


Люби меня

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Alpha/Omega, Bodyguard, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Korean Characters, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Music, Musicians, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 127
Words: 398,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: Это история о разной любви: страсти, заботе, нежности, просто сексе, мечте, обмане, искренности и отчаянии. В ней сплетаются драма и флафф, хэппи-энд гарантирован, но не обойдётся без своей доли стекла. Условный недоомегаверс, условная корейская группа в мировом турне, условные якудза и угроза смерти, настоящие герои и их безусловные чувства. Все события вымышлены, все совпадения случайны. Всё написано ради любви. 18+ only





	1. Чондэ. Концерт

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история омегаверс только потому, что мне нужен был мир, где пол человека — не случайность, а выбор. Это мир альф и омег, до полового созревания дети не имеют пола. Выбор пола в обычных условиях происходит на основании собственных предпочтений подростка, триггер — влюблённость, сексуальное желание. Запахи, истинные, течки/гон, кноттинг, беты — всего этого нет. Есть — внутренняя сила, у альф и омег разная.
> 
> "Люби меня" — это любите их (а ещё название песни из финала текста, до которого пока ещё далековато). "Люби меня" — это ещё и новое начало для меня после трёхлетнего перерыва. И это самая большая по объёму история, которую я когда-либо писала.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читает, ставит плюсики и — особенно, вы лучшие! — комментирует! Enjoy!
> 
> Альтернативное описание:  
Сила, красота, слава, богатство, всемирный успех — это пятеро альф из корейской группы 5A4U. Их обожают, в них влюбляются, и даже невинные дети, глядя на них, становятся взрослыми — кто-то альфами, но куда чаще — омегами. Агрессивная сексуальность лидера группы О Чондэ — причина, по которой босс якудза приговаривает его к смертной казни.  
[18+, хэппи-энд гарантирован, не фанфик = такой группы не существует]

Пятидесятитысячный стадион бесновался. Никто, ни один зритель не сидел, они все стояли, танцевали, прыгали, кричали, размахивали руками, слёзы текли по их покрасневшим лицам, пот — по разгорячённым, возбуждённым, на грани полной потери контроля телам. В основном, омеги, но здесь были и альфы, а ещё подростки — хотя, по-хорошему, на концерт 5A4U детей не стоило бы пускать.

Не то чтобы они что-то такое уж провокационное делали. За всё время выступления максимум, на что могли рассчитывать перевозбуждённые омеги — это увидеть на большом экране подтянутый живот за на мгновение задравшейся в пылу танца майкой или расстегнувшейся на пару пуговиц рубашкой. Никаких непристойно голых тел — чтобы завлечь и сломать сопротивление всех, хватало голоса, музыки, танцев и ничем и никем не сдерживаемой силы пятерых альф.

Песня только что закончилась, зал ревел от восторга, Чондэ шумно и глубоко дышал, бездумно разглядывая сходящие с ума лица. По лбу, щекам текло, с подбородка капало, футболка давно прилипла к спине, ноги, бёдра, грудь, каждый сантиметр кожи покрывал пот. От него несло, как от взмыленного жеребца, измученные двухчасовым выступлением мышцы после быстрого сложного танца подрагивали, дыхание не хотело восстанавливаться.

Зато у зала с лёгкими было всё ок:  
— О Чондэ! Ли Минхо! Ю Шину! Хо Юнджи! Квон Вонг! We love you! Five A for you!

Чондэ пьяно, широко улыбнулся — ничто не сравнится с моментом, когда пятьдесят тысяч человек в едином порыве орут твоё имя и признаются в любви (пусть и больше похожей на неистовое желание трахнуть). 

У него стояло. Стояло не на кого-то конкретного — на весь зал. Все они, вся эта стонущая и кричащая толпа, была его сучкой, а он — её кобелем. Пафоснее было бы сказать господином, но Чондэ всегда помнил, что толпа непостоянна и неверна, желающие почивать на лаврах в итоге сосут. Чтобы и в этот раз оказаться сверху, придется развлекать, завлекать, дразнить, не давать, подпускать ближе, ещё ближе, опять не давать, а затем уже подсекать, валить и трахать.

Он поднял пол-литровую бутылку с пола, сделал долгий глоток. 

Они визжали, умоляли его дать им шоу. И он дал. Вода потекла по волосам, по лицу, на грудь, на живот. Белая тонкая футболка намокла, прилипла к коже, очерчивая мышцы пресса, груди, сжавшиеся соски. Разденься он полностью, и его вид не стал бы откровеннее. Он дразнил и баловал их — в ответ они называли его кожу золотой, а тело — идеальным. Они хотели его как никого другого.

Он потряс головой, словно мокрый пёс, вода и пот с волос полетели в стороны — толпа ответила истеричным:  
— Чондэ-оппа! Чондэ-оппа!.. Наш тигр! Тигр!

Чондэ медленно, словно в трансе провёл дрожащей ладонью по животу, груди, к левому плечу. Он запрокинул голову, демонстрируя сильную шею, пальцы легли ниже уха, на привычное место слева, закрывая татуировку.

— Тигр! Тигр!

Они кричали как обезумевшие. Ухмыляясь, опьянев от мощи их обожания, он убрал ладонь, и тигр на его шее беззвучно зарычал, взывая к толпе фанатов, заставляя сходить с ума.

— Да! Тигр, да! Оппа, да!

Взгляд из-под ресниц подсказал: сейчас он на большом экране.

Чондэ медленно, демонстративно облизал большой палец и провел им от мочки уха до ключиц, прямо по оскаленной чёрно-желтой морде.

— Да! Ещё, да! Ещё, Чондэ! Ещё, Чани! Чани! Чани! — общий дикий крик резонировал, отдавался дрожью в костях. Они хотели больше, они хотели ещё, они молили: только не останавливайся!

Что ж, он мог ещё, он не собирался останавливаться.

Он сделал знак Хани, недалеко, метрах в пяти, пританцовывающему под неслышную за этими воплями музыку. Тот ответил пьяной безумной улыбкой, обнажившей зубы и дёсна, и пошёл-поплыл к Чондэ, выделываясь, покачивая бёдрами и играя на остатках терпения задыхающийся от восторга и предвкушения, знающей, чего хочет и что может получить, толпы.

— Хани! Секси-Хани! Чани!

А ведь Хани реально красавчик, о да. Просто охренеть насколько соблазнительный, обжигающе горячий и — сейчас, на сцене, после двух часов любви-обожания непосредственно в мозг — абсолютно без тормозов.

— Нет, ну ты это слышишь? — ему, повисшему на плече Чондэ, пришлось кричать.

И да, Чондэ слышал. Сучка была от них всех, от каждого, и конкретно от них с Хани на грани, дрожала, готовилась то ли кончать, то ли умирать.

— Да, солнышко, детка, — Чондэ обнял Хани со спины, уткнулся носом в его мокрое плечо, прижался виском к вытутаированному волку.

— Чани! Чани! Уиии! Чани!

— Они сейчас прорвут кордон, — Хани дрожал от смеха и возбуждения, его пресс ходил ходуном под ладонями Чондэ.

Слившаяся в объятиях парочка появилась на большом экране. Рука Хани поднялась вверх, пальцы сложились на раз-два-три в «я люблю тебя».

— Чондэ! Хани! Тигр! Волк! Чани! — скандировала толпа, требуя любимое зрелище.

Больше не получилось увидеть — Хани закинул левую руку назад, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы Чондэ, притягивая к себе, вжимая лицом в шею.

Чондэ под аккомпанемент диких криков скользнул ладонью ниже, остановившись у края топорщащихся брюк — разумеется, у Хани тоже стояло, давно. Но сейчас это выглядело как провокация, словно Хани возбудил не безумный отклик публики, а Чондэ своими прикосновениями.

— Готов?

Хани повернул голову, его глаза сияли, по красным губам скользнул влажный язык.

Чондэ толкнул Хани бёдрами, тот выгнулся вперёд, поддаваясь, и под дикий, абсолютно безумный вопль толпы их горячие губы соединились в коротком поцелуе.

Вот теперь хватило. Толпа неистовала — сучка долго, хрипя и содрогаясь, кончала. 

Хани тоже многого не потребовалось. Они едва спустились со сцены, завернули за угол, и Чондэ толкнул его к стене. На счет три Хани кончил, прямо в одежде, всего от нескольких движений руки.

Прошедший мимо Шину скривился, но ничего не сказал. Вонг продефилировал, выбрав ничего не заметить. Юнджи грязно выругался сквозь зубы и остановился. 

— Эй, свалите отсюда, — крикнул он идущему следом персоналу, послышались недовольные возгласы, шум ног, стук захлопнувшейся двери. 

Стало тихо и так хорошо. Чондэ навалился на шумно хватающего воздух Хани. 

Пряжка в виде головы волка с сияющими красными рубинами глазами показалась непреодолимым препятствием для дрожащих от перевозбуждения рук. Ну вот нахера он вечно цепляет на себя столько одежды?

— Чондэ, можно хотя бы не здесь? Тебя, блядь, ничему жизнь не учит? — а Юнджи, оказывается, не ушёл. 

Вот же мелкий придурок. Или хочет посмотреть? Ну смотри — пофиг, а вот наглый тон спускать нельзя, нет.

— Чондэ-хён, — хрипло исправил он дерзкого сопляка. У Чондэ всё ещё болезненно стояло, и горячее тяжёлое дыхание обессиленного после оргазма Хани, осевшего в объятиях, едва держащегося на ногах, выдержке не способствовало. — А теперь резко свалил отсюда.

— Только если с Минхо. Отпусти его, и мы свалим.

Минхо, ну надо же. Один Юнджи называл Ли «Хани» Минхо данным родителями именем.

— Проваливай!

— Нет! Я без него никуда не уйду, — исчезнуть и тем самым дать им время закончить начатое и прийти в себя Юнджи, очевидно, не планировал.

— Съеби отсюда!

— Сам съеби, а его оставь. Иди, не знаю, в туалет подрочи. Только не здесь и не так. Блядь, Чондэ, чего ж ты такой тупой ублюдок, а, ты же лидер! Это ты должен нам мозги на место вставлять!

Чондэ всё больше злился. Мелкий откровенно нарывался, и пусть обычно он нравился Чондэ намного больше Шину или Вонга, сейчас, да и прежде, когда дело касалось их отношений с Хани, наглость Юнджи не знала границ.

— Чего ты лезешь, Джи? Тебя это не касается.

— Ну конечно, не касается. И когда вас в очередной раз застукают, тоже не коснётся, ну вот нисколечки, — сопляк язвил, и Чондэ, как тупая марионетка, вёлся на вызов, разбить костяшки о морду скалящегося лиса уже хотелось больше, чем трахаться, и это несмотря на лютый стояк.

— Джи, захлопнись, все будет ок, — подал голос Хани и слабо толкнул от себя Чондэ. Дрожащий, всё ещё задыхающийся, он дёрнулся назад, голова встретилась со стеной с громким стуком. — Чёрт. — Он покачнулся и глупо хихикнул. — Ой, бля, чё-то мне совсем не того.

Он широко расставил длинные стройные — омеги стонут и завидуют — ноги, обтянутые чёрными брюками, словно второй кожей, немного съехал спиной по стене, голова безвольно свесилась на грудь. Картина маслом: откат после оргазма и выматывающего выступления. Хани нуждался в помощи, а Чондэ — вот же сука-судьба в лице сопляка Юнджи — требовалось немедленно подрочить. Хотя бы подрочить, раз быстрый перепих ему обломали.

Чондэ глянул на Юнджи — а вдруг передумал, — но тот реально, как озлобленный зверь, показал зубы. 

Ладно. Чондэ сдался:  
— Помоги Хани дойти до машины, я скоро догоню.

Юнджи почему-то медлил, и Чондэ прикрикнул:  
— Или, раз он не может, ты хочешь помочь мне с этим? — он показал на свой пах. Стояло до боли и фиолетовых яиц.

— Так это у вас взаимопомощь с Минхо, да? Не знал, что она так выглядит со стороны. Я думал, у вас отношения.

Чондэ хмыкнул, разглядывая наивную мелочь. Взмокший, с выкрашенными в серебристо-серый волосами — ну точно мышь, к тому же худой, тонкий-звонкий и пока не сильно высокий. Вырастет, конечно, через год-два, максимум три, а пока — по сравнению с остальными в группе — смотреть особо не на что, кроме лица. И, что самое приятное, для наглого, задиристого Юнджи такая оценка его драгоценной внешности — не секрет.

Хотя кое-что привлекательное в нём все же имелось.

Брюки Юнджи не скрывали шикарный стояк. И размер, несмотря на возраст, вызывал уважение. А ведь ему всего двадцать один, он ещё года два-три будет яйца растить. Хотя у него и сейчас их совсем немало.

— Глаза оттуда поднял, хён.

На памяти Чондэ ни разу не бывало, чтобы Юнджи назвал его хёном добровольно, не нарвавшись для начала на кулак. Сегодня вот сподобился. Да только прозвучало это его «хён» не как официальное обращение младшего к старшему, а как если бы пацан его нахуй послал, без вариантов. 

— А то что? — прежде Чондэ на Юнджи не смотрел так, не оценивал в таком смысле. А сегодня вот что-то попёрло. И скрывать накатившее «хочу» — перед сопляком — Чондэ не собирался. От желания трахаться кровь шумела в ушах.

— А то я откручу тебе яйца, хён, безвозвратно. Нехрен на меня так смотреть. Я тебе не омега.

Судя по тону, Юнджи и не думал шутить. Не то чтобы его хочу-не хочу кого-то здесь волновало.

— Ну напугал, — издевательски протянул Чондэ и облизнулся.

Ниже его на полголовы, изящный, стройные бёдра и ноги, с кукольно-красивым лицом и да, журналюги правы, именно что «прелестными лисьими» глазами, плюс, нет, ну какой же шикарный у него стояк — Юнджи в личном рейтинге Чондэ внезапно поднялся с нуля (мелкий братан, раздражающий ребёнок, контролировать и пресекать) до десять из десяти (немедленно валить и трахать).

Чондэ шагнул вперёд, кровь давно превратилась в кипяток, сейчас он бы трахнул кого угодно, буквально всё, что шевелится — а тут Юнджи, десять из десяти, соблазнительный и дерзкий, мечта педофила, с бешеными, отчаянными глазами.

— Загрызу, — прозвучало хрипло и зло. 

Ну конечно, детка, конечно.

Сопляк напал первым — надавил силой альфы так мощно, будто он и не мелкий лисёнок Юнджи, а великан Вонг в модусе гризли. Отшатнувшегося, едва удержавшегося на ногах Чондэ чуть не раскатало по стене и едва не вывернуло наизнанку. 

Как накатило, так и ушло. Зато мозги мгновенно встали на место.

Он закашлялся, кислота попала на язык, стало противно и горько, от дикого возбуждения остались лишь отголоски — у него всё ещё стояло, но теперь он мог думать другой головой.

— Ты что такое творишь? Вообще страх потерял?

Эй, соберись, кто это тут шепелявит?

— Чтобы что-то терять, для начала это что-то нужно иметь, нет? — Юнджи смерил его взглядом победителя. 

Но Чондэ видел: руки пацана дрожали, и в лице — ни кровинки. Да он, видно, до смерти перепугался.

Юнджи шумно выдохнул и резко собрался. Лицо стало отстранённым и сосредоточенным, как всегда. Он подошёл к Хани и осторожно закинул его безвольную руку себе на спину, обнял за плечи.  
— Пойдём, Минхо-хён, я провожу тебя до машины. 

Они пошли, чуть покачиваясь и виляя, по центру коридора, мелкий мышонок Юнджи и высокий, грациозный, несмотря на смертельную усталость, журавль Хани. Чондэ проводил их взглядом, его всё ещё мутило, в голове пузырилась и булькала какая-то каша.

— Что это было? — спросил он пустоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного пояснений по обращениям для тех, кто не в теме:
> 
> Корейцы большое значение придают церемониям, соблюдению формальностей, правилам вежливости и разнице в возрасте и социальном статусе.
> 
> Общение по именам без фамилий и каких-либо приставок - это общение между близкими друзьями, во всём равными, без церемоний.
> 
> Приставки, подчеркивающие разницу в возрасте/статусе:  
хён - старший брат (от брата, младшего приятеля)  
оппа - старший брат (парень) (от девушки)  
онни - старшая сестра (девушка) (от младшей девушки)  
нуна - старшая сестра (девушка) (от младшего брата, парня)  
омма - мама, омми - мамочка  
младших старшие называют просто по именам - без церемоний :) 
> 
> Самый дальний уровень близости - это обращение к человеку по фамилии и указание его статуса: руководитель Чхве, председатель Бек, мама Ли Минхо - именно такое обращение считается в высшей степени уважительным и вежливым.
> 
> Чуть более близкий уровень - это обращение по должности, фамилии и имени. Фамилия у корейцев всегда пишется и произносится первой, имена - вторыми. В традиционном (не новоязе) имени всегда два слова (иероглифа), но на русском в последнее время стало принято писать корейские имена, как китайские, то есть объединять два элемента имени в одно: Ли Мин Хо -> Ли Минхо. Артист Ли Минхо - правильное обращение к Минхо в беседе от лица журналиста, к примеру.
> 
> Приставка ши (щи, сси) - всё ещё очень вежливая форма, подчёркнутое уважение, при этом собеседники хорошо знакомы, но не настолько близки, как друзья. Мин-ши - вежливое обращение к равному или близкому по статусу менеджеру. Чондэ-ши - аналогично. -ши более вежливо добавить к имени, при добавлении -ши к фамилии уровень уважения - ниже.
> 
> Приставка -я (-а, -и) Юнджи-я, Вонг-и - я бы сравнила с Олечка вместо Оля :)  
А вот обращение по фамилии и имени от равного - Хо Юнджи - это как Ольга вместо Оля.


	2. Чондэ. Лимузин

Чондэ мог бы нагнать Юнджи, для начала кулаками объяснить ему, как он не прав, затем помериться силами альфы — и, разумеется, поставить зарвавшегося пацана на место. Но ничего из этого делать не стал.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя глубоким стариком, двадцатипятилетним, но кого сейчас волнует его возраст. Юнджи так отреагировал на тупейший подкат, что стало ясно: у него с «я тебе не омега» в прошлом случилось реальное дерьмо. А Чондэ — как обычно, как слон, потоптался и поднял всё фонтанами по самые уши.

Он нагнал неторопливо бредущую парочку у выхода, забыв подрочить, да и вообще, после внушения мелкого, трахаться уже не особо хотелось. Волновало другое — как он мог так облажаться.

— Я помогу, — сказал Чондэ и придержал дверь на улицу, а затем — дверцу, пока Юнджи затаскивал Хани внутрь и размещал на самом просторном сидении машины.

Чондэ остался снаружи, у сверкающего гладкими боками лимузина. Юнджи, закончив, тоже выбрался подышать.

Уже совсем стемнело, горели фонари, огни стадиона, ближайших домов, мигала и переливалась цветными всполохами реклама, внизу бесконечными светящимися змеями по дорогам неспящей Осаки скользили потоки машин. Наступающая июльская ночь соблазняла желанной прохладой, но пока только дразнила, и отдышаться толком не получалось.

Медленно опустилось стекло ближайшего окна машины.

— Вы скоро? — поинтересовался Вонг капризным тоном. Нервно щёлкнул пальцами и скривился. — Я весь как в мыле, хочу в душ.

Чондэ кивнул. Ага, в душ и пожрать бы. И потрахаться тоже б неплохо — но сегодня, похоже, дадут (даёт кто-то где-то прямо сейчас) только Шину. И хорошо бы, чтобы казанова поторопился — терпения у Вонга в таком состоянии надолго не хватит.

— Шину всё равно нет.

Вонг скрипнул зубами.  
— Не появится через десять минут — поедет на такси. — Он вновь поднял стекло до упора.

Чондэ закрыл глаза. Впереди ждали гостиница (привести себя в порядок, забрать вещи) и аэропорт — самолёт принадлежит компании, можно будет расслабиться и отдохнуть. Но до чего ж хотелось вот прям сейчас, в один миг, уже оказаться в Гонконге.

А ещё хотелось, чтобы Юнджи перестал притворяться, что стоит здесь один одинёшенек, и рядом никого, ни одного человека, лишь пустое место Чондэ.

Ладно, он реально задолжал пацану извинения. Не убудет.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя испугать.

У Юнджи дёрнулся глаз.

— Sorry-sorry, — Чондэ попробовал ещё раз, — я хотел сказать: прости, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. 

Юнджи не ответил.

Разговор не клеился, и Чондэ бесился: с Юнджи ему никогда не было трудно, даже с отчаянно угрюмым и невыносимо тринадцатилетним Юнджи в преддебюте восемь лет назад.

— Эй, я реально не хотел, эффект сцены, ты же знаешь всё сам, — повторил Чондэ и достал сигареты.

Юнджи неожиданно перехватил пачку, вытащил одну сигарету и сжал губами, не прикуривая. Он нервно жевал её, держа во рту то слева, то справа, на предложенную зажигалку мотнул головой, мол, не нужно.

Мелкий прежде никогда не курил. Если только ещё совсем пацаном, совсем ещё невинным ребёнком.

Чондэ не торопил. Курил задумчиво, смотрел на расстилающуюся внизу огромную, сияющую огнями Осаку. Отчаянно не хотелось думать, чего ещё он, лидер группы, не знает о Юнджи. О курящем, чтобы успокоиться, Юнджи и об испуганном Юнджи с его яростно-дрожащим, полным жгучей ненависти «я тебе не омега».

Он докурил и загасил окурок об асфальт. Когда поднялся — Юнджи мял так и не выкуренную сигарету в кулаке, пахло табаком, просыпающимся сквозь тонкие, кажущиеся хрупкими пальцы.

— Я понял, почему ты, ну... просто не делай так больше, — Юнджи решительно стряхнул табак с ладони, ветер отнёс в сторону сигаретный фильтр и остатки скрученной трубочкой бумаги. — Я с раннего детства не люблю такие подкаты, и не могу себя контролировать, так что извини. 

«С раннего детства», вот же блядь.

Чондэ промолчал.

— Сильно досталось? — обеспокоенно спросил Юнджи. Ему было всё же не наплевать, и это радовало. Несильно, но всё же.

— Ничего, с чем бы я не мог справиться. А как ты?

— Да ладно тебе, хён, я не фиалка.

Юнджи неловко улыбнулся, и Чондэ схватил мелкого засранца за плечи и потрепал по мокрой серебристо-серой макушке.

— Нормально всё, проехали. Я виноват, ты виноват, проехали и забыли.

— Только если не будешь делать так больше, — предупредил Юнджи напоследок и полез в салон.

Со стороны административного здания появился Шину. Шёл расслабленной походкой, руки в брюки, на лице — улыбка обожравшегося сливок кота.

Чего так долго Чондэ не стал спрашивать, и так понятно, что делал — и какая разница с кем. У Шину, насколько он знал, второго раза ни с кем не бывало, а первый случался почти каждый день, а то и не раз. 

— Давай скорей, казанова, — крикнул Чондэ. Повеял лёгкий бриз, и расхотелось в машину, пусть там и кондиционер.

Но пора.

Охрана и менеджеры, ненавязчиво маячившие невдалеке, гуськом потянулись к микроавтобусу.

Хани спал, поджав под себя ноги, Вонг тупил в телефон, Шину забрался в салон первым, и Чондэ сразу за ним. 

— Разобрались с Джи? — спросил Вонг глухо, не поднимая глаз от экрана, и Чондэ кивнул, занимая место напротив.

И как Вонг умудряется сходу въезжать в такие дела? Чондэ убил бы за такой скил, задолбало вечно тупить.

— Всё норм. Ничего, с чем бы мы ни справились.

— Уверен?

Чондэ проследил за взглядом Вонга и проглотил едва не вырвавшееся «да что ж сегодня с тобой всё не так, Юнджи, блядь!».

И как он сразу не заметил. Будто иного места не было — а его тут как раз дочерта, — Юнджи перебрался на сидение, где спал Хани. Теперь они расположились там вместе: сидящий, удобно вытянув ноги, Юнджи, и спящий у него головой на коленях, буквально пускающий слюни на чужой стояк Хани.

Взгляды Чондэ и Юнджи встретились. Сопляк и не подумал смутиться, наоборот, он вплел пальцы в спутанные волосы Хани и начал их поглаживать. Словно не за своим обессиленным хёном-альфой ухаживал, а ласкал омегу — послушного, красивого, своего, ласкал открыто — чтобы знали, кто здесь кому принадлежит, и смотрел тяжело, чтобы сходу понимали, что будет, если у какого-нибудь дурака не получится осознать ситуацию по-хорошему и с первого раза.

С бодрствующим Хани такое у мелкого ни в жизнь бы не прокатило.

Машина тронулась, и Хани качнуло на сидении, вжимая лицом в пах Юнджи.

А затем произошли три события одновременно:  
— Чёрт, — как-то потерянно, по-детски прошептал стремительно покрасневший до корней волос Юнджи.  
— А ты не обнаглел? — требовательно протянул Чондэ, ревнуя... да, блядь, действительно ревнуя друг к другу этих двоих.  
И контрольным выстрелом в головы всех присутствующих:  
— Ты так приятно пахнешь, Юнджи-я, — от сонного, мягко причмокивающего губами Хани.

И, будто этого мало, Хани подтянулся выше, обнял-сгрёб в охапку колени Юнджи, потянулся пальцами к голой коже под выбившейся из брюк рубашкой.

— Чёрт, — повторил красный, отчаянно задыхающийся Юнджи. Пальцы левой, вцепившейся в подлокотник, руки побелели, пока Хани в полусне гладил его живот под рубашкой и носом вжимался в топорщащуюся ширинку.

Всю дорогу до гостиницы в голове Чондэ крутилось: «Пиздец, это какой-то пиздец», и никто ни словом, ни делом не сумел его переубедить. Да никто и не пытался. Оглушительное шуршание одежды и громкое частое дыхание, сладкие звуки редких поцелуев сбивали с толку и били под дых.

Не так себе Чондэ представлял вечер последнего выступления в Японии, совсем не так.

Между целующим волосы Хани Юнджи и тем же Юнджи, накрывающим мягкие расслабленные губы Хани долгим нежным поцелуем, Чондэ осознал, что где-то не просто ошибся, а серьёзно так проебался.

Мелкий скрытный, терпеть не может, когда кто-то лезет в его личную жизнь, даже если это лишь попытка подсмотреть видео на его телефоне или узнать, что он часами слушает в наушниках. Чтобы сейчас он так откровенно, напоказ себя вёл, нужна настоящая, веская причина.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел нашего Юнджи с омегой, хоть раз? — спросил вдруг Шину, с не меньшим интересом наблюдающий за обжимающейся парочкой. — У него вообще с кем-нибудь было? Ты знаешь?

Да, временами Шину задавал очень правильные вопросы, а Чондэ чувствовал себя слепым, глухим идиотом — внезапным пришельцем с Альфа-Центавра, а не тем, кто восемь лет провёл бок о бок с другими четырьмя людьми и должен был знать о них всё.

По всему получалось, Хани первый, кого Юнджи захотел настолько, чтобы начать в открытую лапать, и плевать на всех, кто рядом.

Машина остановилась, но Чондэ не сдвинулся с места. Его накрывало уже знакомой, но всё равно отвратительно чужой, невыносимо тяжёлой, неконтролируемой силой альфы, в голове билось эхо из не его «моё, хочу, дай». Крыло стремительно и мощно, как сошедшей с гор лавиной, самоконтроль корёжило и рвало.

Не только Чондэ, от Юнджи сейчас всем прилетело. Шину сидел с тем же затраханным, охреневшим выражением лица. И даже Вонг, старший из них и самый невозмутимый, выглядел откровенно испуганным и злым.

— Юнджи! — не добившись реакции, Вонг подобрался ближе и врезал охреневшему мелкому по лицу. Тот даже не дёрнулся. — Эй, приди в себя, ну. — Он встряхнул Юнджи, словно неподатливую, негнущуюся куклу. — Юнджи, ну же, отпусти Хани... Юнджи, давай, возьми себя в руки, ты испугаешь Минхо!

Удивительно, но это подействовало. Чондэ мысленно вознёс благодарность небесам за отменный самоконтроль Вонга. Сам он справиться с мелким сейчас был не в силах.

Юнджи опустил жаркий, горящий взгляд вниз, на колени, где в кольце его судорожно сжатых рук лежал полностью проснувшийся и уже совсем не расслабленный Хани — из них всех по нему долбануло больше всего.

— Ты как? — спросил Вонг, и Хани медленно, словно в стельку пьяный, попытался что-то ответить, но получилось у него лишь невнятное бормотание и обессиленный стон.

— Давай, отпусти его, Юнджи, — вновь потребовал Вонг. 

Напряжённый, дрожащий всем телом Юнджи честно боролся с собой, давление на всех ослабло, Шину наконец смог пошевелиться, и Чондэ стало легче дышать, но вот выпустить из рук того, кого так дико хотелось, у Юнджи никак не получалось.

Чондэ сейчас смотрел на Юнджи, а видел прошлые его взгляды на Хани, прикосновения частые и все как бы невзначай, необъяснимую прежде, а теперь абсолютно понятную — ревнивую — злость. Мелкий хотел себе Хани уже сколько? По всему получалось — всегда. Юнджи всегда больше всех бесился из-за фансервиса, и его буквально на части рвало, когда чани стали реальностью. А ещё он единственный из группы, кто никогда и никого к себе не подпускал. Никаких омег и никаких альф, разумеется. Юнджи везде и всегда оставался один. Холодный, злой, резкий — кусок льда вместо сердца, ага.

Чондэ вспомнились вдруг все их хитовые, безумно популярные треки о неразделённой, отвергнутой, больной, безответной любви. И писал их Юнджи — которому сегодня двадцать один, а писал он их со скольки, с шестнадцати? Нет, кажется, ещё раньше. Все ещё удивлялись, как мелкий находит слова, которые режут прямо по сердцу.

Каким же идиотом Чондэ сейчас себя чувствовал!

Он бы хотел и дальше слепо-глухо тупить — потому что, оказывается, годами топтался по чужим нежным чувствам. Оставалось только надеяться, что он всё это себе напридумывал. Что Хани, их ясное солнышко, их секси-айдол в своём нынешнем беспомощном состоянии просто попал прямо в яблочко самых горячих фантазий Юнджи, перенервничавшего, перетрясшегося после подката Чондэ и всё ещё возбуждённого после концерта, и к сердечным делам случившийся атомный взрыв не имеет никакого отношения.

Потому что если Юнджи правда влюблён в Хани — его стоит лишь пожалеть. 

— Эй, ну давай, Минхо от тебя никуда не сбежит, — уговаривал Вонг, медленно, по одному пальцу, разжимая застывшие, словно сведённые судорогой, руки Юнджи, пока, наконец, Хани не смог подняться и сесть.

Все облегченно выдохнули — кроме Юнджи. Он вдруг сгорбился и спрятал в ладонях бледное, с горящими щеками лицо.

Чондэ повернулся к шумно дышащему, раскрасневшемуся Хани и кивком указал на Юнджи: «Помоги ему справиться с этим».

— Юнджи... Джи, — с трудом пролепетал Хани и накрыл колено Юнджи ладонью. Вздохнул глубоко-глубоко и попробовал ещё раз: — Ну что, мелкий, пойдём? А то скоро самолёт. Хватит уже хернёй страдать. Давай, погнали.

Юнджи от его слов съёжился ещё больше, а Чондэ звучно прикрыл ладонью лицо.

А ведь Вонг его когда-то предупреждал... Цены б ему не было, если б ещё выражался понятней.

Юнджи подорвался с места, как ужаленный, выскочил из машины.

Непробиваемый Хани пожал плечами.  
— Ну что, идём? Чего все застыли?

С солнечной светлой улыбкой он потянулся всем телом, толкнув невзначай Шину.  
— Хочу жрать.

— Поешь в самолёте, — буркнул Вонг. — У нас на всё про всё осталось двадцать минут, потому что один мудак повёл себя как обычно.

— Ну чего сразу я? — ответил Шину.

О случившемся никто не произнёс ни единого слова.

И верно, о чём тут говорить.

Они с трудом пробрались сквозь строй фанатов. В лифте Вонг ворчал, Хани придуривался, Шину мечтательно улыбался, а где-то наверху наверняка бесился Юнджи. 

Чондэ хотелось в Гонконг. Чтоб вот так сразу, раскинуть крылья и птицей рвануть. И чтобы всё и все остались далеко позади.


	3. Тай. Пристань

Орали чайки, волны шумно накатывали на деревянные сваи, бились в борта рыбацких судов. Пустынная ранним утром пристань сейчас, когда солнце поднялось высоко, наполнила толпа снующих туда-сюда рыбаков, торговцев морепродуктами, сетями, снастями, туристов, праздношатающихся, кричащих детей, болтливых омег. От спокойствия и тишины предрассветного часа не осталось и следа, словно капли росы, они испарились под обжигающим июльским солнцем. От ночной свежести и чистой прохлады утреннего бриза тоже ничего не осталось: всё кругом, каждую песчинку, каждую каплю воды насквозь пропитал въедливый рыбий запах и вонь гниющих водорослей.

Шмяк-шмяк.

Невдалеке от сидящего на краю пристани Тая старый рыбак тесаком отрубил голову очередному магуро, по грязным, тысяче, а может, и миллион раз запачканным доскам потекла алая кровь. Кружащие над головой старика чайки возбуждённо заорали.

Белые, с серыми крыльями и чёрными хвостами, они казались лёгкими, грациозными, неземными созданиями — и жрали всё, что только попадётся в их клювы, резко и страшно кричали от жадности и предвкушения, бились друг с другом за каждый кусок окровавленной плоти.

Голову сильно пекло. Хотелось пить. Мечталось оказаться где-то не здесь, где-то там, где тихо, темно. И — не думать.

Изменчивые, беспокойные волны отсюда и до самого горизонта так яростно и дико сверкали на солнце, что Тай больше не мог без слёз смотреть на океан. А если б и мог — глаза опухли, и слёз уже не осталось.

Он повернул ладони тыльной стороной вниз. Всю правую от кончиков пальцев до запястья и выше покрывала тёмная корка, в центре левой — засохло пятно. Манжеты белой когда-то рубашки затвердели от впитавшейся в них крови, как и рукава пиджака. Давно высохшая, чёрная уже кровь была и на груди, и на брюках.

Вот и всё, что осталось ему от Изами. 

Тай бы заплакал, если бы мог. Тай бы завыл. Тай бы бросился вниз, туда, где между свай на поверхности волн болталась рыбья требуха, водоросли, дохлая чайка и полиэтиленовые пакеты.

Он бы умер — да только, какой тогда смысл был в побеге от людей Акихиро Кидзуре? Если бы он выбрал умереть, то мог бы остаться рядом с Изами, достойно с ним попрощаться и принять наказание из рук его отца. Он бы на коленях попросил прощения и поблагодарил бы за возможность прекратить чувствовать. Он бы поцеловал землю у ног Акихиро Кидзуре и сам бы протянул ему меч. И пытка закончилась бы.

Сейчас, если бы он мог вернуться на тридцать часов назад, то так бы и сделал.

Но если бы он и правда мог вернуться назад, то выбрал бы минуту, когда Изами ещё не совершил самую страшную, самую бессмысленную, самую жестокую ошибку в своей короткой шестнадцатилетней жизни.

Тай сжался, закрывая ладонями опухшее лицо. 

От рук резко пахло кровью. И пока он не смел её смыть, не имел сил окончательно попрощаться.

Вчерашним утром, тридцать часов назад, он нашёл своего мальчика мёртвым. В белоснежном кимоно, с убранными высоко, перевязанными чёрной лентой белыми волосами, тот лежал на татами и выглядел спящим — если бы не рукоять мэтэдзаси в рассечённом поперёк животе и бурое пятно впитавшейся в циновку крови.

Тай бестолково хватал воздух открытым ртом, но не смог закричать, в груди что-то сломалось, и он рухнул на колени, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Изами.

В открытое окно их комнаты проникали солнечные лучи, целовали побледневшие щёки. Перед смертью, всегда отважный, всегда такой отчаянно смелый, Изами не закрыл глаза, и Тай не мог забыть, как они, прежде тёмно-голубые, почти синие и всегда блестящие, как морская вода, изменились до неузнаваемого изумрудно-зелёного цвета и, словно припорошенные снегом холмы Токати, мёртво смотрели на него.

Кроме зелёного цвета глаз, в остальном лицо Изами не изменилось, Тай смотрел, не отрываясь, на его светлые волосы, ресницы, брови, приоткрытый, словно в лёгком удивлении, рот. И как только такое выражение лица могло остаться у ребёнка, который убил себя столь жестоким способом? Его мальчик был таким сильным, таким истинным сыном своего отца, что даже в смерти остался верен себе и семье. Он умер с честью, как жил, чтобы её, эту проклятую честь, сохранить. 

И теперь Тай не знал, как без него дальше жить.

Если бы он спал, вместо того чтобы мучиться бессонницей, или хотя бы оставался в их комнате и не пошёл на ночную тренировку, чтобы убить время, если бы, стараясь не побеспокоить, не собирался в школу и не готовил завтрак для них двоих, позволяя мальчику подольше поспать — если бы, как должен был, оказался рядом, когда Изами проснулся и понял, что произошло... Если бы!

Жизнь, в которой из-за его ошибок больше нет Изами Кидзуре, Таю была не нужна.

Он достал из кармана выключенный телефон, вставил лежащую в другом кармане батарею. 

Вокруг было слишком шумно, слишком много людей, птиц, волн, жизни. Помогая себе руками, шатаясь и неловко заваливаясь на бок из-за застоявшейся от долгой неподвижности крови, Тай встал и побрёл к стоящей невдалеке полуразрушенной хижине. Манила темнота за разбитыми окнами и зияющим проёмом вместо двери.

Телефон наконец загрузился, загудел, извещая о полученных сообщениях, уведомлениях и пропущенных звонках. Тай не стал их даже смотреть, сидя на корточках в пыли и грязи, набрал по памяти номер.

Ответили сразу.

— Нобу-сан, — неожиданно для себя прохрипел Тай и сухо закашлялся, — Нобу-сан, это я, Таиё. 

— Зачем ты звонишь? — резко спросил заместитель Кидзуре-сана.

— Хочу вернуться.

— Зачем тебе возвращаться? Ты был нужен нам только ради Изами-куна, теперь, когда его нет, тебе здесь тоже нет места.

Тай поскрёб зачесавшуюся щеку ногтями. На лице наверняка остались кровавые следы.

— Не понимаю. Разве я... Разве вы не ищете меня для наказания?

— А, ты об этом, — Нобу-сан замолчал, и Тай не посмел прервать долгую трудную тишину. — Ты всего лишь трусливый мальчишка. Сбежал, не позвав на помощь.

— Ему уже нельзя было помочь! 

— А то я не знаю, что ему никто не смог бы помочь. Наш Изами принял решение и осуществил его, как настоящий мужчина, не стал перелагать тяжёлое решение на отца — я горжусь им, мы все гордимся... В любом случае, твоя вина невелика. Я ещё вчера рассчитался с твоим агентством, ты свободен, у нас нет претензий ни к тебе, ни к твоему руководству. Где ты сейчас находишься?

Тай огляделся кругом: заброшенная лачуга, лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь неплотно пригнанные доски, пыль, жара, рокот волн.

— Я, м-м, не знаю, на берегу, здесь какая-то деревня, рыбу ловят.

После побега из дома Кидзуре он долго шёл пешком по лесу, по просёлочной дороге, по краю шоссе, ехал на автобусе, потратив завалявшуюся в кармане школьного пиджака мелочь, ловил и менял попутки, не пил и не ел, утро встретил на берегу — он правда не знал, где находится.

— Ну хорошо, позвонишь секретарю и скажешь адрес, туда вышлют твои вещи, здесь даже не появляйся. Всё, не мешай мне работать.

— Нобу-сан, Нобу-сан, подождите!

— Что ещё?

Тай растерялся. Он не знал, что и как говорить, и теперь корил себя, что поспешил со звонком, не продумав разговор заранее. Но даже репетируй весь день и всю ночь, он никогда бы не подготовился к безразличию помощника Кидзуре.

— Нобу-сан, я хочу вернуться и попросить прощения у господина, ведь Изами-кун погиб по моей вине, — пробормотал он.

— Это не твоя вина, мальчик.

— Но я виноват! — Если Нобу-сан — знающий о нём многое, пусть и не всё — желал называть его мальчиком, то, пожалуйста, пусть, но насчёт того, кто виноват, Тай был готов стоять до конца: — Я хочу искупить свою вину, заплатить за сделанное и несделанное своей кровью!

— Своей кровью за смерть Изами расплатится кое-кто другой.

— Что? Кто? О ком вы говорите?

Нобу молчал, и Тай посмотрел на телефон — сигнал оставался хорошим.

— Ну ладно, — наконец сказал Нобу-сан. — Ты неплохо владеешь мечом, и пусть ты не член семьи, но, знаю, ты любил Изами.

— Любил, — эхом ответил Тай. По лицу вновь потекли слёзы, он смахнул их свободной рукой.

— И ты, за исключением последнего дня, всегда вёл себя достойно и верно служил Кидзуре. Ты дважды спас нашего Изами. И господин всегда тебе доверял.

— Когда я увидел его мёртвым, я... — Тай всхлипнул, — Нобу-сан, когда я увидел его мёртвым, я словно сам умер. Я бы тысячу раз умер вместо него.

Нобу-сан хмыкнул. 

— Кидзуре не нужна твоя смерть. Но ты можешь принести должное извинение господину и утешить его в горе, Таиё, если убьёшь настоящего виновника смерти Изами-куна.

— О ком вы говорите? — Сердце Тая вдруг забилось, словно пыталось выскочить из груди.

— О, ты лучше всех нас знаешь его лицо. Ты видел его каждый день жизни вместе с Изами-куном.

Тай вдруг осознал, как душно ему, как гадко. Со лба текло, пот и слёзы катились по носу, щекам, капали на грязную, липнущую к телу одежду. Шумно втянутый носом воздух показался безжизненным, адски жарким и на вкус — словно грязь. Его руки задрожали. Он уже не мог ничего предотвратить, ничего изменить и знал, он, чёрт побери, знал, что услышит, и не мог ничего изменить, только тупо, молча, не дыша слушать:

— В вашей с Изами комнате его портретами, плакатами и фотографиями с ним завешаны все стены. Ты ведь понял, о ком я говорю? На похоронах господин объявил, что тот, кто пронзит мечом гнилое сердце корейского айдола О Чондэ, заслужит его вечную благодарность.

О боже мой! Тай захотел умереть немедленно, прямо сейчас.

— Изами не был влюблён в О Чондэ.

— Ну конечно, — издевательски протянул Нобу-сан, — и именно потому, что он не был влюблён в этого смазливого альфу, корейца, — презрительно выплюнул он, — с ним случилось несчастье всего через день, как вы вернулись с их концерта в Саппоро.

Таю захотелось кричать из-за отчаянной, беспредельной беспомощности. О таком он не мог и подумать, не мог представить себе даже в страшном сне. 

И что теперь? Ни ему, никому во всём мире не хватит слов, чтобы убедить Кидзуре в невиновности О Чондэ. Но он обязан попробовать.

— Они лично никогда не встречались, не приближались друг к другу ближе, чем на три дзё. Мы были на фанмитинге накануне, да, но даже там Изами не решился подойти ближе и хотя бы слово сказать или взять автограф. Клянусь!

Нобу-сан рыкнул:  
— И что с того! Тебе ли не знать, что иногда и такой, глупой и нелепой, влюблённости хватает, чтобы... Хотя да, ты ведь и правда не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Так что лучше молчи и слушай, что тебе говорят. Господин, как всегда, прав, кореец виновен.

Виновен! Решение окончательное, обжалованию не подлежит — Кидзуре не знают жалости.

Из-за гула крови в ушах Тай едва слышал, что продолжал ему говорить Нобу-сан:  
— Господин приказал, чтобы альфу казнили мечом — выпустили ему кишки. Слышишь, Таиё? Это важно. Никаких пистолетов, винтовок или взрывчатки. Используешь меч, делаешь фотографию, присылаешь мне. Всё слышал, Таиё?

— Да. Я всё понял.

— Вот и хорошо. И не тяни с этим, а то опоздаешь. Каждый из нас хочет проявить уважение и убить проклятого корейца, из-за которого... До сих пор не могу поверить, что такое случилось с нашим прекрасным, идеальным, самым лучшим Изами.

Тай долго сидел, глядя на погасший экран телефона, на свои руки в крови, на капли, медленно превращающие засохшую корку в грязно-бурое месиво.

Всего пятнадцать минут назад он хотел умереть, он позвонил, чтобы сдаться, — и его жертву не приняли. Сейчас он всё также хотел умереть — но теперь у него не было выбора. Ему придётся жить. Иначе на его руках к крови Изами добавится кровь О Чондэ, и если это случится, если случится... 

Нет. Он не мог этого допустить.

Тай использовал номер один из быстрого набора телефона.

— Тагава-сан, шеф... Да, я знаю, что вы звонили. У меня для вас плохие новости... Да, верно, Изами-кун погиб, но речь не о нём. Кидзуре-сан обвинил в смерти сына О Чондэ, лидера 5A4U... Это довольно популярная корейская группа. Наш корейский филиал с ними точно работал, Чхве Атори упоминал о них в личной беседе... Думаю, первого нападения можно ждать уже в ближайшие дни, в худшем случае, до него остались часы... Я знаю, что не имею права просить, я подвёл вас, я потерял объект, опозорился сам и опозорил вас перед семьёй Кидзуре, и всё же я прошу, умоляю вас позволить мне присоединиться. Большинство боевиков Кидзуре я знаю в лицо, знаю их методы, слабые места... Я понимаю и принимаю все риски, не имеет значения, О Чондэ ни в чём не виноват и должен жить!

Разговор с владельцем частного охранного агентства, где всю жизнь проработал Пак Тай, завершился. Он успел передать данные GPS и теперь ждал машину, чтобы отправиться в ближайший аэропорт.

Чем больше он думал о сложившемся положении дел, тем хуже ему становилось. Изами уже мёртв из-за него, Чондэ — пока нет, но погибнет, кто бы ни нанёс удар, тоже из-за него. 

Надежды, которыми он накормил шефа, что Кидзуре — в первую очередь деловой человек, и, оценив риски и справившись с горем, по прошествии времени может приказ отменить, ох, такой надежды у Тая не было. Проклятая гордость проклятых альф не позволяет им отступать даже когда дело заведомо проигрышное, а Акихиро Кидзуре — альфа, привыкший прогибать под себя волю других, что альф, что омег, что собственного сына, он непогрешим и не знает поражений. За все четыре с лишним года, которые Тай провёл в его семье, Кидзуре ни разу не изменил ни одного решения, даже в малом. 

А тут смерть сына, его сердца и гордости Изами. Нет, он не отступит. Акихиро-сан наверняка жаждет мести, хоть какого-то удовлетворения — и ему безразлично кого обвинять, ведь себя, за вбитые в голову сына предрассудки, он винить точно не станет. О Чондэ даже не подозревал о существовании Изами — но для Кидзуре он виноват, и никто из подчинённых не скажет: босс, ты не прав. Потому что Акихиро-сан неправым не бывает и быть не может. Даже если бы он обвинил солнце — для людей Кидзуре честью стало бы взорвать солнце, раз так пожелал их господин.

Вспомнилось вдруг, как два года назад он ходил к Кидзуре и просил его позволить сыну посетить концерт 5A4U в Осаке, говорил, что для Изами это станет лучшим подарком на четырнадцатый день рождения. Непростительная, смертельная ошибка — но кто тогда знал!

«Теперь он уверен, что Изами — влюблённый фанат. Наверняка жалеет о своём позволении, но всё равно в его мире единственный, кто виноват — О Чондэ!»

Тай вышел из хижины и пошёл по причалу, пробираясь между снующими людьми, не замечая ни жгучего солнца, ни рыбьей вони, ни чужих недоумевающих взглядов.

— Мальчик, у тебя всё в порядке? — молодой омега, придерживающий огромный живот, заступил дорогу, и Тай остановился. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Нет, не нужна, спасибо.

— Ты весь в крови, — омега не отставал, от него веяло теплом и любовью, заботой. 

Тай покачал головой, отступая. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз встречал настолько светлых неравнодушных людей. Не в окружении Кидзуре, уж точно.

Пришлось солгать:  
— Папа учил меня разделывать тунца, но у меня не всё получилось как надо, вот, иду переодеваться, простите.

Омега кивнул.  
— Ну, если ты так говоришь. — Он покопался в перекинутой через плечо большой полотняной сумке. — Вот, бери, ты плохо выглядишь, выпей хотя бы воды.

Тай вежливо поклонился, принимая подарок двумя руками.  
— Благословения вам и вашему малышу.

Все ещё кланяясь, Тай пошёл вперёд, зашагал всё быстрее и быстрее, пока не бросился бежать. На парковке у магазина он остановился и сел прямо на асфальт, съёжившись и обняв себя руками. 

Туда-сюда сновали машины, шли люди, семьи, смеялись и кричали дети, вокруг расстилался огромный сияющий мир. Тай вдруг остро, до дрожи позавидовал тому омеге — настолько наполненному счастьем и радостью жить, чтобы изливать заботу и любовь на других.

В мире Тая не было места любви. Всё, на что он всегда был способен — позаботиться о том, чтобы выжить самому и сохранить жизнь другим. Он никогда не предлагал незнакомцу воды, пищи, доброго слова. А вот Изами — он тоже так мог, он был действительно потрясающим человеком, способным нести людям свет. Он бы тоже пришёл на помощь любому — потому что любить было заложено в его коде, не в генах Кидзуре-отца, а в ДНК души.

Ну почему, почему же он от всего отказался?! Он мог бы жить, иначе, по-другому, не так, как хотел его отец, но он бы непременно стал таким потрясающим, таким светлым и добрым человеком. Его бы любили, он бы любил, детей растил и...

Пришло sms с информацией о машине. Тай погасил заляпанный кровью экран телефона и встал. Каким же он чувствовал себя дураком, не способным ни нормально чувствовать, ни нормально выражать чувства, когда сказал вслух:  
— Я тебя не подведу, я сделаю это ради тебя. Я клянусь твоей кровью, Изами. И я... я никогда не забуду тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изами-кун, имя-кун - так старшие (взрослые) называют младших (подростков мужского пола (женского -ян/тян), и в Корее, и в Японии.   
Фамилия-сан, имя-сан (яп.) - вежливое обращение, аналогичное русскому "на вы" и по имени-отчеству, при общении равных и при общении с более старшим по возрасту или социальному статусу.  
Корейские имена в этом тексте пишутся по правилу: фамилия-имя (вернее, фамилия-сдвоенное имя: не Ким Ир Сен, а Ким Ирсен).  
Японские имена в этом тексте пишутся по правилу западной практики: имя-фамилия (возможно, при окончательной правке текста это изменится, но пока я буду ориентироваться на старое правило по написанию японских имён на русском языке).


	4. Атори. Звонок

Атори уже не раз работал на местный филиал Global Music Entertainment и с 5A4U в частности, потому поначалу воспринял как обычную рутину приказ шефа передать дела по текущей операции заместителю и к семнадцати тридцати прибыть к зданию компании в центре Сеула. Только когда Рензо Тагава уточнил, кого именно ему придётся встретить и представить руководству K-GME, Атори стало не по себе. Шесть лет работы в частном охранном агентстве Тагавы и взаимное доверие, почти дружба (несмотря на двадцатилетнюю разницу в возрасте) позволили спросить с нескрываемым сомнением:

— Рензо-сан, ты хочешь включить в состав операции Тая? Нашего Тая? Чтобы он работал в прямом контакте с 5A4U?

Только многолетнее уважение помешало Атори высказаться о решении шефа без обиняков. 

Они с Таем вживую не пересекались уже года три, но часто переписывались и периодически созванивались (всегда по инициативе Атори). Последний раз он звонил по видеосвязи одиннадцать дней назад и собирался повторить вскоре — останавливало лишь нежелание показаться назойливым. 

Атори на миг привиделся невинный взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, скрывающие лоб растрёпанные белые волосы, растянутый ворот простой футболки. Он помнил свет и тени, играющие на острых ключицах, и длинную обнажённую шею, чья чистота и белизна слепила глаза. А ещё светло-розовые губы, то и дело складывающиеся в лёгкую, доброжелательную улыбку. И тихий смех, мягкий голос, безмятежность и искренность в каждой черте и движении почти бесцветного, но такого выразительного лица... 

Ребёнок, Тай всё ещё такой ребёнок.

Его мир и мир 5A4U из K-GME разделяло не только Японское море — они находились на противоположных сторонах бесконечной Вселенной. Если, конечно, за прошедшие одиннадцать дней кое-что важное не изменилось.

— Тай, он же не... — Атори замолчал, в первую очередь потому, что не знал, что хотел услышать в ответ. Вернее, боялся. Или всё же хотел? 

Сердце глухо заколотилось. 

— Нет, в этом отношении у него ничего не изменилось, — успокоил его шеф тоном, который Атори не решился как-то интерпретировать. Он ни в коем случае не хотел касаться того, что они с шефом однажды уже обсуждали. Не сейчас и, если судьба будет добра — никогда.

— Хорошо, я рад за него.

Идиота кусок, такому не радуются! Не в случае Тая уж точно.

— То есть не рад, но... наверное, всё же рад, хотя и не вправе... Я, м-м, простите меня, я не знаю, что говорю. — Желание ударить себя стало нестерпимым.

Благо, шеф его блеяние никак не прокомментировал. 

— Ещё раз простите, Рензо-сан. Я отвлекся. Это недопустимо.

Волосы прилипли к неприятно влажному лбу. Атори и не заметил, как жарко стало в комнате, несмотря на работающий кондиционер.

Ладно.

Он с трудом разжал кулак и увидел красную линию следов от ногтей в центре левой ладони.

Ладно.

Его Тай — всё ещё просто Тай, тот же светлый, безмятежный ребёнок.  
Тай, который по приказу шефа собирается работать в охране 5A4U из K-GME.  
Ну и как тогда всё это понимать?  
И, главное, как всё это предотвратить?

— Рензо-сан, ты действительно хочешь подключить Тая к работе с 5A4U? 

Шеф молчал, и Атори продолжил, аккуратно подбирая слова:  
— Я не могу запретить, но обязан предупредить. Меня беспокоит их репутация в целом и, особенно, их лидера, О Чондэ. Не знаю, возможно, в Японии об этом писали меньше, но в Корее его с прошлого года все зовут альфой над альфами. В сети появилось видео, где он, м-м, с другим альфой, из той же группы, был огромный скандал.

— И как личные предпочтения О Чондэ или кого-то другого из их группы касаются нашего Тая? Или ты вдруг записался в защитники нравов? А может, готовишься к постригу? — Рензо засмеялся. — Но даже если б и так, Тай не ребёнок, он не нуждается в такого рода защите.

Шутка шефа показалась совсем не смешной. У Атори едва не загорелось лицо. 

— Дело не в их предпочтениях, или религиозных запретах, или общественной морали, — сказал он, оставив при себе: «Пусть и всё это действительно непристойно», — а в том, как они ведут себя, все, не только О Чондэ. Они намеренно подавляют и омег, и альф.

— Как и многие альфы, кто может позволить себе не сдерживаться, благодаря своей физической силе, дурному характеру, власти или деньгам. Или, скорее, всему этому вместе.

— Шеф, я служил в армии, общался с преступниками, с главарями банд, с важными персонами, с миллионерами. Никто не позволял себе столько. Мне есть с чем сравнить. Они пользуются своей силой всегда. Они развращены всеобщим обожанием, они опасны, ведут себя как дикари. — Атори не знал, как ещё объяснить, потому закончил: — Рензо-сан, когда K-GME приглашали меня на консультацию в прошлом декабре, я видел всё своими глазами, и, откровенно говорю, наш Тай совсем не подходит для этой работы. 

Тогда, незадолго до рождественских праздников, Атори, так сказать, посчастливилось видеть и слышать настоящего, а не всесторонне улучшенного, отполированного, приглаженного и тысячекратно отрепетированного О Чондэ. Жестокое, капризное выражение красивого лица, наглую грубую речь и тяжёлую, как свинцовое одеяло, силу альфы, который двадцатипятилетний сопляк и не думал сдерживать, не обращая внимания ни на ранги собравшихся, ни на статус. Атори помнил собственную злость из-за чужой демонстрации силы, и как сжимали кулаки другие альфы, как и он, вынужденные всё это терпеть по долгу службы, и как омегу, принесшего кофе — не вовремя и не той температуры, по мнению О Чондэ, — буквально трясло и гнуло к земле. 

Остальные из группы если и отличались от О Чондэ, то только внешностью. Ю Шину с отстранённым, скучающим выражением лица, подвижный и легковозбудимый Ли Минхо по прозвищу Хани — уж точно не мёд, а жалящая оса, светлокожий полукровка Квон Вонг, огромный альфа с манерами избалованной омеги из высшего общества, и даже их младший, двадцатилетний, что ли, Хо Юнджи, якобы молчаливый и сдержанный, а на самом деле агрессивный, никому не дающий спуску, рубящий словами, будто катаной — в реальной жизни вне массмедиа и концертов эти пятеро выглядели по-настоящему опасными, дикими альфами. Для сцены на них цепляли блестящие побрякушки и шёлковую одежду — обманывать глупых омег прилизанным видом, а в жизни они оставались стаей неуправляемых псов без намордников и ошейников. Или волков? Или тигров?

У каждого из них на шее с левой стороны была татуировка. Тигр, волк, медведь, лис, леопард. Атори как-то смотрел видео с концертов — они и правда гордились сравнением себя со зверьём. Смотрелось дико, но, очевидно, не для сумасшедших фанатов.

Атори до той встречи нравилась их музыка, после — он всегда переключал радио, как только слышал глубокий низкий голос Чондэ или соблазнительно-страстный вокал Вонга. Теперь для Атори любые их песни ассоциировались с шумом падения потерявшего сознание омеги, звоном прокатившегося по полу серебряного подноса, тихим скрежетом зубов красного, словно его отхлестали по щекам, начальника службы безопасности K-GME и исполненного издёвки голоса О Чондэ, требующего «выполнять работу, за которую мы вам платим». 

Как и тогда, от одного мимолётного воспоминания Атори ощутил просыпающийся гнев: как трахать языком в рот (и не только языком, и не только в рот, вероятно) собственного собрата-альфу, так альфа О Чондэ первый, а как беситься из-за того, что тайком снятое кем-то из персонала видео попало в сеть – так тоже первый. Первый во всём, невыносимо наглый, беспринципный, аморальный мудак.

— Я не помню такого, оплаты точно не помню, — протянул шеф. — Ты не выставлял им счёт?

— Нет. Я предложил бы им всегда вести себя так, чтобы любое выложенное в сеть видео оставалось пристойным, что гарантировало бы стопроцентную безопасность. Но не пришлось — никто не нуждался в советах. Я тогда словно попал на разборки ревнивых супругов, даже с разбитой посудой и рукоприкладством.

...и омегой, рухнувшим на пол так неудачно, что лопнула кожа на затылке и потекла кровь.

Вся та встреча обернулась скандалом куда большим, чем попавшее в сеть видео со страстно целующимися альфами.

Тогда начальник службы безопасности K-GME не только словами, но и ладонью получил по лицу — его били крепко, со звенящими в ушах хлопками, до пепельно-белых щёк, затем, в одно мгновение, наливающихся иссиня-красным. Все в 5A4U были дикими альфами, даже Вонг с манерами наследного принца-омеги. 

— Хорошо, если забыть об их репутации и моём личном опыте общения с ними, — продолжил Атори, — они профессиональные артисты, их работа — соблазнять не только голосом, внешностью, танцами, но и силой. С учётом их зашкаливающей популярности, концертов, собирающих десятки тысяч фанатов, во время и после выступлений они всегда находятся и будут находиться на грани потери контроля... Рензо-сан, это очень плохая идея. Таю не стоит сюда приезжать. 

Шеф не стал спорить.

В его молчании Атори услышал эхо собственных мыслей и поспешил двинуть разговор в правильном, в первую очередь для Тая, направлении:  
— Он же работает на ту семью на Хоккайдо сколько уже, четыре... нет, четыре с половиной года. Они, что, его отпустили? Но даже если и так, найдутся другие клиенты, с учётом того, что Тай может предложить, от желающих заключить контракт на охрану детей отбоя не будет. K-GME не для него, ты ведь и сам это понимаешь, Рензо-сан!

— Я всё понимаю, Атори. И знаю твоё к нему отношение — и руководителем операции назначаю тебя. Потому что знаю, ты сделаешь всё, чтобы не только выполнить задачу, но и защитить нашего Тая. А ещё знаю, что тебе придётся нелегко, и Тай всё прекрасно понимает. 

Атори наклонил голову и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я дал тебе сейчас выговориться только для того, чтобы ты высказал всё мне, а не ему. Ему, Атори, говорить ничего не нужно. Он полностью осознаёт риск, мы всё обговорили, он меня убедил.

— Так это его идея? — Атори не мог поверить собственным ушам. — Тай решил променять прекрасную жизнь на Хоккайдо на вот это? Он сошёл с ума?

— На Хоккайдо возникли проблемы, из-за них Тай летит к вам, в Сеул. Он тебе сам всё расскажет, — Рензо больше не уговаривал, он приказывал: — Я предупрежу председателя Бека, объясню ему ситуацию в общих чертах и отправлю новый контракт. Ваша задача — провести встречу достойно, разработать и согласовать с клиентом план операции. Если они откажутся — их проблемы, но они не откажутся, Атори, даже не надейся. Ситуация серьёзная, десять из десяти, даже одиннадцать из десяти. Я разрешаю тебе использовать все ресурсы агентства, по согласованию с клиентом, разумеется. И ещё, — его тон стал жёстким, — они за всё должны заплатить. То, что происходит — не наша вина, запомни, то, что происходит — однозначно не наша вина.

— Понимаю, — протянул Атори, хотя уже ничего не понимал.

— Вот и хорошо, — голос шефа смягчился, — и не волнуйся так. Какая бы ни была репутация у поющих мальчиков, притворяющихся настоящими самцами, я ставлю на Тая. Он сильнее их всех. 

Атори хотел, но не успел возразить.

— Всё, присмотришь за ним, — приказал шеф и сбросил звонок.


	5. Атори. Встреча

До запланированной встречи оставалось около трёх часов, и Атори решил съездить домой. Из-за навязчивых мыслей о Тае, растущего волнения и воспоминаний заняться чем-то полезным у него всё равно бы не получилось. Он вовсе не собирался сходу заигрывать с ним, в конце концов он примерно представлял свои шансы, но выглядеть хорошо ведь не преступление, а близко к нулю — не совсем ноль. 

Возможно, из-за этого «не нуля» он и не смог, отпустив, забыть до конца, и поехал в свой отпуск три года назад именно на Хоккайдо, просил о встрече, волнуясь и заикаясь — стыдно за себя до сих пор. Они тогда провели в национальном парке Сиретоко незабываемый день, он, Тай и его подопечный — интересный такой, забавный парень тринадцати лет. Не замолкая, трещал, как мечтает встретить живого медведя, и страшно возмущался, когда вместо медведя увидел электрический забор. Тай ещё тогда так громко смеялся, что едва не упал. Атори не упустил возможности прикоснуться — обнял со спины и держал, пока Тай с неловкой улыбкой не высвободился.

Он никогда не давал ложных надежд — это Атори, выбравший не понимать очевидное, — писал, звонил, надоедал, а Тай никогда не вёл себя грубо. Со временем они даже сдружились, и о пятилетнем отчаянном краше, наверное, теперь знал только он сам.

Атори разработал самый простой план, чтобы отвлечься: сменить рубашку, принять душ, уложить волосы, что-то сделать с лицом. Последнее вызвало небольшие сомнения. Он крайне редко пользовался декоративной косметикой, с густыми тёмными ресницами и бровями ему повезло, но оставалось ещё время, и вдруг захотелось выглядеть действительно хорошо.

Он не собирался уподобляться омегам и альфам из модных журналов, массмедиа и блогов — не с его набором из бесцветного воска для губ и уменьшившегося со времён учёбы всего на треть чёрного карандаша. Он настолько редко пользовался им, что и сейчас не мог отделаться от сомнений. Но в конце концов — это Сеул, его никто не осудит за желание нравиться, за стремление приблизиться хоть в малом к эталонам красоты и хорошего стиля.

Он же не дремучий дед, вчера спустившийся с гор. Не скучный, не праведник, и уж точно не святой.

Ну вот. 

Он поморщился, чужие оценки засели в голове, хотя он даже не помнил лиц тех непрошеных оценщиков.

Карандаш подрагивал в пальцах, подводка с непривычки получилась не слишком аккуратной, впрочем, эффект от неё был не только в поселившемся внутри смятении из «Что я делаю, идиот?» и «Ведь всё равно не оценит».

Он собирался встретиться с Таем лицом к лицу впервые за много лет и, пусть не мог конкурировать с айдолами, хотел, нет, ему требовалось сделать всё, что в его силах.

Пусть и, скорее всего, всё это будет выглядеть глупо. 

Перед выходом Атори внимательно рассмотрел себя в зеркале. Двадцать семь лет, высокий и стройный, широкие плечи, тёмные волосы, лицо, ну, нормальное такое лицо — альфы, с омегами точно не спутать. Обычно хвалили его красивый разрез глаз — и сейчас он его подчеркнул, выглядело и правда неплохо. Внешность в целом его устраивала — омегам он нравился что сейчас, что тогда. Со временем он, конечно, изменился, но не к худшему, его плечи стали ещё шире, тело сильнее и выносливее, а выражение лица, как говорили клиенты, вызывало доверие и желание во всём положиться на него — хотя бы это Тай должен в нём увидеть, если посмотрит, конечно, а не как всегда.

Передачу дел заместителю Атори провёл по телефону, лавируя в бесконечном потоке заполнивших город машин.

*

Огромный медиа-экран на здании напротив соблазнял Атори то и дело поглядывать на часы. Шли новости, в нижнем углу экрана мигали семнадцать, два и пять. Затем пять сменилось на шесть. Шесть на семь. 

Ни слова из речи диктора он не слышал.

Такси ещё не остановилось, как Атори пошёл вперёд, помочь выйти, наконец-то увидеть.

Тай выглядел плохо, бледный, с больным взглядом, пошатнулся, выходя из машины, и Атори поддержал его под локоть.

— Спасибо. — Его голос тоже оказался тусклым и тихим, едва слышным на фоне шума идущих сплошным потоком машин.

Тай отступил в сторону, уходя от прикосновения, и Атори нахмурился, рассматривая светло-коричневый школьный пиджак и светлые брюки, на шее — висящий дохлой змеёй развязанный галстук. Одежду покрывали подозрительные тёмные пятна и грязь.

— Тебе следовало сказать, что нужен сменный костюм, я бы привёз.

— Ничего страшного, не имеет значения.

Вообще-то на встречах с настолько важными людьми значение имело всё. Но спорить не хотелось, Тай выглядел нехорошо. Не только грязным — он казался смертельно уставшим, и словно лишь силой воли держался на ногах.

— Где твои вещи? — деловито спросил Атори, стараясь не разглядывать Тая так пристально и проигрывая благим намерениям с разгромным счётом. — Оставил в камере хранения?

— У меня с собой ничего нет, пришлось всё бросить. — Тай махнул рукой и сунул обе ладони в карманы, большими пальцами зацепился за пояс.

В школьной форме, с руками в брюках, беспокойно перекатывающийся с пятки на носок, он выглядел лет на пятнадцать-семнадцать, и не альфой, а очевидно пока ещё не омегой. Интересно, чем руководствовался шеф, отправляя его в одиночку убеждать в чём-то руководство K-GME?

Тай в своих силах не сомневался:  
— Пошли. 

Атори покачал головой:  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне суть дела?

— Расскажу уже им и тебе, подробности позже. Пойдём, нельзя терять время.

Занятно, Атори прежде как-то не замечал: годы на Хоккайдо не пошли произношению Тая на пользу, чувствовался иностранный акцент.

В семнадцать часов тридцать минут Атори и Тай зашли в здание, где их уже ждали.

— Чо Джихван, начальник службы безопасности, — представился высокий альфа приблизительно тридцати лет и протянул руку Атори. — Приятно видеть вас здесь, руководитель Чхве.

Таю, как и полагалось при общении с чужими детьми, он только кивнул.

Значит, прежнего специалиста они сменили. Или он ушёл сам — на его месте Атори после той скандальной декабрьской встречи с 5A4U не задержался бы в K-GME даже для того, чтобы собрать вещи и получить расчёт.

Тай слегка поклонился и остался стоять с руками в карманах, глядя вперёд и никуда. От него так явно веяло холодом, что Атори, пожимая протянутую ладонь начальника безопасности K-GME, улыбался за двоих. «Недоомега, ну вы же понимаете» осталось не произнесённым: Чо Джихван и так всё прекрасно понимал.

— Руководство в сборе? — поинтересовался Атори, когда двери комфортабельного лифта бесшумно закрылись.

— Да, вас ждут.

— Вы усилили меры безопасности 5A4U, как предлагал Тагава-сан? – спросил Тай, глядя в стену перед собой. 

Чо Джихван приподнял брови — очевидно, не ожидал услышать такой вопрос и, тем более, таким тоном от подростка в школьной одежде, и Атори пришлось его повторить. 

В такие моменты Атори прекрасно понимал затруднительное положение Тая и сочувствовал ему. 

— Да, мы сразу перешли на работу по красному протоколу. Они сейчас в Осаке, концерт начинается через час, японская полиция предупреждена, что в отношении членов группы высказаны серьёзные угрозы. Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы. Служба безопасности стадиона весьма квалифицирована, и я лично просил главу о содействии. На выезде с территории стадиона к охране подключатся ваши специалисты, всё согласовано, все предупреждены.

Тай молча вздохнул.

Более в поднимающемся лифте не прозвучало ни слова. Тай стоял в дальнем углу, не поднимая глаз, альфы — у входа, друг напротив друга.

Атори с неудовольствием перехватил несколько слишком долгих и пристальных взглядов Чо Джихвана на Тая. На детей не полагалось так смотреть, но Атори на этот раз сделал начальнику безопасности скидку: профессию из себя не вытравишь.

Собственное нежелание хоть на миг отвести глаза он мог бы оправдать тем же, но не привык себе лгать. Даже такой, отстранённый, измученный, с посеревшим лицом и в нелепом школьном костюме, Тай для него оставался желанным, Атори не мог его не хотеть — каким бы извращенцем себя ни чувствовал.

Атори мог контролировать своё тело, эмоции — нет, как и их силу. Они будили в нём самые низменные инстинкты: завладеть, подчинить, придавить. И теперь ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы ни в коем случае не показать неуместного, непристойного по отношению к ребёнку интереса. Больше он боялся только одного — открыть Таю правду, испугать, навечно оттолкнуть от себя.

Когда шеф сказал, что Атори придётся нелегко, вряд ли он предполагал, что проблемы появятся так скоро.

Чо Джихван заметил его волнение — приподнял бровь. На лице застыл безмолвный вопрос.

Атори покачал головой. На Тая он больше не смотрел, и недоумение Чо Джихвана оставил без ответа. 

*

В кабинете председателя K-GME их ждали четверо. Сам председатель Бек, два его заместителя и, разумеется, юрист. Пятым со стороны клиента стал сопроводивший их сюда начальник службы безопасности Чо.

Атори поздоровался за себя и за ставшего ещё холодней и недоступнее Тая, когда они заняли предложенные места у роскошного стола, за двоих опять-таки отказался от напитков и угощения. Хотя Таю стоило бы поесть, но Атори не решился настаивать.

Собственные нерешительность, неуверенность злили, Атори стало как-то не по себе, и дело было не в волнении из-за долгожданной встречи, а в самом Тае, том, как странно тот себя вёл. Все эти закрытые позы и напряжённое выражение лица. Атори беспокоился и хотел всё обсудить — только не здесь и не сейчас.

Пока Чо Джихван докладывал председателю о принятых мерах и порядке работы службы безопасности во внештатном режиме, Атори уделил всё внимание Таю.

Его поведение вызывало вопросы. Тай, словно болезненно-стеснительный ребёнок, ни на кого не смотрел, застыл в неудобной позе с выпрямленной спиной и сведёнными ногами, руки, сложенные на коленях, сцепленные в замок, побелели от напряжения. Он думал о чём-то своём, не реагировал на окружающих.

«Лучше бы я встретил его в аэропорту, мы хотя бы поговорили в дороге. И зачем только время терял на бесполезную суету. Он ведь даже глаз на меня не поднял!»

Юрист проинформировал собравшихся, что агентство «Фудзи» прислало новый контракт, назвал, с позволения председателя, предлагаемую сумму и условия сделки.

— Это очень хорошие условия, — произнёс председатель Бек, поглядывая на Тая, — но и цена очень велика. Вы можете объясниться, руководитель Чхве? — он перевёл взгляд на Атори.

— Всё объяснит наш сотрудник, председатель Бек.

Тай встал, поклонился всем церемонно и неторопливо. Волнение как будто покинуло его — или волновался он вовсе не из-за нынешней встречи.

— Меня зовут Пак Тай, — начал он представление по всей форме, — мне двадцать девять лет, я заместитель руководителя этой операции, господина Чхве Атори, — последние слова оказались погребены в гуле удивлённых возгласов: — Я введу вас в курс дела и попрошу вашего незамедлительного содействия.

Председатель поднял руку, и поднявшийся в кабинете шум мгновенно стих.

— Прежде чем мы продолжим, господин Пак, — сказал начальник службы безопасности, — я думаю, вы понимаете наши сомнения — покажите ваши документы.

Тай подчинился безоговорочно. Кланяясь и передавая двумя руками пластиковую карточку Чо Джихвану, он постарался не коснуться его рук.

Атори смотрел на лица собравшихся, пока они открыто, с нескрываемым интересом разглядывали порозовевшее лицо севшего на место Тая. Обычное поведение альф — стоило Таю объявить свой возраст, и недоступный прежде плод превращался в желанный приз. Тот, кого нельзя желать, в один миг становился тем, кого нужно заставить себя пожелать. Атори видел это столько раз — в прошлом, но никогда раньше не чувствовал, как слаба защита Тая и как неловко ему здесь находиться.

— Вы выглядите максимум на семнадцать, если не на пятнадцать, — произнёс председатель, когда начальник безопасности проверил документы и вернул их, положив рядом с Таем на стол. — Никогда прежде не видел неполовозрелых омег такого возраста. Я думал, такие как вы если и существуют, то вдали от мира, в каких-нибудь уединённых монастырях, не знаю, на Тибете.

— Господин Бек, — Тай скользнул по председателю взглядом и опять уставился на свои руки, — у нас правда есть более важная тема, о которой я обязан вам доложить.

— И всё же...

— Я прошу меня выслушать, а после, если будут вопросы о моей личной жизни, отвечу на них, — с натянутой улыбкой произнёс Тай и, несмотря на неудовольствие председателя, сразу же продолжил: — Последние четыре года я провёл, охраняя ребёнка, единственного наследника одной влиятельной семьи. Я не вправе раскрыть личность клиента, но могу его описать. Это человек, обладающий огромным влиянием в Японии и не только, столь же огромными деньгами, связями, и, — он замялся, продолжил медленнее, явно подбирая слова, — в его подчинении находятся люди, много людей, обладающих определёнными знаниями в военном деле и боевых искусствах и... и другими специфическими навыками. Этих людей он использует для продвижения своего специфического бизнеса.

Чо Джихван догадался первым.  
— Вы говорите о якудза?

— О якудза? О какой из семей? — эхом повторил председатель.

— Ещё раз. Я не вправе обсуждать личность клиента, простите меня.

— Но вы уже это сделали, — констатировал председатель. — Не вижу причин не говорить «б», когда сказано «а».

Его недовольство чувствовалось, он, не стесняясь, давил на Тая силой альфы, и Атори некстати подумал, что дикими альфами в K-GME были не только поющие айдолы.

— Я прошу вас, председатель Бек, сдерживаться, — Атори действительно просил — пока просил, и председатель его отлично понял. — Тай-ши, продолжай.

— Вчера этот могущественный человек потерял своего единственного ребёнка, наследника, — голос Тая стал глуше. — Мальчику не так давно исполнилось шестнадцать. Он уже четыре года как фанат 5A4U и накануне был на их концерте в Саппоро, и на фанмитинге тоже. Ему там очень понравилось, после встречи с артистами он весь светился от счастья. Мы вернулись домой поздно вечером, а ночью...

Проклятье. Атори уже понял, что сейчас услышит.

— ...он стал омегой, — слишком ровным голосом продолжил Тай. — Он покончил с собой на рассвете, в своей комнате, а там все стены завешаны плакатами с 5A4U, штук десять — с главным солистом.

В кабинете наступила полная тишина.

— Его отец обвинил во всём О Чондэ. Во время церемонии прощания он назвал О Чондэ главным виновником слабости сына и ответственным за его смерть. Он потребовал жизнь за жизнь.

— Тогда что вы здесь делаете, если ваш босс приказал вам убить О Чондэ?

Громкий требовательный голос председателя не произвёл видимого впечатления на Тая.

— Он не мой босс, он мой бывший клиент. И я здесь, чтобы защитить О Чондэ. Я не член организации, как вы видите, я не японец. Я всего лишь их бывший работник, нанятый благодаря моим навыкам и внешности. Мой контракт полностью погашен, и я вправе быть здесь и выступать на вашей стороне.

— Но О Чондэ не виноват, он ведь... Я правильно понимаю, что он даже никогда не разговаривал лично с этим ребёнком? Так как же можно его обвинять! — высказался один из заместителей. Его голос дрожал.

— Это не имеет значения. Виновный уже назначен, и расстроенного отца не переубедить.

— И всё же вы должны назвать нам его имя, мы должны попробовать!

— Замолчите, Чын-а, — приказал председатель и спросил у Тая: — Есть ли шанс уговорить его, или откупиться, или сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это остановить?

— Его личное состояние, по моим скромным оценкам, на порядок превышает стоимость всей вашей компании, не говоря о принадлежащих ему, как совладельцу, предприятиях по всей Японии. И... специфика его бизнеса такова, что произнесённое им слово приравнивается к клятве, он не может пойти на попятную перед своими людьми, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Всё, что вы можете — это препятствовать им убить О Чондэ. Через время, я надеюсь, можно будет провести переговоры.

— Хорошо, 5A4U на сегодня главный актив K-GME, и развал группы из-за смерти исполнителя, к тому же лидера, станет для нас катастрофой. Значит, нам следует охранять О Чондэ всеми возможными средствами, — председатель поднялся с места и подошёл к окну. — В контракте указана стоимость ваших услуг за неделю — весьма высокая. Я ещё буду её обсуждать с председателем Тагава, потому хочу знать, что именно покупаю. Чем лично вы сможете нам помочь, Пак Тай?

— Я знаю многих членов организации в лицо и смогу опознать. Это увеличит шансы вашего солиста на выживание.

Атори добавил:  
— Тай-ши ещё забыл упомянуть: он один из лучших специалистов в нашем агентстве. Даже в самых сложных операциях у него нет потерь.

— Теперь есть, — заметил до сих пор молчавший Чо Джихван.

Атори перехватил болезненный взгляд Тая и поспешил сказать:  
— Никто не охраняет клиента от самого клиента. Это не твоя вина, Тай-ши. И не вина мальчика — пусть он и направил оружие против себя. Мы все здесь понимаем, кто действительный виновник его смерти. Это его отец с его средневековыми предрассудками. В том и проблема, что себя он виновником не считает, ему нужно переложить ответственность на кого-то другого, любого. Не будь мальчик фанатом, на месте О Чондэ мог бы оказаться кто-то из членов семьи, даже ты, Тай, да кто угодно. Отец вбил в голову ребёнку, что он обязан стать альфой и что лучше умереть, чем стать омегой, и вот результат.

— Весьма страстное выступление, руководитель Чхве. И вы правы — мы все это понимаем, а значит ни к чему обсуждать очевидное, — председатель Бек вернулся на место. — Предложите то, что будет полезно для нас. Предложите план, что нам делать.

Что ж, Атори было что им сказать.


	6. Юнджи. Самолёт

Бывают моменты, когда очень хочется перемотать время вперёд или назад. Чтобы не видеть в выражении чужих глаз, как феерично ты обосрался, чтобы не хотелось себе самому со всей силы въебать, чтобы всё резко стало таким, как раньше, до того как.

Юнджи смотрел на себя в зеркало, по бледному лицу в отражении стекала вода. Из-за полопавшихся сосудов в глазах и искусанных губ он выглядел так, будто плачет, вернее, словно он прорыдал подряд три часа.

Фееричный видос. Одной фотки достаточно, чтобы самоубиться. Сселфиться и сходу в инсту. Хейтеры бы до потолка прыгали и ссали от радости, сраные долбоёбы.

Стало трудно дышать. Юнджи опустил голову, хватая ртом воздух и сгребая в кулак потрёпанный, порванный, как использованный презерватив, хвалёный — «О, наш Юнджи — настоящий лёд!» — самоконтроль. Псевдоконтроль, как оказалось. 

Вентиляция трудолюбиво гудела, и в маленьком пространстве туалета воздух, разумеется, был, только Юнджи его катастрофически не хватало.

И правда, почему люди не летают, как птицы? Никаких душных самолётов — раскинул крылья, паришь. А вокруг облака, ветер, воздуха столько — не надышаться! И летишь, летишь, никого вокруг — только небо. Блядская красотища!

Лады. А теперь давай, Юнджи, файтин!

Он оскалил зубы в кривоватой ухмылке, взглянул на себя в зеркало из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки — ну и уродище, айщ!

Так, ещё раз, взял себя в руки, мудила!

Вдох-выдох, тысячекратно натренированная улыбка, тысячекратно натренированные эмоции «от души» — и он вновь посмотрел на себя. 

Во-о-от, теперь молодцом, теперь даже почти похож на Хо Юнджи, разбивателя сердец миллионов. Не совсем миллионов, конечно, в их группе официально визуал — Вонг-великан, а неофициально — сладкая парочка: дикий тигра Чондэ и всегда экстра секси... нет, его имя сейчас даже мысленно не хочется произносить. Так вот они — в топе запросов, остальным достались роли попроще. Но даже если и так: и его, Юнджи, обожали, посвящали ему песни, стихи, картинки, забрасывали фотками с обнажёнкой в личку, клепали видео, писали фанфики, в которых трахали им всё или его всем, что трахабельно, да и не трахабельно тоже.

Он хмыкнул. То, что сегодня случилось, это же стандартная завязка для его любимого ханджи, да и вообще, всё ж обошлось — лайт-версия, рейтинг максимум PG-13, ну расколбасило его нехило, но остановились главные герои на поцелуях, детских, даже без языка — насколько он (смутно) помнил. У историй, которые он обычно читал перед сном, рейтинг был значительно выше. В тех историях он бы выебал всё... ну, или его самого, всем дружным коллективом.

Ух, наконец получилось нормально дышать. Всё, пронесло. Теперь задача номер один — об этой херне больше не думать. Не думать, и всё!

Он ещё раз плеснул холодной водой в лицо, прополоскал рот, на языке остался привкус химикатов, и сразу расхотелось такое дерьмо пить.

В хлипкую дверь постучали.  
— Эй, Джи-я, ты чего там застрял?

Юнджи покачал головой: на разведку послали безотказного Шину, вот же сраные пидорасы.

— Всё норм, уже иду. 

Он вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем, на испоганенные, потрескавшиеся губы нанёс бальзам. Последний штрих — солнцезащитные очки. А если будут подъёбывать — он всех и сходу нахер пошлёт.

— Что, так припёрло? — он распахнул дверь, едва не заехав по носу доброму идиоту.

Шину потёр подбородок, подёргал себя за ухо, поскрёб короткими ногтями шею. Его глаза бегали, сканируя стоящего скрестив руки Юнджи, а губы подрагивали — словно ему до жути хотелось что-то сказать, но он не решался.

И это хён, на целых четыре года старше. Как же Юнджи заебался со всеми этими великовозрастными детьми!

— Входи, блохастый котяра, тебе тоже хорошо бы умыться, смотри, чешешься весь.

Шину кивнул, неуверенно улыбаясь. С его напряжённой спины словно сняли тяжёлый груз, он так явно расслабился, что Юнджи обязательно бы его простебал — если бы не мечтал, как и Шину, замять неудобную во всех отношениях тему.

Они с трудом разминулись в узком коридорчике, Шину спрятался в туалете, а Юнджи медленно подошёл к тканевой перегородке, отделяющей их салон самолёта от служебных помещений и мест для персонала. Он глубоко вдохнул, слушая голоса друзей, их тихий смех и звон посуды.

Давай, Юнджи, файтин.

Его встретили тёплыми улыбками, похлопываниями по плечу. Вонг сунул ему в руку бокал с, судя по щиплющим нос пузырькам, шампанским, и Юнджи тут же сплавил выпивку обратно на стол.

— Ну, чего ты так долго? Мы даже начали без тебя.  
— Съешь что-нибудь?  
— Ты как, мелкий?

Юнджи прямо уставился на того, кто назвал его «мелким», ведь за тёмными стёклами очков выражения глаз не видно. Минхо улыбался во все тридцать два, искренне смеялся над ним. Хани-сани, их ясное солнышко, на горизонте — ни одной тучки, словно не было ничего.

Для него — не было ничего.

Юнджи прикусил щеку, глядя, как Минхо наклоняется, и концы его выкрашенных в винно-красный волос соединяются-переплетаются с иссиня-чёрными прядями сидящего рядом Чондэ.

Красиво, блядь, и знакомо до слёз.

Картинка внезапно сменилась, теперь Юнджи смотрел прямо на невозмутимого Вонга на фоне тёмного иллюминатора, подбородок сжимали чужие пальцы.

— Эй, хён, что за дела? — он попытался освободиться из хватки. Вонг его отпустил — только для того, чтобы стянуть с Юнджи очки. Последней каплей стал поднесённый к губам бокал. — Чё за херня?

— Шампанское. Пей. 

Юнджи отстранился от ткнувшегося в губы стекла и прошипел едва слышно:  
— А если я не хочу?

— Ну, — иногда (слишком часто) Вонг-хён вёл себя как отменная сука, — если ты не заметил, Юнджи-я, здесь мало кого ебут твои хочу-не хочу.

— Я заметил.

— Вот и молодец. А теперь пей, — Вонг пихнул бокал в руку. 

Зная его характер, стоило послушаться, бороться и спорить — полный бесполезняк, не отстанет.

Юнджи пригубил неприятно щиплющий язык напиток. Дорогая европейская хрень, он бы предпочёл старое-доброе соджу. Но из них пятерых трое любили шампанское, Шину вообще не пил никогда, а Юнджи... Да, Вонг даже в такой мелочи прав, никого здесь не ебут его сраные чувства. 

— Лучше? — спросил Вонг, когда Юнджи допил второй насильно втиснутый в руку бокал и шмякнул его на заставленный тарелками с фруктами, роллами и канапе-шанапэ столик.

Минхо гладил Чондэ по ноге, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх и снова вниз по обтянутому чёрным денимом мускулистому бедру — и по нервам Юнджи. Свет играл в гранях бриллиантов на кольцах Минхо, яркий, живой, до слёз слепил глаза.

Вонг снова заставил Юнджи повернуться и посмотреть на себя.

— И что же мне с тобой делать? — тягуче, томно пробормотал он, надавливая большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Юнджи. Поглаживая её. С нехилым таким намёком.

Влево-вправо по губам и по нервам.

Прежде — за Вонгом — такой херни не водилось. И — ну — вот. Словно вирус в систему.

Юнджи конкретно так закоротило: внимание, неустранимая ошибка, требуется перезагрузка, пользователь, ты как, ок?

Да вот как-то совсем не ок. Рот Юнджи оставался открытым, дыхание давалось с трудом.

А Вонг продолжал его гладить, теперь касаясь ещё и зубов, и влажной верхней губы.

Юнджи почувствовал себя мухой, угодившей в сироп. Не мог пошевелиться, не мог говорить, он только тупо хлопал ресницами и таращился на творящего непонятную, необъяснимую хрень Вонга.

Охрененно красивого и, по обыкновению, невозмутимого Вонга, айдола миллионов, от вида которого омеги текли, а альфы молча отводили глаза, потому что — ну как победить полубога? Длинноногий, широкоплечий, мускулистый, огромный, с невыносимо прекрасным лицом и ангельским характером — так в СМИ писали, Юнджи-то настоящего Вонга уже восемь лет знал. И то, каким тот мог быть долбоёбом. Или не быть. Это смотря, что ему в голову стукнет.

— Ты чего, хён? — наконец получилось выдавить из себя, и Вонг — слава всем богам! — перестал его гладить.

— Думаю, как тебе помочь, мелкий.

Последнее слово заставило Юнджи повернуться к сидящей напротив парочке. Чондэ смотрел на него спокойно-задумчиво, Минхо — без всегдашней яркой улыбки, и руки свои загребущие держал при себе.

Шину спал в кресле через проход — за что Юнджи был ему бесконечно признателен.

Вонг опять заставил Юнджи повернуться к себе. Его ладонь осталась лежать на щеке и грела, как печка в сибирский мороз.

— Может, тебя приласкать?

— Чё?

— Приласкать, говорю. И веди себя тише.

Юнджи осторожно, обеими руками взял Вонга за запястье и потянул вниз и в сторону. Он пытался убрать от себя наглую руку без драки — да Вонг же всегда был самым нормальным хёном из всех! — и не хотел думать, как это выглядело со стороны. Взгляды Минхо и Чондэ жгли сквозь одежду напалмом, не помогало и то, что сам Юнджи на них не смотрел — а только на окончательно поехавшего крышей, но всё такого же невозмутимо прекрасного Вонга.

— У тебя же омега есть, — прошипел Юнджи на ухо не желающего его отпускать, неумолимо опутывающего сильными длинными ручищами хёна. — Какого хрена ты сейчас творишь? Нахрена тебе я?

— Тебя я тоже люблю. 

Юнджи замер, как мелкий лис, столкнувшийся с голодным гризли, и Вонг не преминул этим воспользоваться.

Губы обожгло поцелуем, наглый горячий язык пробрался в безвольно приоткрытый рот. 

Даже если бы от этого зависела жизнь, Юнджи бы не смог сказать, сколько времени длился этот их лютый пиздец — горячий страстный поцелуй, от которого у него — ну всё, крыша, пока! — встало. И он — блядь! — в голос стонал. И рука Вонга — сука-сука! — мяла и гладила его член через ткань.

Он уже минут пять пытался отдышаться и успокоиться. Согнувшийся, спрятавший лицо в ладонях. Его трясло.

Вонг, сука, невозмутимо сидел рядом и цедил вино. 

— Эй, что это было? — спросил Чондэ странным тоном.

— Не замечал за вами такого прежде, — это Шину со смешком, ну и зачем он только проснулся! — Ну вы даёте вообще.

Минхо молчал, и Юнджи с бешеным, выворачивающим внутренности наизнанку напряжением ждал его слов и судорожно втягивал и выпускал воздух сквозь не желающие забывать ласку горящие губы.

— Чего вы на нас накинулись? Своими делами займитесь, — снизошёл до ответа Вонг, а затем рыкнул: — Эй, не тебе на меня так смотреть, Минхо. Я сейчас вообще думаю, мы тебя зря Хани назвали. Это Юнджи-я у нас сладкий, как апрельский мёд.

Вонг звучно причмокнул, и измученный любопытством Юнджи — да плевать уже на горящее лицо — поднял голову. 

— Выпей лучше сладенького, Хани, а то смотри, как тебя перекосило, — закончил Вонг и разлил всем вино. Бокал Минхо наполнил от души, так, что через край полилось, пачкая белоснежную скатерть.

Минхо смотрел на Юнджи с нескрываемой злостью.

— Ну что, мелкий, понравилось сосаться с альфой у всех на глазах?

Вот кто бы говорил, бля.

— А что? Ты против? — пробормотал-прохрипел Юнджи. Губы ощущались как чужие, и он их медленно, бережно облизал. 

Минхо шумно выдохнул, отвёл взгляд — но маска безразличия и мгновения на его лице не продержалась, и он зло оскалился в пародии на всегда светлую солнечную улыбку.

— А что если против? Мне было тошно на тебя такого смотреть!

Юнджи как в грудь ударило от направленной на него одного жгучей злости, душная, глупая слабость ушла, как и не было её, дышать стало легко, как прежде — как до сегодняшнего всего.

— Чего молчишь, мелкий? Тебе нечего мне сказать?

«Ну, Минхо, солнышко наше, сам напросился», — пронеслось в голове у Юнджи — неожиданно — голосом Вонга. 

— Тебе ли говорить! Ты трахался с Чондэ буквально у меня на глазах, забыл, тогда в Гонконге, в машине, после награждения? А после концерта в Сиднее? Мне пришлось стоять и разворачивать всех, кто пытался пройти по своим рабочим делам, потому что ты решил отсосать ему в сраном коридоре в пяти метрах от сцены. И ты мне говоришь, что я не могу разок поцеловаться с Вонгом здесь, где никто чужой нас не видит? Только потому, что тебе тошно? Тошно от чего? От твоей, блядь, несуществующей скромности, или, блядь, потому что альфа с альфой внезапно ни-ни, или из-за чего вообще, из-за каких таких сраных чувств и тонкой душевной организации? С чего бы тебе было тошно, ты, сраный ханжа?..

Ох, Юнджи так орал, что чуть не кончил. Минхо тоже чего-то вякнуть пытался — Юнджи за своим криком не слышал ничерта.

Фух, как же ему этого не хватало! Как же ему сейчас похорошело, до глубины души, бля!

— Всё, блядь, Юнджи, Хани, всё! Замолкли все! — от лидера прилетело всем и сразу, проняло, даже Вонг закашлялся.

Вскочивший на ноги, со сверкающими глазами, злобный аж заебись, Чондэ не шутил — ну и пофиг. 

Выкричавшийся, удовлетворённый по самое немогу, шумно дышащий Юнджи откинулся в кресле. Минхо бесился, Чондэ и Шину пришлось его в кресло заталкивать, он шипел и плевался, размахивал руками и отчаянно рвался подраться. Юнджи показал ему язык и расхохотался. Пусть хоть на говно изойдёт, солнышко психованное, — да насрать!

До чего ж хорошо, когда хорошо!

Юнджи взял с качнувшегося под ударом Минхо столика бокал, пригубил вино. Впервые, неожиданно для него, вкус и хаотично взрывающиеся пузырьки ему понравились.

Чужая ладонь коснулась волос, тёплые пальцы царапнули по макушке.

— Что? 

Убравший руку Вонг улыбнулся.

— Вот теперь ты молодец, теперь ты вновь мой любимый хубэ.

Юнджи расплылся в широкой, физиономия треснет, улыбке. Прямо перед ним Минхо всё ещё сопротивлялся, матерился, бесился. Вкус шампанского на языке ощущался триумфом.

Черт, как же ему с хённимом повезло!

— Это была одноразовая акция, хён? — спросил он негромко, всё так же не глядя на Вонга.

— Ну почему же. — Вонг допил вино большим глотком и поставил бокал на стол. Он выглядел довольным, улыбался — и Юнджи широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Мне всё понравилось, ты действительно сладкий, и, если бы не Сыён и наш малыш, я бы сегодня втрескался в тебя по уши. Особенно сейчас, когда ты — это ты, а не отвергнутый, обидевшийся на весь мир лисёнок.

— Я так для тебя выглядел? — Юнджи сглотнул. Айщ, до чего ж гадко.

— Ну, ты держался достойно, как мог. Мне остро захотелось тебе помочь. Сегодня я добрый.

Юнджи взял Вонга за руку, притянул к своему лицу и прижался губами к костяшкам.

— Спасибо.

Глядя сквозь ресницы на злющего Минхо, он прервал поцелуй и ухмыльнулся.

Пристёгнутый ремнями, словно самолёт не часа через три, а уже сейчас собрался заходить на посадку, Минхо сверкал на него злыми глазами, кусал губы — и молчал.

Ничего говорить и не нужно — Юнджи знал, что они разберутся, когда останутся наедине. И впервые перспектива от души посраться с Минхо казалась ему соблазнительно вкусной.

Интересно, что бы Вонг ответил, если бы Юнджи выпалил крутящееся на кончике языка: «Хочу ещё, дай ещё, чтобы эту суку наконец проняло»? 

Наверное, всё же послал.

Юнджи взял пустой бокал со стола и молча протянул Вонгу.

— Что, хочешь ещё?

Ха, ну ещё бы!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к заимствованной лексике:  
Айщ - сравниваем с "чёрт", "блин" - сглаженно эмоциональное, без особого накала недовольство.  
Файтин - сравниваем с "удачи", "вперёд", "покажи им всем!", "банзай!", "так держать", "держи хвост пистолетом" :)  
Хубэ, донсен (тонсен) - младший товарищ, приятель, братишка, коллега, в общем - младшенький в коллективе. Как приставка не используется. От старшего к младшего - обращение по имени, фамилии-имени.  
Хён - старший (брат, друг) от младшего.  
Хённим - очень уважаемый старший (брат, друг) от младшего.


	7. Чондэ. Форс-мажор

Самолёт сел на два часа раньше срока — и только тогда Чондэ, затрахавшийся успокаивать взбешённого Хани, огрызающегося Юнджи и даже, вот уж «приятный» в кавычках сюрприз, возбуждённого Вонга, и теперь, после этого грёбаного полёта готовый всегда любить и носить на руках только и исключительно соню-Шину, — в общем, из-за всего этого непрекращающегося пиздеца Чондэ уже на земле осознал, что ни в каком они не Гонконге.

— Это точно Сеул, — сообщил Вонг, разглядывающий через иллюминатор лётное поле, — смотри, мы обычно проходим через те ворота.

Юнджи захихикал — мелкого сучёныша ещё не отпустило, — и Чондэ приготовился вновь растаскивать их с Хани по углам.

Заглянувший в главный салон менеджер сообщил, что машина подана и их уже ждут для прохождения паспортного контроля. 

— Почему мы вернулись домой? У нас концерт послезавтра. Мы не успеем хорошо подготовиться без прогона на месте — как нам выступать? Там же семидесятитысячный зал, или для нас качество шоу уже не имеет значения? Что за херня, хённим?

— Приказ председателя Бека. Вас ждут в офисе компании, там всё объяснят. Простите, Чондэ-ши, это всё, что мне сообщили.

А ведь Чондэ, когда самолёт пошёл на посадку, обрадовался, что уже всё, совсем скоро этот грёбаный ад закончится, и можно будет наконец отдохнуть. А теперь им предстоит встреча с председателем Беком — на взводе и упившимися вина. И в компании перевозбуждённого мелкого, готового порвать всех, кто приблизится ближе чем на метр — если только это не Вонг. Ну что за херня?

— Вонг, возьмёшь Юнджи на себя. Контролируй его, не позволяй им, ну, — Чондэ кивнул в сторону отчаянно злого Хани, сражающегося с заевшим замком — на самом деле сломанным кое-кем, чтобы кое-кто не смог вырваться и набить Юнджи морду. — Шину, помоги Хани, да не знаю я, просто разрежь эту хрень.

Когда Хани последним встал с кресла, Чондэ сжал руку Шину:  
— Смотри за ним, не дай им снова сцепиться.

В машине Чондэ первым делом поднял перегородку, позволяющую говорить без свидетелей.

— Так, мне плевать, кто на кого обижен, кто виноват, и кто прав. 

Все посмотрели на него внимательно, даже Юнджи.

У Чондэ дёрнулся уголок рта. Когда они выходили из самолёта — Юнджи прямо перед ним, — ему чертовски не понравилось, как мелкий, оказавшись на свежем воздухе, всем телом потянулся, раскинул руки, словно крылья, и идиотски-счастливо захохотал. 

Пусть его не заносит и не шатает, но малой в жопу пьян, Вонг его весь полёт шампанским накачивал, и в процессе на глазах всех засосал и чуть не трахнул — ну вот нахуя? У Вонга же омега, ребёнок, нахрена ему мелкий?

Хотя мелкий хорош. Чондэ видел, как у Хани тогда от одного вида-стонов встал во весь рост, да и у него самого... Ладно, хорош и всё.

— В общем так, мы едем на встречу с председателем Беком. И нет, я не знаю с какого хуя, вопрос не ко мне. Моё дело — вы все ведёте себя как роботы, как идеальные, блядь, 5A4U. Молчите, улыбаетесь, и не порете никакую херню. Иначе я любого из вас...

— Остынь, — Вонг щёлкнул пальцами. Плохой знак — дурная привычка, срабатывающая, когда он страшно зол или устал, или и то, и другое. В такие моменты ему до потери контроля оставался тот самый щелчок. — Я тебя сам выебу, если не успокоишься.

Его отвлёк завозившийся рядом на сидении Юнджи, и Чондэ смог выдохнуть. Он привык использовать силу альфы вне сцены, в отличие от чрезмерно вежливого, или, скорее, кичащегося манерами Вонга. Только вот пьяный и злой Вонг не просто забывал о манерах, он из плюшевого медвежонка превращался в гризли, настоящего берсерка, способного рвать альф и омег одним взглядом — и тогда крыло всех без разбора. В такие моменты Чондэ думал, что это не Шину, а Вонгу надо было строго-настрого запретить пить. Хотя попробуй что-нибудь запретить Вонгу, плавали — знаем.

— Ты как, Юнджи-я? — Вонг помог сонному мелкому усесться поудобнее, приобнял за плечи, позволил уткнуться носом себе в грудь.

У Хани стали такие глаза... Блядь, только не снова.

— Не смей.

— Что? — тягуче откликнулся Вонг на злой шёпот.

— Не смей его лапать, — Хани реально злился. — Он ещё мелкий совсем. Он не понимает.

Юнджи выбрал этот момент, чтобы сладко причмокнуть губами и прижаться к Вонгу тесней.

— Ну конечно, ага, он совсем малыш в коротких штанишках, ему б только с совочком в песочнице играть, — Вонг кивнул и ещё откровенней развалился на широком сидении. К языку, медленно скользнувшему по полным губам, добавился долгий взгляд из-под ресниц. — У этого малыша, солнышко, к слову, отличные яйца и крепкий стояк. Я лично проверил, поверь.

Чондэ страстно захотелось постучать головой в бетонную стену — жаль вокруг одна кожа, стекло и хром.

— Он не осознаёт, что ты с ним творишь. Он же ещё совсем мелкий, а ты на шесть лет его старше, и ты... Да ты играешь с ним! У тебя же семья, ребёнок! Ты что, вообще охренел?

Тот же вопрос Чондэ хотел задать Хани:  
— Серьёзно, это правда нужно именно сейчас обсуждать? Сраться здесь? Может, ещё подерётесь? Прибудем на ковёр к начальству не только пьяные в жопу, но и с разбитым еблом? Ты этого хочешь? Хочешь подставить меня? Потому что это меня будут драть за твою разбитую рожу!

Хани смутился, и всё бы стало, наверное, хорошо (ну хоть в каком-то приближении, весьма отдалённом), но тут вперёд снова вылез Квон Вонг, весь такой дерзкий, в знаменитом свэг-сучка режиме.

— Ему двадцать один, и на мой вкус он полностью созрел. Он очень, очень вкусный, Хани. Как медовая карамелька — снаружи жёсткая и хрустит, а внутри чистый мёд, тает. — Вонг потрепал серебристые волосы всё громче сопящего мелкого. — Ух ты, моя прелесть. А ты, Хани-солнышко, всё просрал.

Хани, разумеется, слова Вонга, как и его тон, не понравились. Чондэ перехватил его руку, сжал до хруста ладонь.

— Хани, заткнись и сиди, не ведись. — Ситуация Чондэ дико бесила. — Хватит уже, Вонг. Все поняли, что ты сделал это, чтобы выбесить Хани. Он уже всё понял, уймись.

Вонг прижал спящего мелкого к себе поближе.

— Не думаю, что ты всё верно понял, Чондэ. Но сейчас не время и не место для этого разговора.

Ну наконец-то, ну заебись!

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

Все наконец заткнулись. И хотя в два ночи даже в Сеуле куда угодно можно добраться без пробок, дорога показалась Чондэ бесконечной.

Несмотря на время, их ждали. Слава богам и их малой милости в виде внезапной удачи, не председатель Бек. Мужику, в конце концов, под шестьдесят, какие встречи заполночь, когда дома ждут пилюли, носочки и накрытая шерстяным пледом постель, а, может быть, и симпатичный омега под боком. А что, Бек — крепкий боевой конь, он и в восемьдесят кого угодно уделать сможет. Блядь, как же хорошо, что он сейчас дома.

Чондэ потряс головой. Судя по дурным мыслям — шампанское всё ещё пузырилось в крови. И зачем он столько его выхлебал? Не сок всё-таки, пусть и виноградный.

А, ну да, расслабиться захотел. Немного забыться. Чтоб ни Хани, ни Вонга, ни Джи...

Только забудешься с ними.

Их провели в кабинет для VIP-переговоров. Здесь уже ждали напитки, горячий кофе, суетящиеся омеги и меланхоличный, курящий сигарету за сигаретой, глушащий чистый коньяк заместитель председателя Чын.

— А, это вы, уже приехали, — произнёс он, невнятно пережёвывая согласные, и Чондэ понял, что на фоне Чын-ши даже мелко перебирающий копытцами полусонный Юнджи выглядит бодрячком.

В бутылке оставалось на донышке, и Чын, не стесняясь, а что такого, тут все свои, налил себе полную, по столу потекло, рядом мгновенно нарисовался услужливый омега, всё вытер, прибрал, и исчез, словно его тут и не было.

— Присаживайтесь, что стоите, — Чын икнул. — Ой, простите.

Чондэ сел напротив, залпом выпил чуть остывший, как он любил, кофе, потребовал ещё, остальные тоже расселись вокруг отполированного до блеска стола из вишнёвого дерева.

— Вам не предлагаю, — грустно заметил Чын и долил себе, — хотя, наверное, стоило бы.

Он пил в одиночку, наливал себе сам — странное дело, так, вообще-то, не принято. Чын в конфликтах всегда занимал сторону группы, никогда не козлил, болел всей душой, да и вообще, человек был хороший. Наверное, то, что он здесь, — хорошо. Или ситуация — полный пиздец, и объясняться отправили самого безотказного.

Чондэ обвёл комнату взглядом, за столом остались пустыми порядочно мест. Судя по стаканам с соками и льдом, для кого-то их приготовили.

— Что-то случилось, Чын-ши? — спросил Чондэ.

Тот грустно вздохнул.

— Ну, в общем-то, да, но...

У Чына язык и до того уже заплетался, но замолчал он явно не потому, что не знал, что сказать. Когда дверь открылась, и вошли люди во главе с начальником безопасников Чо, Чын облегчённо выдохнул и расплылся в широченной улыбке.

— Вот, вот кто вам всё сейчас объяснит, — он замахал руками, как подбитая птица.

Чо перспективой объясняться тоже не вдохновился. Он нахмурился, самолично убрал рюмку и бутылку со стола, предложил пришедшим рассаживаться.

— Познакомьтесь, пожалуйста. Это господа О Чондэ, Ю Шину, Квон Вонг, Ли Минхо и Хо Юнджи.

Юнджи помахал рукой и захихикал. А Чондэ знал, знал, что так будет. Пьяный мелкий — шестьдесят кило счастья и радости, трезвый — сарказма и злобы.

У Чо потяжелел взгляд, но Чын, лапочка, тут же вмешался:  
— Ну чего вы так официально? Тут все свои. Большая дружная семья, которая всегда вместе, разом решает проблемы. И я нашёл, долго искал, но нашёл, что в нашей ситуации есть хорошего! У нас — в семье — пополнение! Пара хороших и очень-очень-очень симпатичных людей.

Он махал обеими руками в сторону пришедших с безопасником чужаков, а затем встал и поклонился, видимо, тому, кого считал тем самым, пиздец каким симпатичным.

Японский коньяк, похоже, забористый. Очень.

Чондэ даже проморгался. Нет, Чын и правда тыкал пальцем именно в мелкого альфу.

Не в высокого, мощного, красивенного истукана с офигенными глазищами, квадратной челюстью и миленьким нежным ртом — всего его такого срочно на рекламный билборд «Служу Отечеству!» или нечто подобное. Нет, Чын указывал на другого — ну совсем никакого, пустого, бессильного.

Что мелкий — альфа, Чондэ понял только по открытой шее без меток. Бледный, мрачный, в дымчатых очках на пол-лица, в пиджаке, плохо сидящем, купленном, кто знает, Чондэ бы за такое уродство не дал и ста вон. Всё в целом — без слёз не взглянешь.

У заместителя Чына, оказывается, пиздец какие странные предпочтения. Чондэ понадеялся, что когда Чын проспится, то даже не вспомнит, к кому подбивал клинья. Чын же хороший, пусть и когда пьяный — слепой. И немножко дурной. Полез обниматься — Чо его корректно и вежливо назад усадил.

Мелкий альфа даже не шелохнулся. Красавчик поджал губы, повеяло холодной злостью. За друга своего испугался? Или что, тоже считает, что мелкий — симпатичный просто капец?

Чондэ ещё раз просканировал взглядом мелкого альфу.

Да-а, красавчик, прям как из пословицы про мало соджу. Ещё и волосы выкрашены в белый цвет, что за пошлость.

Чыну принесли и под нос сунули кофе, и пока тот тихо приходил в себя, Чо представил гостей.

— Господин Чхве Атори, руководитель корейского филиала частного охранного агентства «Фудзи», наш главный консультант, по приказу председателя Бека с этого момента на нём лежит ответственность за безопасность группы.

Красавчик-альфа поднялся во весь рост — и правда высокий, почти как Вонг. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Чхве Атори, мне двадцать семь лет, альфа, и я буду очень стараться, — поклонившись, он сел.

Чо продолжил представление:

— И заместитель господина Чхве...

Мелкий альфа что-то сказал, и Чо замолчал. Они начали спорить вполголоса, затем Чо махнул рукой: ладно!

Мелкий встал. Действительно мелкий, ниже Юнджи не меньше, чем на полголовы.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Пак Тай, мне двадцать девять лет, я заместитель руководителя Чхве, с этого момента — личный телохранитель господина О Чондэ, по приказу председателя Бека. И я буду очень стараться.

Чондэ тяжело вздохнул. Цокнул языком. Постучал по столешнице кончиками ногтей.

— По приказу председателя Бека, — повторил он и встал из-за стола.

Красавчик Атори напрягся, Чо бросил на Чондэ предупреждающий взгляд. Господин Пак Тай, мелкий, хрупкий, в нелепом, с чужого плеча, костюме, остался стоять.

Чондэ обошёл стол, остановился в полуметре от претендента на должность личного телохранителя, вот же смех. Потом повернулся к своим.

— Вы тоже это видите?

Вонг кивнул.  
— Да, пиздец как неловко. Ты будто слон, а он мышь.

— Ты гора, а он камень у дороги, — поддержал Шину.

— Забавно смотрится, — Хани рассмеялся, ну хоть что-то смогло его развеселить. — И я теперь понимаю, почему эту приятную новость стоило сообщить лично. В Гонконге ты бы этого телохранителя сходу нахуй послал.

Юнджи промолчал — только потому что сладко спал, положив голову на сложенные на столе руки.

— Именно, — резюмировал Чондэ. — Я пиздец как уважаю председателя Бека, но строить из себя посмешище не позволю. Ничего личного, господин Пак. Но вы для этой работы не подходите. 

Чо попытался что-то сказать, но Чондэ не стал слушать. Из него пёрло бешенство, он едва сдерживался, тяжёлый выдался день, и они в Сеуле, а не Гонконге, хотя в это время, четвёртый час грёбаного утра, уже долетели и, возможно, заселились бы в отель и могли спать, трахаться, да что угодно, а не заниматься какой-то хуйнёй.

Пак Тай осмелился возразить.

— Я знаю, как выгляжу, господин О. И это неплохо, ваши враги почти наверняка недооценят меня, и это спасёт вам жизнь.

Чондэ не хотел ничего, только чтобы мелкий крысёныш заткнулся. А еще он злился, устал, и на взводе. И потому обошёлся без слов.

В конце концов, зачем сотрясать воздух, когда есть способ объяснить всё на все сто. А сейчас уже три утра, и пора бы всем заткнуться, даже если они здесь по приказу председателя Бека.

Чондэ смотрел на мелкого альфу и поэтому, наверное, немного перестарался. Мелкий под него не прогибался, стоял как кремень, и только когда Чын упал физиономией в стол, и недопитый им кофе разлился, а кружка со звоном разбилась, Чондэ отступил.

Рядом с ним вдруг оказался взбешённый Атори и оттаскивающий его Чо, с бледным, позеленевшим лицом.

— Что вы творите? Вообще нет мозгов?

У неподвижного Пака пошла носом кровь, сильно, быстро, потекла по подбородку, красные капли расплылись по белой рубашке. В остальном — даже мускул не дрогнул. И, дымчатые стёкла очков мешали видеть, но, кажется, он даже не моргнул. Как стоял — так и остался стоять, запрокинув голову, глядя снизу вверх, с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом.

— Тай, — Атори вырвался, преодолел расстояние до Пака одним прыжком, протянул руку — и она так и зависла в воздухе, словно он испугался прикоснуться. — Тай, ты как?

У Чондэ будто что-то щёлкнуло в голове. Он оттёр плечом мешающего человека и протянул руку сам, снял мешающие очки.

У господина Пака, у Тая, оказались голубые, как лазурное небо июля, глаза. И светлые ресницы и брови, и ни следа краски на белых по своей природе, а не усилиям стилиста волосах. 

Не кареглазый альфа и не зеленоглазый омега. Ребёнок. Двадцать девять лет. Вся нижняя часть лица и полрубашки в крови. Потому что Чондэ его только что по незнанию трахнул. Непосредственно в мозг.

— Не делайте больше так.

Блядь, это кто говорит, человек или робот?

— Извините, я должен привести себя в порядок, скоро вернусь.

Похоже, Чондэ остался невредимым только потому, что господину Паку требовалось умыться. Красавчик Атори сверкал глазами, сжимал кулаки, но в итоге бросился за напарником следом.

Чондэ посмотрел на лежащего без сознания Чына, на позеленевшего Чо, на Вонга, Шину, Хани с ошеломлёнными лицами, на сладко посапывающего Юнджи, на омег, испуганных, суетливо убирающих весь тот бардак, который он натворил, и, наконец, определился.

— Может, объясните мне, начальник Чо, откуда здесь взялся ребёнок и почему вы не предупредили меня?


	8. Тай. Победитель

— Не понимаю, почему ты такой спокойный?

Из всех — самый раздражающий вопрос.

Хорошо, что Атори не требовал ответа. Плохо — что продолжал говорить, говорить, говорить и давить, наверняка неосознанно, бесконечно, с первой минуты их встречи на стоянке у офиса K-GME и по это самое мгновение — давить альфа-силой.

Пот холодной плёнкой давно покрыл всё тело, постепенно становилось трудно дышать. И контролировать себя — тоже сложно.

Тай ещё раз умыл лицо, промокнул воду бумажным полотенцем. На посеревшей бумаге остался кровавый след.

Он запрокинул голову и постарался отрешиться. В воображении он шёл по укрытому снегом лесу, за верхушками качающихся на ветру сосен виднелось синее небо, дышалось спокойно, легко, вдалеке кричала птица. Идущий впереди Изами развернулся и с широкой счастливой улыбкой выпалил:  
— Сэнсей, а сэнсей, давай наперегонки до вершины холма! Кто выиграет — выбирает музыку для тренировки!..

— ...и им не отвертеться! Он не имел права на тебя даже смотреть, а то, что сделал — уголовное преступление. Я его засажу, слышишь, он сядет в тюрьму!

Тай сжал край мраморной столешницы. Терпение таяло, истончалось с каждой секундой, проведённой наедине с Атори в шикарной туалетной комнате возле кабинета председателя K-GME.

— Ты ничего не станешь делать, — ответил он негромко, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Атори, слышишь меня?

Кровь из носа уже не текла, но лицо оставалось болезненным. К тому же чужой, не по размеру пиджак, рубашка вся в пятнах, и нет смысла пытаться отмыть. Вид, в целом — жуткий и жалкий. 

Ещё б Атори считал точно так же.

Тай продолжил говорить, раскладывая всё по полочкам, как привык:  
— Даже если бы я решил подать официальную жалобу и, как ты выразился, его засадить, то, во-первых, только я, как пострадавший, имею на это право, не ты, во-вторых, мне пришлось бы сказать, что я намеренно, сознательно ввёл О Чондэ в заблуждение. А когда меня бы спросили, зачем я это сделал, то мне пришлось бы сказать, что я изначально знал, что он не захочет со мной работать и делал всё, чтобы его переубедить, в том числе надел очки, скрывающие цвет глаз, и не представился как положено.

— И что, это его оправдывает? Он давил на тебя! Он давил бы на любого!

— Но не на ребёнка — а ты именно в этом его обвиняешь. Он давил на равного. Он считал, что имеет дело с альфой. Ты же видел его лицо, когда он всё понял... Мне перед ним так стыдно за свой обман. 

Атори застонал.

— Тебе? Перед ним?.. Боже, Тай, ты себя слышишь? — он вскочил с кожаного дивана в центре комнаты, ушёл к дальней стене, прижался макушкой к голубому мрамору.

Тай глубоко, полной грудью, вздохнул. Он устал, короткий сон на диване в душной комнате перед встречей с группой не принёс ни бодрости, ни привычного ощущения перезагрузки от событий истекшего дня. Возможно, потому что день, начавшийся ранним утром сорок шесть часов назад, всё ещё продолжался.

— Да, мне и должно быть стыдно, — он старался говорить громко, твёрдым, уверенным тоном, иначе этот спор не кончится никогда. — Я бы не стал так поступать, но посчитал, что разумнее сначала убедить его в том, что помощь необходима, а уже потом объяснять, с какими дополнительными неудобствами ему придётся иметь дело.

— Так ты это себя называешь неудобством? Тай, боже мой, Тай...

В зеркальном отражении Атори закрыл глаза и покачал головой, его лицо исказилось.

Он болел за него. Бесился из-за того, что Тай, по его мнению, себя принижал.

Хороший, замечательный, красивый человек. С настоящими эмоциями, с глубокими чувствами. Верный, преданный, всегда на его стороне. Страстный. Желающий. Неутомимо идущий вперёд.

Небезразличный. Неравнодушный.

Влюблённый, любящий.

Тай бы всё отдал за то, чтобы Атори относился к нему иначе.

Как к другу, как к коллеге, как к брату, как к знакомому, как к пустому месту. Последнее — лучше всего.

Всё, в чём Тай нуждался — в его равнодушии. 

Только как об этом сказать? Не люби меня? Пожалуйста, не замечай меня, относись ко мне, как к любому другому?

Тай бы всё отдал за то, чтобы Атори нашёл себе кого-то другого, а его насовсем разлюбил.

Но Атори — упрямый, как вол. Пугающе целеустремлённый. Просто пугающий.

С поджатыми губами и закрытым ладонью лицом. Расстроенный не без причины. Расстроенный из-за него.

Тай подошёл к Атори и неловко похлопал его по руке. 

— Успокойся, пожалуйста.

В глазах Атори отразилось столько чувств и сильных эмоций, что Тай отпрянул на шаг и незаметно — только для кого незаметно? — попятился. Пришлось притвориться, что ему нужно снова умыться.

— Пожалуйста, я очень прошу, — сказал он, глядя на оставшегося у дальней стены Атори, — давай больше не будем об этом говорить. Я приехал сюда, чтобы защитить О Чондэ, а не чтобы посадить его в тюрьму или убить собственными руками, что одно и то же. Тем более, я не невинный малыш, на мне его... его оплошность никак не отразится.

— Но...

— Атори, я устал спорить. Я тебя очень прошу, давай закончим на этом... Входите! — осторожный стук в дверь Тай приветствовал с радостным облегчением, кто бы там ни пришёл.

На пороге стоял омега с чехлами для одежды в руках.

— Прошу прощения, меня попросили передать вам это, чтобы вы могли переодеться.

Тай изобразил лёгкий поклон.  
— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, спасибо большое, от свежей рубашки точно не откажусь.

— Я всего лишь посыльный, это господин Ю Шину попросил открыть кладовую костюмеров и найти что-нибудь подходящее для вас. Размер не самый распространённый у нас, но кое-что я подобрал. Тут несколько вещей на выбор, вы посмотрите?

Пока омега раскладывал принесённое на диване, Тай повернулся к Атори, хотел попросить удалиться, но так ничего и не сказал. Переодеваться перед ним наверняка будет неловко, но ещё хуже, если Атори один вернётся в зал переговоров и сцепится там с О Чондэ.

Выбор — небогатый во всех отношениях. И без подсказки зеркала Тай знал, что остаться в той же одежде — не вариант.

Когда он закончил переодеваться, спина горела от взглядов Атори. Самостоятельно он справился только с брюками, в остальном пришлось положиться на знающего человека. Омега помог застегнуть пуговицы и завязать многочисленные ленты и шнурки изысканного одеяния, наверняка от какого-то модного портного. Шёлковая рубашка приятно холодила кожу, но одной её было недостаточно из-за вертикального разреза по всей спине. Поверх полагалось надеть то ли жилет, то ли пиджак — сложно сказать, когда у одежды всего один рукав, а вместо второго — непонятные ремни и завязки. Тай бы никогда сам такое не выбрал — но остальная одежда отличилась ещё большей оригинальностью и смелостью дизайнерской мысли. 

— Вот так, — омега там подтянул ткань, тут расправил, и улыбнулся. — Посмотрите в зеркало, вам очень идёт. В этом костюме вы выглядите совсем взрослым.

Какое милое замечание. Тай подавил вздох и улыбнулся.

— Огромное вам спасибо за помощь.

Омега забрал заляпанную кровью рубашку и остальное.

— Рубашку лучше выбросить, а костюм, это же наш фирменный, службы охраны, я приведу в порядок и отдам начальнику Чо, вы ведь у него его взяли?

Да кто его знает. Когда Тай проснулся, новая одежда уже лежала рядом с ним, на подлокотнике дивана.

Тай повернулся к Атори, и тот кивнул.

— Да, эту одежду для господина Пака мне дал Чо Джихван. Поблагодарите его от меня. И примите и мою благодарность за помощь.

Омега ушёл, и они вновь остались наедине.

Атори не поднимал голову, прятал глаза, но его желание, почти испарившееся после инцидента, не просто вернулось, а стало в разы сильней. Висело в воздухе, липло к коже, давило и беспредельно злило, Тай едва мог его выносить. Огромных усилий стоило не показать волнение и срывающееся дыхание. Когда Атори посмотрел на него, Тай опустил глаза.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, тебе очень идёт. В этом ты... такой омега. Я бы хотел видеть тебя таким всегда. Зеленоглазым, темноволосым... Но ты и сейчас безумно красивый, — Атори говорил чуть заторможено, похоже, вообще не контролировал, что срывалось с языка.

О боже ты мой. 

Тай приподнял уголок рта в неловкой, кривой улыбке. Если бы он мог, то нацепил бы на себя самую уродливую, грязную, ужасную одежду. Если бы мог — немедленно бы сбежал.

Но так он уже пробовал. Пять лет назад он перепробовал всё — от внимания Атори, его эмоций и давящей силы спас только переезд в другую страну.

Он думал, Атори давно переболел. Нет, не думал — надеялся, и закрывал глаза на то, как часто тот звонил, как сильно хотел видеть, как всё время обещал, что приедет. И позабыл, как о страшном сне, об их встрече три года назад. Но тогда рядом был Изами, смешливый, задорный, живой, тогда шумел лес, на солнце сияли озёра, в лицо дул ветер, вокруг гуляли люди — тогда было легче.

А сейчас, в тридцати квадратных метрах мрамора, кожаных диванов, зеркал в золотых рамах, позолоченных кранов и журчащей за декоративным стеклом воды, они были одни, друг напротив друга — уставший до смерти, изломанный Тай и Атори с его мощными, ураганными, убивающими чувствами.

Тай не хотел понимать, о чём Рензо-сан думал, когда приказал им с Атори работать вместе. Он ведь знал о чувствах Атори. И он знал, как реагировал на подобное отношение Тай. Рензо-сан знал о нём, его ситуации больше любого другого на свете, ведь именно он его вытащил, забрал к себе, назвал сыном, позволил начать всё с чистого листа. Рензо-сан всегда его поддерживал — и вот, зачем он — с ним — так? И почему сейчас, когда он так слаб? Потому он к нему так безжалостен?

Тай возмущался, но знал почему. Рензо-сан всегда говорил: только бросившись в воду, можно выплыть на новое место. А Атори уже пять лет топтался на одном месте — неудачном, не том, которое стоило выбрать.

Видимо, им всё-таки придётся откровенно поговорить. Тай заранее знал, что разговор, если он состоится, обернётся кошмаром.

— Не люби меня. Не желай. Не смотри на меня и даже не думай. Забудь, будто меня нет.

Какому альфе, какому человеку понравится такое услышать?

Даже случайному. А если он уже пять лет сходит с ума, мечтает, строит планы — и не просто желает, а по-настоящему любит?

Тай предпочёл бы попасть тысячу раз под многотонный каток силы Чондэ, лишь бы не проходить через обиду и разочарование Атори, через его отвергнутые чувства, через «извини, но я не могу, мне до тошноты противно, я тебя не хочу, я никого не хочу, и это никогда не изменится».

И ведь не первый раз. Объясняться ему уже доводилось. Объясняться с прекрасным, замечательным человеком, влюблённым и любящим... Одному он уже сломал жизнь. Второй раз так попасться, так страшно сглупить, боже, он не вынесет этого снова.

Но Атори давит, боже, как же он давит. Чондэ рядом с ним — лёгкий ветерок, несмотря на полопавшиеся сосуды и кровь. 

Чондэ ударил по нему, как по мерзкому клопу. Атори — полюбил со всей страстью. Тай бы на коленях благодарил за его ненависть, злость, безразличие, что угодно, лишь бы не стремление обладать.

Он боком, неловко, словно краб по песку, двинулся к двери. Атори смотрел на него больным — любящим — взглядом. Тянулся к нему. Желал его.

Так откровенно.

— Пойдём, нас уже, наверное, заждались. — Тай выскочил в коридор, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. За спиной хлопнула дверь.

Невыносимо.

Умереть легко — жить трудно. И это пройдёт. Он со всем справится, всё переживёт. Он и не с таким справлялся. Он сильный. Он — ха-ха — чемпион, победитель.

Устал. Безгранично устал.

Тай вошёл в комнату переговоров с абсолютно спокойным лицом, сосредоточенный, знающий цель и готовый за неё драться.

«Я — победитель».


	9. Шину. Полоски и пятна

Случалось, Шину вспоминал тот день, где-то за полгода до дебюта, когда они решали, кому какой талисман выбрать. Менеджер предложил сделать татуировки — они как раз тогда обсуждали промоушн, — идею приняли на ура, брутально, необычно, и — среди всего этого тренировочного ада по восемнадцать часов в сутки без выходных — прекрасная возможность отвлечься и пару часов законно поспать-отдохнуть в кресле тату-мастера. 

Чондэ, по мнению всех, стоило стать львом — но выбирали из местных животных, так что он забил себе тигра. Вонг — тут совсем просто — медведь, сходу проголосовали единогласно. Волка захотели двое, Хани (тогда ещё откликающийся на Минхо) и Юнджи спорили бешено, едва не подрались, в общем, показали себя во всей красе. На голосовании — дважды Шину и Вонг против Чондэ — волк достался Хани, Юнджи — лисица. За красивые глаза, разумеется, небольшой рост, насыщенно-рыжий — свежеокрашенный — цвет волос, а ещё, Шину никогда прямо не говорил, но их тринадцатилетний донсен уже тогда казался ему совсем непростым парнем. Дерзкий хитрый лис, бешеный прямодушный волк — жизнь показала, попадание обоих в образ — идеальное. 

Над талисманом Шину ломали головы все. Ничего, кажется, не подходило. Дошло до идиотизма — Юнджи, явно мстил за лису, назвал его ленивым добродушным котярой.

Шину тогда обиделся, сильно. Интересно, в каком это месте он ленивый? А шесть часов в сутки — это, значит, любитель поспать? Они тогда впервые с Юнджи едва не посрались.

— Всё, замолкли! — Чондэ включил тигра. — Хватит пороть херню. Какой он вам нахрен котик? Вы видели, как он пашет? У него вон такенные яйца. — Он хлопнул Шину по плечу: — У меня полоски, у тебя — пятна, всё, мы теперь бро и на сцене.

Так Шину стал леопардом.

Он никогда не любил лезть вперёд. А зачем? В его саванне и так много пищи: счастливого детства, любящей семьи, талантов, славы, признания, денег, доступных омег и друзей-коллег, за восемь лет ставших ближе, чем братья. Развлекаться он, как истинный кот, ходил сам по себе, но спать предпочитал в мягкой корзине, с крышей над головой, в компании зубастых коллег, способных любому порвать за него глотку, как и он — любому — за них.

Чего только за восемь лет с ними ни случалось. И он уже думал, ничто не способно его удивить.

И тут — внезапно — начальник службы безопасности Чо, краснея и бледнея, начал блеять (внимание! мозг, ты куда? стоять, кому сказано!) о самых настоящих, всамделишных якудза, о харакири и мёртвом мальчике, о приговорённом к казни Чондэ, о почти тридцатилетнем (и это не шутка, копия документов в папочке есть) ребёнке, который вызвался их любимого Тигра защищать. Чо ещё говорил о своих связях, о важных людях, о том, что информация подтверждена через третьи, но очень надёжные руки. И что этот ребёнок-телохранитель (даже называть его так — чистый бред) — реально крутой, у него и рекомендации есть, и не только от якудза (о как звучит, ну вообще песня!).

— Тот мальчик действительно мёртв. А его отец — мы попытаемся уладить дело, но пока ещё не знаем, как к нему подступиться.

Судя по бегающим глазам, сам Чо надеялся с боссом якудза никогда не встречаться.

— Его статусу в нашей компании соответствует только председатель Бек. Да и то не уверен, захочет ли он разговаривать. 

Доклад Чо звучал настолько по-идиотски — нарочно такое не придумаешь, нет! — что Чондэ даже не стал орать, а как-то тихо, по-стариковски осел. И, похоже, поверил — всему, включая бред про мстительных якудза. 

Храпящего Чына унесли в его собственный кабинет досыпать. Комнату привели в порядок, всё убрали, проветрили, принесли свежие цветы с какого-то перепуга. И, наконец, все чужие уши ушли.

Они впятером уже минут пять сидели в опустевшей комнате и молчали. Счастливчик Юнджи тихонько посапывал, на Чондэ было страшно смотреть.

Шину подошёл к нему, опустил ладонь на каменное, словно судорогой сведённое плечо. Ну что тут скажешь. Только: здравствуй, грёбаный ад.

— Я не знаю, что делать. — Да, такое от Тигра нечасто услышишь.

Значит, пришло время тигриным полоскам отдохнуть, а поработать — леопардовым пятнам. 

— А тебе и не нужно знать, — Шину встряхнулся, вздохнул. — Все пьяны и сорвались, ты пьян и сорвался, ситуация — мёртвые пляшут канкан. Так что по закону пиздец-положения право решать переходит ко мне. — Он говорил уверенно, улыбаясь, немного язвил — играл дежурную роль мессии-спасителя.

Чондэ покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Его плечи немного расслабились, и Шину бережно погладил его по широкой мускулистой спине.

— Мы всё решим. Мы всегда всё решаем.

Вонг поддакнул. Хани придвинул стул ближе к Чондэ, обнял, зашептал что-то утешительное. Юнджи, будто что-то почувствовал, сонно закопошился, икнул — лучше б ему ещё поспать, от десерта из мстительных якудза после пары бутылок шампанского лисёнку ещё живот вспучит.

— Всё, я пошёл, всё разрулю, потом обсудим. Вонг, позаботься, Чондэ никуда не пускай. И с этими, из агентства, без меня не разговаривайте.

Чондэ его, кажется, даже не услышал, а если и да, внимания не обратил. Вонг перехватил Шину уже у порога.

— Позвони для начала юристу, проконсультируйся насчёт... — он понизил голос, — нападения на ребёнка. Надо знать, что лучше говорить, если вызовут полицию. С япошками можно и потом, не сейчас, время, кажется, ещё есть.

Шину нахмурился.

— Ты ещё список заданий мне продиктуй, — он ткнул под нос Вонгу блокнот, где чёрным по клетчатому было написано: «Юрист. Пак Тай — одежда? съесть, выпить? Отлёт на 12-14. Отмена/перенос интервью. Заказать машину. Юнджи! К Чондэ». — Может, хочешь всем заняться вместо меня?

Вонг не хотел. Он вытащил из стоящего рядом шкафа для вина пару рюмок, непочатую бутылку и сказал:  
— Ты и сам отлично со всем справишься. Иди. Я сейчас заставлю его немного выпить. Пусть расслабится.

— Только немного.

— А то я его меры не знаю. Давай, не теряй время зря. 

Шину последовал непрошенному совету. Приказал приготовить всем сладкий кофе, принести одежду застрявшему в туалете горе-телохранителю, переговорил с юристом, менеджерами, заставил их засесть за графики встреч и телефоны, ещё раз поднял с постели юриста, перенёс время отлёта в Гонконг, вызвал транспорт. За окнами светало, да и какой к чёрту прогон, когда они все и в первую очередь Чондэ в таком состоянии? Что, разве не доводилось выступать без тренировки? Да даже если где-то ошибутся в хореографии — что, до этого что ли не ошибались, или не знали, как обыграть? Да зрители вечно без ума от импровизации. Дать им больше ада, может, с Вонга рубашку снять, или пустить дополнительно соло Хани под старое, но всё такое из себя секси «Honey boy» — и все семьдесят тысяч прямиком попадут на седьмое небо от счастья. Или — в ад, но тоже от счастья.

Так что вперёд, банзай, и всем будет счастье!

Пока его не было, в переговорной появилось ещё одно лицо, тот самый телохранитель. Поначалу Шину его даже не узнал — вернее, узнал, разумеется, попробуй тут не заметить белые волосы и голубые глаза, — но в остальном перемена оказалась приятной.

Из этого голубоглазого обещал получиться великолепный омега.

Комплимент господину Паку почему-то не слишком понравился. Ворвавшемуся в помещение, как порыв северного ветра, напарнику Пака — и того меньше.

В остальном сказанное голубоглазым Шину принял с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Встреча, как говорится, прошла в тёплой (относительно) дружественной атмосфере. О причинах Шину Пака не спрашивал, вдруг ещё передумает.

— Так, — он решил подытожить. — Значит, обвинений в нападении не будет. — Он сразу же отправил сообщение юристу: «Отбой, здесь больше не нужен». — Прекрасная новость, сердечно благодарю.

Пак на очередное «спасибо» ничего не ответил, сидел с совершенно спокойным, безэмоциональным лицом. От выпивки, кофе, жареного мяса с кровью, конфет, шоколада, гранатового сока, смузи из красных ягод, горячего супа из бычьих хвостов наотрез отказался. Вёл себя вежливо, непреклонно шёл к собственным целям, за это Шину его уже немножко любил.

Ему всегда нравились решительные, знающие, что хотят, люди, способные идти к цели напролом и до конца, ломая любое сопротивление. К тому же, цели Пака с целями группы замечательно совпадали — Шину тоже предпочитал видеть Чондэ живым, здоровым и под охраной, раз сейчас иначе нельзя. 

Второй вопрос после короткого выступления Пака был сущей формальностью, но Шину его всё же задал:  
— Так вы согласны работать с нами в качестве личного телохранителя Чондэ?.. Отлично. Одну минуточку.

Юристу пришлось встать с кровати ещё раз. Шину на его недовольный тон было чистосердечно насрать.

— Соглашение о конфиденциальности подписано?.. Хорошо. Спасибо за информацию. И доброго вам утра.

Шину сомневался, что юрист пожелал ему того же, но — реально — плевать на чьё-то там недовольство и трижды, да хоть сто раз, прерванный сон в четыре с чем-то утра.

— Третий вопрос. Вы готовы приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей немедленно?

— Да, — коротко и по делу. 

Нет, решительно, Шину Пака уже даже не немножко любил.

Напарник Пака что-то попытался сказать — Шину от него отмахнулся, как от надоедливой мухи. Чондэ тоже попытался возражать — но кто его слушал? 

— Замолкни, Тигр. — Шину широко улыбнулся деланно-спокойному Паку. — Не слушайте его. У него сейчас права голоса нет, вот когда проспится — вы сможете оставшиеся моменты обсудить. Что до принципиальных решений — то он согласен и благодарен вам за предложенную помощь, мы все благодарны. А если будет бузить — мы все, — он показал на себя, внимательно слушающего разговор Хани, мрачно-сосредоточенного Вонга и сонного, ещё не въехавшего в ситуацию, медленно хлопающего ресницами Юнджи, — каждый из нас сочтёт своим долгом, буквально священной обязанностью вправить ему мозги. Он будет сотрудничать. Он будет вести себя идеально. Он станет вашим лучшим клиентом. Поверьте мне, нам.

Пак не выглядел убеждённым в грядущем идеальном поведении Тигра. Но, похоже, его и так всё вполне устраивало.

Вот и хорошо. Миссия выполнена на девяносто девять процентов.

— Тогда решено. Машина уже ждёт внизу, так что все собираемся и спускаемся.

Чондэ снова попытался вмешаться, но в этот раз уже Вонг взялся его успокаивать.

Шину объявил:  
— Вылет в Гонконг в два часа дня. Кто хочет отлучиться, собрать вещи, решить вопросы с семьями — пожалуйста. Остальные — и обязательно господин Пак, а также Чондэ — мы едем к Чондэ на квартиру.

— Почему именно ко мне? — спросил выглядящий смертельно уставшим, едва держащийся на ногах Чондэ, и Шину решил ответить: хороший шанс его заболтать, чтобы не спорил, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Потому что мне нравится твоя пафосная квартира за семь миллионов, ровно на пять дороже, чем моя, и твоя кровать тоже нравится — отличный размер, с лётное поле, и нравится твой холодильник, и твоя кофеварка. А ещё у тебя там есть миленькие гостевые комнаты — чтобы твоему телохранителю было где от тебя спрятаться и отдохнуть. А ещё у тебя есть терраса — и я хочу там сегодня, через какой-то час всего, встретить рассвет, выкурить сигарету и с чувством, от всей души обматерить небеса. Или поблагодарить — ещё не решил, пока не уверен.

— Но мы ещё ничего не обсудили, — негромко вмешался в разговор Пак Тай.

Шину покачал головой и ответил тоже вполголоса:  
— Вы хотите что-то решать с пьяным, уставшим, расстроенным человеком?.. Видимо, нет.

Он захлопал в ладоши.  
— А теперь все встали и пошли, пошли к лифту. Лифт вот в той стороне. Не задерживаемся. И кто-нибудь, поднимите Юнджи. 

Нет, всё же Шину не любил лезть вперёд. Ещё меньше ему нравилась роль всеобщей няньки. Бедный Чондэ.

Вонг похлопал его по плечу.  
— Как всегда, великолепно справился.

«Ну конечно, конечно. Знаем мы цену твоим комплиментам. Лишь бы самому обезьяной не прыгать».

— Я съезжу домой.

«Ну, разумеется. Разве кто-то тут сомневался?»

Шину беззлобно фыркнул.  
— Машина тебя уже ждёт. И вот, держи, я захватил для тебя маску. Постарайся не засветиться.

Вонг расплылся в улыбке.  
— Напомни, почему ты не лидер?

— Потому же, почему и не ты, — Шину скривился. — Разок понести ношу Чондэ и тащить всё на себе, как Чондэ, как думаешь, есть разница?

— Ну не злись, — Вонг всё ещё улыбался. 

— Я не злюсь, просто переживаю.

Наконец все вошли в лифт, и никто даже по дороге не потерялся. Хани обнимал Чондэ, поворачивал его в нужную сторону, не позволял к ним двоим приближаться, даже смотреть — надёжно работал кирпичной стеной. Из него, кстати, получился бы превосходный телохранитель, наверное. Юнджи держался за куртку Вонга и внимательно слушал, что тот ему говорил. Пак Тай стоял в углу, повернувшись к стене. Его напарник сверлил взглядом то безучастного ко всему Пака, то широкую, непробиваемую для всех спину Хани. 

Когда все выбрались на улицу, Шину облегчённо выдохнул.

Вонг первым сел в такси, но почти сразу выбрался назад. Оттеснил в сторону Хани, крепко обнял Чондэ.

— Держись тут, не раскисай. Я домой на пару часов, не прощу себе, если не увижу Ёна и малыша. А ты за это время постарайся поспать. И ни о чём плохом не думай. Мы всё решим.

Чондэ неловко улыбнулся, и Шину похлопал Вонга по плечу.

— Давай уже, езжай. Я за ним пригляжу.

Они обменялись «секретным» рукопожатием, как мальчишки, как в старые добрые времена.

Вонг прижался ко лбу Шину своим, уставился прямо в глаза.

— Извини, но ни Юнджи, ни Хани я с собой не заберу. Постарайся не дать им подраться. 

— Юнджи живёт в том же доме. Пойдёт спать к себе, что ему сделается?

— Это ты так думаешь. Я Юнджи, пока мы спускались, вкратце всё объяснил, так что он от вас не отстанет. Я бы и сам не отстал, но Ён... нет, перед отъездом я должен его увидеть.

Шину оглянулся: Хани обнимал Чондэ со спины, положив подбородок на плечо, молча смотрел на Юнджи, а тот стоял перед Чондэ, держал его за руки и смотрел прямо в лицо, и от всего него веяло: боже мой, хён, ну пожалуйста, скажи, что всё это — сон, пьяная дебильная сказка! 

Юнджи обожает Чондэ, ходит за ним хвостом, равняется на него. Ни одного шанса, он не отстанет. А какие восхитительные перспективы у них открываются! Юнджи и Хани, Чондэ и он сам — одна квартира, одна постель. И это после сегодняшнего.

Ну, Вонг, ну вот просто красавчик. Ум-то таким красивым зачем? Таким красивым — не нужен.

— Я люблю тебя, Вонг, но временами, как сегодня, хочу уебать.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ши. Не злись, просто представь, что завтра сказал бы Юнджи. Представил? Тогда по машинам давай и погнали.

Вот же придурок непробиваемый.

А может, он прав. Позволь Юнджи такое благополучно проспать — и завтра он их всех до крови покусает.


	10. Чондэ. Доброе утро

Чондэ очнулся с мокрым затылком и шеей, с каплями пота на лбу и висках, над верхней губой, с испариной, покрывшей всё неподъёмное, онемелое тело, с диким, как спустя сорок дней в пустыне, сушняком и квадратной, как после апокалипсиса, головой. Кондиционер мёртво молчал, с обоих боков прижимались две грелки. Воздух в комнате можно было смело резать ножом. Всё закупорено и закрыто, ни дуновения ветерка. Жалюзи опущены, шторы задёрнуты... Пекло, сумерки, жажда, черти-пытатели — да, именно так должен выглядеть ад.

Или всё-таки рай — в лице сладко сопящего полуголого Хани, доверчиво прижавшегося, уложившего тяжеленную, но такую красивую голову на правый, потерявший чувствительность, бицепс, да ещё и — вишенка на торте — запустившего ладонь в чужие трусы. Не без последствий для владельца тех самых трусов: стоило осознать, и к паху ринулась кровь. Вот чёрт, вот это уже по-настоящему жарко.

Чондэ едва успел подавить стон. Только не знал какой: похоти или... м-м, ужаса?

Не то чтобы спящий у него на груди, всем телом прижавшийся, обнявший рукой и ногой Юнджи — такое уж жуткое зрелище. Скорее, наоборот. Да он горячий — до ужаса! 

К голому Хани Чондэ попривык за время их нежной и взаимовыгодной дружбы. Но — чёрт-свидетель — ни к Юнджи в одном белье, ни к весу его тела, лежащего не то что рядом, а практически сверху, ни к губам, прижимающимся к вздрогнувшей груди, ни к горячему дыханию, овевающему вдруг покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, ни к твёрдому стояку, упирающемуся в бедро так горячо, что чертям в аду жарко. 

Чондэ не привык к Юнджи в одной с ним постели, не привык к такому Юнджи, и, тем более, не привык к Юнджи и Хани, одновременно делящим с ним всего один жаркий метр широченной, на всю длину комнаты, кровати.

Если кто-то из них или оба сейчас проснутся, грянет такой пиздецкий пиздец, что в аду чертям станет тошно.

На удивление Чондэ помнил вчерашнее всё, каждый пиздец, один за другим, всю бесконечную пиздец-гусеницу. Ниндзя с мечами наперевес, жаждущие снести ему голову, сейчас, на фоне чмокающего губами, ластящегося Юнджи, казались так, мелкой такой, неважной проблемкой.

Когда они вчера, вернее, сегодня около пяти утра, вчетвером ложились в постель — «какая же она у тебя всё-таки клёвая, похожа на взлётную полосу, тоже такую хочу», — то им с Шину достались места в середине, со стороны Чондэ, на краю, лёг Хани, а Юнджи немного поныл, но всё-таки согласился лечь с другого края. И ничем таким, разумеется, никто в постели не занимался — вырубились все моментально, ну, или только Чондэ. Потому что после Юнджи, сверкающего глазами из-под растрёпанной чёлки на Хани без футболки, «а что, я всегда так сплю», он уже ничерта не помнил. Как если бы кто-то выключателем щёлкнул — и его отрубило.

Относительно приятное пробуждение в абсолютно приятной и очень горячей компании грозило аукнуться разборками, в которых наверняка не будет и тени приятного. Зная Юнджи. Зная Хани. И зная его самого — потому что ему ещё ни разу не удалось смолчать, когда они грызлись.

Хани прижался ближе, сладко вздохнул, ищуще похлопал ладонью по поджавшимся яйцам — и Чондэ забыл как дышать.

— Проснулся? — шёпот прозвучал гласом с неба.

Чондэ одновременно чуть не кончился и чуть не кончил.

Не Хани. И не Юнджи. Слава небу, это всего лишь Шину. Бодрый, с торчащими дыбом мокрыми волосами, в одних боксёрах и с полотенцем на плечах.

— Клёво, кстати, смотритесь. Сделать фотку на память?

Чондэ взмолился одними губами:  
— Будь другом, помоги выбраться.

Шину, придурок, помог, но до того не поленился и сходил за телефоном, щёлкнул их пару-тройку раз с разных ракурсов.

*

— Кто выключил кондиционер? — спросил Чондэ, когда они с Шину разместились в креслах и с чашками кофе в руках на открытой всем ветрам, прогреваемой июльским солнцем террасе.

Время степенно приближалось к полудню, Чондэ успел принять душ, голова не болела — клин клином, как говорится, переволновался, пока Шину, как сапёр-профессионал, спасал его из безвыходного положения.

— Сначала кому-то было холодно, потом кому-то жарко, ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает, — Шину больше не улыбался. — Не хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь более важном?

— Ты принял абсолютно правильные решения. Только я бы перенёс отлёт ближе к вечеру.

— Не получилось, у нас небольшой эфир на местном телевидении, прайм-тайм, прямое включение.

— Понятно, — Чондэ запрокинул голову. Синева казалась бездонной, ни одного облака на горизонте, ни птиц так высоко, одни самолёты опутывали небо белыми лентами, напоминали: скоро в путь.

Двигаться не хотелось. Он бы и весь день, и месяц бы так просидел, разглядывая небо и крыши высоток, едва видные, скрытые трепещущими на ветру зелёными листьями разросшихся диким лесом растений. 

Чондэ заплатил за этот вид кровью и потом заработанными миллионами долларов — и хотел бы иметь возможность хоть иногда вот так посидеть, расслабиться, попить кофе, полюбоваться. Но жизнь дразнила его обещанием ещё больших денег, он не мог соскочить с несущейся на огромной скорости лошади K-GME, все эти обещания, планы, дружба, контракты, вся эта заебавшая суета — и наслаждаться видом получалось... сегодня, что — второй раз в этом году? М-да, а приходящей прислуге, похоже, проводить время здесь нравилось, видно по пышно цветущему, сыто-ухоженному саду в горшках и кадках. 

— Что ты собираешься со всем этим делать? — настойчиво спросил Шину, вырывая Чондэ из мутного облака зависти к чужой, такой распрекрасной и простой «бедной» жизни.

Да, хорошо там, где нас нет.

— С чем «всем этим»?

— Не играй словами, ты знаешь.

Чондэ допил остывший кофе одним глотком.

— В том-то и дело, что не знаю. История — идиотская. Тяжело в такое поверить. 

— Такое уже случалось, сам знаешь. Я не про якудза сейчас, но в остальном ведь бывало же.

— Что из-за нас становились омегами?

— Да. А некоторые выдающиеся личности — альфами, — Шину усмехнулся. — Я как-то на форуме одном читал: мелкий засранец богом клялся, что стал альфой из-за нашего Вонга. Нет, ты только прикинь! Ладно б ещё из-за Хани или Юнджи, но этот мальчик размечтался нагнуть нашего гризли! — он рассмеялся.

Шину вообще не мог долго не улыбаться. Всё видел в солнечном свете, или старался видеть свет даже в кромешной тьме. Жаль, Чондэ так не мог. Он честно попытался найти во всём этом идиотизме какие-то плюсы, посмеяться над какими-то забавностями, вот только ни хорошего, ни занятного сколько ни смотрел — не видел. Он вообще не видел во всём этом смысла.

Шину словно читал его мысли.

— Забудь о логике. Отец мальчишки — сумасшедший с большими возможностями. Он нанял людей убить тебя. Из хороших новостей — у тебя есть мы, телохранитель, целое охранное агентство и наша служба безопасности...

— ...во главе с этим идиотом Чо. Он не предупредил меня о статусе телохранителя, потому что, — Чондэ едко передразнил: — «не подумал». А кто должен был думать, идиота кусок!

— Неплохо, если бы именно вы думали, что делаете, прежде, чем делать, господин О.

Чужой голос — холодный, осуждающий, презрительный (уж Чондэ такие эмоции в людях чуял за километр) — заставил напрячься.

Шину уставился на кого-то за спиной Чондэ оценивающим строгим взглядом. 

— Присоединяйтесь к нам, руководитель операции... Напомните, как вас зовут, простите, я запамятовал.

— Меня зовут Чхве Атори, господин Ю.

Чхве Атори вышел из-за спины Чондэ и занял свободное кресло напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения. Вообще, Чондэ его и домой к себе не приглашал, вернее, не помнил такого. А незваный гость, всем известно, хуже японца.

Тем более, когда хозяева не одеты. Чондэ пожалел, что вышел на террасу без футболки, в одних лёгких шортах и сланцах. Но это его дом! И его право ходить здесь хоть голышом!

— Я хочу обсудить вчерашнее нападение на Тая, — просто сказал Чхве Атори, глядя Чондэ прямо в глаза.

— Мы вчера уже всё обсудили, — осторожно ответил Шину.

— Вы обсудили дело с ним, не со мной. Пак Тай — человек, которого я пообещал оберегать. Вчера я допустил серьёзную ошибку, недооценил степень вашей... — он прервался, явно подыскивая слова пожёстче.

Чондэ уже и не помнил, когда кто-то позволял себе говорить с ним (или о нём) подобным тоном. Хейтеры в сети, плюющиеся ядом из-под анонимных масок, ссыкуны бессильные, не считаются. 

— Сбавьте обороты, если хотите сохранить контракт, — Чондэ не стал ждать оскорблений.

— А я и не хочу его сохранять, — откровенность красавчика Атори бесила, как и его официальный, с иголочки костюм и взгляд, исполненный превосходства. — Если вы разорвёте контракт с нашим агентством по собственной инициативе, то я найду, что и как сказать шефу. Пак Тай — его приёмный сын, мои аргументы покажутся ему вескими.

Чондэ шумно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. Чхве Атори, откинувшийся на спинку кресла, явно наслаждался его раздражением.

— Вы вели себя как дикое животное. Хуже того, вы напали сознательно, как человек, позволяющий себе дикое, животное поведение ради собственного удовольствия. Вы сознавали свою силу и желали причинить вред другому — невинному — человеку. Вы опасны для всех. И, особенно, вы опасны для Тая.

Чондэ криво усмехнулся.

— Советую вам сменить профессию. В роли непогрешимого судьи вы будете неотразимы.

Шину попытался вмешаться, но Чондэ поднял руку.

— А теперь послушайте меня. Здесь не детский сад и не благотворительное учреждение. Вы или работаете на нас, или уходите — сами. С господином Паком, думаю, я смогу договориться и без вас. Я его вчера очень хорошо и отчётливо услышал: он вкладывает личный интерес в сохранение моей жизни. А значит, если вы разорвёте контракт, то он останется с нами — вне вашей заботы о нём. 

Высокомерный мудак проглотил — ничего не ответил, и Чондэ показал зубы в развесёлой улыбке. 

— Что до вас, господин Чхве. Его услуги — из-за его знания противника — для нас уникальны. А вот ваши — я щёлкну пальцами, и найду сотню подобных вашему агентств и тысячи подобных вам специалистов. В любой момент, если вы ещё раз позволите себе подобные нынешнему выступления, я... — Чондэ щёлкнул пальцами. 

Для любого другого такого внушения хватило бы с лихвой, но не для Атори.

— Если вы позволите себе ещё раз напасть или иным образом навредить Таю, то вам не придётся... — он щёлкнул пальцами.

Чондэ встал, Атори — тоже. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и — дикая для нынешних времён вещь — мерялись силой. Чондэ даже не понял, как так получилось, но да, его гнуло к земле, затылок вспотел, все мускулы напряглись. Противнику тоже приходилось несладко, пока Шину не решил всё прекратить.

Охраннику достался тычок в грудь, Чондэ — увесистая затрещина.

— А ну успокоились. — Шину реально злился. — Вы как боевые петухи. Те самые, которые от рождения безмозглые... Чондэ, заткнись! А вы, — он повернулся к покрасневшему, сверкающему злыми глазами Атори, — я считал, что человек вашей профессии должен был уже понять, что Чондэ в той ситуации действовал на эмоциях, после концерта, уставший, посреди ночи, у него действительно был очень тяжёлый день. И он не хотел навредить вашему Паку. Он хотел успокоить противостоящего ему альфу, точно так же, как привык успокаивать нас. Потому что, ну подключите уже воображение, Чондэ — наш лидер, его работа — контролировать и утихомиривать тех, кто находится на грани потери контроля. А каким образом он может это сделать, вы хоть раз спросили себя? Как бы вы поступали на его месте? Уговаривали? Стыдили? Приводили примеры? И какой бы это дало результат?.. Нет, вы, как и он, пошли бы тем же путём — вы начали бы вкладывать собственную силу в каждое слово, вы привыкли бы к этому, и вы, я уверен, тоже попали бы когда-нибудь в подобную ситуацию. Любой из нас на его месте мог ошибиться. И, больше того, это вы, в том числе, позволили ему ошибиться, не прервали этот маскарад. Не смейте его осуждать! Он искренне извинился перед Паком, он действительно сожалеет. И теперь, когда Чондэ знает правду, вашему Паку вообще ничего не грозит!

Ох, ну и речь. Шину дышал, будто пробежал стометровку на мировой рекорд. Атори молчал. Чондэ — тоже, не знал, что и сказать. Потому что обнять Шину, уткнуться ему в плечо и выпалить «спасибо, друг, что хоть кто-то меня понимает» в их ситуации, с торчащим здесь, как бельмо на глазу, чужаком — не вариант.

— Хватит уже, — повторил Шину. — В чём Чондэ абсолютно прав, так в том: вы или с нами, или нет. Если мы вам настолько противны, дикие звери, как вы сказали, то не стоит себя заставлять работать на нас. Это никому не принесёт пользу.

Атори опустил глаза. 

Да-а. Чондэ почувствовал себя победителем — хотя победил тут Шину.

Уже не такой спесивый Атори сказал, глядя в пол:  
— Я прошу прощения. Я погорячился. Был неосторожен в выражениях и неправ.

Чондэ смотрел на его склонённую голову и на-слаж-дал-ся, пока не получил весьма болезненный удар в голень. Понятно от кого.

— Я сожалею, что так получилось, — выдавил он из себя максимум, который от него получит высокомерный придурок. 

Не верилось в его понимание, раскаяние, нет, Чондэ ни на миг ему не поверил. 

— Теперь, раз мы всё выяснили, пусть каждый займётся своей работой, — мягко пнул охранника под зад Шину. — Вы своей, а мы — нашей.

Как только они остались на террасе вдвоём, Чондэ сгрёб Шину в объятия.

— Эй! Я не из твоего гарёма, чтобы ты меня целовал!

— Придурок... Нет-нет, Шину, я не то хотел сказать! О, хён, как же ты крут!

— Какой я тебе нахрен хён? — Шину аж прекратил вырываться.

— Самый настоящий — ты старше меня на целых три недели. Пожалуйста, стань моим хёном, стань нашим лидером, мы так нравится, как ты это делаешь!

— Чондэ, ты меня убиваешь! Нет уж. Пожалуйста, альфа-донсен, будь нашим лидером, так как я хорош только на коротких дистанциях, а ты способен двигать горы и отправлять людей на луну! 

О, Шину, мастер лести и комплиментов!

Чондэ захохотал как безумный, Шину подхватил — и они чуть животы не надорвали. Чондэ первым сполз вниз по стене, уселся на пол, прямо на тёплые, согретые солнцем доски. Шину присел на корточки рядом.

Чондэ вдруг понял: его отпустило, вся эта дикость и грязь, и страх не справиться с ситуацией, страх всех подвести, и, что если кто-то из них пострадает из-за него? — вот всё это мутное, неопределённое, взбитой пеной висящее на уме и не дающее думать, всё оно вдруг ушло, будто солнечный свет превратил беспокойство в прах, а ветер его подхватил и развеял.

— Спасибо, Шину.

— За что? Разве я что-то сделал, что не сделал бы ты для меня?

— Это, наверное, смешно сейчас прозвучит, но я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким защищённым. Вы со мной, все, ты, Хани, Юнджи, Вонг — когда оторвётся от Ёна. Я... я так вам благодарен. Всем, и тебе, очень-очень.

Шину его обнял, ткнулся лбом в ухо, тепло задышал в шею. Забыл о красноречии.

— Твои полоски, мои пятна, — наконец услышал Чондэ.

Они немного помолчали.

— Мне кажется, у этого красавчика Атори очень личное отношение к моему Паку. Он влюблён? — спросил Чондэ.

Шину негромко рассмеялся.

— Что происходит? О, что это такое знаменательное происходит? Похоже, наш мальчик взрослеет! И сам, без подсказок, заметил то, что блестит и сияет, как солнце на небе!

— Да ладно тебе.

— Я серьёзно. Тебе впервые потребовалось всего несколько часов, чтобы понять. Обычно ты тупишь годами.

— Ну вот спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя, знаешь?

Да, Чондэ знал.

Они вернулись в спальню, пора было поднимать остальных, собираться, дел ещё столько, за оставшиеся до отлёта два с половиной часа точно не переделаешь.

Чондэ остановился, привыкая к тусклому свету, к томным сумеркам, прячущимся от яркого солнца за тяжёлыми шторами.

Шину схватил его за локоть. Погоди!

Хани лежал на кровати, его стройное, длинное тело казалось совсем смуглым на фоне белоснежных простыней, ладонь прикрывала глаза. Юнджи спал рядом — в той же позе, что и недавно, до того, как Шину откатил его, позволив Чондэ выбраться из двойных объятий — головой на голой груди Хани, рукой обняв поперёк живота, бедром вклинившись между ног. И Чондэ мог бы поклясться — у Юнджи не упало, крепкие мышцы плавно перекатывались под тонкой, льнущей к коже тканью, он легонько ёрзал, вперёд и назад, он буквально у них на глазах во сне трахал чужую ногу. 

Чондэ мог представить бурную, злую реакцию Хани — до того, как осознал, что из двоих спит только один.

Хани рукой, за которой только что прятал глаза, откинул со лба волосы, негромко вздохнул. У Чондэ не нашлось ни одной версии, что означает непривычное, умиротворённое выражение его лица — ни яркий свет солнца, ни бушующая гроза, а вот эти вот тихие, мечтательные сумерки. Хани бережно, почти нежно спихнул с себя голову Юнджи, подтолкнул его, что-то тихо забормотавшего, в бок, выбрался из-под руки-ноги, одним плавным размеренным движением встал.

— Доброе утро. Разбудите ребёнка, — прозвучало хрипло, до невозможности томно.

У Хани стояло. 

Он подошёл к Чондэ, мягко, привычно прижался губами к щеке, дурачась, растрепал волосы, ткнул носом в шею.

— Ты хорошо пахнешь. — Хани всем телом потянулся. Лицо расплылось в довольной улыбке, глаза просияли. Вот и оно: их солнышко встало. — Сделайте и на меня кофе. Я в душ.

Хани беззаботно пошагал к огороженному стеклом углу спальни, и Чондэ безмолвно повернулся к Шину.

— Даже не спрашивай, ничего не отвечу... Эй, Джи, давай-ка вставать!


	11. Вонг. Долгая дорога домой

Вонг отпустил такси у круглосуточного развлекательного центра. Пришла пора сменить машину, если он всё-таки хочет добраться домой. 

Вероятность, что его сдадут папарацци, увяжется хвост и всё закончится появлением скандальных фотографий в топе утренних новостей, превратилась в уверенность ещё на полпути домой. Водитель, стоя на светофоре, держал руки не на руле, а внизу и смотрел тоже вниз — будто набирал текст на смартфоне. Плюс резкие, быстрые взгляды-выстрелы в зеркало заднего вида, попытка поболтать, оставшаяся без ответа, но всё же — чего приставал? — а ещё противный, гнилостно-липкий привкус жадного любопытства во всём: взглядах, словах, напряжении тела. Омега, одинокий, свободный — без чокера, даже тоненького, шрамы от меток старые, едва заметные, неудивительно — с такой-то внешностью: ближе к сорока, если не пятидесяти, полноватый, малосимпатичный. Вонг таких не любил, а вот они его — очень даже.

Не всегда осознание собственной привлекательности греет. Только поначалу, глядя на фотографии с любимым собой на первых в карьере разворотах журналов, его, пятнадцатилетнего тогда, начинающую модель, трясло и скручивало от восторга. Затем восторг сменился радостью. Радость — удовлетворением. А к восемнадцати, со званием первой модели Кореи среди альф в возрасте до двадцати лет, от собственного вида в полурасстёгнутых джинсах или в приспущенной с плеча рубашке, от горячего, завлекающего, блядского взгляда, приоткрытого рта, высунутого на камеру языка, от всего этого грёбаного притворства ему — временами — хотелось блевать. Держали деньги, хорошие, а делать за них, можно откровенно сказать — нихуя, только время тратить и принимать позы, и показывать чувства — худшая часть, но без имитации эмоций на публику в таком бизнесе — никуда.

Он прошёл огромный путь от искрящегося, бешенного: «Вот он я какой, вы только поглядите, чего добился, что смог! Вы только посмотрите на меня, на все эти мышцы, на бледную кожу (да, мой отец — беложопый, и что?!), вы только полюбуйтесь на моё лицо, на скулы, на губы, на широко распахнутые, блестящие глаза, на прущее, рвущееся из меня: «Да, я — альфа, сучки, я трахну вас всех в ваших мечтах! Хотите меня! Любите меня! Обожайте!»

Но это тогда, лет десять назад, от его эмоций, от желания нравиться у модных фотографов крышу сносило настолько, что все фотосессии заканчивались по одному сценарию, кто бы ни стоял за камерой, что омега, что альфа. Тогда Вонг, дурной, совсем молодой, на все сто наслаждался своей охуенностью — трахал всё, что бьёт по воде хвостом и само прыгает в пасть. 

В его ручье уже десять лет не кончался лосось — да только жрать его чего-то подзадолбало.

Жизнь сама привела его к полному и абсолютному равнодушию к собственной красоте. Комплименты давно не трогали. «Какой же ты красивый! Какой охуенный!» — он слышал это тысячи раз. Хриплые, соблазнительно низкие или звонкие, нежные голоса омег в барах, ресторанах, гостиницах, офисах, да где угодно — до и после того, как он их оттрахал; выкрики беснующейся, заведённой публики на концертах и после — сладкие вопли тех, кто ему дал или жаждал дать; дежурные комплименты обслуживающего персонала, коллег, начальства, журналистов, случайных людей; искренние признания, оброненные, как драгоценность, нежными дрожащими голосками вчерашних детей (а иногда и самых настоящих — светловолосых и голубоглазых — детей, и куда, блядь, их родители смотрят). 

«Ты такой охуенный! Ты такой красивенный!» — он слышал это и когда снимался лишь для рекламы, и после — когда, сбежав от набившей оскомину скукотищи в смежный бизнес, — начал не только принимать соблазнительные позы на камеру, но и танцевать (это он мог, пусть и не сильно хорошо поначалу), а ещё — петь. Ну как петь — абсолютно не приспособленным для столь сложных целей речевым аппаратом издавать стремноватые звуки, за которые ему в итоге начали платить какие-то совершенно сумасшедшие деньги.

От таких денег не отказываются. Никто, ни один человек во всём мире. Если он, конечно, не псих. Но идиотам в тесный мир айдолов по умолчанию путь заказан. И потому Вонг, благодарно улыбаясь в ответ на (иногда даже кажущиеся искренними) комплименты его певческому дарованию, позволял большому миру считать медведя из 5A4U певцом.

А чё нет, за такие-то гонорары. Всегда пожалуйста, только платите — и за тело-лицо, и за танцы-ужимки-прыжки, и за фансервис, и за хорошее поведение, ну и — ко всему прочему — ещё и за голос.

Вонг кивал с умным видом и никогда не возражал, пусть и знал истину: медведи не поют, а если поют, то не слишком-то хорошо, так как туги на ухо, а в пасти клыков-языка многовато, мешают. Ну, то есть он, конечно, открывал рот и даже издавал звуки, причём сам, не притворяясь под запись. Юнджи с помощниками только что наизнанку не изворачивались, чтобы то, что он говорил, шептал и стонал в микрофон, считалось вокалом. 

Временами хитрющий лисёнок его исполнение даже хвалил — думал, что ли, Вонг позволит держать себя за идиота? Нет, ну правда, что, кроме него одного, в опере никто никогда не бывал? В опере, в концертном зале, в консерватории — там, где люди реально поют. Вот там — голоса, голосищи, там — пение, а Вонг занимался чем-то другим, больше похожим на секс с микрофоном.

Его шепчущее, речитативное, страстно-томное исполнение однажды какой-то ценитель назвал подобным рокоту морских волн — глубоким, всеобъемлющим, проникновенным. И теперь, спустя годы, фанаты считали Вонга необыкновенно одарённым, уникальным певцом, а тех, кто смел во всеуслышание сомневаться в его талантах, называли хейтерами — злобными, завистливыми ненавистниками.

Вонг своё эго и всего себя нежно любил, но заниматься самообманом не собирался. Да и ради чего? Космос-самооценки? Так она у него и так космос! Себе он не врал — был хейтером, немножко, лично своим, тихо-спокойно наедине сам с собой, обличительными речами не распылялся. Убивал на вокал дохренищу часов — старался. 

А любили-обожали его всё равно совсем не за голос. Тут и так понятно — за товар лицом, красоту. Ту самую, природную, естественную, всю из себя такую натуральную — костюмеры, стилисты, тренера, диетологи, фотографы, операторы тихо стоят в сторонке и плачут, невидимки, не замеченные никем.

Резать себя для пущей красивости он не позволил. Хватало и так.

Его обожали за светлую кожу, мышцы, рост, лицо, эмоции, силу, характер, дерзость и наглость, за «я охуенный, вы охуенные, а хотите, я сейчас вас всех трахну? я вот — дико хочу». 

Он продолжал сниматься в рекламе. До сих пор оставался альфой — моделью номер один, и не только в Корее. Япония, Сингапур, Малайзия, Мьянма — список его побед и титулов непрестанно расширялся и пополнялся. 

Омеги, альфы, они страстно хотели его, красивого и свободного, ничейного, одинокого — открытого для предложений, в поиске настоящей любви. А заодно хотели автомобили, телефоны, яхты, апартаменты, отдых на Чеджу, Гавайях, Соломоновых островах, не говоря про соки, соджу, диваны, часы... Иногда казалось, что на фоне его лица-тела в убыстренном темпе крутят сериал про райскую жизнь потребителя всех удовольствий.

Его лицо в Корее знал каждый, как и его статус: свободен. А контракт грозил дикими, неподъёмными штрафами за измену вечному одиночеству — потому что связать жизнь с популярным айдолом мечтает каждый, мы должны всем гарантировать шанс. 

Он имел право трахать всё, что шевелится — пока не заводил отношений. Он имел право на любые извращения — кроме любви. Никакой семьи: омеги, детей — он за это собственноручно восемь лет назад подписался, ни сердце не дрогнуло, ничего. Ему казалось: а что тут такого? Не душу же продаёт. На его век омег хватит, в тридцать, в сорок, да даже в пятьдесят начать будет нормально, и, вообще, семья — это скучно, это вечная ругань, разборки, разводы, сопливые дети, на своих родителей насмотрелся — ну и нахера ему это всё?

Он считал себя правым, развлекался, как мог, трахал всё и всех, кого только хотел, о любви, семье, детях не думал от слова вообще, а потом встретил Сыёна — и всё.

Как встретил? Сыён ему дал после концерта. Такой же, как тысячи омег до него (реально тысячи, Вонг как-то посчитал от нечего делать: плюс-минус пять на триста шестьдесят пять, когда-то, конечно, случалось, что и никого, но обычно — один или двое, а то и трое за день-ночь. Плюс те, что до дебюта — уже тогда счёт шёл на сотни. Так что было, было, что вспомнить, да только что-то не хочется вспоминать. Ён прав, он за жизнь перетрахал пару тысяч омег. И с десяток (а может, и больше) альф — про которых Ён не подозревает, — но Вонг не по альфам вообще... Хани не считается, ну какой с него альфа, так, один смех — сучка, чертовски горячая, с членом, на нервах — может въебать со всей дури, о чём стоит помнить и никогда не забывать. Да и что у них было — так, одна ерунда).

Это Сыён стал его первым омегой. После всех тех тысяч — Ён стал его по-настоящему первым. Девственности лишил, и лишился сам — первое, что они сделали вместе.

Вонг, конечно, знал, как и что происходит между омегами и альфами, в книжках, ещё в школе читал, что зрелый омега, когда доверяет и любит, откроется — и будет секс, приводящий к зачатию. Описывалось там всё, кстати, не слишком-то вкусно. Простата, сразу за ней — складка кожи, прячущая вход в матку, есть у всех: в зачаточном состоянии у альф, в развитом — у созревших омег. На разрезе, в подробностях всё это — ну просто ужас. С картинок он, тринадцатилетний, про себя беззвучно блевал. Порнуха (уже когда стал постарше) не особо помогла разобраться и что-то толком понять. Да и что там увидишь, когда дырка у всех одинаковая, в неё входит член, и любой нижний — или открытый любящий омега, или закрытый омега, ничем не отличающийся, кроме длины члена, от альфы, а то и вовсе альфа — как ни снимай, с каких ракурсов, любой, кого трахают, корчится в судорогах оргазма, яйца поджимаются и вперёд, всё, чему не повезло, в сперме — прозрачной у омег, мутной у альф. 

Как это чувствуется — когда с омегой по-настоящему, — объяснить сложно. Потому что — эмоции, омега и альфа, вся эта психологическая херня, звучит как бла-бла-бла для тех, у кого никогда ещё не было. Разумеется, в научных целях какой-то высоколобый, и не один, и не с одного ракурса-разрешения-подробностей давным-давно заснял-нарисовал процесс оплодотворения, и желающие — на просветительский фильм — могли подрочить. Вонг себя к извращенцам не относил. Да, сотни лет говорили-писали, что настоящий секс с омегой — другой. Но какой другой, все нормальные люди узнавали на собственном опыте. Кому, разумеется, в жизни повезло.

Вонг вот охренеть насколько везучий, он всё узнал в свои двадцать пять, хотя с его стилем общения с омегами — вставил-вытащил, спасибо большое, а теперь давай-ка отсюда, милый, пошёл! — мог вечность носить в кармане банку со смазкой, трахать сухие дырки и считать себя крутейшим альфа-самцом. Бедолага, с этим блядским контрактом за годы он мог бы досчитаться и до десятка тысяч — если бы не Сыён.

Иногда Вонг думал, а что если бы он тогда ткнул пальцем в кого-то другого? Что если бы не — от одной мысли бросало в холодный пот.

Случайно выбранный из группы сумасшедших фанатов омега, молоденький, стройный, красивый, девственник — с голой шеей без меток, готовый орать «да, да, возьми меня здесь, возьми сразу», лишь бы Вонг его заметил, притянул к себе за руку и за собой потащил. А потом: «Я — Сыён», — «Да мне как-то похер, как тебя там зовут», в какой-то кладовке, после концерта, когда похуй кого, когда просто хочется так, что башню сносит, когда рычишь и стискиваешь, стираешь в крошево зубы, когда, отрывая с мясом пуговицы, срываешь одежду, лишь бы скорее добраться до тела, любого, доступного или не очень, когда абсолютно любой — желанен и бесконечно красив. 

Ён дал ему, как никто: раскрылся для него, принял, впустил, позволил наполнить, позволил втиснуться, вломиться туда, куда никогда никому не было доступа — и никогда ни для кого другого не будет, Вонг разорвётся на части, но Ён — только его. Ён тогда и с тех пор позволил с собой делать всё... Вонг, когда кончил, когда ещё по оголённым нервам памяти билось, как скользил по нежному, мягкому, влажному — он тупо не мог говорить, челюсть свело, его высосало досуха, вся его мощь, которой он так гордился, вся она ухнула в этого, большеглазого, искусанного бешеным зверем, с кровоточащей шеей, с метками, которые он — а кто кроме него? — оставил и даже не понял как и когда.

Ён лишил его девственности, первый и единственный, после всех тех тысяч. Вонг, похоже (он никогда не спрашивал, боялся, не знал бы, что делать, если бы вдруг всё-таки «нет»), стал для Ёна во всех отношениях первым.

Трахнул его на нервах, на дикости, у стены, в какой-то кладовке, в пыли. Ни простыней шёлковых, ни алых роз, вместо благовоний — едва ли не звериная вонь измученного за время выступления тела. Рычал, как медведь, одежду порвал, ни подарков, ни поцелуев, ни нежности, только звериная жажда — да Вонг даже имени Ёна тогда не знал, вылетело из головы, вернее, оно туда и не влетало, ещё чего, две тысячи какого-то запоминать.

Ёна едва держали ноги, но Вонг, мощный альфа, самец, первым рухнул на колени, в пыль и грязь. Его сердце чуть не лопнуло, реально — он тогда чуть не того. Слишком много всего, горящих на коже воспоминаний, фантомной нежности чужого тела на избавившемся от спермы, медленно сокращающемся члене, ощущения чужой гладкой кожи под собственными грубыми ладонями, да и вообще ощущений чересчур много — дрожащих мышц, пота, текущего по спине, особенно неприятных — прилипшей изодранной одежды, твёрдого пола, кружащей голову духоты. И слишком много настоящих эмоций — любви, обожания, страсти. Чужих, но уже и своих, они ведь их разделили. Ён просто вывалил всё своё на него и теперь смотрел огромными зелёными глазами, и всё пытался что-то сказать, а Вонг стоял перед ним на коленях и не давал — ни говорить, ни одеваться, ни двигаться. 

Вонга тогда раскатало по полу этой пыльной, затхлой, пропахшей их потом и спермой кладовки. Он обнял полуголого Ёна, уткнулся ему макушкой в живот, стоял так и дрожал, как придурок. А потом — вылизал. Впервые захотелось, и он вылизал кончившего под ним омегу, взял у него в рот — хотя Ён пытался сопротивляться, шептал, что это слишком, что не надо, даже плакал, так ласково-сладко, — а Вонг его нежил, гладил языком, ласкал, ему нравилось до одури, что член Ёна полностью помещается в рот, что он весь такой сладкий, вкусный, что он так пахнет, нежным чем-то, как пряности.

Ён кончил ещё раз — почти насухую, всего пару капель. И опять от него прилетело это настоящее, омежье «люблю, обожаю», и Вонг просто тупо расплакался. В той кладовке, обнимая Ёна за бёдра, обожая его всем своим существом, всем сердцем в ответ.

В ту минуту, когда Вонг полюбил, он даже имени Ёна не помнил.

У нормальных пар всё начинается со встреч, свиданий, поцелуев, обжиманий, они растят, как цветок, с крошечного семечка, с первого взгляда доверие, нежность, любовь, стараются вместе — чтобы омега открылся. И только тогда... Ну а Вонгу повезло, просто за то, что родился красивым наглым зверьём.

Он потом Ёну столько доказывал, что умеет любить. Простыни, цветы, дом, подарки, всё, что бы Ён ни пожелал. И всё равно в памяти та кладовка, и всё — слишком мало, не то, когда Вонг мог больше, мог ещё.

С тех пор, уже два года как, у него — только Ён, единственный, нужный, необходимый, как воздух, а может, и больше того. Вонг, как и прежде, сходил с ума после концертов, но ни на кого другого уже не смотрел. Потому что, после Ёна, остальные — да ну его нахрен, перетерпит-потерпит, на воспоминания подрочит. Он возвращался в номер — и звонил Ёну. Он садился на самолёт — и летел к Ёну. Он брал машину — и мчался к Ёну. И всё, что хотел — просто быть с Ёном.

А теперь ещё — и с их малышом.

Такси он остановил за два квартала от дома. На лице — маска, очки — даже ночью, накинутый на голову капюшон.

Вонг пробирался к собственному дому, словно преступник в плохом детективе. Тайком, оглядываясь, настороженный, словно зверь, шёл в скрытую от чужих глаз берлогу. Потому что там он, его Ён, и малыш, и о них никто не должен узнать — хотя Вонг, дай ему волю, орал бы о своей любви на всех площадях. 

Его не было дома четыре недели — Австралия, Малайзия, Япония, тринадцать концертов, а всё эта проклятущая популярность — и ни одного перерыва длиннее, чем на день-два, и те забиты фанмитингами, интервью, тренировками-прогонами, съёмкой в рекламе.

Стоя в предрассветных серых сумерках у двери дома, Вонг всё не решался достать ключи, терзал зубами губу, вспоминал отца. Большущий, бородатый и громкий американский рыбак. Ходил в море, ловил месяцами, не сходя на берег, пахал на износ ради семьи, чтобы омма Вонга ни в чём не знал недостатка. Деньги, деньги, всё проклятые деньги — пока в криках родителей мелкий Вонг, тогда восьмилетний, не услышал «ты больше не любишь меня, ты закрылся, ты меня позабыл, тебе от меня нужны только деньги».

Страшнее, чем никогда не встретить Ёна, — его потерять.


	12. Вонг. Home porn

— Ты купил нам такой прекрасный дом... О, Во... — Согласные из собственного имени, такого сладкого, тёплого, дрожащего на губах Ёна, Вонг жадно съел. Сожрал, причмокивая и облизываясь от удовольствия.

Но Ён — упрям настолько, насколько горяч — то есть беспредельно.   
— Прекрасный...   
— Ох...   
— Дом...  
— Ты...  
— О мой бог!

Вонг сжал ладонями голую упругую задницу и подбросил повыше довольно взвизгнувшего Ёна — спустившегося на шум в одном халате, заметившего, замершего на месте, сквозь прижатую ко рту собственную ладонь заоравшего, бросившегося навстречу, повисшего на шее, обхватившего ногами, полураздетого, почти раздетого, вот уже и полностью раздетого Ёна. 

Спасибо тебе, боженька, за малые твои милости! И за большие спасибо — за крепко, ну пожалуйста, за очень крепко спящего сейчас малыша!

Вонг держался из последних сил, стискивал зубы — ну не на пороге же! Не в полуметре от двери, не на торопливо, без помощи рук, снятых кроссовках, не у французского окна, ведущего на открытую террасу, не на стеклянном хлипком столике с розами, не на мраморных ступенях витой лестницы, не на голом холодном полу и не на ковре в коридоре.

Но какая же прекрасная между кухней-столовой и коридором стена.

— В нашем прекрасном... ой, Вонг-и, о боже, ох, доме... 

Он знал, как и чем заткнуть Ёна — на время, но ведь он не заткнётся, не с его невероятным упорством. Ну пусть хотя бы с минуту ещё помолчит.

Вонг наконец добрался до смутно видимой в предрассветных сумерках цели и усадил-уложил голого Ёна на край стола. Отличный выбор за хорошие деньги, стоил каждого вона — полированный дуб, ручная работа, модель с округлыми краями, тяжеленный, крепкий, не скрипит — не качается. Вонг обожал этот стол, есть за ним его никогда не смущало, скорее, наоборот, навевало, так сказать, романтические настроения.

Ён приподнялся на локтях, уставился на него горячим взглядом, ноги слегка развёл. Его маленький член стоял крепко, чуть покачивался, соблазнял мокрой красной головкой. Красивый такой на фоне кажущихся в полутьме белыми бёдер, подрагивающего живота, чёткой линии тёмных волос, указывающей верное направление к цели.

Да, именно таким, богато, щедро накрытым, приготовленным для него одного, Вонг этот стол обожал. И сейчас предвкушал... трапезу, аж слюнки текли, аж стекленели глаза.

— В нашем доме...

Ох это бульдожье упрямство.

— Ты правда сейчас хочешь поговорить о доме? — хриплые, тяжёлые, как булыжники, слова бессильно выпали изо рта Вонга. 

Заставить себя отступить на минуту, сорвать мешающую одежду — далось огромным трудом. Кровь шумела в ушах, он говорил, сражаясь с шуршащим тряпьём, и едва себя слышал. Молнию на джинсах заело — и он её, суку, просто порвал. Вырванный болт отлетел, с металлическим звоном покатился по мраморному полу куда-то туда, через проём, в полумрак холла. 

Рывком содранная, через голову снятая куртка отправилась следом. Тут же что-то с диким грохотом рухнуло — блядский пиздец, если он, своими кривыми руками, сейчас разбудил малыша.

Оба замерли, повернули головы к лестнице — о, благословенная тишина! — и снова уставились друг на друга.

Ён торопливо подался навстречу, помог снять футболку — и, боже, каким взглядом он обвёл обнажившийся торс, вздымающуюся в попытках набрать хоть немного воздуха грудь. Его пальцы дрожали, ладони оказались влажными, срывающееся с приоткрытых губ дыхание обжигало кожу, как кипяток. Вонга от искренности его желания рвало на миллионы дрожащих кусков. Ён встряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая застилающий глаза морок.

— Да, я хочу поговорить с тобой о нашем доме, — негромко пробормотал он и замолчал. Его зелёные глаза потемнели до черноты глубокого космоса.

Вонг знал, что Ёну в нём особенно нравилось, нарочито поиграл грудными мышцами, втянул живот, гордо демонстрируя пресс. Он бы и дальше выделывался — но Ён, закусив нижнюю пухлую губу, смотрел на него такими глазищами. Какой там стриптиз. Вонг сорвал с себя джинсы вместе с бельём, стащил их, прыгая, как косолапый медведь, то на одной, то на другой ноге, грязно, жутко ругаясь сквозь зубы, швырнул всё мешающее под стол, в темноту. Наконец выпрямился.

— Носки, может, ещё снимешь? — тихо проворковал Ён и развёл — широко, очень широко — ноги.

— Нахуй носки.

— Умница, нахуй носки, — прозвучало нежно-сладко и дразняще, как хлопок по заднице: а ну, пошевеливайся давай! — Не вставишь мне немедленно, и уйдёшь нахуй дрочить.

Ён выгнулся всем телом, приоткрыл рот, провёл языком по губам. А потом притянул к груди ноги, обнял их руками — выставил себя во всей красе.

Приглашение — откровеннее некуда. 

Ну вот откуда это в нём? Нравится — до безумия. Больше чем нравится. Глазами бы съел. Сожрал до последнего кусочка, целиком, от макушки до дырки.

Вонг шумно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Дырка влажно блестела. Пока он возился с одеждой — да он домой вернулся всего минут пять назад — его Ён потёк для него, из-за него. 

Откровеннее некуда. Мокрый насквозь, готовый, от одного его вида.

— Что, выберешь подрочить? — голос Ёна дрожал. — Обломаешь меня? Когда я тебя так хочу, детка?

«Детка». От двадцатилетнего Ёна, от омеги, его сладенькой милой омежки, от молоденького омми его малыша.

Вонг шагнул вперёд, его трясло, сильно.

— Дай же мне, детка. Хочу прямо сейчас.

Пожалуйста, замолчи.

— Мы не были вместе месяц. Я тебя сейчас нахуй порву, — он мягко погладил по влажному, в испарине бедру. От желания поддаться дерзким уговорам и вот так сходу вставить в голове мутилось, хотелось рычать.

— Ты насколько вернулся? — Ён закрыл глаза. Его грудь часто вздымалась, губы пересохли, и он их опять облизал.

Вонг повернул голову к негромко тикающим на стене часам, поле зрения сузилось, он едва разглядел цифры и стрелки за блестящим стеклом.

— Я уеду через пять с половиной часов.

Ён накрыл ладонью лежащую на его бедре руку Вонга.

— Ты захочешь попрощаться как всегда? Или сегодня обойдёмся без извращений?

Вонг зло махнул головой. 

— Как всегда. Мы это обсуждали, мне это нужно. Я не выдержу там без воспоминаний о тебе. Мне — нужно.

— Будешь дрочить на сладенького ванильного меня? Скачущего на твоём большом толстом члене?

— Именно.

Ён широко улыбнулся. Глядя Вонгу прямо в глаза, сам закинул ноги на его плечи. Пятками умело потянул на себя.

— Тогда, детка, раз ты выбрал, как мы попрощаемся — я выберу, как мы поздороваемся, хорошо? Ты можешь трахнуть меня столько раз, сколько захочешь, так, как захочешь, я согласен на всё. Но сейчас ты дашь мне то, что я попрошу, хорошо? Ты трахнешь меня так жёстко, как в первый раз, чтобы я ещё неделю о тебе телом помнил, вставал-садился и всем телом помнил, как мне всегда с тобой хорошо.

— Я порву тебя, — глухо возразил Вонг — пусть уже и сдался. А кто бы не. Кто бы не сдался в ответ на такие жаркие, бесстыдные мольбы, кто бы проигнорировал хриплый, соблазнительно низкий голос, вид дрожащего от желания прекрасного тела, пряный аромат приглашения, нетерпеливый удар пяткой в плечо.

— Тогда не порвал ведь, — предсказуемо ответил Ён и расплылся в улыбке победителя.

Сдаться ещё не значит проиграть.

Ён погладил себя по плоской груди, сжал и выкрутил маленькие тугие соски — больше не припухшие, не раздражённо-красные (как же Вонг их такими любил), а тёпло-коричневые, как шоколадная карамель. Ён уже месяца три как малыша не кормил, и стал таким же стройным, как раньше, таким же ладным, крепким, красивым. Его бёдра двигались вверх-вниз, словно Вонг его уже трахал. И ни намёка на презервативы, а ведь ещё месяц назад и коробку бы притащил, и уже раскатал бы резинку по члену. Ён бы не забыл — значит, был не прочь вновь стать наполненным, с круглым плотным животом, в тягости, тя-го-сти — блядь, какое же вкусное слово. А если всё же забыл — Вонг не собирался напоминать, ещё чего, детка.

— Ну же, дай мне всего себя, детка. Не заставляй сейчас умолять. Я потом, позже постою на коленях и... — Ён закусил губу и съехал всем телом к Вонгу ближе, так что головка члена упёрлась прямо в призывно дрожащую, горячую, влажную цель. — Если захочешь, выебешь меня в рот, и я позволю тебе всё заснять. Будешь дрочить на меня всего в слезах и твоей сперме, маленького, беззащитного и жалкого, невинного.

— Это ты-то беззащитный и жалкий? — Вонг подался вперёд, плотно прижался к пульсирующей влажной дырке головкой. С него уже семь потов сошло только от одних разговоров с его миленьким, сладеньким, на голову ниже, на семь лет младше, уже не совсем невинным, считающим себя очень даже опытным омежкой, обожающим звать своего альфу (медведя, айдола, миллионера) няшной деткой.

— Пиздец как хочу тебя, детка. Вставь мне, ну.

Грязно и пошло — да, вот именно так. Чтоб мозги вынесло напрочь.

Ён открыл рот и громко, несдержанно застонал. Забыл, наверное, что в доме они не одни.

Вонг не позволил себе позабыть — закрыл ладонью рот широко (испуганно? ага, мечтай, детка) распахнувшего глаза Ёна. 

И трахнул. 

Пока без камер. 

На блядском столе. Тяжеленном, четверо грузчиков полдня вносили по частям, внутри из деталей ещё день собирали. Вонг тогда потратился сильно. Заказанный у хорошего мастера стол оказался именно таким, как нужно — мощным, устойчивым, легко выдерживал двойной вес, не скрипел и не качался, не двигался даже на миллиметр. Полированный, покрытый маслом, весь такой шелковистый на ощупь, не скользкий, гладенький, как попка младенца. Сделанный под заказ — не для того, чтобы за ним есть, а чтобы с чувством, толком, расстановкой трахать. Ебать. Драть. Вгонять. Вламывать. Жарить. Уделывать. Хуярить. Засаживать. Накачивать. Любиться. Просто любить.

Мокрый, нежный, скользкий — Ён принимал его всем телом, сердцем, всем собой целиком. Любил. Позволял творить с собой чёрти что. Ещё и подзуживал: ещё, Вонг-и, ещё!

И ни следа боли — только безумная жажда: ещё! — на искажённом сладкой мукой лице и жар извивающегося, принимающего его всего, с его всем Ёна.

Вонг позволил себе наконец забыться, отпустить себя, знал уже, опытный, что Ён выдержит всё. Всё накопившееся напряжение, агрессию, страх, злость, ненависть, раздражение, дикость, всё ощетинившееся, нападающее, подавляющее, лязгающее зубами, хватающееся за оружие, бряцающее превосходством, всё его альфийское, все его слабости, все победы, всю его мощь — он примет, очистит и исправит, исцелит, вернёт любовью, принятием, обожанием, поддержкой, уверенностью. Лишившегося контроля Вонга — разбившегося, рассыпавшегося, потерявшего себя — Ён склеит заново, соберёт из исправленных, исцелённых, улучшенных частей, сделает его сильнее, выдержаннее, способнее, сделает его лучше.

«Я дам тебе силу — ты дашь мне любовь.   
Ты станешь сильнее телом и духом — я смогу понять и сделать нашу жизнь лучше».

Если бы Вонг был таким же талантливым, как Юнджи, то поиграл бы словами, добавил ритмичную музыку и подарил Ёну песню — красиво рассказал о своей большой грязно-чистой любви.

Но, судя по дрожащей улыбке, слезам и выражению глаз, о его любви Ён знал и так.

— Я люблю тебя. Я бесконечно тебе благодарен, — повторить не помешает, и ответ получить — мощный, кристально прозрачный и ясный.

Все сомнения и страхи сгорели, как и не было их. Они вместе, Ён его любит. Какие ещё нужны доказательства, какие слова, когда Ён — так — его любит.

Наверху тихонько, растерянно плакал малыш. Они всё-таки его разбудили.

Ён попытался встать со стола. Ноги его совсем не держали. Вонгу бы, наверное, стало стыдно, но на сердце воцарился вселенский покой. То, что он сделал, было нужно обоим. Никаких сомнений, абсолют уверенности, сознание правильности и правоты, и тлеет на подкорке: «Он — меня — любит».

— Я тебя отнесу. — Вонг поднял Ёна на руки. — Всё хорошо? Тебе не было больно?

— Ты очень большой, я всё ещё тебя чувствую, — тихо пробормотал Ён ему на ухо, обнимая рукой за плечи. Укусил за мочку, потёрся щекой о висок. — Мне хорошо. Я словно на миллион кусочков разбился, а ты собрал и склеил меня заново. Я сейчас чувствую себя таким сильным.

Вонг добрался до лестницы и начал подниматься с Ёном на руках.

— Ага, сильный, аж на ноги не можешь встать.

— Не могу, тут ты прав, — Ён вплёл пальцы в волосы Вонга, лаская, пригладил мокрый затылок. — Но я правда сильный, только иначе. У меня внутри — будто я всё могу, что угодно, не знаю, с неба звезду достать.

— А она тебе нужна, эта звезда?

— Нет, конечно. Мне хватает тебя.

Малыш уже не плакал, тихонько спал в своей кроватке. Вонг поцеловал Ёна в щёку — безмолвно, в тысячный раз, поблагодарил.

— Пошли к нам.

Он опустил Ёна на их широкую постель, прикрыл влажное, измученное тело лёгким одеялом.

— Я наберу для тебя ванну. 

— Кстати, — раздалось из спальни, когда Вонг возился с многочисленными настройками их навороченного джакузи, — я так и не услышал ответ на свой вопрос.

— М-м, это какой?

— У нас такой красивый большой дом, наша спальня, гостиная, библиотека, гостевые комнаты, а ты вечно тащишь меня на кухню и трахаешь на столе. Ну, не то чтобы я против... ой. Но когда-нибудь я обязательно уложу тебя на этот монстра-стол и оттрахаю, на собственной шкуре почувствуешь, насколько на кровати удобнее.

Вонг вышел из ванной, встал, плечом прислонившись к стене. Он точно знал, как выглядит — отражение в зеркале напротив не оставляло простора для воображения. Огромный, абсолютно голый, со всеми этими выпуклыми, местами жутковато выглядящими мышцами, заработанными кровью и потом в тренажерном зале и на практике по хореографии, единственное «не» — висит на полшестого, но в его двадцать семь это всего на час или два.

— Мечтаешь оттрахать меня на столе, Ён-и?

Ёну хватило совести покраснеть. Такой милый.

— Когда-нибудь? — произнёс он с вопросительной интонацией и приподнял брови. Дерзкий, смешной, любимый.

А что, неплохая идея. Вонг не возражал бы даже сегодня лечь на тот стол и позволить Ёну на себе вдосталь попрыгать. Тем более, монстра-стола в его бережно собираемой коллекции домашнего видео ещё не было.

— Договорились, ты будешь отлично смотреться там в позе наездника. И я даже знаю, где поставлю камеры.

Лицо Ёна — бесценно.

— Извращуга!

— Вот кто бы говорил, детка. Кто бы говорил...

В эту минуту, глядя на до алых щёк смущённого и при этом возбуждённо хихикающего — наверняка, уже предвкушающего — Ёна, Вонг был абсолютно, до безобразия счастлив. Ему даже казалось, они с Ёном такие одни — безгранично счастливые, уравновешивающие друг друга, любящие без условностей, безрассудно, — хотя на самом деле таких, как они, миллиарды.

У каждого своя история, конечно. У кого-то счастливая, у кого-то не очень. Но шанс открыть сердце и полюбить есть у всех.


	13. Тай. Альфы

Чёткий, быстрый стук в дверь Тай оставил без ответа, сейчас не мог говорить, не в этой позе, вверх ногами — вниз головой. Тело привычно подрагивало от напряжения, сердце стучало спокойно, пальцы рук, на которые приходился весь вес, онемели, дыхание — ровное. До окончания упражнения оставалось не больше минуты: когда занимаешься под одну и ту же музыку годами, нет нужды в часах, он привык измерять промежутки звучащими в наушнике пулями слов и ударами рваного, дикого бита.

Минута — совсем недолго, можно и подождать, но кто-то оказался слишком нетерпелив. 

— Хм... Доброе утро. Нам нужно поговорить, Тай-ши.

Чондэ — в шортах и красной худи, а не полуголый, как на террасе — стоял у порога, смотрел на Тая, но, к сожалению, смотрел не в лицо.

Ну и кто виноват? Или дверь запирай, или не снимай футболку. Хотя как не снимать, когда в одежде из запасов Чондэ Тай едва не утонул. Шину любезно предложил — Тай не нашёл причин отказаться. Но около двадцати сантиметров разницы в росте, плюс у Чондэ широкие плечи и впечатляющая мышечная масса — выглядел Тай в его футболке нелепо: она сползала то с одного, то с другого плеча. Спать ещё ничего, но, чтобы нормально позаниматься, пришлось её снять. 

Тай не ждал посетителей, и за свой вид извиняться не собирался. Нечего входить, когда не просили, не важно хозяин Чондэ тут или нет.

Безупречная логика, да только заколотившемуся сердцу оказались глубоко безразличны любые рассуждения. Находиться наедине с альфой, демонстрируя почти голое тело — откровенно напрашиваться на неприятности. Тем более таким альфой — уже нападавшим, едва не сломавшим.

Внутренности обожгло фантомной болью.

Тай вдохнул резче, глубже, и едва не потерял равновесие. Щёки потеплели: стыд, страх, неловкость — целый коктейль ненавистных чувств. Ему бы следовало остановиться и немедленно привести себя в должный вид, но тело полностью отдалось ритму музыки, слов, привычному, тысячи, десятки тысяч раз повторенному ритуалу. Нарушить его, как ударить себя в живот мечом, убивает.

Поздно бороться с собой, когда в наушнике уже звучит финальное: «Нанизывай мясо на внутренний стержень, сбивай гвоздями пустое нутро. Выживай, даже когда уже мёртвый. Живи несмотря ни на что».

Тай медленно опустил вес тела с пальцев на ладони, затем согнул ноги, сохраняя баланс, и, наконец, встал — спиной к незваному хозяину-гостю. Он подошёл к сияющей белизной кровати и схватил скомканную футболку, такую же белую, как и постельное бельё. Натянул её на себя одним порывистым, поспешным движением.

Перед альфами нельзя ходить голышом. Нельзя провоцировать. Нельзя — многое. Тем более когда этот конкретный альфа точно знает его возраст, его неправильность. 

Непростительная ошибка — сколько ещё жизнь будет его учить?

Но знакомой волны ненавистного желания подчинить, изменить Тай не ощутил. На Чондэ ни его обнажённость, ни невольный стриптиз наоборот не произвели ни малейшего впечатления. Тай не мог ошибиться, присутствие альфы ощущалось явно, мощно: нестабильный самоконтроль, а значит — молодой, сильный, немного взволнован, немного раздражён, давит, скорее, по привычке, неосознанно, и — главное — во всём этом альфийском нет и намёка на сексуальный интерес.

Ему повезло(?) Тай прислушивался к эмоциям Чондэ с неослабевающим вниманием. Возможно ли, что альфа не видит в нём желанную цель, потенциальный сексуальный объект?

Тай не переоценивал собственную внешность: альфы реагировали не на физическую привлекательность, а видели в нём остановившегося в развитии ребёнка, созревшего, даже перезревшего, но почему-то оставшегося бутоном, нераскрытым цветком. Разумеется, омегу — недоомегу, не альфу. Пусть он, достигнув предела в развитии и перейдя в состояние стазиса, выглядел максимум на семнадцать, но уже в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте самоопределение в альфу — редкий случай, в семнадцать — исключительно редкий, а в его почти тридцать — вероятность неизвестна, потому что тридцатилетних неопределившихся, таких, как он, в мире, может, один на миллион или ещё меньше.

Сейчас свободу самоопределения детей защищал суровый закон — спасибо борьбе омег всего мира за равные права и возможности. Но закон ничто против природы, альф ведёт инстинкт исправить достигшего поры ребёнка, превратить в омегу, раскрыть потенциал. Не отеческая забота, или размышления, или доброта — а самый примитивный из всех инстинкт продолжения рода. В нынешние времена, разумеется, принуждать Тая никто не собирался, но от проявлений интереса со стороны альф, желания понравиться, заставить себя захотеть, сексуального желания в принципе никакой закон защитить не мог.

Нетронутость недоомеги, готовность созреть для альф так же пленительна, как аромат сочных, сладких фруктов для ос летним днём. Тай вычитал это сравнение в одном популярном медицинском журнале и находил его лучшим любых других объяснений отношения к нему альф.

Чистые альфийские инстинкты, правильные, здоровые — когда жизнь сталкивала Тая с необходимостью объяснять, что он не нуждается в такой помощи, что чужое желание, чужое давление и даже интерес для него неприятны и неприемлемы, понимания, мягко говоря, это не находило. Ведь он не ребёнок, вернее, ему давным-давно пора перестать им быть.

Раскрыться, стать омегой (ну или альфой, хм, а вы сами верите, что станете альфой?) — это же так естественно, он должен стремиться к этому всем существом, преодолевая любые препятствия. Не получается — так он должен хорошенько покопаться в своих мозгах, сразиться и победить всех своих демонов. Если неприятно, болезненно, мучительно, стыдно, то он должен потерпеть — позволить другим, взрослым, понимающим его лучше, чем он сам, решить его детские, не по возрасту, проблемы с самоопределением. Ведь он хочет стать настоящим омегой (ах, ну да, или альфой)?

Подобного дерьма и общения с психологами всех мастей Тай наелся бочками и всё, чего хотел — чтобы желающие исправлять ошибки природы забыли о его существовании.

Он знал себя, давно определился с приоритетами и жил бы прекрасно — если бы альфы его не замечали. 

Они и не замечали — последние четыре с половиной года, проведённые в камуфляже из школьной формы и под защитой имени Акихиро Кидзуре, превратили его в почти невидимку; он расслабился, едва ли не забыл, как ощущается альфа-сила, альфийский интерес. Проявлять какие-либо желания по отношению к детям Кидзуре никто не решался, на них с Изами никто даже глаз не поднимал. Но сейчас, как и прежде, до отъезда в Японию, стоило объявить свой возраст — и желающих исправить его стало слишком, удушающе, много. 

Когда поползновения случайны, можно стиснуть зубы, пройти мимо по жизни, не заметить. Но что делать с теми, кто по каким-то причинам, должен попасть во внутренний круг ежедневного общения? До сих пор Тай следовал самой успешной стратегии — минимизировал общение с альфами, выбирал клиентов, семьи, условия, не нравилось, что-то не устраивало — уходил. Рензо-сан всегда его поддерживал и никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. И Тай знал — в любой миг он свободен уйти.

С Чондэ — из-за Изами и клятвы, из-за решения ни при каких обстоятельствах не отступать — так бы не получилось. Тай знал заранее, что ему придётся терпеть навязчивое внимание, давление силы. Да что там — он был в ужасе от того, что ему предстоит. Он готовился, он боялся.

Ночью он кровью умылся — все его страхи оправдались в первые же минуты встречи с Чондэ.

Конечно, любого альфу можно успокоить и вынудить контролировать свои инстинкты, но между сдерживаемым желанием и равнодушием лежит пропасть. Кому как не Таю это знать.

И да, он боялся Чондэ. Боялся его неистовой, плохо сдерживаемой силы, его здоровых, естественных для альфы желаний, сексуальной агрессии и стремления подчинять. Ведь он — Чондэ, одного взгляда на фотографии, видео с ним, одного звука записи его голоса достаточно, чтобы понять насколько он альфа — альфа из альф.

Но вот он, реальный Чондэ. Минуту назад разглядывающий голую грудь Тая, прикрытый тонкой тканью пах, голые ноги. И — ничего. Вообще. Ни тени интереса.

Словно альфа Чондэ не считал недоомегу Тая хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным.

Любопытство стало почти нестерпимым, а от приступа страха осталось лишь липкое, покрывшее кожу испариной послевкусие.

Тай хотел знать наверняка, хотел убедиться, что не ошибся — и с Чондэ ему ничего не грозит.

— О чём вы хотели поговорить, Чондэ-ши? — Тай повернулся, посмотрел Чондэ прямо в глаза.

Так и хотелось опустить взгляд ниже. Там, на террасе, в лучах солнца, полуголый, дрожащий от ярости, Чондэ выглядел впечатляюще, эстетично, красиво, как античная статуя — только живая, с золотистой, сияющей кожей, с каплями пота, с растрёпанными ветром иссиня-чёрными волосами. О нём таком мечтали миллионы фанатов — увидеть вживую повезло одному.

— Это что, была тренировка? — спросил Чондэ. Он выглядел растерянным, словно забыл, о чём хотел поговорить. 

— Короткая разминка, статичное напряжение, работа с собственным весом. Мой способ везде и всегда поддерживать форму, — Тай мгновенно выбросил всё лишнее из головы. — Хотите его обсудить, или что-то другое?

Прозвучало, к сожалению, не слишком любезно. Чондэ сузил глаза.

Но им действительно надо многое обсудить. Хорошо ещё, что после террасы, подслушанного разговора Тай больше не беспокоился о том, что ему укажут на дверь — хоть одна приятная новость. Хотя нет — две. Две очень приятные новости! Чондэ не сводил глаз с Тая, бесспорно видел его — но реагировал так, как... да, именно, как ночью, словно всё ещё считал его альфой или ему было всё равно.

Ему всё равно! Какое облегчение, фух!

Тай улыбнулся. 

Чондэ почесал голову, взъерошенные волосы встали дыбом, выглядело забавно. Милый тигр. Изами увидеть его таким понравилось бы, очень.

— Вы себя так ведёте, Тай-ши... Вчера вы выглядели иначе. Ну, то есть дважды иначе. Сегодня тоже иначе.

Забавное замечание. Тай мог бы ответить, что и Чондэ вчера выглядел совсем по-другому, а его домашняя версия отличалась как день и ночь и от вчерашней, и от предъявляемой миру во время концертов, выступлений и интервью. Домашний Чондэ выглядел мило, почти как на фанмитинге, когда дурачился, развлекая детей. Единственно — дома, в простой одежде и без украшательств от профессиональных стилистов, он выглядел действительно хорошо. Таким простым и таким, м-м, неиспорченным, юным. Да, на вчерашнюю свою версию — дикого, взбешённого альфа-самца — он совсем не похож.

«Он младше меня почти на пять лет».

— Вчера и сегодня иначе, это как? — Тай мягко улыбнулся. 

— У меня был друг в начальной школе, вы с ним очень похожи, Тай-ши.

— Все дети похожи.

— Не говорите ерунды, мы же как-то различали своих друзей, и похожими они нам не казались.

Чондэ прошёл в комнату, сел на стул. Ещё раз просканировал Тая от макушки до пят — за его безразличие Тай готов был его расцеловать, хотя нет, это лишнее.

— Послушайте, я хочу извиниться, — сказал Чондэ, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Не надо, вы вчера уже это сделали.

— Я напал на вас, вы могли пострадать. Честно говоря, когда я шёл сюда, то ожидал увидеть вас изменившимся, зеленоглазым.

Тай покачал головой и сел на край постели. В компании Чондэ, тихого, спокойного, словно он и не альфа, вернее, словно он не альфа для Тая, было хорошо. Такое случалось прежде — некоторые альфы видели в нём только ребёнка, не хотели его подчинить, таким с ним был Нобу-сан — и они отлично ладили, таким всегда был Рензо-сан — и Тай уважительно называл его отцом. И теперь Чондэ — какая приятная неожиданность. Какое облегчение.

— Так почему вы не стали омегой?

Тай вздохнул. Каждый из тех, кто узнавал о его возрасте, считал нужным задать один и тот же вопрос. Чондэ — в этом — не исключение.

— Почему вы решили, что я обязательно стану омегой?

— Ничего личного, — Чондэ усмехнулся. — Вы слишком взрослый для примитивного «хочу, дай». Будь вам четырнадцать, ну пятнадцать. В ваши двадцать девять у вас слишком много опыта, ран на сердце, чтобы просто брать, ничего не отдавая взамен. Нет, вам не стать альфой. 

Тай смотрел на него во все глаза. И это говорит человек, вчера показавшийся тупым качком, способным лишь на грубую брань, бессердечным. 

— На вас нападали прежде, Тай-ши? У вас уже есть такой опыт. И вы знали, что не станете омегой.

Нет, он не примитивен.

— Я искренне прошу прощения ещё и за то, что напомнил вам о болезненном прошлом.

Тай не знал, что и сказать. Не ожидал такого. Чондэ его полностью обезоружил.

— Пожалуйста, не будем больше это обсуждать. Я вас прощаю, если это то, что вы хотели услышать. И прошу прощения у вас за то, что пытался ввести вас в заблуждение. Я вас недооценил. Я прошу прощения, что отнёсся к вам, как к ребёнку, которым нужно манипулировать, за которого стоит решать, что, как и в какую очередь ему сказать. — Тай встал и легко поклонился. — Я искренне прошу прощения, Чондэ-ши.

Он не планировал говорить о своих вчерашних ошибках, не планировал извиняться. Но Чондэ всего несколькими фразами показал, что он больше, чем красивый альфа, и — Тай ненавидел лгать. Он не мог промолчать, зная за собой проступок, его честность не раз служила ему плохим помощником, но он физически не мог сейчас промолчать. Он тоже нуждался в прощении.

— Из-за вашей внешности я всё время забываю, что вы старше, и что уже не ребёнок — вернее, всё ещё ребёнок, но вы ещё и взрослый человек. — Чондэ вздохнул. — Давайте оставим это в прошлом. Я лишь попрошу мне никогда не лгать. Даже если вы ошибётесь, если посчитаете, что правда окажется для меня неприятной — говорите всё равно.

Тай смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Я плох в дипломатии, — продолжил Чондэ. — Я бываю груб. Я наверняка сорвусь при вас, возможно, сорвусь на вас — хотя буду стараться этого не делать. Во время и после выступлений я... мне тяжело контролировать себя. Вряд ли я наброшусь на вас, но вы должны быть осторожны. Пусть ваш напарник тогда будет с вами, по крайней мере, поначалу, пока мы не научимся работать вместе.

— Так вы принимаете мою помощь?

Чондэ пожал плечами.

— Разве у меня есть выбор? Я же не дурак.

Тай мысленно согласился.

— У меня есть одно условие. Обязательное. Мы обсудили это с Шину, и он согласился, что моё требование разумно. Надеюсь, вы согласитесь со мной тоже.

Чондэ смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Впервые за время разговора Тай ощутил давление силы. Судя по всему, Чондэ вряд ли осознавал, что делал, он давил, но не специально, это точно.

— Моя репутация альфы, лидера — больше, чем желание покрасоваться. Это моё мясо и рис, моя работа, я выполняю её не только ради себя, в том числе и от моей репутации зависит успех всего дела. Я не могу позволить себе выглядеть смешным, нелепым, жалким, прячущимся за пятнадцатилетним мальчиком.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Тай.

— Моё условие... — Чондэ замолчал. Громкая, оглушительная музыка наполнила всё пространство огромной квартиры. 

Тай словно вновь очутился на концерте. У Чондэ, что неудивительно, была великолепная звукопроигрывающая техника. От низких частот вибрировало в груди, в костях.

— Простите, — прокричал Чондэ и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Тай знал этот трек. Из самого первого альбома, популярнейшая вещь, с ней группа взяла свой первый MMA. 

Он любил эту вещь. И не мог, не пожелал упустить возможность узнать, что происходит.

Тай пошёл следом за Чондэ, остановился у входа в гостиную. 

Огромная светлая комната с двумя смежными стеклянными стенами от пола до потолка, вся залита светом. Центр свободен от мебели, абсолютно гол, десятки метров чистого светлого паркета, и в центре — танцующий Хани. «Honey Boy», его визитная карточка. Каждое движение доведено, отточено до совершенства, столь же абсолютного, как красота полуобнажённого тела.

Если бы у Тая сейчас в руках была камера или телефон, то при желании он мог бы стать миллионером. 

Хани, в одних коротких шортах, босиком, самозабвенно погрузившийся в откровенный, сексуальный, соблазняющий танец.

Наблюдающий за ним с дивана Юнджи — любующийся более чем откровенно.

Резко остановившийся на полпути, бурно дышащий, напряжённый Чондэ.

И, наконец, Шину, оглушивший всех одним движением пальца — мгновенно смолкнувшей музыкой.

От заполнившего пространство напряжения, потоков схлестнувшихся сил-желаний у Тая пересохло в горле. Он бесшумно отступил и попятился.

Чондэ — Хани. Юнджи — Хани. Или Хани — Юнджи. Или Хани — Чондэ. И даже Юнджи — Чондэ. Или наоборот? Да кто их там разберёт!

Тай знал одно: в той комнате он присутствовал невидимкой и так же, невидимкой, вернулся к себе. Пока Чондэ ругался, Юнджи злобно огрызался, Хани заливисто смеялся, Шину всех примирял, Тай остался один, никем незамеченный.

Какое хорошее утро. Всё оказалось лучше, чем можно было даже мечтать, всё просто прекрасно — и надеяться на такое было нельзя.

Адекватный Чондэ. Спокойный. Сдержанный. И — кто бы мог такое о нём подумать? Боже, какое счастье.

Тай облегчённо вздохнул и упал спиной на кровать.

Какое хорошее утро. Всё, буквально всё просто прекрасно.

А ещё он поспал, отрубился на целых четыре с половиной часа, он и забыл, когда спал так крепко и сладко, и когда так поздно, после солнца, вставал, и когда позволял себе, очнувшись от сна, остаться в кровати и просто лежать, и смотреть в потолок, и не думать — и думать, вспоминать, планировать, обсуждать и вести с собой неспешный, обстоятельный диалог.

За долгие годы его лучшее утро, если бы не... Он скучал по Изами, его физически не хватало. Привычной болтовни, улыбок, тихого смеха. Тай старался держаться — поклялся вспоминать лучшее, благодарить за годы, проведённые вместе, за любовь и доброту, которую щедро дарил ему этот прекрасный ребёнок.

В память о нём Тай поклялся, что станет лучше. Теперь у него точно есть шанс преуспеть. Он будет очень стараться, и Чондэ — обязательно — защитит, ради Изами, его светлой памяти и его первой, единственной любви.

Чондэ появился в дверях, недовольный, возбуждённый, от него веяло раздражением. 

— Мы не договорили.

Тай широко улыбнулся и сел на постели. Что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни потребовал — Тай был готов на всё согласиться. Боже ты мой, какое счастье: Чондэ — альфа над альфами!


	14. Юнджи. Honey Boy

Юнджи вышел из квартиры Чондэ, беззвучно прикрыл дверь, электронный замок мелодично прожужжал, всё стихло. Вызывать лифт не захотел — всего пятнадцать этажей по лестнице, вниз — не вверх, небольшая прогулка, и, да, ему необходимо проветриться.

Он тяжело спускался на нескончаемым ступеням. Медленно, как старик. Хрипло, судорожно дышал, руки — неприятно влажные, в горле — пустыня, перед глазами — миражи со сладкими гуриями, и каждая — с винно-красными волосами, идеальным телом и длинным, толстым, ни в каком ракурсе не омежьим членом. 

Блядский Минхо. С его блядским «эй, подайте, кто-нибудь, полотенце». И блядский Шину — тотчас откликнулся: «Джи сейчас принесёт», торопливо ткнул пальцем в шкаф с бельём и сбежал, только пятки сверкнули.

А потом (да и до) произошло то, что сходу попало в тщательно собираемую коллекцию лучших воспоминаний с Минхо. Если бы Юнджи умел рисовать, то полки его квартиры давно бы заполнили десятки томов с Минхо-порно-мангой. Сегодняшнее Минхо-всё попало бы сходу в горячую десятку — а ведь Юнджи коллекционировал и мысленно рисовал уже, сколько, лет шесть? Может, и больше.

Он остановился, сердце пыталось проломить в груди дыру, метрономом стучало в ушах. Он тонул в ощущениях горящего от перевозбуждения тела, стояк — тупо — мешал, как плохому танцору. Так что сейчас он немножечко постоит — вспомнит, как дышать, успокоится — и пойдёт дальше.

Юнджи даже не знал, что его так бешено завело. Вернее, что именно из длинного списка сегодняшних дико возбуждающих картинок с Минхо завело его до звёздочек перед глазами.

Закончивший мыться Минхо, потребовавший подать полотенце, распахнувший дверь настежь — на-ка, любуйся, Юнджи, здесь никто наготы не стесняется? Или силуэт его обнажённого тела, слегка размытый из-за пара на стеклянных стенах душа в спальне Чондэ? Или то, чем Минхо там, за стеклом, в действительности занимался? Или его вид без футболки, в одном белье? Или его блядский танец?

Минхо не только помылся, откровенно наплевав на всех, кто находился в спальне и мог смотреть на его голое — идеальное — тело. У Юнджи до сих пор горело лицо, потому что блядский Минхо не только мылся, сверкая голым задом на всю спальню, он, блядская сука, ещё и дрочил. Отвернувшись от света, уперев макушку в стену, так что вода била по широким плечам, стекала вниз по спине, по поджавшимся ягодицам, по стройным длинным ногам... 

Сквозь шелест падающих капель и нежное журчание воды Юнджи слышал всё, каждый звук, не только тихие, сдавленные стоны, но и как кулак жадно, пошло причмокивая, принимал готовый излиться член, и, бля, да всё, каждую ноту, высокую и низкую, каждое неприличное, матерное слово, на повторе звучащее в собственной голове.

Не то чтобы Юнджи до того не видел, как Минхо трахается — но впервые он выступил соло. 

Супер — если бы приват для Юнджи. Но одного свидетеля Минхо, видно, показалось мало: по спальне ходил, собираясь и одеваясь, Чондэ, в углу шелестел журналом Шину, а Юнджи, как ударенный бейсбольной битой, сидел на кровати, где поднялся — там и остался, и тупо не мог пошевелиться, не мог отвести глаз от выносящего мозги домашнего порно, транслируемого непосредственно в мозг и прямо сейчас в режиме 3D, 4D, все D.

Облегчённая версия, слава богам. Если бы блядский Минхо трахался в этом стеклянном душе с Чондэ, Юнджи бы просто вышел в окно, и плевать, что до земли тут метров двести-триста.

Но и solo из категории home porn Минхо показалось мало. Сначала он попросил полотенце — и получил его от Юнджи. Вытираться начал с волос, даже не подумал прикрыться. Член ещё не опал, медленно сокращался — Юнджи щеку прокусил, заставляя себя отступить, отвернуться, перестать, сука, пялиться!

Минхо вытерся, обернул бёдра полотенцем — Юнджи уже думал, всё, концерт без заявок окончен, — но где там. 

Полотенце отправилось на пол, и Юнджи, как пригвождённый, остался смотреть, как Минхо, сверкая совершенными полукружиями ягодиц, копается в шкафу, в котором, оказывается, для его тряпья выделена целая секция, пять полок и куча шуфлядок. Всё забито вещами — а выбрал он одни коротенькие, плотно прилегающие шорты (то ли правда шорты, то ли спортивное бельё). И всё, никаких маек-футболок: ему, видите ли, жарко, а кондиционер сломался.

Ну да, как бы сломался. А всё блядский Минхо.

Ночью ему было так холодно, что он лез под бок и на вырубившегося Чондэ, ныл, что дует, пока Юнджи, беззвучно скрипя зубами, не вырубил кондиционер нахер. А потом вытащил батарейки из пульта — чтобы больше никто кондиционер не включил, чтобы Минхо ночью совсем не замёрз, а то вдруг бы решил согреться и заодно согреть Чондэ. Второй раз трахающуюся у него на глазах сладкую парочку Юнджи бы просто не выдержал. 

Зато утром — внезапно — Минхо стало так жарко, так душно, что, дай ему волю, ходил бы без одежды. А что, это же Минхо, никто, наверное, и не удивился бы.

Наверняка так и было бы, останься они с Чондэ наедине. И закончилось бы всё сексом — и в душе, и на кровати, и там, на полу гостиной, где полуголый Минхо решил прогнать танец: а что зря время терять? Они бы трахались с Чондэ как чёртовы кролики, везде и всюду, на каждой поверхности. Юнджи легко мог это представить — он их видел не раз издали, и вблизи тоже: они трахались прямо перед ним, в машине, на соседнем сидении. Минхо ещё у него смазку просил задыхающимся, абсолютно блядским голосом — и Юнджи дал, вытащил баночку с воском для губ из кармана и сам, собственноручно в руку Минхо положил, чтобы им с Чондэ было удобнее, слаще, чтобы Минхо стонал от наслаждения, а не боли, потому что у Чондэ большой, а Минхо — не омега... 

Юнджи тогда смотрел на них от начала и до конца, не отводя глаз, не закрывая уши, пил, захлёбываясь, аромат потных тел, смазки, спермы, насладился всем, от «ещё, резче» и до «да, Чондэ», а потом его, на подкашивающихся ногах выползшего из машины, выворачивало до сухих спазмов, а ночью, закрывшись в гостиничном номере, отгородившись от всех, он на горящие на подкорке воспоминания первый раз подрочил — вот такой он последовательный и чёткий парень. С тех пор он уже тысячу раз подрочил на то, как на его глазах оттрахали его омегу... хёна-альфу Минхо. И каждый раз кончал, как безумный, а сердце раскалывалось на сотни кусков.

Нет, Юнджи не мог сейчас об этом думать. Лучше о чём-то возбуждающем, на что можно просто тупо дрочить (без разбитого сердца) — и схлынет.

Например, на танцующего Минхо.

Там, за спиной, этажей семь вверх, под беззвучную — ревущую в наушниках — музыку остался танцевать Минхо — honey-boy, сладенький, лапочка, медок, ходячий секс, самая большая слабость и самое сильное желание Юнджи, порок, как непременно сказал бы его омма и скривился: «Хотеть альфу? Да что с тобой, сын? Ты совсем с ума сошёл? Хочешь альфу — а как же дети?» 

«Да, омма, да, я совсем сбрендил, слетел с катушек, я — в нём — по самое немогу. И знаешь, что самое поганое, омма? Он — мне — не даёт. Вообще не замечает. Начисто. Я для него пустое место. Мелкий. Ребёнок. Даже если у меня на него стояк до неба, я для него — мальчик в коротких штанишках. Он, омма, мне не даёт, можешь не беспокоиться».

В голову опять полезли воспоминания, как Минхо — полуголый — извивался под музыку. Под его, Юнджи, музыку, под его стихи. Под написанную через полгода после знакомства, написанную в шутку, как издёвка — за невыносимо блядский, омежий вид высокомерного, бешеного, вечно лезущего на рожон, всегда прущего наперекор хёна-альфы Минхо. Юнджи написал черновик трека минут за пятнадцать, на взводе после ссоры, после презрительного взгляда сверху-вниз, после шлёпнувшего Минхо по заднице Вонга, получившего в ответ то ли оскал, то ли улыбку, после злого «чего тебе, мелкий? не лезь, когда взрослые разговаривают».

Юнджи сам виноват, что Минхо стал Хани, изначально под него задумывался совсем другой концепт, но трек-шутку приняли совсем не в шутку, и Минхо станцевал... Юнджи умирать будет, но не забудет тот первый танец, в маленькой гостиной их первого общежития, у стены, у пустого стула, с выгибающимся, словно у него вообще нет костей, Минхо, на вдохновении, настоящий, прущий из него, танцора от бога, ещё до поставленной профессионалами хореографии, больше похожий на стриптиз у шеста, только в миллион раз горячее и лучше.

Если бы Юнджи мог рисовать...

Хани, Хани, Хани — скандировали все, кто там был, один Юнджи молчал — недоучка-волшебник, превративший нормального хёна-альфу в сексуальное двуполое нечто, в альфу и омегу одновременно, Минхо в Хани, зубастого волка в honey-boy — лапочку, сладенького, солнышко, сахарок, в сексуальную штучку, сучку-стерву, в того, кто любит быть снизу, кто даёт — ха, даёт, но только если сам захочет. 

И понеслось. Секси-бой, Хани и Чондэ — блядский фансервис, первые поцелуи на публику и чани-чани-чани в топе запросов, и тот секс, настоящий, уже без публики — для себя, в машине, в Гонконге, после первого награждения, когда все на нервах, на пьяном возбуждении, на восторге от победы, от того, что прорвались, смогли, от того, что уже айдолы, что впереди — миллионы. Тот самый миг — «дайте кто-нибудь смазку», — когда до пятнадцатилетнего (мелкого — по общему мнению девятнадцатилетних) Юнджи дошло, въехало в него на огромной скорости и с очевидностью танка, что он собственными — талантище, блядь! — руками наделал.

Он создал Хани, превратил Минхо в сучку. И с тех пор пожинал плоды трудов — издали жрал глазами, как Чондэ того нагибает. И — на это — дрочил. Потому что горячее — и больнее — представить ничего невозможно.

Только если бы Минхо ему дал.

Срань господня.

Юнджи прижался вспотевшим, в испарине лбом к холодной стене. Не выдержал — закусил ребро ладони. Хотелось орать, выть, крыть всё и всех благим матом, хотелось разорвать себя до крови — хотелось, чтобы его отпустило, и, пожалуйста, ну пусть бы он уже ему дал. Может, дал бы разок, и его отпустило?

Но не даст же. Так и будет дразнить. Выделываться. Соблазнять голым телом. Трясти членом. Словно мстить за что-то, в чём Юнджи виноват, но о чём не подозревает.

Юнджи его хочет — Минхо знает, не может не знать.

И с Чондэ у них нет отношений. Чондэ сам сказал, а он не станет врать. С чего бы, это ж Чондэ, он не лжёт принципиально, он прямой, как столб, да и вообще, это ж Чондэ-хён, самый сильный, правильный, лучший.

Только если у Чондэ нет, а у Минхо есть с Чондэ отношения.

Юнджи сел на ступеньку, упёр локти в колени, свесил голову, зажмурился.

Минхо — танцующий полуголым, полностью голый, покрытый каплями текущей воды, трахающийся, стонущий, зовущий его мелким, поющий, огрызающийся, потный, с размазанным макияжем, пьяный, злой, безразличный, смеющийся, солнечный, бесконечно, беспредельно, безгранично красивый. 

Калейдоскоп бессчётных картинок с Минхо — и нет ни одной, где Минхо его хочет.


	15. Юнджи. Fake Love

Квартира Юнджи — на первый взгляд близняшка принадлежащей Чондэ — выглядела иначе. Минус терраса — но у него и не пентхауз, минус гостевые спальни — Юнджи не любил гостей, потому и гостиная вполовину меньше. Плюс — вместо дополнительных спален, ванных комнат и огромной гостиной — студия со звукозаписывающей аппаратурой. В остальном также много открытого пространства, залитого светом, но совсем мало мебели, за три года, как он переехал, так и не нашлось времени ни на дизайнеров, ни на магазины, ему хватало и того, что есть: большой диван в гостиной с видом на реку Хан, старый (не старинный) столик, путешествующий с ним с квартиры на квартиру, двуспальная (он ещё не до конца отчаялся) кровать в просторной, голой, с белыми стенами и потолком спальне, стол на кухне, барная стойка, шкафчики, забитые хлопьями и рамёном, холодильник со стейками и другим вкусным в коробках и вакуумных упаковках, в глубокой заморозке.

В студии — и столы, и кресла, и компьютеры, и аппаратура, и кофеварка — тысячи примочек и нужных вещей.

Иногда Юнджи думал, а нахера было вообще тратить миллионы на жильё, которое он не видел месяцами? В котором никто не бывал. К чему тратиться на прислугу, когда ему и помусорить толком не удаётся?

Он стянул, наступая на задники, обувь и босиком пошёл в спальню. Ощущение нагретого солнцем дубового пола, шелковистости и гладкости дерева под ступнями немного подняло настроение. Он не просто так выбирал отделку, помнил, как гладил образцы кончиками пальцев и чем мечтал заняться на этом полу. И на этой большой, устойчивой и крепкой — дубовой — кровати.

Реальность и мечты. Да, грустно.

Он включил компьютер, несколько щелчков мышью, и вот, на белой стене, на всю высоту от пола до потолка появилось изображение, выгоревшее и нечёткое, солнечный свет, льющий из стены-окна, его сжигал.

Юнджи опустил жалюзи, комната погрузилась в сумрак, дверь не закрывал, зачем. Кинул на постель маленькую баночку, которую всегда таскал в кармане, расстегнул ремень и джинсы. Слегка сжал себя через тонкую ткань — ух, ну наконец.

Он трахнул себя, лёжа на краю кровати, глядя на извивающегося под «Honey Boy» в наилучшем разрешении из возможных 2D-Хани, без звука, кроме дыхания, стука сердца в ушах, и пошлого, хлюпающего — производимого собственной рукой. Никакой искусственной смазки, всегда только и исключительно воск для губ, с ванильным ароматом, въевшимся так глубоко, что — обыкновенно — от одного запаха сладкой выпечки у него едва ли не вставало.

Кончил он молча, беззвучно, закусив ладонь, извиваясь и подбрасывая бёдра, не закрывая глаз — улетая туда, где на повторе, словно марионетка, сексуальная игрушка, робот, улыбаясь и сияя чёрными глазами, Ли «Хани» Минхо трахал воздух.

Талантливый оператор поймал каждую эмоцию, раскрыл красоту, показал всему миру, монтажёр собрал всё воедино, огранил и отшлифовал бриллиант. Гениальный, непревзойдённый клип. Юнджи мог с закрытыми глазами нарисовать каждый кадр, каждое движение — но зачем, когда можно просто лежать и тупо смотреть, внимать, приоткрыв рот, и потреблять, блядь, коммерческий продукт самого высокого качества, отмеченный многочисленными наградами.

Он вытер руку о футболку, сорвал её, швырнул на пол. Содрал с себя всё оставшееся. Пошёл в душ. Оставил 2D-Хани извиваться в танце, трахать воздух, соблазнять пустоту.

— Не хочешь объясниться?

Блядь. Юнджи чуть не заорал. 

На краю кровати, в полуметре от открытой баночки с воском, сидел Вонг. У его ног — куча одежды, и, ну конечно же, заляпанная спермой футболка не где-то, а сверху, так чтобы даже слепой её заметил и всё понял. Хотя Вонгу хватило бы и трахающего воздух на повторе Хани.

Давно пора сменить код замка. Ходят, кому не лень. Хотя Вонгу обычно лень. Чего только припёрся?

— Какими судьбами, хён?

— Ты не отвечал на звонки Чондэ.

Понятно.

Юнджи добрался до шкафа, вытащил свежее бельё, полотенце отправилось на пол (хорошо ещё, что не голышом сюда пришёл, сверкая причиндалами). Похоже, он установил мировой рекорд по скоростному натягиванию трусов на влажное тело. С футболкой уже так не спешил. Носки выбирал придирчиво — тянул время.

— Я жду твои объяснения.

— Если бы это сказал Чондэ, я бы его понял. Но ты, хён, и так всё знаешь, какие ещё тебе объяснения, нахера, поездить по мозгам? — он лез на рожон, рычал. На самом деле, ему потребовалось собрать в кулак все силы, чтобы повернуться лицом к слишком долго и тяжело молчащему Вонгу.

— Ты написал этот трек в тринадцать, он вошёл в наш дебютный альбом, и в твои пятнадцать мы взяли с ним первый ММА.

— Что из этого для меня должно быть ново? — Юнджи хамил, откровенно нарывался, ответить по-другому и другим тоном не получилось.

— Это, — Вонг ткнул пальцем в беззвучно открывающего рот 2D-Хани, — ново для меня. Сколько лет ты на него дрочишь?

Наверное, так чувствуют себя преступники, когда им выносят смертный приговор. Какое облегчение — потому что всё. Бежать некуда, изгаляться, выкручиваться, притворяться — ничто больше не поможет. Он — труп. С пустым нутром. С окончательно облезшим с костей мясом. Сейчас — перед Вонгом, но лучше бы тут был Минхо, Чондэ, да весь мир — он абсолютно и безобразно гол, и разом бы отмучился, и всё кончилось.

— Я написал это в тринадцать — и ничего не изменилось. Ни для меня, ни для Минхо. Он всё ещё считает меня тринадцатилетним надоедливым приставучим пацаном. Он видит кого угодно, всех, но не меня. На меня он никогда не смотрит.

— Это не так. Вернее...

— В четырнадцать, Вонг-хён, я написал «Bear and Honey», сладенькое, лично для тебя. Так что — заткнулся про «не так» и про «вернее»! В пятнадцать я поднял «Outcast», «Alone». Помнишь, как все ссали от восторга — неразделённая любовь, отверженный, больной, жестокий... 

Вонг попытался ещё что-то сказать, но Юнджи не захотел слушать — его понесло. Вынесло напрочь. Наверное, он давным-давно хотел об этом с кем-нибудь поговорить — а тут Вонг, погнал лавину слов одним своим дебильным — риторическим, блядь! — вопросом. Ну и понеслось.

Он импровизировал, как будто читал рэп, слова сами слетали с языка, как песня, как молитва, как что-то настолько искреннее и живое, к чему он, пустой, alone, не имел ни малейшего отношения. Он превратился в наблюдателя, смотрел сбоку, сверху на собственное безобразное лицо, на слёзы, на выпрыгивающие из не затыкающегося рта какие-то слова.

И — стыдно-то как — он не мог заткнуться.

Чего он только Вонгу не наговорил. Во всём признался, в каждой мысли, в каждом чувстве, в том, как в пятнадцать хотел сигануть с моста и даже пришёл на тот сраный мост через реку Хан — плюнул вниз, поклялся себе, что выживет. Несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на трахающегося у него на глазах с Чондэ Минхо. Несмотря на то, что он, Юнджи, и в его двадцать один для Минхо всё ещё тринадцатилетний. Несмотря на то, что он, Юнджи, и рядом не стоял с Чондэ, их лидером и альфой, с красавчиком, с талантищем, с... тем, с кем ему никогда не сравняться, а значит Минхо его никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не заметит.

— А знаешь, что самое поганое? Тебе Минхо даже тогда не был нужен. Чондэ — сейчас — тоже не нужен, ему просто удобно с ним, как оказалось. Шину — никогда не нужен, но они хотя бы не трахались, наверное, потому что Шину по омегам. Минхо нужен мне — всегда — но я ему не нужен.

Юнджи вытер мокрое лицо, как же стыдно, блядь. Стыдобище.

— Ты можешь ошибаться, — наконец Вонгу удалось вставить свои сто вон, — ты никогда не был с омегой и не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, не знаешь, как тебе будет хорошо. Тебе не нужен Минхо — ты просто вцепился в него с дури, тринадцатилетним, и тащишь за собой, и не выплёвываешь заразу, только потому что упрямый как не знаю кто. Всё, попробуешь с омегой — и поговорим.

Юнджи думал, что разорвётся от бешенства на тысячи кусков. Телефон зазвонил, он на него не ответил, ему и так было что сказать и совсем не по телефону, а лично — проорать прямо в лицо:

— Какие нахрен омеги? Я его люблю уже восемь блядских лет! 

Фух. Прямота, оказывается, лучшее оружие. 

Он заговорил негромко, замолкая после каждого слова, будто ставил восклицательные знаки с точками, прорывающими бумагу насквозь: 

— Никакие блядские омеги мне нахуй не нужны.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

— О, поверь, я знаю, — Юнджи шумно, сквозь зубы выдохнул. — Об омегах я знаю очень много, мне ими все уши прожужжали, со всех, блядь, сторон.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как это чувствуется.

— Хён. Мне в подарок, на десять лет, подарили книжку «Всё, что должен знать омма», и, поверь, об омегах — я — знаю — всё. Они мне нахуй не сдались. Я люблю тебя, хён, но, блядь, закрыли эту омежью тему.

Вонг молча почесал голову, не глядя на Юнджи.

— Тогда что ты от меня хочешь?

Спросил, будто не сам начал этот разговор. Впрочем, если Вонг и начал, то Юнджи так его подачу отбил, что разъебал нахуй всё игровое поле.

— Помоги мне.

— Ты о чём?

— Хён. — Юнджи приблизился на два шага к упорно разглядывающему свои ладони Вонгу и пнул кучу одежды под кровать. — Не играй со мной. Не играй словами. Я знаю, что ты можешь, но не надо, лады?

Наконец Вонг поднял голову, тяжело вздохнул, выражение лица — недовольное, мрачное. Юнджи на его недовольство было посрать, он знал: Вонг уже почти сдался, он же добряк, осталось вырвать «да» из медвежьей пасти.

— Тогда, в самолёте, он увидел меня, заметил — когда ты ему меня показал. 

— Он и так заметит когда-нибудь, он не настолько слепой, как ты думаешь. И не тупой. Вернее, тупит он далеко не всегда.

Юнджи приблизился ещё на шаг.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал о ситуации Чондэ и понял, что, вообще-то, на его месте мог оказаться любой из нас, ты, я.

Вонг тихо, мучительно застонал и закрыл глаза.

— Юнджи.

— Да, хён. Я чертовски не хочу умирать сраным девственником после восьмилетней дрочки на светлый образ Минхо. Я хочу его трахать, ебать, любить — и если есть хотя бы малейший шанс это осуществить, как-то приблизить, то, хён, Вонг-и...

Юнджи вдруг вновь понесло, словно он читал рэп, писал музыку и трахал в воображении Минхо, и всё это одновременно. Спину жгло от чужого пристального взгляда, было тихо, но он мог бы поклясться, что в квартире они с Вонгом уже не одни, и даже если он ошибся, и там, за спиной, стоит Чондэ или Шину — не имело значения.

— Вонг-и, — сказал он мягким, нежным голосом, словно и не он говорил, а сладенький омежка, — ты научишь меня целоваться? Мне так понравилось с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня правильно целоваться.

Он преодолел последний разделяющий их с Вонгом шаг и забрался к нему на колени. Сердце колотилось не только в груди, но и в кончиках пальцев, в губах, а глаза, кажется, пытались перебраться на затылок и подсмотреть. Уши так точно пытались.

Вонг мягко обнял его, устроив ладонь на спине, криво, расстроенно улыбнулся. Уж он точно видел — они не одни.

— Ты поцелуешь меня? — вновь спросил Юнджи. Его начало трясти.

Раздался громкий, демонстративный стук в настежь распахнутую дверь спальни.

— Вас все давно ждут. Закругляйтесь.

Голос Минхо — будто хрустящий лёд.

Юнджи соскочил с колен Вонга, быстро развернулся — как если бы испугался, застуканный за чем-то непозволительным. Он и правда боялся — до ужаса — увидеть равнодушие, проиграть сходу, потому что ему, им не поверили.

Но Минхо его не разочаровал. Он выглядел по-настоящему злым: ни следа этой нарочитой солнечности, желания нравиться, притворства-актёрства. С него словно сорвало привычную маску — а под ней оказался лёд.

— Давайте пошевеливайтесь, — сказал он без улыбки холодным тоном. — Мы уже опаздываем, а там, наверху, всем осталось что обсудить. Вы оба должны присутствовать, обязательно.

Он ушёл первым, входная дверь тяжело хлопнула. Юнджи повернулся к Вонгу, посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, хён. Ты же сам всё видел и слышал.

— А тебе его не жаль?

Юнджи наклонил голову в сторону.

— Восемь лет, хён. Помнишь? И я его не убить хочу, а только чтобы он позволил к себе приблизиться, чтобы увидел, захотел.

— И все средства хороши?

— Думаю, у нас тут не общество благородных... — Юнджи бы нагрубил, но вовремя прервался. — Представь, хён, если бы ты знал, как вам будет с Ёном, но вы ещё не встречались и могли никогда не встретиться, потому что он тупил. Что бы ты сделал ради шанса быть с ним?

— Мне уже жаль Минхо, — Вонг поднялся и пошёл к двери. — Давай пошевеливайся.

Это «да». Да. И всё равно не верилось.

— Это «да»? — крикнул Юнджи, лёжа на кровати и втискивая ноги в узкие джинсы. 

Белая тонкая футболка сверху — пойдёт. Вид и так горячий, не Чондэ, но многим нравилось, включая, кстати, Чондэ.

— Это «да», — ответил Вонг из гостиной. 

Юджи вырубил компьютер — бля, на стене всё ещё танцевал 2D-Хани. Но Минхо не мог его видеть, он не заходил, он только снаружи стоял, смотрел и хмурился, и, слава всем богам, что Юнджи предпочитал делать это без звука. Всё могло кончиться не начавшись — как же он сейчас пересрал.

Он выкатился из спальни, смотрящий что-то на телефоне со скучающим видом Вонг поднял вверх большой палец.

— Жалеть Минхо мне что-то уже не хочется.

Юнджи подскочил к нему, как дурашливый щенок, начал пихать в направлении выхода. То радость, то страх, его будто качало на огромных качелях. Но он имел право: он вывалил своё всё перед другим человеком, перед хёном, взрослым альфой, и тот его не осудил, и даже согласился помочь, и Минхо на эти игры — уж точно — не всё равно. Юнджи ещё не победил, ещё не сразился даже, но он — победитель.

В квартиру Чондэ они поднялись на лифте.

— Спокойней, — приказал Вонг, когда они, набрав пароль, зашли в дверь.

Юнджи кивнул.

В гостиной собралась куча народа. Вся группа, этот, вчерашний, нанятый со стороны специалист по охране, Юнджи смутно, но всё же помнил его лицо — красивый; ещё пара человек, альфы, омега, с юристом, кажется, главный безопасник.

— Ну вот, все на месте, — Чондэ встал с дивана. — Вы извините, но время уже позднее, самолёт ждёт, а мы вас не дождались. Так что, Джи, ставлю тебя перед фактом.

Юнджи приподнял брови: что ещё за факт, Чондэ? Вонг прошёл дальше, сел на диван, Юнджи остался стоять.

— Позволь представить тебе твою омегу, — Чондэ осторожно подтолкнул вперёд, к центру комнаты, единственного тут омегу, юриста, что ли? — Тай-ши, но лучше без официоза, вы теперь пара, так что для тебя он просто Тай.

Что он несёт, что за чушь?

— Что за омега?

Ну, то есть Юнджи видел, что за омега: очень юный, хрупкий, ниже на полголовы, глазищи огромные, яркие, прям изумрудные, крутой наряд, ноги — ничего такие, стройные-аппетитные, дизайнерские украшения, причёска модная, волосы выкрашены в белый цвет, как у невинных детей, кончики — розовые. Не худший, прямо сказать, вариант — если бы Юнджи в принципе нуждался в омеге и сводничестве Чондэ.

— Что за херня? — на без меня меня женили Юнджи однозначно не собирался молчать. — Вы что тут, вообще все охренели? Кто сказал, что мне нужен омега? Сейчас? В нашей ситуации? Чондэ, нахрена здесь ещё какой-то омега — для меня, когда тебя, — он обвёл взглядом всех: да, тут все в курсе, и закончил громко, сердито: — хотят убить?

Чондэ махнул рукой — расстроенный, уставший, будто уже задолбался всем объяснять, что, как и почему происходит. Вперёд вышел этот, Тай-ши. Закрыл Чондэ собой, перевёл огонь на себя.

— Я телохранитель Чондэ, — сообщил омега абсолютно бесстрастно. — К сожалению, Юнджи-ши, по возрасту вы — единственный, кто мне подходит. Иначе будет выглядеть непристойно, ударит по репутации группы.

И тут до Юнджи дошло: вчерашнего мальчика здесь не было. Вернее, был — в модной дизайнерской одежде и с зелёными, а не голубыми глазами, весь такой из себя.

— Вы не омега, так?

«Омега» кивнул. 

— И это всё не по-настоящему, так?

И ещё раз кивнул.

Юнджи опустил голову, медленно, шумно выдохнул. Можно было больше ничего не объяснять, он и так всё понял. И да, это идеальный способ спрятать ребёнка. И руководство, судя по шуршащему бумагами юристу, согласовало изменения в его контракт: стопроцентно внесли отмену запрета на отношения. Но как же всё это... Если бы Чондэ только знал, насколько Юнджи не хотел играть такую роль, только не прикрытия для омеги, который, к тому же, совсем не омега.

— Знаешь, Чондэ, если бы тебе понадобилось — я бы отдал тебе почку. А сейчас ты меня ну просто убиваешь.

Когда омма узнает, а он узнает — такую новость разнесут на весь мир, — какой же начнётся пиздец.

— Так ты согласен? — спросил Чондэ.

— Да куда я от вас денусь. — Юнджи посмотрел на «омегу», вздохнул. — Нам придётся потренироваться. Ничего плохого не хочу сказать про ваши актёрские способности, Тай-ши, но с таким выражением лица никто не поверит, что вы в меня влюблены. И ещё, — он ткнул пальцем в ослепительно белую — ни метки, ни пятнышка, ни даже родинки — шею, — я, конечно, не Чондэ, и не Вонг, и не Шину, и даже не Хани, я всего лишь Юнджи, но никто не поверит, что у меня серьёзные, не разлей вода, отношения с омегой, а я его ни разу даже не трахнул.

«Омега» заметно сглотнул. 

— А я бы поверил. Это же правда — ты у нас сладенький девственник, целоваться даже не умеешь. И вы чудно подходите друг другу.

Ну Минхо. Вот же блядская сука.


	16. Атори. Подарок

Ночью Атори ни минуты не спал, разговаривал по телефону раз шестьдесят, объехал полгорода. Собственные сборы заняли от силы полчаса, но остальная подготовка, рабочие моменты — всё стремительно тающее время.

Он трижды посетил квартиру О Чондэ. Первый раз вместе со всеми: осмотрелся на месте и определил уязвимые места. Второй — когда разместил охрану у входа в здание и на ключевых этажах. Третий раз — уже утром, когда закончил основные дела и на первый план вышел не записанный, а хранимый в памяти пункт: разобраться в ночном инциденте, пресечь, наказать. Лучше бы и не ездил, но что сделано, то сделано.

Ему не стоило говорить с О Чондэ, не там и не в той компании. Выставил себя дураком, сорвался с цепи, попытался укусить и — неожиданно — получил по уху. Он был во всём прав — и во всём оказался не прав, поселившиеся в сердце сомнения в собственной правоте (уверенность в неправоте) — вот что ранило сильнее всего. 

Факты не лгут, они всегда факты: Тай пострадал. Другой вопрос, как их интерпретировать. Ю Шину проявил недюжинный талант к выступлениям в защиту интересов группы. И Атори бы отмахнулся от всех слов «адвоката», но он сам сорвался, там, на террасе, повёл себя как варвар, словно потеря контроля — заразная болезнь, и он подхватил её у О Чондэ.

Такого с ним не случалось со времени службы в войсках, в спецподразделении. Там его целенаправленно обучали сбрасывать контроль, как путы или наручники, отпускать себя и доверять дикости и инстинктам. Не теряться в захватывающих разум эмоциях, действовать и бить наверняка, агрессивно идти напролом, преследуя изначальные цели и забывая о самозащите. 

Потеря контроля усиливала бойца, чем меньше он себя контролировал, тем мощнее проявлялось инстинктивное бей или беги. В их случае — бей наверняка, ломай безжалостно, убивай, раз иначе нельзя. Бежать — это для слабаков, омег, стариков и детей. Профессионалы учили их использовать потерю контроля как силу — а О Чондэ, оказывается, пришёл к этому сам. Действовал, получается, как их сержант — та ещё сволочь, варвар, садист, как все считали во время учебки, но потом, в мирной жизни, у каждого прошедшего ад спецподготовки наступал тот самый момент осознания, что временами иначе нельзя. Что цивилизованность — сливки на молоке мирной жизни. Что если война — с условным противником, преступным миром, сумасшедшим, взявшим ребёнка в заложники, — чтобы справиться с вызовами жизни, нужно действовать на чистых инстинктах и доверять себе и другим, таким же, как ты, подготовленным опускать себя до состояния бешеного пса, когда это необходимо.

Ю Шину много чего наболтал, смазливый адвокатишка, но Атори поверил, испытав на собственном опыте: О Чондэ умело давил. Не скатывался в хаос эмоций, не терялся в себе, а стоял, как танк, как скала, стоял и давил на профессионала. Действовал целенаправленно, жёстко подчинял и мощно прогибал под себя, свою волю — Атори гнуло так, словно он вновь оказался один на один против сержанта по прозвищу «Гризли».

Получается, причинённого Таю вреда можно было легко избежать.

Если бы О Чондэ потерял контроль, потому что был пьян, или страшно зол, или нестабилен по своей природе, а всё это в нём с очевидностью было, но он, оказывается, просто «учил» противостоящего ему альфу. Не альфу, конечно, но тогда ночью, как и утверждали Тай и Ю Шину, О Чондэ имел право ошибиться. 

А вот Атори такого права не имел, эмоции и предубеждённость застлали ему глаза. В дураках оказался не просто Атори, а уполномоченный представитель компании «Фудзи», лицо, которому доверяет уважаемый Рензо Тагава, и руководитель операции, обязавшийся защищать подчинённого. Он облажался — не утром, когда получил по лицу оскорбительными предположениями в глупости и некомпетентности, а ночью — когда позволил Таю делать то, что тот захотел.

Тай... Тут сложнее всего. Он слышал и видел если не всё, что происходило на террасе, то многое. Когда Атори ушёл оттуда, Тай поджидал его у двери — и пригласил в свою комнату. Ну как пригласил — вежливо, тихим голосом, мягким тоном, но Атори ни на миг не обманулся: это приказ, его ждала выволочка. Так же как он не обманывался и в том, кто в их команде главный. Для того чтобы получить официальные полномочия и действовать, как он и только он решит, Таю следовало всего лишь позвонить шефу. Атори подозревал, что Таю даже не придётся просить — Рензо-сан, общеизвестно, названному сыну ни в чём и никогда не отказывал.

— Атори, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

Боже ты мой, как страшно это прозвучало.

Атори сослался на кучу дел, показал список на телефоне — и только тогда Тай его отпустил. Впрочем, высказался он на интересующую тему полностью, хватило нескольких фраз:

— Если бы здесь сегодня присутствовал Тагава-сан, ты уже был бы уволен. Ты будешь уволен, если подобное повторится, что угодно — я говорю о твоей стычке с Чондэ и заявлении, что мы, наша компания можем отступить и бросить человека без помощи. Ты понял меня? Мы поняли друг друга?

Он не шутил и не выглядел ребёнком. В нём всегда это было — за мягкостью черт, смехом и улыбками, безмятежностью и ребячеством прятался несгибаемый стержень, абсолютная безжалостность к себе и другим. С чужаками Тай обычно вёл себя холодно, с близкими — тепло и мягко, но начинка-то всегда одинакова. Атори сам виноват, что забылся, у него нет оправданий. Хотя, конечно, внимая милым улыбкам, об истине легко позабыть.

Тай говорил тихо, привычно смотрел в сторону, а не в глаза, в его голосе не звучала лязгающая сталь — она грохотом сердца отдавалась в голове Атори.

— Есть ещё кое-что, что необходимо обсудить. Твоё стремление меня опекать...

Что-то было у Тая в глазах, что-то настолько диссонирующее с его образом нежного недоомеги, ребёнка, что Атори не выдержал — и по сути взмолился, лишь бы его отпустили. Перечислил всё сделанное и несделанное, показал список дел на телефоне — он готов был бежать, только не слушать, что Тай ему скажет.

— Ну хорошо. Поговорим позже.

Непреклонное выражение исчезло из глаз Тая, и Атори смог выдохнуть. Он не знал, что его так испугало. Он не боялся вооружённых громил втрое больше себя — но до необъяснимого примитивного ужаса испугался решительности Тая.

Если подумать, он мог догадаться, что именно Тай хотел ему «серьёзно» сказать. Но он не хотел думать. Не хотел понимать, как облажался — ночью и вот сейчас, утром.

Он сбежал, словно трус. Закопался в дела, вникал в отчёты, кому-то звонил, а на подкорке ворочалось воспоминание о холодности в глазах Тая, о неотвратимости возмездия за навязчивость. И всё равно — он не позволял себе думать.

Не прошло и часа, как Тай позвонил. Атори как раз был у оружейника, принимал заказ, хвалил самоотверженно проработавшего всю ночь старого мастера. Сделанное справедливо заслуживало самой щедрой похвалы и стоило всех тех денег, которые за срочный уникальный заказ заплатит K-GME, каждого вона. Эффектно и эффективно — Таю должно понравиться.

Атори перевёл дух и принял звонок.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, выйдя в соседнее помещение — единственный зал магазина, безлюдный сейчас, погружённый закрытыми наглухо жалюзями в полумрак. Из неплотно прикрытой двери мастерской проникал рассеянный свет, блестели стеклянные витрины, мечи покоились на стойках, томился в углу манекен, облачённый в наряд самурая.

— Просто хотел поделиться отличными новостями: они пошли по первому варианту.

— Ты уже успел с ними поговорить?

Тай знал, что О Чондэ зол, так зачем было так рисковать? Атори прикусил язык: проявление стремления опекать грозило «серьёзным разговором».

— Нет, — Тай засмеялся, словно уже позабыл об утренней стычке, и Атори для него снова напарник и друг. — Ты не уловил всю соль: это Чондэ пришёл ко мне разговаривать. Это Чондэ потребовал, чтобы я притворился омегой. И это Чондэ предложил прикрыть моё присутствие в своём ближнем круге романтическими отношениями с... Угадай с кем!

Атори прикрыл на миг глаза. В темноте закрытого для случайных посетителей оружейного магазина никто сейчас не мог видеть его лицо. Ни руководство K-GME, как тогда на совещании, где председатель Бек первым предложил переодеть Тая в омегу. Ни сам Тай, который согласился с необыкновенной лёгкостью и признался, что предложил бы такое прикрытие сам. Атори тоже выступил за, другой вопрос, что в глубине души маскарад Тая ему категорически не нравился.

Будут проблемы. Будут, их не может не быть.

Таю придётся притворяться влюблённым, по крайней мере, заинтересованным, держаться с кем-то из участников группы за руку, возможно, даже целовать — в щёку, или обнимать на людях. Стоять близко-близко и демонстрировать: это мой альфа, я ему принадлежу.

Какой альфа избежит соблазна углубить такие отношения, превратить их в реальность? Атори бы точно не избежал.

Так кто из них, кто?

Сжав ладонь в кулак, Атори про себя взмолился: «Пусть это будет Ли Минхо. Пожалуйста, пусть Ли Минхо». 

Несмотря на редкостную красоту Ли Минхо, ждать от него соперничества за омегу бессмысленно. Уж по кому-кому, а по Ли Минхо с его выкрашенными в красный цвет волосами, с его изысканной, тонкой, подчёркивающей каждый изгиб тела одеждой, с его серьгами — как у омег, с его многочисленными кольцами на руках, и, вообще, с его тонкими длинными пальцами и изящными кистями рук, с выражениями его красивого лица — бесстыдно заинтересованными, когда он смотрит на альф, и безразличными при общении с омегами, всё сходу ясно. Альфа под альфами — извращённый, нижний, роскошный, откровенный, не скрывающий свою неправильность. Идеальный партнёр для Тая — со всей очевидностью равнодушный.

Председатель Бек так и сказал: «Я бы с удовольствием поручил эту задачу Хани, но никто не поверит».

— Почему ты молчишь? — по голосу слышно, что Тай улыбался.

— Это не Ли Минхо.

— Очевидное предположение. Давай, Атори, угадывай по-настоящему!

Квон Вонг — одарённый той мужественной красотой, которая влечёт к нему миллионы. Крупный, мощный, силач, альфа. Выглядит на свой возраст, а двадцать семь лет — слишком стар для едва достигшего поры омеги.

— Не Квон Вонг.

— Опять-таки очевидно. Угадывай дальше.

Ю Шину — смазливый, с очаровательными манерами, когда ему это нужно, с ловко подвешенным языком, выглядящий гораздо моложе своего возраста благодаря не сходящей с лица широкой улыбке. О его любвеобильности — исключительно по омегам — в сети слагали легенды (личное дело, предоставленное начальником службы безопасности Чо Джихваном, пестрело сухими фактами и жаркими фотографиями). Видео, на которых господин Ю трудолюбиво и безостановочно объезжал сладко стонущих омег — всегда разных, с незавидным для службы безопасности постоянством попадало в открытый доступ. 

Для Тая Ю Шину — по предвзятому мнению Атори — худший вариант из возможных.

— Не Ю Шину, — сказал Атори и замер в ожидании ответа.

— Угадал! — Тай рассмеялся. — Давай дальше!

Осталось двое: О Чондэ и Хо Юнджи. 

Первый — альфа по альфам, открыто (для своих) живёт с Ли Минхо — в отчёте безопасников чёрным по белому написано: они пара не менее пяти лет. Если бы не красота О Чондэ, идеальные пропорции тела, характер, прущая от него сила, то он был бы почти идеальным — безопасным — альфой для Тая. Но ему двадцать пять, и, в отличие от Ю Шину, меньше ему не дают. 

Второй — двадцать один год, Хо Юнджи, выглядит ещё моложе из-за хрупкости, небольшого роста, кукольной, какой-то неземной красоты лица. Юный, страстный, в ожидании любви — образ для всего мира. В личном деле чётко прописано: трудоголик, характер — нелюдимый, резкий, вспыльчивый, единственный строго исполняет все пункты контракта, включая тот, с запретом на отношения. В высшей степени перспективный сотрудник, которого K-GME готово носить на руках. Его гонорары включают авторские выплаты за созданные музыкальные произведения, из всех членов группы он — самый высокооплачиваемый.

Атори загадал себе ошибиться.

— Хо Юнджи.

— Ты молодец, угадал!

— Почему они его предложили?

Тай ответил со смешком:

— Он самый молодой. А ещё Чондэ не нравится, что их Юнджи ни с кем на заставали в компрометирующих ситуациях, и хейтеры распускают о нём порочащие слухи. Мои с ним отношения — ещё и способ улучшить репутацию Юнджи.

— У тебя хорошее настроение, — заметил Атори. 

Хо Юнджи — сильный соперник. Не ветреный, как Ю Шину, талантливый, интересный, свободный, богатый. Их разделяет восемь лет разницы в возрасте — но что бы Тай не думал о себе, в душе он всё ещё ребёнок, и Хо Юнджи может ему понравиться. А Хо Юнджи, как и все, скоро забудет, что Тай старше. А Тай, как и всегда, забудет о холодности, откроется с мягкой, нежной стороны и... Атори уже ревновал, дико, безумно. Вдали от Тая, в пустом помещении оружейного магазина Атори позволил себе ревновать и сжимать кулаки до впивающихся в кожу коротких ногтей. 

А Тай смеялся.

— Почему бы и нет. Я рад, что так получилось. Нам очень повезло, что не я предложил этот план, а Чондэ. И Чондэ сам уговорит Юнджи. И на Чондэ будет лежать ответственность — ведь это его план, от начала и до конца. И он будет по собственной воле соблюдать нужные нам обязательства. И весь реквизит для переодевания в омегу, всё это — он сам организует. — Тай помолчал. — Знаешь, он сегодня открылся с совершенно новой стороны. Я и не думал, что он уже такой взрослый и ответственный человек. Ты зря накинулся на него.

Атори вздохнул. 

— Я ошибся. Мне жаль.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Атори, послушай, мне не нужны, да и ему не нужны твои извинения. Только хорошая работа. Вот и всё, что нам всем сейчас нужно.

Прозвучало как «всё, что мне от тебя нужно — хорошая работа». У Атори внутри всё опустилось. Все надежды, мечты скукожились, как от иссушающей жары.

— Возвращайся скорее, — приказал Тай. — И мне нужно оружие, то, о котором мы договаривались.

Атори оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь мастерской. Старый оружейник не сидел без дела: слышался металлический лязг.

— Всё готово. Тебе понравится мой подарок.

— Хорошо. Буду ждать.

Атори не ошибся: Тай, изменившийся, наряженный, накрашенный — совсем омега, совершенный, абсолют красоты, от его подарка не мог глаз оторвать, гладил ножны кончиками пальцев, восхищался плетением металлических нитей и изысканной формой. Пояс из соединённых, запертых в драгоценных ножнах сюрикенов пришёлся ему по душе. Он его тут же примерил: и, как Атори и ожидал, в сочетании с подобной увиденной на Тае вчера одеждой, выглядело оружие необычным дизайнерским украшением, не более того. Пояс из круглых металлических пластин лёг на бёдра, подчеркнув красоту линий юного стройного тела.

— Как красиво! — Тай крутился у зеркала. Пользуясь тем, что омеги-стилисты ушли, тренировался доставать сюрикены, нажимая на потайные кнопки, возвращал их, мгновенно упавшие на ладонь, обратно, застёгивал и крутил туда-сюда крючки. — Жаль, что здесь нельзя толком потренироваться.

Уродовать стены дома О Чондэ Тай не пожелал.

Атори наблюдал за ним, задыхаясь от желания приблизиться и, наконец-то, признаться. И будь, что будет. Потому что вид такого — желанного, взрослого и одновременно юного — Тая невозможно терпеть. 

Тай выглядел всё более напряжённым и всё ближе подбирался к двери, и всё дальше уходил от сидящего на краю кровати Атори.

И Атори понимал, что это значит — Тай, похоже, всё знал. Выглядел взволнованным — наверное, обо всём догадался.

— Спасибо за прекрасный подарок, — сказал беспокойно мнущийся у порога Тай и выскользнул за дверь.

Атори опустил голову, дыхание срывалось. У него безбожно стоял. От одного вида повзрослевшего Тая. От одного вида превосходного Тая. От одной надежды увидеть его настоящим — сладким, совершенным омегой.

Тай — это пытка. Страшная, сводящая с ума пытка.

А что будет с другими? Как они отреагируют на него, такого красивого, такого соблазнительного?

Атори вышел следом.

Тай купался в комплиментах. Высказались все, даже Ли Минхо — альфа исключительно по альфам — одобрил. Возможно, его нелюбовь на притворяющихся омегами недоомег не распространялась.

— Прекрасно выглядите, очень удачный цвет волос, вам идёт.

У Атори контроль рвало от с каждым мигом растущих ревности и желания.

Ли Минхо прошёл рядом под громкое от О Чондэ: «Он не отвечает, и куда пропал Вонг, он же обещал зайти за Юнджи по дороге! Мы уже страшно опаздываем», — затем вернулся и встал рядом, пристально разглядывая Атори.

Просмотренные ранее фотографии даже в малой степени не подсказали, насколько Ли Минхо хорош без каких-то ухищрений, с «голым» лицом и в простой одежде: светлых, порванных на коленях джинсах, белой майке, распахнутой рубашке, перекосившейся, свалившейся с одного плеча, неизменных кольцах и длинной серьге в левом ухе. Почти омега — если бы они бывали такими высокими, широкоплечими и со столь заметной выпуклостью в паху.

Атори не нравились манерные люди, и он ожидал увидеть именно такого Ли Минхо, альфу под альфами. А тот оказался другим — таким, что О Чондэ вдруг с лёгкостью получилось понять. 

— Не теряйте лицо, господин Чхве. Ваш напарник чувствует себя в вашем присутствии неудобно.

Атори перевёл взгляд на Тая, стоящего рядом с О Чондэ, глядящего на него, что-то с ним живо обсуждающего. Рядом с ними — Ю Шину, тоже что-то говорящий, солнечно улыбающийся.

До чего же вся эта ситуация бесила.

— Похоже, мой совет пропал зря. — Ли Минхо покачал головой и крикнул О Чондэ: — Не надо, хватит звонить, я сам за ним схожу.

Он ушёл, и Атори вновь уставился на Тая — пользующегося невероятным успехом у противоположного пола, у всех этих сильных, красивых альф. Даже начальник службы безопасности Чо Джихван не преминул одарить Тая неловкими комплиментами.

А затем появился Хо Юнджи. Возбуждённый, с горящими глазами, красивый той юношеской красотой, перед которой снимают шляпы любые ухищрения и опыт.

Он недолго сопротивлялся: кто не захочет видеть Тая своей омегой? А его горящие взгляды, бесстыдные, скользящие по телу Тая с головы до ног — и так не раз и не два. Юнджи ухмылялся — пока Тай заметно смущался.

Атори уже едва мог всё это выносить.

А затем сопляк заявил, что для полной достоверности ему необходимо «трахнуть» омегу. Без меток, мол, никто в их притворство не поверит. И Атори не выдержал.

Тай посмотрел на него, нависшего над ними тенью, и сказал формально, как подчинённый боссу:

— Вы что-то хотели, Атори-ши?

— Да. — Атори достал футляр из кармана. Тяжёлый, обтянутый чёрным бархатом, соответствующей длины и размера — судя по взгляду, Хо Юнджи сразу догадался о содержимом. — Я забыл тебе кое-что отдать, Тай.

Атори говорил неформально. Не думал даже выкать омеге, которого собирался прямо сейчас окольцевать.

Он открыл футляр: на чёрном бархате покоился широкий, плотного плетения чокер. Белое золото, красное золото и бриллианты — дорогая вещь, денег K-GME Атори не пожалел. Деньги — чужие, но выбирал Атори сам, и был уверен — Тай оценит.

Он провёл по чокеру пальцем — именно такой он годами мечтал на Тая надеть, и сейчас его мечта собиралась осуществиться. Пусть кое-кто тут считал всё это притворством, Атори собирался насладиться моментом. И сделать всё по правилам: закрыть шею своей омеги от чужих взглядов, спрятать оставленные в моменты страсти следы от посторонних, заявить на весь мир права на благосклонность омеги — окольцевать, как при заключении помолвки или брака.

Тай опустил взгляд.

— Ты разрешишь, — сказал Атори. Футляр упал на пол, и он отвёл окрашенные в розовый цвет кончики волос Тая, чтобы освободить шею.

Тай неподвижно стоял, покорно позволяя надеть на себя украшение — символ союза.

Все молчали. Атори закончил и отступил на шаг. Как он и предполагал — Тай в выбранном им чокере выглядел великолепно. 

Атори вдруг совершенно успокоился.

— Что ж, — сказал довольно злой (похоже, он всегда такой) Хо Юнджи, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — это было весьма откровенно. Откровеннее только — если бы вы тут, перед всеми нами, его разложили и трахнули.

Атори открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Хо Юнджи его опередил:

— Не стоило так беспокоиться. Не собираюсь я отбивать вашу омегу. У меня уже есть человек, которого я люблю.


	17. Юнджи. Импровизация

— ...У меня уже есть человек, которого я люблю. 

Юнджи ждал. Ждал ответа, затаив дыхание и сжав кулаки. Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не оглянуться сейчас на одного из десятерых, услышавших признание, — единственного, чья реакция важна.

Минхо промолчал.

Впервые за годы не нашёл, что сказать? Да где же его «и кто этот счастливчик?» или «и кто этот несчастный?» — без разницы, Юнджи бы устроило «и кто этот мудак?» и даже «ну ты и мудак». Что угодно, кроме молчаливого равнодушия.

Юнджи весь обратился в слух, жадно искал главную партию в симфонии голосов, каких-то слов, кто-то его о чём-то спрашивал, отвлекал, тряс за плечо, без разницы зачем и кто. Он скинул с себя тяжёлую руку Чондэ и наконец повернулся к тому углу гостиной, где сидел, вернее, должен был сидеть на диване Минхо.

Его там не было. Вообще не было в комнате.

Но он же был! 

Ему... безразлично?

Юнджи нашёл его в спальне. Минхо укладывал вещи в лежащий на краю кровати небольшой рюкзак и выглядел сосредоточенным и совершенно спокойным. Ходил то туда, то сюда, разглаживал и складывал футболку, шорты, крутил в руках зарядку от телефона, возился с наушниками. Чужак бы не понял подвоха — но это Минхо! Таким спокойным и тихим он бывал только если во сне.

— Ты что-то хотел, Юнджи? — прозвучало так бесстрастно, словно в океане по имени Ли Минхо настал штиль. Ни игривого шелеста волн, ни ревущего шторма, ни сносящего всё и всех цунами. Ни кипения огнедышащих вулканов, ни даже хруста льда в изредка проплывающих айсбергах. Вообще ничего — полный штиль, абсолютное равнодушие.

— Говори быстрее, мне нужно переодеваться.

Минхо демонстративно рылся в шкафу, и на Юнджи больше ни разу не посмотрел. Вообще ни одного взгляда. Стопроцентный игнор.

Единственное, что Юнджи не мог вынести, — его равнодушия. Пусть бесится, злится, ругается, бьёт, что угодно, только не игнорирует. 

Пусть хоть убьёт, только не притворяется дохлым.

— Утром моё присутствие тебе переодеваться не мешало.

— Теперь мешает.

Минхо и не подумал повернуться, продолжал рыться в шкафу. Перекладывал вещи с полки на полку. Бесил страшно.

— Утром ты голым членом передо мной тряс. Тебе ничего не мешало.

— Утро кончилось, если ты не заметил.

О, Юнджи всё заметил. Желание вернуть прежнего Минхо и сломать говорящую мраморную статую стало нестерпимым.

— Ты дрочил в этом душе, у меня на глазах.

Минхо резко повернулся — одарил пристальным, глаза в глаза, взглядом.

— Ну извини, если ранил твои чувства. Я тебя не заметил.

— Не заметил, говоришь, — Юнджи хотелось кричать, и он говорил тихо-тихо.

— Не заметил. — Минхо вновь повернулся к шкафу, принялся разглаживать и складывать какую-то тряпку. — Временами ты переоцениваешь свою значимость, знаешь ли.

— Ага.

— Да. Именно так — ты себя часто переоцениваешь.

Минхо добавил выбранную вещь в рюкзак, застегнул его и отнёс ближе к двери, пристроил на полу у порога. Не глядя на стоящего в паре метров от него Юнджи, сказал:

— Ты не мог бы уйти? Я хочу переодеться.

У Юнджи ноги вросли в пол, он телом ощутил идущие из его ступней толстые, со вздувшимися венами корни.

— Нет. Я хочу посмотреть.

— Что?

— На что, — исправил Юнджи. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь переодеваться. Переодень, пожалуйста, и трусы. Утром твоё шоу мне понравилось, у тебя очень красивая задница, Минхо.

— Минхо-хён, — поправил Минхо, словно обращение по имени показалось ему самым возмутительным из всего прозвучавшего.

Юнджи сунул руки в карманы. Дурацкий разговор. И чего только сердце в горле колотится? 

Он шумно выдохнул и повторил с кривой ухмылкой на немеющих губах:

— У тебя очень красивая задница, Минхо-хён.

Минхо промолчал, и Юнджи двинулся дальше по неизведанному прежде маршруту.

Разумеется, он не раз говорил Минхо о своём к нему отношении — в песнях и в интервью, намёками и эвфемизмами. Но вот так играться словами и правдой, рискуя в любой миг в них захлебнуться и утонуть — случилось впервые. И как он вообще здесь очутился — непонятно. С чего это вдруг?

Он же собирался играть влюблённого с Вонгом, дразнить Минхо, приманивать на ревность и интерес. Запланировал всё на десять шагов вперёд. А свернул не туда, сходу. И возвращаться назад из лабиринта смыслов и слов не хотел. Правда показалась вдруг обжигающе горячей и острой, вкусной, и он не мог отказаться от опасной идеи покатать её на кончике языка, облизать Минхо с головы до ног одной чистой правдой.

Он облизнул губы, шумно вдохнул. В горле мгновенно пересохло. Как же его, сука, несло, неудержимо.

— Ты всегда выглядишь горячо, Минхо-хён, но сегодня — особенно. Мне понравилось, как ты танцевал для меня.

— Я просто танцевал.

— Не-а, ты танцевал для меня. 

— Я прогонял танец для завтрашнего выступления.

Юнджи на миг закрыл глаза и бросился с головой в таящую неизведанные опасности притворно-спокойную воду:

— Когда ты сегодня танцевал для меня, у меня на тебя стояло. С самого начала. 

Минхо притворялся глухим, молчал — не требовал немедленно остановиться, и Юнджи решил продолжать. Наверное, он тонул, но не осознавал опасность из-за кислородного голодания. Голова казалась пустой и звенящей, как медный таз. 

— У меня стояло на тебя, ещё когда ты мылся в душе. И когда дрочил. И когда показал мне себя голым. И когда вытирал волосы, демонстрируя член. И когда голым наклонился взять шорты с нижней полки. У меня стояло на тебя с той минуты, как я проснулся — ты мне снился, Минхо.

— Минхо-хён, — спокойно поправил Минхо. И всё, больше ни слова — молча позволил продолжать нести весь этот бред.

— Ты мне снился, Минхо-хён. Во сне я тебя... — в самый последний миг Юнджи заменил честное «трахал» на более красивый вариант, словно редактировал песню, подстраиваясь под вкусы омежек: — Во сне мы с тобой занимались любовью, и ты был снизу, Минхо.

— Минхо-хён.

Юнджи сглотнул. Что это, если не разрешение двигаться дальше?

— Ты был снизу, Минхо-хён, подо мной, ты сам развёл ноги и позволил мне себя брать так и столько раз, сколько я хочу.

Они замолчали. Юнджи видел румянец на щеках Минхо, собственное лицо горело.

— А сколько раз ты хочешь? — спросил Минхо.

— Столько раз, сколько ты позволишь, Минхо.

— Значит нисколько. И я для тебя — хён.

Юнджи перекатился с пятки на носок. Он знал, знал, что ничего не получит. Знал, что Минхо его непременно унизит. Знал! Но не жалел о сказанном ни мгновения.

— Ты не хочешь меня?.. Подожди, не отвечай. Я спрошу иначе: ты не хочешь позволить меня себе, хён?

Минхо не ответил.

— Ты не разочаруешься, хён. Я буду тебя крепко любить. Со мной ты позабудешь обо всех, кто когда-либо касался твоего тела — я тебе обещаю.

Теперь Минхо смотрел прямо на него, его тёмные, почти чёрные глаза блестели, румянец на щеках увеличивал рейтинг зрелища вдвое. Как и скользнувший по нижней губе язык. Юркий, розовый — в мечтах Юнджи бессчётное число раз его засасывал и ласкал, нежил этот рот, и Минхо сладко, томно, горячо стонал в поцелуи. А потом такое с ним вытворял этим же языком — всё-всё из категории «только для взрослых». 

Он не ответит, не скажет да... 

Юнджи резко стало пофиг. Раз всё равно тонуть — так зачем мелким говном бултыхаться неизвестно где, когда можно феерично уронить себя на самое дно, нет — на самое днище, а лучше — на максимальную глубину, как в Марианскую впадину.

— У меня от одного нашего разговора, от одного твоего блядского вида стоит. — Юнджи указал ладонью на пах, резко толкнул бёдра вперёд, словно отыгрывал секси-партию на концерте. — У меня стоит на тебя прямо сейчас, видишь? Что-нибудь скажешь, Минхо... хён?

У него крыша ехала, ту-ту! Он говорил, ляпал языком — и не верил, что это делал. Что всё это — на самом деле, а не в горячечном бреду. Ну вот нахера? А остановиться не получалось.

У Минхо стали такие глаза — отчаянно-злые.

Ну здравствуй, дно! Марианская впадина!

— Мне показалось, или это не ты пару минут назад, в гостиной, что-то болтал о любви? — Минхо усмехнулся. — Ты уж как-нибудь определись, любишь ты кого-то или не любишь, хочешь или не хочешь. А то выглядишь сейчас мудак мудаком.

Ага, значит всё слышал. А болтал, что ему похер и безразлично!

— А предположить, что я влюблён в тебя, ты не можешь, Минхо?

Минхо беззвучно рассмеялся. Ладонь прижал к груди. Голову наклонил, и резко волосы назад отбросил. Всё — знакомая до боли пантомима «мудак-насмешник».

— Ты в меня? В меня? Это, блядь, у тебя такая любовь?.. И я для тебя, блядь, Минхо-хён.

— Ага, блядь Минхо-хён.

Со слухом у Минхо — полный порядок, абсолютный ок. 

Он дёрнулся на шаг вперёд и замер. Его руки сжимались в кулаки и разжимались. Бриллианты яростно сверкали на кольцах.

— Хочешь меня ударить? — Юнджи лениво улыбнулся, тело дрожало от напряжения. — Ну давай, я жду. Начнём с драки, я даже позволю тебе победить. Если ты потом позволишь себе меня трахнуть. И мне похер как — хотя, конечно, я хочу засунуть в тебя член и выдрать из тебя всю дебильную дурь.

Минхо приоткрыл рот — как дурак, дурачок, очень-очень злой и горячий.

— Ты вообще охуел?

— Ага, а ты, что, слепой и не видишь? — Юнджи положил ладонь на пах и сжал стоящий член через ткань. — Мой хуй всё время стоит на тебя, сладкий.

За такие стишки милые омежки его бы кастрировали. Но слов из песни не выкинешь, няшные детки!

Юнджи откровенно несло. А с чего — да кто его знает. Чистейшая импровизация, с ним такое бывает.

— Ты мне нравишься, детка. Я тебя люблю, сладкий. Тело не может врать — вот мои доказательства. — Он обеими руками указал на пах и резким движением трахнул воздух — восемь блядских лет учился у настоящего мастера.

— Я — для тебя — хён.

— Ага, детка.

Ответ Минхо не понравился. Покрасневший, со злыми глазами, он так явно не знал, что делать, что Юнджи негромко рассмеялся.

Их прервали самым бессовестным образом в самый неподходящий момент. Дико не вовремя вошёл Чондэ. 

— Хани, ты не видел мой второй телефон?

Минхо засуетился, поднял подушки на кровати, нашёл-отдал. Юнджи ждал, не двигаясь с места.

— Чондэ, пожалуйста, забери с собой мелкого, — попросил Минхо.

Как предсказуемо. Юнджи сунул руки в карманы — только слепой не увидел бы как у него стоит.

— Пошли, Джи, — Чондэ на него даже не глянул. Его звали из гостиной, что-то просили-требовали, рвали на части. 

— Ага, щас, — ответил Юнджи.

Чондэ, удовлетворённый полученным «да», ушёл, и они с Минхо снова остались наедине. Как в самом начале Минхо принялся суетиться у кровати, только вместо возни с вещами и рюкзаком перекладывал подушки с места на место.

Притворялся забывчивым. Притворялся, что не замечает присутствия.

Юнджи скрипнул зубами.

— Я говорил про тебя, сладкий. Я пиздец как в тебя влюблён. Люблю тебя, детка.

Минхо бросил дурное: сел на край кровати, свесил голову. Его грудь заметно поднималась и опускалась. Перетрудился, бедняжка. Или его также рвало на части и крыло. 

— Послушай, — сказал Минхо. — Хватит уже. Чего ты до меня доебался?

Юнджи присел на корточки, закрыл руками рот. Нет, ему не удержаться. Он встал.

— Я до тебя доебался, потому что пиздец как хочу тебя ебать.

— Блядь, да что ж такое. Ты можешь выражаться как-нибудь по-другому?

Юнджи шумно выдохнул через открытый рот.

— Да без проблем. Я признаюсь тебе в любви, потому что люблю тебя больше жизни.

— Больше жизни? — Минхо фыркнул.

— Ладно, буду честнее. Я люблю тебя больше гордости — ты меня вечно унижаешь и сейчас унижаешь просто пиздец. Я люблю тебя больше страха, что ты меня нахуй пошлёшь. Я люблю тебя больше верности лучшему другу и любимому хёну — потому что ты с ним ебёшься, и я вроде как пытаюсь тебя у него отбить. Я люблю тебя больше ужаса, что я тебя, как альфа, не удовлетворю, потому что у меня вообще нет опыта, а ты трахаешься с идеальным во всех отношениях Чондэ. Вот как я тебя люблю, детка. Пиздец как люблю. Как сука, тебя обожаю.

Минхо сидел, где сидел, и дышал, как дышал — шумно и молча. И глаз, сука, не поднимал.

— Ты слышал меня?

Юнджи больше не хотел отступать. И чего он столько лет молчал? Мог бы давно признаться. Мог бы давно говорить, как сильно Минхо ему нравится. Мог бы давно его заговорить до согласия, до сдачи позиций, до отказа от сопротивления. До смерти заговорить — или до любви. Так какого хера он столько молчал и столько боялся?

Вот Минхо, и он теперь знает. И молчит. И не безразличен.

— Ты слышал меня. — Юнджи тянуло пойти вперёд, прикоснуться, и будь, что будет. — Я люблю тебя, детка.

У Минхо плечи опустились ещё ниже, он схватился за голову, его качало взад-вперёд. 

Юнджи закусил губу. 

— Ответь мне. Пожалуйста.

Тело Минхо уже ответило, но Юнджи хотел услышать то, что увидел. Он нуждался в словах. В твёрдом и чётком «нет, пшёл нахуй». 

А Минхо разродился сдавленным, отчаянно-злым:

— Как же ты меня заебал, мелкий.

«Заебал» — это не нет, это всего лишь «ты меня заебал», не больше, не меньше.

Юнджи расхохотался.

Вот оно, самое дно! А он ещё жив. И даже дышит. И Минхо его видит — потому что пустота не заёбывает, пустота и есть пустота, её не видно — не слышно.

— Ещё нет, не заебал. Вот когда буду ебать — тогда и будешь жаловаться. Но, думаю, от тебя я тогда буду слышать только «любимый, ещё».

— Ну у тебя и фантазии. И самомнение.

Минхо ему по факту ничего не ответил, по сути — на шею не бросился, но и не послал. 

На душе искрилось и играло шампанское. Всё, он признался. Скрывать больше нечего. Он признался, и Минхо теперь знает. Знает, пусть и «как же ты меня заебал».

Чондэ ворвался в спальню, аж дверь врезалась в стену.

— Эй, вы в Гонконг вообще собираетесь?

«В Гонконг — ну конечно. Сколько раз трахаться — столько и кончать. Всенепременно».

Юнджи не смог удержаться, слова сами рвались с языка: 

— Конечно, мы собираемся в Гонконг. Ты иди, Чондэ-хён. Я его доведу, до Гонконга, для начала одним своим языком, а потом... ещё кое-чем. 

Эвфемизм, означающий «кончить», таял на языке, как сладенькая конфетка, как чистейший мёд.

— Эй, Минхо-хён, а давай-ка вместе в Гонконг. Тебе понравится, я буду очень стараться.

Чондэ махнул рукой и ушёл. Не стал вникать в игру слов — как предсказуемо.

Минхо засобирался уходить, и Юнджи поднял с пола рюкзак, закинул себе на плечо, и встал ровно перед дверью, так чтобы никак не получилось его обойти.

— Мы опаздываем, Джи. Хватит уже. 

Минхо вновь притворялся холодным, безразличным мудаком. Нежная детка.

— Ага. — Юнджи широко улыбнулся. — Опаздываем, и ещё на минуту опоздаем. Я хочу, чтобы ты очень чётко услышал меня прямо сейчас.

Минхо остановился в паре метров, но хоть глаза не прятал — и ладно. Молчал.

— Я не отступлю. Ты уже мой. И мне посрать, считаешь ты меня мелким, или только дразнишь, или даже трахаешься с Чондэ. Мне похер. Хотя и не похер, когда ты трахаешься с Чондэ в моём присутствии. Не делай так больше.

У Минхо губы подрагивали. И Юнджи свои облизал.

— Я тебя люблю. Хуеву тучу лет. 

Сердце решило выпрыгнуть через рёбра — трусило, что сейчас его нахер сломают. Но Минхо молчал, и Юнджи шагнул к нему навстречу, преодолел разделяющие их считанные метры. Он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Минхо, замер, всем существом ощущая под ладонью нежную, горячую, немного влажную кожу.

— Я тебя люблю. И мне похуй, если ты меня пока нет. Потому что ты тоже полюбишь. Чондэ с тобой удобно, а я тобой живу. Услышал меня? Ты — мой, а я — твой альфа. И хватит уже звать меня мелким, Минхо.

Юнджи так и слышал высокомерное «Минхо-хён», но Минхо лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза, затем сдёрнул свой рюкзак с плеча Юнджи и ушёл. Бросил его. Оставил его одного. После всех этих признаний, после того как позволил к себе прикоснуться. После того как молчал — и дарил молчанием надежду.

Юнджи согнулся, сжал кулаки, открыл рот и беззвучно заорал.

Как же он его любит. И как же он его бесит!


	18. Вонг. Долг

Они опаздывали, менеджер уже дважды, извиняясь и кланяясь невидимому собеседнику, переносил время отлёта, Чондэ бесился, и Вонг вышел из машины — позвонить-поторопить: Юнджи конкретно нарывался на неприятности. Звонить не пришлось. Когда он пролистал контакты до «Мелкий лисёнок», Юнджи как раз появился из крутящихся дверей. Шёл не торопясь, руки в карманах, лицо бледное, глаза — провалы в абсолютную черноту. Совсем бешеный, Вонг его уже таким как-то видел, Юнджи тогда сорвало по полной программе, и все огребли.

Небольшого роста, хрупкий, если так можно назвать альфу, а силищи, не мышц — мощи, в худом, стройном теле — на трёх сумоистов. У малого — отменные яйца, Вонг их в собственной ладони держал, ну почти, через два слоя ткани.

— Чего так задержался?

— Дрочил.

Во даёт — прямой, как выстрел. Да, не на такой ответ Вонг рассчитывал.

— Дрочил столько времени? Так ты ведь уже — всего-то час назад. 

— А что тебя удивляет, хён? Я перезаряжаю обойму через, не знаю, минут пятнадцать. И отстреливаюсь столько же, могу и дольше продержаться, мне нравится, когда долго, чтоб аж яйца выкручивало. — Юнджи зубасто ухмыльнулся. — А что, у тебя не так? Долго запрягаешь — едешь быстро? 

— Подрастёшь — узнаешь.

Вонг в последнее время что-то совсем расслабился и позабыл, какой у лисёнка зловредный язык. Юнджи напомнить не заржавело. Ухмылка — во всю пасть мелких острых зубов. Юркая злобная сволочь.

И как он только взялся такого опекать? Совсем сбрендил?

— Извини, хён. — Юнджи почесал и так стоящие дыбом серебристо-серые волосы. — Чё-то я злой, не в форме.

— Пошли.

— Подожди. — Он хмурился, ёжился, с его серыми волосами выглядел, как настоящий ёж, весь в колючках. — Должен тебя предупредить: похоже, я крупно облажался. Не то чтобы я жалею, но чую грядущий пиздец.

— Что ты сделал? — Вонг как чувствовал: что-то произошло, что-то серьёзное.

— Ну, мы побеседовали с Минхо... о наших делах. Откровенненько так. На все двести процентов.

Предсказуемый поворот — джина выпустили из бутылки, и назад, в одиночество и безмолвие, ему возвращаться не захотелось. Зато очень захотелось поговорить, особенно с первопричиной попадания в бутылку на долгие годы. 

— Он тебя послал? — спросил Вонг. 

— Не совсем.

Даже так. Странно.

Юнджи добавил:  
— Ты меня приструни, если что. Чё-то я распсиховался. — Он ткнул Вонгу под нос ладонь: длинные пальцы музыканта, забывшая солнце кожа, реки вен. — Видишь, как руки трясутся?

Вонг никакого тремора не заметил — руки как руки, крупноватые для пацана, но кивнул. Рядом с мелким было неспокойно.

— Ладно, присмотрю за тобой. А теперь живо придумай приличную версию, чего опоздал. Чондэ уже ссыт кипятком.

— А Минхо?

— А что Минхо? Хани только что не на коленях у нашего тигра сидит, успокаивает.

— Вот оно как, — Юнджи криво ухмыльнулся. Он и до того с трудом держал себя в руках, а тут весь как вспыхнул и загорелся холодной злобой.

— Давай готовься — и двигай вперёд. 

Совет Юнджи проигнорировал, сразу полез в машину, Вонг — за ним.

— Чего так долго? — рыкнул Чондэ. — Ты понимаешь, насколько мы опаздываем?

Вонг приготовился услышать: «А мне посрать» или нечто подобное, но Юнджи, как пай-мальчик, ответил:

— Прости, хён. Я с оммой разговаривал, надо было семью о наших делах предупредить.

— И что ты им сказал?

Юнджи занял ближайшее свободное место.

— Что встретил милого омежку в Японии, что мы сильно полюбили друг друга, прям с первого взгляда, что он весь такой трепетный девственник, но мы всё-таки переспали, и я на радостях подарил ему чокер, со свадьбой пока не решали — в общем, всю эту поебень.

— Не понимаю, зачем было врать, — заметил Чондэ, а Хани спросил: — Что сказал твой омма? 

Он прижимался к Чондэ, лежал у него головой на плече, ногу на бедро закинул, пальцами под рубашку залез — весь из себя такой любвеобильный, липучий альфоомежка, — без заявок давал экстра-шоу на тему, какая у них с Чондэ любовь-морковь-купидоны. Чондэ, понятное дело, не просекал — только поначалу покосился разок, а потом позволил себя лапать, смирился даже с недоумением мелкого безопасника и негодованием его компаньона.

Вонг ещё посочувствовал мелкому Паку — нежный недомежка, первый раз в их компании, и так попасть. Сам-то он это шоу годами наблюдал после концертов, временами с эротической бонус-программой — охами-вздохами-поцелуями и сидением-ёрзанием на коленях у Чондэ, ну и однажды довелось насладиться порно-версией. До сих, кстати, помнилось от и до, отличное было выступление, он бы дал сто из ста баллов, и очень бы хотел, тогда мечтал прямо одного из выступающих собой заменить.

А Юнджи на всё это годами приходилось смотреть. И сегодня — до чего же не вовремя...

Бля. И как же он сразу не догадался? 

У Вонга как глаза открылись: а он ещё думал, чего настроение испортилось, ещё до того, как Чондэ начал беситься из-за задержки Юнджи. А вон оно что — это Хани отгородился от всех щитом из Чондэ. 

Такое Вонг уже видел, Хани тогда защищался от него, прикрывался тигром и если не висел на нём коалой, то везде бегал за ним, как собачонка. Ясное дело, не от великой любви — боялся наедине с Вонгом остаться, шарился по углам испуганным зайцем. Так что пришлось его выловить, за грудки к стенке прижать и популярно объяснить, что хватит строить из себя жертву насилия, и пообещать, что он, Вонг, больше к Хани и пальцем не притронется, и хватит уже смотреть такими глазами, и вообще — хватит, понял уже, поражение признал, и — в конце-то концов! — всё случилось на нервах, он не хотел. Хотел, но не хотел. Не такой ценой. Блядь, противно даже вспоминать — один из самых мерзких моментов его жизни.

Каким же он тогда чувствовал себя дерьмом — стыдился того, что наворотил. И всё равно бесился, что оказался отвергнутым, не нужным. Но больше, конечно, болело в груди, мучило стыдом, что так тупо сорвался и вместо того, чтобы трахнуть омегу, желающих-то миллион, уволок в тёмный угол пьяного от перевозбуждения Хани, одежду на нём порвал, хотел нагнуть и почти нагнул-вставил... 

Даже чудом не спёкшиеся мозги от Ханиной ответки не покрыли ущерб их дружбе. Хани после того ещё с полгода от него шарахался. И вовсю трахался с Чондэ — вот такой он, Хани, блядь многогранная. Кому хочет — тому даёт, кого не хочет — тому показывает шоу, какой он занятой и весь из себя в Чондэ взаимно влюблённый. 

И судя по транслируемому in-real-time — Юнджи в пролёте, можно только сочувствовать и объяснять, чтобы сильно не надеялся.

Но это же Юнджи. Он понял всё сам. Сообразительный, пусть и непроходимо тупой — нашёл в кого влюбиться. Он таким отчаянным волком смотрел сейчас на Хани, бедняга. Пора было его спасать.

— Так что тебе сказал омма? Поделишься с нами? — Вонг хлопнул мелкого по плечу, заставил повернуться к себе. 

Ну и взгляд — таким только рубить и резать.

— Омма за меня пиздец как счастлив. — Юнджи хмыкнул. — Не такими словами только. Дико хочет встретиться с милым Таем, но понимает, что придётся отложить, пока мы не вернёмся из турне.

— Как ты потом будешь из этого выпутываться? — спросил Шину.

— Самый простой вариант — Тай мне изменил. — Юнджи пожал плечами. — А нет, есть даже получше — мы выяснили, что у него не может быть детей. Сразу отстанут.

— Зачем тебе вообще было врать? — спросил Чондэ. — Ты мог сказать родителям правду.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Ты не знаешь моих родителей. Они хотели судиться с компанией, когда я им сказал, что контракт запрещает мне заводить омежку и жениться. Они спят и видят меня в браке и с выводком детей. Девятерых внуков — детей моих старших братьев — им мало, нужны ещё и мои. Без них, как ты понимаешь, Корее не жить, мир обезлюдеет и наступит полный апокалипсец. Семь с большим плюсом миллиардов живущих на свете людей их в безопасности процесса воспроизводства населения не убеждают. 

— Что-то ты злой, — заметил даже Чондэ.

— Ты бы тоже злился, если бы имел сегодня столь милую и откровенную беседу с любимым родным человеком. Которому на всё тобой сказанное — искреннее, честное и от души — оказалось посрать.

Чондэ нахмурился: считал, видно, что Юнджи говорит о родителях. Наивный, наблюдательности — ноль.

— Ты же сказал, что они обрадовались.

— Они и обрадовались... Бля, мне надо выпить. Надо это как-то запить. Что у нас есть?

Хани отлип от Чондэ, покопался в баре.

— Есть вода. И лёд. 

— Хочешь напоить меня холодной водой? — спросил Юнджи с горьким смешком, и Вонг покачал головой. 

Мелкий откровенно палился — впрочем, Чондэ всё равно не заметил.

— Думаю, запить всё холодной водой — самое разумное, — ответил Хани. Мастер, наловчился играть словами. — У нас запись TV-шоу через пять часов, ты ведь не хочешь оказаться перед камерами пьяным? Тем более что будешь выступать там не один, а с омегой, должен будешь показать всем, как ты дико счастлив, чтобы поверил весь мир. Ты ведь не хочешь подставить Чондэ, ты же его верный друг, правда?

— Нет? — спросил Юнджи.

— Нет — это не верный, или нет — это что-то другое? — бесстрастно уточнил Хани и снова устроился в объятиях Чондэ.

— Это ты мне ответить.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, напряжение росло, так что даже Чондэ проникся.

— Что происходит?

Хани и Юнджи ответили одновременно:

— Ничего.

Ничего себе ничего. Вонг искренне сочувствовал мелкому. И немного — Хани, Чондэ. А ещё себе — ему ещё с ними в самолёте лететь, а разбор полёта только начинается.

*

Когда формальности остались позади, Вонг привычно занял любимое кресло в их небольшом, но уютном салоне. Из иллюминаторов светило яркое солнце, стюард принёс апельсиновый сок со льдом, за спиной грызлись Юнджи и Хани, пока негромко, можно было не замечать.

— Что-нибудь ещё подать, господин Квон?

— Нет, — ответил он стюарду. — До, во время и после полёта алкоголь никому не подавать, даже если потребуют, на борту его нет — под мою ответственность. Всё понятно?

— Будет сделано.

— Спасибо.

Юнджи плюхнулся на соседнее кресло.

— Вот же сука, — прозвучало громко, отчётливо.

Хани, которому, безусловно, этот пассаж предназначался, мудро выбрал его не услышать. Он прошёл дальше, согнал Шину с любимого места и устроился там, немедленно надел маску для сна, заявил во всеуслышание, что страшно устал и хочет спать. Самолёт ещё не взлетел, а Хани уже заснул — притворно, конечно.

— Сссука, — повторил Юнджи и схватил стакан с апельсиновым соком. — Хён, что за гадость ты пьёшь? Эй, стюард, принесите мне что-нибудь выпить!

Вонг почувствовал себя нянькой при великовозрастном младенце. Малышу не дали желанную игрушку, сейчас не дадут выпивку, и полёт будет неотвратимо испорчен. Если б хныканьем и нытьём — Вонгу даже нравились ночные песнопения собственного крохотного малыша. Но Юнджи малыш покрупнее и постарше — обиженный и недовольный, он выпьет у всех кругом литры крови и, если сорваться следом, то ещё и выжрет куски мяса.

— Посмотри на меня. — Когда Юнджи повернул к нему предсказуемо хмурое, расстроенное лицо, Вонг тихо сказал: — Ты не будешь ничего пить. Подожди спорить. Ты сильный, умный, ответственный альфа — ты можешь себя контролировать. Ты сейчас успокоишься и покажешь Хани, что ты уже взрослый, что ты принимаешь его отказ, ладно-ладно, временный отказ, что тебе его не так уж и хотелось... Что?

Юнджи опустил глаза.

— Я ему такого наговорил, хён. Он не поверит, что мне не сильно его хочется. Он знает, что я пиздец как его хочу. И что люблю. И что живу им одним все эти годы... В общем, язык мой — враг мой, не знаю сам, как так получилось. — Он захлопал ресницами, глядя на Вонга с такой надеждой, словно перед ним сидел гуру любви. — Что мне теперь делать, хён?

Господи. Вонг почувствовал себя школьником, напялившим халат и накладную бороду мудреца, маскарад которого неожиданно для него самого удался. Хотелось рявкнуть: «Да мне-то почём знать?», а не объяснять, что ему беспредельно повезло с Ёном, и что именно молоденький наивный Ён, а не взрослый многоопытный Вонг, провёл их друг к другу над пропастью непонимания и сомнений. Что он мог посоветовать мелкому? Особенно в отношениях того с Хани — с которым сам Вонг не только напортачил когда-то, но и после не раз зарекался: не связывайся, дороже выйдет.

Помощи просить было не у кого. Не у Шину же с его тысячами одноразовых дырок, и не у Чондэ — с которым, вообще-то, уже вечность трахался Хани, а Юнджи мечтал отбить его себе. А даже если представить, что спросить можно, то что бы ответил Чондэ? Вонг мог бы поклясться, что ничего. Это Хани лидировал в их паре, Хани всё решал, а Чондэ следовал за ним и принимал всё, что дают — благо, давали много, вкусно и страстно. Спросить у самого Хани — вариант идеальный, из тех которые остаются только идеей. Придётся придумывать что-то самому. 

Вонг уже в сотый раз пожалел, что оказался втянут в этот кипящий котёл страстной любви.

— Во-первых, не нужно его злить. 

Юнджи вздохнул.

— Во-вторых, присмотрись к Чондэ. Ты достоверно знаешь, что Чондэ Хани нравится. Поразмысли, что именно ему нравится.

— Это же Чондэ. Он красивый, как бог...

— Красивый, как бог, — это я. Но да, он тоже неплох. И Хани выбрал его, а не меня... хотя я настойчиво предлагал.

Юнджи насупился.

— Вы трахались.

Вонг вздохнул. 

— Нет. Я хотел — Хани крутил задницей, смеялся колокольчиком, сиял солнышком, срал радугой. Мы все тогда ещё плохо знали друг друга. И я не думал, что он всегда такой. Я думал, он ведёт себя так из-за меня. Он альфа — и я не особо его хотел. Но он такой, особенно после концерта, ты знаешь.

Вонг тяжело вздохнул. Он не собирался никому об этом рассказывать, и вот на тебе, разоткровенничался с Юнджи, который после окончания рассказа, скорее всего, выгрызет ему кишки. «Зато хоть отъебётся», — мелькнула подлая мысль. 

— У вас далеко зашло? — спросил Юнджи глухо.

— Я держал его за голую задницу и немного полапал член. Он вдруг как-то резко передумал, перестал казаться заинтересованным в продолжении, нахуй меня послал — когда я предпочёл не услышать, въебал мне так, что у меня чуть мозги из ушей не вытекли. Я потом перед ним извинился, и мы проехали этот момент. Вот и всё, что у нас было.

— А «Bear and Honey»? Я написал вам дуэт, ты просил. Достал меня «сладеньким» до печёнок.

— Это было извинительное. Он от меня полгода бегал, прятался за Чондэ. Не представляешь, как это бесило.

Юнджи молчал, и Вонг решил спросить:

— Я думал, ты захочешь мне вломить.

— Это прошлое. И я считал, у вас было взаимно. Когда взаимное, то больнее, или нет, не знаю, если бы ты довёл дело до конца, я бы тебя, наверное, загрыз. Да не знаю я, это просто прошлое, пусть там и остаётся. — Юнджи опустил голову и признался тихо-тихо: — Думаешь, я никогда не представлял, как закидываю его себе на плечо, волоку в пещеру или гостиничный номер и там ебу, пока он не согласится быть со мной вечно? Он такой красивый, а когда выступает на сцене, когда трахает зал... — Он замолчал, будто погрузившись в воспоминания или фантазии. — Знаешь, в моих мечтах мне никогда не выносили мозги, что бы я с ним ни делал. Я многое представлял. Такие грязные вещи — ты даже не представляешь.

— Он альфа, не стоит об этом забывать.

— Иногда он выглядит совсем как омега. Только очень высокий и с большим членом. — Юнджи облизнул губы.

— У него красивый член, — Вонг всё ещё помнил. И предполагал, что за минувшие годы красоты только приросло и прибавилось.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь? Вот как?

— Он мне сегодня его показал. Утром. Ещё до того, как я... Блядь, я так ступил. — Юнджи закрыл рот рукой. — У меня ведь был план. Отличный план. И я всё похерил.

Вонг улыбнулся.

— Расскажи-ка мне, как именно Хани показал тебе свой член. 

Рассказ позабавил. Это же надо — на миг Вонг даже пожалел, что пропустил такое шоу. Хани моется в стеклянном душе, дрочит на публику, просит принести полотенце, наклоняется, выставляя задницу вверх, ходит полуголым, да ещё и танцует под «Honey Boy». Причины срыва Юнджи после представленных в воображении картин стали намного понятнее.

— Я думаю, Юнджи, у тебя остаются все шансы. Наш Хани только выглядит блядью, прости мне мой французский, ему нравится зажигать. Но в реальности за восемь лет в его списке всего одно имя — Чондэ. А тут вдруг такое шоу. Что-то же это значит. Что-то хорошее для тебя, Джи.

— Так ты думаешь, я зря расстраиваюсь? — Юнджи внимательно посмотрел на спящего Хани. Что-то крутилось в его голове, какие-то мысли, взгляд стал решительным.

— Да. У тебя был план — так составь новый. С новыми данными. Проанализируй всё. Присмотрись к Чондэ. И к себе тоже.

Юнджи приподнял брови.

— Я к тому, — пояснил Вонг, — что мне Хани не демонстрирует свой член. И Шину тоже. Этой чести удостоились двое — ты и Чондэ.

Он пил сок, поглядывал то на задумчивого Юнджи, то на о чём-то негромко беседующего с телохранителем Чондэ, то на неподвижно лежащего в кресле Хани.

Имел ли он право лезть в их жизнь? Что-то советовать? Помогать ломать и строить?

Чондэ в отношениях с Хани всё, кажется, устраивало. Но со стороны было видно — в них нет искры, одна привычка. Юнджи, тот понятное дело, горел. Хани...

Вонг поставил бокал на стол и скрестил на груди руки.

Хани он задолжал тогда, сколько же лет прошло — да, уже семь. Ему было двадцать — дурак дураком, а мнил себя полубогом и думал, что весь мир у его ног и его хочет. Хани — восемнадцать, он казался таким светлым невинным ребёнком, улыбался, как солнце, дарил всем лучи счастья, грызся только с Юнджи — да, даже тогда. Если бы он оказался чуть послабее, Вонг бы себе тот срыв до сих пор не простил. 

К Чондэ Хани тогда шарахнулся от безысходности. Не от великой любви. Искал защиты, надежности, крепкое плечо. Они и трахаться стали не сразу, а спустя месяцы. Тоже после концерта — Вонг их видел и знал — Чондэ перед тем, как лезть Хани в трусы, разрешения спросил. Оказывается, могло быть и так — жаль, до Вонга слишком поздно дошло.

Хани на голый член Чондэ не приманивал. И не злился сильно, и особо не ревновал.

А вот Юнджи для Хани что сейчас, что тогда — как красная тряпка для быка. Мелкий — единственный, на кого Хани реагировал, теряя солнечную улыбку, злобно огрызаясь. Он и огрызаться-то у мелкого выучился. И словами играть. И материться, кажется, тоже.

А ещё Вонг знал маленький секрет, как-то пришлось случайно услышать чужой разговор: Хани охранял невинность Юнджи с таким рвением, что запрещал омегам из персонала и обслуги с ним заигрывать. Разговор этот Вонг слышал года два или три назад. Не придал тогда ему такого значения. А сейчас вот вспомнилось что-то. Всё в одну тему: полуголый танцующий Хани, голый полностью, с голым членом на глазах у Юнджи, плюс давно охраняющий невинность Юнджи, плюс недавно, всего-то вчера, запрещающий мелкого лапать.

Если всё это ничего не значит, то Вонг согласился бы съесть свою шляпу — фигурально, шляп у него не водилось.

Да, должок стоило Хани вернуть. С процентами. В виде крошки Юнджи.


	19. Тай. Омега

Атори смотрел на него взглядом побитой — за что вы так со мной? — собаки, и Тай остановил поток заслуженных упрёков. Бесполезно. Всё равно не услышит, не поймёт. Тот случай, когда альфа думает головкой, не головой. Но как же в его присутствии тяжело и душно. Не стоило звать его сюда, в комнату, поговорить наедине. Позже нашлось бы место, где пространства и места для манёвра больше, но Тай так сильно разозлился, что сглупил. 

Он с тоской посмотрел на закрытую дверь, загороженную крупной фигурой в тёмном стильном деловом костюме. Белая рубашка, дорогой галстук — Атори, как и всегда, выглядел очень хорошо. Пусть бы ещё сиял красотой в каком-нибудь другом месте, любом.

— Иди, тебе ещё много нужно сделать. Иди уже.

Даже прямой приказ не возымел действия. Тай знал, что притягивает взгляд Атори и лишает соображения — надетый на шею чокер, знак принадлежности. Знак доступности, овеществлённое «да», позволение близости дарителю. И Атори, видимо, забыл: во-первых, Тай не омега, во-вторых, чокер — не подарок, а реквизит. Наверное, нашлись бы и в-третьих, и в-десятых, но Тай устал перечислять. Тем более, судя по зачарованному, горящему взгляду, его слова не доходили до адресата. 

Атори едва себя контролировал. Там, в гостиной, он выставил себя перед всеми влюблённым дураком, ревнивым собственником, альфой, унизившимся до давления на незрелого, недоомегу. Хотя последнее вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих там вменил Атори в вину — из-за удачного маскарада о статусе Тая альфы успели позабыть с невероятной лёгкостью. 

Тай искупался в нежеланных комплиментах: вежливо-формальных и, к сожалению, искренне-заинтересованных. Первые скатились с кожи родниковой водой, вторые — прилипли холодным потом. Из-за чужих слов и желаний он теперь чувствовал себя грязным.

Чо Джихван оставался в Сеуле, как и юрист компании, одаривший изысканными словами и пошлыми желаниями. Но Шину-то — нет, им придётся общаться ежедневно. 

Оставалось надеяться, что Шину переключится на кого-нибудь другого. Судя по его профайлу, постоянством пристрастий он не отличался. 

И всё же как обидно! Будто было мало одного Атори, облизывающего, раздевающего и трахающего глазами.

— Иди, наконец! — Тай вышел из себя и преодолел разделяющее их с Атори расстояние, толкнул его к двери. Рискованно, но вокруг люди, и Атори не посмеет напасть. Да даже если бы они были одни в квартире — это же Атори, друг, напарник, он не посмеет... 

— Нам надо поговорить, — услышал Тай и отшатнулся.

Пусть в глазах Атори плескалось желание, он всё же не превратился в зверя, он осознавал, что делал.

— Я не уйду, пока не объяснюсь и не попрошу прощения.

Атори опустил голову, вздохнул и вновь решительно уставился на Тая. Он не давил специально, но от его присутствия — альфы, возбуждённого, желающего — Тай начал мелко дрожать.

— У нас есть дело, которое мы вызвались выполнять. — Тай понял, что не желает никаких разговоров. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Атори ушёл, исчез с глаз, перестал наконец давить.

— Я сожалею, что там, в гостиной, когда отдавал тебе чокер, повёл себя настолько демонстративно. Я не хотел ни у кого создать впечатление, что ты принадлежишь мне. Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя настолько неудобно. Я вижу, что даже сейчас тебе не по себе. И я прошу прощения за свою оплошность. Я не подумал, что всё будет настолько двусмысленно выглядеть.

Рот Тая приоткрылся сам собой, безвольно. Атори лгал. Впервые он, глядя в глаза прямым и кажущимся таким честным взглядом, нагло врал. Он лишь в одном оказался искренним: в том, что не подумал. В остальном — Тай не мог ошибиться: Атори солгал. Он сознавал, что делал. Он хотел заявить права. И сделал это на глазах потенциальных конкурентов — не просто так, а специально.

Не то чтобы Тай мог работать живым детектором лжи, но здесь и сейчас — с возбуждённым (оглушительно гремящим чувствами) альфой, знакомым и всегда понятным — он словно смотрел прямо в распахнутое настежь сердце и видел там похоть и ложь.

— Ты подготовился заранее и всё сделал специально, — сказал Тай и немедленно пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Спор даст Атори возможность продолжить беседу, дальше давить и говорить те вещи, которые Тай сейчас категорически не хотел слышать.

— Конечно, подготовился. Твой чокер дополнен нашими специалистами по моему заказу — вшито следящее устройство, аккумулятор и микрофон, — Атори солгал второй раз, не моргнув глазом. — Будь осторожен с застёжкой, когда будешь его снимать. Возникнут проблемы — позови меня, я с удовольствием тебе помогу.

О, Тай представлял, как именно Атори ему поможет: заставит повернуться спиной, коснётся взмокшей шеи кончиками пальцев — будто бы незаметно приласкает. Жаркое дыхание согреет пламенем дракона. Руки будут касаться украшения и голой кожи бесконечно долго, и от направленного желания — мощи альфы — Тай едва удержится на ногах. И, разумеется, Атори получит удовольствие от такой «помощи».

Он приблизился — Тай заставил себя остаться на месте — и коснулся лежащего в углублении ключиц кулона — стилизованной звезды из золота, украшенной россыпью некрупных бриллиантов.

— Нажмёшь тут, снизу, чтобы включить микрофон. — Пальцы Атори лаской скользнули по ключицам Тая. — Вот так. Динамик я отдам тебе позже. С ним придётся повозиться, будет похоже на серьгу — специалист обещал привезти заказ прямо к самолёту, надеюсь, он успеет. Если нет — воспользуемся стандартным оборудованием, но на омеге из окружения популярной музыкальной группы будет выглядеть странно.

— Я всегда могу притвориться, что слушаю музыку, — ответил Тай и отступил на два шага. Позади постельным бельём призывно сияла кровать, и Тай отметил: омега, пятящийся к постели, пришёлся альфе по вкусу.

Атори тяжело дышал, расстёгнутый на нижнюю пуговицу пиджак и прилегающие брюки откровенно демонстрировали насколько ему нравится то, что он видел.

Его тело не скрывало заинтересованности — но он всё ещё контролировал себя. И безбожно лгал.

— Невежливо говорить, не вынимая наушник — по легенде ты ведь не телохранитель. Серьги будут выглядеть намного лучше, достовернее. — Атори шумно втянул воздух: не скрываясь, обнюхал Тая. — Ножи у оружейника я тоже взял, они уже в багаже, отдам тебе, когда приземлимся. Я проверил — кобура и ремни удобные, сталь лёгкая, тебе будет комфортно носить их на ногах.

— Ты молодец, — сдавленно пробормотал Тай. — Иди.

— Так ты меня прощаешь?

Атори стоял всего-то на расстоянии метра-двух. Тай шумно, судорожно выдохнул.

— Да. Пожалуйста, иди.

— Такое чувство, что ты меня выгоняешь. — Атори и не подумал уходить. — У меня всё под контролем, и есть ещё пара минут — решить с тобой наши дела.

Тай опустился на край постели. В висящем на стене зеркале он увидел собственное отражение: омега-стилист постарался на славу, создал живой шедевр. Тёмные брови и ресницы, окрашенные перманентной краской, затем подведённые тушью и карандашами, сделали его глаза глубокими, большими, яркими, а лицо — на удивление выразительным. Зелёные линзы придали голубым радужкам холодный оттенок сверкающего изумруда. Помада на губах — Тай настоял на нежно-розовой вместо откровенно-красной — тоже привлекала взгляд. Лицо сияло — стилист рассыпался в комплиментах его коже, оставил всё, как есть, только нос немного припудрил, и всё. Плюс одежда — омега-костюмер тоже расстарался. Руки были открыты до локтей, шея и верхняя часть груди — тоже. Тонкая шёлковая ткань ласкала кожу — ощущения приятные до дрожи, — и облегала так скользяще, повторяла контуры тела с такой точностью, что были видны сжавшиеся в крохотные горошинки соски.

Объективно — Тай никогда не выглядел настолько хорошо.

Субъективно — он возненавидел отразившееся в зеркале прекрасное лицо и тело в ту же секунду, в которую увидел.

Логически — избранник великолепного Хо Юнджи и не мог выглядеть иначе. Эмоционально — Тай был в ужасе, он слишком легко подошёл к идее переодевания в омегу, он не продумал до конца, как будет выглядеть, хотя, конечно, подозревал, что привлечёт внимание — но к ведущемуся в режиме реального времени эксперименту оказался не готов.

Альфы, оказывается, хотели не только недомегу Тая. Ещё больше им нравился омега Тай.

И Тай не знал теперь, что со всем этим делать. Облегчение принесло одно: Чондэ и Хани изменения в его внешности отметили вежливыми комплиментами, Юнджи ожёг взглядом, но сразу же переключился на что-то другое, до крайности его волнующее, с Таем совсем не связанное. Квон Вонг оценил, но лениво, без напряжения. Из группы один Шину развлекался, раздевая взглядом, и ласкал словами. И это в целом был великолепный, нежданно прекрасный результат — ведь изначально Тай рассчитывал на худшее, на интерес, возможно, умеренный и быстро проходящий, но их всех. Да только он, похоже, переоценил собственную выдержку и силы.

Боялся он по большей части реакции одного Атори и не ошибся: тот вообще как сошёл с ума. И при этом разговаривал разумно, не как безумец, и Тай не мог вот так просто указать ему на дверь. Даже сейчас.

— Что ты мне хотел сказать? — спросил Тай. Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Атори в деланно-спокойное, невозмутимое лицо, сверкающие сдерживаемыми чувствами глаза.

Атори остался стоять на месте — слава богу. И всё же даже с расстояния в полтора-два метра он нависал, давил не только мощью альфы, а самим физическим присутствием.

— Я думаю, ты догадался.

Тай закрыл глаза.

— Я уверен, что ты заметил мою реакцию на тебя. Моё... желание.

Зачем тогда считанные минуты назад было лгать? Тай не знал и не хотел знать — он не проронил ни слова.

— Когда-то, почти пять лет назад, мы говорили о тебе с Рензо-саном. Он предупредил меня не давить на тебя, дать тебе время привыкнуть, дать тебе возможность пройти свою часть пути ко мне навстречу — если ты в принципе захочешь пройти этот путь.

Тай сжал зубы.

— Ты уехал — но мы встречались, я звонил, и ты не говорил мне прекратить. Я считал, что имею право на надежду. И считал себя обязанным охранять тебя от собственных желаний.

— Что же изменилось? — прошептал Тай, не открывая глаз. От силы желания и мощи Атори кружилась голова.

— Ты. 

Атори замолчал так надолго, что Таю пришлось открыл глаза.

— Посмотри на себя в зеркало. Посмотри прямо сейчас. 

Тай повиновался.

— Ты видишь, насколько ты красив? Насколько ты правилен? Вот ты — такой, каким должен быть. 

— Не тебе решать.

— Я смотрю на тебя со стороны и вижу очень чётко: ты давно должен был стать омегой. Рензо-сан объяснил мне вкратце, что именно с тобой случилось. И я думал об этом. Консультировался со специалистами. И знаешь, что они мне в один голос говорили — ты останешься таким до конца своих дней, если сам — сам! — не захочешь измениться.

Тай поднялся на ноги, сжал кулаки.

— Тогда чего ты лезешь не в своё дело, если я должен захотеть измениться сам?!

Атори облизнул губы и скрестил руки на груди. Вены на его шее вздулись, лицо покраснело — но он всё ещё контролировал себя.

— Я предлагаю тебе помощь.

— Помощь? Ха!

— Рензо-сан не прав, тебя давно надо было вытащить из ямы за шкирку.

— Что?

— Сейчас... ты ведь боишься меня, так? Думаешь, я причиню тебе боль? Использую тебя? Сломаю?

Тай шумно глубоко дышал. Его сердце билось в горле.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Атори и отступил на шаг. — Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе с такой нежностью и заботой, которую ты даже представить себе не можешь. — Он отступил ещё на шаг. — Я любил тебя все эти годы. — И ещё на шаг. — Я позабочусь о тебе, раз ты не можешь сам. Я буду бережен. Если я и буду что-то ломать, так твои страхи. Я буду прикасаться к тебе, обнимать и целовать — пока ты не попросишь о большем, пока твои глаза не станут по-настоящему зелёными, пока ты не станешь моим.

— А меня ты не хочешь спросить? Хочу ли я тебя?

— Я знаю, что не хочешь. — Атори оказался уже у двери, напряжение ослабло, и Тай мог сколько угодно думать, спорить, говорить, да только не хотелось. — Ты видел когда-нибудь слепых людей? Их жизнь ограничена, им нужна чужая помощь. Ты — такой слепец. Но твоё тело совершенно здорово. Вся проблема в твоей голове. Ты боишься насилия, принуждения — я правда понимаю, я осознаю, как тебе страшно. Но раз твоё тело здорово, то ты прозреешь, как только получится снять повязку с твоих глаз — то есть на деле показать, что ты теряешь и как много может дать близость с другим человеком.

— Ты собираешься меня облагодетельствовать насильно? — Тай фыркнул. 

Атори совершенно не в себе, он сошёл с ума.

— Нет. Я просто объясняю, по какой причине не собираюсь больше лгать. И предупреждаю, чтобы ты не пугался, когда я прикоснусь к твоему плечу или руке. Я не наврежу тебе, но и удерживаться от невинных жестов больше не стану.

Он открыл дверь, и Тай спросил:

— Последний вопрос: почему сейчас?

— Я думал, что удержусь. Пока не увидел тебя сегодня, пока не надел на тебя этот чокер, пока не осознал, что ты всё знаешь и, видимо, давно. Да, я тебя люблю и хочу... очень сильно. Но ещё больше я хочу видеть тебя здоровым и счастливым.

— Когда бабочка выбирается из кокона, ей нельзя помогать — иначе она погибнет, ты знаешь это?

— Да. Рензо-сан мне говорил — теми же словами, что ты сейчас. Отличие есть — ты не бабочка. Ты невероятно сильный — ты выжил там, где сотни других детей погибли. Ты не сошёл с ума — хотя должен был, наверное, ещё там. Ты не озлобился. Ты в состоянии со мной говорить сейчас — и не бьёшься в истерике. Значит, ты можешь пройти ещё немного дальше, выйти на свет из сумрака. Подумай, какую жизнь ты будешь вести, когда позволишь себе наконец жить полноценной жизнью.

Атори ушёл. Тай взял в руки телефон и нажал номер один на быстром наборе. Ещё одно нажатие пальца — и он сможет поговорить с названным отцом. Он сможет избавиться от волонтёра-спасителя его несчастной одинокой жизни, от наглеца, лезущего не в свои дела, от любящего его годами человека.

Тай смотрел на экран телефона и не знал, как поступить.

«Он объявил мне войну... моему прошлому. Он самонадеянный дурак. Он бесит... Он меня любит». 

Красивый, умный, рыцарь, заботливый — душит желаниями, напорист, лезет, куда не просили.

Безумно бесит, сводит с ума.

В открытых дверях появился Шину, встал в картинную позу, широко, солнечно улыбнулся.

— Тай-ши, Тай, позволю себе забыть формальности, раз мы теперь почти семья. Идёмте в гостиную, я угощу вас кофе, и не знаю, что вы любите, но я заказал всем завтрак-обед, и буду рад, если вы присоединитесь и разделите трапезу со мной.

Тай нервным жестом убрал волосы со лба.

— Господин Ю...

— Шину, мне будет только приятно, если вы будете звать меня по имени.

— Шину. Хочу напомнить вам — я не омега.

— Правда? — Шину улыбнулся ещё ярче, ослепительно блеснули зубы. — Вы выглядите совсем как омега. Такой изысканный, свежий цветок необыкновенно украсит нашу сугубо альфийскую компанию, все будут только рады увидеть вас за общим столом. Тем более когда ваш злобный цербер отбыл.

— Я не омега, — попробовал напомнить ещё раз Тай.

— Какое упущение божественного провидения, не так ли? Но я тут подумал на досуге, — из-за широкой, во весь рот улыбки на щеках Шину появились очаровательные ямочки, — что если наша встреча — судьба? Не хочу показаться нескромным, но вы, Тай, попали в компанию самых красивых людей... нет, всё же лучше сказать, самых красивых альф-корейцев на планете. Если уж это не поможет вам определиться, то что тогда поможет? Никто, упаси боже, не собирается вас ни к чему нескромному принуждать, но, уверяю вас, наша компания может показаться вам приятной. Давайте воспользуемся случаем, и узнаем друг друга получше. Со всем уважением, разумеется.

Названному отцу Тай так и не позвонил.

Он каким-то чудом пережил короткое обеденное время, затем долгое ожидание в машине и поездку в аэропорт, и сам полёт в Гонконг. Единственным человеком, по-настоящему скрасившим время испытаний соревнующимися между собой в навязчивости Атори и Шину, стал Чондэ. 

Тай прятался за ним, как за щитом. Как только замечал взгляд Шину или Атори — обращался к Чондэ с вопросами, лип к нему, как Хани, даже за руку однажды взял, и небо на землю не упало. Возможно, сам показался навязчивым и глупым — неважно. Он наслаждался обществом тихого, спокойного и равнодушного Чондэ — в перерывах между его срывами на перевозбуждённого и злого Юнджи, ворчливого Вонга, сияющего Шину. Хани весь полёт проспал — или притворялся спящим, так что стал единственным из группы, кому Чондэ за почти четыре часа и слова не сказал.

Атори злился, Шину понимающе улыбался — но приставать не переставал.

Тай, если бы не Чондэ, полёт бы не пережил.

— Гонконг, — объявил командир экипажа по громкой связи, и Тай повторил про себя: «Гонконг». Слава богу.

Чондэ расстегнул ремни безопасности, убедился, что Тай благополучно справился со своими, и встал. Он потянулся во весь рост, так что широкая белая футболка задралась, и Тай снизу, со своего места, увидел мощный пресс, шесть, нет, восемь кубиков литых мышц и золотистую сияющую кожу.

— Гонконг. Думал уже, мы никогда сюда не доберёмся. — Чондэ повернулся к Таю, протянул руку и сказал: — Ну что, маленький, пойдём?

«Маленького» Тай из благодарности выбрал не заметить. Протянул ладонь в ответ и встал. Атори одарил его недовольным взглядом. Шину подавил смешок. Юнджи что-то негромко сказал Хани, и Вонг обоих, готовых ринуться в бой, притормозил.

Гонконг встретил их тридцатипятиградусной жарой и пахнущим дождём воздухом. Тай опустил на глаза солнцезащитные очки и, сменив сопровождающего на недовольного Юнджи, поспешил за Чондэ к ждущему их лимузину. Тучи собирались над огромным городом, давило, как перед грозой.


	20. Чондэ. Гонконг, prt. S

Они едва-едва, с матами-перематами и предынфарктным состоянием водителя успели ко времени начала шоу — и тут выяснилось, что зря спешили: из-за разницы часовых поясов у них в запасе оказался целый час и девять минут. Менеджер рассыпался в извинениях, покраснел до корней волос, ещё и планшет умудрился выронить — Чондэ давно так не смеялся. Только сначала отправил Мин-ши за холодной водой, по плечу похлопал, сказал, что всё понимает: в такую жару и не такое можно учудить. В общем — разобрались.

Да, спешили, как ненормальные, но на деле-то получилось неплохо: хоть вовремя добрались и могли теперь подготовиться, почитать сценарий, отказаться от совсем стрёмных вопросов. В конце-то концов, можно уже прекратить спрашивать о его отношениях с Хани, кто, где и с кем живёт, и делят ли они в поездках один на двоих номер с двуспальной кроватью? Что за бред — хотите знать, так прямо спросите: трахаетесь или нет? Менеджер вас сразу пошлёт, а Чондэ подарит себе пару минут отдыха без траты нервных клеток на идиотов.

— Теперь закройте, пожалуйста, левый глаз, — попросил гримёр, и Чондэ послушно переложил список в правую руку и продолжил читать правым глазом, плеваться про себя, не шевеля ни одним мускулом на лице. 

Он нашёл ещё два завуалированных чани-вопроса и решительно потребовал чёрный маркер — уже не читая, вычеркнул все, где в одном предложении встречались их с Хани имена. Впрочем, там и без чани имелись ловушки — он постарался их отыскать, вычеркнул профилактически пару вопросов к Юнджи — вполне невинных, но мелкий сегодня вёл себя, как сорвавшаяся с цепи бешеная собака. И Чондэ его даже понимал: свалившиеся на голову отношения с незнакомым омегой (который совсем не омега) любого бы вывели из себя. Тем более когда это первые отношения, и не на что опереться, чтобы достоверно сыграть навязанную роль.

Он вспомнил, как по пути в телецентр обсуждали, что давать публике, в каком формате и как — на деле обсуждение свелось к грызне между Хани и Юнджи. Чондэ, понятно дело, бои без правил пресёк и заставил всех успокоиться. Но жмущегося к нему поближе Тая всё равно было искренне жаль. Не его идея, а отдуваться — ему. Таю и, конечно, Юнджи, но злобно скалящемуся мелкому сочувствовать особо не получалось. Временами казалось, что, открывая рот, он не высказаться хотел — а укусить до крови. Почему только в противники выбрал Хани, в чём тот перед ним провинился? Непонятно. Но это ж Юнджи, с ним почти всегда так — непонятно.

— Готово, господин О, — сообщил гримёр, и Чондэ посмотрел в зеркало. Получилось неплохо. В сочетании со строгим чёрным костюмом и галстуком он выглядел как бизнесмен, успешный, богатый. Подведённые по последней моде глаза укладывались в образ — пусть не все и далеко не везде следовали принятой в Корее моде, но выглядело охуенно, и он — красавчик-бизнесмен, а не рыхлый старик, чтобы трясти бородой и сверкать не глазами, а морщинами. — Вы выглядите превосходно.

Тут не поспоришь. Каждый, кто работал над его лицом, не зря получал свои деньги. Начиная от хирургов и вот, до гримёров, с помощью кистей и содержимого бесчисленных баночек регулярно доводящих образ до совершенства.

— Благодарю. Отличная работа, Сонгю-нуна.

— Всегда приятно с вами работать, господин О.

— Через десять минут вас ждут на фотосессии, Чондэ-ши,— скороговоркой выпалил менеджер Мин и побежал дальше, лавируя среди полутора десятка людей, старательно трудящихся и громко галдящих на трёх языках: корейском, китайском и английском. Запакованные в тёмные костюмы молчаливые охранники выглядели среди всего этого хаоса, буйства красок и высоких голосов как инопланетяне. Открывались и закрывались двери, туда-сюда сновали костюмеры, ассистенты, стилисты, менеджеры, помощники — и на каждого инопланетянам приходилось как-то реагировать. Порядка хаосу их присутствие точно не добавляло.

А это всего лишь подготовка к записи шоу. Что, интересно, этот, мнящий себя великим профи, Чхве Атори будет делать завтра, во время концерта?

Не справится — никто жалеть не станет, выгонят взашей.

Чондэ нашёл глазами всех своих: Вонг сиял неземной красотой, уткнувшись в смартфон. Хани, как обычно, никуда не спешил — заставил переделывать, что-то там ему не понравилось с глазами. Юнджи спал в кресле — тем лучше, хоть давал толком с собой поработать, пусть и его голову приходилось поддерживать ассистенту гримёра. В кресло усадили и попытавшегося было сопротивляться Тая, но Чондэ пообещал: «Всё хорошо, я никуда не уйду», и мальчик притих, позволил колдовать над собой.

Сейчас Чондэ собирался нарушить обещание, но не сильно: уйти к диванам у противоположной стены комнаты — это же не побег.

Шину, занимавший соседнее кресло, как раз тоже освободился, и Чондэ легко хлопнул его по плечу.

— Давай отойдём, — он кивнул в сторону диванов, и Шину, пожав плечами, двинулся следом. 

Чондэ сгрёб сваленные кучей разноцветные тряпки, чьи-то сумки, вытащил из-под задницы недопитую бутылку с колой и сел. Шину плюхнулся рядом.

Так получилось, оба теперь смотрели на Тая, волосы которого укладывал стилист. Посыпал каким-то радужным порошком, напевал на китайском, творил волшебство. 

— Ты понял, почему я тебя позвал? — спросил Чондэ.

— Предпочитаю не строить догадки.

— Притормози, хорошо? Хватит уже измываться над парнем.

Шину недовольно застонал.

— Вечно ты обламываешь веселье.

— Тебе было весело? А ему — не очень. Каждый раз, когда ты говорил, какой он хорошенький и какой сладенький, он вздрагивал. Разве ты не заметил, какими оленьими становились его глаза?

— Где ты видел зеленоглазых оленей?

Чондэ повернулся и посмотрел на упорно хранящего покер-фейс Шину.

— Хватит до мальчика доёбываться, Ши. Он тебе не игрушка. Он здесь не по своей воле...

— Вообще-то по своей. Рассказал нам сказочку про якудза и теперь будет кататься по всему миру в нашей тёплой и дружественной компании.

Чондэ нахмурился.

— Ты не веришь ему?

— Чем больше об этом думаю, тем меньше верю. А может, я просто чертовски хочу оказаться правым. Не представляю, как кто-то может захотеть тебя убить. И главное — без причины.

— Ещё утром ты говорил другое.

Шину пожал плечами.

— Вот такой я последовательный и не испытывающий сомнений альфа. — Он вздохнул. — Не слушай меня, не хочу тебя сбивать с толку. Просто всё это такой идиотизм. Ночью всё казалось таким реальным, утром — кажется, тоже, а стоило вернуться к рутине, сесть в самолёт, всё это показалось вдруг таким бредом.

Чондэ посмотрел вперёд, туда, где в зеркале отражался закрывший глаза мальчик и крутящийся вокруг него омега-стилист. Другой ребёнок (или омега) на его месте млел бы от восторга, а между мастерски накрашенных бровей Тая пролегла морщинка — довольным он не выглядел.

— Ты в чём-то прав. Это вполне мог быть маскарад, чтобы вытянуть из компании миллионы вон. Запросили они за свои услуги нехило. И, допустим, Чо Джихван мог быть в деле, подтвердить версию мошенников руководству за долю. Всё это возможно, но при одном условии — здесь не было бы его, — Чондэ кивком указал на встающего с кресла мальчика. — Пак Тай на такое бы не подписался.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Шину. — Да ещё говоришь так уверенно.

— Он боится тебя. И этого своего, начальничка-компаньона. Он реально боится вас, парни.

— Ты уверен?

— У него руки ледяные. И он дрожит. И ты бы видел его глаза вблизи. — Чондэ поёжился, как от холода, хотя кондиционеры толком не справлялись со стоящей в Гонконге вторую неделю жарой и десятками людей, как сельди, сбившимися в стаю в одной комнате. — Присмотрись к нему — и перестань, в конце-то концов, вести себя как мудак.

— А ты-то когда всё это успел заметить? — спросил с насмешкой Шину. 

Намекал, сволочь, что Чондэ в таких делах вечно тормозит. Но тормозил в этот раз Шину, жаль, не хотел разуть глаза и просто, без споров и объяснений, увидеть.

— Тай, вообще-то, весь полёт провёл в соседнем с моим кресле. В туалет даже ни разу не встал, пока я его за руку не отвёл «припудрить носик». Бля, Шину, мне было за тебя стыдно — и я бы тебе прямо там въебал, просто не хотел смущать его ещё больше. — Он зло выдохнул сквозь зубы. — И я въебу — если ты не успокоишься... А за этого, Атори, пусть его омма стыдится.

Имя начальника Тая Чондэ как выплюнул, до сих пор злился, хотя уже и не знал, на что больше — на утренние претензии высокомерного мудака или на мудацкое поведение того же мудилы. Приставать к невинному мальчишке — это ж каким мудаком надо быть!

Шину вздохнул.

— Остынь. Я всё понял. — Он встал, повинуясь зову менеджера Мина, и повернулся к Чондэ с виноватой улыбкой. — Извини, Тигр. Мальчик-то прехорошенький, просто прелесть. — Шину ещё раз вздохнул. — Бля, а я-то думал найти во всём этом хоть что-то приятное.

Чондэ фыркнул.

— Этот Атори ничего такой, глаза, плечи, пресимпатичная задница. К нему шары подкати.

Шину расхохотался.

— Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? — Он цокнул языком. — Задница, говоришь, симпатичная. — Он поиграл бровями. — Ну-ну! Так вот ты к кому решил подкатить свои яйца.

Чондэ чуть воздухом не подавился. Он схватил первое, что попалось под руку — недопитую кем-то бутылкой с колой, и швырнул её в спину хохочущего Шину. Вот же гад! Но умеет парой фраз поднять настроение и закрыть неудобный момент.

К нему подошёл Тай, встал рядом, запрокинул голову. 

Прехорошенький мальчик, в этом Шину на все сто прав. Из Тая должен был получиться великолепный, восхитительный омега. Совершенный, каким он выглядел сейчас, после всех стараний стилистов. Какое лицо, какие глаза...

Чондэ вздохнул. Как жаль, что такую красоту кто-то сломал. 

Тай безумно боялся близости альф, направленного на него внимания, даже комплиментов. Чондэ видел, как мальчишку бросало в пот от давления альф, как он тяжело, судорожно дышал. Как старательно натягивал на себя маску холодности и равнодушия, и как она трещала по швам, обнажала ужас и боль.

Однажды Чондэ такое уже видел. Он не мог ошибиться. Этого мальчика кто-то сломал. Давно уже, правда. 

Только тупой ублюдок скажет, что время всё лечит. Нихера оно не лечит. Просто со временем мясо нарастает поверх изломанного стержня, и боль перестаёт зиять белыми обломками костей. Но внутри-то она остаётся, и ты с нею живёшь — всё блядское время.

— Сейчас мы дождёмся Юнджи и пойдём. — Чондэ мягко улыбнулся. — Может быть, ты хочешь что-нибудь съесть или выпить?

— Нет, спасибо, Чондэ-оппа.

В самолёте они тренировались — и Тай продемонстрировал новый навык: назвал его так, как если бы и вправду был омегой его донсена.

— Молодец, — похвалил Чондэ.

Но Тай вдруг вздрогнул и заметно сглотнул. 

Чондэ повернулся и тотчас нашёл того, кто испугал мальчика — мудацкий мудак сверкал на них красивыми тёмными глазищами. Вот же! Придётся потратить время, и его приструнить. А пока...

Он обошёл Тая — закрыл его собой от взгляда Атори — и сказал:

— Тогда пойдём посмотрим, как фотограф работает с Шину.

Судя по поджатым губам, Тая перспектива приблизиться к Шину не порадовала. 

— Мы тихо, — пообещал Чондэ. — Он нас даже не заметит. Ему свет будет бить в глаза.

— Хорошо, оппа.

Тай позволил взять себя за запястье, и Чондэ повёл его за собой. Жаль только, за ними непременно последует свора инопланетян и мудацкий мудак.

Поговорить с мудаком — после шоу первым делом!


	21. Чондэ. Гонконг, prt. H

На ярком жёлтом диване расположилась парочка: напряжённый, недовольный Юнджи — как и вся группа, в строгом тёмном костюме и галстуке, прямой, как палка, ноги вытянуты, руки закинуты за шею и сцеплены в замок. Тай полулежал у него на груди, запрокинув голову, смотрел в лицо Юнджи — и, несмотря на то, что был виден только профиль, мальчик умудрялся с большим преимуществом выигрывать у партнёра чемпионат по демонстративному недовольству.

Второе место в чемпионате, кстати, принадлежало не Юнджи, а фотографу. Омега слащаво улыбался, когда давал своевольным моделям указания, и яростно, злобно ругался себе под нос, когда его указания не улучшали, а только ухудшали картину.

Чондэ до съёмки успел предупредить Юнджи быть с Таем помягче. Мелкий, в его-то сегодняшнем настроении, разумеется, мгновенно превратился в самый настоящий сухарь. На остальные просьбы показать эмоции реагировал точно так же — с точностью до наоборот. Чондэ уже думал посоветовать фотографу приказать Юнджи смотреть на Тая с холодной злостью и ненавистью — вдруг сработает.

Таю явно не пришёлся по душе театр, в котором пришлось играть. Актёрскими талантами он не блистал — Чондэ, в общем-то, и не ожидал, что им так повезёт. Но вот Юнджи мог бы и лучше стараться дать наконец химию, шоу, да хоть что-то — притвориться счастливчиком, только-только обретшим первую в жизни любовь.

— Господин Хо, теперь посмотрите на своего избранника и улыбнитесь. Нет, зубы не стоит показывать, только уголками губ и глазами, — попросил фотограф в отчаянной попытке сделать хотя бы один приличный снимок после испорченной полусотни.

— Так? — тоном Юнджи можно было ведро льда наколоть.

— Не совсем, — ответил фотограф, снизив сладость голоса сразу на десять пунктов. — Это не улыбка, господин Хо, это оскал какой-то. Попробуйте быть нежнее.

Нежнее у Юнджи явно не получилось.

— До эфира двадцать минут. Двадцать минут! — менеджер Мин убедился, что все в студии его услышали, и побежал дальше — утрясать. 

Чондэ мог ему только посочувствовать. И себе немного — до шоу оставались считанные минуты, и нет ни одной приличной фотографии, ни одной вообще, которую можно выложить в сеть и сыграть на опережение.

Телефон коротко завибрировал, и Чондэ сразу же просмотрел входящее сообщение. На этот номер, известный только членам группы и випам компании, спам никогда не приходил.

— Стойте!.. Хотя, нет, продолжайте снимать. — Чондэ повернулся кругом, нашёл глазами стоящего поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене, Хани. Тот с ухмылкой наблюдал за препирательствами фотографа и Юнджи, заметив взгляд, чуть приподнял брови. — Иди-ка сюда. Срочно нужны твои таланты и ты.

Прочитанное с мобильного телефона сообщение Хани, по-видимому, не понравилось.

— И причём здесь я?

— Притом, что мы используем твой инстаграм. Сделай несколько селфи на фоне нашей парочки, желательно косых-кривых, откровенно любительских. И постарайся, чтобы их было видно размыто, но Юнджи — узнаваемо. Текст тебе уже набросали.

Хани вздохнул, покачал головой.

— Кто б мог подумать, что именно мне доведётся объявить миру, что мелкий теперь занят. Ну и ну. Вы меня, блин, убиваете.

Пусть он и ворчал, но уже послушно достал телефон из кармана. Принял нужную позу, показал «V», сверкнув бриллиантами. Раздались щелчки — не меньше десятка. Чондэ подождал, пока Хани выберет лучший из абсолютно (на его взгляд) одинаковых снимков.

Получилось правда неплохо: Хани выглядел как всегда хорошо, на фоне отлично просматривалась стараниями невидимого фотографа обнимающаяся парочка. Поставленный профессионалами свет сделал фон снимка легко различимым и ярким. Юнджи с этого ракурса смотрелся на удивление неплохо: желающие смогут представить его взволнованным (читай — влюблённым). Лица Тая было вообще не видно, но светлые волосы, стараниями стилиста — радужные, шёлковая светлая одежда и чокер сами заявляли о себе. Прелестный омега в объятиях взволнованного близостью альфы — читалось с первого взгляда.

— Идеально. А теперь давай сходу в инстаграм. Через минуту добавляй подпись «упс», ещё через минуту «правда, они милая парочка?» и куча смайликов на твой вкус.

— Есть там шоколадные пироженки с глазками, подойдут?

Чондэ внимательно посмотрел на Хани, погрузившегося в процесс поиска необходимого приложения из установленных десятков, и сказал, когда инстаграм открылся на весь экран:

— Никаких кучек говна — только сердечки, бриллиантики, розочки и прочая хуйня.

Хани и не думал спорить, просто выделывался, участвовал в чемпионате по недовольству, но без огонька (похоже, на Юнджи весь запал потратил, пока они грызлись в машине) и потому плёлся в хвосте.

— Они просили не использовать фильтры, — сказал Чондэ, заметив, что Хани творит с фотографией, — чтобы всё выглядело натурально. Ненавязчиво — как прокол.

— Блядь. 

Хани остановился, но Чондэ знал, как утихомирить дракона:

— Ты выглядишь охуенно. Просто картинка. От одного вида — стояк, можешь, кстати, проверить, я не против, чтобы ты меня приласкал прямо тут. 

Хани едва заметно покраснел и закусил нижнюю губу — ох, горячо, детка, — и Чондэ продолжил с ухмылкой: 

— Весь интернет в первую очередь увидит твоё лицо. Когда они смотрят на тебя — у них всегда встаёт. У тех, кто пишет о тебе гадости, вообще стоит не переставая, солнышко, ты же знаешь. Они пиздец как обожают тебя.

— Льстец. — Сообщение отправилось в сеть.

Они оба им полюбовались — реально хорошо получилось.

— Не забудь «упс», — напомнил Чондэ.

— Не беспокойся, я всё помню. Лучше скажи, почему они поменяли концепт презентации?

— Как всегда, из-за бабла. — Чондэ проследил, как «упс» отправилось в бурлящую сеть, счетчик лайков и комментариев уже показывал совершенно неприличные цифры. — Сегодня на шоу ничего не даём. Ночью интернет рвёт на части и распирает от версий. А завтра мы бомбим внеплановым интервью и фотосетом с группой, Юнджи и Таем. Похоже, руководство решило срубить всё, до кости с этой романтишной сказочки и покрыть расходы на охрану на всё время тура. Чын пищал от восторга.

— Пищал? В сообщении?

— Он прислал мне смайлик. Смотри.

Когда Хани увидел, какой именно смайлик прислал заместитель председателя Чын, то во весь голос заржал. 

— Боже!

— Мы никогда не откроем ему правду, — торжественно проговорил Чондэ.

— Ни за что, — столь же торжественно пообещал Хани, и добавил в редактируемое сообщение «не правда ли, они ми-ми-ми-премилая парочка?», тег «упс, Хани спалился» и щедро отсыпал красных пульсирующих сердечек. — Не верю, что размещаю у себя фоточку с обжимающимся с омежкой Юнджи. Просто не верю.

Чондэ приобнял его за плечи и мягко поцеловал в ухо.

— Тай не омежка, Юнджи не вечно ходить в пацанах, а ты — моё солнышко.

Несмотря на охрану, на то, что в студии на фотосете они были практически одни — не больше десятка чужих, Чондэ услышал щелчок — не такой, как на камере фотографа. Почти наверняка сегодня сеть пополнится ещё одной фотографией с «упс, Хани спалился». Обычно Чондэ злился, заставлял персонал демонстрировать телефоны менеджеру, а сегодня решил: пусть. На фоне лавстори Юнджи их с Хани обнимашки никто не заметит.

Пользуясь случаем — а, ладно, всё равно же спалились, — он поцеловал Хани в шею. Лизнул кожу. Прижался губами, дыша ею — им. 

Под губами бился пульс — всё быстрее, всё сильнее и жарче.

— Ох, детка, — сладко прошептал Хани. — Да у тебя и правда почти стоит... Такой голодный?

Чондэ закрыл глаза. Он выбрал не лучший момент, чтобы обжиматься с Хани, но не хотел останавливаться. Тем более, ну что могли увидеть? Ну стоят близко, ну он дышит Хани в плечо. Мало ли. Да и вообще, похер всё.

— Я впервые не кончил после концерта. Такая дичь творится, что даже не потрахаешься толком. — Он шумно выдохнул, потёрся носом о шею Хани и отстранился. — Сегодня ночью, солнышко, готовься кричать.

Хани ухмыльнулся, как дьявол.

— О, а ты уверен, что тебе дадут?

— Не дадут? Ты будешь сопротивляться? — Чондэ шумно выдохнул. — Чёрт, ты сегодня грязно играешь. Нашёл время — у меня теперь реально стоит.

— Любишь играть во взрослые игры?

— Ты любишь, солнышко. 

Хани рассмеялся, у него сияли глаза. Они не целовались, но его губы выглядели припухшими и сладкими, как спелая вишня. Их хотелось укусить, их хотелось долго несдержанно целовать.

Иногда они играли. Боже. Единственная вещь, которая могла заставить Чондэ вспомнить творца — это Хани, притворяющийся сладким омежкой, которому омма не велит, а он стесняется, но хочет, и то стонет «да», то «нет», то притягивает, то отталкивает, то сопротивляется понарошку всерьёз, то дразнит, и говорит такое и так, что яйца готовы взорваться. Нет никого горячее Хани, погрузившегося в игру с головой, потерявшегося в ней, растерянно хлопающего ресницами, дрожащего, слабого — с его-то силой, искреннего на все сто — на весь миллион! — и уже потом, в самом финале, вусмерть затраханного: улыбающегося сквозь слёзы, обессиленного, мокрого с головы до пят, расслабленного и абсолютно счастливого.

Горячее — невозможно представить. 

— Чёрт, — простонал Чондэ. — Ты меня убиваешь.

— Готовность пять минут, — объявил менеджер Мин. — Прошу всех собраться у этих дверей, проверим ещё раз микрофоны. И прошу выключить звук на телефонах. Всё-всё, время вышло, фотосъёмку заканчиваем. Готовность пять минут!

— Чёрт, — повторил Чондэ, — надо идти. Давай, ты первый.

Хани его конкретно завёл. Не до звёздочек перед глазами, но близко. Это же надо — возбудиться от одних воспоминаний и обещания повторить.

Чондэ шумно выдохнул и собрался. На очереди — предупредить Юнджи и Тая, что запланированного шоу не будет. И пусть он предполагал, что обоих только порадует, но всё равно почувствовал себя неудобно: разговаривать с Таем в таком состоянии — не дело.

— Эй, Юнджи, — крикнул он, увидев, что съёмка действительно закончена, и расстроенный фотограф уходит, ругаясь сквозь зубы, — подойди-ка сюда.

— Тебе надо — ты и подходи.

— Юнджи, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас, — совсем другим тоном потребовал Чондэ.

Юнджи насупился, но, сунув руки в карманы, решил послушаться и выполнил уже совсем не просьбу. 

— Да, хён. Что ты хотел?

Вот так уже лучше.

— Руководство отменило презентацию вас с Таем во время этого шоу. Иди, обрадуй его.

Юнджи аж расплылся в улыбке. Контраст с предыдущим выражением лица — поразительный.

— Только не сильно радуйтесь. Они всего лишь перенесли презентацию на завтра.

И всё равно мелкий с совсем другим настроением ускакал к стоящему неприкаянной тенью Таю.

Всё, кажется, складывалось хорошо.

— Минутная готовность! — объявил менеджер Мин. 

За стеной послышалась громкая ритмичная музыка. Шоу начиналось.

*

— А что вы скажете об отношениях в группе? Вы дружите, вас называют братством, семьёй, вы любите друг друга. Расскажите нам всё. Расскажите, например, о вас и Хани. Вы когда-нибудь ссорились? Или всегда были парой?

Блядский прямой эфир!

— Я знаю Хани уже восемь лет. Мы вместе прошли многое, взлёты и падения, усталость от работы и восторг побед. Разумеется, у нас не всё гладко. Мы люди, мы устаём, в том числе и друг от друга. Если бы мы были парой, то нам было бы очень тяжело. Все эти обязательства, рутина, боязнь обидеть — ведь задеть неловким словом близкого человека намного проще. Ревность тоже разрушительна. Хани очень красивый человек, вы и сами это видите, несомненно. Если бы мы действительно были парой и мне приходилось бы выдерживать конкуренцию с миллионами людей, любящими и восхищающимися им, то моя жизнь превратилась бы в ад. Я собственник по натуре, я альфа, если бы моего избранника обожал весь мир — я бы ревновал ко всему миру. Мы с Хани — как братья. Мы ближе, чем любовники. Мы настоящие друзья. И мы свободны от обязательств. Мы оба ищем любовь, ту самую, настоящую, о которой все мечтают. Мы поём о том, что волнует наши сердца — о настоящей любви. Наш последний альбом так и называется «В поисках настоящей любви». Так же как и наш тур. Вы хотите об этом поговорить?

— О, Чондэ-ши, вы украли у меня право задавать вопросы.

— Не один я нарушаю правила. Мы все к этому склонны. Иногда за это приходится дорого платить. Вы придёте на наше завтрашнее выступление? 

— Разумеется! Я приобрёл билеты на шоу ещё полгода назад, как только вы объявили конкретные даты концертов. Придём я и ещё семьдесят тысяч, и в воскресенье тоже семьдесят тысяч. Я уверен, что назначь вы и три, и четыре концерта у нас, билеты раскупили бы так же быстро. В этот раз вас увидит и услышит каждый пятидесятый житель Гонконга. Хотя, конечно, места займут и туристы, многие приехали в Гонконг увидеть вас, на ваше шоу. Что вы думаете о таком грандиозном успехе? О кассовых сборах? О том, какую прибыль ваши концерты приносят компании?

— Я безмерно горжусь, что наше творчество дарит радость таким замечательным людям, как вы. У меня немного другая арифметика, я не бухгалтер — я не считаю места в зале, я замечаю улыбки. Сплю и вижу не деньги — а восторг. Я бы пел и для одного человека. Мы бы все пели.

— Вы назовёте нам имя того единственного человека, ради которого готовы петь? Ну же, будьте искренни, вы уже так много сказали — откройте и этот секрет!

Блядский прямой эфир! Когда же ты кончишься...

*

После окончания шоу, после интервью газетчикам, после ещё одной фотосессии для китайского континентального еженедельника, после кофе и вредных для фигуры пирожных, они наконец оказались в лифте, идущем вниз.

Казалось, наступила ночь, настолько потемнело небо над городом. Шёл проливной дождь, молнии разрезали небо, на равных соревнуясь с мигающей рекламой и светящимися небоскрёбами.

— Может, переждём? — предложил менеджер Мин. — Такой сильный ливень. Все промокнут.

— Нет уж, пусть подгоняют машину к запасному выходу. — Чондэ не хотел оставаться в здании телецентра и лишнего мгновения.

— Но дождь...

— Я отдам вам свой зонт, Мин-ши.

Хани обнял Чондэ со спины, упёрся подбородком в плечо.

— Отдаст, конечно, — проворковал он со смешком. — Как только найдёт свой зонт, так сразу вам, господин Мин, его и отдаст... — Издевался. — Не бесись, Тигр. Я согласен, все устали. Попадём в душ немного раньше, искупаемся под природной водой.

Вонг фыркнул, оторвавшись от экрана смартфона.

— Эта не та природная вода, в которой разумный человек хотел бы искупаться.

— Тоже хочешь переждать дождь? — спросил его Хани.

— Хочу жрать. В душ. И в постель.

— Отличный план, — поддержал Вонга Чондэ. — Только пункт с жратвой — в конец списка.

Он действительно устал, но не настолько, чтобы забыть, что обещал ему Хани перед шоу. Он бы и душ выкинул в конец списка дел — но Хани не согласится.

Хани, конечно, любил поиграть, но у его игр имелись чёткие правила. Настоящие грязь и принуждение категорически исключались. Он позволит назвать себя сучкой в постели, иногда он хочет, чтобы его не любили и не трахали, а именно выебали, действительно жёстко, грязно и без тормозов — но только если он сам того хочет (и тормоза всегда есть, это только кажется, что позволено всё — всё, если любишь и уважаешь партнёра, и Чондэ эту разницу всегда знал и соблюдал).

Чондэ нашёл руку Хани и переплёл их пальцы. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, тонули в обещаниях и предвкушении, у Хани стало такое лицо — неописуемо, у Чондэ потяжелело дыхание. Он уже хотел податься вперёд, поцеловать: все же вокруг свои плюс охрана, но случайно посмотрел вверх — красным огоньком светилась камера.

— Мин-ши, — позвал он и кивком указал на соглядатая повернувшемуся к нему менеджеру, — позаботьтесь об этом.

Иногда такие взгляды выглядят хуже поцелуев на концертах. Фанаты потом из случайно попавшего в сеть видео такие ролики клепали — просто жесть. «Сто лучших чани-поцелуев» котировались намного ниже пятидесятиминутного с десятками миллионов просмотров видео «Чани трахают друг друга глазами», а от чтения комментариев можно было помереть. Достаточно и первого, в самом верху обсуждения, с сотнями тысяч лайков: «О боже, они реально любят друг друга, ыыы!!!» и радуги-тигры-волки-сердечки. 

— Разрешите мне пойти рядом, — у выхода из здания дорогу им с Хани перегородил Тай. 

Чондэ опустил взгляд. Он не хотел даже случайно ранить мальчишку, а сейчас мог — именно что случайно.

Хани отступил в сторону.

— Конечно, Тай-ши.

— Это моя работа, — объяснил Тай очевидное, словно оправдывался.

Чёрт, надо будет с ним об этом поговорить. Только уже не сегодня.

— Хорошо, — сказал Чондэ. — Мне взять тебя за руку?

— Нет, не надо. Я просто пойду рядом.

Странно, но отказ задел — словно ему не доверяли. Чондэ понимал причину — он возбуждён больше, чем принято, — и всё равно возникшее чувство оказалось не из приятных.

Ладно, чем быстрее они приедут в отель, тем лучше.

Первыми на улицу вышли охранники, с ними — Чхве Атори. Машина стояла у входа, фары пытались разогнать темноту, окна тоже светились — внутри горел свет. Несмотря на расстояние в какие-то метры, десять-двадцать, не больше, её было еле видно. Дождь лил стеной, фонари не справлялись, фигуры в тёмных костюмах растворились в серых сумерках, словно смытые водой.

Стихия как обезумела. Чондэ бы, наверное, даже согласился с предложением менеджера Мина переждать дождь, но впереди-то — отель. Постель. Хани. Обещанная игра. 

Зонты, любезно предоставленные хозяевами, не особо спасали от потоков воды и меняющего направление ветра. Мелькнула мысль: единственный плюс непогоды — полное отсутствие фанатов на улице. Хотя, возможно, их кто-то и ждёт у главного входа, для некоторых сумасшедших ничто не преграда.

Порыв ветра вырвал из руки зонт. Чондэ схватил Тая за запястье и бросился бежать. 

Когда до машины оставалось не более пяти метров, из-за поддерживающих часть стены здания огромных колонн к ним бросились чёрные тени. Чондэ заметил движение уже после того, как услышал крик. Он оглянулся, хотя теперь Тай тащил его вперёд — в меру сил, конечно. Со всех сторон к ним бежали люди, много, с десяток, наверное, и охранники не успевали их всех задержать. 

Чондэ споткнулся, поскользнулся на мраморной плитке, упал на одно колено прямо в холодную бурную воду. Он поднял голову: на него нёсся кто-то, похожий на дементора, в огромном, развевающемся чёрном дождевике и чёрной кепке. Тай вырвал руку — куда, постой! — выхватил из пристёгнутых к щиколотке ножен клинок, и, Чондэ не успел и рта открыть, как мальчик бросился вперёд, закрывая его собой, навстречу дементору.


	22. Чондэ. Гонконг, prt. T

Мокрый насквозь, по голове шарашит грёбаный дождь, по волосам вода течёт за воротник, пиджак по весу — как железный доспех, в туфлях хлюпает, трусы прилипли, холодно — просто пиздец, в эпицентре дебильнейшей ситуации, злой как... ну нет такого сравнения, Чондэ склонился в глубоком церемонном поклоне перед сидящим, прислонившись к стене здания, человеком, окружённом галдящей толпой в дождевиках и с гнущимися на пронизывающем ветру зонтиками.

Гроза неистовствовала. Молнии, не переставая, жарили землю под громовые раскаты.

— Идите, идите скорее, — скороговоркой, как привык, прохрипел-прокричал менеджер Мин ему прямо в ухо. — Идите, Чондэ-ши, пока они не опомнились. Я всё сделаю, не беспокойтесь. Вы отдыхайте, вам завтра выступать, об остальном не волнуйтесь. Выпейте только на ночь горяченького, не дай бог заболеете!

Чондэ аж передёрнуло. Он трусливо оставлял Мина разгребать кучу дерьма, а тот, если о чём и думал, так только об их комфорте и благоденствии. Ну и пиздец. Не человек — человечище!

Он ещё раз склонился в поклоне и под взглядами чужаков развернулся, пошёл к машине. 

За спиной — ну и слабак! — оставил безотказного (да что безотказного — добровольца!) Мина, стыдно-то как. Но самому оставаться тоже не вариант — уж он-то сейчас разберётся, так наразбирается, что потом обломков не насобирают. Ай, ладно уже! Денег Мину отсыпать, двойную, тройную, десятикратную премию, лишь бы разобрался. Он умеет, он справится. Он отличный мужик, что б они без него делали. Сколько раз дерьмо разгребал, и какое дерьмище, вагонами! Но сегодняшнее — это вообще что-то с чем-то.

— Вы, — по пути, у микроавтобуса персонала и безопасников, Чондэ попался Атори, — едете с нами. Нам с вами есть, что обсудить.

— Мне ещё... 

— Меня не ебёт. Вы едете с нами.

Он остановился у лимузина, поза: обе ладони — на капот, ноги на ширину плеч, голову вниз и так замри, как преступник, которому внутренний полицейский приказал срочняком охладиться. По спине, плечам, лицу, даже с носа текло, но он дышал на счёт и пытался с собой справиться. 

Как там проходит такие квесты Шину? В любой жопе ищет что-то хорошее? Ладно.

Хорошее номер один — напали на них не с целью убить, а из большой и чистой любви, абсолютно безумной, фанатской. Группа из двенадцати человек, омеги, альфа-подросток и ребёнок. Охрана уложила их всех, одному руку сломали, хорошо, не ребёнку, но и не альфе. Один обделался прямо в штаны — когда Тай на него с ножом бросился...

А, вот хорошее номер два — охрана никого не убила. Счастье-то какое, прямо восторг! Но как, суки, прохлопали двенадцать человек! Самых обыкновенных омег, никаких не ёбаных ниндзя!

Хорошее номер три, как Чондэ голову ни ломал, не находилось.

За спиной раздалось приглушённое ебучим дождём:

— Так мы едем, Чондэ-ши?

Он залез в машину, Атори — за ним.

— Поехали!

В машине все больше молчали, только ругались сквозь зубы и хлюпали-шуршали одеждой, сдирали с себя, что могли, выжимали волосы, чем попало вытирали лица. Мокрые насквозь, косметика потекла и размазалась, красавчики все до единого — будто выбравшиеся из водного ада. 

Говорить не хотелось, пусть и накипело-наполнило раздражением и злостью под горлышко.

Лимузин рассекал по залитым водой дорогам как амфибия. Шли с ветерком, разумеется, в такую погоду — какие уж пробки.

Чондэ закончил звонок и швырнул на свободное сидение телефон. Его сейчас даже в карман не положишь, хорошо, хоть работает.

— Что сказал Мин? — спросил Шину. 

— Что они готовы урегулировать вопрос за вознаграждение. 

— И сколько?

— Ты не понял. Надо было спросить: «И кто?»

До всех всё сразу дошло.

— Бля, — ёмко прокомментировал Юнджи. — И кто?

— Этот, со сломанной рукой, как самый пострадавший, потребовал в качестве компенсации Вонга.

Вонг, как раз вытирающий лицо единственным нашедшимся в баре полотенцем, застонал.

— Сначала они требовали встречу со всей группой. Мин хорошо поработал. Персональные карточки с нашими подписями на всех, бесплатные билеты на шоу в VIP-зону, и встреча один на один с Вонгом на полчаса за кофе в баре гостиницы. В присутствии нашей охраны, персонала и без посторонних. В утренние часы. Он приедет завтра прямо из больницы. Несколько фотографий на память... Он хотел поцелуй — Мин еле отбился. Ну и, конечно, компания покроет расходы на лечение.

— Лучше бы он ногу сломал, — с чувством высказался Вонг.

— Тогда бы мы так легко не отделались.

Атори упорно молчал — Чондэ, пока говорил, разглядывал именно его со всем вниманием и всё нарастающим предвкушением.

— Ну что, шеф охраны, расскажете мне, как вы смогли перепутать китайских фанатов с японскими ниндзями?

— С якудза, — поправил Юнджи. 

Он зубасто ухмылялся, дождь его нынешнюю сверхактивность нисколько не охладил. А было б неплохо. Выглядел мелкий — взъерошенный, с иглами дыбом стоящих серых волос и с размазанным на пол-лица макияжем — как аццкий сотона. Только смеха демонического не хватало, но за Юнджи бы не заржавело, идея бы точно пришлась по душе. Мелкому явно не хватило за день вдосталь с кем-то посраться, чувствовалось насколько он готов к бою, насколько он хочет кому-то въебать.

Чондэ себя чувствовал так же. И, вероятно, тоже выглядел аццким сотоной. И ему было на вид и на всё в общем посрать. Хотелось въебать тому, кто за весь ад в ответе.

— Один хрен, что ниндзя, что якудза. — Он махнул рукой и уставился Атори прямо в глаза. Тот, кстати, был без макияжа, и потому выглядел человеком. — Так как вы допустили такой пиздец, господин Чхве? Вы и ваше хвалёное агентство!

Красавчик (мокрые волосы стояли дыбом, но ему это даже шло, делало человечнее, что ли) открыл рот. И ничего не сказал — сидящий рядом с ним Тай дважды звонко хлопнул его по колену, и тотчас заговорил уверенным, безапелляционным тоном: 

— Лучшей тактикой для одиночки стало бы затесаться в толпу, воспользоваться ими, как ресурсом маскировки и разведки, под их прикрытием подобраться к вам, Чондэ. Из-за плохой видимости, как и другие, я не мог сразу разглядеть лица. Большинство нападавших действительно китайцы, но среди них — несколько тайцев и один европеец.

— Не нападавших. Фанатов.

Тай словно не слышал возражений, гнул своё:

— Фанатов, которые на вас напали. И которые могли с очень высокой степенью вероятности оказаться не фанатами, а убийцами. Нам очень повезло. — Тай нахмурился и повернулся к Атори. — Основная ошибка, Атори, — тебе надо было приказать водителю въехать на пешеходную зону, прямо к дверям. Извини, что говорю об этом только сейчас. В остальном — я доволен, ребята хорошо поработали в сложных условиях. На будущее — надо будет ещё добавить несколько человек для постоянного контроля зон отхода и всегда инструктировать водителей о работе в условиях плохой видимости.

Чондэ закрыл невольно приоткрывшийся рот. Что это было? Это не поведение подчинённого. Мальчик отчитывал альфу, а тот всё это — и тон, и стиль речи, и саму суть — смиренно принимал, как будто собственного мнения у него не имелось. Что за дела? И — Тай его хвалит? Да что за дела?!

— Чхве Атори хорошо выполнил свою работу, — продолжил Тай, глядя Чондэ прямо в глаза. — Можно было справиться лучше, но мало кому бы это удалось за такой срок. Он принял в подчинение людей из службы безопасности компании, хорошо и грамотно их проинструктировал, создал менее чем за сутки работающую команду: если вы не заметили, то никто из охранников не мешал друг другу, они квалифицированно распределили цели и быстро нейтрализовали их, несмотря на сопротивление.

— Это простые фанаты, омеги...

Наглый мальчишка не дал даже договорить:

— Вы недооцениваете их. Нам противостояла сплочённая группа людей, объединённая одной целью, спланировавшая любой ценой прорваться к объекту в охраняемую зону и получить ваши автографы или что они там хотели. А могли хотеть и убить. Высокомотивированные, готовые нарушать общественный порядок. Их вообще не должно было быть поблизости этой части здания, она находится под контролем местной службы безопасности, там есть ограждения и везде предупреждающие таблички — то есть ещё до начала нападения они нарушили закон. То, что они омеги, не уменьшает опасность, а увеличивает: альфы не привыкли противостоять омегам, у многих, даже работающих в органах охраны правопорядка, рука, как говорится, не поднимается ударить омегу или ребёнка. Допустить оплошность в такой ситуации легко, альфам приходится сопротивляться инстинкту защитника. Плюс погодные условия не в нашу пользу. И повторюсь, срок — мы работаем на вас меньше суток. А вы — совсем не идеальный клиент.

— Я? — Чондэ задохнулся от возмущения.

— Именно вы, — Тай смотрел на него пристально, почти зло. — Вы не боитесь. Не воспринимаете угрозу всерьёз. Другой на вашем месте хотя бы задумался о возможности отменить турне и провести время в зоне повышенной безопасности и с минимальной сменяемостью окружения.

— В тюрьме, — вновь вклинился в разговор Юнджи. — Отличный план, детка, поздравляю. Ты только что предложил нашему Чондэ отдохнуть в тюрьме.

Тай даже голову в сторону Юнджи не повернул — смотрел в глаза Чондэ, словно пытался подавить его волю. Во даёт мальчик.

— И сегодня. Вы настояли идти под дождём, хотя вас не только менеджер уговаривал повременить. Атори просил вас переждать — и что вы сказали? Что он костюмчик боится намочить?

Чондэ сжал зубы. Пак Тай внезапно перестал ему казаться маленьким милым недомежкой. Да, он сейчас выглядел намокшим котёнком, выловленным из лужи, взъерошенным и жалким. Но только выглядел. У него были клыки и клинки, и он умело рычал.

— Вы обещали нам полное сотрудничество, — сказал Тай.

— Мы и сотрудничаем.

— Вы, видимо, не понимаете всю сложность нашей работы. Защитники на стенах крепости обладают большим преимуществом перед противником. А мы, как идиоты, ни в какой ни крепости, мы прямо среди толп условного противника, ещё и трубим, флагами размахиваем, изо всех сил привлекаем внимание — эй, смотрите, вот мы где, идите сюда! Больше того, мы позволяем условному противнику приближаться, ходить среди нас, касаться вас, боже, держать острые ножницы у вашей шеи, опасное лезвие у вашего лица. Любой — я подчёркиваю, любой! — из сегодняшних стилистов, менеджеров, ассистентов мог выхватить припрятанный нож, перерезать вам горло, и сейчас вы бы уже были мертвы!

Чондэ рубанул рукой воздух, подался вперёд — куда там, Тай, как сел на коня, так и гнал во весь опор, не замечая сопротивления.

— Знаете, почему мы согласились вас охранять, хотя главную нашу просьбу ваша компания даже не стала рассматривать? Мы просили отменить тур — они даже дослушать нас не захотели. Деньги важнее, обязательства важнее вашей жизни, Чондэ. Что для компании, что для вас самого! — Тай говорил быстро и громко, не кричал (но для него, наверное, это был крик). — У вас же даже мысли не возникло остановиться! Ладно, я знал, что так будет, с самого начала и не особо настаивал. Но смотрите, что было сегодня — вам не понравилось наше присутствие, мы вам мешали, замедляли работу, задавали неудобные вопросы, досматривали персонал. Для вас проделанная Атори и остальными большая сложная работа — ничто! Но мы готовы её выполнять, даже если вы продолжите смотреть на нас так, свысока, без капли благодарности! Мы готовы — потому что тоже мотивированы, мы хотим сохранить вашу жизнь. Мы готовы рисковать здоровьем и жизнью, готовы вредить другим людям, даже убить, чтобы уберечь вас.

Чёрт, кто бы мог подумать, что в маленьком теле Тая может поместиться столько огня. Пламя рвалось из него, обжигало, и Чондэ перестал пытаться спорить, просто слушал. Пусть уже выговорится.

— А вы не понимаете, что единственная причина, по которой мы рядом с вами сейчас — это то, что господин К приказал убить вас мечом, казнить демонстративно. Его не порадует, если кто-то из его людей всего лишь перережет вам горло. Он хочет видеть вас с рассечённым животом, с вывалившимися кишками — он хочет, чтобы вам было так же больно, как его сыну, он хочет видеть вас уничтоженным и униженным — потому что факт, что его единственный сын стал омегой из-за вас, как он считает, что член семьи К захотел вам дать, прогнуться, его глубоко оскорбил, и он жаждет сатисфакции. Просто ваша смерть его не устроит. И все это понимают, и благодаря репутации господина К будут играть по его правилам. И знаете что — вам чертовски повезло, именно в этом ваш единственный шанс на спасение. Если бы он просто приказал убить вас, любым способом — вы уже были бы мертвы, никто, я в том числе, в этой гонке на выживание не поставил бы на вас и ста вон. 

Тай замолчал, никто не проронил ни одного слова. Уже спокойнее он продолжил:

— Вам может не нравиться Атори, но он профессионал. Вы оба альфы и вы плохо начали... к сожалению, из-за меня. Мне очень жаль, что так произошло, и возникло недопонимание и, боюсь, недопонимание есть с обеих сторон. И обеим сторонам придётся изменить поведение, чтобы полноценно сотрудничать. Вам, Чондэ, обдумать всё, что я сказал, и начать, наконец, доверять нашим действиям и прислушиваться к просьбам. А нам... Атори, я говорю это при всех, чтобы все всё понимали, — теперь Тай смотрел на напарника, — если ты не сможешь контролировать свои чувства — все чувства, включая раздражение и соперничество, если альфа в тебе победит профессионала, то агентство заменит тебя. Клиенты имеют право вести себя несдержанно и по-идиотски, но ты такого права не имеешь. Если они говорят тебе прыгать с крыши, ты, что, с крыши прыгнешь? Если ты ещё раз гордо промолчишь и отправишься выполнять идиотский приказ — лучше я сразу уволю тебя. Я знаю, на что ты обычно способен и жду от тебя отличной работы. Я это тебе прямо говорю, как твой начальник.

Атори склонил голову.

— Скажи это вслух, — потребовал Тай.

— Я буду очень стараться, Тай-хён.

Хён? Этот мощный альфа называет хрупкого мальчика-воробья старшим братом? Ну вот просто... да охуеть!

— Мне показалось, или господин Чхве — руководитель операции? — спросил Хани с толикой любопытства.

— Да, Чхве Атори — руководитель операции, но я — один из собственников агентства. Здесь я выступаю как агент и подчиняюсь господину Чхве. Но сейчас я говорил от имени агентства, как один из его руководителей. Прошу прощения, что не разъяснил свой статус сразу.

Вот как. Чондэ посмотрел на Тая другими глазами.

— Я думал, агентство принадлежит Рензо Тагаве? — продолжил спрашивать Хани. — Я слышал о нём, он известен в определённых кругах. Бывший руководитель особого спецподразделения токийской полиции, ушёл в отставку досрочно. Он очень интересный человек, мне о нём рассказывали. Кажется, я его однажды даже видел на одном из приёмов.

Тай посмотрел на Хани с нескрываемым изумлением.

— Не думал, что Рензо-сан настолько известен... Где вы видели его?

— В доме моего оммы. Года три или четыре назад. Он запоминающийся альфа. Очень высокий для японца, прекрасно говорит на корейском, и эти шрамы на его лице — должны бы уродовать его, но он выглядит с ними ещё большим альфой. Омма был весьма впечатлён... Я, кажется, тоже, — признался Хани со смешком.

Тай улыбнулся. Горящее напряжение как будто оставило его. 

Чондэ покачал головой. Хани умело увёл разговор в сторону, дал всем перевести дух. Их солнышко, как обычно, позаботился, чтобы осветить и согреть всех.

— Он замечательный человек. Таких, как он, к сожалению, совсем немного. — Тай вздохнул. — Я многим обязан ему, и... Простите. Иногда мне его очень не хватает. Рядом с ним чувствуешь себя таким уверенным, с ним рядом очень спокойно. 

— Он ваш названный отец. Кто-то говорил, или мне кажется? — подключился Шину. Видимо, чтобы одному солнышку было не так одиноко согревать всех.

— Да, он мой названный отец. Когда мы встретились, я был уже в том возрасте, когда об усыновлении речь не идёт. — Тай опустил голову, закусил губу — закрылся. — Он основной владелец агентства, наши доли с братом — поменьше, — ответил он на вопрос, который Чондэ, безмолвно наблюдающий за разговором, уже успел позабыть.

— О, у вас есть брат? — поинтересовался Шину.

— Да, названный. Простите, не хочу показаться невежливым, но не могли бы мы пока закрыть тему? Я что-то устал, — Тай вроде как просил, но сомневаться не приходилось: он бы не позволил дальше лезть в свои дела.

Он немного поспешил и потому показался грубым. Машина как раз остановилась у отеля, так что разговор прервался бы сам собой.

Чондэ со стоном потянулся за пиджаком. Мокрую холодную тряпку натягивать на себя не хотелось. Дождь уменьшился, и у подъезда, сдерживаемые обслугой, уже скопились фанаты.

Чондэ рассмотрел своих: нет, такое в эфир пускать нельзя категорически.

— Атори, — сказал он спокойным тоном, — прикажите водителю подъехать с заднего хода, надо войти со стороны кухни или ещё как-нибудь, или придётся просить принести одежду и прямо тут переодеваться. Нам нельзя показаться на глазах публики в таком виде.

Атори кивнул.

— Сейчас организую, Чондэ.

Они впервые говорили неформально. Не то чтобы Атори стал ему нравиться или хотя бы устраивать, но сказанное Таем засело на подкорке. Меньше всего Чондэ хотел показаться капризным идиотом, не ценящим чужой труд. 

Машину отогнали, Атори вышел, Тай попросил остальных не выходить. Все молча ждали.

— А вы не так просты, Тай, — сказал Хани, разглядывая нахохлившегося, обнявшего себя руками Тая.

— То же могу сказать и о вас, Минхо. Я тут прикинул... Вы, получается, сын того самого Ли.

— Ли только в Корее больше шести миллионов. Это самая распространённая в мире фамилия.

— Но Ли Минхо один.

— Да что вы? Я знаю своих полных тёзок множество. Один даже поёт, а другой снимается в кино, он очень популярен, такой красавчик, просто прелесть. Альфа, конечно.

Милую беседу ни о чём прервал Юнджи.

— А он не слишком стар для тебя, Минхо?

Хани шумно выдохнул. 

— Минхо-хён, — поправил он мелкого. — И нет, он не стар, ему всего тридцать три, и он абсолютно в моём вкусе.

— А этому, Рензо Тагаве, ему сколько лет? — продолжил спрашивать Юнджи.

— Сорок восемь, — ответил Тай.

Юнджи пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— То есть тебе нравятся мужики на восемь и на двадцать три года старше. Минхо, ты в своём уме?

Чондэ почуял рёв грядущей бури, хотя за окнами дождь почти стих.

— Минхо-хён, — терпеливо поправил Хани. Его глаза сверкали, грудь вздымалась, спокойным он только притворялся. — И да, я предпочитаю мужчин постарше. Доминирующих. Сильных. Тех, кто ко мне по пустякам не доёбывается.

Вот, уже и проявился Юнджи-эффект. Обычно Хани не ругался, по крайней мере, не так грубо.

— То есть я к тебе доёбываюсь исключительно по пустякам? — бледный, натянутый, как струна, Юнджи уже сжимал кулаки, сражённый Хани-эффектом.

Как же они его заебали!

— А ну успокоились все! — рявкнул Чондэ.

Дверь как раз открылась, внутрь заглянул Атори. Взглядом одарил совсем неласковым.

— Чондэ, я бы попросил вас сбавить тон.

— Я сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Если пара матерных слов и рык альфы начнут меня пугать, то мне нечего здесь делать, Атори. Надеюсь, ты меня сейчас хорошо услышал и правильно понял, — Тай успел ответить первым, и Чондэ закрыл рот.

Дождь, все промокли, все злились. Одно хорошо — почти дома, пусть их дом и отель.

— Прошу на выход, — сказал Атори и освободил путь.

— Ох, ну наконец, — вышедший Вонг всем телом потянулся. — Думал, навечно застрял в этом мокром аду.

Хани и Юнджи продолжили грызться, Тай подошёл к Атори и что-то ему сказал, Шину похлопал Вонга по плечу и повернулся к Чондэ.

— Давай, Тигр, погнали. Жрать хочется. И где тут симпатичные омежки? Один раз живём.

Спорный вопрос. И насчёт числа жизней, и насчёт еды, и омег. Но кое с чем Чондэ был абсолютно согласен.

Он протолкался вперёд, нашёл Хани, сжал его руку, переплёл пальцы.

— Всё, закончили, я сказал, — бросил он бледному, мокрому, отчаянно-злому Юнджи, и повернулся к Хани: — Идём.

Спасшиеся из ада заслуживали рай. Его рай звали Хани.

Тот, расстроенный, тоже какой-то отчаянно-злой, попытался что-то сказать, но Чондэ не позволил:

— Солнышко, просто идём. Я пиздец как проголодался. Дико голодный.

Недосказанное «Готов прямо здесь и сейчас разложить и сожрать тебя с потрохами» Хани понял и сам.

— Поужинаете с нами в ресторане? — спросил скалящийся Шину. Кажется, издевался. Да нет, точно издевался, без «кажется».

— Мы закажем в постель... в номер. Ой, всё! Я вас всех люблю-обожаю, но поболтаем завтра. Всё, блядь, завтра. На сегодня я — всё.


	23. Чондэ. Гонконг, prt. Y-

Атори позаботился обо всём — Чондэ и заметил, и оценил — не только обеспечил свободный от персонала и гостей отеля проход к гостиничным номерам, но и дал возможность членам группы сохранить инкогнито и не выглядеть при этом жалкими (мокрыми и страшными) неудачниками.

Маски, тёмные очки, кепки, лёгкие бесформенные куртки — они использовали все способы, чтобы остаться неузнанными, ещё до того, как оказались под прицелом камер подземной парковки отеля. 

Понятно, персонал гостиниц заведомо предупрежден не фотографировать гостей и не снимать видео. Но что с тех обещаний или «глубочайших» извинений, или увольнений виновников, да хоть расстрела, когда группа из-за всего одной фотографии или короткого видео оказывалась в огне скандала? Их сегодняшний вид, попади изображения с ними в сеть, гарантировал, как минимум, множество шуток и едких насмешек. 

О, разумеется, легче всего избежать скандала, если ничего «такого» не делать. Но не в режиме же двадцать четыре на семь. Они живые люди, они хотят жить полноценно, а значит — не пускать в личную зону любопытствующих, что фанатов, что хейтеров, всё едино. Не пускать никого. Отгородиться от всех. Запереть двери, опустить шторы, остаться наедине, быть самими собой. Быть свободными — хоть в маленьком кусочке огромного мира за стенами очередного номера очередного отеля.

И раз уж они позволяют себе жить полноценно во время тура только за запертыми дверями гостиничных номеров, то пусть уж те будут отличными, не президентскими, зачем же так пафосно, но отличными — люксами, суперлюксами на одного, двоих человек или на всех, как получится, в разных отелях по-разному. 

Мин знал, какие им нужны номера, учитывал все нюансы и, конечно, как всегда, для членов группы бронировал пять отдельных спальных комнат. Свидетельства очевидцев, фотографии и видео можно подделать, но, как известно, финансовые документы не лгут. И у 5A4U всегда, во всех поездках и всех гостиницах было по пять спален с двуспальными кроватями и ни разу — реально востребованные четыре. Что сейчас впервые пригодилось, чтобы разместить Тая. 

Атори, понятно, разделит номер с Мином или кем-то из персонала, Чондэ не собирался вникать. Да и зачем, Мин позаботится обо всём, как только вернётся со встречи с фанатами-шантажистами. 

Годы болезненного опыта превратили Чондэ в мнительного, осторожного человека, если не сказать параноика. Он вошёл в большой номер с двумя спальнями, осмотрелся в той части, где стояли их с Хани чемоданы, и тотчас вышел. 

— Проверьте на наличие записывающей аппаратуры, — попросил он Атори. — И начните с ванной комнаты, пожалуйста. 

— У меня есть соответствующее оборудование, но, замечу, полная проверка займёт довольно много времени. — Атори остался стоять, безмолвно и бесстрастно намекая, чтобы Чондэ объяснился. 

— Достаточно поверхностной проверки — ищите то, что мог бы оставить случайный человек, непрофессионал, горничная, например. Камеру с фокусом на кровати в спальне. В ванной комнате тоже надо проверить. Такие случаи уже были, я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. На будущее — нам здесь ещё трое суток жить, после попадания в номер чужих проверку нужно будет повторить.

Атори не стал спорить, отправился за оборудованием.

Они с Хани сели на диван в гостиной. Таких номеров Чондэ видел сотни, если не тысячи, из непривычного — только вид за стеклянной стеной. Стандартных «приятных глазу» картин, как и телевизора, могло бы не быть, взгляд сразу приковывала живая панорама ночного Гонконга. Вид — действительно впечатляющий. Идущие по тёмной воде, сияя огнями, корабли. И сам город — сверкающий, как бриллиант, выросший вширь и ввысь, разбросанный по островкам многомиллионный муравейник.

Тай зашёл во вторую спальню, минуты шли — не выходил. Чондэ, завороженно наблюдающему за кораблями, неторопливо плывущими в разных направлениях, словно золотые рыбки в пруду, вдруг пришло в голову, что Таю кто-то по недомыслию мог предложить разделить с ними номер.

Расстояние от двери одной спальни до другой — метров десять-двенадцать. Хватило, если бы они с Хани собирались всю ночь проспать и потом побаловаться утренним ленивым сексом, поцелуями и обнимашками. 

Но Хани уже лежал головой у него на груди, обнимал одной рукой за плечи, другой — дразнил: исподтишка, незаметно чужому глазу, ласкал Чондэ через влажную ткань брюк. Спать — последнее, чем они оба собирались заняться. Больше того, Чондэ пообещал Хани, что тот будет кричать. И Хани согласился, и больше чем согласился — игру предложил. И, кажется, уже погружался в неё — судя по нежным, порхающим движениям пальцев, словно впервые дразнящим чужой член через ткань, и стеснительной улыбке, и розовому румянцу, и закушенной нижней губе. 

Хани любил игры. И любил кричать. Они оба любили.

А какой крик, какой секс вообще с ребёнком под боком? Нет, так не пойдёт. Ни в коем случае.

— Извини, милый, — сказал он Хани, выбираясь из тёплых объятий. — Подожди меня ещё немного, я сейчас приду.

Хани обиженно надул губы и тотчас улыбнулся дразняще: ещё не настолько утонул в игре, чтобы обидеться по-настоящему.

Чондэ постучал в дверь второй спальни, но Тай даже через минуту не ответил. Слышался звук текущей воды, значит, во-первых, он в душе, во-вторых, звукоизоляция тут не из лучших. Нет, Тая здесь никак нельзя оставлять.

Чондэ вышел из номера — рядом с дверьми истуканом стоял один из охранников. В его сопровождении пришлось посетить остальных. Раздражало немного, но ничего, Чондэ умел привыкать ко временным неудобствам. Альфа делал свою работу спокойно, с достоинством — даже помог, подсказал, где номера остальных. 

У Вонга и Шину оказался близнец их с Хани номера, следующая дверь по коридору. Юнджи поселили напротив, в люксе на одного. Вонг как раз мылся, Шину открыл дверь в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Юнджи долго не открывал, и Чондэ уже подумал: или моется, или уже ушёл. Но когда мелкий распахнул дверь, сразу догадался в чём дело: в руке Юнджи держал ручку и блокнот, весь исчёрканный кривыми-косыми иероглифами. Даже маску с себя не снял, не говоря про чёрную, не по размеру большую куртку. 

— Что-то хотел? — буркнул Юнджи неприветливо, поморщился и стянул маску на подбородок.

Чондэ не обиделся. Сейчас Юнджи не с ним говорил, а пытался максимально быстро преодолеть препятствие на пути к тишине наедине с блокнотом.

— Извини, что отвлекаю, но всё же. Ты бы снял мокрое. Понимаю, что уже пригрелся, но так ты заболеешь.

— Угу, хён. — Юнджи нервно отбил пальцами на дверном полотне быстрый рваный мотив. — Что-то ещё? 

— Хочу тебя попросить, тем более, ты ещё не раскладывал вещи и не пользовался ванной.

— М?

— Поменяйся местами с Таем. Пусть он поживёт здесь, а ты займёшь его спальню.

— Да не вопрос, — сходу ответил Юнджи и сразу же повернулся, чтобы пойти за вещами. На пару шагов отошёл, и вдруг замер. — Ты имеешь в виду, что у меня и у вас с Хани будут раздельные спальни и общая гостиная, да? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь.

— Ну да. Мы не сидим вечерами в гостиной, ты же знаешь, так что у тебя будет даже больше места, чем здесь. 

В ответ — тишина. Юнджи всё не двигался, стоял, как ногами к полу прирос, и Чондэ почувствовал себя неудобно. И правда, что он пристал к парню. Конечно, оптимальное решение — поселить Тая отдельно от всех, но оставались ещё варианты обмена с Шину или Вонгом, без разницы. И ничего страшного, что они уже разложили вещи и воспользовались ванными комнатами. Дел то: вызвать горничную, она мигом всё уберёт, и Тай получит в своё распоряжение спальню ничем не хуже той, которая его, по всей видимости, уже устроила.

— Если тебе неудобно делить один номер с нами, я вижу, ты уже что-то пишешь, мы и правда можем тебе помешать, то я... 

Юнджи его резко прервал:

— Мне удобно!

Он повернулся, посмотрел на Чондэ с каким-то совершенно непонятным выражением. Выглядел диким, в этой чёрной маске на подбородке и с чёрными кругами вокруг чёрных же глаз — как пришелец из ада.

— Извини. Просто у меня сейчас случился приход, по башке ка-а-ак вшарашило. — Он протянул, сверкая чёрными глазами: — Ге-ни-аль-ная идея, бля, просто улёт. — Он сжал в руке блокнот, что-то хрустнуло, похоже, ручке пришёл скоропостижный конец. — Ты подожди пару минут, я запишу, пока не забыл, возьму чемодан и приду.

Чондэ кривовато усмехнулся.

— Я тут подумал: мы правда тебе можем помешать. Если ты попросишь сегодня не шуметь, то это вряд ли получится.

Юнджи отзеркалил усмешку.

— Я догадался. Не беспокойся — у меня всё ещё есть моя музыка, и наушники тоже очень помогают не слышать, как Минхо просит не останавливаться, или быть наконец мужиком.

Для человека с наушниками Юнджи обладал весьма обширными знаниями о том, чего знать не полагалось. Он, видно, заметил сомнения Чондэ, потому что сказал:

— Да ладно тебе. Вы обожаете перекрикивать звукоизоляцию в те моменты, когда в моих наушниках меняется трек. Я, правда, не специально. Я ж не какой-то там извращенец. Если мне захочется подрочить на то, как ты его трахаешь, я честно приду и попрошу посмотреть. И, знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что Минхо такая идея даже понравится. Он любит зажечь.

Чондэ на мгновение представил интерьер спальни, себя с Хани на кровати, раскрасневшихся, стонущих, взмыленных, и ухмыляющегося Юнджи, глядящего на всё действо из кресла и отпускающего ехидные замечания, указывающего «эй, хён, будь наконец мужиком». Нихера не сексуальная картина, достойная вернуться в качестве жутчайшего из ночных кошмаров.

— Зато я — нет. Мне идея трахаться с Хани у тебя на глазах абсолютно не нравится.

— Так я ж и не просил. Я просто объяснил, что если мне захочется, то я не стану ныкаться по углам, а поступлю честно, как мужчина, как альфа. Нет — так нет. Да — так да. Но пока, — Юнджи расплылся в опасной зубастой улыбке, — мне совершенно не хочется смотреть, как ты ему вставляешь, и выяснять, почему он вынужден тебя уговаривать, — он пальцами изобразил кавычки, — «быть наконец мужиком». 

Мелкая ехидная сволочь!

Юнджи заржал.

— Хён, видел бы ты своё лицо!

Чондэ махнул рукой. 

— Ладно. Я пойду предупрежу Тая, чтобы он шёл сюда с вещами. Дождись его, отдай ключ. Дверь будет открыта.

— Не вопрос! — Юнджи выглядел радостно-возбуждённым и одновременно не по-хорошему злым. 

Последнему Чондэ не удивлялся: трезвый мелкий — саркастичный, ехидный ублюдок, пьяный — лапочка и солнышко похлеще Хани. Жаль, исправить характер мелкого, ежедневно спаивая его по чуть-чуть, не вариант. Лапочка, как и хандрящий лисёнок, нетрудоспособен, а злой Юнджи — гений. Вот даже сейчас, после холодного природного душа, все, кто смог, рванули под искусственный горячий, а Юнджи — с его гениальными идеями, внезапно бьющими молниями в голове — схватился за ручку и блокнот. И, Чондэ ни секунды не сомневался, Юнджи бы писал и писал, писал и писал, пока у него, как он выражался, «случился приход». Всё остальное, вся жизнь имела у него статус «все отъебитесь, всё потом как-нибудь». 

Иногда «приход» у него длился днями и ночами, сутками напролёт. Чондэ знал, потому что Юнджи надо было периодически проверять, мелкий мог уйти в свой «приход» или, наоборот, злиться, что «прихода» нет и кромсать, издеваться, мучить какую-нибудь песню, забывая обо всём: сне, еде, воде. Мог спать на столе или полу, не добравшись до постели. Мог не мыться днями-неделями (во время отдыха, который для него никогда не был отдыхом, а шансом дорваться до своей студии и уж там наконец оторваться — в его понимании отрыва).

Забрать Юнджи в состоянии «прихода» к себе в номер, контролировать его по мере возможности — как минимум, заставить помыться и переодеться, заказать ему полезной еды — отличная мысль.

— Давай собирайся, — сказал Чондэ и пошёл уговаривать Тая сменить номер. Ну как уговаривать — поставить перед фактом. Тем более нашлась причина поприличнее, чем «не хочу, чтобы ты слушал, как мы с Хани трахаемся, а сдерживаться и обещать быть потише не могу».

— Я закончил, всё в порядке, — сообщил Атори. Они столкнулись в дверях. — Остальные номера проверять?

— Спасибо. — Чондэ почесал затылок. — Спальню Вонга, и Шину, наверное, тоже. Мало ли он кого к себе притащит. Хотя он обычно к себе не ведёт. Но мало ли...

— А Юнджи?

Чондэ представил появление в сети соло Юнджи — всем бы понравилось, он бы и сам не отказался бы такое видео посмотреть. 

— Не нужно. Он переезжает к нам. В его номер отправляется Тай.

Атори заметно расслабился, и стало понятно, насколько до того он был напряжён.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он искренне, с чувством.

Влюблённый, откровенно влюблённый дурак.

Чондэ смотрел на него, вспомнилось сегодняшнее решение обязательно с ним поговорить об отношении к Таю. О том, чтобы сдерживался. Чтобы перестал жрать глазами и так явно, демонстративно хотеть. Что Таю это не нравится, что ему от навязчивого внимания не по себе.

Он представил себе их разговор — ссору. Представил, как потемнеют глаза Атори, как красными пятнами кровь бросится в лицо. Вспомнил, как однажды, много лет назад, имел подобную беседу с председателем Беком — и как горело собственное лицо, как гнев застилал разум. И результат той беседы: на следующий же день после окончания концерта он прижал того, о ком шла речь, к стене и спросил: «Дашь мне, солнышко, детка? Ты не подумай, я со всем уважением. Хочу тебя, обожаю. Обещаю, я сделаю тебе хорошо». И ведь сделал же. И они разобрались. А председатель Бек захлопнул пасть и больше в их с Хани дела не лез, понял уже, что не председательское это дело — совать нос в чужую постель и длинным языком советы советовать.

Так то председатель Бек — альфа, пять сыновей, больше чем вдвое старше, big boss. И то Чондэ так и подмывало проявить искренность и, невзирая на уважение-благодарность, послать его нахрен. Никакого толка в отеческих советах председателя Бека он не нашёл. И Атори не найдёт в его словах смысла, оскорбится только, и они вернутся к тому, с чего начали. 

Жизнь показала, Тай не безобидный ребёнок. Так что сами разберутся, без него.

Хани в гостиной уже не было, мыться, наверное, пошёл. И Чондэ, бросив ещё один взгляд на потрясающий вид ночного Гонконга, плывущие по чёрной воде корабли, повернул к комнате Тая.

Тот встретил его в белом банном халате, со смытой косметикой и без линз, с вновь голубыми глазами. И всё же усилия стилистов не пропали даром. Окрашенные стойкой краской, тёмные ресницы и брови, розовые кончики волос изменили Тая, сделали его старше. Даже голубизна глаз не спасала, не возвращала взгляду невинность.

С предложением переехать Тай согласился без споров. От помощи собрать и перенести вещи отказался: «Я ещё ничего не разбирал, а чемодан на колёсиках, справится и ребёнок».

Чондэ медлил, Тай тоже. Потом не выдержал и спросил прямо.

— Вы выглядите по-другому, — признался Чондэ. — Ты выглядишь, — исправился он: они же договорились общаться без церемоний. — Старше и каким-то другим. Не могу объяснить. Иначе, и всё.

Тай молчал, и Чондэ почему-то вспомнил несостоявшийся разговор с Атори.

— С Атори помощь нужна? — спросил он напрямик. — Я могу поговорить с ним по-мужски. Объяснить, чтобы держал при себе свои чувства. Если нужно, конечно.

Тай покачал головой.

— Не нужно, Чондэ. Я сам справлюсь. Если бы я боялся говорить с альфами, в том числе о том, что их интерес мне неприятен, то мне не стоило бы быть здесь. — Он немного помолчал. — А вот за Шину — большое спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Значит, я правильно угадал, — Тай улыбнулся. — Правда большое спасибо. Но с Атори я справлюсь сам. 

Он справится. После того разговора в машине Чондэ в Тае больше не сомневался. Не потому что у мальчика оказались права собственности на охранное агентство восточно-азиатского уровня. Он повёл себя жёстко, показал, что может бить словами, не скатываясь в истерику, заставил Атори при всех назвать себя «хёном», что после сцены с надетым чокером казалось и вовсе невероятным. 

Тай — сильный. Сильнее, чем показалось по-началу. Не Чанёль, сломанный внутри больше, чем снаружи, вставший на ноги после пережитого изнасилования, чтобы продержаться год и позабыть обо всех их клятвах и обещаниях — сбежать от боли и ужаса в новую жизнь.

Чондэ встряхнул головой, отгоняя запретные воспоминания. Привычно заныло в груди.

«Тай — не Чанёль. Он сильнее и намного старше, он справится. Справлялся до меня, и справится сейчас».

— Я уже предупреждал, — сказал Чондэ, по правде — чтобы что-то сказать и отвлечься от чёрных мыслей, спрятаться от них в суете слов и дел, — что вам... тебе придётся со мной сложно. Завтра концерт. Сегодня несколько раз, я знаю, ты понял это, у меня... я испытывал возбуждение. Я хочу честно предупредить: это ничто по сравнению с завтрашним вечером. Рядом с тобой должен быть Атори. Я настаиваю.

— Я справлюсь, не беспокойся об этом.

Тай явно не хотел понимать всю сложность ситуации. Чондэ придётся ему объяснить на примере. Ещё до того как он открыл рот, его лицо подозрительно потеплело. Щёки как загорелись, и шея, и лоб.

— В прошлый раз, в Осаке, меня сорвало. Рядом случайно оказался Юнджи. Джи — альфа, и он мне как младший брат, и он, ну, он — Юнджи, — наверное, последнее Таю было не понять, но Чондэ не знал, как ещё объяснить, что до того вечера слова «трахать» и «Юнджи» в его сознании не имели ни права, ни мало-мальской возможности находиться рядом в одном предложении. — Я хотел его так сильно, что не стал слушать «нет», если бы он мне не вломил своей силой, то я не знаю, чем бы всё закончилось. Тебе нечем мне вломить, Тай. Ты должен быть очень-очень-очень осторожен.

Чондэ ждал ответа Тая, но он пришёл из-за спины.

— Ничего себе. — Голос Хани. — Ты напал на Юнджи? Нашего Джи? Ты, блядь, вообще? В своём уме? Ты... — От возмущения у Хани, видно, горло перехватило.

Чондэ медленно повернулся. Хани стоял в дверях, свежий и чистый, в белом халате на голое тело, босиком, с мокрыми волосами. Всё в нём выглядело восхитительно, кроме лица. Он смотрел на Чондэ с таким выражением, будто тот на его глазах котёнка утопил или щенка сожрал. Или плюнул ему в душу — последнее вероятней.

— Тебе нравится... ты хочешь Юнджи? — Хани хотел ещё что-то сказать, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но так больше ничего и не добавил.

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

И что на него отвечать? Чем и как? Когда Хани так смотрит.


	24. Чондэ. Гонконг, prt. Y

— Тебе нравится... ты хочешь Юнджи?

Хани смотрел требовательно, ждал ответа.

— Слушай, — Чондэ чувствовал себя редкостным идиотом, не знающим, как выпрыгнуть из ямы, в которую случайно упал, — ты же знаешь сам, как это бывает после концерта. Ты, вообще-то, там был. Ты должен был всё это видеть собственными глазами.

— Ничего я не видел. — Хани скрестил руки на груди. 

От него шла волна злости, едва ли не ненависти, Чондэ кожей ощущал опасную близость агрессивного альфы. И это Хани, его солнышко, детка. Ну и дела. И с чего бы? Он же там был, да даже если и нет — не Хани объяснять, что чувствуешь после концерта. Или это из-за Юнджи? Он ревнует, что ли? Так не было же ничего. Разве сам не видел?..

Хотя, может, он и правда не видел. Его тогда после оргазма развезло, еле на ногах удержался, вырубался на ходу, позволил себя таскать и тискать, и кому позволил — Юнджи! Потом спал у него же на коленях, и сам, сам лез к нему, сам его лапал, тыкался в пах лицом — возбудил, и мелкого со всего второй раз сорвало. Бля, ну вот как всё это сказать и ещё больше не раздраконить?

И кстати, Хани — волк. Ха! Это ж надо было тогда так промахнуться. Он не волк, как альфа — он дракон, самый настоящий, мифический. То его нет, то раз — и всё сжигает огнём. 

Как сегодня, когда в глубине глаз так опасно пылает. И в севшем, хриплом голосе — тоже огонь.

— Объяснись! Чего ты молчишь? Я жду.

Послать бы его... Но это же Хани.

Чондэ откинул волосы со лба — мокрые, слипшиеся сосульками, на ощупь — гель, лак и пиздец. Эти, оба, что Тай, что Хани, уже помылись, а он среди них, чистеньких и во всём белом, — как чёрт какой-то, сбежавший из ада. И смотрят — оба — с таким выражением: обвиняют! А ещё говорят, имидж — ничто.

Как же он ненавидел оправдываться. Каждый раз себе говорил: ну нахера, всё равно же — оправдывающийся виноват. И каждый раз по граблям надежды: вот выскажется, объяснит всё, его поймут... Ага, поймут. Это Хани поймёт? С таким-то лицом — выслушает и поймёт? 

И всё равно Чондэ не мог не попытаться объяснить очевидное и понятное без лишних слов любому идиоту, даже Хани, без причины злому и готовому сжечь всё тут нахрен.

— Я хотел его, но не хотел, не такой ценой, и вообще — не хотел, не хочу! Ну что ты... Как ты не понимаешь?! 

Хани молчал — не понимал демонстративно. В глубине глаз всё пылало огнём.

— Я его не хотел, — повторил Чондэ другим, более жёстким тоном, — не его конкретно, я хотел вообще, в первую очередь — тебя, но ты кончил и отрубился, а он — пристал. Тебя защищал от меня, отказался уходить, стоял, как скала. Приказал мне идти подрочить. Вёл себя как... как Юнджи, блядь! Он там просто был, Хани. И он, вообще-то, горячий всегда. А после концерта у него тоже стоит, от него прёт это, ты знаешь, и — он горячий как ад. Ты же знаешь! Так какого хера... сейчас... ты спрашиваешь у меня элементарные, очевидные вещи?! Да, я хотел его завалить — и да, на его месте мог оказаться любой. Так случилось, что этим любым оказался Юнджи. Так — просто — случилось!

У Хани на напряжённом лице даже мускул не дрогнул. 

Так и знал! Так нахера тогда он тут изгалялся? Тем более перед... ох, бля!

Чондэ повернулся к Таю. Беленькому, чистенькому Таю, который смотрел на него огромными голубыми глазами и... Ну нет, это просто пиздец. У Чондэ возникло такое чувство, забытое за ненадобностью, давнишнее очень, но как вспомнишь, так вздрогнешь — будто он на исповеди перед монахом только что рассказал, сколько раз за ночь дрочил. С ним такое случалось давно, в католической школе, когда ещё совсем наивняком ходил, в хоре пел, молился искренне, от души, каялся тоже. До сих пор помнилось, как давился словами и задыхался от стыда, как всё выворачивало внутри — жгли вина, стыд, неправильность. Бля, вспомнить тошно. Вот примерно так он сейчас себя чувствовал. Аж выворачивало всего из себя. Невыносимо. Лучше б вообще рот не открывал!

— Вы простите меня... Прости меня, Тай. Я не хотел, чтобы ты всё это слышал. Такое, такими словами, и вообще... — Он попытался взять себя в руки и перестать уже наконец ощущать себя мальчиком в коротких штанишках. — Я просто хотел предупредить, что в таком состоянии никто из нас себя не контролирует или контролирует плохо. И ты можешь увидеть или услышать что-то, что тебя... что тебе не стоит видеть и слышать. И ты можешь стать желанной целью для любого из нас. Ты должен быть осторожен!

— Я всё понял, спасибо за предупреждение.

Лицо Тая покраснело, бесстрастным он не выглядел. Испугался, или распереживался из-за того, что тут наслушался? Да кто его знает, что он там чувствовал. Чондэ не хотел гадать, ему хватало того, что сам он ощущал себя редкостным идиотом.

— А я не понял, — сказал, как выплюнул, Хани, пришлось повернуться к нему.

Хани не желал понимать и злился, реально, по-настоящему — что гарантировало проблемы. Его обиды стоило вскрывать сразу, опыт уже был, весьма болезненный. Как бы ни хотелось честно и от души послать его нахер с его загонами — лучше выяснить всё сразу и до конца.

— А может, ты меня к нему ревнуешь, солнце?

Хани фыркнул. Ответ понятен: разумеется, нет. Другого Чондэ и не ожидал. 

— А его — ко мне? — попытался он разрядить обстановку. 

Попытка — неудачная, полный провал. Взгляд Хани стал просто убийственным.

— Юнджи ещё очень молод, — сказал Хани медленно и повторил, как для совсем тупого: — Он мелкий ещё совсем. Почти ребёнок.

Это Юнджи-то ребёнок? Ох, блядь. 

— Ему двадцать один... — начал Чондэ и быстро заткнулся. Вспомнилось, как Вонг спорил с Хани ночью в машине и тоже из-за Юнджи, и к чему они тогда пришли: Хани хотел с Вонгом подраться. Хани — с Вонгом. Из-за Юнджи.

— Ладно, проехали. — Чондэ махнул рукой. Ещё самому подраться с Хани из-за Юнджи не хватало. — Ладно, пусть он мелкий. Но ты хотя бы согласишься, что на его светлый образ полмира дрочит? Хорошо, пол-Кореи. Захотеть его — не преступление. Он молодой, красивый. Там, в коридоре, он был горячий как... как ты, солнышко. Это тебе понятно? 

— Понятно. Мне непонятно, как ты мог к нему полезть? Как — ты — мог.

Как-как? Просто!

Чондэ выдохнул. 

Вот же! Похоже, не получится у них конструктивного диалога. Как ни старайся, Хани-дракон его не услышит. Придётся зайти с другого бока и сбросить щеголяющего в ослепительно белом дракона на грешную землю.

Видит бог, он не хотел бить по больному, но Хани не оставил ему выбора.

— Да, я его захотел, — развёл руками Чондэ. — А кто бы его такого не захотел? Не я первый и не я последний. И не тебе меня этим укорять. Или скажешь, у тебя на Юнджи не вставало? Всего-то вчера, в самолёте, когда его Вонг чуть не трахнул. Ты скажешь, у тебя тогда на него не стоял? А до того? Тебе напомнить? Или ты думаешь, я слепой? Или глухой?

Хани молчал, и Чондэ закончил, как точку поставил, или восклицательный знак:

— Я его тогда, на срыве, хотел, но сейчас не хочу. А ты, солнышко, в твоём «не хочу» я совсем не уверен. И ты хорошо знаешь, о чём я сейчас говорю.

— И о чём же? — поинтересовался Юнджи. — Расскажи, хён. Чертовски хочу узнать, почему ты думаешь, что Минхо меня хочет?

Он стоял — неизвестно сколько уже — в центре гостиной, чемодан рядом, руки скрещены на груди, точь-в-точь как у Хани. В чёрной безразмерной куртке и грязной, мокрой одежде, неумытый, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, он всё ещё выглядел аццким сотоной, и, судя по ухмылке во все тридцать два, по прущей от него, бурлящей злобной энергии, именно с сатаной им всем сейчас придётся иметь дело.

Он нагло подслушивал не предназначенный для его ушей разговор, но Чондэ знал, что получит в ответ на упрёк — самое малое, его пошлют нахер.

Юнджи растянул губы в зубастой ухмылке, взглядом приклеился к стоящему к нему спиной Хани.

— А лучше о том, как меня хочет, мне расскажет Минхо. Расскажешь мне, солнышко, детка?

Чондэ почувствовал себя распоследним из последних подонков. Это ж надо было так вляпаться, в такую дурацкую ситуацию влететь самому — и втянуть в неё Хани. Потому что Юнджи — это Юнджи, мелкая злобная сволочь, он же всех теперь, и Хани первого, сожрёт с потрохами. Он и так вечно к нему лез, придирался ко всему — к поступкам, к одежде, к словам, а теперь — да он же его задолбает. А Хани задолбает Чондэ, если не закроется от него нахрен, как всегда случалось, когда Чондэ был действительно виноват. Вот как сегодня.

Хани на миг прикрыл глаза, потом повернул голову к Юнджи.

— Я для тебя Минхо-хён.

— Не вопрос, детка. 

Юнджи только что не подпрыгивал от злого восторга. От него пёрло, эмоции били через край. Даже Чондэ чувствовал вкус его весёлой, как без вина пьяной, злости. Юнджи хотел драки. Всё в его позе, в выражении лица, в голосе кричало о жажде победы.

— Будешь Минхо-хёном, если честно, как на духу, расскажешь мне, детка, как сильно и как давно меня хочешь.

Прозвучало так, будто он к Хани подбивал клинья. Будто всерьёз пытался к нему подкатить. И свидетели ему не мешали.

Ну, Юнджи, конечно, парень без тормозов. Не то чтобы это новость.

Чондэ качнул головой: Хани ему не простит ни испорченный вечер, ни всю эту дурацкую ситуацию, ни «детку» от Юнджи, ни этот тупой подкат.

Да, не так Чондэ планировал провести этот вечер. Совсем не так. И кого теперь обвинять в том, что его планы обломали, а вместо них предложили срач с Хани, а теперь ещё и с Юнджи?

Тай с чемоданом на колёсиках протиснулся мимо Чондэ, подошёл к Юнджи.

— Простите. Я могу получить ключ?

— Можешь, детка. — Юнджи аккуратно опустил карту в протянутую ладонь и ухмыльнулся. — Отдыхай-развлекайся. И мы тут развлечёмся как раз, не боясь оскорбить твои уши. И, вообще, как-то обидеть. — Он говорил, но взгляд от Хани не отводил. Только в конце повернул голову к Таю и улыбнулся, но уже по-настоящему. — Спасибо тебе. 

— Мне-то за что?

— Не знаю пока, узнаю потом. Кто-то же этот интереснейший разговор начал.

Тай, умничка, не стал вступать в дискуссию — пошёл к выходу и очень аккуратно, бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Замок щёлкнул, оставив их втроём в гостиной на фоне сияющего огнями Гонконга.

— Кто бы ни начал этот разговор, я закончу, — сказал Хани и попытался уйти.

Юнджи перегородил ему дорогу. Выглядел злым и весёлым, каким-то отчаянным совершенно.

— Знаешь что, детка... Да-да, помню, Минхо-хён. Хватит уже бегать. Поговори со мной, потом иди, если уж так хочется. 

— Обойдёшься, мелкий.

— Мелкий, — эхом повторил Юнджи. Глаза у него ещё больше потемнели. — Вот как... сучка. — Последнее, оскорбительное по форме слово он произнёс с откровенной нежностью и восхищением. — Минхо, детка, хорошо — хён, ты пойми, пожалуйста, что сейчас ты никуда не уйдёшь. Потому что не знаю, как тебя, а меня вся эта ситуация заебала. Заебал ты меня, детка. Затрахал аж по не могу это больше терпеть. Всё, детка, терпелка у меня кончилась. Тем более, оказывается, у меня карт-бланш на взаимность. Хватит уже выкобениваться, просто расскажи, как ты меня любишь, детка. Просто признай, что меня хочешь.

Чондэ посмотрел на Юнджи, балансирующего на тонкой грани, то ли умоляющего, то ли оскорбляющего, на Хани, молчаливого, бледного, дрожащего в пушистом белом халате. И звёзды внезапно сошлись у него над головой и осветили ясно и чётко картину. Она всё, буквально всё объясняла.

— Подожди, — сказал Чондэ, — подожди. Ты... Джи, ты что, реально в Хани влюбился? И сейчас подкатываешь, да ещё и у меня на глазах?

Любой другой бы устыдился, хоть как-то бы показал, что на сказанное ему не похер. Юнджи махнул рукой, словно отгонял муху.

— Не до тебя, погоди... Минхо, детка, хватит уже, а? Пожалуйста. Не выводи меня из себя.

— С дороги. — Хани не шутил. — Пшёл нахер.

Наивный, как будто так можно Юнджи отогнать.

— Я пропущу тебя, правда. Только скажи мне «да». Ещё было бы неплохо узнать, почему ты, если у тебя на меня стоит, послал меня нахер и шлёшь сейчас. Но я подожду, я же вижу, что тебе сейчас нехорошо. Ты побледнел очень. Просто скажи «да» и иди. Я не буду сегодня к тебе приставать.

Хани застонал, как от боли.

— Как же ты меня заебал.

— Хочешь узнать почему? — Юнджи усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, не надо. Я помню. — Хани повернулся и посмотрел на Чондэ. — Не хочешь мне как-то помочь? Натворил это всё и молчишь! Или ты до сих пор тупишь и не понимаешь, что тут происходит?

Юнджи внезапно Хани поддержал:

— И правда, Чондэ-хён, будь наконец мужиком. Я твоему... Я Минхо тут в любви в очередной раз признаюсь, а ты молчишь. Как-то нехорошо. Я бы на твоём месте мне горло выгрыз. Или вломил. Или, будь мне лет сто, дрожащим голоском приказал бы отвалить. А ты стоишь и молчишь с даже не особо охреневшим лицом. Не знаю, как Минхо, а меня бесит, что ты за него ещё не вступился и что ты всё ещё за него не дерёшься со мной.

Юнджи пнул ногой чемодан, тот отъехал к дивану и там с грохотом свалился. Хани вздрогнул.

— Он тебя к себе подпускал. Целовал тебя. Ноги перед тобой разводил. Он брал у тебя в рот. Он называл тебя своим, деткой. — Юнджи тяжело дышал. На миг он прикрыл глаза — и стало понятно, как всё происходящее и собственные слова, в том числе, ему невыносимы. — Он давал тебе всё, о чём я только мечтал. А ты не оправдал его доверия. Ты, блядь, просто стоишь тут и тупишь. И я теперь дико хочу тебе въебать. Больше, чем его выебать, а это говорит о многом.

Хани посмотрел на Юнджи, посмотрел на Чондэ. На нём лица не было, побледнел весь, едва ли не позеленел. Взгляд — больной, как у побитой собаки, или как у хозяина сбитой собаки, или как у того, кто по недомыслию собаку сбил и теперь не знает, какому богу молиться, чтобы повернуть время вспять.

Чондэ махнул рукой.

— Ты иди, я разберусь.

Юнджи позволил Хани уйти. Дверь за ним хлопнула, замок щёлкнул.

Чондэ ждал слов Юнджи — злых, ранящих, попадающих прямо в цель, вытаскивающих наружу всё самое больное и слабое. А тот только кулаки сжал и так и остался стоять в центре комнаты, дрожа от напряжения и сверкая глазами. Злой, словно чёрт. Обиженный, как ребёнок.

Он не подойдёт сам.

Чондэ глубоко вздохнул и преодолел самые длинные пять метров в своей жизни под яростно горящим, вызывающим на бой взглядом. Остановился. Помолчал.

— Можешь меня ударить, если хочешь.

Юнджи преодолел свою часть пути — оставшиеся между ними полметра. Его руки опустились, кулаки разжались. Макушкой Юнджи уткнулся Чондэ в плечо. Всхлипнул, кажется. Нет, точно всхлипнул. Бля, как же это больно.

— Прости меня, хён. — Юнджи говорил хрипло, словно сорвал голос. — Я не хотел его любить, оно как-то само так вышло.

Чондэ обнял его, притянул к груди. Наверное, если бы Юнджи был помладше, то расплакался бы. Но он только вздыхал тяжело и позволял себя обнимать. Вырос уже совсем. До чего ж внезапно.

— И почему это ты? — сказал Юнджи. — Любой бы, но не ты.

Чондэ мог бы сказать то же самое, а вместо этого похлопал его по плечу.

— Тебе не обо мне надо волноваться.

— А о ком? — Юнджи выпутался из объятий. Его лицо раскраснелось, ему пришлось побороться с собой, но он всё-таки поднял на Чондэ взгляд и распрямил плечи.

— Волнуйся и переживай о Минхо, — в этот раз Чондэ не стал называть любовника сценическим псевдонимом. — Если он откажет тебе, то не из-за меня.

— А из-за кого? Он что... любит кого-то?

Чондэ покачал головой. Ну вот как объяснить то, что сам не до конца понимаешь? И, главное, не выдать чужие секреты. Потому что если за сегодняшнюю случайность Хани, скорее всего, простит, за умышленно нарушенное доверие он вышвырнет предателя из своей жизни. Не станет строить из себя обиженного, молчать, ругаться или бить — просто отстранится. Станет притворно милым и солнечным — как по отношению к чужим, и никогда к себе больше не подпустит.

— Может быть, он любит тебя. — Юнджи, услышав, аж подался вперёд, и Чондэ поспешил уточнить: — Но недостаточно любит. А ты... 

Юнджи уставился на него открытым взглядом — умоляющим о помощи, и это в их ситуации любовного (или не совсем любовного) треугольника (или не совсем треугольника). Дичь какая-то. 

Чондэ не до конца понимал, кем они теперь друг другу приходятся. Зато он точно знал, что при любых раскладах остаётся хёном Юнджи, и потому сказал:

— Если ты и дальше будешь на него так давить, как сегодня, то ничего не добьёшься.

Юнджи и Хани всегда грызлись, но последние дни превратились в битву едких слов и обоюдной злобы. А оно вот оно как оказалось. Зато теперь понятно из-за чего это всё. Непонятны две вещи: как он мог такое прохлопать и что теперь со всем этим делать. А в остальном — всё очевидно до боли, аж глаза слепит и режет.

А он ещё Юнджи попросил поменяться с Таем комнатами, собирался не сдерживаться, заставить Хани кричать — а Юнджи пришлось бы всё это ночь напролёт слушать. А до того сколько раз приходилось и слушать, и видеть... Ох, блядь. Сколько у Юнджи это длится? Как сильно — очевидно и до боли понятно. Но как давно?

— Если Минхо откажет тебе, — сказал он, пытаясь хоть так, хоть сейчас быть хорошим хёном для парня, — то только из-за тебя самого.

Вот и всё, что Чондэ сказал, не больше, не меньше. Юнджи хватило — он сразу выловил ценное зерно и сделал правильные выводы.

— Он считает меня мелким. Он слепой, что ли?

— А ты? — Чондэ хмыкнул. — Ты всегда ведёшь себя как взрослый мужчина?

Юнджи насупился, как ребёнок.

— Ладно, — сказал он и тяжело вздохнул. — Теперь ты хотя бы знаешь, и мне как-то легче. — Он уже раз шумно вздохнул. — Одного не понимаю, почему ты меня не убил?

Чондэ покачал головой. Ну что тут скажешь?

— Потому что я тебя люблю. Ты мне как братишка. И его люблю. И себя, знаешь, тоже. Как-нибудь разберёмся, красиво — если ты не будешь истерить, нарываться и провоцировать, особенно Хани. Ты ведь больше не ребёнок, так веди себя соответственно.

— Бля, — Юнджи яростно почесал голову. — Ты говоришь, как старый дед. Нет — как мой отец! А он такой страшный зануда.

— Почему сейчас? — спросил Чондэ. Юнджи почти успокоился, и можно было уже наконец удовлетворить любопытство.

— Я признался?

Чондэ кивнул.

— Ты сказал, что у вас взаимопомощь, — объяснил Юнджи, размахивая руками и показывая кавычки. — Что тебе с Минхо удобно.

Да, кажется, он и правда такое ляпнул. Язык мой — враг мой.

— Мне никогда не было и не будет с ним удобно, — Юнджи говорил так, будто уже получил согласие Хани, словно все препятствия позади, и они счастливы вместе. — Мне с ним как угодно, но только не удобно. Когда я смотрю на него, из меня такое лезет, такое срывается с языка — я не хочу, но его жалю, я сдерживаюсь, но проигрываю. Он ничего мне не даёт, а я за одно его доброе слово, за объятия, за поцелуй, за близость...

Он не закончил, потерявшись в своих мечтах, задыхаясь от одних мыслей о возможном — желанном — будущем.

— Как долго? — спросил Чондэ, глядя на него, неожиданно для себя завидуя всем существом.

Юнджи посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и ответил без обычной ухмылки, серьёзно и просто:

— Всегда.


	25. Минхо. С завязанными глазами

Минхо стоял у окна. Толстое крепкое стекло по сравнению с горящим лбом и руками казалось таким же холодным, как мраморный пол под ступнями. Жар не утихал, голова кружилась, слегка. Он то закрывал глаза, прячась от внешнего мира внутри своего, тихого и тёмного, то жарко дышал на стекло, а затем смотрел сквозь быстро тающее мутное пятно на искажённые силуэты ночного города. Мир за окном то летел в лицо, то отдалялся. В воображении на повторе шло фантастическое кино, как он шагает вперёд, сквозь окно, и летит, словно большая белая птица, а затем падает в черноту моря, и его полёт-падение всё длится и длится, превращается в бесконечную круговерть.

Всего лишь фантазия, никакой ни план, в его голове нет и не было никогда мыслей о самоубийстве. Он имел право мечтать улететь отсюда вольной птицей, или уплыть большой сильной рыбиной, или раствориться в стекле, стать невидимкой, и потом годами в молчании смотреть на прекрасный город, встречать рассвет и закат.

Глупые-глупые мысли. Пьяные. Не стоило ему столько пить.

Он повернул голову. Сколько там, у бара, валяется маленьких бутылочек? Пять? Семь? Может, и больше. 

Руки дрожали, неудобной алюминиевой пробкой он дважды порезал себе палец, закусил шотландский виски собственной кровью. Ранка до сих пор чуть-чуть ныла, а на языке чувствовался вкус крепкого алкоголя, адской смеси горечи ирландского бренди, сладости немецкого вишнёвого ликера, крепости чёрного пуэрториканского рома и, кажется, русской водки со вкусом лимона, чего-то ещё. Был бы здесь соджу — уж он бы накатил соджу, выдул бы бутылок пять! И, может быть, его отпустило, перестало бы так стыдно и гадко внутри всё дрожать.

Из гостиной всё ещё доносились голоса, далёкие, неразборчивые, как рокот невидимого из-за высоких дюн моря. Он знал, что они всё ещё там, всё ещё говорят, но не мог расслышать ни отдельных слов, ни даже уловить общее настроение. И не хотел — ни ловить, ни внимать. Недаром сбежал сюда, в самый угол, к стеклянной стене, и притворялся перед самим собой нежалающим ничего знать.

Ворвавшись в спальню, закрывшись на ключ, он прислонился к двери. Боялся услышать крик, шум драки, треск ломаемой мебели — дождался рокота низких голосов, тихих, как волна в штиль на море. Он еле дышал, его так трясло, в ушах гудело, что в миг, когда он окончательно понял, что драки не будет, что они там сейчас говорят, выясняют всё спокойно и здраво, по щеке покатилась слеза и он закусил рукав халата. Там, за дверями, его устоявшейся, привычной, удобной жизни наносили огромный урон. Разрушалось всё. Покрывалось трещинами. Рушилось, если уже не рухнуло всё. А он ничего, ничего вообще не мог с этим поделать.

Каким же смешным, каким же жалким он себе вдруг показался. Вот и взял, вот и вылакал всё, что нашёл в маленьком гостиничном баре. А теперь жалел страшно. 

Чондэ придёт и увидит его таким пьяным и жалким, решит, что он такой беспомощный, такой раздавленный и испуганный, и беззащитный. А ведь это не так. Не так ведь... правда?

В дверь постучали.

— Хани, солнышко, открой, пожалуйста. Я хочу принять душ. Юнджи пошёл к себе, я обещаю: тебя никто не побеспокоит. Открой мне, пожалуйста, дверь.

Какая предусмотрительность. Какая забота. И даже нежность. В этих словах отразился весь Чондэ, они, как из маленьких зеркал, выстроили весь его образ. Такой идеально красивый, такой идеальный, такой... такой Чондэ.

— Хани, детка, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— Иду! — Минхо с силой, обеими руками оттолкнулся от стеклянной стены, неловко повернулся. Знаменитый на весь мир танцор, а запутался в ногах и чуть не упал. Смешно. Боже ты мой, до чего же смешно. — Иду!

Не только ноги, язык тоже заплетался. А нечего было столько пить! Тем более — если серьёзно — а какой повод? Повода-то особо и нет. Только Юнджи с его «въебать» и «выебать», вот уж нашёл рифму, позорище, а не поэт. 

«Я люблю тебя больше жизни» всплыл в голове глухой низкий голос, уверенный на все двести процентов, убедительный на... да кто его знает. Как поверить, когда этот голос принадлежит мальчишке? Как поверить, когда такой голос и такие слова должны принадлежать взрослому альфе, такому как Чондэ или Вонг? «Я люблю тебя больше гордости... больше страха... больше верности...» 

Хватит уже! Хватит!

Это только слова! Всего лишь слова! Из его рта их ежедневно вылетают сотни, тысячи, складываются в миллионы. Это всего лишь красивые слова, жаркие, душащие, липкие, впивающиеся в мозг, вгрызающиеся в память и там, в глубине сердца, на годы остающиеся.

Весь Юнджи с головы до пят — это всего лишь слова и их игра. А за ними что? За ними — всего лишь безжалостный, жестокий мальчишка, мнящий себя взрослым. Бьющий словами. Играющий словами. Всё словами-словами-словами, весь состоящий из одних только слов. Способный словами не только ударить, но и, наверное, убить.

«Доведу до Гонконга...» Господи, а это уже из каких глубин памяти всплыло? «Выебу, как сучку, у стены», «будешь подмахивать», «будешь умолять», «будешь на коленях просить», «потечёшь для меня, как омежка, как сучка». Господи, уже восемь лет прошло, а он всё ещё помнит. И нашёл что — откровенную пошлость и грязь.

«Доведу тебя одним своим языком до Гонконга...» — ну-ну, так вот он, Гонконг. И ничьего языка не понадобилось, хватило самолёта, горючего и пилота. А если играть словами, то у Минхо уже лет семь имелся тот, кто регулярно, умело, бережно и горячо доводил его до Гонконга и языком, и пальцами, и большим членом, и игрушками, и, ха, бывало, и петинга хватало, иногда и одних взглядов, даже без нежной возни. 

Сегодня, как и всегда, Минхо не собирался упускать возможность дать своему взрослому умелому любовнику шанс и не один довести себя, любимого, до Гонконга, когда они как раз добрались до Гонконга. Да, он тоже любил игру слов, но результат дел уважал много больше.

Минхо добрался до двери, повернул ключ в замке. Дальше Чондэ справился сам. 

Когда дверь открылась, Минхо не удержался, бросил взгляд за спину Чондэ — но никого не увидел, гостиная оказалась пуста. 

Приглушённый вечерний свет из ламп на стенах и из торшеров, придал стандартному номеру за пару тысяч долларов в сутки почти домашний уют. Но старательно продуманным комфортом никто не пожелал воспользоваться, ни он сам, спрятавшийся в спальне, ни сразу же ушедший в душ Чондэ, ни бесследно исчезнувший Юнджи. Минхо медленно обвёл взглядом каждый уголок просторной гостиной и только потом, убедившись, что и правда в комнате ни души, закрыл дверь их с Чондэ спальни и запер её на замок.

А чего он ждал? Что Юнджи опять подойдёт и опять будет унижать и себя, и его?

Мелкий...

В горле застряло какое-то слово, Минхо никак не мог его ухватить и вытащить, выплюнуть и позабыть. Кто ему Юнджи? Мелкий лисёнок? Мелкий тигрёнок? Мелкий чертёнок? Мелкая сволочь? Мелкий... кто?

Хватит уже! Хватит думать о нём!

Минхо пошлёпал босыми ногами по холодному полу к кровати. Насладился ощущением пушистого ковра под ступнями. Сел на край. Нет, что-то он ещё не сделал. Но что?

Он подошёл к зеркалу, внимательно посмотрел на себя. О боже, ну и лицо. Он несколько раз с силой сжал губы, подвигал челюстью, улыбнулся. Потом ещё раз — мягче и сексуальнее, улыбка получилась живее и лучше. Откинул волосы со лба, встал в позу, уперёв руку в бедро. Облизнул губы — быстро, медленно коснулся уголка губ кончиком языка. Трахнул зеркало взглядом — и оценил на сто из ста сам себя. Развязал пояс халата, распахнул полы, втянул живот, провёл кончиками пальцев по груди, цепляя напрягшиеся соски — всё ещё сто из ста. Опустил взгляд ниже, а затем и ладонь, слегка сжал висящий член — альфа в отражении показался ему чертовски горячим. Чондэ оценит, не может не оценить.

Ах да! Минхо запахнул халат и вновь завязал пояс, порылся в чемодане — вот он, такой необходимый, такой нужный сегодняшний реквизит!

Он встретил вышедшего из ванной комнаты Чондэ, сидя на краю кровати, лениво перелистывая ленту новостей в телефоне. Поглядывая на него из-под ресниц.

Чондэ вышел в полотенце на бёдрах — зрелище на все двести из ста. Без полотенца — рейтинг ещё выше, самый высокий, недаром на форумах писали, что наглый альфа-извращенец Хани отхватил себе самого горячего в мире мужика. Завидовали ему страшно. Он и сам иногда себе завидовал, вот как сейчас, глядя на горячего полуголого альфу, лаская взглядом и восхитительную золотистую кожу, и накачанные мускулистые руки, и грудь, и потрясающий пресс — и что с того, что у него самого пресс не хуже? 

Ласкать себя, любуясь собой же — не вариант. А вот ласкать себя, любуясь Чондэ — вполне себе вариант. Пару раз они таким занимались в постели, ласкали себя, глядя друг на друга. Извращение, конечно, так бездарно тратить время, когда рядом такой альфа, не только с горячим телом, но и умеющий пользоваться всем тем богатством, которым его щедро одарила природа.

Минхо любовался мнущимся у двери ванной Чондэ и с предвкушением ждал, когда полотенце упадёт на пол.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — сказал тот, так и не подняв глаз. 

Реплика — слишком серьёзная. Как и выражение лица.

Минхо нахмурился. Он не хотел вспоминать! Не хотел разборок и ссоры. Всё, что он хотел — видеть в Чондэ своего горячего мужика прямо здесь и сейчас. А тот сбивал настрой ненужными — опасными — разговорами.

Может, нужными завтра, но сейчас точно не нужными.

— Я не специально, — продолжил Чондэ, — я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

Минхо со вздохом встал. Натренированная улыбка появилась на его лице, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Он развязал пояс, позволил халату чуть скользнуть вниз по плечам. Вот, а теперь стоп, пока рано.

— Чондэ, — позвал он. А когда тот поднял голову, повёл плечами, и халат бесшумно упал на пол, к ногам. — Мне не нужны непрошеные извинения. Мне нужен ты и твой член.

У Чондэ приоткрылся рот. Как мило. В лучших комплиментах всегда немного слов, в идеальных — их нет совсем.

— Ты обещал заставить меня кричать, — напомнил Минхо, сполна насладившись взглядом, путешествующим по его телу вниз-вверх, становящимся жарким и жадным, останавливающимся в паху, ласкающим не хуже пальцев или языка.

Чондэ повернул голову к двери, ведущей из спальни. Всё ясно, боится побеспокоить Юнджи.

— Но Юнджи совсем рядом.

Именно.

— Я не хочу сегодня ночью говорить с тобой о Юнджи, — отрезал Минхо. — И согласен с тобой, пошуметь сегодня нам не удастся. Но мы можем быть тихими, как в доме моего оммы, помнишь, как было весело? Ты согласен?

Тот хрипло ответил «да». Полотенце в паху приподнялось — ах, Минхо просто обожал молчаливые комплименты. Красноречие тела Чондэ находило в нём живейший отклик, он буквально — на коленях — ему поклонялся. Но не сегодня: во время минета Чондэ всегда сильно шумел — одаривал громкими комплиментами. Потому сегодня они поиграют в другую игру. Она никогда Чондэ особо не нравилась, но сегодня Минхо заслужил компенсацию за всё пережитое. Он хотел её получить. Может, это его последний шанс — зная Чондэ.

На миг Минхо закрыл глаза и позволил себе коснуться раскуроченной раны в душе. Мыслей о прошлом и будущем. О том, что всё, буквально вся его устоявшаяся жизнь пошла трещинами и грозит рассыпаться прахом. А все мелкий... Юнджи. И благородный Чондэ — прекрасный, идеальный альфа, во всех смыслах — лучший.

Минхо видел будущее в глазах приближающегося к нему Чондэ, в глазах, полных сегодняшнего предвкушения и похоти, едва сдерживаемой страсти, жажды и голода.

Боже, он наверняка его потеряет. Он его потеряет. Сегодня — последний раз? Или ещё представятся шансы? Или сегодня — прощание?

Полотенце наконец упало на пол. Бог ты мой, как горячо и красиво у Чондэ стояло.

Нет. Никакого прощания. Он не позволит мелкому всё разрушить. Не дорос ещё, чтобы всё рушить!

Минхо наклонился, достал шарик с ремнями и шарф из кармана халата. 

Сегодня они поиграют. И в их постели они будут одни, и никакого Юнджи, даже его тени. А завтра — завтра тоже настанет.

— Я знаю, что тебе это не сильно нравится, но ты заслужил наказание. Я вставлю тебе в рот кляп, чтобы ты молчал. И завяжу глаза, чтобы ты не подсматривал. Я собираюсь тебя нежно оттрахать. И поплачу, наверное, ведь ты меня так обидел.

— И это всё наказание? — спросил обнявший его за плечи Чондэ и прижался к шее губами. От коснувшегося кожи горячего дыхания бросило в дрожь. — О, солнышко, а ты много выпил.

— Немного, — отмахнулся Минхо. — Сегодня мне можно.

— Ты прав, — мягко ответил Чондэ и поцеловал в подбородок, цепочкой поцелуев спустился к чувствительной шее. Кожу — ох! — прикусил.

— Я буду очень жесток и долго не дам тебе кончить, — хрипло проговорил Минхо и выгнулся, чтобы их вставшие члены тесно-тесно прижались друг к другу. — Я вытрахаю из тебя душу и... и ты будешь держать руки на подушке, как послушный мальчик, как мой любимый мальчик, и ты позволишь мне трахать себя так долго и сладко, как я захочу.

— Ох, как ты жесток, детка, — прошептал Чондэ ему на ухо и обеими ладонями крепко, до боли сжал половинки ягодиц, так сильно и жадно, что Минхо всхлипнул. — А может, ты ещё заставишь меня вылизать тебе зад? Ну пожалуйста. Я ведь так провинился. Мой рот будет занят, и я буду молчать.

Чондэ редко умолял — и Минхо позволил себе согласиться, хотя римминг не особо любил, тратил на него слишком много сил и эмоций, терял контроль под дразнящие, влажные движения языка, мог такого наговорить, мог искренне расплакаться, мог дрожать и рассыпаться на части. Да уж, куда приятнее сосать чужой член и буквально держать за яйца сходящего с ума мужика.

— Я подумаю.

— Ну пожалуйста. Давай сразу, сейчас. Ты будешь весь мокрый. Мокрый, как омежка, мы ещё не трахнемся, а ты уже потечёшь.

Чёрт, сердце Минхо сорвалось в галоп, дыхание сорвало. Чондэ знал почти все его тайны, почти все слабости, почти все его грязные мокрые мечты, знал, может быть, больше, чем Минхо думал — учитывая, что он в гостиной сегодня говорил. И, возможно, это их последняя полноценная ночь... Нет, о мелком засранце больше ни полслова!

Минхо впился зубами в нижнюю губу, позволяя Чондэ кусать и целовать кожу на шее, в том месте, где альфы метят своих омег, в том месте, которое потом скрывают-подчёркивают чокером, месте для объявления капслоком всему миру: «Меня любит альфа». В месте, где у Минхо был вытатуирован злой, скалящийся волк.

— Хорошо, вылижи меня. Я тебе разрешаю... Я требую от тебя, альфа.

У Минхо уже не от алкоголя кружилась голова. Чондэ поднял его на руки — сильный! — и уложил на кровать. 

— Повернись на живот.

— Нет. Я хочу видеть, как ты засовываешь в меня свой язык.

Чондэ высунул кончик языка, демонстративно облизал губы.

— Этот язык?

— Именно этот. — У Минхо горело лицо. — Дай мне что-нибудь, или я буду кричать.

— Как насчет кляпа?

— О, ну и предложение. Ты, кажется, совсем обнаглел. Наказывать же вроде бы мы собрались тебя!

— Но с кляпом ты не будешь кричать.

— И так справлюсь. Включи музыку, — потребовал Минхо. Мысль осенила и теперь не давала покоя. — Что-нибудь наше. Что угодно, мне всё равно что.

— Что?

— Ой, ладно. Дай мне мой телефон.

Он ткнул пальцем в папку «Избранное». Зазвучала знакомая до последней ноты музыка, интро, один из их первых альбомов, «Boy meets evil». А какой офигенный к нему был танец, сексуальный и яркий, как вспышка на солнце. Ох, как же хорошо, когда низкий глухой голос под рваный бит яростно выплёвывает слово за словом и трахает прямо в мозг. Глубоко, мощно и в нужном ритме. Идеально. 

И почему они не делали так раньше?

— О, как же хорошо, — повторил Минхо уже в голос, подчиняясь толкающему его, поворачивающему и приподнимающему его Чондэ. 

Рука ослабела, телефон упал на кровать, а затем куда-то на пол. Пушистый ковёр приглушил звук, но не сильно.

Минхо застонал в ответ на нехитрую ласку — долгий поцелуй в то нежное местечко, где нога переходит в пах, — и за музыкой, за полным ярости и силы низким голосом едва себя расслышал.

Чондэ посмотрел на него из-под чёлки, подсунул под ягодицы ещё одну подушку, и опустил голову между широко раздвинутых ног.

От первого же касания языка пальцы на ногах Минхо сами поджались. 

— Бог ты мой, как хорошо.

— Ты обещал не кричать.

— Я и не кричу. — Минхо беззвучно заорал и выгнулся, когда язык ввинтился в него. Быстрые, ласкающие, дразнящие касания языка и крепкие пальцы, до синяков сжимающие его ноги, почти заставили зарыдать.

Как хорошо! Бог ты мой, как хорошо!

— Ещё! — выдохнул он. — Ещё!

Пятнадцатилетний Юнджи трахал его своим языком прямо в мозг, двадцатипятилетний Чондэ вылизывал зад, готовил под себя, делал мокрым, скользким и влажным.

— Ох, омма! Омми! Ещё!

Слишком громко! Минхо укусил себя за ребро ладони, подтянул подушку — обеими руками изо всех сил вдавил себе в лицо и — наконец — заорал.

Бог ты мой, как хорошо!

А потом к языку добавились пальцы. Чондэ умело трахал его, умело распалял, Минхо изрыдался и искричался в подушку, плотную ткань насквозь прокусил и порвал.

— Всё! — он свёл дрожащие ноги вместе, поймал голову Чондэ в плен. — Всё! Немедленно ложись на кровать. Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

У Чондэ стало такое лицо — восхитительно недовольное, красное, подбородок весь мокрый. Боже ж ты мой, как горячо!

— Я могу кое-что предложить?

Минхо сузил глаза. Тон Чондэ уже возбуждал подозрения. Слишком сладкий.

— Да?

— Давай отложим игру до второго раунда, ок? А в первом я тебе отсосу.

— Нет, — Минхо даже голову Чондэ оттолкнул. — Ты же знаешь, я игр с членом не люблю.

— Ты не понял. — Чондэ протянул руку, коснулся губ Минхо влажными пальцами. — Лизни-ка, попробуй на вкус. Ты потёк, солнышко, детка. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, пока я имею тебя языком. Только с того, что я тебя глажу и целую твою сладкую дырочку.

«Сладкую дырочку, боже мой!» — у Минхо вся кровь, кажется, бросилась в лицо, стыдным жаром опалила щёки и шею.

Чондэ — идеальный любовник. Идеальный во всех отношениях.

Минхо довели до оргазма жаркие, требовательные движения языка, порочные, сладкие, неотвратимые, горячее дыхание Чондэ, согревающее нежную кожу, твёрдые безжалостные пальцы, и хриплый низкий голос, яростно, зло рассказывающий что-то там о Гонконге.

Пока кончал, Минхо всю руку Чондэ искусал — тот ему рот ладонью зажимал, умолял быть потише. А потом сам громко, звучно стонал — когда вошёл в мокрый, идеально подготовленный зад (дырку, дырочку, боже, что у альф за грязный язык) и кончил через бесконечные минуты сильных глубоких толчков в уже дрожащее от оргазма тела. Наполнил своей спермой, своей мощью и силой, своим упорством и уверенностью, всем собой, словно они не сексом занимались, а творили настоящее волшебство — и Минхо от избытка чувств и ощущений навзрыд разрыдался.

Чондэ позаботился обо всём.

— Как ты?

— Мне так хорошо. Я такой наполненный, такой живой.

Минхо, бросив на пол использованное мокрое полотенце, улёгся в объятиях Чондэ поудобнее.

Телефон из-под кровати громко рассказывал о больной, безумной, безответной любви, об одиночестве, о мечтах, об упорной борьбе и надежде однажды всё изменить. «Alone» — лучший трек из их второго альбома, соло Юнджи. Сильное, мощное, бьющее наотмашь каждым словом.

— Так ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил вновь Чондэ, и Минхо улыбнулся: он такой заботливый, такой идеальный.

— Да, мне хорошо.

— Хорошо. — Чондэ помолчал. — Тогда ты не против поговорить о том, что я всё это время трахал тебя под разные треки, но исполненные одним человеком? О том, что в «Избранном» у тебя, кроме него, никого нет, ни группы, ни меня, ни даже тебя самого?

Минхо лежал в горячих объятиях Чондэ, распаренный после недавнего секса, в душной комнате с выключенным кондиционером — а его тело от одних только услышанных слов всё одеревенело и словно покрылось инеем и льдом.

— И давай поговорим о твоих любимых играх с шарфом, о том, как сильно ты любишь скакать на моём члене и не видеть моего лица, и не позволять мне на тебя смотреть, и как ты всегда кончаешь в слезах, и как в финале, однажды, но мне этого никогда не забыть, ты назвал меня чужим именем — и не надо притворяться, мы оба знаем, что это было и о чьём именно имени идёт речь. 

Минхо зажмурился, словно мог убежать вглубь себя, в темноту, и там спрятаться от Чондэ, и его слов, и того, что они означают. Как жаль, что алкоголь из крови у него только что вытрахали, он не мог спрятаться за пьяным угаром, притвориться глупым и ничего не понимающим.

— Не нужно, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Я не хочу.

— Нет, солнышко, нужно. И мне, и тебе. И ты знаешь кому.

Чондэ перелез через Минхо, свесился с кровати, и музыка резко — оглушающе — стихла. Он вернулся назад, снова обнял Минхо со спины, поцеловал его во взмокший затылок и негромко сказал: 

— Я не злюсь на тебя, просто не понимаю, но очень хочу понять и помочь. Со всей любовью, со всем уважением к тебе. Ты не спрячешься от этого разговора, — он переплёл их пальцы, потёрся носом о напряжённое, задеревенелое плечо Минхо. — Детка, давай поговорим о Юнджи.


	26. Минхо. С развязанными руками

Чондэ давно спал, Минхо — нет. Сон ускользал, растревоженный разговором на неподъёмную, тяжёлую тему «давай поговорим о Юнджи», неудобными, неприятными вопросами, по большей части оставшимися без ответа. Чондэ ненавидел умолчания и ложь, и Минхо пришлось что-то ему отвечать, иначе они бы до сих пор мучили друг друга. Разговор толком не получился, но в итоге Чондэ отстал и даже заснул. А Минхо остался лежать рядом — с сухими глазами и гулко колотящимся сердцем, с хаосом в голове. 

Подборка музыки на телефоне, глупые фантазии, в которых он никому, даже себе, никогда не признавался, никогда не позволял в них глубоко погружаться — в интерпретации Чондэ выросли почти до измены. Не то чтобы они давали друг другу клятвы верности, но как-то так получилось, что третьи, случайные в их отношения никогда не влезали. Они доверяли друг другу, занимались сексом без презервативов почти с самого начала. Так было вкуснее, ярче и лучше — каждый раз лучше.

Чондэ задал интересный вопрос, в ответ на который Минхо лишь рассмеялся, а теперь не мог выбросить из головы. Что, если бы он вправду увидел Чондэ с кем-то всерьёз флиртующим? Если бы этот кто-то признался Чондэ в любви? Так, как Юнджи? Что, если в любви к Чондэ признался Юнджи, так, как он уже это сделал, теми же словами, настойчиво и страстно?..

Минхо с трудом сглотнул. Картина, возникшая в голове, ему совсем-совсем не понравилась. Нет. Просто нет.

Нет, не Юнджи, пусть это будет кто-то другой, пусть Шину, хотя это и невероятно. Но, допустим, Шину признаётся Чондэ в любви, объявляет, что хочет Чондэ, что теперь они будут вместе, что разделят постель, будут на глазах Минхо целоваться, заниматься любовью, станут парой. 

Он попробовал всё это вообразить — Шину и Чондэ, в одной постели, если не задаваться вопросом, кто из них будет снизу, вот, обнажённые, целуются, переворачиваются, то один сверху, то другой, ладони скользят по широким мускулистым спинам, спускаются ниже, к крепким ягодицам... Минхо от представившейся картины стало жарко, и он откинул край одеяла. Не хватало ещё, чтобы у него на Шину с Чондэ встал.

А если заменить Шину на Юнджи или Чондэ на Юнджи? От злости у Минхо кулаки сами собой сжались. Такая картина не возбуждала, а вызывала желание убивать. Но почему?

Разумеется, потому что Юнджи ещё слишком молод! Он почти ребёнок...

«И потому что он почти ребёнок, у тебя на него встаёт? Да, детка?» — спросил в голове ехидный голос, слишком, слишком похожий на голос Юнджи.

Господи, это невыносимо.

Ну хорошо. Хорошо. Сейчас ночь, и нет никого, перед кем нужно притворяться, не перед собой же.

Да, он болен. Он проклятый извращенец и педофил. Юнджи было тринадцать, когда на его голос, тело, лицо, на его наглость, силу, характер, на его слова, ненависть и ярость, на него всего, маленького, красивого и с большим членом альфу Хо Юнджи он, Минхо, впервые подрочил. Вообще впервые в жизни приласкал себя, представлял такие картины, такую невозможную пошлость... Жутко вспомнить. Страшно и горячо, до сих пор горячо, потому что прошли годы — а он до сих пор больной Юнджи насквозь.

Настолько больной — что заметил даже Чондэ, тот самый Чондэ, который ничего никогда не замечает, пока его носом не ткнёшь, прямыми словами не объяснишь и не покажешь-расскажешь.

На других тринадцатилетних, сколькобыимнибылолетних детей у Минхо, слава богу, никогда не встал. Только на Юнджи.

И, кроме Юнджи, он никого никогда не ревновал. А с ним всегда чувствовал себя злой собакой, которой до жути хочется сорваться с цепи и покусать того, кого не покусал сам Юнджи. Например, Вонга. Чёртового Вонга, который украл у Юнджи первый поцелуй и сделал это демонстративно, у всех на глазах. И потом сидел, сука, и швырялся в сходящую с ума собаку «он такой сладкий», «он уже полностью созрел», «ты всё просрал, Хани», тождественное «я буду первым, ты его не получишь».

Хотел его заставить признаться в ревности, в желании, может, ещё на колени перед Юнджи упасть и выпалить: «Да, детка, я тебя всю жизнь ждал и хотел, и хочу сейчас, и, похоже, хотеть буду всегда!» С него бы сталось, это же Вонг, ему нравятся жестокие игры. Он безжалостен. Настоящий медведь, идёт по лесу — деревья гнёт и с корнем вырывает. Он и по чужим чувствам так же пройдёт — потому что сильный, потому что не понимает, как на свете живётся тем, кто слабей.

Чондэ сказал: «Я думаю, он тебя любит. А ты любишь его, пусть и не хочешь в этом признаваться».

Наивный двадцатипятилетний идиот!

Вся любовь Юнджи сводится к «хочу тебя ебать» — он сам так сказал, куда уж прямее. А его, Минхо, любовь сводится к больной похоти, больной ревности, больному всему — это болезнь. Он болен Юнджи, а не любит. Он болен... и если сдастся болезни, если позволит себе взять то, что так хочется — принять Юнджи с его «хочу тебя ебать, детка», то к чему это приведёт?

О, Минхо легко мог себе это представить. Ту часть, где Юнджи его нагибает — вообще легче легкого, потому что видел в воображении варианты подобных событий сотни, если не тысячи раз. Он на них дрочил, но куда чаще — позволял себя под эти фантазии трахать, ебать, драть, умолял Чондэ быть жёстче, быть, наконец, мужиком, таким, каким мог стать Юнджи, когда, наконец, дорастёт.

И так же легко Минхо представлял себе, что будет дальше, когда Юнджи наконец утолит голод и жажду — когда вдосталь наебётся (боже, что за слова, но ведь чистейшая правда). Именно так. Сначала он будет ебать — играть в любовь, в те самые «я люблю тебя больше жизни...», так легко сорвавшиеся с болтливого языка. Потом, насытившись и наигравшись, скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Неплохо потрахались, пора разбежаться и потрахать других». 

Когда Юнджи, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два, уйдёт трахать других — Минхо, многократно выебанный у стены, потёкший ради Юнджи, как омежка, как сучка, может быть, упадёт на колени и начнёт умолять. А если гордость окажется всё же сильнее, значит, будет мысленно умолять и падать перед ушедшим Юнджи на колени, а по факту так и останется грязным, как использованный презерватив, воспоминанием у стены, в тёмной подворотне широкой и светлой жизни Юнджи. 

Потому что Юнджи — нормальный альфа, которому нужен омега. Которому нужна семья, дети. Потому что Юнджи — талантливый поэт и композитор, музыкант и танцор, рэпер и вокалист, работящий, упорный, с характером, пробивной и совсем ещё юный, у него впереди великая жизнь. И больным извращенцам, грязным тайнам, угрозам репутации в жизни Хо Юнджи нечего делать.

Минхо сжал кулак, голова болела, но не от похмелья. Как же он ненавидел обо всём этом думать!

Когда Юнджи уйдёт, после того как они будут вместе, после того как Минхо познает, что означает быть с ним в реальности, а не в мечтах — ему не подняться. Он уже восемь лет болен Юнджи, и нет ни одного шанса, что от болезни найдётся лекарство. Их гарантированного, стопроцентной вероятности расставания ему не пережить...

Чондэ сказал: «Иди к нему и будь счастлив, обо мне не думай». Благородный дурак. Дуралей! «Я тебя, как брата, люблю и к Юнджи без единого слова отпущу, лишь бы вы оба были счастливы», — сказал, как отрезал, и отвернулся спать. Вот такой Чондэ идиот! Как вбил себе что-то в голову, так его вообще не переспорить. 

Восхитительный итог разговора. Минхо всё ещё не мог в это поверить, но, кажется, его бросили. Чондэ его бросил. От секса отказался, убрал руку Минхо от своего члена, в лоб поцеловал и сказал: «Солнышко, разберись уже в себе и любовью занимайся с любимым. Не надо заниматься хернёй». 

И теперь Чондэ спал, а Минхо занимался самой настоящей хернёй: перебрал в памяти разговор, рассматривал каждое слово со всех сторон, смаковал унижение. По всему получалось, как ни крути, Чондэ его бросил из-за Юнджи. Из-за Юнджи, к которому Минхо, если ему всё ещё дорога жизнь, никогда и ни за что не приблизится.

С Чондэ ему было так хорошо. И вот. «Иди к нему!» — вот же блядское блядство!

Минхо сел на постели и уставился на Чондэ. Спящий, выглядел таким красивым, беззащитным, с мягкой нежной линией губ, с чуть приоткрытым ртом, с сладким тёплым дыханием. От него приятно пахло. Он мило сопел. Одеяло сползло почти до талии. На восхитительном рельефе мускулистой груди, на фоне светлой кожи выделялись маленькие тёмные соски. Минхо протянул руку — и не погладил, хотя хотелось.

«Иди к нему!» — адский ад!

Он обхватил руками голову, закачался взад-вперёд. Невыносимо!

«Иди к нему!» — ну хорошо, вот сейчас и пойдёт, и заставит мелкого всё исправить! Юнджи всё сломал, так пусть всё исправляет!

Минхо решительно соскочил с постели на пол. Включил подсветку на телефоне, нашёл валяющийся на ковре банный халат — не хотелось включать свет, лезть в чемодан, Чондэ вдруг ещё бы проснулся. Ну нет. Минхо резкими дёргаными движениями натянул на пригревшееся под одеялом голое тело неприятно холодный халат, вооружился фонариком на телефоне и, как был, босиком, отправился в тыл к врагу. Мраморный пол под ступнями показался обжигающе ледяным.

В гостиной ему не встретилось ни души. За окном во всём великолепии сиял ночной Гонконг. Корабли, все в сигнальных огнях, рассекали тёмные воды проливов между островами — и чего им только не спится. Без четверти три утра!

Он несколько минут разглядывал Гонконг за стеклом. Что сказать Юнджи в голове до конца так и не сложилось. Но и планировать что-то — бесполезно, это же Юнджи, мелкий бес, дьявол, разрушитель! Он не оставит от его слов камня на камня, превратит в пыль. Возможно, идти к нему бесполезно, но там, за спиной, спит Чондэ. И в его простой, честной и правильной голове хранится идея, что Юнджи любит, а не эгоистично, потребительски хочет. И эту идею могут победить только факты, подтверждающие другую идею. А какую — зачем выдумывать, Юнджи сам подскажет и сам докажет. Дай ему только рот открыть.

Минхо несколько раз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул и поднял кулак, чтобы постучать... А затем просто нажал на ручку, и дверь в спальню Юнджи открылась.

Комната ничем не отличалась от той, из которой Минхо пришёл. Только свет горел у той части кровати, где, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, накрывшись им едва ли не с головой, спал Юнджи.

Он не любит спать в темноте, вспомнилось вдруг.

Минхо тряхнул головой и приблизился к спящему. На тумбочке лежал блокнот. «Как же ты меня заебал» — написано сверху. О, Юнджи, кажется, собрался превратить его ответ в песню. Минхо с трудом разобрал несколько строк кривобоких иероглифов, и кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Он резко выпрямился, понадеявшись, что мелкому засранцу никто не позволит исполнять настолько пошлую песню. Сомнения ушли, сметённые гневом, и Минхо решительно толкнул спрятавшегося под одеялом Юнджи в плечо.

— Просыпайся.

Юнджи недовольно заворочался, перевернулся на другой бок и затих. Минхо толкнул его снова.

— Просыпайся. Нам надо поговорить. 

Сопение прекратилось, Юнджи совершенно затих.

— Минхо? — спросил он недоверчиво, откидывая край одеяла.

— Да, это я. Просыпайся. Нам надо поговорить.

Минхо отступил на несколько шагов и отвёл взгляд в сторону: мелкий всегда спал в футболке, но не сегодня. 

Юнджи сел на постели, боковой свет удачно высветил рельеф тела. С этой мускулатурой он выглядел старше. Не мальчиком точно.

Раздалось шуршание. Юнджи встал с кровати. И — ни звука.

Минхо поднял взгляд... Чёрт.

— Не отворачивайся, — сказал Юнджи без тени смущения. — Не то чтобы я ждал тебя этой ночью, но можешь считать это ответной любезностью. Ты же мне себя показал, вот и я — вот такой. Смотри смело, я разрешаю.

— Оденься, пожалуйста. — У зажмурившегося Минхо жаром опалило лицо. Наверное, он покраснел и выглядел сейчас, как глупый мальчишка.

— Уверен?.. Ну хорошо. Всё будет так, как ты захочешь.

Пока Юнджи одевался, Минхо старательно пытался забыть о том, что увидел. Но голый Юнджи, как назло, оставался стоять перед глазами. Далеко не такой мощный, как Чондэ, невысокий, не с такими развитыми мускулами, но... Жилистый, сильный, с плоскими мышцами, с отличным прессом, не качок, молодой сильный альфа. Узкие бёдра и длинные стройные ноги. И член — ничем не хуже, чем у Чондэ. Красивый.

Минхо кровь бросилась в лицо, когда он осознал, о чём думал.

— Тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел — я рад, — Юнджи не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Перестань играть словами. Я пришёл серьёзно поговорить, — Минхо поднял на него взгляд.

Юнджи надел футболку и джинсы. Самая простая одежда, а выглядела на нём хорошо. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, и он их пригладил ладонями. Красивые руки — крупные, с заметными венами, с аккуратными ногтями, немного бледные — Юнджи редко проводил время на солнце.

Минхо поджал губы. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит — почему он всё, что касалась Юнджи, начал фиксировать с каким-то педантичным, жадным вниманием. Зачем? Ведь он не собирался ничего такого предпринимать. Не собирался падать перед Юнджи на колени. Ему бы вообще лучше на него не смотреть.

— Поговорим здесь или в гостиной? — спросил Юнджи. Он вёл себя необычно, не частил словами, не улыбался зубасто. Смотрел с непривычной серьёзностью и... как-то не так. И Минхо осознал, что привык к неравнодушию Юнджи, к огню в его взгляде, и потому сразу заметил разницу — и она ему не понравилась, заставила ещё больше разволноваться.

— В гостиной, наверное, было бы удобнее, но мы можем случайно разбудить Чондэ, а я бы этого не хотел.

— Хорошо. — Юнджи подошёл к креслу, собрал разложенные там вещи и бросил их кучей на открытый чемодан. — Можешь сесть здесь. На кровать — не надо. Мне там ещё спать.

Что?

— И чем бы я мог помешать твоему будущему сну на кровати? Я, вообще-то, чистый.

Юнджи фыркнул.

— Ох, напрашиваешься, — протянул с ехидцей, и Минхо поднял голову: почуял знакомый мотив. Впрочем, Юнджи тотчас вернулся к серьёзному тону: — Если ты не собираешься разделить со мной постель в ближайшее время, то не провоцируй. Я не хочу дрочить на то, как ты сидишь на краю моей кровати в одном халате на голое тело. Тем более когда от тебя всё ещё пахнет сексом с Чондэ.

— Ты...

— От тебя пахнет, Минхо, — с нажимом произнёс Юнджи и помолчал. Прошёлся от кровати до окна с задёрнутыми шторами и обратно. — Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

— Нет. Я уже пил. Больше не надо.

— Тогда понятно.

— Что понятно?

— Ничего. — Юнджи сел на край постели, широко развёл ноги, хлопнул ладонями по коленям. — Так что ты хотел мне сказать?

Юнджи не ругался, не стебался, не измывался словами, не вёл себя... как Юнджи. Не приставал. И Минхо растерялся. 

— Чондэ... слишком серьёзно...

Слова плохо складывались в предложения, и Юнджи — неожиданно — не помогал. Минхо начал заново, чувствуя себя всё более неловко под пристальным спокойным взглядом. Словно напротив — не мелкий Юнджи, а Вонг в не самом лучшем расположении духа.

— Чондэ слишком серьёзно воспринял то, что ты ему наговорил. 

Юнджи молчал.

— Он... он... — Минхо скрестил руки на груди. — Он предложил мне... нам расстаться.

— Хён — порядочный человек, самый лучший из всех, кого я знаю, — спокойно ответил Юнджи, будто совершенно не удивился.

Они помолчали.

— Ты что-то хочешь от меня в связи с тем, что вы расстались? — спросил Юнджи. Выглядел совершенно спокойным — и неотрывно сканировал Минхо взглядом от пальцев ног до глаз и волос, наверняка растрёпанных после полуночи кручения-верчения на кровати без сна.

— Мы не расстались, — живо ответил Минхо и тяжело вздохнул. — Просто исправь это.

Юнджи негромко рассмеялся.

— И ты не нашёл ничего лучше, чем попросить меня? Чтобы я уговорил хёна и дальше продолжать ваши удобные, — он пальцами показал кавычки, — отношения? Серьёзно, детка?

— Минхо-хён, — привычно поправил Минхо и замолк. — Да, я прошу.

Юнджи поднялся на ноги, перекатился с пятки на носок. 

— Детка, — он покачал головой, — ты невероятен.

— Минхо-хён.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо, пусть будет Минхо-хён, если ты так страстно настаиваешь. — Он шагнул вперёд. — Ты невероятен, — повторил он, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и остановился. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я исправил твои с Чондэ-хёном отношения, после того как ты, солнышко, позволил ему оттрахать себя под мою музыку, под мой голос, под мои многолетние признания тебе в любви?

Он медленно преодолел остаток разделяющего их расстояния. Минхо невольно прижался к спинке кресла, а Юнджи наклонился над ним, его ладони легли на подлокотники.

— Моя сладкая детка, мой миленький хён, — Юнджи говорил негромко, арктически спокойно, — лучше бы ты не дурил голову Чондэ-хёну. Он заслуживает лучшего, он заслуживает, чтобы его искренне любили, чтобы им дорожили, чтобы берегли его чувства. Чондэ-хён не заслуживает быть заменой кому-то, он не заслуживает, чтобы ты его трахал, представляя на его месте меня.

Минхо как подбросило в кресле. Он вскочил на ноги, оттолкнул, отшвырнул от себя Юнджи. Тот попятился, едва не упал.

— Ты унизился до того, чтобы подслушать наш с Чондэ разговор?

Юнджи отступил ещё на шаг, его, только что разозлённое, порозовевшее, лицо побледнело, глаза потемнели до черноты. Он открыл рот и закрыл его. Дыхание стало тяжёлым и шумным.

— Ну ты и мразь, Минхо-хён. Ты реально так делал? Ты его настолько не уважал? Совсем не ценил? Ты что, не понимаешь, как это больно, быть заменой кому-то?

— Ты подслушивал!

— Нет, детка. Я всего лишь предположил. Ты сам открыл свои карты и бросил их на стол. И знаешь, детка, у меня на руках роял-флэш, а у тебя нет даже пары двоек. Ты проиграл. И выставил себя редким... — Юнджи не закончил. — Не хочу тебя оскорблять. Но ты поступал очень плохо. Он тебе что, вибратор? Ладно, ты трахался с ним, топчась по моим чувствам — а ты не Чондэ, ты о них всегда знал, Минхо-хён, — он чётко и громко произнёс «хён», с таким выражением, словно в лицо плюнул. — Но я не думал, что ты позволишь себе так унизить и себя самого, и его. Ты-то ладно, но хён такого точно не заслужил.

Минхо почувствовал себя так, будто его по лицу отхлестали. У него словно язык отнялся, он не знал, что сказать.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я это исправил? Вернул Чондэ-хёну звание удобного безотказного вибратора? — Юнджи усмехнулся зло, знакомо до боли. — А не пошёл бы ты нахуй со своими просьбами, Минхо-хён!

У Минхо сердце так сильно забилось в груди, что перед глазами вдруг всё поплыло. Он криво усмехнулся, преодолевая накатившую слабость. В ушах зашумела кровь.

— Недолго твоя любовь длилась. 

Юнджи ничего не сказал. Ткнул пальцем в направлении двери.

Минхо вышел неживой, деревянной походкой. Через несколько секунд за его спиной щёлкнул замок.

Кажется, его бросили оба. Если у него до того вообще хоть кто-нибудь был. В любом случае, сейчас, в три утра в осточертевшем Гонконге, Минхо остался один.


	27. Тай. Бессонница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История Тая очень тяжёлая. Упоминается систематическое насилие над детьми. Берегите себя.

Они с Атори и главным менеджером группы Мином всё заранее обсудили, и Тай настоял, несмотря на неловкое блеяние Мина и недовольство Атори, на том, чтобы ночевать в одном номере с Чондэ — разумеется, из соображений безопасности. 

Но кого в 5A4U волновала безопасность? Потенциальная жертва пришла в комнату Тая с просьбой сменить номер, поменяться с Юнджи. Чондэ нагло лгал, пусть и приводил более-менее разумные доводы: Юнджи писал песню, за ним требовалось присмотреть, иначе он не спит, не ест и так далее и тому подобное. Тай всё это внимательно слушал, ощущал чужую растущую неловкость — в итоге даже не стал спорить и приводить собственные (действительно разумные) соображения. Сейчас в первую очередь требовалось присмотреть за самим Чондэ, но тот, видимо, опять позабыл об угрозе собственной жизни.

Тай мог бы обвинить его в легкомыслии, но не пристало рядиться в мантию судьи тому, кто повёл себя ещё хуже. Он подумал, что показался Чондэ чрезмерно навязчивым. Что тому в его присутствии неприятно, неловко... и оказался не так уж неправ. Только у неловкости Чондэ имелась иная, совершенно не связанная с Таем, причина. Он всего лишь хотел заняться сексом с Минхо. И, похоже, стеснялся Тая или боялся стеснить как ребёнка и чужака.

А Тай уж напридумывал себе невесть что, какие-то чувства, заботу, внимание. Трижды ха! Чондэ его как прежде не видел, так и сейчас — не видел в упор, за что, разумеется, следовало вознести богу молитвы!

Потом пришёл Минхо и устроил Чондэ истерику на тему того, кто, где, кого и как сильно хочет. Затем появился Юнджи и сходу присоединился к беседе на столь волнующую их всех тему. Волнующую их всех, но не Тая.

Альфы, омеги — в данном случае, альфы. Иногда Тай их всех ненавидел. Вели себя, словно, кроме секса, их ничего не волнует. 

А ведь менеджер Мин его предупреждал — только Тай ничего из его неловких сентенций, метафор и сравнений не понял. А всё это, оказывается, из-за секса. Чондэ и Минхо собрались пошуметь и предпочли мешать спать ехидному, вечно злому — откровенно ревнующему — Юнджи, а не тому, кому на их занятия сексом как раз таки было бы абсолютно наплевать.

Наверное, беспокойство Чондэ проистекало из вежливости. Он объяснялся, извинялся — выглядел сущим дураком. И всё из-за секса, желания заняться сексом, разговоров о сексе и матерных слов, которые тоже всегда подразумевают занятия сексом.

В этом мире люди слишком много внимания уделяют тому, что того совершенно не стоит.

Секс, секс — ну что в нём такого хорошего? С чего всем миром так сходить с ума?

Когда Тай высказал нечто подобное в лицо очередному желающему исправлять ошибки природы, тот захлопал крыльями и защебетал, что, мол, у Тая нет опыта, а вот когда тот появится, тогда он сразу поймёт, как важны для здоровой личности занятия любовью и какую радость и счастье находят в них все люди — за исключением тех, кто это наслаждение пока не познал на практике.

Тай, услышав объяснение «профессионала», поблагодарил его, встал и навсегда закрыл за собой дверь. Рассказывать, что опыта у него хватало, и до того не хотелось, а уж после приравнивания секса к «занятиям любовью» — и подавно.

Двести пятьдесят возвратно-поступательных движений (в среднем), совершаемых с различной степенью интенсивности, с тахикардией и тахипноэ, с финальным выбросом нескольких грамм спермы — и об этом «наслаждении» мечтал весь мир. Сумасшедшие, подверженные массовому психозу, лишённые критического мышления и логики. В остальных вопросах — нормальные люди, но в отношении секса все, как один — абсолютные идиоты.

О сексе Тай составил окончательное — экспертное — мнение много лет назад. На основании собственного опыта с альфами и омегами, с молодыми и старыми, с красивыми и уродливыми, с обыкновенными извращенцами и с ненормальными — теми, у которых встаёт на избитых детей. Просто избитых, или до крови, или до изломанных костей, или и вовсе убитых собственными руками. 

В доме для специальных развлечений особо важных гостей господина Пака угождали всем желаниям клиентов, любым, без ограничений, и следовали всего одному правилу: жить здесь остаётся тот, кто приносит доход. Тай переехал в большой дом то ли в пять лет, то ли в семь, до того, кажется, помогал омме на кухне, помнилось смутно, он и омму-то почти позабыл. Да и как быть уверенным, что тот омега был его оммой? Помнилось, что красивый, обнимал, гладил по волосам, укладывая спать, что-то тихо мычал, нежное, будто песню. 

И у болтливых, и у молчаливых рабов превентивно вырывали языки — разумеется, по приказу господина Пака. Тот держал всё под личным контролем. В высшей степени эффективный топ-менеджер. Старый омега в инвалидном кресле при любой возможности любил повторять: «Это вы ещё боли не знали. Обмельчали альфы, вот в мои времена, при японцах...» Тай не жаловался ни на что и никогда, ни разу, он родился с умением выживать. А вот омма не выжил, после переезда в большой дом Тай, как только на ноги смог встать, сбежал на кухню, но своего омму там не увидел. Другие слуги отводили глаза — и Тай даже не стал ничего спрашивать. А зачем — бесполезно. Что бывает с теми, кто жалуется или настойчиво что-то просит у господина Пака, знал каждый.

Жизнь Тая в большом доме не всегда была такой уж ужасной. Некоторые извращенцы представляли на его месте... возможно, своих детей. Ласкали его нежно-нежно, ласково, обращались бережно, с любовью — если можно назвать так чувство, с которым в итоге пихали член ему в зад. Но всё равно терпимее, когда зад тщательно смазан, так что и Тай привык называть процесс «занятиями любовью». Научился улыбаться и угождать. Притворялся довольным — если, конечно, от него это ждали. Научился считывать желания и эмоции и тех, с кем «занимался любовью», и тех, кто его «драл», «ебал» и прочее. Сколько же слов придумали люди для описания однообразного, скучнейшего процесса. 

Ему даже нравились визиты одиноких омег. Те, в основном, любили использовать на самих себе игрушки и дерзких, нахальных мальчиков. Одного, постоянного, он годами шлёпал по заду ладонью, а затем трахал дилдо до писка и слёз. 

Но омеги, к сожалению, пользовались услугами господина Пака нечасто. 

Альф Тай обслуживать ненавидел. В детстве ему пришлось несколько раз долго лечиться. Однажды ему порвали не только зад, но и жестоко избили, лопатку сломали, вывихнули плечо. Лучшее время — он тогда долго не работал, с утра до ночи бродил по территории, познакомился поближе с заместителем начальника охраны господином Кимом, любителем выпить и спрятаться от всех подальше в саду. Тот ему от нечего делать объяснил, как можно было высвободиться из захвата — и тем самым открыл для Тая целый новый мир неизученных прежде возможностей тела. Объяснения Тай понял с первого раза, в своей комнате тем же днём повторил. И с тех пор у Тая в доме господина Пака появился если не друг, то и не враг. У аджосси Кима Тай многому выучился, цена была невелика, по сравнению с обычной работой — так, мелочь.

Тай платил охотно и запоминал науку — а потом повторял уже у себя в комнате, использовал любую свободную минуту, чтобы упорно повторять одни и те же движения, добивался памяти тела, собирался, если история повторится — убить и сбежать, не получится — просто убить. Бежать без особого повода он боялся. Один мальчик, из пойманных на улице, дикий ещё, несломленный, кричал им всем, живущим в доме, что они — трусы, раз здесь остаются. Может, оно и так, Тай никогда не считал себя храбрецом. Но и не был безумцем. Кому захочется стать кормом для псов? 

Больше чем господина Пака и альф-садистов, он ненавидел собак. Тех натаскивали на человечину, «отработанного материала» хватало. Живыми и свободными из дома господина Пака никто не выходил, кто-то погибал в процессе или сгорал от полученных ран («нет, этого неэкономично лечить»). «Отбракованный материал» — вчерашних мальчиков с позеленевшими глазами — под конвоем отправляли в другой бордель, обычный, не для элиты. Да, все дети, проходящие через дом господина Пака, рано или поздно становились омегами. 

Тай одного не понимал, как заниматься этим можно было хотеть? Как? Это не укладывалось у него в голове.

Один он со своими тёмно-голубыми, почти синими глазами оставался в доме Пака годами. Со временем Тай дорос до статуса живой легенды. О нём говорили, визитов в его постель добивались, в очередь записывались. О, он приносил отличный доход — извращенцы соревновались друг с другом, делали ставки, кто же наконец сломает его защиту, заставит себя пожелать, превратит в омегу и докажет, кто тут суперальфа из всех недоальф. Омеги тоже соревновались — жаль лишь, что их было так мало.

Положительный итог ситуации — Тая запретили бить. Зато лезть в его голову и пытаться сломить волю силой никто запрещать не собирался. В мозг его трахали с той же регулярностью, что и в зад. И с тем же результатом — он их всех люто ненавидел, отторгал, никого не хотел.

Вторым плюсом ситуации с затянувшейся неопределённостью выбора стало то, что его начали учить. У богатых клиентов — свои причуды и ожидания. Господину Паку пришлось нанять для Тая учителей, чтобы образ подростка соответствовал уровню клиентуры, чтобы он мог развлечь гостей беседой, чтобы его речь походила на речь ребёнка из богатой семьи, чтобы он двигался правильно, красиво сидел, ходил, ел, чтобы умел себя преподнести.

Господин Пак ворчал, вспоминал до жути пугающее «а вот при японцах...» — и с улыбкой подсчитывал дополнительные доходы. Тай стоил на порядок дороже других, и с годами цена только росла. Как и запросы клиентов — они не любили замечать чужие следы, но каждый старался укусить, да ещё и чтобы до крови. Так благодаря своим ненавистным клиентам у Тая появилось много свободного времени. Один из постоянных был японцем — и Таю пришлось выучить японский язык. Не самое лёгкое занятие, чайная церемония и кицукэ — мастерство надевания кимоно ему дались куда легче. И всё равно теперь он стоил так дорого и доставался столь немногим, что его хватало на всё — и на учёбу, и на тренировки, и на заслуженный хорошим поведением телевизор.

О, телевизор! Новая эра, окно в большой мир!

Благодаря телевизору Тай открыл для себя огромнейший мир за пределами дома Пака. Он смотрел всё — новости, шоу, дорамы, рекламу. Он впитывал в себя всё, словно губка. Он учился другой — странной — жизни. Дорамы, особенно слезливые мелодрамы, заставляли его хохотать. Герои плакали из-за пощёчины или не так сказанного слова, жаждали признаний в любви, мечтали о близости, ревновали друг друга — до телевизора Тай и не подозревал, что люди могут переживать из-за такой ерунды. Удивительный мир людей, поразительный и совершенно не такой, как в доме господина Пака. 

Иногда эти миры пересекались в комнате Тая. Из волшебного мира телевизора в реальный мир спускались влиятельные бизнесмены, банкиры и так же легко, как спустились, возвращались наверх. Но был один клиент, отличающийся от всех. Примерно раз в десять дней в дом господина Пака захаживал господин Ю, любитель опасных игр с дыханием. О своём визите заранее не предупреждал, но господин Пак ему никогда не отказывал. В телевизоре господин Ю отзывался на другое имя — главный прокурор Сеула Ким Ханыль. Журналисты превозносили его честность и принципиальность, называли гордостью нации. Тай про себя называл его опаснейшим мудаком, скромно опускал глаза и робко улыбался. Снимая одежду, говорил, что скучал по своему господину. Опускался на колени и спрашивал, как у господина прошла трудовая неделя, всеми силами пытался втянуть в разговор, показывал крайнюю степень покорности и смирения. Господин Ю за время беседы обыкновенно немного успокаивался, уже не фонил так желанием убивать. В кровати Тай притворялся бревном, позволял делать с собой, что угодно — вообще не сопротивлялся. Господин Ю захаживал не только на третий этаж, трахал-душил новичков на втором, и не все выживали.

Тай выживал.

Шли годы, Тай всё ещё выживал и оставался голубоглазой игрушкой для элиты. А однажды понял, что смотрит в окно на высокий забор с колючей проволокой и электрическим током, на бешеных псов, сбежавшихся со всего периметра, чтобы дорвать-дожрать маленькое тело неудачливого беглеца, и думает о том, что завидует мёртвому малышу.

Ничего такого вроде бы и не случилось, но он вдруг понял, что очень-очень устал. С чего бы — у него всё было хорошо. Господин Пак был им очень доволен. И вспоминал в его присутствии старые недобрые времена при японцах только для того, чтобы напомнить: «Детка, если ты захочешь кого-то из клиентов, если твои глаза позеленеют, то из моего дома ты всё равно никуда не уедешь. Ты будешь приносить мне доход даже после смерти. Я скормлю тебя псам, а кости похороню вон под той яблоней и буду брать билеты за проведение экскурсий к твоей могиле. Всё понял, детка?»

Тай понимал всё и раньше.

Он научился всему, чему только смог, его тело стало сильным и тренированным, он мог себя защитить — и продолжал послушно делать то, что от него ждали. Разводил ноги, открывал рот. Там, за окном телевизора, сиял огнями совсем другой мир, а он продолжал выживать в привычном ненавистном маленьком.

Очередной новичок оказался почему-то японцем. Кричал, не переставая — непонятно только, почему ему позволяли. Может, потому что мало кто его понимал? Тай слышал каждое слово. Со второго этажа, слева наискосок, из комнаты с камерами. Все они кричали «помогите, спасите». Этот — как заевший робот — повторял набор цифр. Несколько часов снизу слышались только цифры — громкие, потом всё тише и тише. Пока всё не смолкло.

Плохой вечер. Господин Пак прислал слугу с запиской: «Приготовься, к тебе идёт господин Ю».

Тай разделся и опустился на колени на пол у постели ещё до того, как на лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги. Он постарался принять самое смиренное, самое глупое выражение лица, какое только можно изобразить. Господин Ю прибыл в необычайно взвинченном расположении духа — полный яростной злобы и похоти, желания убивать. Приказал молчать: «Даже рта не раскрывай, сука». Тай постарался расслабиться. Господин Ю что-то с ним делал: в телевизоре эту часть называли прелюдией. Тай молчал, старался не дёргаться, вообще не показывать, что живой. Ненавидел в душе, там, глубоко-глубоко, куда прятался в такие моменты. 

Наконец настало время фрикций: теперь он мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы считать секунды до освобождения. На триста сорок шестом яростном, грубом толчке мудак кончил. Продержался сегодня, как назло, очень долго, невыносимо долго. Зато, когда рухнул рядом, то сразу же крепко заснул. От него несло крепким алкоголем, остро — потом, мерзко — спермой. Тай ушёл в ванную — выблевал всё, что съел на ужин, тщательно вымыл из себя всё, что осталось в его теле от мудака.

Теперь оставалось лишь ждать. Пьяный храп гарантировал, что ждать придётся долго.

Тай обошёл кругом кровать, взял в руки подушку — чудовищно хотелось удавить мудака. Он тяжело дышал, в голове билось: «Хоть освободишься». Простоял, наверное, так минут пять. Не сомневался в решении, только в себе: справится ли? Прокурор отличался высоким ростом и физической силой. Он, конечно, пьян, но если лишить его воздуха — точно проснётся. Может, для начала его связать?

Вопрос решило гудение в кармане брюк мудака. Тай сначала не понял что это, походило на нежное воркование голубей. Но окно закрыто, и живущие под крышей голуби ночью не воркуют. Только через минуту дошло — это телефон. Такой, как показывали в телевизоре.

Телефон резко стих. Тай выронил из рук подушку.

В комнаты мальчиков запрещалось заходить с телефонами. Но господину главному прокурору Сеула даже господин Пак не указ. Трясущимися руками Тай вытащил плоскую коробочку из кармана. Нажал сбоку — экран загорелся... Разумеется, там стояла защита. Бесполезная вещь!.. Или всё-таки нет? Защита по отпечатку пальца. У него оставался шанс. У Тая тряслись руки, пока он прижимал экран телефона к неестественно, неудобно для владельца, а для Тая — идеально вывернутой вверх ладонью руке.

Получилось с третьего раза. 

Тай ушёл с телефоном в ванную комнату, закрыл за собой дверь. Сел на корточки в углу, накрылся полотенцем с головой. У него тряслись руки.

Телефон службы спасения каждый день показывали по телевизору. Первым делом Тай подумал про него. И тотчас же отказался от дурацкой идеи. Звонить подчинённым господина главного прокурора? Трижды ха!

Тай набрал длинный номер с незнакомым кодом, номер, который бесконечно кричал сегодняшний мальчик-японец, и изо всех сил понадеялся, что новичок так разрывался не зря.

Трубку сняли мгновенно.

— Кто вы? — спросили одновременно на разных языках. Тай продолжил по-японски через мгновение ошеломлённого молчания: — Я не знаю, кому звоню по этому номеру. Меня об этом попросили.

— Кто попросил? — по-корейски ответил собеседник. Альфа, уже немолодой, говорил с лёгким акцентом.

Тай ответил тоже по-корейски:

— Мальчик, японец, я не знаю ни его имени, ни лица. Он сообщил только этот номер.

Несмотря на расстояние, Тай ощутил сумбурные эмоции альфы. Облегчение и надежда, страх, ярость и гнев. Услышал в дыхании или вообразил? Но поверил.

— Где вы? — с надеждой спросил альфа. — Только скажи, где вы, и я смогу вас забрать.

— Я не знаю. В Южной Корее. Все наши клиенты — корейцы, показывают корейское государственное телевидение. Мы в горах. Вероятно, не очень далеко от Сеула, господин Пак любит, чтобы всё было организовано эффективно, он бы не позволил себе утомлять важных персон долгой дорогой.

— На этом телефоне есть геолокация? Ты можешь передать мне данные?

Тай впервые в жизни держал в руках телефон. Разумеется, он не умел. По телевизору такое не показывали. Но альфа оказался очень настойчивым и очень спокойным, он умел объяснять и умел успокаивать.

— Чей это телефон? — спросил альфа, когда с геолокацией они разобрались.

— Главного прокурора Сеула Ким Ханыля.

На другом конце линии воцарилось молчание. Потом раздался резкий приказ на японском, предназначенный кому-то другому: «Немедленно прекрати им звонить». 

— Ты уверен? — спросил альфа.

— Здесь он называет себя господином Ю. Но я видел его по телевизору, слышал его голос — я не мог обознаться. Он ходит ко мне уже лет пять.

— Чтобы делать что?

Тай бы рассмеялся, но смешно не было. Судя по телевизору, люди, даже лучшие из них, — наивные идиоты.

— Ему нравится трахать детей и душить, — он впервые открыто назвал происходящее здесь в беседе с другим человеком. До того пользовался только «заниматься любовью». А про душить вообще не произносил вслух ни слова.

— Дождись меня, — резко произнёс альфа. — Слышишь, Тай? Постарайся дождаться меня. Я скоро буду.

Тай честно сказал:

— Я не знаю, почему ваш мальчик молчит. Его уже могли скормить собакам.

Возможно, он впервые в жизни захотел, чтобы другому человеку стало больно. Он не знал, почему так сказал.

— Я приеду в любом случае. Скоро. Три, четыре часа, не больше. Дождись меня. — Альфа помолчал. — Меня зовут Рензо Тагава. Я клянусь, что в любом случае вытащу оттуда тебя. А теперь сбрось звонок и убери его из истории так, как я тебе объяснял. Когда мы будем в доме, если я тебя не найду, то позвоню на этот номер. Сделай так, чтобы я вытащил хотя бы тебя.

Тай вернулся в комнату, вернул телефон на место в карман брюк прокурора. Поднял валяющуюся на полу подушку и сел в кресло — ждать. Она пригодится, если господин Ю проснётся до того, как приедет господин Тагава (приедет или не приедет — Тай же не наивный идиот, чтобы верить любому, кто пообещал ему помощь задаром).

Тай стоял у окна в самый тёмный час перед рассветом. За спиной оглушительно храпел господин Ю. Впереди, за стеклом, то там, то здесь вспыхивали огни. Не фонарики — выстрелы? Похоже, что да. Собак всех положили. Охрану, кажется, тоже. Где-то там, среди трупов, был и господин Ким, заместитель начальника охраны, сегодня была его смена.

Тай улыбнулся — так хорошо.

Тогда он понятия не имел, что сдвинул своим звонком лавину событий. Что Рензо Тагава, руководитель особого спецподразделения токийской полиции, отец того самого кричащего мальчика со второго этажа, из-за прозвучавшего в разговоре имени главного прокурора Сеула, не надеясь на помощь корейских правоохранителей, поднимет на ноги своих верных друзей. Что собравшаяся по его зову группа на военном вертолёте нарушит суверенную границу Южной Кореи и с огнестрельным оружием в руках ликвидирует около двадцати граждан Кореи — охранников дома господина Пака. Что лично Рензо Тагава арестует, не имея на это никаких прав, главного прокурора Сеула и ещё двух влиятельных и богатых господ. И сделает фотографии, доказывающие, чем именно высокопоставленные господа в доме господина Пака занимались и с кем. Сделает видеозапись всего происходящего в доме господина Пака — которую, конечно, можно исключить из доказательств на суде, но которую увидевшим никогда не удастся забыть. И отношения двух стран обострятся, и полетят головы в руководстве и Японии, и Кореи. И Рензо Тагава, в том числе, лишится своего поста, зато сохранит свободу, жизнь единственного сына и приобретёт ещё одного ребёнка, и этим ребёнком окажется Тай. 

Тогда он понятия не имел обо всём этом, как и о том, насколько ему будет тяжело привыкать к большому миру, вырвавшись на свободу из маленького ненавистного мирка и забрав с собой всего одну вещь — имя. У него не было документов, он мог стать кем угодно. К примеру, Таем по фамилии Тагава — Тагава-сан настойчиво предлагал. 

Тай выбрал стать Паком. Пак Тай — этнический кореец и гражданин Южной Кореи, чтобы никогда ничего не забывать, чтобы смело глядеть в лицо прошлому, чтобы жить новой жизнью, но оставаться собой. С документами, кстати, пришлось помучиться. И временами он думал, а стоило ли оно того? Стоило ли всё это помнить?

Тагава-сан сказал: «Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Я горжусь тобой».

А Тай гордился новой семьёй. И всё равно помнил и тот дом, и тех собак, и пьяненького заместителя начальника охраны Кима с расстёгнутыми штанами, и вспоминающего «а вот при японцах» господина Пака в инвалидной коляске, и бывшего главного прокурора Сеула Кима, и безымянных рабов, и безымянных мальчиков, и безымянных клиентов. Большая их часть уже умерла: оба Кима — насильственной смертью, один при штурме, второй покончил с собой, господин Пак — от болезни в тюрьме, в живых, наверное, оставались только кто-то из слуг, да счастливо избежавшие ответственности клиенты, да те сотни и тысячи омег, прошедшие за годы через дом для специальных развлечений особо важных гостей. А Тай всё и их всех помнил, временами хотел — но не мог позабыть.

Воспоминания лишали его сна. Стали его хронической бессонницей. Изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь делали его сильней.

Тай годами прятался от настоящих кошмаров в глубине души, позволял трахать тело, но не душу (по крайней мере, так он себе говорил). Теперь он вытаскивал всё это, втраханное в его тело, из самых глубин памяти и души, из ночи в ночь просыпался, вырываясь из ловушки очередного кошмара в поту и слезах, смотрел в потолок, собирая себя из осколков, нанизывал слабую плоть на внутренний стержень.

«Умереть — легче лёгкого, жить — трудней», — его названный отец любил поговорки.

Тай встал с кровати: нет, в таком состоянии, пройдясь по тёмным долинам воспоминаний, он не заснёт. Вставил в ухо наушник, включил любимый трек из подборки на телефоне, и позволил в двадцатипятитысячный раз голосу Юнджи убедить его, что жить стоит несмотря ни на что.


	28. Юнджи. Boy meets evil

Юнджи стоял, прислонившись затылком к закрытой двери. За ней, в гостиной, слышались тихие шаги, щелчки выключателей. Он закрыл глаза и ловил каждый звук, каждую ноту, всё ждал шума открываемой и закрываемой двери. Шли минуты, но он слышал только собственное дыхание и биение крови. Там, за дверью, всё окончательно стихло, но Минхо остался, не мог уйти — Юнджи бы услышал.

Он закусил губу и сжал кулаки, до боли хотелось открыть дверь и проверить. Убедиться собственными глазами, что растерянный, не знающий, что делать, Минхо там, в гостиной, скорее всего, сидит на диване и притворяется, что смотрит в окно, — а не решительный и целеустремленный в постели с Чондэ примеривается, как половчее вернуть на место их пошатнувшиеся отношения.

Чондэ-хён — такой лох. Повёлся на слёзы, на болтовню, сказал: разберёмся. Ответственный — просто пиздец, выполнил обещание в ту же ночь, даже утра не дождался: бросил Минхо. Правда бросил. В реальности, не в сраных мечтах. Самый лучший на свете хён, лох ненормальный. 

До сих пор не верилось, что всё это — правда. Что Минхо теперь свободен. Что есть шанс до него достучаться. Что он хочет, просит-умоляет, чтобы до него достучались. Что годами мечтал и представлял, как не Чондэ, а Юнджи его трахает. Что кричал под Чондэ, а мечтал быть с ним. Кричал под эрзацем Юнджи, представлял, как Юнджи его наполняет, плакал, кончая. Любил... и любит сейчас? 

От одной мысли — полный улёт к краю галактики. Ни с чем несравнимо. 

Он до сих пор не мог отойти от самой сногсшибательной новости тысячелетия: Минхо его хочет, Минхо его... любит? В реальности любит? Правда любит? Похоже, что любит. Просто, как всегда, тормозит и сопротивляется — может быть, по привычке?

Юнджи словно оказался в эпицентре самой радужной, самой светлой, самой единорожьей мечты, которая фантастическим образом стала реальностью. Хотелось оглядеться кругом и найти прячущегося в тёмном углу ангелочка, боженьку или мужика с волшебной палочкой или магическим свитком. Потому что не бывает такого, чтобы всего за мгновение ночь стала днём, вода — вином, а равнодушный, раздражённый приставаниями «мелкого» Минхо вдруг превратился в свою противоположность — такого Минхо, который Юнджи настолько сильно хочет, что представляет его в постели вместо реального, идеального во всех отношениях Чондэ.

Хёну, конечно, не позавидуешь. Но Юнджи ему годами завидовал, так что, при всём уважении, жалеть о случившемся не собирался ни единой секунды. Да даже если б собирался — не мог. Его на куски разрывало от счастья, от восторга, до слёз.

Сердце до сих пор пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди. Как услышал, как осознал, чуть с ума не сошёл, а Минхо, кажется, так и не понял, сколько сил потребовалось Юнджи, чтобы не сорваться, чтобы не напасть и не взять то, что уже годы, оказывается, ему принадлежало. Чтобы сыграть выбранную роль до конца. Выставить за дверь. Не завилять хвостом, не упасть на пол, не показать голое, беззащитное пузо.

Он чудом удержался на месте под цунами-желанием броситься следом. Едва не сорвался, потому что...

Минхо был с Чондэ, а хотел быть с Юнджи. Считал его сильным альфой, тем самым «да будь же наконец мужиком!» — бомбический комплимент! Ещё б ему соответствовать, и когда дойдёт до дела — не облажаться.

Сердце на миг опалило тревогой, но Юнджи отмахнулся. Да, у него не было опыта — но он наизнанку вывернется и покажет себя мужиком. Он сдохнет, но Минхо кончит первым и будет умолять повторить, исполнит главный омежий хит на все времена: «Альфа, ещё!», и Юнджи его никогда не разочарует. Он всё сделает, чтобы стать его лучшим. 

А Чондэ, вместо того чтобы бороться, вот так просто Минхо отпустил — благородный лошара.

Правда, благородство не помешало Чондэ-хёну трахнуть Минхо. Да ещё и под музыку, под голос Юнджи и те самые его песни, которые все, до одной, посвящались Минхо.

Юнджи закоротило на месте, когда он услышал «Boy meets evil», доносящийся из спальни Минхо и Чондэ. Громкая музыка, сложный рваный ритм, его, Юнджи, рэп. Песня, в которой он рассказывал, как впервые встретил Минхо, как сразу не понял, что под красивой оболочкой, за чистыми глазами и нежным голосом скрывается вселенское зло, которому просто так, без контракта и выгоды отдают души. Дарят сердца лишь за одну красоту.

В их первую встречу в реальности Юнджи был сражён наповал, повержен и растоптан, по полу размазан. Собрался-закрылся, хорошо сыграл роль, и никто ничего не понял, но он-то знал, как феерически обосрался.

Среди собравшихся на первую встречу группы все оказались старше его и красивее. Но один — просто пиздец. Не великан как сошедший с обложки журнала, и не двое других, симпатичных, уверенных в себе и колко посмеивающихся — а самый тихий и скромный, утончённо красивый. Прятался за спинами остальных, и до последнего Юнджи надеялся, что в группе альф будет омега. Высокий, правда, но такой ослепительно яркий, с мягким, мечтательным выражением лица и нежными пухлыми губами. С грациозными движениями рук и всего тела, с великолепной осанкой — двигался, как чёртова фея. С длинной ослепительно чистой шеей, вцепиться в которую сразу же, с первого взгляда зачесались зубы. 

Судьба — сука. Великолепный омега оказался альфой — как так! Юнджи, когда разобрался, когда понял, что у него на альфу почти встал, дико, просто бешено разозлился.

Они все нарывались, дразнили его, попрекали возрастом, красивыми глазами и крашеными в рыжий цвет волосами — за Юнджи не заржавело ответить. Он просто открыл рот и дал себе волю. Заготовки закончились после десятой строфы, но он продолжил и добомбил на все сто пятьдесят: с ним такое бывало, его понесло. На нервах от волнующей встречи, на бешенстве, что почти встало на взрослого альфу, он много чего наговорил. Проехался по всем как на танке. Напоследок назвал Минхо сучкой — объявил своей течной сукой, повёл себя как последний мудак. А нехер быть красивым таким!

Показалось мало, и он догнал сбежавшего Минхо в туалете. Как увидел его, растерянного, с покрасневшим лицом, с влажными, много раз облизанными и закушенными губами, с взмокшей шеей и висками, в этих его почти омежьих шелках, струящихся, обнимающих стройное тело — вообще как с ума сошёл. Смотрел и тупо не верил тому, что видят глаза. Даже полез проверять — омма убил бы, если б узнал, что Юнджи посмел в общественной уборной пялиться, причём открыто, на чужой член. У Минхо член оказался слишком большим, совсем не омежьим — значит, точно альфа. 

Юнджи бы посмеялся с вмиг отчаявшегося себя, а реально хотелось въебать в стену лбом — потому что даже с таким альфа-членом Минхо его волновал. Его тупо хотелось: что угодно — поддеть, ударить словами, сунуть руку в трусы и на ощупь проверить, вдруг глаза всё-таки ошибаются. Потому что Минхо, несмотря на член, на рост, на возраст — четыре года старше, на альфа-статус, всё равно нравился Юнджи как омега. Сладкий, нежный омежка. Не несло от него альфой вообще, не ощущалось и тени давления силы.

Юнджи прощупывал, осознанно вызывал злость — Минхо реагировал только словами. Потребовал звать себя «хён», а Юнджи так и подмывало назвать его Минхо-нуна. Омега постарше, красивая нуна, желанная — просто пиздец. Омежка — не альфа. Сучка — не альфа. Минхо — не альфа. И не ебёт!

После окончания встречи, после того как он фактически стал членом группы — и ему вручили на рассмотрение первый контракт, в съёмной квартире, оставшись один, он не на контракт дрочил, и не на айдольское будущее, не на «пробился!», не на грядущий успех, не на мечты о миллионах фанатов, не на бессчётных неизвестных омег. Вечером, когда он стал частью 5A4U, Юнджи дрочил на детку Минхо, в воображении нагибал его в разных позах, ещё не спустил, а уже предвкушал новую встречу. Кончил мощно — просто улёт, просто срань господня. За три года, минувшие с тех пор, как стал альфой, впервые получилось так ярко. Детка Минхо охренительно вдохновлял.

А тот при следующей встрече опять: «Я для тебя только и исключительно хён, никакая не детка».

Хён-альфа Минхо вдохновлял не по-детски. И Юнджи решил не париться — ну альфа Минхо, ну и что. В воображении Минхо настаивал, чтобы его звали сладкой деткой.

Юнджи даже не заметил, как отдал душу вселенскому злу. Не продал, а отдал — потому что в ответ нихера, кроме дрочки в одиночестве и страдашек, не получил. Так себе сделка.

Минхо — вселенское зло. Юнджи слишком поздно понял. Окончательно осознал, когда трек написал, но было уже поздно. Минхо требовался ему позарез, а платить было нечем — тринадцатилетний Юнджи был в семнадцатилетнем Минхо и телом, и сердцем. И музыкой — каждый их трек, каждый, который он написал с тех самых пор, с самого начала, так или иначе, осознанно или нет, был о Минхо и о том, как сильно Юнджи его хочет и как страшно болит, когда отвергают.

Жестоко, когда любимого человека трахают под твои признания в любви. Минхо, наверное, ни о чём таком и не думал, а Чондэ... Юнджи пожал плечами: он-то знал, что иногда делаешь что-то не то, но просто не можешь остановиться, потому что рулит процесс. Вряд ли хён сделал это осознанно, Чондэ слишком правильный, не жестокий, не остановился — значит, не смог. Было охренительно больно, пламенем горело в груди, но сейчас Юнджи хёну был благодарен за то, что тот оттрахал Минхо под его музыку.

Подсказка века — Минхо, перекрикивающий своими «да, боже, ещё» его, Юнджи, вечное, путешествующее из трека в трек в лексических вариациях «детка, хочу тебя трахать». Если бы не, вряд ли у Юнджи бездумно сорвалось с языка, что Чондэ не заслуживает, чтобы «ты его трахал, представляя на его месте меня».

Минхо феерично спалился. Не только словами. На миг его лицо стало, как водоём с абсолютно прозрачной водой, что всё дно видно, каждое желание, эмоцию, мысль. В глазах — осознание и признание: да, было, да, хочет, да, любит — самое важное да! Но в остальном всё осталось без перемен: нет, мелкий, не пошёл бы ты нахер, несмотря на наши желания — свои я категорически не хочу признавать, и исправь то, что с Чондэ у меня разломалось. 

Юнджи потребовались все силы, чтобы вовремя остановиться: не показать опаливший всё тело восторг, притвориться разочарованным в светлом образе Минхо, легонько щёлкнуть по симпатичному носу. Ха! Юнджи ничто не могло разочаровать, потому что он уже победитель. Минхо его хочет, остальное — ничто, просто путь, который надо пройти. Этот путь, эта игра — не наказание, а наслаждение, не меньшее празднования победы. Это прелюдия к их любви.

«Прелюдия...» — в голове зазвучала музыка. Пока без слов, но они уже поднимались прямо из сердца, царапали воображение, щекотали подушечки пальцев, вертелись на кончике языка. Прелюдия к их любви...

С блокнотом в руках Юнджи уселся у закрытой двери. Вырвал и скомкал всё к «Как же ты меня заебал» — больше не актуально. Начал с нот. Мелодия просилась на бумагу, лёгкая и искристая, живая. Пианино — наверняка, партия скрипок. Перелистывал страницы то туда, то сюда: записывал то нотные отрывки, то отдельные слова. Горькое и сладкое таяло на языке, как предвкушение. Взмывало вверх и падало вниз — как качели, полёт. Болью и страстью горело в груди — обещание. Шептало на ухо: «Тебе повезёт».

Он не спорил — ему уже повезло, и купался в воображаемой музыке, в хрипло, на нерве звучащих словах, вслушивался в тяжёлую, томную партию Вонга, в глубокую и чистую — Чондэ, в позитивную и светлую — Шину, в сладкую, с придыханием — Минхо. 

Прелюдия. Обещание. Предвкушение. Бьющаяся в ритме стука сердца мелодия. Страстное совокупление голосов. Путь с самого начала. С образа вселенского зла до света, любви и добра. От соблазнения до доверия. Только до него ещё надо дожить...

В половину шестого утра, на пришедшем серыми сумерками рассвете, Юнджи бесшумно открыл дверь. 

Минхо спал на диване. Тёмно-красные, как пролитая кровь, волосы разметались по подушке, лицо казалось расслабленным, невинным, пухлые губы разомкнулись. Он тихо, сладко сопел. Халат сбился, обнажил немного грудь и почти всё бедро и длинную стройную ногу. Беспредельно красиво. Соблазнительно и невинно, не наигранно, искренне, совершенно. Даже спящий Минхо — абсолютное, вселенское зло.

Юнджи не удержался, сфотографировал свою детку на телефон.

Он так сильно хотел прикоснуться, поцеловать мягкие сонные губы... не впервые уже, но тогда, в Осаке, его сорвало, и он знал, что целовал Минхо, но не помнил, как это было, перевозбуждение и сумбур в голове стёрли подробности. Сейчас его безумно тянуло Минхо целовать — а он сходил за пледом, укрыл детку. Позволил себе провести кончиками пальцев только по волосам. Отвернулся и ушёл, хотя мечтал остаться.

Кто-то дарит любимым цветы, милые подарки — пушистых мишек, сердечки, открытки, а то и золото-бриллианты, дома. Водит на свидания в рестораны, кино, потусить, а то и полюбоваться луной. Услаждает слух признаниями, неловкими и от души или в стихах, хорошо, когда своих, пусть и кривоватых.

Юнджи на миг представил себя с цветами, кольцом, в смокинге и на одном колене перед Минхо. Да, смешно. Увы, не прокатит. Вместо всей этой романтической ерунды их ждало сражение. Задача Юнджи — любой ценой завлечь, обмануть, окружить, сломать сопротивление, поставить на колени. А потом уже можно падать на колени и самому. Но только после того, как зло будет повержено и Минхо сдастся в его руки.

У них никогда не будет просто, зная Минхо. Но, может, оно и хорошо?

Черновик «Прелюдии» жёг карман. Сражение с Минхо и сам дьявол Минхо вдохновляли.


	29. Тай. Подготовка

Тай специально ждал семи пятнадцати по местному времени, чтобы позвонить Нобу-сану. Тот любил после утренней тренировки и лёгкого завтрака провести четверть часа в саду, любовался на вросшие в землю камни, шумящий камыш и текущую воду. Настраивался на день, освобождал голову от суеты и беспокойства — ритуал повторялся изо дня в день, из года в год. Тай хотел застать главного помощника господина Кидзуре в самом лучшем расположении духа, быть первым, кто обратится с просьбой, и преуспел. Нобу-сан его выслушал и согласился отдать мечи и другое оружие, ранее подаренное Таю в знак благодарности господином Кидзуре за спасение жизни Изами и хорошую службу.

— Мой друг будет сегодня у вас. Он заберёт мои вещи. И... — Тай подавил вздох, — я хотел бы попросить, чтобы к моим личным вещам добавили несколько рисунков Изами. Они висели над моей кроватью, дороги мне как память. Я бы очень хотел их получить.

— Это невозможно, — ответил Нобу-сан, и Тай мог бы поклясться, что услышал в всегда ровном голосе пятидесятилетнего японца ноту неодобрения и сожаления, — господин пожелал избавиться от всех вещей Изами-куна. Приказ, разумеется, выполнен. — Он помолчал. — Если только кто-то по ошибке положил их в коробки с твоими вещами, не знаю, не проверял.

Как Тай и предполагал, Акихиро Кидзуре не долго думал и безжалостно вычёркнул сына из своей жизни, стёр его следы. Как же горько за бедного Изами, но для Чондэ — хороший знак.

— Я в Гонконге, — сказал Тай, осторожно подбирая слова, — мечи мне нужны с определённой целью. Может быть, она изменилась?

— Нет, приказ по О Чондэ остаётся в силе. Я рекомендую тебе поспешить, если ты хочешь почтить память Изами-куна, Таиё, и порадовать господина.

— Понятно. — Тай сжал руку в кулак. Волнение достигло пика. Теперь — главный вопрос, ради которого он и звонил. — У меня уже есть конкуренты в Гонконге? Подскажите, чтобы мы не помешали случайно друг другу. Или мне стоит поспешить и не ждать оружие?

Нобу-сан хмыкнул.

— Ты, как и всегда, слишком дотошен. Корейская собака не заслуживает даже испачкать своей кровью меч из руки Кидзуре. Воспользуйся любым подходящим, не трать время зря.

Он сбросил звонок, и стоящий у окна Тай посмотрел на сидящего на диване Атори.

— Я не знаю, как это понимать. Он сказал, чтобы я не терял время зря, и не ответил на прямой вопрос, отправили они кого-то в Гонконг или нет.

— Мы должны исходить из худшего варианта развития событий, — спокойно ответил Атори.

Маскарад Тая был закончен не до конца — он ещё не надел ни линзы, ни чокер, может, потому Атори сегодня вёл себя смирно, почти не давил. Или от мыслей на посторонние темы его отвлекали другие, связанные с работой и ответственностью за жизнь человека.

Они как раз обсуждали, как интерпретировать слова Нобу-сана, когда в дверь постучали. Два коротких решительных удара — не похоже на персонал.

— Входите, открыто, — ответил Тай.

В номер зашёл Юнджи. Сначала смерил взглядом Атори, сидящего на диване, потом Тая: от лица и медленно вниз, по светлой шёлковой одежде и до босых ступней, там его взгляд задержался, затем столь же медленно вернулся к глазам. Примерился и оценил, как делают альфы. Так что дрожь прошла по спине.

— Доброе утро, — первым поздоровался Тай.

— И вам того же. 

Юнджи, в чёрной рубашке и джинсах, причёсанный кое-как, не при параде, казался воинственно настроенным, раздражённым, или на чём-то сильно сосредоточенным. Он рассматривал Тая, как животное в зоопарке или манекен в витрине. Ощущения — не из приятных. С другой стороны, Тай был благодарен судьбе хотя бы за то, что Юнджи его не хотел. Или почти не хотел — здоровый молодой альфа реагировал так, как и должен был: замечал, и то, что видел, ему явно нравилось.

— У нас сегодня съёмка, — сообщил Юнджи причину прихода. — Мне передали сценарий. Кроме фотографий, будет и видео. — Он раздражённо почесал макушку, волосы встали дыбом. — Ничего неприличного, даже без поцелуев, — выпалил он, глядя в лицо Атори, — так что не волнуйтесь вы так. Не претендую я на вашу омегу...

— Я не омега. И говорите со мной, а не с ним, — перебил его Тай. Не совсем вежливо, но Юнджи не из тех, кто ценит манеры. С ним нужно говорить прямо, или никак.

— Да? А мне вчера днём показалось иначе.

— Вам показалось, Юнджи-ши.

Юнджи поморщился.

— Так, вот только не надо этого. Всех этих... — он замахал руками и сделал шуточный реверанс. — У нас с тобой, — он подчеркнул это «тобой», — стоит задача, и на её выполнение есть пара часов: мы должны подготовиться и на съёмке выглядеть парой. Лады?

— У меня другие планы на утро, — сообщил Тай. Честное слово, K-GME должны понимать, что у него есть другая, куда более важная работа.

— Какое совпадение, — язвительно ответил Юнджи, — у меня тоже. И что? — спросил он, разведя руками. — А то, что никого не ебёт. Мы должны подготовиться, точка. И это разумно.

— Да? С чего так? — К такому стилю общения Тай привыкал слишком быстро. Стыдно вести себя так взрослому человеку, но его ответ прозвучал не иначе, как ядовито.

Взгляд у Юнджи стал совсем недобрым. Тай предположил, что ничего хорошего сейчас не услышит. Так и оказалось.

— Вчера мы реально обосрались на глазах группы, фотографа и персонала. Ты с самого начала стал дёргаться, потом я от тебя даже лапы убрал. Даже пальцем не трогал, но ты лежал на мне как неживой. 

Тай скрестил руки на груди.

— Нам придётся это исправить, — продолжил Юнджи, не дождавшись ответа. — Тем более будет видео. Нам там всего-то за ручку подержаться, тебе мне на плечо голову положить — но я уже чую, что будет, как вчера. Но в отличие от вчера, сегодня за всю эту херню проплачены большие деньги, и материал по любому пойдёт в сеть. А я не хочу выглядеть перед всем миром придурком, которого его омега то ли боится, то ли... не знаю, закончи сам, я не понял вообще, что с тобой происходит.

Тай не собирался объяснять всем и каждому, что с ним происходит. Промолчал демонстративно. Юнджи это не понравилось, и в выражениях он не постеснялся.

— Я, вообще-то, не урод, пусть и не Вонг, но всё же кривить физиономию нечего. Ещё больший дебилизм — бояться меня, когда я прямо сказал, что ты меня не интересуешь, это раз, и когда вокруг крутится двадцать человек с камерами, светом, косметикой и всей лабудой, это два. Потому, если ты в деле, то давай начинать, а если у тебя планы, и ты хочешь ещё что-то успеть, то давай быстренько пообнимаемся, посмотрим нежно друг другу в глаза, контрольно в щёку меня поцелуешь, и я свалю отсюда, потому что у меня тоже планов дохера.

Тай устало закрыл глаза, но Юнджи и не подумал исчезать.

— Если б не Чондэ, я б в жизни в такую фигню не ввязался. Мы все согласились сотрудничать ради Чондэ. И я сотрудничаю, но ты, извини, наше сотрудничество вчера похерил. Мне легче было сыграть любовь с манекеном или вешалкой, чем с вчерашним тобой.

Тай мысленно согласился. Ему тоже было бы легче сыграть любовь с вешалкой или манекеном. Особенно, если Юнджи начнёт увлечённо и старательно играть в любовь.

— Ну так что, ты в деле? — Юнджи шумно выдохнул через нос, как разозлённый бык. — Ответишь или как? А то мне кажется, что я тут со стеной разговариваю уже полчаса. Но ты не беспокойся, ещё помолчи, ради Чондэ я могу и подольше со стенами болтать. 

Атори попытался вмешаться, попросить вести себя повежливей, но Юнджи мгновенно окрысился.

— Мужик, твой омега чётко сказал, чтобы я решал все дела с ним. Я всё решаю с ним. Захлопнись.

С момента его появления в гостиной Тая прошло от силы пять минут, но это же Юнджи и его знаменитые эмоции, жалящие слова и взгляды-выстрелы. Он наглый до ужаса и вообще непрошибаемый. Тай знал, с чем придётся столкнуться, когда ввязывался в игру и соглашался на маскарад. Юнджи, при его всём, показался не худшим вариантом. Только сейчас, немного пообщавшись со всеми, Тай пожалел, что они отвергли кандидатуру Чондэ. С Чондэ было бы легче, но они уже начали, сожалеть поздно.

— Да, я в деле, — ответил он. — Ради Чондэ я не буду замечать, что ты хамишь.

Юнджи фыркнул.

— Тай, сладкий, это я ещё сдерживаюсь. Чондэ попросил быть с тобой помягче. Это — мягче.

Наверное, так оно и есть. Вчера Таю пришлось наблюдать за его общением с Минхо — по сравнению с их пикировками, Юнджи сейчас и правда вёл себя мягко, сдержанно и, как бы это ни смешно звучало — вежливо. И как только его окружение терпит. Неудивительно, что того же Минхо срывает только и исключительно на Юнджи.

— Спасибо. Не знаю, что бы и делал, если бы ты решил вести себя пожёстче.

Юнджи пожал плечами, укола в бронированную шкуру даже не заметил.

— Тогда надевай линзы и чокер, потому что тренировка — это тренировка. Я должен привыкнуть обнимать омегу, а не голубоглазого пацана. Давай быстро!

Тай покачал головой и ушёл в спальню. 

Раскомандовался тут. Впрочем, от Юнджи следовало ожидать именно такого обращения. Он не церемонился вчера, не собирался церемониться сегодня. Но между ним и, к примеру, любящим поиграть в обходительность Шину Тай однозначно и сразу же выбирал Юнджи. Пусть хоть сплошным матом говорит, пусть язвит, как последний подонок, лишь бы ему и дальше было плевать, какое он производит впечатление. На миг Тай представил объятия с любезным Шину — и Юнджи сразу же показался ему ангелом. Да, с чёрными крыльями и раздвоенным языком, но всё равно ангелочком, не знающим страстных желаний.

В ванной комнате Тай первым делом помыл руки. Они немного дрожали — он больше чувствовал дрожь, чем её видел. Из-за волнения с линзами пришлось немного помучиться. А когда Тай справился с ними и посмотрел на своё отражение, то ему пришлось уговаривать себя выйти к оставшимся в гостиной альфам. Он выглядел слишком хорошо даже без косметики и укладки волос. Слишком омегой. Мог понравиться Юнджи, и это стало бы катастрофой.

— Вот, совсем другое дело, — громко и (зло)радостно сказал Юнджи, подтверждая опасения Тая. — Иди сюда... М-м, а где чокер?

— Не смог застегнуть, — признался Тай.

— Я помогу, — тут же предложил Атори и встал. В отличие от почти равнодушного Юнджи, от него несло желанием.

Тай покачал головой и подошёл к стоящему в центре комнаты Юнджи.

— Мне поможет Юнджи, мы же теперь пара.

Тот взял в руки чокер, застегнул и расстегнул его пару раз. 

— Без проблем, — Юнджи поднял взгляд на Тая и впервые за утро по-доброму улыбнулся. — Повернись только, детка.

— Детка? — повторил Атори недовольным тоном.

Юнджи его недовольство вообще не заметил. Повторил, зубасто ухмыляясь:

— Детка. Милая сладкая детка. Моя детка. Да, Тай?

— Да, оппа.

— Вот, — обрадовался Юнджи. — Звучит как надо!

Он справился быстро. У него были тёплые ловкие руки, а затем он просто положил ладонь Таю на плечо и заставил его к себе повернуться.

— Тебе идёт, — сказал он, поправляя подвеску в форме звезды, касаясь пальцами кожи. Он отступил на шаг. — Мило смотришься, Тай, детка. Я бы даже сказал: горячо. А теперь иди сюда, — он широко раскинул руки, приглашая себя обнять. — Иди сюда, детка, я не кусаюсь.

Тай даже не шелохнулся. Юнджи нахмурился.

— А как хорошо всё начиналось, — протянул он язвительно. — И что теперь? — Он опустил руки. — Слушай, меня Чондэ правда попросил быть помягче. Кого-нибудь другого я бы уже нахер послал. К тебе я — со всем уважением. Ну же, детка, обними меня, а то это уже просто смешно.

Юнджи посмотрел на Атори, потом на Тая. 

Тай опустил голову под его возмущённым, разочарованным взглядом. Стыдно-то как. 

— Что мне делать? Я не понимаю. Я же не монстр какой-то. Я правда не понимаю. — Юнджи шумно подышал и принялся уговаривать снова: — Чего ты боишься? Ты ведь не снежный ангел, ты не растаешь. Ну серьёзно. Что самое плохое может с тобой случиться, если ты меня сейчас обнимешь?

Тай поднял голову и посмотрел на Юнджи. «Что самое плохое может с тобой случиться, если ты...» звучало разумно. Умом Тай понимал, что ничего с ним не случится. Рядом тенью стоял Атори. В его присутствии вообще ничего было бояться, кроме него самого, попытайся кто-то, тот же Юнджи, на Тая напасть, воспользуйся беспомощным состоянием — Атори мог и убить, это же Атори. Но несмотря на знание, на разумные мысли, Тай физически не мог заставить себя двинуться вперёд, в чужие объятия. Наверняка выглядел как абсолютный идиот. Перед Атори стыдно не было, а вот перед мальчиком — обжигающе стыдно. 

«Что самое плохое с тобой сейчас может случиться?» — вновь спросил себя Тай и ответил: ничего. 

— Обними меня, пожалуйста, сам, — попросил он негромко. Глупое тело упорно отказывалось повиноваться.

Юнджи приблизился быстро и решительно, обнял за плечи и притянул к груди. Тай не успел испугаться. Вернее, он и не собирался пугаться, это тело его подводило: дрожало, тряслось, покрывалось холодным потом, перед глазами могло поплыть. Вот как сейчас, когда он был в полной безопасности, в объятиях адекватного, дружелюбного альфы, под присмотром другого альфы — доверенного лица, а истерика внутри нарастала.

— Положи мне голову на плечо. Вот так, детка. А теперь обними меня за талию. Вот так, правильно. И просто стой, я не кусаюсь и не собираюсь на тебя нападать.

Тай уткнулся носом в плечо Юнджи и дышал быстро-быстро. Как же он ненавидел эту слабость, как же он ненавидел жгучее желание вырваться любой ценой. А Юнджи не помогал — тепло дышал, обнимал, проявлял умеренный интерес. Ему, в отличие от Тая, не было противно и тошно.

Конечно, Тай знал, что у него проблемы. Разумеется, он пробовал пересилить себя и не раз. Но несмотря ни на какие размышления и уговоры, что чужие, что собственные, близость хоть в малой степени заинтересованного альфы ввергала в ужас. Тай телом чувствовал крепость и тепло чужого тела, чувствовал запах чистой кожи, мыла и очень слабый пота, едва заметный — стирального порошка на одежде. Ощущал, как другой человек дышит, как сокращаются его мышцы, как бьётся сердце. Чувствовал вкус выдыхаемого воздуха. Альфы рядом, вокруг него, было слишком, чудовищно много.

— Что самое плохое может с тобой произойти, если ты сейчас расслабишься? — спросил Юнджи. Его тёплое дыхание согрело ухо, пришедшие в движение волосы защекотали шею.

Размышления не помогали. Уговоры не помогали. Тай замерзал от страха и одновременно сгорал от стыда из-за собственной слабости. Стыдно до дрожи бояться, когда бояться нечего.

Юнджи погладил его по волосам.

— Детка, ну попытайся хотя бы.

— Я пытаюсь. — Тай толкнул лбом Юнджи в плечо. — Я пытаюсь!

Рука Юнджи соскользнула ниже, теперь он гладил Тая и по спине. Чужое прикосновение жгло так же сильно, как слёзы стыда жгли глаза. Больше Юнджи ничего не говорил. Тай чувствовал себя таким безумно усталым, таким неправильным и изломанным. Ему до ужаса хотелось сбежать.

А потом Юнджи отступил, оставил Тая самого — только что загораживал собой весь мир, и вдруг исчез. Ошеломляющее освобождение.

Тай открыл глаза. Юнджи смотрел на него с непонятным выражением.

— Детка, боюсь, пяти минут нам не хватит. Пошли-ка на диван. Если можешь, конечно.

Тай не особо мог, но у него не было выбора, и он пошёл за Юнджи. Ноги не слушались, и он не сел, а почти упал на диван. Юнджи сел рядом. Давяще близко.

— Мне тебя обнять, или ты сам?

Тай промолчал, и Юнджи мягко притянул его к своей груди, снова погладил по волосам, по спине. Тай думал только о том, как бы не сорваться и Юнджи не прибить. Он знал множество способов убить человека, сломать, обездвижить, он был сильнее Юнджи — но боялся его до дрожи.

— Чондэ сказал, что я должен быть мягче, потому что ты... 

— Потому что я что? — Тай был готов говорить о чём угодно. Только б не копаться в собственной голове и не слышать панических мыслей.

— Он сказал, что тебя кто-то обидел давно. — Юнджи глубоко вздохнул, и его грудь поднялась и опустилась, Тай — вместе с ней, взлетел и упал. — Но тебе правда не нужно меня бояться, — прошептал он интимно, словно собрался поделиться секретами. — Хочешь, расскажу почему?

У Тая кружилась голова от его близости, от его ладони, то играющей с волосами, то гладящей его по спине.

— Говори. Почему?

— Потому что у меня есть Минхо, — прошептал Юнджи ему на ухо. — Это секрет. Он мне нравится, и я не хочу никого другого. Даже тебя, детка, хотя ты и сладкий.

Тай изо всех сил попытался сосредоточиться на голосе Юнджи.

— Разве Минхо не с Чондэ?

— Они вчера расстались. — Юнджи фыркнул. — Чондэ-хён самый лучший, я бы на его месте Минхо в жизни бы не отпустил, а он, ну, он правда очень хороший человек. Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить, мне надо кому-то это рассказать. Послушаешь, детка? 

Его ладонь продолжала скользить по волосам и спине Тая. Сам Тай продолжал лежать у Юнджи на груди, дышать ему в шею. И слушал Юнджи — всё, что тот посчитал нужным ему рассказать о том, как встретил Минхо, как влюбился, как писал песни, как ревновал, как признался на днях. Как сейчас волнуется, как ждёт их встречи, как планирует сопротивление Минхо преодолеть и, наконец, насладиться тем, что они вместе.

Рассказ Юнджи всё длился и длился. Воспоминания, планы, мечты, надежды — Тай иногда задавал вопросы, Юнджи делился всем с предельной откровенностью. Словно они друзья детства, а не познакомились вчера при вынужденных обстоятельствах.

В какой-то момент Тай осознал, что Юнджи в подробностях рассказывает о том, как хочет Минхо целовать, и протянул руку, коснулся его губ — заставил замолчать.

— Не хочу слушать, как ты собираешься его трахать.

— Я думал, ты скажешь «заниматься любовью». Ты же сладкий недоомежка, трахать — словечко не для тебя. — У Юнджи сияли глаза, он улыбался. — Поцелуешь меня в щёку? Если да, то я приму у тебя зачёт по предмету «Люби Юнджи».

Тай слегка приподнялся, огляделся кругом. Гостиная была пуста, часы показывали без четверти десять — получается, Юнджи болтал о том, как сильно любит и хочет Минхо, больше двух часов.

— А где Атори?

— Давно ушёл. Не хотел, правда, но его позвали. — Юнджи коснулся предплечья Тая. — Ну так что насчёт поцелуя?

Тай посмотрел на чужую ладонь, накрывшую его руку, потом поднял голову и уставился в глаза Юнджи. Тот улыбался, довольный собой. Как он там сказал: «Что с тобой произойдёт самое плохое, если ты меня обнимешь?.. если ты в моих объятиях расслабишься?» Опыт показал, что самое плохое заключалось в том, что имя Минхо въестся в мозг и натрёт внутреннее ухо.

— Ты хитрец, — сказал Тай. 

Он смотрел на Юнджи — всё ещё лежал у него на груди — и не боялся. Тай не спал, но чувствовал себя таким бодрым, как будто отлично выспался и видел прекрасные светлые сны о Минхо. Похоже, Юнджи его заговорил до состояния транса.

— Я заслужил поцелуй?

Тай подтянулся повыше и прижался сомкнутыми губами к тёплой нежной щеке Юнджи. Всего на мгновение — но он поцеловал. Удивительное ощущение.

— Спасибо. — Тай сел, глядя на Юнджи во все глаза. Нет, он должен ещё раз проверить. Он протянул руку к лицу Юнджи, погладил по щеке, пальцы коснулись нежных губ... Господи, до чего же странно приятно.

В окно светило солнце, тикали часы на стене, Тай сидел совсем рядом с альфой, обнимал его, даже поцеловал, касался его — и не боялся.

— Спасибо, — повторил Тай. Он чувствовал себя таким свободным, избавившимся от страха, таким невозможно сильным.

Юнджи встал, потянулся всем телом, раскинув руки, поднявшись на носочки. 

— Как насчёт позавтракать вместе? Жутко хочется жрать. — Юнджи посмотрел на Тая и скорректировал предложение: — Есть, кушать, м-м, трапезничать? 

— Жрать. — Тай подавил зевок и тоже встал. — Давай со мной ты просто будешь собой. Без каких-то церемоний.

Юнджи похлопал его по плечу. Тай замер в ожидании, когда же придёт волна страха и холодного пота, но ничего подобного не ощутил. И это несмотря на то, что Юнджи смотрел на него с заметным удовольствием, ему нравилось то, что он видел, альфе нравился омега.

— Спустимся в ресторан, или закажем в номер? — спросил Юнджи.

Тая вдруг так потянуло подурачиться, словно рядом с ним был не Юнджи, а Изами, и он, захлопав ресницами, выдал нежным голоском сладкого омежки:

— Как хочешь, Юнджи-оппа, я всецело полагаюсь на тебя. Ты же такой умный и сильный, оппа. Пожалуйста, решай всё за нас. 

Юнджи рассмеялся. Юный и красивый, на него, в таком непривычно солнечном настроении, было очень приятно смотреть.

— Не вопрос, я решу. — Юнджи закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Тая испытующе. — Так ты поможешь мне с Минхо, детка?

Тай пожал плечами: почему бы и не да. 

— Если ты этого хочешь, оппа. В твоём сражении за сердце Минхо я на твоей стороне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приставка -оппа - старший брат (парень) (от девушки).  
Приставка -ши (щи, сси) - вежливая, подчёркнуто уважительная форма обращения, при котором собеседники хорошо знакомы, но не настолько близки, как друзья.


	30. Вонг. Добрых дел мастер

Около шести утра Вонга разбудил Ён, и они провели весьма приятные полчаса, каждый — в своей постели, но всё равно совсем рядом друг с другом, благодаря хорошей связи и видеозвонку. Расстояние в две тысячи с чем-то там километров не помешало дурачиться, ласкаться словами и обмениваться пикантными кадрами. У их утреннего разговора была ясная для обоих цель, и они её достигли, когда уже сил не хватало смотреть на экраны, и что в Гонконге, что в Сеуле из динамиков звучало лишь сорванное тяжёлое дыхание, сдавленные стоны и всхлипы. 

— Детка, ты нечто, — прошептал Вонг, обессиленно падая на подушку, перед глазами плыло белое марево. Телефон работал на громкой связи, транслируя тяжёлое дыхание и стоны. Ён немного запаздывал, и Вонг помог ему в меру сил и возможностей: — Я с тобой. Я всегда в тебе. Люблю тебя, детка.

Он повторял и повторял «люблю тебя», держа телефон чистой рукой и внимал каждому звуку с другой стороны: дыханию, стонам и жалобному «ох, Вонг-и, Вонг-и». Ему безумно хотелось оказаться в Сеуле. А всё, что мог — ласкать свою детку бесчисленными «люблю». В такие моменты расставание с любимым казалось ему не стоящим никаких, даже самых безумных денег.

— Я такой жадный, — признался Ён хриплым, сладким голосом, когда сумел отдышаться. — Мы расстались вчера, а мне кажется — полгода назад. Нет, больше — будто прошёл год. Мне тебя всегда мало. Хочу ещё.

Вонг смотрел на его покрасневшее лицо на экране, растрёпанные волосы, влажные красные губы. Красивый, молоденький, его детка.

— Ты же знаешь, детка, почему я здесь, а ты там.

— Я знаю, Вонг-и. — Ён явно заставил себя улыбнуться. — Ты наш альфа, детка. Ты заботишься о нас. Так много работаешь ради всех нас. Я так тобой горжусь, дико горжусь, что ты выбрал меня, что ты мой. Просто... мне так не хватает возможности отблагодарить тебя как следует. Я хочу благодарить тебя каждый день, м-м, и ночь, и не по одному разу. — Он засмеялся сквозь слёзы. — Я бы тебя совершенно заездил, детка, и, может быть, даже совершенно тебе надоел.

Абсолютно фантастическое предположение — они потратили на обсуждение степени его фантастичности немало времени. Засыпали друг друга горячими признаниями и нежными словечками. Несмотря на расстояние, несмотря на невозможность вернуться прямо сейчас, как безумно хотелось, Вонг почувствовал себя счастливым, уверенным в любви Ёна, он знал наверняка, что его страстно хотят и ждут. С таким настроем он сможет пережить долгий день, а потом, ближе к ночи, они опять созвонятся, чтобы приласкать друг друга на расстоянии и пережить ночь в разных постелях, а затем созвониться вновь поутру. И так, постепенно, дождаться желанной встречи лицом к лицу.

— Я прилечу к тебе из Лондона, обещаю. На три полных дня. И тогда мы на деле проверим, кто кого заездит и кто кому надоест.

Ён мечтательно улыбнулся и, дурачась, чмокнул экран телефона.

— Я помню, сколько дней и часов осталось до второго концерта в Лондоне, каждый вечер вычёркиваю в календаре. Я жду тебя, альфа.

Ён умел зажечь одним словом, вот как сейчас — требовательным, строгим «альфа». Если бы Вонг не кончил только что, то у него бы встал от одного этого слова и тона, которым Ён его произнёс.

— Ох, малыш плачет, — сообщил Ён совсем другим — нежным и взволнованным — голосом. — Мне нужно идти.

— Иди, детка. Поцелуй его от меня, обними крепко, скажи, что папа его очень сильно любит.

— Конечно, любит. Он знает это, Вонг-и, я всё время ему это говорю. — Судя по звукам, Ён встал с кровати. — А что будешь делать ты? — спросил он, чем-то шурша.

— Умоюсь, оденусь и в тренажёрку. Разомнусь, потягаю железо, вчера поленился, так что пойду отрабатывать. Потом вокал, потом... — Вонг вспомнил вчерашний дождь и обещание встретиться с пострадавшим, о котором Ёну не стоило говорить. — Не знаю, позавтракаю с ребятами, кофе, может, в баре попью. У нас сегодня большая съёмка, интервью, что-то благотворительное, куча дел, как всегда. Выступаем без большого прогона, но по мелочи надо будет найти время и прогнать. В общем, намечается целый день суеты. Звони мне в любое время — я буду ждать.

Вонг выполнил всё задуманное. Уходя, разбудил Шину — тот вчера неплохо оторвался и вставать не хотел, лениво хлопал ресницами, зарывался в подушку, рычал в ответ на содранное с сопротивляющегося тела и брошенное на пол одеяло. Светил такой кучей засосов и следов укусов, да ещё и в таких интересных местах, что даже стало интересно.

— Ты что, какого-то дикого омежку вчера снял?

Шину почесал синяк со следами зубов на плече.

— Страстный пиздец, любит кусаться. Китаец — я ни полслова не понимал, что он там болтал. Сесе, вот и всё.

— И как вы с ним договорились?

— На английском.

— На твоём английском, — скептично протянул Вонг.

— Ага, у него английский, кстати, не лучше. Но для «yes, fuck me» мне переводчик не нужен. Всё хорошо, приятель. Я подстраховался как всегда, записал на телефон, как он просит его отыметь, бармен подтвердил, что мы оба вменяемые. — Шину всем телом потянулся, но и не подумал встать. — Ты в тренажёрку?

— Да. Пойдёшь со мной?

Шину обнял подушку покрепче.

— Не-а, я ещё пятнадцать минут поваляюсь. 

Знал Вонг Шиновы пятнадцать минут. Вылезет из постели только если к завтраку. Да и то будет душераздирающе зевать и ныть, что рано разбудили. 

— Будешь и дальше пропускать тренировки, сдам тебя менеджеру Мину.

— Эй. — Шину открыл один глаз.

— Живот втяни, покажи пресс. — Вонг приподнял бровь, увидев результат. — Да у тебя пузо растёт. Что ты вчера пил? Пиво? С солёными орехами? У тебя что, ролевая модель — немец или американец с животярой наперевес? — Шину даже не подумал отнекиваться, пытался закопаться в подушку. — Сдам тебя Мину, он посадит тебя на салат и тофу.

— Вонг-и, ну чего ты...

— У нашего Юнджи пресс лучше, чем у тебя. И руки он себе нехило подкачал, спину, грудь. Работает каждый день, не пропускает. А ты когда в тренажёрке был последний раз? Хочешь, чтобы мелкий тебя обскакал?

Шину открыл оба глаза и теперь таращился на Вонга с недовольной миной.

— Ну смотри. — Вонг ухмыльнулся. — Еблёй тренажёрку не заменишь. Или трахай их стоя, держи на весу. А то отрастил животяру.

Шину сел на постели. Почесал растрёпанное воронье гнездо на голове. Ущипнул себя за складку кожи на подтянутом по правде животе. 

— Блин, умеешь ты разбудить. Как ведром холодной воды окатил. 

— Пользуйся, пока я добрый, — хмыкнул Вонг. — Жду тебя в тренажёрке. Чтобы через десять минут присоединился.

Шину скатился с кровати и потрусил к зеркалу. Втянул живот, разглядывая себя со всех сторон.

— Это в каком месте я толстый?

Вонг ответил уже с порога.

— Ты не толстый, Ши, а аппетитный, так бы и съел. Отличная, кстати, филейная часть. Кругленькая, как у омежки. Ещё пивка попей, и начну обращать на твои прелести внимание.

Шину аж подпрыгнул, зачастил-завозмущался, но Вонг уже не слушал — вышел, посмеиваясь. Атака удалась: сегодня и в ближайшие дни Шину будет и вставать рано, и на тренировки сам побежит. Правда, внушение на него долго не действовало, но можно ведь обновить. Иначе зачем нужны друзья? Только по шёрстке гладить — это не друзья, а так, недобросовестные конкуренты.

К его удивлению в выделенном для них зале уже горел свет и на дорожке на приличной скорости бежал Юнджи.

— Привет, мелкий.

Тот, в наушниках, не услышал.

Вонг разогревался минут пять-семь, затем заставил Юнджи остановиться.

— Не переусердствуй, — посоветовал, когда они обменялись приветствиями. 

Мелкий весь взмок. Дышал быстро и шумно — уже переусердствовал, на силовые сил не сберёг. Но, оказывается, он уже весь комплекс закончил, а бежал, потому что захотелось. Вонг бегать не любил, понятие «захотелось» по отношению к бегу в его понимание радости жизни не укладывалось.

— Чего сегодня так рано? — поинтересовался Вонг, разглядывая взмокшего, с чуть подрагивающими мышцами мелкого. Тот даже после полного цикла тренировки выглядел взвинченным.

— Не мог спать. — Юнджи присосался к воде, выдул за раз полбутылки. 

Вонг только головой покачал: жаль, что убеждать в чём-то Юнджи куда сложнее, чем Шину. 

Мелкий вытер мокрое лицо полотенцем, налил немного воды на край и вытер второй раз. Щёки раскраснелись, глаза сияли, мокрые волосы слиплись сосульками. В целом — красавчик.

— У меня новости, — сказал он и замолчал. 

— Хорошо, рассказывай свои новости. — Вонг пошёл к выбранному тренажёру. Собрался для начала отработать руки, грудь и верхнюю часть спины. Присел на корточки, регулируя под себя нагрузку. — Так что там случилось?

Вместо ответа услышал шум от двери. 

В зал вошли Хани и Чондэ. Хани шёл чуть впереди, с независимым видом, с лицом олимпийски спокойным, совсем без улыбки. Чондэ на шаг-два позади, выглядел расстроенным, виноватым. Вонг вздохнул: он ещё не начал работать, а знал, что тренировка будет испорчена. Из-за чего там Хани на Чондэ взъелся, неизвестно, но понятно же, что не пройдёт и пары минут, как они начнут выяснять отношения. 

— Так что там у тебя случилось? — спросил он у маячащего рядом Юнджи.

— Не сейчас, — тихо ответил тот и громче продолжил: — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, Вонг-и?

О, понятно. 

Вонг заметил быстрый острый взгляд, который Хани бросил на Юнджи, и повернулся к последнему.

— Нет, ты ничем не сможешь мне сейчас помочь, детка, — сказал громко и тише: — И ты очень мне поможешь, Джи, если свалишь прямо сейчас, до открытия боевых действий.

Тот, к его удивлению, не стал спорить. Кивнул и сказал только:

— Наша договорённость остаётся в силе, Вонг-хён. 

Юнджи его уведомил, а не спросил. А потом, похлопав по плечу, внезапно чмокнул в щёку (а ведь ничто не предвещало беды) и оперативно смылся. Вонг потёр щёку, наталкиваясь пальцами на выросшую за ночь колючую щетину, и едва не порезался о взгляд Хани, теперь направленный не на мелкого, а на него самого.

Чондэ задержал Юнджи у самой двери, о чём-то они там начали спорить, пока мелкий не согласился: «Ну ладно, сделаю, хён», и ушёл. Появился Шину, и Вонг погнал его на разминку, а затем потеть на велотренажёре. Чондэ выполнил свой комплекс в рекордно быстрые сроки и исчез вместе с маячащей всё это время у двери охраной. А Хани делал всё так медленно, с такими вопиющими ошибками, что Вонг, хоть и клялся сегодня к нему не лезть, даже близко не подходить, не выдержал. Собственная тренировка была закончена, и он мог бы сбежать, но не когда близкий человек явно планирует сорвать себе спину.

— Остановись, — приказал он Хани, упорно добавляющему вес. — Садись на скамью, я сам всё настрою. 

Тот молча повиновался, и Вонг быстро убрал не менее трети веса, всё надежно зафиксировал и ещё раз проверил — Хани с этим тренажёром возился уже минут двадцать и мало ли чего мог накуролесить.

— Теперь ноги шире разведи, ступни жёстко прижми к полу, спину прямее, ещё прямее. Голову вперёд наклони. Не вертись. Ты неправильно держишь руки. Дай я поставлю тебе захват.

— Я надеялся, что вы закончили с этим идиотским спектаклем ещё вчера, — сказал Хани невпопад, словно они уже давно обсуждали совсем другую тему. 

Что за спектакль, Вонг понял сразу, но не сдаваться же.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, закончив показывать захват. Пальцы немного покалывало: кожа у Хани была нежной, как у омеги. Прикасаться к нему было приятно, что к рукам, что к телу через одежду, когда Вонг ставил осанку и требовал развести ноги шире.

— Твои поцелуи с ним, твои лапы на нём, твои «он такой сладкий» и вот это, то, что я видел только что. Он теперь тебя в щёчку целует, когда уходит, да? Может, ещё скажешь, что вы трахаетесь?

У Хани было совершенно спокойное лицо, холодный сосредоточенный взгляд. И голос тоже как неживой.

— Это не твоё дело, детка, — сказал Вонг и прикусил язык. Не стоило сейчас тупо злить Хани. — Давай, бери вес и медленно тяни на себя.

Хани послушно начал выполнять упражнение. Через десять повторов сделал перерыв.

— Не нужно меня дразнить, Вонг-и. Если ты хотел узнать, больно ли мне видеть его с тобой, то да. Меня бесит.

— Почему? — Вонг скрестил руки на груди.

— Потому что он ещё совсем маленький для таких игр.

— Боже, детка. Вот откуда эта дурь в твоей голове? Юнджи по всем меркам взрослый. И, насколько я его понял, ты знаешь о его взрослом, совсем недетском к тебе отношении. Он хочет тебя.

— То, что он хочет трахать меня, тебя не смущает, нет?

Вонг заметил, что Шину слез с велотренажёра, и дал себе минуту на передышку: отправил его на беговую дорожку, пока Хани терпеливо ждал ответ на вопрос.

— Детка, — Вонг вернулся под огонь испытующего взгляда Хани, — с чего мне смущаться? У нас с ним не любовь-морковь, не эксклюзив. Да и меня он трахать не хочет.

— Хочет лечь под тебя?

Ну вот откуда в голове Хани такие идеи? Вонг хотел бы ответить ему честно, разобраться и разложить всё по правильным местам, навести порядок — но Юнджи, уходя, шепнул, что их договорённость в силе. Злого и обиженного Хани знал каждый из них, страшнее него в гневе был только Юнджи. Чтобы не подвести его, пришлось ответить уклончиво:

— Я думаю, он... как бы проснулся. Открыл или готовится открывать для себя радости плоти, так сказать. Исследует все возможности. 

Хани скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.

— Он горячая детка, нужно быть абсолютным дураком, чтобы его оттолкнуть. — Вонг облизал губы. — Я его не отталкиваю и не собираюсь этого делать. Если он захочет пойти дальше поцелуев и обжимашек — с удовольствием уложу его в свою постель. 

Хани шумно выдохнул и начал выполнять вторую часть упражнения — методично и арктически спокойно. Бесился, вероятно, в душе по полной программе. Вонг уже видел такое. Солнышко Хани становился холодной сукой, когда шёл вразнос, кончалось это всегда плохо. Может, и не стоило ему такое сейчас говорить, но Вонг не дразнил и не обманывал, так, намекал на разные варианты. Да и вообще, он Хани с Юнджи помогал, другой вопрос, что помощь принимали без понимания и благодарности. Кто виноват, что Хани сунул голову в песок, как страус, и думал, что его очевидного фаномежинга на Юнджи никто не замечает?

— Он действительно сладкий, к тому же девственник, а ещё — наша детка Юнджи. И он осознаёт, что делает, он, как мне кажется, не влюблён в меня, просто ему интересно. А я не ты, я не идиот, чтобы ему отказывать, — продолжил Вонг, наблюдая за потеющим, старательно тягающим железо Хани. 

Вздувшиеся мышцы на шее, груди, выпрямленная спина, широко, до боли разведённые ноги — Хани выглядел по-настоящему горячей альфа-деткой. Вонг отлично понимал причины краша Юнджи именно в отношении Хани, как и многолетнюю верность Чондэ отношениям с тем же Хани. Если бы тогда, много лет назад, Хани повёл себя по-другому, то и сам Вонг сейчас, вероятнее всего, был бы в нём по уши. Вот ещё одна причина помочь Хани вытащить голову из задницы и открыть глаза: детка Юнджи — тот, кто ему нужен и кто будет очень-очень стараться все его желания удовлетворить, но при этом не позволит на себе ездить. Вместе им обоим будет очень хорошо. И остальным в группе — тоже хорошо, потому что искры, конечно, будут лететь от ханджи во все стороны, но молнии станут бить только в одно место. Настанет тишь, благодать и спокойствие — да, всем будет только легче, когда Юнджи и Хани сойдутся. 

Хани вновь сделал перерыв. Он тяжело дышал, пот выступил на лбу и висках.

— Посчитать тебе пульс? — спросил Вонг.

— Не надо, я в норме.

— Меня он не любит, но в тебя, похоже, влюблён или готов влюбиться.

Хани поднял голову и вздохнул.

— Он не влюблён. Он меня хочет.

— А в чём, извиняюсь, разница, детка? — поинтересовался Вонг.

— Он хочет меня трахать. Вот и всё, что он хочет. Он не способен любить, только оскорблять и трахать. В оскорблениях он мастер, в люб... в ебле — нет.

Вонг почесал затылок и поправил наброшенное на плечи полотенце.

— Вот то, что я сейчас услышал, это... — Он скривился и тяжело вздохнул. — Ты меня извини, но что это за омежье дерьмо? Он меня не любит, он меня хочет, — передразнил он. — Он тебя пиздец как хочет, потому что он тебя пиздец как любит. Вот как звучит единственно правильно.

Шину как раз слез с беговой дорожки, и Вонг ткнул пальцем в стоящий в дальнем углу эллипсоид:

— Эй, пятнистый. Давай-ка вверх по горке пройдись, а то отрастил пузо. Давай-давай!

Хани встал со скамьи, ноги у него чуть подрагивали. Вонг взял полотенце и набросил его Хани на плечи.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Я такую хуйню только раз в реале слышал. В кино для омежек, понятно, тыщу раз, все эти сопли. Но в реале до сегодняшнего дня слышал всего один раз — от моего Ёна. Знаешь когда? Когда из-за блядского графика у нас с ним случился перерыв на два с половиной месяца. Он тоже что-то там вякал про то, что я его не люблю на самом деле, а тупо хочу ебать. И знаешь, чем я его заткнул?

— Подозреваю, — хмуро буркнул Хани, но не двинулся с места — значит, хотел дослушать до конца.

— Тогда проверь свою догадливость. Я приехал домой и за день пять раз его выебал. Пять раз отлюбил. И ночью потом добавил. Всю эту омежью хуйню из его головы вытрахал. Ты же альфа... — Вонг заткнулся. Из Хани альфа был так себе. — Ты умный парень, — поправился он. — Ты должен знать, что не бывает так, что хочешь и любишь в разных местах. Если ты любишь, то хочешь. Если хочешь, но ещё не любишь, то когда начинаешь любить... ебать, то любовь как-то сама собой подтягивается. Если вы вместе кучу времени и трахаетесь, то, что бы ты там себе не думал, альфа тебя любит. А мелкий тебя хочет-любит дохерищу времени. Хочет тебя трахать, но не потому что просто хочет, а потому что любит. Иначе, ты извини мой французский, если б он просто хотел кого-то ебать, кого-то — это и тебя, и кого угодно, то давно бы нашёл себе подходящую блядь. Потому что ты, детка, уж извини меня, блядь совсем не подходящая. Ты его старше, ты альфа, ты с Чондэ, у нас группа и за вашей любовью-морковью будут следить, и заведомо понятно, что из этого когда-нибудь вылезет информационный пиздец, но он всё равно тебя хочет — читай: любит. Он тебя любит. И ты просто дурак, что его отталкиваешь. Потому что пройдёт немного времени, он потоскует, попрыгает щеночком возле недоступного тебя, и пойдёт-таки искать того, кто ему даст. Если уж его ко мне толкнуло, то сколько времени потребуется, чтобы он нашёл себе омежку, полечиться от твоей холодности? Хани, детка, — Вонг обнял его за плечи, зашептал на ухо: — Прекращай нести херню про любит — не любит, просто возьми его тёпленького, горяченького и трахни. Или его трахну я, до второго пришествия ждать тебя не буду. — Он отпустил Хани и серьёзно пообещал: — Так что решай, детка, что хочешь.

— А если я его не хочу?

Вонг негромко рассмеялся.

— Если ты его любишь, но пока не хочешь, ну мало ли... то поверь мне, в процессе тебя ждёт масса открытий. Он чувственный просто пиздец. Я, когда ему яйца мял, когда целовал, чуть сам не того. Он просто адски горячий.

— А если я его не люблю? — упрямо спросил Хани, сжимая кулаки. Нервничал, детка.

Вонг расхохотался уже во весь голос. Аж в животе закололо.

— Детка, если ты его и не хочешь, и не любишь, тогда зачем с такой жадностью выслушиваешь херню, которую я тебе сейчас втираю?

Он погладил Хани по плечу и, приобняв, потянул за собой в сторону выхода из тренажёрного зала.

— Детка, хватит уже страдать хернёй. Хером, что своим, что чужим, гораздо приятнее наслаждаться.


	31. Чондэ. (Не)очевидное

Проснувшись, Чондэ не нашёл Хани в кровати. В ванной тоже оказалось темно, сухо и пусто, и Чондэ, умывшись холодной водой, быстро напялил на себя первые попавшиеся вещи. Долго искать не пришлось, пропажа обнаружилась спящей на диване в гостиной. Наверное, его разбудил шум, стоило приблизиться, как Хани распахнул глаза. Они смотрели друг на друга — более чем неловкий момент, — затем Хани сел. Без улыбки, в сером свете из окна, он выглядел бледным и уставшим, будто всю ночь не спал, а задремал лишь под утро. Чондэ выспался хорошо, и даже поэтому почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Заказать тебе кофе? — спросил он, когда молчание стало невыносимым. Варианты с «как спалось» и «доброе утро» отверг сразу. Спалось плохо, утро недоброе — читалось без слов.

— Здесь есть кофеварка, в том шкафу, — холодно ответил Хани. — Будь добр, если будешь делать себе, то сделай и мне. Чёрный, самый крепкий, без сахара.

Он встал, поправил халат и пошёл в спальню, дверь хлопнула за его спиной, раздался ещё один хлопок — видимо, сразу отправился в душ. До тренировки — бессмысленное занятие, но что об этом сейчас говорить. 

Чондэ нашёл кофеварку, разобрался, включил. Пока машина трудолюбиво гудела, обошёл по кругу гостиную, трогал безделушки, стены, картины. Заглянул к Юнджи — комната оказалось пустой. Зачем-то поднял с пола и аккуратно сложил плед, которым ночью укрывался Хани, пристроил на спинке дивана. Беспокойство не унималось. Недовольство собой — тоже. Возле кофемашины нашёлся маленький холодильник, забитый всякой всячиной. Чондэ добавил в кофе несколько кубиков льда, напиток сразу остыл до нужной температуры, но приятного вкуса он так и не ощутил. Во рту и до кофе горчило. Да и бодрости не прибавилось.

Он включил кофемашину снова, обошёл ещё раз гостиную, заглянул в их с Хани спальню: из-за двери ванной всё ещё доносился шум воды. Промедление действовало на нервы. Чондэ лишь хотел убедиться, что у них с Хани всё хорошо. Вернее, будет хорошо, когда они привыкнут к изменениям в отношениях.

До чего же странно не иметь возможности Хани обнять, поцеловать, приласкать, уложить в постель и отлюбить вместо пустых пожеланий доброго утра или приготовления безвкусного кофе. Непривычно. Не так, как должно быть и было долгие годы.

Чондэ вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Юнджи, вспомнил, как Хани стонал в постели, как зажимал себе рот и всё равно кричал и задыхался. Танцор до мозга костей, он двигался с музыкой в такт, реагировал не только на ласки, но и на смысл звучащих слов. Может быть, Чондэ бы ещё хорошо подумал, стоит ли что-то менять, может быть, потянул бы время, пытаясь разобраться в чувствах, своих и их, Хани с Юнджи, но музыка решила всё. Хани растворился в ней, слился с ритмом и смыслом, станцевал страстный танец на смятых простынях, спел свою партию из стонов и криков.

Вопросов не прозвучало, но ответы Чондэ получил. В конце концов, он знал Хани восемь лет, семь они делили постель. О Хани Чондэ знал всё, кроме, как оказалось, самого главного. Теперь знал и самый главный секрет. Больно, конечно. Но Юнджи, судя по всему, все эти годы приходилось намного больнее.

«Я люблю его? Любил?» — спросил себя Чондэ, когда Хани в одном полотенце на бёдрах вышел из ванной. Они на мгновение встретились глазами.

— Ты сделал мне кофе?

— Да, вот на столике тебя ждёт. — Чондэ сел на край постели. Лучше сразу и здесь всё решить.

Хани подошёл, взял в руки чашку. Капли воды стекали с его волос по плечам, груди, спине. Красиво и соблазнительно скользили по золотистой коже, так что взгляд не отвести. Чондэ заранее знал, оставаясь в их спальне, что увидит сегодня специальное, предназначенное исключительно для его глаз шоу. В использовании своего тела в качестве оружия массового поражения Хани достиг совершенства.

Когда опустевшая чашка отправилась обратно на столик, а полотенце упало на пол, Чондэ и не подумал отвести взгляд. Чем раньше Хани использует всё, что придёт ему в голову, чтобы вернуть их отношения, тем легче будет для всех. Сейчас, после горячей ночи, сопротивляться его красоте и расчётливо соблазнительным движениям проще, чем днём и, разумеется, вечером. О том, что будет вечером, после концерта, Чондэ старался не думать. Юнджи справлялся. Вонг — тоже. Значит, справится и он. И Хани справится тоже.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? — спросил Хани, роясь в лежащем на полу чемодане.

— Да, разумеется, — спокойно ответил Чондэ. — У тебя потрясающее тело, у меня на тебя всегда стоит, и ты это знаешь.

Хани достал бельё из чемодана и ещё какие-то вещи. Аккуратно положил их на кресло и приблизился к сидящему на краю постели Чондэ. Совершенно обнажённый, абсолютно совершенный. 

— Пожалуйста, не разрушай то, что мы вместе так долго строили, — сказал Хани, остановившись между разведённых коленей Чондэ. Мягкие руки легли на плечи Чондэ, согревая через ткань. Голову пришлось поднять, Хани, такой красивый без косметики, всегда желанный, серьёзно смотрел на Чондэ. — Пожалуйста, не рушь всё между нами.

Вся эта сцена с обнажённым красавцем, готовым по первому знаку отправиться в постель и там нежно-страстно заниматься любовью, отмечая примирение, постепенно превращалась в болезненную во всех смыслах пытку. Тело Чондэ, привыкшее любить Хани, когда тот обнажён и так явно хочет отдаться, не желало понимать, почему нельзя двигаться по обычному сценарию. Руки пришлось сжимать в кулаки, чтобы не коснуться. Член набух и почти встал, и если бы Чондэ думал головкой, как вчера вечером, а не головой, то уже бы обнимал Хани и прижимал спиной к кровати — и допустил бы страшную ошибку. Потому что на самом деле Хани хотел быть совсем не с ним.

Сердце сжималось из-за пренеприятнейшего ощущения беспомощности и обидной отверженности. А разум-предатель шептал: Хани — взрослый, пусть сам решает, с кем ему быть, а Чондэ стоит быть умнее и не отталкивать человека, с которым всегда было просто и хорошо, и не просто хорошо, а превосходно. Что только дурак отвергает долгосрочные, крепкие, со всех точек зрения идеальные отношения, да ещё и без причины, кроме желания другого альфы любить Хани во всех смыслах этого слова... и желания быть с этим альфой самого Хани — подавленного, но очевидного любому, кроме него самого.

Единственный способ для них всех победить в этой битве — Хани отпустить, а если тот будет упираться, то оттолкнуть. Быть жестоким ради его счастливого будущего.

— Думаешь, мне легко тебя отпустить? — спросил Чондэ, глядя Хани в глаза. — Думаешь, я не хочу позабыть о том, что знаю? Что ты его любишь, а он любит тебя? Думаешь, я тебя не хочу, или мне сейчас легко говорить тебе «нет»?

— Тогда почему ты делаешь всё это? Зачем ты причиняешь мне такую сильную боль? Отвергаешь меня?

— Потому что ты его любишь и хочешь.

Хани сжал руки, которые всё это время держал на плечах Чондэ, и принялся трясти его, как дерево.

— С чего ты всё это взял? Я его не люблю. Я его не хочу. Я хочу тебя. Я... тебя.

Чондэ встал и мягко, нежно погладил Хани по щеке.

— Детка, ты никогда не умел лгать. Ты не можешь сказать мне, что любишь меня. И даже если заставишь себя солгать, то я пойму, что ты лжёшь. Мне очень жаль. Я тебя очень люблю, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Давай остановимся, давай не будем причинять друг другу боль. Попробуй с Юнджи, он обожает тебя. Если у вас не получится, то мы снова поговорим. Но пока ты не попробуешь, о возвращении ко мне... к отношениям, в которых ты прячешься от Юнджи, нет и речи. Я не... Ты переоцениваешь меня. Я не настолько силён, чтобы ты только прятался за мной от него, а меня не любил. — Чондэ притянул несопротивляющегося Хани к своей груди. — Я раньше не понимал, а теперь ясно вижу... блин, все твои взгляды, и некоторые наши разговоры... блин, я и не думал, что будет так больно.

Хани высвободился и отступил на два шага, его лицо ещё больше побледнело.

— Я делаю это для тебя, потому что люблю тебя, — сказал Чондэ. Но вряд ли Хани его услышал, он умел не понимать даже очевидные вещи, когда не хотел их воспринимать.

— Это твоё окончательное решение? — спросил Хани тихим, удивительно спокойным на фоне неслучившейся бури голосом.

Чондэ подтвердил, и Хани, подхватив стопку одежды с кресла, отправился одеваться в ванную. Вышёл к оставшемуся ждать Чондэ совсем другой Хани — сосредоточенный, абсолютно внешне спокойный, холодный, как кусок арктического льда.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно так, — попросил Чондэ, но его слов Хани будто бы не услышал.

— Идёшь на тренировку? Где наш спортзал?

— На этом же этаже, в конце коридора. — Чондэ пошёл за Хани следом. 

Руки и спина покрылись мурашками: начало июля, а холодно, как в декабре, кондиционер надо будет перенастроить. Случайные мысли толклись в голове, и Чондэ прятался за ними от действительно важных: прав ли он, и что теперь делать, и... он на самом деле прав? Вдруг всё-таки ошибается, и у них с Хани есть шанс?

Юнджи чмокнул в щёку Вонга — глупый мальчишка, надо будет с ним поговорить. Ах да... Чондэ догнал его у выхода из тренажёрного зала: задание из центрального офиса само собой не сделается. Посоветовал по мелочи, как вести себя, заставил пообещать наладить с Таем контакт.

День закрутился, одно тянуло за собой другое, вся эта осточертевшая суета. Настроение ухудшалось с каждым часом. Хани, если и обращал внимание, то смотрел как на пустое место, как на того, кто безмерно его обидел и разочаровал, и Чондэ чувствовал себя рыбой, вытащенной из воды. Хлопал хвостом, беззвучно шевелил губами, таращил слепнущие глаза — но не дышал и толком не жил.

— Что с тобой? — спросил севший рядом Вонг и похлопал по плечу. — Всё же вроде бы наладилось. С этими, пострадавшими, разобрались. Я только со встречи, всё прошло нормально, на уровне. Мелкий, смотри, под ручку ходит с этим твоим, Таем, значит, съёмка в этот раз пройдёт хорошо. Шину уже прогнал все свои соло, Хани тоже отработал. И даже я успел откатать половину. Всё же в порядке, чего ты такой квёлый?

Они сидели в ресторане, скоро должны были подать то ли поздний плотный завтрак, то ли необыкновенно ранний ланч. Впереди ждало много работы, и часов до четырёх-пяти ни времени, ни места на еду не будет. 

Вонг ещё раз оглядел всех, наконец заметил — он всегда замечал, — где притаилась проблема, и повернулся всем корпусом к Чондэ.

— Вы что, до сих пор не помирились? Тигр, у тебя была масса времени, чтобы отвести его в спальню и как следует помириться, что бы ты там ни натворил. 

— Мы расстались, — спокойно ответил Чондэ и потянулся за стаканом воды. Пить хотелось страшно.

— Что? — Вонг потёр лоб. — Так об этом мне Юнджи хотел рассказать?

— Он не знает, — отмахнулся Чондэ, затем перехватил взгляд Юнджи на Хани и призадумался. — Может, и знает. Хани ночевал в гостиной, может, и с Юнджи поговорил, я не спрашивал.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Вонг. Налетать с воплями: «Ты такой идиот! Зачем ты это сделал?», не стал. Заставляло хорошенько задуматься.

— Юнджи влюблён в Хани. Хани влюблён в Юнджи.

В ответ — тишина. Чондэ поднял глаза на молчащего Вонга и покачал головой. Вот как Вонг умудряется? Знал же, на невозмутимом лице крупным шрифтом написано!

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну, — Вонг почесал шею. — Я бы хотел спросить тебя о том же. Откуда знаешь? 

На соседний стул плюхнулся сияющий Шину, с учётом ледникового периода Хани — их единственное солнышко на сегодня.

— О чём шепчетесь?

— О том, что Чондэ расстался с Хани из-за Юнджи, — негромко сказал Вонг.

— А мелкий не промах, — тихо заметил Шину, улыбка померкла. — Не думал, что он уже сейчас отважится пойти в наступление.

— Бля. — Как же это бесило. Чондэ, как ни пытался, не мог понять, как это у них получается, ну вот как! — Откуда вы всё знаете, когда я узнал обо всём только вчера?

Шину обнял его за плечи, дурашливо боднул головой.

— О том, что наш миленький зубастенький донсен неровно дышит к Хани, было понятно с первой встречи. Не знаю, где были твои глаза, если ты этого не замечал. Но Хани его вечно держал на расстоянии, а тут вдруг сдался... Из-за тебя, что ли, Вонг-и? Вляпался в игру Джи? Вместе довели Хани?

Чондэ проследил за взглядом Шину: Вонг выглядел смутившимся, даже кончики ушей покраснели.

— Ты слишком добрый, Вонг-и. До добра это тебя не доведёт, — сказал Шину. — Смотри, чего натворил. Хани было отлично с Чондэ, а будет ли с мелким — не факт. И...

Он замолчал. Его взгляд скользил от сидящего в одиночестве в двух столиках от них Хани до расположенного подальше наискосок столика, где, склонившись друг к другу, что-то явно весёлое обсуждали Тай и Юнджи.

— Я что-то не понял, — сказал Шину. — Что за театр устроил Юнджи? И Хани совсем не выглядит счастливым. Если они вместе, то ещё бы не успели посраться. Что за херня происходит?

Чондэ пожал плечами. 

— Вчера вечером Юнджи рассказал мне, что любил Хани все эти годы.

— Так, — сказал Шину. — Продолжай.

— Потом я поговорил с Хани, мы выяснили кое-какие моменты об его отношении к Юнджи. — Про игры с шарфом и сорвавшееся у Хани однажды во время оргазма имя Чондэ не был готов рассказывать никому. — И, ну, решили расстаться.

— Ты решил, — Шину сказал так уверенно, будто там присутствовал.

— Да, я решил. Ему нужно двигаться дальше, тем более есть человек, которого он любит.

Каждый раз, когда Чондэ повторял, что Хани любит Юнджи, в груди болело всё сильнее. Вот и сейчас — сдавило так, что пришлось сжать зубы.

Шину прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Блядь, Тигр. Ну ты и идиота кусок.

Вонг не согласился.

— Хани действительно любит мелкого. Я с ним говорил сегодня, он мне практически признался.

— Господи, Вонг-и, ты головой думаешь хоть иногда, прежде чем что-то делать? А ты, — Шину толкнул Чондэ в плечо кулаком, — ну ты даёшь. Я вот акул люблю, очень мне наблюдать за ними нравится, всегда, как есть возможность, в океанариум иду любоваться. Но я ведь не прыгаю в воду и не кричу акулам, как их обожаю, потому что представляю, чем это может закончиться. Хани не идиот. Он знает, что наш миленький Джи — акула зубастая. А вы, ну вы оба просто... Ну бля! — Шину встал и дал обоим, и Чондэ, и Вонгу, по увесистому подзатыльнику. — Вы бы головой думали хоть иногда. Зубы сначала акуле пообломайте. А то... ну я просто с вас не могу.

Шину с сияющей светлой улыбкой и широко распахнутыми руками отправился прямиком к сидящему, скрестив руки, безразличному ко всему Хани.

— А кто тут сидит такой хорошенький и весёлую компанию ждёт? А вот и она, то есть я!

Когда Хани хандрил, Шину всегда подменял его на небосводе. Он не умел делать это так же естественно и светло, как Хани, одним своим присутствием и настроением дарящий тепло всем вокруг без разбора, но зато умел направить всё внимание на одного человека и искупать его в тепле и заботе. Возможно, именно поэтому не Шину ухаживал за омегами, а они за ним бегали и даже дрались, и никогда, ни разу Чондэ не получал ни одной претензии. Шину входил в жизнь людей, освещал её собой и шёл дальше, и всем это казалось естественным и правильным, как восход и закат солнца — вот был свет, а вот его и нет.

Вот и сейчас Шину все своё обаяние, заботу и нежность направил на одного человека. Хани мягко ему улыбнулся и позволил за собой поухаживать.

— Сейчас что-то будет, — вздохнув, сказал Вонг. — Юнджи это не понравится.

Чондэ вспомнил вчерашний вечер, как Юнджи давил на Хани, как буквально загнал его в угол. В чём-то Шину был прав, хотя, конечно, Юнджи не акула, а Хани не беззащитная детка. Если кто акуле зубы и пообломает, так это как раз будет Хани. Ему даже делать особо ничего не придётся — достаточно будет мелкого не замечать. Чондэ знал, каким жестоким может быть Хани, если его довести, каким раняще равнодушным.

Оружие Хани — совершенная красота, светлый характер, внимание, любовь и забота, он сам. Юнджи нужен Хани, и потому он проиграет. Выиграет, только если Хани захочет сдаться: включит свет и распахнёт перед ним дверь.

Как когда-то открылся Чондэ. Да только не до конца открылся, не был искренен, и они всё потеряли. Чондэ всё потерял. Думать об этом — как добровольно стекло жрать.

Юнджи злобно поглядывал на сверкающего радугой Шину и благосклонно принимающего его внимание Хани. Конечно же, Юнджи не нравилось то, что происходило. Но он не имел права что-то требовать от Хани, и сейчас тупо нарывался на неприятности.

— Если Хани откажет ему, — сказал Чондэ, — то не из-за меня. Он сделает это только из-за него самого. Будет дурить, и Хани его не подпустит. Будет вешаться на тебя, ревность вызывать — проиграет. 

— Я ему намекну, — Вонг выглядел смущённым. — Что-то ещё скажешь?

— Тебе не стоило в это лезть.

— Обиделся на меня?

Чондэ покачал головой.

— Причём здесь ты. Никого я не виню, не тебя так точно, да и сам тоже влез, куда не просили. Я... Я думал, что всё будет легко, ведь у нас с Хани всё несерьёзно, что ли... Не знаю, что я там себе думал, но сейчас мне что-то совсем хреново. Как будто я правую руку себе сдуру отрубил. Всё болит, и я не знаю, как это исправить.

Он запустил обе ладони в волосы и сжал кулаки. Но даже тянущая боль не особо помогла прийти в чувство и перестать наконец думать, пусть и о важном, но сейчас Чондэ не хотел, не мог просто в этом больше копаться.

— Ты можешь исправить всё прямо сейчас, подойти к нему и попросить прощения, сказать, что ошибся, что хочешь всё вернуть, чтоб всё было, как раньше.

Чондэ повернулся и посмотрел на Вонга как на врага.

— Я не хочу, чтобы было, как раньше. Я хочу, чтобы меня любили, чтобы рядом был человек, который видит меня, который хочет именно меня. А я жил, будто у меня уже есть такой человек, но он... Вонг, ты же всё знаешь. Я могу его вернуть, я могу хоть сейчас встать, взять его за руку, отвести в номер и оттрахать, и трахать потом, хоть до смерти заебать, а он в итоге будет мечтать о Юнджи. Потому что если уж семи лет не хватило, то... — Чондэ встал, с шумом отодвинул стул. — Нахуй это всё, достало.

— Ты куда?

— Пойду переодеваться.

— А как же еда? — не отставал Вонг.

— Не могу. В горле застрянет.

Чондэ пошёл к выходу, лавируя между столиками. В ресторане сейчас было почти пусто, кроме них, обслуги и охраны — практически никого.

Сзади раздались торопливые шаги.

— Можно, я возьму тебя за руку, оппа? — пролепетал запыхавшийся Тай и решительно схватил Чондэ за руку. Пришлось немного притормозить.

В лифте они ехали вчетвером: Чондэ, Тай и двое охранников-шкафов. Тай стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, выглядел более спокойным и уверенным, чем вчера.

— Смотрю, вы поладили с Юнджи, — сказал Чондэ, чтобы что-то сказать и перестать уже гонять одни и те же мысли-чувства по кругу.

— Он очень хороший, лучше, чем можно предположить, когда слышишь, как он общается с другими людьми. Мы действительно поладили. 

Чондэ кивнул. Тай выглядел радостно-возбуждённым, светился весь. И как Юнджи умудряется всех очаровывать? Всех — это и Хани, и даже вот Тая-недотрогу.

— Рад за вас, — сказал Чондэ и поднял взгляд к потолку. Когда уже этот лифт-черепаха доползёт до нужного этажа? Хотелось побыть наедине. Может, побить грушу в тренажёрке. Что угодно, только б перестать переживать — сопли жевать.

— Ага, — сказал Тай с сомнением в голосе. — Вижу, что рад.

Вот и Чондэ видел, и то, что видел, ему чертовски не нравилось.


	32. Минхо. Бриллиант

Всё как-то разладилось. То, что ещё вчера радовало и дарило причины вставать по утрам, что вдохновляло и насыщало, внезапно сломалось, рассыпалось — не соберёшь. То, что раздражало и даже бесило, на фоне настоящих потерь перегорело и подёрнулось пеплом, стало вовсе неважным. На внутреннее одиночество внезапными заморозками опустилась абсолютная тишина, пока снаружи говорились какие-то пустые слова, кружили лица, чужие и близкие, то навязчивые, лезущие с непрошеными советами, то безразличные — такие странно обычные в изменившемся до неузнаваемости мире. 

Чондэ сказал: «Не нужно так». А как нужно, когда всё не так? Не будь собой, притворись другим? Забудь обо всём, прости, стань удобным в использовании? Засунь свои чувства куда подальше — и давай, файтин, Хани, чего хандришь — зажигай?

Ну что ж, детки, вот вам большой сюрприз, маленький фактик для размышлений. Солнышко Хани вышел из строя, батарейки закончились, новых зарядить негде, так что сказке конец, и на сцену греметь костями вместо няшки-обаяшки вылез настоящий Минхо. «Чего такой хмурый?» «Улыбнись, детка!» Будь у Минхо силы, в ответ на подобное он бы убил, ну, избил, хотя бы словами. Только силы вдруг кончились все, полностью, так что даже на повторяющиеся в вариациях «файтин, Хани» стало откровенно посрать. Даже огрызаться расхотелось. А зачем? 

Всё рухнуло ещё вечером, ночью он упрямо дёргался, резал руки, собирая осколки, но утром так и не склеилось ничерта, никто даже не попытался. Всё закончилось унизительней некуда. Неразумной детке Хани указали на место, объяснили, как он не прав, и что делать дальше с жизнью, преемника в ебари назначили, а сверху уродливейшую конструкцию украсили монументом «потому что я тебя очень люблю». Турнули под зад из-за большой любви, чисто по дружбе, как брата, как... Да как так можно вообще?

Чондэ — сука. Ещё и посмел ходить рядом с огорчённым лицом, нервишки показывать, требовать что-то — улыбку, хорошее настроение, лёгкость, жизнь, драйв. Прикольно. Он тебя бросил, а ты радуги-пони-сердца ему подавай. Вообще крышей поехал.

— Не поступай так со мной.

Наглый вообще. Не поступай так с ним, не огорчай его, принимай все его заёбы, дай помыкать собой, слушайся, будто ребёнок, притворяйся удобным, бесконфликтным, солнечным человечком... Именно человечком, маленьким, глупым, нуждающимся в мудром руководстве, а не взрослым человеком, у которого тоже есть чувства, надежды, планы, мечты, история, принципы. Взрослым — у которого есть точно такое же право решать, что делать со своей жизнью, когда и как, с кем быть, а от кого держаться подальше.

За все годы всего одна ошибка, всего лишь одна вышедшая из-под контроля фантазия, не имеющая к реальности никакого отношения. Сколько там уже прошло? Больше двух лет. Разумеется, он сам виноват, уже и не вспомнить отчего (пусть и заведомо ясно из-за кого) расстроенный, пьяный, не удержался и отпустил себя и фантазию на волю. Знал ведь, что Чондэ услышал и понял, но мужества не хватило с ним о случившемся поговорить. А тот тогда промолчал, но сейчас всё припомнил: вытащил из-за пазухи припрятанные «доказательства» и ими с одного удара всю их жизнь раздолбал.

И, зная Чондэ, не исправишь уже ничерта. Всё кончено. Почему — понятно. Из-за кого — тоже ясно.

— Да, это моё окончательное решение.

Минхо устал. Вот как-то так сразу, в одну минуту навалилось всё, придавило к земле, не вздохнёшь. Он смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, подносил ладони к глазам и удивлялся: изнутри казалось, что мясо совсем слезло с костей, и скелет гремит при ходьбе, скрежещет зубами, когда он открывает рот и пытается говорить. А снаружи он всем казался обычным, каким и всегда. Занимался привычными делами. Тренировался в компании Вонга, на тупую болтовню зря время терял, с Шину на пару готовился к выступлению, в перерывах что-то там по мелочи писал в соцсетях, выкладывал фотографии с красивым вчерашним собой и даже сегодняшним страшненьким, получал «люблю-обожаю» на разных языках от незнакомых людей — помогало немножко. С оммой поговорил — как обычно. 

Увидев имя на экране телефона, Минхо даже замер, не дыша, ждал, что омма скажет, в голове всё крутилось: единственный теперь близкий родной человек, издалека почувствовал, позвонил. Смешно-то как, глупо — разумеется, тот о деньгах хотел поговорить, месячный лимит по карте, и так почти безразмерный, оказался превышен. Июль только начался, а уже куча проклятых денег выброшена на побрякушки. Что он там себе, ах да, новый бентли купил. Пришлось и деньги потратить, и время на выслушивание глупых восторгов.

— Так ты позвонишь банкиру?.. Хорошо. М-м, а как у тебя дела, милый?

— Всё просто превосходно.

— А как дела у Чондэ?

— Великолепно, омма. Спасибо, что спросил.

— Передавай ему от меня привет! И спроси, когда вы заглянете ко мне вместе?

— Непременно всё передам... Ой, у меня батарея садится. Прости, я должен закончить разговор.

Минхо покрутил телефон в руках и перевёл его в режим полёта. Датчик показывал девяносто восемь процентов заряда.

Занятно, что радует людей. Если б тонущего в себе Минхо могла спасти новая машина, он бы скупил целый автосалон, но шопинг ему никогда не помогал, скорее, наоборот — навевал неприятные мысли о деньгах и всём, что с ними связано. В магазинах ничего действительно важного не купишь, ничего по-настоящему радующего...

Он резко остановился, хотя трек в наушниках всё ещё звучал. Махнул рукой старательно трудящемуся Шину и ушёл переодеваться. Сменил только верх на первый попавшийся балахон, кепка и маска довершили наряд.

Ювелирный магазин, рекомендованный персоналом на ресепшене, располагался рядом с отелем, даже такси не пришлось брать. Минхо, как обычно, первым делом показал лицо продавцу, из-за привычки скрывать личность в таких местах могли принять за грабителя. 

— Я хочу кольцо из белого золота или, нет, пусть будет платина, — сказал он на английском. — Один крупный чистый бриллиант. Идеально, если в обрамлении ониксов... Да, светло-серый металл, большой чистый бриллиант, альфийский дизайн. Цена меня не волнует.

С ониксами не повезло, но платины и бриллиантов ему продемонстрировали предостаточно. Здесь было из чего выбрать.

— Господин Ли, — непонятно откуда взявшийся менеджер Мин прервал процесс примерки. — До съёмки остался час. Вас ждут на завтраке.

Минхо нахмурился. Он для того и выключил телефон, чтобы его не беспокоили. Но разве K-GME могло позволить ему забыть об обязательствах? Скрыться от их вездесущего контроля?

Он смерил взглядом Мина. Высокий, худой альфа ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати годам, не особенно привлекательный, скорее сухарь, чем харизматик, педантичный, исполнительный. Сложно, конечно, полагаться на вкус человека, сроднившегося с деловым костюмом и скучным галстуком, но у Мина перед сгрудившимися у прилавка тремя профессиональными консультантами имелось одно важное преимущество.

— Посмотрите сюда, менеджер Мин. — Минхо указал на пять колец, лежащих на чёрном бархате. Лучшие из уже примеренных десятков ждали своего часа, и вот, дождались. — Внимательно рассмотрите их все, и укажите на то, которое больше других напоминает вам Чондэ.

К чести менеджера Мина — он ничуть не удивился. 

— Какими критериями вы руководствовались?

— Цельность, чистота, глубина, доминантный характер, сексуальность и, — Минхо вздохнул, — непреклонность.

Мин подошёл к заданию ответственно, как и ко всему, что делал. Рассмотрел каждое из колец со всех сторон, а затем разложил их в другом порядке.

— От лучших к менее подходящим слева направо, господин Ли.

Удивительно, но их вкусы и понимание совпали. Минхо не пожалел похвалы, Мин действительно её заслужил. Бриллиант идеальной округлой формы, платиновое кольцо, простой, минималистский дизайн. Стоимость из-за величины камня и бренда — чуть больше нового омминого бентли. Занятное совпадение.

Минхо покопался в кармане и достал кредитку. Продавцы, увидев кредитную карточку неизвестного им банка, начали нервничать. Минхо — тоже. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то предполагал, что он не отвечает за собственные слова и поступки. Теперь, даже если бы ему пришлось поехать в банк за деньгами или оформлением гарантии, он бы купил это кольцо. Но настроение, успевшее подняться выше нуля, пусть и далеко не до нормы, начало стремительно ухудшаться.

— Разрешите, я разберусь с техническими деталями по завершению сделки, — произнёс Мин.

Минхо посмотрел на него и безмолвно кивнул. Этого хватило, чтобы полностью переложить жизненные сложности на другого человека.

Да, в том чтобы быть частью K-GME имелись определённые преимущества. Одно из них — всегда быть под присмотром лучшей няньки для взрослых. В улаживании проблем и облегчении жизни подопечных менеджер Мин за годы достиг невероятных высот. Внутренне усмехнувшись, Минхо подумал, что Мин знает о нём больше, чем омма, и даже больше, чем Чондэ, или любой другой человек на планете. И менеджеру Мину, в отличие от того же оммы или Чондэ, не всё равно. Неравнодушие входит в его должностные обязанности и хорошо оплачивается. 

Так смешно, что самый небезразличный к его нуждам и заботящийся не только о его благополучии, но и об умонастроении человек — альфа-сухарь, родившийся в деловом костюме и даже спящий с завязанным галстуком.

— Приготовьте чёрный крепкий кофе без сахара для господина Ли, — первым делом приказал менеджер Мин, и Минхо едва не рассмеялся. Чондэ о том, какой кофе он любит, приходилось напоминать.

— Я старший менеджер Мин из Korean Global Music Entertainment, вот мои документы и подтверждение полномочий. Я могу предоставить вам банковские гарантии по завершению сделки стоимостью до пяти миллионов долларов. Я так понимаю, речь идёт о на порядок меньшей сумме...

Менеджер Мин, как обычно, всё уладил, пока Минхо сидел в удобном кресле с чашкой в руках. Он даже не успел допить кофе, пусть и, по правде, никуда не спешил, бездумно рассматривал торговый зал, оформленный в светлых тонах. Его участие свелось к подписанию бумаг. Минхо отставил чашку на столик и принял из рук Мина коробочку бирюзового цвета. 

— Спасибо вам, менеджер Мин, что уладили всё.

— Это моя работа, господин Ли.

— И всё же спасибо.

Минхо надел кольцо на средний палец правой руки и полюбовался результатом, упаковку бросил на столик.

— Я думал, это будет подарок, — заметил менеджер Мин, и Минхо удивился: обычно высказывать мнения без просьбы тот себе не позволял.

— Это и есть подарок. Мне. На память о... Это личное, менеджер Мин, я бы не хотел это обсуждать.

Они вернулись в отель, Мин предложил сразу отправиться в ресторан, и Минхо исполнил его вежливый приказ. 

Чондэ уже был там, как и Юнджи. Бывший выглядел усталым и расстроенным, мелкий — радостно возбуждённым. Минхо сел отдельно от всех. 

Юнджи о чём-то весело болтал с поддельным омегой, Чондэ общался с Шину и Вонгом, Минхо разглядывал кольца.

Белое золото, розовый бриллиант, россыпь крохотных рубинов — самое первое драгоценное кольцо, подарок оммы. Давняя история, так и не отболевшая, та, которая, наверное, никогда не отболит. Это дед-миллионер, мечтающий о внуке-альфе, это омма, стремящийся к большим деньгам, это его, детки Минхо, последняя ночь ребёнком и первая — взрослым, случившаяся в какой-то гостинице, с омегой, которого он видел в первый и последний раз в жизни, это оммино «детка, так было нужно», это шестнадцать, в которые он так неправильно, но так выгодно стал альфой. Это «любимому сыну» на гравировке, а раз так написано, надо верить, но и о случившемся никогда не забывать.

Платина, изысканно переплетённая с белым золотом, два небольших чистых бриллианта — это театр и балет, истинная любовь с пяти лет, партии маленьких лебедей и множество других для детей и омег, тренер-альфа Ким Сухо, его большие сильные руки на белых волосах Минхо, взгляд, полный гордости и одобрения, и горький итог из «вам не стоит больше этим заниматься, альфа Ли, не у меня точно». Тёмные волосы, стройная невысокая фигура, невероятная сила, чёткость и красота в каждом движении. Это «мой Минхо стал альфой?» тем тоном, который невозможно описать и который невозможно забыть. Это абсолютное обоюдное разочарование. Это память о десяти годах тяжёлой работы, о танцах и музыке, о слезах, о редких победах, растущих на множестве преодолённых поражений и неудач. Это часть жизни, о которой нельзя забывать, несмотря на горечь первого «нет, уходи», часть, которая сделала Минхо сильнее и лучше.

А вот эти, на левой руке, — это всё Юнджи. Первая встреча — и как было больно и тошно от него и себя самого. Это незабываемое «выебу сучку» и позорное «боже, да» на тринадцатилетнего наглого пацана. Это торжественная клятва прекратить о нём думать и ежедневное, ежечасное напоминание о том, что не получилось, что он слаб и не хозяин ни своим желаниям, ни чувствам, ни слову. 

А это первый успех — и как больнее было уже, похоже, Юнджи, как он блевал у машины и смотрел волком, а Минхо, глядя на него из глубины лимузина, бледного и пошатывающегося, измученного их с Чондэ незапланированным представлением, было остро, невыносимо, мучительно стыдно, и так пошло, и грязнее уж некуда. Так стыдно, что наутро он не выдержал и пошёл покупать себе кольцо, чтобы это никогда, никогда, никогда и ни за что не повторилось, будь он пьян или на взводе, но если в сознании, то чтобы увидел этот чёрный камень в окружении бриллиантов и вспомнил о случившемся, и сказал себе твёрдое «нет». 

А это — воспоминание о первом падении, когда в объятиях Чондэ, но сердцем и мыслями не с Чондэ, когда кончил космически сильно, до абсолютно пустой головы, и как потом стало жутко, когда он полностью осознал, как сильно извращён, как по-настоящему болен. Когда он надеялся, что, увидев драгоценное кольцо, запретит себе так делать — и каждый раз только наталкивался взглядом на напоминание, что не в силах от этого безумия отказаться, пусть и знал, что так делать нельзя, и продолжал творить то, что в итоге разрушило их с Чондэ отношения.

И теперь вот новое приобретение, подарок-напоминание о рухнувших отношениях. Чтобы помнить семь лет, закончившихся «нет, я не хочу это продолжать, он тебя любит, а ты любишь его, пусть и не хочешь это признавать, но я тебя люблю и только поэтому отпускаю, и, ты думаешь, мне легко?»

«Чондэ, детка, а ты думаешь — мне легко?» 

В этих кольцах — вся его жизнь, все его неудачи, нелюбовь, ошибки, отверженность, в них — вся его тёмная сторона, всё отчаяние и боль. В них его шанс помнить, не помня, радоваться жизни, не оглядываясь на прошлые провалы, светить и сиять, несмотря ни на что.

Когда его спрашивали, он отвечал: «Просто я люблю бриллианты».

— О, детка, у тебя новое кольцо? Ничего себе камень, — пристал с расспросами Шину.

— Ты же знаешь, мне нравятся блестяшки.

— Оно дорогое?

Минхо усмехнулся.

— Только как память.

Шину покачал головой.

— Ну-ну, притворюсь, что поверил.

Минхо тоже собирался притвориться, что поверил себе, что уже не больно, и там, в глубине крупного чистого камня, растворились все эти семь лет, и нежность, и страсть, и забота, и красота, и так и не случившиеся для них обоих чувства. Чондэ ошибался, когда говорил, что Хани не умеет врать. Минхо умел. Нелёгкое занятие, требующее известной сноровки, но в нём он достиг мастерства. Огранял и шлифовал, а затем ежедневно, ежечасно сиял, как солнце, солнышко, как бриллиант.


	33. Юнджи. Ёж

Завтракали вчетвером за одним столом, без Чондэ — непривычно-то как, без хёна они словно осиротели, но поесть это мало кому помешало. Один Минхо молчал, смотрел то в окно, то на пустой зал, пил только воду. Кольца на пальцах, похоже, захватили всё его внимание, он крутил их туда-сюда, вместо того чтобы взять наконец палочки и что-нибудь съесть. Задумчивый, на своей волне, выглядел донельзя несчастным на фоне сияющего, жующего и всё равно ни на миг не затыкающегося Шину и играющего на подачах в меру сил и терпения Вонга. 

Юнджи сидел наискосок от короля драмы, напротив шута и рядом с серым кардиналом. Еда была на уровне, отличная рыба, он слопал свою порцию за пять минут и в обычных обстоятельствах бы уже сбежал, но сейчас руки зудели от желания вмешаться и дать Минхо подзатыльника, чтобы пришёл уже в себя наконец, стал собой, а не этим, не понять кем. Видно, не одного его посетило такое желание. Шину уже три раза похлопал Минхо по спине, не добившись результата, повис на плече и зашептал что-то на ухо. Некрасиво, вообще-то, интимничать, когда за столом сидят четверо.

Юнджи уже собрался поучить зарвавшегося котяру этикету — но Вонг, медведище неповоротливое, наступил ему на ногу. Мощно, как будто специально.

— Эй, хён. Что за дела?

И правда специально — ну и Вонг-хён лицо состроил. В нём прям умер великий артист. Хотя какие его годы, ещё есть шансы составить карьеру в кино или театре. Казанов всяких играть или мафиози. Или идиотов, вот как сегодня.

— Помолчи-ка, мелкий, — Вонг взглядом указал напротив себя. — Оставь их сейчас в покое.

Не самый удачный выбор лексики, если бы он сказал «его в покое» — прокатило бы, наверное, но «их», подразумевающее Минхо и Шину вместе, резануло по живому. «Их» Юнджи ни при каких обстоятельствах в покое бы не оставил, для начала Шину бы на месте загрыз, да и потом, какой нахрен покой, Минхо покой не нужен. Ему б врезать... или поцеловать, или сначала врезать, а потом поцеловать крепко, как врезать. 

Погладить тоже хорошо — только б он перестал киснуть. Но есть большое «но» из кому гладить. Не котику точно, потому что Минхо не только кукситься, но и дурить тоже не нужно. А блядский Шину лез куда не надо: сиял, в комплиментах рассыпался, поддразнивал и окружал кошачьей ласкучей заботой — на дурость нехило так провоцировал.

План Минхо представлялся Юнджи простым и понятным. Шаг один — вернуть Чондэ, что очевидно пока не получилось. Шаг два — заменить Чондэ кем-то другим. Если бы Минхо был нормальным, разумным человеком, то первым делом вспомнил бы о том, кто ему уже признался в любви, и кто ему, сюрприз-сюрприз, нравился. Но это же Минхо и его излюбленные игры: кроме «мелкого» — с кем угодно. Кто в этой игре в итоге выиграет — посмотрим, но пока на игровом поле могут находиться все, кроме Юнджи.

При таком раскладе Шину — очевидный выбор номер один из ближнего круга. Как-никак Вонг занят, а Шину с Чондэ даже внешне немного похожи. Не братья, конечно, но один рост, вес, ширина плеч, возраст. Только Шину по омегам, но и Чондэ прежде, до Хани, тоже очень даже омегами интересовался. С Минхо стал по альфам, и никто в группе этому не удивился, потому что любой с Минхо стал бы по альфам. Вонг, например, — с удовольствием, сам признался, так почему бы и Шину не добавить радужный в свой натуральный окрас? Если Минхо его захочет — Шину даже оглянуться не успеет, как перекрасится, если, конечно, ему это позволить. 

А позволять Юнджи нихера подобного не собирался. Его очевидный контрплан — никого на игровое поле Минхо не пускать. Нет «мелкого» — и нет никого. Простой и понятный план, исполнить — раз плюнуть, если раскрыть глаза и чуть-чуть подсуетиться. Шину, например, сходу популярно объяснить, что бывает с теми, кто лезет куда не просят.

Юнджи снова открыл рот — и Вонг, псих ненормальный, чуть не сломал ему пальцы на руке своей лапищей. 

— Помолчи, Джи, — приказал тихо, сквозь зубы. Считал, видно, себя очень умным, великовозрастный идиот.

Юнджи молча долбанул по ноге сидящего напротив Шину, попал, кажется, по голени. Хороший удар. Широкая улыбка померкла, Шину охнул и показал зубы-глаза, вроде как «я на тебя злой, щас огребёшь». Хоть раз бы дошло до дела, Юнджи бы ещё подумал, чем ответить — но стоило Шину вновь повернуть голову к Минхо, и он вновь получил по ноге. А нехер. И пусть уже включит мозг.

В этот раз злой котик показал кулак. Вроде как не шутил.

«Не вопрос», — беззвучно ответил Юнджи и подмигнул. Шину — исключительно по омегам, следовало ему это напомнить. Дойдёт до дела, и Шину огребёт. В отличие от домашних мальчиков, Юнджи умел драться. Когда ему было десять, его противнику лет на пять старше скорую пришлось вызвать, кровищи было — Юнджи ему горло чуть не прокусил, еле челюсть разжали. Не то чтобы он планировал вырвать горло Шину, но в сознание билось лихое «а могу» и не ебёт! Любому его противнику стоило поберечься.

До Шину, кажется, дошло, и он отвял от Минхо, наконец заткнулся-угомонился. Юнджи зубасто ухмыльнулся и склонил голову — безмолвно поблагодарил за сотрудничество и понимание. 

Вонг закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. По рукам-ногам перестал тушей топтаться, и на том спасибо.

Минхо встал, бросил салфетку на стул.

— Увидимся позже.

Вообще ничего не съел. Строил из себя разобиженного омежку, только перед кем — Чондэ среди зрителей не было. Не перед Шину или Вонгом, понятно, следовательно, остаётся лишь один виноватый сразу во всех прегрешениях. 

Ну и похер. Главное, не давать ему зарастать мхом и дурить, с остальным они справятся. А что разок не пожрал, то не страшно, не маленький уже, чуть-чуть похудеет, только на пользу пойдёт.

— Минхо, — позвал Юнджи, идя следом, тот не ответил, и он, усмехнувшись, повторил: — Минхо-хён.

Как же эта опостылевшая пьеса достала. Ну до печёнок уже.

Сзади что-то недовольное выдал Вонг, Юнджи отмахнулся. Хватит уже его поучать, не мальчик. 

— Эй, Минхо-хён, погоди!

Минхо приостановился, но не повернулся, так и остался стоять и смотреть в направлении выхода из ресторана. Даже посмотреть в глаза не захотел. Не то чтобы такой расклад для Юнджи стал сюрпризом. 

— Да, Юнджи, — наконец соизволил ответить. Голос — тихий, словно ему херово совсем.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Юнджи спокойно. — Надолго я тебя не задержу.

— Ничего нового я тебе не скажу, — с усталой обречённостью ответил Минхо. — Но если ты настаиваешь... — Он наконец повернулся, бледный, с горящими чёрными глазами. Выглядел откровенно нехорошо. — Хорошо, давай поговорим, расставим все точки над «i».

Забавный оборот. Но Минхо говорил и писал на английском почти так же хорошо, как и Вонг, родившийся в Америке. Так что ладно, Юнджи не стал спорить с терминами, согласился всё прояснить и расставить по своим местам, даже точки.

— Не здесь.

— Ты же говорил о пяти минутах.

— Я говорил о пяти минутах наедине, в месте, где можно откровенно поговорить, и никто нас не побеспокоит. — Юнджи засунул руки в карманы. — Моя спальня тебя устроит?

О, он прекрасно знал, как это прозвучало. От маячащего за спиной Вонга повеяло неодобрением. А Шину, умный котик, пробрался между столиков и скрылся за дверью, выяснять отношения предсказуемо не захотел. Один Минхо выглядел абсолютно безразличным — аж руки побелели. Ну вот кого он сейчас из себя строит?

— Хорошо. Я переоденусь и загляну к тебе. И на этом мы закончим...

— Да, Минхо... хён, договорились. Мы побеседуем и всё решим. Заканчивать, или продолжать, или начинать. Сначала поговорим, а потом ты будешь решать, что с этим делать.

Минхо вновь отвернулся. Иначе как побегом с поля боя его торопливый уход не назывался. 

Вонг дёрнул Юнджи за руку, пришлось задержаться.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил хмурый хён.

— Что хочу.

— Уймись. Я серьёзно. Если уж Чондэ говорит, что ты проиграешь, если будешь дурить голову Хани, то стоит прислушаться. — Вонг насупился, словно настоящий медведь. — И ещё. Больше никаких игр между нами. Ты этим только себе навредишь. 

Ну вот, первое дезертирство. А как всё хорошо начиналось. 

— Это тебе тоже Чондэ сказал? — поинтересовался Юнджи, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Да. Он прямым текстом сказал, что если ты будешь дразнить Хани, заставлять его ревновать, то... 

Юнджи не дослушал.

— Вонг-и, хён, ты бы сам подумал, а что Чондэ-хён может знать о Минхо? Он феерично просрал их отношения, он позволил Минхо уйти. Нет, больше, он оттолкнул Минхо, хотя тот хотел с ним остаться. Потому что, как я понимаю, между ними нихера не искрило, потому что, кроме траха, в остальном, они себя вели друг с другом как школьные приятели, как осточертевшие друг другу супруги, как... Хани и Чондэ, друзья с привилегиями. 

Вонг внимательно слушал, и Юнджи прибавил эмоций в голос, чтоб прокатить хёна с ветерком в заданном направлении:

— Ты правда думаешь, я должен слушать советы Чондэ? Хён, конечно, хороший человек, но в этих делах... и особенно, в характере Минхо, в том, что тот хочет, нихера не понимает и никогда не поймёт. Он уже всё просрал, и на его советах я уеду туда же — в отстойник для друзей-приятелей, старых скучных супругов и заботливых нянек. 

— А ты, значит, понимаешь, что Минхо нужно и что Чондэ ему недодал?

Юнджи скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты сам сказал мне поразмыслить о том, что Минхо нравится в Чондэ. И что нравится во мне. Я и поразмыслил.

— И что надумал?

Вонг усмехнулся, посмотрел сверху вниз — может, оно и справедливо, с высоты его роста и возраста, но Юнджи совсем не понравилась демонстрация: я взрослый, а ты пацаньё неразумное, что-то там о себе мнящее.

— Да так, есть одна мысль. Я потом тебе расскажу. Только не херь пока мою игру. Можешь даже не подыгрывать, только не просри мне всё, хён, пожалуйста.

Вонг покривился, но промолчал. Добряк он, раз не послал, вот и ладно.

— Во, можешь даже так, главное, молча.

Юнджи попятился.

— Ты извини, хён, меня Минхо ждёт.

Он повернулся и поспешил к лифту. 

А мог и не спешить. Над сидящим у окна в лучах естественного света Минхо хлопотал Сонгю-нуна.

— Так что ты хотел сказать? Говори.

— Потерпишь, — Юнджи выдал самый цензурный вариант того, что мог сказать в ответ на представление Минхо о разговоре наедине.

Макияж никогда не занимал много времени, но сегодня Минхо капризничал, придирался, когда в третий раз попросил что-то там переделать, Юнджи отлип от стены и подошёл поближе. Интересное ощущение: Минхо словно сжался перед его приближением, напряжение сковало плечи и руки, а взгляд стал пусть немного испуганным и злым, но не пустым, а вполне себе живым. Одно обещание расставить все точки над «i» заставило Минхо выбраться из раковины, в которую он сам себя заточил. Одно предвкушение разговора заставило его разбить ледовый панцирь и начать волноваться.

— Успокойся, детка, хён. Отложим нашу беседу. 

Минхо заметно расслабился, и Юнджи добавил с ухмылкой:

— Ты пока подёргайся, в голове покрути, что я хочу тебе сказать, накрути себя по полной программе. А когда станет невмоготу, ты ко мне приходи, в спальню, и мы побеседуем. А пока... — Юнджи мило улыбнулся стилисту-омеге: — Сонгю-нуна, вы, когда закончите с Минхо, можете мне помочь? Я хочу успеть волосы до съёмки перекрасить.

— Если б вы сказали немного пораньше... — задумчиво протянул тот, колдуя над бровями Минхо.

— А я говорю сейчас. У меня сегодня первая официальная съёмка с омегой, хочу выглядеть хорошо. Ежом быть достало.


	34. Чондэ. Разрыв

После силовой тренировки и прогона нескольких быстрых треков Чондэ почувствовал себя лучше, вернулась собранность, он наконец смог спокойно обдумать всё, что необходимо сегодня сделать, переговорил с руководством по телефону, дал указания Мину. Обычные дела завертелись, он вступил на хорошо утрамбованную, тысячекратно пройденную дорогу, и сам не заметил, как забыл и о вспышке эмоций, и о противной горечи и о непонимании, что дальше делать. Что-что — оставаться собой, О Чондэ, лидером группы, другом и хёном, не киснуть, не унывать, идти вперёд, а там всё как-то сложится, всегда складывается, и тем лучше, чем меньше думаешь и больше делаешь.

До выезда на место съёмок осталось совсем немного времени — как раз на душ, одежду, причёску, лицо. Он вошёл в номер, сразу же направился в спальню — и спрятавшиеся за суетой дел эмоции вновь его атаковали. 

Один чемодан уже стоял у выхода из комнаты, во второй, меньший, Хани как раз складывал все свои баночки-бутылочки. На шум он поднял голову, они встретились взглядами — сердце тревожно кольнуло, — и Хани как ни в чём не бывало продолжил играть в тетрис с десятками флаконов, коробочек и другой ерундой, а Чондэ так и остался стоять, только почему-то руки скрестил на груди.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Менеджер Мин нашёл для меня отдельный номер, — Хани говорил спокойно, словно о погоде в Гондурасе. — Так что я сейчас соберусь, и эта комната будет в полном твоём распоряжении. 

— Я не просил тебя уходить.

Хани то ли усмехнулся, то ли фыркнул, не поднимая головы, его руки всё ещё крутили баночки-бутылочки, пусть и медленнее прежнего.

— Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь делить со мной постель. Здесь одна кровать. — Хани положил два больших флакона в чемодан и посмотрел на Чондэ из-под упавшей на глаза красной чёлки. — Или ты передумал со мной расходиться? 

Чондэ промолчал. Только на языке стало горько.

— Вот именно, ты не передумал. И я тоже теперь... — Губы Хани сложились в такую болезненную улыбку, что Чондэ пришлось приказать себе остаться на месте. — Да, я тоже теперь не хочу продолжать. Не хочу больше перед тобой унижаться. 

Хани покрутил кольцо на правой руке, свет отразился в гранях бриллиантов.

— Я всё понял, и я ухожу, — сказал он без тени каких-то эмоций в голосе.

— Ты мог бы остаться здесь, а я бы ушёл, — сказал Чондэ, в который раз за утро чувствуя себя виноватым и отверженным, хотя отталкивал Хани сам, по собственной воле. Не лучший выбор слов, но он не знал, что и как сказать, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже. Хотя куда уже хуже, когда Хани смотрит на него как на пустое место и собирается уходить. — Оставайся здесь, я уйду.

— Спасибо, но нет. Я не хочу жить в одном номере с Юнджи, мне было бы это до крайности неудобно. 

— По поводу Юнджи...

— Больше ни слова.

Хани встал с края кровати и остальные баночки-бутылочки со звоном и кое-как, зато очень быстро распихал по оставшимся в чемодане свободным местам. Он выпрямился и отзеркалил позу Чондэ — скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты вправе меня не любить. Вправе, несмотря на годы, проведённые нами вместе, решить всё закончить за какие-то минуты. Вправе сказать, что не хочешь больше быть со мной. — Хани криво усмехнулся, но продолжил холодно: — Это твой выбор, и я его принимаю. Он мне не нравится, я считаю, что такого не заслужил, но больше не собираюсь уговаривать тебя передумать. Ни мне, ни тебе это не нужно, раз нам придётся и дальше работать вместе.

Работать, но не дружить — в другое время Чондэ бы не обратил внимание на выбор слов, но не сегодня.

— Мы друзья, — напомнил он. — Нам нужно выйти из этого, сохранив нашу дружбу и близость. Не надо так отгораживаться от меня. Мы же не чужие друг другу, мы столько вместе... мы друзья.

— Мы перестали быть друзьями в тот день, когда ты впервые засунул в меня свой член. — Хани смотрел отвратительно пустым взглядом и говорил тем сдержанным тоном, который показался бы обыкновенным в речи любого человека, только не его. — Я, конечно, не омега, не смог дать тебе всё, чего ты достоин. Я сам виноват. Мне не стоило вообще всё это начинать, это изначально было ошибкой. А то, что происходит сейчас, та лёгкость, с которой ты от меня отказался, говорит только об одном — я для тебя так и не стал чем-то большим удобной дырки. И, похоже, это давно тяготило тебя, раз ты нашёл первый попавшийся повод, чтобы от меня отказаться.

Вот как, как можно вот так вот всё с ног на голову перевернуть? Хани представил всё так, будто Чондэ был каким-то монстром, будто вообще его не замечал и не ценил. 

— Хани! Я никогда так к тебе не относился. Юнджи тебя любит, ты мечтаешь о нём. Почему ты так... когда я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив! Чёрт! Да послушай...

— Нет, это ты меня послушай. — Хани говорил всё тише, так что приходилось прислушиваться. — Я тебе не ребёнок. И я не прошу у тебя совета. И я, вообще-то, старше тебя. Я больше не позволю ни тебе, ни кому-то ещё лезть в мои отношения с Юнджи. Это никого из вас не касается, даже Юнджи. Мои дела никого из вас не касаются, и я буду решать в своей жизни всё сам.

— Но Хани! Не отталкивай меня, когда я всего лишь хочу тебе помочь!

— Ты уже помог, спасибо. Как-нибудь обойдусь без твоей помощи и без тебя.

Хани захлопнул крышку чемодана и защёлкнул замки. Внутри что-то звякнуло и посыпалось, но Хани даже не моргнул глазом — донёс его до двери, поставил рядом с первым.

Чондэ попытался ещё раз. Он за руку удержал уходящего Хани у двери, чуть сжал пальцы, ощущая через тонкий холодный шёлк крепость и тепло тела. Хани стоял у двери и ждал, когда его отпустят, с абсолютным безразличием на лице.

— Детка, если бы я не был уверен, что вы вместе будете счастливы, что он любит тебя, а ты...

— А я на него теку, вот так идиллия, — издевательски подхватил Хани. Впервые позволил прорваться чему-то живому из-под маски холодности и равнодушия. — Ты ведь так думаешь?

Он теперь стоял совсем рядом, и Чондэ мог видеть его глаза, пустые и тусклые, как кусочки пластмассы, такие никакая косметика не исправит, пока их выражение не изменится. В человеке напротив себя Чондэ, как ни пытался, не мог увидеть их солнышко, наоборот, Хани казался чёрной дырой. Издевательский смех не мог никого обмануть.

Впрочем, Хани и не пытался обманывать, его лицо посуровело, стало словно неживым. Он сказал холодным, словно металлическим голосом:

— Я тебе не шлюха, а ты мне не сутенер. Договорились, приятель?

— Приятель?.. Ладно, послушай. Я никогда так не думал и не говорил. Что ты всё переиначиваешь? Зачем?

— Вот именно, незачем лезть туда, куда не просили. — Хани приподнялся на носочки и мягко коснулся лба Чондэ сухими тёплыми губами. — Спасибо тебе за всё. И хватит на этом.

— Хани, я хочу помочь тебе!

Он покачал головой, смерил нехорошим, злым взглядом с головы до пят. 

— Себе помоги. А ко мне больше не лезь, особенно с помощью. — Он вдохнул и выдохнул, распрямил плечи, и Чондэ убрал руку, отпустил его. — Если я ещё не сказал, то спасибо тебе за всё.

— Ты сказал.

— Вот и хорошо. Я пришлю кого-нибудь за вещами.

Хани улыбнулся ярко, солнечно, той ненатуральной улыбкой, какой прикрывался во время интервью в ответ на самые неудобные вопросы, и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Чондэ посмотрел на руку, сжал кулак. Страшно хотелось что-то разбить, разломать и выпустить пар, но при этом он точно знал, что не станет ничего подобного делать. Он отпускал Хани, как тот и сказал, с лёгкостью. Никакой лёгкости, правда, не ощущал. Было больно и тяжело признавать, что он настолько запутался в своих и в чужих чувствах. В своих — ладно, уж как-нибудь, но в чувствах Хани у него вряд ли получится разобраться. 

Сегодня тот вёл себя так, будто не хотел их разрыва, будто ему причинили сильнейшую боль, предали и выкинули. Пусть он и сам ушёл, но не зря же произнёс и «не хочу унижаться», и то дикое «я тебе не шлюха, а ты мне не сутенер», а самым больным, как ни странно, показалось то короткое, вскользь брошенное «приятель». Вроде бы ну что такого в этом слове, а голова начинала болеть, как только Чондэ вспоминал тон и выражение лица, с которым Хани выплюнул это «приятель». Приятель — не друг, а так, провести время вместе, выпить, позубоскалить, по сути — никто. Не близкий и не лучший друг точно. Не оценил он заботу о себе, не захотел принять подарок из возможных отношений с Юнджи, и Чондэ, чем больше думал о Хани и Юнджи вместе (пусть и не факт, что они когда-нибудь и правда будут вместе, зная обоих), тем громче в голове билось: «Какой же я идиот».

Можно было поступить по-другому?

Да, можно. Он мог так не спешить. Да он должен был так не спешить! Он мог с Хани серьёзно поговорить, подловить его на этих дурацких фантазиях и выяснить, почему именно Юнджи и чего именно Хани с ним, Чондэ, не хватает. Он мог расспросить, что Хани к нему чувствует, пусть не любовь, но что-то же есть... было, раз он так взъелся, так разобиделся, что... и это не только гордость и уязвлённое самолюбие. Блядское блядство, до чего же Чондэ ненавидел копаться в своих и чужих чувствах. В этих проклятых неконкретных и эфемерных чувствах вечно ходишь, как по тонкому льду, рискуя в любой миг провалиться и утонуть, захлебнуться — так точно. А в чувствах Хани с его то солнце, то лёд, так и вовсе не разобраться.

Он же сам сказал, что не любит, — почему тогда так ведёт себя сейчас, раз не любит? А если всё-таки любит, то почему не признался? Чондэ же ему ясно сказал, что любит как друга, как брата — почему в ответ не сказать, только, наверное, больно признаваться тому, кто любит по-братски, в том, что любишь по-другому, иначе... сильнее и больше, совсем не по-братски? 

«Может, он любит меня, а я его оттолкнул?» 

Пока мылся, Чондэ умудрился приложиться лбом о покрытую искусственным камнем стену. Было больно, но внутри головы — намного больней. Он уже просто не знал, что думать, и опять не знал, что делать. И бесило всё это его просто неимоверно.

Менеджер Мин заглянул к нему, когда он оделся и как раз искал телефон, чтобы вызвать кого-нибудь из визажистов.

— Мы немного перенесли время съёмки, господин Хо ещё не готов.

Чондэ повернул голову к комнате Юнджи, но за дверью не слышалось ни звука.

— А где он?

— Они не здесь, внизу. Ким Сонгю говорит, что они скоро закончат, но знаю я его скоро. Сейчас пришлю к вам кого-нибудь из стилистов и, с вашего позволения, закажу что-нибудь перекусить. 

— Я не хочу есть, Мин-ши.

Мин склонил голову.

— Я уже сделал заказ и... я тоже не ел, так что надеюсь разделить с вами трапезу. У нас впереди долгий день, надо бы подкрепиться. 

— Закажите к себе в номер, — отрезал Чондэ. Он, чёрт побери, не нуждался в няньке.

— Дело в том, что мой номер сейчас убирают, туда переезжает господин Ли. Ну, знаете, мы специально поменялись, чтобы все члены группы жили на одном этаже. А я переезжаю на этаж к персоналу, там как раз нашёлся свободный номер, сегодня как раз съезжают. В общем, мне пока некуда заказать еду, только если идти в ресторан, а это долго. — Менеджер Мин нервно потёр руки. — Господин Ли за завтраком тоже ничего не съел, и пока там убирают, я позволил себе заказать еду сюда на троих. Ничего особенного, что вы обычно любите, простые блюда и... э-э... суп из бычьих хвостов, господин Ли его любит, а сегодня выглядит совсем бледным. Помогите мне, пожалуйста, убедить его хоть немного поесть.

Он уговаривал Чондэ как ребёнка. И подначивал его позаботиться о Хани. И если бы это был обычный день, то Чондэ бы даже не заметил, что им манипулируют, но сегодня он действительно слушал, что ему говорили.

— Насколько всё плохо у господина Ли? — спросил он Мина, даже не заметив, как подстроился под стиль речи менеджера.

Тот его сразу же понял.

— Настолько плохо я прежде не видел. Господин Ли купил сегодня очень дорогое кольцо.

Причём тут какое-то кольцо, Чондэ так и не понял. Хани не любил шопинг, к чему ему сегодня ходить по магазинам?

Пришёл помощник Исыль, занялся волосами и лицом Чондэ, затем принесли еду. Менеджер Мин то появлялся, то исчезал, в перерывах отвлекая от навязчивых мыслей. 

— Он отказывается приходить, — пожаловался он, когда пришло время сесть у стола.

— Хорошо. Где он?

— В комнате господ Ю и Квона. 

Чондэ окинул заставленный блюдами с едой стол — тут было явно больше, чем на трёх человек, и набрал номер Шину. Тот принял звонок почти сразу.

— Да, Тигр.

На заднем фоне Чондэ услышал смех, негромкую музыку и оживлённый разговор.

— Менеджер Мин настоял на том, чтобы я поел. Тут море еды. Приходи сам и приводи Вонга и Хани. Хани обязательно.

— Он не захочет.

Чондэ на миг закрыл глаза. 

— Сделай так, чтобы захотел. Шину, пожалуйста.

— Ты не представляешь, что просишь.

О, Чондэ представлял. Он до сих пор пережёвывал равнодушное «приятель» и никак не мог его ни проглотить, ни переварить.

— Юнджи тоже будет? — тихо спросил Шину.

— Нет, ему что-то там делают с волосами.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь. Но я не волшебник.

Он себя недооценивал. Они пришли втроём, Хани держался немного позади, молчал, но к столу сел и даже съел тот самый суп из бычьих хвостов. Чондэ с десяток раз поймал себя на том, что пялится, и вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. И не он один.

— Что происходит, Тигр? — спросил Шину, отведя в сторону в суматохе сборов. — Ты с него глаз не сводишь. Что, оценил, когда потерял?

— Я просто о нём беспокоюсь, по-дружески.

Ответить-то Чондэ ответил, но себя в этом не убедил. Он смотрел на Хани, болтающего с Вонгом, на его яркую улыбку, на выражение лица, почти нормальное, если не знать его так близко и так долго. Хани светил через не-могу, улыбался изо всех сил, даже показал Вонгу пару движений, в которых тот обычно лажал, и почти беззаботно и весело расхохотался, когда Вонг тут же, сходу, налажал снова. Шину тоже крутился рядом, развлекал-отвлекал, заставлял улыбаться. И Юнджи — пусть его тут нет, но ясно же, как только мелкий к ним присоединится, тоже сразу подчинится обаянию Хани. И будет яростно добиваться внимания, любого, даже гнева и злости, но, по сути, будет сражаться за своё место под солнцем, их солнышком (и вряд ли именно под, скорее, над, но сейчас это не имеет значения).

Чондэ сидел, смотрел на Хани, что-то ел, безвкусная еда, благо, в горле не застревала, падала камнем в желудок, пока сам он летел куда-то не туда. Чондэ чувствовал себя сошедшим с орбиты. Другие тоже на орбитах Хани присутствовали не ежесекундно: Шину любил бегать «по омежкам» и купался во внимании незнакомцев, Вонг стремился к одному единственному и несравненному Ёну. Юнджи хотел быть ближе, но Хани его не подпускал. Обычное дело, только теперь в списке отвергнутых, да ещё и с противным званием «приятель» (и, наверное, ещё и «бывший») внезапно оказался Чондэ. Хани ясно дал ему понять, что не хочет близко общаться. Хватило нескольких столкнувшихся взглядов и одной просьбы кое-что передать. То кимчи чуть не застряло у него в горле, несмотря на солнечную (кажущуюся искренной) улыбку Хани и его «пожалуйста» вроде бы как обычным тоном. 

До Чондэ наконец дошло, что не так. Припечатало идиотским открытием. Он хотел, чтобы Хани на него наорал, чтобы даже ударил, чтобы искренне показал, как ему больно, раз уж вдруг оказалось так больно — а не притворялся солнечным, тёплым, обычным, причём притворялся так талантливо, что в его хорошее, беззаботное настроение верилось настолько, чтобы начать завидовать Шину и Вонгу.

Актёрский талант у Хани есть, но всё-таки он не мировой лицедей.

Когда в дверь кто-то зашёл, Чондэ как раз смотрел на Хани и видел, как улыбка дрогнула и растаяла, как вся эта нарочитая солнечность стекла с его лица. 

— А вот и мы! — раздался голос Юнджи.

Чондэ даже головы не повернул, так и остался наблюдать за Хани, глядящего на Юнджи, замечать чуть вздёрнутые вверх брови и на миг прищуренные глаза, сжавшиеся губы, нервные движения пальцев и перемену только что расслабленной и комфортной позы на другую, полную звенящего напряжения.

— Крутяк, — прокомментировал появление Юнджи Шину, Вонг показал палец вверх. 

Чондэ всё ещё интересовала реакция Хани. Тот как раз справился с собой: встал, усмехнулся, вернул солнечную маску на место.

— А тебе идёт, мелкий.

— Спасибо, детка. Старался только ради тебя, хотел тебя впечатлить, — нагло, с издёвкой ответил Юнджи. Не боялся колоть словами и тоном, провоцировать и подстёбывать. Чего этим добивался? Чтобы Хани на него бросался злой собакой?

— Я тебе не детка, а хён. — Хани не смог скрыть раздражение. 

— Не вопрос, детка-хён. Что у вас тут за пир? Почему не позвали? Чондэ-хён?

Чондэ наконец повернулся на голос. Юнджи, оказывается, пришёл не один. Он перекрасился в чёрный с красными кончиками, и теперь они с Таем, с его белыми с розовыми кончиками волосами, выглядели настоящей парочкой. Ещё и стояли близко друг к другу, держались за руки. После стилистов и костюмеров смотрелись каждый по отдельности и оба вместе на миллион.

— Крутой концепт, — сказал Чондэ, переборов острое, непонятно откуда взявшееся раздражение. 

Юнджи самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Мы старались. — Он повернулся к Таю и улыбнулся совсем по-другому, тепло и по-настоящему. Лицо смягчилось, и он показался двадцатиоднолетним симпатичным и обаятельным парнем, а не исчадием ада, как иногда хотелось его назвать. — Хочешь что-нибудь съесть, детка?

— Если ты хочешь, оппа, — мягко ответил Тай и взмахнул ресницами.

Ну ничего такого же! Но Чондэ вдруг ощутил себя таким идиотом, просто невозможным. Он перехватил взгляд Хани на Юнджи, суетящегося вокруг Тая, усаживающего его и заботливо предлагающего съесть то или это, и раздражение стало едва выносимым. Маска Хани ломалась, он старался держать лицо, но Чондэ видел: ревнует, ревнует бешено, искренне.

Хани вышел, хлопнув дверью, и Чондэ, ухватив Юнджи за плечо, уволок его в угол гостиной, к окну.

— Что ты творишь? Я ради этого отказывался от него? Чтобы ты голову ему дурил? Чтобы расстраивал его? Заставлял ревновать? 

Юнджи скрестил руки на груди и дёрнул уголком рта — усмехнулся. Его карие, почти чёрные глаза сверкали, и с новой причёской — ему правда очень шло — он выглядел и старше, и сексуальнее, и опаснее, что ли. Растерянный, страстно влюблённый, не знающий, что делать, мальчик куда-то исчез, возможно, его и не было никогда, и Чондэ всё себе придумал. В голосе Юнджи тоже звучали решительность и напор, абсолютная убеждённость в своей правоте:

— Хён, я перед тобой ни в чём не виноват. Я не просил и никогда бы не попросил тебя бросить Минхо. Ты сам всё решил за вас двоих и сам расстроил его намного больше, чем я когда бы то ни было. Я, конечно, дико тебе благодарен, спасибо за помощь. Но о том, как вести себя с Минхо, мне советы не нужны, я всё решу сам.

Упорный маленький дьявол!

— Он даст тебе коленом под зад, вот чего ты добьёшься.

— Он дал тебе коленом под зад, потому что ты его разочаровал. Он тебе что, ребёнок, чтобы ты решал за него, с кем ему быть? — Юнджи всегда отличался безжалостностью, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. — За нас с ним не волнуйся, я всё решу, и дам ему возможность и желание решить самому. Сейчас я всего лишь стимулирую его интерес. Минхо, даже в его нынешнем состоянии, не поверит, что я могу предпочесть ему альфу Вонга или недоомежку Тая. Он умный и сам разберётся в нашей игре. И я дам ему выиграть, и сам при этом не проиграю. 

Чондэ смотрел на него во все глаза. В голове — ни одной мысли. Мелкий просто его поразил, потряс до глубины души.

— Я никогда ни к кому его не отпущу. Слышишь, хён? Даже к тебе, особенно к тебе, потому что ты его недостаточно любишь, и раз семь лет не хватило, то уже точно и не полюбишь, и не оценишь так, как он того заслуживает. Забудь о нём, найди себе кого-то другого, Минхо твоя недолюбовь не нужна.

— А твоя нужна?

Юнджи кивнул.

— Нужна. Я люблю его, без всяких «недо». Знаешь, как старички говорят: «Я готов целовать землю, по которой он ходит»? Так вот я готов, только ему нахер поцелуи в землю не сдались. Если сейчас нужно его привести в чувство, то я сделаю это. Надо ударить его ревностью — тоже пожалуйста, сделаю, постараюсь, чтобы и эффективно, и не сильно больно. Вы трахались у меня на глазах, а я держу Тая за ручку и целую Вонга в щёчку, охренеть, какие страдания причиняю, да? — Он вздохнул. — Успокойся, хён. Всё с Минхо будет хорошо, он в хороших руках, пусть и пока вырывается. Забудь его и поищи себе кого-то другого.

— Мал, чтоб я от тебя советы слушал, — вспылил Чондэ.

— Неприятно, да? Понимаю, сам в таком положении. У нас тут прям клуб советчиков, каждый первый, бля. — Юнджи похлопал Чондэ по плечу. — Спасибо тебе за Минхо, хён. Я и надеяться не мог, что ты так ступишь. Ты самый замечательный хён из всех в этом мире. — Его взгляд стал колючим. — Забудь Минхо, и мы с тобой останемся друзьями до гроба.

— А если нет, то что? 

— Я позабочусь о нём, хён. Не беспокойся, — сказал Юнджи. Выглядел при этом до невозможности самоуверенным. Наглая мелочь, пацан... победитель? 

— Я выиграю, вот увидишь.

Ещё и мысли читает.

Может, Юнджи ещё и не выиграл, но Чондэ чувствовал, что проиграл. Их отношения с Хани не выдержали минимального испытания на прочность. Подвели оба, с лёгкостью, как Хани и сказал, пусть он и считал, что это Чондэ его предал — но он не видел собственного лица, не знал, с каким выражением смотрел на Юнджи, флиртующего с Таем, с какой искренностью выплескивал из себя чувства, и как тяжело далось ему притворное равнодушие... и как легко, когда спокойным и равнодушным он притворялся с Чондэ. И причина тут могла быть только одна: по отношению к Юнджи у Хани нет и грамма безразличия, а по отношению к... Ох, забудь, Чондэ, просто забудь, и найди себе кого-то другого.

— Просто забудь его, хён.


	35. Тай. Золотая беседка

Никому прежде не приходило в голову втягивать Тая в любовные игры. Оказаться внутри противоборства и столкновения чужих страстей, желаний и ревности, притворяться самым обыкновенным, способным на чувства омегой стало увлекательнейшим приключением. Тай словно попал внутрь дорамы, где играл второстепенную роль наперсника главного героя в мелодраматическом сюжете. Какое приятное отличие от ранее сыгранных ролей в социальной драме, триллере, боевике и фильме ужасов. Их кинороману, выйди он на экраны, присвоили бы детский рейтинг за милоту каждого сюжетного хода и антуража: тут и свидание за завтраком в ресторане гостиницы с комплиментами и стремлением угодить и рассмешить, и хождение, взявшись за руки, и любезности-ухаживания во время второго завтрака, и теперь вот — милые фотографии на память и видео, где они гуляют по прекрасному парку в традиционном китайском стиле у ворот действующего монастыря, наслаждаются мороженым, прекрасной погодой и обществом друг друга.

Самым необыкновенным во внезапном попадании в романтическую сказку Тай считал собственную реакцию. От Юнджи не хотелось сбежать, не пугала ни его близость, ни их полуобъятия, ни сомкнутые руки, ни переплетённые пальцы, ни его здоровый альфийский интерес, ни шальной блеск глаз, ни дразнящая улыбка. Тай ему нравился, но не как Минхо, ни дай боже. Вот на Минхо Юнджи реагировал так, что Таю приходилось бороться (пусть и в четверть силы) с желанием отодвинуться от пышущего страстью альфы. Зато когда Минхо исчезал с горизонта, игра, а Юнджи играл на все сто, доставляла необыкновенное удовольствие. Пусть вся эта милота и предназначалась для впечатления совсем других людей, Тай, незаметно для себя, начал ею по-настоящему наслаждаться.

Вокруг, как жадные галдящие чайки, кружили фотографы и операторы, ассистенты и помощники, что-то кричал главный режиссёр, а Тай сидел за маленьким столиком в уютном домике для чайных церемоний, и пусть толком и не пил этот давным-давно остывший чай, и пусть Юнджи улыбался ему по-дружески мило, дурачась на публику и больше подчиняясь чужим приказам и собственному очевидному желанию вызвать ревность Минхо, Тай всё равно никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что оказался в самой настоящей сказке. Здесь, в прекрасном саду Нан Лиан, хотелось остаться навсегда, глядя на пруд, заросший лотосами, на стремительный танец стрекоз, на блики солнца в воде, стоящей, но нет-нет, да и пошедшей кругами из-за поднявшегося глотнуть воздуха огромного красно-белого карпа. 

Повинуясь команде режиссёра, довольного, сверкающего глазами и бодро орущего на китайском (им всё равно переводили на корейский, так что вовсе незачем было так горло драть), Юнджи, сидящий напротив, взял Тая за руку, прижался губами к пальцам, и минут десять они играли парочку, в которой взволнованный альфа в разных позах и с разными выражениями лица целует и нежит руки смущённого омеги. Смущение Таю давалось легко, румянец вспыхивал сам собой, ресницы опускались, он не мог — и не должен был — сдерживать улыбку. Юнджи бормотал обыкновенно что-то ободряющее, называл «деткой», было и смешно, и мило.

Атори, маячащий рядом чаще, чем требовалось по работе, явно ревновал. Но сегодня долг требовал его присутствия в других местах, там, где фотографировали и интервьюировали Чондэ, и тяжёлой силой влюблённого и ревнующего взрослого альфы Тая накрывало нечасто. Омеги, составляющие большую часть персонала, интересовались и восхищались Юнджи, чего он, молодой, яркий и очень красивый, всецело заслуживал. На Тая тоже обращали внимание, но сегодня то ли солнце иначе светило, то ли что-то большое сдохло в волшебном лесу, но страх от направленного желания если и приходил, то словно стекал с тела слабой щекоткой, а не затапливал сносящей сознание волной.

Тай смотрел на Юнджи, смеющегося, сверкающего вышивкой на имитации традиционной китайской одежды — пусть и ничто во всём мире не могло соревноваться по яркости красок, блеску и сиянию с расположенной в центре лотосового пруда золотой беседкой — и испытывал бесконечную признательность и благодарность. О, он не забыл ту утреннюю тренировку, те объятия, в которых чуть не заснул — впервые в жизни позволив себе довериться альфе. Тай по собственной воле протянул руку, погладил Юнджи по щеке, полностью, без остатка погружаясь в простое для других, но кажущееся ещё сегодня невозможным для себя действие. Юнджи улыбнулся и накрыл его пальцы своими. Судя по довольным воплям режиссёра и яростным щелчкам фотокамеры, получилось, что надо.

— Спасибо тебе за сказку, — Тай не мог больше молчать.

Вряд ли Юнджи понимал, что для него сделал. Тай закрыл глаза, прячась от восхитительно прекрасного мира, и впервые за... вообще впервые представил, что когда-нибудь сможет вот так же сидеть, и рядом будет его человек так же по-доброму, ласково ему улыбаться. Ни о какой разделённой постели Тай не мечтал, разумеется, нет, но впервые подумал, что ходить на свидания, держаться за руки и пить вместе чай, наблюдая за ленивыми карпами в пруду и цветущими лотосами — чудеснейшее занятие. 

— Это не я волшебник, а K-GME, — ответил Юнджи, вырывая Тая из смутных мечтаний о возможном сказочном будущем. — Ну или эти ребята, которым продали права на съёмку и интервью.

— Здесь очень красиво, — ответил Тай, улыбаясь и пряча глаза от солнечных лучей, проникающих сквозь кроны деревьев. — Никогда не проводил время в таких местах.

И почему, кстати? Мог бы, у него хватало средств, чтобы жить без забот, Рензо-сан предлагал и не раз взять отпуск, насладиться путешествиями в дальние страны, но Тай, пройдя полный курс подготовки, благополучно закрыв первые проекты и отлично себя зарекомендовав, предпочёл уехать на Хоккайдо и работать там четыре с лишним года подряд без единого выходного, проводя время в компании далеко не самых милых людей, за исключением Изами, конечно. 

Тай знал, почему работал без передышки, хотя никто не стал бы возражать ни против его выходных, ни против отлучек на несколько дней. Кидзуре-сан был строгим отцом, не позволял Изами лишний раз покидать поместье, кроме как в школу или на соревнования. Достойным поводом развлечения не считались. Но, в отличие от Изами, Тай имел право уехать, хоть раз полюбоваться на цветущую сакуру или посетить монастырь для очищения разума и прикосновения к жизни в созерцании, или съездить в город, раствориться в толпе, побывать в кино, сходить в клуб, поесть что-нибудь необыкновенного в ресторане. Но так ни разу и не поехал — не хотелось. Традиционный уклад жизни в доме Кидзуре устраивал, как и вечная школьная форма, превращавшая его в невидимку для всех. Он жил там, не замечая, что каждый из двенадцати месяцев в его году назывался февралём. Цветы не цвели, птицы не вили гнёзда, он по сути отказался от общения со взрослыми людьми — остановил время, погрузился в детство, которого не знал, причём не в яркое, смешливое, шумное, как показывают в рекламе о жизни идеальной семьи, а стерильное детство Изами — спортсмена, отличника, надежды и гордости Кидзуре-отца, так и не вырастившего из него свою копию.

Из-за воспоминаний о несчастной судьбе Изами, или о мыслях о жестоком сердце Кидзуре, или из-за неприятного образа добровольного погружения в вечный февраль, когда вокруг — только посмотри, как живут другие люди! — могло цвести вечное лето, прекрасное настроение начало портиться. Тай заставил себя вернуться к настоящему, отбросить всё лишнее и доделать работу, пусть она и выглядела со стороны, и была в действительности сказочно лёгкой.

Они с Юнджи пообнимались на камеру, стоя на кажущемся частью открытки, словно нарисованном мостике яркого, насыщенного оранжево-красного цвета. За их спинами сияла на солнце золотая беседка, слепила глаза. Выглядеть будет отчаянно аляповато, но вокруг собрались профессионалы, им лучше знать. И всё же до чего ж странно ощущать себя райской птицей, разодетой и расфуфыренной.

— Мы будем выглядеть как попугаи, выбравшиеся из золотой клетки, — сказал Тай, когда его заставили держать воздушные шарики, столь же безумно яркие и сверкающие, как и знаменитая беседка, а на шею набросили развевающийся на ветру тончайший радужный шарф.

Юнджи рассмеялся и, повинуясь приказу, приобнял Тая за талию.

— Сейчас я поцелую тебя, — сказал он мягко, услышав очередное повеление. — Не пугайся, пожалуйста. Помнишь, я, вообще-то, Минхо люблю.

Минхо стоял недалеко от них, в тени большой сосны, позади, за ограждением кричали и махали руками посетители сада. Сюда, на место съёмки, их не пускали, но сад Нан Лиан — публичное место, пусть и обычно не самое оживлённое в Гонконге, но это до того, как в социальных сетях появились первые фотографии с места съёмки всемирно известных 5A4U. 

Под крики, свист и лес рук с повыше поднятыми смартфонами, а также на глазах спокойного и неподвижного, как один из экспонатов сада камней, Минхо Юнджи прижался сухими губами к щеке Тая.

Юнджи этого не видел, а Тай сквозь опущенные ресницы заметил, как к Минхо подошёл Чондэ и что-то сказал. Только тогда Минхо отвёл от них взгляд. Разговора не было слышно, но говорили явно о чём-то неприятном. Минхо, только что стоявший, скрестив руки на груди, что-то резко ответил Чондэ, тот опять что-то сказал, и Минхо, явно разозлившись, толкнул его в плечо... и всё это под визг толпы и на камеры фанатов.

Режиссёр съёмки заставил их с Юнджи стоять на солнцепёке в сомнительной позе целующихся влюблённых не час, но минут десять точно. У Тая волосы на затылке взмокли, перед глазами начало кружиться и темнеть. В тени сегодня показывало тридцать пять по Цельсию, стоящее в зените солнце жгло, и лёгкая сказочная работа внезапно показала злобный оскал. Выяснение отношений между Чондэ и Минхо продолжалось, пусть уже и без тычков, охрана не вмешивалась, и Тай не выдержал. Он поднял руку и произнёс одними губами «sorry», сжал пальцами висящий на груди кулон и сказал уже громче:

— Атори, уведи объект, немедленно.

Китайскому режиссёру его самоуправство не понравилось. Он что-то долго и яростно орал, на корейский явно переводили с большими пробелами. Тая поворачивали то вправо, то влево, переносили места съёмки, пока он не обнаружил себя сидящим в тени на скамейке, а рядом — Сонгю-онни с салфеткой и кисточкой в руках.

— Осталось немного, — сочувственно сказал главный гримёр и продолжил приводить потёкший на солнце макияж в порядок. — Дышите глубже.

Юнджи сидел на той же скамейке, его тоже приводили в порядок. Подтянусь и другие члены группы — намечалась совместная съёмка. Шум и суета нарастали. 

С Юнджи справились быстрее, Тая продолжили мучить. Он спасался тем, что внимательно разглядывал всех проходящих мимо и, особенно, тех, кто приближался или даже смотрел в сторону Чондэ. Самым близким вновь оказался Минхо, и не по собственной воле. Охрана стояла рядом, Атори смотрел не туда, куда следовало, и, ещё одна ошибка, даже не пытался пресечь разговор Чондэ и Минхо. Пусть они и не ругались явно, но их следовало развести в разные стороны, чем-то отвлечь. Для продолжения скандала достаточно будет попадания в социальные сети записи с камеры телефона одного из десятков суетящихся тут людей. Понятно же, что с такими выражениями на лицах никто не говорит друг другу милые вещи. Скандал может разгореться из-за пустяка. А тут вряд ли речь о пустяке, пусть Тай и не слышал ни одного слова, напряжение висело в горячем воздухе, обещало разразиться грозой.

Сонгю-онни оглянулся на взгляд Тая и вернулся к работе.

— Позволю себе дать вам один совет, — тихо произнёс Сонгю-онни. — Вы ведь такой же наёмный сотрудник, как и все здесь. Но, видимо, никто не объяснил вам негласное правило.

— И что же за правило?

— Не приближаться к господину Хо Юнджи, если нет желания лишиться работы.

Тай улыбнулся.

— Моя работа сегодня заключалась в том, чтобы показать, насколько мы близки с господином Хо.

— Эта так, — заметил Сонгю-онни бесстрастно, — но вы и вне съёмки вели себя с ним мило. Господину Ли это не понравится, уже не понравилось. Если вас сегодня-завтра уволят, то не удивляйтесь. 

Тай закрыл глаза по просьбе гримёра и подождал, пока закрепитель влажным облаком осядет на коже. 

— Господин Ли настолько влиятелен? — спросил он, когда ему разрешили говорить и двигаться. Сонгю-онни не отходил, ждал помощника, чтобы подправить Таю причёску.

— Он один из акционеров компании, разве вы не знали? Он тот самый господин Ли Минхо, и даже если бы был просто артистом Ли Минхо, то всё равно он влиятельнее любого из нас, простых смертных. И не обманывайтесь его улыбками и вежливостью, когда его что-то серьёзно расстроит, он не станет слушать извинений или рассказов о тяжёлой жизни, детях, бросившем муже, уволит всё равно. Он не даёт вторых шансов. Так что будьте осторожны. Лучше случайно перепутать баночки и покрасить господина Ю Шину в светло-зелёный цвет, чем смеяться и кокетничать с господином Хо Юнджи. Вы милый мальчик, я вижу, что вы ведёте себя так не по своей инициативе, а просто попали между двумя жерновами, но это худшее, что с вами могло здесь произойти... Ну вот, всё готово! — закончил он совсем другим тоном.

Тай встал и глубоко поклонился.

— Спасибо большое за вашу работу, Сонгю-онни.

— Спасибо большое, что позволили мне поработать с вами, господин Пак, — ответил тот с поклоном и пошёл дальше, проверять работу помощников и исправлять то, что выглядит не так идеально, как ему бы хотелось.

— Всё не так страшно, — шепнул Таю на ухо молоденький помощник гримёра. — Господин Ли не такой ужасный человек, как расписывает Сонгю-онни. Когда дела плохи, он никогда не откажет, щедро поможет. Только может проверить, правда ли деньги нужны для лечения, а не там, к примеру, дружку на новый автомобиль. Те, кто ему хоть раз солжёт, вылетают с треском. А с Юнджи больше не целуйся, даже на камеру. Он вас обоих чуть взглядом не испепелил. О Чондэ сделал ему замечание, и как понеслось... — Он бы и дальше болтал, но его позвали, и Тай наконец остался один.

Ненадолго. Что там Атори хотел, Тай не стал слушать, приказал сразу:

— Смотри за Чондэ, не давай им с Минхо ругаться. Мы не только охраняем жизни клиентов, но и их интересы. Публичные скандалы однозначно не в интересах K-GME. Потому включись уже в работу! Не понимаю, о чём ты думал, почему не разобрался сам. 

Атори вздохнул, от него веяло недовольством.

— Ну что? — спросил Тай, не скрывая раздражение.

— Ты целовался с Хо Юнджи.

— И что с того? Это если умолчать о том, что я не целовался, а меня поцеловали в щёку на камеру в присутствии сотни людей. Это что, какое-то великое дело? Оскорбление нравственности? Или что?

— Ничего, — хмуро ответил Атори. Слово «ревность» огромными буквами было написано на его покрасневшем лице.

— Вот именно что ничего. Займись делом. — Тай бросил взгляд за спину Атори. — Что это там за китаец без пропуска? Я его уже второй раз вижу рядом с Чондэ.

Атори повернулся, взглянул на небольшого толстого человечка с блокнотом и в синей кепке.

— Это журналист. Я его проверял, он чист, аккредитация есть.

— А тот? — Тай рукой указал на высокого худого альфу, сидящего без дела на скамейке.

— А это помощник ассистента режиссёра, кофе-подай. 

— Не слишком ли он представительный для такой работы? И взгляд у него чересчур внимательный.

Атори тяжело вздохнул.

— Я всё понял. С твоего позволения я пойду, Тай.

— Хорошей работы.

Тай улыбнулся и отправился к месту съёмки. По сравнению с разборками с ревнивым Атори, которых удалось благополучно избежать, обнимашки с Юнджи в окружении группы представлялись ему плёвым делом.

Для групповой фотографии их с Юнджи, как самых низкорослых расположили по центру, за спиной встал огромный Вонг, Шину поставили со стороны Юнджи, Минхо — со стороны Тая. Чондэ уложили-усадили на пол. А затем Таю пришлось то ли десять минут, то ли десять часов широко, счастливо улыбаться, пока за его спиной творилось чёрти что. 

Началось с того, что все стояли довольно свободно, рука Минхо лежала у него на плече, длинными пальцами чуть касаясь Юнджи. Тай совершенно не удивился, что одного этого лёгкого, едва заметного касания хватило, чтобы Юнджи напрягся всем телом. Затем им приказали встать поплотнее — и Минхо положил ладонь Юнджи на плечо. Реакция Юнджи стала настолько заметной, что Таю пришлось уговаривать себя потерпеть ещё минуту-другую, тем более что Юнджи хотел совсем не его, а Минхо. 

Переводчик, виновато улыбаясь, попросил всех стать ещё плотнее, не дожидаясь окончания очередной серии воплей на китайском. В итоге Минхо обнял ладонью шею и затылок Юнджи, касание казалось неслучайным, а нарочитой лаской, из-за которой срывает дыхание и бросает в дрожь. Тай видел это собственными глазами, плевать на просьбы не крутиться, лишь бы понять, что происходит, когда напряжение между двумя стоящими вплотную к нему альфами стало настолько явным, что едва получалось его выносить. Хорошо ещё, что Юнджи снял руку с талии Тая и тем самым наполовину освободил.

— Мелкий, убрал руку оттуда, — раздалось сверху, недовольство проявил Вонг.

— Хён, живо убрал глаза оттуда, — сквозь зубы ответил Юнджи.

Где там была его рука, Таю стало совсем безразлично, потому что к его заду (к верхней части правой ягодицы) явно и недвусмысленно прижался возбуждённый член. У Юнджи стояло. Тонкой ткани не хватило, чтобы скрыть случившийся конфуз. 

Так Тай оказался в объятиях возбуждённого альфы. 

— Прости, детка, — сказал Юнджи.

Он старался не прижиматься сильно, но Тай всё равно чувствовал правой ягодицей касания вставшего члена. И при этом каким-то чудом умудрялся улыбаться на камеру и позволять себя обнимать. Не убегал с криками. Не падал в обморок. Считал про себя секунды и улыбался.

Если б ещё Минхо оставался безразличным, но от него тоже веяло... этим. Тай и правда будто оказался между двумя жерновами. Двое жаждущих альф нависали с обеих сторон — Тай, как китайский болванчик, продолжал широко улыбаться.

Когда он наконец освободился, когда Минхо отошёл в сторону, а Юнджи, словно щенок на невидимом поводке, побежал за ним следом, вставший с пола Чондэ возмущённо сказал:

— И он мне ещё говорит, что ничего к мелкому не чувствует. Да вы только посмотрите на них!

Бурно дышащий, вспотевший Тай послушно посмотрел на «них»: Минхо прислонился спиной к золотой беседке, рядом с ним, упираясь в стену одной рукой, на недвусмысленно близком расстоянии стоял Юнджи. Впервые за всё время на памяти Тая они не ругались. Юнджи что-то коротко сказал, Минхо не ответил, но и не оттолкнул и не ушёл. Они так и остались просто стоять и молчать, и в этом молчании, в их взглядах друг на друга не было никакой простоты и уж точно не было равнодушия.

Чондэ без спроса взял Тая за руку и потащил за собой.

— Слушайте, — сказал он, остановившись в шаге от громко молчащей парочки. — Я правда всё понимаю. И правда... всё понимаю, — повторил он, глядя на недовольное лицо повернувшегося к нему Юнджи, — но давайте не будем херить всё наработанное на глазах изумлённой публики, разберёмся там, где нет камер. Хани, пожалуйста, пошли со мной.

По алому деревянному мостику они спустились вчетвером, разбившись по парам: Тай и Юнджи, Чондэ и Минхо. Остановились под громкие крики фанатов.

— Улыбаемся и машем, — прокомментировал Юнджи.

Минхо фыркнул, сдерживая смех, и Юнджи среагировал мгновенно, выпрямился, широко улыбнулся — гордо распушил невидимый хвост. Тай, кстати, так и не понял, что тут смешного. И, похоже, не понял не он один.

Чондэ спросил у Минхо:  
— Теперь мы можем нормально поговорить?

— Нам не о чем говорить. Мы всё обсудили.

Минхо ослепительно улыбнулся публике, под крики несколько раз поклонился. Чондэ тоже поклонился фанатам, а когда распрямился, Минхо уже уходил по боковой дорожке по направлению к стоянке.

— Сочувствую, хён, — сказал Юнджи. — Теперь нас таких двое, желающих нормально поговорить с Минхо.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Что и тебе. Ничего.

Чондэ взъерошил волосы.

— Ну, по крайней мере, от тебя он больше не бегает.

— Ага, теперь он бегает от нас, — фыркнул Юнджи.

Тай посмотрел на одного, на другого и опустил глаза. Ну что с них возьмёшь. Альфы.


	36. Шину. Казанова

Помимо официального Леопарда Шину, скрепя сердце, отзывался ещё на два прозвища: прилипчивое, не отдерёшь, Котяра авторства злоязыкого даже в нежные тринадцать Юнджи, и Казанова — тут сложно сказать, какой дурак ляпнул первым. Казанова — древний, как сибирский мамонт, итальянец, в седые времена прозванный отчаянным ходоком по омежкам, в дряхлой старости написал мемуары о своих похождениях и тем прославился. Шину развлечения ради как-то погуглил и с тех пор только смеялся, когда слышал в свой адрес: «Эй, Казанова!» Старикан бахвалился интимом с сотней омежек, ну, сто двадцатью, или около того, и это жалкое число — за где-то сорок лет активного, ха-ха, распутства. Язык у него, видно, был подвешен лучше члена — приключения он изложил на трёх с лишним тысячах страниц в скольки-то там пыльных томах.

Шину литературным даром не страдал, на каждого омежку из своего списка вряд ли смог бы исписать даже страницу. Зато, если б страничку написать всё же получилось, то по числу томов наверняка уделал бы старика вчистую.

Не то чтобы он реально считал — пусть Вонг занимается такой фигнёй, а потом ужасается результатам. Вонг, кстати, сошёл с дистанции на паре тысяч, Шину его давно обогнал, ещё до Сыёна-разрушителя их негласного соревнования. Вонг-и ещё имел наглость посоветовать Шину остановиться и поискать себе кого-нибудь, как он выразился, настоящего. Как будто те, с кем Шину, да и тот же Вонг, проводил время до появления Ёна Прекрасного — куклы или манекены, а не вполне себе настоящие живые и привлекательные омеги.

Самый смех, это когда Вонг хорошенько надрался, все тогда напились, кроме Шину, и начал доказывать, что в их компании он, Вонг, единственный взрослый альфа, а остальные — наивные девственники. 

Ладно, Юнджи и не думал скрывать, что у него ни с кем и никогда, хотя Шину на его месте, с пустым списком в плюс-минус двадцать, со стыда бы сгорел, но мелкий, кажется, вообще не подозревал о таком понятии как стыд. Он выразился чётко: «Чем пихать хрен в первую попавшуюся дырку, лучше до кровавых мозолей дрочить», и это при всех, не стесняясь, и ничего его не смутило: «Смущение — а это ещё что за хрень, с чем её подают, с хреном?» Что тут скажешь, Юнджи в своём репертуаре. И всё же, пусть Джи — девственник, но, получается, уж никак не наивный. Однажды Шину подсмотрел порно на смартфоне мелкого, ух, как вспомнишь, так вздрогнешь. Невинности в Юнджи столько, сколько и стыда — ноль целых, ноль десятых.

Если не упоминать всуе, хе-хе, господу и его ханжам-прислужникам неугодные интимные игрища альф с альфами, то Хани — кандидат номер два в настоящие девственники. Омег он на дух не переносил, в буквальном смысле. Сам он, когда дело дошло до разборок, назвал свою нелюбовь аллергией. Может, оно и так — лекаря-самоучку как-то и правда пришлось позвать. Однажды в ночном клубе омежка из привлечённого славой-деньгами цветника сдуру запустил Хани, пьяному, сонному, разомлевшему, руку в трусы, и не только руку, по правде. Жаль, рядом никого трезвого не было, не остановили. 

Кончилась эротическая интервенция плохо, пришлось Мина звать, улаживать физические и моральные страдания слегка побитого и сильно униженного омежки. Очнувшегося с членом в чужом рту Хани вырвало прямо на того пацана-искусителя. Бедолага упал на задницу на пол, начал возмущённо-жалобно голосить, и злой, как сто Юнджи, Хани ему ещё и под зад наподдал, в итоге стоило происшествие компании дороговато. И у группы завелось новое правило: к пьяному-сонному Хани омежек не подпускать, а трезвый-бодрый он их и сам не подпустит.

Чондэ на девственника, тем более наивного, что раньше, что сейчас не походил ни в каком ракурсе. Во-первых, они втроем, Чондэ, Вонг и Шину, очень даже неплохо поразвлеклись в их семнадцать-восемнадцать (двадцать, в случае Вонга), когда 5A4U за считанные недели вынесло в верхние строчки корейских чартов. Поднявшаяся пена, всеобщее обожание, пищащие от восторга омежки на первых концертах, и нельзя сбрасывать со счетов их собственную жажду и голод. Они втроём творили такое, и часто друг у друга на глазах, и никто никого не стеснялся, так что Шину точно знал, что с омегами у Чондэ было много и часто, в разных позах и с воплями-криками-рыками. Это потом его потянуло на сладенькое, но до Хани омежек у Чондэ было... ха, да точно не меньше, чем у Джакомо Казановы. Ну и какой из него девственник? Именно — никакого.

Первый раз Шину случился в четырнадцать, на летних каникулах, с ровесником, соседом-омежкой. У обоих вообще не было опыта, попробовать обоим очень хотелось, и для храбрости они напились. Шину из-за выпивки впервые узнал, как ощущается, когда крышу сносит напрочь, и наверх, рулить, выбирается альфа-самец. Мозг коротнуло, и он, пьяный и возбуждённый, такого наворотил. Бедный тот омежка, ему реально досталось. Шину до сих пор со стыдом его вспоминал, вернее, думал о нём, ведь в таком состоянии толком не запоминаешь, что творишь, несёт волной — и несёшься, совсем без тормозов и мозгов. Так получилось, его первый несколько дней ходить не мог, потому что пьяный Шину его натурально заебал — факт, а не фигура речи. Трахал, не останавливаясь, несколько часов, пока опьянение не прошло, а с его уходом вернулось сознание и пришло понимание, что вот эти жалкие всхлипы, дрожь и слёзы — совсем не от удовольствия, а от страха и боли. 

Шину дико пересрал, извинялся, заикаясь, стоял на коленях. Потом, дома, ночами не спал, всё думал, какой он урод ненормальный, носился по комнате, как тигр в клетке, бился лбом в стену (по-настоящему, не фигурально). А через неделю соплестраданий и «ну что же я за урод» сосед пришёл к нему домой, подгадав, чтобы родителей не было, и, краснея и сверкая большими зелёными глазами, предложил повторить. А ещё через недельку они повторили уже под выпивку — потому что соседу хотелось пожёстче. Опьяневшего Шину опять сорвало, и сосед получил своё жёстче, часами, без остановки, полный набор, так что когда Шину всё-таки остановился, юный экспериментатор ног не смог свести и самостоятельно подняться с кровати. Но ему правда понравилось, в глазах сиял абсолютный восторг, а слова поднимали самооценку до седьмых небес: «Ну ты и зверь, мужик, настоящий альфа. Охренеть, какой мощный, полный улёт. М-м, я отдохну, и ещё повторим? Ну давай, альфа!»

Начались занятия в школе, о талантах Шину поползли слухи, и как понеслось. Кого у него только не было. Не считая школьников-первооткрывателей, даже парочка преподавателей-омег, а ещё сосед-одиночка постарше, и это только в первый год. Так что задолго до 5A4U Шину бросил считать. И уж точно не был девственником ни в каком смысле слова. 

Только если по альфам, но при всём уважении-восхищении Хани не настолько его привлекал, чтобы сражаться за него с остальными и, тем более, со зловредным Юнджи. 

Говоря о повёрнутом на их сладеньком солнышке Джи, Шину никогда не понимал, зачем в такое простое действо, как секс, вкладывать столько эмоций. Эти их брачные игры с Хани и, особенно, многолетнее воздержание Юнджи ввергали Шину в состояние полного недоумения. 

А потом ещё Вонг встрял по самые яйца и там, в Ёне, плотно застрял. Перестал другими омежками интересоваться, превратился в сраного монаха, э-э, нет, всё-таки не монаха, а дрочера на светлый образ своего ненаглядного — не фигура речи, опять-таки, потому что, судя по подсмотренному видео на смартфоне Вонга, он и правда глядел, глядел и никак не мог наглядеться на своего расчудесного Ёна. В чём-то Шину его даже понимал: на той паре кадров, которые он случайно увидел, и правда было на что посмотреть, горячо и... да, весьма горячо.

Но, возвращаясь к теме, дырка-то у всех одинаковая. И вся эта херня, что у Джи, что у Вонга, когда нужна лишь одна-единственная дырка из миллиардов возможных, — это такая на самом деле херня. Чушь собачья. Единорожий навоз. Пыльца фей. Лапша на ушах. Песенки о вечной любви из топа чартов, криво написанные на коленке. Шину, как человек многоопытный, чётко знал: дырка у всех одинаковая — у альф и омег, у молодых и постарше, у красивых и не очень, у азиатов и европейцев, у африканцев и латиносов, даже у эскимосов и индейцев — всё одинаковое, в общем-то, у всех. 

Разводить сопли из-за того, что вокруг масса дырок, а хочется именно эдакую, а не дают или вне зоны доступа — ну, с какой стороны ни посмотри, полный же идиотизм. Для красоты его называют любовью. Полный респект такому маркетингу — Шину рубил на песнях о чувствах кучу бабла, дополнительный бонус — романтично настроенные омежки, дающие сходу, только пальцем помани. Пока они с ним занимались любовью, Шину их нагибал и, ну да, ебал. Не так красиво звучит, с маркетингом сложновато, зато искренне и честно на все сто. Напридумывали каких-то чувств, обозвали любовью — да сколько угодно, заморачивайтесь, если хочется, а Шину под шумок красивых слов займётся делом и своего не упустит.

Секс тем и хорош, чтобы без романтических чувств и мозгоебли. Чтобы член встал и въехал в хорошо смазанную дырку, хватит здоровья, а вот чувства, кроме умения хранить равновесие и держать цель, не нужны. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда — и всё становится просто отлично. А если очень хочется оторваться, то предварительно можно накатить, главное, чтобы в итоге удовольствие оказалось обоюдным. Однажды Шину не повезло с партнёром, «хочу много и жёстко» оказалось голимым враньём, от пострадавшего K-GME откупилось, дело замяли, но с выпивкой пришлось завязать. Но и без выпивки туда-сюда, туда-сюда — и всё круто, клёво и классно, три К Казановы. 

И c таким багажом — в каком месте Шину девственник? Именно — только в воображении Вонга.

Однажды, в полёте, когда все напились, Вонг сказал: когда с омегой по-настоящему, — полный улёт, ни с чем несравнимо. Хани на это хмыкнул, надел наушники и врубил музыку на телефоне: не нравились ему разговоры про омежек, и сами омежки не нравились ни под каким соусом. По оценке Шину реакция Хани попадала под: «Не любите кошек? Вы просто не умеете их готовить», но свои мысли Шину, в отличие от Вонга — любителя посоветовать и поучить жизни — держал при себе. Юнджи разговоры об омежках не смущали, его ничто не смущало, и он вогнал просветителя (медведище Вонга!) в краску, засыпав десятком-другим уточняющих вопросов, так что тому, если он не, как мелкий выразился, не ссыкло, пришлось объяснять, и как что ощущается, и в чём именно состоит разница, и почему лично Вонга от этого так ведёт, и что самое главное, а что второстепенное.

Вонг, бедолага, уже и не рад был, что поднял тему. Юнджи его натурально вопросами заебал. А ещё Вонгу пришлось распространяться не только о физиологии, но и о чувствах — и выглядел он при этом то ли дураком-фантазёром, то ли расчувствовавшимся идиотом. Очевидно, что он обожал своего Ёна. Повторяя любимое Вонга: «There is sunshine come through his ass», без всяких «no». Но как объяснить необъяснимое, тем более закусившему удила мелкому, который омегу даже не нюхал? Круто тогда Вонг попал. 

Утихомирил Юнджи только Чондэ.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, хён, — сказал медленно, лениво растягивая слова, пьяный же. Трезвым бы точно такое не ляпнул. — Когда мы с Хани, и он... — Чондэ попытался что-то изобразить руками, но вряд ли кто-то понял, что именно, хотя контекст и так подсказывал, о чём шла речь, — то так расслабляет, до пустых мозгов. Он как горы с моих плеч снимает, а потом словно на ноги ставит, и я чувствую себя таким сильным, таким альфой, мне всё по плечу, кажется, реально могу двигать горы... Так что не зависит это, омега или альфа, просто с Ёном у тебя много и часто, вы оба открылись друг другу, а не только он для тебя. Как у нас с Хани.

— Ты ещё скажи, что он течёт для тебя, — хмыкнул Вонг.

Расплывшийся в довольной улыбке Чондэ промолчал, положил ладонь на колено Хани, нежно-бережно погладил. Вонг сделал большие глаза и притих, а Юнджи на месте чуть не разорвало на миллионы кусков. А Чондэ, ну что Чондэ, он, разумеется, ничего не заметил. Ни ревности Юнджи, ни его голода-жажды, ни как корёжило его, ни какими жадными глазами он на Хани смотрел. Чондэ даже не понял, чего мелкий сбежал и полчаса отсиживался в туалете, так что никто туда не мог попасть. Ничего этого он просто не заметил, как обычно, ступил. 

А потом Хани, сняв наушники, поинтересовался, что случилось и куда делся мелкий, и Вонг, пьяный в жопу и потому простой и прямой, как настоящий медведь, вместо ответа спросил у него: «Детка, так ты правда течёшь?», и настал локальный апокалипсец. Смешно, что Чондэ реально не понял, почему побелевший, раздраконенный Хани поставил его в игнор и не разговаривал ни в ту ночь, ни ещё где-то две недели. Не смешно, что мелкий с тех пор стал совершенно невыносимым, превратился в самого настоящего школьного хулигана, дёргающего понравившегося омежку за косички с поводом и без. Только в его случае — альфоомежку, солнышко Хани, хёна, к тому же трахающегося с его хёном Чондэ. Мелкого частности не смущали, он, похоже, родился без стыда, совести и тормозов. И в упор отказывался понимать, почему Хани от него бегает испуганным зайцем.

Шину его крутости иногда даже завидовал. Сам он, пусть солнышко Хани нравился и ему, даже головы в ту сторону не поворачивал. Может, если б Хани был свободен — любопытно же, о чём говорил (технически — промолчал) Чондэ. Но тот был занят двоими — добровольно Чондэ и не по своей воле мелким цербером Юнджи, готовым за один благосклонный взгляд пассии перегрызть сопернику горло.

Мелкий, кстати, как-то похвастался, что однажды одного чуть не загрыз. И Шину, в отличие от остальных, ему сходу поверил. Мелкий в таких вещах никогда не лгал, сказал не ради почесания языка или поглаживания ЧСВ, а всего лишь в своей манере предупредил, чем, при случае, может ответить на прямое покушение на его интересы. Считал, что раз заранее объяснил, то потом нехер жаловаться. Шину единственный из группы не сталкивался, не огребал и потому не жаловался — предупреждение принял к сведению, и обходил дела мелкого десятой дорогой. Так Джи — нормальный чёткий пацан. Но ещё и псих ненормальный. И, особенно, по отношению к Хани.

Потому Хани для Шину — неприкасаемый. Так всегда было и так будет.

И нечего в этом страшного нет, потому что не слишком-то и хотелось, это раз, а два — на век Шину омежек хватит. Недаром его зовут Казановой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идиома: There is no sunshine come through his ass! (амер.) – Свет клином на нём не сошёлся!   
Тут: Солнце светит не из его задницы - в значении, да, светит, и именно из его задницы.


	37. Шину. Котяра

Хани для Шину — неприкасаемый, но всё равно приятель, настоящий друг. И молча наблюдать, как Юнджи наседает на него и выпендривается, Шину не смог, встрял, в итоге огрёб от мелкого, пусть и несправедливо, но за дело. Нога до сих пор побаливала, Юнджи — псих ненормальный, так бить. Синячище уже поставил, а теперь ещё и в тёмном углу зажал. Не как хёна, а как безобидного омежку к стенке спиной прижал и навис, хотя ростом помельче. Вообще оборзел.

— Что б я тебя рядом с Минхо больше не видел. Грабли убрал, не вешайся на него, даже не смотри в его сторону.

Вот что за херня? Вроде же ещё в ресторане разобрались, но мелкому, видно, не хватило чёткости определений. Засранец вообще границы потерял. Или не знал он никаких границ никогда, просто Шину везло не попадать внутрь охраняемой территории.

— Всё понял? — спросил Юнджи и сгрёб Шину за грудки. Взгляд совсем бешеный, руки большие-крепкие, силой давит, не стесняясь — полный набор, только сжатого кулака у носа не хватает. 

Шину не обманывался: в драке с Джи он бы на себя не поставил и ста вон, потому молча кивнул.

Юнджи отступил, злость ушла с его лица, как водой смытая, он заботливо разгладил смятую одежду и похлопал по плечу с ненатуральной зубастой улыбкой.

— Вот и хорошо, Шину-хён. Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Извини, если что.

Они настолько хорошо поняли друг друга, что когда Хани пришёл поговорить, а на деле попросить о помощи, Шину повёл себя некрасиво. Они собирались на съёмку, Вонга ещё красили, Шину освободился первым, и заглянувший в гости Хани предложил поговорить наедине.

Неприятно похолодело в желудке. Мелкий придурок с его выкрутасами уже, ещё до начала разговора с Хани, заставил Шину почувствовать себя поганым ссыклом, недоальфой.

— Извини, но в спальню к себе я тебя не поведу. Почему, ты, думаю, понимаешь.

У Хани стало такое лицо: он сел на диван у окна и тяжело вздохнул, спрятал за ладонью глаза.

— Я уже не знаю, что делать и куда бежать. Он перетянул на свою сторону Вонга и Чондэ, даже этого недоомежку, и травит меня со всех сторон, как охотник волка. Задолбал. А теперь и до тебя добрался, да? Что он тебе наплёл, тоже сказочку о большой и чистой любви?

Шину сел рядом, также тяжело и шумно вздохнул.

— Не знаю насчёт любви, я вообще в такие вещи не верю, ты знаешь, но что ты для него, как Ён для Вонга, даже не сомневаюсь. Он в тебе кучу времени, верность тебе хранит, у него всё невъебенно серьёзно. 

— И ты в это веришь?

Их взгляды встретились, и Шину подумал, что никогда прежде Хани не выглядел таким живым, как сегодня. Без улыбки, бледный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и красными, припухшими губами, из-за того что часто их прикусывал и облизывал, Хани вызвал бы желание и у тысячелетней мумии. Его извечные улыбки и солнечное настроение, как блеск бриллиантов, мешали разглядеть суть. А сейчас он показывал себя без прикрас, живого и настоящего, и нравился тоже по-настоящему. Такого омегу Шину бы ни за что не пропустил. 

Вот и мелкий — не пропустил, и насрать ему, что Хани совсем не омега.

— Верю, не верю, какая разница, когда ежу понятно, что у него к тебе всё серьёзно, — сказал Шину, окончательно решив всё для себя. 

Он действительно собирался похерить свои и так призрачные шансы с Хани. Мог бы и побороться — но только если б ему противостоял один Юнджи. На самом деле, и этого только слепой не видел, сражаться пришлось бы и с Хани — у которого, несмотря на все его не, к Юнджи имелись чувства. 

И сдались им всем эти сраные чувства. Жаль, своим умом жить не научишь и не заставишь, только время потеряешь и друзей оттолкнёшь непрошеными советами-поучениями.

— Да какое там серьёзно? — возмутился Хани. — У него просто стоит на меня! На любого стояло бы, если бы он решил оглянуться по сторонам!

— А ты позволил бы ему оглянуться? — Натолкнувшись на пылающий взгляд, Шину похлопал себя по губам. — Всё-всё, молчу-молчу! Просто... — Он постарался сформулировать получше: — Допустим, мне бы очень нравился Чондэ.

Хани высоко поднял брови.

— Я сказал «допустим», — повторил Шину. — Чондэ — хороший друг, любовник тоже отличный...

Хани вытаращился на него, приоткрыв рот. 

— Я знаю, — уточнил Шину, щёки подозрительно потеплели, — потому что мы как-то развлекались в одной компании, и тот омежка не просто так под ним орал: «Боже, боже, ещё, ещё, ты самый лучший, мой бог!» 

— Ты хочешь вывести меня из себя? — Хани поджал губы.

— Это было очень давно, вы ещё не были вместе, — отмахнулся Шину. У него уже и подмышки, и спина, и затылок вспотели, и он себя трижды проклял, что вообще попытался что-то там сказать и как-то помочь. Но не останавливаться же на полдороги. Взялся за дело, так уже давай, тащи, если не до финиша, то до ближайшей остановки. 

— В общем, давай я начну сначала, и не перебивай меня. Это гипотетическая ситуация. Итак, — Шину глубоко вздохнул, — допустим, я давно влюблён в Чондэ, всю жизнь дрочу на него одинокими вечерами, но он все эти годы был занят, тобой занят, а теперь вы вдруг разбежались и, кажется, навсегда. Представил?

— Да. — Хани кашлянул.

— А тут, значит, вы расстались, и у меня, значит, появился гипотетический шанс. 

— Давай дальше.

— Шанс в плане узнать наконец, такой ли Чондэ клёвый парень, как кажется, когда смотришь на него издали, и такой ли он хороший любовник, и, вообще, мы подходим друг другу, или нет, и лучше бы нам и вовсе не связываться. Пока всё понятно?

— Да, — ответили двое. Теперь к ним присоединился ещё и Вонг, и Шину чуть не прикусил язык, натолкнувшись на его полный веселья взгляд.

— Что? — сказал Вонг рокочущим басом. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты запал на Чондэ.

— Я и не запал.

— Понимаю, — протянул Вонг и скрестил руки на груди, — ты давай, продолжай, дико же интересно, что ты там с Чондэ делать надумал.

Шину закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул через нос. Ситуация его начала не по-детски бесить. Ладно, пора заканчивать!

— Я бы его соблазнил и трахнул, потому что, парни, что вы мне ни говорите, а чувства от одного траха не появляются. И от двух-трёх тоже не появляются. Зато можно проверить массу вещей — совместимость там, присмотреться получше. Я б его трахнул и определился, что делать дальше. 

— И в чём смысл? — спросил Хани.

— Как в чём? Понравилось бы — продолжил, нет — сразу бы прекратил, но, самое главное, в голове бы у меня стало тихо, потому что я б точно знал, что мне делать дальше. Я бы избавился от сомнений, всё решил, почувствовал себя наконец мужиком, а не трясущимся желе на тарелке, которое никак не поймёт, куда ему прыгать, то ли в рот, то ли на пол.

Телефон зазвонил. Шину поднял обложку и чуть не подавился воздухом.

— А вот и твоя любовь звонит, — прокомментировал Вонг, посмеиваясь, вот же сука. — Давай, не дрейфь, назначай свидание уже на этот вечер. Поможете заодно друг другу после концерта.

Хани тоже рассмеялся, и Шину, показав им обоим кулак, отошёл в сторону, чтобы нормально, без подстёбываний, поговорить с другом, о котором, бог-свидетель, никогда не задумывался в сексуальном плане. О Хани — да, бывало, даже сегодня, о Юнджи — тоже да, однажды мелькнуло, давно правда, мелкий ещё тогда на омежку смахивал временами, Вонг, сука, вечно ходил без рубашки, и там, да, было на что посмотреть, но вот к Чондэ Шину всегда испытывал только и исключительно дружеские чувства. Чёрт дёрнул за язык привести его в пример. Наверное, потому и языком ляпнул, что с Чондэ себя ни в каком ракурсе никогда не представлял.

Предложение разделить завтрак пришлось как нельзя кстати, Шину аж наизнанку вывернулся, лишь бы заставить Хани присоединиться. Дурацкий разговор завершился сам собой, только Вонг, сука, посмеивался и не по делу подмигивал. Что с медведя взять, когда он красивенный, но по природе своей — сила есть, ума не надо.

Об утреннем неловком и нелепом разговоре Шину окончательно перестал жалеть в машине, когда они ехали со съёмок в какой-то там благотворительный фонд для талантливой молодёжи, как раз было удобно, фонд располагался по пути на стадион.

Хани уже во время съёмок начал вести себя с Юнджи по-другому (и с Чондэ тоже, но тут, конечно, он зря так, тот то бурлящий, то вялотекущий срач не понравился никому). Впервые на памяти Шину (случай в Осаке не считается, там их солнышко совсем развезло) Хани откровенно приласкал мелкого у всех на глазах. В ответ — Шину сам не видел, это Вонг потом рассказал — Джи тотчас облапал Хани за зад. Мелкий себе ни в чём не изменил, рванул вперёд ровно как по пословице: ты дай ему палец, а он всю руку откусит. Хани его всего-то по шее погладил, и что в ответ получил? 

Хотя чего осуждать. От мелкого так несло возбуждением, он, может, не особо и понимал, что творил и как важно не просрать сходу чудом доставшийся шанс. Ну и, наверное, его можно было понять — после всех этих лет из надежд, планов, желаний, с его-то упорным, бойцовским характером вдруг, без настойчивых просьб получить крохотный аванс — нежную ласку. 

Шину аж поёжился, как представил, что ждёт Хани, если у них всё же дойдёт до постели. Мелкий его заебёт, тут без вариантов, с такими бешеными эмоциями, и чтобы не потерять контроль? Шину аж пожалел, что сдуру влез. Мог бы и не влезать, чтобы потом совестью не мучиться, когда придётся Хани от кровати отскребать, или мозги Юнджи с пола.

Но жалеть поздно. В машине их игры продолжились. Юнджи, не скрываясь, раздевал Хани глазами. Сидел напротив и пялился так горячо, что всем кругом стало жарко. Хани не огрызался, как привык, а смотрел в ответ с лёгкой улыбкой, иногда — сквозь опущенные ресницы, разок — пальцами касаясь губ. Юнджи в ответ губы облизал и ткнул языком в уголок рта, понятно на что намекал, наивный девственник, как же. Добавить сюда широко расставленные ноги, большие пальцы рук, засунутые за пояс, стояк, который даже слепой увидел бы за километр. А ещё — ответную позу нога на ногу Хани, его игру с волосами, гордо расправленные плечи, глубокое дыхание, приоткрытый рот. И блядские, невозможно горячие взгляды обоих друг на друга.

Вонг любовался ими, как картиной в галерее, с таким самодовольством, будто он тут художник и готов принимать поздравления и восторги.

Шину тихо сидел в углу и не отсвечивал. Лавровый венок не требовал и надеялся, что о его участии в игре «Принудить Хани к любви» никто, кроме самого Хани, не узнает. Вонг не в счёт, пусть и дальше плавится от самодовольства.

— Ты и правда решил попробовать? — спросил Шину у Хани под шумок, когда они вышли из машины к группе встречающих их молодых дарований под крики собравшейся кругом толпы.

— Я всё ещё думаю, — уклончиво ответил тот. Но когда подошёл Юнджи и, сверкнув угрожающим взглядом на Шину, протянул руку, Хани принял её без раздумий.

Вперёд по красной дорожке ушли Чондэ и Тай, затем Хани и Юнджи, последними двинулись они с Вонгом. Тот закинул ручищу на плечо Шину и, перекрывая ор толпы, выдал полным восторга голосом:

— И как тебе удаётся! Охренеть! Котяра, да ты чёртов гений!


	38. Атори. Ревность

Следовало порадоваться за Тая, его отличное настроение, за его силу смотреть альфам прямо в глаза, за жёсткие слова и требовательный тон, за самоуверенность, за то, что он позволил альфам к себе прикасаться, даже целовать, за то, что тянулся к альфе сам, по собственной воле, выглядел счастливым и влюблённым... Атори не мог. 

Он годами мечтал, чтобы Тай душой и телом исцелился от полученных в юности травм, чтобы обрёл здоровье и стал наконец настоящим омегой. Он говорил себе и другим, что готов заплатить за душевное здоровье Тая любую цену. В памятном разговоре с Рензо-саном строил из себя верного друга, руками размахивал и всерьёз клялся, что будет только счастлив, если Тай, полюбив другого, станет омегой. Получается, лгал всем и себе. Больше себе, ведь Рензо-сан ему не поверил, так и сказал, что ему стоит в себе разобраться и что с друзьями не мечтают разделить постель и назвать своей парой. Атори тогда шумно возмущался и отнекивался, а Рензо-сан вздыхал и качал головой. Ещё сказал напоследок, что ничто не стоит так дорого, как иллюзии. Что за них придётся по-настоящему заплатить.

Вот и настало время убедиться самому в правоте Рензо-сана.

Стоило увидеть Тая в объятиях другого, как пришла ни с чем несравнимая боль. В груди жгло невыносимо, внутри словно образовалась чёрная дыра, и в ней, будто иссушенные временем фиговые листки, в один миг сгорели его иллюзии. Какие там дружеские чувства, какое понимание и готовность ради выздоровления Тая принять его партнёра, кем бы тот ни был — всё поглотила ревность и открыла такую черноту, эгоизм, собственничество и примитивные желания, увидеть которые в себе Атори не ожидал.

Он всегда считал себя хорошим человеком. Но действительно хороший человек порадовался бы первым признакам выздоровления Тая, а он исходил злобой, что его избранник улыбался другому и другому же позволял себя целовать. Ещё хуже была отгоняемая, чтобы тотчас вернуться мысль: чем меняться и уходить к другому альфе, лучше бы Тай оставался таким, как прежде, как всегда. 

Только подонок пожелает даже не другу, а любому человеку вести неполноценную жизнь, и Атори, к собственному ужасу, оказался из таких, именно что жадным и ревнивым, гнилым подонком. Грязные мысли и эмоции изгадили его с головы до ног, уничтожили веру в то хорошее, что в нём было. 

Но было ли в нём что-то по-настоящему хорошее, раз он оказался настолько испорченным? Может, и всё другое, вся его хорошесть — иллюзия? Может, он только хотел считать себя хорошим человеком, и его выбор пути проистекал не из естественных и искренних стремлений, а от желания сохранить иллюзию хорошести, в первую очередь для самого себя? Может, настанет время испытаний (вот как с Таем), и он и в другом покажет чёрное, грязное нутро? Испугается, предаст, солжёт, убьёт? 

Нет, глупость так думать и сомневаться в себе. Эмоции, мысли — всего лишь ветер, даже не произнесённые слова, а ничто, пустота, они не важны. Везде и всегда человека определяют поступки. И пока он поступает правильно — остаётся собой, остаётся хорошим человеком. 

Он мог бы повторить это себе хоть тысячу раз, но сомнения разъедали душу, а чувства и эмоции, те самые, которые ничто и пустота, причиняли настоящую, физическую боль. Он не хотел ревновать, не хотел злиться и беситься, но и ревновал, и злился, и лезло из него всё это жуткое гнильё, выворачивало наизнанку. Его тошнило от себя. Как же он оказался слаб. И никакие уговоры, никакие рассуждения не помогали избавиться от чёрной обиды и дикой злости.

Противнее всего, что даже двадцатилетний мальчишка всё про него понял. «Да не покушаюсь я на вашу омегу» — возможно оно и так, но значение имело только мнение Тая, а не планы Хо Юнджи. Тай открылся ему, позволил прикасаться, лежал в объятиях часами, а теперь вот дело дошло и до поцелуев. То, что Атори мечтал сделать для Тая, сделал Юнджи — легко, быстро и просто, всего лишь потому, что ему так приказали, а на Тая ему было по большому счёту плевать. И всё у него получилось, не потребовалось ни пяти лет знакомства, ни исследований и долгих размышлений, он справился за утро, походя, и даже потому Атори его уже почти ненавидел и дико, ужасно к нему ревновал нежного, прелестного, хрупкого Тая, так легко и бездумно, без тени страха или недовольства позволяющего себя целовать.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что не влюблён в него по уши?

Атори даже не сразу понял, что вопрос предназначался не ему, как и последовавшее замечание.

— Судя по твоему виду, ты бы убил этого мальчика, если бы мог.

Да, влюблён. Да, убил бы. Но речь шла не о том объекте нежных чувств и не о том мальчике, хотя и о той самой паре: о Тае и Юнджи.

О Чондэ обращался к Ли Минхо, обвиняя того во влюблённости в Юнджи и ревности к Таю. В итоге слово за слово, оскорбление за оскорблением, и Чондэ с Минхо устроили ревнивые разборки у всех на глазах, Ли Минхо даже толкнул любовника, услышав что-то там про «да ты течёшь на него».

— Меня дико бесит, что ты обижаешься на меня за то, за что потом будешь благодарить. Мне не наплевать на тебя, ясно! Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, а ты притворяешься...

Атори не дослушал, кем там, по мнению О Чондэ, притворялся Ли Минхо — Тай прервал съёмку, чтобы приказать увести объект. Опасности, как потом выяснилось, не было, кроме угрозы репутации. Тай, похоже, единственный, кто так пёкся об интересах О Чондэ и всей группы. Ах, да, и менеджер Мин тоже — нашёл Тая и рассыпался в благодарностях и просьбах и дальше приглядывать за ними. В итоге Атори добавилось ещё работы: следить за тем, чтобы члены группы не палились перед журналистами и публикой. Как будто прежде обязанностей у него не хватало.

В гостинице он оставил дежурить двух человек, всех остальных снял с постов и отозвал с отдыха, чтобы отработать вечер концерта. Лучшего момента не найти, чем в суматохе выступления, затерявшись среди сотен обслуживающих мероприятие людей, не говоря о семидесяти тысячах зрителей, подобраться ближе и убить. Взорвать или застрелить легче лёгкого, слава богу и глупой гордости Кидзуре, размахивать катаной, а затем делать снимки — куда сложней. 

На стадионе группа Атори из шестнадцати человек присоединилась к полутора тысячам привлечённым для организации концерта частным охранникам и сотне постоянных работников службы охраны самого стадиона. За охрану мероприятия отвечали другие люди, задачей Атори было убедиться, что к артистам публика не сможет приблизиться, а также что помещения, где будет находиться группа до, во время и после выступления, также находятся под надежной охраной. В дополнение к имеющейся, они подключили собственную систему видеонаблюдения — в отличие от охранников мероприятия, больше настроенных на пресечение беспорядков среди зрителей, группа Атори всё внимание уделила зонам на, под и возле сцены, коридорам, комнатам артистов и обслуживающего персонала, а также путям отхода, то есть взяла под дополнительный контроль те места, где О Чондэ будет находиться и, следовательно, может подвергнуться нападению.

Всё оборудование уже установили, инженер и трое сотрудников группы мониторинга находились на местах, тестируя работу камер и модуля по распознаванию лиц. Особых надежд на превентивное обнаружение злоумышленников у Атори не было, из-за всех этих съёмок и интервью Тай успел поработать над изображениями всего нескольких, пусть и самых опасных, боевиков Кидзуре. Качество рисунков тоже оставляло желать лучшего, и никакие компьютерные программы не могли исправить факта, что когда на входе имеешь пшик, то и результат получаешь соответствующий.

— Попробуйте ещё задать анализ по этническому признаку. Всё, что мы о них достоверно знаем, так это то, что все они чистокровные японцы. Также смотрим на тех, чьи лица не определяются из-за масок и кепок, а также отмечаем людей в бесформенных куртках и несущих продолговатые предметы длиной около метра.

— Руководитель Чхве, я нашёл злодея! — немедленно раздался звонкий, весёлый голос, и на большом экране появилось изображение части главного коридора и уборщика в синем балахоне и с маской на лице. В тележке уборщика находилось множество швабр — длинных продолговатых предметов, сверху лежала кепка. Под смешки и улыбки собравшихся у экранов специалистов уборщик надел кепку, натянул длинные резиновые перчатки и принялся за работу.

Атори подавил вздох, не имел права показывать раздражение, но не спускать же с рук очередное нарушение, иначе таким темпами Сон Юна вскоре совершенно разрушит дисциплину в группе.

— Инженер Сон, наша работа — не предмет для шуток. Мы охраняем жизни людей, угроза очень серьёзная, и наше, и ваше, в том числе, отношение к делу должно быть соответствующее.

Собирая группу, он хотел взять с собой другого специалиста, но тот, к сожалению, приболел, пришлось довольствоваться заменой — не таким опытным, чрезмерно разговорчивым и смешливым, да ещё и омегой. Инженер-конструктор, разработчик программного обеспечения для систем видеонаблюдения, и теоретик, и практик, работающий одинаково хорошо и с компьютером, и с отвёрткой в руках, Сон Юна, даже сидя за монитором, умудрялся привлекать к себе внимание и отвлекать других от дела. Атори уже несколько раз приходилось делать замечание Юна, не умеющему или не желающему выражаться кратко и чётко, частенько болтающему не по делу и временами даже, казалось, флиртующему в эфире. Работу свою он делал быстро и качественно, имел превосходные рекомендации и их всецело оправдывал, но — в войсках не служил, дисциплины и субординации не знал, и зачем только пошёл работать в такую сферу? Ему бы на телевидение или радио, а лучше в офис, носить красивую одежду, красить ресницы и укладывать волосы по утрам, вечерами бегать на свидания, выйти замуж и рожать детей, а не в бесполой серой робе и кепке сидеть здесь и слушать (и бестолково прерывать) мужские разговоры.

Под недовольным взглядом Атори омега встал и поклонился.

— Прошу прощения, я всего лишь хотел разрядить обстановку, руководитель Чхве. Вы что-то сегодня совсем без настроения. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, что хотя бы в малой степени касалось вас, инженер Сон.

Двое специалистов оглянулись на Атори, один покачал головой. Что этим хотел сказать? Что нельзя грубить омежке? Но здесь нет ни омежек, ни деток, все здесь работают, и пора бы это Сон Юна понять, а не строить из себя Ли Минхо!

Почему Атори вспомнил сейчас красавчика-альфу, он и сам не понял.

— Это было грубо, руководитель Чхве, — сказал заметно расстроившийся омега, — но я прощаю вас. Видимо, что-то вас очень сильно расстроило.

Атори оторвал взгляд от экрана, показывающего гримёрку. Тай и Хо Юнджи что-то оживлённо обсуждали, размахивая руками, затем к ним подошёл О Чондэ и отвёл Тая в сторону. За руку! Он держал Тая за руку, а тот спокойно шёл за альфой и даже не думал сопротивляться или проявлять недовольство. Как будто эти касания к обнажённой коже, эти хождения, взявшись за руки, стали для Тая в порядке вещей.

Не обращая внимания на сотрудников группы мониторинга, Атори по рации запросил отчёт у приставленного к О Чондэ старшего смены Кана.

— Что у вас там происходит?

— Всё в полном порядке, объект под охраной заместителя руководителя Пака, мы рядом. Они собираются по-быстрому перекусить... Нам бы тоже не помешало, руководитель Чхве. Вы скоро пришлёте замену?

— Я сам к вам сейчас приду.

Изначально Атори собирался провести здесь больше времени и убедиться, что видеонаблюдение настроено и работает правильно, но не смог справиться с увиденным на мониторе. В груди огнём жгло, и он, из мазохистских наклонностей, наверное, захотел увидеть собственными глазами, что Тай прекрасно себя чувствует и даже развлекается в компании альф. Другие проблемы и желания отошли на второй план.

Он обвёл маленькую комнатку невидящим взглядом и спросил у стоящего в свободной позе инженера.

— Так о чём мы говорили, инженер Сон?

Омега присел на край стола и сказал, глядя прямо в глаза Атори:

— Мы говорили о том, что вы вели себя грубо, но я вас простил, при условии, что вы забудете официальный стиль общения и, как все, начнёте звать меня по имени. Если вы позабыли, то меня зовут Сон Юна.

— Я помню, как вас зовут, инженер Сон. Мне жаль, что вы так мало подготовлены к этой работе, что я смог вас задеть, тем более грубо задеть, всего лишь сказав, что наша работа — не место для шуток. Наша работа — действительно не место для увеселений и смеха, и я предлагаю всем присутствующим немедленно вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей. Включая вас, инженер. Вы помните своё задание?

Юна ответил обиженным взглядом, как будто Атори не имел право сделать замечание собственному подчинённому, или был несправедлив, или... Да какая разница! Он этому омеге не нянька, и не брат, и тем более не парень, чтобы на него обижаться. Они на работе! Интересно, когда-нибудь Юна сможет понять разницу между отношениями на работе и среди семьи и друзей?

— Я буду очень стараться, руководитель, — тихо ответил омега и сел на место, больше ничего не сказав.

Ну вот. Давно бы так!

Атори дошёл до двери, потом оглянулся. Трое специалистов усердно работали, меняя ракурсы камер, приближая и удаляя привлекшие внимание объекты, а четвёртый неподвижно сидел и смотрел в погасший, совершенно чёрный монитор и, кажется, ничего не собирался делать.

Омеги в коллективе — это какой-то ад. Рот перед ними не открой. Слова не скажи. Неженки!

Атори бы сделал ещё одно замечание, но он спешил, потому вышел, так ничем и не показав, что вообще заметил демонстративное поведение «обиженного».

— Юна, детка, посмотри на камеру сто пятьдесят два, — раздалось в наушнике, когда Атори уже шёл по коридору и думал переключить канал связи, проверить расставленные по ключевым точкам посты и запросить состояние готовности мобильной группы.

— А что там? — тихо ответил Сон Юна. 

Атори стало не по себе от его грустного голоса. Он словно ребёнка обидел, до чего же неприятно... и неудобно работать с такими неженками!

— Причина, из-за которой на тебя наорали. Мне жаль, — ответил безымянный собеседник (которого не так и трудно вычислить, если будет желание).

Молчание.

— Ах, это...

— Ну да. Но ты всё равно красивее, детка. Принести тебе кофе?

— Ты умеешь утешать. Двойной моккачино с карамельным сиропом.

— Договорились, красавчик. Не грусти.

Сон Юна вновь использовал служебный канал связи для флирта. Атори, наверное, совсем плохой руководитель, раз он промолчал и не указал сотрудникам на необходимость немедленно взяться за работу. Но перед глазами всё ещё стояла напряжённая спина Сон Юна и погасший монитор... и, возможно, рявкнуть на омегу в такой ситуации привело бы к обратному результату. Так что он промолчал, притворившись не только слепым, но и глухим. Но оставалось кое-что, что проигнорировать не получилось. Уж очень хотелось узнать, что происходило там, где работала сто пятьдесят вторая камера.

«Срочно пришлите мне схему расположения камер», — написал он Юна. Подумал и добавил: «Пожалуйста».

Итог изысканий не удивил. 

Люди всё видят. Люди сплетничают. И с особым удовольствием — о начальстве. И при всём желании он не смог бы заткнуть им рты и заставить уважать неприкосновенность своей личной жизни и чувств.

Через несколько минут Атори уже заходил в помещение номер пятнадцать, где располагались три камеры, одна из них, соответственно, сто пятьдесят вторая.

— Атори, — О Чондэ вежливо приподнялся с дивана, остальные, включая Тая, продолжили сидеть и есть, — присоединяйтесь к нам. Вы тоже, наверное, ничего не ели.

— Спасибо. — Атори занял стул напротив Тая, сидящего между О Чондэ и Хо Юнджи на диване. — Кан-ши, — позвал он охранника, маячащего в углу неприметной тенью, — пока я буду здесь, вы с напарником можете полчаса отдохнуть. У двери пост оставьте.

На столе лежали разнообразные фрукты, несколько блюд со свежими и ферментированными овощами, коробки с пиццей с морепродуктами, рамён в готовых упаковках, к которым никто не притронулся, стояли бутылки с водой и газировкой, стаканы с кофе, видимо, из ближайшей кофейни. Всё, как у всех. Не самый дешёвый фастфуд (пицца оказалась весьма неплохой), но и точно не изыски с белыми трюфелями.

— Перед концертом можно, — сказал О Чондэ, заметив взгляд Атори на стремительно исчезающую из очередной открытой коробки пиццу. — За время выступления каждый из нас сожжёт по три-четыре тысячи килокалорий, так что можно есть хоть шоколадный торт, хоть... да что угодно. 

— Я бы не отказался от жареной свинины, — вмешался Ю Шину. — Серьёзно, Тигр. Давай закажем в следующий раз.

— Ага, щас, — немедленно подхватил тему Квон Вонг. — Мясо долго переваривается, а тебе два часа скакать горным козлом. Помнишь, утром мы обсуждали чей-то растущий животик? Так что положил кусок на место и взял фрукты, а то свинину тебе подавай, угу, ещё б и пивка, да? — Он сложил в трубочку очередной кусок пиццы и уничтожил его в мгновение ока. Вытер рот и продолжил учить уму-разуму: — Шину, а ты уверен, что точно кореец? А то нездоровая любовь к пиву и свинине как бы намекает. Может, мы вскоре посетим твою настоящую родину, м-м, ты же помнишь, через неделю концерт в Берлине?

— Щас я доем, — ответил Шину с набитым ртом и яростно зажевал, — и тебе покажу, чем грозят непристойные намёки в адрес моего оммы! Щас у меня огребёшь!

— Ну испугал, дружище. С твоим-то мягким животиком и круглой попкой, кто тут у нас огребёт? М-м-м, или специально хочешь нарваться? — Квон поиграл бровями.

Хо Юнджи встал и молча забрал из-под носа Атори блюдо с виноградом. Сначала предложил его Таю, но тот вежливо отказался, затем повернулся ко второму соседу: Ли Минхо лениво листал что-то в телефоне, в отличие от остальных, почти ничего не ел.

— Я знаю, ты любишь, — сказал негромко. — Съешь, пожалуйста. 

— Спасибо, но я не хочу.

— Ты хочешь заставить меня умолять тебя поесть? — Юнджи вызывающе усмехнулся. — Ты же знаешь, я могу. Если тебе так нравятся глупые игры, я даже встану на колени ради тебя и твоего здоровья и хорошего самочувствия. А если ты продолжишь дурить, то накормлю силой, не спросив у тебя разрешения.

Он оторвал одну ягоду и протянул её Ли Минхо, практически прижал к губам.

— Съешь, пожалуйста, Минхо-хён.

Атори ждал, что Ли Минхо оттолкнёт навязанное подношение и его настойчивого дарителя. Но тот опустил ресницы и приоткрыл рот, принял виноградину из рук Хо Юнджи и, судя по ответной реакции, коснулся губами пальцев. Хо Юнджи заметно вздрогнул, его дыхание сорвалось, пусть он и попытался сдержаться и не показать волнения. Бесполезно: пока Ли Минхо жевал и глотал, Хо Юнджи завороженно пялился на движения его губ и горла, откровенно и безнадёжно палился.

— А такие игры тебе нравятся, детка? — спросил Ли Минхо, глядя Хо Юнджи прямо в глаза.

— Однозначно да, детка-хён. — Хо Юнджи оторвал ещё одну виноградину и протянул её Ли Минхо. — Давай ещё поиграем, а потом ты объяснишь мне свои правила, а я тебе — свои. Как тебе такой план?

Ли Минхо съел предложенную виноградину и ответил:

— Иногда, детка, ты слишком много болтаешь и неудачными словами портишь другим аппетит. Твой ход.

В этот раз Хо Юнджи накормил Ли Минхо виноградом молча. Только сначала виноградину прижал к свои губам. Непрямой поцелуй Ли Минхо принял с улыбкой и чуть порозовевшими щеками.

— Спасибо, детка. Ещё. — Правило «молчи или проиграешь», видимо, распространялось только на Хо Юнджи.

В качестве следующего хода Хо Юнджи положил виноградину на ладонь. Протянул её Ли Минхо и молча — дразняще — улыбнулся. 

— Детка, да ты грязно играешь. — Ли Минхо покачал головой и закусил нижнюю губу.

— У меня чистые руки, — сглотнув, ответил Хо Юнджи. Когда виноград с его ладони забрали губами, он добавил: — Только руки и чистые, а вот остальное, даже мысли... Хорошо, я молчу. 

Игра продолжилась. Оба вели себя вызывающе, напоказ, никто тут никого не стеснялся. Только Квон Вонг иногда хмыкал и закатывал глаза, но остальные вели себя так, как будто вообще ничего не происходило.

Атори смотрел на играющую с едой парочку, на невозмутимого Тая, сидящего с другой стороны от Хо Юнджи и спокойно наслаждающегося порезанной на маленькие кусочки дыней, на О Чондэ, опустившего голову и, кажется, заснувшего над полной тарелкой еды, на разбавляющих глупыми шутками повисшее над столом молчание Ю Шину и Вонга. 

Возможно, ревновать Тая к Хо Юнджи и правда было не самой умной идеей. Но у ревности нет ума, она нелогична, дика, её всё равно бесит видеть их сидящими рядом, даже когда Хо Юнджи, похоже, горит желанием залезть на другого.

— Спасибо, детка. Хочу ещё.

О Чондэ вдруг встал и быстрым шагом направился к двери. Тай вскочил следом, и заметивший это О Чондэ сказал уже от порога:

— Не надо идти за мной, я всего лишь в туалет.

— Атори, за ним, — приказал Тай, как только дверь за О Чондэ закрылась.

Мог бы и промолчать, Атори и не собирался оставлять объект всего на одного охранника, пусть и в безопасной зоне.

Далеко О Чондэ не ушёл, стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене в считанных метрах от двери. Ни в какой туалет, видимо, и не собирался. 

Охранник, по инструкции последовавший за объектом и в итоге отошедший от двери всего на шаг-два, заметив Атори, сразу же успокоился и вернулся на место.

О Чондэ стоял, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал. 

Атори остановился рядом. Неприятная ситуация, конечно, когда нельзя даже минуту побыть наедине, но лучше потерпеть чужое присутствие, чем умереть.

О Чондэ шумно выдохнул. Заметив Атори, криво усмехнулся. Сказал, словно не мог больше молчать, и ему нужно выплеснуть накопившееся и плевать, кто услышит:

— Никогда не думал, что буду так ревновать. До чего же мерзотное ощущение. Не могу смотреть, как они там… — Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, резко ударил себя по щеке. — Всё, собрался.

Занятно, что и О Чондэ ревновал к Хо Юнджи. Оба ревновали к нему, причём разных людей.

Счастливчик он, этот Хо Юнджи, прям герой-любовник.


	39. Чондэ. Логик

В раннем детстве, будучи светловолосым голубоглазым крошкой, Чондэ собирался во славу Деве стать ангелом и провести всю жизнь в храме, распевая «Ave Maria». В двенадцать с ангельской стези пришлось сойти из-за потемневших почти до черноты глаз и начавшего быстро расти члена. Голос тоже изменился, стал полнее и глубже, «Ave Maria» начала получаться у него ещё красивее, и Чондэ, благодаря любителям песнопений, остался жить в приюте при монастыре в окружении голубоглазых детей. 

Самый старший из них, четырнадцатилетний Чанёль, стал его избранником и лучшим другом. Они ждали, когда его глаза позеленеют и планировали свадьбу, детей и простую долгую жизнь где-нибудь неподалёку, чтобы Чондэ мог и дальше петь в храме во славу Девы и распятого Сына. Но не сложилось, Чанёль умер совсем молодым, а Чондэ, после того что с любимым другом случилось, переосмыслил приоритеты и закрыл дверь в прошлое — наивное, доверчивое, верящее в ангелов, богов, добрых людей и светлые мечты, записанные в тетрадке аккуратным почерком Чанёля.

Его потрепало, но он нашёл свой путь. Его натренированный голос открыл ему дверь в будущее, о котором он и не мечтал. Да он вообще не мечтал, без Чанёля как-то не мечталось. Без него он просто жил день за днём, усердно работал и шёл по дороге, не особо задумываясь, куда она ведёт. Виды становились всё богаче, красивее и лучше, значит, он правильно шёл, туда, куда нужно. 

Чондэ не собирался умирать молодым. Не собирался и жить вечно. Он вообще не задумывался о смерти, даже когда ему сказали, что появились люди не в шутку, а всерьёз настроенные его убить, даже когда обычный порядок существования нарушили ставшие постоянными спутниками телохранители, когда он лишился права на одиночество и даже в туалет не мог сходить без сопровождения огромной, мускулистой и, вероятно, вооружённой няньки.

Теперь рядом всё время держался то маленький, хрупкий Тай, то высокий, с пустым лицом ожившего будды Атори и его клоны в тёмных деловых костюмах. Чондэ пустил их в свою жизнь и почти сразу забыл, почему они появились. В бесконечном списке дел и обязанностей всего лишь добавились новые строчки, спина не переломилась, и Чондэ поспешил вслед за стремительно тающим временем, даже не замечая строем шагающих за ним телохранителей и не задумываясь, что однажды его жизнь может резко оборваться.

Когда нет времени задуматься, то нет и страха, нет сомнений и нет сожалений ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Ничего нет, кроме суеты.

Разговоры, съёмки, проблемы во всём, подготовка к концерту, перелёты, ссоры и выяснения отношений, сон, секс, еда, тренировки, и вновь разговоры. Он напрягался только когда что-то решалось без усилий и нервов — опытный, многократно избитый жизнью, Чондэ не верил в удачу и, когда всё складывалось хорошо, ждал от жизни подвох. 

Когда проблемы вставали во весь рост, он, опять-таки наученный горьким опытом, старался разрулить всё сходу и навсегда. «Потом» — страшное место, от «потоп» отличается всего на один звук. Чтобы не захлебнуться в суете дел, он давно отказался от откладывания чего-либо на потом. И, так получилось, наворотил дел, разрешив проблему отношений Юнджи и Хани, как привык решать всё остальное, — быстро, просто и окончательно.

Оценив степень эмоциональности и интенсивность чувств каждого, он исключил себя, как самое слабое звено, из сложного уравнения и упростил решение до примитивного сложения двух более заинтересованных в одно целое. 

Его решение не изменилось, ведь он был во всём прав: Юнджи смотрел на Хани влюблёнными глазами, жаждал его так сильно, что свет его чувств ослеплял, будто солнце. Глаза Чондэ как открылись, и теперь он и смотрел, и видел, и не понимал, как можно было прежде не замечать, когда всё так очевидно.

Хани скрывал эмоции от всех, отнекивался, даже пойманный с поличным, притворялся незаинтересованным и нещадно палился на ревности. Так берегут сокровища, а не пустяки. В уравнении рядом с его именем стоял множитель «х», и Чондэ оценивал его гораздо выше единицы. 

Сам он, по сравнению с солнцем Юнджи, горел как свеча. Ему казалось: дунь, и затухнет. Он думал: Хани — лучший друг, практически брат, секс — просто бонус. Ради счастья других логично от него отказаться. По сравнению с «y» Юнджи, размером с солнце, и скрытым, но высоким потенциалом «х» Хани, «z» Чондэ значил меньше других. Так что тут откладывать на потом, когда ни расчётные коэффициенты, ни состав переменных со временем никак не изменятся?

Очевидное решение, в теории — идеальное, реализованное на практике, оказалось почему-то форменным пиздецом. 

Хани сопротивлялся, выделывался, выворачивался, в итоге смертельно обиделся и прямым текстом нахуй послал. И теперь страшно дурил.

Юнджи, что предсказуемо, повёл себя как Юнджи, то есть непредсказуемо и, может, для других и понятно, но Чондэ бы на его месте так себя не вёл.

Но больше всего Чондэ поражался с себя. Когда внутри всё жжёт от обиды, когда бывшего хочется на месте прибить, это же ревность? Так вот, внезапно, абсолютно неожиданно для себя, он ревновал. Ведь он не любил Хани. Вернее, ему казалось, что он не любил, ну, не как Чанёля, прожить вместе всю жизнь не планировал. Вместе с Хани было удобно и хорошо, они заботились друг о друге, но речи о любви до гроба и создании семьи не шло. Оба знали, что их отношения когда-нибудь закончатся. На большее никто не рассчитывал.

Началось у них всё несерьёзно, никто никогда ни полслова не говорил о чувствах, они всего лишь занимались сексом и много времени проводили вместе — так работа же, да и отдыхать удобнее, обоих всё устраивало, шли годы, и они продолжали делить постель, и Чондэ считал Хани другом, всего лишь самым близким другом, не больше, пусть и обладал его телом едва ли не каждую ночь. 

Хани — красивый, сексуальный, яркий, с лёгким (так кажется) характером. Быть с ним уж точно лучше, чем каждый день трахать разных, не запоминая ни лиц, ни имён. Чондэ попробовал и на практике себе доказал, что такие развлечения не для него. Секс снимал напряжение, но оставлял неприятное послевкусие, словно он изо дня в день разменивался на ерунду. Шину и Вонг относились к этому по-другому, а Чондэ очень скоро начал считать, что лучше никак, чем разнообразно. 

Может, на него повлияло детство, проведённое в католическом приюте, хотя после смерти Чанёля он ни разу не заходил в храм — ни в какой — и считал себя неверующим. Ну, и не совсем атеистом. Он больше не верил в распятого бога. Вернее, он верил, но не как те, кто читает молитвы и соблюдает ритуалы. Он верил, что творец у всего сущего есть, а ещё верил, что ему, м-м, вернее, Ему есть чем заняться, чем вечность выслушивать каждодневное нытьё, приправленное лестью, от миллиардов людей. И все эти поклоны, посты и молитвы, хоть на голове стой, хоть на куски себя режь, хоть рыдай до кровавых соплей, нихрена не помогают. Страшные вещи случаются, люди ломаются и кончают с собой — молись, не молись, никакие слова в пустоту ничего не изменят. В общем, есть способы тратить жизненное время поинтереснее, чем петь бесконечное «Ave Maria», платят уж точно получше, чем крышей над головой и безвкусной едой.

В общем, не так важно, монахи достигли хоть каких-то успехов в его воспитании, или Чондэ таким уродился, но разнообразие очень быстро ему надоело, и он решил проблему — быстро, просто и максимально эффективно. В их группе был ещё один человек, который тоже нуждался в регулярном сексе и постоянном партнёре. Так они сошлись с Хани. Они дружили, занимались сексом, и были всем довольны. Потом появился Юнджи с его «всегда», Чондэ составил в уме уравнение, решил его, кажется, минут за пять, и теперь не знал, что с собой, ревнующим, делать.

Глупей не придумаешь, расставшись, ревновать того, кого ни разу ревновал, когда были вместе. Но Хани никогда не давал повода, ни разу. А может, Чондэ просто не замечал? Не обращал внимания, потому и не замечал? Хани всегда позволял к себе прикасаться — и Чондэ принимал их близость как привычную часть жизни, даже не осознавал, как ему повезло и как много давал ему Хани. Вопросы, вопросы... У Чондэ от вопросов уже пухла голова.

Одно он знал точно: то уравнение решено математически правильно. Значит, когда-нибудь он увидит и правильный результат.

Но точно не в тот день, когда на телефон приходит сообщение: «Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?» 

Чондэ несколько секунд разглядывал экран телефона, затем поднял голову. Не более чем в десятке метрах от него стояли Хани и Юнджи. Зал заполнялся, шум тысяч голосов достиг помещений за сценой, и Чондэ при всём желании не смог бы (а он, если честно, и не хотел) услышать, что сказал Хани Юнджи. На губах Хани появилась нежная, дразнящая улыбка. С таким выражением лица он обычно вечерами спрашивал у Чондэ, не слишком ли тот засиделся и не пора ли им идти в постель, и такая улыбка всегда означала одно — предложение горячего и страстного секса. Учитывая место и время — считанные минуты до начала концерта — о сексе речь не шла, значит, вероятно, о поцелуе. 

Чондэ сунул телефон в карман, осторожно, контролируя себя, чтобы не сломать ненароком хрупкую вещицу.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил обеспокоенный Тай.

— Нет.

Ничего не случилось, кроме того, что Хани — немыслимый идиот. Был бы нормальный, не стал бы планировать демонстративно, на глазах сотен незнакомцев из обслуживающего персонала целоваться с Юнджи здесь и сейчас, для начала сбросив сообщение, мол, полюбуйся.

Юнджи — но это же Юнджи, он вечно поступает иначе, чем от него ждут, — покачал головой: нет. Коснулся ладонью щеки Хани и даже отступил на полшага. Улыбка, как приклеенная, осталась на лице Хани, но даже издали Чондэ видел, что тот злится: уголки его губ слишком знакомо кривились, когда он говорил. Юнджи вновь покачал головой — опять нет, и отступил ещё на полшага.

Кто-то из техников подбежал к Юнджи, бурно зажестикулировал. Они вместе начали возиться с наушником, видно, исправить не получилось, и вместе же они куда-то ушли. Очень вовремя, как раз появилась возможность решить вопрос, не откладывая на потом.

— Подожди меня здесь, детка, — попросил Чондэ Тая и решительно пошагал к Хани. Судя по звуку шагов позади, его просьбу пропустили мимо ушей, но Чондэ по большому счёту было всё равно. 

Хани стоял, глядя в сторону, хотя и сразу заметил его приближение.

Чондэ не стал подбирать слова. Хватит уже, наподбирался.

— Ты что, идиот? — начал он. Хани повернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза, спасибо, хоть не стал натягивать притворную улыбку. — Ладно, я скотина последняя и обидел тебя. Ненавидь меня, разрешаю, сколько угодно. Херь нашу дружбу. Делай, что хочешь.

— Если я могу делать, что хочу, то чего ты ко мне лезешь?

— Только абсолютный дебил станет использовать искренне влюблённого в него человека, чтобы насолить бывшему. — Чондэ достал телефон из кармана и ткнул под нос Хани его же сообщение: «Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?» — Нет, мне не нравится. Но не потому, что ты сблизился с ним. А потому, что ты играешь его чувствами. Думаешь, это никому не видно? Думаешь, он это не видит? Думаешь, почему он тебе не позволил устроить тут шоу? Он не дурак и никогда дураком не был. Он тебе не я, чтобы ты им крутил.

Хани опустил взгляд и отвернул голову в сторону. Его дыхание стало шумным.

— Оставь меня в покое. Не лезь. Я делаю, что хочу.

— Да ж блядское блядство! — Чондэ ударил себя кулаком по бедру. — Ты хочешь меня наказать, чтобы мне было больно. Так давай, ударь. Ударь прямо сейчас, я тебе разрешаю. Только не херь свою и чужую жизнь. Не оскорбляй его доверие и чувства. В отличие от твоих, они искренние на все сто. А ты... 

Хани резко повернулся, его волосы, красные, как кровь, взметнулись и опали.

— Что я? — У него глаза блестели, словно он хотел заплакать и сдерживался. — Чем я тебе ещё плох?

— Ты так привык лгать и скрывать правду даже от себя, что изгадишь лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться в жизни, до того, как поймёшь, что по дури наделал. А он не я, он не потерпит, чтобы ты играл им! Хочешь всё похерить, даже не начав? Хватит игр! Тебе ясно?

— Что здесь происходит? 

Юнджи вернулся слишком рано, они не закончили. Чондэ шумно выдохнул, прикусив язык.

— Ничего такого, Джи. Мы просто поговорили.

Их взгляды встретились. Чондэ не умел читать в чужих душах, он и в своей не мог разобраться, но Юнджи не выглядел настолько счастливым, каким должен был, если бы в отношениях с Хани всё шло так, как он, очевидно, хотел. Всё он прекрасно понимал... или злился по другой причине, не Чондэ судить.

— Минхо?.. — сказал Юнджи с лёгкой вопросительной интонацией.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Хани. Он вновь улыбался, но не так солнечно, как всегда. Губы немного дрожали. — Правда в порядке.

— Всё, хватит тут разводить мелодраму, — сказал присоединившийся к ним Вонг. — Пора готовиться к выходу. Отставили в сторону всё лишнее, отработаем, а там хоть поубивайте друг друга, а лучше — отлюбите, можно даже втроём, главное, чтобы после концерта. 

Хорошо, хоть Вонг помнил, зачем они здесь сегодня собрались.

Все пошли к подъёмнику — выход планировался эффектным, в центре сложно устроенной сцены, в окружении клубов дыма и других спецэффектов.

Чондэ чуть подотстал от остальных, голова побаливала. Юнджи и Хани шли впереди, шаг в шаг, иногда сталкивались руками. А затем Юнджи взял Хани за руку — тот позволил и не стал вырываться. Чондэ смотрел на них, идущих вместе, на их сцепленные руки — и на удивление не чувствовал ничего, никакой ревности, от которой совсем недавно сердце жгло чёрной обидой.

— Что с тобой происходит, Тигр?

Шину, оказывается, всё это время шёл рядом, а Чондэ, за этими дурацкими мыслями, его даже не заметил.

— Если б я знал. — Чондэ хмыкнул. — Дурацкое какое-то состояние. То я его ревную, просто бешено, до желания вломить и что-то ему сломать, то... — Он опять посмотрел на сцепленные руки успевших далековато уйти Хани и Юнджи. — А сейчас вроде и нет. Смотрю на них, и это вроде как правильно, что они вместе. Ты можешь это как-то объяснить?

— Ну, я ж не психоаналитик, и в отношениях, ты знаешь, сосу. Но логика подсказывает: если ты не ревнуешь сейчас, то, может, и раньше не ревновал.

— Когда Юнджи его виноградом кормил, а он всё посматривал на меня — я хотел встать и придушить его, или морду разбить, аж руки чесались.

Шину покачал головой.

— Думай сам.

Они все заняли отмеченные краской места на вертящемся круге. Механизм вздрогнул и пришёл в движение, люк над их головами приоткрылся, и от гремящей музыки завибрировало в груди. Чондэ поправил наушники, чтобы не оглохнуть, и принял знакомую позу «Тигр, готовящийся к прыжку» — немного нелепо, но со стороны выглядело эффектно.

Сегодня они начинали с кавера на «Wild World». Юнджи полностью переписал музыку, старые слова легли на совершенно новый, современный мотив. Получилась отличная баллада, подходящая сегодняшнему настроению Чондэ прям идеально.

«Now that I've lost everything to you,  
You say you want to start something new.  
And it's breaking my heart you're leaving —   
Baby I'm grieving».

Как символично. Хани ушёл, разочаровавшись в нём, чтобы начать что-то новое (когда, наконец, перестанет дурить), и на израненном (а сам виноват) сердце Чондэ воцарилась печаль. 

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что изменения затеяны не зря, и его солнышко-детка всё же перестанет дурить и обретёт своё счастье.

Подъёмник остановился, столп искр взметнулся в воздух, и Чондэ, как и остальные, резко распрямился и выбросил руки вверх. Семидесятитысячный зал в едином порыве заорал — шоу начиналось.


	40. Тай. Sunrise

Тай стоял у края сцены. Каждую секунду он помнил, что находится на работе, и каждую же секунду ему приходилось бороться с желанием забыться и, как десятки тысяч собравшихся здесь зрителей, отдаться единой волне радости и восторга. Чондэ переживал, что группа недостаточно подготовлена к выступлению, что они не всё успели «прогнать», в коротких перерывах Тай замечал его обеспокоенное лицо, он что-то серьёзно говорил то Шину и Вонгу, то Юнджи и Минхо, несколько раз подзывал техников и требовал что-то исправить, но пока он придирался к хореографии и звучанию и, похоже, единственный видел недостатки, зрители блаженствовали и сходили с ума от восторга. 

Безумные крики, заплаканные лица, сияющие глаза, десятки тысяч поднятых рук, чистая энергия обожания и любви семидесяти тысяч бьющихся в унисон сердец. Тай со своего места не только видел зрителей, но и чувствовал их эмоции, накрывающие волнами, подчиняющие и растворяющие в себе. Невероятное и зрелище, и ощущение. Тай любил музыку 5A4U много лет, наизусть знал многие их песни. И теперь хотел оказаться там, среди людей, прыгать и пищать от восторга, петь в голос, танцевать и кричать, а не работать, или, хотя бы, притворяться равнодушным к творящемуся на сцене волшебству.

Зал с неистовым восторгом встречал каждый следующий трек. Музыка гремела. Впервые находясь так близко к колонкам, Тай, даже в наушниках, слышал её, она дрожью отдавалась в костях, проникала внутрь и захватывала, сердце билось с ней в едином ритме, как и, казалось, весь мир. Океан музыки и прекрасных голосов, высоких эмоций, правильных, попадающих точно в цель слов манил без оглядки погрузиться в него, стать частью единого целого, забыв о себе и своих проблемах, забыв обо всём.

Удивительно видеть, как, в общем-то, обычные люди — со своими недостатками и слабостями, любители поесть и заняться любовью, много работающие и устающие, как и все, иногда нелепые, глупые и смешные, говорящие, не подбирая слов, часто опускаясь до мата, совершенно простые, во многом понятные — вдруг, как по волшебству, стали кем-то другим, несоизмеримо большим. Все вместе и каждый по отдельности, они словно в один миг сбросили костюмы обыденности и расправили огромные крылья, из всего лишь людей выросли до подобия богов, каждое их движение, выражение лица, танец, пение, всё в них вызывало восхищение, казалось идеальным, невероятным, потрясающим, слепящим, как солнце в глаза.

Может, другие воспринимали иначе, но Тай чувствовал именно так. Зрители их обожали, и Тай, как и все здесь, тоже сходил с ума, любил, обожал и преклонялся. Каким-то чудом сохранял неподвижность и не подпевал.

Концерт подходил к концу. Как и планировалось, Минхо с «Honey Boy» заменил быструю и со сложной хореографией композицию из нового альбома — приняли его невероятно, весь зал хором пел и танцевал. Вторую замену новой песни со сложной хореографией на знаменитое «Fake Love» тоже приняли на ура, с бешеным восторгом и непрекращающимися овациями. Теперь пришла очередь «Sunrise» — одной из тех редких песен, которые не умирают, как бабочки по окончании лета, а остаются в сердцах слушателей навсегда. 

Совсем недавно, всего-то до начала концерта, Тай держал Чондэ за руку, и тело ещё помнило тепло его кожи и твердость большой ладони. А сейчас тот же самый Чондэ, но совсем другой, почти небожитель, стоял в лучах света, его прекрасное лицо транслировалось на большом экране, и он вживую, закрыв глаза, пел. Пел так, что хотелось упасть на колени и умереть, а затем возродиться и взлететь, повинуясь мелодии и следуя путеводителям из слов.

Тай — да какая уже тут работа — сорвал наушники. Хотел слышать любимый голос во всей глубине и полноте, каждый звук и каждую ноту. Он знал каждое слово, с этой песней он уже лет пять как каждое утро вставал, но сейчас словно слышал впервые. 

Его накрыло до слёз. Глупо-то как. Но он просто не мог иначе пережить погружение в искренний, пронзительный рассказ об одиночестве и отверженности, о разбитых надеждах, об умерших мечтах и о солнце, которое всегда встаёт даже после самой страшной и непроглядной ночной тьмы.

Ещё утром Тай, следуя за Чондэ тенью, слышал, как тот распевался, как брал высокие ноты и вполголоса, под звучащую только для него в наушниках музыку, проговаривал текст. Но там, утром, всё выглядело и звучало иначе, не по-настоящему, а как... ну да, тренировка. Сейчас же Чондэ раскрылся полностью — отдал зрителям не только свой удивительный голос, но и эмоции, вывернул наизнанку душу, открыл сердце. 

Тай тысячи раз слышал «Sunrise», но ни разу она не звучала так проникновенно. 

— Он невероятен. Он всегда... прекрасно... но сегодня превзошёл...

Песня закончилась, музыка стихла, но шум над стадионом поднялся такой, что Тай едва расслышал слова стоящего рядом Юнджи. Захваченный музыкой, невероятным пением, видом неподвижно стоящего в пятне яркого света Чондэ на фоне почти полной темноты, Тай даже не заметил, что у него появилась компания.

— Tiger! Tiger! Tiger! — скандировал зал.

На эмоциях, растроганный потрясающим исполнением, словами, музыкой, голосом, Тай судорожно вздохнул. Дыхание перехватило и никак не хотело восстанавливаться. В глазах стояли слёзы.

— Он потрясающий, я его люблю.

Юнджи мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по голове, пока Тай, прикрыв рот ладонью, пытался осознать, что только что сорвалось у него с языка. 

— О Чондэ! Ли Минхо! Ю Шину! Хо Юнджи! Квон Вонг! We love you! Five A for you! — зрители семидесятитысячным хором звали своих кумиров. И опять: — О Чондэ! Ли Минхо! Ю Шину! Хо Юнджи! Квон Вонг! We love you! Five A for you!

Юнджи убежал на сцену, к собравшейся группе, кланяться и исполнять финальную композицию, а Тай остался стоять и пытаться понять, что только что случилось.

Он любит Чондэ? Ну конечно же да. Он безмерно восхищается им как потрясающим исполнителем. Голос, красота, мужественность — всё в Чондэ прекрасно. Как в артисте. Вне сцены он другой, выглядит иначе, думает и выражает мысли намного проще, не так... В чём-то он даже лучше, потому что настоящий и живой, более простой и позитивный, не такой израненный и страдающий, как когда исполняет такие сильные вещи. 

Тай потряс головой.

— Что случилось? — спросил подошедший Атори. — Ты не отвечал.

На сцене артисты прощались со зрителями, стоял адский шум. Тай надел наушники, и многоголосье зала стихло до приемлемого уровня.

— Всё в полном порядке... Потрясающее выступление, правда?

— Мы здесь не развлекаемся. Странно напоминать об этом тебе.

Тай подавил вздох. 

— Готовимся к отходу, — передал Атори по общей линии связи. — Передать состояние готовности по постам.

Под внимательным взглядом Атори и раздающимся в наушниках «группа А готова», «группа B готова», «группа С готова» Тай немного пришёл в себя.

Мимо, стремительно ступая, прошёл Чондэ — и Таю пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать его и пойти рядом.

Чондэ шумно дышал, не останавливаясь, сорвал с себя пиджак и стянул галстук — во второй части выступления вся группа сменила одежду на похожие на официальные тёмные костюмы, выглядело круто, так по-альфийски. От него остро пахло потом, как от дикого зверя, шло тепло, словно от печки. Мокрые, стоящие дыбом волосы он попытался пригладить рукой — но лучше б вовсе не трогал. Лицо казалось высеченным из камня, если бы не приоткрытые губы и раздувающиеся крылья носа. Чёрные глаза яростно блестели в холодном свете ламп коридора.

Тай едва поспевал за его огромными стремительными шагами. Не только он, но и другие охранники тоже едва поспевали. Они прошли двое дверей, один охраняемый поворот, и ещё одни стеклянные двери и выбрались на улицу — к стоящему вплотную к дверям лимузину с приоткрытой дверью и под охраной. 

Атори отлично справился с домашним заданием и учёл все ранее допущенные ошибки. Отход занял не более десяти минут, весь путь контролировался.

Чондэ скрылся внутри машины, и Тай забрался в салон следом за ним. Охранник захлопнул за ними дверь, похоже, остальные члены группы запаздывали.

Тай примостился у входа, Чондэ занял середину бокового сидения. Он сел, широко расставив длинные ноги, пиджак скомкал и бросил перед собой на колени. Сидел и шумно дышал, смотрел вниз и вёл себя так, будто находился здесь в одиночестве.

— Потрясающее выступление, — тихо сказал Тай, разбивая напряжённое, звенящее в ушах молчание.

Чондэ не ответил, будто правда его и не видел, и не слышал. Губы только облизал, и всё.

Через минуту переменил позу — накрыл ладонью колено, пальцы сильно, до побелевшей кожи впились в чёрную ткань. 

Таю почему-то стало сложно дышать. Давило ужасно. 

— Я, по-моему, предупреждал, — хрипло сказал Чондэ и замолчал.

— О чём?

— Держаться от нас... от меня после концерта подальше.

Он поднял глаза — тёмные, жгучие. Тай приоткрыл рот и замер, как кролик перед удавом. Чондэ смотрел прямо на него — и видел — и хотел. Его желание ощущалось, как гигантская волна, затапливающая и сметающая всё на своём пути.

— Беги отсюда, детка.

— Я не могу оставить тебя одного, — прокашлявшись, ответил Тай.

— Тогда позови Атори. А сам... — Чондэ подался вперёд, — и чтобы я тебя сегодня больше не видел. Приедем в гостиницу, и ты сразу же ляжешь спать. Не будешь нарываться на неприятности.

Дверь открылась. Внутрь забрался недовольный Шину, за ним сразу — подталкивающий его в спину, ворчащий Вонг.

— Чтоб я ещё раз согласился быть твоей нянькой...

С их приходом ощущение альфийского присутствия умножилось больше, чем втрое. Но Тай всё ещё мог его выносить и ни капли не испугался.

— Уходи прямо сейчас, детка, — сказал Чондэ, когда их взгляды с Таем опять встретились. — Ты едешь в другой машине или рядом с водителем. Но не здесь.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал севший рядом с Чондэ Шину, глядя на Тая тёмными голодными глазами, — это как дразнить куском свежего мяса неделю некормленого пса.

— Напомни, тебя этой ночью сколько раз накормили? — буркнул Вонг, и Шину рассмеялся, но, скорее, зло, а не весело: выглядел по-настоящему раздражённым.

— Ты б ещё прошлый год вспомнил. Я сейчас голодный, просто пиздец. А ты сам не пожрал и не дал мне нормально пожрать, хотя там подавали обед из трёх аппетитных блюд, а рядом вообще был накрыт шведский стол — жри хоть в три горла. И, кстати, ты заметил того, со светлыми волосами? Какая задница, а! А я даже телефон не успел взять. Вот нахера ты меня потащил за собой, а, Медведище?

— Это я его попросил, — ответил Чондэ и процитировал, похоже, Атори: — В целях безопасности нужно как можно скорее вернуться в отель. 

Шину злобно выругался под нос.

— Да нас окружила блядская армия! Куда ж ещё безопаснее?

— Уймись, а? В отеле нас тоже будет ждать стол, шведский, там найдёшь, из кого выбрать. — Чондэ повернулся к Таю: — Детка, чего ты ждёшь?

Вонг мазнул по Таю взглядом — теперь на него смотрели все трое, и этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя тем самым куском мяса, из-за которого вот-вот начнётся грызня между огромными злыми зверями.

— Тогда я пойду, — тихо сказал Тай. Руки немного подрагивали, и в горле страшно сохло. А так он чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо под давлением трёх сильных альф.

Дверь распахнулась ещё до того, как он успел протянуть к ней руку. Юнджи дал ему выйти из машины и первым пустил внутрь растрёпанного, взъерошенного Минхо.

— Правильное решение, детка, — сказал Юнджи, когда они остались снаружи наедине, не считая охраны. От него тоже веяло едва сдерживаемой силой и возбуждением. Он покачал туда-сюда головой, с усилием потянул мышцы шеи. — Ты что-то бледный. Тебя же никто не обидел?

Тай покачал головой.

— Вот и хорошо.

Юнджи скрылся в машине, закрыв за собой дверь. Тай, променявший прохладный салон лимузина на открытый воздух тропической ночи — не меньше тридцати градусов, почти стопроцентная влажность, — начал дрожать.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он на вопрос подошедшего Атори. Удивительно, но даже почти не соврал. — Ты заменишь меня, я поеду с водителем.

— Почему?

— Так будет лучше.

Атори нахмурился. Гнев вспыхнул в нём мгновенно.

— К тебе приставали? Тебя обидели? — спросил он таким тоном, что только кивни — и он бросится рвать обидчиков голыми руками на мелкие куски.

Тай шумно выдохнул и рубанул рукой стоящий влажный воздух.

— Обо мне, моём душевном комфорте позаботились. Чондэ позаботился, ясно? Иди к ним.

Тай убедился, что Атори последовал приказу, и пошёл к передней двери машины, занял место рядом с водителем.

И чего он так разозлился? 

Машина почти сразу тронулась.

Ну вот чего он так распсиховался? Всё же хорошо. Великолепный концерт, любимые песни, ни одного мало-мальского эксцесса, не говоря о так и не случившемся нападении. Даже та сцена в салоне машины, когда Чондэ смотрел на него и видел омегу — Тай даже не сразу ощутил угрозу. И когда все трое смотрели на него и кое-кто видел в нём кусок мяса, Тай тоже не испугался, знал, что в безопасности, что в обиду его никто не даст, да и никто не нападёт, это исключено, когда Чондэ рядом. Тая не трясло, он даже почти не вспотел, только если от духоты, а не страха. Так из-за чего сейчас так разволновался?

Он перебирал и перебирал всё сказанное в салоне, пока не нашёл то, что его насторожило.

— Атори, — сказал он, сжимая кулон, — подтверди, что меня слышишь.

— Да, слышу, — раздалось в наушнике.

— В отеле нас встретят фанаты.

— Всё в порядке, у нас всё оговорено и отработано. Машина с группой А ушла вперёд.

— Я имел в виду, что нельзя подпускать к Чондэ непроверенных альф... или омег. Слишком опасно позволять ему оставаться с кем-то наедине, без нашего присмотра, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — странным тоном ответил Атори. — Поговорим позже.

Тай потёр рукой вспотевшую шею, взъерошил волосы на затылке. С тех пор, как Чондэ исчез из поля его зрения, им владело странное ощущение. Беспричинное волнение — предчувствие? — лишало покоя и не давало здраво мыслить. Нет, Тай не собирался прислушиваться к требованию Чондэ оставить его этим вечером под охраной других людей. Он уже знал, что не сможет. 

Чондэ придётся потерпеть, Таю — тоже. 

Он вспомнил тяжёлый тёмный взгляд, шумное дыхание, поднимающее мощную грудь, брошенный на колени пиджак. Возбуждённый Чондэ выглядел сильным и опасным альфой. 

Тай вновь потёр шею. Им обоим придётся потерпеть: опасность, которая угрожала Чондэ — намного серьёзнее, чем та, которая угрожала в его присутствии Таю. Зная ответственный характер Чондэ — там вообще нечего опасаться. Это ж Чондэ, как там Юнджи сказал: самый лучший хён на свете. Тай, пусть и не знал Чондэ так хорошо, как Юнджи, хотел с ним согласиться: Чондэ — замечательный альфа. По крайней мере, лучший из всех, кого знал Тай, не считая названого отца.

Кстати, Рензо-сану Чондэ бы точно понравился.


	41. Минхо. Краш

Чани как родились и жили, так и умерли — прямо на сцене, причём так тихо, что никто даже внимания не обратил, включая сотни и тысячи тех, кто орал: «Чондэ, Хани, Тигр, Волк, чани!» Чондэ помахал зрителям рукой, поклонился несколько раз, но они продолжили орать — требовать, как считалось, любимое шоу, и тогда он просто подошёл к Минхо, приобнял за плечи и чмокнул в щёку. Клюнул губами, как младшего брата. Ещё и по волосам потрепал, как мальчишку. Зрителям неряшливого, нарочитого дурачества хватило, Минхо остался стоять, как оплёванный, а Чондэ уже отошёл — не сказав ни полслова.

А вот перед Юнджи извинился. Минхо не сказал ни слова, а перед мелким извинился, словно этим недопоцелуем-клевком (вообще есть такое слово?) причинил боль. 

Он и причинил, но не Юнджи.

У Минхо внутри всё горело, перед глазами плыло. Впервые выступление, да ещё и перед такой огромной аудиторией, принимающей на ура, с безумными криками и слезами счастья, не принесло в ответ ни капли радости. Минхо путался в ногах, поворачивался не туда, трижды чуть не упал. Он страшно устал уже к середине концерта, и в короткие перерывы и, когда выступали другие, сбегал со сцены и падал прямо на пол. И там лежал трясущейся медузой, не чуя ног, пока его обмахивали полотенцем. А потом вставал, цеплял идиотскую, от которой уже лицо сводило судорогой улыбку и вновь шёл петь-плясать.

— Лицо сделай попроще, — всё, что за весь концерт сказал ему Чондэ. Ах нет, ещё: — Да что это с тобой? Хватит уже лажать. Соберись.

Минхо никогда не думал, что Чондэ может быть настолько жестоким, что ему может быть настолько плевать. Как он там говорил? Что хочет сохранить их дружбу? Но его же усилиями (безучастностью и равнодушием) всё разваливалось так стремительно, что уже к концу выступления вряд ли осталось что сохранять. Не говоря о большем дружбы, в существование которого, как пришлось убедиться, верил только Минхо и уже почти разуверился. 

Юнджи смотрел внимательно, старался держаться поближе, но всю хореографию ставили с участием Минхо, и потому Джи всегда танцевал от него на самом большом удалении. А в перерывах, когда Минхо сбегал, Юнджи оставался на сцене, работая соло и в дуэтах. Что, наверное, и хорошо, но Минхо было так плохо, что он бы не отказался даже от помощи Джи. Он нуждался в том, чтобы о нём беспокоились. Чтобы хоть кому-то было не всё равно, за исключением тех, кто за неравнодушие получал зарплату.

Шину не спрашивал: «Да что это с тобой?» — и не требовал: «Соберись». Он просто работал рядом и помог пару раз всё не похерить.

Вонг походя похлопал по плечу и сказал:

— Успокойся, он парень отходчивый, быстро остынет.

Минхо даже не стал спрашивать, о ком это он. О сраном Чондэ, о ком же ещё. Как будто Минхо до бросившего его Чондэ есть какое-то дело.

Когда он пел «Honey Boy», у него дрожал голос. Дебильнейшая ситуация, он же профессионал! Но голос дрожал, свет перед глазами расплывался в переливающиеся радужные пятна, хорошо ещё, что эту вещь Минхо мог станцевать даже в полной темноте и без музыки. Принимали на ура, аплодировали стоя, свистели, кричали, Минхо кланялся — и думал только о том, когда же ад кончится, и он сможет отправиться в гостиницу, закрыться в номере и... Тут фантазия кончалась. 

Он не станет пить — напился уже и всю жизнь похерил, хотя, может, Чондэ бы его и трезвого подловил, причина-то не в выпивке, а в том, что Чондэ он не нужен, никогда не был нужен, и уж точно не нужен сейчас... Ладно, всё равно пить он не станет. Как и всё крушить — доложат же обязательно, и кто придёт на разборки? Верно, тот же самый Чондэ с лицом — железной маской, равнодушием в глазах и оскорбительнейшим вопросом-требованием: «Да что это с тобой? Соберись». Нет уж, сломанная мебель, как и выпивка, только всё осложнит. Трахаться с кем-нибудь (не с Чондэ и не с Джи, ни в коем случае) Минхо тоже не будет — концерт уже заканчивается, а у него как не стояло, так и не стоит. Он сейчас эмоциональный импотент, так что ничего не будет. Оно и хорошо, меньше проблем будет завтра, которое всегда настаёт, даже когда кажется, что время остановилось.

Вернувшись, он сможет закрыть за собой дверь, выключить свет и перестать уже наконец улыбаться. Он сделает попроще лицо, как советовал Чондэ, и... Может, и на сердце что-то изменится?

Чондэ спел «Sunrise», хорошо спел, от души, словно понимал, что такое отверженность и одиночество. Будто что-то имел там, за обросшей крепкими мышцами грудной клеткой и твёрдой лобной костью. Минхо бы хотел сказать: да ничего этот мудак не чувствует, не имеет чем, ему с самого рождения сердца не доложили. Но у Чондэ временами становилось такое лицо: похоже, ему тоже было херово... 

Вот и хорошо, пусть ему тоже будет хреново, пусть будет ещё хуже! Может, тогда хоть что-то поймёт!

На Джи Минхо даже не злился. Тот вёл себя тихо, не лез с разговорами, и даже посматривал нечасто. Настолько редко, что в какой-то момент Минхо осознал, что стоит в углу сцены, обняв себя руками и дрожа, словно от холода, что, конечно, нелепо в деловом костюме при тридцатиградусной жаре и после танца, от которого пульс скачет вдвое выше нормы.

Его не только бросили. Его ещё и схватили за шкирку и повозили носом по вонючей луже, приговаривая: «Плохой мальчик, так делать нельзя». 

Да, ему хотелось, чтобы Чондэ стало больно, чтобы он пожалел, чтобы схватился за голову и пожалел, что отказался от их отношений, что вышвырнул нахер, как мусор, годы счастливой жизни. И он ещё смел кричать: «Ненавидишь меня? Так ненавидь, я разрешаю». Он, блядь, разрешал себя ненавидеть. Он, блядь, разрешал на себя обижаться глуповатому, дурному Хани, говорящему манекену, секс-игрушке, бесчувственной и бездушной, безымянному солнышку-детке. И был, ясное дело, готов прощать. Извиняться только не собирался. Потому что, кажется, вообще не понимал, какую боль причинил.

А у них вообще было хоть что-то? Чондэ хоть раз думал об их отношениях всерьёз? Он вообще осознавал, что рядом с ним годами находился живой человек? Со своими чувствами, с привязанностями, надеждами и мечтами?

Они, вообще-то, даже у оммы как-то ужинали и на ночь оставались, Минхо представил Чондэ как своего парня, а это же, ну, ведь любому понятно, что это серьёзно. 

Он хранил Чондэ верность. Ни с кем, никогда, вообще ни разу. А глупые фантазии на то и фантазии, что порождение ума, с Джи до сегодняшнего ужасного дня он ни разу даже не флиртовал. О других даже не фантазировал. И что, разве непонятно, что семь лет эксклюзивных отношений — это очень серьёзно?

А ещё Чондэ был его первым. Первым и единственным. Чондэ опыта хватало, только фанатов-омежек десятки, если не сотни, господи, Минхо же не слепой и не глухой. А первый настоящий раз Минхо был с Чондэ. И все последующие — тоже с Чондэ. Минхо был всегда и только с Чондэ. Да ещё и позволял себе и ему такое, открывался и телом, и душой. Что, такое доверие не имеет значения? Ничего не стоит? 

Получается, нет.

Впервые в жизни Минхо захотел сдаться. Руки и ноги налились неподъёмной тяжестью. Впервые в жизни он ощутил себя настолько одиноким. Отверженным. Непонятым. Непринятым. Ненужным. 

Отверженным, именно так. Выброшенным, как использованный презерватив. И последнее, учитывая их отношения, где было много секса и мало разговоров, наверное, отражало суть произошедшего лучше всего.

От него избавились. Его не хотели. В реальности, а не в затянувшемся кошмаре. И фарш из его сердца уже не провернуть назад. Тем более, а чего жалиться — сердце-то у него не просили, жопы хватало. А он, идиот, перестарался, дал больше, от щедрот, так сказать, ну и вот, получил в ответ, наслаждайся. Как там Чондэ сказал? Ах, да. Лицо сделай попроще.

Наверное, Минхо ещё на что-то надеялся. Ночью, когда унижался нелепыми разговорами, утром, когда пытался что-то сохранить, включая лицо, днём, играя с мелким, и даже ещё сейчас, совсем недавно, надеялся всё изменить. Ровно до того момента, как Чондэ походя бросил: «Соберись. Да что это с тобой?» 

Он нервничал из-за концерта, бесился, что всё не так, и в тот миг, говоря с Минхо, показал своё настоящее лицо и истинное отношение. Чондэ правда не понимал. Он действительно, на самом деле не понимал, что происходит. Он говорил: «Ненавидь меня, если хочешь». Но внутри себя считал, что поступил верно, а глупый Хани истерит без повода, неблагодарный какой. Наверняка думал, что Минхо его за весь этот ад ещё и поблагодарить должен. 

Мазнул отстранённым, самоуверенным, знающим, блядь, что ему, Минхо, следует делать, взглядом и пошёл. Бросил, как собаке: «Соберись». И ушёл.

А Минхо вдруг осознал, что ему и правда необходимо собраться, что он совсем рассыпался, что вот, на затоптанном полу, лежат от него колёсики и детальки, пружинки и шестерёнки, а его самого больше нет.

Глупо, наверное, так реагировать на простое «соберись», но Минхо, где стоял, там и умер. Где стоял, там и рассыпался в хлам. 

Тело двигалось, улыбалось, даже смеялось, пело и танцевало, выделывалось, и чем дольше это всё кукольное дёрганье длилось, тем хуже себя чувствовал Минхо.

Потом шум наконец стих. Он шёл по пустому, серому, ярко освещённому коридору к машине, ноги соприкасались с полом, он дышал, сердце билось, а внутри всё пожирала пустота. Голова плыла отдельно от туловища. Вообще пустая.

На перекрёстке Минхо остановился. Никак не мог сообразить пустой головой, куда повернуть, чтобы выбраться из этого бесконечного, слепящего ярким светом глаза лабиринта в долгожданную тишину, одиночество и темноту.

— Нам налево, — раздался позади голос.

Минхо повернул голову. На расстоянии пары метров от него стоял Юнджи. Ни ухмылки, ни нахмуренных бровей, выглядел спокойным и, может, немного грустным или просто сосредоточенным. Ему был к лицу официальный костюм, в отличие от Минхо, он даже галстук не развязал, так и шёл, оказывается, следом при всём параде. Уже не мальчик, молодой человек. Минхо легко мог представить его такого на совете директоров или во главе корпорации, с его талантами и самоуверенностью он всего, и власти, и всеобщего уважения, обязательно достигнет. Всего, что захочет. Растущий. Сильный. Неглупый. Будущее нации. На его фоне Минхо чувствовал себя разваливающимся стариком, чья жизнь кончена.

Он повернул налево и пошагал, иногда от усталости шаркая ногами. Временами останавливался и стоял, закрыв глаза, и тихо дышал. Юнджи не обгонял, так и держался в двух метрах позади, ближе не подходил. И молчал, за что Минхо был ему благодарен. Юнджи умел мастерски бить словами, если бы сейчас открыл рот и начал, как обычно, язвить, то, наверное, Минхо бы упал на колени и больше не поднялся.

Нет, это преувеличение. Конечно, он бы и не упал, и огрызнулся, и дотащился до цели — только далось бы всё это ещё тяжелей. Но он бы справился. Как всегда и со всем справлялся. Перестал бы себя жалеть и со всем разобрался.

Самое время как раз этим заняться. Факт номер один: он потратил семь лет на человека, который его совсем не любил, и эти семь лет надо просто — ох, это ж так просто, ха-ха! — выбросить из памяти, забыть навсегда. Факт номер два: ему двадцать пять, скоро уже двадцать шесть, и он неправильный альфа, которому будет очень тяжело найти пару. 

Омеги не подойдут по понятным причинам, а среди альф слишком мало тех, кто предпочитает альф, или кому не так важно быть с альфой или омегой. И из них надо будет выбрать того, кто выберет его в ответ не за деньги и славу, а из-за него самого, и... тут самое сложное — кто выберет его, поставив крест на возможности завести детей в браке. А если ещё вспомнить о взаимной симпатии, любви и доверии, отношениях навсегда, потому что ещё одного Чондэ он не переживёт, то найти такого человека будет сложнее, чем повернуть время вспять и на вопрос восемнадцатилетнего Чондэ: «Детка, дашь?» — ответить: «Пшёл нахер».

Минхо забрался в машину, сел у окна. Сначала прикрыл рукой глаза, потом прижался виском к прохладному стеклу.

Неподъёмная задача. Невыполнимая. Нерешаемая, скорее всего.

О, разумеется, ему писали фанаты, и альф среди них хватало. Они им восхищались, превозносили до небес его красоту и сексуальность. Относились к нему так же, как Юнджи. Мечтали завести игрушку для секса, удовлетворить желание новизны, получить яркие впечатления и отправиться дальше — создавать нормальные семьи и заводить детей. Они хотели Хани, яркую секси-штучку, то ли альфу, то ли омегу. Honey-boy, убойный, провокационный образ всегда привлекал внимание и вызывал интерес. В реальной жизни — нежизнеспособен, всегда пойдёт по варианту Чондэ aka использованный презерватив.

— Хани, послушай. Хани... Хани, да что с тобой происходит? — раздался голос, который Минхо сейчас уже почти ненавидел. 

Он на миг отнял руку от лица и показал средний палец — ответ предсказуемо не понравился.

— Оставь его в покое, — сказал Юнджи.

Иногда, вот как сегодня, мелкий Минхо даже нравился. Иногда даже очень нравился. Иногда нравился так, что сердце ныло и пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди, а руки дрожали от желания прикоснуться. Но хорошему, талантливому, пробивному мальчику для дальнейшего пути по дороге успеха нужна нормальная семья: омега и дети. Сейчас не хочет — захочет через год или пять. Обязательный элемент — мало ли, вдруг к годам пятидесяти Юнджи решит стать президентом Южной Кореи. А что, вполне себе вариант. Как и возглавить какую-нибудь крупную звукозаписывающую компанию. Тут и так понятно: он сможет, с его-то характером и талантами глупо даже думать о вариантах попроще.

Минхо грустно улыбнулся.

А сам он к пятидесяти будет всё также номинально возглавлять дедушкин «Lie Group», заниматься какой-нибудь ерундой, как сейчас, только полегче и попроще, может, театром, захочет и заведёт собаку, чтобы не было так одиноко. Никаких кошек, фу. Кошек Минхо не любил — аллергия. Да, решено, он заведёт корги, они смешные и всегда улыбаются. С ними не сдохнешь с тоски.

Под визг фанатов он выбрался из машины, только для начала нацепил самую яркую и солнечную улыбку-оскал. Кланялся, расшаркивался, улыбался — играл милого, аж попа-слипнется Хани, подписал пару фотографий, блокнотов и один пухлый живот чёрным маркером — да, пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Он бы и дальше улыбался, но Мин натравил на толпу охрану, и Минхо последним вошёл в холл гостиницы. 

У дверей лифта его поджидал Юнджи — упорный малый. Минхо молча встал рядом. Ехали впятером, с ними двое охранников и менеджер Мин. Цифры на табло неторопливо менялись, Минхо смотрел, запрокинув голову, и считал про себя.

До освобождения оставалось меньше минуты, когда Юнджи сказал: 

— Всё бы отдал, чтобы узнать, о чём ты думаешь.

Минхо посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. 

— Ну, если ты пообещаешь оставить меня наконец в покое, то я тебе расскажу.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Нет, такая сделка меня не устраивает.

— А жаль. Знал бы ты, как ты меня...

— Я помню, — прервал Юнджи. — Не надо об этом, не здесь.

Не хотел, чтобы другие слышали? Ну ещё бы, он же такой гордый, просто пиздец.

— Никогда, — Минхо поставил точку и вышел из наконец-то остановившегося лифта...

Чтобы наткнуться на явно поджидающего его Чондэ. Не одного, разумеется, с охраной. Встречающая делегация вместе с Чондэ — пять человек, все на одного Минхо. Впечатляюще.

— Хани, я хотел с тобой поговорить, — сказал Чондэ сразу же, как его увидел.

— А я не хотел, и не хочу. С дороги.

Разумеется, тот и на миллиметр не сдвинулся.

Минхо обвёл взглядом собравшуюся в коридоре многочисленную компанию, потом посмотрел в лицо Чондэ. Не в глаза — сил не хватило, уставился на движущиеся, рождающие какие-то слова губы. Красивые, чётко очерченные. Когда-то, ещё вчера, а казалось, вечность назад, он эти губы целовал, и они его целовали, а теперь от одного их вида тошнило, и в груди разливалась едкая, прожигающая всё тело насквозь горечь.

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

— Мне не надо.

— Хани...

Минхо поднял руку, останавливая поток дерьма, который собирался вылиться на него в очередной раз.

— Менеджер Мин, где-нибудь в моём контракте сказано, что я обязан выслушивать всякое дерьмо после окончания рабочего дня?

— Совещание с руководством компании может быть назначено на любое время дня и ночи, присутствие на нём обязательно. Господин О Чондэ является руководителем 5A4U, так что если он объявит эту встречу рабочим совещанием, то вы по контракту будете обязаны его выслушать.

Ответ Минхо не понравился, но сдаваться он не собирался.

— Ты объявляешь рабочее совещание? — спросил он Чондэ.

— Нет, но ты меня выслушаешь. Мне не нравится, как ты меня смотришь, словно на врага, словно я не человек в твоих глазах. Мне не нравится, что ты отказываешься со мной разговаривать. Мне не нравится...

— А мне похер, что там тебе не нравится. — Минхо двинулся вперёд, заставляя охрану Чондэ потесниться. — Раз это у нас не рабочее совещание, то уйди с дороги... Уйдите с дороги, в конце-то концов! 

Чондэ схватил его за рукав, и Минхо не выдержал — развернулся и со всех оставшихся сил толкнул его в грудь. Один из охранников среагировал мгновенно.

— Руки убрал, — тихо сказал попавший в захват Минхо, и услышал, как Юнджи говорит Чондэ:

— Что ты делаешь? Ты что, не видишь, в каком он состоянии? Потом поговорите.

— Потом может быть поздно, — рыкнул Чондэ. — Он надумает что-то там в своей дурной голове, и ничего не захочет слушать.

«В дурной голове», — ударило как пощёчина. Чондэ, оказывается, ещё и дураком его считал. Вот же... прелесть.

— Я сказал, руки от меня уберите, — повторил Минхо тихо. От распирающего грудь бешенства едва получалось говорить. Он нашёл глазами присутствующего тут Чхве Атори. — Руководитель Чхве, немедленно уймите своих подчинённых.

Минхо отпустили, он одёрнул пиджак, стряхнул несуществующую пыль с лацканов. Когда поднял голову, Чондэ стоял прямо перед ним. И смел строить несправедливо обиженный вид.

— Нахуй пошёл, — сказал Минхо и втянул колючий воздух через рот, когда Чондэ схватил его за рукав пиджака. — Лапы от меня убрал, мудак.

Мудак руки убрал и отступил в сторону. Минхо пошёл вперёд, пытаясь держать равновесие и голову гордо поднятой.

— Да что с тобой происходит?! — донеслось вслед, дополняя ещё не пережёванные, вызывающие несварение: «Да что это с тобой? Хватит уже лажать. Соберись», и да, то самое, первое, брошенное мимоходом: «Сделай лицо попроще».

«Сделал. Всё, как ты хотел, сделал».

У двери с нужным номером Минхо остановился. Ещё удивился, что в таком дрянном состоянии и запомнил номер новых апартаментов.

Ключа у него, разумеется, не было. Смешно. Смешнее, если ещё Чондэ вновь нарисуется с тупым до отвращения: «Что с тобой?..»

«Ты со мной! Ты! Ясно, мудила?»

— Разрешите, господин Ли, — за спиной раздался голос менеджера Мина. — Позвольте, я открою.

Он остался стоять у дверей, когда Минхо, получив ключ-карту, уже зашёл в номер.

— Вы не могли бы всё же поговорить с Чондэ-ши сегодня? — прозвучало заискивающе. — Он очень переживает за вас.

Минхо промолчал.

— Понимаю, — менеджер Мин поклонился. — Приятных вам сновидений, — сказал он и закрыл дверь за собой с тихим щелчком.

Около получаса Минхо сидел на диване в позе Роденовского «Мыслителя»: уперев локоть в колено, подперев лоб кулаком и уродливо скрючив спину (омма бы обязательно ужаснулся: «Детка Хо, где твоя осанка? Немедленно выпрямись»). Толковых мыслей в его «мыслительской» голове так и не появилось. Всё, что могло, уже взорвалось, отгорело и превратилось в пепел. Липкий и вонючий, он и не думал улетать, грязью осел на душе и теле.

Минхо казалось, что, оставшись наедине сам с собой, он расплачется и будет рыдать, пока под весом слёз голова не отвалится. На деле глаза зудели от сухости, хотелось пить, а ещё в туалет. Не удалось ему показательно пострадать. Хотя, какой толк устраивать шоу без публики?

Он встал, одна нога совсем затекла, другая дрожала. Спина побаливала. Голова ныла зверски, как после истерики. Чувствовал себя, как старый дед.

В дверь постучали. 

Он и не подумал отвечать. Только не сегодня.

Постучали ещё раз. 

— Обслуживание номеров. Прибыл ваш заказ из ресторана, — прозвучало сначала на непонятном китайском, затем на сносном английском.

Минхо покачал гудящей головой. Он мог оттолкнуть от себя любого, заставить отвязаться и Юнджи, и Чондэ, но только не менеджера Мина. Кому, кроме него, пришла бы идея заказать ужин в такой ситуации?

Есть Минхо не хотел, но там, на тележке официанта, мог оказаться зелёный чай с хризантемой. Мин знал, что он любит, и обязательно бы заказал.

— Заходите, — Минхо открыл дверь официанту и сразу же пошёл в гостиную. — Зелёный чай есть? — спросил он по-английски.

Что-то кольнуло в шею. Повернуться Минхо не успел. Ноги вдруг подвели, и он рухнул на пол.


	42. Чондэ. Только очнись

Чондэ стоял, опустив голову и уперев руки в стены так, чтобы горячая вода била по плечам, шее и ноющему затылку. Приятное тепло медленно распространялось по телу, снимало усталость, вода уносила печали — хорошо бы, но голимая ложь. Хоть весь раздробись на молекулы и утеки в водосток, на душе легче не станет, и, что делать дальше, тоже хоть немного понятнее не станет только оттого, что постоял под текущей водой.

Юнджи посоветовал переждать, разговор отложить на завтра или когда получится, главное, чтобы прошло всё спокойно, и Хани не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Мелкий внезапно заделался магистром Йодой в отношениях, и Чондэ позволил ему себя поучать. Чувствовал, что не прав, не знал, что делать, вот и поддался на уговоры. А уговаривать мелкий ох как умел, с его-то талантами играться словами.

— Если ты думаешь пойти к нему прямо сейчас, то это худшее из всего, что ты можешь сделать, — сказал Джи, когда они вошли в предварительно проверенный охраной номер и остались наедине.

Чондэ на взводе из-за всего, и в первую очередь из-за Хани, смотрящего на него, как на кусок прилипшего к подошве говна, не нашёл ничего лучше, чем рявкнуть в ответ. Да он и не искал, само с языка сорвалось. Нервы же.

— Да что ты можешь знать с твоим-то опытом?

Юнджи, понятное дело, мгновенно окрысился:

— Ну тогда давай, многоопытный хён, двигай к нему, доёбывайся уже до конца, до печёнок, чтобы он тебя в ответ люто возненавидел. Мне же лучше будет, проще. Ты уползёшь от него с выгрызенными кишками, а я по раскатанной тобою красной дорожке приду, обниму и утешу, и он станет моим. И у нас с ним всё станет аж заебись, а тебя он поставит в вечный игнор. 

Юнджи нарисовал вполне реальную картину, Чондэ знал Хани не первый год, и да, всё к этому шло, складывалось одно к одному, возводилось, как прочная крепкая стена, через которую будет друг до друга не докричаться.

— Как тебе план? Правда клёвый? — Юнджи не останавливался, продолжал давить на газ, говорил всё быстрее и жёстче: — Так что ты давай, не теряй время зря. Тебе ж мало, что он тебя уже нахуй послал. Но он же пока так, несерьёзно, с нервов, с усталости. Так пусть выскажется снова, всё ещё на нервах, но уже по полной программе, бесповоротно и окончательно: и как он тебя ненавидит, и что ты ему жизнь сломал, и что ты был его первым и единственным, а не оценил нихуя, и что кинул его без причины, и что сердце ему расхерачил, козлина тупой, и в душу насрал. Херь уже всё до конца, чтоб стали врагами, чтоб он тебя никогда не простил. Давай, хён, чего ждёшь? План-то вааще заебись!

Выдал не абы как, а с огоньком, с издёвкой, это ж Юнджи, а когда наконец заткнулся, то Чондэ только махнул рукой. Малой был во всём прав, пусть и в его изложении Чондэ выглядел дурак дураком.

— Ладно, я понял. Прости, что проехался насчёт, ну, что у тебя нет опыта.

— Чё?.. А-а, так ты про траханье омежек, что ли, говорил? Да ладно, хён. — Юнджи скривился. — Ты чё, серьёзно? Ну ты даёшь. Интересно, каким это боком опыт омежкоебли помог бы мне разобраться в том, что происходит с Минхо и решить, как наладить с ним отношения?

— Ну... — Чондэ пожал плечами. — Это ж вроде как жизненный опыт.

— Не тот это опыт. Мой — это восемь лет разборок с Минхо и выхода из них без фатальных последствий. — Юнджи постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Вот здесь у меня сотни набитых в ссорах с ним шишек. В группе, нет, во всём мире я по срачу с Минхо самый главнейший эксперт. В этом деле даже его омма сосет, а я на коне.

Чондэ хмыкнул и покачал головой, но с самозахваченным титулом мелкого не стал спорить. 

— Я серьёзно, хён, не ходи. Оставь его в покое. — Весь запал Юнджи иссяк, теперь его голос звучал тихо, устало. — Думаешь, мне было легко промолчать? Бля... — Он потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони и надул губы, как расстроенный ребёнок. — Думал, язык себе отгрызу, пока он как зомби тащился к машине, а потом в угол забился и сидел там, будто вокруг одни вонючие демоны, а он сраный ангел. А ты ещё лез к нему, как последний дебил. И тут тоже, — он махнул рукой, — ведёшь себя как... в общем, тупо ведёшь, как будто хочешь самому себе поднасрать, а его вывести из себя окончательно.

Юнджи откровенно назвал его идиотом. Из-за терминов Чондэ ссориться не собирался. Да, он мог ступить, имел право, он всего лишь человек. Все тупят и ошибаются время от времени. Как там Юнджи сказал, когда ёрничал и выпендривался: «Ты ему жизнь сломал, не оценил, что был первым и единственным»? Вот наверняка же пальцем не в небо, а прямо в цель попал. Именно такой хернёй Хани бы начал загоняться, возможно, уже загонялся и потому это всё. И плевать бы ему было на... да на всё. Ему ж ничего не докажешь, когда он такой. Только чудом если.

Чондэ никогда, ни разу не видел такого Хани, как сегодня. Бесило неимоверно, что ничего не получилось изменить. Что делать дальше — вообще нет идей, ни одной, даже самой завалящей. Вот такой вот пиздец. Полная безнадёга.

— Может, ты к нему сходишь? — спросил Чондэ. — Он там один, без присмотра, мало ли что надумает. А ты б объяснил.

Попытка ухватиться за соломинку провалилась. Джи покачал головой. 

— Мне нельзя. Минхо не накинулся на меня только потому, что ты был рядом и его провоцировал. — Он перекатился с пятки на носок. — Я знал, что то, как он вёл себя перед концертом, подстава. Но бля... То чувство, когда тебя пускают сесть на руль феррари, и отказаться ты тупо не можешь, аж ссышь от восторга, а в итоге порулить не дают и выпинывают взашей с «губу закатай, нищеброд».

Чондэ тяжко вздохнул: мелкому можно было только посочувствовать.

— Обычно в таких случаях провокаторам бьют морду.

— Только если не хотят потом этим провокаторам присунуть, — отмахнулся Юнджи. — Он дурит, и я понимаю, почему он дурит, и мне его даже жаль, но когда-нибудь я ему всё это припомню.

— Накажешь анально? — усмехнулся Чондэ.

— Не-а, какие там наказания. Всего лишь заставлю его просить, чтобы я им порулил.

Ответ заставил вспомнить об увиденной сегодня сцене перед концертом.

— Он просил, чтобы ты его поцеловал, да?

— Да.

— Почему ты отказался? — Чондэ бы на месте Джи точно не отказался. Зная, как тот влюблён и хочет, то просто б не смог.

— Для него наши отношения должны стать наградой и самой большой ценностью, а не способом тебя позлить. — Юнджи скрестил руки на груди и опустил голову. — Иногда мне кажется, что я до прекрасного ханджи будущего не доживу, он, как мутировавшая самка богомола, сожрёт меня ещё до начала отношений и секса.

— Если у вас будут отношения и секс.

— Когда они будут, — исправил Юнджи и зло усмехнулся, сверкая глазами из-под упавшей на лоб чёлки, чёрной с красными всполохами. — Ты ж пойми, флирт, даже притворный, дорога с двусторонним движением. Не один я сегодня сидел в чужом феррари и мечтал прокатиться, и не одного меня обломали.

Юнджи иногда его просто поражал, вот как в очередной раз сегодня, Чондэ б не отказался от такой выдержки. А так оставалось только злиться на себя, что, с одной стороны, Хани не додавил, не смог заставить себя выслушать, а с другой стороны, что вообще открыл рот, когда тот на нервах, ведь завтра, успокоившись и смирившись с изменившимися обстоятельствами, он, скорее всего, и выслушал бы и понял, и, может, даже оценил всё совсем по-другому. Не факт, конечно, это же Хани, его упрямство несравнимо даже с настойчивостью Юнджи. Оно всего лишь не так заметно, Хани не так часто его проявляет, потому что считает важными в жизни не так много вещей. Но что считает важным, там он стоит как гранит, легче стереть его в крошку, чем сдвинуть.

Чондэ вышел из душа, обдумывая идею, что держать Юнджи от себя подальше для Хани, возможно, одна из жизненно важных вещей. Если так, то всё его поведение становится логичным и понятным, за исключением одного: с чего бы ему считать отношения с Юнджи настолько важными, а отказ от них — жизненно необходимым? Да что в них такого, чтобы истерить и громить всё, вместо того чтобы просто попробовать? Юнджи же не героин, чтобы подсесть на него с первых доз. Быть с ним в реальности Хани может вообще не понравиться, как и, кстати, быть с Хани может не понравиться Юнджи. 

Нет, хватит думать об этом, так ненароком и голову сломаешь.

Чондэ натянул бельё, первые попавшиеся шорты и футболку. Ещё не было полуночи, детское время, можно было отправиться в бар, немного выпить и расслабиться в приятной компании, или сходить в спортзал. Но потеть после только что принятого душа не хотелось, а сидеть в номере он клятвенно пообещал Таю. Смешной милый мальчик краснел и болтал о плохом предчувствии, и грозился просидеть всю ночь в гостиной и сторожить сон, был готов отправиться куда угодно, но не пустить одного (пусть и под охраной). Чондэ в итоге поклялся, что никуда не пойдёт и рано ляжет спать, взамен взяв с него обещание немедленно уйти отдыхать и ни о каких дежурствах не думать.

Тай прямо не сказал, но Чондэ показалось, что его подозревали в желании привести кого-то к себе на ночь. Ну, сам виноват, столько трепался о состоянии альф после концерта и одновременно срался с Хани у всех на глазах. Вот и приобрёл, не желая, малоприятный статус «сексуально озабоченного» и, очевидно, уже без пары.

Под душем Чондэ не только помылся, но и подрочил. Он уже и забыл, когда последний раз занимался самоудовлетворением. Справился за минуты, удовольствие после горячего секса с очень горячей деткой — совсем так себе, как сухие галеты жевать вместо свежайших эклеров. Но голод всё же утолил, напряжение схлынуло, в целом, жить можно, и сейчас так — в самый раз. Чего он точно не собирался делать, так это приводить незнакомцев в постель, которую они ещё вчера делили с Хани, до того как они нормально поговорят, не хватает ещё потом выслушивать что-то наподобие: «Ты меня никогда не ценил, в первую же ночь после расставания заменил меня первой попавшейся шлюхой».

Чондэ ходил по номеру, как по тесной клетке, никак не мог угомониться, от скуки глянул телевизор — интереса хватило минуты на три, ещё минут пять он потратил на наблюдение за кораблями, но не получилось расслабиться, как вчера, когда казалось, что он может сидеть и смотреть на них часами, и когда в его объятиях лежал Хани, и у них всё было ещё хорошо. 

Тишина раздражала, и он сунулся к мелкому, но тот закрыл дверь к себе на замок. Причины желания надёжно уединиться Чондэ себе хорошо представлял, теперь находясь с Юнджи в том же положении, так что поднятую постучать руку вовремя опустил и от закрытой двери отошёл подальше, не хватало ещё услышать что-то лишнее. 

Он уже думал то ли начать составлять планы на завтра, то ли просмотреть ежедневные отчёты компании с рейтингами, упоминаниями в прессе, актуальными вопросами, то есть заняться важным, но усыпляюще скучным делом — может, хоть это поможет забыться и перестать думать на одну и ту же уже до смерти надоевшую тему, — когда на телефон пришло сообщение.

«не могу заснуть  
давай всё же поговорим  
приходи прямо сейчас».

Бля, а он только немного расслабился. Пульс моментально подскочил, и ладони неприятно вспотели.

Не последний шанс, конечно. Но похерить, когда Хани сам позвал, будет непозволительно тупо.

«Что я ему скажу? А если он опять не услышит? Джи сказал сегодня не ходить», — закрутилось в голове. Он даже подошёл к двери спальни Юнджи, но за ней стояла полная тишина, и советоваться с парнем на четыре года младше, да ещё и влюблённым в Хани показалось отчаянно глупым.

«Справлюсь сам». В конце концов, они с Хани восемь лет провели вместе. Чондэ его любил — как самого себя. Ну да, Хани вёл себя сегодня как последняя сука, но звал вот так, на ночь глядя, не для того чтобы сраться. Его тоже мучило их непонимание. Иначе и быть не могло.

Чондэ позвонил менеджеру Мину. Кажется, разбудил.

— В каком номере Хани остановился?

Уже через пять минут — для начала Чондэ сходил отлить, потому что волновался, как школьник, — он стоял у нужной двери. Он постучал — вместо ответа послышался какой-то шум в глубине, и нажал на ручку: Хани его ждал, дверь оказалась открыта.

Чондэ зашёл в номер: свет не горел. Только за окном от пола до потолка во всём великолепии сиял ночной Гонконг, а на столике у дивана жёлто-рыжими язычками трепыхалось несколько зажжённых свечей.

Ох ты чёрт. Если Хани сейчас выйдет из спальни в чём-то сексуальном или вообще без ничего — настанет жопа. То есть вообще жопа — Чондэ придётся ему отказать, а значит, в интерпретации Хани — унизить. И всё, остаткам их дружбы придёт полный конец.

Лучше б он не ходил. Лучше б не читал то сообщение. Спал или вообще до утра умер. Вот же ж блядское блядство!

Единственный выход сейчас — сбежать и притвориться, что этого блядства не видел. Спал, умер, полный набор. Не был здесь и не видел. И поговорить серьёзно через пару дней, когда до жирафа Хани дойдёт, что всё серьёзно, они правда расстались, и на секс в их пруду ничего не выловишь.

Чондэ отступил на шаг-другой и замер: за его спиной явно стоял человек. Он не успел. Вот же пиздец.

— Хани, детка. Давай притворимся, что я сюда даже не заходил. Я сейчас закрою глаза и уйду. А завтра мы поговорим.

Он так и сделал, закрыл глаза и повернулся к молча стоящему Хани.

И в следующий миг получил по лицу: сильнейший удар слева в подбородок, так что зубы щёлкнули и чуть не раскрошились, а голова едва не оторвалась от туловища. Чондэ с одного этого удара рухнул на пол. Спину и плечо прострелило болью, нога неудачно подвернулась. Он открыл рот — и крик застрял в горле, когда его ударили ногой в живот. Дважды. В третий раз уже прилетело по пояснице. И, даже если бы он увидел, что так жестоко его избивает Хани, то не поверил бы собственным глазам. Отбивную из него делал точно не Хани. 

Света на хватало, его тело мотало по ковру, как мяч, перебрасываемый футболистами на тренировке, и всё, что он мог — закрывать руками-локтями голову. Так что он не видел кто, но били его, кажется, двое. В тяжёлых грубых ботинках. В почти полной темноте и тишине, разбавляемой лишь шумом дыхания и шорохом одежды, потому что каждый раз, когда Чондэ хотел заорать, в отбитый подонками живот прилетал очередной удар, и он не мог не только закричать, но и вдохнуть.

Чондэ сжался в комок, руками защищая голову и ногами прикрывая живот, и вдруг всё резко закончилось. Кто-то что-то сказал, кажется, по-китайски. В комнате вспыхнул верхний свет — ослепительно яркий после почти полной темноты. Чондэ всё ещё лежал на полу, но уже мог видеть. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, и там, в глубине, на полу лежал человек с красными, как кровь, волосами. Не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал. Этот удар для Чондэ оказался страшнее всех. Он не отрывал глаз от неподвижного Хани, даже когда его потянули вверх и заставили встать на колени.

Рот завязали какой-то тряпкой, и кричать, даже если бы он мог, уже бы не получилось.

В комнате находилось трое китайцев. Один, важный индюк с равнодушным лицом и холодными глазами, сидел перед ним на диване, двое других — молодых, жестоких, стояли по бокам от Чондэ и заставляли его сохранять вертикальное положение.

Главный что-то сказал, Чондэ ни слова не понял. 

Из спальни с мёртвым(?) Хани — «Не дай Бог, ну, пожалуйста, я так давно не молился, пожалуйста, пусть хотя бы детка останется жив», — вышел ещё один человек. В руках у него был продолговатый чемодан, в каких носят музыкальные инструменты, но Чондэ не обманывался — его сюда позвали не ради музыки, там наверняка лежит приготовленный для него меч.

И действительно, из передачи этого меча они устроили целую церемонию: один щёлкал замочками, открывал чемодан, подавал меч и глубоко кланялся, второй — главный — этот меч с поклоном принимал, затем разрывал завязки, любовался клинком и картинно рубил им воздух. Чондэ смотрел на них и думал: ну что за блажь, и какие же они идиоты. А ещё думал о Хани и что его страшно подвёл, подставил и убил, кажется. Единственное, о чём не думал, так это о своей смерти. А что о ней думать, когда вот она, с уродливым лицом китайского бонзы и с красиво изогнутым японским мечом в руках, пафосно-то как, охренеть.

Он опустился на пятки, избитое тело сильно болело. А потом его мучители с какого-то хера начали снимать с него футболку. Сначала пытались снять через руки и голову, но у него адски болело плечо, и рука вообще не поднималась — только через дикой вой, слышный, наверное, и на другом этаже. В итоге футболку они разорвали-разрезали.

— Господин Кидзуре приговорил тебя, корейская собака, к смерти, — сказал стоящий в метре от Чондэ главный на очень плохом корейском. — Ты умрёшь быстро, если сначала принесёшь ему извинения. Или медленно, если будешь молчать. Выбирай.

Чондэ приподнял брови. Кляп мешал спросить: с хера ли ему извиняться? За что?

Любезность убийц простиралась на то, чтобы ознакомить приговорённого с сутью совершенного проступка. Если бы не игры с мечом, Чондэ наверняка бы порешили без каких-либо объяснений. Китаец разразился целым рассказом на плохом корейском о мёртвом японском мальчике. Звучало дико, но его не смущало, а остальные, очевидно, ни корейский язык, ни этой дурной истории не знали, или им, что вероятнее, в любом случае было всё равно, за что убивать человека, которого они видели в первый раз в жизни.

Помощник главного с камерой в руках подошёл ближе. Ах вот почему они все тут выделывались, они, оказывается, кино снимали — ну вообще пиздец. Чондэ бы во весь голос рассмеялся, но у него адски болел живот и кляп мешал. И всё равно — ну пиздец же. Его бульканье и дрожащие от смеха плечи приняли, кажется, за согласие повиниться перед «господином Кидзуре».

— Ну вы и суки, — сказал Чондэ, когда его рот освободили, и сплюнул на пол красным.

Главный кончиком меча ткнул Чондэ под подбородком и заставил поднять голову.

— Говори, собака.

— Господин Кидзуре, — сказал Чондэ на японском, глядя прямо в камеру. — Вашему мальчику было шестнадцать лет. И вы ждали, что шестнадцатилетний парень станет альфой и славно продолжит ваш род.

Главный — полиглот, наверное, — кивал на каждое его слово.

— В шестнадцать лет и станет альфой, — повторил Чондэ и улыбнулся широко-широко. — Это ж каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы ждать, что шестнадцатилетний цветочек отрастит хуй? Смирись с тем, что вырастил сучку, и она захотела лечь под меня. Смирись, слабак.

Чондэ очень не хватало возможности показать средний палец, но он справился и так: метко плюнул прямо в камеру.

Через миг оказался на полу, стонущий, с раскроенной, кажется, головой. По ощущениям — из уха мозг тёк... или кровь. Болело адски. Но жалеть Чондэ не собирался. Несмотря на серию ударов тяжеленными ботинками с металлическими носами по спине и ногам.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, урод, — сказал китаец и поднял меч. 

Чондэ подняли и вновь поставили на колени. Нелепая у него какая-то жизнь получилась. Короткая. С лучшим другом вот поссорился и не успел помириться. Хотя лучше б они вообще не дружили — Хани остался бы жив. Да и вообще — нелепо-то как всё, даже обидно умирать так ничего и не достигнув, и не полюбив.

Он закрыл глаза, ожидая смертельный удар, но он что-то задерживался. Ожидание напрягало настолько, что хотелось мудака с мечом поторопить. 

Китаец вдруг что-то выкрикнул по-своему, скорее, испуганно, чем воинственно, и Чондэ распахнул глаза.

Вокруг было темно, как в гробу. Но по ощущениям он точно ещё не умер: болело всё, а ещё вокруг двигались люди, раздавались звуки борьбы, кто-то кричал, кто-то стонал. Чондэ никто больше не держал, и он рухнул на пол. По его спине пробежал слон в тяжёлых ботинках, что-то хрустнуло, и он подавился воздухом.

А когда вновь открыл глаза, в комнате горел свет, рядом на корточках сидел взъерошенный Тай и смотрел на него огромными зелёными глазищами. И говорил, «как ты», что-то такое. Его светлая нарядная одежда была вся в красных пятнах, с зажатого в руке клинка капало. Мерзко воняло кровью.

— Хани как? — спросил Чондэ и попытался передвинуться, чтобы увидеть вход в спальню. Не получилось. Обзор загораживало множество снующих туда-сюда людей, и откуда их здесь столько взялось.

Там, внутри, кто-то дико кричал — голос незнакомый и не на корейском, так что ладно, пусть орёт, хоть разорвётся на части. А ещё он слышал голос Юнджи, точно Юнджи, его испуганное на повторе: «Детка, очнись, только очнись».

Значит, ещё не очнулся. И... не очнётся?

Над Чондэ склонились двое в медицинских костюмах, что-то спрашивали на английском, а он думал только: «Боже ты мой. Детка, только очнись».


	43. Минхо. Пробуждение

Первая осознанная, связная мысль — он в больнице. Странно, ведь Минхо прежде не так часто посещал медицинские центры, чтобы только по звуку и запаху, ещё не открыв глаза, понять, где находится. И всё же он не мог ошибиться. Он лежал в удобной кровати с комфортно жёстким матрасом, постельное бельё пахло свежестью и чистотой. Вместе с его пробуждением изменился ритм пищащего электроприбора, к запаху свежести, стоило глубже вдохнуть, добавилась вонь антисептиков и лекарств. В вену на его левой руке был вставлен катетер, из подвешенных на специальной подставке разноцветных пакетов что-то капало, на палец давила прищепка. Последнее — самое неприятное, и Минхо попытался избавиться от ненужного давления, но не получилось. Тело казалось тяжёлым, совсем неподъёмным. А вот голова где-то плыла, в открытом космосе, наверное, казалась абсолютно пустой, до звона в ушах.

— Ты как? — над ним склонился Шину. — Очнулся? Живой?

Минхо попытался ответить, но губы лишь слегка шевельнулись. Странно-то как, он не чувствовал боли, только тяжесть тела и полёт лёгкой, как воздушный шар, головы. Лицо Шину, только что чёткое, расплылось цветными пятнами, через миг — снова собралось. Сияние вокруг его лица осталось танцующим, словно потолок покачивался и медленно кружился.

Рядом с лицом Шину появилось ещё одно. Минхо нахмурился. Что здесь делает омма?

— Детка, как ты? — омма погладил его по плечу, по лицу. Минхо даже не смог увернуться. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Омма посмотрел на Шину. — Наверное, надо позвать врача.

— Я уже, — Шину похлопал Минхо по плечу. — Ты держись.

Врач осмотрел, посветил фонариком в глаза, повозился с приборами. Минхо лежал трупом и не делал вообще ничего, а чувствовал себя с каждой прошедшей после пробуждения минутой всё хуже. Таким уставшим, как будто на нём, его груди, бёдрах, руках и ногах, даже шее и голове сконцентрировалась вся тяжесть мира. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

— Вам лучше уйти и передохнуть где-нибудь несколько часов, — донёсся словно издали незнакомый голос, говорящий на английском. — Сейчас ему нужен только полный покой и здоровый сон. Не беспокойтесь, когда он проснётся, ему уже станет лучше.

Минхо показалось, что он услышал низкий голос переводящего сказанное врачом Вонга среди других голосов. Но не Чондэ и не Юнджи. Зато здесь был его омма. Плохой обмен.

Он не знал, сколько проспал, но врач не ошибся, Минхо и правда почувствовал себя лучше. Рядом, в кресле, что-то читал омма, обрадовался, дал попить.

— Я хочу встать, — сказал Минхо. Голос даже ему показался слабым и слишком тихим, омма тоже заметил, судя по выражению лица. — Мне надо в туалет, — твёрже попытался сказать Минхо, не особо получилось, но он хотя бы попытался.

Омма попросил не волноваться, сказал, что позовёт медбрата, потому что «милый, ты лежишь здесь всю ночь и день, тебе поставили катетер».

Кроме оммы и него самого в со вкусом оформленной палате на одного, но очень богатого пациента, не было никого.

— Твои друзья заходили, но у них сейчас... Кажется, фанмитинг?

Фанмитинг? Но тогда до следующего концерта остались всего сутки.

Минхо, сидящий на кровати с подложенными под спину подушками, сжал дрожащую руку в кулак.

— Позови врача, пожалуйста. И дай мне мой телефон.

Омма поджал губы. Недовольное выражение лица добавило десяток лет совершенному омеге без возраста, выглядящему на миллион (на самом деле пластика и уходовые процедуры оммы стоили Минхо больше миллиона и, разумеется, не вон, а американских долларов).

— Ты не станешь выступать в таком состоянии. Я тебе не позволю.

— Я взрослый и буду решать сам, что делать со своей жизнью, — тотчас ответил Минхо. Может, и грубовато, но он слишком плохо себя чувствовал, чтобы расшаркиваться и тратить бесценное время на бесполезный разговор.

— Твой диагноз говорит о другом.

Минхо нахмурился.

— Детка. Я всегда знал, что шоу-бизнес тебя до добра не доведёт. Но я не мог и подумать, что ты, мой умница Хо, начнёшь баловаться наркотиками.

— Наркотиками?

— Ты едва не умер от передозировки. — Омма встал, поправил волосы — встал в знакомую Минхо с детства позу оскорблённой добродетели. — Твои так называемые друзья на тебя плохо влияют. Ты точно попал в плохую компанию. Не может быть, чтобы ты кололся один. О них пусть заботятся их родители, а я позабочусь о тебе. Мы немедленно вернёмся в Корею. Я уже договорился с доктором Кимом, он ждёт тебя в своей клинике. Он позаботится о тебе и твоём душевном здоровье.

Минхо опустил голову и закрыл глаза. То, что делал омма, убивало. Хотелось заплакать, словно ребёнку, разреветься в три ручья, колотить по постели руками, кричать, требовать: «Ну увидь во мне, наконец, человека, а не источник доходов!» Вместо крика Минхо протянул руку к изголовью кровати и вызвал медбрата.

— Позовите ко мне лечащего врача, — попросил он, а когда медбрат ушёл, то повернулся к стоящему у окна, скрестив руки на груди, омме и произнёс всего одно слово: — Сколько?

— Что сколько? — повторил омма. С лёгкой улыбкой на лице, с гордо расправленными плечами, он выглядел потрясающе: хрупкий, стройный, с причёской волосок к волоску и идеальным макияжем, в дорогой со вкусом подобранной одежде и элегантной обуви.

Минхо подавил тошноту.

— Я не позволю тебе упечь меня в клинику. K-GME не позволит. Так что давай сразу решим вопрос, из-за которого ты тут появился. Сколько ты хочешь за то, чтобы оставить меня в покое?

— В покое — это балующимся наркотиками?

Про наркотики Минхо собирался подумать попозже.

— Миллиард вон? Тебе на личный счёт, и никто никогда не спросит, куда ты потратил эти деньги.

Омма забарабанил кончиками длинных ногтей по стеклу.

— У тебя нет такой суммы. Директора не позволят тебе изъять столько со счёта компании без объяснений.

— Ты забываешь о том, что я работаю. Я больше чем «Lie Group», я ещё и Ли «Хани» Минхо, который зарабатывает собственные миллионы долларов в так ненавидимом тобой шоу-бизнесе. Я заплачу из лично заработанных мной денег. 

В палату вошёл врач, и Минхо повторил предложение:

— Миллиард вон, и каждый идёт своей дорогой.

Врача он спросил о другом, перейдя на английский:

— Мой омма сказал, что вы лечите меня от передозировки наркотиков. Я никогда не принимал наркотики.

— При поступлении у вас диагностировали наркотическую кому. В вашей крови нашли в значительном количестве следы героина и его производных, а также смеси метамфетаминов и эфедрона, а также синтетическое снотворное. Вам повезло, что вы попали к нам довольно быстро, и мы незамедлительно начали лечение. Из двоих человек, поступивших к нам с вами одновременно с теми же симптомами, один положительно отреагировал на налоксон, но не все функции сознания восстановились, и он всё ещё подключён к аппарату искусственной вентиляции лёгких, другой — к сожалению — скончался.

Минхо с усилием сглотнул.

— Вы можете назвать мне их имена?

— Нет, это врачебная тайна.

У Минхо сорвалось дыхание. Он не хотел, но думал о Чондэ и Юнджи, которые не заходили к нему, когда он просыпался в первый раз. А они бы зашли, обязательно, если бы с ними всё было в порядке. С другой стороны, бояться не стоило, ведь Шину не выглядел убитым горем, а он не настолько хороший актёр. И всё же Минхо не удержался от вопроса:

— Это кто-то из моей группы?

— Группы? — повторил врач. — Ах, нет. Члены вашей группы поступили с другими диагнозами, господина О Чондэ мы уже готовим к выписке, а второй... второй... а да, Хо Юнджи, ему придётся пока у нас задержаться, но с ним тоже всё будет в порядке.

Рассказывать, с какими диагнозами поступили в больницу Чондэ и Юнджи, он не стал. Минхо потребовалось всё красноречие, чтобы уговорить врача позволить ему встать с кровати.

— Хорошо, вы можете ходить. Но не вздумайте самостоятельно снимать капельницу. Эти препараты чистят вашу кровь, и в вашем состоянии они вам жизненно необходимы. И сейчас вам лучше лежать.

Когда врач ушёл, Минхо перетерпел отвратительную — пусть и быструю — процедуру избавления от катетера в пенисе и, когда они остались одни, сказал омме:

— Я ценю, что ты беспокоился обо мне и приехал. Но у меня своя жизнь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты в неё вмешивался. Скажи мне да, я тотчас переведу тебе деньги, и займусь своими делами, а ты — своими.

— А ты сегодня прямолинеен и жесток, — сказал омма, пристально наблюдая за неловкими перемещениями по палате Минхо и подставки для капельницы. 

— Я всего лишь благодарен и даю тебе то, что ты хочешь.

— Да, ты идеальный сын. Ты неизменно щедр, вежлив и никогда не забываешь прислать мне подарок на день рождения, день оммы и новогодние праздники, но сам приезжать домой не хочешь.

Минхо кое-как справился с натягиванием на себя единственной нашедшейся в шкафу одежды — розовой пижамы с цветочками, и поднял голову.

— Разве это плохо? Помнишь, я как-то без предупреждения приехал и нарушил все твои планы. Тот альфа даже на ужин передумал оставаться...

— И ты тоже сбежал.

— Я ушёл, потому что забочусь о тебе и не хочу мешать твоей личной жизни.

— В моих планах, после того как ты впервые за три года появился дома, было только и исключительно общение с тобой. Я хотел с тобой поговорить, посидеть, провести время, как раньше, как когда ты был совсем маленьким. А ты сбежал, так и не сев за стол, а потом ещё и прислал деньги на счёт, — омма говорил так, будто миллионы вон его обидели.

— Я проявил уважение и благодарность, — коротко ответил Минхо.

— Ты всё время это повторяешь. Что ты благодарен. И что даёшь мне всё, что я хочу. Но это неправда!

Минхо остановился на полпути к двери. Присутствие оммы, этот странный разговор так утомляли. Тем более когда он хотел, его тянуло со страшной силой оказаться совсем в другом месте.

— В чём неправда? — спросил он устало. 

Почему бы омме не взять деньги и не поехать домой? Он же и приехал сюда только за деньгами. Подловил на непонятно откуда взявшихся наркотиках, угрожал заключением в клинику. Так зачем вся эта болтовня?

— Ты говоришь мне спасибо и пополняешь счёт, отвечаешь на телефонные звонки и посылаешь подарки, вот и всё, что ты делаешь. А я хочу больше, я хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше. Я хочу знать, чем ты живёшь. Хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал мне о своих делах. О друзьях и любимом. Делился своими планами и мечтами. Я хочу быть частью твоей жизни! Когда ты болеешь, когда вляпываешься в неприятности, когда ты, как сегодня, можешь умереть, я хочу быть с тобой рядом и помогать, а ты... опять... предлагаешь мне деньги!

«Он хочет, чтобы я ему доверял, снова, чтобы потом вновь... продать подороже». 

Минхо, так ничего и не ответив, повернулся и пошагал к двери на дрожащих, подкашивающихся ногах. Подставка поскрипывала, но ехала исправно, удобная штука — на неё получалось опираться, как на посох с колёсиками.

— Я переведу тебе деньги, — сказал Минхо напоследок и вышел в коридор.

Несколько мгновений он стоял, прислонившись затылком к двери, затем поехал проверять соседние палаты.

Возле следующей по коридору стояла охрана. Он не знал, как зовут крупных шкафоподобных альф, но за пару дней лица примелькались.

— Как самочувствие Чондэ? — спросил он у того, что помоложе и попроще. 

— Он в порядке. С ним сейчас Пак Тай и шеф.

— А где Юнджи? 

— Напротив.

— Спасибо.

Жалюзи на окнах были опущены, в палате царил полумрак. Полоска света из приоткрытой двери в ванную перерезала комнату напополам. На кровати лежал Юнджи. Ему тоже капали какое-то лекарство, и он, кажется, спал. Сердечный ритм — пятьдесят семь, давление — девяносто два на пятьдесят четыре. Слишком низкое. Лицо — слишком бледное. И синяки под глазами. И — боже, что у него с рукой? Все костяшки разбиты, а другая — в бинтах.

Минхо и не заметил, как склонился над Юнджи, прислушиваясь к слабому, прерывистому дыханию.

— Вам не стоило сюда приходить.

Он резко распрямился. Врач, с которым он только что разговаривал у себя в палате, проверил показатели подключённых к Юнджи приборов. Минхо отступил на два шага и смотрел то на неподвижного Юнджи, то на манипуляции доктора, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-то в выражении его слишком спокойного лица.

— Что с ним? — Минхо постарался говорить как можно тише.

— Вы не член семьи, — начал врач, явно собираясь отказать в каких-либо пояснениях.

— Мы семья, мы больше чем семья, — возмутился Минхо. — Я имею право знать, что происходит с моим... с моим другом.

Врач вернулся с полдороги к двери и подошёл к Минхо, посчитал его пульс, покачал головой.

— Успокойтесь уже. Вам вредно сейчас так волноваться. Идите к себе отдыхать.

Минхо отступил на шаг и занял кресло, стоящее у кровати Юнджи.

— Я отсюда никуда не уйду. Что с ним? У него давление слишком низкое. И он бледный. И... у него холодные руки. Он всегда, его кожа всегда как горит. И... он обычно чутко спит, а сейчас не просыпается.

— Так бывает, — смилостивился врач. — Его нынешнее состояние — результат нервного срыва, он отдал слишком много сил. Организм здоровый и молодой, он восстановится, но на это потребуется время. Большее, чем вы сможете просидеть у его кровати в вашем состоянии.

— Его сорвало, да? — спросил Минхо и взял Юнджи за безвольную руку. Его пальцы казались такими холодными, а кожа слишком бледной.

— Да. — Врач посмотрел на Минхо, на Юнджи, на их руки и покачал головой. Кажется, уходя, он что-то пробормотал про шоу-бизнес и альф, которые ведут себя не как нормальные альфы. 

Минхо не настолько хорошо знал китайский, чтобы точно его понять. И ему, если честно, было плевать на чужое осуждение. Плевать — даже если бы в палату сейчас ворвалась съёмочная группа местного телевидения или председатель Бек лично, машущий указательным пальцем и приговаривающий, что на людях они должны вести себя подобающе своему полу.

Он не знал, что случилось. Только то, что нашли наркотики в его крови, и что Юнджи сорвался, и не просто так — а едва не угробив себя, едва не отдав все силы. Так бывает, когда альфы ввязываются в драку, и его сбитые костяшки, и болезненный вид доказывали, что Юнджи сражался. И Минхо не мог точно знать, но почему-то не сомневался, что это из-за него сейчас Джи в таком состоянии.

Он опустил голову на край постели, упёрся лбом в бедро Юнджи, согрел дыханием его ладонь, красивые длинные пальцы, на которые столько раз залипал. О которых мечтал, фантазировал почувствовать их в себе на всю длину и стонать от их толчков.

Его альфа мог умереть от истощения. Или серьёзно пострадать, если бы тот, на кого сорвался Юнджи, оказался сильней.

Минхо не имел права называть Юнджи своим, но сейчас, в полумраке больничной палаты, под писк медицинских приборов, не мог выбросить из головы пугающую мысль: «Я мог его потерять», словно ему принадлежал тот, кого можно потерять, а не одна лишь глупая, одновременно неубиваемая и нежизнеспособная фантазия о них с Юнджи вместе.

«Я мог его потерять», — возвращалось, чтобы скрутить нутро болью и свести с ума. 

Минхо не знал, сколько он вот так сидел и содрогался сначала от сухих рыданий, а затем поливал слезами больничную постель. 

Нелепо так переживать, когда они оба в безопасности, как и Чондэ, под охраной, живой. Но что бы Минхо себе ни говорил — его всё равно продолжало трясти. Ровно до того мгновения, когда он осознал, что его за волосы держит чужая рука. 

Минхо попытался отстраниться, но нет. Юнджи вцепился в его волосы мёртвой хваткой. От резкой боли слёзы выступили на глазах, наверняка красных и опухших. Повинуясь жестокой руке, Минхо остался в нелепой позе — сидеть в кресле, головой прижимаясь к кровати, макушкой упираясь в чужое бедро. Всё, что мог, смотреть на мучителя, а ещё говорить, но слов почему-то не находилось.

У Джи сосуды полопались, глаза стали совсем красными, кроме чёрных зрачков. С бледным лицом, искусанными серыми губами и этими страшными глазами он казался демоном, восставшим из ада.

Минхо застонал, когда Юнджи снова дёрнул его за волосы.

— Что ты делаешь? Отпусти!

— Живой, — невпопад ответил Юнджи грубым хриплым голосом и повторил отчаянно, дёрнув волосы ещё сильнее: — Живой.

Он закрыл свои страшные глаза, и Минхо чуть на месте не умер, когда по щекам Юнджи покатились слёзы.

Джи его больше не держал, и Минхо, встав с кресла, не сбежал, как вроде бы хотелось, а перебрался поближе, на кровать, то ли присел, то ли наполовину упал. Сначала он попытался смахнуть эти слёзы: боже, Юнджи ведь не плакал никогда. А потом просто прижался своим лбом ко лбу Джи и дышал с ним одним воздухом. Но и этого оказалось мало, и Минхо коснулся сомкнутыми губами губ Юнджи, и так замер. 

У их первого поцелуя — нежничанья, даже без языка — был солёный вкус слёз. И мысленный саундтрек на повторе из: «Боже, я мог его потерять», и реальный — из всё ускоряющегося писка медицинских приборов. И руки Юнджи, запутавшиеся в волосах, прикрытые глаза и слёзы, сохнущие на щеках у обоих. И нелепый финал из ударившей по спине Минхо свалившейся на них стойки для капельниц и грохота, когда она всё же рухнула на плиточный пол.

— Я мог тебя потерять, — сказал Юнджи, когда Минхо поднял капельницу, поправил идущие к руке трубки и замер, глядя в стену и чувствуя взгляд, жгущий спину. — Боже, я мог тебя потерять.

Он неловко завозился на кровати, похоже, пытался встать, и Минхо повернулся, пусть и по лицу текли предательские слёзы.

Юнджи протянул ему руку и повторил требовательно, как приказ, который всё объяснял и всё между ними окончательно расставлял на нужные места:

— Я мог тебя потерять.


	44. Юнджи. Шанс

— Я мог тебя потерять.

А в итоге нашёл. 

Нашёл Минхо рядом с собой, живого, хотя в руки врачей отдавал мертвеца с закатившимися глазами, не способного самостоятельно дышать, с едва ли бьющимся сердцем. Нашёл плачущего, измученного и бледного, но живого. Живого и у своей кровати. В розовой пижамке, с волосами, стоящими дыбом, всего зарёванного. В слезах и с такими глазами — ну вообще, ну просто, ну до разрыва аорты.

И ещё раз, чтобы осознать и на всю жизнь запомнить, чтобы потом рассказывать внукам холодными зимними вечерами. Его Минхо. Плачущий. У его постели в больнице. В пижамке в цветочек, с катетером в левой руке, с капельницей на подставке, растрёпанный и в растрёпанных чувствах. Пришедший самостоятельно и без чьих-либо просьб, и оставшийся, потому что — ох боженька, ты всё же любишь меня! — он так волновался, что не смог уйти, и никак иначе, других версий нет и не будет. Вот доказательство — его Минхо, с покрасневшим лицом, с блестящими дорожками слёз на щеках, с дрожащими искусанными губами, красными, сладкими, с глазами... ох, бля. Так не смотрят на тех, на кого наплевать. Так смотрят только на тех, кого любят.

Юнджи залип в ответ на этих покрасневших, опухших глазах, на слезах, дрожащих на слипшихся пиками ресницах. Он молчал — тупо боялся спугнуть. Умирал от желания, чтобы Минхо продолжал на него так смотреть. Тот самый момент, который хочется продлить в вечность. То самое ну наконец-то сбылось!

На губах всё ещё тлел след поцелуя, а ладони помнили гладкость шелковистых волос, грудь — тяжесть опустившегося сверху тела. Они целовались, не размыкая губ, как могли бы целоваться не понимающие, что делают, дети, или осознающие свои чувства взрослые, дарящие друг другу любовь-заботу, любовь-поддержку, просто любовь без желания немедленно трахаться. 

Юнджи не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет обнимать Минхо, целовать и не сходить с ума от зудящего под кожей желания немедленно его завалить. Но вот, и такое случилось. Сейчас он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Минхо продолжал на него смотреть сияющими глазами, и всё, ему бы для полного счастья хватило. Но ничто не длится вечность, а жаль.

Минхо опустил глаза, покраснел. Охватившую его неловкость можно было пощупать, и она, наверняка, взвизгнула бы тоненьким омежьим голоском. Испуганный, как мальчишка, застигнутый в кабине чужого феррари, он приготовился сбежать. А преследовать улепётывающего Минхо — тот ещё квест, Юнджи не потянул бы в его нынешнем состоянии, с дрожащими ручками-ножками и кружащейся головой. Всё, что ему пришло на мысль (в который раз уже, но сегодня — уж точно все шансы) — постараться уговорить принять в дар этот сраный феррари, ну то есть себя.

Он отодвинулся к самому краю кровати и предложил прямо:

— Ложись-ка со мной. 

Минхо поднял глаза на Юнджи и тотчас бросил тоскливый взгляд на дверь. 

— Здесь слишком мало места, — наконец нашёл чем оправдать отказ. Но одно то, что ему потребовалось объяснить своё «нет», уже говорило о том, как далеко их отнесло от берега, где Минхо притворялся незаинтересованным, к другому, где когда-нибудь непременно прозвучит его «да». 

— Здесь достаточно места, — негромко ответил Юнджи, приказывая себе быть терпеливым и предлагать Минхо вкусную наживку, а не душить голой леской. — Ты должен отдохнуть.

— Не хочу тебе мешать. Лучше пойду к себе, — сказал Минхо, но не сдвинулся и на миллиметр. Его слова говорили одно, а тело откровенно предлагало: уговори меня, дай мне причину остаться.

Юнджи решил попробовать лёгкое принуждение и угрозы. Навязчивый, так сказать, сервис. 

— Тогда я пойду за тобой и заставлю тебя потесниться. Не отпущу тебя ни за что, — он говорил мягким тоном, но уверенно, чтобы Минхо не решил, что это — пустые слова.

Он потянул на себя одеяло, освобождая место, чтобы можно было прилечь. Маловато, конечно, но при желании его хватит. А чтобы желание остаться победило желание сбежать, Юнджи собирался сказать что угодно. Что там дальше по списку? Надавить на жалость? Да пожалуйста, сколько угодно, тем более ему и правда хреново, и Минхо ему нужен рядом всегда, а сейчас так вообще — как никогда.

— Пожалуйста, ложись. Не спорь. Я не могу с тобой сейчас спорить, но я и не могу тебя отпустить. Я ничего такого тебе не сделаю, просто... мне надо видеть тебя, знать, что ты дышишь. Я... мне нужно видеть тебя живым. А тебе тоже нужно лежать и... Просто ложись, я прошу. 

Минхо всё ещё смотрел в сторону выхода, но иначе, уговоры подействовали. Он закусил нижнюю губу.

— Мы вдвоём здесь не поместимся. — Готовился сдаться.

— Поместимся, если ты ляжешь на бок ко мне спиной. Маленькой ложкой.

— Вообще-то я выше тебя. — Спорил ради того, чтобы спорить. Ну это ж Минхо.

— Но тебе надо лечь на правый бок, потому что в левой руке у тебя катетер. — Юнджи вздохнул. Ещё немного усилий, ведь если бы Минхо действительно хотел сказать нет, то уже давно ушёл, хлопнув дверью. — Пожалуйста, давай мы поругаемся как-нибудь в другой раз, когда оба будем в лучшей форме. Я устал спорить, сил не хватает.

Минхо обеспокоенно посмотрел на показания пищащих приборов. Да, боженька, да, ты меня любишь — Минхо не всё равно!

— Твоё давление всё ещё слишком низкое. А сердце... Сто двенадцать? 

— Да, я волнуюсь из-за твоего упрямства. Боюсь, что ты сбежишь, и мне придётся вставать и ползти за тобой следом.

Но как Юнджи мог подумать, что его самочувствие станет главным аргументом в уговорах Минхо? Эх, знать бы раньше. И сейчас не просрать. 

— Мне правда совсем хреново, я не угонюсь за тобой. Минхо, ну пожалуйста.

— Минхо-хён.

Юнджи закусил губу. Жестокая детка.

— Ты никогда не позволишь мне позабыть, что старше, да, Минхо-хён?

— Я старше тебя почти на пять лет. И я большая ложка.

— На четыре года, и ты выше на семь сантиметров. Но если ты настаиваешь, то пусть тупые цифры будут важны. Да сколько угодно, лишь бы ты был моим... моей ложкой. Большой или маленькой, мне всё равно. Просто побудь со мной, детка, — сказал Юнджи и неожиданно для себя выиграл.

Под «только ложись, пожалуйста» Минхо осторожно забрался в постель, устроившись к Юнджи спиной и пристроив голову на край подушки. Между ними осталась куча места, и Юнджи подвинулся вперёд и потянул Минхо к себе, чтобы они оказались посередине кровати. Пришлось немного повозиться с одеялом, но в итоге он накрыл им двоих, а затем наконец угомонился, обняв Минхо одной рукой поверх слоёв одежды и постельного белья и уткнувшись носом ему в затылок.

Тихо, тепло, одна постель на двоих, Минхо в его объятиях. Всё вместе — рай. Когда-нибудь он напишет об этом песню и назовёт её «Paradise». Мелодия будет нежной, лёгкой, щемящей, чтобы слёзы наворачивались на глаза, а на губах дрожала тёплая искренняя улыбка. 

Юнджи погладил Минхо по животу и прижался немного плотнее бёдрами и грудью. Волосы щекотали нос, пахли приятно, Юнджи глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и коснулся губами основания шеи Минхо. Не поцелуй — и поцелуй одновременно. Юнджи потёрся носом о шелковистые волосы и тёплую, так приятно пахнущую шею, шумно, горячо выдохнул, согревая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу.

Мечта сбылась: Минхо в его объятиях, они в одной постели, их разделяет всего ничего. Минхо в его руках дышал, согревал своим теплом, приятно пах, просто был. Если бы не слабость из-за срыва, Юнджи бы позволил себе в такой ситуации намного больше подобия поцелуя и пижамных обнимашек.

Но его и так крыло, до срыва дыхания, и желания впиться во что-то зубами. Хорошо бы в плечо — и оставить метку на тёплой вкусно пахнущей коже. А ещё лучше — в шею, там, где татуировка скалящегося волка, где альфы кусают омег и оставляют своё «он занят, он мой». Аж зубы чесались, но Минхо такой порыв вряд ли бы оценил. Потому Юнджи только поцеловал: подтянулся повыше и прижался к шее губами, попробовал Минхо на вкус — как раз такой, чтобы дорвавшись, окончательно спятить и лизнуть его кожу всерьёз и чуть-чуть прикусить, обещая себе (и ему, вздрогнувшему, затаившему дыхание), что когда-нибудь между ними всё будет и по-настоящему.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Минхо, словно тоже боялся нарушить установившуюся тишину.

— Доказываю себе, что ты жив и что мы живы, — так же тихо ответил Юнджи и прижался к затылку Минхо губами, а пахом притёрся к упругому заду. До чего же хорошо.

Минхо попытался отодвинуться — но кто бы его отпустил? Юнджи двинулся следом и навалился сильнее, и рукой к себе прижал крепче. 

Ну же, детка, пойми уже, ты никуда не сбежишь.

— Эй!

— Ты живой. — Юнджи звучно чмокнул его в затылок и зарылся носом в волосы. — Живой.

— Обязательно надо трогать? Глаза и слух не убеждают? — ворчливо сказал Минхо, но не стал больше вырываться — позволил себя обнимать.

— Они могут врать. Я слушал твоё сердце, и оно не билось. Глаза говорили, что ты мёртвый. И вот ты рядом со мной, и живой.

Минхо помолчал. Его дыхание стало тяжелее и чаще, и Юнджи нашёл его руку и переплёл их пальцы, безмолвно успокаивая.

— Всё было настолько плохо?

— А ты ничего не помнишь? — И хорошо, если так.

— Нет. Расскажи.

Юнджи вздохнул и прижался к Минхо плотнее — в этот раз тот обошёлся без жалоб, вообще ничего не сказал.

— В мою комнату ворвался Тай и спросил, где Чондэ, — начал Юнджи.

В тот момент он гостей не ждал, его спальня была закрыта на ключ — и не без причины. Его брюки всё ещё были расстёгнуты, как и рубашка. Он лежал на кровати, отходил от оргазма, смотрел в потолок и вспоминал, как Минхо целовал его пальцы, когда ел с рук виноград. И последнее, в чём Юнджи в ту минуту нуждался, это выбивающий дверь в его комнату незваный гость. Особенно, если этот гость — недоомежка с испуганными глазами на пол-лица, каким-то чудом сломавший дверь с одного удара ногой, после того как на его стук и «эй, Юнджи!» не ответили.

Юнджи успел вскочить с кровати и схватиться за пояс брюк, когда Тай с искренним отчаянием выпалил: 

— Где Чондэ? Его нигде нет!

На этот вопрос у Юнджи сходу нашёлся ответ:

— Скорее всего у Минхо. Я ему говорил не ходить, но...

Тай выскочил за дверь, и Юнджи, забыв об отсутствующей обуви и беспорядке в одежде, бросился за ним следом.

— В каком номере он теперь живёт? — вполголоса кричал Тай, видимо, в микрофон. — Как вы не знаете? Как вам не доложили?

Юнджи на бегу набрал единицу на быстром наборе телефона.

— Менеджер Мин, в каком номере живёт Минхо?.. Спасибо. Вы не знаете, где сейчас Чондэ?.. Спасибо.

Тай быстро бегал, но Юнджи всё же догнал его и схватил за плечо.

— Я знаю номер Минхо, — сказал он, задыхаясь от быстрого бега по лабиринтам коридоров огромного отеля. — Мин думает, что Чондэ у себя. А где охрана?

— Я тоже хочу это знать, — ответил Тай и вызвал подмогу. — И поднимите Атори, немедленно...

Тогда Юнджи думал о том, что охрана Чондэ круто облажалась. Как выяснилось позже, тех парней даже отругать бы не получилось. Одного из них с перерезанным горлом нашли в какой-то кладовке ещё до штурма номера. Ещё двоих увезли в ту же больницу — Юнджи их заметил, когда его самого грузили в карету скорой помощи. Заметил, но не придал значения — всё, о чём он мог тогда думать, это о Минхо с закатившимися глазами и что ему самому больше незачем жить.

А теперь живой Минхо лежал в его объятиях и спрашивал, что произошло.

— Да, я был у себя, когда заявился Тай и спросил, где Чондэ. А я ответил, что он, наверное, пошёл к тебе. И мы вдвоём побежали к тебе в номер.

— А охрана где была?

— Тем ребятам повезло меньше, чем нам, — коротко ответил Юнджи.

— А потом?

— А потом пришёл Атори с кучей народа и ключом от двери, не знаю, откуда он его взял, кто-то поколдовал над электрикой и отрубил свет — и в твой номер ворвалась маленькая армия наших охранников.

— И ты, — сказал Минхо, словно там был и собственными глазами всё видел.

— И я.

— И как они пустили тебя туда?

— А я ни у кого не спрашивал разрешения, — ответил Юнджи. Ещё чего. Попробовал бы кто его остановить — досталось бы, как тому китайцу.

— И что там было?

— Избитый Чондэ в гостиной и ты без сознания на полу в спальне. Наша армия победила, врагов скрутили, медиков вызвали. Вот и всё.

Минхо заворочался, и Юнджи приподнялся, чтобы тот смог повернуться и лечь на спину.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, — сказал Минхо.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Что ты от меня скрываешь?

— Ничего.

— Детка, — Минхо протянул руку и заставил Юнджи посмотреть на себя, — не ври. Там что-то случилось, что-то серьёзное, я же вижу. Просто расскажи.

Юнджи не хотел отвечать, но Минхо произнёс волшебное «пожалуйста, детка» и погладил его по щеке. 

— Чондэ стонал, значит живой. А ты не откликался. Было темно, я искал тебя, а когда нашёл и вспыхнул свет... 

У китайца был меч, он прижимал его к груди лежащего на полу Минхо и что-то говорил явно угрожающее. Юнджи не знал китайского, английский тогда бы просто не вспомнил, даже что-то простое. Он бы и корейский вряд ли понял, потому что Минхо лежал на полу и выглядел мёртвым. И к его груди был приставлен меч — чтоб уж наверняка. 

— ...ты выглядел очень плохо. Я за тебя испугался. Вот и всё.

— Но это не всё! Ты с кем-то дрался. У тебя все костяшки сбиты.

— Ах, это. Может, и двинул кого, я толком не помню. — Юнджи не лгал, он и правда не помнил, как испоганил руки.

Когда рядом с Юнджи появился кто-то из охранников и начал что-то говорить, а китаец встал в стойку и поднял меч против угрозы покрупнее — Юнджи напал первым. Он не знал, как это было — из памяти начисто стёрлось, но знал почему — Минхо лежал как неживой, а у китайца в руках был чёртов меч.

— Я просто за тебя испугался. Вот и всё.

Он и правда сильно испугался — пока над Минхо возились медики, сраный китаец не переставая орал. Юнджи подозревал, что сломал его нахрен, и этим похваляться не собирался, ни за что. А то Минхо начнёт ещё его бояться. Нет уж, у них и без того проблем хватает.

Юнджи погладил Минхо по плечу, шее, лицу. Тот мелко дрожал, словно ему было холодно или страшно.

— Я очень за тебя испугался, — повторил Юнджи и подтянул одеяло повыше, чтобы получше накрыть Минхо. — Не знаю, что бы я стал делать, если бы тебя потерял.

Он пристроил голову на плече Минхо и закрыл глаза.

— Я мог тебя потерять, — повторил он то, что никак не выходило из головы, и обнял дрожащего Минхо крепче. Юнджи закинул ногу на него, прижался пахом к бедру и зажмурился. Он так сильно хотел поделиться своим теплом и отогреть — во всех смыслах слова. Сказать то, на что в других обстоятельствах бы не решился.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал тихо, не открывая глаз. — Я люблю тебя так сильно, что, думаю, ушёл бы следом, если бы тебя потерял.

— Что ты несёшь? Какое ещё ушёл? — возмутился Минхо.

— Такое, детка. Мир без тебя, знаешь ли, преотвратное место. Я бы не стал задерживаться без тебя.

Минхо попытался отодвинуться, но Юнджи его не пустил, и тогда он выпалил обвиняющим тоном, словно факт, что кто-то может его любить, глубоко его оскорбил:

— Это неправда. Ты не можешь так говорить.

— Это правда. Я люблю тебя, детка, — терпеливо повторил Юнджи. 

— Боже, ты же не Ромео, Джи. Это не смешно. 

— Разве я смеюсь?

— Это не... Ты просто хочешь трахаться, и всё! — Минхо всё больше злился.

— И это тоже. А ещё я люблю тебя и не хочу жить без тебя больше ни дня.

Минхо под ним стал совершенно деревянным.

— Нет, это не любовь, Джи, — его голос зазвенел, словно от злого отчаяния. — Тебе только кажется, что ты любишь. Ты не знаешь меня, чтобы любить. Просто тебе нравится, как я выгляжу, и ты хочешь заниматься со мной сексом. Это... это быстро пройдёт. Уже через полгода ты будешь смеяться над тем, что мне сейчас наговорил.

Юнджи и не думал, что любовью можно обидеть, но Минхо вёл себя именно так, или словно он испугался. Но чего тут пугаться, что его любят? Это же бред.

— Ну конечно. Я такой дурачок, который не знает, что чувствует и что хочет.

Минхо толкнул его в плечо.

— Ты просто хочешь меня. Это не любовь. Это... это быстро пройдёт, когда ты встретишь кого-то, кто тебе по-настоящему понравится. Когда встретишь омегу.

Вот же блядство. Мало родителей и Вонга, теперь об омегах начал петь Минхо. Вот от него, предпочитающего только и исключительно альф, Юнджи такой подставы не ожидал.

— Не нужен мне никакой омега, — ответил категорично и резко, но Минхо и не подумал его услышать, гнул своё:

— Нужен, конечно. Омега, дети, семья. Ради них ты будешь жить, а я... я просто... Ты взрослеешь, и сейчас тебе интересно всё, что связано с сексом, и ты называешь желание любовью, но это всё несерьёзно. Ты не можешь меня любить, — Минхо говорил отчаянно, словно убеждал в этом ещё и себя. — Если мы... вместе... Господи, это будет такая страшная ошибка. И для тебя тоже. Такой, как я, тебе не нужен. Ты не можешь меня любить.

Юнджи приподнялся на одном локте и навис над распластанным на постели Минхо. На фоне красных волос его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным. Минхо кусал губы, выглядел очень расстроенным и при этом искренним. Он, похоже, правда верил в тот бред, который нёс. 

— Ты думаешь, я хочу быть с тобой только потому, что ты красивый?

— Красивый? Нет, детка, ты хочешь меня, потому что... Как там ты сказал? Ах да, хочешь меня ебать. Ты же так сказал? И ты прав, ты честен! Ты хочешь заняться сексом со мной. Вот и всё, что ты хочешь, это то, что есть в реальности, а остальное — просто слова. Что, разве не так?

Ну и как его переспорить?

— Конечно, я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью. Любить тебя. Прикасаться к тебе. Но это не главное. Я хочу быть с тобой во всех смыслах. Быть твоей парой.

— Ты хочешь трахаться, вот и всё. Тебе нравится это тело, и ты хочешь его. Это не любовь! И уж точно не та любовь, когда умирают из-за потери любимого, — Минхо попытался приподняться, его щёки покраснели некрасивыми пятнами, и Юнджи навалился на него всем весом.

Если он сейчас не найдёт слова, которые пробьёт броню Минхо, тот непременно сбежит, и придётся начинать всё сначала. Ему придётся сказать что-то действительно болезненное, иначе он проиграет. Ему придётся бить наотмашь, чтобы привести Минхо-«ты не можешь меня любить» в чувство.

— Детка, я не хотел тебе этого говорить...

А он правда не хотел, но Минхо не оставлял ему выбора.

— ...но, видимо, без этого не обойтись. Когда я нашёл тебя, то ты лежал на полу... 

Минхо перестал бороться и теперь смотрел на него, и слушал внимательно. 

— ...ты лежал на полу. Остро пахло рвотой и мочой, потому что да, ты обмочился и тебя вырвало, ты чуть не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. У тебя закатились глаза. И твое лицо выглядело ужасно, кожа казалась холодной, землистого цвета, влажной от пота. 

Минхо словно сжался от его слов, и Юнджи погладил его по волосам.

— Смерть красивой не бывает, не только твоя, чья угодно. Ты умер, детка, или был на грани. Если бы я ценил только твою красоту, то посмотрел бы на тебя такого, и мне бы стало противно и тошно. Если бы я видел в тебе только тело — то видел бы только его, мёртвое и грязное.

Юнджи наклонился ниже и уставился Минхо прямо в глаза. 

— Я смотрел на тебя, такого мёртвого, такого ужасного, и просил бога, в которого не верю, чтобы он забрал меня, а тебя оставил. Я хотел сдохнуть вместо тебя, такого некрасивого и неухоженного в тот миг.

Минхо молчал, только хлопал ресницами.

— Я люблю тебя так сильно, что ты даже не можешь себе представить, — сказал Юнджи. — Мне жаль, что до сих пор я смог тебя убедить только в том, что мне нравится, как ты выглядишь. Но хоть в этом убедил, уже хорошо. На самом деле ты нравишься мне весь. И то, какой ты внутри, и твоё тело. Я люблю тебя целиком, включая твой характер и твою дурость. И твоё упрямство. И даже твоё «ты не можешь меня любить» я люблю. 

Юнджи опустился ниже и прижался к губам Минхо своими губами. Они опять целовались, не размыкая губ, только теперь Минхо трясло, а Юнджи его утешал.

— Люби меня, детка. Просто позволь себе любить меня, и у нас всё будет хорошо.

Минхо молча лежал с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал, и Юнджи поцеловал его в кончик носа.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он и признался: — Мне даже нравится, что тебя нужно убеждать. Я готов и тысячу раз сказать, как сильно тебя люблю. 

Минхо так ничего и не ответил, и Юнджи погладил его по волосам.

— Я тут вспомнил. Ты жаловался, что я слишком много болтаю. Дай нам выбраться из этой больницы, и я готов показать себя в деле. Если ты мне дашь шанс, конечно.

Минхо открыл глаза, и Юнджи скромно спросил:

— Так дашь мне, детка?


	45. Тай. Профессионализм

Тай просидел у кровати беспамятно спящего, обколотого лекарствами Чондэ всю ночь. Атори заходил несколько раз, предлагал отдохнуть, Тай молча указывал ему на дверь. Какой сон, какой покой, когда из головы не уходила мысль, как близко они подошли к точке невозвращения. Они ворвались в номер Минхо и остановили казнь, когда Чондэ оставалось жить считанные секунды. И при этом продолжали называться профессионалами, когда всем им следовало сгореть со стыда. Боже, да будь они японцами и работай на Кидзуре, им всем полагалось бы сделать харакири. Возможно, подчинённые отделались бы отрезанными пальцами, но им с Атори в наказание за провал пришлось бы умереть.

Рензо-сан отличался менее кровожадным характером, по сравнению с Кидзуре, но наказал намного болезненнее. Тай с ужасом вспоминал состоявшийся разговор. Так стыдно и горько перед названным отцом ему не было никогда. Лицо горело, щёки пылали, Тай едва мог дышать и беззвучно плакал, пользуясь тем, что отец далеко и не видит его слабости. Какой позор. Позорище. Закончив звонок, Тай упал на колени и вжался лицом в мягкий подлокотник кресла, впился зубами в ткань и заорал. Ему показалось, что всё равно получилось слишком громко, но Чондэ, благодарение богу, не проснулся. 

Они ещё не говорили с Чондэ, но Тай представлял, что тот скажет. Что бы сам сказал. Они облажались. Полный провал, от абсолютного его отделяло только то, что все члены группы остались живы и будут здоровы в скором времени.

Тай мог оправдаться перед клиентом, найти слова и объяснить, почему не получилось, и сдвинуть фокус на никто не погиб (если не упоминать о потерях среди охраны). Один, обходящий периметр, был зарезан, видимо, сразу после того, как отчитался, что всё спокойно. Смерть второго констатировали в приёмном отделении больницы, откачать не смогли — слишком высокая доза смеси наркотических веществ и индивидуальная реакция на применённые для выведения из комы лекарственные средства. Третий продолжал бороться за жизнь, благополучное выздоровление никто не гарантировал.

Вся приставленная к Чондэ охрана оказалась нейтрализована, мониторинг не сработал, вернее, тревогу подняли, но слишком поздно. Тай совершенно случайно вышел в коридор и не нашёл у двери номера Чондэ охраны, задал вопрос по внутренней связи — и никто не смог ничего ответить, кроме того, что объект находится вне зоны наблюдения.

Ещё одна ошибка: они не взяли под контроль номер Минхо и подходы к нему, хотя должны были это сделать сразу, как только узнали о переезде. Но, как оказалось, о переезде никто не знал. Тай всё время находился рядом с Чондэ, должен был хотя бы услышать, что Минхо съехал. Но нет, из-за идиотской фотосессии он ничего подобного не слышал, а вечером, после концерта, по просьбе Чондэ сразу ушёл к себе. Но это не оправдание — они же ссорились прилюдно, и можно было догадаться, что после такого дня не захотят делить одну постель.

Со штурмом всё получилось неплохо, за исключением одного момента, и тут Таю некого было винить, кроме себя самого. Он привёл Юнджи с собой (хотя ещё оставался вопрос, кто кого вёл) и должен был проследить, чтобы внутрь тот не заходил. Неподготовленный, безоружный, Юнджи мог серьёзно пострадать, а в итоге из четырёх источников информации у них осталось худшие три. Серьёзно пострадал главарь, через которого шли переговоры с Кидзуре, и теперь, даже если он полностью восстановится, на что надежд мало, его показания будет легче лёгкого опровергнуть. Останется видеозапись, где все они признаются, что действовали по приказу, но не будет того, кто подтвердит, что получил приказ именно от Кидзуре, а не выдумал всё сам, например, по причине личной ненависти к Ли Минхо или даже просто к альфам, предпочитающим альф.

Да, адвокатам будет, где развернуться. Если, конечно, дело дойдёт до суда в его истинном виде. Пока, насколько Тай знал, Атори изъял видеозапись и пустил следствие по ложному пути. K-GME особенно настаивали на конфиденциальности всего дела и недопущении каких-либо скандалов, и попытка ограбления выглядела намного предпочтительнее дикой истории с местью якудза.

После того как Тая отчитали как мальчишку, Атори уже от него получил свою долю упрёков и теперь выглядел одновременно пристыженным и невероятно раздражённым. В итоге досталось всем, особенно группе мониторинга, Атори кого-то, кажется, уволил, Тай не собирался вникать. И заступаться за того, кто спал у монитора, тоже не собирался. Из-за допущенных всеми ошибок Чондэ мог погибнуть, а Минхо точно бы погиб, если бы не своевременная медицинская помощь.

Им безумно, невероятно повезло. Никакой заслуги охраны в спасении Минхо и Чондэ Тай не видел, они всего лишь исправили допущенные ошибки, и гордиться тут было нечем. Юнджи и вовсе пострадал по их вине. 

Тай никак не мог придумать, что Чондэ говорить. Он то сидел в кресле, то ходил по палате, то останавливался у кровати и смотрел на спящего. Такой красивый, совершенный человек мог погибнуть, потому что кое-кто разучился (или никогда и не умел) делать своё дело как следует. Тай чувствовал себя бесполезным никчемным неудачником и никак не мог остановиться и перестать себя ругать. 

Факт оставался фактом: если бы он не поддался на уговоры Чондэ и не постеснялся бы навязать своё общество возбуждённому альфе, — то катастрофы удалось бы избежать. Всё случившееся Тай считал своей виной, и никак иначе.

Тем сильнее оказались смущение и стыд, когда проснувшийся на рассвете Чондэ, увидев его у своей постели, первым делом спросил о самочувствии Минхо и, успокоившись хорошими новостями, поблагодарил за спасение.

Тай попытался что-то ответить, не нашёл слов, страшно растерялся, и с радостью ухватился за возможность больше рассказать о состоянии здоровья Минхо.

— С ним всё будет в порядке. Он уже приходил в себя на несколько минут, доктор доволен динамикой.

Чондэ захотел встать с кровати — Тай его не пустил.

— Мне надо в туалет.

— Я могу принести судно...

— Ты? Ещё чего! — Чондэ так явно смутился, что Тай перестал спорить и позвал медбрата.

После благополучного завершения истории с судном и попытками выгнать Тая из палаты, которые он пресёк категоричным: «Я отсюда никуда не уйду ни при каких обстоятельствах», пришёл доктор с ассистентом и начался осмотр. Им повезло, доктор хорошо говорил на японском (упомянул не без гордости, что прошёл двухгодичную стажировку в университетской больнице Кэйо у известного травмотолога), так что все отлично понимали друг друга.

Грудь, живот, спина, бёдра, руки — всё тело Чондэ покрывали страшные, налившиеся до тёмно-фиолетового синяки, кровь под кожей, вроде бы, не скапливалась, все разрывы заштопали при поступлении. Рентген показал трещины в нескольких рёбрах, и часть торса закрывала тугая повязка. Вывихнутое и вправленное в больнице плечо заживало нормально. Под повязкой грудь и спину Чондэ покрывал едва ли не сплошной чёрный синяк, но доктор осмотром остался доволен. На его взгляд, в отличие от ужаснувшегося Тая, с Чондэ всё было почти в полном порядке.

Доктор ещё раз повторил, как Чондэ повезло и что он правильно себя вёл, защищая голову и живот от ударов. И что гематомы на предплечьях и бёдрах — ерунда по сравнению с травмами головы и разрывами внутренних органов.

— Вам очень, очень повезло! Вы молодец.

Врач проверял всё обстоятельно, не стеснялся надавливать даже на повреждённую кожу, и Чондэ несколько раз глухо стонал, пусть и, судя по выражению лица и смущению, старался сдерживаться. Его лицо покраснело, на Тая он не смотрел.

— Сейчас мы намажем вас необходимыми мазями и опять наложим тугие повязки. И вот тут дополнительно на руку, не нравится мне эта гематома. Всё остальное сделает ваше тело, если вы дадите ему полный покой.

— Но в туалет-то я могу сам вставать.

— Можете. Но очень осторожно, стараясь не навредить себе. И, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что физическая нагрузка, бег, танцы, прыжки при переломах исключены и для вас под полным запретом в ближайшие недели.

— А как мне тогда работать? Это же всего лишь трещины, — возразил Чондэ.

Тай покачал головой: Чондэ, как обычно, не считал необходимым позаботиться о себе, работа для него была важнее собственного здоровья.

Доктор хмыкнул.

— А ну-ка глубоко вдохните и задержите воздух.

Чондэ послушался. Его лицо покраснело от натуги, скрыть боль не удалось.

— Вот, вы сами убедились, что эти так называемые трещины — множественные переломы без смещения, и они — никакой не пустяк. Поболят несколько дней, заживут недели за две-три, но при условии соблюдения наших рекомендаций, если вы не будете вредить сами себе. Иначе окажетесь с осложнениями в больнице надолго.

Доктор разрешил Чондэ принять душ, но только под присмотром и с помощью медбрата. Тай, немного посомневавшись, отправился в ванную комнату следом. Он старался не смотреть на обнажённого Чондэ, пластиковая занавеска и не позволяла много увидеть, но оставить объект вне поля зрения не мог. Медбрат вряд ли работал на Кидзуре, но мало ли — после провала, Тай был готов приковать к себе Чондэ, но не допустить даже крохотной возможности причинить ему вред.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Чондэ, когда Тай встал с крышки унитаза. Медбрат уже успел помочь Чондэ вытереться, и теперь измученное, избитое тело скрывал белый пушистый халат. 

— Охраняю тебя.

Чондэ закатил глаза, Тай молча (и терпеливо) последовал за ним в палату.

Затем Чондэ мазали кучей разнообразных средств в разноцветных баночках, бинтовали рёбра и руку.

— Теперь я могу надеть хотя бы трусы? — зло спросил он. 

Он зря злился и смущался. Тай не смотрел, вернее, смотрел скорее на медбрата, чем на Чондэ. Синяки по всему его телу больше скрывали наготу, чем любая одежда — ну, так считал Тай. Впрочем, трусы медбрат принёс и собственноручно натянул — не позволил Чондэ наклоняться.

— Ложитесь в постель, — прозвучало на нескольких языках. Ни японского, ни корейского медбрат, к сожалению, не знал. Убедившись, что пациент лёг, и проконтролировав весь процесс, медбрат наконец их оставил.

Тай подошёл к стоящему у кровати креслу и сел. Несмотря на закрытые глаза, Чондэ не выглядел спящим.

— Жалкое зрелище, да? — сказал он после нескольких минут напряжённого молчания.

Тай отвернул лицо к окну, смахнул слёзы. Господи, он его так подвёл, едва не угробил, а Чондэ волновался из-за такой ерунды. Как будто синяки на его заднице важнее того мужества, с которым он себя вёл перед преступниками, собиравшимися его убить.

— Я видел видео, — сказал Тай, когда смог справиться с голосом, — вы... ты какой угодно, только не жалкий. Ты провоцировал их, оскорблял, унижал господина Кидзуре. Нет, ты какой угодно, только не жалкий!

Чондэ с заметным облегчением выдохнул, и Тай закончил мысль:

— Ты такой дурак! Невозможный дурак! Жить надоело?

Он вскочил с кресла и заходил по комнате. Его буквально разрывало от эмоций, от волнения и страха, от пережитого ужаса — от всего произошедшего. Оставался всего один человек, который ещё не ответил за глупость своих действий, и Тай собирался приложить все силы, чтобы преподать запоминающийся урок. Пусть он и сам напортачил, но если бы не глупость Чондэ — ничего настолько страшного бы не случилось. Тот, словно саботажник, навредил сам себе и должен был это понять, иначе их непременно ждёт следующий раз. А следующего раза Тай не переживёт, ему и этого с лихвой хватило. Чуть сердце не разорвалось, когда он увидел стоящего на коленях Чондэ и человека, занёсшего над ним катану.

Чондэ придётся осознать, как он не прав. Без этого никак нельзя. Он должен понять и начать наконец относиться к своей жизни с уважением, серьёзно.

— Мы восстановили ход твоих действий. На твоём телефоне — сообщение от Минхо, в котором он просит тебя прийти. Прежде, чем идти, подумать немного нельзя было? С чего это ему хотеть увидеть тебя посреди ночи?

— Я очень хотел его увидеть и помириться, — ответил Чондэ, — и решил, что он тоже не может заснуть, пока не помирится со мной.

— Но ты даже не подумал, что это может быть ловушка! Ты вышел из номера — и мне не сообщил, хотя клялся, что никуда, вообще никуда, без меня не пойдёшь! Ты дал мне слово и нарушил его!

— Я хотел, чтобы ты хорошо отдохнул, день был тяжёлый, и уже было правда поздно.

— Но не настолько поздно, чтобы едва не погибнуть по собственной глупости! — Тай остановился в ногах кровати и уставился Чондэ прямо в глаза. — Возле твоей двери должна была стоять охрана, ты об этом знал. Ты вышел — и никого нет. И ты даже не подумал поднять тревогу!

— Я забыл... не подумал... Я же не специально! Я просто не подумал, не заметил даже, что их нет.

Тай рубанул рукой воздух.

— Ты не заметил, потому что тебе на безопасность плевать. Тебе плевать на себя! Плевать на свою жизнь! Ты думаешь, это игрушки?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Чондэ.

— Да! Я знаю, ты думаешь, что всё это неважно. — Тай глубоко вдохнул. Ему противно было это делать, но Чондэ никак не желал понимать, что опасность серьёзная. — Раз уж тебе наплевать на себя, я тебе вот что скажу: если бы ты поднял тревогу, не увидев на своих местах охрану, то их смогли бы спасти. Тому, которому перерезали горло, ничего бы не помогло, а тем двоим, которым вкололи наркотики, ещё можно было помочь. Если бы ты был внимательнее, если бы головой думал, человек бы не погиб!

— Почему ты обвиняешь меня? Это не моя вина!

— Не твоя. — Тай кивнул несколько раз. — Вина не твоя, она моя. Это я не организовал всё так, чтобы исключить такие случаи. Эти смерти на моей совести на девяносто девять процентов. А на один процент — на твоей. 

Чондэ выглядел возмущённым и раздавленным одновременно.

— Даже одного процента хватает, чтобы чувствовать невыносимую тяжесть, правда? А представь теперь, как мне. И как Атори — потому что это его подчинённые погибли. И мой отец, который назначил нас руководить этим делом, он тоже сейчас мучается от стыда и вины. Мы все ужасно облажались перед тобой, и перед Минхо, и перед Юнджи, и перед K-GME, и перед погибшими сотрудниками. Когда ты поблагодарил меня, я думал, что сгорю со стыда. Я виноват, это признаю. Но ты не чувствуешь своей вины, правда?

Чондэ ударил кулаком по постели.

— Я не чувствую? — Он покраснел. — Минхо чуть не погиб из-за меня. И ты говоришь, люди погибли. И... что ты говорил о Юнджи? Юнджи ведь там не было!

Тай шумно выдохнул.

— О, Юнджи там был. Я искал тебя, спросил у Юнджи, и он сразу же предположил, куда ты мог деться. Помог тебя найти. И бросился в самую гущу, я его не удержал. Моя вина, конечно, что Юнджи пострадал.

— Что с ним?

Тай вернулся в кресло и скрестил руки на груди.

— Там был человек с мечом...

— В деловом костюме?

— Да, главарь. Он угрожал Минхо мечом, и Юнджи бросился его защищать.

Чондэ застонал сквозь зубы, и Тай кивнул.

— Юнджи исключительно сильный альфа, ты знал? Теперь у него на совести тоже жизнь человека.

— Он что, его убил?

— Думаю, тот бы предпочёл, чтобы его убили, чем стать пускающим слюни идиотом.

— Блядское блядство. — Чондэ хлопнул себя по рту. — Ему же ничего за это не будет? Это же самооборона.

— Его там вообще не было, — успокоил Тай. — Официальная версия: он сорвался из-за того, что увидел своего друга при смерти. Никто не будет задавать неудобных вопросов, потому что такие навыки, как у Юнджи, требуют многолетней специальной подготовки. Ему всего двадцать с небольшим, так что на него не подумают. А даже если да, то свидетелей нет.

Чондэ кивнул, и Тай ударил, чтобы его наконец проняло:

— Кроме самого Юнджи, у которого теперь на совести искалеченная жизнь человека. Ему с этим жить. А могло бы повернуться иначе, если бы ты замечал, что вокруг тебя творится, и тебе было не всё равно.

Чондэ резко приподнялся на кровати, и Тай вскочил с места. 

— Ты что это делаешь? — Он мягко подтолкнул Чондэ лечь на подушки и сел на постель с ним рядом, взял его за руку. — Ты должен пообещать мне, что больше так не будешь делать. Ты будешь заботиться о себе, а значит и о других. 

Его ладонь казалась такой большой и твёрдой в маленьких руках Тая. А ещё тёплой, почти горячей. Наверное, стоило померить Чондэ температуру, вдруг у него из-за травм начиналась лихорадка?

Тай поднял голову и посмотрел Чондэ в лицо. 

— Я не переживу, если такое снова случится. Я просто не переживу, если снова потеряю тебя.

Он закрыл глаза ладонью и вздохнул.

— Мы могли тебя потерять. Я мог тебя потерять.

Чондэ сжал его руку.

— Ну же, детка, всё уже хорошо.

Тай снова судорожно вздохнул. И ни капли он не притворялся сейчас.

— Я мог тебя потерять, — обвиняюще произнёс он. — В следующий раз, если такое повторится, я тебя сам убью.

Чондэ хмыкнул.

— Договорились, детка.

Тай рассерженно ткнул кулаком в прикрытое одеялом бедро, и Чондэ ойкнул.

— Я не шучу. Я твой телохранитель и больше не отойду от тебя ни на шаг. Даже в туалет будем вместе ходить. Я серьёзно. С меня хватит всех этих идиотских игр, фотосессий, интервью и тому подобной ерунды. Я не омежка Юнджи, с этой минуты я твоя тень, часть твоего тела, твоя пара, что хочешь думай, но больше ты от меня ни на шаг. Ты меня понял, Чондэ?

Слышал бы Тая Рензо-сан, сильно бы удивился. И ему наверняка было бы за ученика стыдно. И он много говорил бы о профессионализме и тому подобном. Таю было плевать. Он собирался использовать все возможности, даже чувство вины Чондэ, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Пусть такое давление на клиента и непрофессионально, а поведение неэтично. К чёрту этику и профессионализм, жизнь Чондэ важнее.

— Ты не спал всю ночь? — тихо спросил Чондэ.

— Не спалось, — воинственно — но он имел право злиться! — ответил Тай.

— Может, приляжешь и отдохнёшь?

Тай посмотрел на кресло, на стоящий в паре метров от кровати диван и вздохнул.

— Нет уж. Ты куда-нибудь опять сбежишь и...

— Иди сюда, — прервал его Чондэ и похлопал ладонью по своему здоровому плечу. — Клади сюда голову и немного поспи.

— Вместе с тобой?

— Вместе со мной. Ты ведь меня не боишься?

— Тебя? Вот ещё!

Тай передвинулся на кровати повыше, устроился у груди Чондэ, но, разумеется, так, чтобы не давить на его сломанные рёбра. Он закрыл глаза и дал себе команду отдохнуть хотя бы немного. Всё равно от любого звука проснётся.

Непрофессионально-то как. Зато надёжно и безопасно, так что чёрт с ним, с этим профессионализмом.


	46. Вонг. Заботливый дядюшка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мьёльнир — в германо-скандинавской мифологии молот бога Тора.

Сегодня Вонгу пришлось поучаствовать в самом ужасном фанмитинге на своей памяти. Случалось, что на таких мероприятиях отсутствовал один из команды, однажды — двое. Но сегодня пришлось отдуваться вдвоём за пятерых и отвечать на один и тот же вопрос в тысячах вариациях: где остальные? И улыбаться-улыбаться-улыбаться, хотя хотелось стукнуть кулаком по столу и нахуй всех послать.

Шину задолбался не меньше него. Вонг судил по тому, что их сладкий котик без возражений забрался в машину и даже носа не повернул в сторону пищащих от возбуждения омежек.

— Решил попоститься? — подколол его Вонг, но тот даже не улыбнулся. Впрочем, и Вонгу напрягать лицевые мышцы не хотелось — после фанмитинга он всегда чувствовал себя как участник конкурса по поеданию сладких пончиков, которому в качестве приза — после съеденного-то — пытались всучить торт-башню. Бу-э. Однажды, в детстве, они с отцом попали в число зрителей такого идиотского соревнования, так Вонг настолько впечатлился, что думал, что месяц на сладкое смотреть не сможет, но утром омма приготовил панкейки, и об отвращении к сладкому мелкий Вонг позабыл. Так и сейчас ему казалось, что ещё месяц он не сможет улыбаться, иначе стошнит, но стоило открыть мессенджер, как лицо само расплылось в довольной улыбке.

Ён прислал фотку, как кормит малыша. Малыш выглядел просто отлично, глазёнки — во! щёчки — во! весь в оранжевом пюре, даже на волосы немного попало. Домашний милый Ён улыбался во все тридцать два и держал карточку с посланием: «Мы страшно соскучились по тебе, папочка!»

«я по вам тоже, детка»

Он едва удержался от того, чтобы позвонить — не хотелось при невольном свидетеле, пусть и за годы Шину стал ближе, чем родной брат (если бы такой у Вонга был). 

«я в машине  
съезжу в больницу и тебе позвоню  
всё ok» 

Всё было совсем не ok, но напрягать Ёна Вонг не хотел. 

Охрана облажалась, Чондэ превратили в отбивную, Минхо едва не откинулся от передоза, Юнджи чуть не помер от того, каким крутым альфой вырос. Видел Вонг того китаёзу, пускал слюни, как идиот, но, судя по разговорам вокруг, страдать размягчением мозгов худой высокий альфа в дорогом костюме стал после бурной встречи с бросившимся защищать свою детку Джи. 

Мелкий, конечно, всегда молоток, но Вонг не думал, что это молоток престижной у ценителей древних мифов марки «Мьёльнир». А тут, как говорится, доказательства на лицо. Уж очень взгляд у того китаёзы был придурошный, плюс текущая безостановочно кровь из носа и ушей намекала, что кому-то не повезло нарваться на крутого противника. До того подобное Вонг видел только в кино, про Джеймса Бонда, кажется, или в той дурацкой серии Марвел? Неважно, помнилось только, что ещё ржал, что в жизни такого не бывает. И вот, Джи доказал в очередной раз, что для него ничего невозможного нет, и он молоток, который всё разобьёт и всего добьётся, даже если собственные мозги — в кашу.

Отдача круто ударила по Юнджи, мелкого подкосило подчистую, до белого, как простынь, лица, закатывающихся глаз и конвульсий. Вонг давно так не пересирал, как в ту ночь, когда из номера Хани выносили одни носилки за другими, и за каждыми бежали люди в медицинских костюмах с капельницами и дефибрилляторами наготове.

Хани вообще выглядел мертвее мёртвого, Вонг ещё удивился, чего уносят с открытым лицом — вот такая дебильная мысль, пока стоял пришибленным истуканом, только б случайно никому (в особенности, мелкому) её по пьяни не ляпнуть. На Чондэ реально не осталось живого места, он громко стонал, и надо его знать, чтобы понимать, насколько невероятен сам факт, что позволил себе показать слабость. Ну и Юнджи, отдавший всё ради победы. За него Вонг переживал больше всего. Чондэ стонал — значит живой. Хани или откачают, или нет — тут уж как повезёт. А вот Юнджи загибался у Вонга на глазах, и это реально пугало до холодного пота по спине.

Они с Шину уехали за своими в больницу, сидели под палатами и в палатах, когда впустили, и Вонг, если честно, поражался одному — их всеобщему невероятнейшему везению. Особенно, Хани. Потому что двоим охранникам, которым вкололи ту же дрянь, судя по разговорам кругом, повезло намного меньше. Врач сказал, что Хани отделался легче других по двум причинам: хорошее здоровье и меньший срок нахождения яда в организме. Ещё минут пять-десять без медицинской помощи, и не откачали бы.

Вонг весь день вспоминал мелкого телохранителя, Тая, который спрашивал Чондэ, почему тот даже не задумался о том, чтобы прервать турне и провести время в какой-нибудь до зубов вооружённой крепости. Тогда Вонг только хмыкнул: сидеть под охраной, словно осуждённый преступник, Чондэ бы ни за что не стал. А сейчас думал, что идея не лишена смысла и стоит её с Чондэ серьёзно обмозговать.

А вообще охрана облажалась, и Вонг думал о том, что хорошо бы её сменить. Второй раз всё-таки. После первого ему пришлось фотографироваться на память с любвеобильным омежкой с загипсованной рукой. После второго — участвовать вдвоём с Шину в фанмитинге от имени всей группы и ехать вот в больницу в третий раз за сутки. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Он согласился бы и вовсе из больницы не уезжать, лишь бы все были живы-здоровы. Но тенденция настораживала.

А ещё настораживал Пак Тай, который буквально прописался в палате Чондэ. Утром они с Шину нашли его сладко спящим в одной постели с Чондэ. Наглый омежка приоткрыл один глаз, когда они с Шину вошли, и так и остался лежать возле Чондэ, даже не поздоровался. Глаза закрыл и продолжил спать, будто всё так и надо.

Выглядело это даже мило, но фотографии из больничной палаты убили бы репутацию группы на раз-два, появись они в прессе.

— А ты быстро нашёл себе сладенькую компанию, — прокомментировал Шину. Злой, невыспавшийся, непотрахавшийся, нервничал с самого утра... нет, с самой ночи, когда они чуть не потеряли друзей, настроение у него весь день было ни к чёрту. Вонг уже и забыл, какой Шину, когда у него на сердце пасмурно и дожди, обычно-то солнечно и в голове лёгкий ветер.

Чондэ ответил, чтобы тот не дурил, что ничего такого тут нет, что Тай не спал всю ночь и всего лишь отказался уходить отдыхать, но Вонг Шину понимал — выглядели Чондэ с Таем точь-в-точь сладкой парочкой. Чхве Атори, парень, который отвечал за охрану и бегал теперь, как с горящим фейерверком, засунутым понятно куда, считал точно так же. Ему явно не нравилось место, где Тай разлёгся (технически — скукожился на краешке кровати, едва не сваливаясь с неё, так что хотелось сказать Чондэ, чтобы разул глаза и подвинулся).

Сейчас, после фанмитинга, Тай в постели Чондэ не лежал, а сидел в кресле и что-то читал на планшете. Его одежда и волосы были в беспорядке, но выглядел он, несмотря на это или благодаря этому, весьма соблазнительно, таким сладеньким, как будто только что поднялся с кровати, где ему сделали очень хорошо. Или сделают — сосредоточенному лицу не хватало сладкой ленивой сытости. Симпатичный омежка. Вонг Чондэ понимал и одобрял. И сказал бы ему об этом, если бы тот был в палате, но его почему-то не было.

— Где Чондэ?

— В ванной комнате, — ответил Тай и заметил недовольно: — Мне запретил за собой ходить.

Чондэ как раз вышел из двери в ванную.

— И что бы ты, интересно, там со мной делал? Судоку решал? — Выглядел немного раздражённым и сильно помятым. Раздетый, в одних трусах и повязке на груди, руке и плече, пятнистый не как тигр, а как корова: всё тело в чернющих синячищах. — Ты, конечно, говорил, что собираешься ходить вместе со мной в туалет, но я не думал, что ты именно это и имеешь в виду.

— Я не пошёл с тобой только потому, что давно всё проверил, и там нет ни окон, ни крупных вентиляционных решёток, — столь же раздражённо ответил Тай, не поднимая глаз от планшета. — Привыкай и готовься на будущее, что все дела придётся в моём присутствии решать.

— До конца моих дней, что ли? — Чондэ резко взмахнул рукой и поморщился.

— Твои дни быстро закончатся, если ты будешь относиться к угрозе несерьёзно. Я волнуюсь за тебя и никуда от себя не отпущу. Да, даже в туалет, если он не проверен.

Вонг про себя закатил глаза. Эти двое очень странно флиртовали, туалетные темы — дурной тон даже в дрянных дорамах.

— Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком, детка? — спросил Чондэ, почёсывая полоску кожи шириной не более ладони между повязкой на рёбрах и резинкой трусов. Казался расслабленным, словно уже привык к нарушению всяческих границ его личной жизни со стороны Тая.

Мелкого его поведение тоже не смущало. Он ещё и язвить в ответ умудрялся:

— Нет, не кажется, детка. — Он поднял голову, мягко улыбнулся и предложил совсем другим тоном: — Ложись в кровать. Ты ведь хочешь быстрей выздороветь, большой сильный альфа? 

Чондэ послушно забрался в постель. 

— Ляжешь рядом?

Тай хлопнул ресницами.

— Может быть, позже.

Вонг почесал затылок. Однако, какие перемены.

Они с Шину посидели, расспросили Чондэ что да как, тот выглядел молодцом — ну, в их обстоятельствах.

— Я спою свои партии, но с хореографией надо будет что-то делать. Не знаю, может подтанцовку пустить на все быстрые треки. Я точно не потяну танцы. Вернее, я мог бы...

— Мне же легче будет, — встрял в разговор оставшийся сидеть в кресле Тай. — Попадёшь с осложнениями в больницу, будешь лежать в кровати безвылазно, охранять тебя будет легче лёгкого. Ну что, сделаешь мне подарок в виде обломков рёбер в твоих лёгких?

Чондэ шумно выдохнул.

— Да успокойся ты! Не собираюсь я танцевать. И даже если бы собирался, остальным тоже нельзя перенапрягаться. Если им вообще позволят покинуть больницу до начала концерта.

Шину сказал:

— Мы говорили с врачом... 

— Угу, говорили. Прям «мы пахали», братишка, — слегка уколол Вонг. Шину присутствовал при беседе Вонга с врачом и кивал, не понимая, по всей видимости, ни слова.

— Да ладно тебе, — буркнул Шину. — Чего к словам придираешься?

Сегодня он начисто отказывался воспринимать шутки. Да, кривоватые, да, туповатые, но усилия-то можно приложить — хоть как-то начать улыбаться и держать хвост пистолетом! Всё, хватит уже носить траурную мину. Все выжили, надо двигать вперёд любыми способами, а не сопли жевать.

Шину выглядел мрачнее тучи.

— Вонг говорил с врачом. В общем, всех завтра выпишут. Хани уже на ногах, завтра должен быть огурцом. Джи будет более или менее в порядке, его так быстро в норму не приведёшь, но и держать в больнице не смысла. Врач сказал, что мелкому больше всего нужен сон, хорошее питание и... Как там было, Вонг-и?

— Нежная забота, — дополнил Вонг. Врач забавно выразился. Возможно, не смог верно сформулировать на неродном языке.

— Секс, что ли? — спросил Чондэ. 

— О, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей! Оказывается, кое-кто у нас тут только о сексе и думает. Шину, принимай пополнение, — усмехнулся Вонг, и Шину зло пихнул его в бок. 

Ну всё, хватит уже. Вонг хватанул Шину за плечи и притянул его голову к груди, крепко, от души, надавил на макушку, хорошенько поучил уму-разуму, так что волосы Шину встали дыбом.

— Успокойся, — сказал он, когда вырвавшийся Шину перестал ругаться и дал вставить хоть слово. — Да, ситуация так себе. Но ты, я смотрю, расклеился больше всех. Сейчас вернёмся в отель, и я сам приведу в твою постель первую попавшуюся омежку, а то недотрах на тебя плохо влияет.

— На меня плохо влияет, когда моих друзей пытаются убить и едва не убивают! — Шину повернулся к Таю. — Не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным. Вы охеренно облажались. А ты тут так спокойно сидишь, Чондэ ещё что-то там выговариваешь. Да тебе надо на коленях стоять и прощения просить! 

Тай попытался что-то сказать, Вонг попросил всех заткнуться, Чондэ слез с кровати и пошёл к вскочившему с дивана Шину. 

— Ну чего ты? — Они с Шину обнялись. — Они делают всё, что могут. Мы все выжили. А не было бы их... Ну ты чего...

Вонг опёрся локтями на колени, опустил голову. Если Шину думал об этом весь день, неудивительно, что его так ломало.

— Мы допустили много ошибок, — сказал Тай, когда в комнате наступила полная тишина, и Вонг поднял взгляд.

Тай стоял возле кровати, выглядел маленьким хрупким омежкой. Как он мог быть чьим-то телохранителем, до сих пор плохо укладывалось в голове.

— Я искренне прошу у вас прощения. — Тай глубоко поклонился. — Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, и больше не допустим ошибок. Мы отдадим свои жизни, но сохраним ваши. Простите нас и дайте нам ещё один шанс.

Вонг оглянулся на шум от двери. В палату, оказывается, зашёл Атори, наверное, когда Тай извинялся. Выглядел пристыженным.

Чондэ оставил Шину и подошёл к Таю, обнял его и притянул к груди.

— Хватит уже об этом говорить, — сказал Чондэ и погладил маленького омежку по белым с розовыми кончиками растрёпанным волосам. — Ты правильно мне сказал: в первую очередь я должен был заметить, что охраны у дверей нет. Если бы я разул глаза, то ваш человек мог бы выжить. Так что это не тебе извиняться. Ты был тем, кто пришёл меня спасать, и я безмерно тебе благодарен. И я не хочу больше слушать ничьих извинений. Они мне не нужны. — Он понизил голос, но Вонг его слова хорошо расслышал: — Мне что-то не очень. Я хочу лечь. Ляжешь со мной?

Вонг встал, закинул немного успокоившемуся Шину руку на плечо.

— Мы пойдём. Зайдём к тебе утром и решим всё с концертом. А пока пусть руководство макушки чешет, мы поставим вопрос, что у нас трое не в состоянии по сцене скакать. Пусть они ночь головы ломают, а мы будем отдыхать. 

— Я позвоню Чыну, — предложил Чондэ.

— Нет, я сам ему позвоню, — ответил Шину, — ты отдыхай. — Он помолчал. — Извини, я что-то совсем расклеился.

— Да ладно тебе. — Чондэ улыбнулся, и Вонг потащил Шину к двери.

— Пошли уже, я найду, чем тебя склеить. Желающих миллион.

— Ты так говоришь, будто, кроме омежек, от жизни и хотеть нечего.

И это Шину! Вонг чуть воздухом не подавился. 

Они вышли в коридор, заодно вытолкали из палаты Атори.

— Оставь их в покое, — по-дружески посоветовал Вонг телохранителю. — Не лезь. Не до тебя там сейчас. Ok?

Легче было убедить гору стать озером. Упрямое выражение лица Атори совершенно не изменилось.

Шину покачал головой.

— Слушай. Я уже жалею, что налетел на вашего Тая. Чондэ прав, это Тай из вас всех выполнил свою работу хорошо. Но не ты.

— Я прошу прощения. — Атори слегка поклонился.

— А мне как-то похер, — ответил Шину. — Никакие извинения не помогут, если с кем-то из наших что-то случится. Уже случилось, сечёшь? И мне посрать на твои извинения.

Вонг попытался вмешаться, но где там.

— У тебя же есть работа? — спросил Шину. — Вот и делай её. Там справятся и без тебя. Или мне попросить твоего босса тебя заменить? Потому что если тебя больше интересует, чем сейчас занимаются Тай и Чондэ, а не как обеспечить их безопасность, то ты реально никуда не годен для этой работы.

Атори ушёл, и Вонг спросил у Шину:

— Ну что, нарычал и стало немного полегче?

— Где там. Пиздец как хочу кого-нибудь уебать. Просто руки чешутся... И нехер лыбиться, хватит уже про недотрах и омег. Сам разберусь.

— Ладно, разбирайся. Я ж любя.

— Ёна люби. И не делай такое лицо. Я ж уважая.

Вонг подумал, что вернуться в отель, чтобы Шину как можно скорее сбросил напряжение, будет самым лучшим выходом для всех. А то они ещё поцапаются, их котик вошёл в режим злобной зверюги и никак не желал из него выходить.

— К Хани или к Юнджи? — спросил Вонг.

— К Юнджи ближе, — ответил Шину и пересёк коридор. Распахнул дверь в палату и там, на пороге, остановился.

— Чего встал? — Вонг подтолкнул его в спину.

— Тише ты, — прошептал Шину. Оба, как придурки, замерли у порога. 

— Ни хрена ж себе, — тихо сказал Вонг, и Шину дёрнул его за руку.

— Пошли-ка отсюда.

Они, пятясь, выбрались в коридор, Шину аккуратно, чтоб не дай бог не побеспокоить, прикрыл дверь. 

Вонг огладил лицо ладонью, глубоко вдохнул. 

— Жарковато стало, не находишь?

Шину мрачно буркнул:

— Нахожу. — Расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. — Ну мелкий даёт.

— Ему дают.

— Ещё не дают, — Шину никак не мог прекратить спорить.

Но в этот раз Вонг не собирался грешить против истины даже ради душевного спокойствия Шину:

— Дадут. После такого непременно дают. — Увиденное в палате всё ещё стояло перед глазами. — Ты видел, где были его руки? Ну он и... Мьёльнир.

Шину молча достал пачку сигарет, покрутил её в руках, и спрятал в карман.

— Поехали, что ли, в отель.

— Давай. Им тут и без нас неплохо.

Вонг оглянулся на двери одной палаты, другой, затем пригляделся к стоящей по стойке смирно охране. Нормальные вроде парни, не должны подвести.

— Если в ближайший час доктор появится, ну или ещё кто, вы это... попросите никого из наших не беспокоить. Ни тех, ни других. Они... э-э... спят. Ok?

— Да, сон — лучший лекарь, — добавил Шину и заметил вполголоса: — Ты у нас прям заботливый дядюшка.

Вонг подтолкнул его в сторону выхода. После увиденного желание добраться в отель и позвонить Ёну стало почти нестерпимым.


	47. Минхо. Слабость

— Ну послушай, поверь, этим «дашь» я ничего такого не имел в виду. Ну, сорвалось с языка, ты же меня знаешь, не обижайся. Я не про секс. То есть и про секс тоже, но... м-м, я о свиданиях. Минхо, как насчёт сходить со мной на настоящее свидание? Попкорн, мороженое, кино, места для поцелуев? Кафе, тихая музыка, сладкий кофе и чизкейк, цветы и комплименты? Прогулка под луной, у реки, воздушные шарики и фейерверк? М-м? Что бы ты хотел, детка-хён? Я всё для тебя сделаю.

Кто бы мог подумать, что мастер злословия — такой романтик? Хотя кому как не Юнджи уметь играть словами и выбираться из лексических ям, выкопанных собственным длинным языком? Минхо не собирался помогать, молча любовался растрёпанной макушкой и порозовевшим ухом. Не поднимающий глаз Юнджи, прижавшийся к его груди, нервно бормочущий, — редчайшее зрелище, услада для глаз и ушей, как горячий шоколад с зефирками, невозможно отказаться.

Минхо лишь человек, он слаб.

Он лежал неподвижно, в тепле, под одеялом, согреваясь не им, а накрывшим его Юнджи, устроившимся сбоку, обнимающим рукой и ногой. Джи положил голову ему на плечо и тихо говорил куда-то в район ключиц. Минхо позволял себя обнимать и млел от вида и слов смущённого до порозовевших кончиков ушей Юнджи, от всей этой романтичной милоты, обожания и нежности.

Безумно хотелось Юнджи поверить и забыть о будущем, позволить себе насладиться сказкой. Слабый, слабый человек, безвольный.

Юнджи лежал наполовину на нём, прятал лицо на груди, но его возвышенный романтический настрой заканчивались в районе шеи, не распространяясь вниз на остальное тело — руками и ногами, торсом, всем собой он обнимал Минхо, как жадный осьминог, и непрестанно гладил-тискал-нежил. Минхо никогда не предполагал, что превратится в мягкую игрушку или пушистого щеночка, но Юнджи так настойчиво трогал его через одежду, с таким пылом и нежностью, что именно затисканным и заласканным Минхо себя и чувствовал. А ещё искупавшимся в океане сладких слов, задыхающимся от обожания.

Наверное, он должен был Юнджи остановить, но после его признаний, после поцелуев заставить себя отказаться от него не получалось. Юнджи победил с разгромным счётом, взял его в плен, и Минхо никак не мог себя убедить вспомнить, почему прежде всего вот этого восхитительного и нежного себе не позволял. Почему нельзя-то? Впоследствии не сможет отказаться? А он уже не мог. Увяз, как муха в меду, утонул в сладости. Он даже руку поднять не мог, даже пошевелиться, безвольно позволял себя и дальше тискать и расхваливать, лелеять, нежить, восхищаться, наслаждаться... любить? Похоже, что любить. Сколько бы это не продлилось, как бы больно впоследствии не было — всё, он попался, ему не выбраться и не сбежать, не потому что Юнджи удержит, а потому что собственные ноги не уйдут.

Господи, он совершенно помешался. Как же он слаб. Накачан, как наркотиками, нежностью Юнджи, его теплом, силой, обожанием. И это у них ещё даже до поцелуев не дошло, ну, не до настоящих.

Минхо знал, что ещё пожалеет о проявленной слабости, о молчаливом позволении наглой руке Юнджи пробраться под пижамную куртку, о распространяющемся по коже от его близости тепле, едва выносимом, невозможном жаре, проникающем куда-то внутрь глубоко-глубоко. Минхо тлел в его руках, а Юнджи раздувал огонь и своими прикосновениями, словами, нежностью и обожанием — всем собой, заставлял разгораться всё сильнее.

Всего лишь наглые руки, скользящие поверх одежды и пробирающиеся под неё. Всего лишь болтовня про чувства, отношения, свидания, про «ты мне так нравишься, детка-хён», про «извини, но мне нужно тебя касаться», про «я наглею, но, умоляю, не отталкивай меня». Всего лишь поцелуи без языка, солёные от слёз, слаще которых невозможно себе представить. Всего лишь наглец, вторгшийся на чужую территорию и заслонивший собой весь мир. Всего лишь Юнджи рядом с Минхо.

— Джи, что ты делаешь? — вырвалось у Минхо, когда Юнджи резко и без предупреждения поднял ставки.

Рука, от которой шло ровное тепло, внезапно оказалась у Минхо внизу живота, под резинкой пижамных брюк, до столкновения кончиков пальцев с набухшим членом осталось всего ничего. От окрика скольжение вниз остановилось, но руку из штанов Юнджи не убрал. Прикосновение его пальцев и ладони к обнажённой коже с каждой секундой всё больше походило на ожёг.

— Джи, — настойчиво повторил Минхо. — Я такое не хочу. Убери оттуда руку.

— Ты возбуждён, я сделаю тебе хорошо, — тихо ответил Юнджи, его дыхание согрело кожу на груди. 

Минхо и не заметил, когда его пижамная куртка оказалась расстёгнута. Когда Юнджи успел? И как он, Минхо, мог не заметить? И, боже, как оказалось, что его грудь и живот обнажены, а ноги чуть согнуты в коленях и разведены, и колено Юнджи — между его ног? Вот как это произошло и где был Минхо, когда его раздевали и раскладывали на кровати в более удобную — доступную — позу? 

— Я не люблю, когда меня так трогают. — Минхо и не думал, что в двадцатипятилетнем возрасте будет смущаться подобных разговоров. Жаром опалило всё лицо. — Я не люблю, когда меня... за член. — Господи, он не мог выговорить «трогают» и «член» в одном предложении. С Чондэ немотой и косноязычием ему страдать не приходилось. 

Чондэ запрет понял и принял, с ним не приходилось спорить, но Юнджи его будто не услышал. Вернее, услышал, но по-своему.

Он чуть подвинулся вверх, при этом плотнее и настойчивее притёрся собственным пахом к бедру Минхо. Его голос был словно создан для того, чтобы шептать непристойные и возбуждающие вещи Минхо на ухо. 

— Твой член великолепен. Ты весь великолепен, но твой член заслуживает отдельных восторгов. Ты такой красивый. Совершенный.

Мало горячего шёпота и слов, Юнджи ещё и с нежностью начал вычерчивать круги и спирали внизу живота кончиками пальцев.

— Твой член великолепен, восхитителен. Хочу его касаться. Целовать. Позволишь мне его поцеловать?

Минхо моргнул несколько раз. Секунду назад, казалось, Юнджи говорил о свиданиях, воздушных шариках и чизкейке, и вот его рука уже у Минхо в штанах, касается основания члена.

— У тебя там такая нежная и гладкая кожа. Ты восхитителен. Ты невероятен. Ты самый совершенный на земле. Ты прекрасен.

Его голос и слова завораживали, а его горячая рука нагло ползла ниже, накрывая и лаская ствол. Слишком сильно, чересчур, неконтролируемо совершенно, до непроизвольной дрожи и разливающейся по телу неги. 

Минхо потряс головой и попытался оттолкнуть от себя Юнджи. Легче было у голодного медведя вырвать из пасти кусок мяса. Он не поддался, лишь изменил позу: приподнялся над Минхо, держа себя на локте, а его вторая рука (только что нагло тискавшая Минхо за член) скользнула выше и горячей тяжестью устроилась на груди, у неистово колотящегося сердца. 

— Извини, — лицо Юнджи горело румянцем, глаза сияли так, что и ослепнуть, глядя на него, недолго, — я слишком спешу и давлю на тебя.

— Да, спешишь. Да, давишь. Мы даже не целовались толком, а ты хватаешь меня за член. Тем более когда я прямо сказал тебе, что не люблю... ох... игры... с чле...

Юнджи даже не стал ждать окончания фразы — Минхо получил, что требовал. Лёгкие быстрые поцелуи, подаренные ему Юнджи, переросли в долгий и нежный, и опять не разжимая губ, без языка. Минхо приоткрыл рот и поймал Юнджи за нижнюю губу. Чуть-чуть лизнул его. Но тот словно не понимал намёк.

Минхо потянул Юнджи за волосы, заставил чуть отстраниться. У Юнджи блестели губы, глаза казались пьяными, затуманенными. Он смотрел на Минхо с обожанием, от которого в галоп срывалось сердце и ныло в груди.

Юнджи вновь опустился ниже и подарил ещё один нежный и пронзительно сладкий поцелуй. Невинный и полностью обезоруживающий. Минхо вновь попытался превратить его в нечто большое, и вновь потерпел неудачу. Юнджи его намёки словно бы не понимал...

О, боже. Юнджи просто не умел целоваться с языком. 

— Детка, приоткрой рот, — прошептал Минхо, уходя от сводящего с ума нежностью поцелуя. — Приоткрой рот и пусти меня, я тебе покажу.

Минхо предполагал, что Юнджи не настолько невинен, чтобы вообще не знать, что делать, но в порно обычно не слишком много внимания уделяли поцелуям. А даже если Юнджи и смотрел на других, сам он таким никогда не занимался. И ни с кем не практиковался. Только Вонг однажды... Минхо с треском захлопнул дверь в ненавистное воспоминание. Ему не стоило ревновать, Юнджи был с ним, в его руках, и он собирался научить его всему сам.

Невинность Юнджи, о которой Минхо прежде как-то не задумывался, вдруг показалась невероятно сладостной и ценной.

— Приоткрой рот, позволь мне тебя поцеловать, — задыхаясь от нежности и дрожа, попросил он.

До чего же... просто... ну нет слов! Его сердце едва не выскочило из груди, когда Юнджи поддался и позволил себя по-настоящему поцеловать, проникнуть в сладкий рот и поддразнить-обласкать язык.

Доминирование Минхо и сладкая податливость Юнджи продлились совсем недолго, Юнджи, переведя дыхание, отважно двинулся вперёд, лаская приоткрытый для него рот — и, боже, Минхо окончательно потерял голову.

Теперь Юнджи почти полностью лежал на нём, держал его лицо в своих ладонях и играл губами и языком с его ртом, чуть покусывал губы, отстранялся, лишь чтобы вдохнуть, и вновь нападал и покорял нежностью. Талантливый ученик в считанные минуты познал преподанную науку во всей полноте и превзошёл учителя, окончательно свёл его с ума, заставив позабыть о сопротивлении.

— О господи, — вырвалось у Минхо в одну из передышек. Юнджи хихикнул и прижался ближе. Чуть поёрзал, и в тот момент Минхо осознал, что, во-первых, у Юнджи полноценно стоит, во-вторых, у него самого тоже стоит, в-третьих, вот это биение крови и сокращения мышц доказывают, что он готов принять и отдаться всего лишь от одной возни и поцелуев, в-четвёртых, они совершенно позабыли, что подключены к капельницам и датчикам, и что трубки и провода окончательно запутались, и что-то там в оборудовании неприятно и взволнованно пищит. Ну и в-пятых, у их кровати прямо сейчас стоит врач и выражение его лица, похоже, будет преследовать Минхо в кошмарах.

— Джи, — сказал он, уворачиваясь, и тёплые губы Юнджи мазнули по горящей щеке, — у нас гости.

Тот отреагировал мгновенно, но не так, как предполагал Минхо — первым делом Юнджи поправил на нём распахнувшуюся одежду и натянул сползшее одеяло. И только потом повернулся к врачу с напряжённым выражением лица. Готовый защищать от кого угодно.

И эта его готовность вступиться показалась Минхо горячей всех случившихся между ними сегодня нежностей. По-настоящему затронула что-то глубоко внутри.

Разговор с врачом оказался крайне неприятным. Минхо покраснел до корней волос и попытался ускользнуть из кровати — Юнджи вцепился в него намертво, не дав сбежать.

Минхо отказался от роли переводчика, но Юнджи справился и так. Не лучший английский, небогатая лексика, ошибки во временных формах глаголов, неправильное произношение и очень грубый тон — но своё мнение Юнджи изложил исчерпывающе.

— Ты назвал его ёб... трахнутой задницей, — тихо сказал Минхо, когда взбешенный врач оставил их наедине.

— Жаль, что этот ханжа не понимает корейский. Это всё, что я вспомнил с английского. Дурацкий язык, fuck-расфак, не выскажешься толком. — Юнджи сел на постели, поджав под себя ноги. — Я правильно понял, что он сказал, что раз у нас дошло до секса, то мы здоровы?

— Ты практически здоров и не нуждаешься в лекарствах, — уточнил Минхо. — Мне он сказал, что нужно продолжать чистить организм от этой дряни. Что я должен вернуться к себе и продолжать принимать лекарство всю ночь, если хочу завтра покинуть больницу... Мне стоит уйти к себе.

Юнджи встал и обошёл палату. Двигался резко, взмахи рук казались раздражёнными, босые ступни звучно шлёпали по полу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Минхо, наблюдая за метаниями Юнджи. 

— Как молоток. Страшно хочу отстучать по кое-чьей тупой башке. Вколотить в стену.

— Почему?

— Ты думаешь, я не понял? Он оскорбил тебя.

Врач выразился по форме корректно, но Юнджи был прав: Минхо почувствовал себя униженным. Не только врачом, он и без чужих подсказок сознавал, что натворил. В ту минуту, когда Юнджи уговаривал его лечь к нему в постель, Минхо обязан был отказаться и уйти к себе. И тем более он не должен был позволять ни себе, ни Юнджи это всё. Прекрасное, нежное, трепетное — и совершенно неуместное здесь... и везде, если начать уже наконец думать головой.

Он не должен был... Но это было так...

— Я действительно сам пришёл сюда, — сказал Минхо, справившись с волнением, — сам забрался в твою постель, позволил вот это всё, и я альфа и старше. Я несу ответственность за случившееся.

— Вот это всё, — эхом повторил Юнджи, резко остановился и развернулся к сидящему на постели Минхо. — Ты слишком много берёшь на себя. Это я несу ответственность за случившееся. Я принял решение, уговорил тебя, уложил в постель, лапал тебя и целовал. Если бы я отдал тебе инициативу, то ничего бы не случилось. А знаешь, что случилось?

— Что?

— Лучший момент моей жизни. Самый лучший момент, — эмоционально проговорил Юнджи. Босоногий, в розовой пижаме, с растрёпанными волосами и покрасневшими припухшими губами, он выглядел потрясающе горячим и соблазнительным. А ещё опасным — из-за возмущения в глазах и низкого голоса, резкого тона. — Самый прекрасный момент в моей жизни, и эта сука его изговняла и испортила тебе настроение.

— Я не должен был себе этого позволять, — Минхо прекрасно осознавал свою вину. — Ты не здоров, тебе всё это могло навредить.

— Ты опять называешь случившееся между нами «всё это». — Юнджи скрестил руки на груди. — Не хочешь объяснить, что ты имеешь в виду?

Минхо провёл рукой по волосам. Он не должен был смущаться, глупо-то как, не ему подыскивать слова, до чего же странно, ведь наедине с Чондэ он такие непристойности говорил, стал мастером грязных разговорчиков в постели, он мог довести взрослого альфу до алеющих щёк и заикания, и вот, непонятное смущение превратило его вновь в нервничающего подростка и лишило дара речи. Под испытующим взглядом Юнджи он буквально онемел.

— Скажи мне, детка, что ты имеешь в виду под «всё это»? — мягче повторил Юнджи.

Минхо заметил его «детка», привычно открыл рот, чтобы исправить на «хён», и понял, что не может этого сделать. Или не хочет. Нет, всё же не может. Чёртово «хён» прозвучало бы сейчас, после тех признаний, поцелуев и нежности, глупо и грубо.

Вот он, момент, когда легче лёгкого оттолкнуть Юнджи этим же «хёном» или тупо назвать случившееся тисканьем или обжимашками. Минхо мог это сделать, по откровенному и доверчивому, по нежному и ласковому пройтись притворной тупостью, грубостью, непониманием, принизить чувства Юнджи — мог. Теоретически мог. А практически — нет, легче отрубить себе правую руку. 

Юнджи его всё же сломал, лишил защиты и желания сопротивляться. Их возможные отношения прошли тест-драйв с оглушительным, ошеломительным успехом. Минхо хотел ещё, не мог от вероятного ещё отказаться.

Тело Минхо помнило Юнджи, губы покалывало от поцелуев, каждый кусочек кожи, к которому он прикасался, даже через одежду, грел остаточным теплом. Весь Минхо как горел, словно Юнджи был радиоактивным, и его прикосновения вплавлялись под кожу и начинали фонить, проникали внутрь и превращали кости в желе. 

Минхо смотрел на Юнджи, терпеливо ждущего ответа на свой вопрос, и никак не мог сформулировать, что сказать. Голова казалось такой пустой, аж звенела. Но он должен был что-то сказать, промолчать будет так же плохо, как бросить походя что-то тупое и пошлое. Оно точно так же оскорбит и обидит.

И вдруг Минхо понял, что не может оскорбить и обидеть, что боится причинить Юнджи боль. Что даже если будущее расставание окажется болезненным, и Минхо его не перенесёт, отказаться от продолжения сейчас и не узнать, как будет дальше, что ещё Юнджи сможет ему дать, отказаться от его нежности, его обожания и восторга, от его сияющих глаз и нежных губ, от его желания защищать, от него всего, от Юнджи...

У Минхо дрогнули губы.

Первая любовь, как пожар, огонь взмывает ввысь и пылает, сжигает всё до пепла. Недолго и неистово. 

Но отказаться от этого огня и остаться самому в пустоте, темноте и холоде — ещё страшнее, чем сгореть до пепла.

Не узнать огня, не согреться ни на мгновение...

Да к чёрту всё.

Минхо облизал губы, глядя на Юнджи. Сердце пыталось проломить грудную клетку, виски ныли, Минхо открыл рот и заговорил, ещё не зная, что скажет, но не в силах больше молчать. Его голос дрожал.

— Повтори, — сказал Юнджи. Его тёмные глаза требовали честного ответа.

Минхо вздохнул и повторил:

— Лучший момент в моей жизни.

От собственной искренности стало страшно.


	48. Тай. Перемены

Дыхание Чондэ наконец стало ровным и расслабленным, действительно сонным, и Тай позволил себе открыть глаза. Он привык к полумраку палаты, так что не стоило особого труда разглядеть лицо рядом, приоткрытые губы и тень от ресниц на щеках. Спящий Чондэ выглядел моложе и лучше, чем если бы специально готовился блистать красотой. Над его растрёпанным, сонным образом не работала команда стилистов, никто не укладывал его волосы и не красил-пудрил лицо — и насколько же сейчас он был хорош, чудо как хорош. На скуле темнел синяк, рану над бровью пришлось зашивать, и теперь часть лба закрывал пластырь, и всё равно расслабившийся и погрузившийся в сон Чондэ выглядел по-настоящему красивым — настоящим! — пусть и очень усталым. 

Неудивительно, весь день Чондэ промаялся в одной, пусть и роскошной больничной палате, изнывая от скуки и невозможности заняться делом, избитое тело болело, и, как все здоровые и сильные люди, он не привык испытывать слабость, его раздражала непроходящая боль и просьбы со всех сторон лежать в кровати, и не просто лежать, а сохранять неподвижность, а лучше — спать, даже если не спится. Менеджер Мин перевёл все рабочие звонки с телефона Чондэ на себя, Тай по собственной воле превратился в заботливую няньку, не отходящую ни на шаг. Вместе они оберегали Чондэ от забот, давали возможность восстановиться.

Другой бы на его месте стонал, жаловался, ныл, возмущался, обязательно бы потребовал ответить за провал. Тай всё ждал, когда растущее раздражение Чондэ выльется на него, и, к удивлению, так и не дождался. Чондэ, разумеется, не нравилось находиться в больнице, но если он и злился, то не на него. Его беспокоила отмена запланированных встреч и интервью, он расстраивался, что на фанмитинг пришлось бросить Шину и Вонга, а затем наверняка разбираться с неудобными вопросами о том, что случилось и куда делись остальные. О нападении он если и говорил, то только беспокоясь о самочувствии Юнджи и Минхо. А ещё — о борющемся за свою жизнь охраннике.

По отношению к случившемуся Чондэ вёл себя так, будто ничего страшного с ним не случилось. Его намного больше волновало, что пострадали другие, чем факт, что он тоже пострадал. Ни в гостинице, ни в больнице Тай так и не заметил в Чондэ ни тени страха. 

Где нет опасений, там нет и осторожности. Потому Тай попытался, и не раз, объяснить, что жизнь Чондэ висела на волоске, и ему невероятно повезло выжить, но тот, словно маленький ребёнок, не осознающий само понятие смерти, не желал бояться. Он лишь спросил, когда будет церемония прощания с погибшими и пожелал материально помочь их семьям.

— К сожалению, кроме денег для их семей и уважения, я ничего больше не могу им дать. Люди уходят безвозвратно, оставшимся приходится учиться жить без них до встречи в следующей жизни.

Странно, что о следующей жизни заговорил Чондэ, с его знаменитой историей золотого голоса из подворотни, прошедшего путь превращения подкидыша из католического приюта в айдола, миллионера и всемирно известного шоумена. Христиане, вроде бы, в реинкарнацию не верили. Не то чтобы Тай, не веривший ни во что, кроме реальности, в таких делах хорошо разбирался.

На вопрос Чондэ коротко ответил, что больше не верит в распятого бога. Больше не верит — значит, верил когда-то и почему-то изменил мнение, да? Он перевёл тему, не захотел рассказывать, а у Тая осталось впечатление, что у Чондэ есть человек, вернее, был, которого он когда-то потерял и которого до сих пор любил и надеялся с ним встретиться, пусть и в мифической следующей жизни. 

Может быть, он настолько скучал, чтобы хотеть приблизить встречу, и потому не боялся смерти? 

Тай с сомнением посмотрел на Чондэ. 

Тот как раз развалился на кровати в одних трусах и повязке на рёбрах, и что-то увлечённо читал на телефоне. Недоеденный кимбап в другой руке и россыпь крошек, оставшаяся на постели после съеденной лепёшки, довершали картину. В таком антураже, с таким телом и лицом, богатством и талантами, друзьями и ответственным характером Чондэ ну никак не походил на потенциального самоубийцу и казался, как никто другой, далёким от философских размышлений о вопросах жизни и смерти. Нет, этот альфа никак не мог быть таким дураком.

Ведь только дураки успокаивают себя, что «вот в следующей жизни...» или «вот на небесах...», и соглашаются на меньшее, вместо того чтобы сражаться до конца за своё счастье. 

Если бы Тай верил, что существует следующая жизнь, то ни за что не смог бы уговорить себя прожить текущую до естественного конца. Начал бы всё заново ещё в ту ночь, когда его тело первый раз досталось альфе. Или в тот день, когда не нашёл омму на кухне господина Пака. Или в то раннее утро, когда сидел на ступенях большого дома в накинутой на плечи тёплой, остро пахнущей табаком куртке Рензо-сана, и мимо него проносили десятки тел в чёрных пластиковых пакетах, и он из-за смерти, постигшей чьих-то сыновей, братьев, отцов, случившейся в том числе и его усилиями, не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения. Или когда в первый раз с криком проснулся, вырвавшись из кошмара, где его трахал и душил прокурор Ким. Или когда сны-воспоминания стали приходить каждую ночь, насильно возвращая его в прошлое, от которого он так сильно хотел избавиться, что, верь хотя бы наполовину, что следующая жизнь для него настанет, то непременно рискнул бы попытать счастья. Это же так соблазнительно — обнулить память и дать себе новый шанс, прожить чистую и правильную жизнь, родиться любимым, расти любимым, самому искренне и доверчиво любить, а не прозябать биороботом, не способным ни чувствовать, ни жить, как нормальный человек, безобразно тратить свою единственную жизнь на вечное одиночество!

Да, любовь это сказка, но это лучшая сказка, самая достойная, чтобы в неё верить и пытаться её воплотить в реальность. Пусть Тай прежде и думал иначе, но это до притворного, разыгранного на камеру, свидания с Юнджи, показавшего, какой замечательной может быть жизнь, когда она напоминает романтическую дораму.

Другой вопрос, что сыграть такую роль в реальности у него, похоже, никогда не получится.

Тай лежал в одной постели с самым красивым на земле альфой, полуобнажённым, восхитительным, несмотря на все эти страшные синяки, и не чувствовал ни-че-го. Никакого интереса, даже тени. Прекрасный, невероятный Чондэ лежал рядом, Тай при желании мог бы к нему прикоснуться, он мог на него смотреть — и смотрел, и видел и эти бёдра, и сильные ноги, и широченную спину, и бугрящиеся мышцы, и маленькие коричневые соски, и красивенные руки с реками вен. Тай видел Чондэ вообще без одежды, видел его накачанный круглый зад, и его длинный даже в спокойном состоянии член. И да, он прекрасно сознавал, что его глаза смотрели на самого красивого альфу, и что за одно это зрелище миллионы согласились бы лишиться правой руки, и Тай — честно — хотел бы желать прикоснуться или чтобы прикоснулись с желанием к нему самому. И ни-че-го. Вообще ничего.

Ни желания. Ни страха.

Этот долгий день его изменил. Сломал ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Раньше он хоть что-то чувствовал. Хотя бы страх. Он боялся альф до дрожи, до тошноты, но сначала Юнджи, а затем Чондэ этот страх совершенно сломали. Не то чтобы Тай скучал по трясущимся рукам и ногам, пустоте в животе и обливающему тело холодному поту. Но прежде он хотя бы что-то чувствовал. А теперь нет.

С его опытом он точно знал, что делать с альфой в одной постели. Ничего не хотел — что не удивляло. Но теперь ещё и не боялся — что превращало его в какого-то недочеловека. В бревно.

Когда Чондэ предложил лечь рядом и спросил, может, он боится, Тай решительно ответил, что ничего не боится и столь же решительно забрался в чужую постель. Умом он прекрасно сознавал, что Чондэ — тот альфа, рядом с которым ему ничего не грозит, ни с какой стороны. Самым неожиданным для него оказалось, что он действительно не испугался, вообще. Страх, преследующий его годами, страх, который так раздражал и который не получалось контролировать, несмотря на всю его нелепость и нелогичность, почему-то не пришёл. Ни пожирающей нутро пустоты, ни дрожи, ни холодной испарины. Ничего. Тай просто лежал, смотрел, и другой человек — альфа — лежал рядом. Словно так и должно было быть, и в их близости нет ничего необычного.

Второй неожиданностью стало то, что Тай по-настоящему заснул. Лёг, чтобы Чондэ не беспокоился и выздоравливал быстрее, и отрубился на несколько часов, хотя думал просто полежать рядом и был уверен, что не уснёт. Лежащий рядом Чондэ не пугал, больше того — от него шло уютное тепло, размеренный ритм дыхания навевал сон, а его запах почему-то ассоциировался не с болью, а с здоровьем и силой. А ещё Тай рядом с ним неожиданно почувствовал себя под защитой, в полной безопасности. Разумеется, палату охраняли, словно в ней находился президент Южной Кореи, но Тай подозревал, что его чувство защищённости к стоящим снаружи телохранителям не имело ни малейшего отношения. 

Тай словно провалился в сон без сновидений. Закрыл глаза на рассвете, а открыл уже днём, когда Шину и Вонг пришли проведать Чондэ. Он никогда так долго и так крепко не спал, даже в детстве. 

Сейчас, когда пришла ночь, Тай предполагал, что не уснёт и на мгновение. Утром он отлично выспался, потом целый день сидел или лежал возле Чондэ, тело устало от отдыха, ему не досталось привычной нагрузки, мозг мучили мысли, как организовать всё так, чтобы минимизировать опасность. Потому Тай ждал времени, когда Чондэ заснёт покрепче, чтобы встать, не побеспокоив.

А теперь гадал, уже можно вставать или нет. Разглядывал профиль Чондэ, прослеживал линию его лба и носа, уверенного подбородка, высоких скул, мягких на вид, полных губ. Красивый, такой красивый. И такой хороший человек. И талантливый. И всё это Чондэ.

Чондэ пошевелился во сне, и Тай замер, не желая разбудить. Чондэ спал крепко, только повернулся на бок. С губ сорвался болезненный стон, и Тай затаил дыхание. Чондэ проворчал что-то недовольно, глубоко и шумно вздохнул. В тишине громкими ударами сердца минута шла за минутой, Чондэ так и не проснулся, и Тай осторожно повернулся к краю кровати, пора было вставать. Он уже откинул одеяло и спустил вниз ноги, когда на талию опустилась тяжелая тёплая рука.

— Не уходи, детка, не бросай меня, — хрипло пробормотал Чондэ и потянул его к себе ближе. Тай не успел увернуться, как оказался в ловушке.

Его спину и грудь Чондэ разделяли слои одеял и одежды, но так получилось, что рубашка на Тае сбилась, и ладонь Чондэ легла как раз на наполовину голый живот. Там и осталась. Тёплое дыхание согрело шею.

Разбудить его и выбраться из захвата или остаться и немного подождать, пока Чондэ сам не отпустит?

Тай ещё днём заметил, что Чондэ спит беспокойно. Наверное, потому что долго не получалось найти комфортное положение тела, а стоило пошевелиться, как вновь возвращалась боль. В любом случае, ожидание вряд ли продлится долго. Да и некуда спешить. Ну подумаешь, Чондэ его одной рукой обнимает. Это его «детка» вообще со сна, и Тай почти не сомневался, что Чондэ снился Минхо и именно его, свою детку, он хотел удержать. Просил не бросать — нет, ему точно снился Минхо, к Таю его объятия не имели никакого отношения.

Тай вернул ноги на кровать, потянул на себя сброшенное одеяло. Сбившееся между ним и Чондэ, оно толком не поддалось, но замёрзнуть июльской ночью в Гонконге рядом с горячим Чондэ Тай не боялся. 

Он лежал, глазел в полумрак. Из-под двери из коридора в палату проникал свет. От руки Чондэ шло тепло, настоящее, он весь был словно грелка, а его мерное дыхание навевало сон. Тай чуть поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, не особо боясь разбудить. Но Чондэ спал крепко, и будить его специально Тай всё же не стал.

Ресницы медленно опустились. Один раз, другой. Тай закрыл глаза, собираясь дождаться возможности освободиться.

И дождался — солнечным утром, после долгих часов крепкого здорового сна. Никакой бессонницы и никаких пугающих сновидений. Словно близость Чондэ отогнала память о тех больных извращенцах. 

— Проснулся? — спросил Чондэ бодрым голосом из-за спины.

Тай встал, когда тело ещё помнило тяжесть его руки и тепло.

Начался новый день, туалет, завтрак, врачебный осмотр. 

— Отличная динамика, — похвалил Чондэ врач.

— Мы можем выписываться?

— Что ж вы все так спешите? — проворчал врач.

— Кто спешит?

Разумеется, Юнджи и Минхо. Они, оказывается, ещё на рассвете покинули больницу.

После перевязки Чондэ настоял, что продолжит лечение вне больницы.

— Здесь тебя охранять намного проще, — попытался воззвать к его благоразумию Тай. Где там, Чондэ мечтал вырваться на волю.

— На мне всё заживает, как на собаке, врач так сказал. И нам надо собраться и решить всё по концерту, и в гостинице, где все, кроме меня, это сделать намного проще и легче. А ещё, — Чондэ бросил на Тая честный и чистый взгляд, — в моей комнате в гостинице двуспальная кровать. 

Тай так и знал, что нельзя было соглашаться делить с ним постель.

— Здесь тебе было мало места?

— Мне достаточно, а тебе — мало, всё боялся нормально лечь. Думаешь, я не видел, как ты ютишься на самом краю? Хватит уже мучиться здесь, хоть выспишься толком.

Тай рассмеялся. Да он лучше, чем сегодняшней ночью, ни разу в жизни не спал.

Его хорошее настроение не соответствовало моменту. После той неудачи он должен был беспокоиться, переживать, в их команде люди погибли, и угроза стала реальной, и следующее нападение наверняка окажется более опасным и может привести к чьей-то смерти. Но нервничать не получалось, откуда-то появилась уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Что всё уже хорошо, пусть это и не совпадало с объективной реальностью. Хорошие предчувствия посещали Тая не так часто, чтобы с ними спорить, и он перестал напоминать себе о проблемах и позволил хоть недолго побыть оптимистом. 

Атори новость о выписке воспринял спокойно. Внешне он выглядел как всегда хорошо, но от него веяло сдерживаемым напряжением. Его взгляд во время короткой беседы был направлен куда угодно, кроме как на Тая. 

— Что-то случилось? Что тебя беспокоит? — Тай удержал его, спешащего уйти, за локоть.

Атори ответил невпопад, глядя в сторону:

— Я попрошу кого-нибудь съездить за одеждой в твой номер. Извини, что не подумал об этом заранее.

Тай покачал головой.

— Зачем? Не надо. 

Он знал, как выглядит. Да, одежда сильно помялась, а косметику он смыл ещё до начала всей истории с нападением и, разумеется, ничем таким в больнице и не думал пользоваться. Расчёски и чистой воды с мылом хватало, чтобы привести себя в более-менее приличный вид. Немного беспокоили линзы, наверное, нельзя было так долго их носить, не снимая, и даже спать в них. Но глаза не болели и даже не чесались, как когда эти линзы только пришлось начать носить, и Тай собирался решить проблему, добравшись до гостиницы, и не вовлекая никого из несведущих в деликатный вопрос, зачем ему вообще нужны цветные линзы.

Атори как будто смутился. 

— По легенде ты должен быть с Хо Юнджи. Странно будет выглядеть, если ты появишься в гостинице в таком помятом виде и в компании Чондэ. Это вызовет ненужные вопросы.

— Тебя стала по-настоящему беспокоить вся эта маркетинговая возня? — недоуменно спросил Тай.

— Нет. — Атори наконец соизволил посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Меня стало беспокоить, что тебя совсем не беспокоит компания этих альф. С одним ты целуешься, с другим спишь.

Тай смотрел ему в глаза и даже не мигал, пока Атори не сдался. Только тогда сказал:

— Тебя не касается, с кем я сплю и с кем целуюсь.

Атори наконец показал свою злость. От него веяло силой альфы, чувствовался интерес, но Таю впервые было плевать, он мог постоять за себя. Он смотрел на Атори, высокого и мощного альфу, альфу, находящего его соблазнительным и желанным прямо сейчас, и вообще не испытывал страха. Самое большее — любопытство, до каких границ простирается его бесстрашие. И не собирался отказывать себе в его удовлетворении.

Тай поднял руку и схватил Атори за галстук, дёрнул на себя, заставив наклониться. Их лица впервые оказались настолько близко, дыхание смешалось. Атори хорошо пах.

— Тебя не касается, с кем я сплю. Даже если начну делать это ради своего удовольствия, а не для дела, как сейчас, — Тай говорил, глядя ему прямо в глаза — красивые, выразительные, с длинными густыми ресницами. 

Удивительно, как много красивых альф сейчас его окружали.

Тай перевёл взгляд на рот Атори — маленький и аккуратный, с красиво очерченными пухлыми губами. 

— Ты хорошо понял меня? — спросил он и, отпустив галстук, толкнул Атори в грудь. 

Желание Атори стало почти осязаемым — и ни-че-го. Тай ничего не чувствовал, никакого страха, как и никакого желания попробовать на вкус этот соблазнительный рот.

Атори шагнул вперёд, словно не мог себя сдержать, и Тай ткнул его пальцем в живот, а затем провёл от бока до бока, надавливая ребром ладони.

— Держи себя в руках. Или я накажу тебя.

— Ты... — Атори смотрел на него с непонятным выражением. 

— Да я, и что?

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Несколько секунд Тай медлил с ответом. Он хотел знать, когда вернётся страх, когда он сломается под давлением альфы, а Атори был тем самым альфой, чьё давление всегда ощущалось особенно ранящим. И если уж проводить испытания, то лучшего партнёра не найти. Как и худшего — потому что Тай знал о чувствах Атори, и разрешить ему себя поцеловать означало ещё и дать надежду. 

— Нет. — Нет, Тай не мог позволить себе играть с чужим сердцем. Не тогда, когда собственное молчит, словно мёртвое. — Иди работай. Нам нужно уехать отсюда через час, и в гостинице всё должно быть готово. Ни одной ошибки, вообще ни одной, наш лимит на глупость и невезение полностью закончился.

Атори отработал отлично. Они вернулись в гостиницу без каких-либо приключений. Поднялись наверх, воспользовавшись лифтом с подземной стоянки, не попавшись на глаза ни одному из собравшихся репортёров. Весь путь контролировался, через каждые десять метров гостиничного коридора стояли их люди.

— Хочу предупредить, что в гостиной установлены камеры, — проинформировал Атори, пропуская Чондэ в его номер и заходя следом за Таем. — Тай, твои вещи уже перенесли.

— А где Юнджи? — спросил Чондэ. Для него переезд Юнджи оказался новостью.

— Его вещи перенесли в номер напротив.

— А Хани пришлось вернуться в тот номер, где его чуть не убили?

— Нет, тот номер всё ещё опечатан. Ли Минхо согласился жить вместе с Хо Юнджи.

Чондэ открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но молчал так долго, что стало ясно, сказал он явно не то, что собирался вначале:

— Понятно. — От его «понятно» веяло грустью. — Пойду лягу.

Тай проводил его взглядом и повернулся к Атори.

— Мне надо привести себя в порядок. Присмотрите, чтобы Чондэ никуда без меня не ушёл. 

Тай снял с себя мятую грязную одежду и с огромным удовольствием забрался под горячий душ. Вода колотила расслабившееся тело по затылку и плечам, снимала накопившийся груз неприятных воспоминаний. 

Потратив на душ вдвое больше обычного времени, Тай накинул халат, подошёл к слегка запотевшему зеркалу. Медленно, лениво расчесал волосы, нанёс на кожу увлажняющий крем. В зеркальном отражении собственное лицо казалось расслабленным и очень спокойным, щёки порозовели от горячей воды, глаза блестели в электрическом свете и казались изумрудными. 

Как хорошо. Ещё б полежать с полчаса, и чтобы глаза отдохнули... 

Он подвинул к себе ближе контейнер для линз. Одной рукой оттянул нижнее веко, пальцами другой коснулся глаза и сделал то самое хватающее движение, которое пришлось тренировать дольше, чем постановку линз. Ничего не получилось. И снова.

Наверное, из-за того, что он не снимал линзы больше двух суток.

Он закапал увлажняющие капли в глаза, подождал с минуту и попробовал ещё раз. С тем же результатом и вдруг задрожавшими руками, и сорвавшимся дыханием.

Тай долго смотрел на своё отражение с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, затем опустил взгляд вниз. 

Открутить крышечку на контейнере для линз и поднять её — секундное дело. Ему, казалось, потребовались годы. И неимоверные усилия, чтобы поверить, что он видит то, что видит, и никакой ошибки нет.


	49. Тай. Рефлексия

Наверное, ткнуть себя пальцем в глаз в попытке... вопрос — попытке чего? — было не лучшей идеей Тая. Единственное последствие глупейшего поступка — теперь у него болел ещё и глаз. А кроме него — голова, разболелась как-то резко, сходу. И сердце прихватило и теперь стучало и прыгало, как сумасшедшее. Нелепейшая ситуация, дурацкая, поверить в которую никак не получалось, несмотря на очевидные факты. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало, видел зелёные глаза, холодный оттенок изумруда на радужке, и сколько бы ни смотрел, их цвет не менялся — омежий цвет, чистый и пронзительный, точно такой же, как у линз, плавающих в специальном контейнере.

Зеленоглазое отражение собственного лица никак не укладывалось в привычную картину мира. 

Легче поверить в зелёных человечков, прилетевших с Марса, чем в зелёный цвет собственных глаз. Легче поверить... да во что угодно! Например, что, пока его не было, некий недоброжелатель пробрался в номер и подбросил цветные линзы в пустой контейнер. А ещё распылил неизвестный наркотик в воздухе, вызывающий стойкие галлюцинации. Ну да, бред, трижды ха, только не смешно совершенно. Нелепо до невероятного, но не смешно.

Увы, он не спал. Первое, что он сделал, когда мир перевернулся, это ущипнул себя за бедро. Несколько раз, до боли и синяка, но так и не очнулся.

Тай опустил голову и уставился на свои руки. Оказывается, он с такой силой вцепился в столешницу, что пальцы совершенно побелели, а ногти посинели. Время текло как-то странно, он не помнил, сколько вот так простоял, тупо разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале.

Никакой радости Тай не испытывал. Ни счастья, ни облегчения, ни желания поделиться новостью... да и с кем? И что он хочет услышать в ответ, кроме: «Успокойся, тебе показалось»?

Он ещё раз бросил взгляд в зеркало: нет, это не глюки, у него на самом деле омежьи глаза.

Его мир рухнул. Трижды ха, а теперь без излишнего драматизма: мир всего лишь изменился, тело его предало, и ему придётся это принять.

Но как же тяжело это принять!

Как же он понимал сейчас Изами. А ведь у него не было отца, который ждал его обязательного развития в альфу. От него никто ничего не ждал, кроме него самого — жить, как привык, не меняясь. И вот... это. Без каких-либо причин. Вообще без причин. Несправедливо!

А ведь это с ним случилось ещё до нападения. Во время концерта? Или до него? На фотосессии в прекрасном саду? Да что за нелепость!

Он махнул рукой: контейнер подскочил и, перевернувшись в воздухе, упал в раковину. Одна линза стекла в водосток, вторая скользила, скользила, да так и осталась зеленеть на самом краю перед бездной. Тай, словно бросившись в бой с самым страшным врагом, резко рубанул ребром ладони по рукоятке крана, и вода обильной струей полилась в раковину, смывая всё, кроме опустевшего контейнера.

Всё. Линзы исчезли навсегда, а его глаза остались зелёными — тоже навсегда. Он омега. Омега.

Горло перехватило спазмом, и Тай выскочил из ванной комнаты, позабыв об обуви, босиком. Холодный пол из мраморных плит приятно охладил распаренные после долгого душа ступни. Размеренно дыша, Тай прошёлся туда-сюда, потом от окна до кровати. Дико хотелось заорать. Или что-то сломать. Или беспомощно расплакаться.

Но он же разумный человек. Он справится. Справится даже с... этим.

Удивительней всего — подвести себя самого. И как? Как?

Конечно, он знал, что решение не может быть осознанным, что всё будет идти из подсознания. Управлять процессом выбора пола невозможно, пусть и тысячелетиями пытаются, одних сказок с дикими способами, ломающими психику детей, у каждого из народов десятки и сотни. И сломать кого-то удаётся, он-то видел, как ломали и как ломались.

Но он-то больше не в доме господина Пака. Он свободен! Он себя не ломал! И не влюблялся! И, ну он же себе не врёт! — не хотел он ни под кого лечь! Ни под кого! Ни под Чондэ, ни под Юнджи, ни под Атори, ни под Шину. И уж точно ни под Минхо или Вонга, или... Ну, с кем он там ещё общался?.. И не под менеджера Мина, бррр. Даже Чондэ, замечательный и прекрасный Чондэ, постель с которым он разделил, не вызвал у него желания отдаться. Не было такого! Ну и как? Как и откуда тогда это вылезло? Из каких глубин подсознания? Из какого ада?

Тай схватил подушку с кровати, прижал к лицу и заорал.

Помогло мало, но помогло.

Он сел на постели. Дыхание медленно выравнивалось.

— Ничего страшного не произошло.

Собственный голос не понравился — слабый, дрожащий. Тай вдохнул поглубже и медленно, на счёт выдохнул.

— Всё это не имеет никакого значения. Я — это я. Я решаю, кто я такой, с кем я и как живу. Это только моё дело.

Звучало глупо и попахивало безумием. Разговоры вслух с самим собой недаром вызывали у окружающих подозрения.

— А ну собрался.

Тай облизал губы.

— В конце концов, это не худшее, что с тобой случалось в жизни. И тебя, наконец, перестанут донимать из-за возраста и статуса. Масса выгод. Лучше подумай об этом.

Тай подумал, хорошо подумал. Выгоды случившегося с ним изменения заметил бы даже круглый дурак. Пусть и раздражать, злить и выводить из себя ситуация не перестала.

Он омега. И даже не влюблён. И альф всё так же не хочет. Что за нелепость. А если объявить об изменившемся статусе — сколько же шуток, расспросов и версий — кто тот самый альфа? — придётся выслушать.

— Просто помалкивай. 

Отличный план дальнейших действий из одного пункта: «Просто помалкивай». Тай кивнул себе: принимается.

Ух, ну и чего это он так распсиховался? Ну стал омегой. И что с того? Лучше бы альфой, конечно, но и так тоже неплохо. Вне дома господина Пака плохо быть никем и вечно привлекать к себе внимание, и все эти разговоры, давление альф, а теперь... да, теперь всё для него изменится в лучшую сторону. Альфы и всякие любопытствующие наконец оставят его в покое, никому не станет до него никакого дела. 

Он вспомнил, как держал сегодня Атори за галстук и как свободно себя чувствовал. И как тяжёлая рука Чондэ лежала на его талии — и ему на все двести процентов было на это прикосновение плевать.

Странное всё же у него подсознание. 

Тай потряс головой. Вот куда-куда, а в собственную голову он предпочитал не лезть. Там хранилось всякое, чудовищные монстры и воспоминания. Углубляться туда себе дороже. Он ещё помнил то первое время в доме Рензо-сана, когда трижды в день закидывался горстями таблеток и жил в обнимку с круглыми сутками работающим телевизором. И боялся выходить из дома, боялся людей, не хотел никого видеть... и вслух говорил только сам с собой. Орал обезумевшим животным, вырываясь из кошмаров. 

Что тогда сделал Рензо-сан, чтобы вытащить его из пропасти, в которую затягивало со страшной силой? Именно — по заднице наподдал и отправил в тренажёрный зал заниматься. Поставил перед ним деревянный манекен — господина Кима — и разрешил его убить голыми руками, ногами, зубами, а потом одарил мечом, тяжеленным, деревянным. Из Рензо-сана получился замечательный отец для Тая, самый лучший. В душу он никогда не лез, помогал не словами, а делом. Ему Тай не побоится признаться, когда случай представится, раньше не нужно, ни к чему.

То, что он стал омегой, ещё ничего не значит. Вообще ничего. Быть омегой — это ещё не значит хотеть быть под кем-то, под альфой. Это всего лишь статус взрослого, зелёные глаза и отсутствие надоевших вопросов.

А ещё отвергнутая возможность стать альфой. Но что уж тут сделаешь? Его подсознание не считало омег привлекательными, и сознание с ним было совершенно согласно. Утончённая красота и хрупкость омег Тая не трогала, красота альф — с чисто эстетической точки зрения на силу и мощь тренированного тела — восхищала. Тай всегда хотел стать альфой — быть сильным, таким сильным, чтобы больше никогда... Не судьба. Придётся просто быть сильным, не альфой, а человеком. 

Помалкивай и будь собой — отличный план как ни смотри.

Тай встал и начал одеваться. Тело привычно наклонялось, сгибалось, двигалось, он не чувствовал никаких изменений. Цвет глаз — с ним он сживётся. Подумаешь.

Он оделся, подошёл к зеркалу. Без косметики, со слегка влажными волосами, уложенными кое-как, он всё равно выглядел хорошо. Симпатичный омежка.

Тай криво усмехнулся. Выбор собственного тела всё ещё злил. Но он не сомневался, что справится. Он со всем в этой жизни справлялся и справится, ведь он Пак Тай.


	50. Юнджи. Мысли

Юнджи никак не мог заснуть. После того как сходил к врачу, сообщил, ну, как смог, на английском, корейском и жестами, что они остаются в больнице на ночь, и клятвенно пообещал, что Минхо будет спать в собственной кровати — один! — и принимать лекарства. Сам за руку отвёл Минхо в его палату, убедился, что медбрат подключил новые препараты, посидел немного у постели, развлекая глупой болтовнёй, пока шли процедуры, и к его Минхо прикасался другой человек — другой альфа. А затем, когда они остались наедине, и Минхо начал уговаривать его прилечь и отдохнуть — и до чего ж мило всё это звучало, — вернулся в собственную палату. Замечательная кровать на колёсиках без каких-либо проблем отправилась в палату Минхо и встала рядом, впритык. Минхо долго смеялся, а Юнджи украдкой — с благодарностью — погладил матрас, когда лёг на своё место.

Они смотрели друг на друга, Минхо хлопал тяжёлыми ресницами и всё медленнее и реже открывал глаза, выглядел таким расслабленным и сонным, что Юнджи думал, что без добавки успокоительного или снотворного в лекарства Минхо дело не обошлось. Самому ему досталась пара уколов, витамины в таблетках и никаких капельниц.

Их приходили проверять дважды, оба раза Юнджи опускал ресницы и наблюдал за действиями чужаков. Не спалось, но он уже около двадцати часов проспал при его привычной норме в пять-шесть. И всё же тело казалось тяжёлым и тёплым, он устал, пусть и нечего не делал с момента пробуждения — только говорил с Минхо, обнимал его и целовал, и лежал с ним в одной кровати. Вот бы таким «ничего» заниматься всегда...

Часы шли, а сон не приходил. И Юнджи уже весь извёлся и от невозможности расслабиться и заснуть, и от надоедливых мыслей. Такой ночи, как сегодня, он не мог припомнить, пусть ему и случалось проводить по несколько суток без сна.

Когда у Юнджи долго ничерта не получалось, то он превращался в упрямого осла и не уходил из студии, пока упорством не пробивал затык. Точно так же он горбатился, пока не валился с ног от усталости, когда его пёрло, буквально распирало от звучащей внутри музыки, и она рвалась наружу словами и нотами, когда всё получалось на счёт раз и так охуенно, что хотелось скакать горным козлом и глубокой ночью звонить каждому из группы и вопить, какой же он гений и молодец (пусть и, разумеется, он никогда никому не звонил, отвлекаясь на дела поважней, шлифуя и полируя до блеска, подправляя то и это, и обычно отрубался до того, как мог найти телефон и вспомнить, на кой хер тот ему понадобился). И в том, и в другом случае он не спал из-за возбуждения и злости, из-за азарта и жгучего желания поймать и не отпустить волну. 

А вот в другие ночи — вне работы над музыкой — он спал, как убитый. Стоило добраться до кровати, упасть головой на подушку, и он засыпал минуты за две, максимум три. А если почему-то не получалось заснуть, то пользовался многократно проверенным способом быстро перестать тупо таращиться в потолок — передёрнув на скорую руку, отрубался уже через минуту.

Сегодня ему не спалось. Вообще. И к музыке его бессонница не имела никакого отношения.

Он лежал на боку, больничная кровать позволила ему устроиться с большим комфортом, из приоткрытой двери ванной комнаты в палату проникал жёлтый свет и мягко рассеивался в полумраке, не тревожа глаза, но позволяя хорошо видеть. На соседней кровати спал Минхо, глубоко и крепко, лёжа на спине, негромко и очень уютно посапывал. Иногда Юнджи поглядывал на пакеты с лекарствами в его капельнице, но их уровень уменьшался так же медленно, как почти остановившийся ход времени.

Никогда ночь не казалась Юнджи такой длинной. А ведь сонное дыхание с соседней кровати должно было усыпить лучше любого снотворного. Но не спалось. Даже когда Юнджи закрывал глаза, то продолжал видеть расслабленное лицо Минхо и его мягкие приоткрытые губы, и тонкую руку, безвольно лежащую поверх одеяла. А когда открывал глаза — видел всё то же самое. И мысли, соответственно, не менялись. Что с открытыми, что с закрытыми глазами думалось об одном.

О Минхо. О случившемся. О том, что их ждёт дальше. И — самое главное — как умудриться всё не просрать.

О том, что осталось позади, Юнджи не думал. Да, они чуть не погибли. Но сейчас у обоих всё было хорошо, и вид загибающегося от передоза Минхо Юнджи собирался закопать в памяти так глубоко, чтобы больше никогда не увидеть, даже во сне. Он не хотел вспоминать, точка. Он хотел жить дальше и строить их совместную жизнь так, чтобы, опять-таки, ненароком всё не просрать.

О Минхо, о том какой он прекрасный, горячий, упрямый, желанный, Юнджи тоже старался сейчас не думать. Ему хватало и того, что видели глаза в полумраке. Даже спящий Минхо соблазнял и вносил в рассуждения сумятицу. А ведь Юнджи пытался не думать о нём ради того, чтобы утром, когда Минхо проснётся, не натворить дел или натворить, но по минимуму. А для этого надо подготовиться и определиться, что делать и как. Что говорить и как. О чём просить и как. И как, как всё не просрать!

Чондэ ему как-то объяснял, что у таких задач всегда есть простейший алгоритм решения: для начала надо убрать наибольший раздражитель, а затем из оставшихся — опять наибольший, и повторить процесс столько раз, чтобы приблизиться к нужному результату.

Юнджи про себя называл это «убрать с ковра самую большую кучу дерьма» и пользовался методикой постоянно, шлифуя треки, — вполне успешно, когда весь ковёр не состоял из одного сплошного дерьма, разумеется. То же самое он хотел повторить в их отношениях с Минхо: максимально быстро разгребсти основные проблемы, чтобы позже уже спокойно шлифовать шероховатости и огранять бриллианты.

А что проблем хватало, Юнджи даже не сомневался. Иначе бы Минхо давным давно принадлежал ему и спал в его, а не Чондэ, постели. Иначе бы не пытался сбежать и спрятать свои истинные желания. Значит что-то в том, что делал Юнджи, для Минхо дурно пахло. 

Для начала следовало определить, от чего Минхо воротил нос больше всего, и сделать это быстро и без подсказок. Разобраться с этим стоило до того, как он проснётся, чтобы показать: всё в порядке, ещё не всё идеально, но мы движемся в верном направлении.

Проблема состояла в том, что Юнджи казалось, что он уже нашёл, что искал. Минхо говорил об этом по-разному, но его мысль Юнджи уловил и сформулировал как «тебе от меня нужен только секс» с прицепным вагоном из «получив его, тебе быстро надоест, и ты свалишь». Стопроцентное омежье дерьмо, с которым вообще непонятно, что делать. Не только Юнджи тупил, первым делом он погуглил и уже знал, что омежки постоянно юзали эту тему, и утихомирить их просто так мало у кого получалось. В переводе с омежьего претензия означала: «Я не верю, что ты меня любишь». Попытка разобраться уводила в вековые споры на тему: «Что такое любовь», куда Юнджи лезть не собирался не только потому что грёбаная философия, а потому что толку с этих теорий — ноль.

Его интересовала только и исключительно практика, конкретный ответ на вопрос: что ему теперь делать?

Он вообще не понимал, почему в их с Минхо случае любовь и секс нужно разделять. Как настолько дурацкая идея пришла в голову альфе — не омеге, а альфе, такому же, как он сам, страстному и очень любящему секс (в блядских отелях слишком тонкие стены, чтобы он мог сомневаться в сексуальных аппетитах Минхо).

Минхо любил секс, нежный и жёсткий, любил много, ежедневно им занимался и при всём при этом хотел, чтобы Юнджи, что, не хотел его вовсе или показывал желание как-то по-другому? «Тебе от меня нужен только секс» — если это претензия, то значит, Минхо хотел, чтобы или секс не был нужен, или что-то другое было нужно больше, чем секс. Первый вариант — бредовый бред, второй — непонятно. Юнджи ведь уже сказал, что любит и что всегда любил, значит, дело не в признаниях. А в чём тогда? Да ж блядское блядство!

Казалось, отгадка где-то близко. Юнджи злился, пытаясь понять и подходя к проблеме с разных сторон. Он о себе, Минхо и сексе между ними ни разу столько времени подряд не думал, а ведь даже не дрочил — на эти дебильные мысли ну никак не дрочилось. И он бродил и бродил в мыслях по кругу, пытаясь понять, что упускает, ведь Минхо, ну, он не выглядел идиотом. 

А ещё оставался факт, что с идеальным Чондэ у них нихрена толкового не получилось: Юнджи считал, что им просто не хватило огня, а Минхо... вдруг он видел проблему иначе? Вдруг та же самая ерунда потом навредит их отношениям? Могло так случиться? Да запросто — а значит, следовало как можно скорей разобраться.

С Юнджи Минхо всегда вёл себя осторожно — отвергал и на этом стоял, как скала. При этом — хотел, волновался и, похоже, любил. Но сблизиться, не случись нападения, ещё бы долго не позволял. Чего-то боялся? «Тебе от меня нужен только секс, а получив его, тебе быстро надоест, и ты свалишь». Но это же идиотизм! К кому ему сваливать, если секс с Минхо и сам Минхо — предел мечтаний? Юнджи никого не хотел больше, чем Минхо, и был уверен, что никогда не захочет. Как тот может этого не понимать? Юнджи ведь ему прямо сказал, да и все его песни о том же, с первого дня их встречи и навсегда. Минхо ведь не слепой и не дурак, он всё о нём знает!

У Юнджи от хождения по кругу одних и тех же мыслей уже пухла голова. Но он не сдавался, возвращался к началу и проходил путь с нуля, надеясь понять, что упустил.

Хорошо хоть, с ним самим ему было всё понятно.

Ясное дело, он всегда надеялся, что когда-нибудь Минхо скажет ему да и жил, ну да, больше мечтами. В них вслед за заветным «да» обычно следовала сцена рейтинга NC-17, а то и NC-21, в которой они занимались сексом, и, разумеется, не разок в темноте в миссионерской позе, а столько, сколько в реальной жизни вряд ли возможно, и по-всякому, горячо и по-настоящему грязно, да ещё и с любимыми кинками. 

Юнджи уже давно считал себя конченым извращенцем, так часто представлял, как связывает Минхо, или приковывает к кровати наручниками, или имеет его, полубессознательного, под наркотой. Из-за последнего сейчас, после всего случившегося, слегонца подташнивало. Не то чтобы он стыдился своих желаний — чего тут гадать, понятно же откуда ноги растут: из нужды любой ценой утолить мучительный голод, при том что, если по правде, никогда не верилось, что Минхо согласится быть с ним добровольно. Лишить его возможности сбежать, когда у Юнджи стояло, всегда казалось отличной идеей, а когда вместо члена включался мозг — редкостным идиотизмом.

Бредовые фантазии, в которых Минхо, возбуждённый и разгорячённый, после концерта, к примеру, врывается в номер, оседлывает бёдра и умоляет себя немедленно трахнуть, Юнджи тоже любил до закатывающихся глаз и утробных стонов. Но даже дроча под идущее в голове порно с Минхо в роли течной суки, Юнджи в итоге помимо флакона со смазкой находил в воображаемой прикроватной тумбочке верёвки, ремни или наручники. Даже в мечтах боялся, что не справится и не удержит, и воображаемый Минхо, сыграв роль неистового и требовательного наездника и в итоге обкончавшись до неба, сбежит.

Неистребимое желание связать, удержать, одурманить росло из страха потерять. Не страха даже, а уверенности, что Минхо, каким-то чудом сдавшийся и позволивший вдруг собой насладиться, в итоге обязательно его кинет, да ещё и посмеётся напоследок — разобьёт нахрен сердце. 

Юнджи потребовалось время, чтобы самому разобраться в вопросе, а до того он уже думал, что от недотраха совсем съехал крышей, и кроме психиатрии его уже ничто не спасёт — однажды дошёл до того, чтобы всерьёз обдумывать способы похищения, и пиздец как сам себя испугался. А ещё мелькнувшей перед глазами картины, как бы на него-похитителя посмотрел реальный Минхо, с каким презрением, как на ссыкуна-сосунка, не способного ни на что лоха. 

Тогда Юнджи долго не мог отойти от желания побиться головой о стену, от жгущего нутро стыда, от ощущения себя бесполезным куском дерьма, безнадёжным неудачником и конченым психом.

Да-а, бывают вещи, о которых даже думать не стоит. Фантазировать можно, но только пока у связанного Минхо на лице порочная ухмылка, сияют глаза, и он умоляет вставить ему поскорее, словно помешанный на кинковом сексе персонаж порно-манги.

В мечтах Юнджи — да, однобоких, вернее, одноруких, заточенных на дрочку и повёрнутых на сексе — Минхо ни разу не говорил ему, что любит, что обожает, что хочет встречаться и быть с ним навсегда. В фантазиях им было не до разговоров, и уж точно не до серьёзных, и до воображаемых признаний дело не доходило — Юнджи кончал, а потом обычно ему вообще не хотелось думать о Минхо. В уединении спальни, студии, гримёрки, подсобки, туалетной кабинки — то есть там, где он решал сбросить пар, и после того как заканчивал с этим, желание думать отшибало напрочь. Он, как последнее ссыкло, боялся думать об этом, не хотел травить себе душу.

Дрочить неплохо в процессе, простая техника, механическое возбуждение и оргазм, зато потом наверх вылазят сраные эмоции, и чувствуешь себя нахуй никому не сдавшимся уродом. Под стираемую влажной салфеткой или смываемую в раковине с руки сперму самооценка, глотая сопли и рыдая, удаляется нахер, а временами и вовсе смывается в унитаз. Потом, понятно дело, посылаешь сраные мысли нахуй, реанимируешься, встаёшь в позу, напоминаешь себе, как крут, и дальше скачешь по жизни, но память-то о том, какой ты на самом деле никому не нужный лошара, остаётся. И трахает мозг, когда на твоих глазах того, на кого ты дрочил, засасывают по самые гланды, или просто берут за руку, или долго смотрят в глаза, или называют своей деткой, или... да что угодно. Это пиздец как больно всегда.

Юнджи ненавидел думать об этом. И, как разумный человек, просто не думал. Да, о Минхо фантазировал и на его светлый образ дрочил. Но в мыслях дальше разнообразного горячего кинкового порно не заходил. Не хватало ещё слушать, пусть и в воображении: «Джи, в действительности я люблю только тебя и всегда любил, все эти годы». После такого увидеть, как реальный Минхо обнимает и целует другого — и останется только прогуляться на мост через реку Хан или бескрылой птицей вылететь из самолёта.

И даже когда Юнджи признался Минхо, и когда потом планировал разное, лишь бы добиться взаимности, даже тогда не позволял себе углубляться дальше воображаемого «да, возьми меня» и первого фантастически горячего секса. Максимум, что Юнджи ждал услышать от Минхо — это «я тоже люблю тебя». Но оно светилось и мигало ему с вершины горы, когда он находился у подножья и видел предстоящую ему дорогу не более чем до середины пути, дальше всё скрывали плотные облака полностью отсутствующего опыта.

Он собирался подниматься к «люблю» Минхо медленно, шаг за шагом, как писал песни — подстраивал рифмы под ноты, и ноты под рифмы, менял всё десятки, сотни и даже тысячи раз, и усердием, а не только инсайтом добивался того звучания, которое трогало сердца. Так он собирался поступить и с Минхо — как с восхитительной задумкой, но в реальности никак не дающейся песней — менять рифмы слов и ноты поступков, чтобы их мелодия когда-нибудь стала гармоничной и зазвучала. А затем только начался бы бесконечный припев из «я люблю тебя, ты меня, и мы пиздец как счастливы вместе»... Да, над рифмами ещё следовало очень серьёзно поработать. 

В реальности, больше похожей на сказку, чем любая мечта, Минхо приблизился к нему сам, и Юнджи совершенно неожиданно для самого себя оказался не просто на неизведанной территории, а там, куда ни разу всерьёз не планировал попасть — за теми самыми облаками, где каждый следующий шаг мог вести не вверх к «я тоже тебя люблю», а в бездну к «такой, как ты, мне не нужен».

В его мечтах Минхо, говорящий «да», и смятая усилиями обоих постель были весомыми и конкретными, а «вместе навсегда» казалось смутным и не совсем реальным. Юнджи не планировал оказаться на бонус-уровне построения долгосрочных отношений, минуя этап преодоления сопротивления, долгих уговоров, флирта, свиданий, обжимашек, первых поцелуев и секса. И теперь, внезапно получив «лучший момент в моей жизни», умирал от волнения и страха ляпнуть или сделать то, что в один миг всё разрушит.

Мог ли он ляпнуть что-то не то? Смешной вопрос. Да он мастер херить отношения! Пять сек, три слова, разрыв навсегда. Бывало? О да. Так в давнем прошлом остались друзья детства, со старшими братьями и отцом тоже посрался до сорванной с петель двери, «ты мне больше не сын, а им — не брат» и «да нахер мне такая семейка сдалась», и если б не усердно годами склеивающий разбитое омма — не осталось бы у Джи дома, где его уже десять лет как ждали и куда он всё равно не хотел возвращаться. 

Похерить всё на самом деле легче лёгкого. Херить легко, восстанавливать — хрен получается, точно не у него, в этих делах он вечный мастер-ломастер. 

Тем более страшно сломать новое, ещё тонкое, хрупкое, драгоценное, в отношениях с человеком, с которым всегда нелегко, который всегда умел бить словами и ставить в игнор, которого хотелось обнимать и защищать от всего мира, а ещё немного — от собственного длинного языка, и особенно потому, что до боли хотелось открыть рот и часами не затыкаться, и говорить обо всём, включая фантазии и надежды, и чтобы он понял и принял, и не испугался, и не посчитал сосунком, а ещё чтобы ни в коем случае не пришлось притворяться, и с самого начала и всегда быть с ним самим собой — и не оказаться отвергнутым, неподходящим... Нет, всё же до чего ж страшно всё сходу просрать.

Всё — это Минхо рядом, нежный и податливый, позволяющий себя целовать и даже проявляющий инициативу и — о все цокающие серебряными копытами единороги! — учащий целоваться. Его мягкие губы и его сладкие стоны. И его покрывшаяся мурашками грудь. И ломающее рёбра сердце. И практически признание: «Лучший момент в моей жизни». И рвущееся в ответ: «Да, детка, да, так и есть, и для меня. Но не только лучший, а и самый волнительный, такой, что гудит в голове и руки трясутся, и страшно пиздец, и несёт так, что самому не остановиться...»

Схватка с китайцем здорово Юнджи выпотрошила, иначе он бы уже давно сорвался. Потому что крышу сносило от что дальше, что говорить, как не облажаться, как не спугнуть, как не выставить себя конченым долбоёбом, как удержать руки при себе, когда невыносимо хочется трогать, раз позволили, пока позволили, пока с воплями не сбежал.

Минхо нервничал. Краснел. Растекался по постели. Пламенел лицом. Кусал и облизывал губы. То прятал глаза, то обжигал таким взглядами, что ну вообще, ну пиздец, ну невозможно сдержаться. И Юнджи не сдерживался, хотя пытался, честно пытался держать и лапы, и язык при себе. А Минхо не сбегал — и как же Юнджи от его близости, от его «да, бери» крыло.

Больше всего Юнджи боялся, что всего лишь моргнёт — или ляпнет что-то, что вероятнее, — и Минхо подорвётся и попытается сделать ноги. Ещё и вмажет напоследок тем самым «кроме секса тебе от меня ничего не нужно». 

«Нужно, пиздец как нужно. Но и секс нужен. Минхо, от тебя, поверь, нужно всё. Ты весь нужен».

Только попробуй это всё объясни, когда рука самовольно лезет в чужие штаны, а там такая гладкая, нежная кожа — ни волоска, и горячая под пальцами, и вены прощупываются, и кровь толчками бьётся, а член уже набухший лежит, и его до дрожи, до боли хочется взять в ладонь, провести вниз-вверх на всю немаленькую длину и как следует, как себе, родимому, приласкать. Так сильно хочется, что внутри всё скручивается от желания. 

Единственное, что Юнджи удержало у самого края пропасти от шага совсем не туда — «нет» Минхо и дрожащее «что ты делаешь?», очень похожее на «тебе от меня нужен только секс». И Юнджи всё-таки не налажал, в последний миг взял себя в руки и избежал падения в бездну. В правильном направлении оказались поцелуи, много, с языком, всхлипами, сорванным дыханием и стонами. Целоваться с Минхо оказалось охреннено, круче, чем секс, ну, тот, которым Юнджи занимался до того дня один сам с собой.

А потом пришёл врач и весь момент конкретно похерил. Ну может, оно и хорошо. Вовремя. Вряд ли получилось бы остановиться — а Минхо бы потом точно начал загоняться, где и как у них первый раз произошёл. Нет уж. Для его детки — всё самое лучшее. И уж точно не в больнице при открытых дверях, когда в самый неподходящий момент может войти любой долбоклюй и своими непрошенными комментариями испортить Минхо настроение.

Вот тогда-то до Юнджи и дошло: они с Минхо вместе, и это не только секс, не столько секс, а намного больше. И в этом больше у Юнджи ещё меньше опыта, чем в сексе. С сексом-то проще: вся сеть завалена «учебными» пособиями, открой глаза и смотри, пока от вида чужих гениталий не начнёт тошнить. С проявлениями чувств «пособий» тоже хватало — но Юнджи прежде романтические фильмы и дорамы смотреть как-то в голову не приходило. Да не нравились ему все эти сопли, а оказалось зря он всю эту ерунду игнорировал, стоило на чужих ошибках поучиться разговаривать с любимым человеком.

Да, до сих пор его интересовал всего один аспект отношений — и Минхо, выстрелив своим «тебя от меня нужен только секс», попал бы точно в десятку, если убрать слово «только». Но что Юнджи мог сказать в ответ, кроме «ты, я, и быть вместе всегда»? Будущее представлялось смутно: обжимашки, поцелуи, держание за руки, комплименты, совместная еда и постель, разговоры... о чём-то. 

Во всём этом он такой сосунок. Безнадёжный.

Но Минхо выбрал его. Сам пришёл. Сам остался. И глупо предполагать, что до этого времени он не знал, какой Юнджи человек. Знал и пришёл, значит, у них есть шанс. Значит, есть то, что Минхо отталкивает, и есть то, что привлекает. Значит, не нужно никем притворяться, не нужно сдерживаться, а всего лишь быть собой... и каким-то чудом при всём при этом их отношения не похерить.

Как понять, что он Минхо может дать? Как узнать, в чём Минхо по-настоящему нуждается? Чего ему в отношениях с Чондэ не хватило? И как, как всё не просрать?

От этих вопросов и отсутствия на них хоть каких-то ответов Юнджи к рассвету уже хотелось лезть на стену.

*

Минхо беспокойно пошевелился, слабо похлопал рядом с собой по одеялу и, не просыпаясь, нахмурился. Юнджи протянул руку и поймал его узкую ладонь. Тёплая и нежная кожа, длинные пальцы, Юнджи бережно приласкал их, и лицо Минхо разгладилось, а губы чуть приоткрылись.

Во сне он казался таким... такой деткой. Юнджи никак не мог вдосталь налюбоваться. Жрал глазами, словно Минхо у него мог кто-то забрать. Сам Минхо и мог — и это непременно случится, если Юнджи не сможет найти способ решить их неназываемые проблемы.

Так что же всё-таки он может ему дать, чего не мог дать Чондэ?

Как ни неприятно было об этом думать, у Минхо с Чондэ был классный секс, понимание, поддержка и дружба, забота. А ещё Чондэ называл их отношения взаимопомощью и ничего не сделал, чтобы перевести их на более серьёзный уровень.

Минхо сладко вздохнул во сне и повернулся лицом к Юнджи, подвинулся к самому краю кровати.

Юнджи чуть крепче сжал пальцы Минхо и погладил безымянный.

На месте Чондэ Юнджи бы ещё годы назад подарил Минхо обручальное кольцо и объявил на весь мир, что они пара. Костьми бы лёг, лишь бы не потерять, и посрать бы ему было на корпоративную этику и долбаные контракты. Минхо стал бы его мужем, и каждый день Юнджи бы не только его сладко трахал, но и говорил, как сильно им восхищается и как безгранично его любит. И может быть... вполне может быть, это именно то, что Минхо от него больше всего нужно.


	51. Минхо. Приятные мелочи

Удивительнее всего, как быстро меняется жизнь. Ещё вчера чувствовал себя отверженным, брошенным, никому не нужным, боялся депрессии и боролся за то, чтобы хотеть жить, и всё равно вспоминал прошлое и горько сожалел о потерянном, а сегодня посчитал бы наказанием возвращение к бывшим отношениям. Всё так резко изменилось за какие-то часы, белое стало чёрным и наоборот, словно волшебством, той самой магией, о которой рассказывают сказки.

Минхо освободили от катетера в руке, позволили собираться, и в палате они с Юнджи остались одни. Тот лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову, и наблюдал за каждым движением Минхо с непривычным выражением лица. Обычно напряжённый, угрюмый или зловредно взбудораженный, сегодня он казался необыкновенно расслабленным и при этом готовым в любой миг вскочить и начать... м-м... играть? Да, именно так! Он выглядел словно кот, растёкшийся по поверхности гибким телом, но при этом не отводящий горящего взгляда от привлекшей внимание игрушки: стоит дёрнуть за ниточку, и он сбросит притворную негу, чтобы напасть. 

Его глаза блестели, щёки розовели, губы изогнулись в лукавой, дразнящей улыбке, нижнюю он закусил — горячо. Юнджи казался одновременно очень довольным и слегка смущённым, а ещё предвкушающим и полным надежд. Минхо поймал себя на том же ощущении, он тоже ждал от их отношений, по крайней мере на нынешнем этапе, чего-то по-настоящему хорошего, светлого и радующего. Такого же прекрасного, как вчера, когда они делили одну постель, и позже, когда Юнджи лежал на соседней кровати, и его взгляды, как и слова, наполняла нежность.

— Смотрю, ты вставать не спешишь, — сказал Минхо, подходя к шкафу и распахивая дверцы. 

— Не спешу, — мирно ответил Юнджи и действительно остался лежать — наблюдать из засады. Его пристальный взгляд чувствовался на коже.

Минхо нравилась его дразнящая тяжесть. Внимание будоражило и провоцировало творить глупости.

Менеджер Мин позаботился обо всём: внутри шкафа их уже ждали обувь, бельё, косметика, аксессуары, тут было из чего выбрать. Во втором отделении висела одежда Юнджи, что в их обстоятельствах, во-первых, было для всех удобно, во-вторых, доказывало, что руководство компании уже в курсе их изменившихся отношений. Не то чтобы у них с Юнджи получилось бы что-то скрыть, не от Мина. Минхо бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что менеджер разобрался в его отношении к Юнджи прежде него самого.

Неприятно, конечно, когда интимные стороны жизни становятся известны чужим людям (и они о них говорят, и даже пишут отчёты), а с другой стороны, он не собирался ничего скрывать от компании. В самом начале их связи с Чондэ Минхо посмели давать непрошеные советы — в первый и последний раз. Сейчас наверняка никто даже не пикнет, а что узнали и уже наверняка обсуждают, так работа у них такая, пусть беспокоятся и ищут способы сохранить конфиденциальность отношений между участниками группы. Не его проблемы. Его максимум ответственности — промолчать или ответить уклончиво во время интервью и не устраивать на публике шоу. Или устраивать, если попросят — но это вряд ли. Миру не нужны ханджи, когда есть (или, скорее, были) чани, а о романтической связи Юнджи с юным омежкой не писал только ленивый.

Минхо поджал губы, воспоминание о милующемся с поддельным омежкой Юнджи не относилось к его любимым моментам. Скорее наоборот, пусть и всё там разыгрывалось на публику от начала и до конца. Но Минхо всё ещё помнил, что чувствовал, глядя на постановку со стороны — кто бы мог подумать, что Джи настолько хороший актёр. На Тая он в саду Нан Лиан смотрел с такой нежностью, целовал руки, кормил мороженым... Минхо встряхнулся и выбросил неприятное воспоминание из головы. Сейчас имело значение только настоящее и их общее стремление наполнить его прекрасными моментами.

К примеру, их первое утро стоило сделать запоминающимся.

Минхо выбрал из двух пар брюк те, которые облегали ноги плотнее, и не просто так. Он прекрасно знал, что Юнджи находил в его внешности особенно привлекательным. Комплименты в его фирменном стиле, нередко — весьма непристойные, своим длинным стройным ногам он слышал не раз. Никогда не показывал, что их замечает, максимум — огрызался, когда Юнджи вёл себя особенно невыносимо, но хранил в памяти каждое слово, тон и даже выражение лица мог с лёгкостью припомнить. 

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по всей длине выбранных брюк и небрежно швырнул их на кровать — ближайшую, ту самую, где всё ещё лежал Юнджи и даже не думал вставать. Чёрная шёлковая ткань красиво спланировала и легла поверх белоснежного одеяла ближе к изножью кровати.

Выглядело нарочито, словно шоу для единственного зрителя. На деле — небольшой экспромт, устраивать представление здесь Минхо не планировал. Просто в ответ на дразнящую улыбку и сияющие глаза захотелось немного пошалить, не дожидаясь возвращения в отель. А вот в гостиничном номере, закрывающемся на замок, в отличие от больничной палаты, возможно, но только возможно, не наверняка, он решится на большее.

— Так почему ты не встаёшь? — спросил он, перебирая висящие на плечиках рубашки. — Может, это я слишком спешу отсюда убраться, а ты ещё хочешь немного поспать?

— Поспать? — Невидимый из-за распахнутой дверцы шкафа Юнджи фыркнул. — Спать, когда ты собираешься переодеваться? — уточнил он низким хриплым голосом, таким тоном, что у Минхо мурашки пошли по спине и захотелось отвлечься от выбора одежды ради того, чтобы хоть мельком взглянуть на Юнджи — как бы нелепо его мельтешение не выглядело. — Нет, я собираюсь ещё немного полежать и насладиться шоу. Ты ведь устроишь его для меня, детка?

— А ты наглец, детка, — подхватил тон Минхо.

Устроит ли он шоу? Пусть он и успел запланировать немного подразнить Джи, теперь, после его слов — и его самодовольства — затея стала казаться не самой удачной. Может, он слишком спешит?

Из нескольких рубашек он выбрал наиболее строгую и вытащил её из шкафа вместе с плечиками, чтобы небрежно бросить туда же, куда и брюки.

— Детка, — позвал Юнджи, и Минхо оглянулся. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я могу смотреть на тебя и не хотеть большего?

Юнджи теперь сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и в этой розовой пижаме и наполовину скрывающем его одеяле, с растрёпанной чёрной копной волос и смущённо порозовевшими щеками, он выглядел сейчас таким невинным и юным, а ещё — чертовски опасным, в том числе из-за дерзкой улыбки, красных из-за полопавшихся сосудов глаз и красных же кончиков сложно окрашенных волос. Невинный и милый, опасный и дерзкий — желающим сохранить трезвый рассудок следовало держаться подальше от такого Юнджи.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас. Видел бы себя, и сам бы наглел.

Да, он опасен не только на вид, но и тем, как мастерски умеет влиять на чужое настроение. Всего несколько слов, кажущийся искренним тон — и ветреные эмоции вновь изменили направление.

Минхо так и тянуло приблизиться и вновь испытать опасность на вкус. Накануне он позволил себе позабыть все причины, которые запрещали связываться с Юнджи, и теперь никак не мог вернуть привычное благоразумие. Да и не хотел, ему безумно нравилось быть хмельным без вина, от послевкусия их общения и предвкушения новых удовольствий. О похмелье он подумает значительно позже, вероятней всего, когда голова заболит, ноги подогнутся, и он упадёт. А пока пусть все опасения отправляются в бездну!

— Детка, — сказал Юнджи низким голосом, глядя прямо в глаза, — я всё время хочу на тебя смотреть. Наверное, я совсем извращенец, но ты такой сексуальный в этой пижаме. А ещё милый, растрёпанный и смешной. И я люблю тебя любого — в одежде и без. 

У Минхо невольно приоткрылся рот и потеплели щёки. Он резко отвернулся к шкафу и шумно выдохнул. За утро это уже третий раз, когда Юнджи говорит ему, что любит. В третий раз! От его слов, простых и безыскусных, голова шла кругом, и хотелось делать глупости, вот как сейчас, когда он, вместо ответа, уткнулся носом в бельё и нет, чтобы выбрать скромное, потянулся за особым, подчёркнуто сексуальным, которое непонятно зачем притащил в палату менеджер Мин (думать о причинах его поступков сейчас ну вообще не хотелось, возможно, хотелось поблагодарить... или отругать — Минхо ещё не решил, что ему со всем этим делать).

Минхо мял в руках пакет с кружевным бельём и никак не мог решиться. А Юнджи ему справиться с желанием творить откровенные глупости и непотребства ну никак не помогал. Наоборот, он подначивал сдаться даже тем, что теперь уговаривал никаких шоу ему не показывать.

— Даже если ты не позволишь поглазеть на то, как переодеваешься, я всё равно буду тобой восхищаться и тебя любить.

Четвёртый раз. Он в четвёртый раз за утро сказал, что любит и восхищается. И да, Минхо считал. И каждый раз у него в груди прыгало сердце, и дыхание ускорялось, а теперь ещё и глупые слёзы подступали к глазам. Он никогда не думал, что будет так реагировать на чужие признания. Ведь, ну это же, ну просто слова! Да ему миллионы признавались в любви и считали чертовски горячим. И ради секса с ним и не такое бы наговорили. 

Но сейчас-то рядом с ним не те виртуальные миллионы, а один единственный Юнджи, тот самый, с языком острее меча и умением словами ранить и убивать чуть не до смерти. А ещё, оказывается, наполняя совсем другими словами, поднимать из почти мёртвых, высохших до гремящего костями скелета.

Либо у него чудовищный в разрушительно-созидательной мощи талант. Либо Минхо — податливая глина, из которой всего несколькими словами можно вылепить что угодно.

Самое страшное, каким изголодавшимся Минхо себя теперь чувствовал, каким чувствительным и жадным. Ему никто никогда из реальных, настоящих людей не говорил таких слов. И не смотрел так. И не целовал так, как вчера, и не обнимал с такой бережной заботой и нежностью. И он прежде даже не знал, как сильно хочет всё это получить, как ему нужны эти простые слова... Возможно, пустые и лживые... Ох нет, чёрт, бля, он сдохнет, если всё это окажется жестокой шуткой.

Айщ, да успокойся, Минхо!

Юнджи, их Юнджи... его Юнджи не такой. Его жестокость росла из прямоты, правды и ранящей остроты слов. Не из уловок и ловушек, не из интриг и лжи. И всё равно страшно ему поверить. И страшно, что так чудовищно сильно хочется верить. Что так нужно верить в его «люблю». 

Минхо не знал, сколько простоял, шумно дыша и комкая в руках шуршащие упаковки с бельём. Он настолько ушёл в свои мысли, что даже не услышал, как Юнджи встал с кровати, и осознал это, когда на плечи легли ладони, чуть сжали, а к затылку прижались сухие губы.

— Я люблю тебя.

В пятый раз и до крупной дрожи, которую Юнджи, из-за их близости наверняка заметил.

Минхо судорожно вздохнул, руки безвольно опустились, что-то с шелестом упало на пол. Юнджи обнял его со спины, устроил ладони на животе, у солнечного сплетения, словно хотел поддержать и согреть. Вся спина, ягодицы, ноги Минхо словно превратились в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, он кожей ощущал, где их тела соприкасались — так невозможно тепло.

— Я бы простоял так вечность, — пробормотал Юнджи и потёрся щекой о плечо Минхо, посылая по рукам рой мурашек. — Любимый, — прозвучало едва слышно.

Минхо опустил голову, жгло глаза, и он боялся, что если сейчас заговорит, то его предаст собственный голос. Юнджи не имел права быть таким правильным, таким идеальным для Минхо, он должен был продолжать быть привычным собой, играть словами и вместо «люблю» говорить только и исключительно «хочу выебать». Он должен был хотеть трахаться и выражаться как можно грубее, и на словах и на деле быть стопроцентным Юнджи, а не, вдруг повзрослев, ласкать словами до желания ему полностью сдаться.

Все эти «люблю», он же говорит так не специально? Он же не платит своими «люблю» за возможность любить на практике, то есть как раз таки трахать и... ну, ебать? 

На фоне тех нежных «люблю» даже мысленно произнесённое «ебать» резало без ножа, и Минхо поёжился. Неприятная мысль отрезвила и помогла справиться с собой. Ему не нравилось, каким слабым он стал за считанные минуты, каким податливым и беззубым. Добычей. 

А ещё его чертовски беспокоило, что Юнджи не требовал соответствующего ответа. Его как будто вообще не волновало, что ничего подобного его признаниям от Минхо так и не прозвучало. И это тоже заставляло задуматься о неприятных вещах — так что отогретое «люблю» сердце испуганно сжималось. 

— Тебя не беспокоит... — сказал Минхо, когда справился с собой. — Ну... — Его опять одолело косноязычие. Как по-дурацки. — Ты говоришь мне... всё это... — Он судорожно вздохнул. — А я молчу.

Юнджи потёрся носом о его шею.

— А ты молчишь?

Что за глупый вопрос?

— Ну да.

Юнджи фыркнул. Его дыхание согрело кожу даже через плотную ткань.

— Ты говоришь телом, — негромко пробормотал он. — Ты говоришь очень красноречиво.

Минхо не нашёл, что ответить.

— Я могу сказать тебе кое-что на твоём языке, детка? — спросил Юнджи всё так же негромко — интимно.

Минхо казалось, что он всё глубже проваливается в кроличью нору, где нет и тени невыносимого засранца Юнджи, а есть настоящий принц Юнджи, самый лучший.

— Так я могу?

— Кхм... Да.

Юнджи поцеловал его в шею, слева, где татуировка, где укусил бы, будь он альфой омеги Минхо, чего, конечно, уже никогда не случится, но о чём так сладко мечтать, опуская голову к правому плечу, чтобы дать для нежных губ и горячего языка лучший доступ. Чтобы умирать, пока наслаждение длится.

А затем сказка кончилась. И Минхо внезапно очнулся в одиночестве у открытого шкафа. И с ощущением возвращающейся прохлады на теле и ноющего следа зубов — Юнджи всё-таки укусил его, слегка, будто хотел оставить о случившемся память.

Минхо повернулся, ожидая... Но нет, ничего подобного. Юнджи стоял всего в паре метров от него и смотрел с нежностью.

— Давай уберёмся отсюда поскорее, детка.

Никто не имел права быть таким идеальным!

Минхо сорвал с себя пижамную куртку в одно мгновение и надел рубашку, не утруждаясь застёгиванием пуговиц. Так же молниеносно переодел нижнюю часть тела, наплевав на так и не сделанный выбор белья — он надел шёлковые брюки прямо на голое тело, и теперь тонкая ткань не скрывала, что у него почти стоит — от поцелуя, семикратного «люблю» и Юнджи, на которого Минхо почти злился. Нет, не почти — действительно злился. Как мелкий засранец умудрялся прятать от всех лучшую часть себя?! Почему он вечно притворялся таким мудаком? Таким жестоким ребёнком?

Да если бы Минхо знал, каким может быть настоящий Юнджи — и дай бог не ошибиться, и не обмануться в том, где он притворный, а где настоящий. Если бы Минхо знал, то...

Юнджи смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Вау. Это было горячо.

Он закрыл глаза и расплылся в улыбке.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Минхо.

— Гоняю на повторе момент с твоим стриптизом наоборот. Хочу запомнить получше... Э-э, нет, вру — просто наслаждаюсь, потому что и так его ни за что никогда не забуду.

Минхо сузил глаза, раздражаясь ещё сильнее. Почему каждая фраза Юнджи стала ему казаться восхитительным комплиментом, когда объективно ничего такого уж особенного он не говорил — только то, что, очевидно, думал, без какого либо фильтра между мозгом и языком. «Вау, горячо, хочу запомнить, никогда не забуду» от кого-то другого Минхо бы даже не заметил, но от Юнджи выслушал с жадным вниманием и всё сразу же словно врезалось в память: и слова, и интонация, и выражение лица — чтобы не забыть никогда.

— Тогда предлагаю тебе немедленно переодеться. Потому что пока что ты не видел ничего стоящего, тебе ясно, детка?

Он ушёл (сбежал) в ванную комнату, чтобы привести волосы в порядок (немного перевести дух и сосредоточиться), а когда вернулся, Юнджи уже успел переодеться в довольно узкие джинсы и белую футболку. Немного напоминало неформальный стиль Чондэ, но Минхо не собирался заострять на этом внимание: белые футболки со светлыми джинсами носили, носят и будут носить даже не миллионы, а миллиарды людей.

— Тебе нравится? — скучным тоном поинтересовался Юнджи, словно ответ для него не имел никакого значения.

Минхо опустил голову, пряча улыбку. Ну, конечно, так уж он и поверил в безразличие Юнджи по отношению к тому, как он выглядит и какое впечатление производит.

— Ты горяч, детка. Всегда, а сегодня особенно. И... — Минхо сделал паузу, — поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но на тебе нет белья.

— Думаешь? Ты настолько хорошо знаешь моё тело?

Боже, его детка явно напрашивался на комплименты.

— У меня есть глаза, и зрение стопроцентное, — сдержанно ответил Минхо и добавил огня: — Ты ведь знаешь, что такое тело, как у тебя, не заметит только слепой?

— Мне казалось, ты слеп по отношению ко мне. Исключительно ко мне.

— Тебе казалось, детка. Я всегда исключительно хорошо тебя видел.

Юнджи шумно выдохнул открытым ртом и провёл языком по губам. Вряд ли он осознавал, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Я так злюсь на тебя, — сказал он внезапно, и Минхо приподнял брови. Ничего себе новость. — Если бы ты был немного откровеннее со мной, то мы бы начали встречаться намного раньше. 

Такая мысль приходила и ему в голову — только в отношении нормально, как взрослый человек, ведущего себя Юнджи, а не язвительного, зловредного подростка. Но об этом стоило подумать попозже или вообще позабыть — потому что, серьёзно, это совершенно не имело значения, особенно на фоне того, что только что сказал Юнджи, кое-чего куда более важного.

— А мы встречаемся? — уточнил Минхо безразличным тоном и посмотрел в сторону окна. В комнату проникали первые лучи солнца, пробивались золотистыми светящимися линиями из-за закрытых жалюзи. На улице, пока они собирались, уже совсем рассвело — если бы Минхо до времени суток или чего-то ещё было сейчас дело.

— Мы встречаемся, — ответил Юнджи, и Минхо медленно выдохнул и позволил себе посмотреть ему прямо в лицо, в глаза. — Мы любим друг друга, встречаемся, и мы пара. — Его глаза сияли, но голос и выражение лица оставались серьёзными, почти торжественными. — Я люблю тебя, Минхо. Смирись с этим. Я люблю тебя и повторю это тысячу раз, пока ты не поверишь, и потом буду повторять, чтобы ты вдруг не позабыл.

— А о таком можно позабыть?

— Я люблю тебя.

— И тебе можно верить?

— Я люблю тебя.

Невыносимый мелкий засранец!

На пути в гостиницу менеджер Мин, человек исключительной предусмотрительности, занял место рядом с водителем, предоставив Минхо и Юнджи возможность побыть наедине в салоне лимузина. 

В дороге все тридцать или сорок минут они целовались. На двадцатом «люблю» Минхо окончательно сбился и считать перестал. Когда машина остановилась, и кто-то постучал в дверь, его губы горели, лицо горело, голова кружилась, тело плавилось, словно в огне — от одних поцелуев.

Менеджер Мин уведомил (даже не спросил, согласны ли они), что их переселили в один на двоих номер, и все их вещи уже на местах. 

— Спасибо. Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны.

Как Юнджи умудрялся сейчас говорить такими длинными предложениями?

Для Минхо, держащегося за руку с Юнджи с момента выхода из лимузина, всё казалось происходящим словно во сне. Он был старше, для Юнджи — хён, и это он должен был о них двоих позаботиться. Но тот уверенно вёл его за собой и так трогательно окружал заботой, что Минхо позволил себе идти следом и принимать всё, что ему щедро давали. В номере он даже позволил себя усадить на диван, позабыв напомнить, что уже давно не ребёнок и не омега.

— Может быть, сделать тебе кофе? — спросил Юнджи и немного покраснел. — А потом закажем завтрак, тебе надо поесть.

Минхо приоткрыл рот и так ничего толкового и не ответил. Только «хорошо», кажется.

Юнджи не спросил, какой кофе ему нравится, а Минхо ничего не сказал. Так и остался молча сидеть, глядя на суетящегося Юнджи, слушая щелчки и журчание кофемашины. Мысли в голове совершенно утихли, хотелось просто смотреть, просто быть здесь и сейчас, и ни с кем другим в другом месте.

А затем Юнджи принёс ему чёрный крепкий кофе без сахара.

— Сделал как себе? — спросил Минхо после первого глотка.

— Ага, как себе, только ты любишь совсем без сахара.

— А ты с одной ложкой.

Юнджи опустил ресницы, улыбнулся счастливо.

— Ага.

А ведь для кого-то знать, какой кофе любит другой, — мелочь, не стоящая упоминания.

Минхо вернул недопитую чашку на столик и повернулся к сидящему рядом Юнджи.

— Иди сюда.

— Я уже здесь.

— Ближе, — у Минхо голос стал низким, кровь билась в ушах.

— Зачем?

— Хочу тебя поблагодарить.

— Это мелочь. Не нужно.

— Я буду решать, что мелочь, а что нет. Иди ко мне, альфа.

У Юнджи картинно округлился рот. Под мелодичный звон сработавшей во второй раз кофемашины, Минхо потянул Юнджи к себе, ухватив за футболку. 

— Т-ты уверен?

Минхо толкнул Юнджи в угол дивана и забрался сверху, оседлав колени. Мягко погладил нежную щеку, зацепил большим пальцем уголок рта. Юнджи смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза и растеряв всю браваду. Правильно боялся. Минхо в жизни никого и никогда не хотел больше него.

А всё чашка кофе. Кто б мог подумать, как мало нужно, чтобы завоевать его сердце и разрушить все защиты.

Он не мог думать. Думать вообще не мог, когда чувствовал так сильно. Он ничего не оценивал, не планировал, не рассуждал. Но ещё пытался сдерживаться и не показывать растущего безумия.

А затем Юнджи прижался к его шее губами, лизнул, и под ощущение давления его зубов Минхо унесло напрочь.


	52. Юнджи. Теория и опыт

Ничто, никакое порно в сети, никакие фантазии, никакой опыт наедине сам с собой не могли подготовить Юнджи к столкновению с бездной — к Минхо, желающему его «отблагодарить». Их сладкие, бесконечные поцелуи вчера в кровати и сегодня в машине, такие горячие, что, казалось, расплавишься, на деле были лишь слабым намёком на то, что случилось после того, когда Минхо прижал его к спинке мягкого дивана и забрался сверху — оседлал, как наездник, и надавил всем весом на плечи.

В первый миг Юнджи растерялся, не ожидал такого напора, ведь всё это время Минхо вёл себя с ним, словно скромный омежка, и лишь _позволял_ себя целовать и обнимать, но избегал проявлять инициативу. Он растекался по постели и сидению машины, скромно прикрывал глаза и не разрешал лезть к себе под одежду — был совсем другим, не таким, как с Чондэ. Уж Юнджи-то знал, видел и слышал множество раз настоящего Минхо — требовательного, жадного, бесстыдного, резкого. Тот нежный цветочек из больничной палаты никогда бы не опустился на колени в пяти метрах от сцены, чтобы взять в рот чужой член и сосать, доводя до оргазма, и плевать, что люди вокруг.

С Чондэ Минхо не был пассивным, может, если только в игре. Он активно предпочитал позицию снизу и чётко знал, чего хочет, и умел требовать от партнёра всё, что ему придёт в голову, без капли стыда. Юнджи не глухой, сколько раз он слышал их разговоры, и крики, и стоны, и «да сильнее же, глубже, ещё, блядь, ещё». Именно этого Минхо, раскрепощённого и сексуального, будто демон, Юнджи мысленно трахал уже тысячи раз. И думал, что когда-нибудь, когда Минхо примет их близость по-настоящему, они встретятся лицом к лицу, а до тех пор придётся иметь дело с маской приличного человека. 

И вдруг это случилось. Минхо в один миг переменился и стал, как сошедшая с гор лавина, поезд, безудержно набирающий ход, поднявшаяся на гигантскую высоту волна, чтобы снести собой всё, или вулкан, плюющийся пламенной лавой. 

Довольно тяжёлый, мускулистый и сильный (о чём так легко позабыть, когда он весь такой из себя хрупкая детка), он загнал Юнджи в угол, придавил собой, навис сверху, словно дьявол. Ставшие совсем чёрными глаза блестели, как и припухшие от бесчисленных поцелуев губы, винно-красные волосы совсем растрепались. Его кожа сияла в лучах утреннего солнца: золотистая, с неровными пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках. Над губой и на висках выступила испарина, он откинул волосы со лба, и под его откровенным взглядом из-под ресниц Юнджи забыл, как дышать. В этот миг Минхо был непередаваемо, невыносимо красив. Он казался невероятно горячим во всех смыслах слова — его вид поджигал кровь, а сильные руки, удерживающие плечи Юнджи, плавили жаром. Воздух между их телами нагрелся в считанные мгновения. 

Возбуждение, достигшее пика в машине, когда они целовались, и когда Юнджи едва не наплевал на то, где, как и в какой позе случится их первый раз, но всё-таки чудом сдержался, вернулось затапливающим сознание и тело потоком, уже неудержимым и неконтролируемым. Не одного его несло в страну удовольствий, Минхо резко изменился и выглядел диким, пьяным, как в самых отвязных фантазиях, тех, где умолял себе немедленно вставить, а затем затрахивал собой до полусмерти. 

Его такого хотелось до дрожи, до онемения языка и тела. Хотелось всего: и смотреть во все глаза на Минхо, и принимать его прикосновения, исполнять его желания и мечты, и о самом себе не забыть — тем более это просто, когда двое хотят одинаково сильно одного и того же. Или почти одного и того же — прежде Юнджи казалось, что из них двоих один будет доминировать, а другой подчиняться, но, возможно, он ошибся в распределении ролей, и с ним Минхо захочет большего, чем с Чондэ. Выглядел он сейчас совсем не скромным омежкой, а вошедшим в раж альфой, пусть и безумно красивым.

Мысли о Чондэ вновь укололи, и Юнджи постарался выбросить их из головы с концами и нахрен.

Минхо сидел сверху, тяжело дышал и смотрел так, как никогда раньше. Как на добычу. Как на того, с кем, что захочет, то и сделает. С такой жаждой и голодом, что от одного взгляда уже бросало в пот, а член дёргался в тесных джинсах. 

И пусть Юнджи назовут совсем извращенцем, такому альфе он бы ни в чём не отказал — пожалуйста, детка, бери всё, что захочешь.

Но Минхо ещё ничего не сказал, так что отказываться или соглашаться пока не представилось шанса. Только внимать всему, что происходит, с жадностью, всем существом. Чувствовать всё, включая давление мускулистых сильных бёдер поверх своих, следить за каждым их движением, сокращением мышц, скольжением, тяжестью, теплом. Восхитительное ощущение! Если бы Минхо подвинулся ещё немного вверх, то оказался бы там, где Юнджи сотни раз мечтал, прямо на члене. Вернее, над ним, мешала одежда, но это ведь можно быстро исправить? 

Да. Они несомненно исправят. Как только. Оторвутся. От. Поцелуев.

Как же Юнджи крыло от их близости, от того, что Минхо настолько его захотел, чтобы сесть сверху, схватить за плечи, и теперь ещё и целовать с открытым ртом, вызывающе грязно дразня языком, горячо, мокро и влажно, с громкими непристойными звуками. 

Невероятно. Кому скажи — не поверят. Да и кому говорить? Таким не делятся. Да и как описать тяжесть жаркого дыхания, горький вкус кофе и собственный вкус Минхо, такой пьянящий? Вкус согласия? Вкус достижения мечты? Что ни скажи, никто не поймёт и не оценит, каков вкус поцелуев с человеком, которого спишь и видишь в своих объятиях, под и над собой, на которого грязно и безнадёжно дрочишь, о котором мечтаешь, которого любишь долгие восемь лет. Любишь, как привязчивая глупая сука, а хочешь любить, как перевозбуждённый кобель.

В таком состоянии и с таким партнёром потерять голову — секундное дело.

Юнджи сдался напору и жару, сдавленно застонал в жадные и горячие, требовательные губы, тело своевольно выгнулось вперёд, навстречу. Давление чужих рук на плечи (больше на бицепсы, так что локти от корпуса не оторвать) не позволяло лишних движений, но Юнджи умудрился схватиться за колени Минхо, а теперь всё пытался вырваться из захвата и дотянуться-таки до пояса его брюк. Хотел добраться до его члена и приласкать. Хотел наконец толком увидеть то, что выглядело так горячо под чёрной шёлковой тканью. Длинный, внушительный, он лежал вверх и налево, тонкие брюки не скрывали толщину и размер, и Юнджи до боли хотел увидеть его голым и взять в руку, сжать. Он хотел в конце-то концов увидеть и толком приласкать член своего парня, своей пары.

От одной мысли, что это не временно, что Минхо согласился с тем, что они встречаются, что они вместе, а значит то, что сейчас происходит между ними, случится ещё и ещё, да тысячи раз, Юнджи крыло больше, чем от всего остального.

Ему не совсем нравилось чувствовать себя загнанной в угол жертвой, он хотел смены позиций, хотел дарить, а не принимать удовольствие, но Минхо, совсем позабывший о сдержанности, похоже, хотел другого и своей дикостью, если честно, немного пугал.

Не то чтобы Юнджи боялся оказаться снизу. Ничего он не боялся! Но уж о чём, о чём, а о Минхо сверху, жаждущем взять, Юнджи никогда не мечтал. Так, думал, что разок позволит, если Минхо очень захочет, но точно не в первый их раз и не на постоянной основе. И всё равно Юнджи даже не думал остановиться. И не думал сопротивляться и бороться за позицию сверху. Тем более что он не сомневался, ему всё понравится, ему уже нравилось так, что искры из глаз.

Минхо небрежно отбросил руки Юнджи со своего так и не расстёгнутого пояса и схватился за край его футболки — Юнджи подавился воздухом, насколько быстро это произошло: белая мягкая ткань натянулась и поползла вверх, обнажая живот и грудь...

А вдруг Минхо не понравится то, что он увидит?

Мелькнувшая, как вспышка молнии, мысль вернулась вместе с бросающим в пот смущением и желанием вдруг провалиться под землю. У идеального Чондэ литые мышцы и золотистая кожа, он красивый пиздец, по сравнению с ним Юнджи — сосунок, и Минхо вот-вот это увидит, по-настоящему разглядит, а потом фыркнет, или рассмеётся, или уйдёт...

Айщ, ну что за идиотские мысли? Ведь Минхо уже видел его полностью голым — и не испугался, и не сбежал. И ему, вроде, даже понравилось — хотя это не точно, он промолчал. Ну а вдруг всё же нет?.. Да бля! Ну что за глупость! И всё равно стыдно и страшно — ведь тогда Минхо ничего не сказал. Покраснел только, и ни слова, что ему нравится, Юнджи прокомментировал за него — иначе бы выглядел совсем идиотом.

А сейчас, судя по всему, они вскоре лишатся одежды, и Минхо в этом ярком солнечном свете увидит и поймёт, что связался с мальчишкой. Юнджи тренировался, как зверь, железо тягал, но мышцы росли медленно, он даже думал о препаратах — Вонг ему тогда такого подзатыльника дал, чуть мозги следом не вылетели, приказал: и думать забудь травиться, само вырастет, дай только время. И вот время пришло показать себя во всей красе — и Юнджи вдруг ни с того, ни с сего стало до головокружения стрёмно. 

Хуже всего, Юнджи на все сто осознавал, что загоняется зря. Что если бы Минхо не нравилось его тело, или он всё ещё считал его мелким, то не было бы ничего, ни этих поцелуев с языком, ни настойчивого ёрзания упругими ягодицами в опасной близости от его паха. Разумная мысль, только страху и тупому смущению она не указ.

Минхо дёрнул футболку раз, другой, а Юнджи всё медлил и вместо того, чтобы помочь, вцепился в край и тянул вниз, на себя, в диван вжимался спиной даже сильней, чем когда его держали за плечи, и никак не мог справиться с дурными страхами и смущением — тупо-то как!.. И тут раздался треск. Под руками Минхо ткань разошлась от низа и до самого верха, ещё рывок, и спереди на Юнджи остались лишь рукава, тонкая лента горловины и обрывки, распахнутые, словно полы расстёгнутой рубашки. 

Бля, Минхо на нём одежду порвал. Юнджи шумно выдохнул, втягивая живот, мышцы напряглись и поджались.

Минхо пьяно улыбнулся. Облизал губы розовым языком и закусил нижнюю, глаза блестели, он смотрел прямо вниз, туда, где с прессом Юнджи играли его тонкие пальцы, и разглядывал с таким вниманием, с таким выражением лица, словно... словно ему правда нравилось то, что он видел.

Он поднял взгляд, но его руки остались на животе Юнджи. Он ни на миг не прекращал его трогать: гладить, щипать, выводить узоры, щекотать. Прошёлся обеими ладонями вверх, до ключиц, и спустился вниз, до пояса джинсов, по пути поймал пальцами соски, левый сдавил, правый царапнул ногтями.

У Юнджи голова шла кругом от такого Минхо и того, что он творил.

— Чего молчишь, детка? Или испугался?

Юнджи попытался ответить, и только тогда осознал, что его рот приоткрыт — бля, каким же он наверняка выглядел в глазах Минхо идиотом.

— Кхм. Не, э-э, нет, кхм, с чего бы? — Что за блеющий голос? Юнджи сам себе не поверил. — Ничего я не боюсь, с чего ты взял? 

Да блядское ж блядство. Он феерично тупил в самый неподходящий момент. И стеснялся, как сраный девственник... Ну, технически, он им и был, но с его опытом — с чего ему строить из себя такого кретина? Он тысячу раз такое представлял, да и намного большее тоже, а не только прелюдию с горячим, как прямо из ада, Минхо, но не думал, что в реальности всё это вынесет ему остатки мозгов и превратит в беспомощного несмышлёныша.

— Продолжай! — рыкнул Юнджи и тотчас возненавидел свой хриплый (растерянный) голос. 

— Делай и дальше... дальше... то, что ты делал. — Теперь прозвучало тихо, будто у него не хватало сил. Ну что за кусок идиота?

Минхо фыркнул и негромко рассмеялся. Наверняка смеялся над его неловкостью, тупостью и красным, как разлитый кетчуп, лицом.

— Не бойся, детка, я тебя не обижу. — Минхо легко похлопал его по голому животу и сказал с нежностью: — Ты такой сладкий. Просто невероятно.

Он облизнулся, его взгляд двинулся ниже, и Юнджи мог бы поклясться, что теперь Минхо смотрит на его член, давно пытающий порвать плотную ткань и вырваться на свободу.

— Минхо... Айщ! Я не... Господи, что ты со мной делаешь?

— Ты такой милый. Горячая детка.

Минхо провёл ладонями по груди вверх и вниз. Его взгляд жёг через одежду, у Юнджи невольно дёрнулись бёдра. Минхо заметил — разумеется, ведь именно на пах Юнджи он и смотрел с зачарованным видом.

— Такой горячий, просто огонь. Такой красивый. Совершенный.

От смущения и от комплиментов Минхо у Юнджи едва не загорелось лицо. Сердце прыгало где-то в горле, мешало дышать. Он вцепился в колени Минхо, словно боялся упасть, мир кружился вокруг них, диван под спиной будто качался.

Минхо погладил его по горячей щеке. От его взгляда наверняка бы вскипела вода.

— Скажи мне, Джи-я, чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас. Я всё для тебя сделаю.

У Юнджи вновь приоткрылся рот, и в голове стало тихо-тихо. Он во все глаза смотрел на Минхо и не мог даже пошевелиться.

Длинная серёжка покачивалась в одном ухе, красные волосы стояли дыбом, острые линии ключиц и золотистая кожа виднелась в вырезе расстёгнутой на несколько верхних пуговиц чёрной рубашки. Минхо всегда выглядел изящным, тонущий в безразмерных свитерах или футболках, умудрялся при высоком росте создать миниатюрный и хрупкий образ, но сейчас от иллюзии не осталось и следа. Как и от солнечной лёгкости — выражение лица Минхо больше подходило демону тьмы, чем ангелу света. Минхо не смущался, хотел его и знал, как получить, из них двоих только у него был опыт, который бил наповал все теории и фантазии — следовало этим воспользоваться, иначе они никогда не дойдут до совместного, разделённого на двоих оргазма.

Юнджи судорожно вздохнул и сказал:

— Что угодно, пожалуйста. Только продолжай, хён. — Точно как сраный девственник, к тому же до жути вежливый. Поклонов лишь не хватало.

У Минхо просияли глаза.

— Как хочешь, Джи-я.

Он не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик, взялся за Юнджи всерьёз. Его поцелуи, запомнившиеся такими нежными и сладкими, теперь жалили. Руки, такие ласковые, изящные, давили безжалостно, жадно и бесстыдно, без какой-либо сдержанности или сомнений. Не дав Юнджи даже минуты, чтобы проникнуться происходящим и привыкнуть к перевёрнутым позициям и новым правилам, Минхо придвинулся ближе, обе его руки горячей тяжестью легли на живот, короткие ногти царапнули кожу. Юнджи резко выдохнул, уходя от желанного вроде бы прикосновения, пресс напрягся. 

Минхо одобрительно усмехнулся, дразня кончиками пальцев проступившие под кожей мышцы, то лаская, то надавливая. Его глаза казались тёмными, пьяными.

— Горячая детка, — тягуче похвалил Минхо и приказал: — Подними руки, Джи.

Юнджи во все глаза таращился на Минхо и не узнавал его в этом увлечённом, требовательном, жаждущим его альфе. Не впервые вообще, но первый раз за очень долгое время — за годы — Юнджи осознал факт, что его детка Минхо — никакой не омега.

Он послушался, и Минхо играючи стянул с него остатки разорванной футболки.

Юнджи ни разу до этого не оказывался полуголым в компании другого человека, невоспитанного настолько, чтобы в открытую пялиться на его тело. Общие раздевалки, бани, бассейн не считались. Там ни разу на него не смотрели так откровенно. И тогда ночью, когда Юнджи осмелился продемонстрировать себя Минхо, тот смутился и даже зажмурился, чтобы не видеть. Хорошо-то как... было. Здесь и сейчас Минхо пялился, его взгляд жёг кожу, заставлял сжиматься от волнения, чуть ли не трястись. И пусть он назвал его красивым, и даже совершенным, и вытворял с ним всё это, Юнджи всё равно смущался — и это его дико злило.

Юнджи знал, что смущение уйдёт, и когда-нибудь он будет смеяться над тем, что сейчас чувствует, но в эту минуту ему было вовсе не смешно. И он откровенно боялся того, что будет, когда Минхо захочет двинуться дальше и снимет с него джинсы, под которыми даже белья нет. Юнджи никогда не думал, что, оказавшись наедине с Минхо и без одежды, будет дрожать дурацким кролём. Хотя кролики, вообще-то, боялись чего угодно, но только не секса.

— Подожди, — взмолился Юнджи, хватая Минхо за предплечья. Болт на его джинсах уже был расстёгнут. — Подожди, — повторил он, часто дыша ртом.

Он не боялся секса. Только не он. Он ничего не боялся! И всё же его буквально трясло от волнения. Дурацкая мысль всё не отпускала: а если он Минхо не понравится, а если... Он так волновался, что даже возбуждение отступило, и о том, чтобы от первого же прикосновения кончить, больше речи не шло.

Минхо буквально лёг на него сверху, невинно чмокнул в губы, лёгкими поцелуями спустился вниз, к ключицам, прижался ртом и вдруг всерьёз засосал кожу. Больно, вообще-то. И что-то такое поднимает в душе, как будто тебя не только пометили, но и поимели. Горячо, стыдно, а ещё дико хочется Минхо завалить и сделать с ним что-то страшное.

— Ты такой красивый, — пробормотал Минхо и взглянул Юнджи в глаза снизу, из-под красной растрёпанной чёлки. — Такой сладкий.

Красивый — это хорошо, значит, зря загонялся (а смущение под кожей тлеет всё равно, глухая зараза). А вот сладкий — не очень. Юнджи сомневался, что хочет слышать такое от своего... ну да, альфы. Айщ, до чего странно всё. У него отчаянно кружилась голова, и он действительно не знал, что и думать, и что делать, если Минхо захочет сделать с ним не то, что Юнджи прежде думал, что он хотел. С Чондэ Минхо всегда был снизу, в этом Юнджи не сомневался. Сомневался в другом: сможет ли он подчинить эту силу и страсть? А ещё: хочет ли подчинять? Пусть и последнее прежде ему и в голову не приходило. Но и такого Минхо он тоже не видел, не видел в нём альфу.

Пальцы Минхо выводили спирали и линии на дрожащем прессе Юнджи. Он ни на мгновение не прекращал его трогать.

— Красивый, совершенный, горячий, — повторил Минхо и долго, шумно выдохнул. Потёрся щекой о грудь Юнджи. — Сладкая детка.

Юнджи настолько отвлёкся на вид трущегося о его грудь, словно кот, Минхо, что даже не сразу понял, что вот этот звук издаёт расстёгиваемая молния на его джинсах. Дошло, когда Минхо сунул руку в его штаны — недалеко, именно туда, куда надо.

— О боже. — О да, самое время вознести молитвы, пусть Юнджи их и не знал, ни слова, ну, кроме одного. — Боже ты мой. 

Минхо держал его за член. Держал и гладил. Скользил кольцом пальцев вниз и вверх. И смотрел в глаза так, будто сожрать собирался. Тёплые, уверенные пальцы на твёрдом, словно каменном, члене — чёрные блестящие глаза, глядящие прямо в душу. Юнджи, для которого всего стало слишком много, между ними совсем потерялся. 

Он и хотел бы понять, что чувствует, но его словно током закоротило. Мозги отключились. Осталось лишь ощущение чужой руки на стволе, дразнящих пальцев на головке, и... ох, кусачих поцелуев везде. На губах, шее, груди и на дрожащем животе тоже.

— Какой же ты сладкий, детка. — Минхо сдвинулся по ногам Юнджи ниже, теперь сидел на коленях. — Давай я тебе помогу.

Помощь заключалась в том, что Минхо окончательно сполз на пол и вытряхнул Юнджи из его джинсов, по пути облапав везде. Снятые джинсы Минхо картинно швырнул куда-то за спину, они упали на пол подозрительно шумно. Может быть, шмякнулся телефон? Да что б там не разбилось — и чёрт с ним. Не до того, когда у Минхо такие глаза, а Юнджи перед ним совсем голый с лютейшим стояком, разведёнными ногами, смущённым румянцем на всё лицо, шею, грудь и, может быть, ниже, темнеющими следами засосов по всему телу от шеи и до пупка. Одно непонятно: как и когда? Ещё минуту назад, кажется, они целовались, и оба были в одежде.

Минхо смотрел на его лежащий на животе член, а затем наклонился над ним, согревая дыханием, — и Юнджи больше не мог это видеть. Не мог, хотя дико хотелось. Он зажмурился, да ещё и закрыл ладонью глаза, как малолетка. Не как грозный альфа, а как сосунок, который до смерти боится кончить от одного вида своего стоящего члена на фоне прекрасного лица Минхо, от одной мысли о... м-м-минете.

Юнджи подавился воздухом и застонал, почувствовав это. Мягкое влажное горячее касание, скользящие снизу вверх по всей длине ствола, заканчивающееся влажным поцелуем на головке. 

Язык Минхо... Он собирается... языком... взять в... отс... боже, да что за чёрт! Почему его так клинит, до отнимающегося языка и расплывающихся мозгов? Минхо всего лишь (всего лишь!) собирается отсосать. Он возьмёт его член прямо в свой рот и будет сосать. Будет сосать. И это — не сон, не мечта, а истинная реальность. 

— О боже ты мой! — Его горячие губы уже на головке, его язык ласкает так, что выдержку рвёт на куски.

Юнджи выгнулся, глаза широко распахнулись — даже если он кончит прямо сейчас, он должен это увидеть. 

Он приподнялся на локтях, глядя вниз, на Минхо, на его лицо, на его прикрытые от нескрываемого удовольствия глаза, мелькающий розовый язык и красные опухшие губы, на щеку, в которую изнутри тычется член.

— Господи, — выдохнул Юнджи, и его наконец прорвало.

Кажется, такое называют словесным поносом. Он просто не мог заткнуться. Он ласкал лицо и волосы Минхо и умолял не останавливаться, хвалил его рот, хвалил его всего, а когда Минхо фыркал или смеялся, всё ещё держа его член во рту и помогая себе руками, тогда Юнджи превращался в один большой жалобный стон. Он стонал, хрипел и умолял не останавливаться. Единственное, что его удивляло — почему он ещё не кончил. Несмотря на то, что Минхо иногда сдавливал его член у основания и возбуждение чуть-чуть утихало, Юнджи должен был кончить уже давным-давно, после первого же толчка в этот горячий и влажный восхитительный рот.

— О мой бог! — он закричал, выгибаясь так, будто в его тело не осталось костей, они все растворились в бьющейся толчками кипящей крови. — Боже мой! Боже мой! Боже мой!..

Юнджи никогда не был религиозным, и сейчас тоже не был. Его бога звали Минхо, и он сосал его член горячо и умело, как демон из ада. Иногда выпускал, дразнил языком, дул на кожу, а затем вновь брал в рот, такой нежный и влажный. И пускал глубоко, так глубоко, что Юнджи мог только стонать и извиваться.

Раньше он думал, что тот, кто сосёт, ну, в общем — снизу, ведомый. И только попав в руки (и рот) Минхо понял, как ошибался.

Юнджи держали за яйца. Буквально и фигурально одновременно. Минхо играл на нём, словно на музыкальном инструменте, заставил кричать, умолять, стонать, ныть и плакать. Слишком много и сильно, слишком умело, слишком Минхо. Он вёл Юнджи за собой всё выше и выше, всё дальше, туда, где уже не удавалось дышать, и был такой разреженный воздух. Он никак не хотел попадать во вздымающуюся рывками грудь, и до падения бездыханным оставались считанные мгновения.

— Минхо, пожалуйста.

Тот сжалился. Раздался хлюпающий звук — непристойный настолько, что Юнджи бы покраснел, если бы его лицо и так не горело от прилившей крови.

— Хочешь кончить, Джи-я? — Минхо говорил хрипло, шумно дышал.

Юнджи открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз. Господи, какое зрелище. Невыносимо. Губы Минхо такие влажные, красные и распухшие. 

Он протянул дрожащую руку, коснулся его лица. Щёки Минхо тоже горели огнём, он раскраснелся, его глаза светились, а от их выражения у Юнджи начало ныть и так бешено прыгающее в груди сердце.

Тонкие пальцы продолжали скользить вниз-вверх по стоящему члену. С головки давно текло.

Всё это было так мокро, грязно и горячо. У Юнджи разрывалось сердце.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он коснулся пальцами горячих натруженных губ Минхо и потянулся навстречу. Он больше не мог так продолжать, до боли хотелось целоваться. 

— Боже ты мой. — Он не знал, кто из них это сказал.

— Ты такой красивый. — И это тоже.

— Ты совершенный. — И это.

Юнджи сполз на пол, к Минхо, обнял его лицо ладонями, исцеловал всю нежную горячую кожу.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю. 

Его рука у Юнджи на спине. Его губы на его губах. Его жаркое дыхание, вкус, запах, жадные, требовательные поцелуи.

Кольцо пальцев на члене сжалось, несколько жарких тугих рывков, и Юнджи, задыхаясь, кончил, держась за плечи Минхо, дыша в его шею, дыша им, впитывая вкус, запах, тепло, умирая и возрождаясь. Он в жизни так не кончал. Его так трясло, что он думал — ещё миг, и упадёт без сознания. Вот будет смешно.

— Я люблю тебя.

Минхо его обнимал, прижимал к себе. Юнджи понятия не имел, сколько они так просидели на полу у дивана. 

На полу. У дивана. В гостиной. Идеальное место там, где они вместе, пусть это и не кровать.

Разочарование века — Минхо прикоснуться к себе так и не дал. Надежда века:

— Давай немного попозже. Детка, тебе сейчас надо поспать. Ты словно ночь не спал, такой сонный.

Минхо отвёл его за руку в постель, принёс из ванной влажное полотенце. То, как он Юнджи вытирал, очень походило на прелюдию — столько в этом было нежности. После влажной ткани по коже скользили его руки, ласкали, Минхо был так внимателен, не отводил от тела Юнджи глаз.

Как будто Юнджи такого отношения заслуживал.

— Мне жаль, ты, наверное, ждал от меня чего-то другого, а я так растерялся. Я... м-м... не смог, не сумел. Ты даже не дал мне себя коснуться и... Мне очень стыдно. Прости, я буду лучше стараться и всему научусь. Я... прости, если я тебя разочаровал, — пока он говорил, у него даже уши горели.

Минхо поднял голову. Его глаза блестели, розовые щёки выдавали смущение.

— Ты был идеальным. — Он взял Юнджи за руку и мягко поцеловал его пальцы. — Тебе не нужно больше стараться, ты и так совершенный.

— Но ты не кончил!

— Это не значит, что мне не понравилось, — Минхо накрыл его покрывалом и присел рядом. — Мне понравилось касаться тебя, ты был отзывчивым, горячим, ты говорил мне такие чудесные слова. Ты... У тебя нет опыта, чтобы оценить, что ты для меня сделал.

— И что я сделал?

Он покачал головой и пригладил волосы, но они всё равно остались в беспорядке. Из-за задёрнутых штор в спальне царил полумрак, и Минхо выглядел невозможно красивым, таинственным и немного строгим — из-за чёрной, застёгнутой на все пуговицы одежды. А ещё порочным — из-за своего чудесного яркого рта.

— Минхо-хён, пожалуйста, ответь, что я сделал? Тогда я буду стараться дать тебе то, что тебе нравится, ещё больше.

Минхо молча улыбнулся.

— Ну пожалуйста, хён! 

Он опустил глаза вниз. Юнджи уже перестал надеяться, что он ответит, когда прозвучало:

— Ты смотрел только на меня. 

Что?

— И это всё? Но я всегда смотрю только на тебя! — Минхо молчал, и Юнджи спросил прямо: — Разве Чондэ не смотрел на тебя, когда ты был с ним?

Напоминание Минхо не понравилось. Юнджи не смог бы объяснить, как он это понял, но он на все сто был уверен, что его замечание Минхо совсем не понравилось. Он уже успел пожалеть, что открыл рот, когда Минхо, не поднимая голову, сказал:

— Ты смотрел на меня так, будто я для тебя — целый мир.

— Ты и есть для меня целый мир.

Минхо посмотрел Юнджи прямо в глаза:

— Теперь я это знаю.


	53. Чондэ. Пасмурно

Они наконец выбрались из больницы, вернулись в гостиницу — радуйся свободе. А настроение ни к чёрту, испортилось. От чего? Чондэ бы предпочёл не понимать, но стоило задать себе вопрос, как первая же догадка попала прямо в точку — болезненный укол. И это мерзкое ощущение одиночества и пустоты... Нет, сразу нет. Копаться в этом — прямой путь к тому самому чёрту. Ходили — знаем.

«Ли Минхо согласился жить вместе с Хо Юнджи», — сообщил Атори мимоходом, как о чём-то неважном, не стоящей упоминания ерунде. У Чондэ не нашлось сил ответить. Да никто его ответа и не ждал.

Атори и Тай ещё о чём-то говорили, Чондэ махнул рукой и резко повернулся, чтобы не видели лица. Челюсти неприятно сжались, зубы давили друг на друга, уголки губ тянуло вниз. Он шумно выдохнул через нос и подвигал ртом, сказал себе, что тренируется. Ага, тренируется, ну как же.

Хани теперь живёт с Юнджи... И что с того? С чего беситься? Он сам этого хотел, приложил собственные руки, красную дорожку раскатал и упрашивал, как последний идиот: иди, друг, обо мне не думай, будь счастлив, наслаждайся жизнью. Говорил такое? Да. Обезьяной прыгал? Да. Пинками Хани в нужном направлении подгонял, так что тот взбесился? Да. Так радуйся, молодца, всё получилось, как ты хотел. Хотел ведь? Да. Тогда заткнись и улыбайся через силу, раз иначе не получается.

Справедливо? Да на все сто! И всё равно в душу словно насрала парочка котов. Там, в больнице, Хани даже не зашёл. Как и Юнджи. Они в его палате за сутки так и не появились, и пусть днём оба спали, врач говорил, но к вечеру оклемались и могли бы зайти — как и он сам. Он сам тоже ничего не сделал, не проведал, не поговорил, а ведь не безногий, как-нибудь бы доковылял. Все трое повели себя, как чужие люди, словно друг другу никто. Только теперь он совсем один, а они вдвоём. Ну, вдвоём, судя по словам Атори.

И... И у них всё так быстро закрутилось. Живут вдвоём. Одна постель. Уехали вместе из больницы на рассвете. А он... как последний идиот.

Бля, ну что в голове за глупость? Нахрен это всё. Если у них правда закрутилось, то последнее, что им сейчас нужно — разговоры с бывшим, напоминания о прошлом, о том, что их разделяло. Только тупой эгоист будет думать иначе, жадничать и скучать по их компании и вниманию, хоть какому-то, хоть капле неравнодушия.

Какой он всё же идиот. Безнадёжный.

Чондэ ушёл к себе, медленно передвигая ноги и думая лишь о том, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного, и маску «всё оk» с себя можно будет стянуть и отбросить куда-нибудь подальше. Не навсегда, но всё же от «всё оk» передохнуть.

Тай, оставшийся за спиной, что-то такое сказал Атори, попросил приглядывать, чтобы не сбежал. Заботился, как о малыше в коротких штанишках, ей-богу.

Смешно. Кем он его считает? Хотя после того провала, из-за катастрофы, которой не случилось бы, будь он внимателен, Тай имел полное право считать его безответственным ослом, а Чондэ не имел права обижаться. Да он и не обижался, Тай ему помог как никто другой.

Там, в больнице, он всё время был рядом, заботился, развлекал, подбадривал, заставлял держать лицо. У самого жизнь совсем не сахар, иначе бы до сих пор не балансировал между омегой и альфой, а он, несмотря на своё всё, умел создать хорошее настроение из ничего и им щедро поделиться. Отличный парень. Тонизировал собой получше лекарств — с ним рядом приходилось быть сильным. Даже в ванную комнату ходил следом, заставлял держаться молодцом и скалиться во все зубы. Вот если бы на его месте был Атори — м-да, просто бррр. Чондэ с личным телохранителем необыкновенно повезло. 

Хороший человек и такой красивый мальчик. Будь он омегой, преступлением было бы его упустить. Но он никто, и боится внимания альф, с ним надо крайне осторожно, как с Чанёлем, словно над бездной по хрупкому льду, покрытому водой. Ни лишнего слова, ни откровенного взгляда, ни намёка на то, что Чондэ, вообще говоря, не слепой. Тай — ребёнок, зелёные линзы, окрашенные волосы, макияж и откровенная одежда не делали его взрослым. Чондэ презирал тех альф, которые заглядываются на детей, какими бы созревшими и красивыми они ни выглядели. Он бы презирал себя до конца своих дней, если бы хоть на миг позволил себе забыться, кого — незрелого — укладывает спать в одну с собой постель.

Чондэ был ему премного благодарен, но сейчас — честно — именно от него, от Тая, хотел отдохнуть. Устал улыбаться и делать вид, что всё хорошо. Перед другими, но не Таем, ныть и стонать ему бы не было так стыдно.

В роскошной спальне, залитой ярким светом, он первым делом задёрнул шторы. Механизм негромко прожужжал, стало не то чтобы темно, а для глаз приятно. Чондэ сбросил уличную обувь (стоило разуться у входа, а он, словно варвар, позабыл), прошёлся туда-сюда босиком по холодному даже в жаркий июльский полдень полу. При каждом шаге рёбра жалобно стонали. Даже интересно, как так — он двигал ногами, а болело в груди, с чего бы?

Отражение в зеркале ему не понравилось. Не то чтобы что-то должно было измениться со времени выписки из больницы, он и не надеялся, но здесь, в гостинице, так явственно и неумолимо тикали часы, оставшиеся до концерта. С таким видом — с разбитой бровью, синячищей на скуле, с болезненной бледностью (остальное скроет одежда) — ему нельзя на сцену. Да, гримёр выровняет тон кожи, и растрёпанные волосы, вот это чёрное гнездо, приведут в порядок. Но как избавиться от неприятного выражения лица? Морщинки на лбу, поджатых губ? Болезненной слабости?

Как ни рисуй идеального альфу, проскочи два часа горным козлом на сцене, и он тупо сдохнет. Ему не сдержаться, страдалец из зеркального отражения непременно вылезет из-под маски суперальфы, а потом на него можно будет годами натыкаться в сети, их засыпят ненужными вопросами, поднимется шум, и что-нибудь обязательно всплывёт. В полиции Гонконга работают живые люди, которые, как и везде, любят поболтать. Всегда находятся желающие поделиться жаренными фактами, посолить и поперчить от себя, по собственному вкусу. 

Единственный шанс не дать скандалу ход — отработать шоу, чтобы никто ничего не понял. Тогда «его чуть не убили» наткнётся на «да он скакал горным козлом», и пена сама осядет, всё утихнет, даже если кто-то проболтается.

Но он не сможет танцевать. Вернее, сможет, но Тай его тогда убьёт. Или его убьют собственные рёбра.

И что же делать?

Отражение покачало растрёпанной башкой, блеснул пирсинг в ухе. Левая часть лица, та, что чернела огромным синяком, выглядела припухшей. Воспаление так и не сошло (врач говорил, что ему очень повезло сохранить челюсть и все зубы). Рот открывался нормально, мышцы немного ныли, но петь он мог — уже пробовал. Правда высокие ноты и длинные партии из-за рёбер давались с болью.

Без подготовки второй раз подряд, с ещё раз перекроенным в сторону упрощения партий главного вокала репертуаром, с отказом от треков с быстрыми танцами, бля, ну и концерт их ждёт — непременный провал, без вариантов, их освистают. Или нет. Зрители не особо в таких делах понимают. Но критики их сожрут живьём и с потрохами.

Да кто их читает, этих критиков? Тем более всегда есть универсальный ответ на любые фэ: «Сперва добейся». На третьем году карьеры, когда группу только ленивый не пытался смешать с дерьмом, они даже сингл выпустили с таким названием. И ничего — критики плевались-кусали-жрали, но в чьей копилке оказались все главные награды по итогам года? Вот именно.

И сейчас — сожрут, что им дадут. И скажут спасибо. Будут пищать от восторга всем семидесятитысячным залом. Не потому что такие неразборчивые, а потому что всегда получали по высшему разряду, потому что 5A4U день и ночь, без перерывов пахали на результат, и один-два концерта, где они вынуждены взять себе поблажку, не перекроют восемь лет адского труда.

Они справятся. Обсудят и всё решат. Только чуть-чуть попозже.

На кровати, накрытой покрывалом жемчужно-серого цвета, на подушках, двух из кучи красиво разложенных разноцветных, лежало по шоколадной конфете ручной работы. Чондэ съел обе, оправдывая себя тем, что шоколад повышает настроение. Оно и повысилось — ровно на те мгновения, пока сладость таяла во рту.

И всё равно — какое наслаждение после больничной еды. По сравнению с тем болотно-зелёным желе — рай. Вчера вечером его желудок спас Тай: приказал принести правильной еды из ближайшего корейского ресторана. Кимбапы с осьминогами были хороши. Повторить бы, но полежать хотелось больше. А ведь он всего лишь пассажиром проехался на машине и поднялся в номер на лифте, двигаясь медленно, словно столетний старик. И ему, как тому самому старику, требовался отдых, хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы немного полежать неподвижно, а затем уже натянуть на себя соответствующее выражение лица и никому не показывать, до чего ж, сука, всё болит и ноет. 

Он только устроился на кровати и затих, когда в дверь постучали. Не открывая глаз, он нахмурился: видеть никого не хотелось. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел — провести несколько минут в одиночестве. Всего несколько минут.

Стук в дверь повторился. 

— Чондэ, ты здесь? К тебе можно войти?

Чондэ резко сел, опустив ноги на пол.

— Заходи. 

Хани стучал в дверь и ждал разрешения войти, а иначе так бы и остался снаружи — вот так новость. В серию к той, что они теперь с Юнджи живут вместе в номере с одной спальней, но с кроватью, предназначенной для двоих.

«Ты же сам этого хотел». — «Ну хотел». — «Так чего бесишься?» — Нет ответа.

Хани зашёл, тихо прикрыл дверь за собой. Видимо, только что из душа — волосы тёмно-красные, влажные, завиваются на концах, свежий цвет лица, никакой косметики, никаких украшений, очень простая одежда: короткие шорты, футболка на три размера больше, тапочки на босую ногу. Хани выглядел очень хорошо. Живым и здоровым, с блестящими глазами и румянцем. 

Врач докладывал, что у господина Ли всё хорошо, но совсем другое дело убедиться собственными глазами, когда в прошлый раз видел труп. Или полутруп. Откачали. А другого человека не смогли. И просто чудо, что спасли именно Хани.

— Ты выглядишь... — начал тот.

— ...отлично, — подхватил Чондэ и ни в чём не покривил душой: Хани и правда выглядел так, будто только что вернулся с курорта, а не из больницы. Расслабленный и сияющий, светил, будто солнце.

— ...хреново, — закончил Хани и, похоже, тоже ни в чём не соврал. — Мне сказали, что ты в норме, и я не пошёл сам проверять. Но вчера ты наверняка выглядел ещё хуже. И это норма? Да у тебя все руки синие, а лицо! Боже, что с твоим лицом!

Он выглядел взволнованным, словно ему не всё равно, то сканировал тело Чондэ взглядом, то смотрел прямо в глаза. Похоже, случившееся обнулило между ними тот кошмар из «я хочу с тобой поговорить» — «а я не хочу, пшёл нахер». Вот и хорошо, не хотелось вспоминать, как сильно он злился и какую мерзкую сучку из себя строил.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Хани подошёл ближе, коснулся скрытого футболкой плеча. Неудачное место, там как раз располагалась тугая повязка. Он отдёрнул руку, будто его укусила змея. — Господи, да ты весь покалеченный.

— У него ещё и рёбра сломаны, — раздалось от двери. Вонг себя стуком в дверь утруждать не стал. — Я видел, как ему меняли повязку, это вообще пиздец, у него вся грудь чёрно-фиолетовая. Про спину молчу.

Шину зашёл внутрь за Вонгом следом и молча кивнул. В тридцатиметровой комнате сразу стало тесно и шумно.

— Да ладно вам, — сказал Чондэ, но его никто не стал слушать. 

Всем захотелось обсудить, как ему повезло остаться в живых и в какую мумию благодаря нападавшим он превратился. Вонг поделился памятными воспоминаниями о ночи, которая могла стать для двоих из здесь присутствующих последней, и Чондэ уже не знал, как его заткнуть. Перед Хани и Юнджи, перед погибшим охранником и тем, который всё ещё оставался в больнице, он чувствовал себя таким виноватым, но лучше об этом даже не заикаться, ему хватило нравоучений Тая.

Хани побледневший, с широко распахнутыми глазами, не отводил от Чондэ взгляда. Ломал руки, будто хотел прикоснуться, но никак не решался. Так и остался стоять в центре комнаты, будто не мог найти себе места.

— Тебя едва не убили!

— Это тебя едва не убили, — отрезал Чондэ. Рёбра ныли, он хотел отдохнуть, от шума вокруг и всех этих эмоций начала болеть голова. Он бы выгнал всех нахрен, но, возможно, будет лучше обсудить всё сейчас и уже потом лечь, а не тянуть кота за хвост и рубить его по частям. — Эй, всё, замолчите, а? Давайте о чём-нибудь другом поговорим. У нас концерт вечером, не забыли?

— Забудешь тут, — мрачно ответил Шину из глубокого кресла. Сидел там, нахохлившись, будто филин. — Руководство сказало, чтобы решали сами, по обстоятельствам. Еле уговорил их Джунхи сюда отправить. Наверняка рассчитывали, что ты бросишься со сломанными рёбрами по сцене скакать, сраные скупердяи.

Вызвать сюда их хореографа-консультанта Джунхи — как обычно в сложных ситуациях Шину отработал по максимуму. 

— Отличная мысль, Ши, ты просто гений, — сказал Чондэ, а Вонг, с удобством устроившийся напротив Шину в изножье кровати, поддакнул:

— Я ж говорил, что ему сразу понравится. Ты молодец, голова.

— Угу. — Сильно воодушевлённым похвалами Шину не выглядел. Если уж у него падало настроение, то надолго, а вчера он был сам на себя не похож. То-то Вонг поглядывал на него чаще обычного. — Я ему отправил примерный список сегодняшних треков, сказал, чтобы готовил твои партии.

— Когда он прилетит?

— Самолёт в четыре.

— А с лицом что сделаем? — спросил Чондэ. — Как тогда?

О «тогда» мало кто любил вспоминать. Шину меньше всех, потому что только по его вине им пришлось откатывать три концерта подряд с заменой, о которой благодаря звукоинженерам, костюмерам, стилистам и хореографам так никто и не узнал. 

— Рост, телосложение неплохо попадают, но лицом он на тебя совсем не похож, так сильно они его не изменят. — Шину пожал плечами. — В масках выступать два часа тупо. Я предложил сложный грим, под тигра, Сонгю-нуна уже готовится. Покажет, что получилось, решим.

Осталось определиться с треками. Шину отправил всем список Джунхи на телефоны. Чондэ пролистал его снизу-вверх, нахмурился: если с заменой танцора Шину попал в цель на все сто, то с вокалом не всё было так однозначно. «Sunrise» Чондэ точно не потянет, там здоровая дыхалка нужна. Да и «Fake Love» — его партия ведущая, танец сложный. Давать без танца нельзя, как и пускать такой кусок вокала записью. 

— А где Юнджи? — спросил Чондэ. Хотелось со всем разом покончить. Чем раньше они всё поменяют, тем больше времени останется на подготовку. — Позовите его, и всё решим.

Хани скрестил руки на груди.

— Не надо. Обойдёмся без него. Он спит.

— Но он в порядке?

— В большем, чем ты.

Чондэ почесал голову. Головная боль и раздражение росли.

— Ответь нормально. Здесь все в большем порядке, чем я. Он здоров? Сможет выступать?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — раздражённо ответил Хани. Ему явно не понравились совершенно нормальные, по делу расспросы. — Конечно, он в норме и будет выступать. 

— Так разбуди его. Уже полдень, а Джи до сих пор спит. Чтобы он спал днём, я такого вообще не помню. Что с ним? Или его слишком рано выписали?

— Он всего лишь устал и заснул. Чего ты привязался? Он будет выступать, успокойся. — Хани поджал губы, но не стал выглядеть более грозно. Не с его мягкими и пухлыми губами.

Чондэ моргнул пару раз, не отводя взгляда от Хани.

Его губы выглядели, словно их накрасили или после... Вот чёрт.

Желание расспрашивать отрезало напрочь. В голову как ударило: «Быстро они нашли общий язык». Ревность или нет, хрен его знает, но на душе стало горько и тошно. Сколько раз Хани опускался перед ним на колени, чтобы взять в рот. И вот теперь... Чёрт, до чего ж быстро они нашли общий язык, тот самый, в котором Хани — мастер. 

— Можешь не объяснять. Я понял, — излишне грубо вырвалось у Чондэ. 

— Что ты понял? — зло, по инерции, подхватил Хани и прикусил язык. — Не надо, не отвечай.

Будь они наедине, молча проехали бы момент. Но не с их счастьем. 

Вонг фыркнул и, пользуясь тем, что сидел рядом, хлопнул Чондэ по спине — больно вообще-то.

— Смотрю, в последнее время до тебя всё быстро доходит, на раз-два. Растёшь на глазах.

— Что доходит? — поинтересовался Шину, сегодня какой-то необыкновенно рассеянный и несобранный. — О чём ты, Вонг-и?

Всегда ж быстрее соображал. А тут так некстати.

— Замнём тему, — попросил Чондэ.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обойтись без непрошеных комментариев? — одновременно попросил Хани. Взвинченный, покрасневший, что с ним, не понял бы только идиот.

— Да без проблем, — миролюбиво, вроде бы, согласился Вонг и повернулся к Шину: расплылся в улыбке и поиграл бровями.

— А-а, ты о нашей сладкой парочке, — меланхолично заметил Шину и обратился к стоящему в центре комнаты Хани: — Кстати, поздравляю.

Вонг пару раз похлопал и обеими руками показал «like». 

Хани шумно выдохнул. Чондэ давно не видел его таким смущённым.

— Слушайте. Я понимаю, это весело обсуждать, куда приятнее, чем проблемы, но чтобы я не слышал ни от кого и полслова в сторону Джи. Не вздумайте его подкалывать, ясно? Всем ясно? Вонг!

— Ясно, наша храбрая детка. — Вонг широко улыбнулся. — Так приятно видеть, как трепетно ты о заботишься о своей сладкой детке.

— Вонг!

— Наш донсен стал совсем взрослым. — Вонг притворился, что от избытка чувств сейчас заплачет. — И ты даже не позволишь подарить ему пирог? 

— Сегодня не его день рождения!

— Но эта дата для него важней какого-то там дня рождения. Поверь, я знаю, как он к тебе относится и как сильно он о тебе мечтал. Такое событие стоит отметить. И пара-тройка хёнских советов ему не помешают.

— Перестань издеваться.

— Я не издеваюсь, а люблю вас обоих. Мы все за вас рады. И за тебя, и за Джи. 

Лицо Хани горело, словно его по щекам отхлестали. Чондэ было его даже жаль, но вмешиваться в разговор не хотелось. Вонг утверждал, что все они рады, но особой радости в себе Чондэ не находил. Он вообще не понимал, что по этому поводу чувствовал. И, честно, совсем не хотел в это лезть, копаться в себе, нет, ни за что, раз искренне порадоваться за друзей не получалось. Он ведь и не злился. Просто пасмурно как-то стало, вот и всё. Пройдёт, развиднеется и тем быстрее, чем меньше внимания обращать. Самокопание — это не для него. Нет, ни в коем случае.

— Вонг-и, тебе не кажется, что не всем здесь приятно это обсуждать? — спросил Хани, и Чондэ с ним мысленно согласился. Приятного мало. 

Но Вонг такой Вонг. Если двинулся, то всё, пойдёт до конца, не глядя ни на кого, прямой наводкой, как на танке.

— Ты о Чондэ, что ли, беспокоишься? — сходу попал в тему, но продолжил со своей точки зрения: — Так он не ревнует. Он всецело за вас рад. Очень рад. Смотри, как улыбается... будет улыбаться, когда у него рёбра перестанут болеть.

Он встал с кровати и подошёл к Хани. Избежать обнимашек не получилось, сопротивление не помогло, Вонг его даже не заметил. 

— Мы все за вас рады, — сказал он по-настоящему тепло, без издёвки, чтобы тотчас пошутить: — Только никакого секса в машине. Я ещё прошлый раз не пережил. Ты же не хочешь мне снова сниться?

Теперь смутился Чондэ. Он тоже не пережил прошлый раз. Контроль сорвало к чёрту, и он такое шоу перед всеми устроил. Они на пару с Хани устроили. Столько лет прошло, а до сих пор стыдно вспомнить... И, кстати, прямо на глазах у Юнджи, пятнадцатилетнего тогда, но уже по уши в Хани. Пиздец. И зачем только Вонг вспомнил? Нашёл момент, медведище косолапый.

Хани замечание тоже не понравилось, но по другой причине. Теперь у него даже уши горели.

— Я, что, тебе снился?

— О да, — тягуче протянул Вонг. — Очень часто. Поднимал настроение, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

Все взрослые, все всё понимали. Шину фыркнул, Чондэ как никогда захотелось Вонга заткнуть. А тому хоть бы что, ещё и по плечу бедного Хани похлопал, хорошо хоть из захвата отпустил. 

— Ты горячее любого порно, солнышко, я б очень хотел ещё разок полюбоваться... Но вынужден отказаться, Сыён такие развлечения не поймёт. Он к тебе и так ревнует.

А это, наверное, чтобы добить окончательно.

— Что? С чего бы ему ревновать? — ну вот, у Хани от злости уже голос дрожит.

— С того, что ты красивый такой. И если бы я не был таким идиотом... О, Джи, заходи. — Вонг мгновенно захлопнул пасть и отступил от Хани на два шага. — А мы тут как раз сегодняшний концерт обсуждаем.

Чондэ ждал, когда Вонг продолжит представление, но тот вдруг стал абсолютно серьёзен.

— Хани говорит, ты в норме, сможешь выступать как обычно.

— Я в норме, — ответил Юнджи. Чондэ поймал его внимательный взгляд в свою сторону. — Как ты, Чондэ-хён?

— Да так, ничего, — Чондэ ответил, разглядывая Юнджи. — Жить буду.

Растрёпанный, мягкий и расслабленный после сна и одновременно напряжённый, взведённый, как тугая пружина, взволнованный. Темнеющие засосы на шее и правой ключице, чуть припухшие губы, дерзкий и при этом настороженный взгляд. Даже в руках с плакатом «У нас с Хани был секс» Юнджи не выглядел бы откровеннее. 

— Хён? — сказал он негромко, глядя то ли на стоящего в центре комнаты Хани, то ли на сидящего в кресле дальше по курсу Шину. Словно спрашивал разрешение. Только у кого?

Хани не сомневался — слегка улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Хён, ну надо же. Видимо, в глазах Юнджи рейтинг Хани взлетел до небес, если не выше, раз впервые за столько лет он решил назвать своего хёна как полагается и добровольно, без напоминаний. Раньше, получается, Хани его уважения не заслуживал? Заслужил после того, как ему дал?

Чондэ непонятно с чего разозлился, хм, да понятно с чего — с себя самого больше всего. Не сильно, а так, словно в его пасмурно добавился мелкий снег с дождём, противная такая холодная морось.

— Иди сюда Джи-я. Они уже знают.

Юнджи выдохнул: волновался. Взял Хани за руку, не скрываясь, прижался к костяшкам губами, нежно потёрся лохматой башкой о плечо.

Они говорили совсем негромко, но Чондэ сидел ближе всех, и слышал каждое слово.

— Ты исчез, хён, — прозвучало укоризненно и при этом ласково, нежно.

— Ты разволновался? Прости.

— Я всегда волнуюсь из-за тебя. — Юнджи обнял Хани с спины, пристроил подбородок на его левом плече, глаза закрылись, на лице появилась улыбка.

— Теперь лучше? — Хани фыркнул. — Ещё мог бы написать на мне, что я твой.

— Ты мой, Минхо-хён, — ответил Юнджи совсем тихо, но уверенно на все двести из ста.

Теперь Чондэ знал, как выглядит счастье. От них обоих им несло и сбивало с ног слабых. Вот как его. Просто сбило с ног, и теперь он лежал, смотрел в своё личное серое небо, а лицо заливало выдуманным холодным дождём. Издали доносилась заунывная музыка, страх какая печальная на фоне шутливых поздравлений Вонга и хёнских напутствий Шину. Как символично, просто пиздец. 

Нет, он тоже поздравил их, даже слова какие-то нашёл, пусть и мелкий ему, судя по виду, не особо поверил, а Хани толком не слушал, слишком увлечённый обнимашками с Юнджи. Сиял, словно настоящее солнце. Они оба сияли.

Когда с болтовнёй, шутками-улыбками и выбором треков для концерта было закончено, и все ушли, Чондэ лёг на кровать. Тело болело, а сон больше не шёл. Он бы предпочёл короткое забвение мыслям о том, что бездарно потратил чуть ли не десятилетие не на того человека... или не на то к нему отношение.

С Юнджи Хани был другим. Смотрел совсем другими глазами. Иначе.

Нет, Чондэ не хотел себе прежнего Хани после того, как увидел, каким сияющим, искренним и живым тот может быть. Может, но ни разу не с ним. Их время ушло, все возможности выстроить отношения безрассудно упущены. А Юнджи свой шанс не упустит, он жадный, упорный и будет бороться за своё счастье, за Хани.

А у Чондэ семь лет пути в никуда, без достойной цели, бездумно, рядом с человеком, на которого он не удосужился за всё это время обратить внимание, и который внезапно открылся совсем с другой стороны, когда их пути разошлись. Ну, время, конечно, покажет, но Чондэ не сомневался, что для Хани отношения с мелким — серьёзнее некуда, и он тоже будет стараться, давать, а не только брать, уже даёт, и не только секс, и это видно, ох, чёрт. 

М-да, это ж надо было быть таким дураком. А что дальше? Вот так, идти в одиночку под серым пасмурным небом и холодным дождём? Да и идёт ли он, если путь в никуда?

Эти двое горят. А он тонет в луже собственной глупости, как идиот.

Дверь тихо открылась и так же тихо закрылась, послышались лёгкие шаги, скрип кресла. Чондэ так и не открыл глаза, притворился спящим, хотя Тая вряд ли бы обманул. Шло время, тот молчал, и Чондэ слушал тишину. Горькие мысли ушли, ни ругать себя, ни жалеть не получалось, когда рядом тот, кого бы стоило пожалеть, но кто бы этого никогда и ни за что не позволил.

Телохранитель, душеспаситель, маленький хрупкий Тай, изысканный бутон, готовый распуститься уже долгие годы, стойкий, как... А вот кто его знает, насколько он стойкий и что надломило его в прошлом, и что позволило стать таким, каким он стал.

Да, думать о нём намного приятнее, чем о себе. Вот такой он, Тай, вдохновляет. Фигурально: встань и иди.


	54. Атори. Подчинённый

Неудача за неудачей, потеря за потерей, унижение за унижением — жизнь Атори в последние дни не радовала. Как бы он ни старался, что бы ни предпринимал, всё рушилось. Даже когда он делал всё на двести процентов, то кто-нибудь обязательно портил всё с таким трудом выстроенное, и Атори, как китайскому болванчику, приходилось кланяться и извиняться, снова кланяться и извиняться, бесконечно просить прощения и обещать стараться лучше. Если бы он отвечал лишь за свои ошибки, но нет — на нём лежала ответственность за недоработки и просчёты всех: и своих, из агентства, и навязанных ему специалистов K-GME, и временно привлечённых местных.

Хотелось честно злиться на других, но... Возможно, он не подходил для своей работы. Так сказал Рензо-сан, то же самое повторил Тай, и Атори тоже начал так думать. Его результаты: двое погибших, один тяжело пострадавший, клиент и члены его группы, находившиеся в смертельной опасности и чудом её избежавшие. Жертв было бы больше, если бы не мучившийся бессонницей Тай, вовремя поднявший тревогу. В итоге у Атори на счету провал работы команды, у Тая — спасение двоих человек. И это распределение — справедливо.

Когда-то он не сомневался ни в собственных умениях (куда более скромных, чем нынешние, тяжким трудом наработанные навыки), ни в пути, который избрал (что может быть благороднее охраны жизни людей?), ни в том, что, прилагая усилия и честно трудясь, всегда достигнешь успеха (баран, бодающийся с крепкой стеной, тоже так думает). Теперь он считал, что, возможно, ему не стоило рваться в начальники. 

Ещё в армии ему не раз говорили, что он хорош в индивидуальной работе, нормально справляется с работой в команде на уровне подчинённого и откровенно плох в руководстве людьми. С тех пор минуло много лет, он прошёл множество тренингов, дополнительное обучение. Работал над развитием лидерских качеств, постановкой целей, научился управлять людьми, контролировать их, оценивать эффективность, нанимать и увольнять, формировать и переформировывать команды, но внутри всё равно оставалось сомнение: а можно ли толком научиться тому, к чему не лежит душа? Руководить ему не нравилось, и, несмотря на все вколоченные в голову знания, возможно, именно это и вредило общему делу. 

Он доверял на все сто только себе, умел и любил делать всё сам, своими руками. Для руководителя, как говорили на тренингах, — это худшие качества. Он пытался бороться с собой, заставлял себя перепоручать обязанности другим, но каждый раз, вот как сейчас, допустив потери, опозорив компанию и провинившись перед Рензо-саном, сталкивался с неопровержимым фактом: на месте любого из подчинённых он бы справился во много раз лучше. Возможно, именно там — на месте подчинённого — ему и следовало находиться и преуспевать, а не отвечать за ошибки других. 

Как, как им влезть в головы и заставить толком работать? Как сделать их эффективными хотя бы вполовину того, что мог он сам? У Атори, несмотря на многочисленные попытки, не получалось освоить это искусство. Он действовал по науке, разрабатывал планы, а в итоге терпел неудачи... И нет, он не слишком строго относился к себе. Если бы он проявил к себе ту же строгость, что и к другим, то давным-давно написал бы заявление на увольнение. А он, слабый безвольный человек, не хотел уходить. 

Он достиг должности руководителя корейского филиала частной охранной компании Рензо Тагавы, проявив себя с лучшей стороны, но по большей части в индивидуальной работе, либо сотрудничая с тремя-пятью такими же специалистами, как и он сам, и, при необходимости работать в большей группе, передоверяя кому-то из заместителей управление людьми. С ловко подвешенным языком и талантом объяснять сложные вещи простыми словами, умеющий вызвать доверие одним своим видом, он успешно участвовал в проведении переговоров, часто выступал консультантом служб безопасности крупных компаний, нередко работал телохранителем очень важных особ. Он знал свои недостатки и грамотно избегал их демонстрации. Он заработал свою должность усердным трудом, а теперь поплатился, когда ему самому пришлось работать (не по названию должности, а по факту распределения обязанностей) заместителем Тая и организовывать работу многочисленной команды, реализуя по большей части его планы, а не свои. 

Со всеми соображениями Тая он соглашался совсем не потому, что тот — сынок босса. И не потому что его одновременно хотелось и к сердцу прижать, и завалить. А потому что Тай каждый раз словно озвучивал его мысли. Иногда от их синхронности становилось радостно, а иногда страшно, насколько их подходы совпадали, насколько хорошо они понимали друг друга. Они вместе были бы идеальной командой, если бы обязанности Атори по управлению людьми взял бы на себя кто-то другой.

Рензо-сан с явным неудовольствием выслушал честное мнение Атори о том, что его следует немедленно заменить на специалиста получше, что он провалился, и что всё случившееся — его вина, и он будет очень стараться её искупить, если ему ещё представятся шансы. Он не наговаривал на себя — честно доложил, как всё было. После сложнейшей работы во время концерта Атори позволил себе расслабиться и отдохнуть. Он не проверил, как выполняются его указания. И не смог организовать всё так, чтобы его указания безукоризненно выполнялись.

Если бы он не заснул мёртвым сном у себя в номере, то в комнате мониторинга не остался бы всего один безответственный человек, решивший вздремнуть, пока другой, и вовсе наплевав на обязанности, бегал за перекусом. Все в группе мониторинга, кроме нанятого со стороны инженера Сон Юна, пришли из K-GME. Атори даже уволить их не мог — только выгнал к чертям собачьим и сказал больше не появляться на глаза. Да, он поговорил с Чо Джихваном, но решение осталось за руководителем службы безопасности компании. Да и любое наказание тех двоих — имело ли оно значение сейчас, когда коллектив от них уже избавился? Судьба провинившихся Атори не заботила, своих проблем хватало. 

— Значит, нападавших было две группы, — уточнил Рензо-сан во время телефонной беседы. Он не любил пользоваться видеосвязью, и Атори в тот момент оставалось радоваться тому, что руководитель не видит его красного от стыда лица. — Группы действовали согласованно?

— Нет, вероятнее всего. Мы наверняка знаем, что наркотики, которыми вырубили охрану и Ли Минхо, отличаются по составу. Китайская группа из четырёх человек сделала ставку на ловушку для О Чондэ, они выманили его из номера с помощью сообщения. За О Чондэ, видимо, следили весь день, один из нападавших имел с собой поддельные документы и аккредитацию журналиста. Вторая группа действовала более радикально: они убрали охрану из коридора и готовились к штурму, когда Тай их спугнул. Во второй группе было два боевика, профессионалы, в чёрных куртках с капюшонами, с мечами в чехлах, лица закрыты масками, попали на камеры, но идентифицировать невозможно. Сон Юна утверждает, что они японцы, но видео или фотографий хорошего качества нет. Охрану в коридоре сняли специальным оружием, которым усыпляют диких животных, тела оттащили за угол. Как раз тогда из своего номера вышел Тай, а с другого конца коридора появился наш Квон Шинхён. Шинхёна они посчитали более опасным и напали на него, он не смог противостоять двоим, только и успел, что поднять тревогу — но в это время Тай уже звал подмогу. Эти двое покинули этаж по пожарной лестнице ещё до того, как там появились наши люди. Китайцев мы задержали, но сами знаете, их организатор пострадал, показания дать не сможет, а остальные скажут немного, даже если им развяжут язык. Все видеозаписи мы изъяли, я отправил оригиналы вам с курьером.

Рензо-сан выслушал отчёт и, когда Атори посмел напомнить, что необходимо кадровое решение по руководству операцией, приказал выполнять свои обязанности достойно, «чтобы мне не приходилось за тебя краснеть».

— Я подумаю, как усилить группу, — пообещал он напоследок. — А пока старайся больше.

Атори выполнял приказ, перейдя на режим бодрствования, как при спецоперациях: через каждые четыре часа давал себе получасовой отдых, ночью вообще не спал. Он обходил посты, расписывал планы, дрючил подчинённых, стал частью группы мониторинга и, возможно, вёл себя жёстко с людьми, вероятно, крайне жёстко, но они должны были прочувствовать момент: не он один был виновен в провале.

Пусть он не справился как руководитель, но старался не подвести агентство изо всех сил. Цена не имела значения.

Сон Юна уже дважды плакал из-за него. Первый раз из-за того, как он говорил с провинившимися подчинёнными. Может, среди вышвырнутых на улицу был его любовник? Иначе зачем хлюпать носом и повторять: «Это жестоко, как вы можете так говорить?» Да, Юна — омега, но ещё и взрослый человек, а Атори сказал всё по делу. Устроил разнос специально перед всем коллективом — чтобы все всё понимали, знали цену безответственности и ошибок. 

Второй раз Сон Юна рыдал не далее как сегодня утром, когда Атори нашёл его клюющим носом у монитора. Четыре часа отдыха между сменами маловато? Так нечего было браться за эту работу!

— Вам что-то не нравится, инженер Сон? Заявление на увольнение будет отличным выходом из ситуации для вас.

А этот омега ещё и посмел возражать:

— Мне не нравится, как вы себя ведёте, руководитель Чхве. Вы злитесь, как будто кто-то из нас специально ошибается. Но ошибки случайны, ошибаться свойственно человеку. Мы не роботы!

То, что его люди не роботы, Атори знал лучше всех. Он ушёл проверять посты, а когда вернулся, в комнате мониторинга шло обсуждение его персоны. Он слышал только конец резко оборвавшейся беседы.

— ...А ты бы хотел оказаться на его месте? Отвечать за всё? Критиковать все умеют!.. Ой, простите, руководитель Чхве.

Занятно, что его защитником выступил человек, который всегда спорил с ним больше всех остальных вместе взятых и вечно выводил из себя своей недисциплинированностью и... Хм, вообще-то Сон Юна работал хорошо, на смены не опаздывал, от работы не отлынивал, работник из него получился совсем не худший, знающий и инициативный. И всё же Атори инженера не любил. В отличие от остальных было в нём что-то невыносимо раздражающее. Он вёл себя так, словно каждую секунду сознавал, что находится здесь по своему выбору, и, если что, мог этот выбор изменить. Встать и уйти в любой момент. Или остаться — но не из-за контракта и обязательств, а потому что ему этого хочется.

Вёл себя так, словно они были на равных. Среди подчинённых Атори лишь Сон Юна был выпускником Сеульского национального университета. Привык к стилю общения в студенческой среде и отсутствию строгой дисциплины, не хотел как следует соблюдать иерархию. Слишком свободный и независимый, неимоверно этим раздражал. Команда мониторинга была ослаблена, работала в сверхурочном режиме, но Атори не стал бы задерживать Сон Юну даже на минуту, если бы тот пожелал уйти. Тем более что к ним должно было прибыть подкрепление.

Атори вообще не знал, по какой причине тратит столько нервной энергии на какого-то инженера. И без Сон Юны ему хватало неприятных тем для размышлений. И главная из них — Тай. Уж себе-то Атори не собирался лгать. Обеспечение безопасности О Чондэ и 5A4U — всего лишь работа, понятная и в общем не требующая особой вдумчивости, если делать всё по совести, аккуратно. Тай и всё, что с ним связано, волновал больше. Что делать и как вести себя с ним, Атори не знал.

Он не слепой, видел, что происходит. Тай сближался с Чондэ с невероятной скоростью. Сначала Хо Юнджи, потом О Чондэ — Тай позволил им приблизиться, а вот Атори в список избранных не попал. Тай прилюдно целовался с мелким засранцем Юнджи, а Атори не имел права на него поднять глаза, не скрывая эмоции. Тай спал в одной постели с Чондэ, а Атори не мог даже к его плечу прикоснуться.

Тай смотрел на него, как на пустое место. Временами вёл себя грубо. Временами не замечал. Не то чтобы Атори хоть раз когда-либо был к нему ближе, но сейчас между ними словно росла стеклянная стена и с каждым днём, с каждым часом становилась всё выше. Атори стучал в неё со своей стороны, пытался проломить и приблизиться — безуспешно. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Всегда нет. Тай упорно держал его на расстоянии. 

Он даже выслушать не захотел. Мог, но не хотел. На любые попытки поговорить о личном немедленно ссылался на то, что Атори, как робот, как человек-функция, обязан думать только о порученном ему деле. В ответ на прямой вопрос ответил: «Когда-нибудь, не сейчас». 

Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. 

Атори видел, как Тай смотрел на Чондэ, с каким вниманием, как сияли его глаза, и если бы не знал точно, что Тай не мог никого хотеть, то предположил бы, что эти долгие пристальные взгляды, забота, общая постель и еда, все до минуты двадцать четыре из двадцати четырёх часов вместе совсем неспроста. Если бы сердце болело меньше, то он бы сказал, что такая близость непременно приведёт к чему-то большему. К чему-то, что разрушит его и так минимальные шансы.

Тай выглядел иначе, вёл себя иначе, совсем не так, как всегда. В нём словно стало в разы больше силы, больше властности. Категоричный и резкий, жгущий словами (пусть Атори и заслужил все упрёки), Тай из едва тлеющего огня приобрёл способность в один миг разгораться в ревущее пламя. Он перестал притворяться подчинённым, отдавал команды и требовал безусловного их исполнения. И всё вместе, его властность, его близость к Чондэ, его требовательность и категоричность, его изменившаяся благодаря усилиям стилистов внешность, превратили его в кого-то другого. 

Если бы не зелёные линзы, которыми Тай пользовался, Атори бы предположил, что имеет дело с самым настоящим омегой. Правда не таким, к сожалению, о котором мечтал. На нежный беззащитный цветок Тай больше не походил, он словно позабыл обо всех своих слабостях и перестал нуждаться в опоре и защите. Оставил Атори не у дел, растерянным и не знающим, что с обновлённым и улучшенным Таем делать.

Его признания Тай не желал слышать, его ухаживания не принимал, приближаться не позволял — и Атори решил отступить и подождать. Если вдруг окажется, что Тай действительно увлечён О Чондэ, то именно ожиданием их непременного расставания и следует заняться. Чондэ не из тех, кому нужна такая пара, как Тай. С Ли Минхо он расстался, так появится другой альфа или омега. Чондэ — айдол, а значит, не пригоден к семейной жизни, и уж точно не тот, с кем бы выбрал быть не выносящий публичности Тай.

Атори в своих размышлениях дошёл даже до того, чтобы предположить, что будет, если Тай станет омегой из-за Чондэ. По всему получалось, что, во-первых, такого вовсе не будет, влюблённость Тая в Чондэ возможна, но её почти невозможно представить, во-вторых, если всё же невероятное случится, и Чондэ увлечётся Таем в ответ, то сколько продлится их связь? Пару дней? Даже в этом случае подождать непременного разочарования Тая — оптимальное решение.

Атори ждал Тая пять лет. Подождёт ещё, сколько окажется нужным. Раз уж Тай отгораживается, надо перестать на него давить. Сложно, конечно. Особенно сейчас, когда он выглядит настолько омегой. Но в чём-то и легче из-за того, как именно он себя ведёт: жёстко и раняще, как тот, кто никогда не оценит чужую заботу и никогда не смягчится. Не как нежный цветок. А как... да, цветок, выкованный из прочнейшей стали, да ещё и вооружённый острыми шипами.

Он решил — и он сделал. Постарался на Тая лишний раз даже не смотреть. Последнее «нет» в больнице, когда он в очередной раз натолкнулся на категоричный отказ, помогло Атори принять правильное решение. Тай знал о его чувствах, давить на него бесполезно, он примет решение сам. А до тех пор — просто быть рядом.

Атори думал о Тае весь день. Решал вопросы, разговаривал с людьми, распределял обязанности, готовился одновременно и к концерту, и к отъезду из Гонконга, и даже к прибытию в Берлин. Но те краткие мгновения, в которые он был просто Атори, а не руководитель Чхве, все до единого были посвящены Таю. И в итоге своих долгих и мучительных размышлений он принял окончательное (в очередной раз) решение не делать ничего. Плыть по течению и протянуть руку, когда и если Тай будет тонуть. Просто быть рядом.

— Шеф... Шеф! Руководитель Чхве! — Атори открыл глаза, над ним склонился Сон Юна. Бледный, уставший, невыспавшийся, он смотрел на Атори большими зелёными глазами. Кепка с козырьком была надета задом наперёд, открывая лоб и прядки коричневых, как маслянисто-блестящая поверхность горячего шоколада, волос.

Атори моргнул несколько раз, разглядывая лицо инженера с необыкновенным вниманием. Ни грамма косметики, даже помады и туши для ресниц, как странно, что такой молоденький омега не предпринимает никаких усилий, чтобы выглядеть посимпатичней, впрочем, он и так хорош. Для работы даже лучше, если он будет и дальше носить безразмерные комбинезоны и кепки, желательно козырьком вперёд, чтобы никто не замечал, какие длинные и густые у него ресницы и светлая, словно старинный фарфор, кожа.

— Руководитель Чхве, вы проснулись?

— К-хм... Что? — хрипло ответил Атори и резко сел. Как так получилось, что он расплылся безобразной медузой на мягком диване? — Я не спал.

— Ну конечно, руководитель, вы не спали, — согласился Юна, для разнообразия, не иначе, не став спорить. — У нас там потенциальное проникновение в зону вне охраняемого периметра. Один человек. Но я не уверен. Можете посмотреть?

Атори вскочил, будто диван его укусил, и подбежал к рабочему месту Юны, склонился над монитором. На большой экран выводилась информация одновременно с четырёх камер, и нигде Атори не заметил хоть кого-то, кто мог бы представлять угрозу.

— И где? — строго спросил он.

— Вот здесь, — Юна ткнул пальцем в верхний правый угол монитора, показывающий картинку из небольшого кафе для сотрудников стадиона. — Вот этот человек. У него длинный плоский чемоданчик, в который могут поместиться мечи. Сейчас он на полу, видите край? У этого человека необычная одежда — такая жара, а он пришёл с плащом в руках, вот он, лежит на сидении соседнего стула. Остальная его одежда кажется дорогой и стильной, но при этом не стесняет движений. Обувь на удобном каблуке, хотя настолько модно одетый человек предпочёл бы более изысканную модель. И он японец.

— На нём маска, как ты узнал?

— По причёске, — ответил Юна. — Такие стрижки очень модны в этом сезоне в Японии.

Атори хмыкнул.

— Продолжай. У кого именно они модные?

— У японских омег.

Он тяжко вздохнул. Сон Юна его зря разбудил, лучше б дал ещё отдохнуть.

— Именно! Мы ищем не омегу. Мы ищем того, кто может представлять реальную угрозу.

— Заместитель председателя Пак омега, но никто не сомневается в его умениях, — возразил Юна. 

Как обычно начал спорить, только в этот раз для разнообразия оказался прав. Омега с мечом, служащий Кидзуре — конечно, нонсенс, но после нападения китайцев вместо японцев сбрасывать всех омег со счетов только потому, что они омеги — не дело. Но не этот, конечно, в сидящем в кафе человеке Атори не видел угрозы. Он как раз хотел похвалить Юну за бдительность и ещё немного отдохнуть перед концертом, когда тот сказал:

— Вот посмотрите, я специально отмотал для вас запись, как он двигался, когда шёл по коридору. Его походка выдаёт специальную подготовку. Я в первую очередь заметил, как легко, быстро и чётко он двигается. Чем-то напоминает тех двоих из гостиницы, вы не находите?

Атори находил, очень даже находил. Все мысли об отдыхе мгновенно развеялись. Он выскочил из комнаты мониторинга и помчался по коридору в сторону маленького кафе. Через минуту раздалось в наушнике:

— Он встаёт с места, взял плащ в руку, так что не видно, есть у него оружие или нет. Выходит из кафе.

— Хорошая работа, инженер Сон, — сказал Атори срывающимся голосом, лавируя между идущими по своим делам сотрудниками стадиона. — Информируй меня. Где он сейчас?

— Всё ещё рядом с кафе. Синий коридор, блок три, блок четыре... К нему присоединился ещё один человек. Тоже в маске, судя по росту и телосложению — альфа... Омега отдал альфе свой чемоданчик. Они разделились. Альфа ушёл по зелёному коридору, омега продолжает идти по синему... Руководитель Чхве, у омеги плащ всё ещё в руках, он может скрывать меч или другое оружие.

Атори пробежал уже половину требуемого расстояния, чтобы вплотную приблизиться к потенциальной угрозе, и не мог разорваться на две части. Ему придётся разделить ответственность с подчинёнными и при принятии решения положиться на неопытного сотрудника, к тому же омегу. 

— Кто из двоих опаснее, Юна-ши?

— Омега в синем коридоре передвигается быстрее и решительнее. Я думаю, он опаснее.

— Кан-ши, слышите меня? На вас нейтрализация угрозы в зелёном коридоре.

— Да, шеф, — откликнулся старший мобильной группы Кан. — Выдвигаемся.

— Омега повернул в красный коридор. До границы охраняемой зоны осталось тридцать метров... Пост Альфа внимание. Пост Бета приготовиться. Руководитель Чхве присоединится к вам через полторы минуты... Омега не дал себя осмотреть! У него оружие! У омеги оружие!

Атори вылетел из служебного коридора в красную зону, когда его сотрудники уже скрутили нападавшего. Оружие — блестящий в ярком электрическом свете искривлённый японский меч — изъяли под отчёт мобильной группы, звучащий в наушнике: 

— Альфа задержан без сопротивления. В чемоданчике — один японский меч, пустое место для второго, два кинжала и два деревянных меча.

Два деревянных меча? У стремительно шагающего Атори появилось неприятное предчувствие.

Он быстрым шагом приблизился к черноволосому омеге в маске. Один из охранников держал его на прицеле, а второй как раз защёлкивал наручники на заведённых за спину запястьях. Не утруждая себя представлениями и объяснениями, Атори, грубо дёрнув, сорвал маску с лица омеги и тотчас отступил на шаг. 

Что ж, Сон Юна не ошибся. Омега оказался молодым японцем, накрашенным и подстриженным по последней моде. Узкие раскосые глаза следили за каждым движением Атори с предельным вниманием, на ярких, цвета спелой вишни губах появилась дразнящая улыбка. Омега облизнулся, на мгновение показав розовый язык. Глаза смеялись. Рот смеялся. Весь омега смеялся над ним, аж плечи тряслись.

Атори тяжело вздохнул и обратился к охранникам:

— Снимите с него наручники. И обращайтесь бережно.

Когда омегу освободили, Атори поклонился на девяносто градусов.

— Счастлив приветствовать вас, Тагава-сан.

— Ну что вы, Атори-оппа. Зовите меня по имени. Мы ведь когда-то уже договаривались обходиться без церемоний. Вы ведь помните, или только я храню в сердце приятные воспоминания всех подробностей нашей прошлой встречи? — начав на корявом корейском, свою маленькую речь омега закончил на японском языке.

Его пожелание Атори не имел права проигнорировать. Хотя ему очень не хотелось вспоминать обстоятельства, при которых они с родным сыном Рензо Тагавы перешли на неформальный стиль общения. Та ночь, горячая и страстная, от начала и до конца была одной сплошной ошибкой. Как и последующие дни и ночи. Боже, ну почему из сыновей Рензо-сана Атори первым встретил не Тая? Почему он, как похотливый дурак, повёлся на красоту и бесстыдство? Тогда, пять лет назад, он уже за ошибку заплатил, и теперь, судя по всему, доплачивать придётся немало.

— Разве о таком возможно забыть? — уклончиво ответил он на японском, надеясь, что невольные свидетели не поймут, о чём идёт речь. — Также прошу называть меня по имени, без лишних церемоний.

— А я уже, оппа, — хихикнул омега, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Он ответил на японском, но использовал корейское обращение. Разумеется, никаким старшим братом Атори ему не был. Короткое «оппа» в его устах могло иметь и имело только один смысл — и он использовал его осознанно, словно хотел, чтобы все знали насколько близкими были их отношения. 

Атори ждал помощи от Рензо Тагавы, как и наказания. Получил и то, и другое в одном лице.

— Благодарю за вашу работу. Вы хорошо постарались, — сказал Тагава на корейском растерянным охранникам и обратился к Атори на японском: — В какой точке вы меня засекли?

— Ещё до кафе.

— Прекрасная работа. Передай мою благодарность группе мониторинга, Атори-оппа.

— Да, Тагава-сан, — Атори слегка поклонился и немедленно исполнил приказ: — Заместитель председателя Тагава благодарит вас, инженер Сон Юна, за прекрасно выполненную работу.

— Спасибо, это честь для меня, — ответил Юна тихо и как будто расстроенно. Словно для них лучше было поймать настоящего преступника, а не родного сына Рензо Тагавы, прибывшего сюда, видимо, им на подмогу и заодно решившего протестировать работу службы безопасности.

Тагава-сан подошёл к Атори и взял его под руку, будто своего альфу. Словно не прошло пяти лет с момента их последней встречи. Атори заметил взгляд одного из охранников и понадеялся, что испытываемое смущение никак не отразилось на его лице.

— Отведи меня к Таю, Атори-оппа.

— Слушаюсь, Тагава-сан.

— По-моему, я тебя, Атори-я, кое о чём попросил.

— Да, Фудзи-сан. 

— Просто Фудзи. Без церемоний.

— Да, Фудзи. Разрешите мне проводить вас к Таю.

— Мы на ты, — бесцеремонно заметил Фудзи Тагава. — Атори-я, ты, конечно, превосходно воспитан, но в данном случае твои попытки быть вежливым и отстранённым больше обижают, чем радуют меня.

Атори подавил желание поклониться и попросить прощения. Он от бега не так взмок, как от этого короткого и нелепого разговора.

— Я отведу тебя к брату, Фудзи.

— Вот теперь звучит хорошо. — Фудзи победно улыбнулся. — А сейчас можешь рассказать мне, как изумительно я выгляжу.

Атори благодарил всех богов, что Фудзи не настолько хорошо знал корейский, чтобы долго вести на нём разговор, и охранники только смотрели на них и не понимали ни слова. Ну, он на это надеялся. А ещё надеялся, что характер Фудзи за годы хоть немного изменился, и их беседа не приведёт к тому, что придётся говорить ему нет вместо да, произнесённого пять лет назад, когда Атори допустил одну, но очень большую, пусть и вынужденную, как его сегодняшние комплименты, ошибку.

— Твоя красота с годами лишь расцвела.

Что, кстати, чистая правда.


	55. Тай. Волнение

Тай стал омегой, мог бы стать альфой, или остаться прежним — ни тем, ни другим, — значения не имело, пока у него была работа и клятва Изами, а ещё обещание себе сделать всё, чтобы Чондэ выжил. Именно этим Тай решил заниматься, отложив в сторону мысли об изменившемся статусе.

Поначалу всё получалось неплохо. Он не отходил от Чондэ ни на шаг, следовал тенью, лишил даже намёка на личную жизнь и нарушил все границы пристойности. Как и пообещал в больнице — таскался вместе с ним даже в туалет, причём не следом, а заходил первым, и всё это несмотря на то, что все без исключения помещения проверялись охраной, а большая часть находилась под постоянным видеонаблюдением. Чондэ воспринимал происходящее как должное, будто так и надо, соглашался со всем, и Тай молча делал своё дело. 

Ну, не совсем молча — старался где-то подколоть откровенно хандрящего Чондэ, где-то рассмешить, где-то подбодрить или обратить внимание на что-то забавное, весёлое или приятное. В некотором смысле Тай взял на себя роль шута при наследном принце, ну или няньки при великовозрастном капризном ребёнке. Хотя суждение не отличалось справедливостью: ни высокомерия, ни глупых каприз от Чондэ Тай не видел. Тот просто грустил, словно за окном шёл ноябрьский дождь, а не жарило июльское солнце. Тай думал: у Чондэ рёбра ныли, да и остальное тело — сплошной синяк, наверняка ему даже ходить больно. А он собирался выступать на сцене, петь, танцевать — сумасшедший.

Ну, не полностью сумасшедший, а примерно наполовину — совершенно не жалеющий себя трудоголик. Хореограф группы Ли Джунхи присоединился к ним в самый последний момент, чтобы отработать на сцене все быстрые треки. Хоть в чём-то Чондэ пошёл навстречу здравому смыслу. Но в остальном — всё медленное, всё с подтанцовкой, и всё «на стульях», то есть стопроцентный сложный вокал, — он собирался исполнять сам. Переживал ещё, что придётся обмануть зрителей, пытался всеми способами уменьшить возможный ущерб. Совершенно себя не жалел и, кажется, опять позабыл, по какой причине вокруг него крутилась охрана. Чондэ и не думал беспокоиться из-за возможного нападения — на это у него, по его словам, не было времени. Так и сказал: «Слишком занят, чтобы бояться».

Тай смотрел на него и за ним, и думал, что никогда не встречал такого странного человека. Акихиро Кидзуре, к примеру, все тоже считали абсолютно бесстрашным, но он умел за себя постоять (как рассказывал Изами, отец всегда спал с оружием под рукой) и никогда не забывал об охране, годами растил тех, кто будет его защищать и без колебаний отдаст жизнь за босса. Рензо-сан тоже отличался храбростью, ему Тай, не задумываясь и мгновения, доверил бы жизнь — но, опять-таки, его мужество росло из силы не только духа, но и тела, закалённого постоянными тренировками. 

А Чондэ... Чондэ, особенно сейчас, израненный, избитый, не мог положиться ни на мощь своего тела, ни на оружие — ему предлагали носить при себе пистолет, он категорически отказался учиться им пользоваться. Честно признался, что не сможет выстрелить в другого человека, потому что боится ненароком, случайно убить. Не то чтобы пацифист, но действительно странный. Почему-то жизнь преступника для него казалась важнее собственной безопасности. Чондэ позволил себя охранять, не боялся угрозы, но его мотивы для Тая оставались за семью печатями.

Возможно ли, что Чондэ верит в судьбу (ангела, божественный промысел, силы Вселенной) или ещё какую-нибудь ерунду? Или он безразличен к вопросам жизни и смерти потому, что ему не хватает того, чем бы он дорожил? Последнее Тай понимал, в этом, если догадка верна, они с Чондэ были похожи. Только, в отличие от Чондэ, Тай не верил в грядущую жизнь и потому даже самое малое в настоящем, самое незначительное, но хорошее, держало его на плаву. 

Тай любил рассветы и закаты, любил усталость тела после хорошей тренировки, любил голос названного отца и временами позволял себе позвонить просто для того, чтобы услышать, что всё идёт как обычно, в делах порядок и погода хорошая. Он любил вкус еды, горячей, скворчащей, только-только приготовленной и даже сырой — и мяса, и рыбы. Любил ощущение текущей по коже горячей воды. Любил запах свежего белья и чистой одежды. Любил бодрящий вкус утреннего воздуха больше, чем кофе, обожал звуки леса в любое время дня и ночи, и в любой сезон, его завораживал скрип сосен на ветру. Обожал слушать музыку. Любил интенсивные тренировки. Ему временами не хватало хорошей драки, он ужасно скучал по Изами и считал себя эгоистом, потому что хотел не только слышать смех, голос, видеть улыбку, но и нуждался вновь сойтись с юным чемпионом на татами с боккэном в руках. 

В жизни Тай любил очень многое. Он и сам не понял, как так получилось, что сегодня он задумался о том, что ему нравится. Ещё удивительнее, что удалось вспомнить столько всего. Он дышал полной грудью, смотрел на мир во все глаза. Тая буквально переполняла энергия. Странно, раньше он такой яркости красок, глубины звуков и диапазона вкусов не замечал. А сегодня, задумавшись о Чондэ и его кажущемся безразличии к собственной смерти, а значит, и к сохранности собственной жизни, Тай вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что сам он сильно, даже животно сильно хочет жить. Ведь мир так удивителен и прекрасен. Каждый момент приносит что-то новое и изумляет.

Это из-за того, что он стал омегой? Потому его глаза всё видят ярче, иначе, и всё кажется таким красивым и живым? Потому слух ловит даже мельчайшие звуки? А скольжение шёлковой одежды по коже приносит настоящее наслаждение? А еда? Запахи? Обед ему по-настоящему понравился, еда показалась очень вкусной, порадовала симфонией вкусов на языке.

Он усмехнулся, когда в голову пришло, что перестройка организма за редчайшим исключением происходила в юношеском возрасте, когда яркость восприятия органов чувств и бушующие эмоции — естественны и не вызывают удивления. Вот и он решил не удивляться. Просто принять всё, как есть, вместе с изменившимся статусом.

В том, чтобы быть омегой, для него крылась масса преимуществ. И что с того, что ни одного из окружающих его альф он не хотел и вообще не понимал, как так случилось, ведь он, ну, совсем не влюблён. Ладно уж, зачем ломать голову, когда жизнь так удивительна и прекрасна. 

Когда они ехали на стадион, то Тай осознал, что гладит кончиками пальцев кожу сидения лимузина. Наверное, искусственную, ведь сейчас все так пекутся о защите природы, но на самом деле Таю было всё равно. Ему просто нравилось ощущение чуть поскрипывающей, плотной, слегка шероховатой и одновременно гладкой поверхности под пальцами. Ещё ему нравился запах, едва различимый за запахами туалетной воды и естественными запахами собравшихся в салоне альф. Пахло хорошо, очень приятно.

Он наслаждался моментом. Ему нравилось всё. Странное, непривычное ощущение, биение жизни, когда каждый новый вдох — как открытие, пока мимо, за затемнёнными стёклами, проносится целый мир.

Юнджи и Минхо сидели вместе, от Тая максимально далеко, и, кажется, никто не удивился, когда их тихий интимный разговор, смешки и улыбки друг другу превратились в нечто иное. Тай, когда заметил, что происходит, то больше не отводил от них глаз. Непристойно так таращиться на других, особенно когда эти другие ведут себя непристойно, но Тая приличия не волновали. Он смотрел на поцелуи, которыми обменивались Минхо и Юнджи, и понимал, что ему нравится то, что он видит.

Они выглядели такими влюблёнными и наслаждающимися друг другом. Нежность, страсть, нега, волнение — Тай с лёгкостью читал их чувства. И почему-то говорить о том, что он не верит в любовь, больше не получалось. Если любовь выглядела так, то в неё верить хотелось.

Тай смотрел на них и примерял их поведение на себя, словно необычную одежду, пошитую совсем на другого человека. 

Юнджи тоже его целовал. Короткое касание, ничего такого уж страшного, тогда подумал Тай. А сейчас смотрел, замечал, как Минхо и Юнджи, оба они млеют от наслаждения, судя по выражению их лиц, румянцу на щеках, влажным губам и сорванному дыханию, и, наверное, впервые Таю нравилось то, что он видел, и что имело прямое, пусть и не столь уж близкое отношение к сексу.

Глядя на целующихся Минхо и Юнджи, Тай коснулся своей щеки, припоминая нежное касание губ. Странно осознать только сейчас, что тот лёгкий поцелуй был приятным. Странно... Он провёл пальцами по своим губам, попытался поймать ускользающее впечатление. Не давалось, и он закрыл глаза. Он гладил свои губы, пытаясь представить нежный и сладкий поцелуй, какими обменивались Минхо и Юнджи, и ему казалось, что вот, ещё немного, сейчас, и он поймает ускользающую от него мысль, поймёт что-то по-настоящему важное.

Ничего Тай так и не понял, зато когда открыл глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Шину — откровенный, хитрый, дразнящий. Он наклонил голову, пряча лицо, когда Шину ему подмигнул. Таю нечего было стесняться, он всего лишь не хотел отвечать на заигрывание улыбкой. Он не мог даже толком нахмуриться или состроить лицо без эмоций. Прошлые страхи умерли и развеялись пеплом, настроение осталось необыкновенно хорошим.

Жаль, что Чондэ так грустил. Его хотелось растормошить, дёрнуть, ну, хотя бы за ухо, взъерошить волосы, заставить улыбнуться. Тай постарался безумные, сами собой приходящие в голову мысли так и оставить на уровне идей, ничего странного не наделать. Только придвинулся ближе и взял Чондэ за руку, обнял его ладонь обеими руками. Тот позволил, и Тай уставился в окно, на проносящиеся мимо огромные высотки, рекламные щиты и экраны, толпы людей на улицах. На душе было так спокойно и славно, светло. Гладить пальцы Чондэ, тёплые и сильные, гладкие ногти, чуть шершавые подушечки, прослеживать вены на тыльной стороне ладони, обводить кругами костяшки оказалось ещё интересней, заворожило надолго. Тай всё пытался понять, что чувствует, и почему то, что делает, ему так нравится. Ничего такого уж странного или непристойного он не делал, судя по тому, что Чондэ руку не вырывал, и Тай позволил себе играть с его ладонью до тех пор, пока они не приехали на место.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что сегодня концерт? — спросил Чондэ, когда все вышли, и они остались в салоне лимузина одни.

— Разумеется, мы же приехали на стадион, — ответил Тай и с сожалением отпустил ладонь Чондэ. — А почему ты спросил?

— Ты выглядишь таким задумчивым, на своей волне.

Чондэ потёр ладони друг о друга, словно пытался смыть прикосновения Тая. Или, наоборот, их повторить: он погладил большим пальцем другой руки тыльную сторону бывшей в плену Тая ладони, пальцы, костяшки, будто пытался вернуть ощущения. Тай с большим интересом проследил за его действиями. Он не смог бы объяснить, зачем гладил руку Чондэ и почему ему это так понравилось, как и наблюдать сейчас за смущённым, видимо, тоже не особо понимающим, что происходит, Чондэ. 

— Извини, — сказал Тай, не испытывая потребности извиняться, но в таких ситуациях вроде бы полагалось реагировать именно так.

— Не извиняйся. Мне... хм.. понравилось то, что ты делал.

Чондэ приподнялся, собираясь выходить, и Тай придержал его за руку. За всё ту же руку, прикасаться к которой было так приятно и хотелось ещё.

— Подожди, — попросил он, и Чондэ сел обратно и повернулся к нему с озадаченным видом. Синяк, огромный, фиолетово-чёрный, уродовал всю левую часть его совершенного лица.

Тай улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе. Он натянул Чондэ на лицо висящую на шее чёрную маску, поправил её. Публика не должна была увидеть следы жестокого избиения, странно, что Чондэ об этом забыл. Затем накинул на его голову капюшон толстовки и застегнул молнию до самого конца.

— Вот так хорошо, — сказал Тай, поправляя пряди волос, лезущие Чондэ на лоб так, чтобы выглядело красиво. Там, где-то на улице, кричали фанаты, и Чондэ, пусть он и не собирался к ним подходить, следовало быть осторожней. Где фанаты, там камеры, так что ему нельзя светить лицом, пока над ним толком не поработает Сонгю-нуна.

Чондэ смотрел на него как-то странно, Таю нравился его взгляд, его озадаченность, всё нравилось. Пусть и всё это было странно.

— Сегодня после концерта... — начал Чондэ и замолчал.

— Да?

Он хмыкнул. От него вновь повеяло ноябрьской хандрой.

— В таком состоянии я тебе не наврежу, но с остальными, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.

— Я буду рядом с тобой, а ты рядом со мной, — ответил Тай. — Даже если Юнджи и Минхо позволят себе что-то большее, чем поцелуи, я отсюда никуда не уйду.

— Даже так?

— Даже так. Но если моё присутствие после концерта в компании твоих друзей тебя беспокоит, то я предлагаю уехать со стадиона наедине, на отдельной машине. Вместо тебя с группой может поехать Ли Джунхи, что скажешь?

Чондэ несколько раз кивнул.

— Мне нравится твоя мысль.

— Вот и хорошо. Я это организую. — Тай улыбнулся. — Хорошего тебе выступления.

— У нас ещё подготовки часа три, не меньше.

— И всё равно. Удачи тебе. Вы сегодня покажете класс, всё пройдёт замечательно.

Чондэ улыбнулся. Как странно, что Тай _знал_ выражение его лица, хотя его надёжно скрывала чёрная маска. Но он видел тёмные сверкающие глаза, чувствовал эмоции Чондэ каким-то непонятным, совершенно неописуемым образом. Он знал. И расплылся в ответной улыбке.

В раскрытую дверь лимузина заглянул Вонг.

— Вы собираетесь выходить, или тут останетесь? Смотрю, устроились хорошо. Может, попросить водителя, и он вас ещё покатает?

— Вонг!

— Ну а что. Время до выступления ещё есть. А тебе не помешает развеяться в хорошей компании. Тай — хорошая для тебя компания. Так что вперёд с ветерком. Считай, что мы все одобряем.

— Одобряете? Ты что, вообще? — Чондэ, опередив Тая, выбрался из машины. Охрана стояла прямо у дверей, Тай их видел со своего места, опасности — никакой. — Отмотай назад и хорошо подумай, что ты и о ком сейчас сказал. 

Кажется, ответ Вонга Чондэ совсем не понравился. Они начали спорить вполголоса, Вонг всё что-то пытался объяснить, но Чондэ не давал ему толком высказаться. В итоге Тай услышал только чёткое:

— Да просто заткнись.

Из наушника как раз доносились отчёты всех постов охраны о готовности, так что Тай особо к разговору Чондэ и Вонга не прислушивался. Ему следовало отчитаться, как и остальным. Не совсем для проформы, а в том числе чтобы убедиться, что связь работает хорошо.

— Пост Омега в полной готовности, — сказал он, когда подошла его очередь.

Чондэ отогнал Вонга от машины и вернулся, чтобы подать руку, словно Тай не мог выбраться наружу сам. Ах, да, они же играли роль на публику. И всё же принять его заботу Таю понравилось. На душе стало тепло-тепло.

— Идём, Тай-и?

«Тай-и», — повторил про себя Тай, выбравшись из машины. До Чондэ его никто так не называл, это случилось впервые. Так его называли бы родители, если бы ему повезло провести детство в совсем других условиях. Так его называли бы самые близкие друзья, которых у него никогда не было. И так его называл бы любимый человек, если бы Тай смог сблизиться с кем-то настолько, чтобы довериться и полюбить.

Юнджи подарил ему первый поцелуй, ну, если считать только свободную жизнь, забыв о прошлом. Чондэ — маленькое короткое слово, имя, впервые произнесённое так, словно у Тая есть близкий человек, а ещё, почему-то, надежду.

Тай-и звучало прекрасно. 

Интересно, что скажет Чондэ, если вернуть ему любезность? Его кто-нибудь когда-нибудь так называл? Ему станет так же светло и радостно на душе? Так хорошо и легко, как воздушному шарику, летящему вверх и вверх, прямо в бездонное небо?

— Спасибо за заботу, Дэ-и, — с искренней благодарностью произнёс Тай. 

Следовало сказать «Чондэ-и», но получилось ещё короче, интимно-близко, само сорвалось с языка, и Тай почему-то решил: да, именно так, только так правильно. Дэ-и. Так красиво.

Чондэ чуть крепче сжал его пальцы, но не сбавил шаг. Наоборот, рванулся вперёд, несмотря на ноющие рёбра. Разволновался ужасно. Неосторожность Тая причинила ему боль, но не физическую.

Тай и прежде умел читать эмоции людей, но впервые почувствовал так ярко и быстро, понял в одно мгновение. Он тотчас пожалел о том, что сказал. 

— Простите меня, Чондэ, я не хотел вас расстроить, — сказал он, когда они немного притормозили у двери. Почему-то даже на ты не смог Чондэ назвать, пусть они и уже давно отказались от церемоний. Жаль, что Тай так поспешил, не оказался бы в роли незваного гостя, мнущегося перед захлопнутой перед носом дверью.

— Вы не расстроили... Ты не расстроил. — Они вместе вошли в фойе, и Чондэ остановился. — Я прошу прощения за ту безобразную сцену.

— Безобразную сцену? — повторил Тай недоумённо.

Чондэ махнул рукой.

— Неважно. Не обращай внимания, Тай.

Больше не Тай-и. Как жаль.

Прекрасное настроение начало таять, словно шарик мороженого на ярком солнце, быстро расплывающийся в безобразную липкую массу.

Тай не позволял себе отвлекаться, работал чётко. Чондэ иногда посматривал на него, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Когда его волнение и решимость возрастали, Тай предусмотрительно отходил на несколько шагов. Не хотел ничего слушать. Пытался разобраться в себе. Сколько времени занял обмен двумя короткими фразами? Считанные секунды. Но Тай никак не мог выбросить их из головы. Он не злился на Чондэ, тот был в своём праве не позволять какому-то чужаку называть себя так, словно они друзья детства. Тай злился на себя. На те мгновения, считанные удары сердца между Тай-и и Дэ-и, между переживанием близости с другим человеком и чётким осознанием, что ничего такого между ними не было и нет, это иллюзия, игра, вежливость, что угодно, но никакая не близость.

Им овладело и никак не отпускало то мерзкое чувство, когда открываешь дверь и входишь в чужой дом без приглашения, сразу снимаешь обувь, потому что веришь-надеешься, что тебя здесь любят и ждут. А в следующий миг, увидев выражение лица хозяев, быстро, стараясь не показать смущения, надеваешь обувь обратно, чтобы сказаться занятым и тотчас уйти. Потому что ошибся. Не дверью, а отношением. Всего миг, когда понимаешь, что да, тут ждали, но не тебя, а ты так, случайный человек, который никому здесь не нужен, и если тебе и предложат войти, то только из насквозь лицемерного гостеприимства.

Тай никогда не думал, что такая мелочь, такая глупость, которую другому человеку даже не получится толком объяснить, каким красноречием ни обладай, так сильно уязвит и ранит. Чондэ даже ничего не сказал, просто почувствовал себя неудобно из-за всего одного слова, а Тай развёл из сущего пустяка нешуточную драму. Вся ситуация не стоила выеденного яйца, а он вёл себя нелепо и смешно, понимал это и всё равно не мог спрятаться от эмоций.

Меньше всего на свете Тай хотел бы кому-то навязываться. Он ненавидел чувство отверженности так сильно, как ничто иное. Не приближаясь ни к кому, не позволял себя отвергать. А тут, чёрт, ну откуда взялось это противное чувство? Ведь Чондэ ему даже ничего не сказал!

Настроение упало ниже некуда. Тай стоял, обнимая себя за плечи, временами его трясло, он в жизни не испытывал таких сильных чувств из-за ничего. Сущего ничего! Обидно до слёз, но осознание глупости и абсолютной нелогичности испытываемых эмоций никак не помогало с ними справиться.

Он выпил два стакана холодной воды, пытаясь успокоиться. Считал от ста до единицы. Методично проверял всё, на что мог отвлечься. Старался сдерживаться, хранить невозмутимость и всё-таки поругался с зашедшим проверить пост Атори. Ненавидел жизнь и себя, злился непонятно на что, хотя пару часов назад любил весь мир и наслаждался каждым мгновением. Совсем недавно он поражался яркости красок, разнообразию вкусов, чистоте звуков, а сейчас стоящий в гримёрке шум дико раздражал, всё раздражало, свет резал глаза, а яркие цвета казались кислотными, ядовитыми.

Тай едва удержался от того, чтобы застонать-сбежать-заорать. И тут на него гранитной плитой рухнуло осознание.

Он вёл себя неадекватно. Вернее, чувствовал неадекватно. Всё началось в машине, усиливалось целый день, а сейчас дошло до полного абсурда. 

Будь он в порядке, не стал бы устраивать истерику из-за молчания и своевольно приписанных другому человеку чувств (пусть и Тай почти не сомневался, что ни в чём не ошибся). Как и, будь он в норме, не стал бы вешаться на Чондэ, а именно этим он в машине и занимался. Хорошо ещё, что его приставания выглядели, вроде бы, довольно скромно. И, может быть, да, может быть, ему повезло, и Чондэ ничего не понял.

Об эмоциональной нестабильности подростков всем известно, но Тай не думал, что подобные проблемы накроют его в двадцать девять лет. Что говорили про несдержанного, с взрывным темпераментом, бросающегося в крайности человека? Именно — «ведёт себя, как молоденький омега». Но ему ведь не шестнадцать, он давно взрослый, и вот, на тебе.

Тай считал, что отсутствие выдержки решается силой воли, а сформированный характер никак не может измениться. Он не думал, что тело подведёт его таким неожиданным и странным образом, что гормональная буря повлияет на разум, эмоции и восприятие, лишит стыда, а затем превратит в комок нервов. 

А на деле получалось, что все эти сказки, истории, анекдоты об истерящих омегах и агрессивных альфах, о потере контроля из-за безудержных чувств, о льде и пламени, сменяющих друг друга, словно треклятая пытка, — никакие не преувеличения, а правда. Он стал омегой, и гормоны объявили ему войну. И плевать им на его двадцать девять. Возможно, но только возможно, пережить такое в шестнадцать оказалось бы легче... в нормальных обстоятельствах, а не его жалкой жизни.

«Это всего лишь гормоны», — сколько Тай ни повторял догадку, управиться с качелями эмоций не получалось. Всё раздражало, слёзы подступали к глазам, он чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким, словно последний в мире человек — и это среди десятка болтающих, смеющихся и улыбающихся людей.

Как же всё это не вовремя!

— Ну как смотрится? — спросил Чондэ у всех присутствующих, выбравшись из кресла сотворившего чудо стилиста. На его лице не осталось ни следа побоев, всю левую часть лица и часть правой покрывали тигриные полоски, тёмные больше напоминали маскировку спецназа, светлые сверкали золотой пыльцой. Макияж глаз получился очень ярким. Чондэ был одновременно похож и не похож на себя самого. Всегда красивый, сейчас он потрясал. Ослеплял. Блистал. Что ни скажи — будет мало.

Тай из-за его вида едва не расплакался и одновременно захотел ударить себя по лицу, вернуть самоконтроль.

— Настоящий тигр! Круто! Ты только посмотри! — Чондэ и Сонгю-нуну завалили комплиментами.

Тай промолчал, и Чондэ спросил у него прямо:

— А ты что думаешь, Тай-и?

По непонятной причине в комнате стало тихо. Словно все ждали его ответа. Вонг, Шину, Минхо и Юнджи, даже Джунхи — выглядящий сейчас братом-близнецом Чондэ — и Сонгю-нуна с помощниками смотрели на него, будто его слова имели какое-то значение. 

Как назло, оказавшись в центре внимания и всё ещё качаясь на качелях сумасшедших эмоций, Тай никак не мог сообразить, что сказать.

— Очень красиво, — наконец он выдавил из себя что-то звучащее совершенно неискренне. Тай облизал губы и попробовал ещё раз, глядя в лицо, в глаза стоящего напротив Чондэ: — Ты... потрясающий, прекрасный... как принц-тигр, ну, тот, из сказки.

Боже. Лучше б он молчал. Лучше б ему немым родиться. 

В голову больше ничего не приходило, и Тай мучительно искал хоть какие-то слова, чтобы сгладить впечатление от предыдущих (если это вообще возможно). 

— Сонгю-нуна — настоящий волшебник, тебя заколдовал, — выдохнул он обессиленно и замолчал. 

Показал себя редкостным идиотом. А что наговорил Чондэ? Назвал его прекрасным, потрясающим, его — Чондэ, не макияж. Может, повезёт, и он не заметит?

Заметил, разумеется, Вонг. Не преминул прокомментировать:

— Слышишь, Тигр? 

— М-да?

— Детка Тай считает тебя прекрасным принцем. Лови момент.

Чондэ фыркнул и покачал головой, но повернулся к Таю с заинтересованным видом. Что бы сейчас ни сказал — Тай был готов под землю провалиться.

Спасение пришло откуда не ждали — в наушнике раздался голос специалиста из группы мониторинга. Какое облегчение!

— Прошу прощения. — Тай отошёл на несколько шагов, вслушиваясь в каждое слово переговоров между Атори и другими сотрудниками охраны и пытаясь прийти в себя. Лицо горело, хотелось уйти отсюда или забиться в угол — как раз когда пришло время поработать. 

Чондэ направился к выходу из гримёрки, и Тай преградил ему дорогу.

— Сейчас нельзя. У нас там потенциальная угроза. 

Он взял Чондэ за руку и повёл к дивану, где уже сидели Минхо и копия Чондэ — Джунхи. 

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Непосредственной опасности нет, но всем нам лучше остаться здесь, на месте. — Тай подтолкнул Чондэ. — Пожалуйста, садись.

Под внимательными взглядами тигров-близнецов Тай подошёл к двери.

Он дышал на счёт и старался успокоиться, но у него не получалось. А уж когда услышал, кого именно задержала охрана, так бросил бесполезные попытки.

Ужасный день. Предавшее его тело, бушующие гормоны, дурацкие эмоции. Смущающие ситуации, в которые он попал только по собственной вине. И ещё это. Последнее. Чтобы, видимо, добить. 

Он не верил в судьбу, но сейчас ему чертовски хотелось свою проклясть. Выругаться от души трёхэтажным матом. Что-нибудь разбить. Позвонить отцу и впервые в жизни хлюпать носом, жаловаться и ныть, причитая: «Рензо-сан, что же ты наделал?» 

Тай внимательно осмотрел гримёрку, оценивая масштаб грядущей катастрофы. Пятеро, нет, с Ли Джунхи — шестеро красивых альф. У Вонга, кажется, есть омега, у Джунхи — обручальное кольцо, которое ему пришлось снять, чтобы оно случайно не попало в кадр. У Юнджи — Минхо, а у Минхо — Юнджи. И двое свободных, а значит, абсолютно беззащитных — Шину и Чондэ. Даже интересно, кто из шестерых станет первой жертвой? 

Тай повернулся к зеркалу, пригладил волосы, глубоко вздохнул. 

В дверь постучали.


	56. Шину. Game on

Шину считали, да и он сам себя считал, позитивистом, оптимистом, иногда настырным, даже воинствующим позитивистом-оптимистом. Не ныть — девиз, с которым он, воин добра и света, выходил против драконов хандры и бессилия. Чаще хватало широкой улыбки и слов поддержки, но иногда приходилось помахать световым мечом. В любой затруднительной ситуации (читай — жопе) Шину играл роль того чела с зубастой улыбкой, который видит свет в конце туннеля и вдохновляет остальных на подвиги, мудро помалкивая, что на пути по-любому придётся разгребать горы дерьма и прорываться сквозь клоаку. Работало на результат всегда, и всего несколько раз в жизни он попадал в ситуации, когда никакого света, как ни вглядывался, не видел и, что делать дальше, не знал.

Вот как сейчас. Он честно не понимал, почему этого не замечали остальные, но с придурочной местью придурочных японцев они попали в полное и абсолютное дерьмище. Может, как он совсем недавно, они просто позволили себе забыться и не думать? Предположение, что охранное агентство тупо разводит их на деньги, теперь казалось Шину необычайно привлекательным. Он, честно, из собственного кармана бы доплатил мошенникам, только б такой расклад оказался правдой. Но среди охранников погибли двое, а за третьего дышали аппараты. Телохранители бегали, как ужаленные в жопу, так что какое уж тут мошенничество, увы, не с их счастьем попасть всего лишь на деньги. Всё это правда, весь этот ад.

До него дошло не сразу, но когда дошло... Японцы реально собирались убить Чондэ. Без шуток. И у них оказались очень длинные руки, достали через тысячи километров до Гонконга. Достанут и до... И как утихомирить их, заставить передумать — никто об этом даже не заикался. Только тогда, в Сеуле, от Чо Джихвана они услышали о возможных переговорах, но пока к ним никто не приступал. А с талантами их охраны, вполне возможно, и не приступит — Чондэ погибнет, и о чём тут уже договариваться? Для какого-то ленивого мудака — простое решение вопроса, а для них — об этом даже страшно думать.

Шину не знал, что делать. Он находился в салоне пикирующего самолёта в компании друзей — тех, кто ближе и родней семьи. Охрана махала крыльями, притормаживая катастрофу, но в кресле пилота никто не сидел. Никто, блядь, не знал, что делать и как вывести их на спасительный маршрут. А раз так — всего лишь вопрос времени, когда они с грохотом долбанутся. Даже если умрёт один Чондэ... Шину не мог об этом думать и не думать не мог. Одна мысль потерять кого-то из своих рвала на части. Он паниковал. В воображаемом самолёте он сидел, забившись в угол, и рыдал от страха и беспомощности. И ничего, сука, ничего вообще не мог поделать. От его оптимизма не осталось и следа.

За всю жизнь он мог посчитать на пальцах случаи, когда наверх выползала другая его сторона. Чёрная, словно нефть из пробоины танкера, загрязняющая и убивающая собой всё. 

Говорят, сходить с ума из-за того, на что не можешь повлиять, прямой путь к настоящему безумию. О, в его арсенале утешительных изречений подобного дерьма хватало. Но на него самого оно не действовало. Он никак не мог взять себя в руки. Сапожник без сапог, так и он, не мог натянуть на лицо улыбку. Старался, ради Чондэ, чтобы не беспокоить, а улыбчивая маска так и норовила соскользнуть. Не то чтобы он думал об этом каждую секунду, но стоило оказаться наедине с собой, и мысли лезли в голову, как саранча, сжирали всю радость.

Он не мастер боевых искусств, не VIP-персона в мире богачей и власти, у него нет связей в правоохранительных органах и тем более среди организованной преступности — он реально не мог сделать ни-че-го, кроме того, чтобы держаться поближе и, по возможности, облегчить жизнь Чондэ и, может быть, каким-то чудом не помешать, а помочь охране. Он долго составлял для себя план возможных действий, и да, он оказался вот таким, тупым. Да уж, с такой полётной картой никаких шансов сесть за штурвал и спасти всех. 

И всё же перед концертом даже с этим куцым планом он немного успокоился. Помогла охрана — целая армия с оружием и звериной серьёзностью на лицах. Красавчик Атори бегал как подстреленный, с таким озабоченным лицом, будто и правда где-то схватил пулю. Тай витал в облаках... Но Шину больше на него не злился. Среди шкафоподобных альф маленький хрупкий омега (ну, почти омега) — услада глаз. И Чондэ, кажется, его общество нравилось, развлекало и отвлекало от грустных мыслей. За одно это Шину мог простить Таю все прошлые недоработки. Тем более что фарш нельзя провернуть назад, что сделано, то сделано.

Шину сосредоточился на грядущем концерте. Отсидел положенное в кресле стилиста. Мысленно повторил в который раз танцы из новой программы, заранее махнув рукой, если где-то ошибётся. Он почти забыл об угрозе, почти привык к шкафам в чёрных деловых костюмах. И тут:

— У нас потенциальная угроза, — ударило по нервам нежным голосом Тая.

Чондэ, спокойный, словно монах, познавший дзен, даже не отреагировал особо. А Шину стало нечем дышать, он сорвал накидку, дёрнул, ослабляя, душащий шею галстук. И всё прежде надуманное — включая пике воображаемого самолёта — пронеслось в голове, лишая с трудом наработанной концентрации.

А потом выяснилось, что всё это — учебная тревога. Блядская шутка. Розыгрыш. Шину словно в живот ударили, так мерзко стало из-за вновь пережитого страха. Он утешался только тем, что боялся не за себя, а за самого лучшего друга. И всё равно страх — чувство мерзейшее, унизительное, он по-настоящему разозлился на того, кто решил прощупать охрану и пощекотать им всем нервы. Могли бы обойтись без спецэффектов, не выставляя свою работу перед ними напоказ. О несуществующих угрозах Шину ничего не хотел знать, реальных с лихвой хватало. 

Ему честно хотелось плюнуть в глаза придумавшему и осуществившему дебильнейшую шутку. Он ждал, хотел посмотреть на этого кретина и высказать всё, что накипело прямо в лицо. А когда увидел — идиота — прикусил язык.

В гримёрку, словно наследного принца, ввели молодого японца, омегу, с очень светлой кожей, с раскосыми глазами, тёмными волосами, яркими губами. Атори так старался угодить ему, только что красную ковровую дорожку не раскатал. Держал под ручку, словно не понимал, как это выглядит, глупец.

— Прошу позаботиться о моём названном брате. Фудзи Тагава, двадцать два года, омега, теперь он член нашей команды, будет помогать, — представил омегу Тай тихим голосом. 

На новенького Шину поначалу не обратил особого внимания, больше смотрел на Тая — ему не понравился бледный вид хрупкого недоомежки. В машине тот выглядел румяным и довольным жизнью, мечтательным, дышал всей грудью — чистый соблазн для любого альфы. А тут — будто заболел, как подменили, бедняга. И из-за кого, ну да.

Поднявшегося переполоха из-за заявившегося в гримёрку брата их миленького Тая Шину не понимал, сколько ни разглядывал омегу — Фудзи, боже, ну и имя. В честь священной Фудзиямы, что ли, его назвали? Зря, очень зря. Фудзияма — величественная, огромная, покрытая белоснежными снегами гора, вернее, вулкан, смертельно опасный, пусть и давно спящий. А братишка Тая не поражал с первого взгляда ни таящимся внутри огнём, ни белым и пушистым поведением, ни прекрасной, глаз не отвести, внешностью. Фудзи — не Тай, ни разу. Обычный омега, таких, как сельди в Тихом океане.

Все эти быстрые взгляды из-под ресниц, вздёрнутые брови, нахальное выражение лица, яркий макияж, подчёркивающая фигуру одежда, соблазнительные интонации в голосе, звонкий смех. Сколько таких Шину перевидал, не счесть, именно таких всегда выбирал — с ними проще всего, быстро, горячо и сытно, отвернулись друг от друга и забыли навсегда. Такому омежке не нужны свидания, чтобы дать понравившемуся альфе. Такие, как он, сами напрашиваются, прямо просят-умоляют: возьми меня. Таких, как этот Фудзи, ищущих развлечений на пятую точку, Шину перетрахал сколько-то там тысяч. Падких на знаменитостей и готовых снять трусы по щелчку, ради того чтобы вписать имя айдола в очередную строчку мысленно, а иногда и реально ведущегося списка длинных членов. Скукотища. Пусть и этот Фудзи довольно красивый... хотя и не особо, так, средненько, но для японца очень даже ничего, симпатичный. Хорошо одет, ухожен, боек на язык, а в целом, ничего особенного, право слово. На один раз. К тому же стоит учесть фактор индустрии красоты: смой с лица всю краску, что окажется под ней? Сомнительно, что чистота и прелесть, как у Тая.

Из необычного — только глаза. В Корее омежки, кому не повезло с рождения, массово ложились под нож, а этот, хм, при его деньгах — естественный, глазки-щёлочки, пусть и разрез красивый. 

Из нечастого, но не удивительного — наглость стопроцентная при нулевой стыдливости. Он разглядывал их всех, словно товар в магазине, примеривался, скалился, смеялся и комментировал, что видит. Тай слушал с мученическим видом, но молчал и не одёргивал, не спорил. М-да, интересные у них в семье отношения между старшим и младшим братом. От своего хёна, попытайся Шину вот так выделываться, немедленно бы огрёб. А Тай терпел, хотя у стоящего рядом Атори покраснели даже уши, и, явно сославшись на дела, он вскоре сбежал, слабак.

Шину продолжать наблюдать за этим цирком только от нечего делать. Злость уже ушла, но раздражение осталось. Этот Фудзи, хотя они пока не перекинулись ни словом, бесил даже на расстоянии. Он прибыл помогать, но пока всех только отвлекал и злил. 

Насколько Шину понял по тону голоса и выражению лица, из них всех Вонг получил наивысшую оценку — неудивительно, Медведище измазался в чём-то и как раз переодевался, к радости собравшихся омежек сверкая плечищами, мощной грудью и прессаком. Даже Сонгю-нуна уделил зрелищу внимание, хотя должен был давно привыкнуть. Одетый Вонг тоже выглядел на сто из десяти, его почти не штукатурили, оставили красивого, как есть. С глазищами, понятно, а то бы нарушился концепт: сегодня все они выступали с глазами на пол-лица. Вонгу даже накладных ушей не полагалось, единственный выглядел почти как нормальный человек. 

А вот Юнджи и Хани получили у японца меньше всех баллов — видимо, за дурашливую милоту и полностью одетый вид, ну и, вполне вероятно, сосредоточенность друг на друге. Шину бы не удивился, если бы ханджи даже не заметили всю эту хероту с появлением японца. Они щеголяли ушками под цвет волос друг друга: Юнджи красными, а Хани чёрными. Хихикали, как два идиота. Вели себя, как будто вокруг ни души — не тесная шумная комната, забитая парой десятков суетящихся людей, а необитаемый остров, где друг друга можно погладить-потискать, не оглядываясь ни на кого. И ведь говорить что-то — полный бесполезняк, даже если услышат. Они ж «незаметно и осторожно», угу, с лапищей Юнджи на прелестной Ханиной попе. 

Да, сегодня Шину ворчал, как старый дед. И что с того, имел право. 

Он перехватил очередной наглый взгляд японца на собственную особу и фыркнул. Что этот узкоглазый сейчас сказал Таю: wow? Ну да, они тут все wow, и что с того? Без одежды, кстати, он, как и все они — WOW капслоком. И в одежде и сценическом образе — прям зашибись.

Над его макияжем Сонгю-нуна тоже постарался, но всё лицо, как у Чондэ, не раскрашивали, обошлись глазами, десятком леопардовых пятнышек и золотой пудрой — чтобы узнаваемым намёком. Получилось неплохо, зеркало и японец не врали, сегодня он и правда wow, только... бля, пока красили, испоганили воротничок рубашки, и накидка не помогла. Или когда её снимали? Кто этот криворукий дебил? 

Обычно в таких ситуациях Шину бы только усмехнулся, а сейчас по-настоящему разозлился. Не только на криворукого, но и на себя. Чё-т он совсем расклеился, аж тошно. В животном царстве, будь он правда леопардом, ходил бы кругами, выл, драл землю когтями и щерился на всех.

В человеческом мире полагалось прятать клокучещее внутри за маской выдержки и спокойствия, ещё и улыбками подбадривать других. Шину в таком деле всегда был мастер, а сейчас никак не получалось. Ещё и блядский японец из своего появления устроил блядский театр. Стукнул бы, стёр эту самоуверенную ухмылку с лица нахуй. Но нужно оставаться адекватным, хотя, бля, как же раздражает. Нужно остыть.

Когда он последний раз трахался? Ещё в Осаке... А, нет, в Гонконге тоже было, с тем кусачим китайцем. Шину посчитал на пальцах: получилось, у него третий день без секса — блядский недотрах и нервы. Мог бы решить вопрос вчера, но после посещения больницы настроение ушло в аут, он выпил в номере, всего-то грамм пятьдесят сорокаградусного, но Вонг заметил и встал скалой, никуда не отпустил. Не так уж он и много выпил... но да, Вонг был прав, в баре он бы обязательно добавил и не пива. Ушёл бы в отрыв. До сих пор хотелось уйти, послав всё нахуй.

Фу-ух. Так, успокоился, и дыши.

— Ли-ши, — поймал он проходящего мимо костюмера. — Нужна замена, или исправляйте это. — Он ткнул пальцем в разноцветное пятно на воротничке.

Тот кинулся к стойке с одеждой и пришёл, разводя руками.

— Замен больше нет. Снимайте её, я быстро почищу.

Шину быстро пробежался пальцами по пуговицам и чуть ослабил пояс. Немного завозился, вытаскивая полы, и наконец скинул рубашку на руки костюмеру. А когда поднял глаза — японец стоял в метре от него, беззастенчиво пялясь на пресс и грудь. И член тоже, судя по тому, куда ушёл жгущий кожу взгляд. Наглая сучка.

— Нравится? — спросил Шину без улыбки. 

Тот кивнул и повторил идиотское wow. Продолжил облизывать глазами. Нарывался, говнюк.

Шину обычно действовал не так, тоньше и легче, и после концерта, а не до. Но вдруг захотелось, и всё тут.

— Если хочешь, могу показать больше и не только показать. Ну так что, детка? 

Японец нахмурился, щёлкнул пальцами и заозирался кругом. В переводчики выбрал Тая, вот же чёрт.

Хотя с Таем Шину не особо что светило. И всё равно детка ему нравился, он находил его действительно красивым. Тонкие черты лица, нежные губы, будто предназначенные для сладких долгих поцелуев. Прелестная детка. К крайнему сожалению, именно что детка, ребёнок, прячущий синие глаза под линзами. Созревший, только тронь, и раскроется, как цветок. Хотелось это увидеть, и, ну, если быть совсем честным, не возьмись Чондэ опекать детку, то Шину бы непременно попытался поддеть один из лепестков кончиком когтя. Иногда аж руки чесались зажать где-нибудь в углу, потискать, погладить, попробовать на вкус.

Тай казался сладким. А что у него имелись острые шипы, и он, видимо, при большом желании мог справиться даже без оружия с взрослым альфой, не отпугивало, а привлекало ещё больше.

Если б не Чондэ... Но тот, вечно занятой, не вдающийся в подробности вне обязанностей лидера группы, смотрел за Таем так пристально, как будто где-то в его контракте прописали дополнительный пункт: охранять телохранителя от посягательств. Вот и сейчас — уставился во все глаза и даже подорвался с дивана послушать, о чём шла речь.

Преотвратное настроение и присутствие запретного плода сделали Шину грубым.

— Представь нас, — попросил он у Тая, прервав их бурный разговор с братом.

Они с Фудзи Тагавой обменялись именами, необходимыми подробностями и лёгкими поклонами. 

— Рад познакомиться, — небрежно бросил Шину, разглядывая омегу с высоты своего роста. — Раз он совершеннолетний, и если он заинтересован, то передай ему, что я предлагаю ему приятно провести полчаса наедине со мной прямо сейчас.

— Ты охе... обалдел? Ты помнишь, что у нас сейчас концерт? — Чондэ, разумеется, в первую очередь думал о главном.

Тай, вместо того чтобы перевести сказанное, уставился на Шину, как на врага.

— Ты... Относись к нему с уважением, он тебе не шлюха.

Он дёрнул брата за руку, попытался увести. Но, как Шину и предполагал, в их маленькой компании из четырёх человек, только один беспокоился о приличиях. Точно не японец.

— Да, я согласен, — Фудзи вырвал свою руку из захвата и ответил на корейском с очень сильным акцентом. Понимал лучше, чем говорил, что вероятнее всего. Тем проще будет от него получить то, что он так сильно хочет дать. Шину удовлетворённо усмехнулся.

Тай разразился целой речью на японском, эмоциональной, но негромкой. Шину из всего сказанного им понял лишь несколько слов: пожалуйста и Фудзи-тян, иностранные языки ему не давались, но, о чём шла речь, неплохо представлял. На Фудзи уговоры Тая не произвели видимого впечатления, он слушал, улыбаясь, кивал, а ответил — внезапно — так, чтобы всем всё стало понятно, на корейском:

— Просто секс. Он мне нравится. Я взрослый. Я хочу его. No problem.

Последнее Шину тоже понял, после стольких лет почти бесплодных попыток Вонга научить его хоть чему-то.

Тай опять полез с уговорами, бесполезными, судя по лицу наслаждающегося смущением брата Фудзи. Мелкий засранец, вполне возможно, не так хотел заиметь в себя хороший член, как засадить по мозгам старшему братцу. Шину не собирался вмешиваться — причины поступков японца его волновали в последнюю очередь.

— У нас концерт, — вновь напомнил недовольный Чондэ, как будто о таком можно позабыть.

Шину правда не хотел его расстраивать, но у него уже, от одной перспективы скоро кончить, стоял наполовину.

— Я помню. Мне просто надо сбросить пар. Нервничаю, как сучка. 

Чондэ разочарованно покачал головой. Но что он мог возразить? Он отлично знал, что сбросить пар и отодрать кого-то для Шину — синонимы.

— Пошли. — Шину протянул японцу руку и бросил Чондэ: — Я быстро, не волнуйся.

— Может, выберешь кого-нибудь другого? — тихо спросил Чондэ.

Прежде такого от него Шину не слышал. Чондэ явно влез не в своё дело лишь из-за Тая. В отличие от Шину, Чондэ отлично говорил на японском языке, а значит, понял всё, что сказал и до сих пор эмоционально говорил Тай, и это, видимо, произвело на него впечатление.

Но даже ради Чондэ Шину не собирался отказываться от возможности быстро трахнуть японца. Не потому что тот поразил своей внешностью или поведением. А потому что ему правда надо было успокоиться, и лучшего способа — отодрать именно того, кто выбесил — ещё не придумали. 

Японец взял его за руку, и Шину быстро вывел его за собой из гримёрки. Рядом располагалась небольшая комнатка, где они обедали, именно туда Шину жертву и потащил. Как он и предполагал, внутри никого не оказалось.

Свет зажёгся, когда они вошли. Шину предоставил японца самому себе, пока закрывал дверь на не пожелавший сходу подчиниться замок. Обыкновенно, после поданного против него иска, который с таким трудом удалось замять, он записывал согласие партнёров на камеру на телефоне. Но сегодня решил этого не делать. Он вообще спешил — вышел в коридор как был, без рубашки, оставшейся у костюмера. Хотел сделать всё быстро, и выбрал для этого подходящего партнёра, но, вероятно, ошибся — поведение японца изменилось, как только они оказались наедине.

Фудзи обошёл комнату по кругу, с какого-то хрена осмотрел все углы и даже потолок. Исследование завершилось в центре, у стола, всё ещё заставленного пустыми коробками из-под пиццы, бутылками с газировкой и соками, всякой ерундой. Японец привалился ягодицами к его краю, можно сказать, присел стоя, и скрестил ноги. Затем ещё и скрестил руки на груди. Плюс выражение лица — Шину со своего места у двери прекрасно видел всю картину под названием «Отказ», художник Обломинго.

— Стой, где стоишь. Ничего не будет, — заговорила «картина» на корейском.

Даже акцент оказался менее заметным. Лживый сучонок.

— Понятно. — Шину подпёр спиной дверь, ощущая после духоты гримёрки приятную прохладу на голой коже. — Захотел выбесить брата?

— Не выношу тех, кто считает меня шлюхой. — Фудзи опёрся ладонями на край стола, откинул голову, продемонстрировав длинную шею. Воротник чёрной водолазки мешал рассмотреть, но выглядело красиво. Впервые что-то в японце Шину понравилось.

— А ты не шлюха?

— Ну, ты же не считаешь шлюхой себя? А у тебя партнёров было больше, чем у меня, это точно.

Ах, он из этих, борцунов за равенство полов. Ну понятно.

Шину скривился.

— Если не хотел трахаться, нахрена было занимать чужое место? В той комнате, кроме Тая, мне бы дал любой омега, только пальцем помани.

Что чистейшая правда, но Шину не просто так выбирал незнакомцев — терпеть не мог потом выяснять отношения и даже случайно наталкиваться на ждущий продолжения олений взгляд. Секс — это всего лишь секс, только попробуй это объяснить романтично настроенным омежкам.

— Ты ещё поплачь, альфа, — откликнулся японец. 

Теперь он смотрел на Шину с зловредным выражением лица. Не такой уж и середнячок, кстати, когда глаза такие злые и сверкают. Но японец до кончиков ногтей, а как каждый уважающий себя кореец, Шину японцев не любил. Плюс этот конкретный японец его дико — и уже дважды — разозлил.

Шину переступил с ноги на ногу — неудобно, член продолжал стоять и опадать не собирался.

Фудзи, разумеется, заметил. Растянул губы в ухмылке.

— Как жаль, что ты не можешь вернуться и выбрать кого-нибудь другого из гарёма. 

— Почему это не могу?

— Трижды ха! Ты такой предсказуемый, что аж смешно. Кому-то рассказать, как тебя обломали, альфа-детка? Не позволят гордость и понты, — отлично сказано, к тому же на правильном корейском, без ошибок. Идеально — если бы не смысл слов и грубый японский акцент. 

Шину шагнул вперёд.

— Не-не! — Фудзи погрозил ему пальцем. — Ты же не идиот. Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе яйца оторву. — Он щёлкнул пальцами. — Вот так. Одним движением.

Шину вернулся к двери. Да, всё он прекрасно понимал. Сын Тагавы не мог вырасти беззащитной деткой, как и сын Ю — насильником. Так что недоносок всё верно рассчитал. Его наказать стояком с обломом, брата позлить — выиграть во всём.

А, к чёрту. Шину расстегнул пояс, молнию на брюках.

— По-моему, я тебе уже сказал... — начал Фудзи и заткнулся.

Шину накрыл стояк рукой, потёр твёрдый член через тонкую ткань белья. Ему просто нужно спустить, а японец пусть смотрит, не смотрит — плевать.

— К-хм, к-хм, — раздалось, когда Шину сунул руку в трусы и выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Что?

— Хотел предупредить тебя, что наш мальчик в группе мониторинга совсем ещё детка, его может смутить то, что ты сейчас вытворяешь прямо на камеру.

Шину обвёл комнату взглядом, нашёл ту самую камеру под потолком: Фудзи говорил правду, вот же блядство. 

— Но ты давай, банзай. Думаю, у тебя получится клёвое шоу, — продолжил японец с ехидной улыбкой. Строил из себя пофигиста и наглеца, но, вот незадача, уши у него порозовели, выдавая волнение. 

Шину улыбнулся.

— Тогда побудем скромными, детка. Я устрою шоу только для тебя.

— Чего?

Хлопок по выключателям вышел эффектным и громким. Комната погрузилась в полную темноту.

Шину как никогда хорошо слышал взволнованное дыхание японца.

— У тебя же нет клаустрофобии?

— Нет.

— Вот и хорошо. Раскрой уши пошире, — сказал Шину и удовлетворённо вздохнул, приспуская брюки с бельём. Он звучно сплюнул в ладонь и растёр слюну по головке. Ох, как хорошо.

Омега что-то сказал на японском. Весьма экспрессивно. Шину рассмеялся. Он любил секс во всех его вариантах, даже этот, в темноте, со своей рукой, в одной комнате с матерящимся злым японцем. Он любил побеждать.

— Продолжай, — попросил он, когда Фудзи замолк. — Мне нравится слушать твой испуганный голосок. Так заводит.

Под японский мат чудно дрочилось. Когда Фудзи замолкал, Шину находил способы попросить продолжения. 

— Говори на японском. В ругательствах на корейском ты, честно, сосёшь.

Фудзи его ни разу не разочаровал, матерился как сапожник. А может, романтические стихи читал. Японский, гортанный и грубый, для Шину весь звучал как сплошной трёхэтажный мат.

Перед финалом Шину так шумно дышал, что даже не услышал чужого приближения.

— Хм... Что ты делаешь?

— Заткнись, — ответил Фудзи, заменяя своей маленькой горячей ладошкой его влажную, в слюне и естественной смазке руку. 

Весьма умелая ладонь и уверенные пальцы за минуту отправили Шину на небеса.

Он громко приложился головой о дверь. Больно. Почти так же, как хорошо. До подкашивающихся ног и желания сползти бездыханным на пол.

— Молодец. Отдрочил на десять из десяти.

Засранец молча вытер сперму о его пресс. От души так вытер — втёр в кожу, словно, когда сидел там, у стола, и смотрел на него, как на кусок говна, строя из себя недотрогу с принципами, пиздец как мечтал это сделать.

Под покровом темноты Шину улыбнулся. Ему понравилось — это раз, два — он знал, кого трахнет после концерта. Кому придётся умолять, чтобы он ему вставил. 

Чистой рукой он нащупал чужое бедро и быстро накрыл ладонью пах: у детки стояло. 

— Эй! — возмутился тот. И ещё что-то сказал на японском — Шину нашёл его голос весьма сексуальным, но руку убрал. 

— Жаль, что у нас не осталось времени помочь тебе кончить, — промурлыкал он, застёгивая штаны. — Продолжим после концерта. Потерпи.

Из комнаты Фудзи выскочил первым и сбежал, как будто за ним черти гнались. Шину и не подумал спешить. Зашёл в туалет, привёл себя в порядок. Из зеркала на него смотрело собственное довольное лицо — и это после дрочки, смешно.

Играть ему нравилось даже больше, чем когда всё само падало в руки. С этим Фудзи он был не прочь поиграть. Для разнообразия, развлечения, чтобы не думать о том, что пугало.


	57. Чондэ. Больше ада

Чондэ не помнил настолько изматывающего концерта, и это несмотря на то, что они с Джунхи сменяли друг друга на сцене. Группа второй раз подряд выступала без полноценной репетиции, Чондэ ждал и дождался ошибок в хореографии. Временами Джунхи двигался неуверенно, что понятно, несмотря на весь свой опыт, он не привык выступать в такой обстановке, да и времени для подготовки ему, разумеется, не хватило — помощь в постановке танцев не означала, что он, тренер, должен помнить каждое движение и их последовательность. И всё же Джунхи, несомненно, с толком провёл время в самолёте и перед выступлением. Да, он ошибался, но не больше остальных.

Никто не упал, особо нелепого тоже не случилось — лажали по мелочи. Самое большее, когда Вонг повернул не в ту сторону, обыграли как по нотам, словно специально тренировались. Юнджи бросился за ним следом, что красиво попало на текст, а затем зрители заходились от восторга, когда мелкий с полминуты катался на мощной спине, да ещё и притворился, что кусает Вонга, словно лис, напавший на медведя. С точки зрения стоящего за сценой Чондэ — выкрутились превосходно.

Чондэ больше переживал из-за вокала — не тех коротких партий в быстрых композициях, которые пришлось дать в записи, а из-за собственного живого выступления. Как он ни старался, его нынешнее пение оставляло желать лучшего. Из-за глубокого дыхания рёбра ныли, обезбаливающие не помогали так, как он надеялся, воздуха не хватало, и то, что всегда давалось легко, сегодня стоило пота, боли и яростного недовольства собой. 

К тому же он переоценил свои силы, взяв на себя треки с лёгкой хореографией без наклонов, бега и прыжков, но всё же с небольшой, но танцевальной нагрузкой. Где-то через час после начала концерта силы стали стремительно таять — к сожалению, он выдохся намного раньше, чем предполагал. 

В последний выход ему пришлось буквально волочить ноги по сцене, и если бы не Вонг и Шину, как бы в шутку обнимающие за плечи, а на самом деле помогающие идти, то он бы, наверное, прямо там и упал. А так удалось дотянуть до своего места вне сцены и упасть на любезно пододвинутый стул. О нём волновались — у него хватило сил улыбнуться и поднять большой палец вверх. Только оставшись наедине с охраной, под ревущий в колонках весёленький трек, Чондэ позволил себе расплыться кучкой дерьма. Дыхание срывалось, тело непроизвольно дрожало, глаза закрывались от усталости. От впадания в летаргический сон его спас Тай, протянувший стаканчик крепкого сладкого кофе, не слишком горячего, но и не остывшего — идеальное средство, чтобы прийти в себя, пока на сцене его роль отрабатывает взмыленный Джунхи.

Словно феникс, воскреснув из сожжёных огнём и тщательно перемолотых кофейных зёрен, Чондэ отработал свою следующую часть на отлично. Вернулся на место, сел передохнуть — и на поклон не встал. Тупо подвели ноги. Пришлось отправить на сцену Джунхи и дать себе ещё отдых.

В целом всё складывалось на удивление хорошо. Несмотря на все ошибки, недоработки, все их и важные, и мелкие «не», к концу второго часа зал ревел от восторга. Уже два часа как ревел, но к финальным композициям крик стоял такой, что не спасали наушники.

— О Чондэ! Ли Минхо! Ю Шину! Хо Юнджи! Квон Вонг! We love you! Five A for you!

Под дикие крики толпы Чондэ себя чувствовал всё хуже и хуже — живым (потому что всё адски болело) мертвецом (потому что голова отказывалась толком соображать, он стал будто робот, даже злиться энергии не хватало). Похоже, кофейный заряд закончился вместе с остатками сил. Руки и ноги дрожали, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, тело бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он старался не показывать, но теперь ему тяжело было даже сидеть, не то что стоять, не то что идти, не то что улыбаться и петь... Но он должен!

Тай ему что-то сказал, Чондэ пару разу ударил по наушнику — показал, что не услышал. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — крикнул Тай, приблизившись вплотную.

Херово настолько, что даже поддержка зала, обожание и любовь собравшихся фанатов не помогали. Хотелось упасть на пол и сдохнуть, но нельзя, впереди финальная песня. После неё — не вопрос. Главное, сдохнуть не во время неё, а именно после.

Чондэ оскалил зубы и показал на пальцах: у него всё зашибись. Про себя понадеялся, что дрожь рук Тай не заметит.

Заметил. 

Надавил пальцами на вену на шее, оттянул веко и заглянул в глаз, не побоявшись смазать макияж — будто не телохранитель, а доктор. Диагноз вынес неутешительный:

— Тебе нельзя больше туда выходить!

Чондэ качнул головой. Осталось совсем недолго, он справится. Один быстрый трек для Джунхи (а для него — отдых), а затем финальная песня — из старых запасов, медленная, романтичная, у него всего несколько строк. Он должен справиться. Тигровый макияж скроет бледность, а ноги, ну что ноги — повисит у кого-нибудь на плече. Они так и не дали чани сегодня, хотя зрители умоляли, так почему бы и не сейчас? 

— Я справлюсь!

— Нет, тебе нельзя! Надо срочно заканчивать и уходить!

— Это я решаю! — отрезал Чондэ к явному недовольству Тая. 

— Ты сумасшедший!

Тай хмурился, выглядел совсем не впечатлённым его стойкостью и волей к победе. Смотрел на него, как на глупого ребёнка, сующего пальцы в розетку, ну или как-то так. Да ж блядское блядство!

Как можно не понимать! Да если бы он мог уйти, то давно ушёл бы, он же не мазохист. Долг перед группой требовал остаться и выполнить свою работу до конца. Чондэ не мог просто поднять лапки вверх и захныкать. Он не мог! Лучше сдохнуть.

Рядом с ними появились Вонг и Юнджи, взмокшие, сияющие улыбками, переполненные энергией. Впервые оказавшись в роли зрителя, Чондэ оценил бурлящую, мощную, подавляющую силу обоих. На их фоне Чондэ почувствовал себя даже не стариком-инвалидом, а самым настоящим живым трупом.

Тай бросился к Вонгу, принялся что-то говорить, размахивая руками. Зал скандировал имена так громко, что расслышать их разговор не представлялось возможным, впрочем Чондэ знал, о чём шла речь.

Вонг подошёл, навис сверху. От него, как и от остановившегося рядом Юнджи, пахнуло острым мускусом и жаром разгорячённого тела. А ещё он давил, наверняка непроизвольно, но Чондэ так ослаб, что чужая сила подавляла и подчиняла, ощущалась, будто он и не альфа, а омежка или ребёнок.

— Тай прав, — Вонгу тоже пришлось почти кричать. — Ты весь зелёный. Уезжай отсюда, мы сами всё закончим.

Соблазнительнейшее предложение. Для слабаков.

— Нет. — Чондэ ещё раз сказал себе, что не имеет права сбрасывать собственные проблемы на других.

Вонг обнял его за плечи и пробасил на ухо, перекрикивая дикий шум, стоящий над стадионом.

— Мы справимся. Позаботься о себе! — Он просил, но его просьба ощущалась как приказ.

— А как же моя партия? — Чондэ всё ещё пытался сопротивляться. 

— Скажу Джунхи, чтобы дал спеть залу. Всё будет ok. Езжай!

Выпустить на сцену Джунхи и дать ему направить микрофон в зал — вариант, не лишённый смысла. Менее рискованный, чем отправиться на сцену самому и, к примеру, запутаться в подкашивающихся ногах.

— Если что, он откроет рот, а мы подпоём, — добавил Юнджи и похлопал Чондэ по плечу. — Отдохни, хён, ты совсем бледный. Позволь Таю о тебе позаботиться.

Чондэ даже не пришлось озвучивать свой ответ. 

— Тогда дело решённое. — Вонг повернулся к Таю. — Забирай его прямо сейчас!

Они синхронно кивнули и, улыбнувшись, быстрым шагом отправились на сцену. Юнджи, вышедший под ослепительный свет прожекторов вслед за Вонгом, высоко подпрыгнул и помахал фанатам обеими руками. Редко когда мелкий расщедривался на фан-сервис, но сегодня был особый день, Юнджи дурачился и шутил, делясь с миром отличным настроением. Чондэ бы предположил, что он пьян, но точно знал причину такого поведения. От транслируемой на большой экран улыбки Хани слепило глаза.

Тай закончил переговоры по радиосвязи и повернулся к Чондэ, улыбаясь так ярко и солнечно, будто от грозовой тучи его недавнего настроения не осталось и следа, и они вернулись в дневные часы, когда только ехали на стадион, и глаза Тая восторженно сияли, а в его прикосновениях читалась забота и нежность.

Один из охранников помог Чондэ надеть огромную безразмерную куртку, Тай протянул маску для лица. Солнцезащитные очки и натянутый на голову капюшон завершили картину. Чондэ, пусть и не смотрелся в зеркало, знал, как выглядит: его превратили в закутанную во всё чёрное нелепую фигуру. Тем более нелепую, что такой вид и многочисленная охрана буквально кричали о том, кто он, и потенциально привлекали ещё больше внимания. 

Но Чондэ молча согласился со всей этой нелепицей. Спорить — лишние затраты энергии, когда надо сберечь каждую кроху, чтобы дойти на своих двоих до машины. Впереди ждали бесконечные запутанные коридоры. И он заранее представлял, как в окружении спортивных тренированных альф будет ковылять, словно зомби, и этот позорный путь не кончится никогда.

Уходя со сцены, они повернули совсем не туда, куда Чондэ ожидал, а к лестнице, ведущей вниз, к минус первому уровню. Когда проклятые ступеньки закончились, они выбрались из здания, наверное, минут за пять. Прокатились по абсолютно пустым серым коридорам на маленьком электромобиле. Тай с Чондэ ехали на довольно приличной скорости, охранники-альфы бежали с обеих сторон. На подземной стоянке их ждали ещё двое телохранителей и транспорт. Не притягивающий взгляды лимузин, а неприметный белый микроавтобус с затемнёнными стёклами и надписями на бортах на английском и китайском. Судя по картинкам, их прикрытие — клининговая компания.

Охранники разделились: четверо поехали вместе с ними в микроавтобусе, ещё трое — в отдельной машине сопровождения. 

Чондэ задремал, стоило усадить ноющее тело на сидение. Или так подействовали таблетки, которые дал ему Тай? Из-за усталости, лекарств, или и того, и другого вместе Чондэ охватила всепобеждающая сонливость. Он спал, прислонившись лбом к приятно прохладному стеклу. Иногда машину трясло, и он просыпался от простреливающей тело боли, слепо таращась в окно на яркие цветные всполохи проносящихся мимо улиц, чтобы вскоре вновь сдаться сну.

Снилось что-то мутное, неприятное, как будто знакомое. Вроде бы он бродил по пустынному готическому собору и кого-то искал. Чондэ редко снились сны, а таких странных он и вовсе не помнил. Логично было бы, если бы ему приснился ярко освещённый, заполненный десятками тысяч людей стадион, а не пустынная церковь. Но где логика, а где сон, и где его мутные, невразумительные, невнятные, как вязнущая на зубах сахарная вата, мысли.

Врач предупреждал его в первые дни после выписки не перенапрягаться, больше лежать, вставать на ноги только при крайней необходимости. Чондэ посчитал его перестраховщиком, решил, что справится, как всегда справлялся. Да, его избили, к тому же впервые в жизни так жестоко, но ничего такого уж страшного не произошло, чтобы превращаться в беспомощного инвалида. Всего-то синяки и повреждения кожи, потребовавшие хирургической штопки, и треснувшие рёбра, пусть и во многих местах. 

В фильмах герои с таким повреждениями справлялись играючи, по ходу дела спасая мир. В реальности оказалось, что он совсем не супергерой. За те два часа на сцене и рядом с ней он дико устал, тело жаловалось, рыдало и ныло. Ему повезло, что вокруг были люди, которые позаботились о нём, потому что сейчас сам он позаботиться о себе был не в состоянии, глаза буквально закрывались, голову наполнял белый шум.

Он настолько хотел спать, что по-настоящему разозлился, что его разбудили, а потом шёл, куда велели, пошатываясь и наверняка сбивая всем шаг. Затем в ярко, до рези в глазах, освещённом здании аэропорта, Тай заставил его сесть в инвалидное кресло, и Чондэ бы ни в жизнь — а на деле мысленно махнул рукой и сдался. Что он и кому тут докажет? Только выставит себя дураком.

С него, успевшего задремать, сняли маску и очки на паспортном контроле, затем заставили встать и куда-то идти. Тай увязался следом, категорически отказался оставлять его одного, картинно расплакался и капризно, по-омежьи, топал ногой, устроил настоящий театр — «куда оппа, туда и я», так что пограничники сдались и позволили ему присутствовать при осмотре. Искали наркотики. Его сонный, будто обдолбанный вид вызвал подозрения — ну, что сказать, не повезло. Чондэ послушно поднимал руки, снимал одежду, позволял себя трогать. Он так сильно устал. Личный досмотр — унизительная процедура, прежде ему доводилось проходить её пару раз, несмотря на известность и статус звезды. Каждый раз его это неслабо выбешивало, а сегодня он и не реагировал толком. Тай находился рядом, помог ему одеться, когда всё закончилось.

Чондэ сказал спасибо, то есть надеялся, что сказал. Временами ему казалось, что он выпадает из реальности и спит на ходу.

Он не особо соображал, как оказался в салоне самолёта. Знал только, что теперь он дома, в знакомой и привычной обстановке. Запахи, звуки, всё говорило о том, что он в безопасности, и наконец можно спокойно заснуть. Кажется, он вырубился ещё до того как голова коснулась спинки удобного кресла. Тай привёл кресло в лежачее положение, Чондэ слышал возню через сон. Затем его избавили от очков, на глаза опустилась полная темнота — вместе с маской для сна. Потом кто-то ходил рядом, негромко о чём-то говорил на японском. Но его никто не трогал, ничего не спрашивал, и все звуки наконец отдалились и исчезли вдали.

Он стоял в длинном помещении, залитом серым утренним светом. Высокие окна, сводчатые потолки, длинный ряд кроватей, застеленных серыми шерстяными одеялами, в изголовье — подушки в белых когда-то, посеревших от многочисленных стирок наволочках. На прикроватных тумбочках всё голо: ни игрушек, ни рамок с фотографиями, ни книг, даже библии и той нет, да и не было ни у кого из них никогда. На стене — одинокое распятие, нет ни картин, ни часов, ни фотографий. Во всём — абсолютный порядок, дощатый пол тускло сиял чистотой, на белье ни морщинки, вокруг ни души, тишина. Всё голо, уныло, бедно, холодно, серо. Даже солнечный свет серый, каким бывает только на рассвете или перед дождём.

— Я не ждал тебя сегодня. Ты рано, — прозвучало из-за спины.

Чондэ повернулся. На ближайшей кровати, поджав под себя ноги, сидел Чанёль. Чондэ долго вглядывался в черты забытого, но когда-то такого любимого лица, но даже если бы ослеп навсегда, то узнал бы по голосу — да, перед ним именно он, Ёль-и, никакой ошибки.

Он казался таким, каким был десятилетие назад, ещё с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами. Невинным ребёнком он всегда очаровательно улыбался, звонко смеялся, никогда не грустил. Но сейчас на его лице Чондэ не увидел той прекрасной улыбки. Маленькие руки нервно сжимали край белой рубашки, от позы веяло напряжением. Чанёль выглядел таким красивым, и таким хрупким, и таким не похожим на себя самого, того Ёля, невинного и полного жизни, радости, надежд и любви. Нет, до случившегося с ним кошмара, он никогда не выглядел таким грустным. 

И в то же время он был и не таким, каким стал перед смертью: в выражении его лица не было страха, он вовсе не походил на маленького забитого зверька, измученного, загнанного в угол, трясущегося от непреходящего ужаса. Он казался более юным — и одновременно более взрослым. Он и был взрослым, но в теле ребёнка. Он — Чанёль, и не Чанёль, не такой, каким Чондэ его помнил.

Этот Чанёль всё понимал, всё знал, помнил всё, что, судя по его голубым глазам, с ним ещё не случилось. Чондэ это просто знал... как знал и то, что всё это — сон. 

Чанёль ему снился. Впервые за десять лет, но это уже неважно. Важно, что Чондэ впервые представился шанс с ним поговорить, и плевать, что всё это — просто сон. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Чондэ, боясь проснуться и надеясь, что им удастся хотя бы немного поговорить. 

— Я тоже. — Чанёль опустил глаза. Он выглядел неуверенным.

— Я надеялся, что у тебя всё хорошо. 

— Как и я.

Нелепые фразы. Чондэ так много хотел ему сказать, но, как и в прошлом, боялся испугать лишним напором, до ужаса боялся причинить боль и доломать то, что не сломали другие. Ему бы высказаться честно, а он не мог. Даже не мог сказать, что любит — потому что между ним нынешним и мальчиком из прошлого пролегла пропасть из десяти с лишним лет.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он торопливо, помещение расплывалось перед глазами, стены выгибались.

— Чтобы сказать тебе уходить.

Что за нелепый ответ?

Чанёль покачал головой и сказал... ещё что-то. Что-то важное, судя по тому, как взволнованно заколотилось сердце. Но Чондэ не запомнил. Он и Чанёля не особо запомнил — знал, что видел его, но нарисовать бы не смог, не потому что руки из жопы, а потому что черты лица стёрлись со временем, и сон вернуть их не помог, всё так и осталось, как в дымке.

Резко проснувшийся, с колотящимся сердцем, Чондэ несколько секунд лежал неподвижно. Вокруг была одна чернота, и он сорвал с себя маску для сна. Глаза обожгло светом. 

— Плохой сон? — спросил Тай. Чондэ не впервые отметил, какой мягкий и нежный у него голос. Правда, так он звучит не всегда и не со всеми. Но сейчас Тай говорил с искренним беспокойством. Волновался? Из-за него? — Извини, если зря разбудил.

Чондэ повернул голову на голос. На соседнем кресле, ближе к проходу, действительно сидел Тай, по-ребячески поджав под себя одну ногу, и всем корпусом развернувшись к нему. Если бы не зелёные линзы, макияж, дорогая одежда — вылитый Чанёль. Только старше, увереннее в себе, красивее. Такой же хрупкий, изящный и тонкий — и всё же другой. Сильный, смелый. И действительно очень красивый.

— Ты меня разбудил? — со своего места, всё так же лёжа, спросил Чондэ. Сон стирался из сознания так быстро, что осталось лишь ощущение — мутный и серый. А ещё там был Чанёль. И они, кажется, говорили. Чанёль вроде бы был недоволен. Просил его уйти. Нет, приказывал: уходи. Может, если бы Тай не вмешался, Чондэ бы удалось запомнить побольше? — Зря будил.

— Ты стонал и метался во сне. — Тай пожал плечами. — У меня тоже бывают кошмары. Если бы меня кто-то хоть разок разбудил, спасая от них, я бы был благодарен.

Чондэ намёк понял.

— Я благодарен за то, что ты хотел сделать, как лучше.

Тай всё равно выглядел погрустневшим, и Чондэ поспешил объяснить:

— Мне снился друг детства. Наши пути разошлись больше десяти лет назад. Я по нему очень скучаю. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Сон был неприятным, но я всё равно рад, что Чанёль мне приснился.

— Вы были близки?

— Не в этом смысле... — ляпнул Чондэ и смутился. — Прости. Мы были очень близки, думали, будем вместе до гроба. 

В некотором смысле так оно и получилось, только Чондэ в этой жизни задержался, а Чанёль поспешил. Думать об этом до сих пор было больно.

— Мне жаль.

Чондэ столько раз слышал эти два слова, но впервые они прозвучали иначе: Тай что сказал, то и имел в виду, не больше, не меньше.

— А что с ним случилось? Расскажи, если хочешь.

Об этом Чондэ не хотел говорить, ни с кем никогда не говорил, и не собирался этого делать. Хотя Тай, наверное, всё понял бы куда лучше любого другого человека. На миг захотелось поделиться — но только на миг. Чондэ точно знал, что подробный рассказ Тая огорчит. Возможно, напомнит о чём-то плохом из прошлого, ведь у его состояния неопределённости наверняка есть своя непростая история.

— Сам знаешь, в жизни случается много дерьма.

— Понятно.

Чондэ почесал лоб. Заштопанная рана над бровью отозвалась болью, и он опустил руку. Тай больше на него не смотрел, выглядел немного разочарованным. А ведь Чондэ меньше всего хотел его огорчить или оттолкнуть.

— Ты только не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю. Просто... там сложно. Даже вспоминать тяжело. О случившемся, не о нём. В общем... Когда я смотрю на тебя, ты мне часто его напоминаешь. — Он покачал головой, разглядывая Тая. — А ведь вы не особо похожи. Особенно сейчас.

— Из-за глаз? — Теперь Тай смотрел на него по-другому, внимательно, слушая каждое слово и глядя прямо в лицо. 

— Не-а, я помню его разным. И с голубыми глазами, и с зелёными. Ты правда другой. Но почему-то я вспоминаю его, глядя на тебя, и вспоминаю тебя, когда думаю о нём. Это... забудь, это даже для меня звучит странно.

— Нет, продолжай, — Тай мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по лежащей на подлокотнике руке.

— Мне нравится думать о том, что вы похожи, но ты другой — более сильный, смелый. И ты очень красивый... — Э-э, что он несёт? Айщ. — Извини.

Тай помолчал, хлопая густыми тёмными ресницами, с непонятным выражением лица.

— Не извиняйся.

Ага, ну конечно. Чондэ хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу.

— И всё-таки извини. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в моём обществе неудобно. Я имел в виду: ты просто красивый, объективно, как факт, без каких-то намёков.

— Я понял.

— Нет, не понял. — Чондэ перевёл кресло в сидячее положение. — Ты красивый, но это не значит, что когда мы делили постель, я думал о том, что ты красивый. Я не думал о тебе в... в сексуальном плане. Я не... У меня не встаёт на детей. Ты со мной в абсолютной безопасности, клянусь чем угодно. Чанёлем клянусь.

Тай перегнулся через подлокотник и накрыл рот Чондэ ладонью.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. Я всё понял: ты не хочешь меня.

— И, поверь, никогда не захочу, — серьёзно пообещал Чондэ, когда Тай убрал тёплую ладошку от его рта.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Тай усмехнулся. Глаза не смеялись, а вот к губам улыбка как приклеилась. Актёр из него всё же был никудышный. 

Чондэ почувствовал себя редкостным идиотом. «Ты очень красивый», — это ж надо такое ляпнуть. Понятно, что Тай испугался. А ведь у них всё шло так хорошо — вспомнить хотя бы, как днём Тай сидел рядом и держал его за руку. 

— Сколько я спал? — Пришла пора сменить тему.

Тай поддержал.

— Около получаса. Ты себя лучше чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — ответил Чондэ. 

Упасть и заснуть навсегда больше не хотелось, особенно бодряще на него подействовал не сон, а допущенный ляп — заставил собраться, словно оплеуха. Он бы предпочёл пощёчину, Тай всё ещё выглядел напряжённым.

— А где остальные? Ещё в гостинице? — спросил Чондэ лишь бы что-то сказать.

Тай опустил голову.

— Возникли проблемы, небольшие. — Заметив реакцию Чондэ, он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Не беспокойся. Всё хорошо, никто не пострадал. Они уже скоро будут здесь. Всё в порядке.

— Что произошло? — Чондэ резко выпрямился. — Только не говори, что я подставил Джунхи под удар!

— Не было никакого удара! — Тай вновь взял его за руку и крепко сжал. — Да, на тебя, а технически — на Джунхи, попытались организовать нападение. Злоумышленников задержали на подходе, Джунхи их даже не видел, никто из группы не видел. С ними всеми всё в порядке. Только...

— Да?

— Атори запретил твоим возвращаться в отель, слишком опасно. Так что они едут после стадиона прямо сюда. Скоро уже будут, с минуты на минуту.

— А вещи?

— Собраны и едут в аэропорт, менеджер Мин всё организовал.

Чондэ опустил голову, будто наяву переживая свой самый страшный кошмар.

— Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня гибли ещё люди. Я не... Чёрт. Я даже не подумал, что из-за нашего маскарада Джунхи окажется в опасности. Я такой идиот!

— Послушай. — Тай дождался, когда Чондэ посмотрит на него, и продолжил: — Мы здесь для того, чтобы тебя защищать. 

— Но он — нет. На такое он не подписывался. Никто из них не подписывался умирать за меня.

— Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. — Тай обеими руками сжал его ладонь. — Успокойся. Ничего страшного не произошло.

— Люди умерли.

— Это так. Но ты жив и должен держаться. Иначе всё будет зря.

Послышался шум, как будто на борт поднялось много людей. Красная драпировка колыхнулась, внутрь салона первым вошёл широко улыбающийся Вонг.

— Дом, милый дом! — пробасил он, раскрывая руки, словно обнимал самолёт. — Красота. — Он потёр руки. — Ну что, все готовы? Впереди четырнадцать часов ада!

Чондэ даже не заметил, как Тай отпустил его ладонь. Но оно и к лучшему, Вонг бы непременно что-нибудь совершенно ненужное ляпнул.

— Почему ада?

— О. — Он занял в кресло напротив и поиграл бровями. — Мы прямо со стадиона. Приняли там душ, и сюда. Никаких остановок. Не поесть. Не... хм... поспать. Ну, ты меня понимаешь. Наш маленький уютный салон, почти девять тысяч километров пути, повышенный тестостерон и полторы омеги на всех. 

— Полторы?

— Твой Тай и его сладкий братишка-огонь. Так что полторы. А ещё...

Он оглянулся. Внутрь вошли Хани и Юнджи. От них веяло напряжением.

— Да. Не стоит забывать вот о них. Ты знаешь, что они вытворили?

— Ничего мы не вытворили! — зло рыкнул Юнджи.

— Я бы так не сказал. В душевых, в раздевалке, в машине — мне нравится Ханина попа, но ты уж постарайся, чтобы я не увидел её без ничего!

— Не увидишь! — Хани не поленился встать с выбранного места, чтобы двинуть Вонга в плечо.

— Эй! — Тот резко посерьёзнел, и сразу стало заметно, насколько он на взводе и зол. — Чтобы вели себя нормально. И никакого секса в туалетной кабинке, или я вам обоим яйца оторву и выброшу за борт.

— Чего ты так взъелся? Мы и не собирались...

— Ну конечно. Видел я, как вы не собирались.

Вошёл мрачный, как чёрный рыцарь ада, Шину. За ним — Джунхи, больше уставший, чем напряжённый.

— Заткнулись все. Жрать. И спать. А от вас, — Шину уставился на Хани и Юнджи убийственным взглядом, — чтобы больше ни звука.

Мелкий закатил глаза.

— Чёрт, лучше б мы на полчасика задержались, и ты кого-нибудь трахнул. И зачем было так спешить?

В салон зашёл Фудзи Тагава, позвал брата выйти и поговорить. Чондэ проследил за горящим взглядом перевозбуждённого и очень злого Шину на омегу и вздохнул. Вонг прав: их ждали четырнадцать часов ада.


	58. Юнджи. Мания

Юнджи совершенно истомился. Ха! Старинное слово описывало его состояние перманентного стояния лучше любого другого. Он мучился от неутолённого желания, от зудящего в кончиках пальцах, да и всём теле стремления прикасаться, быть ближе, обнимать, целовать, обладать и честно, искренне, нихрена не фильтруя, не задумываясь ни на мгновение, ласкать словами. Болтать. Лепетать. Нашёптывать. Кричать. Требовать и умолять. Быть с Минхо во всех смыслах слова.

Хотеть-то он хотел, ещё как, да публика мешала. Чондэ не особо вникал (но устраивать шоу на его глазах хотелось меньше всего), а вот Вонг и Шину напрягали. Больше Вонг. 

Шину смотрел зверем и злобно шипел, но его Юнджи понимал на все сто: причина банальнейшая — их милый и добрый котик всегда превращался в саблезубого монстра из-за недотраха. Ему б омежку на полчасика, да хоть на пятнадцать минут, и он снова стал бы добрым и ласковым, и дремал бы, урча, а не рычал из-за — всего-то! — обнимашек и поцелуев. 

Зависть, она такая. Уж кто-кто, а Юнджи знал и не осуждал. Самому столько лет приходилось прятаться за оглушающей музыкой в наушниках и закрывать глаза — добровольно отгораживаться от привычного шоу их сладкой парочки. Особенно бесящего, потому что приходилось сидеть в первом ряду, да ещё и на взводе, со стояком. Когда треки менялись, Юнджи не хотел, но слышал сладкие вздохи и звуки поцелуев, шорох одежды и приглушённые стоны, и как же его это бесило, до молний в голове и перед закрытыми глазами. Не только из-за того, кто и кого целовал, но также из-за факта, что кто-то в принципе целовался, а он нет, кто-то трахался, а ему предстояло осточертевшее свидание с собственной рукой. Так что к рычащему и сверкающему глазами Шину у Юнджи — ноль вопросов. 

А вот к Вонгу — дохренища. Юнджи так и не понял, в чём прикол. С какого хрена хённим взял на себя роль блюстителя нравов и упорно лез не в свои дела. Давал им с Минхо указания, что делать и как себя вести, ему лично — хёнские советы, непрошеные ни разу. Бла-бла-бла в одно ухо влетало, в другое вылетало, и Юнджи бы вовсе не заморачивался — ну хочется повыпендриваться человеку, пожалуйста, пусть отрывается, пока совсем не задолбал и не огрёб, соответственно. Но Минхо на те же самые бла-бла-бла реагировал иначе, дёргался и все больше нервничал, так что Юнджи тоже пришлось навострить уши — и начать огрызаться за двоих. Ну вот нахрена Минхо злить и вгонять в краску? А вдруг он... Нет, о таком глупо даже думать. И всё же — ну нахрена?

Вонг-хён — отличный мужик. Но временами — такая сука.

Минхо сказал:

— Детка, не обращай внимания, и он отстанет.

Ну конечно. Этот отстанет. Наивная детка, это же Вонг.

Но Минхо надеялся на лучшее и просил:

— Джи-я, пожалуйста, не отвечай ему. Вообще его не слушай. — И целовал сладко-сладко, до волны мурашек по спине и желания сделать что-то безумное. 

Юнджи до дрожи нравились такие уговоры — и он старался, ох, как же он старался и _молчал_. Ну, почти.

За ужином Юнджи скрипел зубами и помалкивал только ради Минхо. Вернее, не молчал, а вежливо, ну, как умел, просил Вонга заткнуться. Раз пять-семь или десять-двадцать? Ну, где-то около того. Хённим сохранил целым своё красивое лицо только потому, что Юнджи его сильно уважал и любил — как хёна. Ворчливый аджосси Вонг выбесил бы даже познавшего дзен монаха из тибетского монастыря, а Юнджи сдерживался аки ангел — Минхо помогал: положил ладонь на ногу и гладил, подбираясь к паху тем ближе, чем сильнее Юнджи подмывало вскочить и одним ударом свернуть Вонгу нос. 

Да, они с Минхо немного пошалили в машине, но все вокруг взрослые люди. Несколько поцелуев помешали? А что, наушников нет? Что, нельзя повтыкать в телефон или потаращиться в окно на залитый ночными огнями Гонконг? Нахера было на них с Минхо обращать внимание? Чтобы потом стебаться, Вонг-сука-хён?

Юнджи злился на него всего по одной причине — потому что с дебильных подъёбок бесился Минхо. Притом что Минхо совсем не нежный цветочек, но своими смехуёчками Вонг сломал бы и столетний дуб. Самого Юнджи не особо волновали ни чужие взгляды, ни слова. Наоборот, ему до жути, до поднимающего из самых глубин души примитивного, детского восторга нравилось, когда их с Минхо называли парой, парочкой. Шуточки Вонга вгоняли в краску, но ещё и напоминали, что теперь они с Минхо вместе. Вместе! А на фоне этого всё остальное — херня, включая любые бла-бла-бла. Юнджи особо не злился, просто хотел, чтобы хённим заткнулся.

Не до него — у Юнджи тут рядом Минхо, трогает его, улыбается, кормит с рук, целует.

Вчера вечером они с Минхо договорились. На рассвете начали встречаться. Утром Минхо подарил ему оргазм. А после всё забуксовало. Вернее, завертелось. Собрание группы, подготовка к концерту, прогон треков, что успели, пара коротких интервью, видео для соцсетей, потом поездка на стадион, опять подготовка, концерт, и без минуты отдыха — в аэропорт. И ни секунды, чтобы остаться по-настоящему наедине и с толком провести время. 

Как же всё развивалось жутко, невыносимо, мучительно мед-лен-но! Тя-гу-че! Томило. Выводило из себя.

Во время концерта Минхо танцевал как бог. Сводил с ума своим видом. Ушками этими чёрными, сияющими глазами, извивающимся телом, жаром, испариной на висках, приоткрытым ртом, тяжёлым дыханием. Вторую часть выступления Юнджи старался лишний раз на Минхо не смотреть — боялся сорваться прямо там, на виду у десятков тысяч людей. И всё равно смотрел, жрал глазами, как какой-то маньяк. Вонг ему пару раз подзатыльника дал, чтобы не сильно увлекался, чтобы не палился так, и был прав — там же везде камеры, со всех сторон, а группе не нужны новые скандалы, хватает и тех, что уже есть.

— За что мне такое наказание! — ворчал Вонг и тащил Юнджи за собой, разводил их с Минхо в разные стороны. — Держи себя в руках.

Юнджи старался, слушался хёна, держал себя в руках, пока те самые руки не начинали дрожать от желания немедленно сграбастать Минхо, и будь что будет. И всё повторялось сначала с ворчания Вонга: «возьми себя в руки», «что за наказание», «перестань таращиться на него, словно хочешь заделать ему десяток детей»... Дикая мысль, но даже она Юнджи вдохновляла. Да, он хотел, очень сильно хотел заняться с Минхо тем, от чего получаются дети. Что во время концерта, что до и после него — о близости с Минхо он думал каждую секунду, желание не исчезало и не утихало ни на мгновение. 

При всём при этом Вонг мог не напоминать про правило «никакого секса в туалетной кабинке». Он об этом, кстати, сказал не один раз — сначала наедине, потом и при всех. Словно Юнджи мог забыть, или ступить настолько, чтобы их с Минхо первый (второй первый) раз случился в тесной комнатке в компании унитаза, за хлипкой дверью, почти у всех на глазах. 

Минхо заслуживал лучшего. Точка.

Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда они сто лет будут вместе, и чувства нахлынут, и будет всё равно где, то и туалет в самолёте сгодится. Может, им такое место даже покажется забавным. Но уж точно не сейчас.

Юнджи хотел всё сделать на кровати, на красивых простынях, хотел уложить на них Минхо, снять с него всю одежду, увидеть его наконец голым, потаращиться, попялиться открыто, а не как тогда, в квартире Чондэ, умирая от желания и смущения. Гладить его, ласкать, дразнить и смотреть. И чтобы много света. Зажечь все лампы? Или, может, свечи? Или у них всё случится днём? А потом раздеться самому и... фух!

В мечтах всё представлялось таким простым и понятным, но Юнджи уже знал: в реальности всё будет так, как когда Минхо ему отсо... отсосал — раздевшись перед Минхо и раздев его, он сгорит со стыда. И даже если справится с собой, то смущение сделает его неловким. Он опозорится опять, покажет себя не суперальфой, а сосунком. Айщ!.. Или нет. Всё же нет. Если он будет раздевать Минхо медленно, будет его целовать и отвлекать... и, да, завяжет ему глаза, чтобы он не смотрел, и руки — если, конечно, тот позволит. Тогда, может быть, получится волноваться поменьше, не так, как тогда, и не так, как сейчас, когда от одних мыслей о сексе с Минхо внутри всё дрожит.

Господи, это невыносимо.

Не то чтобы Юнджи об этом постоянно думал, нет, так, временами находило, и он выпадал из реальности на пару минут, а когда возвращался — лицо горело. Вот как сейчас. Хорошо ещё, что свет в салоне успели на ночь приглушить, и его предательский румянец вряд ли будет заметен.

— Ну, что, спать? — Минхо смотрел на него из глубины кресла. Он уже перевёл его в положение для сна и лежал под пледом, подоткнутым руками Юнджи. — Ложись уже, детка.

Юнджи опустил спинку кресла и улёгся — не понравилось, не видно нихера, если не тянуть, как гусь, шею. Он лёг на бок, что в этом кресле было тем ещё квестом, пристроил кое-как подушку — ух, зато теперь получалось без помех смотреть на Минхо.

Сонный и мягкий, тот выглядел так, что хотелось его всего зацеловать. И много ещё чего хотелось... о чём думать не стоило. Не в самолёте, и точка.

— Тебе лежать так удобно? — спросил Минхо, медленно хлопая ресницами. 

«Нет, мне с тобой никогда не удобно», — Юнджи придержал при себе и ответил:

— Хочу, засыпая, смотреть на тебя. Приснись мне, Минхо-хён.

От нежной улыбки Минхо на сердце стало тепло-тепло.

— Это невыносимо! — проворчал невидимый Вонг со своего места. — Вы милые-премилые настолько, что у меня уже кровь хлещет из ушей и глаз.

— Могу организовать настоящую кровь из носа. Хочешь, хён?

— Заткнитесь уже! — Шину, вечный любитель поспать, сегодня тоже никак не мог угомониться. «Никакого секса в туалете» на него тоже распространялось, хотя в салоне для персонала нашлось бы немало омежек, которые бы с огромным наслаждением нарушили бы с ним любые правила и запреты.

Чондэ клевал носом за ужином и уже давно крепко спал. Джунхи, кажется, тоже — с его места слышалось ровное сопение.

Тай предпочёл занять место рядом с братом (разумная мысль, когда альфы на взводе и грызутся), и они оба устроились в салоне для персонала. Так что в VIP-зоне шикарно разместились они впятером и Джунхи, несколько кресел остались свободными.

Минхо зевнул, потянулся и поёрзал в поисках удобного положения.

— Спи, детка, — прочитал Юнджи по его губам и улыбнулся.

Он взял Минхо за руку и поцеловал костяшки. Минхо не сопротивлялся, хотя ему явно было не слишком удобно, что с рукой, которую Юнджи всё же отпустил, вернув на подлокотник кресла, что в принципе — во всём. Но он, кажется, был готов от чего-то отказываться, а что-то терпеть, чтобы построить их отношения.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Юнджи.

Вонг, сука, услышал, судя по тому, как преувеличенно трагически вздохнул.

— Если ты сейчас откроешь рот, — прошипел Шину, — то я тебя ударю, Вонг-и.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Юнджи, так и не дождавшись комментария хённима.

Иногда Шину казался ему самым лучшим хёном. Периодически Юнджи так думал о каждом из старших. О Шину реже всего, тем удивительнее было получить от него поддержку.

Минхо прижал пальцы к губам и послал Юнджи воздушный поцелуй. Не сказал, что любит, но никто тут никого не торопил. Главное, что они двигались в верном направлении.

Не то чтобы Юнджи не хотел услышать «люблю» Минхо в свой адрес. Хотел ещё как, но знал: как с поцелуями и сексом, с признанием Минхо у них не будет — не всё так просто. (А было просто? Ха-ха! Издёвка века). 

Сначала Юнджи запретил себе думать о признании Минхо — сработало, как в притче о белой обезьяне. Потом позволил себе думать о чём угодно — и всё равно продолжил спотыкаться на мелькающем в голове «люблю» Минхо. Хотел услышать? Безусловно. Имел шансы? Пока что условные, пусть звучит так, с потенциальным «да» жить как-то легче.

Юнджи смотрел на Минхо, который всё глубже погружался в сон. Его живое подвижное лицо стало мягким и расслабленным. 

Кому-то казалось: какой яркий, весёлый, открытый, приятный и лёгкий в общении человек. Так наверняка про Минхо думал Чондэ, как и миллионы фанатов. Детка умел болтать, не затыкаясь, светил улыбкой, поддерживал разговор с любым на любые темы — о важных вещах молчал до последнего. Поболтать — пожалуйста. Поговорить — а зачем, когда можно просто болтать? Минхо мастерски переводил серьёзный разговор в удобный для себя формат. Шутил, смеялся, сиял глазами, открывался нараспашку (и тем тщательнее оберегал то, что не предназначалось для публики, прятал от всех). Юнджи предполагал, что скрытого в Минхо — бездна. И он — дурак, наверное, почему бы не мечтать лучше о минетах? — хотел туда, где не светит солнце, где Солнышко совсем другой.

Юнджи смотрел на него и поражался себе: он едва-едва успел, а если по-серьёзному, то ещё и не успел толком влезть в тело Минхо, как задумался о большем — о влезании в душу. Хотелось узнать, что Минхо чувствует, что думает, почему так долго сопротивлялся, почему сдался, что собирается со всем этим — ими двоими! — делать. В голове Юнджи роились сотни вопросов, жужжали и иногда жалили. Минхо его целовал — Юнджи отвечал и плавился от нежности, и всё равно мечтал влезть к нему под кожу. Нуждался в большем. Хотел не только тело, хотел всего Минхо.

А ещё хотел треснуть себя по лбу. Потому что проснись сейчас Минхо и скажи, прокричи даже, чтобы все слышали: «Джи, я люблю тебя!» — и что? Юнджи бы сначала задохнулся от счастья, а потом ему бы всё равно оказалось мало. Он хотел Минхо во всех смыслах слова. Он хотел убедиться, внутри себя на миллион из ста знать, что Минхо его любит, а не только надеяться и верить на слово. Он хотел стать тем, кого Минхо полюбит, кому он доверится настолько, чтобы пустить не только туда, где светло, ярко, красочно и где сладко стонет его восхитительное тело, и не только туда, где гнев, ярость, открытая война, резкие слова и злые взгляды, но и туда, где совсем темно, где его душа, та самая, которая потёмки. Юнджи хотел его всего, включая боль и слабости. Хотел иметь право смотреть в его бездну.

И каким же он чувствовал себя придурком. Потому что ну какой дурак о таком мечтает, когда они ещё даже постель не разделили? Диван и пол — да. Постель — нет. У них же сейчас всё просто и легко, ласково и нежно, так зачем усложнять?

А в голове всё равно лицо Минхо, тогда, перед концертом, и его задумчивый взгляд, и намёк на грустную улыбку. Считанные мгновения, потом выражение его лица изменилось, а Юнджи так и не смог забыть, как стоял в этих дурацких пушистых ушах, с макияжем и в костюме, а Минхо смотрел на него, и будто бы удивлялся себе и не верил, что это происходит на самом деле. Он словно бы сомневался. Но в чём? В своём решении? В их будущем? В нём, Юнджи? Или в самом себе, своих желаниях и чувствах?

Всего мгновения Юнджи всем собой падал в Минхо-бездну, а затем Минхо-солнышко осветил всё улыбкой, такой яркой, что всё тени стремительно скукожились и исчезли. И стало казаться, что никаких теней нет и не было никогда. Но Юнджи их видел. Тени на солнце. Обратную сторону луны. Грусть за ослепительной улыбкой. Ожидание... чего, конца?

Мог ли Минхо ждать расставания, когда они в самом начале? Мог ли настолько загоняться?

Юнджи бы сказал нет, хотел бы сказать, но не мог. Потому что даже у солнца есть пятна.

Он не выдержал, достал блокнот и начал записывать всю эту странную херню, оккупировавшую его бедный мозг. Всю эту хрень про бездну, солнце, обратную сторону луны, про любовь и боль (боги-боги, ну что за рифма), про познание, про обладать телом и душой, про сердце на ладони, про тени прошлого, про злобных демонов, скрывающихся в темноте, про то, что означает близость и узнавание, про страх потери, про страх любить. Выписывал из себя всю эту ерунду, о которой не хотел думать. В его реальной жизни, а не стихах и диких мыслях, у них с Минхо всё было настолько хорошо, что у бедолаги Вонга, скучающего по своему Ёну, от зависти началось несварение.

«Он говорит: у нас всё хорошо. А думает о расставании». Юнджи бросил пытаться подобрать рифму и записал, как пришло на ум. В разных вариациях мысль повторялась трижды — не страшно. Выписать терзающее мозг почти всегда означало успокоиться и хотя бы на время (а иногда и навсегда) позабыть.

В тусклом свете он ещё раз перечитал всё написанное, но без особого толка. Что-то беспокоило, не нравилось, давило изнутри, чесалось под кожей — и он никак это неуловимое нечто не мог поймать. Завис с карандашом над бумагой — иногда помогало, но не сегодня, лист так и остался недописанным. Тогда Юнджи закрыл глаза, посчитал от ста до единицы — с тем же результатом. Обиднее всего — вокруг все спали. Кто-то сопел, кто-то похрапывал, одному ему свербело что-то, что он даже не мог назвать.

От взглядов на спящего Минхо волнение только возрастало.

Юнджи сдался и встал с места, пошёл в туалет. Сделал свои дела, поплескал холодной водой в лицо — не помогло. Он вышел, зевая во всю пасть, зная точно, что не заснёт, и широко распахнул глаза. В закутке, где готовили кофе-чай и всё такое, сидел мрачный Шину.

— Ты сюда? — спросил Юнджи.

— Нет. Смотрю, тебе тоже не спится.

— Ага. — Юнджи посмотрел на тяжёлую красную занавеску, скрывающую от глаз салон, и остался с зевающим Шину. — А ты как?

— Так же.

— В таких случаях я дрочу, — поделился жизненной мудростью Юнджи. Он умел быть благодарным, а Шину помог им с Вонгом. — В туалете, конечно, не кайф, но зачем мучиться? Спустишь и заснёшь.

Шину до боли знакомо закатил глаза.

— Уже — и нихрена.

— Хреново, — покладисто ответил Юнджи. Хотя и мог вмазать словами, но лежачих не бьют, Шину и правда выглядел измученным.

— Сыграешь со мной в падук?

— А у тебя он здесь откуда?

— Нашёл. — Шину обрадованно встрепенулся и ткнул пальцем в сторону стола с кофеваркой. — Гляди, тринадцать на тринадцать, для новичков.

Юнджи подошёл поближе.

— Ух ты, они на магнитиках. 

Он покрутил в руках дешёвенькую пластмассовую фишку и вернул на лежащую на столе доску, ровно на то же пересечение линий. Две пластмассовые чаши стояли по бокам доски. Он ткнул пальцем ближайшую, она даже не сдвинулась, несмотря на явную лёгкость материала.

— А ничего, что до нас тут кто-то уже играл? — спросил он у притащившего второй складной стул Шину.

— Да ладно. Они только начали, восемь ходов, смешно. Мы можем продолжить партию, или хочешь начать заново?

— Можем продолжить, — протянул Юнджи, разглядывая доску. — Чур я белыми.

— Даёшь мне фору? С чего бы? Я для тебя — хён.

— Ха-ха! Я до сих пор поражён, что ты хочешь играть со мной в го. Прошлый раз ты феерически просрал, играя чёрными, если помнишь, и клялся, что больше ни-ког-да! — Как и с десяток раз до того, но добрый сегодня Юнджи напомнил лишь про одно поражение.

Шину воздел руки к небу, безмолвно вопрошая, за какие грехи в наказание ему послан такой донсен. Ну, так это выглядело со стороны — Юнджи поржал. Что приятно, противные мысли в голове почти совсем затихли. Остатки требовалось у-_го_-монить. Юнджи фыркнул — хорошее настроение стремительно возвращалось. 

Шину тоже выглядел более живым и предвкушающим... вот только что? Очередное поражение? 

— Считай, хочу взять реванш, — сказал Шину и завозился с кофеваркой. — Ты что будешь?

— Кофе не хочу. Чай там есть?

— Угу. Я тоже чай. Сегодня мы с тобой играем прям как профессионалы.

— Ага. — Юнджи шлёпнулся на стул и подпёр голову ладонью. — Профессионалы в шоке от наших манер, церемоний и, особенно, игры на чужой доске чужими фишками.

— Да ладно тебе.

Первая партия продлилась всего семнадцать минут и закончилась: «Бля, ну как ты это сделал?» Во время второй Юнджи заскучал, вытащил блокнот, зацепился за написанные сверху слова — и феерично просрал всё с таким трудом выстроенное на игровом поле. Шину на радостях исполнил победный танец. В третий раз оба играли, будто от победы зависела жизнь, а затем застряли в идеальных повторяющихся позициях.

— Неплохо, а? — сказал Шину, разглядывая игровое поле.

— На турнирах такие вещи запрещают, заставляют делать другой ход.

— А ты хочешь?

Юнджи пожал плечами и предложил:

— Признаем ничью?

Шину расплылся в улыбке. Гордился собой. Даже фотку сделал на память.

Они начали разбирать фишки по чашам, Юнджи загрустил, вновь чувствуя нарастающее беспокойство. Как глупо волноваться из-за отношений с Минхо, когда они на все сто идеальные!

— Как ты? — спросил Шину, будто что-то почувствовал.

— Лучше всех.

— Это я знаю. Ты прям сорвал джек-пот. 

— Ага. — Юнджи взял в руки блокнот, взгляд упал на ту самую фразу, и, нахмурившись, он положил блокнот на стол чистой стороной вверх. — Мне круто повезло.

— Именно. — Все чёрные фишки оказались в чаше, и Шину, закрыв её крышкой, вновь сел на стул, вроде как не спешил уходить, и четвёртый час утра на висящих на стене часах его не смущал.

Юнджи с белыми провозился дольше. Думал о том, что вряд ли заснёт. Когда играли, расслабился, а тут вновь накатило что-то тревожащее, непонятное.

— Только не подумай, что я лезу не в своё дело, — сказал Шину, и Юнджи покачал головой, не глядя на него.

— Когда так говорят, то точно лезут и именно не в своё дело.

— Ну ладно. Я лезу. Но ради тебя и Хани. Он мне слишком нравится, чтобы промолчать.

— Нравится?

Шину закрыл рот кулаком и заржал гиеной.

— Ты бы слышал себя сейчас. И видел! Бля. Надо было заснять на телефон.

Юнджи молча скривился.

— Да, он мне нравится. Я его люблю как брата. Так что, — Шину вздохнул, — ты немного коней попридержи и меня послушай. Даже когда я влезу в ваше очень личное дело.

— Ты о чём?

— Я просто подумал, что Чондэ точно с тобой о таком не говорил, Хани — аналогично, но по другим причинам, Вонг — сомнительно, чтобы о таком вспомнил. Так что остаюсь только я.

Боже! А какой смущённый тон!

— Ты о пестиках и тычинках, что ли, собираешься мне втирать? — Юнджи заржал.

— Не совсем, но рядом, — Шину посерьёзнел. — Я о том, что предпочёл бы, чтобы меня перед моим первым разом кто-нибудь предупредил, чем всё может закончиться.

Юнджи уставился на Шину с ехиднейшей ухмылкой на лице.

— Слушай, я книжки читал, статьи всякие, кучу порно отсмотрел, мне не нужны советы. Я как-нибудь сам справлюсь. Мы справимся. — Короткое «мы» согрело и придало сил.

— Ну, как я и предполагал, придётся перед тобой собственным голым задом трясти.

— Чё? — Юнджи аж привстал со стула.

— Фигурально. — Шину махнул рукой: садись. — В общем, объясняю на примере из жизни. — Он глубоко вздохнул, словно собрался в воду прыгнуть. — Своего первого омегу я до полусмерти затрахал.

Юнджи уставился на Шину во все глаза. Тот сидел, опустив голову, смотрел вниз. Выглядел, будто ему пиздец как неудобно об этом говорить, не хочется до жути, но он себя заставляет.

— Я мелкий был, моложе тебя, силы много — но тогда, опять-таки, меньше, чем у тебя сейчас. И омежку своего я не любил. Даже внимания особо не обращал. Мы с ним сошлись на почве взаимного интереса к сексу.

— И?

— Я потерял контроль. Полностью. Перевозбудился до хрен его знает какой степени и трахал его несколько часов подряд. Заебал его нахрен. Он подо мной рыдал в три ручья, а я этого даже не осознавал. Он потом несколько дней ходить не мог. — Шину поднял голову и посмотрел на Юнджи. — Я ему реально навредил. Понимаешь, к чему я?

Юнджи понимал. Очень хорошо понимал. Но и верил в себя — он не мог навредить Минхо, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Но...

— Не хочу бить по больному, но ты помнишь, из-за чего в больницу загремел? И не хочу лезть в твои чувства, но только тупой не увидит, как сильно ты вляпался. У тебя силы немерено и эмоций через край. Ты это понимаешь?

— И что ты хочешь мне сказать? Чтобы я заделался монахом? Никогда не трахался с ним? — Юнджи гулко сглотнул. — Ты это предлагаешь? 

— Нет. — Шину откинул волосы со лба. — Я просто хочу тебе кое-что посоветовать. Когда дойдёт до постели, попроси Хани тебя крепко связать.

У Юнджи приоткрылся рот.

— Чего?.. И как это поможет?

— Тебя всё равно сорвёт. По-любому, без вариантов. Но ты ему не навредишь.

— Но я хочу быть сверху.

— И будешь. Когда-нибудь, когда сможешь себя контролировать. — Шину улыбнулся. — Ты не пожалеешь. Чондэ как-то говорил, что в постели... Ой, ну только не злись так. Сам он тебе не скажет, а это важно. И ты должен... ну, то есть, хорошо, если ты будешь об этом знать.

— Так что хён говорил? — прошипел Юнджи. Он и не знал, что Чондэ такой мудак, чтобы обсуждать их с Минхо интимную жизнь с кем-то. Даже если этот кто-то — свой в доску Шину.

— Он проболтался всего однажды. Напился тогда с какого-то хрена. Не думай, что он хвастался. Его почему-то тогда это сильно разозлило.

— Так о чём речь?

— Хани нравится поза наездника. Ему нравится связывать партнёра, не давать на себя смотреть, а потом скакать сверху в собственном темпе, контролируя всё.

У Юнджи кровь бросилась в лицо.

— Так ты мне советуешь?..

— Не наделать глупостей. Сделать всё максимально безопасно для вас двоих. И дать Хани то, что он, вполне вероятно, очень хочет, но пока не готов тебе прямо об этом сказать.

Юнджи запрокинул голову. А у него уже сложился свой сценарий: завязать Минхо глаза (связать тоже было бы хорошо), а затем уже его... с разведёнными ногами... на спине, чтобы смотреть в его лицо, чтобы знать, что ему точно не больно, и хорошенько позаботиться о них обоих.

Отдать контроль Минхо, полный контроль, дать себя связать и даже глаза, и ничего не видеть — жуткая идея, возбуждающая и пугающая одновременно. Это как в грозу бежать по полю, рискуя в один миг вспыхнуть и до костей обуглиться.

— Подумай об этом. — Шину встал. — И у меня просьба.

— Да?

— Никому не говори о том, о чём я тебе рассказал. Я сделал это ради вас двоих, но не для твоего развлечения.

Юнджи хлопнул Шину по плечу. Затем ещё раз. А потом обнял.

— О боже, что это Хани с тобой сделал? Вы уже не только вместе милые до тошноты, но и ты сам по себе стал милейшим созданием. Милый Юнджи, это даже не смешно!

Юнджи сходу нашёл способ переубедить Шину в собственной повышенной милашности.

— Айщ, не бей меня. Айщ!

Шину уворачивался и смеялся, но его глаза оставались серьёзными.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Юнджи, обнимая его за плечи и подталкивая к выходу. — Пошли спать. Думаю, теперь ты тоже сможешь заснуть, хён.

— Ох, ты разбиваешь моё маленькое глупое сердце. Ты не только милый Юнджи, но ещё и вежливый Юнджи... Айщ, шучу-шучу. Перестань меня бить!

После крохотного, но очень хорошо освещённого закутка с кофеварками салон встретил их тусклым светом и сонным дыханием (и храпом) четырёх человек. Шину пошёл к своему месту, потянулся со смаком, прежде чем лечь, а Юнджи остановился рядом с Минхо. Тот спал как невинный ангел. Или как демон-искуситель. Или как очень красивый и очень любимый им человек.

Юнджи бы так и остался стоять, но, наверное, странно выглядело со стороны, что он так пялится, словно какой-то маньяк. Но он и правда маньяк, а Минхо — его мания.

Он всё-таки прошёл на своё место, лёг, уже нормально, а не как тогда, и повернул голову к спящему Минхо.

Шину посоветовал отдаться в руки Минхо, ему, маньяку, сдаться в полную власть своей мании.

«Он говорит: у нас всё хорошо. А думает: мы скоро расстанемся.  
Я так сильно хочу его приручить-покорить — а сдаюсь его власти».


	59. Тай. Флейта

Тай попытался морально подготовиться к встрече с Фудзи, но, даже будь у него больше времени, что он мог поделать? Поздно суетиться, стоя на пути несущегося поезда. Ему оставалось лишь смириться с тем, что столкновение непременно произойдёт, как и с тем, что среди пострадавших будет не один он. Да, с годами Фудзи изменился, в основном, изменился к лучшему, но Тай слишком хорошо знал его характер и приоритеты, чтобы надеяться на благополучный для всех исход. 

И дело не только в красавчиках-альфах, которыми Фудзи непременно заинтересуется. Подумаешь, он их точно насиловать не будет. Если что-то и случится, то все тут взрослые люди, обойдутся — почти наверняка — без разбитых сердец. В процессе все заинтересованные даже удовольствие получат, а что Фудзи нанесёт урон имени отца, так это его выбор и его ответственность, он уже давно взрослый человек, чтобы учить его элементарным, интуитивно понятным вещам. У него на всё есть своё мнение, и, зная его упрямство, он от него не откажется. Он действительно считает альф и омег во всём равными, в том числе в свободе распоряжаться телом по собственному усмотрению. Как он там всегда говорит: «Секс — это просто секс»? Так что за альф можно не опасаться, хотя присутствие Фудзи хаоса непременно добавит.

Пугало другое. Тай ненадолго позволил себе задуматься о том, как именно отреагирует Фудзи на его изменившийся статус, и ему стало откровенно нехорошо. Он боялся об этом даже думать. А что Фудзи всё рано или поздно узнает, не подлежало сомнению. Он узнает — и грянет буря столетия. И неизвестно, кто из-за неё пострадает, ведь злой и разочарованный Фудзи способен на всё.

Тай почувствовал себя таким слабым, таким беззащитным, будто оказался в дырявой лодке без вёсел посреди океана. Он испуганно замер, наблюдая, как, словно в замедленной съёмке, открывается дверь, и в гримёрку входит Фудзи в сопровождении Атори. Один взгляд на лицо брата — и в бушующем океане чувств Тая грянул гром, небеса разверзлись, проливаясь дождём воспоминаний разных лет. 

Они так давно не виделись. Фудзи изменился, похорошел и повзрослел, черты лица заострились, ушла детская округлость щёк. Он почти ничем не напоминал того семнадцатилетнего ребёнка, каким был, когда Тай покинул дом Тагавы, чтобы жить отдельно, и тем более того тринадцатилетнего, каким был, когда они впервые встретились, и Рензо-сан, представляя их друг другу, сказал: «Знакомься, сынок. Это Тай, ему ты обязан жизнью, и с этой минуты он — твой названый брат».

Тринадцатилетний Фудзи, всё ещё светловолосый, со светлыми ресницами и бровями, но уже не ребёнок, а зеленоглазый омега, пусть и только-только определившийся, со сломанной рукой, уродливыми фиолетовыми синяками — следами пальцев на шее, разбитыми и опухшими губами, выглядел маленьким, жалким и хрупким, как сорванный и спрятанный между листами книги цветок. Больничная пижама висела на его узких плечах, слишком большой ворот открывал острые ключицы со следами засосов и укусов, кисти бледных рук робко выглядывали из слишком длинных рукавов. Он сидел на кровати с подложенными под спину подушками, комкал прикрывающее тело одеяло и смотрел на Тая таким взглядом, что хотелось повернуться и немедленно выйти за дверь, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Тай тогда не особо понимал, что вообще тут делает, и зачем Тагава-сан его сюда притащил. 

Омегой мальчик стал в доме Пака, чтобы сломать его, мучителям потребовалось всего несколько часов. Тагава-сан произвёл на Тая сильное впечатление. Такое же Тай ждал и от встречи с его сыном, а увидел слабака из тех, кто, разок побывав под альфой, становятся омегами. Тогда, глядя на названого брата, слушая его нытьё и жалобы отцу, Таю очень хотелось спросить: «Почему? Тебе действительно понравилось то, что с тобой делали?» Не должно было, судя по следам на лице и шее, а также факту, что Тагава-сан нашёл сына без сознания, и потребовалось больше суток в реанимационном отделении больницы, чтобы подлатать и заштопать его, а затем перевести в палату, где он провёл больше недели, прежде чем все они — втроём — отбыли в Токио.

Все те дни после освобождения Тай провёл в компании Тагавы-сана. Куда шёл он, туда и Тай. Даже в полицию, на допросы, они ходили вдвоём. Ну и, разумеется, в больницу тоже.

Первым, что сказал ему Фудзи Тагава, за исключением «привет» и «пока» в присутствии отца, было:

— Я его сын. А ты — никто.

Тагава-сан этого не слышал, он как раз стоял в коридоре и беседовал с врачом.

— Тай это, Тай то. Я уже задолбался слышать твоё имя. Почему он всё время о тебе говорит? Ты ему никто! Ты ничего не сделал! Подумаешь, позвонил — большое дело! Что, всех безродышей, которые ему разок позвонят, теперь в семью брать?

Тай не знал, что на это сказать, и промолчал. Чем вызвал ещё больший гнев:

— Ты думаешь, я благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня якобы спас? — Фудзи шумно выдохнул воздух, его лицо покраснело, глаза заблестели от не пролившихся пока слёз. — Ты опоздал. Ты не спас меня. Ты всё испортил. Я бы сдох там, и всё закончилось, а ты... ты... Лучше б ты ничего не делал! Ненавижу тебя! И его ненавижу за то, что возится с тобой! Я попрошу его, чтобы он тебя вышвырнул!

Тай тогда не сильно огорчился. Он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ненавидь сколько угодно. Проси, что хочешь. Мне всё равно.

Через каких-то три часа, когда они с Тагава-саном зашли к Фудзи во второй раз за день, он встретил обоих иначе.

— Я ещё не поблагодарил тебя, братик. Спасибо за то, что ты меня спас. — Фудзи робко улыбался и выглядел таким же искренним, как когда говорил, что ненавидит и хочет, чтобы Тай исчез из их с отцом жизни.

Тогда Тай думал, что более непоследовательного существа, чем Фудзи Тагава, сложно представить. Он вёл себя как флюгер в центре бури: то гнев, то слёзы, то улыбки и наивная вера, что недавно сказанного никто не помнит. Тагава-сан за сына извинялся, говорил, что Фудзи сейчас очень тяжело, что надо его понять, что он плохо воспитан, потому что потерял омму в раннем детстве. Тай молча слушал — для него все эти речи казались будто украденными из слезливой дорамы. Тяжёлое детство Фудзи и неуравновешенность из-за резкой смены статуса, как и пережитый в доме Пака кошмар Тая не особо впечатляли. Он видел и не такое, с Фудзи, по его мнению, ничего такого уж страшного не произошло. 

Да, ему досталось, но, судя по рассказу, его мучил всего один альфа. Да, садист его бил, душил, насиловал, при этом не один раз и порвал жестоко — но в доме Пака такое случалось каждый день, Тай искренне не понимал, почему в большом мире с этим все вокруг так носятся. Да, жаль, что так случилось, но с этим можно жить дальше, и тем лучше жить, чем меньше закатывать истерик, срываться на всех, рыдать в подушку, орать и ненавидеть всех, а потом плакаться и просить прощения, и напрашиваться на то, чтобы отец сел ближе и бесконечно долго гладил по голове. 

Тай этого не понимал. Он молча сидел в углу палаты и пытался поверить, что реальная жизнь иногда может не отличаться от плохой дорамы. Когда Тагава-сан обращался к нему напрямую, Тай отвечал, а Фудзи потом — наедине — закатывал ему истерики. Фудзи его до дрожи ненавидел, ему всё казалось, что Тай отбирает у него внимание отца. Глупый-глупый маленький омега. 

Потом это повторялось много раз, и в Корее, и в Японии. Фудзи успокоился и смирился с присутствием Тая в их жизни только через несколько месяцев. Последнее «ненавижу, уходи» Тай услышал от него где-то через полгода после переезда в Токио. Ещё через полгода оно сменилось на «я тебя люблю, правда люблю, не отталкивай меня», и Тай бесконечно тосковал о днях, когда Фудзи его ненавидел и ревновал к отцу. А затем, где-то ещё через полгода или год — Фудзи как раз исполнилось пятнадцать — Тай начал тосковать и по его ненависти, и по его робкой любви. 

Всё началось с украденного поцелуя, на который Тай не ответил. Вернее, ответил, но словами — чётко объяснил, что нет означает нет, и да никогда не станет. Таю показалось, что они поняли друг друга, но просто это было только на словах. Фудзи вновь изменился и превратился в совершенно невыносимого засранца, без устали ищущего приключений на свою задницу и бравирующего этим: «Если бы ты не был таким трусом, то давно бы понял, что в жизни нет ничего лучше секса».

Когда число поклонников, о которых отцу стало известно, перевалило за десяток, и на висках Рензо-сана появилась первая седина, Тай удостоился ответа: «Это всё ты виноват. Ты отказался меня любить. А я хочу нравиться, хочу, чтобы меня любили. Люби меня! Становись альфой и люби! А если нет — молчи. Ты бессердечный ребёнок, у тебя нет права меня укорять». На слова отца о том, что пятнадцать — слишком рано, чтобы встречаться с альфами, Фудзи зло хохотал и всё реже возвращался ночевать домой. А если возвращался, то следы на его шее — укусы и засосы — безмолвно отвечали на вопрос: «Где ты был и чем занимался?» Понятно где, понятно чем. 

Тай много раз пытался с Фудзи поговорить, объясниться — и всегда получал один ответ: «Это ты во всём виноват. Если бы ты меня любил...» К семнадцати годам Фудзи записал в свой список всех более-менее привлекательных альф из ближайшего окружения, словно хотел этим фактом что-то доказать. Отец ничего не мог с ним поделать, а Тай уже больше не мог слышать: «Ты такой чистенький, а я такая дрянь. Ты это хочешь сказать, да, когда просишь не позорить отца? А я всего лишь люблю тебя, когда ты меня не любишь. Люби меня! Всё, чего я хочу! Люби меня — и клянусь, я больше ни на кого не посмотрю». 

Последней каплей стало настойчивое желание Фудзи помочь ему стать альфой, совпавшее со знакомством с Атори, который, в свою очередь, мечтал помочь ему стать омегой. Они оба рвали его на части, и Тай сбежал. Ему было стыдно перед Рензо-саном, что он бросает его наедине с неуправляемым Фудзи, но больше Тай не мог этого выносить. Он уехал на следующий день после того, как нашёл названого брата в своей постели. Обнажённого, пьяного и умоляющего: «Давай попробуем, ну вдруг сработает, пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, услышь меня, я действительно люблю тебя, дай мне шанс, просто люби меня...»

Там, на Хоккайдо, у Тая появились тысячи возможностей взглянуть на всё случившееся со стороны. Обдумать всё, покаяться в допущенных ошибках, успокоиться — и через три месяца и сотни оставшихся без ответа звонков и сообщений набрать номер Фудзи самому. «Пожалуйста, возвращайся. Мне очень жаль, что так случилось. Я больше никогда так не поступлю и тебя не побеспокою». — «Если я вернусь, то только к брату». — «Это я понял. Я готов любить тебя как брата... Пожалуйста, не молчи». — «Мне нужно время. Нам обоим нужно время, чтобы всё забыть». — «Но я хотя бы могу тебе звонить?» — «Если ты этого хочешь». 

Они разговаривали по телефону или писали друг другу сообщения едва ли не каждый день. Фудзи больше ни разу не говорил, что любит, что хочет большего. Он вёл себя как младший брат, рассказывал об отце, делах, учёбе, друзьях и, разумеется, о своих альфах. Они не встречались, но из-за частых бесед и фотографий в соцсетях Таю казалось, что они и не расставались. Он знал о Фудзи всё, не только, что он каждый день ест и пьёт, но и какие позы в постели предпочитает, какую марку белья носит, и какой косметикой пользуется. Он знал его уловки, как он крутит людьми, как лавирует, встречаясь одновременно с двумя альфами и флиртуя ещё с несколькими. Знал намного больше, чем хотел бы знать, но никогда не отказывался слушать, боялся оттолкнуть и разрушить с таким трудом восстановленное общение.

Фудзи оставался единственным человеком, с которым Тай по-настоящему сблизился. Больше слушал, правда, но и делился своим. Иногда посылал фотографии окружающей природы, рассказывал об Изами, делился планами. Фудзи внимательно слушал, будто то, о чём писал Тай, не относилось к разряду самых скучных на свете вещей.

Они нечасто говорили о любви и настоящих чувствах — уж слишком опасная тема. Однажды, года полтора назад, отвечая на вопрос, Фудзи написал:  
«почему ты так беспокоишься об этом?  
да я не люблю тех с кем сплю  
и что  
я свободный омега  
это означает ровно то же самое что и свободный альфа  
я выбираю тех кто мне нравится и мы приятно проводим время  
я никого не обманываю и никому не обещаю верность до гроба  
секс это просто и легко  
трахаться очень приятно  
с некоторыми просто улёт  
правда офигенно  
так доставляет  
я кричу когда кончаю  
кричу от наслаждения  
просто ааааааааааааАААААААААА  
меня на кусочки разрывает  
это так круто  
так классно  
так клёво  
небо взрывается в голове  
и тело расплывается  
дрожит всё  
весь в испарине  
сердце бум-бум-бум  
в голове пусто  
блаженство  
нет ничего лучше хорошего члена в заднице  
нет  
лучше человека который умеет своим хорошим членом пользоваться  
а если с членом не повезло то есть вибратор  
или дилдо  
тот мой новый розовый восххххитльенйый  
ха-ха  
помнишь моего профессора  
мы встречались позавчера  
сначала было так себе  
у него средний  
он недолго продержался  
но потом  
крутой мужик  
мы были у меня  
и он трахнул меня моим дилдо  
мне было так хорошшо  
я аж плакал  
вспоминал о тебе  
так жаль  
что ты не хочешь  
не можешь любить  
а я бы так хотел  
чтобы на его месте был ты».  
Последние сообщения Фудзи удалил, а Тай притворился, что был занят и вовремя их не прочитал. Но на Рождество, хотя отец приглашал, Тай всё же решил не ездить. Фудзи сначала шутливо грозился нагрянуть к нему на Хоккайдо, но потом успокоился. На его серьёзное «ты видел да» Тай написал «видел что?», хотя прекрасно понимал, о чём шла речь. Фудзи не ответил. Больше таких ошибок он не допускал.

И вот теперь, после их всего, Фудзи вот так просто и без предупреждений вновь вошёл в его жизнь, чтобы что? Вновь ввергнуть её в дикий хаос?

Последний человек, которому Тай бы решился рассказать, что стал омегой, по иронии судьбы был тем единственным человеком, с которым он говорил о своих личных делах. 

Фудзи — тот единственный, кроме отца, кому жизнь Тая была не безразлична, стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрел на него во все глаза.

Тай видел фотографии, за годы — сотни и тысячи фотографий Фудзи в социальных сетях, знал, что тот изменился, но разглядывать плоские картинки на мерцающем экране гаджета и видеть живого человека собственными глазами, чувствовать его энергетику, харизму — разные вещи. Фудзи действительно изменился, стал совсем взрослым. В его глазах отражалось нескрываемое волнение, губы лукаво изгибались, щёки окрасил возбуждённый румянец (скорее всего, из-за лёгкой стычки с охраной, но, возможно, повлияло и волнение от их встречи). Он разглядывал Тая с таким вниманием, с таким жадным любопытством, буквально — приоткрыв рот. Атори вежливо молчал. 

— Боже, Тай, — наконец едва слышно выдохнул Фудзи. 

Тай сглотнул, заставляя себя остаться на месте.

— Здравствуй, — произнёс он хрипло.

— Ну привет, братик. — Фудзи шумно вздохнул, его красивые раскосые глаза комично широко распахнулись.

Тай подавил желание немедленно сбежать. Вместо того чтобы скрыться от внимательного взгляда, он представил Фудзи всем. Пришлось подумать, вспоминая возраст: двадцать два года, как быстро летит время.

— Наш Тай выглядит настоящим омегой, не так ли? — сказал Атори. — Как жаль, что это всего лишь цветные линзы и ухищрения стилистов, — он говорил негромко и на японском, справедливо предполагая, что в шумной комнате, где над образами артистов трудилось с десяток человек, на их разговор никто не обратит внимание, да и вряд ли поймёт.

— Как мило с твоей стороны всё пояснить, Атори-оппа, — сказал Фудзи. Его глаза ни на миг не отпускали Тая, жгли лицо и тело, лезли в душу. — Уже жду не дождусь, чтобы узнать, какой мастер решил такую сложную, практически невыполнимую задачу. Братик, ты готов прямо сейчас поделиться со мной подробностями своего преображения?

«Он... он, что, уже догадался? Пожалуйста, нет!» — Тай покачал головой, безмолвно умоляя то ли Фудзи, то ли судьбу: не надо, ну пожалуйста, не сейчас и не здесь.

— Хорошо, позже, — покладисто согласился Фудзи, что вызвало ещё большие опасения. — Ты ведь расскажешь мне всё, онни?

Он использовал корейское обращение, принятое среди омег. Как младший альфа звал старшего товарища хёном, так младшему омеге полагалось называть старшего по возрасту омегу онни. 

— Тай-онни, ты ведь позволишь мне тебя так называть? — спросил он тоном, подразумевающим, что отказы не принимаются.

Что ж, следовало признать: Фудзи всё понял — ему хватило одного взгляда.

Тай кивнул, не решаясь открыть рот и что-то сказать. Его захлёстывали эмоции, он буквально тонул в них.

— Ты помнишь, онни? — начал Фудзи совсем другим тоном, и Тай закусил губу. — Когда-то я мечтал называть тебя оппой. Мне так нравилось это корейское слово, до сих пор нравится. Как странно, что теперь ты для меня онни, а оппой я зову Атори. — Он повернулся к Атори и оскалился в неискренней улыбке. — Правда, Атори-оппа?

— Да, Фудзи-сан. — Атори смутился, посмотрел на Тая, словно провинился перед ним за что-то.

— Разве мы не договаривались кое о чём? — спросил Фудзи недовольно. — Мой милый братик сейчас решит, что я веду себя по отношению к тебе, оппа, навязчиво и непристойно. А всё потому, что ты чрезмерно вежлив со мной на людях. 

— Виноват. Прошу прощения, Фудзи.

— Ты так холоден со мной специально? Обижаешь меня и заставляешь братика стыдиться того, какой невезучий у него младший, не умеющий вызвать в мужчине сильные ответные чувства?

— Конечно же это не так, Фудзи!

— Милый Фудзи, — поправил Фудзи капризным тоном.

— Э-э, м-да. Милый Фудзи, я счастлив слышать, что ты зовёшь меня оппой, — сказал Атори, но даже это Фудзи не удовлетворило, он продолжил на него давить и требовать ещё признаний.

У Атори покраснели даже уши. После отповеди Фудзи он выглядел совершенно сконфуженным. Он бекал и мекал, словно баран, ведомый на верёвочке. Ему пришлось многословно извиняться, объясняться и смущённо лепетать. Свою речь, то и дело прерываемую и направляемую Фудзи, он закончил вконец несчастным голосом:

— Конечно же я искренне восхищаюсь тобой, милый Фудзи.

Когда Атори, сославшись на дела, сбежал, Тай покачал головой.

— Зачем было так издеваться над ним?

— Не люблю, когда альфы, с которыми я спал, строят из себя непонятно кого. Разочаровывает, что я так неудачно выбрал, — ответил Фудзи и заговорил о другом. Его тон стал жёстким: — Я видел видео в сети и фотографии, ещё думал, что ты молодец, поразительно, как свободно ты вёл себя с альфой. Так и не догадался, что произошло. Никак не ожидал. Вернее, я давно ждал, но думал, ты станешь... И всё равно, — он судорожно вздохнул и раскрыл руки для объятий, — поздравляю.

Он не нарушил давно установленных между ними границ, но явно ждал, что они падут по инициативе Тая. 

— Ну же, Тай-онни, обними своего маленького брата.

Они крепко обнялись, Тай дрожал всем телом и чувствовал, что Фудзи тоже взволнован и, несмотря на их всё, искренне рад за него. Но Фудзи не был бы собой, если бы всё не испортил:

— А теперь признавайся, кто из них? На кого из этих великолепнейших мужиков у тебя встало? С кем из них ты мне изменил?

Фудзи настаивал, но Тай молчал, какие бы смущающие вещи не пришлось выслушать о всех присутствующих в гримёрке альфах. Единственное признание, которое Фудзи удалось у него вырвать: это однозначное нет в отношении Шину. 

— Wow, какой охрененный мужик. Он твой? — прозвучало, когда Шину разделся, и Тай, раздражённый непрекращающимся допросом, не сдержался: 

— Нет, общественный. 

— В смысле? 

— Как туалет. Доступен любому, кому захочется зайти. 

Сразу же стало стыдно, Тай высказался крайне грубо, хотя и честно: он прекрасно знал, что из себя представляет Шину. В других обстоятельствах он бы смолчал, но Фудзи вновь начал приставать, и Тай сам не понял как, слово за слово, но договорился до того, что Шину и Фудзи как нельзя лучше подходят друг другу, потому что оба неразборчивы в связях.

У Фудзи стало такое лицо, будто Тай плюнул ему в душу.

Тай попытался извиниться, попытался остановить лавину — но где там. Фудзи выглядел оскорблённым в лучших чувствах и, как алогичное следствие, немедленно предпринял усилия, чтобы доказать, что и правда настолько плох, как о нём думали.

— Он не такой, — сказал Тай Чондэ, когда полуголый Шину и злой Фудзи вместе вылетели за дверь. Демонстративно, на глазах у всех пошли трахаться. Видел бы Рензо-сан... хорошо, что не видел. — Это из-за меня. Я виноват, я его расстроил.

Чондэ приобнял его и дал постоять, прижавшись к своей груди. Под ровный стук его сердца Тай успокоился. Потом уже понял, как это выглядело со стороны. Только поздно.

— Если мы хотим ещё потренироваться, то нам пора на сцену. Слышите меня, сладкая парочка? — громко сказал Вонг.

Не только «сладкая парочка», его все в комнате слышали. Раздались смешки. Если бы не поддержка Чондэ, Тай бы сгорел от стыда.

— Не обращай внимания, Вонг так шутит. Ему повезло, что вокруг него собрались добрые хорошие люди, которые его ещё не поколотили за тупые шуточки.

Тай ни до, ни во время, ни после концерта Фудзи не видел и не говорил, кроме как по общей линии связи. Зато видел Шину — и его самодовольную ухмылку тоже — и дико хотел ему что-то сломать. Руку, к примеру. Или оторвать яйца. Особенно сильным желание стало, когда уже в самолёте Вонг приобнял за плечи злого и напряжённого Шину и, развернув к входу в салон, даже не понижая голоса, ляпнул:

— Слушай, хватит уже тут зубами скрипеть. Видишь, этот милашка-япошка летит с нами, он тебе не откажет. Вставишь ему — и нам всем полегчает. 

Тай не дослушал их разговор, ушёл к пришедшему к нему «милашке-япошке» и по пути никого не избил, пусть и очень хотелось.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить? — Фудзи выглядел расстроенным: слишком прямая осанка, слишком высоко задранный подбородок, слишком холодный и безразличный взгляд. Всё слишком.

Тай остановился рядом с ним, проследил за его взглядом. Разумеется, Фудзи смотрел на Шину.

— Не здесь. — Тай подтолкнул его в сторону служебных помещений и второго салона. Ему физически больно было от того, что кто-то считает сына Рензо Тагавы дешёвым и доступным настолько, чтобы трахаться с Шину. С Шину в принципе, и конкретно — сейчас, в самолёте, практически у всех на глазах, по одному движению пальца.

Фудзи шёл впереди, Тай подгонял его, подталкивая в спину.

— Не злись! — Фудзи остановился на полпути. — Ничего не было! И даже если бы было — я взрослый! Я могу выбирать, кого захочу.

— Просто иди вперёд.

Фудзи пошёл, но молчал недолго:

— Перестань относиться ко мне, словно я унизил себя или отца. Это так бесит! 

— Не здесь! — приказал Тай. Они как раз шли по проходу, и все, весь персонал мог слышать их разговор. Да, они говорили на японском, но кто-то мог его знать и потом разболтать. Длинных языков тут хватало.

Они заняли места в самом конце, вдали ото всех. Тай пристегнулся, хотя команды ещё не было. Фудзи сел, гордо выпрямив спину, уставился в иллюминатор, хотя там не на что было смотреть, кроме лётного поля, залитого огнями, и тёмного неба.

Теперь, когда они остались наедине, самое время было поговорить. Оба молчали.

— Ты взрослый, — сказал Тай спокойным уверенным тоном, хотя внутри всё кипело. — Ты свободный омега и имеешь право выбрать любого понравившегося альфу.

Фудзи молчал.

— Шину — красивый свободный альфа. Ты имеешь право его выбрать, и никто тебя не осудит.

— Тогда почему ты осуждаешь? Теперь? Когда ты тоже омега? — Фудзи явно злился, но голос не повышал.

Тай шумно вздохнул.

— Потому что Шину плевать на тебя, на твою красоту, на твою душу, на сердце, на всего тебя, ему плевать в тебе на всё, кроме твоей...

— Ну же, продолжай. Ты хотел сказать: «кроме твоей задницы».

Несмотря на дерзкий и уверенный тон Фудзи, Тай не обманывался: тот чувствовал себя крайне неудобно.

— Ты думаешь, меня смущают разговоры о сексе? — спросил Тай. — Грязные слова? Ты думаешь этим смутить меня? После того как я услышал, что альфы считают тебя вещью, средством — доступной дыркой, которая поможет Шину снять стресс, — он намеренно высказался грубо и резко продолжил: — Разве ты вещь? Ты, свободный омега, согласен считаться вещью для удовлетворения потребностей альфы?

— Нет. — Фудзи опустил голову. — Зачем ты переиначиваешь?

— Я не переиначиваю. Я говорю о том, что связь... быстрый перепих в какой-то кладовке с Ю Шину унижает любого омегу.

— Я же сказал, что не было ничего!

— Но все вокруг думают, что было!.. Ой, помолчи! Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать! Мне плевать, что они думают! Мне не плевать, что ты думаешь о себе и своём выборе. А это был дерьмовый выбор! Самый дерьмовый из всех! Он тебя не достоин. Он не достоин даже слуха, что ты можешь выбрать его. Потому что ты — Фудзи Тагава, ты мой брат, ты сын замечательного человека, и сам — замечательный человек. Ты меня хорошо услышал?

Фудзи сдался.

— Я не хотел, онни.

Тай вздохнул.

— Ты хотел меня наказать. За то, что я назвал тебя шлюхой.

— Ты выразился иначе.

— Да. Но я оскорбил тебя. И прошу за это прощения, Фудзи-тян.

— Извини меня, онни.

Фудзи нравилось нравиться. Ему нравилось вызывать сильные чувства, и он за них щедро платил своим телом. Шину его точно не заслуживал. Не потому что был так уж плох — а потому что из-за пресыщенности никак не мог оценить по достоинству то, что Фудзи мог ему предложить.

— Ты сказал, что они великолепные мужики, — сказал Тай. — Это неправда. Они все очень плохи для отношений. Они избалованы. Они привыкли получать всё, что хотят. И худший из худших там Шину.

— Меня бесит, что когда у альфы много омег, когда он меняет партнёров ежедневно, то он крутой, молодец, суперальфа и так далее. Чем больше у него омег, тем выше его статус. А когда у меня много альф, в принципе есть или был альфа, но я выбираю другого, то в чужих глазах я уже какой-то... второсортный. 

Тай взял Фудзи за руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Это из-за того, что, считается, они любят членом, а мы сердцем. Подразумевается, что мы не можем менять пристрастия с той же скоростью, с какой альфы надевают и снимают презерватив. 

— И когда я легко меняю партнёров, это говорит о том, что мои чувства неглубоки, поверхностны, а значит, я хуёвый омега. — Фудзи попытался вырвать руку. — Слышал это от отца. И не только от него. Надоело.

Тай прижал руку Фудзи к своей груди.

— Ты прекрасный омега. У тебя нежное ранимое сердце, потому ты не позволяешь к себе приближаться. Ты отталкиваешь их, убивая быстрым сексом чувства, которые они изначально хотят в тебе вызвать.

— Wow. А это я слышал только от тебя. Когда ты сказал мне нет. — Фудзи повернулся к Таю всем корпусом. — Ну почему ты омега? — Он толкнул его в грудь. — Почему ты не альфа? — возмущённо спросил он. — И кто он? Кому я должен отомстить за то, что он украл моего идеального альфу?

— Я никогда не смог бы стать альфой, — сказал Тай и повторил: — Никогда.

— Но почему?

— Потому что мне не нравится секс. Я не хочу кого-то брать, и мы это обсуждали. — Тай почувствовал себя таким усталым. 

— Но теперь ты хочешь отдаваться!

— Ничего подобного. Я всего лишь хочу чувствовать.

— Кто он? Кто он, Тай? Кто он, онни? Кто он? — кажется, Фудзи был готов спрашивать всю ночь напролёт.

Тай тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не знаю.

— Что?

— Я честно не знаю.

Фудзи фыркнул раз, другой, и начал смеяться, пока не захохотал во весь голос. На них начали оглядываться, и Тай опустил голову, пряча лицо.

— Только с тобой могло такое случиться.

— Пожалуйста, никому не говори.

— Я подумаю.

— Пожалуйста. — Тай вздохнул. — И как ты понял? — спросил он, желая удовлетворить собственное любопытство.

— У тебя стало совершенно другое выражение лица. В отличие от меня, ты прекрасный омега. В тебе так много чувств, что ты изливаешь их на других. И ты ощущаешься совсем по-другому... Ты больше не меч, ты флейта.

— О, это так поэтично, — Тай улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы Фудзи.

Тот увернулся.

— Несправедливо, — сказал он расстроенно и ударил кулаком по спинке ближайшего кресла. — Ну почему... почему ты не альфа!


	60. Тай. Гитара

Тай никак не мог ожидать, что Фудзи так легко и просто воспримет его изменившийся статус. Да, брат довольно эмоционально объявил, что считает случившееся несправедливым, что хочет видеть перед собой не омегу, а альфу, но от него не веяло той разрушительной силой, как когда он по-настоящему злился. Сейчас на словах он расстраивался, но на деле его эмоциям не доставало того пугающего огня, который взвивался до неба и проливался лавой, сжигая всё на своём пути — в первую очередь, меняя, а иногда и откровенно уродуя жизнь самого Фудзи.

Он жаловался, но в его голосе, словах и так явно различимых эмоциях Тай видел досаду, а не гнев или ярость, а к разочарованию из-за несбывшихся ожиданий примешивались совсем другие, противоположные, чувства. Фудзи искренне, щедро радовался за него — это ли не доказательство, что буря прошла мимо, и можно не бояться повторения пройденного пять лет назад. 

Тогда, после их скоропалительного расставания, Фудзи неделями не вылезал из баров, пил, словно хотел себя утопить в алкоголе, и никакие уговоры не помогали. Он и прежде позволял себе выпить, говорил, для поднятия настроения, но никогда не пил столько и так. Фудзи приходилось искать, возвращать, запирать дома — но, протрезвев и выбравшись на свободу, он в тот же день оказывался до беспамятства пьяным. Тай знал, потому что, напившись, Фудзи ему писал и отправлял голосовые сообщения. От их тона и смысла сердце рвалось на части, и Тай звонил отцу, а тот со временем настолько отчаялся, что даже советовался с ним, но ни к чему путному они так и не пришли. 

Тай не рассказывал, а Рензо-сан никогда не спрашивал о причинах, заставивших его схватиться за первое попавшееся предложение и в тот же день улететь на Хоккайдо. Но, разумеется, бывший руководитель особого спецподразделения токийской полиции не мог не знать, что происходит в собственном доме. Он знал, но молчал, лишь однажды затронул неприятную тему — сказал Таю, что благодарен за его выдержку, неравнодушие и правильные взвешенные решения. Во время того телефонного разговора Тай уже думал окончательно сдаться, разрушительную активность брата любым способом следовало остановить, но отец категорически запретил ему возвращаться: «Фудзи должен справиться со своими чувствами сам. Он уже не ребёнок». 

Через три месяца после отъезда, когда они впервые говорили по телефону, голос Фудзи звучал чётко и внятно, звенел, как стекло. Прежде чем позвонить, Тай спросил позволения у отца, удивлённого его нерешительностью, но для неё имелись веские причины. Возвращаться он не собирался, а в сообщениях Фудзи всё ещё читалось отчаяние, и Тай страшно боялся, что своим вмешательством вновь всё испортит. «Он не ребёнок, не будь им и ты», — сказал Рензо-сан. В тот же вечер Тай позвонил — и потом не жалел ни секунды, что решился начать всё сначала. 

Все эти годы он по Фудзи страшно скучал и отказывался встречаться по одной единственной причине — боялся, что история повторится. Подозревал, что упрямец ещё на что-то надеется, но тот — к его огромному облегчению — ограничился «почему ты не альфа», а потом устроился у Тая головой на плече и, казалось, задремал, пока самолёт набирал высоту. 

Тай, стараясь не побеспокоить, расстегнул на нём ремни безопасности, и Фудзи, разморенный и сонный, что-то пробормотал, а затем ещё больше навалился на плечо Тая и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Их руки лежали на одном подлокотнике, пальцы переплетены. Тай давно не чувствовал такого умиротворения, такой глубокой и спокойной радости, что, оказывается, зря волновался, и теперь между ними всё хорошо. Все страхи ушли, и он совершенно расслабился. Время мирно текло под негромкие разговоры между сотрудниками, сидящими впереди. Наверное, он о чём-то думал, но о чём — сложно сказать, мысли в голове плыли, будто в тумане. От близости брата, их сомкнутых рук шло равномерное, греющее душу тепло.

Тай выплыл из подобия сна, когда Фудзи чуть крепче сжал его руку и тихо сказал:

— Теперь я могу прикасаться к тебе. — Он перевернул их ладони, будто разглядывал что-то удивительное. — Ты не дрожишь и не дёргаешься, ты сидишь совсем рядом со мной, и тебе... нам так спокойно, как никогда.

— Хм... Я никогда не боялся тебя.

— Да, ты не боялся, — согласился Фудзи. — Но даже мои прикосновения тебе не нравились, ты всегда это показывал.

— Да? А как? — Таю стало любопытно.

— Ну... — Фудзи долго молчал. — Ты всегда был как натянутая струна. Тронь — и ты зазвучишь. Рвани — и, может быть, лопнешь. Как струна в гитаре, или чём-то таком... 

Таю захотелось пошутить, что сегодня Фудзи необыкновенно поэтичен и красноречив, уже второй раз сравнивает его с музыкальными инструментами: то он флейта, то теперь вот — гитара. Но Фудзи даже не улыбнулся.

— Это не я красноречив, — сказал он и задал вопрос: — Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что отец всеми способами избегал к тебе прикасаться?

Тай помолчал, но всё же неохотно ответил:

— Да, я заметил.

— Я как-то спросил его об этом. — Фудзи всё ещё лежал головой на плече Тая. Говорил тихо и неторопливо, слегка растягивая слова, будто в полудрёме. — Если ты помнишь, я тогда посуду расколотил, а ты за мной убирал и сильно порезался, вот сюда, сбоку, где большой палец, осколок засадил... — Он нежно погладил то самое место. — Это ж сколько лет прошло, а я всё так ярко помню.

— Наверное, тебя это сильно потрясло.

Тай тоже всё помнил в самых мелких деталях, но не думал, что помнит кто-то, кроме него одного. Особенно Фудзи.

— Ну да, потрясло. — Тот помолчал. Тай уже думал, что не услышит продолжения. — Если ты помнишь, я выпил тогда и злился ещё, как дурак, расколотил ту посуду, и ты из-за меня пострадал. Ты в кровище, а мне так стыдно. Я хотел убраться к себе, а он меня не пустил. Позвал за собой, дал аптечку и попросил, чтобы именно я перевязал твою рану. Я говорю: у меня руки дрожат. А он: ты справишься лучше меня. Я тогда разозлился и... ты, наверное, помнишь, как криво я справился. 

Тай помнил. 

— Я потом утром пришёл к тебе извиняться. Повязку менял. — Фудзи вздохнул. — Ты прости меня, пожалуйста, я сейчас вот это всё вспоминаю и таким дерьмом себя чувствую...

— Замолчи, или я тебя ударю. — Тай и правда стукнул Фудзи по макушке свободной рукой. — Ты же не думаешь, что я до сих храню в памяти такие вещи, чтобы когда-нибудь выставить тебе счёт?

— Да, ты слишком милый и добрый, чтобы быть мной. — Фудзи фыркнул. — На твоём месте я бы себе всё припомнил.

— Ну конечно.

— Конечно, да. Я страшно злопамятный. А ты ангел. 

Фудзи провёл пальцем по светлому, едва заметному шраму над запястьем Тая. 

— Я тогда к отцу пошёл разборки устраивать. Честно признался, что был пьян, что руки тряслись, что злился, что напортачил — и спросил, ну вот зачем он так с нами? Ладно я криворукий кретин, но ты из-за меня пострадал дважды. Почему он не помог тебе сам?

Тай молчал. Ему тоже хотелось узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Тогда, много лет назад, он много чего передумал.

— Он мне сказал, что ты — как гитара, чьи струны натянуты до предела. Что к тебе ему нельзя прикасаться, может лопнуть струна. Что мои прикосновения тебе тоже неприятны, но я, даже намеренно, не смогу навредить тебе так, как может он, того не желая.

— Я думал... — Тай замолчал, вспоминая, как обижался на названного отца, на всегдашнюю заметную дистанцию между ними. Как хотел стать ближе к единственному в его жизни альфе, рядом с которым ему всегда было спокойно и хорошо.

— Значит, ты неправильно думал, — Фудзи снова погладил его по руке. — К тебе сейчас так приятно прикасаться. Раньше ты дёргался и замирал, как зверёк. А теперь ты спокоен и свободен. Твои струны расслабились, и ты сможешь сыграть свою песню. 

— Ты сегодня поэт, — поддразнил его Тай, но Фудзи не дал сбить себя с серьёзной волны.

— Я прощаюсь с мечтой. — Он поднёс руку Тая к губам и поцеловал кончики пальцев. — Я как-то пробовал с омегой, это такой отстой, самому с собой и то лучше. Ты омега, мой брат, и мне нравятся члены, нравится эта их альфийская властность, агрессия, драйв. А ты совсем не такой, даже когда вредный, ты всё равно слишком милый. У нас ничего не получится, — Фудзи вздохнул и отпустил его руку.

Тай подавил вздох облегчения.

— Ты такой предсказуемый! — Фудзи негромко засмеялся.

— Зато ты поражаешь.

— О, да, я такой. — Он потёрся щекой о плечо Тая. — Расскажи отцу. Он будет очень рад за тебя. Вы с ним не так часто общаетесь, но я знаю, что он тебя любит.

— Когда-то ты его ко мне ревновал.

Фудзи фыркнул.

— Когда-то я и в твою постель голышом залезал. Знаешь, все люди с годами взрослеют. Даже ты.

Тай приподнял брови.

— Что значит «даже я»?

— Это значит, что ты, не прошло и ста лет, решил выбраться из кокона. Ты старая мудрая гусеница, но бабочка — новорожденная. 

Фудзи оживился, даже сел прямо и повернулся к Таю. На его лице появилась ехидная улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего.

— Я уже предвкушаю, как криво-косо ты поначалу будешь летать. Вот тогда-то я посмеюсь, припомню тебе все твои «почему ты такой нервный, почему капризный, у кого-то семь пятниц на неделе, а у тебя — семьдесят в течение одного дня» и все твои взгляды, намекающие, что я психопат сумасшедший.

— Перестань, я такого не говорил и так себя не вёл.

— О-хо-хо! У меня хорошая память. — Он оскалился. — Я ещё тогда поклялся, что тебе всё припомню. У меня то слёзы, то смех, то жарко, то холодно, то тошнит, то дико хочется жрать, то пить, то бегаешь в туалет — и ни капли, а ты сидишь такой, весь беленький и голубоглазый, невозмутимый — капец, и смотришь на меня, как на идиота. Ты б знал, как я тогда тебя ненавидел! У-у! Но вот наконец повезло, я таки дождался! Моя мстя будет страшна! — Фудзи жарко потёр руки.

— Нет такого слова.

— Ой, перестань, есть, конечно. Хоть одна радость от того, что ты стал именно омегой. Вот теперь почувствуешь всё сам, весь прекрасный набор. Я так понял, ты его уже чуть-чуть оценил. Так вот — гарантирую — будет значительно хуже. А стал бы альфой, — Фудзи ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь и расплылся в широкой улыбке, — всё было бы просто, всего лишь отрастил бы себе длинный член. Но ты сам выбрал, так что наслаждайся, а я посмеюсь.

Несмотря на его слова, Тай чувствовал, что Фудзи преувеличивает своё недовольство.

— Мне кажется, ты не особо расстроен, что я омега.

Фудзи пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Отец всегда говорил, что ты будешь омегой, чтобы я даже не надеялся, что может быть по-другому.

— Почему? Он тебе объяснял?

— Ой, тут всё просто. Ты пришёл в наш дом и стал о нас заботиться с первого дня. У Кидзуре ты заботился об их мальчишке, завтраки ему готовил, уроки делал, тренировал, хвастался им, будто он твой родной сын... — Фудзи вздохнул. — Пусть его следующая жизнь будет такой же прекрасной, каким он был в этой. 

Тай молча кивнул, но Фудзи не дал ему надолго задуматься о судьбе Изами.

— А здесь, я читал отчёты, ты сразу же начал заботиться об О Чондэ. Смирись, ты милый заботливый омежка и всегда таким был. А ещё ты добрый и понимающий, тонко чувствующий, такой идеальный, но никакой не альфа, увы, папа как всегда оказался прав. 

Фудзи широко улыбнулся, кажется, ничуть не расстроенный.

— Иди сюда. — Они обнялись. — Я в диком восторге от того, что теперь у меня есть младший братик-омега.

— Я старше тебя на семь лет. Примерно на семь, — напомнил озадаченный Тай.

— Ха-ха, как омега я старше тебя на девять лет. Так что это ты должен звать меня онни. Фудзи-онни, ах как звучит!

Они смеялись и дурачились, Фудзи гладил его волосы, восхищался макияжем, лицом, просил повернуться то так, то этак. Тай совершенно расслабился и забыл, с кем имеет дело. Опомнился, когда к его губам прижались чужие тёплые и мягкие губы. 

Фудзи быстро отстранился и облизнулся.

— Не только миленький, но и сладенький. — Он смотрел на ошарашенного, не знающего, как реагировать, Тая чистыми сияющими глазами. И, похоже, не считал, что в чём-то провинился, и уж точно не собирался извиняться.

Поцелуй продлился мгновение, но Тай до сих пор чувствовал то мимолётное касание. Оно, как укол наркотика, впиталось под кожу и теперь волновало кровь. Между этим поцелуем и теми, уродливыми тенями из прошлого, лежала огромная пропасть. Тай провёл пальцами по губам, но фантомный след никуда не делся, ощущение стало ещё ярче.

Фудзи драматично вздохнул.

— Боже. Это ж кому-то с тобой так повезёт.

— К-хм... Тай, м-м, Фудзи-ши, могу я вас отвлечь от беседы? — раздался низкий голос, и Тай повернул голову. 

Между рядами кресел стоял Юнджи и смотрел на них с Фудзи полным любопытства взглядом. Он видел? Или — ну пожалуйста — нет?

— Вонг предложил, а остальные его с радостью поддержали, просить вас обоих присоединиться к нам за ужином, — передал поручение Юнджи и улыбнулся, выражением лица чем-то напоминая Фудзи, задумавшего какую-то пакость. — Или вы хотите поужинать наедине, в интимной, так сказать, обстановке?

Тай встал и вежливо поклонился. Лицо подозрительно горело, он почти не сомневался, что ужасно покраснел, сердце колотилось, а проклятый поцелуй упорно тлел на губах.

— Вынужден отказаться за нас обоих. Нам действительно есть, что обсудить с братом. Очень срочный разговор, его нельзя отложить. Простите.

— Но Тай! — Суть беседы Фудзи уловил и попытался вмешаться. — Я ещё не успел со всеми познакомиться, а это такая хорошая возможность.

— Она представится тебе утром, если ты до него доживёшь, — сказал Тай на японском и мило улыбнулся Юнджи, которому, что общеизвестно, иностранные языки не давались. 

— Ты такой скучный, — Фудзи не мог не оставить за собой последнее слово. — Подумаешь, я же не ударил тебя.

Тай бы предпочёл, чтобы брат его ударил. Губы до сих пор отказывались забывать то короткое, как разряд молнии, прикосновение. И он совершенно не понимал, почему тело реагирует так бурно.

— Спасибо большое за предложение, но мы всё же вынуждены отказаться. Нам с братом нужно срочно кое-что обсудить. Ещё раз простите, — сказал он Юнджи и глубоко поклонился.

— Ничего страшного. Я передам, что вы очень заняты и не можете к нам присоединиться.

Тай едва удержался, чтобы не побежать за Юнджи следом. Но что он мог сделать? Просить никому не рассказывать? Чтобы желание поделиться пикантной новостью стало ещё больше?

Он посмотрел на недовольного отказом брата и потёр горящие губы.

— Я тебя сейчас убью.

— Ой, да ладно. Это был даже не поцелуй, а так, детский чмок. — Фудзи откинулся в кресле и закинул ногу за ногу. — Зато мой маленький эксперимент доказал, что ты вовсе не ледышка. А то заладил: секса не хочу, альфу не хочу.

Его передразнивания никому бы не понравились. Тай ещё больше разозлился, но Фудзи было всё нипочём. Он потянулся всем телом и уселся с крайне самодовольным видом. 

— Братик, ты просто ещё не знаешь, что хочешь. И это нормально, я тоже поначалу ничего не хотел. Боялся, думал, всё будет так же страшно и больно. А оказалось — наоборот. — Он потёр свои губы. — Блин, ты такой нежный и сладкий. Ну почему я не альфа?

Тай молча сел в кресло.

— Хм, а вот если бы я стал альфой, ну вот вдруг появилась бы у меня такая фантастическая возможность, ты бы меня оттолкнул?

Он повернул голову и уставился на рассуждающего о невозможном Фудзи.

— Представь, что я альфа. — Фудзи наклонился вперёд и положил ладонь на колено Тая. — Что ты чувствуешь?

— Тепло, — честно ответил Тай. — А ещё я очень сильно хочу тебя избить.

Фудзи бережно погладил его колено через ткань и убрал руку, медленно скользнув пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра. 

— Ты покраснел, у тебя потяжелело дыхание. — Он улыбался, будто выиграл спор.

— Это потому, что я на тебя страшно злюсь.

— Ну-ну, убеждай себя. — Фудзи счастливо вздохнул. — Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться, думая о чужом будущем сексе, нет, больше — о твоём сексе с каким-нибудь мужиком. 

Тай демонстративно закатил глаза, но Фудзи только фыркнул и потёр руки.

— Ну, а теперь давай проведём кастинг. Что ты думаешь о Юнджи?

Тай посмотрел на часы и подавил дрожь. Похоже, он или сам умрёт, или кого-то (а именно — любимого братика Фудзи) убьёт за то время, пока они долетят до Берлина.

— То, что ты от него фанатеешь, я и так знаю. Но что ты думаешь о реальном Юнджи? Он тебе нравится?

— Ему двадцать один, а мне почти тридцать, я вообще не должен о нём думать.

— Ха-ха. Я тебя умоляю.

— Он слишком молод, айдол, и у него есть Минхо.

— Трижда ха! Когда это кого останавливало от фантазий? Просто представь, каким бы мог быть с ним первый секс?

Тай захлопал ресницами. У него уже голова шла кругом.

— Он девственник.

— Что? — Фудзи от возбуждения чуть с кресла не упал. — Обалдеть! Ты серьёзно? Такой секси-мальчик, и у него до сих пор никого?

— Теперь у него есть Минхо.

— Альфа с альфой? — Фудзи широко улыбнулся, его глаза превратились в щёлочки. — Wow! А что ты думаешь о них вместе? Просто вместе и вместе с тобой. Как тебе варианты?

Э-э... что?!

— Ой, только не делай такое лицо! — Фудзи уже хохотал во весь голос. Тай не помнил, когда видел его таким счастливым. — Ладно-ладно, тогда выбираем дальше: Чондэ, Шину или Вонг?

— Ты действительно ужасный человек.

— Ты прав, я такой. — Фудзи гордо улыбнулся. — Ты не выбрал? Тогда будет Вонг. Ты видел его плечи, грудь, а его пресс? Я думал, прямо на месте там кончу. Это просто... вааще! ну вааще! Он выглядит божественно, хочу ему поклоняться... хочу вылизать его пресс и увидеть без штанов.

Тай спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях. Он уже очень, очень сильно жалел, что повёлся на расспросы Фудзи и вообще открыл рот.

— Про Шину не будем, я уже понял, что ты от него не в восторге. Хотя ты не прав — он крутецки крут.

Тай застонал и наклонился вперёд, уткнулся макушкой в спинку стоящего впереди кресла.

— Ладно, ладно. — Голос Фудзи стал мягче, нежнее: — Тогда давай поговорим о Чондэ. О прекрасном раненом Чондэ, о котором ты всё это время так нежно заботился. 

Он положил руку на спину Тая и начал бережно поглаживать.

— Когда мы с Шину разговаривали, я видел, как ты на него смотрел. Я не про Шину — на него ты злился, а на Чондэ — тебе перед ним было за меня стыдно, ты хотел выглядеть в его глазах лучше, ты тянулся к нему, нуждался в его поддержке.

Теперь, когда у Тая шумело в ушах от прилившей к лицу крови, голос Фудзи стал казаться совсем тихим. Тай чувствовал себя щеночком, которого человек взял за шкирку, чтобы безжалостно потыкать носом в вонючую лужу. Сгореть со стыда — теперь Тай знал, что это возможно. Его лицо дымилось, горло першило, он буквально горел от смущения. Не мог слушать, что Фудзи ему говорил, и не мог возразить, не мог пойти против правды — чистейшей и до боли очевидной, стоило лишь кому-то об этом сказать.

— Ты, конечно, можешь говорить себе, что не знаешь, из-за кого стал омегой. И я даже не стану спорить с тобой. И не буду смеяться. При одном условии.

Фудзи заставил Тая распрямиться и сесть нормально, отвёл руки от пылающего лица. Хорошо ещё, что в глаза не потыкал, чтобы заставить на себя посмотреть.

— Расскажи мне о Чондэ, не айдоле и публичной персоне, а о человеке. Я хочу убедиться, что ты не зря его выбрал, что он достоин, что не обидит тебя.

Самолёт тряхнуло раз, другой. Раздавшийся из динамиков голос принялся всех успокаивать. 

Тай повернулся к Фудзи. Тот смотрел на него с непривычно мягкой улыбкой.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы сыграл свою песню в руках правильного человека.

— Тебе не кажется, что для меня слишком самонадеянно думать о ком-то вроде Чондэ? — спросил Тай.

Фудзи покачал головой.

— Нет, совершенно не кажется.


	61. Минхо. Седьмое небо

Когда Минхо проснулся, все ещё спали, за иллюминатором темнело ночное небо, а часы подсказывали, что до рассвета ещё далеко. В салоне горел тусклый свет, со всех сторон доносилось сонное дыхание и негромкий храп. Юнджи, в широком и условно комфортабельном кресле, умудрился извернуться так, чтобы поджать под себя ноги и повернуться набок. Плед за время сна кучей сбился наверх, к плечам, закрыл и голову, так что остались видны только крохотная часть бледного лица и торчащие дыбом тёмные волосы. Казалось, будто Юнджи прятался под одеялом, и, наверное, потому он выглядел милым и уютным, словно плюшевый панда. К тому же он до крайности мило посапывал, и Минхо, хотя тело просило сходить в туалет и умыться, остался лежать, глядя на аккуратный нос и приоткрытые губы — сладкие и нежные даже на вид. 

Он помнил их вкус, тепло и упругость, но не отказался бы обновить, углубить и расширить воспоминания, пусть и сейчас об этом оставалось только мечтать. Разумеется, он мог бы поцеловать Юнджи, пока они летят в самолёте, да где угодно — место не имело значения, но каждый раз останавливаться на одних поцелуях — испытание не для слабонервных. Он не хотел переживать это снова и не хотел мучить Юнджи. Чужие взгляды бесили, намёки, слова, всё это лишнее, мешающее, когда всё, что он хотел — они хотели, — это оказаться наедине и начать с поцелуев, чтобы без чьей-либо помощи и самолётов улететь далеко-далеко, выше неба.

Дело не только в сексе, пусть и мысли о желанной близости не отпускали. Минхо точно знал, как сильно Юнджи его хочет. Они не устраивали соревнований по хочу-умираю для того, чтобы определить, кто займёт первое место, а кто второе на пьедестале почёта — Минхо всего лишь предполагал, что хочет не меньше. Он хотел сильно как никогда. Секса с Юнджи, его внимания, взглядов, признаний. Хотел его всего целиком. Хотел приклеиться к нему и не отпускать ни к кому, никогда, ни за что. Хотел, хотел, хотел — совсем обезумел. Стоило дать слабину — и в мыслях не осталось никого, кроме Юнджи, его внимания, взглядов, признаний, близости, жадности, чувств — и так по кругу, и снова, и опять, и вновь, бесконечно.

Юнджи — он же какое-то чудо немыслимое. Он вёл себя так, словно вообще ничего не боялся, не закрывался, честно показывал всё, что на сердце, — шёл, душа нараспашку, смелый и мощный, как танк, напролом, уничтожал своей уверенностью и откровенностью все сомнения и страхи. Минхо в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько желанным, больше — любимым, такого с ним не было никогда. А Юнджи не уставал повторять, что любит, что восхищается, чуть ли не боготворит — и ему хотелось верить, несмотря ни на что.

Минхо до сих пор не мог опомниться от того, насколько ему с Юнджи повезло. Он и прежде знал, что Юнджи невероятно силён, что он храбрый и со всех сторон потрясающий, что талантливый и необыкновенный, но. Он не знал, никак не мог знать, что Юнджи его любит... то есть влюблён. И даже если эта влюблённость пройдёт — когда пройдёт — сейчас Минхо имел полное право находиться на седьмом небе от счастья. Он хотел парить в небесах и парил, а о том, что придётся спускаться, запретил себе думать. Сейчас он имел право, нет, долг перед собой проживать каждое мгновение так, будто оно последнее в его жизни и не повторится — что, как ни посмотри, так и есть, это правда.

Никогда уже не повторится того, как он сейчас, уговаривая мочевой пузырь потерпеть, лежит и любуется спящим Юнджи, осторожно, боясь разбудить, поправляет на нём одеяло, и случайно ловит его тёплое дыхание кончиками пальцев, и замирает, забывая дышать, и не может, просто не может встать и уйти.

Он так смешон. И так счастлив. Не только потому что Юнджи, а потому что так остро и глубоко чувствовать — уже счастье.

Тепло распространялось из центра груди, тихонько гудело в губах и кончиках пальцев, Минхо бы посмеялся тому, каким глупым и счастливым себя чувствовал просто от того, что смотрит на другого человека, на Джи, но всё, что мог — улыбаться. Он наверняка глупо выглядел, он и чувствовал себя до невозможности глупо, но на сердце в эту минуту было так хорошо, так робко, нежно, бережно и — безопасно.

Он мог ничего не бояться, ещё не сейчас. Тихое «я люблю тебя», подаренное Юнджи перед сном, всё ещё тлело внутри, согревало собой, исцеляло и дарило надежду. За ночь между ними ничего не могло измениться, и пусть когда-нибудь... но ещё не сейчас, и не в ближайшее время. Возможно — если хорошенько стараться — впереди у них годы. Хотя, с их диким графиком и если задаться целью и посчитать, сколько дней и часов им удастся подарить друг другу, и если выкинуть неизбежные ссоры, усталость, сон, еду, работу, перелёты, вот как сейчас, то окажется, что он прав, и нельзя терять ни минуты, пока они вот так, как сегодня, вместе и счастливы тем, что они есть друг у друга.

Сначала он думал не спешить, потянуть время, в конце концов, всем известно, что недоступность многократно увеличивает привлекательность. Он думал играть, немного дразнить, соблазнять. А Юнджи каждый раз смотрел на него чистым и открытым взглядом и говорил свои «я люблю тебя» откровенно и искренне. Он щедро дарил себя и не думал играть — и Минхо мучительно остро захотелось большего. Настолько сильно, что после концерта не он, а Юнджи сказал нет быстрому перепиху в подсобке, и когда перед отлётом у них оставался единственный шанс сбросить пар в душевых, и они ушли в одну на двоих кабинку, то всё закончилось совсем не так, как мечталось. Но оно всё равно до последней секунды того стоило.

Минхо сдался давнему желанию и полностью отдал инициативу, приготовился принять всё, что дадут. Это был их очередной, но самый сложный тест-драйв — как если бы сидя за рулём автомашины, несущейся на огромной скорости, он закрыл глаза и отдал право рулить другому, сидящему рядом. Всё, что хотел узнать, — по пути ли им, не ошибся ли он в партнёре. Его ожидания не оправдались, но он не остался разочарованным. Случившееся не принесло долгожданного удовлетворения, а лишь больше разожгло голод и жажду — но он не пожалел ни о чём, ни на миг.

После концерта из-за перевозбуждения Минхо хорошо помнил лишь то, как сильно злился из-за невозможности немедленно кончить и отказа Юнджи быстро и просто решить вопрос. Им объявили, что они не вернутся в отель, что, если честно, расстроило. И не только потому, что после двух часов на сцене провести ночь в самолёте, не приняв предварительно душ — это ад какой-то, но и потому что у Минхо на свободный час в гостиничном номере после концерта имелись вполне определённые планы. Так что когда для них открыли раздевалки и душевые спортсменов, то уже Минхо повёл Юнджи за собой — захотелось получить всё разом, он не собирался ждать даже лишней минуты.

Ассистент Сонгю-нуны помог снять макияж — Минхо даже не присел, остался стоять и от нетерпения, из-за необходимого, но мучительного промедления переминался с ноги на ногу. Вонг, разумеется, не преминул высказаться — опять полез не в своё дело, но хуже всего, лез не к нему, а к Юнджи, и это беспокоило, по-настоящему злило. Минхо не особо прислушивался, спешил снять краску с глаз, но прозвучало что-то там про не лучшее место и время. Джи огрызнулся: «Сам знаю, хённим», или что-то вроде того, и Минхо так сильно захотелось его увести и спрятать от всех, кто вмешивается, что он позволил себе сорваться на ассистента: почему так долго? что это за средство такое, которое нихрена не смывает? Тогда Юнджи подошёл сзади, обнял со спины и прижался всем телом — «я люблю тебя» — успокоил так, что даже желание придушить Вонга притихло.

Раздевались быстро — Юнджи на него не смотрел. Просто сорвал с себя пропахший потом костюм и влажное бельё, неаккуратной кучей бросил на пол. Минхо с умыслом провозился дольше, но Юнджи всё равно не смотрел. Даже глаза закрыл ладонью, а на вопрос ответил: 

— Я и так едва держусь, пожалуйста, не издевайся.

Стояло у него — глаз не отвести — потрясающе. Красная головка соблазнительно блестела в свете электрических ламп. Юнджи переступал с ноги на ногу, глубоко дышал, мышцы подрагивали. Мурашки на бледной коже хотелось немедленно облизать — Минхо еле-еле сдержался.

Он повёл его за собой, смущённого, возбуждённого, прячущего глаза. Вонг посмел что-то им вслед сказать, Минхо ответил молча — показал средний палец, и подтолкнул Юнджи вперёд, в выбранную подальше от всех кабинку.

Когда они оба оказались под текущей водой, он сказал:  
— Вымой меня, — и отдал Юнджи флакон с гелем для душа. А затем повернулся спиной — дал шанс Юнджи порулить — сделать с собой что угодно.

Вонг-сука крикнул:  
— Эй, сладкая парочка, у нас всего пятнадцать минут! Не расслабляться!

Минхо редко ругался, но в тот миг ему страшно хотелось послать Вонга нахуй. Всех послать, целый мир и особенно Чхве Атори, с его идиотскими указаниями о том, сколько времени им тратить на душ.

Юнджи тоже промолчал. Минхо не имел и тени понятия, что он там, за его спиной, делал. Знал, что делал бы сам: окажись он на месте Юнджи, они бы уже трахались, словно кролики. Сердце колотилось, сзади слышалась какая-то возня, Юнджи почему-то медлил, хотелось его поторопить, Минхо едва удержался, заставил себя остаться на месте. Он уже всё решил — отдал право решать — и ждал, затаив дыхание, что же будет.

Стук капель воды немного приглушал шумное и глубокое дыхание обоих. Горячая вода почти сразу смыла острый запах пота, о чём Минхо успел пожалеть, пока не раздался щелчок открываемой крышки. По кабине поплыл приятный запах, гель для душа пах чем-то древесным, пряным, вроде как с корицей. Горячая вода текла по макушке, заливала глаза, и Минхо закрыл их, наконец — наконец! — отдаваясь во власть чужих рук. Прохладные ладони легли ему на плечи, легко скользнули по спине и на грудь, несмотря на гель, прикосновения не таких уж горячих рук ощущались словно ожог, каждое их движение, словно клеймо, вплавлялось под кожу. 

Минхо задрожал от быстрых лихорадочных поцелуев в плечи и спину, от стремительного скольжения намыленных рук по ягодицам и ногам.

— Ты такой красивый, ты словно бог. Я... не могу это выдержать. Я не... айщ, только не здесь. Это невыносимо. Невыносимо. Минхо. Ты такой красивый. Ты такой... мой. Боже ты мой.

Он обязан был кончить от этого хриплого голоса и неровного ритма слов. Он в жизни не слышал более возбуждающей музыки.

У Минхо от одних этих слов и направленного на себя желания внутри всё взрывалось и кипело, а когда Юнджи заставил его повернуться к себе лицом, то сохранять равновесие стало до крайности тяжело, он едва устоял на ногах, так сильно задрожали колени. 

Мышцы подрагивали от каждого мимолётного касания. Юнджи то прижимался всем телом, то отстранялся, у него — у них обоих — зверски стояло, и он выглядел так горячо, что просто невыносимо, невозможно смотреть. Вода стекала по нему вместе с пеной, волосы липли ко лбу и шее, завивались и двигались, будто змеи, под струями горячей воды. Юнджи еле сдерживался, его сила влекла к себе и подчиняла, он так сильно хотел, что вызвал бы желание и у мраморной статуи. А Минхо в тот миг мало напоминал мрамор, всё его тело горело огнём от желания отдаться. Он дико, до дрожи хотел дать, и получить наконец, узнать, увериться, что Юнджи стоило ждать все эти годы.

Юнджи весь был как натянутый лук, от его жгучего взгляда, как и от взгляда на него самого, внутри всё переворачивалось. Минхо едва мог всё это терпеть, и не он один. У Юнджи дрожали руки, флакон с гелем выскользнул и шлёпнулся на пол, они сначала замерли, затем начали его искать, бестолково сталкиваясь друг с другом и, в случае Юнджи, грязно ругаясь сквозь зубы. Минхо чуть не умер, глядя на него, опустившегося на колени, голого, мокрого и блестящего от текущей воды, со склонённой головой. И этот взгляд снизу, из-под прилипшей ко лбу длинной чёлки — боже, да, Минхо чуть не кончил от одного только его вида, от одной только жажды и отчаяния в его глазах. 

Юнджи смотрел не только ему в лицо, он налил немного геля на руки и тщательно вымыл его ноги, бёдра, пах и низ живота — стоя при этом на коленях. Он касался покачивающегося члена скользкими от геля руками — и ничего, боже, ни-че-го не предпринял, на большее так и не решился. Минхо думал, что от желания, чтобы Юнджи наконец что-то сделал, его прямо там разорвёт. 

Похоже, сообразительность и отвагу Юнджи Минхо переоценил. Тот его гладил, ласкал, но так и не трахнул — даже глазами. Даже не намекнул, что хочет большего, за исключением того, что он точно хотел, его тело до дрожи хотело. Юнджи всего лишь выполнил то, о чём Минхо попросил: он его вымыл.

Обидно до слёз, Минхо дал ему порулить, а Юнджи весь путь откатал на скорости сорок и соблюдая все правила. А где драйв? Где дикий Юнджи? Или Минхо его недостаточно возбуждает?

— Давай я. — У Минхо дрожал голос, и он не хотел думать почему: от обиды, или от возбуждения. Он хотел забрать у Юнджи гель, почти не сомневался, что уж тогда разбудить дикого зверя получится, а если нет, то, пожалуй, им надо на этом закончить.

— Нет. Не надо. Нельзя, — Юнджи хрипел, будто подхватил ангину, и прятал глаза. Флакон с гелем выскользнул из его рук и снова оказался где-то внизу, под ногами. — Чёрт с ним, не надо. Я и так чудом держусь.

Ответ озадачил и крайне не понравился. Ведь если они и дальше будут «чудом держаться», то так и останутся с носом — каждый со своим стояком, от которого, кстати, уже яйца болят и внутри всё трясётся.

— А зачем ты держишься? Что в этом для нас хорошего?

Юнджи вместо ответа застонал и полез целоваться. С языком и по-настоящему жарко.

Но дальше — опять ничего из того, на что Минхо так надеялся.

Тогда он, весь заласканный, с тлеющими на коже следами касаний Юнджи, с колотящимся сердцем, с кружащейся головой — как никогда жаждущий кончить — решил взять дело в свои руки — упасть на колени, дать как угодно, только прямо сейчас. Но Юнджи не позволил этому случиться. Прижал к стенке, долго и мучительно целовал, гладил и ласкал член, хотя Минхо умолял: только не так. Но уж тут Юнджи проявил настойчивость и характер, не слушал, всё повторял: «Красивый, милый, любимый, родной», — и продолжал его настойчиво лапать за член. 

Минхо думал, что умрёт в этой душной кабинке, его трясло, сердце выпрыгивало, он даже не заметил, как кончил. Вернее, они кончили вместе, от одних поцелуев, объятий, от текущей между их телами воды. С рукой Юнджи на его члене. Упорный, он выдоил его до последней капли, и не позволил сбежать от мучительно острых прикосновений. Как Юнджи кончил сам, Минхо даже не запомнил — знал точно, что не помогал, а мешал, стонал сквозь зубы и боролся за контроль над собственным телом — и проиграл с разгромным счётом, до подкосившихся коленей и безвольного сползания на залитый водой пол.

Он не зря не любил игры с членом. Вечно потом себя чувствовал обессиленным, пустой оболочкой, лишившейся твёрдой почвы под ногами. Такой оргазм страшно выматывал, всё ощущения до невозможности их выносить обострялись, всё было слишком сильно, слишком мощно — до вспышек перед глазами и риска потери сознания. За то, что случилось, Минхо не поблагодарил. Он едва мог идти, голова кружилась, тело казалось будто чужим. Будь его воля, он бы упал и уснул прямо там, даже не доходя до раздевалки с её удобными скамейками.

И всё же он не жалел о том, что случилось.

В раздевалке, натягивая приготовленную свежую одежду на ещё слегка влажное, вытертое стараниями Юнджи тело, Минхо заметил, что у Юнджи не упал... или уже наполовину встал. А в машине, ещё и четверти часа не прошло, у него уже точно стояло. Они целовались, вернее, Минхо позволял себя целовать, тискать, делать с собой, что угодно — и Юнджи лежал наполовину на нём, и с толком использовал каждую секунду. Больше не казался нерешительным глупым подростком.

— Почему ты... — Минхо замолчал. «Почему ты не трахнул меня как следует?» — звучало как-то не очень. Он попробовал высказаться по-другому: — Там, в душе, я бы тебе ни в чём не отказал. Почему ты... ну?

Юнджи оторвался от его измученной, покрытой засосами шеи и тихо ответил:

— Это было ужасно, хён.

— Э-э, да?

— Я едва выдержал. Я просто не мог... Ты такой потрясающий. Ты не видишь себя со стороны, но я... я старался не смотреть, потому что... ну это же невозможно терпеть, невозможно тебя не хотеть. Это было ужасно, чудовищно. Я думал, прямо там тебя нагну... — Он весь вспыхнул и даже ударил себя по губам. — В смысле... Айщ! Не слушай меня. Я имел в виду, что боялся, что не выдержу, и мы прямо там займёмся любовью. Не дрочкой, айщ, а...

Он показал, о чём шла речь, на руках, лучше б высказался, жест получился непристойнее некуда, и он это понял — смутился ещё больше, и принялся извиняться, покраснел и явно на себя разозлился. Он так и не смог объясниться красиво, как, видимо, хотел, про анальный секс — да, малоприятный термин, попахивает медициной — не прозвучало ни слова, но и так было понятно, о чём шла речь.

Минхо слушал и смотрел так внимательно, что даже приоткрыл рот, и понял это, только заметив, каким возмущённо-смущённым взглядом Юнджи его одарил.

— И что в том, ну, чтобы это сделать со мной, было плохого?

— За пятнадцать минут? На стадионе? Перед полётом? С Вонгом и Шину в свидетелях? В тесной кабинке? Стоя? Без нормальной смазки? В наш первый раз? — Юнджи задавал вопрос за вопросом расстроенным, вконец несчастным голосом. — Нет, я и сейчас поступил бы точно так же. Даже если бы у меня яйца взорвались. Я не могу... так... с любимым человеком, не могу с тобой так... абы как. Айщ! Это было ужасно. Я думал — умру.

Минхо мысленно согласился. Он тоже думал, что умрёт, но совсем по другой причине. Его бешено, безумно, до слёз крыло от счастья.

И то же самое чувство — какого-то совершенно невероятного, сумасшедшего, абсолютного счастья — его охватило сейчас, в самолёте. Юнджи спал рядом, зарывшись в одеяло, милый, как плюшевый медвежонок, а Минхо закусил нижнюю губу и пытался сдержать слёзы.

Ему повезло, ему так повезло, как никому во всём мире. И он собирался сделать всё, что угодно, абсолютно всё, чтобы сохранить и приумножить то, что так неожиданно получил.

Любовь Юнджи, сам Юнджи стоили того, чтобы за них побороться со всем миром и даже с собой.

— Я тоже хочу для нас всего самого лучшего, — Юнджи спал, но Минхо сказал это вслух. Очень тихо, но решительно, будто клятву.

Он собрался стать для Юнджи самым лучшим. Сделать для него всё. Стать его всем. Быть с ним так долго, как только получится. И стараться, стараться, стараться быть для него тем, кем Юнджи давным-давно стал для него, его седьмым небом.

Минхо ушёл в туалет, привёл себя в порядок, поплескал водой в лицо. Его волосы лежали как попало, как воронье гнездо возмутительно красного цвета, на шее темнели следы вчерашних поцелуев, губы казались немного припухшими, как и глаза. В целом — он никогда не выглядел лучше. Здесь, в этом крохотном туалете, в тысячах метрах над землёй, без капли макияжа и растрёпанный, он блистал, весь светился от того, что чувствовал. Он сиял, будто звезда, и его звёздный статус не имел никакого отношения к шоу-бизнесу. А ещё он был до безобразия счастлив.

Раздался стук в дверь, короткий и требовательный. 

— Ой, спасибо, — Вонг так торопился войти, что чуть не получил дверью в лоб.

Минхо позволил ему протиснуться мимо и шагнул следом, дверь закрыл за собой.

— Эй, ты чего? — Вонг перестал возиться с завязками и приспущенными штанами. Заспанный, смешно хлопал ресницами.

— Надо кое-что обсудить.

— Хорошо. Но сначала мне нужно отлить. Потерпи минутку.

Минхо нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Это ты потерпи. Как я терпел все твои вчерашние выебоны.

Им пришлось побороться, но в итоге Минхо усадил Вонга на унитаз и популярно, спокойно, неторопливо всё объяснил. Вонгу пришлось всё-всё выслушать и пообещать вести себя хорошо.

— Да отстань ты уже!

— Чтобы больше к Юнджи не лез, — повторил, закрепляя пройденный материал, Минхо.

— Да понял я уже... Айщ! Отпусти наконец мои бедные яйца.

Минхо помыл руки и вышел под громкий стон облегчения и столь же громкое журчание. Наглец всё же Вонг-и, мог бы и ещё минуточку потерпеть. Или не мог — Минхо довольно улыбнулся. 

— Сделайте мне кофе, чёрный, без сахара, — попросил он у крутящегося возле кофемашины стюарда. — Ах да, и ещё один капучино с сахарозаменителем и обезжиренным соевым молоком.

— Слушай, да не хотел я вас доставать, — выпив кофе, Вонг подобрел. И уши у него уже горели не так ярко. — Успокойся. Забудь. И не смей так больше делать, или я тебе руку сломаю.

— Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга. В следующий раз, если он наступит, ты будешь просить, чтобы я тебе кое-что оторвал. Потому что, если не успокоишься, я позвоню Сыёну и расскажу, что ты по какой-то неизвестной причине стал очень сильно интересоваться моей и Юнджи личной жизнью. Может, присоединиться мечтаешь, кто там знает, что за тараканы выросли в твоей красивой голове, — Минхо отставил в сторону пустую чашку и улыбнулся.

— Это не смешно.

— А я и не шучу. А может, шучу, как ты, так что прожигает аж до печёнок. Хочешь рискнуть и проверить?

— О чём это вы? — в коридор вышел заспанный, медленно двигающийся боком, как краб, Чондэ. По нему любой мог сразу увидеть, как больно ему двигаться. Синяки на бледном лице и руках ужасали.

Он ушёл в туалет, а Минхо попросил стюарда приготовить ещё один кофе.

— Очень крепкий, чёрный, на три четверти чашки, а затем добавьте один кубик льда.

Битву с Вонгом Минхо выиграл начисто, и теперь собирался не только насладиться победой и наступающим прекрасным днём, но и поблагодарить того, кто этого всецело заслуживал. Тогда Чондэ причинил ему сильную боль, но сейчас... Минхо счастливо вздохнул. Жизнь ему представлялась абсолютно, совершенно прекрасной.


	62. Шину. Небо над Берлином

Они сели, не долетев до Берлина пару десятков километров, в аэропорту Шёнефельд, или как-то так. Название звучало ужасно — честно, как выстрелы в ухо. Шину от души посочувствовал капитану, бедняга едва не сломал язык, пока пытался объяснить, где именно они оказались. За иллюминаторами просматривалось бесконечное серое лётное поле, переходящее в холодное, тёмно-серое небо. Предполагалось, что вот это неуютное мрачное нечто — рассвет. Прекрасных полей, даже когда подлетали, Шину не увидел, хотя в переводе аэропорт назывался именно так.

Погода снаружи... бодрила. Двенадцать градусов (при вчерашних гонконгских тридцати пяти), ни проблеска солнца, пронизывающий ветер и мелкий колючий дождь — блядский ноябрь, никакой не июль. А они ведь всё ещё в северном полушарии, тут вроде как лето!.. должно было быть. 

Их встречали работники аэропорта в куртках, обтянутых полиэтиленом фуражках, дождевиках. Шину пожалел, что поверх футболки натянул только толстовку — от немецкого июля она никак не спасала, он ещё не сошёл с трапа, как начал дрожать, словно брошенный в лужу котёнок. Его трясло от холода, и не его одного. Уж насколько Вонг толстокожий, но и он принялся срочно натягивать на себя капюшон и маску. Остальным приходилось так же несладко.

Все сонные, хотя выспаться за четырнадцать или около того часов перелёта успел бы любой, вялые, несмотря на литры выпитого за завтраком кофе, недовольные, в кое-как натянутых на лица масках, в накинутых на голову капюшонах толстовок и курток, дрожащие, помятые — для стороннего взгляда они наверняка выглядели не VIP-ами, а той ещё бандой оборванцев. К паспортному контролю ворчал и жаловался каждый первый, а уж когда Чондэ, ну что за напасть, второй раз за один перелёт попал на личный досмотр, то не выдержал даже менеджер Мин. 

Он то ли пытался уговаривать, то ли ругался на английском — Шину не понимал ни слова, но, судя по лающим ответам и суровым, без тени улыбок лицам, местным было посрать, знаменитости они или нет. И что Чондэ болен, и потому на нём лица нет, тоже во внимание не принималось. Орднунг, орднунг! За время беседы Мина с таможенниками-пограничниками Шину успел выучить одно немецкое слово, только не знал, что оно значит — наверняка, что-то ужасное и болезненное, это ж Берлин.

Атори, трясшего документами и разрешениями, послали в тот же орднунг, что и бедного Мина. Тай попытался закатить концерт, топал ножкой, требовал, чтобы пустили с «оппой» — тоже не прокатило, Чондэ взяли под руки и куда-то увели четверо однояйцевых близнецов (реально, все четверо на одно лицо и даже одного роста). Процессию замыкала огромная овчарка в наморднике. Выглядело всё это как в фильмах то ли про гестапо, то ли про коммунистов. Все прошедшие контроль — группа, стилисты, гримёры, ассистенты, техники и инженеры, охрана — остались стоять дружной толпой, никуда не расходились, молча жались друг к другу, и каждый, Шину не сомневался, клял про себя клятый Берлин. 

Прошёл час, они наконец выбрались из аэропорта, расселись по машинам — небо, к удивлению всех, так и не посветлело, с запада на восток летели тёмно-серые плотные облака. Дождь то стихал, то усиливался. Тонкие росчерки капель украсили стекло, серое полотно дороги привело в такой же серый, мрачный и унылый город, под стать затянутому тучами небу. Вывески магазинчиков и автозаправок, даже красные и оранжевые, светящиеся и мигающие, казались тусклыми, словно выцветшими, припорошёнными пеплом.

Впрочем, они сюда не на город приехали любоваться. Их привычный маршрут — аэропорт, гостиница, телецентр, стадион или концертный зал, разнообразие проявлялось лишь в местах проведения съёмок, светских мероприятий, благотворительных акций. В Берлине они планировали задержаться всего на четверо суток, затем один, по-европейским меркам большой концерт в Париже, на Елисейских полях, и Лондон, до которого ещё надо дожить. Солнцем он их встретит или шквалистым ветром, жарой или ливнем — плевать. Шину Лондон ждал, они все ждали — там удастся наконец отдохнуть. 

Юнджи сначала Чондэ выгрыз печень, а затем они уже вместе взялись за K-GME — новый мини-альбом они запишут не как всегда в Сеуле, а именно в Лондоне, считается, что у лондонских студий лучший в мире звук (что не факт, но лейбл будет отличный, крутой). В альбоме один сольник Чондэ, один дуэт — мелкий как чувствовал, что ему подфартит, написал для себя и сладкого Хани до тошноты романтичный суперпопсовый мотив, стопроцентный будущий хит. Главная вещь — для пяти голосов, сложная музыка и вокал, оркестровая обработка. Отличия в звучании заметят только ценители, их основным зрителям на такие нюансы плевать, но маркетинг есть маркетинг, новому мини из трёх треков и двух интро нужна легенда и необычный формат. Шикарный десятидневный почти отпуск в Лондоне их обеспечат, спасибо идее мелкого и настойчивости Чондэ, ну и щедрости председателя Бека.

Шину разрешил себе помечтать, как оторвётся в Лондоне, как будет целыми днями! что угодно есть и сколько вздумается спать, и простыни будет мять конечно же не один, а в компании — нельзя упустить тот редкий случай, когда можно позволить себе провести с кем-нибудь целую ночь. Да, он от души развлечётся, и — да! — напьётся, это обязательно, без вариантов, полгода без срывов, и он, чёрт его подери, заслужил хоть денёк расслабиться по-настоящему. 

Там, в Лондоне, их всех ждёт рай и блаженство, в Берлине — пот, кровь и слёзы на сцене и вне неё — трудобудни, унылые, как этот город. 

Господи, почему вокруг столько серого-то, а? Ну реально уже задолбало!

— Скоро уже гостиница? — спросил, ни на кого не глядя, нахохлившийся Вонг, с недовольным видом гася экран телефона. — Сколько нам ещё добираться?

Пальцами он не щёлкал и бешеными глазами не светил, но от него веяло тяжёлым, душным раздражением. Долгий перелёт всех утомил. Никакие кресла не будут комфортабельными, когда приходится с ними почти что сродниться, пока минуты тянутся как часы. Да и дело не только в дурацких креслах. Разве непонятно — Вонг скучал по Ёну, хотел с ним поговорить и не мог этого толком сделать уже почти сутки, с отъезда на стадион. Он находился в том же дебильном положении, что и Шину, они оба нуждались в том, чтобы наконец оказаться в комфортной обстановке, иметь возможность провести время в приятной компании. Вонг — наверняка — с телефоном в руках, Шину предпочитал живое общение. Раскрепощённые европейцы — почему бы и не да, очень даже да, и, если можно, то сразу двоих заверните, тем более они, бывает, не против развлечений в компании. 

Шину тоже хотел побыстрее оказаться в гостинице, стряхнуть с себя воспоминание о нелепом недосексе с недотрогой-японцем. Хотел наконец расслабиться и по-настоящему отдохнуть.

Серое и хмурое всё кругом его реально достало. Да и не только его. Чондэ выглядел бледным и мрачным, Тай притих у него под боком и прятал глаза. И даже сладкая парочка сидела тихо и не отсвечивала, Юнджи дремал, привалившись к плечу Хани, а тот смотрел в окно — Шину сомневался, что бетонные коробки кругом ему нравились. Солнышко любил лето и яркие краски, а не вот это.

Добраться до гостиницы, спрятаться в привычном комфорте от окружающего ноября, Шину не сомневался, всем хотелось.

— Мы не едем в гостиницу, — сообщил всем Тай.

— А куда? Почему?

— Компания сняла на время пребывания в Берлине домовладение. Это вилла в восточной части города с отличной системой охраны. 

Разумеется, в их ситуации безопасность важна, но Шину совсем иначе представлял себе продолжение дня. Он бы принял душ, приоделся, спустился вниз — и без проблем кого-нибудь себе снял. В этот раз у них должны были быть отдельные номера, и он собирался использовать уединение с чувством, толком, расстановкой. Он собирался поднять себе настроение, а не испортить предположением, превратившимся сразу в уверенность, что ему не удастся привести незнакомца в свою комнату. Они отказались от отеля именно для того, чтобы не допускать на территорию незнакомцев. Прошлый раз в гостинице на Чондэ напали, и Хани пострадал, и люди погибли, так что такой шаг логичен, а его сексуальное удовлетворение придётся принести в жертву ради высшей цели, и жаловаться тут неуместно.

Но он всё равно не сдержался и высказался. Не хотел огорчать воробушка Тая, но не мог не сказать:

— Почему раньше не сообщили? Почему за нас меняют планы, а мы узнаём об этом последними? Тай, что за дела? Вчера в Гонконге, теперь в Берлине. Мы, что, скот, чтобы с нами ничего не обсуждать?

— Ничего никому не говорить — моё решение. Я знал, и я одобрил, — встрял Чондэ. Разумеется, задели его драгоценного Тая! 

Будто этого было мало, Чондэ добавил:  
— Можешь срывать своё раздражение на мне.

— Ну конечно. — Шину скрестил руки на груди. — Ещё скажи: можешь меня за это побить, и я, конечно, пёс бестолковый, на тебя брошусь. Бля. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Он обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом. Особенно ему не понравился ответный взгляд японца — насмешливый, оценивающий и ставящий ему низшую отметку из возможных, он будто говорил: «Да, ты собака, корейская собака, тупой кобель». Вот же сука.

— Ну-ну, — Вонг наклонился и похлопал его по колену. — Не рычи, Ши.

Мог бы добавить что-то наподобие: «Подожди немного, и получишь косточку», но обошёлся без шуток. Выглядел обеспокоенным — который уже раз за последние дни. 

Шину шумно выдохнул и затих. Не любил показывать злость, не хотел выглядеть идиотом, но даже не заметил, как его понесло. Вонг всё ещё смотрел на него, и Шину отвернулся к окну — не хотел в очередной раз услышать: «Да что такое с тобой происходит?» Ответ бы никому не понравился, пусть лучше списывают на недотрах, чем вместе с ним тонут в уверенности, что, как ни старайся, как, в том числе, гостиницы на защищённые крепости ни заменяй, им не выбраться из ловушки, рано или поздно, но убийцы достанут Чондэ.

Его настроение, если это было возможно, испортилось ещё сильней.

Машина вскоре остановилась, мимо окон быстрым шагом прошёл один из запомнившихся уже охранников, и Шину уставился на высоченный бетонный забор. Разумеется, серый. Каким ещё он мог быть в этом насквозь выцветшем городе-ноябре?

— Мы приехали, — подтвердил Тай его подозрения.

— Ты уверен, что это не тюрьма? — Воспоминание о гестапо в аэропорте никак не отпускало.

Мелкий засранец-омега что-то сказал на японском. Шину в его сторону даже голову не повернул, много чести. После концерта они столкнулись в коридоре за сценой, и Шину никак не мог выбросить из памяти, каким взглядом тот смотрел на него — снисходительно и понимающе, и при этом буквально облизывал глазами тело через одежду, в то время как блядский Атори объявлял, что они должны немедленно отбыть из Гонконга, что на сборы у них всего пятнадцать-двадцать минут. То есть то ли душ принимай, то ли ищи, кого трахнуть — вот такой вот выбор без выбора. А тут ещё этот блядский Фудзи. Таким же раздевающим взглядом он смотрел и на остальных, но Шину вдобавок досталась издевательская ухмылка. Мелочь, конечно, но почему-то до сих пор злило. Этот омежка уже дважды посмеялся над ним. Ах, нет — уже трижды.

— Фудзи говорит, что эту виллу Рензо-сану рекомендовал Интерпол, — сказал Тай. — Объект с хорошо отлаженной и надёжной системой охраны. Здесь безопасно.

— Значит, правда тюрьма, — проснувшийся Юнджи душераздирающе зевнул. — Камеры там хоть какие? Одиночные или с железными двухъярусными кроватями?

— Всё не так плохо, — успокоил всех Тай, — сами увидите.

Ворота открылись, и лимузин въехал внутрь охраняемой территории. Они проехали сторожку, парковую зону с на удивление зелёным газоном, и остановились у одного из двух зданий, серых, разумеется, другого цвета Шину уже и не ждал.

— Пожалуйста, подождите ещё немного, — попросил Тай.

Внутрь меньшего здания как раз зашла охрана, видимо, собирались всё проверить, так что можно было ещё подремать. Но спать больше не хотелось. Шину осмотрелся кругом, насколько позволяли окна — нигде ни деревца, аккуратные клумбы с мокнущими под дождём цветами, прячущийся между ними одинокий аляповато раскрашенный гномик, гравийные дорожки, колючая проволока на заборе — м-да, он зябко поёжился.

— Так какой у нас план? — спросил у Чондэ.

— До полудня отдыхаем, потом готовимся и в телецентр, запись большого развлекательного шоу, плюс отдельное интервью, фотосессия, полный набор, после шоу — встреча с фанатами, но там европейский формат, так что быстро и просто, за час-полтора управимся. — Чондэ ещё раз просмотрел список в телефоне. — О, и Чын пишет, что сам нас убьёт, если мы не будем вовремя обновлять блоги. — Он потыкал пальцем в экран. — Примерные тексты маркетологи написали, я вам всё разослал. Вонг-и, у тебя ещё в плане съёмка в рекламе, вроде как часовая.

— Всего час? А чего не пятнадцать минут? — Вонг оскалился. — Оптимисты-экономисты, терпеть таких ненавижу... А что после съёмки?

— Другая съёмка — того самого шоу.

— Ну-ну. Я прям вижу, как везде успеваю.

Вонг рычал, и Шину почувствовал себя лучше, не таким одиноким.

Им наконец разрешили зайти в дом. После прогретого салона машины погода на улице показалась даже не ноябрьской, а декабрьской. Дождю не хватало светлых искорок снега. 

Шину добежал до дверей по хлюпающим лужам, отряхиваясь, вошёл в холл. Внутри оказалось... странновато. Гостиницы оформляли одни и те же дизайнеры, интерьеры повторялись что в Азии, что в Европе, что в обеих Америках. Везде всё одинаковое, с малыми вариациями, привычное взгляду, безликое. А тут они словно на машине времени прокатились в другую галактику. Шину оглядывался кругом, подмечая детали: обшитые деревом стены, кожаные диваны, картины с изображением сценок охоты, большую скульптуру в нише у окна — радостно скалящейся, виляющей хвостом собаки, и в итоге сказал: 

— А мне тут даже нравится. Дом с характером.

— Ага, — поддакнул Хани. Его явно заинтересовал гобелен на стене. Собаки драли оленя, вышивальщикам особенно удалась текущая алая кровь. — Только характер у него не сахар.

— Но ты же любишь без сахара, — Юнджи прижался к Хани, мило, до тошноты, потёрся головой о его плечо. — Пошли наверх, выберем себе спальню. Спальни-то у них наверху? — спросил он у Мина, с трудом изъясняющегося с местным смотрителем.

— Да, наверху три спальни. — Мин неловко взмахнул руками. — Придётся заселяться по двое, — он не смог скрыть возмущение, даже боль в голосе и церемонно склонился в поклоне. — Прошу прощения за неудобства. Я приложу все старания, чтобы больше такого не повторилось.

Шину не собирался задумываться о том, как разместят персонал, те занимали соседний дом, и, возможно, им и вовсе придётся жить в комнатах по четверо-пятеро.

— Мы как всегда? — спросил он у Вонга.

Мог и не спрашивать. 

— Подожди. — Тот кивком указал на поднимающихся по деревянной лестнице Хани и Юнджи. — Пусть они сначала выберут, а мы потом займём ту, что от них дальше всего.

— Предполагаешь, что мелкому обломится?

— А есть ещё варианты?

Шину проследил, как идущий вторым Юнджи ненавязчиво поглаживает бока Хани, и отвёл взгляд. Почему-то, когда в своё время к Хани так или почти так клеился Чондэ, наблюдать за ними не напрягало, не вызывало неловкости.

— Какие уж тут варианты, — сказал он. — Я пытался его предупредить, чтобы излишне не увлекался, но, кажется, зря тратил силы. Он выглядит так, будто вообще не думает головой.

— Я тоже с ним говорил, — Вонг пожал плечами. — Он жутко упрямый. Своим умом жить не научишь, забей.

— Если Хани пострадает, то это на всех отразится.

Вонг скривился.

— Хани взрослый и опытный, у него своя голова на плечах есть. Пусть сам беспокоится о своей жопе. Я в их дела больше лезть не собираюсь и тебе не советую.

Ого.

— Вы поругались, что ли?

Вонг не ответил. Но и так понятно — ягодичные мышцы Хани иначе как сладенькой попкой Вонг не называл. Точно посрались.

Как Шину ни спрашивал, Вонг отказался рассказывать.

Все спальни оказались клонами друг друга. И в каждой стояла огромная двуспальная кровать. Вонг упал на неё, как подстреленный, в его руках тотчас оказался телефон. Шину посмотрел на свою сторону кровати, пожевал губу. Он уже и не помнил, когда им с Вонгом последний раз приходилось спать в одной постели. Годы назад, это точно. 

— Не ссы так, детка, не обижу. Может, со сна только за попку полапаю.

Что-то у Вонга всё стало плохо в последнее время с юмором. На это Шину даже не собирался реагировать. 

— Я в душ, — сказал он. — Если хочешь хотя бы руки помыть, то двигай вперёд.

— Беспокоишься за меня? Может, хочешь помочь?

Ну и тон — под стать смыслу.

Шину взял подушку с кровати, врезал горе-шутнику по голове. Да, по-детски, но с Вонгом иногда помогало.

— Недотрах на тебя плохо влияет.

— Как и на тебя, — отбрил Вонг.

— Но я на тебя пока не бросаюсь, — спокойно заметил Шину. — Вот когда начну, можешь смело жаловаться... Тебе точно нужно сбросить пар.

— Ещё чё скажи, чего я не знаю.

Вонг резко подорвался с кровати, зашёл в примыкающую к ней крохотную ванную, в которой как раз ванны не было, только душевая кабина, раковина и унитаз. Так себе удобства. На этаже располагалась ещё одна большая ванная комната — вот там для всего места хватало, даже сауна имелась, небольшая, но выглядела весьма привлекательно на фоне холодрыги на улице.

Шину недолго повалялся на кровати, слушая, как дождь уютно стучит по крыше. А когда ассистент занёс в комнату их чемоданы, а Вонг выполз из ванной, то отправился в душ.

Его желание пойти прошвырнуться по городу понимания не вызвало.

— Я не могу тебя так отпустить, — сказал Тай. Нахохлившийся несчастный воробушек, он выглядел бледным и очень уставшим. Шину стало его жаль. Но не настолько, чтобы превратиться в «послушного мальчика». Он не собирался сидеть в четырёх стенах, или трахаться с кем-то из персонала, ещё чего, когда за высокими воротами и забором с колючей проволокой паслись миллионы свободных омег.

— Ты ни слова на немецком не знаешь, — заметил Чондэ. Разумеется, и как ему не вмешаться?

— Мне не десять лет. Хватит. Я сам о себе позабочусь. Я сказал вам лишь для того, чтобы меня не искали. Ферштэйн?

Тай сдался первым.

— Сейчас я попрошу Атори, он отправит с тобой двух человек.

— Я не нуждаюсь в надсмотрщиках.

— Ты не можешь просто так ходить по улицам! — Тай сжал кулачки и стал выглядеть ещё милее. Чистый соблазн. 

Желание найти себе кого-нибудь такого же славного, взволнованного, с яркими зелёными глазами и втрахать в кровать — должны же у них тут быть лав-отели — стало нестерпимым.

— Ещё как могу! Мы не в Азии, тут меня никто не узнает в лицо. Тем более в таком виде.

Он надел светлые джинсы, тёмную куртку (и да, он знал, куда ехал, не зря забивал чемодан тёплыми вещами). Его одежда была недорогой и простой, без стразиков, которыми так любили украшать их сценические костюмы. Ни капли макияжа, волосы уложены просто. В таком виде его могли узнать только те, кто его и так знал, а не чужаки-европейцы.

— Тебя узнают! — Тай не сдавался.

Шину вздохнул и повернулся к Чондэ.

— Скажи ему.

— Шину прав. Для местных мы все на одно лицо. Вероятность, что его узнают, как... не знаю, если в июле снег пойдёт.

— Именно! Только со снегом ты, конечно, загнул, ты же видел эту погоду. Снегу я не удивляюсь. — Шину потёр ладони друг о друга. — Просто скиньте мне на телефон адрес этого места — на местном языке. Я вернусь на такси.

— А уедешь?

— Уеду на метро. Тут недалеко, пройдусь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Гугл-карты, детка, в путешествиях очень помогают.

Тай выглядел ошарашенным.

— Знаменитый айдол Ю Шину разъезжает на метро по Берлину?

— А почему нет? Не в Сеуле же это делать. Всё, детки, не скучайте без меня. — Спускаясь по лестнице, Шину вызвал номер один на быстром наборе. — Мин-ши, выручите меня. У вас есть евро наличкой?.. Нет, мне немного, на пару миллионов вон, желательно мелочью.

Он вышел на крыльцо и под щелчок любезно предложенного Мином зонтика глубоко, всей грудью вдохнул сырой воздух. Носки кроссовок сразу украсили капли воды, кожу рук и лица ожёг холодный ветер. Но дышалось легко, хорошо.

Шину зашагал по текущей воде и лужам в направлении ворот. Его ждал Берлин, большой город, в котором при желании так легко потеряться, или кого-нибудь или что-нибудь найти, и даже если это приключения на задницу, то так даже лучше и интереснее, больше похоже на настоящую жизнь. Впервые за все эти дни Шину искренне улыбался, пусть у него и не было особых причин, кроме предстоящей прогулки и возможности притвориться кем-то другим.

Энтшульдигэн зи биттэ, шпрэхе их дойч нихт — это всё, что ему нужно было знать из немецкого, чтобы сойтись с кем-нибудь поближе. Если, конечно, ему удастся это выговорить. Остальное обеспечит улыбка, его внешний вид и парочка накрепко выученных фраз на английском. 

Вне Азии, когда его спрашивали, он представлялся китайцем. Или казахом. Однажды — монголом из Улан-Батора. Он шёл по улицам и широко улыбался, сегодня он собирался побыть японцем, Шину... Шинобу.

Да, это звучит. Шинобу покоряет Берлин. Хорошее название для романа, желательно в жанре эротики, где всё по согласию, сладенько и нежно, ванильно.

Перед спуском в метро он любезно пропустил мимо омегу постарше с ребёнком-дошкольником и идущих следом двух розовощёких светловолосых омежек под одним зонтиком, широко улыбнулся — и ему улыбнулись в ответ. На фоне серого неба Берлина улыбки омежек показались особенно яркими и солнечными, задали нужный настрой.

— Энт... шуль... боже... дигэн зи... — начал Шину, подглядывая в телефон, и бессильно развёл руками. Омежки весело засмеялись, их зелёные глаза сияли, тот, что пониже, облизал губы, второй поправил волосы. Шинобу — однозначно — имел шанс покорить Берлин дважды за раз.

Приключение начиналось.


	63. Шину. Приключение

Шину повезло найти себе развлечение с первой улыбки, он даже в метро не успел спуститься, а уже приобрёл симпатичную и очень милую компанию в двух лицах. Он любил охоту и драйв, он уже настроился на поиск кого-нибудь интересного, нелёгкой (но и не недоступной) добычи. Конечно, попасть в цель сходу — доказать себе, какой молодец. Но он не нуждался в таких доказательствах, он и так знал, что хорош, он умел себя мило вести, выглядел на десять из десяти, а в постели он — без лишней скромности — бог. В сексе он охуенен. А сегодня, после такого-то перерыва, непременно кого-нибудь заебёт до бессильного писка. Или обморока — да, и такое случалось. Он был чертовски хорош, знал это, умело пользовался своим телом, с ним его партнёрам офигенно везло.

Так что не одному ему подфартило. Эти двое омежек — те ещё везунчики под синим — цвета птицы счастья — зонтом. Хорошенькие, молоденькие, сладкие, почти как Тай, только в его глазах невинности океан, а у них — предвкушение удовольствий и точно такой же, как у самого Шину, азарт. Они тоже охотились, милые кошечки, и никуда не спешили, и тотчас согласились выпить вместе где-нибудь кофе. Так что всё шло, как по качественной смазке, легко и быстро, с холодным берлинским ветерком, подталкивающим их всех в спину к ближайшему уютно выглядящему кафе.

Слишком просто и быстро — единственное, что напрягало.

Ему не хватило возможности потаскаться по улицам, поглазеть, потаращиться, лишь азарт позволял по-настоящему насладиться преследованием и последующей победой. Айдол Ю Шину не знал отказов, но просто Шину, притворяющийся кем-то другим вдали от дома, получал их не раз. Нет подстёгивали, будоражили, заставляли кровь быстрее бежать по венам. 

Добиваться кого-то — забавно и весело, он обожал обхаживать и флиртовать с теми, кто излучал «нет, нет, но, возможно, и да». И чем сопротивление больше, тем слаще победа, но при этом он ещё и не любил зря терять время. Обходил десятой дорогой влюблённых, при семье и детях, особенно не выносил чопорных чистоплюев, хотя при желании (и времени) мог развести на секс любого, ну, он так думал. Он чертовски любил побеждать. И слишком редко имел возможность наслаждаться сражением и победой, ведь те омежки, которых он трахал после концертов, это не победа, это... м-м... корм в миске с едой — сытно, но скучно.

Сегодня он хотел развеяться, хотел качественное приключение, боже, он был даже не прочь влезть в драку и в честном соревновании с другим альфой добыть себе симпатичный приз — такое случалось не раз и запоминалось надолго. Правда, таким он обычно занимался вдали от дома, как сейчас, но в ресторанах, казино или барах при гостиницах, в редко выдающиеся, но всё же случающиеся свободные вечера. Удовольствие портило то, что иногда его узнавали, особенно неприятно, когда у него просили автограф после быстрого, на драйве и эйфории победы траха. Вот такого он не выносил, такой облом, когда пойманная свободная птичка оказывалась той, которая позволила себя поймать по собственной воле.

Но только последний дурак откажется от того, что само плывёт в руки, тем более когда оно — они, две сладкие конфетки — отменного качества. Двое омежек перед ним — друзья, скорее всего, не родственники, но как похожи друг на друга. Молоденькие, небольшого роста, со светлыми, но уже давно не белыми, детскими, волосами. Ему особенно понравился светлый тон их кожи, легко краснеющей, нежной и тонкой, и потрясающие, по-настоящему большие, широко распахнутые глаза — сияющие, зелёные. У прелестных омежек нашёлся лишь один недостаток — их жутко звучащие, абсолютно не запоминающиеся имена: Гудрун и Хильдегард. Шину едва не сломал язык, пытаясь их произнести, все долго смеялись, в том числе над их попытками правильно произнести его выдуманное имя. Шинобу — для него звучало чётко и просто, но не для них. В качестве фамилии он назвал первую пришедшую на ум.

— Шинобу Тагава, — наконец справился с задачей тот, ростом пониже, с маленькими белыми пухлыми ручками, позволивший называть себя Гуди.

Шину протянул руку через стол и медленно, глядя прямо в блестящие зелёные глаза, сначала накрыл привлекательную ладошку своей ладонью, а затем поймал пальчики в плен, чтобы украсть их себе и нежно поцеловать (и слегка лизнуть нежную кожу). Второй омежка забеспокоился, и, чтобы он ни в коем случае не почувствовал себя третьим лишним, Шину повторил ту же операцию — теперь он держал каждого из омежек за руку и каждого уже поцеловал. Руки Хиди тонко пахли розами, ему удивительно шло — с его нежным, как у розы, румянцем.

Никто из омежек не спешил вырывать свои руки из плена, и Шину использовал возможность с толком — нежил и ласкал их ладони и пальцы, пока не взял руки обоих так, чтобы одновременно гладить запястья, там, где такая нежная и тонкая кожа, и можно легко почувствовать ускорившийся пульс. Сердце Хиди стучало всё сильнее и сильнее, но Гуди оказался тем, кто первым переплёл их с Шину пальцы.

Они молчали, улыбались, и все трое наслаждались обществом друг другом. Скачанный на телефон немецкий разговорник, как и английский язык, на котором бойко болтал Гуди, а Шину — как Шину, тоже не пригодился. Они понимали друг друга и так, а кофе у подошедшего официанта Шину заказал, выбрав по картинке — ткнул пальцем, и подозревал, что попал. Из пяти букв в названии три совпадали: вместо «mocha» было написано «mokka», звучало похоже. Пирожные он поручил выбрать омежкам. Странный всё же этот немецкий язык, в устах альф такой грубый, но омежки умудрялись на нём щебетать, а не каркать, будто вороны.

Маленькое кафе оказалось очень уютным — тихо играла ненавязчивая европейская музыка, пахло выпечкой, кофе. Круглые столики покрывали разноцветные скатерти, сверху свисали лампы в широких под цвет скатертей абажурах с бахромой, дернув за цепочку, можно было зажечь свет. Крохотные горшочки с живыми фиалками украшали столы. Всё тут дышало уютом, будучи современным, казалось старинным, большие окна закрывал кружевной тюль, на стенах висели картины, ближайшая к их столику изображала дерево, на котором росла гигантская клубника. На следующей — большая белая с рыжим кошка сидела в кресле-качалке, будто старушка, и вязала полосатый шарф.

Удивительно милое место, Шину в него немного влюбился, как и в милых омежек, сидящих к нему близко-близко и улыбающихся сладко, как в сказке. Столик они выбрали самый отдалённый, стоящий в углу, вдали от окон, маленький, всего с двумя стульями, так что пришлось своевольничать и украсть стул от соседнего, точно такого же, но с зелёной скатертью столика. В розовом свете — абажур, скатерть, клубника на картине — его омежки выглядели ещё милее, чем прежде. 

Пока ждали кофе, все уже согрелись и перестали дрожать, пришло время снять куртки. Шину повесил свою и их верхнюю одежду на ближайшую вешалку. А когда повернулся, заметил зачарованные взгляды омежек. В таких случаях он никогда не носил оверсайз, тонкая ткань футболки-поло льнула к коже, подчёркивая мышцы груди и, если приглядеться, даже пресс. Он выдохнул и немного напряг мышцы — у Гуди стали совсем шальные глаза, Хиди жарко покраснел и потупился. И Шину забыл, что вышел на улицу ради игры, ему уже сейчас захотелось отпраздновать быструю и лёгкую победу в прелестной компании. 

Мысленно он представлял большую кровать и двух обнажённых омежек. Они бы чудесно смотрелись лежащие рядом друг с другом, в одной позе, оба на спине с ногами, прижатыми к груди, выставившие себя напоказ, готовые, возбуждённые, с маленькими твёрдыми членами, поджавшимися яичками, с блестящими от смазки сладкими дырочками. Он уже слышал их тяжёлое дыхание и стоны, и невнятные мольбы. В воображении он уже трахал обоих по очереди, наслаждаясь не только процессом, но и видом, как другой, обделённый и жаждущий, лихорадочно ласкает себя, проникает тонким пальчиком в дрожащую дырочку, старается, но что могут такие маленькие ручки по сравнению с его большим членом, и детка едва не плачет, бестолково трахая себя, зовёт мучительно сладко и томно. А другой бы в то же время жарко, бесстыдно стонал, кричал и умолял продолжать, о, ещё, ещё, больше, только не останавливайся! Шину бы заставил себя умолять. Он бы переходил от одного к другому, иногда слегка пережимая себя, чтобы на все сто из ста удовлетворить обоих, а потом, когда оба кончили бы под ним, он бы позволил, нет, принудил себе отсосать. Он бы лёг, а они склонились над ним, и занимались этим одновременно, в четыре нежных руки и два сладких горячих рта над его колом стоящим членом и яйцами. И он бы кончил — на лица обоих. Он бы хотел увидеть их губы распухшими, красными, в белёсых потёках. А их лица — обожающими, покорными, готовыми дать ему всё. А он через полчасика обнимашек втроём точно бы захотел продолжения.

У Шину уже начал вставать от одних мыслей, что случится, когда они покинут сказочное кафе. Но пока им ещё даже кофе не принесли. И они не решили, куда идти дальше, что, скорее всего, вызовет небольшие затруднения, но договориться у них точно получится. Потому что все тут взрослые люди и точно знают, чего хотят.

Они не теряли время зря, его желание в некотором смысле уже исполнялось. Омежки придвинулись к нему близко-близко и каждый, и страстный Гуди, и застенчивый, но чувственный Хиди, положил по руке на его ноги. Они оба, иногда поглядывая друг на друга, иногда на Шину, принялись ласкать его, Гуди первым скользнул по светлому дениму к внутренней поверхности бедра, зато Хиди, ободрённый улыбкой, прижался к правому боку Шину и, стыдливо краснея, положил руку прямо на его член.

На миг Шину отвлёкся, расслышав в какофонии чужой речи нечто более знакомое и привычное. Он оглянулся, но посетители занимались своими делами, никто на него даже не смотрел. Сомнительно, что это кто-то из них. Ближе к выходу сидел незнакомый альфа, молодой азиат, судя по внешности — студент или мелкий служащий, смотрел в окно, болтал по телефону, смеялся. Кажется, это он говорил по-японски. Сидел далековато, сложно понять. Шину отвернулся: мало ли кого встретишь в Берлине, не до него. Да и не до кого, кроме двух омежек рядом.

Под прикрытием розовой скатерти в этом милом сказочном месте, под звуки тихой музыки и негромкие разговоры других посетителей, Гуди и Хиди ласкали его, распаляя всё больше. В Корее он никогда не смог бы повести себя так на людях, не в уединении отдельной кабинки ресторана или караоке-бара, а вот в таком милом семейном кафе. Но в Германии на них никто не обращал внимания, за другими столами сидели люди, наслаждались выпечкой и напитками, беседовали, разговаривали по телефону и даже просто мечтали, глядя в окно, и никто из них, ни один человек, не сказал в их сторону ни единого слова. 

Шину даже стало интересно, как бы окружающие себя повели, опрокинь он забывшего о смущении Хиди на стол и... Но он не стал проводить эксперименты на людях, а всего лишь приобнял Хиди, жарко ласкающего его член через ткань, и поцеловал послушно открывшийся рот. Гуди недовольно заворчал (ну, он что-то сказал, только Шину, разумеется, ни слова не понял), и Шину подарил и ему поцелуй — не нежный, как Хиди, а грязный и страстный. Гуди едва не перебрался к нему на колени, а Хиди засунул руку под футболку и с каким-то совершенно восторженным выражением лица принялся ласкать его пресс, перебирать пальцами, пощипывать кожу, надавливать ладонью, скользить то вверх, то вниз, и ещё ниже, стремиться забраться под пояс и резинку белья. 

У Шину полностью встало, джинсы немилосердно давили, «das ist fantastisсh» прозвучало страстно и хрипло с обеих сторон — он никогда не думал, что услышит это не при просмотре порно, а в реальной жизни.

Официант принёс заказ, и они прервались. Высокий молодой альфа с мышино-серыми волосами, он никак, даже взглядом, не показал, что заметил, чем они тут занимались, и Шину достал деньги и сверху накинул чаевых в двойном размере, заплатив за всё и всех сразу. Он сомневался, что они допьют и доедят всё, хотел иметь возможность уйти в любую секунду. У него стояло, лицо горело, то, что они вытворяли у всех на глазах, вызывало непривычные чувства — а ведь он и думать забыл, что такое смущение и стыд. А оба его омежки всё не унимались.

Их вновь прервали — официант принёс несколько рекламных флаеров близлежащих отелей. Омежки защебетали, заулыбались, Хиди предложил Шину съесть кусочек своего пирожного, пока Гуди разглядывал листовки и что-то говорил. Из отобранных им предложений отелей Шину ткнул пальцем в тот, где цена за номер в час была выше, и одним глотком допил кофе. Он больше не хотел ни горького, ни сладкого, не хотел терять ни минуты.

Он уже начинал вставать с места, когда из-за спины прозвучало на плохом корейском знакомым разгневанным голосом:

— Ах ты мерзавец! Ах ты чёртов гад! Как ты посмел мне изменять! Да ещё с кем! С двоими! Что это за шлюхи, ты, козлина безрогий? Как ты мог!

Шину застыл в нелепой позе, с полусогнутой спиной, опираясь руками на стол. Что за фигня?! Они с Фудзи, конечно, сблизились чуть больше, чем с его братом, но никто никому ничего не обещал. И уж точно — хранить верность. Тем более после чего — смешно сказать — простой дрочки. И даже если бы да — что за херня? Они не супруги, чтобы Фудзи получил право оскорблять его на весь мир. И даже если бы поженились, он всё равно не имел права вести себя так!

Фудзи такие соображения очевидно не волновали, он ворвался в сказку сносящим всё цунами и продолжал возмущённо орать, и на корейском, и на японском, и на английском — видимо, чтобы те невольные зрители, которые ещё не поняли, что происходит, насладились моментом в переводе.

Шину вновь шлёпнулся на стул и не успел оглянуться, как получил крепкий, мощный подзатыльник. В маленькой ладошке брата Тая крылась немалая сила.

— А ну немедленно вставай! — Фудзи стоял, подбоченясь, словно играл в плохом спектакле обманутого в лучших чувствах партнёра. — Вставай, кому говорю, изменщик, обманщик! Ты разбил мне сердце!

С распущенными чёрными волосами, торчащими во все стороны, с ярко накрашенными алыми губами, в красной куртке, с диким выражением лица, кричащий и только что не подпрыгивающий, он выглядел тут, среди стильного, под старину интерьера и спокойно отдыхающих людей, столь же уместным, как пришелец из космоса.

Вставший на ноги Шину растерянно оглянулся. На него, на их стол теперь смотрел весь зал. Омежки — Гуди и Хиди — негромко галдели, видимо, защищались, и Фудзи перешёл на английский, орал во весь голос, размахивал руками. Шину смотрел на всё это безобразие и не знал, что делать. Он мог бы сгореть со стыда, если бы понимал, что именно кричал Фудзи, но, благодарение всем богам, Вонгу так и не удалось обучить его, после сто какой-то попытки он сдался. Зато Шину видел нескрываемое любопытство на лицах смотрящих в их сторону людей, никто, кажется, устроенное Фудзи шоу на камеру не снимал — и то счастье. Перед немцами, которых он видел в первый и последний раз в жизни, ему почти не было стыдно, во всяком случае — не так стыдно, но среди зрителей нашлось человек пять-шесть азиатов, все альфы, похоже, японцы, и Шину под их недоуменными, даже брезгливыми взглядами захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — попросил он Фудзи. — Что ты несёшь? Кто ты мне, чтобы всё это говорить?

От хлёсткого удара по щеке зазвенело в ухе. 

— Ты что? — Он прижал ладонь к вмиг словно загоревшемуся лицу. — Ты совсем с ума сбрендил?

— Пошли, негодяй! — Фудзи схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону от стола.

Шину вырвался, оглянулся на омежек, но после произошедшего шанс, что между ними что-то случится, равнялся нулю. Ему уже ничего не хотелось, за исключением — убраться отсюда, и он снял куртку с вешалки. Руки немного дрожали. Он даже не понимал, что чувствует, не страх и не гнев. Его в жизни так не били, ни разу. Никто никогда не поднимал на него руку. И никто никогда так его не позорил. Его прекрасная жизнь круто изменила направление движения и вместо долгожданного секса с парочкой вкусных даже на вид омежек превратилась в форменный ад. 

Исчадие ада всё не затыкалось.

Фудзи вновь схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, что-то выкрикивая на японском и английском. На корейском звучало только «пошли, пошли, пожалуйста, скорей». Вместо того чтобы направиться к выходу из кафе, Фудзи почему-то потащил его к туалетам, оказавшись в коридоре, резко замолк. Шину шёл следом, словно послушный ребёнок, ведомый оммой. Фудзи толкнул распашные двери, и они попали на кухню. Зачем? Шину тупо шёл следом, а Фудзи подгонял:

— Да скорей же, скорей.

Они почти бегом пересекли всю кухню и вышли в какой-то коридор, ещё один, под ударом Фудзи дверь распахнулась, ручкой ударившись в стену, и они оказались на улице. В переулке между домами стояла работающая на холостом ходу машина, задняя дверь была открыта.

— Быстрее, вперёд! — Они забрались внутрь, Фудзи толкнул его первым и сел следом. — Трогай!

Шину с трудом разжал сжатый кулак. Лицо, куда пришёлся удар, продолжало гореть.

— Ну и что всё это значило? — спросил он не своим голосом.

Фудзи и не подумал смутиться. Смотрел на него, как на кусок говна, прилипший к подошве.

— А как ты думаешь, умник?

Шину бросился вперёд, схватил Фудзи за плечо. В ответ тот ударил, но Шину не отпустил. Он в жизни так не злился. Его буквально разрывало от бешенства. Они всё ещё боролись, когда Шину краем глаза заметил, как машина въехала в ворота, мелькнул флигель, и два дома на заднем фоне, зелёный газон. Он оттолкнул от себя мелкую сволочь, дыхание срывалось, бока болели от нанесённых Фудзи ударов, не спасла даже куртка.

По крыше машины барабанил крупный дождь, никто не двигался, даже водитель. Пахло табаком и сыростью, немного бензином.

— Чего непонятного? За тобой приглядывали. Вовремя подняли тревогу, и я вытащил тебя у них прямо из-под носа, — сказал Фудзи, глядя на Шину из-под упавших на лоб чёрных волос. Дикий, абсолютно неуправляемый, вовсе не милый, очень злой — ну что за омега? Оставшимся в прошлом Хиди и Гуди и в подмётки не годился. А Шину у них даже телефон не успел взять, когда Фудзи пришёл его «спасать». Спаситель в кавычках.

— Так ты меня якобы спас?

— Якобы? — Фудзи фыркнул. — Ты, блядь, слепой? Или, думаешь, весь Берлин населяют японцы, или они совершенно случайно толпой собрались там, где ты позволил каким-то шлюхам лапать себя за член? 

Шину сжал зубы. Ему едва удалось сохранить самообладание.

— А какое ты имеешь отношение к моему члену и тому, кому именно я позволяю его лапать?

— Ох, ну какой же ты дурак, идиот! — Фудзи рывком открыл дверь и выбрался из машины. — Ты такой тупой. Глупая псина.

Шину тоже вышел под дождь. Крупные капли мгновенно заколотили по макушке, холодными струйками потекли по шее за воротник.

— Ругайся на японском. В ругани на корейском ты сосёшь.

— Это всё, что ты услышал? — Фудзи стоял под дождём, вода текла по лицу, волосам, стоящие дыбом, они начали медленно опадать, неожиданно улучшая причёску, а не ухудшая.

— Ты опозорил меня перед всеми. Ударил. Обозвал. Обломал мне секс в очередной раз. Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду тебе благодарен?

— Ты хотел, чтобы тебя похитили? Ты хотел, чтобы твоей жизнью шантажировали? Хотел поставить Чондэ перед выбором, ты, озабоченный идиот, выживешь, или ему из-за тебя сдаться и принять смерть? Ты действительно такой недалёкий?

Шину молча повернулся и пошёл к входу в дом. Остановился у двери, сжал в ладони холодную медную ручку в форме собачьей головы, но дверь так и не открыл. В голове, сердце, в нём всём разметало всё, как после цунами. Он чувствовал себя грязным, оплёванным, дураком, несправедливо обиженным и виноватым, таким идиотом. Шину повернулся — Фудзи всё ещё стоял под дождём и смотрел на него, как на кусок говна, прилипший к подошве.

— Да, ты прав, — Шину пришлось повысить голос. — Ты молодец. Всё хорошо сделал. Герой. Я тебе благодарен. Мы все благодарны. 

Фудзи наконец сдвинулся с места, дошёл до крыльца. С него текла вода, волосы намокли и прилипли к голове, он весь стал совсем как галчонок на мотаемой штормовым ветром ветке берёзы. Кожа на его сжатых в кулаки руках побелела. Шину на миг задался вопросом: если бы омежка дал себе волю, сколько минут удалось бы устоять на ногах, или пришлось целоваться с полом сразу, с первых ударов?

— Только знаешь что, — он заговорил, глядя на Фудзи сверху вниз, — у меня остаётся вопрос. Да, ты был крут, устроил дымовую завесу из скандала, ошеломил всех, включая тех японцев и меня, и тех омежек, которых... ладно, хрен с ними, не последние. Но. Ты унизил меня и ударил по лицу. Это было необязательно, но ты это сделал.

Фудзи оттёр его плечом от двери и взялся за ручку. Не хотел слушать и не хотел говорить. Но ему придётся — Шину же пришлось.

Он наклонился к маленькому уху за завесой мокрых волос, Фудзи в тот же миг сдвинулся с места, и Шину невольно прижался губами к влажной коже, холодной, как у лягушки. Фудзи вздрогнул всем телом и шарахнулся в сторону.

— Ты подумай сначала, а потом мне расскажи, почему ты захотел меня наказать? Ревнуешь? Мы ещё не трахнулись толком, а ты уже считаешь, что я твой, и ты имеешь право закатывать мне истерики?

Фудзи набрал воздуха в грудь, будто собирался что-то сказать, но его слов Шину так и не дождался. Он открыл дверь и любезно пропустил Фудзи вперёд, в конце концов он не собирался становится причиной переохлаждения и простуды брата милашки Тая. 

Фудзи торопливо ушёл в сторону кухни — сбежал, сосунок, а Шину медленно поплёлся по лестнице наверх. Он вроде как победил в разговоре, а чувствовал себя сволочью. Его унизили и оскорбили (попутно спасли от огромных проблем), а от вины и стыда всё сжималось внутри. Он остановился, глядя в окно на качаемые ветром верхушки деревьев, растущих далеко, за забором. Порыв ветра ударил в стекло, и он отвернулся. Из головы никак не хотело уходить, как Фудзи стоял под дождём, а на губах всё ещё оставался вкус воды и нежность его кожи. Он вдохнул, пытаясь вспомнить запах. Ни духов, ни туалетной воды, ни даже геля для душа. Фудзи пах свежестью, в таком холоде — теплом.

Шину на миг позволил себе помечтать, как его нагнёт. Вот сейчас он уже в душе, под потоками горячей воды, маленький и сильный, с длинной шеей, стройный, с красивыми ногами — и от него пахнет, так, как тогда, на крыльце, свежестью и теплом. Шину сглотнул и продолжил подъём на второй этаж. О несбыточном он предпочитал даже не думать.

Он подошёл к двери в их с Вонгом комнату, приоткрыл — и тут же захлопнул, постаравшись сделать это бесшумно. Он понадеялся, что Вонг не заметил вторжения, дурацких шуточек про вуайеризм потом не оберёшься. К Чондэ с Таем он, наученный горьким опытом, постучал и не дождался ответа — оба спали, Чондэ свою нежную крошку крепко обнимал, даже слегка навалившись на хрупкую спину. К Юнджи с Хани Шину не пошёл, он и так знал, чем они занимались. Дверь в их спальню оставалась плотно закрытой, но даже в коридоре были слышны стоны, ритмичный скрип пружин и резкие удары изголовья кровати о стену.

— Поздравляю, мелкий, — сказал Шину кисло и вздохнул. Оставаться тут не было никакого смысла, он вообще не понимал, как Чондэ и Тай могли спать под эти звуки.

Он пошёл вниз, с тоской вспоминая Гуди и Хиди.

Из-за дверей одной из неисследованных комнат первого этажа раздавался смех, и он пригласил себя сам, без церемоний. Это оказалась то ли гостиная, то ли библиотека. В кресле у окна сидел Джунхи с книгой в руках, рядом с ним стоял Фудзи с ярким полотенцем на голове. Оба повернулись на звук открываемой двери, и смех резко стих. Джунхи помахал рукой:

— О, Ши-ши, заходи!

Фудзи одарил Шину холодным взглядом и сказал, мило улыбнувшись, Джунхи:

— Ну, я пойду мыться. Потом поболтаем.

Шину посторонился, позволив Фудзи уйти, так и не нашёлся, что ему сказать — оно и к лучшему, не при свидетелях. Закрыв дверь, он подошёл к Джунхи. Они неплохо ладили, но сегодня присутствие хореографа без какой-то внятной причины раздражало. Шину с усилием улыбнулся.

— Что читаешь?

Джунхи засмеялся.

— Что я тут могу читать? Картинки смотрю.

Шину наклонился: Джунхи держал в руках красочное издание Камасутры.

— Однако. Интересная поза. — Он взъерошил влажные волосы на затылке. Сердце взволнованно билось внутри. — Ему ты эти картинки тоже показывал?

— А он ничего такой, да? Бойкий омежка.

Джунхи подмигнул, и Шину с кривой ухмылкой кивнул. Фудзи с Джунхи он точно не хотел обсуждать, потому тотчас перевёл тему:

— Делись, что ещё интересного ты там вычитал, то есть высмотрел?

Шину сел в соседнее кресло, принял расслабленную позу. Слушал Джунхи, посмеивался, вворачивал острые фразочки, а на деле — беда. Fuck. Он редко когда чувствовал себя так хреново, а всё бойкий омежка и неудавшееся приключение.


	64. Минхо. Соблазн

Минхо успел проснуться, выпить кофе, решить мелкие дела из тех, которыми можно развлечь себя в самолёте, и даже слегка устать от вынужденного отдыха — безделья, а Юнджи продолжал сладко спать. Его сну ничего не мешало, ни включённый свет, ни ведущиеся кругом разговоры, ни аромат кофе и еды, ни звяканье столовых приборов, ни хождение туда-сюда стюардов и пассажиров. Он безмятежно сопел, закопавшись с головой в одеяло, и даже прикосновения к плечу и рукам, поцелуй в единственно доступный виду кончик носа его не разбудили. 

Хорошо спи он ночью, то встал бы раньше всех самостоятельно, бодрым и переполненным энергией. Но сегодня, судя по тому, что все уже давно были на ногах, а он ещё нет, Юнджи провёл бессонную ночь, такую, которая предвещала несчастному, взявшемуся его будить, «ещё пять минуточек», злобную ругань и размахивание руками в опасной близости от лица. 

Прежде в таких случаях Минхо говорил: «Разбудите ребёнка», и сбегал, предоставляя другим разбираться с невыспавшимся Юнджи. Поступить так же сейчас даже в голову не пришло. Вернее, пришло, и Минхо потратил немало времени на обдумывание, по какой такой причине ему категорически не хочется перепоручать это кому-то из группы или обслуживающему персоналу. Короткое это означало вторжение в интимную зону, не только прикосновение к телу, но и позволение кому-то вглядываться в беззащитные после глубокого сна глаза, видеть открытое, как всегда и у всех в такие минуты, лицо. 

Минхо не хотел — не мог позволить столь многое кому бы то ни было, даже мрачному, душераздирающе зевающему Шину и напряжённому, смотрящему волком Вонгу. Ни улыбающемуся, заигрывающему со стюардом Джунхи, ни Чондэ, бледному и осунувшемуся, так и не сумевшему восстановиться после вчерашнего концерта. Разбудить Юнджи Минхо бы не позволил никому из ближайших друзей, и тем более случайному человеку, тому же стюарду. Он собирался сделать это сам.

И всё же медлил, очень не хотелось начинать день с ссоры, даже с такой мелкой и глупой. Он тянул и тянул время, всё надеялся, что Джи сам проснётся, иногда касался плеча, гладил руку, целовал, негромко звал, но сон оказался сильней. Юнджи и не думал просыпаться, мирно — и до невозможности мило — сопел, пока до приземления не осталось всего полчаса. 

Вонг, заметив взгляды Минхо на закопавшегося в одеяло Юнджи, расплылся в зловредной ухмылке.

— Ну давай, солнышко, буди свою детку. А я наслажусь шоу.

Великовозрастный ребёнок, никак не мог простить ущерб своим яйцам, хотя Минхо предполагал, что угроза поделиться с Ёном подробностями личной жизни Вонга вдали от дома вызвала больший страх и, соответственно, злость. Они обменялись взглядами, Вонг закинул ногу на ногу и приподнял бровь. Такого его — в режиме свэг-сучка — оставалось только терпеть.

Но Минхо зря беспокоился и готовился огребать от невыспавшейся детки. Стоило лишь наклониться над ним, потрясти за плечо, громко позвать по имени — как Юнджи вывернулся из одеяла, словно новорожденная бабочка из кокона, и, даже толком не открыв глаз, с мягкой тёплой улыбкой притянул Минхо к себе для первого в наступающем дне поцелуя и первого же «я люблю тебя», хриплого, сонного, нежного. Они целовались сладко, как в самый первый раз, не размыкая губ, и Минхо не удержал равновесия, навалился сверху, вернее, навис над Юнджи, едва успев выставить вперёд руки.

Джи воспользовался шансом обнять лицо Минхо ладонями и притянуть к себе для нового поцелуя.

— Боже, почему мы не сделали так вчера? — От его хриплого голоса что-то всё сильнее разгоралось в груди.

Они вновь целовались, нежно и трепетно. Держать вес на руках, наполовину лёжа на Юнджи, казалось таким естественным, таким правильным, что Минхо позабыл обо всех «нельзя». Не вспомнил, даже когда там, где-то позади, мученически простонал Вонг и, судя по шуму, встал со своего места и куда-то сбежал.

Минхо бы позлорадствовал, если бы всё ещё помнил о выходках Вонга или думал о нём, но когда Юнджи целовал, то мир вокруг резко сужался до соприкосновения их губ, а тело млело. Он вроде как осознавал, где он и кто он, но мысли расплывались, тонули, пока и вовсе не исчезали, в голове становилось пусто. Наверное, с этим можно было бороться, но он не хотел. 

Они с Юнджи немного увлеклись, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями. Минхо распростёрся на Юнджи, упираясь ладонями в кресло, то ли лёжа, то ли нависая сверху, а тот не выказывал ни капли недовольства, наоборот, держал лицо Минхо в ладонях и целовал, будто драгоценность, не только припухшие ещё со вчера губы, но и щёки, и лоб, и даже нос, веки. Юнджи целовал его жарко, но не давал как следует приникнуть к губам — дразнил.

Минхо слегка разозлился.

— Приоткрой рот, детка, я тебе покажу, как целоваться по-настоящему, раз ты за ночь всё позабыл.

Юнджи негромко рассмеялся. Его глаза с необыкновенным — «лисьим» — разрезом превратились в щёлочки, и Минхо в который раз подумал, насколько же он красивый, его совершенный, идеальный Юнджи.

— О, я всё помню, ты прекрасный учитель, мой любимый учитель. Любимый. Мой. Минхо-хён.

Минхо замер, задерживая дыхание. Сердце застучало, переживая очередной всплеск счастья и распространяющегося из груди по всему телу тепла. Юнджи воспользовался моментом, чтобы поцеловать уголок его рта и провести языком по линии подбородка. Но от настоящего поцелуя опять увернулся. 

— Тогда почему? — Иногда Минхо его совсем не понимал.

— Я ещё не умывался и не чистил зубы.

Только тот, кто находился так близко, как Минхо, мог заметить вспышку смущения в глазах Юнджи и разлившийся по щекам румянец. Невинный, неопытный, он действительно боялся, что Минхо не понравится его целовать.

— Я-то не чувствую, но тебе не понравится вкус и запах, — подтвердил Юнджи его подозрения.

Минхо лёг поверх него всей тяжестью, поймал лицо Юнджи в ладони, прижался к губам. Больше всего на свете, даже больше сладости их поцелуя, он хотел развеять страхи Юнджи, хотел делом показать, что в близости нет ничего грязного. 

Боже, вчера, в душевых, он был готов развести перед Джи ноги, даже не приняв толком душ, не убедившись, что на все сто чист. А сейчас его детка боялся оттолкнуть его, Минхо, утренним запахом изо рта. И как ему объяснить, что он на все сто ошибается? Минхо чуть-чуть прикусил нижнюю губу Юнджи, потянул, обласкал кончиком языка ряд сомкнутых зубов. 

— Мне нравится в тебе всё, — Минхо не обдумывал, просто сорвалось с языка.

Юнджи приоткрыл рот — послушался его наконец? — и Минхо со всем старанием принялся ему доказывать, что говорит правду.

Их поцелуи в совершенно неправильном месте и в абсолютно неподходящее время не на шутку завели. Ладони Юнджи, жадно сминающие и оглаживающие спину и зад, всё его ладное, стройное, сильное тело под ним, растущее напряжение в паху и очевидное ответное желание, его красота, его нежность, его хриплый голос, его яркий вкус — весь он — вспомнить о здравомыслии никак не помогали.

— Мне нравится твой вкус, я люблю твой вкус, теперь веришь? — прошептал Минхо, когда Юнджи освободил его губы и спустился цепочкой лихорадочных поцелуев ниже, а затем сдавленно застонал — они оба застонали, когда Юнджи обновил метку на шее Минхо, жестокий, неласковый, требовательный, жёсткий, чуть не сгрыз с кожи татуировку дикого скалящегося волка.

Маленький участок кожи слева на шее, ну что в нём такого, а Минхо всего затрясло от прижавшегося к нему рта, кусающих зубов, вылизывающего языка. Он растёкся бы лепечущей нежностью, сбросил с себя одежду, покорно подставился бы под член — он хотел этого прямо сейчас так сильно, что удержался лишь чудом, цепляясь за «нельзя, здесь нельзя», назойливым комаром звенящее в голове. В остальном — ни одной мысли, только желание наконец сдаться на милость того, кого выбрал. 

В чувство их привёл командир экипажа, объявивший по громкой связи, что они прибывают в берлинский аэропорт с непроизносимым названием.

— Всех пассажиров просим занять свои места и пристегнуть ремни безопасности!

Боже, они целовались уже полчаса, позабыв обо всём, включая невольных свидетелей. Минхо бы покраснел от стыда, но его лицо и так горело огнём. Весь он горел.

— Мы должны остановиться... должны... — он шептал, покрывая горячее лицо Юнджи поцелуями.

Голос по громкой связи объявил о посадке второй раз, уже на английском, и Минхо заставил себя отстраниться и приподняться на руках. Он освободился из объятий разочарованно застонавшего Юнджи, с трудом встал. Перед глазами от возбуждения кружилось, хорошо, что ему никуда не нужно было идти. Один шаг, и он рухнул в своё кресло, показавшееся таким холодным по сравнению с жаром тела Юнджи. Минхо пришлось прикрыть дрожащей ладонью глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть-выдохнуть, чтобы хотя бы немного прийти в себя, и только затем он попытался застегнуть ремни безопасности. 

У него хватало опыта, чтобы оценить собственное состояние и изумиться ему — он буквально горел, каждый раз поцелуи с Юнджи становились всё слаще, возбуждали всё сильнее, но сегодня всё ощущалось так, что он едва не потерял себя от желания большего. Он думал о близости, о том, как дойдёт с Юнджи до конца, и внутри всё дрожало от волнения и предвкушения. Боже, он хотел, он хотел прямо сейчас. У него стояло, но больше — он хотел дать, тело изнемогало, ныло, дрожало. Он поёрзал, пытаясь не столько найти удобное место, сколько унять внутренний зуд. Разумеется, неудачно. Свербело внутри, мышцы жадно сжимались. 

Минхо наклонил голову, пряча лицо за упавшими вниз волосами, такими же красными, как его щёки и ноющие припухшие губы. Желание пульсировало внутри. Он не хотел стонать, только перевести дух, но не получилось. Если бы они с Юнджи сейчас были наедине, он уже скакал бы на его члене, его ничто бы не удержало, даже боязнь испугать своим неистовым поведением. Он хотел — от одних поцелуев — как никогда и кусал губы, чтобы не выдать себя. Господи, его вело, как после концерта. Он снова поёрзал, давя внутри стон.

— Не делай так. Прекрати. Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной, — сказал Юнджи тихим напряжённым голосом.

На руку Минхо, поверх, легла чужая — бледная, с длинными пальцами, с чёткими линиями вен, поднимающихся вверх, туда, где не позволяла разглядывать дальше одежда. Минхо перевернул ладонь, и они с Юнджи переплели пальцы. Возбуждение не унималось, и он никак не мог найти удобную позу: положил ногу на ногу, но долго так не усидел, привстал, сел, чуть проехался задом по мягкому креслу — недостаточно твёрдо, недостаточно мягко, не колени и не руки Юнджи — недостаточно во всех смыслах. 

— Не делай так, — повторил Юнджи хрипло.

Минхо бы ответил тем же: не делай так, не соблазняй низким хриплым голосом, прикосновениями, горячностью, красотой. Он сжал губы, до боли хотелось поднести эту ладонь к губам, поцеловать, и одним движением захватить в плен рта эти прекрасные длинные пальцы, ласкать их, дразнить языком, смачивать, чтобы потом... Его дыхание стало таким тяжёлым, а щёки такими горячими, что любой, несомненно, смог бы прочитать мысли, огромными иероглифами написанные на его лбу. И именно потому он, наклонившись, прятал лицо и дышал на счёт, восстанавливая здравомыслие.

Он наконец справился с собой, оглянулся кругом — Вонг смотрел на него с недовольным видом, качал головой, но Минхо даже не подумал как-то отреагировать. В конце концов, не нравится — не смотри. А с другой стороны, Минхо никогда — никогда! — не вёл себя настолько несдержанно... ну кроме того случая после награждения, когда сорвался, они с Чондэ оба сорвались. 

Хотя нет, если подумать, иногда (может, и часто) он позволял себе устроить шоу — и поцелуи, и большее, не глядя ни на кого. Кому нравится — пусть смотрят, ему было всё равно. Но сейчас всё изменилось. С Чондэ Минхо позволял себе нарушать правила приличия — а с Юнджи не мог удержаться, начав, не мог затормозить. Он никогда — никогда! — не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, оторванным листком в центре разразившейся внутри бури желаний.

Юнджи смотрел на него сияющими глазами, его губы чуть припухли и покраснели. Под взглядом Минхо Юнджи медленно и нарочито, будто в рекламе, облизнулся, и Минхо залип на влажных губах, не мог отвести глаз, ему до безумия хотелось, чтобы случилось чудо, и весь мир исчез примерно на час. Полчаса бы тоже хватило, чтобы утолить первый голод.

Самолёт сел. Все начали вставать, собирать мелкие вещи.

— Мне надо ещё зубы почистить, я чуть-чуть задержусь, — сказал Юнджи во всеуслышание и улыбнулся Минхо. Он прошёл мимо — явно возбуждённый, мягкие тонкие штаны, надетые, чтобы спать ночью с комфортом, не могли скрыть, что у него стоит. Такой стояк не скрыли бы и строгие плотные брюки.

Минхо медленно отстегнул ремни безопасности, встал, забрал небольшой рюкзак с самыми нужными вещами. Из головы не выходила улыбка Юнджи и то, что она значила. Минхо, наверное, совсем сошёл с ума, раз всерьёз думал над тем, чтобы пройти мимо выхода из самолёта и постучать в тонкую, хлипкую дверь.

Он действительно сумасшедший. Он это сделал... если бы Вонг не встал у него на пути, скрестив на груди руки и качая головой.

— Если бы своими глазами не видел, то не поверил бы, — сказал он менторским тоном. — Хани, детка, да ты по уши.

Минхо вмешательство не понравилось. Возможно, он повёл себя грубо. Нет, он действительно нахамил. Но Вонг, обычно не вмешивающийся в то, что непосредственно его не касалось, не только встал на пути, как скала, но и схватил Минхо за плечи и, развернув на сто восемьдесят градусов, вытолкал из самолёта под дождь. 

— Да что ты лезешь ко мне? Я что, не могу здесь его подождать?

— Не-а, не можешь. Двигай давай, охладись. — У Вонга не только кулаки и пресс были железными, но и упрямство. Если он что-то вбил в свою железную голову, то его движение правильным, по его мнению, курсом не остановил бы и крейсер ВМС США. — Ты потом меня благодарить будешь, когда твой, вернее, ваш с Джи первый раз случится в месте получше, чем кладовка или туалет. 

Минхо потом пожалел, что Вонгу в ответ наговорил. И каким именно тоном. Показал себя отменным кретином. Но об этом Минхо подумал, когда голова включилась, а не когда желание быть с Юнджи во всех смыслах слова, злость и необходимость настоять на своём смешались в пьянящий коктейль. Вонг кривился, морщился, но не стал слушать, заставил спуститься по трапу и постоять у машины под холодным, как зимой, ветром и колючим дождём.

— Ну что, лучше? — спросил он, когда они последними, за исключением Юнджи, заняли места в машине. 

У Минхо зуб на зуб не попадал. Он как под холодный душ попал, ну и погода. Зато протрезвел на все сто, как рукой сняло.

— Лучше. — Владевшая им десять минут назад идея теперь казалась редкостным идиотизмом. — Спасибо. Правда спасибо.

— А для чего ещё нужны друзья? В том числе чтобы вставлять мозги на место, особенно когда они у тебя в жопе, — серьёзно ответил Вонг. 

Минхо покраснел. Про местонахождение мозгов Вонг выразился о-очень точно.

Юнджи занял соседнее место. 

— Почему ты меня не подождал, Минхо-хён? — вопрос прозвучал несколько неуверенно.

— Может, ещё спросишь, почему он к тебе в туалет не зашёл? — резко спросил Вонг, и Юнджи напрягся. — Я ему не позволил. Можешь злиться, мне похер.

— Почему ты всегда думаешь обо мне самое худшее, хённим? Я и не ждал, я бы такое себе не позволил. — Юнджи повернулся к Вонгу всем телом. — Ладно я. Мне плевать. Но о хёне так не говори. Он бы... он бы никогда!

Минхо опустил голову, стыд жаркой волной ожёг внутренности — Юнджи верил в него, видел в нём только лучшее. Конечно, Юнджи бы не отказался от секса, но потом бы винил себя, что не сдержался. Он ведь уже говорил об этом: он хотел для них всего самого лучшего. И уж точно не туалетной кабинки на двоих. Случись между ними что-то там, и в итоге он был бы разочарован.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, Джи-я. Совсем взрослый и ответственный стал, — сказал Вонг. — Хани с тобой повезло.

Больше он ничего не сказал, и Минхо знал почему: «А для чего ещё нужны друзья?» Да, Минхо задолжал Вонгу больше чем извинения.

— Ты не злишься? — Минхо приобнял Юнджи за плечи, и тот улыбнулся ему широко-широко.

— Я на тебя? — спросил он тоном, будто его злость — нечто абсолютно невозможное и неслыханное.

Минхо вспомнил восемь лет, наполненных гневом, руганью и подавляемыми чувствами, и ничего не ответил. Ему было о чём подумать. И даже задержка из-за личного досмотра Чондэ — ну что за невезение, ему ведь даже двигаться больно! — не вывела из задумчивости. 

Он не имел права на ошибку, не имел права разочаровать Юнджи, не имел права всё испортить поспешностью и себялюбием. Он должен повести себя так, чтобы Юнджи получил свой идеальный первый раз. Он должен дать ему всё, не только позволить всё, но и поговорить... да, им надо сначала поговорить и понять, что они хотят друг от друга. Может, глупо тратить драгоценное время наедине на разговоры, когда им есть что дать друг другу, но так для них будет лучше. Наверное. Если в процессе они не поругаются. Поцелуи дарят радость, но всё же им нужны и слова. Не только «я люблю тебя» Юнджи, Минхо тоже должен найти, что сказать. Он должен.

В машине, прижавшись к боку Минхо, Юнджи почти сразу заснул, изменение планов принял, как должное, даже не ругался, хотя именно от него все ждали если не взрыва, то громких, яростных возмущений. Минхо заметил и взгляд Чондэ, заранее смирившегося, ждущего неприятностей, и его же недоумение, когда Юнджи ограничился вопросом о качестве кроватей в доме, арендованном компанией. А когда все оказались внутри, то Юнджи, будто они уже сто лет вместе, держался рядом с Минхо, улыбался уверенно и спокойно, и касался то кончиками пальцев, то растрёпанной головой, то губами, то обнимал, то держал за руку — ни на миг не позволял о себе позабыть. Открыто у всех на глазах, даже в присутствии чужих, ласкался, будто большелапый дурашка-щёнок. А глаза оставались серьёзными, чересчур взрослыми, даже когда Юнджи смеялся.

Из-за его взгляда, из-за растущего напряжения между ними Минхо чувствовал себя так, будто кругом рушится привычный мир, и каждый шаг приобретает особую важность. 

Всего лишь секс. Но с Юнджи. Минхо даже не думал, что способен так волноваться.

Когда они выбрали спальню, когда закрыли двери на ключ, Юнджи присел на край кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу. Как ни тянуло к нему, подойти, поцеловать, Минхо, обойдя всё кругом, устроился ближе к изголовью, то ли сел, то ли лёг, локтем опираясь на большую подушку. Не слишком удобная поза, предназначенная соблазнять, всегда вызывала интерес у Чондэ, но Юнджи ей не поддался, и Минхо сел прямее. Сердце неистово колотилось. Видимо, разговора им не избежать, хотя насколько б проще Минхо далась беседа на языке тела.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Юнджи, и Минхо подавился теми же словами, будто снятыми с языка.

— Так серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. 

Юнджи выглядел более напряжённым, чем когда-либо в последние дни, и Минхо забрался с ногами на кровать и сел прямо, скрестил ноги и сложил руки перед собой.

— Я хочу тебя, как никого на свете. Я даже не думал, что такое возможно. — Юнджи слабо улыбнулся. — Я хочу тебя днём, хочу тебя ночью, ты мне снишься. 

Минхо вскинул голову. Он бы хотел узнать, что делал в снах Юнджи, и уже собирался задать этот простой и безопасный вопрос, когда услышал:

— Я так сильно хочу тебя, что боюсь тебе навредить. Даже больше, чем боюсь, что тупо кончу за три секунды, и у нас ничего не получится.

— Ты не навредишь мне, — мягко возразил Минхо.

— Откуда тебе это знать. Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что со мной делаешь. Там, в самолёте, ты никак не мог спокойно усесться, и я думал, не выдержу, прямо там, перед всеми, наброшусь на тебя. 

Странно, а Минхо показалось, что из них двоих Юнджи намного лучше владел собой. Когда он встал и пошёл в туалет, то даже улыбнулся, его голос казался обычным, а вот Минхо едва не бросился следом — вернее, бросился, но не добрался до цели лишь благодаря Вонгу.

— Я словно дикий зверь. — Юнджи тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. — Я так сильно хочу тебя, что боюсь прикасаться и даже смотреть. Хочу и боюсь одинаково сильно.

Минхо смотрел на него, сердце билось в горле и кончиках пальцах. Дышать становилось всё тяжелей.

— Ты ещё в одежде, мы здесь даже не целовались, а у меня уже стоит так, что я бы кончил меньше чем за минуту, если бы решил подрочить. Только потому, что мы в спальне, и это наша постель. Наша, для нас двоих, что ты готов её со мной разделить. И это просто... рвёт на части.

Юнджи выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. Он не смог больше сидеть, встал и заходил по комнате, будто и вправду зверь, запертый в тесной клетке. Минхо всё пытался поймать его взгляд, но Юнджи на него не смотрел. И да, у Юнджи крепко стояло — и на словах, и на языке тела он говорил откровеннее некуда.

— Шину сказал... — Юнджи резко замолчал, махнул рукой. — Неважно. Я и без их советов знаю, что могу сорваться. — Он остановился и поднёс ладони к глазам. — У меня руки дрожат. — Он показал крохотное расстояние между большим и указательным пальцем. — Мне вот столько до срыва. 

Он замолчал и вновь принялся ходить между дверью и окном. Не настолько высокий, как Вонг, и не такой лидер, как Чондэ, внешне совсем другой, но от него веяло силой, едва сдерживаемой, готовой взбрыкнуть и унести их обоих в дальние дали.

Именно о таком Юнджи Минхо всегда мечтал — диком, откровенном, неистовом. Но в мечтах опасность всегда миновала, а здесь, в реальной жизни, Юнджи и правда мог, сорвавшись, навредить. Минхо не боялся, ни его, ни его срыва, только если ради самого Юнджи — не хотел, чтобы тот разочаровался в их первой настоящей близости, или в самом себе, не хотел, чтобы Юнджи переживал и боялся. Для Минхо Юнджи и страх — как вода и масло, несовместимы.

— Так ты не хочешь даже попробовать? — решил спросить Минхо до того, как начать уговаривать.

— Издеваешься? — Юнджи подошёл к краю кровати, положил ладонь на плечо Минхо. — Я хочу так, что мне больно. 

— Мы можем отложить.

— Не поможет. Я хотел тебя годами, а теперь, когда знаю, что могу получить... Чем дольше мы будем ждать, тем будет хуже. Ещё вчера было легче, я смог от тебя отказаться там, в душевых, сегодня я бы набросился на тебя первым.

Минхо смотрел на его лицо, и это было словно откровение свыше. Юнджи горел, жаждал, его неудержимо несло, его сила накрывала собой, никто не смог бы сопротивляться его желанию. Тем более тот, кто сам изнывал от желания броситься навстречу.

— Твоя татуировка, — он погладил кончиками пальцев шею Минхо слева, — это просто пытка какая-то. Она не даёт оставить на тебе видимые всем следы. — Его голос стал низким, требовательным: — Я хочу, чтобы все знали: ты мой омега.

Мой. Омега.

У Минхо приоткрылся рот. А он ещё думал, что ничего более возбуждающего, чем «я люблю тебя», невозможно представить. Но Юнджи доказал, что умеет достигать невозможного. Легко.

— Блядь. — Юнджи побледнел, но продолжил требовательно, наполняя силой каждое слово: — Прости, хён. Я помню, что ты альфа, но... блядь. Я... я хочу тебя как омегу. Я хочу тобой владеть. Хочу тебя отметить, хочу выгрызть на тебе метку, хочу, чтобы никто не смел даже взгляда на тебя поднять. Чтобы все знали: ты мой... — Он прервался, но сдержаться ему не удалось, и он сказал громко и чётко: — Мой омега.

Блядь.

Минхо готовился к разговору, а в итоге с треском провалился. Все заготовленные речи сгорели в перевозбуждённой голове, он уже ни слова не помнил.

— Так чего ты хочешь? — Минхо покорно опустил голову и поднял глаза на стоящего рядом Юнджи. — Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь. Всё, что скажешь, твоё.

Юнджи тяжело дышал, на миг он даже оскалился — будто бешеный зверь, сражающийся с болезнью за разум. Минхо смотрел на него во все глаза: его многие хотели, но никто и никогда так, как Юнджи. Они ещё не разделись, а у Минхо всё содрогалось внутри, будто Юнджи уже его трахал, будто трахал его всю жизнь, владел им, его телом. И всё от одних слов, чувств, силы, от Юнджи, такого, какой он есть.

— Я дам тебе всё, — повторил Минхо и замолчал. Ждал приказа, прогибался, хотел и дрожал. Альфа, он никогда не чувствовал себя большим омегой.

Юнджи сунул руку в карман, попытался достать, немного запутался — раздался треск ткани. 

— Вот. — На его ладони лежал узкий чёрный галстук, из тех, которые они использовали на сцене. — Свяжешь мне руки.

Минхо взял галстук, пропустил шёлковую ткань через пальцы. Юнджи смотрел на его руки горящим взглядом, словно ласкали не галстук, а член.

— И что дальше? — спросил Минхо и сглотнул. В горле сохло.

— Будешь сверху, — просто сказал Юнджи. — Я тебе доверяю.

Он протянул руки, и Минхо уставился на них. В голове не осталось никаких мыслей. Полная пустота.


	65. Юнджи. Прелюдия

Чтобы накрутить себя до трясущегося нутра и пустеющей головы, Юнджи потребовались считанные минуты и осознание, что вот-вот всё случится. После длинного перелёта им полагались пять с плюсом часов абсолютно свободного времени. Они приехали на место — какой-то дом, неважно какой, неважно где, главное — в доме были комнаты и кровати. Кровати оказались большими двуспальными с кучей подушек и свежим бельём, комнаты предназначались на двоих, Минхо не стал тянуть время и согласился сразу подняться наверх — и первое, что Юнджи сделал: чуть не облажался от нервов. 

Разумеется, они собирались потрахаться. Всё к этому шло. И Минхо, кажется, хотел не меньше. Хотя вряд ли, конечно. От перспективы забраться в постель вместе с голым Минхо и не просто так, а наконец-то дорваться Юнджи тупо трясло.

Голос звенел, когда он просил Минхо себя связать, руки чуть дрожали, когда отдавал ему чёрный шёлковый галстук, предусмотрительно выпрошенный у костюмера Ли перед выходом из самолёта. Юнджи глубоко дышал, не мог усидеть на одном месте, что-то рвалось внутри — пересрал, как полный придурок. Ему казалось, его сейчас разорвёт от скопившегося, требующего выхода напряжения. От того, чем они собирались заняться, но главное — с кем.

Он очень старался, прям до посинения яиц старался сохранить трезвый ум и здравую память и не вытворить что-нибудь совершенно сумасшедшее, но ему противостояла вся мощь Вселенной в лице Ли Минхо и, понятное дело, его же прекрасного тела. Ничего вроде бы не изменилось, Минхо всегда выглядел горячо, те же черты, та же фигура, а Юнджи неудержимо ехал крышей, не мог себя остановить, пьянел от воздуха, которым они вместе дышали, от взглядов — его и своих, от предвкушения, от высказанных и невысказанных обещаний. 

И всё же Минхо изменился. Прежде он не был таким — ласковым, трепетным, нежным, откровенным, открытым, другим. Будто не альфой.

Бывало, Юнджи думал о том, что если бы не высокий рост, не Вонговские, но всё же рельефные мускулы и длинный член, то Минхо выглядел бы совсем как омега. Выглядеть-то он выглядел, у кого имелись глаза, все это знали, но оставался он пусть и слабоагрессивной, но всё же угрозой и конкурентом, равным, соперником и соратником — альфой. И Юнджи, годами дроча на светлый образ Минхо, относился к нему только как к альфе. Ругался, дерзил, не сомневаясь, бил словами и кулаками тоже бы приложил, повезло, что не довелось. Смирился с тем, что его тянет к альфе, давил он тоже на альфу, загонял в угол, побеждал именно альфу. А тут раз — и всё, он другой.

Как альфа может превратиться в омегу? Нет ответа. Но Минхо ощущался иначе. Тело требовало его добиваться и подчинять, сделать своим, заклеймить. Инстинкты кричали: омега, мой. Юнджи сам не понял, как и когда это произошло. Как обычно, сначала ляпнул, потом осознал, что сказал, и догнало вдруг, врезало, как под дых, что «ты мой омега» — истина до последнего слова, и неважно, какой длины член. 

Он сказал это дважды: «Ты мой омега». Кое-кто бы за такое нахер загрыз, или хотя бы морду набил, а Минхо не только ничего не ответил, но и (ему правда понравилось?) стремительно покраснел, его дыхание сорвалось, рот приоткрылся, а ведь казалось, что горячее выглядеть невозможно. Ан нет, для Минхо всё возможно, весь он — чистый соблазн. Омега в теле альфы, добыча, за которую не жаль жилы порвать, человек, которого хочется лелеять, нежить, ласкать, целовать, которого хочется уложить на постель и там ка-а-ак вжарить, выебать, отлюбить, лишь бы он и дальше продолжал смотреть таким взглядом.

Вонг-хён как-то сказал: «Вот будешь с омегой — поймёшь». Дурак-хён. Вокруг постоянно крутились омеги, и ни в одном Юнджи не замечал даже намёка на то, что давал ему увидеть в себе Минхо-хён... Минхо-нуна. 

Пиздец. Юнджи чуть язык себе не отгрыз, пытаясь удержаться и не назвать Минхо старшим омегой. Прелестный омега, нуна, Минхо. От желания вслух назвать Минхо нуной в голове мутилось, в паху твердело, дёргался член. 

Минхо-нуна — расправленные гордые плечи, так что лопатки сведены, красивый изгиб шеи, изящный наклон головы, в одном ухе покачивается длинная, до плеча, серёжка-цепочка с серебристым полумесяцем на конце, в мочке другого сияет золотое солнышко и блестит бриллиант. Рубашка с длинными рукавами, расстёгнутая, вроде бы небрежно висящая на одном плече, но так, что руки чешутся до конца её снять, ведь под ней — трикотажная майка, плотная-тонкая, прилегающая к телу, как вторая кожа, позволяющая наблюдать, как плавно перекатываются мышцы, когда грудь стремительно поднимается и опадает, а выдыхаемый воздух жаром оседает на приоткрытых губах. И они, искусанные и припухшие, от прилившей крови — вишнёвого цвета, сочные, вызывающие желание даже не целовать — укусить, едва ли не сожрать и потом бесконечность облизываться. Небрежно растрёпанные винно-красные волосы, в которые хочется погрузить пальцы и то ли приласкать, то ли дёрнуть, чтобы выгнулась длинная шея и запрокинулась голова, чтобы долго, глубоко, с языком целовать. 

В нём всё красиво до боли, но главное — взгляд, снизу вверх, сквозь накрашенные ресницы, влажно блестящий, в котором желания отдаться хватит на сотни омег. А ещё ритм дыхания, приоткрытые губы, нега в выражении лица. Всё вместе — желание, беспомощность и покорность. А ведь покорный Минхо — словно горячий снег или сладкая соль, но вот он, существует в реальности, и полный улёт. Невыносимо, аж яйца звенят и пот течёт по спине, прилипает футболка, и до боли хочется трахаться, трахать его — Минхо-нуну.

Минхо сидел на кровати, смотрел на Юнджи снизу вверх, медленно, растерянно хлопал ресницами. Рот был приоткрыт.

Если бы Юнджи знал, что Минхо способен быть таким откровенным омегой — текущим от близости альфы омегой, он бы... Что? Давно бы отбил его у... Нет, не думать! Об этом нельзя.

О Чондэ и Минхо вместе Юнджи себе поклялся не думать. Ему каждый раз будто жилы рвало от потребности доказать, что он лучше. Хотелось до боли стереть из памяти Минхо все воспоминания о другом альфе. Овладеть и затрахать до беспамятства, чтобы Минхо тоже больше не думал, не сравнивал и не вспоминал. Даже мысли об этом были опасными, делали диким, бесили, а сейчас он и так бешеный, так что нельзя. Не хватает сорваться ещё и из-за этого, так что — нельзя.

«Минхо был с другим. Но теперь-то он — мой».

Этого должно быть достаточно. Прошлое пусть останется прошлому, в настоящем перед ним Минхо не альфа от слова совсем, а омега, готовый отдаться. В спальне этого странного берлинского дома, где они остались наедине с кроватью, которая уже носила гордое звание «наша», они собирались зайти так далеко, как никогда ещё в реальности не заходили. И никого третьего в их постели, даже если он лишь тень в мыслях, Юнджи терпеть не собирался. Даже если с Чондэ-хёном придётся соревноваться.

А ведь придётся, хочется оно того или нет. Но тут без вариантов. «Главное не победа, а участие» не прокатит.

Юнджи только что сходящего с ума от желания, горящего, как от лихорадки, от ждущего, покорного вида Минхо в один миг как приморозило. Об этом он уже миллион раз думал, и каждый раз его самооценку как бульдозером раскатывало, и он бесился про себя, и уговаривал успокоиться, и убеждал себя, что если не сразу, то со временем обязательно сможет сделать всё как надо. Силой заставлял себя не думать о разочаровании Минхо, о том, как проиграет опытному, знающему Чон... Стоп! 

Он приказал себе остановиться, щеку до боли изнутри прикусил. Но куда больней не сомнения даже, а уверенность, что ему не справиться с собой, он облажается и разочарует Минхо, и... Стоп! Да уймись же! 

Член всё равно остался стоять, что ему сделается, а вот предвкушение близости одной неосторожной несвоевременной мыслью — в осколки. Как топором по голове шмяк, и все мысли о том, что он должен себя показать, что должен доказать, что не хуже. Блядские нервы!

Наверное, есть много вещей страшнее разочарования Минхо, только Юнджи никак не мог вспомнить такие.

Айщ-айщ-айщ, они слишком медлили, и он начал думать о том, о чём думать нельзя, и его понесло знакомым до боли маршрутом. Он уже устал бояться навредить, опозориться, выставить себя сосунком, вновь навредить, не понравиться, сделать что-то не так и опять навредить. Он страшно устал от этого тупого, мучительного, не случившегося ещё первого раза. Он бы с удовольствием перешагнул на час вперёд и спокойно, сознавая, что и как делать, взял бы Минхо во второй раз, в третий, в тысяче третий. Ему б воля, и он бы подстегнул время кнутом и оказался в том, где стал для Минхо самым лучшим любовником, о каком только можно мечтать и о каком только хотелось бы думать и помнить.

И одновременно он жаждал всё это пережить, свой первый раз, не потому что второго шанса испытать это больше не будет, а потому что Минхо, каждая минута с ним, его близость. 

Важнее Минхо только его безопасность. От ран на самолюбии Юнджи не умрёт.

— Свяжи мне руки. Я больше не могу ждать. 

Он и правда не мог. Он хотел броситься в бой, облажаться уже наконец и забыть о кошмаре первого раза, и заставить Минхо позабыть. Сделать это с ним, учесть самые тупые ошибки и начать всё заново, а потом снова и снова, чтобы когда-нибудь Чондэ превзойти. Он протягивал руки Минхо и дрожал от никуда не девшегося возбуждения, в голове творился полный хаос — восхищение прекрасным Минхо, изумление Минхо, ведущим себя будто омега, страх Минхо навредить, страх перед Минхо опозориться, жажда Минхо удовлетворить и доказать, что Юнджи — тот, кто ему нужен.

Потом, когда-нибудь, он будет над этим моментом смеяться.

Минхо спустил ноги с кровати, широко их развёл, так что Юнджи, шагнув вперёд, оказался между ними и протянул руки сомкнутыми ладонями вперёд. Он словно молился, указывая на своё божество. Он умолял: ну пожалуйста, поскорей.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу это сделать. Скорей.

Он не думал, как звучит его просьба, просто хотел, чтобы всё случилось и осталось наконец позади, и чтобы всё прошло быстро. Как гильотина, раз — и без головы. Так и он — раз, и уже не сраный девственник, а без фантазий, реально — сраный неумеха-любовник.

Бля, как же иногда нужен оптимизм и немного веры в себя. Обычно Юнджи называли дерзким, наглым и «отвратительно самоуверенным» (тот же Минхо и называл). Но маятник самооценки резко качнулся, и из положения «гений-герой» стремительно понёсся в «ничтожество». Юнджи не знал, что в его лице видит Минхо, но с ничтожеством в отношении себя не стал бы спорить. Они ещё не начали ничего, а он уже пересрал. Вот же блядское блядство.

Минхо мял галстук в руках и медлил. На Юнджи не смотрел.

— Ты правда хочешь быть снизу? Я думал, ты... — Минхо с трудом подбирал слова, говорил медленно, с огромными паузами. — Я не вижу тебя снизу, прости. Я не хочу и не буду этого делать. — Он положил свёрнутый галстук рядом с собой на подушку.

— Что? Ты не хочешь? — опешил Юнджи.

Ещё секунду назад он от страха уже почти не хотел, боялся облажаться на фоне Чондэ, думал о топорах в голове и гильотинах, а сейчас, стоило Минхо сказать «не хочу», и Юнджи на сто восемьдесят градусов развернуло. Он вспомнил их с Минхо поцелуи, вспомнил диван в гостинице, почувствовал, как у него крепко, до боли стоит, и совсем забыл о ничтожестве. Слова Минхо взбодрили, словно пощёчина.

Ишь ты, не хочет он...

— Не хочу тебя снизу. Это не так просто, это требует подготовки. И я... никогда этого не делал. Тебе не понравится. И мне тоже, тоже не понравится. Я так не хочу, — Минхо говорил всё быстрее и увереннее, не встречая сопротивления. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Я не хочу трахать тебя. Вернее, хочу, но не так!

— А-а. — Значит, всё-таки хочет. — Но... — У Юнджи чуть не загорелось лицо. — Ну, вообще-то, я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты... э-э... меня. — Он изобразил процесс руками, судя по взгляду Минхо — очень зря, и постарался исправиться: — Я имел в виду позу, ты сверху, я снизу, ты... на моём члене. Как у тебя было с Чондэ.

Ох бля. Юнджи прикусил язык, но поздно. Минхо всем телом вздрогнул. Всю расслабленную негу, всю беспомощную покорность с него как ветром сдуло. Глаза сузились, губы сжались, тело будто окаменело. Такое выражение лица Юнджи видел тысячи раз — когда бросался словами, пытаясь Минхо раздраконить по-крупному. 

— Как у меня было с Чондэ? Что?

Надо было что-то делать, прямо сейчас. Юнджи предполагал, что облажается, но думал, что сделает это чуть позже, в постели, а не вот так. Бля, иногда он ненавидел свой длинный язык. 

— Не молчи! Откуда ты знаешь, как у меня было с...

Юнджи закрыл его горячий рот ладонью, Минхо недовольно замычал из-под руки, и его пришлось удержать.

— Это неважно, совсем неважно! Пожалуйста, забудь всё, что я сказал, — с жаром, выплёвывая слова, зачастил Юнджи. — Давай не будем говорить о Чондэ, когда мы в спальне и собираемся заняться сексом. Пожалуйста. Я идиот, просто прости меня. Просто забудь, умоляю, забудь о том, что я ляпнул.

Он убрал руки, когда Минхо перестал мычать. Напоследок Юнджи погладил его по гладким шелковистым волосам и отступил на полшага. Лучше б поцеловать, но Минхо буквально прожигал его взглядом.

Юнджи глубоко вдохнул и попытался всё исправить:

— Разве важно, кто, что и кому сказал? Этот человек не сплетничал, он просто беспокоился о нас. Мне всего лишь дали совет, как себя вести, чтобы тебе не навредить, и о том, что тебе, возможно, понравится, чтобы я уж совсем не опоз... э-э... я тебе не навредил.

Он покраснел. Ладно ещё на деле облажаться в постели, но говорить об этом, пока ничего не случилось — выставить себя ссыкуном. Он сглотнул и спросил так решительно и серьёзно, как только смог: 

— Если тебе правда нравится поза наездника, то, может, просто попробуем, Минхо-хён?

Он закусил губу. Только и оставалось, что ждать приговора. 

— Для тебя, смотрю, всё просто, — жёстко ответил Минхо.

И как он умудрялся так быстро и резко меняться? Только что был омегой, и вновь стал альфой. Его всё равно хотелось нагнуть, но несколько меньше. От его расслабленной покорности не осталось и следа, он выглядел раздражённым (хорошо, что не разъярённым) и немного опасным. Юнджи тихо радовался только тому, что, судя по словам, Минхо не собирался быть с ним сверху, кажется, вообще никогда. В остальном радоваться было нечему. Он облажался, желанный второй раз отодвинулся на неопределённый срок.

И всё же первый раз надо как-то пройти, хоть лёжа, хоть раком, хоть стоя на голове. Один раз, хоть как-нибудь, даже позорно. Потом станет легче и проще. А сейчас — просто как-нибудь. Просто!

Всё, не ссы, давай, Юнджи, файтин!

— Не злись, пожалуйста. Давай просто... э-э... Давай начнём всё сначала, Минхо-хён. Будешь сверху? — Юнджи взял сложенный галстук с кровати и протянул его Минхо. — Свяжешь меня? Если хочешь, то завяжи мне глаза.

Минхо поджал губы. На галстук лишь бросил взгляд, но в руки не взял.

Юнджи, если бы мог, въебал бы себе по лицу и в живот. Это ж надо было так ступить, так не вовремя облажаться.

— Так тебе дали совет, да? — спросил Минхо.

Юнджи молча кивнул.

— Нахуй такие советы.

О-о. Минхо редко ругался, вернее, он умел бить словами, но больше язвил. Опускался до мата, только когда в говно злился. Перспектива остаться девственником и сегодня показалась Юнджи более реальной, чем дожить, наконец, до второго раза с Минхо.

Хотя, может, и нет, может, ему ещё повезёт — Минхо положил ему руки на талию, большими пальцами погладил мгновенно вздрогнувший, поджавшийся живот. Левая ладонь скользнула дальше, на спину — Минхо, сидя на краю кровати, притянул Юнджи ближе к себе, а вот правая рука... Юнджи всхлипнул, как малолетка — Минхо накрыл прекрасной узкой ладонью с изящными длинными пальцами его член и придавил-потёр через ткань. Дыхание сорвалось.

— То, что происходит в нашей спальне, только наше дело, — сказал Минхо, продолжая ласкать Юнджи через ткань штанов и бельё. — В следующий раз, когда тебе решат дать советы о сексе со мной, шли советчиков нахуй.

Юнджи всхлипнул, ему пришлось опереться о плечо Минхо. Ноги подкашивались, всего лишь ленивая дрочка даже через одежду, а он дрожал всем телом.

— Ты боишься, что будешь хуже Чондэ? — Минхо нежно ласкал его, но в остальном был безжалостен. — Джи, скажи мне.

— Э-э... Д-да?

Минхо потянул с него штаны с бельём вниз, так что набухший член сначала больно придавило, а затем, вырвавшись на свободу из плена, он ринулся вверх и почти прижался к животу. Бельё наверняка промокло, по головке текло. Юнджи поднял взгляд на Минхо — тот смотрел прямо на него, в глаза. И говорил странные вещи:

— Для меня ты никогда не будешь хуже Чондэ. Ты уже у него выиграл. Перестань загоняться.

— Но почему?

— Ты меня любишь, — сказал Минхо непререкаемым тоном и, небрежно мазнув по головке, обхватил член Юнджи кольцом пальцев.

Юнджи хотел ответить: «Люблю», но получилось лишь застонать.

Он пытался сдержаться, представлял трахающихся бегемотов, до боли сжимал кулаки — нихрена не помогло, он кончил, кажется, меньше чем за минуту.

— Э-э... А зачем э-э... ну, так? — спросил, уж как получилось, когда Минхо помог ему сесть на кровать и ушёл в крохотную ванную мыть руки. 

Голова после оргазма немного кружилась, и Юнджи плоховато соображал. Но даже совсем отупев, он знал, что быстрая техничная дрочка, глаза в глаза, на чём-то очень похожем на злость, даже без поцелуев, — не то, о чём он мечтал. Хотя Минхо был хорош, настолько хорош, что Юнджи хотел бы повторить это снова, когда-нибудь, может, на нервах после концерта, когда напряжения так много, что его для начала нужно просто сбросить и неважно как. Но сейчас, когда в их распоряжении всё время мира, этот быстрый оргазм — как выхлебать соджу прямо из бутылки одним судорожным долгим глотком. Зачем так спешить, когда можно насладиться каждой каплей и каждой минутой в прекрасной компании? 

Минхо вернулся с влажным полотенцем, помог убрать оставшийся беспорядок.

— Разве мы мечтали об этом? — грустно спросил Юнджи, пока Минхо вытирал его пах тёплой влажной тканью.

— Я хочу, чтобы твой первый раз был идеальным, — ровно сообщил Минхо и присел на корточки, чтобы снять с Юнджи штаны вместе с бельём, болтающиеся где-то внизу, у лодыжек. — Скажи честно, ты хочешь быть связанным?

Минхо всё ещё злился, чувствовалось по голосу, по острым взглядам, по быстрым рваным движениям.

— Только честно, Юнджи.

— Нет, не хочу. Но так для тебя безопаснее! Я... э-э... потерплю. 

— Потерпишь? — Минхо встал и скомандовал: — Подними руки.

Юнджи послушался беспрекословно. Такому Минхо, взведённому, словно курок пистолета, сопротивляться не стоило — он одним движением стянул с него футболку вместе с толстовкой. Всё, что на Юнджи осталось из одежды, — носки.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел, — отчеканил Минхо. — Это твой день, твой первый раз. Я хочу, чтобы ты был самим собой и делал всё, что захочешь. Чтобы ты всё прочувствовал и насладился. Я хочу, чтобы тебе всё понравилось, чтобы в будущем ты хотел бы заниматься этим почаще. 

О том, чтобы Юнджи понравилось, и чтобы он захотел повторить сто тысяч раз, Минхо — честно — не следовало беспокоиться. Юнджи уже нравилось. Он уже мечтал повторить. Но Юнджи заговорил о другом, том, что намного важнее его хотелок:

— Ну а я хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо. Не хочу тебе навредить.

Минхо только фыркнул и вновь опустился, но уже на колени, и снял носки с обеих ступней. Второй раз Юнджи оказался абсолютно голым перед полностью одетым, даже с лёгким макияжем и при полном параде Минхо. В такой ситуации любой бы почувствовал себя уязвимым. У Юнджи руки чесались схватить что-нибудь: подушку, край одеяла, и прикрыться. Или нет... Юнджи до мурашек по спине нравилось, как Минхо на него смотрел. Горячо, как в аду.

Минхо встал и потянул его на себя. Юнджи даже не понял сразу зачем. Он встал, а Минхо откинул покрывало, скинул на пол часть подушек.

— Ложись, немного отдохни.

Ох. Заботясь о том, чтобы Юнджи всё понравилось, Минхо почему-то делал всё не так, как мечталось. Конечно, Юнджи хотел оказаться в кровати — но вместе с голым Минхо. А Минхо всё ещё оставался одетым и в кровать не спешил.

— Но... А как же ты?

Минхо мягким движением взъерошил волосы Юнджи.

— Ложись. Здесь чертовски холодно стоять голышом. Ты весь в мурашках.

Юнджи всё же забрался в постель. Прикосновения прохладного белья лаской прошлись по голой коже, спине и ягодицам достались весьма приятные ощущения. Он немного смутился — спать без одежды ему как-то в голову не приходило. Возможно, зря. Он откинулся на подушки, завёл руки за голову. Минхо заботливо накрыл его одеялом, пальцы дразняще скользнули по груди, задели соски. Мимолётная ласка не казалась случайной. Юнджи опустил ресницы: если забыть об ожиданиях, происходящее ему нравилось.

Минхо присел рядом, поверх одеяла. В его лице не было и тени смущения. Кажется, он за них уже всё решил. Юнджи это заранее не слишком нравилось, но он не стал возмущаться. Хватит уже, они и так еле избежали ссоры.

— Чтобы всё прошло хорошо, нам придётся кое о чём позаботиться, — сказал Минхо. — Прости, что я так набросился на тебя, я немного разозлился. — Он помолчал. — Отдохни пока, а я схожу в душ. Когда вернусь, то помогу тебе кончить ещё раз. И только потом, в твой третий раз, мы попробуем секс с проникновением.

— Но почему так?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил свой первый раз. Без этой подготовки тебя, скорее всего, и правда сорвёт. А если и нет, то ты мало что почувствуешь. Вернее, почувствуешь много, но тут, — Минхо погладил Юнджи по голове, отвёл чёлку от лба, — тут ничего не останется. А я хочу, чтобы ты помнил.

Юнджи не особо нравился этот в целом здравый и продуманный план. Он слишком любил импровизации, чтобы любить планы. А в любви наличие каких-либо планов вообще казалось кощунством.

— Я могу пойти с тобой в душ?

Минхо опустил глаза.

— Нет. 

— Почему? Я могу просто посидеть снаружи и полюбоваться тобой. Даже через матовое стекло. Ты красивый. Я просто хочу смотреть на тебя.

— У тебя всё так просто, — Минхо покачал головой. Он выглядел смущённым. — Я хочу пойти в душ один. И даже закрою дверь на защёлку, чтобы ты не подглядывал. 

— Почему?

— Потому что хочу подготовиться для тебя. — Он взглянул на Юнджи и снова опустил глаза. — Мы могли бы использовать презервативы, но я чист и ты, разумеется, тоже, и... Может, я поспешил и зря решил за нас?

Юнджи сел и придвинулся к Минхо, обнял его.

— Нет, не зря. — Он поцеловал Минхо в подбородок, щеку, висок, избегая лишь губ. Он не хотел увлекаться. — У меня всё вылетело из головы, я забыл про смазку, я забыл о... айщ. Я не ребёнок, но... айщ. Тебе, наверное, смешно, но я что-то обо всём позабыл, кроме того, что хочу тебя.

— Мне не смешно, и ты не ребёнок. Просто для тебя секс со мной был фантазией, а в мечтах никто не думает о гигиене. — Минхо нежно погладил его по спине, короткие ногти царапнули кожу, и Юнджи подавил вздох. 

— Знаешь, иногда я читаю фанфики...

— О боже, — Минхо засмеялся, и Юнджи прижался к нему ещё теснее. Ему нравился этот тихий смех.

— Некоторые из них очень горячие. Я как-нибудь тебе покажу. Почитаю вслух перед сном. Тебе понравится, в них ты — дьявольски горяч, а я... ну тоже так, ничего.

Юнджи поцеловал Минхо в шею. Под губами взволнованно бился пульс, кожа Минхо казалась слегка солёной на вкус. Юнджи вдруг подумал, что эти объятия и разговор о, ха-ха, гигиене ему ценнее оргазма.

— Они о нас? — тихо спросил Минхо.

— Чани гораздо больше ханджи, но есть люди, которые фанатеют именно от нас. Хороших историй не так много, как хотелось бы. Но некоторые из них, — Юнджи прикрыл глаза, подыскивая правильное слово, — да, они просто мечта. — Он вздохнул, признаваясь: — В моих любимых у нас обоих нет никакой подготовки, ни даже смазки. Всё на нерве, эмоциях, секунду назад мы ненавидим друг друга, а затем трахаемся так, что ломаем кровать. Такой сумасшедший драйв... Реальность другая.

Минхо слегка отстранился, их взгляды встретились.

— Ты разочарован?

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Ни на мгновение. — Он погладил Минхо по лицу. — Я люблю тебя. Я тебя обожаю. Я восхищаюсь тобой. Ты прекрасный, ты идеальный.

Идеальный до сжимающегося сердца, до комком поднимающихся вверх по горлу чувств, до подступающих к глазам слёз. Идеальный-реальный из всех нафантазированных идеальных Минхо.

Они поцеловались, долго, сладко, сначала нежно и романтично, а потом по-настоящему грязно. Юнджи огладил языком зубы Минхо и пощекотал нёбо, и сразился с его языком. Мокро и горячо, идеально, как в фанфике, только лучше в миллион раз, потому что стонущий ему в рот Минхо — на все сто реальный.

— Оттолкни меня, и я пойду в душ, — Минхо просил помощи, чтобы уйти, словно не мог сделать это сам. — Чем раньше уйду, тем быстрее вернусь.

Но как бы он не рекламировал свой уход, Юнджи не собирался просто так его отпускать.

Он взял руку Минхо, потянул в рот его длинные пальцы, широкими движениями языка увлажнил и ладонь.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Минхо тихо, будто у него сел голос.

— Претворяю твой план в жизнь, — ответил Юнджи и смело откинул в сторону складками лежащее на бёдрах одеяло. — Когда ты вернёшься, — он потянул руку Минхо вниз и положил на стоящий колом член, — мы больше не будем отвлекаться от главного. Хорошо? 

— О-о. А ты быстрый. — Минхо смотрел вниз с таким выражением, будто ему очень, очень-очень нравилось то, что он видел. Он облизнулся, и к паху Юнджи прилила кровь, член дёрнулся прямо под влажной ладонью Минхо. 

— Ты очень горячий. И сексуальный, — похоже рот Минхо сейчас не особо фильтровал то, что выдавал его мозг. — Ты такой сексуальный.

Его слова отправились туда же, где уже хранилось «мне нравится в тебе всё» и остальные признания, которые Минхо успел Юнджи подарить. Нечастые, но тем более драгоценные, настоящие, искренние — в миллион раз убедительнее любых продуманных комплиментов. 

Юнджи прикрыл глаза, когда Минхо начал его ласкать. Опьяняющие ощущения, и он собирался продержаться дольше минуты, гораздо дольше. Он хотел руки Минхо, его объятия и поцелуи. В этот раз без поцелуев они не обойдутся.

— У тебя восхитительный член, — ляпнул Минхо и покраснел.

Юнджи привлёк его к себе ближе для короткого поцелуя, но не в губы, мочка его правого уха, с серёжкой-солнцем, оказалась очень горячей и нежной, а кожа за его ухом — ещё тоньше, горячей и нежней, запах — медовым. Это оказалось правильной тактикой — Минхо вновь заговорил растерянным, мечтательным, немного хриплым голосом. Если бы кто-то решил такого его записать, то, даже диктуй он что-то случайное, как список покупок, пришлось бы маркировать получившуюся запись как товары «только для взрослых». 

— Мне нравится твой член, он такой большой, он восхитительный. — Минхо захлопал ресницами. — Ой.

Юнджи не дал ему отвлечься на ненужные мысли. Вчера в гостинице, наедине с Минхо, он вёл себя как последний дурак и жутко стеснялся, но сейчас знал точно: Минхо правда нравится его тело. Юнджи больше не собирался тупить и тратить время и энергию на сомнения и страхи. 

— Ты ещё не знаешь, насколько он восхитительный. Я тоже не знаю, пару лет назад я сделал это пять раз подряд, с маленькими, — Юнджи показал на пальцах, — перерывами. Рука устала, и мне надоело. Надеюсь, ты поможешь мне определиться, насколько я быстр и насколько вынослив.

Минхо замер. Его ладонь крепко обнимала основание члена Юнджи, вторая рука лежала у Юнджи на плече, рот был приоткрыт, а глаза широко распахнуты. Он выглядел как человек, встретившийся с йети, или с мечтой, или с богом. Юнджи предпочёл бы два последних варианта. Он бы хотел услышать страстные стоны Минхо и крики: «О мой бог», или нечто подобное. 

— Мгм, — вот и всё, что выдал Минхо в ответ на саморекламу Юнджи.

— Я говорю правду.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Минхо сжал основание члена Юнджи крепче, аж в голове зашумело. — Ты не против?

— Э-э... не против. А не против чего?

— Я хочу тебе отсосать. Ты не против?

Пришла очередь Юнджи сидеть молча с приоткрытым от изумления ртом. Но недолго.

— О мой бог! — и стоны, стоны, стоны.

И чистый восторг.


	66. Ханджи. Fire

У Минхо стояло, но уже не так жестоко, как в спальне, с Юнджи. Здесь, в ванной, куда он сбежал от вида расслабленного стройного тела, сбитого дыхания, бесконечных похвал и признаний, восхищённого, благодарного взгляда — от всего Джи, рядом с которым и святой бы не выдержал, сдался желанию, да, только здесь, в крохотной ванной комнате, ему всё же удалось взять себя в руки. Вернее — _не_ взять, а в последний миг всё-таки удержаться и перетерпеть острое, до боли желание кончить. Он не тронул себя, хотя в какой-то миг всерьёз думал, что его разорвёт на части от пережитого, и до ожидаемого он не доживёт. 

Перед глазами стояла картина, как Юнджи дрожит, извивается, громко, отчаянно стонет, грязно ругается и призывает богов, неистово, словно натянутый лук, выгибается всем телом и обессиленно падает на спину, как мелко сокращаются мышцы его пресса и часто вздымается грудь, как царапают воздух острые розовые соски, как блестит бледная кожа, облитая испариной, и нос щекочет острый мускусный запах молодого здорового альфы, а рот растягивает всё ещё крепкий член, и сладко болит измученное горло, а затем — одновременно с вгоняющим в краску хлюпанием — приходит долгожданное чувство освобождения, остающееся на языке солоноватым послевкусием принадлежности. 

Ему еле удалось удержаться. Никто бы не выдержал, но он как-то смог. Если б сглотнул, точно б остался, забил бы на всё. А так заставил себя, держа закрытым рот, накрыть влажное тело шумно дышащего, что-то сладко лепечущего Юнджи одеялом и встать на ноги, борясь с подкашивающимися коленями, добраться до ванной, и сплюнуть, пообещав, поклявшись себе — всё будет позже. А потом стоять, вцепившись в край белой керамической раковины обеими руками, и смотреть на себя в зеркало: щёки красные, глаза дикие, на распухших губах мутные потёки, весь подбородок мокрый, в слюне. Вид одновременно оттраханный и остро, до боли нуждающийся в хорошей, качественной ебле.

Он его мыслей, от грязных слов, стаей каркающих ворон мечущихся в голове, от сжимающегося в голодной жадности нутра, от колом стоящего, давно текущего члена, от Юнджи и от себя самого его, как суку, крыло. Стыдно, позорно и та-а-ак хорошо. Если б он позволить себе позабыть об идеальном первом разе Юнджи, если б они хоть раз уже были вместе, то он бы ни за что не ушёл из спальни, он остался бы там, скулил и прогибался, умолял себя немедленно трахнуть — руками, игрушкой, как угодно, только скорей. Он сбежал, а внутри всё равно трепетало белое пламя, он часто дышал, и, как холодной зимой, от дыхания мутнело стекло.

Боже, как он хотел. Слёзы текли по лицу. Щёки алым горели. Он весь горел.

Он уговаривал себя потерпеть ещё немного, тем более в те мгновения Юнджи всё равно ничем не сумел бы ему помочь — нечем. Только если руками, но... нет, без подготовки и в первый раз — нет. Только затем, когда основная волна перевозбуждения схлынула, Минхо дрожащими руками закрыл дверь на защёлку.

Раздеваясь, он думал о том, что совсем скоро ему больше не придётся сдерживать себя. Характер и темперамент Юнджи, его сила альфы, сексуальность и горящие чувства обещали, раскрывшись, бурю в постели, постоянный, на высокой ноте и нерве драйв. От мелькнувшей мысли, что всё может кончиться плохо, Минхо отмахнулся. Даже то, что уже случилось между ними, стоило любого риска, включая тот, который отравлял мыслями о будущем расставании. Минхо разозлился на себя, на въевшийся страх, прилипчивый, мерзкий, портящий жизнь не только ему одному, но и Юнджи. Если бы не этот идиотский страх, они с Юнджи могли бы давно быть вместе. И, боже, уж ради кого-кого, а ради Юнджи стоило рискнуть и телом, и сердцем.

И вообще, кто сказал, что Юнджи захочет уйти? Он ведь может и не захотеть. Он может захотеть остаться с Минхо навсегда. Всё зависит от того, что он получит в их отношениях, насколько ему будет хорошо. Насколько Минхо окажется для него идеальным партнёром, не так важно омегой или альфой. По крайней мере, так считает Юнджи.

«Ты мой омега». Воспоминание обожгло и прокатилось мурашками по спине, Минхо шагнул под воду. «Ты мой омега» подстёгивало поспешить. Современная душевая кабина, тёплая вода, приятный аромат геля для душа, удобные насадки — он не потратил на подготовку даже лишней секунды. Но потом ещё минут пять стоял под текущей водой и растягивал себя, стараясь не слишком увлекаться, но и не спешить. Он начал с одного пальца (и удачно нашедшегося среди бутылочек масла для тела), неторопливо и нежно принялся растягивать заметно сократившиеся за несколько дней мышцы. Потом им придётся потрудиться, и он их заранее немного жалел. 

В рюкзаке, небрежно брошенном на пол возле кровати, осталась лежать смазка, и, на всякий случай, лежал антисептический крем. Если Юнджи перестарается, то потом и полечит. Минхо собирался растягивать сам себя в первый для них с Юнджи и, желательно, последний раз. Потом, когда они будут вместе достаточно часто, этого вообще не понадобится, только если в качестве прелюдии — Минхо всегда нравилось чувствовать в себе пальцы. Не сами по себе, а предвкушение, которое дарила растяжка, а ещё ощущение нежной заботы. Ему нравилось, когда это делал Чон... партнёр, и ему бы точно понравилось, если бы это сделал Юнджи, но сегодня не стоило испытывать терпение альфы, гораздо разумнее подготовиться самому.

Всё, что останется, — взять смазку. Остальное он сделал.

Он вышел из душевой кабины, нанёс немного масла на руки и лёгкими движениями прошёлся по всем доступным частям тела, а затем насухо вытерся большим полотенцем. Волосы после душа были влажными, но он не собирался сушить их феном. Он не хотел тратить время больше ни на что. Оставалось решить всего один вопрос: что надеть?

Даже звучало смешно. Он прекрасно знал, какому его виду Юнджи обрадуется больше всего.

Минхо посмотрел на себя в зеркало, частично запотевшее от пара, и решил, что выглядит достаточно хорошо, чтобы не заморачиваться. Он выглядел, без ложной скромности, горячо. Полотенце, банный халат, одежда, в которой он пришёл, сомнения и память о прошлых отношениях, страх перед будущим. Открыв дверь в комнату, Минхо оставил всё позади.

*

Юнджи поднял голову на щелчок замка. Дверь ванной открылась, изнутри вышел Минхо — абсолютно и совершенно без ничего. Ни халата, ни полотенца. Вообще ничего. Ни клочка одежды. Ни скромного взгляда из-под ресниц, ни прикрывающих стоящее достоинство рук, гордая осанка, расправленные плечи, спокойные, выверенные движения, совершенное — голое! — тело. «Он голый», — Юнджи как закоротило, он смотрел, смотрел, жрал глазами и, кажется, не дышал, а в голове только: «Минхо голый, боже ты мой».

Голый, он вёл себя абсолютно непринуждённо, будто всегда так ходил. Буднично хлопнул ладонью по выключателю, и мешающий таращиться на него свет погас, закрыл дверь в ванную, походу позволив облапать глазами восхитительную линию подтянутых ягодиц. А затем повернулся — его большой прекрасный член качнулся от резкого движения — и пошёл к кровати так, будто ничего особенного нет в его совершенно непристойном, откровенном, абсолютно голом виде. Без тени смущения. Да ещё и уставился Юнджи прямо в глаза. А на губах — нет, не улыбка, ухмылка насмешливая, ехидная.

— Милый, закрой-ка рот.

Айщ! Юнджи щёлкнул зубами и звучно сглотнул. Воздух с шумом ворвался в лёгкие. Бля, он не только слюни пускал, но и не дышал, пока Минхо делал вот это. Просто вышел из ванной, просто выключил свет, закрыл за собой дверь и преодолел несколько оставшихся метров до расстеленной усилиями Юнджи постели.

Вот же Минхо. Это же... Ну просто... Ну бля... Бесстыдник какой. Пиздец горячий. Просто кипяток. Ни грамма стыда. 

Ну, вообще-то, он такой в спальне был не один. Когда шум воды стих, Юнджи подорвался с кровати и убрал покрывала, одеяла, лишние подушки, лишнее всё. Апофеоз самонадеянности и наглости, но Юнджи быстренько улёгся обратно на кровать, подложив под спину несколько подушек, и принял картинную позу. Он собирался насладиться шоу и показать шоу самому — скрестив ноги в лодыжках и закинув за голову руки, он разлёгся так, как его оставил Минхо — то есть абсолютно и откровенно голым, и с уже полувставшим, от одного предвкушения и надежд, членом. 

Юнджи слегка дрожал от холода и ёжился — а всё ноябрь не по календарю за стеклом, яростно бьющий в окно порывами ветра с дождём. Но ради заинтересованного взгляда Минхо можно было и потерпеть. Юнджи справедливо ожидал, что Минхо его согреет. Увидит такого, уже готового, ну, полуготового, и тотчас согреет. А чего стесняться-то? Разве не ради секса они тут собрались? И не ради секса Минхо торчит в душе мучительно долгие уже восемнадцать минут? Юнджи краснел, бледнел, сжимал руки, чешущиеся от желания прикрыть хотя бы пах, но выдержал-таки до конца, до щелчка, до появления из ванной Минхо, а потом всё стало неважно. Потому что Минхо вышел к нему, голому, тоже голым и тоже со стояком.

Если бы Юнджи собирался (а он _не_ собирался) ещё хоть раз в жизни дрочить, то точно знал бы, какой момент из всех случившихся между ними представить для мгновенного результата. Нет, не ослепительно голый выход из ванной. А вот это: Минхо уже поставил колено на кровать, чтобы присоединиться к нему, но вдруг замер и, выдохнув «ах да!», вновь встал, повернулся — и с совершенно прямыми коленями наклонился к чему-то лежащему на полу у кровати. 

А Юнджи ещё думал, что бесстыдство — это вот так, голышом, дефилировать к кровати, и, соответственно, откровенно пялиться на шествующего вот так голого человека. Наивный невинный ребёнок. Они ещё не трахнулись, а Минхо причинил его психике невосполнимый ущёрб. Или, скорее, подарил новые, совсем не невинные, впечатления.

Юнджи во второй раз в жизни, но с гораздо более выгодного ракурса, и с расстояния менее метра смог оценить... э-э... ну, в общем, всё: и золотистую кожу везде-везде, словно Минхо всегда загорал без одежды, и крепкую накачанную попку... хм... ягодицы, и тяжело висящие совершенно голенькие... э-э... откровенно голые яйца, и стройные ноги, и родинку, крохотную, на полпальца влево от влажно, призывно блестящего отверстия, розового, разогретого... сладенькой дырочки, блядь.

Его заклинило на этом моменте. Наверное, с ним случилось мгновенное заболевание глаз и мозга. Картинка менялась, а он всё ещё видел её, розовую, приоткрытую, влажно блестящую. Абсолютно доступную взгляду, а хотелось потрогать и руками, и облизать, и сунуть внутрь... что-то, например, член, который вот-вот разорвёт от моментально отлившей от головы к паху крови. Время остановилось, и когда Минхо распрямился, развернулся, махнул восхитительно большим и толстым членом, когда бросил на кровать подкатившийся и прижавшийся к боку маленький холодный флакон, то Юнджи всё равно продолжал видеть её и изнывать от желания посмотреть ещё раз. Ещё. И ещё. Присмотреться. Сродниться с ней.

В порно, хочешь не хочешь, ему миллион раз приходилось смотреть на гениталии других людей. Вообще-то, он возбуждался, но не от вида членов и дырок, ему больше нравились движения, стоны и драйв, и связывание, и игры в принуждение (но только чтоб видно было, что нижний аж течёт, так хочет отдаться альфе, и всё его сопротивление — капризульки, притворство, фигня). А теперь он изнемогал от желания посмотреть и потрогать, слюни пускал от шикарнейшего вида Минхо сзади, от его подготовленного отверстия, пресловутой, блядь, сладенькой дырочки, блядь, Юнджи хватило, чтобы бешено, до звёздочек перед глазами и трясущихся рук завестись.

Кажется, он заикался, когда сказал присевшему на постель Минхо немного обиженным и воинственным тоном, что хотел растянуть его сам. Он забыл о картинной позе, о собственном шоу, об улыбках, нежности и признаниях, о смущении и стыде тоже забыл. Он потянул на себя голого Минхо, поменялся с ним местами, уложив в центре кровати, и навис сверху.

— Ты грязно играешь. Ты просто пиздец. Ты... Ты... Всё, ты нарвался.

Кожа Минхо на ощупь оставалась всё такой же нежной и горячей, Юнджи ничего не забыл. Он огладил всё тело Минхо руками, уговорил без слов развести ноги и устроился между ними, сидя на пятках.

— Дай мне, — он вытащил флакон из-под бока Минхо и выдавил гель себе на ладонь. — Чёрт, он холодный.

Минхо послушно лежал на подушках, смотрел на него, хлопал ресницами. Выглядел немного растерянным. Юнджи помнил этот взгляд. Дерзкий насмешливый альфа, появившийся из ванной, на его глазах превращался в омегу. Послушно позволил себя разложить, смотрел с покорностью, черты лица смягчились, рот округлился. 

Юнджи дико захотелось поцеловать этот нежный рот, ощутить ту податливость, но на его ладони таял гель. Мешал страшно. Конечно, Юнджи хотел испачкать, заляпать всё тело Минхо, но не гелем без цвета и запаха. Он сжал руку, и смазка немедленно потекла сквозь пальцы, закапала на кровать. Он застонал от желания делать с Минхо всё одновременно. Раскрывать пальцами и целовать губы, нежить и жестоко ебать, смотреть в глаза и поставить на колени, вдавить лицом в подушку и... Он хотел всё.

Но их же двое. Он не один тут с секс-куклой. Минхо может помочь, надо только его направить в нужную сторону.

— Поцелуй меня, — Юнджи даже не притворялся, что просит. Он приказал. 

Там, внутри, где клубились совсем грязные, порочные желания и мысли, он _знал_, что Минхо понравится ему подчиниться. И знал, что именно заставит Минхо подчиниться. О, даже слепой увидел бы тот бурный отклик всего на одно короткое слово.

— Поцелуй меня, омега, — сказал Юнджи, с жадностью наблюдая за тем, как зрачки Минхо мгновенно расширились, а щёки начали розоветь. 

Юнджи остался сидеть на пятках, дышал хрипло, как больной дедушка. Он смотрел на Минхо, а тот заливался краской. Выглядел с краснеющими щеками горячее, чем с разведёнными ногами. Дьявольски горячо.

— Минхо-нуна, ну давай, поцелуй меня.

У Минхо приоткрылся рот. Тот самый, горячий и нежный, влажный и умелый, который Юнджи совсем недавно... о да, покорил. И покорит ещё множество раз, им невозможно насытиться.

— Иди ко мне, нуна, — Юнджи поманил Минхо левой рукой, невежливо, но если бы он сделал это правой, то нагревшаяся смазка бы вся разлилась. — Давай.

Наконец Юнджи получил свой поцелуй, непристойный, с языком, с чистой ладонью, запутавшейся у сидящего Минхо в волосах. Задыхаясь, Юнджи зашептал на ухо — будто тут кто-то мог их подслушать:

— Я тебя обожаю, я тебя... 

Минхо попытался вырваться, волосы натянулись, наверное, ему было больно, но Юнджи не отпустил.

— Я люблю тебя, ты такой классный, ты, блядь... такой омега.

О, это Минхо очень понравилось, он задрожал, с губ сорвался вздох, больше похожий на стон, очень возбуждающий. Его руки замерли у Юнджи на талии, Минхо держался за него, будто упал бы без поддержки.

Они вновь целовались, и Юнджи опустил правую руку между разведённых ног Минхо, но с такой позой ему удалось только сжать в скользкой ладони твёрдый член и кончиками пальцев приласкать ниже, под ним, но слишком далеко до желанной цели. Чтобы сделать всё как следует, им следовало сменить позу... и Юнджи скажет, обязательно скажет об этом, как только сможет убрать руки от нежного, горячего, ласкающего ладонь, крышесносного, такого тугого, такого твёрдого, такого восхитительного члена Минхо.

— Ты такой омега, мой омега, — кажется, Юнджи ещё что-то говорил. Мозг в этом не участвовал, только язык и всё сильней разгорающееся внутри возбуждение.

Минхо, только что расслабленный, заворожённый, попытался его отпихнуть. Когда не удалось — ещё бы ему удалось, Юнджи бы его ни за что никуда от себя бы не отпустил! — схватил за руку, больно впился пальцами.

— Ты чего?

— Я твой омега?

— Ну да, — Юнджи расплылся в улыбке. Голова шла кругом от всего, и он не совсем, вернее, совсем не понимал, почему Минхо смотрит на него с такой укоризной. Разве он сделал что-то не так? Что может быть не так, когда им уже хорошо и будет ещё лучше?

— Вот и хорошо, что омега, — сказал Минхо ворчливым тоном. — Потому что ты мой альфа и... и хватит уже меня лапать за член! 

«Ты мой альфа» въехало в Юнджи, словно грузовик. Всё, что после этого, он не услышал.

— Повтори.

— Что? — Минхо растерянно хлопнул ресницами. — А-а. Ты мой альфа.

Юнджи выпустил из ладони его член, и Минхо тотчас этим воспользовался, переплетя их пальцы.

— Ты мой альфа, — повторил он.

Юнджи мог бы слушать это вечно. Но яйца ужасно болели, что-то с этим следовало сделать.

— Перевернись, — попросил он Минхо. — Встань для меня на колени.

— О.

— Ну да. — Он погладил Минхо по лицу свободной рукой. — Я хочу тебя вылизать.

О боже, а это откуда взялось? Нет, он хотел и этого тоже, но засунуть в Минхо пальцы, а потом член хотел намного-намного больше.

Ему повезло.

— Даже не думай, — жёстко сказал Минхо.

— О чём?

Он сильно покраснел. Юнджи сомневался, что от смущения, потому что услышал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Членом. И больше ничем. Я хочу твой член. Немедленно. Ты меня понял, альфа?

О, он понял. Он так хорошо понял, что пришлось стиснуть зубы, кулаки, пальцы на ногах, собрать все оставшиеся крупицы терпения и как-то, каким-то чудом пережить прошедшую по телу волну возбуждения.

— Повернись. И встань на колени. Прямо сейчас, — он то ли прокаркал, то ли пролаял. Голос ужасно огрубел, прошёлся, как наждачкой по нервам.

Минхо шумно выдохнул — и подчинился. Вновь послушный, он не только встал на колени, но и прогнулся, прижался грудью к постели. 

Хорошо. Потому что у Юнджи голос сел, когда он вновь увидел её. Розовую, слегка блестящую, почти закрывшуюся. Он не видел больше ничего, кроме неё. Держа Минхо за бёдра, он наклонился и ткнулся в неё языком.

— Я же просил! Не надо. Не так!

Юнджи сильнее впился пальцами в прекрасные изгибы бёдер Минхо и вновь попытался проникнуть внутрь него языком.

— Просто выеби меня уже, боже, — едва не плачущий, задыхающийся Минхо выразился очень прямо и громко. 

Юнджи понравилось, и он широко лизнул снизу вверх несколько раз. Минхо затрясло в его руках. Он вновь попытался вырваться, от толчка языка внутрь тела глубже прогнулся, его дрожь стала очевидной.

— Боже ты мой! — он застонал сдавленно, в подушку. — Боже мой! — он выкрикнул, когда Юнджи приложил особые старания, чтобы его расслабить и раскрыть. 

Юнджи слушал и не мог наслушаться. Громкие стоны — лучше любой музыки, лучше всего. Он забыл о себе и собственном желании, заставил Минхо извиваться и стонать, дрожать и изнемогать, и умолять очень-очень громко.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джи. 

Минхо всё же удалось изогнуться, извернуться и почти вырваться, он приподнялся, держа себя на одной руке. Хлопки по постели, ругань сквозь зубы, довольный стон — и Минхо протянул Юнджи флакон.

— Просто смажь себя и вперёд. Я готов, больше ничего не нужно. Я правда готов. 

Юнджи отпустил его бёдра. Белые пятна — следы его пальцев, сразу начали краснеть, наливаться кровью. Выглядело красиво, как и рисунок зубов на правой ягодице, как и влажно блестящее, тёмно-розовое отверстие, приоткрытое, словно готовый распуститься бутон.

У Юнджи кружилась голова, когда он себя смазывал, и жарко пульсировало в паху. Он задумчиво посмотрел вниз (в башке — ни одной мысли, вообще ничего) и недрогнувшей рукой оттянул яйца. Больно до невольных слёз и вновь включившихся в работу мозгов.

— Боже, ты меня убиваешь. — Минхо, изогнувшись через плечо, смотрел на него во все глаза, не отрываясь. У него слёзы текли по щекам, но он не выглядел расстроенным. Только жаждущим так, что пиздецкий пиздец.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо, — мягко сообщил Юнджи и, куда смог дотянуться, огладил сильную спину, тонкую талию и пропорционально фигуре альфы небольшую, но приятно округлую попку, крепкую, как орех. Разведённые в стороны ноги Минхо дрожали, он весь мелко дрожал. Взгляд Юнджи зацепился за ямочки на пояснице и скользнул ниже, ещё ниже. Ему показалось, или по расселине покатилась прозрачная капля?

Не показалось. 

Он наклонился ниже, ещё ниже, Минхо вдруг пошатнулся, и Юнджи неловко ткнулся носом в его ягодицу. Минхо вздрогнул всем телом, его пришлось удержать. Раздался громкий мучительный стон, но Юнджи сомневался, что Минхо так стонет из-за боли.

— Ты течёшь для меня, — прошептал Юнджи. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, смотрел и улыбался, как идиот. — Ты правда потёк для меня.

Минхо тёк для него. Тёк, как текут омеги в ванильном порно. Юнджи, когда смотрел, никак не мог понять, почему от этого так сносит крышу их партнёрам-альфам. А теперь оказался в такой роли сам, и его крыло, крыло сносящей всё силой, крыло Минхо.

— Ты мой омега, Минхо. Ты мой. Ты омега. И ты течёшь для меня. 

— Боже. Джи.

Юнджи бы хотел вечно слышать своё имя, произнесённое таким голосом. И вечно смотреть на то, как Минхо страстно и откровенно его хочет. На то, что никому никогда не подделать. На то, как его омега — не альфа, а правда омега или почти омега — хочет его.

Он высунул кончик языка и лизнул, и ещё раз, уже смелее, и вновь, уже с жадностью, собрал все капли, как нектар с раскрывшегося цветка, с дрожащего пульсирующего отверстия — сладкой дырочки.

Правда сладко. И на вкус, и аромат едва уловимый, не цветочный, а пряный. Но до чего ж сладкий. И на вид тоже сладенький, по-омежьи, просто улёт.

Его Минхо. Омега. Омежка. И чего это омежки вечно возмущаются, когда альфы называют их сладкими, сладенькими? Ведь оно так и есть. 

Его Минхо такой сладкий, такой влажный, такой дрожащий и такой жаждущий, стонущий, ждущий. Его омега. Омега.

— Ты мой омега.

Юнджи глубоко вдохнул и засунул внутрь язык, собирая, вылизывая всю нежную горячую сладость. А когда она закончилась, и Юнджи за шумом крови расслышал стоны Минхо, то распрямился и приставил к мокрому, тщательно вылизанному им самим текущий член. 

Минхо, обнявший подушку, держащийся за неё, словно за спасательный круг в бурном море, хрипло, обессилено простонал:

— Ох, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста. — Его голос стал выше, словно он почувствовал, что его наконец слушают: — Зачем ты мучаешь меня? Ну хватит уже. Выеби меня. Трахни. Сделай хоть что-то. Просто выеби.

Каждое его слово, словно порыв ветра, уносило выдержку Юнджи всё дальше и дальше.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Юнджи, а затем выполнил всё, о чём Минхо его попросил.

Он правда нихрена не запомнил, кроме криков, ритмичного скрипа кровати и стука изголовья о стену. Ему было не до того, даже не до собственных мозговыносящих ощущений. Он любил Минхо и рассыпался в осколки, и собирался, чтобы вновь рассыпаться в пыль, а затем подняться словно из пепла и почти воспарить. И опять, снова его любить. Крепко и долго, бесконечно любить.

*

Когда-то Минхо обвинял Юнджи в том, что тот просто хочет его выебать. Он повторял это так часто, что сам в это поверил. А сейчас Вселенная наказала его. Сначала долгой вознёй, затем подготовкой. А потом...

Сила Юнджи пригибала, подчиняла, лишала соображения. Минхо больше собой не владел, им владели, его имели и вели за собой всё выше, выше и выше. Разбивали в осколки, собирали, чтобы разбить вновь и снова собрать, сделать чище и лучше, сильней.

Юнджи сорвало, но это был его первый раз, и он молод. Минхо старше, опытнее в тысячи раз — не помогло ничего. Его сорвало следом, сразу же, когда Юнджи, настойчиво толкаясь, наполнил его собой на всю длину — и замер так, заставив приподняться и до боли прогнуться в спине. Он Минхо укусил, зубы вошли в кожу до крови. Одной рукой он давил на спину, другой тянул к себе за шею. Минхо думал, что умрёт, не мог дышать, перехваченное горло и тот укус слева, и вся шея горела огнём, больно, до чего ж больно. Он содрогался в конвульсиях, и только потом осознал, что кончает, что сжимается на члене Юнджи и кричит-хрипит-рыдает.

А Юнджи ещё переживал, что у них ничего не получится, потому что он кончит за три секунды. И вот Минхо кончил за те самые три не случившихся вдоха от большого твёрдого — неподвижного! — члена внутри, от вгрызающихся в шею зубов, от альфы, имеющего его больше, чем членом, а силой, характером, страстью, не только телом — всем собой целиком.

Иногда сознание Минхо возвращалось. Юнджи оттрахал его, вжимая лицом в подушку, а когда от грубых частых толчков они съехали к изголовью кровати, то Минхо пришлось принимать, держась за кованое изголовье, под скрип пружин и удары кровати о стену. Там, у этого изголовья, на дрожащих коленях он в осколки рассыпался, Юнджи его сердце словно ладонью сжимал. И трахал так яростно, жёстко, неудержимо, что у Минхо дрожали губы, и только в голове билось «боже, ещё». 

Затем он очнулся лёжа на спине в центре кровати, Юнджи — на нём, покрывающий его поцелуями, трахающий его мелкими частыми толчками, как пёс, не отпускающий ни на мгновение, не дающий толком вдохнуть. А затем новый укус в шею, ещё болезненней, до солёно-сладких отчаянных слёз. 

Минхо выпал из реальности, чтобы вернуться в неё мокрым, дрожащим и на коленях, но не на своих — на Юнджи, держащего его на своём члене, надетым, словно бабочка на иголку, поднимающим его и опускающим медленно-медленно, словно это не трах, а пытка для них двоих.

— О, ты вновь со мной! — И тычок в спину, падение на подушки, поворот, и ноги, согнутые в коленях, прижатые к груди. И первый толчок внутрь, покоряющий и одновременно сладостно-нежный.

Впечатывающееся в сознание «ты мой омега», и ноги Минхо на плечах Юнджи, размашистые толчки, вновь и вновь полностью выходящий и погружающийся внутрь член, не встречающий никакого сопротивления, и болезненно острый укус в совершенно измученную уже шею.

— Ты мой омега, — шёпот в ухо, когда Минхо на боку, маленькой ложкой, с Юнджи за спиной, и у них обоих стоит до сих пор или уже снова, и к ягодицам прижимается жарким и твёрдым. Нога Минхо согнута в колене, из него тёчёт, и пальцы Юнджи в нём — но зачем? Он и так раскрыт, куда ещё больше, и всё это уже не ласка, а пытка, внутри саднит, но с губ, минуя разум, срывается очередное «ещё». И Минхо получает ещё, столько ещё, что рыдает навзрыд, его трясёт, но он всё равно хочет ещё, хочет ещё, хочет ещё.

— Ты как огонь, ты не останавливаешься, пока не сожжёшь всё.

И почему это Юнджи ему говорит? Это ведь не Минхо виноват, это Юнджи его не отпускает. 

Юнджи трахает его, лёжа на боку, толчки медленные, рука лежит у Минхо на животе, гладит, ласкает, пока сознание Минхо уплывает.

Он сгорает до пепла. И поднимается из него. Он не может остановиться, потому что его больше нет, он, словно огненная птица, парит высоко-высоко, там, где Юнджи — его небо.


	67. Вонг. После бури

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Новорожденный ребёнок в Корее считается годовалым.

Шину как ушёл, так и не появлялся, хороший друг, подарил Вонгу долгожданный отдых от себя и от всех. Раньше полудня ждать его не приходилось — не просто так смылся, гулёна, и Вонг отлично провёл время, болтая по телефону. В наушниках, с телефоном в руке, развалившись на мягкой постели, Вонг с толком использовал каждую драгоценную минуту, которую мог провести с Ёном, не думая о том, чтобы фильтровать то, что срывается с языка, или держать лицо невозмутимым. Он страшно скучал. Чудовищно тосковал по своей детке и малышу. 

Они с Ёном разговаривали уже много часов. Занялись сексом, пусть по телефону, но всё же вместе, потом вместе отдыхали, обсуждали всё, что приходит в голову, затем Ён кормил малыша, поставив телефон так, чтобы камера показывала кухню, смеялся и болтал, а Вонг лежал на кровати, молча слушал, старательно, для детки, улыбался, а думал о том, что готов пешком пройти те восемь тысяч километров, которые их сейчас разделяли, если бы, вернувшись наконец домой, у него бы получилось больше никуда оттуда не уходить.

Он смотрел на смеющегося Ёна, уговаривающего малыша съесть ещё одну ложечку подозрительно зелёного пюре, на солнечный свет, льющийся в окна, на кусочек любимого дубового стола, попадающий в кадр, и у него ныло сердце. Он хотел домой. Хотел до боли. Хотел оказаться рядом. Хотел обнимать, целовать, заботиться, защищать, просто быть рядом, дышать одним воздухом, жить настоящим, сейчас, а не ожиданием следующей встречи.

— Давай помашем ручкой папочке! Ну давай!

Ён помог, и малыш, с недоумением на испачканном пюре личике, сделал, как хотел его омми. Он послушно махал крохотной ладошкой, но кому — картинке на семидюймовом экране телефона, или человеку, которого видел вживую за всю свою жизнь всего несколько раз и лишь считанные часы? Разве он мог помнить и любить того, чьего живого голоса не слышал, объятий не чувствовал, кто не мог о нём лично позаботиться, ведь вечно пропадал чёрти где?

Ён вытер щёчки малыша и повернулся к Вонгу с сияющей улыбкой.

— Он так быстро растёт, правда?

Вонг сдержал тяжкий вздох. Его малыш слишком быстро рос без него.

— Я не подпишу продление контракта. — Он не хотел, не собирался об этом говорить, но вот, само сорвалось с языка, как созревшее яблоко падает с дерева.

Ён замер и безмолвно опустился на стул, стоящий рядом со стульчиком малыша, явно обрадовавшегося перерыву пыткой зелёным пюре. Ён молчал и бездействовал, и малыш схватил ложку и начал ею возить по тарелке, старательно спихивая непривлекательную массу на стол. Умный мальчик, заботился о своих интересах, как их понимал, пока его омма сидел и не двигался, и, кажется, не дышал.

Вонг прежде даже не заикался о желании закончить карьеру, но когда-нибудь всё равно пришла бы пора, позже, конечно, ведь сейчас 5A4U на вершине. Но к тому времени его сын мог бы уже пойти в школу, так и не узнав отца, а Сыён — он бы выдержал такую жизнь? Не захотел бы что-нибудь изменить, например, партнёра на того, кто был бы всегда рядом, кто любил бы не по телефону, кто дал бы ему официальный статус супруга, даже не подумал бы прятать в тени? 

Вонг никак не мог принять решение, чего-то ждал, сомневался, а сейчас всё вдруг показалось простым и понятным, очевидным, как дверь с горящей над ней табличкой с надписью «выход». Деньги важны, но есть кое-что поважнее. То, что за деньги не купить. Его мальчик растёт без него, его омега живёт без него, довольствуясь суррогатом из секса по телефону... По блядскому телефону! У Вонга, а из-за него и у Сыёна, и даже у их малыша, вся жизнь превратилась в жизнь по телефону.

Ён тихо сказал:

— Твоя работа важна для тебя.

— Не настолько. — Вонг сел на постели, держа телефон обеими руками перед собой. — Я не могу больше так жить, вдали от семьи. И даже когда мы в Сеуле, я не могу больше прятаться, как преступник. Я не... Я тут как пёс на цепи, я больше не могу смотреть, как мой сын растёт без меня. Я не могу... Ты там без меня, и это... Всё, я решил, и я сделаю.

Ён смотрел на него, будто видел впервые.

— Ты не рад? — спросил Вонг. Он не понимал, почему у Ёна такое лицо, почему он молчит и не улыбается — или он не хочет его возвращения? Из-за денег? Заведомо незаработанных для семьи денег? Сердце так сжалось, что он не мог вдохнуть.

— Ты ведь не шутишь? — едва слышно спросил Ён. У него дрожал голос.

— Нет, не шучу. — Вонг шумно вдохнул. — Почему ты молчишь? Ты не рад?

Вместо ответа Ён обнял малыша и расплакался. Теперь Вонг видел и улыбку на его дрожащих губах, и текущие по лицу слёзы. Малыш тоже заревел, громко и протестующе, вцепился крохотными ручками в плачущего омму. Вонг бы рассмеялся, но ком стоял в горле. 

— Позвони нашему адвокату, — сказал он, когда они смогли вернуться к разговору. 

Вонг улыбался, на душе царил абсолютный покой — уверенность и в решении, и в силах преодолеть все сложности. Ён, наверное, минут пять рассказывал о том, как сильно его, Вонга, любит, и как им гордится, и как ценит всё, что Вонг делает для семьи: и его работу, и его решение от неё отказаться ради того, чтобы они не расставались так часто и так надолго.

— Позвони адвокату, пусть он подготовит официальное, от моего имени, уведомление для K-GME, что я предлагаю разорвать контракт, либо продлить его, но с условиями: во-первых, снятие всех запретов на отношения, во-вторых, изменение рабочего графика. Я больше не собираюсь месяцами жить вне дома. Пусть хорошо поработает, до переподписания контракта три месяца, у нас ещё есть время.

— Я скажу, чтобы он пересмотрел контракт и подготовил несколько вариантов. — Ён улыбался, наевшийся и наплакавшийся малыш спал у него на руках.

— Хорошо.

— Вонг-и, — Ён опустил взгляд на малыша, поправил сбившуюся курточку. — А что скажут твои друзья? — Он заметно волновался.

Самый сложный вопрос, о группе, каждом из них, Вонг думал миллион раз.

— Им придётся меня понять. Для них это будет несложно. Думаешь, им нравится жить в гостиницах и месяцами не видеть семьи, друзей, свои дома? Не одному мне тяжело. Вернее, ты там, а я здесь, нам с тобой тяжелее их всех. Но им тоже... Единственный, кто может не сразу понять — это Чондэ. Но мы с ним во всём разберёмся, я объясню, он поймёт.

Ён спросил, и Вонг рассказал подробней, что мог. Про якудза и угрозу убийства он детке не говорил, не хотел волновать. Но кое о чём Ён знал, так что Вонг смог объясниться:

— Чондэ со сломанными рёбрами, полудохлый выступал на сцене, K-GME даже не предложили отменить концерт. Чондэ такой Чондэ, но если бы он хоть немного думал о себе, то не позволил бы так к себе относиться. Он может умереть из-за их жадности, ну а я не такой. Я больше не позволю им разрушать мою жизнь.

Ён сказал, что отнесёт в постель малыша и сразу же перезвонит. Они немного поворковали, совсем негромко, чтобы не разбудить сладко спящую крошку, и Вонг первым сбросил звонок. Ён никогда этого не делал, даже когда Вонг просил. Говорил, что не может даже так, во время телефонного разговора, от него отказаться. И как такого, как Ён, не любить? Как жить далеко от него? Как-как, хреново.

Вонг снял наушники, прошёлся по комнате, уставший от ничегонеделания, без привычной мышцам нагрузки, потянулся всем телом — и так и замер, с руками над головой, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Юнджи — растрёпанный, полуголый, только в спортивных штанах, и бледный, как смерть. После тех звуков, от которых пришлось спрятаться, надев наушники, Вонг предполагал, что Юнджи должен был выглядеть намного счастливее и находиться точно не здесь.

— Что случилось?

— Минхо не просыпается. — У Юнджи губы задрожали. Он судорожно вздохнул. — Он дышит, сердце бьётся, но он не просыпается. — Он сжал кулаки. — Хённим, пожалуйста, ты можешь на него посмотреть?

— Я не врач, — сказал Вонг, но ноги уже несли его к двери. — Сколько он уже спит?

— После того, как я проснулся, прошло полчаса. Но мы раньше заснули. Не знаю.

В комнате проветривали, но запах ещё оставался. Хани лежал на кровати, на правом боку, голова на подушке, тело под одеялом. На полу валялись покрывало, ещё подушки, измятая, в пятнах, простынь и, похоже, мокрое полотенце — немецкий ordnung постигла жалкая участь.

— Я перестелил постель, но даже когда перекатывал его, он не проснулся. — Юнджи стоял у Вонга за спиной. По голосу чувствовалось, в какой он панике. — Я звал его, тряс, он не просыпается, хённим.

Для начала Вонг решил проверить пульс, оттянул край одеяла, чтобы добраться до шеи, и застыл. Блядь. На шее Хани живого места не осталось, всё покрывали следы укусов, синяки, кровоподтёки. Татуировку вообще не разглядеть. Он оглянулся на Юнджи — тот только что не звенел, натянутый, как струна, — но ничего не сказал. Мелкого сорвало, какие уж тут упрёки.

Вонг откинул одеяло до талии — ох. Не так страшно, как на шее, но и на груди, и на руках темнели следы жестоких поцелуев и укусов. Молча Вонг взял Хани за запястье и посчитал пульс: нет и пятидесяти. Маловато, но Хани спортсмен, называющий себя танцором.

— Для спящего человека — норма.

Он оттянул веко Хани, проверил глаза — зрачки закатились, никаких кровоподтёков, белки чистые.

— Он всего лишь крепко спит, Джи.

— Когда спят — просыпаются. А он нет. Он не реагирует. Он словно в обмороке или забытьи. Он...

Юнджи оттолкнул Вонга и, приподняв, хорошенько потряс Хани за плечи.

— Минхо, детка, проснись!

Хани безжизненно упал на спину, голова соскользнула с подушки и запрокинулась. Юнджи уложил его назад, поправил волосы, накрыл одеялом. Он сидел над ним, всё гладил и расправлял бельё, его плечи виновато опустились, спина согнулась, будто под тяжестью. Юнджи выглядел совершенно несчастным, оно и понятно, спящий Хани больше напоминал куклу, чем живого человека.

— Он не просыпается, хённим. Я не знаю, что делать. Что делать?

Если бы Вонг прежде не видел Ёна в таком состоянии, то испугался бы так же сильно. Оказавшись в похожей ситуации, он, двадцатипятилетний дурак, вызвал скорую помощь. Он знал, как это бывает, какой ужас испытываешь, когда думаешь, что до полусмерти затрахал любимого человека. Врач тогда над ним посмеялся... Воспоминания вызвали улыбку. Они с Ёном потом кое-что подсчитали и решили, что именно та ночь, на новоселье в их новом доме, стала первой* в жизни их малыша.

— Он всего лишь переутомился, — мягко сказал Вонг, опустив руку на прохладное плечо Джи. — Сколько раз у вас было?

Мелкий поёжился, сбросил его руку с плеча.

— Не знаю. Я не считал.

— Больше одного?

— Больше трёх. — Юнджи повернулся. Он совсем не выглядел гордым собой, только испуганным и совершенно несчастным. — Я плохо помню. Пять? Или около того? Я не знаю, я никак не мог остановиться. — Он скрипнул зубами и сказал с ненавистью к себе: — Я всё-таки ему навредил.

— Ты порвал его?

Юнджи аж дёрнулся.

— Нет! Я проверил, там всё хорошо... Ему нравилось, он хотел ещё. А потом мы уснули. — Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и глухо пробормотал: — Забудь о том, что я сказал, хённим. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в наши дела. 

Предсказуемо. Вонг бросил короткий взгляд на крепко, будто в забытьи спящего Хани. Но иногда дружеская помощь нужна даже таким независимым деткам.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Ты знаешь, хённим? — Юнджи посмотрел на него со страхом и надеждой в глазах. 

— Ага. — Вонг вздохнул. — Просто подождать. Он проснётся.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмущённо выкрикнул мелкий и схватился за телефон. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Звоню Мину. Пусть вызывает врача.

Вонгу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы успокоить Юнджи. Даже рассказать про Ёна.

— Но он омега, а Минхо... — Юнджи замялся и закончил тише: — Не совсем.

— Не совсем омега, — повторил Вонг вопросительным тоном.

Юнджи поджал губы.

— Мне не с кем сравнивать. И это хорошо, правильно для нас. Но... он необычный альфа.

Вонг не стал расспрашивать. Он хорошо представлял, о чём шла речь. Чондэ о необычности Хани тоже однажды упоминал, Вонг, пусть тогда и был пьян, крепко запомнил. Тогда в его жизнь уже вошёл Ён, но образ Хани, омеги с фигурой альфы, с длинным членом, высокого, сильного, стонущего, прогибающегося и текущего — этот образ, возникнув по вине Чондэ, никак не желал выветриваться из головы. Вонг допредставлялся до Хани с плотным круглым животом, и потом, когда долетели до места, полночи проговорил с Ёном, слушал его голос, приказал себе перестать дурить и забыть, просто забыть. 

Так что, если всё так, как Юнджи говорил, — а с чего ему врать-то, только если заблуждаться, — то, вполне возможно, когда-нибудь им с Хани потребуются презервативы или таблетки. Или Хани с плотным круглым животом всё же осчастливит своим присутствием бренный мир.

Мелкий — чёртов счастливчик.

— Если он настолько необычный, — осторожно сказал Вонг, — то не слишком обрадуется, если ты вызовешь местного врача, и кто-то вне группы узнает подробности о его личной жизни или особенностях его тела. Ты же знаешь, на подписку о неразглашении нельзя полагаться. А такая новость, как его двуполый статус, будет стоить любых штрафов, ты ведь это понимаешь?

Юнджи бросил телефон на тумбочку у кровати и застонал.

— А если он не проснётся? Если это болезнь?

— Нет. С омегами такое бывает. Обычный передоз. 

— Он не настолько омега. Ты как-то объяснял, как это чувствуется, и я знаю, что чувствовал, и потом ещё проверил, и... — Юнджи густо покраснел. — Бля, только не проговорись, хённим, меня Минхо убьёт или, ещё хуже, прогонит. — Он шумно выдохнул и твёрдо сказал: — Он необычный альфа, но не омега.

— Пока, — уточнил Вонг. 

Чего тут гадать, если уж с Чондэ Хани за годы так продвинулся, то с Юнджи он точно долюбится до смены статуса. Если «около пяти» будут повторяться, то с чувствами их обоих это почти гарантировано. Вонг всё ещё помнил, как утром пришлось выталкивать Хани из самолёта, чтобы он там не натворил дел, ну а если кто ещё сомневался, что мелкий любит, то мог бы убедиться, полюбовавшись на него сейчас. Так что Хани, если останется с Юнджи, когда-нибудь непременно дорастёт до омеги. Такие случаи не такая уж и редкость, но обычно всё не так романтично и по любви, как у Хани и Юнджи. Из тюрем — даже слишком часто, из воинских подразделений — иногда, даже из монастырей — крайне редко, но с диким скандалом, случалось, выходили альфы, переставшие быть только альфами.

Юнджи молчал, смотрел на него с надеждой на помощь, и Вонг, подумав, сказал:

— Ложись рядом с Хани, обними его со спины, накрой ладонью сердце, дай себя почувствовать. — Ему когда-то то же самое посоветовали, и хотя он почти не сомневался, что врач нашёл ему занятие только для того, чтобы он угомонился, Юнджи это тоже могло помочь. А если поможет ещё и Хани, то будет вообще хорошо. — Лежи и представляй, как вливаешь в него силы, и думай о том, как сильно его любишь.

Юнджи с ногами забрался на кровать, даже до конца не дослушал. 

Вонг фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Я уйду, снимешь штаны. Когда он проснётся, займись с ним любовью. 

Юнджи, стоя на коленях, оглянулся через плечо.

— Я и так его уже затрахал, — прозвучало обиженно, зло. — Я не должен...

— Ты должен. Ему после станет лучше. Сам увидишь.

Вонг уже уходил, когда Юнджи сказал:

— Мы, скорее всего, не сможем участвовать в шоу.

Быстрый, уже забрался к Хани под одеяло и сейчас вертелся, хлопал крыльями и искал для них обоих самую удобную позу, суетился, как наседка.

— Не сможете, значит, не сможете. Есть вещи и поважней кого-то там шоу, — сказал Вонг и получил в ответ первую искреннюю улыбку Юнджи.

— Спасибо, хённим.

— Обращайся.

Вонг смотрел на него и думал, что хотел бы себе такого младшего брата. Но, по факту, он у него уже был, пусть и не по крови, и даже если их пути-дороги когда-нибудь разойдутся, только от них будет зависеть, как много общения, близости и понимания удастся сохранить.

— И, кстати, — Вонг расплылся в улыбке. — Поздравляю. «Больше трёх, пять или около того» — да ты адски крут. 

— Хённим! — возмущенно буркнул Юнджи.

— И передай мои поздравления детке, когда он проснётся. Если не с такой удачей, то с чем ещё поздравлять.

— Хённим! — в голосе мелкого прорезалась угроза.

— Поздравь его от меня. Или я сделаю это сам.

Юнджи нахмурился, его взгляд стал острым. Вонг сразу почувствовал, что нарвался.

— Вообще-то мы с Минхо ещё и готовились. Так что, хённим, около семи, а ещё мне пришлось дрочить в туалете, потому что нельзя было выйти из самолёта с таким стояком. — Юнджи немного поёрзал и, приподнявшись, поцеловал Хани в щёку. — Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я поздравил Минхо от твоего имени, чтобы он спросил, с чем именно, и мы бы с ним обсудили стандарты сексуальности альф на примере тебя и меня?

— Злоязыкий ребёнок, — выплюнул Вонг. Вот и помогай такому!

Юнджи не ответил. Он смотрел на Хани с таким выражением, будто видел перед собой самое-самое драгоценное, лучшее, хрупкое и дорогое.

— Он и правда спит. — Юнджи поднял голову и посмотрел на Вонга сияющими глазами. — Он вздохнул только что. 

Он вновь уставился на Хани. 

— Его глаза! Ему что-то снится!

От облегчения в его голосе — от любви в его голосе — что-то сжалось в груди.

— Спите, — сказал Вонг. — Сможете добраться к записи шоу в телецентр, хорошо, нет, значит — нет. Я скажу, чтобы вас не беспокоили.

— Спасибо, хённим.

Раньше Юнджи его так не называл, ну, не так часто, только в особых случаях. Мелкий, в отличие от остальных в группе, с Вонгом почти всегда был вежлив, но всё же звал его хёном. Хённим впервые прозвучало, когда Вонг начал ему помогать с Хани. Он одаривал уважением, а Вонг честно пытался его уважение оправдать. Мелкий хитрюга, льстец, но ведь работало же. 

Вонг, закрыв дверь их с Хани спальни, заглянул к Чондэ, хотел сразу предупредить о проблемах, но тот спал. Маленький телохранитель спал тоже, даже не отреагировал на шум — и за что они им платят? За сон на посту? Ах, нет, за прослушивание одной на двоих с Чондэ музыки — телефон наверняка лежал где-то между ними, Вонг сразу даже не понял и не догадался бы, если бы не одинаковые наушники на двух сонях. 

Он не стал никого будить. Эти двое, лежащие лицом друг к другу, выглядели сладкой парочкой, и ради Чондэ Вонг пожелал, чтобы так оно и случилось. Конечно, этот Пак Тай — ещё ребёнок, но...

...он не выглядел ребёнком. Всегда холодный и отстранённый, сейчас он выглядел расслабленным, довольным, по собственной воле льнувшим к Чондэ. Вонг внимательно рассмотрел руку Чондэ, лежащую на талии Тая, и руки Тая, трогательно прижимающиеся к груди Чондэ, словно там, в своём сне, детке требовалось слушать стук сердца альфы. Их ноги переплелись, выглядели эти двое совсем не так скромно, как когда Вонг впервые увидел Тая в постели Чондэ. Тогда поддельный омежка казался прибитым бурей листком, а теперь цветком, распустившимся под заботливыми руками садовника.

Ён тоже любил спать в такой позе. Даже больше, чем маленькой ложкой. Говорил, что любит слушать стук сердца Вонга руками, что это успокаивает и дарит ощущение безопасности почти как секс.

Вонг наклонил голову набок, разглядывая этих двоих. Каков шанс, что он смотрит сейчас не на альфу с ребёнком, уснувшим под боком, а на альфу и омегу, ловящего свой «почти как секс»? Сладкого и свежего омегу, только-только очнувшегося от многолетней бесчувственности?

От наблюдения и размышлений его отвлекла мелодия телефона в собственной комнате. Он не успел, Ён уже сбросил звонок, хотя обычно трезвонил подольше.

Вонг разблокировал экран и прочитал короткое сообщение: «перезвони когда будешь один» — звучало многообещающе. Он вернулся к двери и закрыл её за собой, подумал, и повернул ключ в замке.

Когда он дозвонился, Ён сидел так, что его совершенно нагое, ослепительно золотистое на фоне белых простыней тело занимало весь экран. Он сидел на пятках, разведя ноги, одной рукой прикрывал пах, палец второй зажимал во рту.

— Поиграем, Вонг-и? — спросил он и коварно улыбнулся. — Разденься для меня, альфа.

Ох. Пришла очередь Вонга подчиняться приказам. Он немного ревниво вспомнил про восемь — восемь, чёрт подери! — раз мелкого засранца, и пообещал себе постараться так хорошо, сделать всё, что только возможно, для своей детки. Его Сыён не меньше Хани заслуживал всего самого лучшего.

— Я люблю тебя, Ён-и, — сказал он, примериваясь, где лучше поставить телефон.

Рот Ёна соблазнительно приоткрылся. Он выглядел таким удивлённым, что Вонг устыдился — мелкий с признаниями любимому справлялся куда лучше своего хённима. Некоторым моментам у него следовало поучиться.

— Я люблю тебя, Ён-и, и, наверное, слишком редко об этом говорю.

— Ты всегда говоришь, — возразил Ён. — Когда кончаешь, ты говоришь мне много-много прекрасных вещей.

Точно. У мелкого стоило кое-чему поучиться.

— Я люблю тебя не только когда мне хорошо. Я люблю тебя каждое мгновение моей жизни. Я люблю тебя прямо сейчас, и всегда.

Ён прикрыл пах обеими ладошками — отреагировал совсем не так, как надеялся Вонг.

— Ты сегодня такой романтичный. На фоне твоих признаний я чувствую себя развратным и пошлым.

— Неправильный ответ, — торопливо откликнулся Вонг. — Ты прекрасный. Я люблю твою душу и твоё тело, тебя всего.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Хорошо. — Вонг наконец нашёл место для телефона и стянул с себя футболку, а затем одним движением освободился от шорт, под которыми всё равно ничего не было. — Вот он я. А теперь покажи мне себя, а то я уже забыл, как выглядит твоя дырочка.

Ён захихикал.

— Беру свои слова назад. Ты ужасный пошляк.

— За это ты меня тоже любишь.

Ён приблизился, чтобы чмокнуть камеру телефона. Несколько мгновений Вонг ничего не видел, только улыбающийся рот, размытый, не в фокусе. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прочитал он по губам. На душе стало удивительно хорошо.


	68. Чондэ. Цветок и море

Шум волн, непрестанно накатывающих на берег, всегда дарил Чондэ самые лучшие сны. Они возвращали его в раннее детство, ещё до приюта, туда, где жило море и протяжные песни оммы. Ласковый шелест волн, нежная песня, бесконечная, как прибой, вот и всё, что ему осталось на память от семьи. Ни одной картинки, хотя бы смутной, которая помогла бы их найти. Только бескрайнее море, сверкающее на солнце, шёпот волн, песня и тёплые объятия оммы. 

Его оставили у дверей христианской церкви в Сеуле, слишком далеко от моря и отчего дома. В найденной в его одежде записке, написанной неуверенным почерком — только возраст и имя, Чондэ, без фамилии. Нашедшие его спрашивали, он ответил, как смог, сквозь слёзы и крик, так и стал О Чондэ. Позже ему показывали фотографии того дня: бедная одежда, слишком худые, тонкие руки и ноги, обиженный взгляд исподлобья, заплаканное лицо. Говорили: родители, видно, отдали его, не сумев прокормить. 

Повзрослев, заработав первые приличные деньги, он использовал все возможности, чтобы найти семью. Всё детство мечтал, строил песчаные замки, как вернётся к омме домой, что больше не будет обузой, что они станут жить вместе. Он мечтал и об омме, которого хоть не в лицо, но всё-таки помнил, и об отце (у всех они есть), и о братьях (а это уж просто фантазии). Он не осуждал, отдали — значит, было так сложно, что другого выхода не нашлось. На органы ведь не продали, хотя, очевидно, были страшно бедны, значит — хорошие люди, любили его и вот так... спасли. Но, увы, все его мечты так и остались замками на песке. Море времени давно смыло следы, деньги нанятым детективам он заплатил ни за что.

Иногда он думал, в каком отчаянии нужно находиться, чтобы отвезти ребёнка в Сеул и там бросить. За омму у него до сих пор сердце болело. Та песня осталась с ним навсегда, он вспоминал её и не верил, что с той нежностью в голосе, с теми ласковыми прикосновениями омма мог бы его не любить. Он помнил запах моря и соли, нагретой солнцем кожи — неописуемый, сладкий, помнил тёплые объятия. Он точно знал: его любили, о нём заботились. Он надеялся, что только случайность не позволила омме найти его, когда он стал знаменитым на всю Корею, а потом — на весь мир. Он хотел верить, что омма живёт где-то и счастлив. С годами Чондэ его отпустил, не забыл, но надеяться на встречу совсем перестал. На жизненном пути они разминулись, но он всё равно был благодарен за подаренную жизнь.

Благодаря омме пение и море означали для него семью и любовь. Шелест волн стал для него тем звуком, который, как по щелчку пальцев, возвращает сердцу покой.

Разбогатев, он купил себе шум моря двадцать четыре на семь. Дом на вершине скалы — крохотного безымянного островка западнее Синана, в Жёлтом море. В роскошной сеульской квартире он если и бывал, то только проездом поспать, или поспать и поработать, или поработать без сна. В небольшом доме, окружённом морем, он по-настоящему жил. Забавно, что дом вместе с островком стоили ему дешевле квартиры. Бывали дни — лучшие дни, — когда он спускался на пляж и там спал голышом, пока прилив не будил его, щекоча пятки. В те дни его кожа пахла солью, водорослями, песком и камнями, и солнцем. С моря, даже если отдых длился всего пару дней, как с их работой всегда и бывало, он возвращался как заново рождённый на свет. 

Сегодня он наконец добрался до дома. Море шумело. Шёл дождь, капли уютно стучали по крыше. В такие дни спалось идеально, так хорошо, что не хотелось не только вставать, но даже глаз открывать. И не ему одному. Рядом лежал Хани, доверчиво прижимался ладонями к сердцу, тихо сопел.

Чондэ нахмурился, что-то не сходилось. Хани здесь? Но он никогда не любил сюда ездить, за всё время бывал раза два, ворчал, называл крохотный остров тигриным логовом без нормального водопровода. И разве Хани теперь не с Юнджи?.. Тогда чьи это руки обнимают сердце, и кто пахнет так знакомо и сладко? Не солью и солнцем, но тоже очень приятно, естественно и хорошо?

Он приоткрыл глаза, щурясь на неяркий, но всё же дневной свет из окна. Там, снаружи, шёл ливень, небо посветлело и за стеной воды казалось бесцветным. Сон отступил и развеялся без следа. В наушниках всё ещё шумело море — он сам его записал, дома, уже давно. Пятиминутный трек на бесконечном повторе дарил сон в любом месте и в любой ситуации. Сегодня — не только ему одному.

На соседней подушке лицом к нему лежал Тай, густые ресницы отбрасывали тени на бледные щёки, сон смягчил линию рта, губы казались мягкими, нежными, удивительно, каким трогательным и милым выглядело его лицо. Накрашенный, он казался старше, красивым, соблазнительным настолько, что о его действительном статусе приходилось себе напоминать, а так, без косметики, он оставался собой — милым ребёнком, невинным и хрупким, как выбравшийся из-под снега цветок, ещё не раскрывший своих лепестков.

Чондэ отметил, где лежала рука — на талии Тая, а также их переплетённые ноги, но не стал ничего менять. Перед тем, как они уснули, Тай, ужасно измотанный и усталый, признался, что так и не смог отдохнуть в самолёте: оказывается, ему нечасто доводилось летать. За стенкой шумели, те звуки могли Тая смутить, и Чондэ поделился с ним шумом моря. Уснули оба, кажется, за пару минут. 

Сейчас, проснувшись, Чондэ не хотел Тая напугать, не хотел, чтобы ему показалось, что у близости их тел есть больший подтекст, чем поиск ими обоими тепла в эту ужасную европейскую погоду. Но ещё больше он не хотел побеспокоить ребёнка из-за желания его же не беспокоить. Когда Тай начнёт просыпаться, Чондэ уберёт руку с его тонкой талии, в остальном ничего такого уж страшного между ними нет. Всё совершенно невинно.

Он опустил взгляд ниже. 

Занятно, что Тай прижал обе ладони к его, Чондэ, телу, к груди, там, где сердце. От них шло тепло, удивительно приятное ощущение. Не так давно — всего-то вчера — Тай держал этими самыми ладонями его руку, гладил пальцы, исследовал всё. Чондэ помнил и нежную тёплую кожу его рук, и грубость мозолей, видимо, от меча или другого оружия. Удивительное сочетание прекрасной формы маленьких кистей и твёрдости духа. Таков Тай во всём — удивительный, сочетающий несочетаемое.

Тай выглядел нежной деткой — тонкие черты лица, прекрасная кожа, легко краснеющая, очень светлая. Тихое дыхание срывалось с приоткрытых губ. Без чокера, в слишком большой для хрупкой фигуры футболке, Тай вряд ли осознавал, какой соблазн собой представлял. Чёткие линии ключиц, ослепительно белая шея. Он спал на правом боку, и Чондэ прекрасно видел абсолютную нетронутость кожи между мочкой левого уха и плечом, где когда-нибудь непременно появится метка. А сейчас — ни следа, совершенная чистота, как весь этот мальчик — воплощённая непорочность, чистый соблазн.

Чондэ на миг прикрыл глаза. Дыхание стало чаще, сердце забилось быстрей. Он не имел права так смотреть на ребёнка — но почему-то смотрел. Не имел права даже думать о нём, а в который уже раз поймал себя и на разглядывании, и на крутящихся в голове вопросах.

Главный из них — почему? Такой красивый и соблазнительный, сильный телом и духом, почему Тай всё ещё не омега?

Конечно, Чондэ уже извинился, но в воспоминаниях осталось лицо, залитое кровью. Если бы он мог что-то изменить в их ситуации, переписать прошлое, то повёл бы себя в тот миг по-другому. Но время ушло, машину времени ещё не придумали, так что теперь им обоим с этим жить. Таю — с испытанной болью, а Чондэ — в одной лодке с мразью, изуродовавшей Таю жизнь.

Он почти не сомневался, что в прошлом Тая кто-то напугал, какой-то подонок. Не изнасиловал, нет. Если бы да — Тай стал бы омегой, сколько бы ему на тот момент ни было лет. На него, скорее всего, кто-то напал, надавил силой альфы, возможно, мучил, и не минуты, а дольше. Любители поучить жизни, а на деле — поднять самооценку на фоне слабых детей находились во все времена. Мальчик не прогнулся, до смерти испугался, попытался защититься и закрылся от всех.

Хорошо бы оно было так. Увы, этой версии — с одним лишь давлением альфы — противоречило поведение Тая. Он боялся альф, его в пот кидало от внимания, комплиментов, чужого желания. Сейчас стало получше, за несколько дней он к ним всем попривык, больше так сильно не дёргался, даже на Шину и Атори перестал реагировать. Но в самом начале Чондэ помнил, какими глазами на него смотрел Тай — словно на опасного зверя. От альфы он ждал нападения.

Тот подонок, скорее всего, не только давил силой альфы — вполне вероятно, он приставал, раздел и разделся сам, может быть, сымитировал секс, или даже заставил себя ублажать — ртом или как. Чондэ не мог об этом думать, его мутило от бешенства, что Таю такое пришлось пережить, и что он до сих пор страдал от последствий — не испытывая желания доминировать, не мог довериться и принять ни одного альфу — и жил, словно в коконе.

Последняя версия очень походила на правду. Чондэ не находил в ней никаких противоречий.

Он радовался только тому, что Таю не довелось стать игрушкой нелюдей, как Чанёлю. Его хрупкий, чистый, как первый снег, Чанёль после насилия сломался, его глаза позеленели, и даже на Чондэ смотрели со страхом, как и на старенького альфу — настоятеля монастыря, как и на пожилых омег из хора. Не только взрослых, Чанёль боялся и невинных детей, боялся всех без исключения. Изломанный, душой он так и не смог исцелиться. 

Таю повезло намного больше. Он сохранил чистоту, остался собой, пусть держался подальше от альф, но жил и работал, нашёл свою нишу. Пусть он слишком долго оставался испуганным ребёнком, но всё же у него был шанс когда-нибудь кому-нибудь довериться и позабыть обо всех страхах. Появится хороший человек рядом, тот, кто никогда не обидит, и Тай распустится, как живой бутон, чуть прибитый морозцем, в самый ароматный, самый прекрасный цветок, единственный и неповторимый.

Он сможет. Когда рядом с ним появится тот, кому он сможет довериться, то расцветёт.

«Он спит в одной постели со мной...»

Всего одна мысль, зато какая. Как удар по стеклу, которому больше никогда не быть целым.

Чондэ затаил дыхание, закрыл глаза, но. Проклятое но. В его голове всё уже произошло и разложилось по полочкам: Тай доверял ему настолько, чтобы спать в одной постели, вряд ли существовал ещё альфа, в объятиях которого Тай бы оказался и так крепко заснул, а это значило, что не у какого-то там альфы, а у Чондэ, прямо в его руках, вернее, под его рукой сладко дремал самый настоящий шанс разбудить детку, открыть для него другую, взрослую жизнь, добиться пробуждения интереса и, в перспективе, взаимности.

«Он спит в одной постели со мной...»

Чондэ не позволил себе открыть глаза, но мысленно — кто удержит своенравные мысли? — когда-нибудь, не сейчас, прижимал Тая к сердцу, нежно целовал, и руки Тая скользили по его груди к плечам, чтобы обнять за шею и притянуть к себе ближе для больше, чем поцелуев.

Выглядела воображаемая картина весьма привлекательно. И сам Тай, и то, что он позволял творить с собой.

В животе стало пусто. Чондэ заставил себя сохранить неподвижность, но сердце застучало сильней. Мучительно требовательно. Он не открывал глаз, но словно от зимней спячки очнулся. 

Всего несколько дней назад он спал с Хани и не хотел никого другого, но. Вновь это но. После нападения, после больницы, после Тая в его постели, после разделённого с ним одиночества и проявленной на его глазах слабости, после ухода Хани к Юнджи, впервые за годы он увидел в другом человеке возможного партнёра и не то чтобы захотел... Кого он обманывает? Он захотел. Он представил, как всё могло бы быть между ними, и захотел это получить, захотел повзрослевшего Тая.

Всего лишь случайный омега, даже не омега. И совсем не случайный. Но всё же ребёнок. Как когда-то Чанёль.

Справедливости ради, Чондэ хотел не ребёнка, он хотел омегу, который пока оставался ребёнком, и доверчиво спал в одной с ним постели, и вполне мог однажды проснуться зеленоглазым, пленительным и прекрасным. 

И всё равно Чондэ не понимал сам себя. Не ждал от себя такого.

Разумеется, он живой человек, но в его объятиях — ещё раз — ребёнок. Всего одна своевольная мысль — и от прежней чистоты и невинности их с Таем отношений не осталось следа. Их смыло, словно водой, прорвавшей плотину.

«Я не должен так думать о нём...»

То, что запрещают, всегда влечёт к себе. Тот, думать о ком запрещают, не выходит из мыслей.

Это как ступить на засыпанную первым пушистым снегом землю. Даже если заставить себя отступить, на земле останется след — вдавленный, набирающийся тёмной влагой, заметный — запятнавший безмолвную чистоту. Так и здесь. Он всего лишь _подумал_, что Тай раскроется для того, кому доверится, и осознал, что Тай лежит в его объятиях, а значит уже доверяет, и всё в один миг перевернулось с ног на голову.

«А почему, собственно, нет? Почему мне нельзя о нём думать? Он доверился мне. Если ему немного помочь, он сможет раскрыться. Он изменится, станет омегой, станет моим...»

Он открыл глаза, вглядываясь в лицо напротив. Нежное, с тонкими чертами, но всё же слишком зрелое, чтобы называть его детским. Тай с их первой встречи сильно изменился, усилия стилистов не пропали даром, и влияли на его внешность даже сейчас — он выглядел скорее омегой, чем ребёнком, с его искусно окрашенными волосами, ресницами и бровями.

Красивый? Прелесть Тая не в одной красоте. Но ещё минуты назад Чондэ на него смотрел и не видел никакой красоты, вернее, не замечал её. Откуда такие изменения? Откуда желание, чтобы Тай был рядом? Почему так остро хочется увидеть его омегой?

Вопросы, вопросы, кучи вопросов. Чондэ не любил копаться в собственных чувствах. Но с Таем пускать всё на самотёк нельзя, ему нельзя навредить, даже случайно, так что придётся искать ответы и быстро.

Ему нравится это лицо? А то, что за ним кроется? Сильный характер, даже воинственность, и при этом — забота, нежность, умение пошутить, подбодрить. Что вообще в Тае может не нравиться?

Или это из-за Хани? Из-за опустевшей постели? Он потянулся к первому человеку, который позволил к себе приблизиться?

Это искренний интерес или случайный? Он действительно хочет его, недоомегу? А он имеет право, в его ситуации, ввязываться в отношения с кем-то?..

Тай, как и всегда, его спас. Он глубоко вздохнул, ресницы дрогнули.

Самое время убрать с его талии руку — Чондэ даже не пошевелился.

«А ему самому всё это нужно? Может, он не нуждается в том, чтобы его кто-то спасал, тянул за руку в светлое омежье будущее...»

Тай открыл глаза. Чондэ, словно в замедленной съёмке, проследил все стадии узнавания, закончившиеся появлением на губах улыбки.

Они молчали. Никто не менял позу. 

Чондэ смотрел прямо в зелёные глаза Тая, рассматривал его лицо с особым вниманием. Внутри, словно мышь в старом доме, что-то скреблось. Чем дальше, тем явственней Чондэ ощущал диссонанс, в полном безмолвии слышал неверно взятую ноту, всем собой чувствовал то самое «что-то не так». Он искал его в Тае, его лице и улыбке, в выражении глаз — и нашёл наконец.

Всё оказалось так просто — и сразу ответило на десятки вопросов. Включая самый неприятный: почему он вдруг заинтересовался ребёнком.

Чондэ открыл было рот, но сначала пришлось выключить звуки моря. Он вытащил наушники из ушей, и вокруг упала пронзительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь дождём и дыханием.

Он вернул руку на место, где она всё это время была — на талию Тая. Никаких возражений не последовало, Тай смотрел на него и словно чего-то ждал. Чондэ сомневался, что оправдает его ожидания. 

— Когда ты собирался мне рассказать? — спросил он негромко. Несмотря на наушники, Тай наверняка его расслышал.

— О чём? 

Чондэ погладил его по спине кончиками пальцев.

— На тебе нет линз, значит, они больше тебе не нужны.

Они лежали близко, лицом к лицу, Чондэ смотрел на него — и увидел. Всё просто, куда уже проще и естественнее, как и само преображение Тая.

Чондэ увидел, и всё сразу встало на свои места. Включая спокойную реакцию Тая на альф в последние дни.

Больше не ребёнок, омега, самый настоящий омега лежал в одной постели с Чондэ и медленно розовел от смущения. К его чести, он не стал отпираться, проиграв, сразу признал поражение.

— Как ты понял?

— Увидел... Это секрет?

Тай убрал руки от груди Чондэ, вытащил наушники из ушей, начал беспокойно крутить и складывать провод. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это обсуждали... ну, как Минхо и Юнджи, или что-то подобное. Не хочу стать мишенью для шуточек. — Тай вскинул на Чондэ прямой взгляд, полный надежды. — Мы сможем договориться? Ты будешь молчать?

«Ему больше не нужна моя помощь, но так даже лучше».

Чондэ накрыл ладонью беспокойно играющие с проводом от наушников пальцы.

— Ты можешь мне назвать имя того, кто тебе понравился?

Тай ещё больше смутился.

— Чтобы не отвечать на этот вопрос, я и прошу сохранить тайну.

Чондэ поправил волосы, в беспорядке лежащие на лбу Тая, и убрал руку.

— Если хочешь, я её сохраню.

Тай немного расслабился.

— Но, может быть, ты захочешь изменить решение, — продолжил Чондэ, — ради меня. Я буду выглядеть последним подонком, пристающим к ребёнку, когда начну за тобой ухаживать.

— А ты собираешься? — Тай сделал большие глаза. 

— Я собираюсь. К своему омеге я никого не подпущу.

— Я не твой. Я не думал так о тебе... или ещё ком-то. Я не знаю, почему так получилось. 

Чондэ не стал спорить, если Тай хотел притворяться, что не знает, из-за кого стал омегой — его выбор. 

— Я собираюсь сделать всё, чтобы ты захотел стать моим.

Чондэ знал, что уже выиграл. Неосознанно Тай уже его выбрал. Не Атори же. И не Шину. И не Вонга. И, разумеется, не Юнджи и Хани. Так какие могли быть ещё варианты? М-м... Джунхи? Нет. Он присоединился только вчера. А Тай омега уже какое-то время. И пусть звучит самонадеянно — у него был лишь один вариант, чтобы довериться и влюбиться.

Тогда, в больнице, когда они первый раз разделили постель, он уже был омегой? Чондэ бы поклялся, что да, или преображение случилось с ним той ночью, во сне. Ведь наутро Тай спорил с ним, ругался, размахивал руками, то звенел, как натянутая струна, то мурлыкал под нос какую-то песню. Чондэ помнил, с каким удовольствием смотрел тогда на него — такого живого, смешного и яркого. Тай до того дня никогда не вёл себя так легко и свободно, всегда зажимался, но в то утро, после страшной ночи, он проснулся совсем другим: настоящим, искренним, живым.

«Он влюбился в меня... Или захотел. Тоже немало».

Чондэ почесал колючий подбородок, случайно надавил на болезненный до сих пор синяк. Если Тай влюбился в него из-за красивого лица, пора было позаботиться о том, чтобы вернуть себе привлекательный вид.

Дышалось, кстати, легче, чем вчера. Тело наполняла энергия.

Тай сел на кровати, подтянул ноги к груди, обнял их руками. Стал выглядеть как взъерошенный воробей. 

— С чего бы тебе проявлять ко мне такое внимание?

Чондэ тоже сел — постарался обойтись не только без стонов, но и без страшных рож.

— Ты мне нравишься?

— Это вопрос? — Тай немедленно заметил тон Чондэ.

— Да. Я хотел спросить у тебя: как ты думаешь, ты мне нравишься?

— Откуда бы мне знать!

Чондэ хмыкнул.

— Но ты же телохранитель. Ты должен уметь считывать эмоции людей, оценивать симпатии и угрозы, это твоя работа. И ты теперь омега — ты должен чувствовать и понимать, что я чувствую, лучше меня самого.

Тай приоткрыл рот и встряхнул головой.

— То есть ты спрашиваешь у меня, что ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне?

— Да. Я немного запутался. В эту постель я лёг в компании ребёнка, а проснулся с омегой. Мне простительно быть сбитым с толку.

Тай ещё раз потряс головой.

— Ты сбиваешь меня с толку.

— Это да. — Чондэ улыбнулся. — Сейчас я кое-что скажу, а ты послушай меня, правду ли я говорю.

— Хорошо.

Тай смотрел на него с предельным вниманием.

— Ты мне нравишься, Тай, — сказал Чондэ, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам и со всем вниманием глядя на Тая.

— Тай, я хочу встречаться с тобой.

Тай шумно сглотнул и остался недвижимым.

— Я хочу заботиться о тебе. 

Чондэ молча ждал.

— Это правда, — наконец тихим голосом сказал Тай.

— Да, это правда, и ты это знаешь. — Чондэ протянул руку. — Если ты мне доверишься, то я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты не разочаровался.

Тай захлопал ресницами, глядя на его руку с такой опаской, словно на змею.

— Я не сделаю ничего, к чему ты не готов. Я никогда не попрошу больше, чем ты захочешь мне дать.

Чондэ не совсем понимал, что с ним творится. Ещё несколько минут назад он и думать не думал ни о каких отношениях, а теперь получить согласие Тая стало для него, как висящему над пропастью ухватиться за протянутую ему руку. Почему Тай стал для него так важен? Когда это случилось, почему он этого интереса прежде не замечал? Такие порывы — это нормально? Или удары по голове не обошлись без последствий?

Он задавал себе вопросы, не успевал отвечать, а с языка уже срывалось:

— Встречайся со мной, Пак Тай.

Тай откинул волосы со лба, выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Но я не знаю, что чувствую по отношению к тебе.

Другой бы солгал, а Тай пленял честностью. И ранил, как шипы у розы.

Чондэ улыбнулся. Из всех омег в мире разве не Тай, с его красотой и характером, с его удивительной искренностью и достоинством — тот самый единственный и неповторимый, к которому безусловно стоило идти навстречу? Зачем искать других, когда он уже здесь, и они могут попробовать?

Он немного запутался. Всё так быстро менялось. Ребёнок, которого он вдруг захотел спасти, то есть помочь повзрослеть, на глазах превратился в омегу, ухватиться за которого стало казаться удачей, сродни последней надежде.

— Встречайся со мной, Пак Тай. И мы найдём способ понять свои чувства друг к другу.

Он слишком спешил, но Тай, словно выкатившаяся на берег жемчужина, если не поторопиться, её заберёт море... или кто-то другой, расторопный. Чондэ к своей удаче не собирался никого подпускать.


	69. Тай. Договорённости

Фудзи на полуслове оборвал подробный пересказ разговора с отцом.

— Эй, что всё-таки случилось? Ты такой замороченный. О чём ты всё время думаешь?

Тай перевёл взгляд от окна, за которым не так давно стихнувший дождь опять обрушился стеной воды, и посмотрел на брата. Они сидели в гостиной — в доме было не так много мест, где можно было бы уединиться и обсудить дела. Фудзи примостился на подлокотнике мягкого кресла, крутил в руках какую-то книгу с красочными картинками. Сам Тай сидел на диване, перед ним стоял резной журнальный столик, раскрытая тетрадь предполагала, что они должны наметить дальнейшие планы — но ни слова Тай так и не записал. 

Атори, извинившись, отошёл по делам, и Фудзи, как только они остались наедине, принялся хвастаться, как он крут и сколького добился, пока Тай спал, сообщил и о происшествии с Шину, и о прорыве, и о разговоре с отцом. Тай слушал, честно слушал! Но Фудзи уже второй (или третий?) раз поймал его на витании в облаках, вернее, на том, что он мыслями тонет под проливным дождём.

— Да что такое с тобой творится?

Тай пожал плечами. 

Ему следовало догадаться, что такой ответ Фудзи не устроит.

— Тай-онни!

Тай нервно оглянулся на дверь, но та оставалась закрытой. Звукоизоляция в доме была неплохой, даже такой звонкий и громкий голос вряд ли кто-то услышал, только если не грел уши о дверь.

— Перестань меня так называть, — попросил Тай. — Кто-то не тот услышит, и возникнут ненужные вопросы.

— Ответь мне, и я отстану от тебя... онни. Или начну так звать при всех. Хочешь?

Тай встал с дивана и подошёл к окну. Разгулявшаяся за стеклом стихия манила к себе, словно свет ночного мотылька. Влекла, наверное потому, что Тай чувствовал себя таким же взбудораженным и издёрганным... или испуганным и истеричным, как этот дождь.

— Кажется...

— Да, — голос брата раздался ближе, прямо за спиной. 

Тай оглянулся на остановившегося в полушаге от него Фудзи (ох, эта коварная улыбка и блеск любопытства в глазах!) и вновь уставился в окно, на хлёстко бьющие по стеклу крупные капли. От батареи шло ровное тепло. Где-то с час назад (да, они бестолково торчали тут уже целый час!) Тай собственными ушами слышал причитания-ворчания смотрителя и монотонную речь менеджера Мина, добившегося-таки своего. К этой минуте в комнате — объективно — значительно потеплело, осень-зима убралась по ту сторону окон и стен, но Таю всё равно хотелось обнять себя за плечи и сжаться в комок. Нервы, чёртовы гормоны, и прокл... прекр... просто Чондэ!

Фудзи тронул его за плечо. Напомнил, что не отстанет, пока не получит ответ. Конечно, ему можно солгать, промолчать, притвориться злым и рявкнуть — а потом иметь дело с конечно же крайне быстро всё выяснившим Фудзи, а он хорош, ох, до чего ж он хорош в получении информации. Тай иногда даже в шутку думал, что у Фудзи в подчинении есть шпионы-призраки, так быстро он докапывался до правды. Особенно, если правду от него скрывали.

Эти глупые, странные мысли в голове (особенно о призраках-шпионах) — вот откуда они и к чему?

Тай всё-таки обнял себя за плечи и скукожился. Его потрясывало. Ненормально! Ведь коленями он упирался в обжигающе горячую батарею.

— Чондэ... — Ох, от одного имени его бросило в дрожь. — В общем, Чондэ...

Тай как никогда чувствовал себя идиотом. Он вновь — в третий уже раз! — повторил имя Чондэ, и — ох, этого он не хотел, оно само! — всхлипнул, из глаз потекли слёзы, из-за комка в горле стало трудно дышать. Чондэ не было рядом, и Тай — идиот! — чувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким и брошенным. Он та-а-ак тосковал, а ведь час назад послал его нахер... послал его... э-э... вежливо предложил ему ещё раз хорошенько подумать над своим предложением.

— Он обидел тебя? — в голосе Фудзи отчётливо лязгнула сталь, и Тай, резко повернувшись, схватил его за руки.

— Нет-нет! Он был со мной очень мил. Я просто... просто... — Он едва не задохнулся от поднявшихся в душе эмоций и навзрыд разрыдался. Самое поразительное — абсолютное отсутствие причины для слёз и душащего сердца отчаяния. 

Пришлось переждать текущие из глаз потоки, похоже, соревнующиеся с дождём за окном. Фудзи обнял его со спины и дал повернуться в объятиях. Тай спрятал мокрое лицо у него на плече, для верности — вцепился зубами в футболку, чтобы не рыдать в голос. Содрогался, сопел, всхлипывал — стыдно! Чувствовал себя идиотом. Его ещё долго трясло. Но медленно, постепенно, в тёплых объятиях и с гладящим по волосам братом ему стало легче. Тай даже не думал, что может испытывать такую благодарность за поддержку и молчание, целый океан благодарности. 

— Не трогай лицо, иначе глаза опухнут, оставь, пусть само высохнет, — Фудзи, как ангел-хранитель, довёл Тая до дивана и усадил, и сам сел рядом. 

— Это всё нервы. Утром было так хорошо, а сейчас — катастрофа какая-то.

Тай не любил жаловаться, терпеть ненавидел нытиков, но сейчас сам ныл и жаловался. Фудзи ему улыбался с подозрительно довольным видом. Наслаждался устроенным спектаклем, видимо. И не постеснялся подтвердить, когда Тай его об этом прямо спросил.

— Это так забавно — видеть тебя таким классическим истерящим омежкой. 

Кому забавно, а кому и не очень. Тай надулся. 

— Так что там за история с Чондэ? — спросил Фудзи милым и мягким голосом. — И не вздумай о чём-то умалчивать, братик.

Тай подумал, как это преподнести, но так ничего путного и не придумал.

— Он догадался.

Фудзи издал свой любимый и такой раздражающий, действующий на нервы звук. Wow! Тай скрипнул зубами.

— И когда догадался, то сделал что? — Фудзи оскалился во все тридцать два... или у него ещё двадцать восемь? Мудростью он не блистал, так что, наверное, ещё не отрастил последние четыре.

Тай по неизвестной причине залип на мыслях о зубах и ответить не успел, вернее, он _забыл_ о прозвучавшем полминуты назад вопросе. 

Зато у Фудзи и с памятью, и с воображением был полный ok.

— Вы проснулись в одной постели, он понял, что ты омега, а ты же у меня весь такой из себя миленький, сладенький, свеженький, и он что сделал? Засосал тебя, да? Или предложил тебе жарко...

— ...встречаться! Встречаться он предложил, а не то, что ты собирался сказать!

Фудзи фыркнул.

— Именно это я и собирался сказать.

— Ну конечно!

— Только не мог, потому что, знаешь... — Он улыбнулся так ярко и радостно, что мог бы заменить собой солнце в этот непогожий день. — Ты маленькая везучая булочка, Тай. Если б мне доверили писать сценарий твоей жизни, то даже я, любящий брат, постеснялся бы вот так сразу, без страдашек и тоскливых вздохов ночами и на закатах подать тебе распрекрасного альфу-айдола-миллионера на блюде с предложением встречаться, признанием в чувствах и с поцелуями.

— Не было никаких поцелуев.

— Ага. — Фудзи кивнул. — А признаний в чувствах?

— Он спросил: как ты считаешь, ты мне нравишься?

— И что ты ответил?

— Да, я ему нравлюсь. И он хочет со мной встречаться. И заботиться обо мне. Ну а мне это не интересно!

— Wow!

Тай закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Фудзи цокал языком и болтал о совершенно невозможных вещах — «а он не промах, крошка!» и «сладенький, при случае купишь для меня лотерейный билет» — а Тай вспоминал, как говорил с Чондэ, его взгляды, серьёзный тон и мягкое подшучивание, его «детка, я не отступлюсь». Он правда почувствовал себя лучше, несмотря на идиотские слёзы, которые, как этот дождь, как начались, так и не унимались, не бурным потоком, а редкими каплями, но текли по щекам. Ну что за идиотизм? Ему ведь даже не грустно... только до слёз хочется вернуться на час назад, и вновь оказаться в одной кровати с Чондэ, и слушать ровный, сильный стук его сердца.

Фудзи судорожно вздохнул и притворился, что плачет, ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Ох, ты уже совсем взрослый. Как же так. Как же быстро ты повзрослел!

Тай думал о другом. У него всё ещё сжималось сердце, но думать он уже мог.

— Я не смогу его защищать в таком состоянии. — Он представил, как доверит место рядом с Чондэ кому-то другому, и тяжело вздохнул. У него не слишком хорошо получалось перепоручать кому-то то, что он мог сделать сам и считал важным. Но Чондэ должен выжить. Это несравнимо важнее стремительно разрастающегося холода внутри. — Меня надо кем-то заменить.

Тай наклонился и написал пункт первый их списка дел. Его рука дрожала, слезы закапали на тетрадь. Он стёр их, но бумага успела намокнуть и покоробилась.

Фудзи вздохнул.

— Не хватает заунывной музыки на заднем фоне, — заметил он ядовито.

Как по заказу зазвучала музыка, только не заунывная и печальная, а задорная и весёлая, один из хитов 5A4U из последнего альбома. Скорее всего, кто-то решил потренироваться. Странно, но приглушённый звук шёл снизу, а не сверху или сбоку.

— Там внизу есть тренажёрный зал и большая пустая комната, — объяснил Фудзи и похлопал Тая по плечу. — Не переживай так. И ты не прав, тебя не надо менять. 

— Как не менять? Посмотри! Я рыдаю. — Тай хотел высказаться строгим тоном, но из-за дрожащих губ вновь прозвучало так, словно он жалуется.

— Рядом с альфой тебе станет легче. 

— Что?

Фудзи хмыкнул и, наклонившись вперёд, подпёр подбородок рукой.

— Я бы бросил тебя разбираться со всем этим самостоятельно, если бы любил хотя бы немного меньше. Ты, когда истеришь, такой смешной и нелепый, и милый, кавайная детка. Совсем не железный самурай, как обычно.

Тай нахмурился... и тут же жалко всхлипнул, строгое лицо состроить не удалось. 

— Какой я всё-таки добрый и незлопамятный, — сказал Фудзи со вздохом и выпрямился. — Ладно. Помнишь, как ты издевался надо мной из-за того, что я умолял отца сидеть со мной рядом? Там, в больнице. Ты помнишь?

— Я не издевался!

— Да, ты не издевался. Ты сидел в углу палаты, на стуле, весь такой из себя, как замороженная макрель, с прямой спиной, на одежде ни складки, и смотрел на меня своими голубыми глазами. И в твоих глазах я чувствовал себя избалованным, капризным слабаком, папочкиной деткой.

Фудзи говорил с таким напором, что, если бы не появившаяся на его лице улыбка, Тай бы поверил, что он до сих пор злится из-за того, что случилось чуть ли не десятилетие назад.

— Как же я тебя тогда ненавидел... Почти так же сильно, как теперь люблю.

— Мне жаль, что ты тогда так думал обо мне, — Тай хлюпнул носом. — Мне всего лишь было страшно. Я раньше не выходил из того дома, не видел столько людей. А там, в больнице и вообще — в городе, толпы людей, такой шум, разговоры, все куда-то спешат, я так боялся...

— Чего?

— Потеряться. Или что твой отец бросит меня.

— Наш отец, — сказал Фудзи, и его глаза заблестели от слёз. — Он бы никогда тебя не бросил... — Он сглотнул. — Он учил меня боевым искусствам с трёх лет, я должен был стать его гордостью, продолжателем рода, альфой, а я... позеленел. Когда он выходил из палаты, я думал только о том, как его разочаровал, и что он никогда не хотел сына-омегу. А ты выглядел идеальным, такой сильный, несгибаемый, с ледяным взглядом. Я думал о том, что отец нашёл себе идеального сына-альфу вместо меня.

— Подожди, подожди!

Фудзи покачал головой.

— Не надо меня успокаивать. Это всё прошло, и очень давно. И я правда тогда был слаб. Меня трясло от ужаса, от одиночества, от ощущения ненужности, брошенности, от неправильности. Я умирал, так хотел, чтобы папа был рядом и говорил мне, какой я хороший, сильный и смелый, и что он меня всё равно любит.

Тай сидел, приоткрыв рот. Он никогда — никогда! — не смотрел на случившееся с такой стороны. На самом деле Фудзи никогда не показывал свои страхи. Он капризничал и закатывал истерики, он выставлял себя неадекватным, незрелым, жадным, ревнивым, но он ни разу не упоминал причины своего поведения, никогда не говорил откровенно. Тай почувствовал себя вдвойне идиотом, потому что то, о чём говорил Фудзи сейчас, следовало самому давно понять, а не думать о нём, как об избалованном сосунке. Ведь потом, в Токио, Тай своими глазами видел комнату Фудзи, аскетичную, с идеальным порядком, знал, что Фудзи легко мог себя защитить, они вместе тренировались... Каким же идиотом Тай был!

— Чёрт, сам не знаю, почему об этом заговорил. — Фудзи почесал голову и нарушил аккуратно уложенную причёску. Он нахмурился. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что единственное, что помогает сохранить рассудок в такой ситуации — это близость к альфе. Когда папа сидел рядом, даже если просто молчал, то мне было легче, намного, я даже чего-то там соображал и начинал чувствовать себя человеком, а не комком трясущихся нервов. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Тай. У него сердце и так ныло от собственного одиночества и ненужности, а теперь ещё и разрывалось из-за Фудзи, и он снова зарыдал. Как идиот распоследний.

— Я не ради этого... Боги. — Фудзи шумно выдохнул и притянул Тая к себе в объятия. — Прости, что я завёл этот дебильный разговор, и тебя расстроил. — Он гладил Тая по голове и позволял плакать у себя на плече. Его футболка совершенно намокла от слёз. — Я люблю тебя. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты родился в моей семье, и мы с самого начала были вместе. В следующей жизни, поклянись, ты будешь мне братом по крови... Или мы можем стать любовниками. Я бы хотел быть сверху, если ты не против. Мне всё ещё любопытно изнутри узнать, что ощущают и чувствуют альфы, и я бы хотел это сделать с правильным человеком. А кто правильней и лучше тебя? Так что в следующей жизни ты — моя пара. Или брат. Но всё же лучше любовник. Договорились?

Тай засмеялся сквозь слёзы. Он рыдал, и хохотал одновременно, и это было так странно, потому что он ещё и следил за собственной истерикой вроде как со стороны. Совершенно спокойный взгляд, направленный на себя изнутри, будто принадлежащий учёному, фиксировал проходящие сквозь его тело потоки эмоций и связанные с ними биохимические процессы. Сознание дробилось и превращалось в хаос.

— Может, Чондэ позвать? — пробормотал Фудзи под нос, и Тай ужаснулся.

— Не-е над-до.

— Думаешь, он испугается такого тебя? — Фудзи заставил Тая отстраниться, чтобы оценить его вид. — М-да, есть такая вероятность.

Тай всхлипнул, и Фудзи вновь прижал его к груди и продолжил болтать как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Знаешь, не факт, что ему бы не понравились твои слёзы и зарёванное лицо. Альфы млеют от истерящих омежек. Все эти сопли в три ручья — вроде бы некрасиво, а я даже не говорю про их любовь кончать на лицо, но им это правда нравится. Я сужу по тому, что они делают. Сначала пытаются выгрызть тебе кусок шеи или вытрахать душу из тела, а потом «ой, не плачь, детка» или «ах, я не хотел тебе навредить, ты такой нежный и хрупкий». И где в таком поведении логика? А ведь они не лгут. И почему тогда их называют логичными?

Фудзи потратил немало сил, чтобы отвлечь его болтовнёй от прежних тем и успокоить. Чего он только ни говорил. Когда Тай совсем успокоился, то Фудзи сказал серьёзно, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Мне жаль, что я не могу тебя поддержать так, как может альфа. Ты должен себя чувствовать в безопасности, и это даст тебе близость альфы.

— Я не собираюсь заниматься сексом ради ощущения безопасности, — сказал Тай. Он больше не плакал и даже не дрожал. Как после бури, на душе стало тихо. — Я вообще не собираюсь им...

Фудзи поднял руку, останавливая возражения.

— Не хочешь — и не надо. Даже целоваться не надо. Близость не секс. Просто держись ближе к своему Чондэ. И когда он захочет сказать тебе, что ты милый, красивый, и он хочет заботиться о тебе, не отталкивай его. У тебя гормональная буря, твоё тело перестраивается. Это инстинкт продолжения рода — ты нуждаешься в том, чтобы рядом с тобой был сильный альфа.

Тай слушал внимательно, слышал наконец, и Фудзи приободрился.

— Я пережил это время рядом с отцом, а ты в лучшей ситуации, рядом с тобой хочет быть потенциальный альфа-партнёр. И ты старше, умнее меня. Всё станет хорошо, если ты перестанешь бороться с природой. Ты истеришь, потому что ему отказал. Успокойся и скажи ему, что готов попробовать. Или ничего не говори, а просто держись рядом. И всё станет хорошо, тебе сразу станет лучше.

Тай чувствовал в себе такую пустоту. Голодную, злую, нуждающуюся, чтобы её кто-то заполнил. Он бы хотел сказать, что Фудзи нёс бред, но он своими словами и очень понятно объяснил то, что Тай и так знал прежде из книг и учебных пособий.

— Я не хочу зависеть от альфы.

— Так в чём проблема, пусть он от тебя зависит. Это он захотел встречаться с тобой, он влюблён. А ты, раз не уверен, что чувствуешь, позволь себя любить и оберегать. — Фудзи усмехнулся. — Когда альфа влюблён, он всё время старается держаться рядом, оберегать, защищать, его внимание всегда принадлежит тебе, он прощупывает тебя постоянно, хотя бы чуть-чуть, но давит. Ты для него словно центр мира. Согласись, быть для кого-то центром мира куда приятнее, чем пустотой.

Раздался шум открываемой двери. В комнату зашёл Атори, слегка поклонился.

— Простите, я немного задержался.

Оглянувшийся на шум, Тай наклонил голову, пряча лицо.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Фудзи. — Нам с братом было, что обсудить. Ты даже рано, оппа.

Он встал и пошёл к Атори. Тай не смотрел, не хотел, чтобы кто-либо, и особенно Атори, видел его в таком состоянии.

— Атори-оппа, поухаживай за нами, как ты умеешь. Позаботься о нас с братом. Приготовь нам кофе, пожалуйста, а моему брату — поричха. 

— Не уверен, что найду в Берлине ячменный чай. 

Фудзи хихикнул.

— Ты найдёшь коробочку на кухне, на столе. Я уже выпил чашечку, теперь мне надо взбодриться, а вот Таю расслабиться будет в самый раз. Он у нас такой ответственный, обо всём переживает. Ты ведь позаботишься о нас, оппа?

Атори не мог отказаться, отправился на кухню, и Фудзи подошёл к Таю.

— Пойдём, тебе надо умыться.

В ванной комнате Фудзи обратил внимание и на свой внешний вид.

— О, а мне надо переодеться, — сказал он, разглядывая себя в зеркале. — Атори-оппа такой вежливый, даже взглядом не показал, что я выгляжу неприлично. 

Тай закончил умываться холодной водой и смог уделить внимание брату. Его футболка промокла от слёз и прилипла к коже, измялась, выглядело нехорошо. Фудзи стянул её с тела, принялся умываться, фыркал и смеялся, залил всё водой. Когда он вытерся и потянулся за одеждой, Тай остановил его за руку.

Под цветной татуировкой охватывающего шею дракона, чуть ниже ключиц, виднелось красное пятнышко, свежий след, оставленный неизвестным любовником. И ещё один на плече — глубокий, налившийся кровью укус.

— Не смотри на меня так, — недовольно сказал Фудзи.

— Это Шину?

— Что? Да я с ним... Ни за что, даже если он будет последним на земле альфой!

Тай скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Фудзи, морщась, натягивает на себя грязную майку и торопится к двери.

— Надо переодеться.

Знакомая картина: побег от ответственности и отказ поговорить на действительно важную тему.

— Постой, — приказал Тай. — Ты не ответил на вопрос. Кто он?

— Не говори со мной таким тоном. — Плечи Фудзи напряглись, даже не видя его лица, Тай знал, каким уязвимым и обиженным оно сейчас было.

— Я не осуждаю тебя...

— Осуждаешь. Пока сам не попробуешь, пока не распробуешь — будешь осуждать. Если бы я был альфой, ты бы и полслова против не сказал. Но я омега, и за то, что мне нравится секс, за то, что я занимаюсь сексом, ты меня осуждаешь.

Тай сжал кулаки.

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы был центром мира для того, кто для тебя — центр мира. 

Фудзи повернулся и прижался лопатками к двери. Его лицо выглядело именно таким обиженным, каким Тай его представлял.

— Мы ведь так замечательно с тобой поговорили. По-братски. Ну зачем всё портить?

— Я порчу? — Тай всплеснул руками. — Ты помог мне, я так благодарен тебе. Я люблю тебя, ты мой маленький брат. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе. Хочу видеть тебя в объятиях особенного для тебя человека. А ты... вновь... подпускаешь к себе непонятно кого, незнакомца. 

Обычно в такие моменты он если уж говорил, то тихо, спокойно, или, доведённый до крайности разгоревшимся спором, кричал, но сейчас вдруг всхлипнул, из глаз потекли слёзы.

— О всемогущие боги. — Фудзи хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Тебе нужен ячменный чай, Чондэ или кто-нибудь, Атори тоже сойдёт, и перестать беспокоиться обо мне, пока я о тебе беспокоюсь!

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты дал кому-нибудь возможность приблизиться к себе и влюбиться. Чтобы тебе кто-то по-настоящему понравился, прежде чем идти с ним в постель.

— То есть чтобы я дал, но сначала не дал? — уточнил Фудзи.

— Да!

— Да это просто смешно!

Фудзи помог ему умыться во второй раз. Они переругивались, пока Тай приводил себя в порядок, хотя с этими красными опухшими глазами и лицом он выглядел как угодно, но точно не в порядке.

— Ну хорошо, — наконец рявкнул Фудзи. — Я повожу кого-нибудь симпатичного на коротком поводке, если ты дашь возможность Чондэ позаботиться о тебе и не станешь его отталкивать. Договорились?

Тай вышел из ванной победителем, с гордо поднятой головой, и тотчас наткнулся на спустившегося на первый этаж Чондэ. После душа и волшебства Сонгю-нуны тот выглядел восхитительно. Никаких следов на лице, все синяки скрыла косметика. В официальном тёмном костюме и при галстуке, Чондэ производил сногсшибательное впечатление. 

Фудзи одобрительно цокнул языком.

— Ах какая горячая детка. Wow!

Тай повернулся к нему и дёрнул за руку.

— Он хорошо говорит по-японски!

Фудзи ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. — Он слегка поклонился и обратился к Чондэ: — Хочу попросить вас позаботиться о моём брате, Чондэ-сан, пока я буду беседовать с руководителем операции по вопросам безопасности посещения телецентра. Тай немного перенервничал, он даже плакал. Всё уже хорошо, но ему бы немного полежать под присмотром. Надеюсь на вашу помощь, Чондэ-сан.

— Я с радостью помогу Таю, Фудзи-сан. Благодарю за доверие.

Тай хотел возразить, но Фудзи повернул к нему голову и одними губами произнёс:

— Мы договаривались!

Чондэ подошёл ближе, вплотную, и Тай запрокинул голову, глядя ему в лицо. С опухшими красными глазами, покрасневшим кончиком носа, бледный и измученный взбесившимися гормонами, он, должно быть, выглядел ужасно. Но Чондэ никак не показал, что ему неприятен его вид. Он улыбнулся уголками губ и спросил:

— Ты не против?

— Против чего?

— Я тебя отнесу.

Тай не успел возразить, как оказался у Чондэ на руках. Слишком быстро и ошеломляюще. Он замер от неожиданности, все мышцы напряглись, а затем обхватил руками крепкую шею. Он не боялся упасть, но и не хотел, чтобы его несли, как младенца. Чондэ слишком быстро двигался, чтобы спорить с ним — они уже поднимались по лестнице.

Фудзи, этот мелкий засранец, напоследок показал ему большой палец, поднятый вверх.

— Спасибо, Чондэ-сан! Ваша помощь бесценна! — донеслось до них с первого этажа. — Выздоравливай, братик, и наслаждайся жизнью!

— У тебя замечательный брат, Тай. — Чондэ пересёк небольшую площадку и начал подниматься по второй части лестницы. 

— Да? — Тай, боящийся пошевелиться и случайно нарушить баланс, дёрнул его за волосы на затылке. — У тебя сломаны рёбра, ты, дуралей! Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться.

— Да? — словно эхом откликнулся Чондэ. — А я как-то позабыл.

— Что ты дуралей?

— Нет, про рёбра. — Он остановился у двери. — Нажми ручку, пожалуйста.

Когда Чондэ медленно, аккуратно опустил его на постель, Тай едва не расплакался от облегчения.

— Пожалуйста, приляг со мной. Отдохни. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Мог и не спрашивать. Присевший на край кровати Чондэ побледнел и дышал, как человек со сломанными рёбрами, нёсший другого человека вверх по лестнице.

Тай сел на постели и с силой ударил его в относительно здоровое плечо.

— Ты совершенно о себе не думаешь! — И ещё раз ударил. — Ты головой не думаешь! — И снова ударил. — Зачем ты предлагаешь встречаться с тобой, а затем убиваешь себя у меня на глазах?

Фудзи и его сводничество, Чондэ и его импульсивность! Тай застонал от бессилия. Вокруг него одни идиоты, любимые идиоты!

— Немедленно ложись! Нет, стой, не ложись. Я помогу тебе снять пиджак... и вот теперь, вот так, потихоньку... ты... да-да, вот так тихонько ты ляжешь.

Тай вздохнул и сел рядом с вытянувшимся на постели Чондэ. Голова шла кругом от волнения.

— Тебе больно? Больно, конечно. Ты иди... дуралей!

Он накрыл ладонью колотящееся сердце Чондэ. Пульс зашкаливал. Тай не убирал руку, чуть царапал дорогую ткань рубашки кончиками пальцев. Как же он был зол! И при этом спокоен — всё ведь обошлось, наверное, потому.

Чондэ, очень бледный даже под слоями грима, смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Я тебе не безразличен, — сказал медленно, торжественно даже.

— Разумеется. Ты — буквально — моя работа!

— Ага. — Чондэ помолчал, и Тай уже думал, что на этом всё, когда услышал: — Я хорошенько подумал обо всём, как ты просил. Встречайся со мной, Пак Тай.

Тай зажмурился. Его распирало от поднимающихся изнутри эмоций. Восторг и бешенство. А так бывает, чтобы один человек испытывал такое к другому одновременно?

Он сжал руку в кулак, безжалостно сминая ткань на груди Чондэ.

— Встречайся со мной.

Ну что за человек? Вообще не чувствует угрозу!

— Встречайся...

— Я понял! — Тай шумно вздохнул. — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты сделал очень плохой выбор. Я тебе даже поцеловать себя не позволю. Никакого секса, разумеется. Ничего нормального, как у всех, тебе со мной не светит. Зачем тебе такое? Ты же здоровый альфа, не импотент. Зачем тебе мучить себя? Или ты мазохист?

— Я всё это уже слышал и хорошо обдумал. Встречайся со мной.

Тай запрокинул голову вверх и застонал сквозь зубы. Как же он был зол — и вселенски спокоен.

Чондэ фыркнул. Смеялся над ним.

— Ты невероятный упрямец, — сказал Тай. — Ты уверен, что хочешь встречаться со мной? 

— Да.

— И ты осознаешь последствия?

— Да.

— Тогда я согласен. — И к сводничеству Фудзи, его уговорам и объяснениям решение Тая не имело никакого отношения. Просто только дурак отказался бы от Чондэ. Только самый распоследний дурак не оценил бы по достоинству О Чондэ как человека и как альфу, мужчину.

Чондэ расслабился, на его губах появилась лёгкая, дразнящая улыбка. Улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего человеку, который только что решил с ним встречаться.

— Я рад, что теперь мы встречаемся, — сказал Чондэ. — А теперь поцелуй меня.

— Что?

— Ну, я не могу этого сделать, потому что обещал тебе вести себя хорошо. Но ты — можешь. Я хочу от тебя всё, даю тебе полный карт-бланш. Ты можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь.

Тай всю его маленькую речь не отлипал от вида движущихся розовых губ и только затем посмотрел выше, в глаза.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной?

— Конечно, нет. Поцелуи с тобой — это совсем не смешно, это желанно. Я предлагаю тебе исследовать все возможности, которые может тебе подарить это тело, — он похлопал себя по груди. — Я предлагаю, бери. 

Тай приоткрыл рот. Чондэ ведь такой бесхитростный, почему договариваться с ним ещё сложнее, чем с Фудзи?

— Вперёд, Тай. Я тебе доверяю.


	70. Минхо. Daydream

Минхо мечтал о сексе с Юнджи, представлял его столько раз и в стольки вариантах, что не сосчитать, в фантазиях совсем не стеснялся. Ещё до всего случившегося между ними сказал, что Юнджи уже выиграл виртуальное соревнование с Чондэ, и не покривил душой. Там по одним поцелуям уже было понятно, что его ждёт. И всё же его альфа сотворил невозможное: первый раз, ещё вчера не умел целоваться, голого человека тоже увидел едва ли не впервые, смущённый, перевозбуждённый, до дрожи взволнованный — ничто из этого не помешало Юнджи подарить Минхо самый лучший секс в его жизни. Несравнимо лучший. Абсолютный. О каком говорят: буду умирать — не забуду. 

Он помнил вспышки перед глазами, белые, серые, красные, всякие. Каждый раз, кончая, на мгновение умирал, и его, бездыханного и дрожащего, будто уносил океан. А затем он приходил в себя на члене Юнджи, словно спасённый, вынесенный волнами на райский остров — живой, обновлённый — и всё начиналось сначала.

Реальность превзошла все ожидания, разница с тем, что с Чондэ, и даже с горячими порно-мечтами оказалась невероятной. Минхо, конечно, не раз слышал выражения «затрахать до смерти» или «умереть от удовольствия», звучали они для него так себе, из серии глаза-звёзды, взрыв оргазма и бездна наслаждения. Но с Юнджи он получил всё сполна. И глаза, затягивающие в себя, словно омуты, опасные, чёрные провалы в бездну, парализующие, вынимающие душу — любящие. И оргазмы, которые французы, кажется, называли маленькой смертью — извиваясь и задыхаясь на члене Юнджи, Минхо думал о том, что ну вот ещё чуть-чуть, ещё один толчок, и он сдохнет, рассыпется или растечётся, взорвётся, изломает себе все кости и отдаст трахающему его божеству душу, превратиться в ничто. А наслаждение, которое он получил, нет, которое они разделили, Минхо и вовсе не мог описать. Бездна, Вселенная, океан — любых слов мало, одного лишь Юнджи много, целый огромный мир — это он, его альфа.

Минхо ему молился как богу: «Юнджи, боже, детка, Джи, альфа». Особенно «альфа», оно вдохновляло, напоминало об «омеге» — звучавшем хрипло и требовательно, правильно, по-настоящему, так, что именно в омегу Минхо превращался.

А ведь когда-то он боялся стать таким, особенно для Юнджи, до ужаса боялся стать его сучкой, потечь для него. Выплывая из горячих фантазий, говорил себе очередное нет, только не в этой жизни и не с Юнджи, способным унизить так, как никто, возможно, даже убить, смотря куда попадёт его разящее слово. 

Реальность оказалось другой — Минхо прогибался, и Юнджи гнулся следом, держал и не только не давал упасть в грязь, а поднимал всё выше и выше — в небо. Любил — и словами, и телом, и силой, и всем собой. И в его любовь Минхо верил, прочувствовал на себе и нежность, и страсть, и заботу, и этот полёт, как уж тут не поверить.

Конечно, Минхо ещё не знал, какое после всего у Юнджи будет лицо, какими глазами он будет смотреть, что и как говорить. Но верил. Верил тому, кого ещё вчера называл эгоистичным зловредным ребёнком. Первый раз, разделённый на них двоих, что-то в нём изменил. В том огне его сомнения сгорели, как и стыд. Отдавшись так, прогнувшись до края, он не стыдился. Даже гордился — потому что смог преодолеть страх и ту ложную гордость, которая растёт не из силы, а из слабости и неприятия себя.

Да, он такой, какой есть. Альфа, но ещё и омега. Звучит непривычно, но до чего ж правильно. Единственно правильно, точно, именно так, как оно и есть.

С Чондэ Минхо тоже тёк в их самые горячие, сладкие, безумные ночи. Впервые это случилось, наверное, года три назад. В тот раз Чондэ был особенно нежен, долго ласкал пальцами и языком, чего Минхо, вообще говоря, не любил, но тогда он много выпил, расслабился, пьяно хихикал, стоя на разъезжающихся коленях, а потом рвал подушку зубами. Когда Чондэ ему сказал, Минхо не поверил. Последующая ссора, Чондэ, зажимающий ему рот влажными, пряно пахнущими, сладкими на вкус пальцами, удивление и жгучее смущение, стыд, смешавшееся с острым возбуждением от слов «ты течёшь, словно омежка», подарили Минхо одну из лучших ночей за все семь лет. 

Всё хранилось в строжайшей тайне, о которой вне постели не говорят, ведь стыдно-то как — пока Чондэ походя, словно о чём-то неважном не ляпнул при всех. Нарушил доверие, и даже не понял, что сделал, пока Минхо, разбираясь с последствиями, умирал от унижения и стыда. Ладно другие, но Юнджи так смотрел, до сих пор душу выворачивало от воспоминаний — из сегодняшнего дня казалось, что он тогда страшно обиделся. Будто знал всё наперёд, а Минхо его предал, отдал другому то, что предназначалось только ему одному. Наглый, настырный, нападающий и огрызающийся, с того дня от его жадных и одновременно ревнивых взглядов и постоянного, давящего желания стало не скрыться. 

Извращённый, неправильный альфа с Чондэ, с Юнджи в их первый же раз Минхо стал омегой. По крайней мере — на словах и в душе. Физически ничего не изменилось, всё осталось таким, как и прежде: он сходил с ума от желания отдаться и тёк, словно сладкий омежка. Но впервые воспринимал себя по-другому, и больше даже не думал стыдиться. Не перед Юнджи.

В его глазах, в глазах их обоих Минхо — омега. И это словно мечта, из тех, заветных, о которых всуе даже не упоминают, вдруг ставшая явью.

У Юнджи удивительный дар, несколькими словами он расставил всё по местам. Тем «люблю» и этим «ты мой омега» он изменил всю жизнь Минхо, перевернул всё с ног на голову. И вдруг оказалось, что вот так, ногами на земле, стоять хорошо и удобно. Так — омегой — нигде не натирает, не жмёт, не ломает. Омегой — прекрасно, особенно в постели с Юнджи, который страстно трахает и шепчет, что любит, и ему веришь — он действительно любит.

Юнджи любит. Как удивительно — знать, чувствовать его оголённое сердце. Чем безумней и жёстче, чем жадней и непреклонней движется его тело, тем полнее и целостнее осознавать, что вот это чувство, парящее над всеми другими, собирающее воедино, пронизывающее всё — его любовь.

«Он меня любит». 

Не хочет, не балуется, не учится, не увлёкся, а именно любит — так же неистово, как трахает и даже ебёт.

«Я ему нужен». 

Любовь, она не высокая и не низкая, не пошлая и не возвышенная, она — всеобъемлющая, она просто есть. Как воздух. Как кровь. Как сердце. Она движет воздух, толкает кровь, сжимает сердце. Она не результат, она процесс, не существительное, а глагол, не состояние, а действие. 

«Он мной живёт».

Любовь живёт. Жизнь любит. Любовь — жизнь. Жизнь-любовь.

«Он меня любит, и я живу».

А что без него? Ничего. То, что было до него — пустота, ложь, умолчания, согласие с тем, чего не слишком-то хочется, игра по чужим правилам, отказ от себя, отсутствие желания бороться за идеал, жизнь, но не полностью, не такая, не настоящая, как черновик. Если сравнивать с настоящим — то не стоящая ни черта пустышка, подделка, иллюзия, сон.

А теперь, благодаря Юнджи, его любви — его телу и чувствам — Минхо проснулся другим. Словно вообще другим человеком. Будто до этого дня и не жил. Всё, что было до, как будто стёрлось и стало ничем, чистым листом, соблазняющим написать на нём, но уже не абы как, а набело, только настоящее, идущее от сердца и без прежних ошибок. Страхи, проблемы, неприятные воспоминания — всё поблекло, выцвело, стало плоским, пустым. Даже их отношения с Чондэ отодвинулись в прошлое, далеко-далеко, и на сердце теперь болело не больше, чем о цветке, сорванном и высушенным среди страниц давно прочитанной книги.

Чондэ остался близким другом, но вот память отношений с ним совершенно рассыпалась. Словно не было ничего, только сон, в котором снился не тот человек.

Вся прежняя жизнь — словно сон, от которого, чтобы по-настоящему жить, надо очнуться.

Минхо лежал на спине, в объятиях сладко спящего, руками, ногами, всем собой обнимающего Юнджи, в голове плыли мысли, словно облака, пенные, взбитые, странные. Тело ощущалось своим и чужим одновременно. Всё ныло, болело, танцевало и пело, внутри и снаружи, каждая мышца, каждый нерв. Там, внизу, всё немного саднило. Даже ягодицам досталось, не говоря о том, что между ними. Минхо всё ещё чувствовал себя раскрытым, растянутым. Ах, зачем прятаться за пустотой приличных слов? Растраханный, он наслаждался этим ощущением, острой и вкусной памятью о процессе и том, кто изо всех сил постарался не дать ему позабыть о случившемся между ними, из-за кого пострадал его анус. Кстати, «твоя сладкая дырочка» в исполнении Юнджи звучало в разы привлекательней и горячей холодного, как смотровое кресло врача, «анус», потому Минхо мысленно поправил себя: его «сладкая дырочка» пострадала.

Но если внизу всего лишь натруженно ныло, то шея горела огнём. Укусы налились кровью и пульсировали в ритме ударов сердца. Было ужасно больно — невыносимо прекрасно, до сладких слёз совершенно.

Принадлежать тому, кого выбрал, восхитительно горячо. Альфы кусают на инстинкте, заявляют права. Для омег эти синяки и укусы, необходимость пользоваться чокером, скрывая следы от чужих глаз, как флаг для армии — объявление себе и всему миру: «меня страстно любят». Минхо об этом только мечтал, и вот, осуществилось.

Чондэ никогда, ни разу вообще его не кусал, тем более забывшись, на нерве и страсти, всерьёз. Его максимум — проходящие за два-три дня бесследно засосы. Минхо хотел большего, просил об этом, но понимания не находил. Чондэ любил нежность, долгие ласки и самоконтроль, редко терял голову, никогда, даже случайно не причинял настоящую боль, трахая, всегда помнил, где он и с кем, заботился, его было едва ли возможно вывести из себя, а Минхо мечтал о буре, искренней, страстной, и получал её подобие обычно после концертов, и то потом Чондэ всегда извинялся. Иногда они играли, но приходилось всё заранее обговаривать, и это уже было не то, пусть и хорошо, даже очень хорошо, но без ощущения свободного падения и настоящего риска. 

Теперь Минхо думал: «А у меня вообще был любовник?» Любовник — в смысле занимающийся любовью, а не только сексом, забывший думать из-за охвативших всё существо чувств, действующий по приказу сердца, без логики, на эмоциях и страстях. Не друг с привилегиями и доступом к телу, а тот, кто страстно хочет и любит.

Ответ очевиден. Как странно с его опытом ощущать себя тем, у кого только что был первый раз. Но Минхо действительно так себя ощущал, словно всё, что до Юнджи, не имело вообще никакого значения.

«Ты мой омега», — крутилось в памяти, и в ритме этих слов пульсировала кровь. «Он наставил мне меток, словно омеге. С ним я — омега. Как хорошо».

Юнджи всё ещё спал. Лежал наполовину на нём, обнимал рукой и ногой. Ненасытный какой, после всего, что было, у него вновь стояло. Не полностью, но эту нежную горячую твёрдость, прижимающуюся к бедру, Минхо не мог ни с чем спутать. Юнджи вновь хотел его, а Минхо — и кто тут ещё ненасытный? — несмотря на рефлекторно сжавшиеся мышцы, осознал, что совсем не против. Даже если потом не получится на ноги встать. Да и о чём волноваться? Так и так не получится встать с первого раза, Юнджи его совершенно вымотал. Напоминая себе об этом, Минхо улыбался. Сбывающиеся мечты — это счастье, даже если мышцы болят.

Он бросил взгляд на висящие на стене часы и нахмурился. Ох, как же не хочется вставать, куда-то ехать, цеплять на лицо маску и искусственно улыбаться, когда хочется вот так вечность лежать, а ещё что-нибудь съесть и проверить Юнджи на выносливость. В любом порядке.

Но им правда нужно вставать. Сказка кончилась.

— Джи-я, мы проспали, вставай!

Юнджи даже не шевельнулся, и Минхо сжал пальцами мочку его уха, теребил, гладил, чуть надавливал ногтями, пока кожа не покраснела, а у сладко посапывающего Юнджи не появилась хмурая складка на лбу.

— Хм.. Хм.. М-м...

Весьма содержательно. Минхо засмеялся.

Удивительно, но этот тихий звук Юнджи разбудил. Он напрягся всем телом, а в следующий миг уже распахнул глаза и уставился на Минхо. Взгляд — всё в нём, и ожидание, и восхищение, и опасение, и вопрос, и ответ. Чего нет, так это смущения.

— Я боялся, ты не проснёшься. — Юнджи не разменивался по мелочам. — Думал, убил тебя. Затрахал до смерти. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты жив.

Он приподнялся и потянулся губами к губам. Поцелуй оказался на удивление болезненным, несмотря на нежность, с которой Юнджи целовал. Только сейчас Минхо осознал, что губы сильно опухли и даже болели. Немного, по сравнению с шеей, но разбуженная боль вскоре стала такой же яркой, как наслаждение.

Минхо застонал, и Юнджи отстранился с секундным промедлением. 

— М-м, ты куда? — Теперь Минхо застонал от неудовлетворённости. Он тяжело дышал, дыхание восстанавливалось так медленно. — Иди ко мне, Джи-я.

Юнджи покачал головой и, отстранившись, лишив своего тепла, сел на постели, поджав под себя ноги. Он сидел, кутаясь в одеяло, разглядывал Минхо — и выглядел разнесчастным. Совсем не таким, каким должен был быть после такого безумного, сумасшедшего, невероятного секса, принёсшего им обоим море наслаждения.

Что с ним? Почему он реагирует так?

— Тебе больно. — Юнджи опустил взгляд ниже, на шею. — Тебе больно, — повторил он, будто выносил себе приговор. 

Теперь всё стало понятно. Минхо на миг прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Если бы ты сделал что-то, что мне не понравилось, поверь, ты бы об этом уже знал. Всё хорошо. Иди ко мне.

Они страшно опаздывали, странно, что Мин ещё не звонил, и Чондэ не стучал в двери, но, честно, успокоить Юнджи и доказать ему, что всё хорошо, даже если и немного больно, — намного важнее записи очередного бессмысленного шоу с эгьё и глупыми шутками.

— На тебе живого места нет, — услышал Минхо.

Юнджи выглядел таким виноватым, будто кого-то убил. Несправедливо, ведь Минхо наслаждался всем, что получил, особенно болезненными укусами, украсившими его чистую до этого дня шею. Он носил бы их с гордостью, демонстрировал всем, и заранее переживал, но лишь из-за того, что придётся их прятать.

— Это ничего, — сказал Минхо и улыбнулся. — Мне нравится. 

— Сначала в зеркало посмотри, — горько ответил Юнджи. — Я не видел ни одного омеги с такими ранами. Нет, видел однажды что-то похожее, в жёстком порно, того омежку толпой насиловали, ну притворялись, что насиловали, а кусали всерьёз.

Он протянул руку, коснулся кончиками пальцев шеи Минхо, там, слева, где жгло и пульсировало, и, несмотря на проявленную нежность, хныканье не удалось удержать. 

— Вот видишь. Ты всё же должен был меня связать. — Плечи Юнджи поникли.

Ох, а ведь когда-то Минхо считал его бесчувственным эгоистом. А он вон какой. И как его теперь убедить, что в случившемся нет ничего страшного, и он зря загоняется? За те часы, когда Минхо спал, Юнджи успел себя накрутить. Теперь придётся выкручиваться, и никаких слов не хватит, чтобы Юнджи переспорить, ведь это Юнджи, за ним вечно остаётся последнее слово. 

Если его убеждать — только делом.

Минхо усмехнулся (заранее знал, как ему понравится быть убедительным) и взял Юнджи за руку, потянул на себя. 

— Не говори ерунды, — сказал он и прижал ладонь Юнджи к своей шее слева и хорошо придавил сверху. 

Юнджи не пытался вырваться, застыл в одной позе, у него разомкнулись губы, и глаза широко распахнулись.

— Что ты творишь? — шептал он, пока Минхо глотал слёзы: кожа под ладонью Юнджи горела огнём. — Зачем?

— Сними одеяло, — сказал Минхо, когда смог говорить. Юнджи не послушался или не понял, и он повторил: — Детка, убери одеяло. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. — Он слегка развёл ноги и согнул их в коленях.

Юнджи сделал, как его просили, и, как и планировалось, посмотрел прямо туда, куда нужно.

— О. — У него приоткрылся рот.

Минхо ещё раз надавил на шею, воспользовавшись помощью Юнджи. И вновь по его телу прокатилась волна острого, жгучего наслаждения. И дёрнулся член — Минхо считал, что не только в его воображении, но и у Юнджи на глазах, хотя из-за слёз и позы ничего не мог видеть. Зато мог слышать: у Юнджи сорвалось дыхание, он скрипнул зубами. Боролся с собой, сдерживался, но Минхо собирался его победить. 

— Я всё ещё чувствую, как ты кусаешь меня вот тут, слева. Я об этом всю жизнь мечтал, так хотел, но ты единственный, кто смог мне это дать.

— Искусал тебя? — у Юнджи оказался такой изумлённый голос.

— Собственными зубами выгрыз на моей коже, что я твой, что я тебе принадлежу. Я от этого весь горю. Теку на тебя, как сучка.

Бля. Минхо в жизни не думал, что будет так с Юнджи говорить. Кем он с ним стал? Правда сучкой? Щёки потеплели, наверное, он покраснел. Но смущение и стыд только добавили градус желанию. После всего, как он вообще мог думать о сексе? Но он правда хотел трахаться. Не любить или нежничать, а жёстко и быстро еб... совокупляться.

Оба замолчали. Минхо лежал, закрыв глаза, и слушал тяжёлое дыхание Юнджи и купался в его горящих эмоциях. Ждал.

— Тебе было чертовски больно. Ты плакал. Ты и сейчас весь в слезах!

Ох, он всё ещё сопротивлялся. За это Минхо его ещё больше любил, восхищался и тёк на него.

— Мне было так хорошо, что я думал: сдохну. Мне до сих пор хорошо. Я хочу тебя, очень, — Минхо сказал прямо. В конце концов, Юнджи — тот человек, с которым нужно именно так. — Ты слышал? Я хочу тебе снова. Я всю жизнь о тебе мечтал, и на мгновение не разочаровался. Ты меня так оттрахал, что у меня до сих пор внутри всё болит.

— И это хорошо, что болит? — Юнджи продолжал спорить, но его голос стал низким и хриплым, резал, как нож. 

Он заставлял себя уговаривать, и Минхо вёлся на это, и поражался себе. Это ж надо! Он, Ли Минхо, просит Юнджи себя оттрахать... Ох, горячо.

— А почему нет? Мне болит, я тебя до сих пор чувствую. И хочу чувствовать именно так. Завтра буду танцевать и стонать, и вспоминать, какой крутой у меня альфа. Буду течь для тебя... Я хочу тебя. Дай мне себя, альфа.

Юнджи щёлкнул зубами. Все его мышцы напряглись. От него бешено несло возбуждённым альфой, его сила рвалась наружу. Минхо с нескрываемым восторгом наблюдал за тем, как он борется с собой. Его крыло от обоих Юнджи: и того, кто готов сорваться, оттрахать его так, как ему хочется, и того, кто готов наступить своему желанию на горло, лишь бы ещё больше не навредить.

— Тебе будет больно!

— Я тебе что, слабый омега? — Минхо приподнялся на локтях. Спину прострелило острой болью. Он улыбнулся, как он надеялся, насмешливо и немного зло. — Помнится, ты мне говорил, что я твой омега.

— Ты мой омега, Минхо.

— Так напоминаю: я не только твой омега, я альфа, и меня кроет от того, что ты именно такой, о каком я мечтал. Только в миллион раз лучше. Ты такой же сумасшедший, как я, только ещё круче. Ты альфа как раз по мне. Ты ещё молод, но уже охрененный мужик, и я хочу твой член прямо сейчас. 

— Я уже едва тебя не убил. — Юнджи сжал кулаки. Крылья его носа раздувались. Лицо превратилось в блестящую из-за выступившей испарины маску.

Минхо сузил глаза. Сопротивление Юнджи начало по-настоящему злить.

— Я не понял, мне, что, попросить тебя побыть наконец мужиком?

Просить не пришлось. Минхо застонал, когда Юнджи устроился между его ног, в паху ужасно тянуло. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько оттраханным, настолько желанным и настолько безумным. И он хотел больше. Сколько раз между ними ни было, ему не хватило, он хотел почувствовать всё и запомнить, а не плыть в мареве горячих, но смутных воспоминаний. Он хотел вновь ощутить всё от начала и до конца. И хотел того же для Юнджи, потому что тот тоже вряд ли что запомнил. Их обоих сорвало — и до чего же это было прекрасно. А сейчас они оба в сознании — и это столь же прекрасно и нужно обоим.

Юнджи, злой, на нерве, с горящими глазами, вошёл в него без какой-либо подготовки, без смазки, одним толчком, и Минхо закричал, выгибаясь и сжимая коленями его бока. Больно и хорошо смешались в пьянящий коктейль. Ни секунды промедления, Юнджи трахал его, будто зверь, и Минхо совсем скоро почувствовал себя пьяным, упившимся вдрызг. От каждого толчка Юнджи они сдвигались всё выше к изголовью кровати, Минхо держался за его шею, тянул к себе — они целовались. Боролись языками, опять кусались, Юнджи держал себя на руках и трахал всё быстрее и жёстче. Их тела соединялись с громкими шлепками, дыхание смешивалось. Минхо вновь тёк, мышцы жадно пульсировали, и если он о чём и просил, так это «ещё», но Юнджи не нуждался в подсказках. Он целиком и полностью оправдал звание «мой альфа» и «мой бог». Он — чёрт — опять сделал всё так, что Минхо ничерта не запомнил.

После, обессилено упав на кровать, Минхо всё пытался, но никак не мог вспомнить тот самый момент. Нет, не сам оргазм, а тот момент перед ним, когда Минхо словно оказывался в центре ядерного взрыва, и его всего на куски разбивало, сжигало и испепеляло. Чужая сила сметала всё, лишала сознания, всю боль, грязь, сомнения, всё ненужное выжигала, а затем он вдруг вновь оказывался собой, в сознании, и ощущал, как содрогается в оргазме тело. Вновь становился Минхо, хотя мгновение назад они с Юнджи были одним трепещущим целым.

Юнджи лежал на нём, дышал так, будто тоже прошёл сквозь огонь. Их тела всё ещё были соединены, и Минхо заранее сожалел о потере и ощущении пустоты. Но сейчас, в эту секунду, был, кажется, счастлив. Или просто был. В голове звенело от пустоты и полного отсутствия мыслей.

Юнджи приподнялся, собираясь освободить его тело, и Минхо сказал:

— Я хочу ещё.

— О. — Кажется, Джи испугался. Во всяком случае, больше не выглядел таким самодовольным. Минхо бы посмеялся над ним, но не мог. 

— Не сейчас. Позже, — уточнил он, и Юнджи осторожно скатился с него. Вниз по ягодице потекло, и Минхо расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

Они лежали рядом, смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Ты не укусил меня, — сказал Минхо. — Испугался, что мне будет больно? Но мне правда не больно. — Он погладил себя по шее, по болезненно ноющим следам. — Вернее, больно, но мне это нравится.

Юнджи протянул руку и осторожно надавил слева, где шея переходит в плечо. Тело откликнулось сладкой болью, и Минхо подавил стон. Не хотел, чтобы Юнджи подумал что-то не то.

— Ты не помнишь? — Юнджи погладил след зубов пальцем. — Я не смог удержаться, укусил тебя. Ты как раз кончил.

— А. — Минхо закрыл глаза. Значит тот миг, когда сознания сливались, длился дольше. Как интересно.

Юнджи подвинулся ближе. Его дыхание согрело измученную шею. Минхо даже представить себе не мог, что может быть крышесноснее этого ощущения.

— Я думал, — Юнджи устроился в привычной уже позе, обнимая Минхо, будто осьминог, — что у нас теперь если что и будет, то медленно и нежно. Если ты вообще захочешь ещё хотя бы раз быть со мной.

— Ты хотел медленно? — на последнее Минхо даже не подумал отвечать.

— Я хотел нежно. Тебе бы понравилось.

— Правда? — Минхо открыл один глаз, но увидел только макушку Юнджи. — А мне показалось, что ты был всем доволен.

— Я и доволен!

— Это так смешно, Хо Юнджи.

Юнджи приподнялся, и их с Минхо взгляды встретились.

— Что смешного? — он действительно переживал — и напрашивался на комплименты.

— Детка, я не хочу медленно, нежно или ещё как. Я хочу так, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, и чтобы каждый оставался собой, не ломал себя, не играл и никем другим не притворялся. Ты — Юнджи, не Чондэ и никто другой, а я — Минхо, и я от тебя в безумном восторге. Ты словно мечта. Я мечтал о тебе, неистовом, страстном, безудержном, а не о нежном любовнике. Чтобы мне нравиться, тебе всего лишь нужно оставаться самим собой и делать со мной то, что тебе хочется. Позаботься и о моём удовольствии, но следуй своим желаниям. — Минхо вздохнул. — И чтобы я больше не слышал, что ты в себе сомневаешься. Ты во всём хорош. Ты самый лучший. Просто мечта. А в сексе... — Боже, он и правда собирался это сказать: — В сексе ты — суперальфа.

Юнджи судорожно вздохнул, когда смог дышать. У него сияли глаза, а такого выражения лица Минхо у него никогда прежде не видел. Он весь будто светился.

— Это ты — мечта. Я люблю тебя.

Минхо улыбнулся. Ах, так вот чего ему не доставало для полного и абсолютного счастья.

— Говори мне это почаще.


	71. Минхо. Альфа мечты

Нежиться после секса в постели — так же прекрасно, как и им заниматься. Минхо лежал, играя с волосами обнимающего его Юнджи. Выкрашенные в чёрный цвет, тёплый, почти настоящий, с красными кончиками, на ощупь они казались сильными и шелковистыми. Ласкали ладони, будто нежные поцелуи. Тёплое дыхание Юнджи согревало грудь. Да и весь он грел, всем своим телом. От мест, где кожа касалась кожи, распространялось ровное тепло, а каждое, даже самое маленькое движение, дарило ощущение нежной гладкости. 

Как хорошо. Он провёл бы вот так, лёжа в постели с Юнджи, наслаждаясь его близостью, целую вечность. Серьёзно, не пожалев ни на мгновение, заплатил бы и миллиард вон за возможность никуда не ходить и остаться здесь до утра, и чтобы никто их не беспокоил.

Мечты мечтами, но жизнь шла вперёд, время тикало, им давно было пора встать. Пусть им дали отсрочку, вошли в положение, но Минхо не собирался злоупотреблять чужой добротой. Не любил быть должным. И не любил пристального внимания к обстоятельствам своей личной жизни. Особенно, когда его личная жизнь — потрясающий Хо Юнджи, его альфа. А ещё — у них вся ночь впереди, да и вечер, да и потом всё время их. Только от них зависит, как его провести, даже вернувшись к ролям айдолов в обычной жизни. 

— Сколько у нас ещё времени? — спросил Минхо и услышал вздох.

— Немного... Я так не хочу отсюда никуда уходить. Может, всё же забьём на всё и останемся? — Юнджи помолчал и вновь вздохнул. — Ладно-ладно, я просто спросил.

Он приподнялся, лишая Минхо тепла и тяжести своего тела.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы время остановилось.

Минхо мог бы сказать что-то приличествующее случаю, повести себя, как взрослый человек, учащий уму-разуму разбаловавшегося ребёнка, а ответил правду:

— Я тоже.

Юнджи сел, напоследок погладив Минхо по груди и животу. Они ещё не мылись и вытерлись кое-как, даже не воспользовались влажным полотенцем — Юнджи собирался сходить за ним, но Минхо его не пустил: не захотел расставаться с ним даже на минуту. Теперь последствия принятого решения стягивали кожу внизу живота и в паху, да и ниже тоже чесалось. Не слишком приятное ощущение, но Минхо оно даже нравилось. Он был грязным, затраханным и измученным, всё тело болело, мышцы ныли, об укусах на шее ни на секунду не удавалось забыть — и Минхо из-за всего этого чувствовал себя беспредельно счастливым.

Юнджи почесал низ живота, слипшиеся на лобке тёмные волосы, и улыбнулся, будто ничего приятнее не испытывал.

— Ванна или душ? 

Отличный вопрос. 

Если они отправятся в душ, то на сборы останется больше времени, но Минхо выбрал принять ванну. Он ещё не вставал, но подозревал, что в душе, разомлев от горячей воды, может просто упасть. Если вообще до него доползёт — но то же самое касалось и ванной.

— Набери ванну. Погорячей, только не слишком.

Юнджи ушёл, подарив напоследок поцелуй в уголок рта, и Минхо остался один. Улыбка потухла. Он должен был встать — и не напугать Юнджи ни слабостью, ни стонами, ни тем более падением.

Тело сопротивлялось и за полученное огромное, чрезмерное удовольствие наказывало болью. Минхо, сжав зубы и дыша через раз, сел на постели — о-ох, его бедный зад! — и спустил вниз ноги. От слабости закружилась голова. Он засмеялся про себя: «перетрахался» — забавнейшее ощущение. Он нащупал ступнями пол, собрался с духом, толкнул тело вверх — ох ты блядь! — и непонятно откуда взявшийся рядом Юнджи не позволил ему позорно упасть вниз лицом.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — сказал Минхо. Колени подкашивались, ноги дрожали. — Просто залежался, сейчас пройдёт.

— Угу, — ответил Юнджи. Красное лицо и избегающий контакта взгляд навевали подозрения, что его «угу» означало вовсе не да.

— Да ладно. Со мной не всё хорошо, но сейчас это пройдёт. Мне надо только расходиться.

Юнджи неожиданно согнулся, попытался его поднять на руки. 

— Даже не думай! — Минхо не пожалел для любимого альфы хорошего подзатыльника.

— Эй! — Юнджи разогнулся. — Тебе больно! Ты не сможешь идти! Тебе вообще надо лечь и...

— Мне надо помыться. Я сам дойду.

— Ага! — Юнджи развернулся и присел. — Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя нёс на руках — залезай на спину.

Выбор по сути отсутствовал. Минхо мог либо рухнуть обратно на кровать (либо осесть на пол, что тоже не вариант), либо принять помощь Юнджи. 

— Я тяжёлый.

— Считаешь меня слабаком? — Юнджи, всё в той же позе, подставив спину, смотрел на него через плечо. Злился.

— Конечно же нет.

— Тогда залезай!

Минхо осторожно опустился сверху, обнял его руками за шею, Юнджи помог обхватить свои бока ногами — и встал, придерживая за бёдра. Минхо болело, кажется, всё, и лучше б он сам пошёл, пусть медленно и печально, но не так позорно и стыдно.

— Тебе тяжело, — сказал тихо.

— Вовсе нет. Я справлюсь.

Юнджи действительно справился и донёс Минхо до ванной комнаты. Зрелище они представляли собой пренелепейшее — отражение в большом зеркале помогло оценить насколько. Оба голые, Юнджи с красным лицом и ушами, а он... Минхо замер, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Юнджи его уже отпустил и теперь стоял рядом, придерживая за талию, не давал случайно упасть.

— Я говорил тебе, — сказал Юнджи. — Я ужасно тебя искусал. Как бешеная собака.

Минхо коснулся круглого тёмного следа на животе, двинулся пальцами по цепочке засосов к груди, левый сосок сильно болел, теперь стало ясно почему (не то чтобы прежде Минхо сомневался). Руки и торс украшали и другие следы, но страшней всего выглядела шея. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по самым заметным следам, сливающимся в тёмную линию, словно Юнджи задался целью выгрызть на нём ошейник. Или надеть чокер из следов зубов и страстных поцелуев.

— Почему ты молчишь?

Минхо перевёл взгляд на отражение взволнованного, напряжённого Юнджи и сказал:

— Так красиво.

— Ты сумасшедший! 

Судя по жарким поцелуям, Юнджи не возражал против связи с безумцем.

Умеренно горячая вода и помощь Юнджи подарили ноющему телу Минхо необходимое успокоение. Юнджи помог ему забраться в ванну, положил свёрнутое полотенце на бортик, чтобы было удобнее для головы, а затем, оценив запах полдюжины флаконов и пузырьков, вылил в воду, наверное, с полбутылки пахнущего цветами средства и забрался в ванну сам. Пока они устраивались, расплескали немало воды, а потом просто лежали, обнимаясь, в тепле и ароматной пене. Юнджи держал его со спины, и Минхо млел и от горячей воды, и от его заботы, и от соприкосновения их тел, и от сладких поцелуев и нежностей.

Очередной самый прекрасный момент в его жизни.

— Мы страшно опаздываем, детка.  
— М-да. Ещё минуточку. Не хочу вставать.  
— Дай мне вот это, я помню тебе спину.  
— Ах-ха, это уже не спина-а...  
— Но ты ведь не против.  
— Какой наглый альфа.  
— Какой сладкий омега... Айщ!  
— Жёлтая карточка! Это нечестный приём! Не называй меня так, если не можешь отвечать за последствия.  
— А кто сказал, что я не могу?  
— И правда скоро сможешь... Ха! Ты такой альфа-альфа. Это только сегодня или всегда?  
— А ты проверь. Будь со мною всегда.  
— Ах, так ты не просто альфа. Ты ещё и альфа с честными намерениями.  
— У меня только намерения чистые, в остальном я грязный. И у меня очень грязные мысли. Поможешь с ними справиться?  
— Хорошо. Иди сюда, я тебе помогу.  
— Ты считаешь, что мои мысли находятся здесь?  
— А где ещё? Сам знаешь, как говорят, чем думают альфы.  
— Знаю, но ты немного промахнулся и держишь меня за яйца.   
— Только для того, чтобы ты сильно не расслаблялся. И я никогда не промахиваюсь. Я вообще не промах. Чувствуешь?  
— Айщ! Ты жестокий омежка... Айщ!  
— Никакого секса в воде, его переоценивают. И мы правда опаздываем... Извини, детка. М-м...  
— Сделай так ещё раз, и я подумаю о том, чтобы тебя простить.  
— Только подумаешь?  
— Уже простил.   
— Ах!  
— Я могу встать перед тобой на колени.  
— Хорошая попытка. Не засчитывается. Помоги мне выбраться отсюда... Оу, с этого ракурса твоя попка выглядит идеально.  
— Айщ. И у альф не попка.  
— А что? Давай, мастер слов. Назови как-нибудь круто свою пятую точку.  
— М-м... Задница? Эй, почему ты смеёшься?  
— Будь милым, принеси мне ещё одно полотенце для волос... А я пока полюбуюсь на твою задницу, альфа.  
— Нечестный приём!  
— Кто бы жаловался!.. М-м, спереди ты мне нравишься ещё больше. Даже когда у тебя не стоит, твой член выглядит таким большим и красивым... Ах, ты так сладко покраснел, детка.

Минхо давно столько не смеялся. Горячая вода оказалась чудесным средством, он смог самостоятельно вылезти из ванны и уселся на бортик, пока Юнджи его страховал, а затем вытирал полотенцем. Смущённый из-за комплиментов и нежно заботящийся о нём, — и всё ещё голый, о да! — детка выглядел так горячо, что Минхо поддался соблазну, и они опять целовались, пока чуть вновь не оказались в воде.

Он смог идти сам, и Юнджи, кажется, из-за этого немного расстроился. 

— Я бы хотел всегда носить тебя на руках.

Его откровенность и честность ломали что-то в душе, какие-то границы, о существовании которых Минхо даже не подозревал. Но они были, за ними хранилось неверящее ни во что одиночество, оно горько плакало в душе, когда Юнджи до него доставал и исцелял признаниями и отношением.

«Он меня любит», — согревало и, кажется, навсегда прогоняло внутренний холод. 

Юнджи дарил ему всего себя, и Минхо терялся, не знал, чем отблагодарить. Как сделать так, чтобы не потерять то, что сейчас есть между ними. Как сохранить чудо. Он плыл по течению и надеялся, что на пути не появится непреодолимых препятствий, пока он не придумает, как сделать так, чтобы «будь со мною всегда» не осталось только словами. Он надеялся, возможно, впервые, что всегда между ними — возможно. Если, разумеется, над этим работать, если стараться всерьёз.

Кто-то из персонала поднял наверх чемоданы, они ждали их у двери в спальню, так что проблема одежды решилась сама собой.

Юнджи не позволил ему наклоняться и поднимать тяжести.

— Ещё чего! Иди в комнату, я всё принесу.

Минхо не стал спорить. Юнджи хотел о нём заботиться — и он обязан был дать ему такую возможность, даже несмотря на смущение и привычку со всем справляться самому. И поблагодарить, что он и сделал — нежно поцеловал, когда Юнджи первым принёс именно его чемодан, положил на кровать и открыл замки — обо всём позаботился.

— Ты так внимателен ко мне. Я чувствую себя таким защищённым рядом с тобой.

Ещё удивительнее — чувствовать, как за спиной Юнджи расправляются невидимые крылья. И как внутри резонирует радость, потому что нашёл слова, порадовавшие другого. 

Господи, из каких мелочей складывается ощущение счастья. Из каких незначительных бытовых подробностей жизни. Слёзы подступили к глазам, и Минхо спрятал лицо у Юнджи на плече.

— Я люблю тебя, детка, — прошептал Юнджи, словно чувствовал, какой трепет охватил всё его существо и как горько и сладко стало у него на душе. Горько, потому что они могли бы намного раньше сойтись. А ещё потому что Юнджи оказался в миллион раз лучше, чем Минхо о нём думал. Он теперь стыдился тех мыслей, стыдился страха перед «мелким наглым засранцем». И наслаждался каждой секундой счастья рядом с настоящим Юнджи, его суперальфой. 

Юнджи, в одном полотенце на бёдрах (хорошо, хоть в доме стало намного теплей, чем было утром), отказался уходить одеваться, пока не помог Минхо надеть бельё и брюки. Только справившись с этим и усадив Минхо рядом с раскрытым чемоданом выбирать, что надеть сверху, он ушёл за своим. Он управился за считанные минуты, пока Минхо откладывал в сторону вещи с открытым воротом. Юнджи вернулся одетым в простые чёрные джинсы, порванные на коленях, и в чёрную футболку с огромной белой надписью на, кажется, русском. Два слова: первое начиналось на «а» и заканчивалось на «а», всего пять букв, три из которых ни на что не похожи; второе начиналось на «ме», потом что-то странное, как четвёрка, «т» и то ли одна буква, то ли две, непонятно.

Они уже как-то имели проблемы из-за футболок с рандомными надписями, и Минхо, нахмурившись, сказал:

— Ты погуглил, что это значит?

Юнджи улыбнулся.

— Ага. Не волнуйся. 

Минхо переложил ещё джемпер и майку-поло и спросил:

— И что именно?

— Что я альфа.

— А-а.

Он наконец нашёл, что хотел. Свитер с высоким горлом и рукавами до локтя, очень мягкий и не колющийся, из тонкой шерсти. Он купил его в Сантьяго-де-Чили прошлой осенью и одевал всего пару раз. В таком не потанцуешь — жарко, а вот сегодня надеть будет как раз, и по погоде, и функционально. Единственная в гардеробе вещь, которая не позволит никому разглядеть следы на его горле. И при этом достаточно сексуальная — под цвет кожи, облегающая и подчёркивающая накачанные грудные мышцы и плечи.

Юнджи, когда Минхо надел свитер, нахмурился.

— Тебе не нравится?

Он закусил губу. 

— Это тупо, я знаю, что тупо. Но я хочу, чтобы все видели, что ты уже занят и принадлежишь мне. — Он порозовел (Минхо за все восемь лет знакомства не видел, чтобы Юнджи краснел столько раз, сколько за несколько последних дней и, особенно, сегодня). Он потёр рот. — У меня зубы чешутся укусить тебя так, чтобы ты не мог это спрятать.

Ох, как горячо. И немного смешно.

— Так ты хочешь вести себя так, как альфы из диких племён, которые уродуют своих омег укусами, или делают на их лицах татуировки? Ты такой собственник?

— Айщ! Не смотри на меня так. Я не такой! — Юнджи сунул руки в карманы и уставился в пол. — Ладно, ты прав, — сказал он, поднимая голову, с упрямым выражением лица. — Наверное, в душе я варвар. Ты красиво оделся, ты красивый вообще, ты будешь получать комплименты, на тебя будут смотреть, и я... заранее нервничаю.

— Я уже выбрал альфу, тебя, — сказал Минхо. — Галантность других людей приятна, но, вообще говоря, не имеет для меня особого значения.

— Галантность?

— Ухаживания.

— О. — У Юнджи широко распахнулись глаза. — Вот именно этого мне не хочется видеть.

Минхо задумчиво провёл пальцами по скрытому воротником горлу. Тело отозвалось лёгкой болью только потому, что он не сильно давил. Юнджи говорил откровенно о том, что могло стать проблемой. Минхо и прежде осознавал, что означали укусы на его шее, такие жестокие. 

— Ревность, собственнические инстинкты — на мой личный вкус, это горячо. Но ещё означает недоверие, твои сомнения во мне. 

Юнджи отлично понял, о чём шла речь.

— Убеди меня.

— Хитро, альфа. Ты напрашиваешься на признания.

— Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты уже выбрал. Что твой выбор — я. Что ты его не изменишь.

Минхо опустил голову.

— Это серьёзный разговор. Не походя, не вот так, когда мы собираемся на работу.

— Это не разговор. Всего одно слово. Скажи мне его.

Минхо шумно выдохнул. Он не поднимал глаз. Не то чтобы он сомневался в том, что чувствует, в своей зависимости от Юнджи, растущей с каждой чёртовой секундой, с каждым поцелуем, объятием, словом и жестом. Но он не хотел об этом говорить так. Будто одно короткое слово оставалось его единственным достоянием, отдав которое, он обанкротится, с него больше нечего будет взять. Он молчал, что-то внутри не давало ему говорить, всего одно слово застревало и никак не шло на язык.

— Я не... — «...могу? хочу?» — Если я чего-то не говорю, это не значит, что я ничего не чувствую!

Юнджи стремительно подошёл к нему, обнял, дал спрятаться у себя на груди, рядом с непонятной надписью.

— Извини, я не хотел.

Чёрт, Джи ещё и извинялся!

Минхо тяжело вздохнул. Чувствовал себя таким идиотом, но молчал, просто не мог, не так, не здесь, не сейчас.

— Просто пообещай мне, что когда-нибудь...

— Обещаю! — Минхо поднял голову, и Юнджи, обняв его лицо ладонями, нежно, бережно поцеловал.

— Я и так знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — тихо сказал он, — но хочу, чтобы ты тоже это знал.

— Ты так уверен? — Минхо не ожидал, что глупая фраза слетит с языка, да ещё и таким горьким тоном.

— Просто вот тут, — Юнджи накрыл ладонью его сердце, и израненный сосок остро кольнуло, — есть место, куда ты меня ещё не пустил. Ты пустишь со временем, и я хочу попасть туда поскорей, потому что оно делает тебе больно. Ты тоже сомневаешься во мне, не доверяешь и, возможно, тоже ревнуешь. — Он поцеловал Минхо в лоб. — Я никогда от тебя не откажусь. Ты не сможешь избавиться от меня. Ты поверишь мне, и, когда поверишь, скажешь то, что я и так знаю. И я буду терпеливо ждать этой минуты. Я очень терпеливый, я ждал тебя восемь лет. Я видел тебя с другим. И я... я дождусь.

Боже мой!

Они упали на постель, сначала Минхо спиной назад, и Юнджи — осторожно — лёг сверху. Они целовались так, будто от этого зависели их жизни. У поцелуев был привкус слёз. Минхо только потом понял, что плачет, когда Юнджи, лаская его руками, губами, прошептал:

— Детка, пожалуйста, не плачь.

Господи, Минхо не знал, что сделал в предыдущей жизни, может, целую страну спас, что ему досталось такое сокровище, такой идеал. Самый лучший, самый достойный, любящий, откровенный, самый-самый, на свете нет никого его лучше. Альфа мечты.


	72. Шину. Вопросы

Фривольная музычка, один из хитов знаменитых O-wow-wow, хвала всем богам закончилась, и мастерски отплясавший многократно отрепетированный «экспромт» Шину замер в эффектной позе. Публика, собравшаяся на запись шоу, повскакивала с мест, омежки пищали, свистели и хлопали в ладоши, и Шину, зубасто скалясь, изобразил реверанс, заведомо зная, как нелепо выглядит альфа в туфлях на высоких каблуках и обтягивающих кожаных штанах. Непростая задача, но он справился со всем, включая самое сложное — не показать, как «веселье» его бесит.

Раздражало такое времяпрепровождение его не всегда, иначе бы он давно забил на такую работу, но сегодня, как и все последние дни, настроение оставалось неважным. Понятное дело, запись шоу в азиатском стиле и собственная роль идиота на каблуках радости жизни не добавляли. Особенно бесило, что они находились в Европе и — ну вот нахуя? Почему бы ради разнообразия не побыть хотя бы здесь говорящими головами, рассуждающими о чём-нибудь интеллектуальном? К сожалению, их любили совсем не за ум. 

Новый вопль восторга ударил по ушам, и он трижды поклонился на девяносто градусов, а затем расплылся в широченной улыбке (вспоминал видео с котиками и число нулей на банковском счёте, и первое, и второе помогало улыбаться естественней). Всё происходящее здесь его заебало ещё до того, как они выбрались из машины, но демонстрировать приходилось другое: как ему весь этот кретинизм в кайф, как он им наслаждается. Ничего такого уж страшного на самом деле. Он же не развлекался, а работал, а что идиотом для развлечения толпы — так работа такая, как говорится, у всех свои недостатки.

Ведущие шоу на два голоса рассыпались в комплиментах: ах-ах-ах, как же умело альфа танцует омежий танец, миллион похвал и искреннее восхищение. Да ещё и на каблуках! Ах-ах, какой мастер! Ах, какая мега-неожиданность!

Ну-ну, эту неожиданность запланировали больше месяца назад, и Шину находился сейчас на крохотной сцене только потому, что проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумагу. Никто не хотел строить из себя кретина на каблуках, даже Хани. Шину просто не повезло. А мог бы сидеть в кресле, как Чондэ или Вонг, и хлопать в ладоши, и подбадривать другого неудачника криками и улыбками, но, увы, уж как сложилось. Да и хорошо, что он тогда проиграл, а не Чондэ, иначе вышел бы неподготовленным, и пришлось бы опозориться ещё больше. Вонг бы эти туфли всё равно не надел. Убил бы, но не надел. М-да, вот тот, с кем, где сядешь, там слезешь. Молодец, мужик. Вот с кого надо брать пример.

Ладно ныть, пять минут позора — куча бабла. Так что — ха! Сраные хейтеры, кого это вы тут считаете идиотами?

Шину дурачился, поддакивал, устроил дефиле на тех самых высоченных каблуках на радость толпы, и от его улыбки при желании можно было прикуривать. Он смеялся, выделывался, а сам думал о том, что сколько омег не еби — нихрена не поймёшь, что у них в головах творится. Вот какого хрена они впадают в такой восторг, когда альфы надевают высокие каблуки, пользуются декоративной косметикой или носят пышные парики — криво-косо притворяются омежками? В чём смысл этих писков, если потом, после демонстрации дурацких умений, розыгрышей и эгьё ради развлечения толпы, они всё равно ищут его, чтобы насадиться на член, и все эти парики и красивости им до одного места? Почему их так возбуждает представлять его омегой, если они всё равно писают кипятком от желания, чтобы он хотя бы разок им вставил? Ну идиотизм же!

— Не думай! — посоветовал Вонг, когда Шину вернулся на своё место рядом с ним. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд фыркнул. — И не спрашивай. У тебя на лице всё написано.

Вонга погнали на сцену, чтобы он что-нибудь спел — из омежьего репертуара, естественно. Разумеется, не неожиданно, Вонг знал, на что шёл, и готовился, но удовольствия от кривляния на публику тоже не получал. Хотя улыбался во всю пасть и смеялся, и глазами сиял. И даже что-то исполнил. Охуенно, кстати, получилось, полурэп под попсовый мотив и страстные стоны и вздохи в лобызаемый микрофон — однозначно лучше оригинала. Публика тоже так считала — вопили они намного дольше, чем Вонг пел. 

Юнджи с Хани появились чертовски вовремя. Как раз во время выступления Чондэ, которого заставили петь оперную партию на немецком. Музыка показалась Шину излишне драматичной, даже угрожающей, немецкий грубым даже в исполнении Чондэ, но в целом номер получился неплохим — местным понравилось, пищали и хлопали как сумасшедшие. А ведущие минут пять не затыкались о том, какой замечательный Чондэ певец, что его живое выступление завораживает, и какие все, кто завтра попадёт на концерт группы, везунчики. 

— Зрители нас спрашивают: как так получилось, что корейские поп-исполнители, поющие почти исключительно на родном языке, смогли завоевать любовь всего мира?

— Но так спрашивают только те, кто никогда их не слушал! 

— Совершенно верно! Любому хватит всего несколько минут, чтобы понять, о чём поют 5A4U. Не нужно знать корейский, чтобы сердце подсказало, что они поют о любви.

— Музыка — универсальный язык эмоций, широты души и таланта. Вы сами в этом только что убедились! Великий Вагнер в исполнении О Чондэ звучит достойно сцены на Унтер-ден-Линден.

— Да-да, именно так! 

Пока ведущие болтали друг с другом, время тикало, опоздавшие под шумок заняли свои места, и Шину расслабился, пусть и Хани выглядел бледноватым, а Юнджи — не сводил с него глаз, волновался. Гортанная речь и её синхронный перевод в наушнике надоели настолько, что Шину убрал звук до минимума и не сразу понял, почему возникла заминка: Юнджи неожиданно вскочил и отправился на сцену, хотя звали совсем не его.

— О, нет-нет, я не Хани. Меня зовут Хо Юнджи, и я буду очень стараться ради вашего хорошего настроения.

Ведущие попытались спорить — абсолютно безнадёжная затея, в чём они вскоре и убедились. Юнджи стоял на своём и посрать ему было на чьи-то там планы и месяц назад согласованный до последней буквы сценарий.

— Хани мне проспорил, я выиграл у него его право выступить на этом великолепном шоу, так что сегодня вам придётся дважды довольствоваться моими талантами и антиталантами.

Вонг звучно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, Чондэ смеялся, но смотрел обеспокоенно, Хани улыбался так, что если бы этот взгляд и выражение лица попали на камеры, то никакие объяснения не помогли бы скрыть правду от публики — Юнджи, обычно на шоу сдержанный, холодный, скучный, как рамён из банки, сейчас вёл себя как стендап-комик. Ему потребовалось, и он заставил всех смотреть только на себя, выделывался так, как никогда прежде.

Он исполнил чужой номер, «Honey Boy». Дважды. На бис. Спел и станцевал. Спел — низким хриплым голосом, страстно, станцевал — откровеннее некуда, сексуально. Идеальное исполнение, ни одной ошибки, он помнил и слова, и хореографию. Он не улыбался так соблазнительно, как Хани, но смотрел из-под ресниц и трахал воздух так, что, судя по крикам, кто-то из публики кончил. Не один человек.

— Некоторые у нас спрашивали, почему среди поклонников группы так много омег? После выступления Хо Юнджи вопросы остались?

— О нет! Я думаю, у всех остался лишь один вопрос: вы свободны, господин Хо, или у вас уже есть избранник?

— У меня уже есть человек, которого я люблю.

— Вы сейчас разбили сердца миллионов! Какая жалость... Хотя, конечно, мы вас поздравляем.

— Это тот милый омега, которого вы встретили в Японии?.. Да, даже в Германии следят за светскими новостями из Юго-Восточной Азии. Вам нигде не скрыться от нашего любопытства. Где он? Вы планируете свадьбу? Уже сделали предложение?

— Мой любимый совсем близко. Мы вместе недолго, но, разумеется, я надеюсь, что он примет мои чувства, и у нас будет и свадьба, и всё. Это особенный человек для меня, и я сделаю всё, чтобы связать наши судьбы навсегда.

Ох. Юнджи говорил с таким чувством, что ведущие только что не подпрыгивали от восторга, а собравшиеся омежки массово охали и пищали. Шину улыбался, как идиот, хлопал Юнджи и молился, чтобы мелкий придурок перестал так палиться и открыто, с обожанием смотреть на Хани. Хани, который в ответ смотрел на него зачарованным взглядом и неосознанно (ведь когда думает головой — не дурак) поглаживал шею, закрытую высоким воротом свитера. Пиздец... Они ведь должны понимать, что сейчас творят под камеры!

Ведущий-альфа слепотой не страдал, что-то просёк, начал давить на Юнджи, чтобы тот назвал имя избранника. Мелкий упирался, притворялся непонимающим — ума на это хватило, а на то, чтобы прямо солгать и перестать наконец бросать горящие взгляды в сторону опустившего голову Хани — нет. Все знали Юнджи и его любимые методы решения проблем: он же сейчас или нахуй тут всех пошлёт, или на весь мир выдаст, _кто_ его избранник уже восемь лет, и гори оно всё синим пламенем. 

Шину уже представлял будущие заголовки и последующий бесконечный ад, но среди них оставался человек, который знал, что в таких случаях делать. Всех спас Чондэ. Он за руку вывел на сцену упирающегося Тая и представил всем как пару Юнджи. Под несмолкаемые аплодисменты запись шоу наконец-то закончилась.

Раскланявшись, все молча прошли мимо многочисленной охраны и гуськом зашли в предоставленную телецентром большую гримёрку. Внутри оказались только свои, и после предназначенного персоналу «извините, нам надо кое-что обсудить» и щелчка дверного замка, Чондэ громко сказал:

— Мелкий, ну что ты творишь! Там же камеры!

Вонг добавил свои сто вон (вообще-то не сотню, а куда больше, таким тоном только дошколят отчитывать), Юнджи предсказуемо огрызнулся, и понеслось.

Помимо группы, в комнате присутствовал менеджер Мин и Тай. Остальные члены команды остались ждать в коридоре, но до них наверняка доносились ругань и крик.

— Хани, ты почему молчишь? Или ты одобряешь то, что он делает?

Ох, а вот этого Чондэ говорить не стоило.

До того, оказывается, Юнджи ещё сдерживался. Он высказался очень чётко, очень понятно и очень по делу. Высказался с таким напором, что Шину замутило, а Чондэ закрыл широкой спиной держащегося рядом с ним недоомежку.

— Минхо мой о... человек, моя пара. Я и он, только мы вдвоём, будем решать, что, как и когда говорить всем о наших отношениях. И забудь слово контракт, или ты думаешь, меня пугает блядская бумажка? Мне похуй на деньги, на всё, мне всего важней наши с Минхо отношения. Ты не будешь указывать мне или ему, как нам поступать.

Это поначалу он огрызался и сыпал мат за матом. Сейчас он говорил тихо, хриплым, сорванным голосом, словно до этого орал во всё горло. И от его силы — его злости — гнуло к земле.

Юнджи стоял в центре комнаты, руки сжаты в кулаки, и уверенности, убеждённости в собственной правоте в нём хватило бы, чтобы противостоять всему миру.

Ну что ж, вот и он, сущий пиздец. А ведь Шину знал, что так будет. Юнджи никогда не разменивался по мелочам. У него со стопроцентной вероятностью только что был первый секс. И он на эйфории мог натворить такой херни, которая, как ядерный взрыв, не оставит после себя ничего.

Чондэ же продолжал считать, что говорит с разумным человеком, для которого важны соображения логики и здравого смысла.

— Я не указываю, а просто советую...

— Нам не нужны советы.

— Но ты сейчас порешь херню! Хани, ты-то хоть понимаешь, что если это всплывёт, то вас сожрут с потрохами!

— Говорит тот, кто годами кормил публику фансервисом. Чани-чани! Дайте нам больше чани! Не сожрали же! Так почему к нам будет особое отношение?

— Потому что фансервис — игра. А у тебя всё на лице написано. Такая правда публике не нужна!

— А мне как-то посрать, что им нужно, когда я точно знаю, что нужно нам.

Хани встал с дивана — на миг выражение его лица изменилось на страдальческую гримасу — и медленно пошёл к Юнджи. Шину не хотел задумываться, из-за чего Хани больно сидеть и ходить, и почему он выглядит таким расслабленным и утомлённым. Он и так знал причину: Юнджи — чёртов счастливчик.

Хани обнял Юнджи со спины, положил голову ему на плечо. Давление силы на всех мгновенно ослабло.

— Зачем мы вообще спорим? Всего-то и надо, что просто помалкивать! — продолжал уговаривать Чондэ.

Хани что-то прошептал Юнджи на ухо, прижался губами к щеке. Тот повернулся, обнял Хани сам, поцеловал, словно вокруг не было никого.

— Детка, я тебе не Чондэ. Я не идиот и не позволю лжи разрушить наши отношения, — Юнджи и не подумал понизить голос, все услышали, кто хотел и кто не хотел.

Шину скривился. Бля. Мелкий засранец мог бы и сдерживаться в выражениях.

Чондэ не железный, сразу спросил: 

— Эй, что это значит?

Юнджи повернул к нему голову.

— Что если ты, хён, был таким дураком, что потерял сокровище, то я таким не буду. Между кем и чем угодно и Минхо я выберу Минхо, я сразу об этом говорю, чтобы никто здесь не заблуждался. 

— Никто и не сомневался, — мрачно сказал Вонг. — Чондэ, отстань от него. Сегодня с ним говорить бесполезно.

Но впереди их ждала серия интервью и фанмитинг — куча возможностей выпустить джина из бутылки, если не вернуть пробку на место. Шину скрипнул зубами. Как же он не любил лезть вперёд, особенно выступать экспертом в отношениях, которых у самого никогда не было, и он привык думать, что они ему не нужны, но Вонг самоустранился, Чондэ выглядел, во-первых, расстроенным, а во-вторых, будто разумные аргументы у него закончились. Менеджер Мин мог сколько угодно качать головой — ни его, ни остальных мелкий просто не стал бы слушать. Кого бы мелкий точно выслушал, так это Хани, но тот молчал. Боялся вызвать на себя бурю? Или безумие Юнджи передалось и ему?

— Ладно, — сказал Шину, отрываясь от стены, которую всё это время подпирал. Юнджи внимательно следил за его приближением, нежно поглаживая обнимающего его Хани по спине. — Никто на тебя не нападает... на вас обоих и не требует ничего. Ты сам решаешь, что, где, когда и кому говорить. Но ты подумай о том, что медовый месяц бывает один раз в жизни. Если ты позволишь обо всём узнать прямо сегодня, то... ну, от журналистов мы отобьёмся. Воплей будет на весь мир, но можно ничего не читать и не слушать. А вот кого придётся выслушать — это руководство компании, твои родители, омма Хани. Они все захотят вмешаться в ваши отношения. И вместо того чтобы заниматься любовью, ты будешь часами сраться по телефону и встречать делегации тех, кто захочет заставить тебя отказаться от Хани. Это всё равно рано или поздно случится. Но, может, пока не сейчас?

Чондэ подошёл ближе, приобнял за плечи, и Шину похлопал его по спине.

— Шину правильно говорит. Это именно то, что я хотел сказать. Ты меня просто не понял. Я не против ваших отношений, я же... ну ты знаешь. Отношения портит не только умолчания и ложь. Ещё их портит чужая болтовня, любопытство, осуждение. Они будут лезть к вам в душу, я просто хочу тебя от этого оградить.

Юнджи кивнул. Ух, похоже, они прошли грозовой фронт по краю. 

— Проехали, хён. Только не нужно делать из меня дурака, — сказал он, отстраняясь от Хани. — Я не идиот и не собирался ничего объявлять на шоу. 

— Ты не собирался, — мягко сказал Хани, обнимая его. — Но ты заговорил о любви. Ты играл словами, думал, что справишься, но...

— Я облажался.

— Нет. Ты забыл, что публика — не те люди, которым предназначалось твоё признание, и ещё раз показал мне, какой ты замечательный и искренний человек, и какие у тебя сильные чувства. Но наши отношения принадлежат нам. Мне достаточно, если ты будешь говорить только мне, что меня любишь. 

— Я люблю тебя.

— Говори это почаще. 

Юнджи был не единственным, кто сильно увлекался и забывал о присутствии публики. Они с Хани начали целоваться, и Шину утащил Чондэ в сторону. Как бы чани ни расстались, Чондэ вряд ли нравилось видеть страстные поцелуи Хани с Юнджи, тем более с расстояния около метра.

— Они такие сладкие, что от одного взгляда на них можно заработать сахарный диабет, — сказал Вонг.

Шину потрепал Чондэ по плечу.

— Как ты?

— Как человек, которого другой человек, гораздо младше, считает редкостным идиотом.

— Да ты что! — Шину живо развернул Чондэ к забывшей обо всех парочке. — Ты только посмотри на них. Они оба готовы погубить нашу группу, карьеру и репутацию ради секса друг с другом. И ты считаешь себя идиотом? Да у них обоих размягчение мозга! Хочется трахаться? Трахайтесь, но вот нахера трубить об этом на весь мир? Ради того чтобы держаться за руки на публике и другими, подчёркиваю, другими людьми считаться парой? Оно стоит того? Это стоит карьеры, денег, уважения?

Выглядели Хани и Юнджи горячо, даже очень горячо, но Шину сильно сомневался, что пару минут удовольствия стоят испорченной до конца дней репутации. Заигрывания Чондэ с Хани на глазах у толпы, потворствование извращенным вкусам омежек — одно. Быть парой, семьёй, противостоять всему миру из-за пола партнёра — совсем другое. Юнджи, понятно, попытается нагнуть весь мир, он вообще без комплексов и сомнений, но оно правда стоит того?

Секс приятен, но нет в нём ничего такого уж особенного, чтобы за него так платить. Он приятен, как сон, как еда, как хороший массаж, наконец. Он всего лишь приятен, с каким человеком им ни занимайся. Уж Шину-то знал.

— Ты просто никогда не любил, — сказал Вонг.

Чондэ неожиданно его поддержал. Шину почувствовал себя преданным.

— Да вы все охерели со своими чувствами. Оправдываете ими чистейший кретинизм. Все омеги одинаковы, дырки у всех одинаковы. Это просто... — Он что-то не на шутку завёлся. — Да о чём с вами вообще говорить!

Интервью, фото и видеосъёмка, фанмитинг, а Шину всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы дурной разговор. Он не понимал. Не понимал. Не понимал! Вонг вечно ворковал со своим Сыёном. Чондэ сначала трахался с Хани, а теперь подозрительно часто крутился рядом с недоомежкой, за руки его брал, о чём-то шептался, выглядел довольным. Окучивал, хотя всего несколько дней назад приказал Шину отвалить, потому что Тай якобы не выносит внимания альф. Ну ладно. Омег хватало, Шину не собирался встревать и портить Чондэ настроение.

Но в остальном вид Чондэ с Таем и Юнджи с Хани Шину раздражал. Воркующий по телефону Вонг тоже раздражал. После фанмитинга, уже в гримёрке, Шину сидел, пил апельсиновый сок и кипел про себя от возмущения. Придумали себе сказочку о любви и засоряют другим мозг!

Но Хани после секса с Чондэ никогда не выглядел настолько довольным. У него всё тело явно болело, он с трудом вставал и садился, ходил медленно, плавно, будто нёс на голове кувшин с водой и старался не расплескать. Но от него пёрло сытостью, удовлетворением, как от тщательно оттраханного омеги. Он парил на седьмом небе от счастья.

Хорошей техники в первый раз ни у кого не бывает, даже у такого гения, как Юнджи. Так что дело не в том, как это было, а в с кем это было. Но почему? Что такого особенного в Юнджи для Хани? И что такого в Хани для Юнджи, готового облаять и искусать целый мир, лишь бы защитить их право быть вместе?

Шину не представлял. То есть он знал, что речь шла о любви, страстной, а не дружеской или родственной. 

«Ты никогда не любил». Ну и зачем, Вонг-и? Не мог помолчать?

Он встал и пошёл к двери. Чтобы выбросить из головы дурацкие мысли, имелся отличный способ. Вытрахать кому-то и заодно себе мозги. Быстро, просто и эффективно. И без побочных эффектов в виде любви.

Он сделал это в какой-то каморке с первым попавшимся по пути. Операторской, монтажной или где? Омежка опирался на стол, стонал томно, прогибался. Красивый, хотя Шину на это не особо обращал внимание. После такого перерыва пошло хорошо, до глубины души пробирало каждым толчком... И всё же чего-то не хватало.

Он развернул детку лицом к себе, поднял на руки и трахнул у стены. Выполнил два совета Вонга — занялся физическими упражнениями, а заодно и «открыл глаза», присмотрелся то есть. И ничего не увидел. Нежное лицо, приоткрытые губы, дрожащие ресницы, безвольное, потерявшееся в наслаждении лицо. Он таких столько перевидел. Не трогало нихуя. Ни слёзы, текущие по щекам, ни сладкие поцелуи, ни хриплые, на немецком, похвалы или просьбы, а, может, и ругань.

Он довёл его до оргазма, заставил опуститься на колени на пол и, стянув презерватив, спустил на лицо, залитое слезами. Застегнул брюки, повернулся, ушёл.

Возле каморки стояло три человека охраны, поджидали его. Шину сунул руки в брюки, пошёл за ними к выходу, к машине. Потрахавшийся наконец, почему-то чувствовал себя ещё более неудовлетворённым, свербело внутри, на душе было мерзко. То, оставшееся позади, переставшее казаться красивым лицо, залитое слезами и спермой, почему-то всё стояло перед глазами. Он не знал, почему чувствовал себя таким дерьмом. Тот омежка на все сто остался доволен. Недовольные не снимают пальцами мутные капли со щёк и не тянут их себе в рот. Недовольные не прогибаются так и не стонут утробно. Недовольные напоследок не суют в руки карточку с номером телефона.

Тогда кто тут не доволен? Кого тут попользовали и вышвырнули, как презерватив? Как вещь на раз?

Шину резко остановился.

«Ты же не считаешь шлюхой себя?..»

— Вы что-то там забыли, господин Ю? — спросил один из охранников.

Шину покачал головой. Ничего он там не забыл. Хотел бы забыть, но не получалось.

Он пошёл вперёд, больше никого не задерживал, а в голове всё крутилось, что этот секс, сладкий, привычный, оставил после себя не лучшее послевкусие — никакое, ничем не вкуснее того, когда ночью пришлось в туалете самолёта дрочить. Он кончил словно от собственной руки (технически так оно и было, догнал-то рукой). Получив удовольствие, нихрена по сути не получил. Ничего, что стоило бы запомнить, ничего даже отдалённо похожего на сокровище, о котором проговорился Юнджи.

— О, а вот и наш Казанова. Спасибо, что быстро, — приветствовал его Вонг, когда Шину забрался в лимузин, к остальным. — Эй, что с тобой?

— Ничего. — Шину уставился в закрытое шторкой окно.

— Только не говори, что опять не потрахался, и нам придётся терпеть твоё хмурое лицо.

Шину повернулся к Вонгу, вдохнул, подавил вздох, и всё-таки возобладал над раздражением и не послал его на нахер.

— Потрахался.

— А что-то не похоже.

Вот и ему не похоже. Ни удовлетворения, ни лёгкости, ни хорошего настроения — ничего, будто подрочил в туалете. Но об этом Шину не собирался распространяться. Он стареет? Но ему всего двадцать пять. И всё же прежде трава точно была зеленее...

— Всё норм. — Он достал телефон и попытался спрятаться в бесконечной сети от своих и чужих вопросов. — OK Google.

Приложение открылось, но Шину так ничего и не спросил. Не смог сформулировать. Что делать, когда объективно всё хорошо, а на душе как кошки насрали? Как жить, когда всё вроде есть, но чего-то вроде как не хватает? Есть ли способ перестать задавать себе идиотские вопросы? Как вновь наслаждаться каждой секундой жизни и перестать тупить и ждать засады? Как перестать смотреть на милующихся друзей и завидовать им? Как влезть назад в зону комфорта, когда по неосторожности из неё вылез и внезапно вырос, так что назад вернуться не получается? Как перестать мечтать об омежке, который бы сидел рядом, как Хани рядом с Юнджи, или Тай рядом с Чондэ, и шептал бы: «Я люблю тебя, Шину. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что готов следовать за тобой на край света. Для меня нет никого важнее тебя»? Как-как-как?

Вот же засада. От кого-кого, а от себя Шину такого не ожидал.

Но почему бы это и не обдумать?

Даже если любви нет, он бы хотел, чтобы его любили. Чтобы кто-то был рядом и нежно, верно, страстно любил.

«Я люблю тебя, Шину» — даже в мечтах звучало великолепно. Но только если без фанатизма, без писков и мокрых трусов, а нормально. А лучше, если бы тот омежка больше никому никогда не признавался в любви. Чтобы его вообще было сложно развести на чувства. 

Сильный, смелый, решительный, самостоятельный, с головой на плечах, а в руках Шину — как воск, нежный и податливый, горячий и искренний. И любящий. Любящий только его одного. И страстный — с равным аппетитом на секс, или возникнут проблемы (ревнивые омежки такие злые).

— О чём ты всё думаешь? — спросил Вонг.

— А что?

— Мы вообще-то приехали. Не собираешься выходить?

Шину почесал подбородок и выбрался из машины. 

— Что с тобой?

— Всё норм.

— Ну как скажешь. — Вонг пожал плечами.

Шину огляделся кругом. Дом и сад стояли, освещённые всеми огнями, но его интересовало другое... другие. Из микроавтобуса выходили омежки, заходили в соседний дом. Рядом с их домом тоже крутились омежки, сновали взад и вперёд. Много молоденьких, все симпатичные, так что выбрать при желании есть из кого. И будет ему: «Я люблю тебя, Шину». Легко, как два пальца. 

Он зашёл в холл, натолкнулся взглядом на брата Тая, беседующего с одним из охранников. Если б не характер, отличный омега, фигура, лицо, всё при нём. Но, конечно, не вариант.

Шину отметил, как Фудзи касается рукава собеседника, наклоняет голову набок, заглядывает в глаза. Флиртует более чем откровенно. Напрашивается на сеанс интимного массажа.

«У тебя партнёров было больше, чем у меня, это точно». Шину не спорил: у него больше, несомненно так. Но и у Фудзи партнёров немало, судя по тому, как он вел себя с этим альфой. «Но ты же не считаешь шлюхой себя?..»

Шину качнул головой, отбрасывая воспоминания о неприятных словах. Пора их уже забыть, принять душ, сменить одежду, пропахшую потом и сексом. И хорошо, очень хорошо всё обдумать: а стоит ли заморачиваться? Нужен ли ему постоянный омега? Может, эту пустоту и ощущение одиночества заполнит кто-то другой, одноразовый? М-да, смешно звучит. Но, бля, он ещё слишком молод, чтобы заводить отношения!


	73. Тай. Помощник

Тактика, предложенная Фудзи, работала: Тай весь день держался ближе к Чондэ и, как только чувствовал что-то неладное в душе, при первой возможности делал всё, чтобы обратить на себя внимание — брал за руку, что-то спрашивал, улыбался. Чондэ открыто и искренне улыбался в ответ, а ещё неосознанно давил силой — и беспокойство немедленно отступало. Хватало ненадолго, максимум на час, и вновь приходилось к нему приставать. И Тай это делал. Вёл себя как последний мудак.

Он на все сто осознавал, что поступает некрасиво: во-первых, навязывается альфе у всех на глазах, во-вторых и в действительности, пользуется живым человеком как успокаивающей таблеткой. Если б дело касалось только его одного, Тай бы нашёл способ перетерпеть своё идиотское состояние без того, чтобы выступать в такой незавидной роли. Но он не имел права ослабить защиту Чондэ — и потому наглейшим образом пользовался им же, думающим и чувствующим человеком, абсолютно не заслуживающим такой вопиющей неискренности.

Тело предало его, пыталось превратить в без конца рыдающее ничтожество, и Тай делал единственное, что мог, пока не разберётся со всем и не найдёт другой способ решить проблему. Если бы позволил себе погрузиться в размышления, то назвал бы себя по-всякому: и паразитом, и прилипалой, и эксплуататором. Но права быть честным размазнёй Тай не имел. Его задача — защитить Чондэ любой ценой. Так получилось, что в цену вошло согласие с предложением Чондэ встречаться.

Как тому вообще пришло в голову такое? Это же совершенно нелепо! Тем более Тай прямо сказал, что о сексе Чондэ может сразу забыть. Но тот всё равно настаивал, и Тай рядом с ним чувствовал, как вместо истерика превращается вновь в человека... и, ну вот, согласился. Солгал прямо в лицо. Или не солгал? В тот миг его вёл порыв, потом сомнения вернулись, но отменять всё он не стал.

Конечно, можно было Чондэ всё объяснить. Рассказать, как чувствуется, когда тело превращается в лабораторию по производству гормонов, и попросить помощи, а не соглашаться на совершеннейшую нелепицу, но... Это ужасно, конечно, но его начинало трясти от одной мысли, что, узнав правду, Чондэ его оттолкнёт. На его физическое состояние влияли мысли! А исцеляло присутствие, нет, больше — внимание альфы. И чтобы не пользоваться так часто помощью Чондэ, Тай постарался вообще перестать об их отношениях думать. Объявил мораторий даже на мысли, и всё. Стало значительно легче.

Фудзи сказал: не сопротивляйся природе. И Тай сдался, ради того чтобы быстрей стать обычным собой. Быть омегой означало больше, чем развить в себе органы, отвечающие за деторождение. Психика тоже менялась, характер менялся. Или проявлялись черты, которых прежде не замечали? Неважно. Всё в итоге должно было вернуться к норме, Тай знал точно, перед его глазами находился живой пример — Фудзи, которого никто в здравом уме не назвал бы слюнтяем и тряпкой. Да и по улицам не бегали толпы навзрыд рыдающих омег. Когда-нибудь (Фудзи пообещал: скоро) гормональная буря закончится, и тогда Тай разберётся с последствиями. 

Вопрос сроков волновал сильно, но Тай запретил себе думать и о них. Перестал бороться с природой полностью, поплыл по течению, что означало позволение себе думать о Чондэ, смотреть на него, говорить с ним и касаться его. А ещё Тай повёл себя эгоистично: попросил Чондэ всё же хранить его тайну. Не потому что боялся насмешек, а потому что необходимость сдерживаться на людях была дополнительной гарантией, что Чондэ не пересечёт определенную черту. Хотя он и так бы её уважал, он всегда вёл себя как альфа исключительных личных качеств.

Тай не хотел его уязвить ещё и в глазах друзей, когда придёт срок прекратить этот фарс. В отличие от Чондэ, он не питал иллюзий. Гормоны гормонами, но у его тела есть память прошлого. Она просто есть. И ничего уже не исправить. Ему не принять альфу, он не сможет искренне захотеть. А о том, чтобы перетерпеть, не шло и речи. Он не кукла для чужого удовольствия, а человек. Он никогда не пойдёт на то, чтобы вновь терпеть. Он не вернётся в прошлое ни ради кого. А Чондэ, он такой замечательный человек, он заслуживает всего самого лучшего, и уж точно не должен портить себе жизнь отношениями с калекой.

Если Чондэ всерьёз увлечётся, ему потом будет больно. То последствие, о котором Тай переживал больше всего. Особенно когда брал Чондэ за руку, смотрел в глаза и чувствовал давление альфы на себя. Именно сила Чондэ делала болото, в которое Тай погружался, твёрдой почвой, по которой можно идти вперёд. Чондэ не давал ему утонуть в бушующих эмоциях, а что делал Тай? Возможно, заводил Чондэ в самую трясину, откуда выбираться даже такому сильному человеку будет сложно. Своими улыбками он мог Чондэ навредить. 

А тот ещё смеялся и подначивал, просил о поцелуях. 

Тай смотрел на его губы и хотел коснуться их своими. Он и прежде хотел попробовать и понять, вдруг это окажется приятным. Может, он не настолько и сломан?.. Ну а если нет? Если ему не понравится?.. А если наоборот, и понравится, то что, он захочет и большего?

От одной мысли развести ноги перед альфой — вернуться туда, в дом господина Пака — Тая начинало тошнить. Этого он не хотел даже пробовать. Не хотел и никогда не захочет. И как он с таким опытом вообще смог стать омегой?

Неважно. Плевать. Главное — Чондэ. Его жизнь и его... Разумеется, никакому Паку Таю не разбить его сердца. Но уязвлённое самолюбие, раненая гордость — о них не следовало забывать, Тай не хотел даже в малом причинять боль этому человеку. Ему следовало вести себя скромно. Если уж вынужден пользоваться помощью, то в ответ не вредить.

Никаких поцелуев для удовлетворения любопытства. 

А ведь за поцелуи с Чондэ некоторые фанаты отдали бы всё. 

Нет, нет и нет. 

Или сначала всё объяснить. Но он уже объяснил! По правде — уклончиво, не на все сто честно.

Все эти размышления делали Тая раздражённым и злым. У него имелось множество более важных тем — например, как спасти Чондэ, — а он думал о каких-то глупостях. Трижды ха! О поцелуях! Иногда он начинал сомневаться, что это происходит с ним на самом деле. Больше походило на дурацкий сон. Кошмар, в котором его разум стал ему неподвластен.

Он надеялся только, что это не навсегда. Судил по Фудзи. Тот, конечно, иногда дурил так, как и представить невозможно, но Тай считал: это не потому, что брат — омега. Просто Фудзи такой. Кицунэ, лис-оборотень, с девятью хвостами, любитель шалить, иногда — слишком часто — жестоко. Он дарил себя альфам и разбивал глупцам сердца. Добивался искреннего восхищения и уходил, не позволяя себе заиграться. А иногда просто удовлетворял голод тела. Ничего не боялся, ни осуждения, ни ранить чужие чувства. Говорил, что альфы от него всегда получали сполна, им не на что жаловаться, а когда встречал прошлых партнёров, это они смущались и краснели в его присутствии, не он.

Они с Фудзи переписывались каждый день, и Тай знал слишком много подробностей из жизни брата, чтобы обманываться внешностью сладенького омежки. Рано ставший взрослым омегой, всего в тринадцать лет, не было в нём ни сентиментальности, ни мягкости, ни слабости сердца, ни зависимости от альф. Это они от него зависели, а не он от них. Он не позволял себе увлекаться, побеждал в игре, потому что всегда играл, и не ради участия, а ради победы.

Фудзи в постели наверняка казался огнём, но не было никого холоднее его. Его сердце закрывали льды, как Фудзияму. Он во всём оправдывал своё имя. Спящий вулкан — пламя, защищённое бронёй давно извергнутой лавы: страха, боли, ненависти, обиды. Играя с другими, с собой Фудзи не позволял играть, не позволял собой манипулировать или унижать. Он жестоко мстил за оскорбления и не испытывал ни к кому жалости.

— Они все взрослые люди. С чего мне их жалеть? И не говори ерунды. Им нравится быть со мной. Они прекрасно знают, как им повезло, что я обратил на них внимание. Им в постели со мной очень-очень хорошо, так что нечего о них плакаться.

— Но я беспокоюсь не о них, а о тебе! Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я и счастлив. Прошлой ночью он кончил трижды, а я пять раз, он молодец, очень старался. Жаль с таким расставаться, ну вот зачем он приволок мне цветы?

— Из вежливости?

— Если бы. Укусил меня, хотя я просил это не делать. Жаль, но на этом всё, пора ставить точку.

После разрыва с ним один альфа покончил с собой. Умолял быть с ним, говорил, что не может жить без него, и на все признания получал отказы. Фудзи не нуждался в зависимых слабаках рядом с собой. Не стеснялся в выражениях, особенно когда преследование ему наскучило. После, узнав о случившемся, написал Таю, что не думал, что его любовник так слаб, и винил себя в том, что плохо выбрал и вовремя не пресёк, не отвадил дурака от себя.

— Не собираюсь отвечать за чужие решения. Он сам выбрал свою судьбу.

Больше всего Фудзи злился из-за полученного по электронной почте письма. 

— Он хотел, чтобы я помнил и жалел о нём. Назвал меня жестокосердным. Мы в старинном романе, или где? Ну что за идиот!

Тай не сомневался, что эта история задела Фудзи больше, чем тот показывал.

— Ты ведь сам знаешь, что психически здоровые люди не совершают самоубийств. Он был болен, задолго до тебя. Ты не виноват.

— Да знаю я всё!

Фудзи знал, но после смерти того безумца длительность отношений, которые он поддерживал с альфами, ещё сократилась. Теперь, стоило альфе бросить на него ласковый взгляд и заикнуться о чувствах, Фудзи рвал всё резко и быстро. И не рыдал. Рыдали из-за него.

Так что Тай не сомневался, что пройдёт время, и он забудет о слезах и идиотском желании крутиться рядом с Чондэ, слушать его голос и смотреть на него. Быть омегой не означало быть сентиментальным, зависимым, слабым, не означало водопад слёз по любому поводу или без него. Это просто период такой, его надо пережить, перетерпеть, скоро всё станет лучше.

В машине, когда ехали домой после утомительного долгого дня, Тай сел поближе к Чондэ и взял его за руку. Нравилось гладить красивые пальцы, костяшки, запястье, ладонь. Рука Чондэ была значительно больше, с выступающими венами, твёрдой, сильной. Тай крутил её туда и сюда, разглядывал линии, по которым, как верили некоторые, можно прочитать судьбу. Линия жизни Чондэ — длинная, чёткая — обещала ему долголетие. 

Тай погрузился в свои мысли, но спроси у него, о чём он думал, не ответил бы.

Чондэ сжал кулак, уходя от прикосновений, и Тай повернул к нему голову.

— Ты, наверное, считаешь меня железным, — прозвучало тихо.

— М-м... да? — Тай облизал губы. На душе было так спокойно. — О чём ты?

— Об этом, — ответил Чондэ и взял Тая за руку. Только не так, как всегда, а чтобы держать её и гладить большим пальцем запястье медленными круговыми движениями.

Вроде бы ничего особенного, но Тай никак не мог отвлечься от нежности этого ощущения. Сердце забилось скорей. Он облизал губы и потряс головой. 

Какое странное ощущение.

Если Чондэ чувствовал нечто подобное, когда Тай играл с его рукой, то неудивительно, что он прервал это. Правильно сделал.

— Пожалуйста... — начал Тай и замолк.

— Что? — Чондэ улыбался и продолжал гладить, почти невесомо, очень нежно.

Все чувства Тая, казалось, сосредоточились на маленьком участке кожи, его запястье.

— Ничего, — сказал он, вместо того чтобы попросить перестать, и закрыл глаза. Те ощущения стали чувствоваться в разы ярче.

— Ты покраснел, — сообщил Чондэ.

Тай это знал, щёки грело тепло. Он чувствовал себя так странно. И очень хорошо.

— Мы приехали, — сказал Чондэ спустя несколько минут молчания. Его голос казался немного разочарованным.

Тай встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя морок, и первым выбрался из машины. Дождь к вечеру стих, заметно потеплело, но вне салона лимузина, без руки Чондэ, без идущего от его тела тепла, без ощущения его силы, согревающей и успокаивающей, как одеяло, Тай начал дрожать.

Когда Чондэ вышел на улицу, Тай сам взял его за руку. Сразу стало легче, ощущение холода отступило.

Фудзи спал со своими альфами, и, когда они расставались, те страдали.

Если Тай всего лишь будет держать Чондэ за руку, ничего страшного ведь не случится? Ему хотелось думать, что да. Ведь держаться за руки — так невинно. Просто общаться, быть рядом, без поцелуев, без большего — если вести себя так, то ничего страшного ведь не произойдёт. Встречаться — это ведь не влюбляться, это просто попробовать и понять, подходит тебе этот человек или нет. Встречаться — это просто общаться. Ничего такого, чего они уже не делали.

— Ты поужинаешь со мной? — спросил Чондэ. 

— А ты проголодался? — Тай нахмурился. Там, в телецентре, они перекусили. Пицца и газированные напитки. Но для альфы разве это правильная еда? Чондэ съел всего один кусочек, похоже, ему не понравилось сочетание жирного мяса, томатной заливки и сладких фруктов.

— Я бы что-нибудь съел. Что-то свежее, не из коробки. А ты?

— Хм... — Тай поправил волосы. Они как раз зашли в холл, внутри было шумно. — Давай посмотрим, что там есть в холодильнике?

— Я думал поужинать в ресторане.

— Не наш вариант. — Тай улыбнулся и, пройдя по коридору, открыл дверь на кухню.

— Или мы можем что-нибудь заказать, — сказал Чондэ, заходя на кухню следом за Таем и включая весь свет.

— Тогда чем эта еда будет отличаться от той, что из коробки? — Содержимое холодильника впечатляло, и Тай повернулся к Чондэ с улыбкой. — Здесь столько всего, я могу что-нибудь приготовить.

— А ты умеешь?

— Пока никто не жаловался.

— А где научился?

— Кулинарные программы по телевизору, меня от них было не оторвать. 

На кухню заглянул Фудзи.

— Wow! — Его улыбка стала ослепительной. — Ты будешь готовить! Мисо! Нет, сырный суп! Или пирог! Я обожаю твои пироги!

Он по-хозяйски, не спрашивая позволения, зашёл внутрь и вместе с Таем погрузился в созерцание содержимого вскоре начавшего пищать холодильника. Тай не мог бы сказать, что не рад брату, но ему нравилось проводить время с Чондэ наедине. А сейчас, с приходом Фудзи, в комнате что-то неуловимо изменилось. Такое тонкое, эфемерное, возможно, существующее только в воображении, но Тай о потерянном сожалел.

Он подошёл к устроившемуся на высоком стуле у барной стойки Чондэ и тронул его за руку.

— Выбери, что ты хочешь больше всего.

— А как же твой брат?

— Я учту его пожелания после твоих.

— Я твой маленький брат! — возмущённо крикнул Фудзи, шуршащий чем-то в холодильнике. — Ты должен в первую очередь учесть мои пожелания.

— А я его парень, — ответил Чондэ, переходя на японский. — И я надеюсь, что Тай в первую очередь позаботится обо мне. О тебе, Фудзи-тян, он заботился всю жизнь, дай и мне насладиться его вниманием.

Настала тишина, прерываемая бесконечным писком открытого холодильника. Тай стоял и не мог пошевелиться, весь охваченный волнением. То, что сказал Чондэ, и, главное, каким тёплым и гордым тоном он это сказал, сделало Тая по-настоящему счастливым. Он даже не знал, что мечтал такое услышать. Такое, вот такое... ох, до ужаса милое, прямо как в романтических дорамах про идеальные отношения между омегой и альфой.

По правде, Чондэ удивительно подходил на роль главного героя такой дорамы. Такой милый, вежливый, настоящий альфа, да ещё и в строгом костюме, при галстуке — надёжный, серьёзный. Но и с пирсингом в ухе, с расстёгнутым воротничком — не оглядывающийся на чужое мнение, свободный и дерзкий. И такой красивый. Его тёмные глаза, прямые летящие брови, продуманно небрежно уложенные иссиня-чёрные волосы и ровная гладкая кожа (со спрятанными под косметикой страшными синяками) завораживали. И всё же самое прекрасное в нём — выражение лица. Он смотрел на Тая, будто на сокровище, которым следует дорожить и ни в коем случае не сломать неверным движением. И он говорил такие прекрасные слова. И не кому-то другому, а Таю о нём же, и смотрел прямо в глаза.

Надо же! «Я его парень... дай мне насладиться его вниманием». Ах!

Фудзи тоже так считал. 

— Wow, — прозвучало уважительно. — Чондэ-сан, как тебе удалось его уговорить? Ты, наверное, волшебник.

Тай перевёл взгляд на Фудзи, тот улыбался и весь будто светился, и говорил:

— Конечно же, выбирай ты. Но я очень, очень советую выбрать сырный пирог. Он очень вкусный, и Тай делает его мастерски. А ещё...

Тай нахмурился. Тон Фудзи изменился, стал насмешливым:

— Ты бы знал, как сексуально он месит тесто. Он закатывает рукава до локтей и долго мнёт тесто своими изящными ручками, снова и снова, нежно оглаживает ладошками. Каждый раз, когда он занимался этим у меня на глазах, я завидовал его будущему парню. То есть, значит, тебе, Чондэ-сан.

— Фудзи! — Тай потёр загоревшиеся щёки ладонями.

Чондэ засмеялся.

— Спасибо за совет, Фудзи-тян. Ты приготовишь для нас сырный пирог, Тай-и?

Он повернулся на стуле и бережно отвёл со лба Тая упрямо лезущую на глаза прядь волос. Всего на миг, но до чего же нежно его ладонь коснулась щеки, но он тотчас убрал руку. Тай перехватил его взгляд — Чондэ смотрел прямо на его губы, губы, которые в этот миг Тай в волнении кусал.

— Тай-и?

Боже, как же замечательно звучит его имя в исполнении Чондэ. Одно слово и нежный тон — и попадание прямо в сердце. Ох. 

Тай совершенно смутился и, избегая неловкости и того, кто её вызвал, отступил на несколько шагов, ближе к брату.

— Я приготовлю для тебя пирог, Чондэ-и.

— Wow. Поразительно. Вы и правда встречаетесь, — сказал Фудзи. — Ха! Я потом поговорю с вами по-родственному, Чондэ-сан, а сейчас просто хочу сказать, что вы счастливчик, и я вас от всей души поздравляю. Вы не могли сделать выбора лучше. И... если вы обидите моего брата, то вам не жить.

— Он шутит, — сказал Тай, подходя к столу, заставленному продуктами, которые Фудзи успел вытащить из холодильника.

— Я не шучу, брат. И Чондэ-сан это знает.

— Перестань говорить ерунду. — Тай толкнул Фудзи в плечо. — С Чондэ я чувствую себя в безопасности. Он не обидит меня.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы оправдать ваше доверие, Фудзи-тян, Тай-и. — Чондэ не поленился встать со стула и церемонно поклониться. 

Тай даже не знал, что на это сказать.

Когда утром Чондэ предложил встречаться, для Тая это прозвучало плохой шуткой, но вот, ещё не кончился день, а Чондэ заверяет брата в серьёзности своих намерений. Как всё странно. И немного опасно, хотя всё, что делает Тай — невинно, и таким и останется.

— Тофу или сыр из коровьего молока? — спросил Тай, чтобы увести этот странный разговор в безопасное русло. — У тебя нет аллергии на молоко?

— У меня нет аллергии, — ответил Чондэ.

— Но ты всё равно сделаешь пирог с тофу ради меня, — сказал Фудзи. — И не смотри так. Я никуда не уйду и буду портить ваш романтический ужин до тех пор, пока мне не достанется самый большой кусок пирога.

Когда Тай замешивал тесто, мелкий негодяй, называющий себя его братом, вместо того чтобы разминать сыр и как следует готовить начинку, не затыкался и подзуживал Чондэ увидеть в совершенно невинных движениях нечто другое.

— Ты видишь, как он это делает, Чондэ-оппа? — Фудзи потребовалось всего пять минут болтовни, чтобы перейти с Чондэ на «ты» и начать называть его старшим братом. — Посмотри, с какой нежностью и с какой силой он мнёт это тесто. Он совершенно неприлично ласкает его прямо у нас на глазах.

Чондэ тихо смеялся, говорил «о, да» или «о, нет», и Тай начинал спешить, чтобы пытка смущением наконец-то закончилась.

— Посмотри, как он торопится. Он такой страстный!

— О, да.

Тай замедлял темп, и Фудзи говорил:

— Теперь он медлит. Заметь, он всегда всё делает основательно, он очень старательный. Ты ведь понимаешь, чем тебе это грозит, оппа? Твоя выдержка должна быть подобна скале.

И вот это — самое приличное из того, что болтал мелкий засранец, и что приходилось слушать Чондэ.

— Вы оба совершенно невозможные! — Тай долго терпел, но пассаж про выдержку, подобную скале, вечность стоящей посреди взволнованного океана, его доконал. Фудзи ещё бы про нефритовые стержни что-нибудь рассказал, мелкий засранец!

— Нет, это я невозможный, а твой парень — реальный герой. — Фудзи улыбнулся с такой теплотой, что злиться на него совершенно расхотелось. — Другой бы мысленно разложил тебя на всех поверхностях, а он слушает мою болтовню и продолжает видеть в тебе не кусок мяса, а человека, достойного особенного отношения.

Ох, Таю следовало догадаться, что Фудзи решит прощупать Чондэ. И что, скорее всего, это не последнее испытание. 

— Фудзи...

— Да, Тай-онни. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе и хотел убедиться, что все те прекрасные слова, которые ты об оппе говорил — правда. — Фудзи встал и церемонно поклонился. — Прошу простить, если смутил тебя, Чондэ-оппа. Я хотел это сделать и надеялся, что ты будешь реагировать именно так.

Чондэ начал что-то отвечать, но Фудзи прервал его:

— Ты не понимаешь, оппа. Наш Тай — особенный человек. Я не слышал ваш разговор, но могу поспорить, что он уже объяснил тебе, что между вами ничего не будет, ни секса, ни даже поцелуев.

Тай бросил кусок теста на стол, так что от хлопка все вздрогнули.

— Перестань вмешиваться!

— Нет. — Фудзи покачал головой. — Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы позволить испортить себе жизнь и лишить Чондэ-оппу возможности разглядеть в тебе того великолепного омегу, которым ты непременно когда-нибудь станешь. 

— Не стоит говорить о том, о чём Тай, если захочет, расскажет мне когда-нибудь сам, — вмешался Чондэ, и Тай испытал по отношению к нему ни с чем несравнимое чувство благодарности и восхищения.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Фудзи. — Но твоя забота о нём, как и догадливость делает тебе честь. — Он вздохнул. — Тай пока не готов к отношениям. Но если ты проявишь выдержку и терпение, не будешь его торопить, то он созреет для тебя, того человека, которому уже смог довериться. Тебе очень повезло, Чондэ-оппа, цени это и не спеши. Его любовь будет глубокой, как океан, и такой же безбрежной. Её стоит дождаться.

Он встал, отставил миску с тофу в сторону и отряхнул руки.

— Ну что, благословляю вас, дети, но у меня ещё есть важные взрослые дела, так что я пошёл.

Тай растерялся. Сначала он не хотел, чтобы Фудзи нарушал их уединение с Чондэ, а теперь не хотел, чтобы брат уходил.

— А как же пирог?

— Ты можешь отрезать мне кусочек — хороший, качественный кусок — и занести в мою комнату. Следующая дверь по коридору налево.

— Фудзи-тян, оставайся, — сказал Чондэ.

— У меня правда дела. Я должен съездить в аэропорт, прибывает подкрепление. Хочу их встретить. Хорошо проведите время! Пока-пока!

Фудзи вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и Тай посмотрел на Чондэ. Тот тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Помочь тебе с начинкой? — нашёлся Чондэ, и Тай улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Какие травы ты любишь?

— Травы? Я не слишком люблю траву.

— Ты такой альфа, — сказал Тай неожиданно для себя дразнящим тоном и вновь схватился за тесто, хотя его уже не нужно было месить.

— Есть определённые вещи, о которых я когда-нибудь тебе расскажу. Если тебе всё ещё будет интересно. — Ему наконец удалось справиться с волнением.

— Когда будешь готов. Я дождусь. Не беспокойся об этом. 

Чондэ обошёл стол и подошёл к Таю со спины. Его ладони легли на плечи Тая с такой осторожностью, будто он взял в руки живую бабочку, и одно неловкое движение могло сломать её крылья.

— Твой брат очень любит тебя.

— Да.

Чондэ осторожно поглаживал его плечи, и Тай в конце концов смог расслабиться. Он стал таким чувствительным. Не было никаких причин плакать, а он едва-едва удержался от слёз. Фудзи беспокоился о нём, проявлял любовь и заботу, как никогда прежде, и Чондэ был рядом, поддерживал, как сейчас, даже физически, вёл себя так, будто Тай ему действительно небезразличен.

Возможно ли, что из нелепого предложения встречаться и правда могло что-то получится? А из сломанного ребёнка вырасти здоровый омега?

Тай не знал. Но что-то внутри него, упрямое, нелогичное, верящее в чудеса, заставляло надеяться.

Тёплое дыхание коснулось макушки Тая. Чондэ, что, поцеловал его волосы? О-о.

— Ну что? Говори мне, что делать, Тай-и. Я готов тебе помогать. Положись на меня, я буду очень стараться.

Почему-то казалось, что Чондэ говорит не только о пироге. И ему очень — очень — хотелось поверить и во всём на него положиться.


	74. Чондэ. Испорченный вечер

К огромнейшему сожалению Чондэ, романтический ужин закончился, не начавшись, где-то спустя полчаса после ухода Фудзи-тяна. Вина лежала целиком и полностью на Тае — он слишком хорошо готовил и не сумел сохранить свой талант в числе скрытых достоинств. Пирог отправился в духовку, они ждали, болтали, собирали на стол, улыбались и смотрели друг другу в глаза, а когда по кухне поплыл чарующий, прямо-таки волшебный аромат сдобы, пряных трав и сыра, то на вкуснейший запах домашней еды пришли мародёры. 

Первым их с Таем уединение нарушил Шину. Любитель вкусно поесть (и поспать, но не с везением Чондэ, чтобы сегодняшним вечером Ши пораньше отправился в кровать) заглянул в дверь со словами: «Чем это так вкусно пахнет?» — и остался. Наглейшим образом, не реагируя на намёки, что, вообще-то, пирог маленький, и Тай готовил его для кого-то другого.

Когда Шину уже копался в холодильнике и говорил о том, что видит почти всё для тайского салата с арахисом, и что в его приготовлении он с пятилетнего возраста — мастер над мастерами, дверь открылась во второй раз и внутрь зашёл Вонг. Разрешения остаться он не спрашивал, сразу прошёл к обеденной зоне и сел у стола.

— Та пицца с ананасами была отвратительной, — сказал он, зевая во всю пасть. — Ах, хорошо пахнет. Даже на втором этаже слышно.

Намекать ему, что тут планировался романтический ужин, Чондэ не стал. Вонг и намёки — ха-ха! Тем более Шину было уже точно не выгнать: он увлёкся, число вытащенных им из холодильника продуктов стало напоминать гору. Так романтический ужин превратился в спонтанные дружеские посиделки.

Шину в изысканиях добрался до морозильника.

— Смотрите, здесь есть осьминоги! — Он потряс пакетом и нахмурился. — Сколько льда. Возможно, они тут зимуют со второй мировой. — Он долго искал дату изготовления. — Ах, нет, они тут не так и давно. Можно есть.

Он швырнул пакет в мойку. 

— Немного прижарить с соевым соусом, будет что надо.

— Уже одиннадцать часов вечера, — проворчал Вонг, — ты вообще не должен ничего есть.

— О, так ты не будешь ничего есть? — обрадовался Шину. — Здорово! Мне больше достанется.

Под их пререкания Тай достал из духовки пирог — и запах стал таким ярким, вкусным и сочным, что все заткнулись. Ох, какой это был пирог! Чондэ сглотнул.

— С этого дня я запрещаю тебе готовить по ночам, детка, — сказал Вонг и облизнулся. — Но раз ты уже всё приготовил, то я съем кусочек-другой, ok?

— А с нами поделитесь? — спросил Юнджи от двери. Вежливый, первым внутрь пропустил сонного Хани. — Что вы готовили? Пахнет на весь дом.

— М-м. Нам надо больше еды, — растерянно сказал Тай. Он переложил пирог на большое блюдо и поставил его в центре обеденного стола.

— Не намного больше, — ответил Хани, подходя к заваленному продуктами кухонному столу. — Я не буду...

— Будешь, — твёрдо сказал мелкий. Приказал, никого не постеснялся. — Тебе правда надо поесть, — добавил мягче и обнял Хани за плечи.

— Я стараюсь не есть так поздно.

— Не сегодня, детка. Тебе надо восстановить силы, а то ты не сможешь...

— Что? Что твоя детка не сможет? — с интересом вклинился в разговор Вонг.

— Танцевать завтра, — ответил Юнджи. — Отъе... Извини, хённим. И отстань от нас, пожалуйста. Правда, давай ты пошутишь завтра. Я люблю твои шуточки, но не когда Минхо еле стоит на ногах. Он устал, не надо его дразнить.

Вонг закатил глаза, но выглядел на самом деле довольным. Словно ему нравилось то, что он видел в отношениях мелкого с Хани. Чондэ тоже нравилось, что Джи заботился о нём. И чертовски бесило, что Хани в принципе нуждался в заботе. Сломать, а затем танцевать вокруг, хлопая крыльями — не то, что Чондэ хотел для лучшего друга. 

Хани выглядел неважно. Он с умом выбрал, что надеть — худи с длинными рукавами и капюшоном, но застёгнутый до конца ворот всё же позволял видеть часть шеи — и там творился сущий пиздец, следы засосов и жестоких укусов накладывались друг на друга, словно на Хани напал дикий зверь. Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем Чондэ думал, когда увидел, в какой одежде Хани явился на шоу, и как он двигался. Юнджи искусал его жесточайше. И порвал? Или просто заездил? И это... Блядь. Чондэ не знал, почему до сих пор молчит. Может, он и не имел права лезть в дела бывшего, но они не чужие, они — друзья, и Хани заслуживал бережного отношения, а не боли и следов, которым сходить дольше, чем синякам на сломанных рёбрах Чондэ.

Хани всегда гордился красотой своего тела, чистотой кожи, и пусть временами ему нравилось немного пожёстче, и он даже об этом просил, но не так же. Пусть он выглядел расслабленным рядом с Юнджи и не шарахался от него, но сейчас был сам на себя не похож, напоминал жертву насилия всем, кроме выражения лица. 

Но они всё время целовались, обнимались, держались за руки... Может, и правда не стоило к ним лезть?

Ничего не делать — самое простое решение. Но Чондэ сомневался. Всем известно, что простые решения далеко не всегда лучшие, что результат достигается трудом, а не бездействием. И всё же Чондэ продолжал молчать. Хотя то, что Юнджи позволил себе приказывать Хани, пусть и для его пользы, заботясь, чувствительно зацепило что-то внутри. Заставило по-настоящему беспокоиться.

Чондэ потратил пару минут на наблюдение за тем, как Юнджи, придерживая Хани за талию, показывает ему продукты из кучи, созданной стараниями Шину, и спрашивает-уговаривает что-нибудь съесть, а затем отводит Хани к обеденному столу и возвращается назад, чтобы помыть виноград.

— Что бы ты хотел съесть, Юнджи? — спросил подошедший к кухонному столу Тай.

— Не знаю. Какое-нибудь мясо. Я люблю хорошо прожаренный стейк.

— Стейков нет, даже в заморозке, — сообщил Шину. 

Он как раз закончил исследование кухонных шкафчиков.

— Рамён? — спросил он громко, и тотчас получил ещё более громкий ответ со всех сторон: «Нет!» — Понятно. Смотри, — он обратился к Таю, — я нашёл фунчозу. С осьминогами получится великолепно. Поможешь мне приготовить?

Тай покрутил в руках упаковку лапши, поднял взгляд широко распахнутых глаз на Шину, и Чондэ подошёл ближе.

— Мы сделаем, — ответил он за Тая и оттеснил Шину от этой части стола. — Приготовь пока тайский салат. Ты же говорил, что в нём мастер.

— Ох-ох-ох, какой ревнивый альфа, — проворчал Шину, но послушно отправился мыть листовые овощи для салата.

Замечание ни к месту. Чондэ не ревновал и не беспокоился из-за Шину — он всего лишь хотел провести время с Таем. А тут пришли все, и их романтический ужин превратился в бедлам, и прекрасное настроение растаяло в болтовне и не самых приятных мыслях о том, что делать с Юнджи и делать ли что-то вообще. Ладно, сейчас не время для таких размышлений. 

Чондэ погладил Тая по руке: до чего же нежная у него кожа. Гладкая, словно тончайший шёлк, тёплая. И такое хрупкое тело. Маленькое, а в его руках кажется ещё меньше. Он весь как хрупкий цветок, о котором хочется заботиться, который нуждается в защите и помощи, и который в ответ дарит нежность и красоту, согревает улыбкой и, вот приятный сюрприз — умеет готовить.

Пауза затянулась, Тай немного напрягся, и Чондэ отступил на полшага. Не хотел спугнуть, боялся навредить ещё больше, беспокоился — и в целом слишком много думал о Тае. И до чего же ему нравилось о нём думать. Даже мысли о нём дарили сердцу тепло.

— Что мне делать? Командуй, Тай-и.

Они готовили в четыре руки. Тай много смеялся. Пытался отобрать у него большой нож, но Чондэ настоял, что сам нарежет и чеснок, и горький перец, и лук. Делал он это впервые, получилось не очень, но результат из вернувшейся лёгкости на душе ему нравился.

Ему нравилось чувствовать. Не анализировать, не как-то называть свои чувства, а проживать их, и лучше вместе с Таем, который умел радоваться всему, самому малому — его радость жить была такой заразительной.

А еда получилась отменной. Несмотря на кривовато порезанный лук.

Шину, мастер приготовления тайских салатов с арахисом, тоже не подкачал, так что накрытый ближе к полуночи стол оказался заставлен вкусными и полезными, приготовленными собственными руками блюдами.

— Мы сто лет так не сидели, — сказал Вонг, наливая всем белое вино. Не особо подходящее, виноградное, но пошло хорошо. Лёгкое, чуть терпкое.

Тай отказался пить, Шину заставили отказаться.

Чондэ протянул Таю свой наполовину наполненный бокал. Он лишь слегка пригубил и надеялся, что Тай не откажется его с ним разделить.

— Хотя бы попробуй. Оно неплохое, совсем лёгкое, будто сок.

Тай коснулся губами стекла там же, где совсем недавно Чондэ. Вряд ли он понимал, что то, что сейчас делал, называлось непрямым поцелуем, но Чондэ всё равно с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Тай пьёт из его бокала и как доверчиво смотрит поверх него прямо в глаза.

— Лёгкое и вкусное, — согласился Тай, отдав бокал после единственного глотка, — но я воздержусь. Не пью на работе.

Чондэ прикоснулся к бокалу там, где его согрели губы Тая, и так получил его первый поцелуй со вкусом вина. Он опустил взгляд, пережидая волну проснувшегося желания, не хотел давить на Тая, ему следовало успокоиться.

— А разве ты сейчас работаешь, Тай? — спросил со смешком Шину. — Развлекаться — это у тебя такая работа?

— У него именно такая работа, — подхватил Вонг. — Он отдыхает в постели Чондэ, ездит с нами по разным интересным местам, делит с нами стол и даже готовит — от последнего я в полном восторге. — Он отправил в рот очередной кусок пирога. — Ты великолепный кулинар.

Чондэ нахмурился. Прозвучало грубо, несмотря на то, что Вонг подсластил мнение о бесполезности Тая как телохранителя комплиментом очевидному таланту в совсем другой сфере.

Тай защитил себя сам.

— У меня именно такая работа. Я должен выглядеть частью окружения Чондэ, причём безобидной, и быть всегда настороже, чтобы при необходимости спасти ему или кому-то из вас жизнь.

Возможно, вино на Тая так быстро подействовало, но он добавил:

— Не обманывайся моей внешностью, господин Квон, я могу убить всех находящихся в этой комнате за сорок восемь секунд с учётом возможного сопротивления и попыток спастись.

— А я аналогичным оружием — за тридцать девять, всех, за исключением тебя, — раздался весёлый голос от двери. Фудзи широко улыбался, будто тема беседы доставила ему особое удовольствие. Его глаза сияли.

— Фудзи говорит, что справился бы за тридцать девять секунд, — перевёл Чондэ с японского.

— У тебя более выгодная позиция, — на корейском продолжил Тай. — Это не достижение.

— Правильная позиция — всегда достижение. Занимать самую выгодную позицию — признак мастера, — парировал Фудзи на корейском. Он говорил с сильным акцентом и медленно, но правильно строил фразы. По его голосу чувствовалось, что он гордится своей работой и уверен в себе.

— Вам правда приходилось убивать? — спросил Хани. 

Оба, Тай и Фудзи, мгновенно посерьёзнели.

— Далеко не каждый человек способен убить другого, — сказал Тай. — Поставить жизнь одного человека выше ценности жизни и благополучия другого — сложнейшее решение. Для многих людей это табу. В стрессовой ситуации страх убить другого человека может привести к серьёзной ошибке и вреду и даже потере защищаемого лица.

— Ты не ответил, — сказал Чондэ, прерывая воцарившуюся на столом тишину. На самом деле Тай ответил, но он всё ещё продолжал надеяться, что ошибся.

— Я профессионал. Если бы я не был способен убить человека, если бы боялся навредить, если бы не имел такого опыта, то меня бы не было рядом с тобой. Тогда я бы просил кого-то другого, способного убить за тебя, быть рядом с тобой.

Фудзи подошёл к столу и занял единственный свободный стул между Шину и Таем.

— Не смотри на него так, Чондэ-оппа. Свой опыт Тай получил, спасая ребёнка. Либо два отморозка, либо жизнь восьмилетнего мальчика. — Фудзи встал и забрал себе оставшиеся два куска пирога, блюдо опустело. — На самом деле Тай очень добр к преступникам. Он предпочитает лишать их возможности двигаться, бьёт по ногам, вместо того чтобы убивать. Он хорош в обращении с холодным оружием, и легко контролирует область поражения. У него редко бывают потери даже среди нападающих.

— Фудзи, не надо об этом говорить, — попросил Тай на японском.

— Почему? — ответил Фудзи на корейском. Явно хотел, чтобы все его понимали. — Я хочу сказать, Чондэ-оппа, что Тай готов отдать жизнь за тебя. И готов забрать жизнь за тебя. Это больше, чем сделает для тебя любой другой человек. Ты для него бесконечно важен. Возможно, я немного важнее и отец, но больше никто.

— Ну а ты? — вдруг сказал Шину. — Ты тоже убивал людей?

— Я профессионал.

— Тебе двадцать два, ты омега, и ты слишком молод!..

Фудзи молниеносным движением выхватил и положил на стол пистолет. Чёрный, тускло мерцающий, довольно большой, он выглядел в этой обстановке совершенно инородным предметом, как и пошедшая совсем не туда беседа — инородной привычному общению внутри группы. Чондэ разговаривал с Фудзи, и тот, вероятно, и тогда имел при себе пистолет. Да и сейчас, когда он вошёл и сел рядом, и смеялся, а потом говорил о страшных вещах, по нему никто бы не сказал, что он носит при себе такое оружие.

— У меня профессиональная лицензия на ношение оружия с девятнадцати лет. Чтобы её получить, я прошёл специальную подготовку и стажировку в Токийском спецподразделении. Я был с ними на выездах, мы задерживали вооруженных преступников, и я убивал, когда они сопротивлялись аресту. И, предваряя твои вопросы, эти мрази мне не снятся.

Чондэ повернулся к Таю. 

— Я не ношу пистолет, — ответил Тай, даже не дождавшись вопроса.

— Он никогда не носил пистолет, потому что у него нет лицензии. Детям, — Фудзи подчеркнул это слово, — лицензии не выдают. Но ты, Чондэ-оппа, не беспокойся. Тай может вырубить альфу голыми руками, а если дать ему нож или любое другое холодное оружие, то он почти непобедим. Он учился у лучших, и сам уже учитель. К-сан доверил ему обучение своего сына искусству владения мечом. Это большая честь. Изами три года держал чемпионский титул, он был замечательным учеником. Жаль, что предрассудки отца убили его. Но это не умаляет его прежних достижений. И достижений моего брата, как учителя.

— Давай закончим этот разговор, — попросил Тай.

Фудзи поджал губы.

— Ты им даже ничего о себе не рассказал. И позволил относиться к себе пренебрежительно. — Он вздохнул. — Ты вечно притворяешься хрупким цветочком, это эффективно, но... — Он поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на молчавшего всё это время Вонга. — Немного уважения тебе не повредит.

Он поставил в разговоре жирную точку, убрав со стола пистолет.

В полном молчании Фудзи съел кусок пирога — и громко, откровенно и сексуально, застонал от восторга. А затем настала очередь стоящего рядом блюда с салатом.

— О. Весьма неплохо. Совсем неплохо. — Он добавил на тарелку вдвое больше взятого раньше и всё съел. Омеги редко могли похвастаться двумя качествами одновременно — отличным аппетитом и стройностью. — Это не ты готовил, братик. Но кто этот прекрасный человек, так вкусно меня накормивший? Кому мне сказать спасибо?

— Мне, — признался Шину и скрестил руки на груди. — Ну, жду твоё спасибо.

— Wow, — Фудзи смерил Шину взглядом. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты не совсем плох для совместного проживания. У тебя оказывается есть и достоинства, а не только недостатки.

— Да я целиком состою из одних достоинств. Некоторые из них ты уже оценил. Очень большие достоинства. Или у тебя память короткая?

— Достоинства небольшие, память — хорошая, — парировал Фудзи.

— Это у меня-то небольшой... шие?

Вонг тяжело вздохнул.

— Они так ужасно флиртуют. Хуже, чем Джи. А хуже, чем Джи, ещё надо уметь.

— Эй, хённим, что ты там говоришь про мои навыки флирта? — встрял Юнджи, и атмосфера за столом стала прежней.

Чондэ чувствовал себя странно. Конечно, он помнил, что Тай — телохранитель. Помнил его с кинжалом, заляпанным кровью, в руке. Слышал, что Тай — профессионал. Но никогда не думал, по-настоящему не задумывался о том, что это значит.

Тай ему казался нежным, хрупким цветком. А его брат всего за несколько минут создал совсем другой образ — человека, способного убивать.

— Ты передумал? — тихо спросил Тай.

— М-м?

— Встречаться со мной? Я пойму, если ты передумал.

Он смотрел Чондэ прямо в глаза и выглядел совершенно спокойным, готовым принять любой ответ. Затем, видимо, что-то решив про себя, встал. Его лицо побледнело, движения стали резкими. 

Чондэ догнал его уже у двери, остановил, схватив за руку.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс узнать тебя лучше.

Он взял Тая за вторую руку, прижал её к своей груди рядом с сердцем.

— Я не передумал, я хочу встречаться с тобой. Я искренен перед тобой.

— Эй, Ши, посмотри-ка туда. Вот так выглядят красивые ухаживания. Учись у нашего Дэ. Он в этом хорош. 

Вонг так не вовремя вылез с очередной серией шуточек. Чондэ повернулся, молча, одним взглядом приказал замолчать. Вонг фыркнул и подпёр ладонью лицо, мол, давай дальше, где мой попкорн, я за тобой наблюдаю.

Когда Чондэ поворачивался назад к Таю, то поймал краем взгляда движение двери. Она уже наполовину открылась, и там, за ней, в тускло освещённом коридоре, Чондэ увидел японцев. Пять человек или больше, в тёмной одежде и, похоже, с оружием, и все, как один, смотрели на него. Их угрожающий вид, число, молчание и внимательные взгляды будто ударили под дых.

Время как остановилось, замедлилось до невозможности. Воздух застрял в горле.

Тай только начал поворачивать голову на шум открывающейся двери, когда Чондэ дёрнул его на себя, крепко прижал лицом к груди и торопливо попятился, молясь о том, чтобы не споткнуться.

— Отпусти!

Стоящий впереди остальных альфа шагнул вперёд, и свет всех горящих на кухне ламп высветил его высокую мощную фигуру, суровое лицо и явно читаемый убийственный взгляд. Под этим взглядом, обещающим скорую смерть, Чондэ пятился, пока спиной не наткнулся на обеденный стол и там замер, сжимая плечи Тая, крепко прижимая его к себе. 

В полном молчании помещение кухни заполняли японцы, двигаясь быстро и неотвратимо. Внутрь уже зашло не меньше десяти человек. 

— Отпусти, — сдавленно повторил Тай, а затем ударил резко и больно в живот и скользнул вниз по телу Чондэ, выбираясь из ослабевшего на миг захвата.

Когда Тай повернулся к японцам лицом, в его руке тускло мерцало оружие.


	75. Чондэ. Цена ошибки

Чондэ в жизни не чувствовал себя большим идиотом, чем в тот миг, когда понял, что заполнившие помещение кухни-столовой японцы — то самое пополнение, о котором упоминал уезжающий в аэропорт Фудзи-тян. Ещё большим кретином Чондэ себя ощутил, когда до него дошло, что стоящий в центре толпы альфа — суровый, с пугающим взглядом — не кто иной, как отец Фудзи и Тая. 

Облегчения, что смерти пока можно не ждать, Чондэ даже не успел ощутить за волной удушающего стыда. Это же надо было так попасть! И прямо перед отцом Тая, так... так нелепо. Блядское блядство!

— Извини, Тай, папа просил не говорить, хотел тебе сделать сюрприз, — сказал Фудзи на японском где-то там, за спиной.

Чондэ не шевельнулся, так и остался стоять столбом под немигающим взглядом Тагавы-старшего.

Бля, это ж каким придурком надо быть, чтобы в такой ситуации шутки устраивать? У них это семейное, что ли? Из своего вчерашнего появления Фудзи Тагава тоже устроил целое шоу. Тагава-старший его перещеголял, с такой-то массовкой, с такими-то лицами профессиональных убийц или полицейских. Второе — вернее, но на первое похоже куда больше.

Чондэ — за испытанный острый, почти животный страх, за грубо сжатые на плечах Тая руки, за попытку сбежать, хоть как-то спасти и спастись — стало до судорожно сжатых кулаков, до сведенного спазмом нутра стыдно. Он не думал, он сделал, его вёл инстинкт, но теперь за ошибку оценки ситуации пришлось расплачиваться, и, что намного хуже, не ему одному. 

Тай, на секунду застывший, будто дикий зверь на ночной дороге, внезапно попавший в свет фар, уже спрятал оружие и склонился в глубоком поклоне перед отцом и его командой. От него всего веяло смущением, острым стыдом, даже Чондэ, совсем не омега с их высокой эмпатией, это почувствовал. Не обманывался, знал, кто виноват. На глазах отца и руководителя агентства, сотрудников, он подвёл Тая, не дал ему выполнить работу, фактически — опозорил. 

Он такой идиот. 

Чондэ смотрел Рензо Тагаве прямо в глаза, стоял, не сгибаясь, под его тяжёлым, испытующим, разгневанным взглядом.

Какому отцу, пусть и не по крови, понравится, как его ребёнка, омегу, сгребают в охапку и тянут, несмотря на сопротивление? Какие бы ни были сопутствующие обстоятельства, такое бы никто не стерпел. Чондэ бы отреагировал, может, и хуже, уж точно не стал бы молчать. А Тагава молчал и давил сильно, целенаправленно. Чондэ, ради уважения к человеку, вырастившему Тая, давление терпел и давил в себе инстинктивное желание ответить.

Это длилось недолго, какие-то секунды, а затем Тай распрямился, и Тагава-сан перевёл взгляд на него. Перемена оказалась разительной, Тагава дёрнул уголком рта, улыбнулся неловко, как человек, не привыкший улыбаться. 

— Рензо-сан, — тихо сказал Тай. 

Чондэ мог бы поклясться, что Тай волновался теперь больше, чем стыдился оплошности, и радовался. Фантазии, наверное, Чондэ не особо умел читать людей, даже глядя им в лицо, а Тай стоял прямо перед ним, ближе к отцу, и смотрел на отца, и всё же Чондэ чувствовал и его волнение, и радость, и желание броситься навстречу, и старание сдержаться. Или только догадывался? Но чувства Тая казались такими яркими, намного сильнее смущения и стыда, всё ещё переживаемого самим Чондэ.

— Детка, — сказал Тагава-сан хрипло. Всего одно слово, но голос будто сломался в конце, будто видеть Тая стало для отца огромной радостью. Его суровое лицо посветлело, он распахнул руки.

И Тай наконец бросился к нему, влетел в объятия и прижался всем телом. Тагава-сан отличался высоким ростом, Тай в его руках показался ещё более хрупким и маленьким, чем был, совсем подростком, а не взрослым. И он так сильно тянулся к отцу, так радовался ему, что Чондэ опустил голову и даже закрыл глаза. Глупо, ещё глупее, чем его порыв спасать Тая от его же коллег, но он не хотел смотреть на то, как Тай тянулся к другому альфе — его отцу, это его отец! И всё равно тяжело.

Тай о чём-то разговаривал с отцом, Чондэ слышал его взволнованный нежный голос, и негромкий, как рокот далёкого океана, голос альфы. Но они говорили тихо, не удавалось понять, о чём именно, ни одного слова, как бы Чондэ не прислушивался, да и шум в комнате начал нарастать. А он всего лишь хотел знать. Страх забылся, стыд из-за допущенной нелепой ошибки тоже ушёл, зато напряжение охватило всё тело. Он всего лишь хотел знать — и чтобы Тай перестал так обнимать другого альфу.

До этой минуты Чондэ был единственным, кому Тай настолько доверял. И оказаться на втором месте — Тай не бежал к нему с объятиями, он из рук Чондэ яростно вырывался — оказалось болезненно. 

Да что ж такое. Между ним и Таем и не было ничего, а увидеть его с другим альфой, даже его отцом, оказалось больнее, чем получить ногами в живот. Чондэ не понимал сам себя: он не должен был так реагировать, ещё слишком рано, он только присмотрел себе этого омегу, и... Когда Тай успел стать для него таким важным? 

— Мы просим вас всех надеть эти куртки и скрыть лицо, — тем временем говорил Фудзи. Его высокий голос, произносящий слова с довольно сильным акцентом, твёрдо и жёстко, разносился на всю комнату. — Сожалею, но ужин придётся прервать. Минсок-сан обо всём позаботится, ваши личные вещи соберут и перевезут на новое место как можно скорее. А пока прошу одеваться. Выдвигаемся прямо сейчас, кто оделся — выходит в холл. Потом все вместе идём на улицу и занимаем места на заднем сидении одной из пяти ждущих там машин. К каждому члену группы будут приставлены по два наших сотрудника. Не все из них говорят на корейском, прошу прощения за неудобства. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Вонг, натягивая на себя чёрную куртку.

— Угроза серьёзно возросла. Мой отец, Рензо Тагава, теперь руководит операцией и делаёт всё, чтобы сохранить жизнь Чондэ-оппы и ваш бизнес... Нет, Юнджи, вам с Хани придётся разделиться и уехать отсюда на разных машинах. За домом внимательно наблюдают, мы должны дать им ту информацию, которая позволит нам выиграть время. Это ненадолго.

Чондэ принял из рук подошедшего японца куртку с капюшоном, маску и кепку, всё чёрное. Он медленно одевался, слушая спор Юнджи с Фудзи, уговоры Хани, осторожные расспросы Вонга и... Где Шину? А, вот он, рядом. Уже одетый в чёрную куртку и маску, Шину внимательно слушал объяснения Фудзи, и, заметив взгляд Чондэ, сказал:

— Тигр, одевайся скорей. 

— Это всё так нелепо.

— Нелепо было так подставить Тая, — ответил Фудзи. — У нас есть информация, что этой ночью на дом будет совершено нападение. Мы увозим вас отсюда. На разных машинах, в разных направлениях, чтобы сбить преследователей со следа. Давайте, одевайтесь. Спрячьте волосы под капюшонами, наденьте их поверх кепок.

— В чём смысл так прятаться, если завтра в десять у нас запись, потом благотворительный обед...

— Ты не понял, Чондэ-оппа, — Фудзи покачал головой, будто говорил с несмышлённым ребёнком. — Игры кончились. Всё, кроме концертов, придётся отменить. Я бы и концерты отменил, но руководство твоей компании, видно, считает тебя бессмертным. Или ты хочешь умереть?

— Я не хочу подставлять группу!

— Ну так и не делай это. — Шину вырвал из рук Чондэ кепку и надел ему на голову, а затем натянул поверх капюшон. — Ты подставишь нас в одном случае: если позволишь себя убить.

Фудзи фыркнул.

— О, ты только что заработал очки. — И подтолкнул стоящего ближе всего к нему Шину к выходу.

— Ты начисляешь мне очки? — Шину, по инерции прошедший два шага, повернулся к нему с возмущённым видом. — Что за хрень?

— Не переживай, пока у тебя два из десяти, не так много, чтобы начинать меня бояться. Двигай вперёд!

— Бояться? — Шину потряс головой. — Ладно, проехали, даже не хочу знать. Но — два из десяти? Что ещё за два из десяти?

Все постепенно вышли в холл. Сколько Чондэ ни высматривал, так и не смог понять, куда делся Тай. Его отца тоже не было видно.

— Ну хорошо. Три из десяти. Добавлю ещё одно очко за твоё милое личико.

Фудзи сначала сообщил о возросшей угрозе и изменившихся планах, а затем умело отвлёк всех и переключил внимание на другое. Чондэ сам так делал, так что понимал, что тот творит, но вот Шину — ох, Фудзи взялся за него всерьёз.

— Ладно-ладно, я отвечу, раз ты ведёшь себя как хороший мальчик. Три из десяти — это вкусная еда, зачатки ума и симпатичное личико.

Шину ответ не понравился, он начал спорить, и Чондэ захотел поскорее уйти отсюда. Шум и разыгрываемая, как по заранее согласованному сценарию, сценка начали серьёзно утомлять. А ещё он надеялся, что снаружи увидит Тая, раз внутри нет ни его, ни его отца.

Они уже стояли у двери на улицу, когда в холл вышел заспанный Джунхи.

— Что за движуха посреди ночи? — спросил он, зевая, и взлохматил волосы. — Куда-то собираетесь?

Больше всего Чондэ заинтересовал вопрос, почему телохранители никак не отреагировали на его появление. Знали о его присутствии в доме? Видимо, да.

— Некогда объяснять. Встретимся завтра перед концертом, — сказал Вонг.

Но Джунхи уже успел проснуться настолько, чтобы сделать собственные выводы о происходящем и оценить вид собравшихся в холле людей. Вооружённых людей.

— Подожди. — Он нахмурился. — Так много охраны. Никогда столько не было. Что происходит?

— Тебе всё объяснит менеджер Мин, — сказал Чондэ, пытаясь пройти к выходу, но ему мешали. Слишком много людей.

— Может оказаться некому объяснять. — Джунхи, в тонких спортивных штанах и футболке, перестал казаться расслабленным, его голос стал твёрдым, тон — требовательным и обвиняющим: — Что происходит? Ты — как после попадания под машину, но это ведь не автокатастрофа, да? И у вас вдруг стало до чёрта охраны. Плюс мы сбегаем, как сумасшедшие, после концерта, ни помыться нормально, ни отдохнуть. Те ребята, что оборудование собирали, ты бы слышал, что они говорили о вашей спешке. И я с ними согласен, никогда такого не было. Потом мы селимся в каком-то непонятном доме вместо гостиницы, здесь мало комнат, неудобно вообще, пропускной режим, как чёртова тюрьма. И этого мало. Вы, среди ночи, в таком виде, ещё и спешите непонятно куда, и опять вокруг вооружённые люди, и их ещё больше. Что за херня тут творится, лидер группы О Чондэ?

Чондэ пришлось объяснить. Возможно, он выбрал неправильный тон, не те слова, но ситуация, как её ни приукрашай, оставалась такой, какая есть. Джунхи она, мягко говоря, не понравилась. Его лицо вытянулось, губы поджались в тонкую упрямую линию. 

— Понятно. — Он покачал головой. — С K-GME всегда было всё понятно. Но я считал тебя лучшим человеком, чем ты есть, Чондэ.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Чондэ вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно усталым. Рёбра ныли, за полночь, Тай непонятно где, ситуация — какая есть уже почти неделю, а кажется, что целую жизнь, и всё стремительно становится хуже.

— У меня ребёнку всего три месяца, а я здесь, притворяюсь на сцене тобой, рискую оставить моего мальчика без отца и даже не знаю об этом! По-твоему, это нормально?

— Джунхи!  
— Чего ты истеришь, смотри сколько тут охраны!  
— Тебя это не коснётся, ты что!

Каждый нашёл, что сказать, но Джунхи никого не стал слушать.

— Дальше без меня. Если бы мне всё объяснили по-человечески, то я бы даже не подумал сюда приезжать.

— Послушай, может, я плохо объяснил. Поговори с менеджером Мином, прежде чем что-то решать, — попытался Чондэ ещё раз. Бля, ну что ж сегодня так не везёт!

— Я поговорю с Минсоком, — ответил Джунхи, — обязательно. Ему придётся купить мне билет домой за счёт компании. Я не собираюсь тут оставаться, не собираюсь подставляться под пули из-за тебя. Улечу ближайшим рейсом.

Что ему не придётся подставляться под пули, а всего лишь под мечи, да и не нужен якудза никто, кроме того, кого приказали казнить, Чондэ не стал объяснять — понял уже, что бесполезно. Джунхи — хороший танцор, мог бы стать айдолом, если бы постарался, но он никогда не хотел себе такой судьбы. Они как-то однажды говорили об этом, он назвал их, живущих на чемоданах, сумасшедшими прожигателями жизни, показывал фотографии своего омеги, беременного тогда. Нет, Чондэ не мог его в чём-либо обвинять, не имел права. Джунхи не лгал: если бы ему объяснили всё заранее, он сразу бы отказался. Только Чондэ думал, что Джунхи объяснили, ну, хотя бы в общих чертах, а оказывается — нет, никто ему ничего не сказал. Вот и получили проблемы.

— Джунхи... — попытался было Шину, будто не понимал: бесполезно.

— Я всё сказал. — Джунхи пожал плечами. — Мне посрать, считаете меня трусом, или как. У меня есть семья, а это всё... Вы все психи, подставляетесь под удар, не только он. — Он повернулся и пошёл внутрь дома, бросив напоследок: — Надеюсь, ты выживешь, Чондэ-ши.

— Пиздец, — ёмко прокомментировал Вонг, остальные молчали.

— Может?.. — начал Шину и оборвал сам себя. — Нет, бесполезно.

— Пошли, — сказал Чондэ и пошёл к двери. 

Первым его не выпустили, сначала вышел японец из новоприбывших, и только потом Чондэ. Снаружи стояли люди, но ни Тая, ни его отца среди них не было. Чондэ сел во вторую из длинной вереницы машин, двое телохранителей заняли места рядом с ним, слегка сдавив с двух сторон. Спереди сидел один водитель, двигатель мягко, приглушённо работал. 

Не более чем через минуту ожидания свободное место рядом с водителем занял Атори. Обычно спокойный и сосредоточенный, он выглядел взвинченным и задёрганным, чем-то серьёзно расстроенным.

— Здравствуйте, Чондэ, — сказал он напряжённо, даже не повернувшись, и приказал водителю на японском: — Работаем по схеме четыре. 

— Что происходит? Где Тай? Разве он не должен быть здесь, со мной? — спросил Чондэ, но ответа не получил.

— Позже, — коротко ответил Атори.

Чондэ чертовски не нравилось то, что происходит. Они, наверное, около часа кружили по городу. Ночью улицы стали значительно свободнее, город освещали яркие огни, он выглядел красивее, чем днём, тонущий под дождём и сдуваемый порывами ветра. Они ехали так долго, таким запутанным путём, что Чондэ видел и старую часть города, и новую, красивые здания и бетонные коробки. Он сидел, смотрел прямо перед собой, и думал о словах Джунхи, тех, которые не прозвучали, вернее, прозвучали намёком. 

Из-за него вся группа, все, каждый человек, и Вонг, и Шину, и Хани, и Юнджи, не говоря о телохранителях и персонале, могли попасть под удар. Уже попали. Хани едва не погиб, Юнджи, перестаравшись, мог остаться пускающим слюни кретином или впасть в кому на годы — такие случаи бывали, им просто повезло. Двое погибли, тот, третий, до сих пор не пришёл в себя, остался в Гонконге, Чондэ перед выпиской слышал, телохранителя вроде бы собирались переправлять для дальнейшего лечения в Сеул, если ничего не изменится в ближайшие дни.

Может быть, Джунхи прав. И люди рядом с Чондэ — психи, плюющие на собственную безопасность. Все они, его друзья, его телохранители, и Тай.

Как там Фудзи сказал? «Тай готов отдать жизнь за тебя. И готов забрать жизнь за тебя. Это больше, чем сделает для тебя любой другой человек. Ты для него бесконечно важен. Возможно, я немного важнее и отец, но больше никто». Тогда Чондэ услышал одно: что он важен для Тая. Но сейчас, после появления Тагавы и разговора с Джунхи, Чондэ думал о том, что готовность отдать за него жизнь означает для Тая смертельный риск, возможность, пусть небольшую, раз он профессионал, но вполне реальную вероятность его навсегда потерять.

Перед глазами как живая возникла картина, как, к примеру, он, Чондэ, находится за сценой, под звуки ревущей из колонок музыки и крики толпы на него из темноты бросается тень, и Тай, такой решительный и бесстрашный, закрывает его собой и получает вместо него смертельный удар. И хрупкое маленькое тело оседает на пол, льётся кровь, она везде и на руках Чондэ тоже, и как тогда вообще жить?..

Бля. Зачем он вообще начал думать об этом?

Он не должен даже предполагать, что Тай может пострадать. Потому что он не может. Не ещё раз. Не после Чанёля. Не по его вине. Нет, просто нет.

Но мысли такие неугомонные. Чондэ не мог больше игнорировать идею о том, что Тай может из-за него, защищая его, пострадать. И Фудзи сказал, что угроза серьёзно возросла. И этот путь по сверкающему огнями городу посреди ночи — всё это не то, что должно быть.

Возможно, ему следует подумать о том, чтобы отменить концерты и уехать куда-нибудь, где его никто не найдёт. Тогда никто больше не пострадает. Только он сам, если попадётся. Но если быть осторожным — никто по его вине больше не пострадает и особенно Тай. 

— Здесь, — внезапно произнёс Атори, и Чондэ обратил внимание на дорогу, на которую вроде бы и смотрел, но не видел. 

Машина шла на обычной для старого города скорости, водитель после слов Атори повернул куда-то во дворы, они проехали несколько метров в полной темноте, выехали на свет и миновали железные ворота со шлагбаумом. Затем машина въехала на подземную парковку и остановилась.

На стоянке было на удивление холодно, зябко, как в склепе, наверное, потому что Чондэ успел пригреться в машине. Хлопки дверей и звук шагов четырёх человек показался гулким, даже угрожающим. Стоило им выйти, как водитель тронулся с места, и вскоре на подземной стоянке никого не осталось, ни одного автомобиля. Только Чондэ, двое телохранителей-японцев и Атори. Все в молчании ждали лифт.

— Вы не хотите мне ничего объяснить? — Чондэ вновь попробовал разговорить Атори. 

Тот бросил на него на удивление недружелюбный взгляд. Странно. Да, с самого начала у них не пошло, но усилия Тая не пропали даром, в последние дни они нормально общались. А теперь Атори вёл себя как... как в самый первый день, когда Чондэ даже не знал его имени. И они вновь перешли на вы, хотя прежде общались более неформально.

— Не мне вам объяснять, — сказал Атори, когда они зашли в лифт. Он нажал кнопку двенадцатого этажа, и двери медленно закрылись.

На табло загорелась семёрка, когда Атори спросил:

— Когда вы узнали?

— Что?

— Что Тай теперь... — он не договорил и, что очевидно, не собирался продолжать, видимо, не до конца доверял собеседникам.

Ах вот оно что. 

— Позже, — небрежно ответил Чондэ и выпрямился, разглядывая Атори так, как никогда прежде, всегда уделяя минимум внимания этому человеку, кажущемуся случайным, временным, на удивление неудобным.

Атори был выше, старше, мощнее, но в прямом столкновении, Чондэ хотел так думать, ему бы не проиграл. Желания называть Атори хёном не возникло ни на секунду, ни сейчас и никогда. Перед ним стоял соперник. Да, именно так. Они соперники в сражении за Тая. Чондэ неожиданно для себя осознал факт, который он и прежде знал, что Атори нравился Тай. Это заставило кровь быстрее побежать по венам, несмотря на неоспоримое преимущество, которое Чондэ имел: то, что Тай был так близко к нему, что даже спал в его постели, и то, из-за кого Тай стал омегой — точно не из-за Атори. 

Он уже победил в битве, даже когда не помнил о сопернике. Тай и дальше будет с ним рядом, они встречаются, ничто эти факты не изменит, и когда-нибудь созревший плод сам упадёт Чондэ в руки, даже не нужно особо стараться. Хотя Чондэ знал, что будет очень стараться, ведь Тай вызывал желание постараться ради близости с ним. Не секса, хотя... нет, об этом сейчас лучше вообще не думать. Но даже простой разговор, пересечение взглядов, держание за руки — даже такие малости стоили усилий, Тай на них вдохновлял.

О том, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь и тем самым спасти других людей, включая Тая, от возможной опасности, Чондэ больше не думал. Развеялось, словно дым из выхлопной трубы машины, вместе с оставшейся только неприятным воспоминанием долгой кружной дорогой по чужому городу-лабиринту.

Чондэ не собирался сбегать и оставлять Тая на Атори, а что тот попытается почти добытую победу перехватить — кто бы сомневался.

Они вышли из лифта и под прицелом красных глаз видеокамер зашли в одну из трёх массивных бронированных дверей. 

Первым в новом убежище Чондэ встретил Вонга.

— Все здесь, всё норм, — сказал тот, не дожидаясь вопросов, и добавил: — Джунхи идиот, не вздумай загоняться из-за его слов. Пусть ему на это посрать, но он и правда ссыкло. Ему ничего не грозило, не с такой охраной.

Впервые Вонг уважительно высказался об охране. Чондэ бы расспросил, что его так впечатлило, но Атори, прошедший немного дальше по коридору, оглянулся и сказал:

— Тагава-сан вас ждёт. Он знает, что вы уже здесь. Поспешите.

Чондэ не совсем понимал, где они оказались. Строгий минималистский дизайн, длинный коридор со множеством комнат, выглядело это странновато для частной квартиры, но вполне нормально для общежития или учебной базы. Они с Атори прошли мимо светящегося красным логотипа на стене, сам он напоминал стилизованный цветок лотоса или нечто подобное, буквы внизу — иероглифы, вроде как китайские. Странный интерьер для Берлина. И запах тоже — здесь пахло благовониями. Сандалом?

Стоило больше разузнать об этом месте, но когда Чондэ вошёл в комнату — гостиную, оформленную в традиционном китайском стиле, что опять-таки наталкивало на повторяющееся «странно для Берлина», то встретивший его альфа — Рензо Тагава, одним лишь выражением лица сразу отбил желание что-либо спрашивать.

Тагава стоял в центре комнаты и выглядел самураем, родившимся пару столетий назад и совершенно случайно переместившимся в будущее. Европейская одежда ему категорически не шла, даже в варианте свитера с высоким горлом и строгого тёмного костюма. С этими шрамами на лице и в кимоно он, вероятнее всего, выглядел бы потрясающе аутентично. Меч в руку — и в бой. Интересно, когда Фудзи говорил, что Тай учился владеть мечом у лучших, это означало в первую очередь их отца?

— Атори, оставь нас, — сказал Тагава на корейском, и Атори немедленно вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

В речи Тагавы почти не слышалось акцента, он говорил на корейском намного лучше, чем Фудзи. Интересно, он выучил язык ради Тая, как Фудзи, или знал его до того, как они познакомились? Чондэ хотел всё знать о жизни Тая, об отношениях в его семье, о случившемся с ним несчастье. И знал, что его отец не тот человек, который ответит на эти вопросы. 

Чондэ уже упустил шанс понравиться отцу Тая, но решил, что даже если первого впечатления не изменить, то можно попробовать хоть что-то исправить. Он поклонился ровно настолько, насколько полагалось при встрече с таким человеком, как Рензо Тагава, сделав это не подобострастно, но вежливо, и сказал спокойным, сдержанным тоном:

— О Чондэ, двадцать пять лет, альфа, лидер 5A4U. Подозреваю, что вы уже знаете моё имя и статус, но мне бы хотелось начать всё сначала, и я прошу забыть об обстоятельствах нашей первой встречи и дать мне шанс произвести на вас более благоприятное впечатление, Тагава-сан.

Тагава хмыкнул и качнул головой. 

— Любое впечатление окажется лучше того, которое ты уже произвёл на меня, мальчик.

Мальчик? Хм. Сколько лет этому старику, раз он позволяет себе такое обращение?

Волосы Тагавы по виду походили на оперение ворона — абсолютно чёрные и блестящие, без единого седого волоска. Сколько ему? Сорок лет, может, сорок два. Или всё-таки больше? Возраст ему прибавляли не морщины, а выражение лица и манеры властного старика. Надо же, «мальчик». 

Чондэ постарался не показать, что такое обращение его покоробило.

— Прошу прощения, что повёл себя некорректно. Ваше эффектное появление показалось мне угрожающим безопасности Тая.

— Это я понял. Но ты удерживал его ещё до того, как заметил наше, как ты выразился, эффектное появление. Ты держал его за обе руки. Ты принуждал его оставаться рядом с собой!

Гнев отца чувствовался, висел в воздухе чёрной тучей и обещал пролиться ливнем с грозами.

— Мы разговаривали, — дипломатично ответил Чондэ, не реагируя ни на тон, ни на слова. «Принуждение», как же ему такая постановка вопроса не нравилась. — Тай знал, что ему ничего не угрожает, что он свободен уйти. Я всего лишь уговаривал его остаться и демонстрировал свою искренность.

— А затем ты грубо схватил его, не дал возможности защитить себя и не отпускал, хотя он прямо этого требовал. Никто не смеет касаться моего Тая так, как это сделал ты!

— Я считал, что все вы — убийцы. В коридоре было темно, любой на моём месте мог ошибиться. Я удерживал Тая, чтобы его спасти.

Тагава скривился. Мышцы половины лица со шрамами двигались хуже, и гримаса получилась неприятная, угрожающая.

— Глупец. Если бы на нашем месте были другие, те, кто хотят тебя убить, думаешь, твой поступок помог бы тебе или Таю спастись? Нет. Своей глупостью ты бы вконец уничтожил и так крохотные шансы Тая выстоять против одиннадцати противников и выжить.

К сожалению, на это Чондэ не мог возразить. Мысленно он уже не раз вернулся в тот момент и знал две вещи: первое — он помешал Таю выполнить свою работу, второе — он не смог бы поступить иначе, не представлял, как сбегает Таю за спину и позволяет ему в одиночку защищать их обоих. 

— Я признаю это, — тихо сказал Чондэ, но взгляда не опустил. Во время всего этого разговора он оставался стоять прямо, с гордо расправленными плечами, и пытался сохранить лицо, даже зная, что облажался. — Я действовал инстинктивно.

— Именно! — Тагава рубанул рукой воздух. — Ты действовал так, будто считаешь моего Тая своим омегой.

— И что если так?

— Что если так? И это всё, что ты скажешь?

— Он взрослый, — сказал Чондэ, ступая на совсем зыбкую почву, и ожидая в любой миг провалиться. Но разве у него был выбор? — Я спросил у него, и он согласился встречаться со мной. Мы вместе, и мы пытаемся стать парой.

Тагава смотрел на него, будто на инопланетянина, будто не верил тому, что слышал.

— Он согласился встречаться с тобой?

— Да. И я надеюсь, что вы также позволите мне ухаживать за вашим сыном.

Тагава отступил на несколько шагов и сел на диван. Выглядел до крайности удивлённым. 

— Какой-то смазливый мальчик, только и умеющий, что открывать на публике рот, и... — Он покачал головой. — Вы совершенно не пара друг другу. Атори давно любит Тая и подходит ему намного лучше тебя.

Чондэ подумал о том, что зря надеялся на удачу. Видимо, ему просто не способно повезти, никогда. Ничего, к чему он стремится, никогда не достанется ему легко. Как и всегда, придётся бороться, с отцом Тая — значит, с отцом, с Атори — значит, с Атори, с судьбой — значит, с судьбой.

— Зачем спорить с решением Тая? — спросил Чондэ и, раз его не пригласили сесть, пригласил себя сам. Он сел на неудобно низкий диван, широко, но в пределах приличий расставив ноги, и поднял взгляд на внимательно разглядывающего его Тагаву. — Может быть, всё обсудим? Ему не нравится Атори, ему нравлюсь я.

— Ты в этом так уверен? 

— Да.

— Может, ещё скажешь, что вы спите вместе?

Чондэ постарался сохранить самоуверенный вид.

— Последние три ночи мы действительно делим одну постель и спим вместе, но не в том смысле. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь... — Он прервался и постарался отвлечься от мыслей о Тае под ним, нежно стонущем и шепчущем его имя. — Пока же ему нравится держать меня за руку.

— Он стал омегой из-за тебя. — Судя по тону, Тагава его обвинил в преступлении. — Всё решило смазливое лицо, кто бы мог подумать. Кто бы мог подумать, что Тай... Это просто немыслимо.

— Тагава-сан, я бы попросил вас не судить строго. Вы совсем не знаете меня. Возможно, Тай увидел во мне не только привлекательную внешность.

— Трижды ха!

Чондэ промолчал, хотя его лицо горело от прилившей крови. Он не мог ни оскорбить в ответ, ни ударить Тагаву, если хотел сохранить шансы на нормальное будущее в общении с семьёй, вырастившей Тая. В свою очередь Тагава смотрел на него, как на помочившегося на его брючину пса. 

Оба молчали, затем Тагава достал телефон и, дозвонившись, произнёс всего несколько слов непререкаемым тоном:

— Зайди ко мне прямо сейчас. 

Он говорил на корейском.

Чондэ понял, что не может усидеть на месте. Он встал и под жгущим спину взглядом подошёл к занавешенному окну. У него не было ни единого шанса получить одобрение отца Тая, ни крохотного шанса с самого начала. Что бы он ни сказал, Тагаву не переубедить.

— Ты звал меня, отец?

Всё же не Атори, Тай. Значит, сейчас всё решится.

Чондэ повернулся, уставился на Тая, успевшего принять душ и переодеться. Такого свежего и хрупкого в розовой пижаме с крохотными дракончиками и белом халате, и белых пушистых тапочках. Тай заметил его, улыбка тронула его губы, но потом он повернулся к отцу с выражением полного внимания.

— Я выслушал тебя, — сказал Тагава, — и выслушал его, и принял решение. 

— Да? — Тай ждал. 

Чондэ тоже затаил дыхание. Хотя сам не знал, почему так волновался? Они ведь взрослые люди, что им разрешение отца для встреч? Пусть он хоть миллион раз уважаемый человек, его мнение ведь можно и не принимать во внимание. Сейчас уже совсем другие времена, когда без благословения родителей, омега не смел на альфу даже глаз поднять... Кого он обманывает? Только себя. И всё же хотелось надеяться, что Тай не откажется от него из-за слов отца, что они будут бороться вместе.

— Я снимаю тебя с задания. Больше ты не личный телохранитель О Чондэ. 

— Но папа!

— Три причины. — Тагава начал загибать пальцы. — Первое: его личное отношение к тебе, неспособность обуздать инстинкт, требующий тебя оберегать. Второе: твоё личное отношение к нему, твоё определение в омегу из-за него, и, следовательно, гипертрофированное стремление быть рядом и оберегать. И третье: сейчас, в первые недели взросления ты по закону даже финансовые документы не вправе подписывать. И ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе в таком состоянии полноценно работать? Держать оружие в руках? 

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне защищать Чондэ, — упрямо сказал Тай. Он покраснел, но держался стойко.

— Именно потому, что ты искренне этого хочешь, то есть неадекватно оцениваешь своё состояние и возможный риск, в том числе для него, я приказываю тебе: немедленно передай дела Атори. Прямо сейчас!


	76. Тай. О чувствах

— ...Немедленно передай дела Атори. Прямо сейчас!

Тай, конечно, предполагал, что этим всё закончится, он боялся именно этого, но надежда — хрупкая, доверчивая, глупая — оставалась. Они говорили с отцом — с Рензо-саном, говорили долго, откровенно, о многом, и Тай всё же позволил себе надеяться, что его поймут и поддержат. Но, видимо, он слишком многого требовал от человека, который знал непомерную цену ошибки, когда речь идёт о жизни и смерти. Надежда, что отец позволит остаться рядом с Чондэ и защищать его с оружием в руках, осталась не более чем иллюзией, но Тай предпочёл верить ей до последнего и даже осмелился возражать:

— Пожалуйста, передумайте, Рензо-сан, — попросил он и глубоко поклонился. — Когда я нахожусь рядом с Чондэ, то остаюсь тем человеком, которого вы знали прежде. Я не подведу ни вас, ни Чондэ. Я умру, чтобы он выжил, и выживу сам.

Чондэ смотрел на них с отцом с удивлением. Со стороны их общение наверняка выглядело странным: то «папа» и крики, то «Рензо-сан» и поклоны. Но когда-то они договорились, что работа — это работа, и на работе, по рабочим моментам отец всегда будет Рензо-саном, то есть в первую очередь руководителем. 

Но это именно отец, а не руководитель, отстранял его, слишком много внимания уделяя тому, о чём и упоминать не стоило — чувствам. Тай не любитель, он профессионал, его эмоции не имели значения, тем более что рядом с Чондэ он действительно оставался самим собой, нормальным человеком. Потому Тай решился просить снова, уже отца, а не руководителя агентства:

— Пожалуйста, отец. Я не подведу. Я смогу с этим справиться. Никто не защитит его лучше, чем я. 

По щекам потекли слёзы. Чондэ находился рядом, но Тай так испугался его потерять. Его от одной мысли рвало на части. И вот — результат. 

— Пожалуйста, папа.

Дурацкие слёзы. Как же не вовремя!

Отец смотрел на него, качая головой. Будто на несмышлёныша, жалел его, но не настолько, чтобы сдаться. Рензо-сан не потакал слабостям. Но у него имелись свои слабости, и Тай всё же надеялся его переубедить.

Говорят, слёзы омег созданы покорять волю альф. Тай собирался проверить это утверждение на практике. Но отец лишь укоризненно покачал головой и сказал всего одно, но какое страшное слово: «Нет». А вот Чондэ поспешил подойти — обнял, дал спрятаться у себя на груди. Значит, действовало, но не на всех.

Несмотря на близость Чондэ, Тай долго не мог успокоиться. Он всхлипывал, плечи тряслись. А потом... Кто мог ждать от него такого? Он точно не ждал от себя, что начнёт бить Чондэ кулаками по груди и кричать: 

— Я не могу тебя потерять!

Бить — сильно сказано: его руки обессилели и лишь скользили по твёрдой, как камень, груди Чондэ. Да и кричать Тай не мог, он едва слышно хрипел, будто прорыдал три часа подряд, и горло опухло от слёз. И всё же, несмотря на безобразную сцену, которую он устроил и которую не смог — стыдно-то как — прекратить, Тай продолжал бороться, пока не обмяк, удерживаемый надёжными руками Чондэ.

Утерянный разум вернулся, и Тай совершенно отчаялся: после того что он натворил на глазах у отца, тот ни за что не позволит ему остаться телохранителем Чондэ. Скажет, что говорил прежде, когда они были наедине: «Ты сейчас неадекватен. Тебе только кажется, что ты что-то соображаешь, на самом деле тебя ведут инстинкты, древние, как мир. Дай себе время. Неделя-две, ну, три, всё пройдёт, и ты будешь поражаться тем решениям, которые тебе сейчас кажутся разумными. На самом деле они продиктованы гормонами и больше ничем, в них нет никакого смысла, кроме инстинктивного желания привязать к себе подходящего для продолжения рода альфу». И что сделал Тай после таких слов отца? Предоставил доказательства его правоты.

Всё было кончено. Он сам лишил себя последнего шанса остаться телохранителем Чондэ. 

Тай осторожно отстранился от Чондэ и, когда тот перестал его удерживать, отступил на шаг. Он не мог поднять голову. Лёгкая куртка-маскировка Чондэ вся промокла от слёз, голова кружилась, лицо горело и от пролитых слёз, и от стыда.

— Извините. — Ещё и голос хриплый, жалобный. Какой кошмар.

Тай не верил, что это с ним правда происходит. Что он вёл себя вот так на глазах двух людей, чьё мнение о нём — важнее прочих.

Он обязан принять последствия несдержанности с честью.

Тай выдохнул и поднял голову.

Чондэ смотрел на него так, выглядел таким напряжённым, как сжатая пружина, даже кулаки побелели, казалось, он тратит все силы, чтобы не броситься к Таю, не коснуться его. И, кажется, он даже не видел плаксивое чудовище, в которое Тай превратился, с опухшими от слёз глазами и красным носом. Чондэ хотел быть рядом, оберегать, и Тай, словно загипнотизированный его горящим взглядом, шагнул вперёд и взял его за руку. Сразу стало легче дышать. Кажется, им обоим.

— С этой минуты ты отстранён. 

У Тая не осталось сил пытаться переубедить отца. Он глубоко вдохнул и поставил его перед фактом:

— Я отстранён, но никуда не уйду. Я не могу уйти, без меня он погибнет. Я останусь с Чондэ... даже если он этого не захочет.

— Хочу. — Чондэ чуть крепче сжал пальцы Тая.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы он был твоим телохранителем? — спросил отец, буравя Чондэ взглядом.

Чондэ долго молчал.

— Ну же, давай, говори, и, может быть, я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.

— Я бы хотел. Но я боюсь, что Тай пострадает. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом, но в безопасности. Я не... — Чондэ выглядел совершенно запутавшимся. — Я не знаю, что выбрать. Его безопасность важнее всего.

— Как предсказуемо. — Отец побарабанил пальцами по жёсткому подлокотнику дивана. — Присаживайтесь оба, надо всё обсудить.

Тай примерно знал, что услышит. Отец потратил немало времени, чтобы его вразумить. И теперь, видимо, пришла очередь Чондэ выслушивать лекции.

Но когда они сели на диван напротив отца, Чондэ рядом с Таем, рука в руке, пальцы переплетены, то разговор зашёл с неожиданного бока. И отец спрашивал Чондэ, не Тая:

— Скажи, как ты думаешь, твой новый телохранитель, Атори, будет спать в одной постели с тобой?

— Нет. Надеюсь, что нет. — Чондэ потряс головой. — Категорически нет.

— Тогда почему ты думал, что поведение Тая — нормально, и не остановил его? — Отец повернул голову к Таю. — И ты скажи: телохранитель, который спит в одной постели с охраняемым лицом, — это нормально? Разве такая близость не нарушает правила нашей работы? Причём, нарушает грубейшим, вопиющим образом. Как и согласие встречаться в романтическом плане с охраняемым лицом, без того чтобы доложить руководителю о случившемся и самому снять с себя полномочия. Насколько профессионально такое поведение?

Тай опустил голову: отец прав, называть такое поведение профессиональным — смешно. Но желание быть рядом с Чондэ, вера в то, что только он, Тай, сможет его защитить, перевешивала все разумные соображения. И всё же, несмотря на бушующие эмоции, Тай знал, что не прав. Как страшно — перестать себе доверять, собственным суждениям, кажущимся такими логичными, такими обоснованными. Но его поступки противоречили правилам, значит, он не прав. Он должен это признать и согласиться, чтобы Чондэ охранял кто-то другой, не такой, как он, сумасшедший. 

— Я не задумывался об этом, — сказал Чондэ.

— Я уже понял, что ты не из тех, кто много думает. Ни перед, ни после.

— Папа! Не надо так. Это моя вина, только моя вина. Я и правда не должен сейчас себе доверять. Твоё решение отстранить меня — верное.

Отец кивнул.

— О, его близость и правда тебе помогает, а то я уже думал, что не смогу достучаться до тебя. Хорошо. 

Чондэ спросил:

— Но ведь Тай может остаться со мной? Вы не против того, чтобы мы с ним встречались?

— Как я могу быть против? Тай — взрослый человек. — Судя по тону, отец думал противоположно тому, что декларировал. Так и оказалось. — Я только хочу, чтобы вы не ошиблись друг в друге. Чтобы понимали, что делаете, и каковы будут последствия ваших поступков.

Он улыбнулся, но из-за последствий старой травмы его улыбка всегда выглядела довольно натянутой, кое-кого даже пугала.

— Я всё думал, откуда знаю тебя? Я не фанат поп-музыки и светских сплетен, мир айдолов мне не интересен, но я много раз видел твоё лицо, и всё никак не мог вспомнить. А сейчас — да. Подожди-ка, — отец разблокировал свой телефон, поискал в нём что-то, а затем толкнул его по гладкой поверхности журнального столика к Чондэ. — Вот, смотри.

Тай наклонился, чтобы разглядеть фотографию пятилетней давности. Он сам и Фудзи весело улыбались на камеру, он помнил тот день, они провели его все вместе, семьёй, никто не спорил и не ругался. Замечательный день.

— Ты видишь? — спросил отец у застывшего без движения Чондэ. — Конечно, видишь.

Тай поднял голову, отец смотрел на Чондэ без улыбки, словно сочувствовал даже. 

— Это комната Тая, — продолжил отец. — Плакат на стене — это его. Он твой фанат уже много лет, наверное, семь или восемь. Он болеет вашей музыкой и вами, даже меня, помню, как-то заставил послушать. Неплохо, на самом деле, что-то там про голые гости и стержень, на который надо нанизывать мясо, выживать, не сдаваться. 

Чондэ повернул голову, посмотрел на Тая.

— Любить твоё творчество — не преступление, — сказал Тай. Взгляд Чондэ ему не понравился.

— Не преступление, конечно. Только этот мальчик считал, что ты увидел в нём личность, — прокомментировал отец.

— Я и увидел.

— Но в первую очередь, годами, ты видел в нём только красивую внешность.

— Он изумительно поёт! — Тай вскочил. — И он очень хороший достойный человек!

— Верю, что ты сейчас, став омегой благодаря его симпатичному лицу, так считаешь. — Отец говорил мягким тоном, но задавал абсолютно безжалостные вопросы: — Сколько плакатов в вашей комнате с Изами повесил ты? Один, два, десять?

Три. Тай отлично помнил, как их развешивал. Он отлично помнил все допущенные им ошибки, уничтожившие других людей.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это из-за меня Кидзуре посчитал виновным Чондэ? — Он судорожно вздохнул и признался в том, что давно мучило: — Да, это я виноват. Изами не знал об 5A4U до моего появления в его жизни. Ему тоже нравился Чондэ, но, кажется, это я повлиял на его мнение. Я правда... — Он повернулся к Чондэ. — Я страшно виноват перед тобой. 

Он опустил голову, не в силах смотреть Чондэ в глаза. В воображении он уже видел, как Чондэ встаёт и уходит, оставляя его одного навсегда. Как он мог спорить? Или умолять остаться? Он всецело заслуживал этого. Из-за него Изами стал фанатом 5A4U и погиб. А Чондэ — пострадал, а сейчас находится в смертельной опасности. Это только его вина. Он виноват. Он так страшно виноват. 

Тай начал опускаться на колени, когда вскочивший Чондэ его поддержал и не дал хотя бы попробовать попросить прощения за чудовищную ошибку, которую Тай допустил.

— Какая чушь, — сказал отец. — В чём ты виноват? Что дал мальчику послушать музыку?

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — повторял Чондэ снова и снова, держа в объятиях и не позволяя развалиться на части.

— Ты едва не погиб из-за меня, Чондэ-и.

— Не глупи. Успокойся. Всё хорошо.

Чондэ заставил его сесть, а потом поглаживал по согнутой спине, когда Тай прятал лицо и пытался дышать на счёт, и уговаривал себя: только не плачь, хватит уже, неси ответственность за свои поступки без попыток разжалобить окружающих. Он справился с собой только потому, что слышал голос Чондэ, его «всё хорошо, ты не виноват». Только это спасло Тая от очередного витка истерики.

Вот только Чондэ выглядел уставшим и очень грустным.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Тай и отвёл волосы от лба Чондэ. — Ты устал. да? Рёбра болят?

— Думаю, больнее — понимать, что ты влюблён не в него, а в коммерческий продукт, который он собой представляет.

Тай повернулся к отцу.

— Это не правда!

А Чондэ сказал:

— Это не имеет значения. Главное, что я знаю, что важен для Тая. Я это чувствую.

— Ещё бы ты не чувствовал. Тай стал омегой из-за тебя, и теперь ты полностью в его власти. Всё его тело сейчас работает на то, чтобы удержать подходящего альфу рядом с собой. У тебя нет и шанса спастись, если ты продолжишь с ним видеться. 

О, а вот об этом Тай сегодня уже слышал.

— Папа, не надо, пожалуйста.

— Я говорю не тебе. Я делюсь жизненным опытом с твоим мальчиком. Тем более ты сам сказал, что он замечательный, хороший и достойный человек. Разве он не заслуживает шанса провести счастливую жизнь в паре с действительно подходящим ему человеком?

— Тагава-сан, может быть, я не подхожу Таю, но Тай подходит мне.

— Гормоны Тая и его проснувшаяся сила сейчас говорят за тебя. Его тело меняется, его сила омеги растёт. Подумай сам, всего несколько дней прошло, а ты вдруг считаешь его очаровательным, милым, хочешь его защищать, оберегать от всего, ты чувствуешь его эмоции как свои, и думаешь, что влюблён, или даже что любишь. Но это всего лишь физиология взаимодействия альф и омег. Он сейчас как клещ, он вцепился в тебя, ты этого не осознаёшь, но он навязывает тебе чувства.

Тай хотел возразить, но отец бы всё равно нашёл способ высказать своё мнение. Пришлось промолчать, хотя сравнение с клещом Таю совсем не понравилось. Никакой он не клещ, и не пиявка! Но отец шёл проторённой дорогой, говорил Чондэ то же самое, что и Таю около часа назад. Другими словами, но картину рисовал ту же самую: беззащитные альфы, которыми крутят ведомые инстинктами омеги.

— Омег считают более слабыми, но это миф. Альфы думают, что они — властители мира, но это омеги ими управляют. Ты не влюблён, ты всего лишь выбран омегой, находящемся на пике потребности в альфе, и он крутит тобой так, что ты этого даже не осознаёшь. Хотя это и для него неосознанно: он крутит тобой, чтобы привязать к себе, чтобы ты хотел его, чтобы было кому отдать свой первый настоящий секс и в итоге забеременеть. Когда он откроется, он свяжет твою волю — будет нуждаться в отце для его детей. Когда забеременеет, от твоей независимости ничего не останется — ведь ему будет нужна твоя забота. Ты не сможешь даже помыслить о ком-то другом, ты пойдёшь на любые жертвы ради семьи. Всё это — сила омег, их и наши инстинкты. И это — прописные истины, мальчик.

Таю отец в свою очередь говорил нечто подобное: «Теперь ты омега, и твое тело готовится к сексу и его последствиям. Оно сейчас меняется, но не для чего-то другого, а именно для продолжения рода. Ты еще этого не осознаешь, но ты готов или почти готов развести перед этим альфой ноги. И твое тело обманывает тебя, заставляя испытывать эмоции, которые люди привыкли называть любовью». А ещё он вспомнил возраст Тая, объяснил тикающими биологическими часами то, как тяжело и стремительно проходило его развитие в омегу. Все их чувства он свёл к инстинктам, гормонам и биохимии.

— Так вы не верите в любовь? — спросил Чондэ.

— Разве я говорил о любви? Я говорил о гормональных бурях, эмпатии и подчинении твоей воли. Генетически, видимо, ты лучший возможный отец для детей Тая, чем тот же Атори. И Тай, его тело, без его ведома и воли, привлекает и покоряет тебя. Ты перед ним совершенно беззащитен. Если сбежишь или оттолкнёшь, то сохранишь разум и сможешь оценить свои чувства, разобраться в нём и себе. Иначе он будет держать тебя на коротком поводке наведённых эмоций, и очнёшься ты через несколько месяцев, а то и лет, чтобы спросить себя: а кто этот человек рядом? Почему я выбрал его, если мы совершенно разные люди и совсем не подходим друг другу? Ты не найдёшь ответа, кроме прописных истин: твоя так называемая любовь — это гормональная буря, эмпатия и подчинение твоей воли новорождённым омегой. Это инстинкт продолжения рода и не более того.

— Тогда что такое любовь?

Тай восхищался выдержкой Чондэ. Сам он, слушая отца в первый раз, спорил с каждым его высказыванием, а Чондэ всего лишь задавал уточняющие вопросы.

— Мне нравится твоя настойчивость, мальчик. Общие интересы и цели, сходное понимание жизни, осознанная оценка другого человека и искреннее, не на гормонах восхищение им, обоюдная забота и нежность без подразумеваемой скорой платы удовольствиями тела. Когда это есть, то можно начинать говорить о любви и растить её, развивать, тогда она при должном уходе никогда не угаснет.

Чондэ выглядел всё более уставшим. Чувствовалось даже по его голосу. Но он не сдавался. И не спорил.

— Потому вы считаете, что Атори Таю больше подходит?

— Да, я так считаю. Но не настаиваю и не вмешиваюсь. Тай решит сам, когда вернёт себе способность что-то решать. Сейчас он только кажется разумным, но им правят инстинкты.

Таю отец сказал почти тоже самое: «Да, я считаю, что Атори тебе больше подходит. У вас общие интересы, понимание жизни, он влюбился в тебя, когда ты был ещё ребенком и сдерживал свою страсть. Он понимает и ценит тебя. Его чувства родились и развились без твоего желания, они осознанные, взрослые, это не эффект гормональной бури. Его чувство к тебе настоящее». 

С отцом всегда было сложно спорить, и он победил, что при разговоре с Таем, что сейчас, с Чондэ. Но его победа не означала, что они с Чондэ должны будут сдаться на милость победителя и начать вести себя согласно его воле.

Отец встал.

— Подумай об этом, мальчик. 

— Почему вы всё время так меня называете? Я не ребёнок. — Чондэ тоже встал. Он выглядел уязвимым, несмотря на гордый разворот плеч.

— Так докажи, что ты взрослый ответственный человек. Прими правильное решение. — Отец знаком показал Таю встать. — На этом пока всё. Вы оба можете идти. С Атори я поговорю сам.

Тай встал и взял Чондэ за руку. Пришла его очередь высказаться. 

— Мне сегодня пришлось выслушать это дважды, — сказал он спокойно, глядя отцу прямо в глаза, пытаясь до него достучаться. — Спасибо за науку, отец. Может быть, ты в чём-то прав. Но ты и не прав. Чондэ замечательный человек, и да, он очень красив и очень талантлив. Я всю жизнь им восхищался, слушал его голос, смотрел на его красивое лицо на фотографиях, но не становился омегой. Я проснулся здесь, с ним. Я уже думал об этом, вспоминал что и как. Накануне вечером был концерт, я плакал, когда он пел, я ещё не был омегой, но у меня сердце разрывалось от восхищения им, что такой человек, как он, живёт на земле, и мне повезло быть с ним рядом. И он заботился обо мне с самого первого дня, защищал меня от твоего Атори. Сходное понимание жизни, общие интересы — разве мы не можем их найти и при этом научить чему-то друг друга? 

Тай замолчал, пытаясь справиться с чувствами, но до чего же их много, ужасно много, и они — как поток, рвались из него, делали больно. 

— Я не плачу ему сексом. Он знает, что этого не будет. Может, никогда ничего не будет. Мы даже не целовались, какая уж тут плата телом за внимание и чувства альфы. 

Отец пытался что-то сказать, но Тай его совершенно невежливо перебил:

— Чондэ — благородный человек с большим сердцем. Я не клещ и не пиявка, я не внушаю ему никаких чувств. Это он ими переполнен и делится ими. Мне так хорошо рядом с ним, с ним я цельный, наполненный, с ним я никогда ничего не боюсь, я живу. Он настоящий с самой первой минуты, и я им восхищаюсь. И я благодарен. И, не знаю, как это называется, может быть, и любовью, не знаю, я пока не любил, но... 

Он всё никак не мог выразить то, что чувствовал по отношению к Чондэ: и благодарность, и искреннее восхищение и талантом, и личными качествами, и радость быть с ним рядом, и даже боль, что он не может дать ему всё то, что Чондэ безусловно заслуживает, и надежда. Да, и она. Он надеялся, возможно, впервые, что сможет жить полноценной жизнью. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. 

— Он...

Тай вдруг осознал, что ему давно нужно говорить не с отцом. Что в этой комнате прямо сейчас находится человек, которому в первую очередь предназначалось всё, что он уже сказал. Ему следовало не отцу что-то доказывать, а говорить с Чондэ, именно с ним! 

Он повернулся к Чондэ. Тот смотрел на него тёмными глазами, едва не дрожал от напряжения. Сильный и мощный альфа, он так волновался и ждал его слов.

Как много уже сказано. Но суть-то проста и понятна.

— Для меня ты важнее всего, — признался Тай.

Чондэ наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, а Тай обнял его и прижался всем телом.

Чувства Чондэ не были настолько невинными, но его желание не пугало, вообще не пугало, потому что он такой человек, который никогда не повёл бы себя недостойно. Тай потянулся выше, Чондэ слегка наклонился, и Тай прижался своей щекой к его щеке — тёплой, чуть-чуть колючей.

Он важнее всего.


	77. Атори. Дохлая лошадь

Сколько ни стегай мёртвую лошадь, ей уже всё равно. Она не вскочит и не побежит. Но её можно взвалить себе на горб и пойти, сгибаясь под ношей. Хотя какой в этом толк? Ай, ладно, всё. Решил — значит, иди.

Когда пришло указание немедленно явиться к шефу, внутри у Атори ничего даже не дёрнулось, весь он — как та мёртвая лошадь, тело — как тот, кто лошадь несёт, но устал, прилёг отдохнуть. Половина третьего утра, но какое это имеет значение. Он всё равно не спал. Лежал на кровати в одежде, даже в обуви, будто варвар-американец. Курил, да, прямо в комнате. Дым поднимался и закручивался в воздухе. Не то чтобы красиво, но взгляд цепляло и помогало не думать.

Экран телефона вновь загорелся. Атори мельком глянул только на уведомление, текст сообщения не читал, и так знал, что там увидит: шеф торопил.

Он глубоко затянулся. Вот и всё, что позволил себе, весь протест. Докурить сигарету, пока шеф зовёт. Ну, прям мятежник. Смешно. Неудивительно, что Тай выбрал другого. Кому плевать на приказы, который, что хочет, то и берёт. И посрать ему... да, в общем, на всё, что не касается его интересов — группы, себя. А уж на его, Атори, чувства — смешно.

В груди ныло, рвалось на части. Что-то ещё не до конца мёртвое, остатки того, что не сдохло, когда он осознал то, что давно — ну зачем себе-то врать? — нутром чуял: Тай — омега Чондэ. А когда до мозга дошло — всего-то три слова — то всё, он умер, жаль, не до конца. Осталось внутри что-то ещё не полностью сдохшее, безнадёжное, похоже, тупое совсем. 

Всё рушилось. Всё, над чем он работал, даже просто к чему прикасался, превращалось в ничто.

Его Тай... Нет. Просто Тай. Тай — омега Чондэ.

Наверное, он мазохист. Сколько раз можно это повторять? Сколько раз переживать проходящую по телу волну боли? Но он повторял, стегал тремя словами мёртвую лошадь, в которую превратился. Дохлую лошадь. Или не лошадь. Осла. Тупого осла, которым он всегда и являлся, а мнил себя кем-то другим.

Телефон зазвонил одновременно с тем, как догоревшая сигарета обожгла пальцы.

— Да, шеф, Рензо-сан... Простите... Да, я сейчас к вам зайду.

Отец Тая — умный человек. Он всё поймёт и не даст ему спуску.

Атори, если бы мог ещё что-то чувствовать, то, наверное, волновался бы перед гарантированной выволочкой, а так просто встал и, сунув в карман телефон, пошёл. Уже перед дверью пригладил волосы, постарался убрать с лица горькую усмешку. Как бы ни хотелось даже не жаловаться, а просто обсудить с кем-то случившееся и поискать выход, воспользовавшись чужим, более здравым, умом, Рензо Тагава — последний в мире человек, с которым бы стоило говорить на данную тему. 

Началось тихо. Шеф кивнул на диван, и Атори занял предложенное место. Молчали. Шеф разглядывал его, а Атори смотрел в ответ. Он бы хотел, чтобы по нему нельзя было прочитать чувства. Да только у шефа отличное зрение: труп сдохшей лошади разглядит точно. Даже Атори чувствовал запашок: отчаяние мерзотно смердело. Он мог из себя что-то корчить, а мог просто забить — всё и так, и эдак очевидно и отчаянно жалко.

Он жалок.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — начал шеф, и Атори, к собственному удивлению, стало легче: всё скоро закончится, его отстранят, он уедет домой, там оклемается, залижет раны, может быть, начнёт новую жизнь.

Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. Забил на субординацию, немного съехал по мягким подушкам неудобно низкого дивана и вытянул ноги. 

— Значит, не хочешь ничего говорить?

Может, он и должен обо всём доложить. Должен, но точно не хочет. Так что нет, однозначно нет.

— Тогда я скажу.

Рензо-сан мог не стараться, не сверкать так глазами, не тратить силы, но почему-то делал это, будто не понимал, с кем разговаривает.

— Я назначил тебя руководителем операции по нескольким причинам. Первая — Тай потерял ребёнка, которого охранял и к которому привязался, как к своему, перенёс страшное потрясение, находился в уязвимой позиции, нуждался в поддержке, и ты, влюблённый дурак, мог её оказать, и ваше взаимодействие могло улучшить ваши отношения, и в идеале Тай мог открыться тебе. Это был твой шанс сблизиться с ним. Тот самый, о котором ты у меня когда-то просил. И что ты сделал? Ты хоть раз ему посочувствовал? Окружил заботой? Дал возможность на себя опереться? Что ты сделал?

Атори хмыкнул. Та самая, которую следовало бы прятать подальше, ухмылка вылезла на лицо, он не удержался, показал, как ему больно.

— Именно. Ты просрал всё. — Рензо-сан не постеснялся в выражениях. Он никогда и ни в чём не стеснялся, но предпочитал выражаться корректно. Редко когда опускался до уличной лексики. Только если до собеседника иначе не доходило.

Справедливо. До Атори туго доходило. Но что он просрал всё — это дошло. Рензо-сану не стоило так стараться.

— Согласен?

Атори молча кивнул. Дико захотелось вновь закурить, он даже похлопал себя по карманам — и нихрена. Наверное, в комнате, на кровати забыл.

Рензо-сан смотрел на него, как на животное, редкий экземпляр в зоопарке. Он даже приподнял брови, покачал головой. Сколько неодобрения — и все одному человеку. Атори хмыкнул: а что, ведь заслужил. Не использовал подаренный шанс, просрал всё, теперь, соответственно, ешь дерьмо ложкой. А мог бы нектар, если б не ступил, если бы приглядывал за Таем, не дал ему сближаться с проклятым Чондэ, если бы был кем-то поумнее, попредприимчивее, поудачливее Чхве Атори, неудачника, как он есть. Нет, не неудачника. Рензо-сан прав, на отсутствие шанса нельзя жаловаться, ему удачу на блюде подали, и он собственными усилиями, неумелыми, бездумными, всё просрал.

— Да, я всё просрал.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. — Рензо-сан щёлкнул пальцами. — Эй, слушай меня. Я разговариваю с тобой, если бы считал тебя совершенно никчёмным, то не тратил бы время. Ты понял меня?

— Понял, шеф. Я слушаю, — Атори стегнул мёртвую лошадь внутри себя. Та дёрнулась. Газы, наверное. 

— Вторая причина, по которой я назначил тебя. Ты должен был показать себя в деле. Не консультировать, как ты привык, а продемонстрировать свои навыки и таланты в управлении коллективом, в согласованной работе с другими, в обеспечении безопасности сложного объекта. Я назначил тебя, не Тая. И разве я говорил, что ты должен особым образом относиться к нему? Потворствовать его капризам? Слушаться его — того, кем ты должен был управлять? Как ты считаешь, ты справился с руководством?

Атори подавил смех.

— Я полностью обосрался, — он использовал то же слово, что и Рензо-сан. Да и лучше не опишешь, что он сделал. — Из-за моего плохого руководства двое погибли, один в коме.

— И из-за твоего руководства, и потому что на них напали. Не бери всю тяжесть мира на свои плечи, одно мокрое пятно останется, будешь, как раздавленный клоп.

Атори молчал. Раздавленным насекомым себя не чувствовал, они слишком крохотные, а он смердел.

— У тебя ситуация как в плохой дораме. Ребёнок-телохранитель определяется в омегу из-за красавчика-айдола-миллионера и влюбляет его в себя. Спит с ним в одной постели. Срывается на всех, истерики устраивает. Ничего мне об этом не хочешь сказать?

— А что говорить? Вы уже всё сказали. Я всего, — Атори бросил взгляд на часы, — два часа и семнадцать минут назад узнал, что Тай — омега Чондэ.

— Тай — омега Чондэ.

Из чужих уст проклятые три слова звучали ещё ужаснее.

— То есть ты ничего не знал? — решил уточнить Рензо-сан.

— Я не знал, что он стал омегой.

— Но сразу понял из-за кого?

Атори наклонился вперёд, упёр ладони в колени.

— А что, есть ещё варианты? Тай смотрит на него то как на бога, то как на дитя, которое надо защищать от всего. А Чондэ буквально на днях бросил Минхо, с которым встречался семь лет. Видимо из-за Тая. И он касается Тая, никому это не дозволено, но Чондэ уже давно получил эту привилегию.

Атори погрузился в воспоминания о прошлом. Больно, лошадь внутри дёргалась и жалобно ржала. Пристрелить бы её.

— Да, это длится уже давно, — наконец сказал он. — Я такой дурак, проморгал всё.

— Мне Тай сказал, что не знает, из-за кого стал омегой.

— Ха-ха, — мрачно заметил Атори. — Хотя есть ещё этот, Хо Юнджи. С ним Тай даже целовался... Но это было давно. И Юнджи сейчас с Минхо, так что это не он. 

— Минхо — это бывший любовник Чондэ, альфа?

— Да.

— Всё лучше и лучше. — Рензо-сан скрестил руки на груди. — Я даю тебе шанс стать самым главным человеком для моего Тая, а ты его отдаёшь О Чондэ — альфе, который буквально пару дней назад, как ты говоришь, трахался с любовником-альфой. То есть ты не смог выиграть даже у извращенца, находящегося в длительных отношениях.

Атори закрыл глаза.

— И с руководством ты справился плохо. Не совсем плохо, но ниже того уровня, который я ожидал увидеть... Подними голову, посмотри на меня, — приказал Рензо-сан.

Атори выпрямился и уставился шефу в глаза.

— Это моя вина, — сказал Рензо-сан. — Я дал тебе слишком много и чересчур быстро, требовал недостаточно, не был строг, как к другим. Продвигал по карьерной лестнице в обход более заслуженных и достойных. А ты ещё не дорос ни до ответственности лидера, ни даже до реальных отношений с омегой. Ты ещё мальчик, пусть тебе и двадцать семь. И ты облажался. Но это не твоя вина. Это я переоценил тебя, слишком сильно хотел видеть в тебе Мацуко-альфу.

— Э-э, что? — Атори даже не подозревал, что Рензо-сан знает имя его оммы. А тот, кажется, знал не только имя, но и самого омму. Но как?

Отец Атори рано умер, всего в сорок пять, Атори как раз служил в армии, а когда вернулся на гражданку, его омма уже жил в Америке, с новым мужем и крохотным сыном — сводным братом, которого Атори никогда вживую не видел. Омма не побоялся рожать, хотя ему было за сорок. И не побоялся уехать так далеко, хотя ему, родившемуся в Токио и решительно отправившемуся в двадцать в Сеул вить гнездо с любимым им, но ненавидимым его семьёй альфой-корейцем, переезжать в другую страну было не привыкать. 

Атори с оммой с тех пор ни разу не встречался, сначала обижался из-за быстро забытого отца, стремительного романа с новым альфой и переезда, потом успокоился, но отношения уже охладели. Поздравления с Днём рождения и Новым годом не сближали, а, кажется, отдаляли их ещё больше. Он ничего не предпринимал, омма тоже. Иногда Атори думал о том, чтобы съездить в Америку, увидеть омму, маленького брата, вернее, уже двух, но время шло, и намерения оставались намерениями. Возможно, он не хотел своими глазами убедиться в счастливой жизни чужой по сути семьи и почувствовать себя лишним, отвергнутым и ненужным. Возможно, он трусил. Возможно, был во всём прав. Возможно, зря мучил себя. Но ничего не делал, чтобы вернуть любовь оммы.

— Разве омма тебе не говорил? — спросил Рензо-сан. — Твой омма и я в детстве были очень дружны, он просил позаботиться о тебе, дать тебе шанс проявить себя, говорил, что в Корее до сих пор с неприязнью относятся к полукровкам, что тебе будет сложно пробиться с оммой-японцем, несмотря на то, что ты больше похож на корейца.

А Атори, дурак, думал, что знаменитый Рензо Тагава оценил его личные качества и потому взял в команду. Он правда думал, что добился всего сам, старанием и тяжёлой работой.

Он думал, что ночь, в которую он потерял Тая, уже не может стать хуже, и ошибался. Он считал, что чего-то стоил, а оказался пустышкой — никем. Все его достижения, все победы потускнели и обесценились.

— Мацуко-тян... — Рензо вздохнул, мечтательная улыбка стекла с его лица, будто её и не было. — Я хотел видеть в тебе сына, дал тебе все возможности, чтобы проявить себя. А ты во всём облажался.

Атори молчал.

— Ну что, так и будешь сидеть? — спросил Рензо-сан скучающим тоном. — Всё ещё не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

— Я виноват.

— Хорошо. Дальше.

— Я подвёл вас. Плохо выполнил порученную работу, — Атори говорил как неживой, губы шевелились словно против воли.

— Понятно. Дальше.

— Я не оправдал ваше доверие, оказался неподходящей парой для Тая. 

Рензо-сан безжалостно потоптался по больному:

— Да, это так. О Чондэ гораздо лучше тебя подходит Таю. Я его оценил, при всех его прошлых глупостях и дурацкой профессии — мощный альфа, достойный, высоко мотивированный, со средствами, сможет позаботиться о моём Тае.

— Если выживет, — сорвалось у Атори.

— А ты в этом сомневаешься?

— Нет. Если вы возьмётесь его охранять, он обязательно выживет.

Рензо-сан молчал, будто ждал ещё чего-то от него. Но чего? Атори устал. Хотел уже встать и утащить из этой комнаты дохлую лошадь, в которую превратился, которая прижимала его к земле и не давала толком дышать. 

— Я во всём вас подвёл. Прошу отставки.

— Хм, — Рензо-сан встал, прошёлся по комнате, оказался за спиной у Атори. 

Отличная позиция для удара милосердия. Всего одно движение, и дёргающая ногами лошадь наконец упокоится с миром. Атори затаил дыхание.

— Твои личные качества я тоже переоценил, — сказал Рензо-сан. Он стоял близко, может, в метре от сидящего на диване Атори. — Мне казалось, ты из тех, кто идёт к поставленной цели, не глядя на сопротивление. Что ты стойкий. Воин. Дорожишь своей честью. Что нарушить доверие для тебя хуже смерти. Что сталкиваясь с непреодолимым препятствием, ты не сдаёшься и не сбегаешь, а учишься его преодолевать и в итоге празднуешь победу. Я считал тебя таким человеком. Я ошибся?

Атори думал (не думал) с минуту. В голове ни одной мысли, вообще ничего. Он не понимал, что Рензо-сан от него хочет.

— Я такой человек. Но я облажался. И Таю я не нужен... Зачем это всё? Вы что, дадите мне ещё один шанс? — Он рассмеялся. — Ради Мацуко... хм... тяна?

Думать, что Рензо-сан, возможно, в юности ухлёстывал за его оммой — ещё одно испытание не для слабонервных. Атори вдруг понял, что у него, без всяких похоже, слабые нервы, он на грани, зашёл довольно далеко за неё.

— Нет. В этот раз — нет. Я могу дать тебе шанс только ради тебя самого. Если ты захочешь им воспользоваться. Подумай об этом.

— Что за шанс? И какова цена? — Атори торговался, будто на базаре. 

— Доказать, что ты — тот Чхве Атори, которого я знаю. Доказать поведением, трудом, результатом. Доказать мне и себе.

— Тай не полюбит меня. — Кажется, мысли о Тае больше не разбивали сердце, нечего было уже разбивать. — Он — омега Чондэ.

— Ну, в этом вопросе я тебе больше не помощник. Я не волшебник и не бог, чтобы сражаться с выбором Тая. 

Атори вздохнул.

— Тогда что я могу сделать?

Рензо-сан положил ему ладонь на плечо, сжал крепко.

— Хорошо работать. Выполнять то, что я скажу. Делать то, что ты уже умеешь, но безукоризненно. Достичь результата любой ценой.

Атори сидел, наклонив голову, Рензо-сан всё ещё держал его за плечо, и его твёрдая, жёсткая рука — единственное, что спасало от падения в пропасть.

Рензо-сан требовал доказать, что Атори — человек тех качеств, которые достойны восхищения. Он обещал верить в него. 

Интересно, Рензо-сан специально дал ему задание не по силам, чтобы, сначала унизив и толкнув в пропасть, а затем протянув руку помощи, сказав «я хотел видеть в тебе сына», подвести к желанию достигать невозможного и добиваться целей, выбранных не им, Атори, а самим Рензо Тагавой? Может быть, именно так он собрал вокруг себя людей, беспредельно ему преданных и всецело заслуживающих доверия?

— А какова цена?

— Твой шанс и есть твоя цена, — ответил Рензо-сан. Он отошёл, зная, что Атори сдался и готов выполнять любой приказ, который услышит, лишь бы вновь заслужить доверие и одобрение. Рензо-сан всегда всё знал про него.

Атори встал и повернулся. Они с Рензо-саном были примерно одного роста, но их разделяли двадцать лет разницы, помноженные на тяжесть жизненного опыта Рензо-сана. Опыта, нарабатывать который Атори лишь предстояло. 

— Либо ты уходишь прямо сейчас, и я навсегда забываю твоё имя, либо ты становишься личным телохранителем О Чондэ и делаешь всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы сохранить его жизнь.

Атори не стал умолять: пожалуйста, что угодно, но только не это. Не просите меня смотреть на то, как Тай любит другого альфу. Не просите меня бороться с инстинктами, требующими сразиться с соперником и победить его. Не соблазняйте меня возможностью якобы случайно промахнуться и самому убить, или оступиться и дать другому убить альфу, укравшему Тая.

Рензо-сан кивнул, не дождавшись возражений.

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь. Твоя боль, как и твоё прошлое поражение сделают тебя сильней. Ты победишь, либо погибнешь, защищая его. Иного пути для тебя нет. Либо позорный побег, либо путь настоящего воина.

Атори поклонился, принимая решение. Мысленно он поблагодарил ещё и за то, что Рензо-сану даже не пришло в голову упомянуть третий путь: предательство. Рензо-сан доверял ему больше, чем сам Атори себе доверял. И именно это заставляло стремиться оправдать ожидания человека, который сказал, и Атори в это верил, что хочет видеть в нём сына.


	78. Юнджи. Убежище, невинность и монстр

На новое место они перебирались в такой спешке, что не взяли с собой ничего, даже самого минимума личных вещей. Ладно уж, можно одну ночь пережить и без кремов-масок, но перед сном Минхо привык чистить зубы. Юнджи тоже не волки растили, но он спокойно бы пропустил привычный ритуал. Заставило шевелиться и решать вопрос явное неудобство и растерянность Минхо и мысли о поцелуях. 

Зубные щётки Юнджи искал в ванных комнатах, которых тут, в этой странной квартире, было всего две, одна — с ванной скромного размера и оснащения, а вторая, с перегородками, покрытыми кафелем, больше походила на душевую в спортзале. Нашлось все необходимое в шкафчике на кухне: и большой запас простеньких пластиковых щёток, и куча тюбиков зубной пасты из тех, что рекламируют по телевизору. 

Новое место сильно отличалось от прежнего: комнат много, только спален, в каждой из которых по две одноместных кровати, штук восемь, если не больше — он не всё осмотрел. Туалеты — по одному на две спальни. Кухня-столовая со столом, за которым могло бы за раз пообедать человек двадцать. Большой спортзал с рядом беговых дорожек и современными тренажёрами. Отдельный пустой зал с хорошей звукоизоляцией — для занятий теннисом? Баскетболом? Но на полу даже линий нет. В остальном — простая планировка с длинными коридорами, сдержанные, приятные глазу цвета: белый, бежевый, серый — светлый и тёмный. Несколько выходов, у которых дежурили японцы, которые их сюда привезли. Комната для совещаний. Гостиная. То ли офис, то ли что-то похожее. Пару раз попавшийся на глаза логотип — красный цветок, непонятные иероглифы. Юнджи сфотографировал и погуглил: какая-то китайская фирма, занимающаяся IT-разработками и что-то там ещё про киберспорт. Занятно. Компьютеров Юнджи, пока осматривался, не увидел ни одного, даже в офисе, а вот спортзалов было два, и душевые тоже напоминали спортивные.

Выбора им никто не давал, но Юнджи, разглядывая практичные интерьеры, уже немного скучал по тому месту, откуда они сбежали. Больше всего из-за ностальгии по спальне, где Минхо позволил собой обладать — незабываемо, пусть и их первый многораз запомнился так рвано, так смутно, но ведь кроме картинок перед глазами можно помнить другое, более важное, и то чувство — как оседлать ветер и подняться выше звёзд — Юнджи никогда не забудет.

Кроме того, в доме с бронзовой собакой и сценками охоты, развешанными по всем стенам, кровати точно были получше. Да и общее качество — пусть устаревшая, но всё же роскошь. Здесь они оказались как в китайском общежитии — не то чтобы Юнджи имел подобный опыт, но решил, что прагматичным китайцам всё здесь подходило как нельзя лучше. Всё функционально, практично, без египетского хлопка в качестве простыней, дешёвое всё, что не жаль выбросить после первого использования, без украшательств и понтов, кроме гостиной с драконами на стенах и всякой фигнёй, даже с благовонными палочками возле золотой статуи Будды.

Их дом на ближайшие несколько дней выглядел не так и плохо. Практичным и надёжным убежищем. От японцев их защищали японцы — Юнджи обдумывал это, пока его катали по городу, и решил, что в этом есть смысл. Рензо Тагава выглядел человеком помощнее Чхве Атори, однозначно более компетентным, и пусть после его появления вроде как добавилось суеты, но она казалась хорошо контролируемой. Всё работало, как часовой механизм, чётко и по делу, в темпе и без вопросов о том, что кому делать. 

Телохранителей из K-GME Юнджи не встретил ни одного. Все, кого он увидел, пока осматривался и искал зубные щётки и пасту — прибывший после них с Минхо Вонг и занятые своими таинственными делами японцы. Скорее всего, компанию от охраны группы полностью отстранили, а их нахождение здесь — совершенно секретно. Иначе зачем бы ещё до отъезда всем приказали отключить телефоны и передать их человеку в костюме и очках. Вонгу самоуправство не понравилось, ему что-то долго объясняли на английском, Юнджи не понял ничерта. Его самого не особо беспокоило отсутствие связи, тем более что телефон вернулся к нему сразу после поездки — ждал его на столике, сразу при входе в новое жильё, среди других своих молчаливых, с чёрными экранами, собратьев. 

Они находились в настоящем убежище, где их никто не найдёт. Юнджи нравилась эта мысль. Нравилось пришедшее после кружной поездки по городу и прогулки по большой квартире ощущение безопасности, уверенности, что здесь им ничего не грозит. С такой охраной и такой её организацией это попросту невозможно.

И завтра им тоже ничего не будет грозить. До самого вечера, до концерта, они останутся здесь, в полной безопасности.

Когда-то он посмеялся над предложением, что Чондэ стоит спрятаться от якудза в тюрьме, ну, не именно тюрьме, а в хорошо охраняемом месте. Но сейчас, после больницы, после умирающего у него на глазах Минхо мысль остаться здесь и провести под усиленной охраной не то что дни, а недели и даже месяцы казалась здравой, по-настоящему привлекательной. Если бы тут помимо спортзалов оказалась звукозаписывающая студия, то Юнджи первым бы предложил именно здесь и остаться на неопределённое время, пока угроза не рассосётся. Должно же до отца того мальчика когда-то дойти, если, конечно, он не совсем дебил, что обвинять Чондэ в самоубийстве сына тупо. Рано или поздно, но это непременно случится, у такого богатого и важного человека не могли быть настолько крохотные мозги. Мало ли чего не наговоришь в порыве чувств, но время всех отрезвляет.

Такой перерыв в работе, кстати, пошёл бы всем на пользу. Юнджи не помнил даже, когда отдыхал. Кажется, никогда. Как познакомился с председателем Беком, так вольная жизнь уличного музыканта для него кончилась. Его прослушали, поохали и похлопали, соблазнили деньгами (и, без умысла, горячим Минхо), и уже через неделю он стал трейни и впрягся в труд от зари до зари. Председатель Бек называл его жемчужиной, чудом найденной среди людского моря. Юнджи про себя думал, что жемчуг хранят на бархате и сдувают с него пылинки, а не заставляют пахать, не видя белого света.

Юнджи правда нравилась мысль остаться здесь, никуда не ходить, ни на какие встречи, интервью, обеды и шоу. Завтра, то есть уже сегодня, но вечером отработать концерт, потом через два дня ещё один. И кроме этого не делать вообще ничего. Только быть рядом с Минхо, окружить его заботой, валяться в кровати и нежничать, потом, когда можно будет, оттрахать его так, чтобы он забыл своё имя. Очень простые и понятные желания-планы. Идеальные, на вкус Юнджи. Он бы и концерты отменил, но, зная председателя Бека, об этом можно только мечтать, да и то бесполезно.

Минхо ждал его, сидя на краю большой кровати, получившейся из двух сдвинутых и теперь застеленных, как одна. Прежде мебель стояла совсем по-другому. Молчаливое, но такое явное и демонстративное «да» Минхо сделало Юнджи по-настоящему счастливым. Пусть Минхо не слишком много говорил о своих чувствах, но действовал так, что Юнджи мог ещё вечность ждать его слов и наслаждаться каждым мгновением их близости.

— Я вдруг понял, что успел страшно соскучиться по тебе, пока там бродил, — признался Юнджи и протянул Минхо добычу.

Минхо сначала бурно радовался, затем, раскрыв красочную упаковку, притих. 

— Извини, но тут есть только это.

— Ничего. Спасибо, что нашёл... это.

Минхо — тот ещё привереда. Видел бы кто страдальческое выражение его лица, когда он всё же решился воспользоваться и щёткой совсем не того качества, и пастой не той фирмы, какой привык. И вкус воды, текущей из крана, ему не понравился. Он не жаловался и не ныл, но Юнджи, словно оператор за невидимой камерой, фиксировал каждое выражение его лица и тихо тащился от того, что видел. Ему пришлось буквально прикусить язык, чтобы не комментировать каждый удачно подмеченный кадр. Странно наслаждаться чужими капризами, недовольством, опущенными уголками губ — а Юнджи никак не мог оторваться от наблюдения за Минхо. Ему нравилось всё, даже то, как Минхо чистил зубы.

Вот как, как он даже это умудряется делать сексуально?

«У меня встаёт на то, как он чистит зубы — пиздец». 

Он заметил, разумеется, заметил.

— Тебе не надоело смотреть на меня?

— Смеёшься? Да ты лучшее, что я видел! — Юнджи вскочил с крышки унитаза. Ну да, такой себе пост, зато всё хорошо видно: и лицо Минхо в отражении зеркала, и самого Минхо, и, особенно, его восхитительную пятую точку в обтягивающих мягких штанах. — Мне никогда не надоест. Обожаю тебя.

Минхо как раз закончил с умыванием и отложил в сторону полотенце, так что настало долгожданное время его потискать. Что Юнджи и сделал, обнял со спины, положил подбородок на плечо, на животе сложил руки. Их взгляды встретились в зеркальном отражении.

— Ты даже зубы чистишь красиво, — сказал Юнджи, а Минхо — ох, какой же он ах-хренеть красивенный! — широко распахнул в изумлении глаза, а потом тихо (соблазнительно) засмеялся. 

Сексуальный во всём, даже в том, как дышит, как ходит, как смотрит, как сидит. Он, наверное, и мочится сексуально. Во всяком случае Юнджи — да, он извращенец, и что с того? — не отказался бы посмотреть, как он это делает.

— Ты такой чудак, — сказал Минхо и повернулся к Юнджи, чтобы засосать его губы, язык, показать, что тут, в крохотном санузле с туалетом и раковиной, не один альфа с потребностью доминировать, их, таких, двое.

Минхо — не омега, не сейчас точно, альфа, толкающий Юнджи к стене, заставляющий чуть развести ноги и придавливающий собой его член так правильно и горячо. Юнджи, запрокинув голову, позволяя себя целовать, потёрся о ногу Минхо и схватил его за крепкую, такую вкусно-упругую задницу. Жадными, давящими пальцами случайно попал на оставленный утром серьёзный укус, и Минхо застонал в поцелуй, позволяя перехватить инициативу. Юнджи очень старался, буквально из себя рвался, пытаясь трахнуть Минхо языком в рот и, судя по жалобным стонам, у него получалось. Они тёрлись друг о друга прямо в одежде, стонали, делали это в туалете — хотя дойти до спальни могли меньше чем за минуту.

Юнджи не выдержал первым — оттолкнул Минхо от себя, уронил-усадил на крышку унитаза и сел сверху. 

— Руки прочь, — приказал, когда Минхо попытался залезть к нему в штаны, к колом стоящему члену. — Нам так нельзя. Ни сменной одежды, нихрена. — Он обнял лицо Минхо ладонями и прижался к губам в невинном успокаивающем поцелуе. — Надо немного остыть, иначе завтра будем как два идиота.

— Счастливых идиота. Довольных идиота. — Минхо попытался углубить поцелуй, и его умело ласкающие руки на ягодицах Юнджи тоже спокойствия не добавляли.

Что больше всего Юнджи нравилось, так это то, что Минхо — такой же заводной, пылающий и готовый трахаться дни напролёт. То есть, конечно, прошло ещё совсем мало времени, но всё как бы намекало на то, что сексуальные аппетиты у них совпадали. Юнджи бы из постели Минхо вообще не вылезал, он согласился бы жить в постели, если бы там всегда был Минхо. Ему бы никогда не наскучило делать ему и себе хорошо.

Но иногда требовалось остановиться, как бы ни хотелось продолжить.

— Ты такой ответственный альфа, — прошептал Минхо и нежно укусил Юнджи за ухо. — Кто бы мог подумать, какой самоконтроль.

У Юнджи самооценка пробила небо. Минхо понял, засмеялся, и таким, хихикающим, Юнджи довёл его до спальни.

— Ты так заботишься о нас. И думаешь о последствиях. Я в шоке, как мне с тобой повезло.

Смеялся, засранец, и хвалил, и дразнил одновременно, а Юнджи всё равно распирало от гордости. 

Он слушал, щёки горели, и быстро, но бережно стягивал с Минхо всё, что тот на себя понадевал. Слишком много одежды на них обоих, но сначала — Минхо. Голого, охрененно красивого, уложил на кровать, и, хотя у них обоих стояло, не позволил ничего с этим сделать.

— Ты куда? — искренне встревожился Минхо, когда Юнджи пошёл к двери, и, услышав звук защёлкивающегося замка, рассмеялся. — О мой бог, какой ты предусмотрительный.

— И такой горячий, — добавил он, когда Юнджи стянул с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой.

Юнджи бросил на лежащего под одеялом Минхо долгий взгляд из-под ресниц и положил руки на пояс. Он тихо надеялся про себя, что не выглядит настолько смешно, как себя чувствует.

— Вау. — Минхо приподнялся на одном локте. Его глаза заблестели. — Детка, пожалуйста, сделай это горячо.

«Ну, раз ты так хочешь...»

— Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, — прокомментировал Минхо, когда Юнджи снял последнее, что на нём оставалось — левый носок. Правый уже валялся где-то там, за спиной, у двери. Как и остальная одежда. — Ты выглядишь таким развратным, с таким-то стояком и с твоим шикарнейшим членом. Но, с другой стороны, ты такой стройный молоденький альфа, и у тебя такое невинное выражение лица. Будто ты до сих пор не знаешь, что с твоей маленькой, то есть большой проблемкой делать.

У Юнджи лицо вспыхнуло жаром. А он думал, что невозможно ещё больше краснеть.

— И ты очаровательно краснеешь. Так невинно. Как будто... — Минхо вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — У тебя ведь никого никогда не было, детка? — спросил он порочным голосом, соблазняя. — Ты ведь совершенно невинен? Я прав?

Юнджи сглотнул. До чего же ему понравилась предложенная игра. А ещё больше, что у неё не было заранее оговоренных правил. Чистый экспромт.

— Да, у меня никогда никого не было. Это плохо? — У него даже голос задрожал, только не от смущения, а от возбуждения. — Может быть, ты поможешь мне? — Он толкнул бёдра вперёд и руками указал на пах. — У меня там всё так твёрдо и прям как горит. Никогда такого не было. Не знаю, что с этим делать. Может, я заболел?

Минхо захихикал, выходя из роли соблазнителя.

— Есть средство, чтобы тебе помочь.

— Правда? — Юнджи широко распахнул глаза.

— Конечно. Но это тайное средство. Подойди поближе, и я тебе о нём расскажу.

— А ты меня не обманываешь? У тебя так глаза блестят. Ты случайно не собираешься меня съесть? — Юнджи нёс совершеннейший бред, но у Минхо так сияли глаза — о да, оно того стоило. Даже если попахивало извращениями.

— Съесть? Нет... не совсем. Только попробовать на вкус там, где ты такой твёрдый и весь горишь. Поверь, тебе это поможет.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь. Меня ещё никто не трогал там, вдруг это больно.

— О мой бог, ты восхитителен! — Минхо упал на подушку и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Ты просто бомба! — Ах, так это он не о герое, а о Юнджи. Приятно! — Ты такой невинный малыш. 

Или нет? Айщ, неважно. 

— Не настолько невинный, как ты думаешь. Я уже один раз целовался, — гордо сообщил Юнджи. Его немного трясло от смеха, но тело уже и правда горело от возбуждения.

— Серьёзно? — Минхо посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. — И с кем же?

— Он такой красивый. Высокий, стройный, у него красные волосы и самые прекрасные глаза, и добрая улыбка. Но он ещё невинней, чем я. Он поцеловал меня, но даже не понял, что сделал со мной. — Юнджи нежно погладил себя по стояку. — Он сделал это со мной и сбежал. И теперь я болен. — Он поднял голову и уставился на Минхо. — Ты спасёшь меня? А то я не смогу показаться моему любимому на глаза с таким... э-э...

Юнджи замолчал, подбирая термин, какой мог бы использовать его невинный герой, и понял, что такого просто нет. Но он нашёл, как выкрутиться:

— Ну ты понял, вот с этим. Я не хочу его таким напугать. А он точно испугается и сбежит от меня.

— Конечно же он испугается. Ведь ты там такой большой.

— Правда большой?

— Очень большой. Восхитительный. 

Юнджи дьявольски нравилось, как это звучало. И как Минхо, с какой жаждой, смотрел на него и облизывался — наигранно или неосознанно? Айщ, всё равно.

— Так помочь тебе с этим? — спросил Минхо очень серьёзно.

— С чем? — Юнджи выпал из роли.

— С твоим выдающимся достоинством, детка. 

Минхо, зараза, под прикрытием одеяла поглаживал себя между ног. Дрочил на свои же дразнилки и, кажется, на того самого краснеющего молоденького альфу с шикарнейшим стояком, образ которого они создали вместе. Юнджи даже завидовал этому альфе, ну, то есть себе. Его, альфу, собирались лишить невинности, а заодно и Юнджи — во второй раз, а казалось, как в первый.

— А что ты с ним сделаешь? — спросил он ревниво.

— Пососу, пока ты там не станешь совсем мягким. И всё проглочу. Полностью тебя вылечу.

Айщ. Он и не думал, что Минхо такой... э-э... Да в нём нет ни капли стыда!

Юнджи ещё сильней покраснел, в горле пересохло. Хорошо бы сходить за водой, после того, что приближалось со скоростью поезда, им наверняка захочется пить, но его бы не выгнали из этой комнаты, от Минхо, дрочащего на него, играющего с ним, даже под дулом пистолета.

— А твои соски выглядят такими жёсткими, острыми. Они у тебя случайно сейчас не болят?

Юнджи потёр грудь, будто и без того не чувствовал приятную боль. Даже не в сосках, больше внутри. Предвкушение томило. Тело всё напряглось в ожидании разрядки. Но спешить не хотелось, зачем, когда можно ещё поиграть и от игры получить не меньшее удовольствие, чем от финала.

— Они такие тугие, немного ноют.

— Правда? — тон Минхо изменился, словно он то ли полностью погрузился в выбранную роль соблазнителя, то ли совсем об игре позабыл.

Он сел на кровати, и одеяло упало до талии, обнажило не только его тело, но и показало оставленные Юнджи следы, все эти укусы и синяки, свидетельствующие о потере невинности ими обоими. Минхо знал, как выглядит, но продолжал самозабвенно играть — или не играть. Юнджи уже совсем запутался, но выпутываться не собирался. А зачем? 

— Хочешь, я их поцелую, детка? Знаешь, как говорят: где поцелуешь, там боль пройдёт.

Юнджи подошёл к постели, забрался на неё и дополз к Минхо на коленях. 

Какие же красивые у него глаза, когда смотришь в них с расстояния смешивающегося дыхания.

— Поцелуй меня, и боль пройдёт.

Об игре было забыто.

Минхо сладко стонал в поцелуи, покорный, буквально растекался под Юнджи и разводил ноги. Он забыл обо всём, потерялся в удовольствии, потому Юнджи приходилось себя одёргивать и напоминать, что вот эти темнеющие на шее следы — знак того, что пихать сейчас в Минхо член — большая ошибка. Юнджи собственными глазами видел, как Минхо ходил, как вставал и садился. Замечал взгляды остальных. В воздухе витало: «Ты, брат, перестарался». Чондэ вообще смотрел зверем. А всё потому, что Минхо было больно. Не смертельно, но больно. А сделать ему больно — последнее, чего хотел Юнджи. И даже если бы у него стояло до неба, он не собирался сегодня ещё раз засовывать в Минхо член. Даже когда Минхо прямо попросил — в этот раз ему хватило соображения сказать нет.

— Ты обещал отсосать, — сказал Юнджи в ответ на недвусмысленное предложение.

— Хочешь сказать, я зря провёл время в ванной, поджидая тебя?

Юнджи наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Минхо. Он старался, как же он старался сдержаться.

— Нет, ты сделал это не зря, — у Юнджи сел голос. — Я тебя вылижу.

— Я не люблю...

— А я люблю тебя, — прервал Юнджи возражения. — Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.

Он уже не раз слышал от Минхо, что ему не нравится, когда его член трогают (при том, что сам он дрочил, да даже вот только что). А ещё ему, по его словам, не нравился римминг — ну конечно, с такой-то чувствительностью. Он вроде не лгал, говорил, что думал, но его тело явно считало иначе. Он едва сознание не терял после того, как его член ласкали даже рукой. И он тёк во всех смыслах, когда его вылизывали — у него с конца члена капало, и он тёк смазкой, будто омега, и он всем телом растекался по постели, даже на коленях не мог удержаться. Вот так он тёк — превращался в одно дрожащее наслаждение — и утверждал, что не любит никакие оральные ласки. Будто до сих пор не узнал, что хочет его тело, или осознанно запрещал себе получать удовольствие.

Может, Юнджи не хватало практического опыта в чём-то, но он читал правильные книги, не только фантазировал и дрочил, но ещё и готовился, и в теории многое знал о том, как удовлетворить партнёра в постели. Он собирался стать лучшим любовником для Минхо, превзойти Чондэ, стать единственным достойным выбором. Стать парой Минхо на всю жизнь и полностью удовлетворять все его нужды.

— Позволь я тебе отсосу, — сказал Минхо, сдавшись. — Я пообещал, и я этого хочу, и тебе будет хорошо.

— Хорошо. — Юнджи нежно поцеловал его в губы и тщательно, бережно облизал их, чтобы они заблестели. — Ты будешь сосать, а я тебя вылижу. Сделаем это одновременно.

— Кажется, я немного промахнулся, называя тебя невинным, — Минхо заметно покраснел.

— Ты сильно промахнулся. Сначала я хотел попросить тебя сесть мне на лицо. 

— Айщ.

— Но я совсем не против приласкать твой вкусный сладкий зад, пока ты будешь сосать мой член.

— Я создал монстра, — пожаловался Минхо.

— Ты создал? — Юнджи прищурился. — Ты выпустил монстра из клетки, и теперь монстр имеет тебя. 

Минхо приоткрыл рот, и Юнджи воспользовался возможностью с толком. Айщ, до чего ж вкусно.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он прижался щекой к горячему лицу Минхо и зашептал признания на ухо: — Меня просто рвёт на части, как я тебя обожаю. Я всё хочу для тебя сделать. Радовать тебя. Чтобы ты наслаждался. Чтобы тебе было ещё лучше, лучше, чем с кем-либо. Лучше, чем с Чондэ.

Минхо попытался сказать, и Юнджи знал, что именно, то, что уже слышал: он у Чондэ уже выиграл. Но. Всегда оставалось но, и Юнджи его озвучил:

— Я хочу превзойти его не только потому, что меня как суку кроет из-за тебя. Я хочу видеть тебя наслаждающимся, полностью удовлетворённым. Я хочу что-то сделать для тебя, что откроет для тебя новые грани удовольствия, изменит твою жизнь к лучшему. Поэтому...

Минхо молчал, и Юнджи уставился ему прямо в глаза, попытался убедить и передать свою уверенность не только словами:

— Пожалуйста, стань невинным для меня.

Минхо захлопал ресницами и приоткрыл рот. 

— Забудь о прошлом опыте, позволь мне открыть твоё тело для тебя ещё раз. Я никогда тебе не отсасывал — не говори сходу, что тебе не понравится, позволь мне попробовать тебя переубедить. Нет, даже не переубедить, а убедить, как будто для тебя это тоже первый раз, что ощущения, когда тебя ласкают ртом — потрясающие. Подари мне свой первый раз во всём. И будь со мной честным, но терпеливым. Потому что у меня наверняка не получится так хорошо, как нужно, с первого раза. Но если ты дашь мне шанс научиться, я стану лучше.

— Я действительно создал монстра, — сказал Минхо. Это было «да», без сомнений.

Юнджи приподнялся на руках и так замер, держа себя на весу над Минхо.

— Когда утром ты мне отсасывал, мне кое-что не понравилось.

— Да? — Минхо выглядел поражённым. Кажется, на него свалилось многовато информации, и он с трудом её обрабатывал. 

— Ты не проглотил. Мне это не понравилось. 

— Если бы тебе кончили в рот, ты бы по-другому заговорил, — обиженно заметил Минхо.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Уверен, что нет. Со стороны это выглядело, будто ты отверг меня. А потом ещё и закрыл дверь. Я никак не мог перестать об этом думать.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Минхо приподнялся, и они оба сели на постели. — Когда глотаешь, всё чувствуется иначе. А я и так был перевозбуждён. Если бы я проглотил, то не сумел бы уйти. А я должен был уйти.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему мне это не понравилось. Я уверен, что это ощущается точно так же, как когда трахаешься в презервативе. Всё вкусно и горячо, но в глубине души ты знаешь, что это не по-настоящему, что тебя не до конца принимают.

— Что-то ты слишком много знаешь о сексе в презервативах, — резко сказал Минхо. — Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?

Он ревновал? Айщ, смешно.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Я не в монастыре вырос. Ты, наверное, плохо слушал Вонг-хёна. Он об этой разнице столько раз трындел. И у меня есть мозги и воображение. А ещё мечты о тебе. Я годами мечтал наполнить тебя, чтобы из тебя аж текло.

И сделал это при первой возможности. Бля, как же его пробрало от одной мысли и красочного яркого воспоминания, как у Минхо по бёдрам текло мутно-белое. Горькое и сладкое одновременно, Юнджи не помнил, как вылизывал, но помнил вкус.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью меня принимал и нуждался во мне так, как я нуждаюсь в тебе. Хочу обладать тобой по-настоящему, только я и больше никто, никогда. 

Юнджи не собирался говорить об этом вот так, но сорвалось с языка. У мозга, наверное, случилось кислородное голодание из-за отлившей к паху крови.

Но Минхо воспринял всё легче. Не так, будто его заковали в цепи, чтобы больше никуда от себя не отпускать.

— Я создал монстра, — повторил он.

— Ага, детка, — в этот раз Юнджи с ним согласился. — А теперь отдай мне свою невинность. Я же монстр, бойся меня.


	79. Шину. Драйв

Мысль спрятать настоящую цель среди множества ложных, мягко говоря, не нова, но Шину понравилось, как всё организовано. Во дворе ждали пассажиров не меньше десятка идентичных во всём чёрных мерседесов (и, похоже, даже с одинаковыми, наверняка поддельными, номерами). Переодели в чёрный камуфляж не только участников группы, но и человек пять из охраны, так что и охранников, и охраняемых на весь кортеж хватило.

Шину с сопровождающими дошёл до третьего, считая от головы кортежа, автомобиля, без вопросов занял своё место — посередине на заднем сидении, потеснился, позволив зажать себя с обоих боков. Места ногам хватило, вполне комфортно, волноваться пока не о чем, в телефон не повтыкаешь — отняли на время, говорить с сопровождающими тоже не получится. А что он мог им сказать? Аригато? Хм, а аригато — это спасибо или здравствуйте? Ай, не так важно. Разговор бы всё равно не получился.

Уже через пару минут, пригревшись, да после вкуснейшего сытного ужина, Шину начал клевать носом. Когда на свободное место рядом с водителем кто-то сел, Шину уже почти дремал. Под хлопок двери он вздрогнул, поёжился и скрестил руки на груди. Прозвучала негромкая команда на японском, всего несколько непонятных слов. Машина мягко тронулась, и Шину широко, во всю пасть зевнул — не лучшее решение, когда сидишь в маске, закрывающей всю нижнюю часть лица и рот, соответственно. 

Он то осоловело поглядывал по сторонам и вперёд, то вновь погружался в сладкую полудрёму. Мерседес шёл по ночному городу почти бесшумно, мягко катился по идеальным дорогам, иногда водитель тормозил, иногда разгонялся, но не резко, а плавно. Собравшиеся уютно молчали. И Шину, совсем разомлев в тишине и тепле, погрузился в сон.

Сев в машину, первым делом он пристегнулся. Это его и спасло. Его жёстко вынесло из сна и выбросило бы из машины в лобовое стекло, если бы не ремни безопасности. Сидящих рядом охранников тоже рвануло вперёд, оба едва не разбили лица о спинки передних кресел. Рёбра сдавило натянувшимися ремнями, затем тело бросило назад, вдавило в мягкое сидение. Ещё рывок. Машина шла юзом, резина, похоже, горела, мерзкий звук рвался в уши. Шину собирался заорать и чуть не откусил язык, когда их ещё раз тряхнуло.

Сидящий на переднем сидении повернулся назад, на увиденном в его руке пистолете Шину как закоротило.

В них стреляли. Стреляли ведь, да? Иначе чего это из-за спины дует, там же только заднее стекло, там неоткуда дуть!

Самое страшное — не нападение. Молчаливая сосредоточенность японцев, отсутствие страха, хоть каких-то эмоций — вот самое жуткое, когда у самого от испуга глаза лезут на лоб. 

Мерседес ещё раз развернуло на дороге — где они? какие-то доки? или стройка? — а затем водитель справился с управлением, мотор взвыл, и машина рванула вперёд и налево, в какой-то узкий проезд между контейнеров, затем поворот, другой, третий... Они кружили среди нагромождения огромных металлических ящиков, водитель рулил с такой скоростью и уверенностью, будто сам, своими руками построил этот лабиринт и знал его как свои пять пальцев. 

Только Шину очень сомневался, что водителю дорога знакома, не мог он её знать, ну откуда, но они крутились тут, как пёс за собственным хвостом. Только это за ними висел хвост, настоящий. Шину давили на затылок, заставляли оставаться в нелепой полусогнутой позе (мозги, в отличие от гордости, были совсем не против), но, пусть он не видел, зато слышал визг чужих шин и урчание моторов. Звук шёл из-за спины и вроде бы становился тише. Они, похоже, постепенно отрывались, но, по мнению Шину, недостаточно быстро. Безопасностью тут и не пахло, хотя люди рядом с ним делали, что могли. 

Их водитель-спаситель выключил фары, сигналку, всё освещение, и так, чёрной тенью, они скользнули в темноту, куда-то вниз, похоже, под мост. Машину несло вниз по насыпи, по косой, под каким-то совершенно невозможным углом, на дикой скорости. Адски трясло, кочки или что-то подобное, прыжки, так что щёлкали зубы, скрежет металла, скачок, из-за которого все сидящие чуть не пробили головами крышу, падение и звук, словно до крови ободрали металлический зад. Резкий поворот, движение, остановка — тишина, темнота и молчание. Шумное дыхание пятерых человек.

Стало так тихо, что Шину слышал биение собственной крови. Желание выблевать всё, что сегодня съел, вместе с превратившимися в кашу внутренностями, жгло горло. Он едва перетерпел, а затем забыл обо всём, превратившись в слух.

Там, наверху, что-то происходило. Он слышал хлопки. Словно кто-то взрывал фейерверки, или в сердцах шлёпал дверями машин, или стрелял. Настоящих, не киношных выстрелов Шину не доводилось слышать. Ему никогда не случалось попадать в такие переделки. Его максимум — в баре по пьяни подраться, да и то, не помнил он потом ничерта. А здесь — никакой не бар, ни одного самого завалящего омежки, только альфы с лицами, как у сфинксов, и оружием в руках. 

Шину сидел, молчал, моргал. Живот тошно ныл, стыдно. Так что он просто дышал. И ждал неизвестно чего — остальные хотя бы расстегнули ремни безопасности и внимательно поглядывали по сторонам, а он сидел, как и прежде, пристёгнутый и придавленный с двух боков телохранителями. Сна — ни в одном глазу. Только текущий по вискам пот. Не холодный, испарина. 

А всего с час или сколько там времени назад он сидел точно так же, в этой же самой машине, и, довольный, дремал. И считал, что ему уж точно ничего не грозит. Сладко спал, пока по машине стреляли. Мог и не проснуться — поддувало, кажется, именно по центру, где находилась его голова.

Шину сомневался, что в ближайшие сто лет сможет заснуть, ну, если выживет, конечно.

А затем, как по команде, его телохранители, включая двоих на переднем сидении, вышли из машины, оставив Шину одного.

«Они же все с наушниками, может, и правда скомандовали, что всё, отбой?» 

Хорошо бы.

Просто хорошо.

Жить хорошо.

Несколько секунд он сидел, затем щёлкнул замком ремня безопасности и выбрался наружу, на воздух. Жизнь пахла горелой резиной и покорёженным металлом. Сквозняк под мостом ходил тот ещё, шелестел мусором, забирался под одежду, в кулаке сжимал сердце, откуда-то тянуло вонью, чем-то мерзким, застарелой мочой. Шину медленно отходил от пережитого. Руки не дрожали, хотя внутри всё тряслось. И он не блевал, хотя только что очень хотелось.

Один из японцев курил, и Шину жестами попросил сигарету. Тот что-то сказал на английском, Шину стянул маску вниз, под подбородок, и покачал головой. Если честно, он сейчас бы и корейский не вспомнил. А японский — все известные ему два слова — прямо выпрыгнули на язык:

— Домо аригато, — сказал он с низким поклоном. 

Курил водитель. Шину его не сразу узнал, потому что запомнил, конечно, на всю жизнь, но только макушку и руки. На правой — светлый шрам на большом пальце, по нему и узнал.

К ним вскоре присоединились ещё японцы, много, человек десять, сбежали с насыпи, разрезая темноту светом фонариков. Всё больше лучей света сходились на кузове забившейся под мост машины со следами пуль на боках и багажнике. Стреляли, похоже, по шинам. Заднее стекло было целым, не считая пары маленьких трещин. Тогда что дуло в машине? Наверное, его страх.

Шину загасил окурок и подошёл к стене, добавил от себя к местной вони. А когда застегнулся, услышал:

— Вот интересно, — Фудзи говорил на корейском, — ты под какой звездой родился? Надо будет посмотреть твой гороскоп. Все твои нормально добрались, а ты опять чуть в ловушку не попал. Ты подумай сам, чем их привлекаешь. А то они к тебе как мухи летят. Мы им столько подсказок на блюде подали, а рванули они за тобой.

Шину стянул капюшон, бейсболку, взлохматил и отвёл волосы от лица — Фудзи скривился.

— Ты б хоть руки вытер. Ты ж думай, что ты этими руками только что делал.

— Хуй держал. Хочешь и ты подержать? — Шину злился, был немного... нет, если честно, то совсем не немного на взводе.

— В своём уме? Ладно я, я уже привык к твоему долбоёбству, но тебя и другие слышат. Ты же понимаешь, что будешь передо мной выделываться — огребёшь?

После этого всего, ещё и угрозы.

— Серьёзно? Ты ж вроде охранять меня должен.

— Немного обломать тебе рога только полезно будет. Никто и полслова не скажет. Тебе сохранят жизнь, и жизни научат. Станешь хоть чуточку умней. Хочешь? Живо организую.

Шину вздохнул и запрокинул голову — хотел бы к небу, но над ними всё ещё нависал мост, все эти бетонные опоры и балки, и ни одной завалящей звезды.

— Ничего я от тебя не хочу. — Он помолчал. — Телефон есть?

— А тебе зачем? — Фудзи смотрел на него с озадаченным видом. Ничего такой, симпатичный омежка с пистолетом где-то там, под курткой. И всё равно после всех этих альф — отрада глаз.

— Очевидно же. Позвонить.

— А кому?

Шину ткнул языком в щеку. Терпение таяло, давно, кстати, он себе даже удивлялся, что так долго выдержал.

— Даёшь или нет?

— Кому ты здесь хочешь звонить?

— Такси вызвать.

— Чего?

Так, ясно. Шину пнул попавшийся под ногу пакет из-под сока или чего-то подобного и пошёл туда, откуда они приехали. Следы их отчаянного спуска отчётливо выделялись на мягкой земле. И как они только не навернулись с такой высоты? Этот, домо аригато, талантище. Жаль, не поймёт, даже если Шину ему сто раз повторит, как благодарен.

Минут за пять, поскользнувшись пару раз, он добрался до верха. Порт, не порт, непонятное что-то возле реки. Целый лабиринт огромных металлических контейнеров. Самое то, чтобы боевик или фильм ужасов снимать. Или фантастику — те башенные краны очень похожи на пришельцев из «Войны миров».

— Подожди!

Шину повернулся. Вот же. Блядский Фудзи тащился за ним следом.

— Так, проваливай. — Следовало всё сразу расставить по местам. — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, охране, компании. Не нуждаюсь в тебе ни в каком виде. Свали нахер, пожалуйста.

— Ты хоть знаешь, куда идти?

— Разберусь без тебя. Нахуй свали.

Шину пошагал по дороге вдоль реки. Там, вдали, огни горели поярче. Где огни, там и люди, тут и гугл не нужен, чтобы понять, куда путь держать. Да и судя по брошенным машинам, он правильно шёл — они оттуда приехали.

— Тебя вырубить? — спросил Фудзи, выбравший упорно тащиться следом. — Твоя истерика сейчас так не к месту.

Про истерику — лучше б ему заткнуться.

— Вас наняли охранять Чондэ. Я — не Чондэ. Чего ты пристал?

Шину ускорил шаг. Вряд ли, конечно, этот конкретный омега устанет и сдастся, он не такой, не с такой подготовкой, фигурой и ногами устать из-за маленькой прогулки пешком. Но чем быстрее идти, тем быстрее получится добраться до нужного места. 

Его не особо волновало, куда, в каком направлении — он хотел дойти до людей, любых, главное, что неспящих, как и он не спит. Там, где люди, там будет и пиво. И вискарь. И... да хоть что-нибудь. Ему всего лишь надо немного выпить. Чуть-чуть накатить, подлечить нервы. Расслабиться. Кого-нибудь трахнуть. И тогда, может быть, удастся поспать. Он бы хотел: сон, трах или выпивка — что угодно и в любом сочетании, чтобы позабыть пережитое, липкий страх, скручивающиеся в узел кишки, позорные ощущения. Он, бля, имеет право почувствовать себя вновь человеком.

— Эй, альфа! Хватит наконец истерить! 

— Да что ты пристал, бля! Я тебе не Чондэ. Свали от меня!

Они остановились на полпути.

— У тебя хоть деньги есть? — спросил Фудзи. 

Шину похлопал по карманам, на миг окатило горячей волной, что и правда, как совсем тупой, идёт без денег. Но карточка нашлась. Он помахал ею перед носом омежки.

— Здесь уж точно хватит заплатить за такси.

На деньги, которые есть на этой карточке, его можно даже купить, если стукнет в голову.

— И куда ты поедешь?

— М-м... Что есть в каждом городе? В Хилтон. Мне нравится их бар. Там и посплю. И даже если меня увидят японцы, ну вдруг, я не Чондэ. Хватит мне ездить по нервам. И вы ж вроде всех положили? Или опять не сделали нихуя? Ай, ладно. Мне как-то похер.

Он повернулся и пошагал своей дорогой.

— Ты так сильно хочешь спать? — донеслось из-за спины. 

— Я хочу выпить.

Да когда же он отстанет!

— Тогда я с тобой.

Чего?

— С чего бы?

— Ну, знаешь, — Фудзи его нагнал и пошёл в ногу, старательно делая большие шаги, — не один ты сегодня пересрал. Я когда услышал, что в тебя стреляют, то есть по машине с тобой, чуть не обоссался.

Этот омега разговаривал так, что хотелось прополоскать его рот с мылом. Или спустить в его рот, грязнее не станет. Второе хотелось намного больше.

— Испугался, что потеряешь меня?

— За машину испугался, нам их ещё интерполу сдавать, а тут пулевые отверстия, царапины, глушитель к чертям оторвало, бампер потеряли... Я прям в ужасе был, когда увидел, в каком виде машина. А ты её ещё обоссал.

— Я обоссал стену.

— Не знаю, внутри пахло похоже. Ты, как мне кажется, везде постарался. И руки потом даже не помыл.

Шину остановился.

— Ты реально считаешь, что это смешно?

— Не смешно?

— Нихуя не смешно. — Он пошёл дальше. — Ты идёшь со мной, потому что хочешь напиться?

— Как ты понял?

Шину фыркнул.

— Рыбак рыбака, детка.

Они замолчали. Так и молчали, пока не поймали такси. Когда сели, Фудзи на английском объяснил, куда ехать. В пути водитель всё посматривал на них, раздражало, и Шину показал ему средний палец. Международный жест, очень помогал, когда ему в голову взбредало пошляться по очередному городу с непроизносимым названием. Их высадили через десять метров на углу у какого-то бара.

— Нам сюда, — обрадовался Шину. Ему нравилось, когда Вселенная посылала знаки. 

Вокруг бара собрались бородачи с большими животами, стояли ряды мотоциклов, рычали моторы, судя по звукам, кто-то кому-то отсасывал за углом. 

— Кажется, ты хочешь не только надраться, но и нарваться, — заметил Фудзи, дышащий в спину.

Шину встал на самом проходе. Кто-то из местных большебрюхих его обрычал. Шину повторил жест, который уже привёл его сюда, и добился успеха: местный придурок, выругавшись, свалил, куда послали.

— Я тебя за собой не тяну. Можешь валить.

— Вот ещё. — Фудзи тряхнул головой. 

На весь бар он, похоже, был единственным омежкой, которого стоило считать за омежку. На остальных было страшно смотреть. Но это, может, пока. Шину, глядя из коридора, ещё не всё видел.

— Мне нравятся приключения, — поделился Фудзи.

— Часто ищешь их на свою... сладкую попку?

— Ты хотел сказать «жопу», чего перестроился? Или, думаешь, тебе обломится, потому что ты назвал меня сладкой попкой?

Шину захохотал. Идиотские шутки Фудзи ему начали нравиться.

— Да я с тобой... да ни в жизнь! — сообщил он.

— Вау, — Фудзи покачал головой. — Мне нравится твоя честность. Хоть что-то в тебе есть...

— Какое?

— Такое, — отрезал Фудзи и с видом хозяина мира зашёл в бар. — Пить-то будешь? Идём!

Тотчас раздался свист со всех сторон и выкрики на немецком. Шину мог бы поспорить, что орут местные не что иное, как «сладкая попка».

Если за Фудзи придётся по-настоящему драться — он совсем не прочь. Правда, подравшись, он обычно трахал омег, за которых сражался. С этим же... нет. Неплохой экземпляр, отличные ноги и действительно сладкая попка, но не стоит того. Такой язык вредный. Нет, он не стоит того, чтобы его трахать. А вот подраться за него — совсем другое дело. 

— Я заказал нам шнапс, — сообщил Фудзи, перекинувшись парой фраз с барменом.

— Это что?

— Ну, я видел, ты часто выбираешь апельсиновый сок.

— И?

— Я заказал нам апельсиновый шнапс. Тебе должно понравиться.

Под крепкую ароматную выпивку страх, пережитый недавно, начал отступать.

Шину вздохнул, растекаясь телом по лавке, и подпёр голову ладонью. 

— Что-то тебя быстро берёт. — Фудзи смотрел на него слишком внимательно для омежки, накатившего три двойных за десять минут и даже без орехов в качестве закуски.

— Сейчас я начну бузить, — сообщил Шину. — Мне вообще пить нельзя, — поделился он тягучим тоном. — Присмотри за мной, ok, а то я кого-нибудь заебу. Уже были проблемы.

— А раньше ты не мог сказать?

— А раньше я тебя ненадел... ненави... ненавидел.

— А сейчас?

— И сейчас. — Шину сел прямее и оглядел бар в поисках красавчиков. Или симпатичных. Или хотя бы нормальных. Айщ, какой-то неправильный бар. — Не вздумай со мной трахаться, — сказал он единственному приемлемому по качеству омежке.

— Фу на тебя. Я и не собирался.

— Я серьёзно. Я когда выпью, то делаю это часами, как животное.

— Ты и в обычном состоянии животное.

Шину обиделся. Нахмурился. Сжал кулаки. В этот всецело подходящий настроению момент к Фудзи подкатили двое знакомиться. Больше ничего мало-мальски связного из этого вечера, то есть ночи, Шину не запомнил.

*

Его разбудил свет из окна. Неизвестный гостиничный номер, кровать со сбившимся бельём — всё ожидаемо, как и нещадная головная боль. Он прикрыл глаза локтем и застонал. Тело чувствовалось тяжёлым, сытым, довольным. Он не знал, с кем провёл эту ночь, но потрахались они хорошо. Весь низ живота стягивала высохшая плёнка омежьей спермы, этот сладковатый запах он ни с чем не мог спутать. Несколько секунд он лежал, наслаждаясь послевкусием бурной ночи (и головной болью, и ноющими ощущениями в спине и ногах — а нехило он кого-то объездил), а потом вскочил, как в одно место ужаленный. 

Ух. Возле кровати валялись использованные презервативы. Значит, мозг отключился не на все сто, автопилот и стандарт безопасности действовали.

Он вспомнил из-за чего вчера ушёл в свободный полёт — в утреннем свете все пережитые страхи показались преувеличенными.

Да и жалеть не о чем. Всё закончилось хорошо. Бар. Гостиничный номер. Бурная ночь. Головная боль пройдёт, а ощущение сытости останется.

В дверь постучали.

— Входите, — сказал он, натягивая простынь до груди, и тут же расслабляясь. — Ах, это ты.

Вошедший внутрь Фудзи прислонился плечом к стене и с презрительной ухмылкой обвёл взглядом номер. Шину тоже осмотрелся и не нашёл поводов для насмешек.

— Что-то хотел? Если нет — выметайся. Мне ещё надо помыться.

Фудзи молчал, и Шину забеспокоился.

— Тот, кто со мной был, не пострадал? Нет претензий?

— Зачем спрашиваешь? Сам не знаешь? Ты же здесь был.

— У меня, когда пью, башню срывает. Не помню я нихуя. Помнил бы — у тебя не спрашивал.

Фудзи пожал плечами.

— Ну, он довольно быстро ушёл. Довольный, кажется. Только с чего ему быть довольным — непонятно.

Шину сел на постели, прикрывая пах чем под руку попало. 

— Если бы ты в своё время не выёбывался, то уже знал бы, почему омежки от меня без ума. А так, — он встал и завернулся в простынь, будто в тогу, — у тебя без шансов это узнать.

— Ага, — мрачно фыркнул Фудзи и сунул руки в карманы. В любимой одежде — облегающих чёрных брюках и чёрном же тонком свитерке с высоким горлом, так что всё тело напоказ и при этом закрыто — выглядел горячо. Даже на придирчивый взгляд Шину, даже после такой сытной ночи. 

Шину нашёл глазами дверь, за которой, скорее всего, располагалась ванная комната, и сказал:

— Делай, что хочешь. Я в душ.

Фудзи пожал плечами.

— Я тебя подожду.

— И зачем ты здесь? — крикнул Шину, уже закрывая за собой дверь.

— Тебя охраняю.

— Ага. — Шину не знал, что и думать.

Странный он всё же омежка. Проторчать всю ночь под дверью гостиничного номера, пока внутри трахают какого-то другого. Это ж надо, какой ответственный идиот. 

Внутри что-то неприятно ворочались, смутная, не дающая покоя мысль. Шину скинул простынь на пол, осмотрел тело и так, и в зеркале. А этот, кто бы он ни был, оставил ему засос на груди слева, где сердце. Ну-ну, мечтай, детка.

Он выглянул из двери. Фудзи стоял в центре комнаты, смотрел на постель. Из окна дул холодный утренний воздух.

— Закажи нам кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Шину. — Я скоро.

— Ага.

Странный он. И кроме «ага» сегодня других слов не знает.

— И спасибо. Ну, что присмотрел за мной.

— Такая работа, — Фудзи ответил холодно, будто злился на что-то.

— И всё равно спасибо. — Шину бы тоже злился, окажись в положении третьего лишнего, которому ещё и не уйти никуда. — Я правда тебе благодарен.

— Не за что, — чётко, по слогам произнёс Фудзи и предложил: — Ты не хочешь наконец помыться?

— А что?

— Воняет.

Шину встал под струи горячей воды с широкой улыбкой: бог ты мой, да детка ревнует. Мысль согревала лучше текущей воды и бодрила. Даже голова перестала болеть.

Детка ревнует... Да-а, так и есть.

Здорово. То, что надо для хорошего настроения. Ха! Отличная была ночь.


	80. Чондэ. Яблоко

Тай говорил, что согласен встречаться, но взамен от него ничего нельзя ждать: ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни секса. И дня не прошло, Чондэ уже получил и объятия, и почти поцелуи, и то, что намного важнее — заботу, нежность, признания, ощущение близости, чувство, что он теперь не один — они двое, и создают что-то новое, ценное для обоих, а ещё незыблемую теперь уверенность, что они правда важны друг для друга.

Тай сказал: «Для меня ты важнее всего». И разве он разбрасывался словами, или хотя бы раз лгал? Да и в тот миг разве он не раскрывал душу, не показывал доверчиво своё сердце? Чондэ поверил безоговорочно каждому слову, каждой эмоции. Почуял нутром, что да, всё так, он важен, он нужен, он важнее всего для Тая. Для того человека, который был рядом в эти страшные дни, который взялся его защищать даже ценой своей жизни, который вот так просто, потому что такой, дарил заботу, поддержку, тепло, который, даже ещё не став омегой, уже поражал красотой, который проснулся от многолетнего нежелания быть взрослым ради него, который доверился, и к которому теперь тянулось всё существо, который стал — незаметно, исподволь — самым важным человеком в жизни Чондэ. Который изменил для него всё.

Тот самый момент, когда Чондэ ощутил себя цельным и осознал, что пустоты в душе больше нет. Тот самый миг, когда разбитое и разделённое стало целым. Когда захотелось жить, не существовать, а именно жить по-настоящему. Когда в сердце вновь появилась мечта. Не о деньгах, не о славе, а о настоящем.

И пусть всё произошло так внезапно, так стремительно, словно месяцы превратились в дни, дни — в часы, а часы — в минуты и даже секунды, но Чондэ помимо возродившейся из пепла мечты осознал в себе ещё и уверенность, абсолютную, непоколебимую убеждённость, что его чувство к Таю — самое настоящее, искреннее и важное из всего, что во всей его жизни происходило. 

Он пока не мог назвать это чувство и, по правде, не хотел называть. Не только потому, что многие слова о любви затасканы до дыр, но и не хотел копаться в себе и пытаться описывать ограниченными и потому всегда неточными терминами то, что внутри него ощущалось истиной. Ему хватало того, что не один Тай, а они оба могли честно, искренне сказать: «Я ещё не знаю, что чувствую, я ещё никогда не любил, но для меня ты теперь важнее всего». 

Это просто случилось. Они встретились всего пять дней назад, но какие это были дни — Чондэ запомнил их, как американские горки вместо привычной рутины. Пришлось пережить столько всего. Встреча с Таем и кровь на его лице, показавшаяся нелепой шуткой угроза, признание Юнджи, расставание с Хани, нападение, смерть людей и страх, и боль, и больница, и Тай всё время рядом, всегда неравнодушный, вызывающий интерес, желание узнать его больше, касаться его, быть с ним... теперь и во всех смыслах слова. 

Они сблизились, а за этот день продвинулись так далеко вперёд, как невозможно представить. До физической близости дело пока не дошло, они даже не целовались, но Чондэ бы яростно спорил с тем, кто назвал бы их с Таем отношения ненастоящими. Они строили их всерьёз, даже знакомство с семьёй уже состоялось. И отец, и брат одобрили (не без условий и угроз) их встречи с Таем. И почему-то казалось, что и секс не станет проблемой, что бы кто не говорил. Во-первых, потому что Чондэ был готов ждать сколько нужно, во-вторых, потому что Тай выглядел каким угодно, но только не трусом. 

Тай тянулся к нему, по-настоящему нуждался в нём, и что бы не говорил его отец, какую глупость не нёс, Чондэ знал, как сильно ему повезло. Его даже не захотели — ведь желание в Тае до сих пор не проснулось, так что Чондэ досталась не его похоть, и не его детское увлечение, а именно любовь. Он знал это сердцем. Почувствовал всем своим существом. Захотел — и поверил.

Его полюбили. Тай мог называть свои чувства иначе, но только круглый дурак бы не понял, что случилось. Тай изменился ради него, стал омегой, и его тело развивалось, готовясь открыться для любви, его сила росла, его эмоции, которыми он так щедро и искренне делился, ощущались как собственные. Он уже любил, даже не осознавая того.

Отец Тая много чего по этому поводу наговорил — Америку не открыл, таких альф, как он, хватало во все времена. Прикрывал страх перед отношениями с омегой кучей слов про биохимию и подсознательное воздействие друг на друга. Бравировал научными знаниями, а по сути нёс то же дерьмо, что и антинаучные по определению религиозные фанатики. 

Для них омеги уже тысячелетия — сосуды греха, и, разумеется, не первый альфа Адам оказался виноват в изгнании из рая, а пожелавший плод от древа знаний Ев. Разве Адам мог отказать, когда его омега чего-то хотел? Верно. Потому омега — источник всех зол, тем более что разрекламировавшего фрукты змея никто не видел. Написано в книге книг, а значит, можно покрывать любые преступления против омег, изнасилования, убийства, священной глупостью. Тупое дерьмо, изломавшее миллиарды судеб.

Не имей омеги сил, из-за чего бы их обвинили во всех грехах? Чондэ мог бы поспорить, что из-за красоты. Когда очень хочется на кого-то сбросить ответственность за «порочные» желания, оправдать несдержанность и агрессию, любая причина сгодится.

Когда хочется оправдать страх стать зависимым от расположения и желаний другого человека, начнёшь говорить про «омеги правят миром» и «беги от него, а то он неосознанно управляет твоими эмоциями и лишает воли». Тагава-сан ещё б про масонский заговор рассказал, рептилоидов и посоветовал носить шапочки из фольги. Отец Тая, судя по тому, как выглядел, как говорил, вроде и умный человек, и сильный. Кто б мог сказать, что на деле окажется трусом?

Чондэ мог даже не спрашивать, он точно знал, что Рензо Тагава одинок, а если и встречается с омегами, то ведёт себя, как Шину, не позволяет себе увлечься, боится зависимости, чувств, боится любви. 

В отличие от него, Чондэ не боялся омег и не нуждался в одноразовых отношениях. Он всегда хотел полюбить, мечтал о семье, они с Чанёлем мечтали... Но Чанёль ушёл, и Чондэ похоронил свои мечты вместе с ним. А теперь судьба дала ему второй шанс — Тай проснулся ради него, — и Чондэ почувствовал себя таким же, как он, очнувшимся от многолетней спячки. 

Он даже не помнил, когда ощущал себя настолько живым, когда его сердце колотилось так сильно, когда он так бесконечно волновался из-за кого-то, когда чужие чувства для него были важны, когда он хотел нравиться, хотел произвести самое лучшее впечатление, когда беспокоился о том, как выглядит и что говорит, не ради работы.

Всё Тай. Другой причины нет. Это всё он. И его «для меня ты важнее всего». И тот миг, когда они обнялись, когда Тай потянулся к нему, прижался щекой к щеке. И то чувство беспредельного доверия и благодарности, восхищения и желания сделать для другого всё, что только возможно, которое они разделили. Если это любовь, то они уже любят.

То мгновение близости закончилось, но волшебство осталось.

Решительный, целеустремлённый, Тай потянул Чондэ за собой из гостиной, от оставшегося там отца, потащил за руку, умудряясь чеканить шаг в мягких тапочках. Выглядел в розовой пижамке и пушистом халате до невозможности мило — и при этом чувствовалось, какая в его изящном теле пряталась сила. Не физическая — хотя тренированный Тай обладал и прекрасно развитыми (для омеги) мускулами, а его умения и навыки превращали даже слабое тело в оружие. Но кроме физической выносливости, он ещё и обладал внутренней силой, той, которую называют силой духа. 

Он едва не дрожал от напряжения, от переполняющей тело энергии, он с невероятной решительностью следовал самостоятельно выбранному пути и вёл за собой, не спрашивая позволения. Чондэ даже при желании не смог бы его остановить, или сказать ему нет. Но он не имел и тени намерения отказывать Таю. Он шёл за ним, потому что иначе и помыслить не мог. Он бы так шёл и на край света — но Тай завернул за угол и открыл вторую по коридору дверь.

Выбранная Таем комната Чондэ понравилась. Больше всего тем, что она предназначалась для них двоих. В её центре стояли две кровати, плотно придвинутые друг к другу. На одной из них, ближайшей к двери, валялось небрежно брошенное полотенце и стопка снятой Таем одежды. А на второй лежало большое яблоко, контейнер, палочки для еды и салфетка. И Чондэ знал, что это его место, и что еда подготовлена для него, и понимал, какую из половин большой кровати выбрал Тай, и почему именно её, а не другую, и на сердце теплело от одной мысли, что Тай хочет, нуждается в том, чтобы его защищать даже в таком всецело безопасном месте.

— Ты устал, тебе нужно лечь. — Тай потянул Чондэ вглубь комнаты. 

Когда они подошли к кровати с другой стороны, Тай заметил еду. Похоже, он совсем позабыл о том, что приготовил. 

— Нет, сначала тебе надо поесть. Ты даже поужинать толком не успел. Там остатки салата, он полезный и вкусный. И яблоко, ты должен есть больше фруктов. — Тай подтолкнул его плечо. — Садись! — А когда Чондэ сел, предложил: — Хочешь, я почищу его для тебя?

— Что почистишь?

— Яблоко. Съешь его ради меня. — Волнение Тая всё возрастало.

Чондэ взял его за обе руки.

— Тише, успокойся, всё ведь хорошо.

Тай глубоко вдохнул и судорожно выдохнул. Он молчал.

— Всё ведь хорошо, почему ты так разволновался?

От него веяло напряжением, даже страхом. Чондэ ощущал его переживания как свои и, считай, впервые в жизни так хорошо, чётко и ясно осознавал чувства другого человека. И это настолько помогало правильно говорить с Таем. Ну, хотя бы пробовать говорить, ведь теперь можно было судить по ответным эмоциям, правильно ли он понят, а не пытаться догадаться по выражению глаз и лица, что Чондэ никогда не давалось.

Тай позволял читать себя, как открытую книгу. Чондэ, даже несмотря на то, что видел там волнение, сомнения и испуг, был в полном восторге от самой возможности их видеть. Он словно всю жизнь был слеп и вдруг прозрел. Настоящее чудо.

— Отец сказал, что я вцепился в тебя, подавляю твою волю и навязываю чувства. Что я как паразит...

Чондэ скривился.

— Замолчи! Не повторяй ерунды. Он просто не хочет, чтобы мы были вместе, потому всё это наговорил. Всё это чушь, собачье дерьмо. Я знаю, что к тебе чувствую. И я знаю, что чувствуешь ты. Это самое важное. Ты важен, не он, не его слова. Только ты и твои чувства. 

— Ты не поверил ему? — У Тая губы дрожали. — Ты не бросишь меня?

— Никогда, ни за что. Я никуда не уйду.

Это помогло, но ненадолго. Истерика подступала волнами. Чондэ чувствовал смятение Тая и пытался изо всех сил передать ему свою уверенность.

— Не волнуйся так, всё хорошо, я с тобой, я всегда буду с тобой, — он повторял это снова и снова, пока не отогнал приступ паники. Не только Таю, им двоим стало легче.

Чондэ осознал, что держит Тая за талию, лбом прижимается к его груди, а сам Тай стоит между его широко расставленных ног и нежно гладит его волосы на затылке. На «встречаясь со мной, ты ничего не получишь» положения их тел совсем не походили. Но Тай не беспокоился, находясь в такой близости от альфы, и Чондэ ничего не стал менять, хотя даже не помнил, как обнял Тая и притянул к себе ближе. Если бы не его явно ощущаемые чувства — полное доверие и удовольствие от близости, сам Чондэ на такую вольность никогда бы не решился.

Он глубоко вдохнул, ощущая за запахами чистой одежды тонкий сладкий аромат кожи, и голодное тело, не желудок, совсем нет, мгновенно откликнулось искрой возбуждения. Ещё кровь не успела быстрее побежать по венам, как они оба поняли, что произошло. Чондэ напрягся, сдерживая порыв, а Тай с явным сожалением провёл по его шее ладонью ещё раз и осторожно высвободился. Чондэ опустил голову, положил руки на колени, закрыл глаза — не имел права его напугать, даже намекнуть, что нужно бояться. Ради них двоих он не имел права нарушить доверие Тая.

Фудзи-тян сказал: «Твоя выдержка должна быть подобна скале, вечность стоящей посреди взволнованного океана». Тогда он посмеялся над его словами, а теперь осознал, что речь шла не о сексе, совсем не о нём. Но сдерживать не только тело, а желания и чувства, даже инстинкты — не то, что под силу любому человеку, даже просветлённому монаху на вершине горы, где нет никаких соблазнов.

— Не уходи, — попросил Чондэ, в последний момент удерживая Тая за руку. 

Тот остановился. 

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — сказал Чондэ, зная, что Тай внимательно слушает. 

Ему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что всё внимание Тая приковано к нему одному. Он мог бы даже остаться так, со склонённой головой, и сказать всё, что собрался. Но если он всё же решился об этом заговорить, то мог сказать, и глядя прямо в глаза, а не вести себя, как нашкодивший мальчишка. Тем более что стыдиться тут нечего, такова жизнь и их природа.

— Я всегда буду хотеть тебя. — Чондэ поднял голову и смотрел прямо на Тая, глаза в глаза. — Я не буду перед тобой за это извиняться. Это часть меня, моего существа, я такой и другим не стану, пока моя спина не скрючится, ноги не начнут дрожать и отказывать, волосы не поседеют и не выпадут зубы. Я всего лишь человек, и я альфа.

Тай молча слушал, никак не оценивал его слова, и Чондэ приободрился.

— То, что я хочу тебя, не означает, что я возьму то, что ты не будешь готов мне с радостью дать. Я не насильник, никогда им не стану. Ты можешь мне доверять. Даже если у меня будет стоять, я не пойду на то, чтобы принуждать тебя силой. Услышь меня и поверь раз и навсегда. Я клянусь, что всё будет так, как я говорю, и по-другому не будет.

— Я знаю, — ответил Тай. — Ты об этом уже говорил.

— Тогда не бойся меня. Я — это я. Я больше своего тела, и никогда не обижу тебя.

— Я знаю это.

— Тогда не уходи, Тай-и.

Они молчали, смотрели друг другу в глаза, и в какой-то миг Чондэ показалось, что он проиграет этот бой.

— Когда в такие моменты ты отстраняешься от меня, я чувствую, что ты мне не доверяешь. — Он прижал кулак к груди. — Тогда у меня здесь всё как горит. Это больно.

— Но тебе приходится сдерживать себя из-за меня, — Тай говорил неуверенно. — Ты чувствуешь неудобство и стыд, и страх, и...

— Стоп-стоп.

Как же Чондэ ненавидел разговоры о чувствах. Никогда не понимал стремления о них говорить, сошёлся с Хани в том числе потому, что он тоже не из любителей выносить себе и другим мозги такими разговорами. А сейчас вдруг осознал, что Тай не фантазирует, он видит это в нём, воспринимает его чувства, читает, понимает лучше него самого. Потрясающее умение. Вызывающее искреннее восхищение, но желание анализировать собственные эмоции Чондэ никак не прибавляло.

— Моё неудобство не имеет значения. — Чондэ очень надеялся, что Тай его поймёт, и на этом они закроют тему, желательно навсегда. — Этот стыд... Нет, не стыд, этого глупо стыдиться. Смущение, да, так правильнее. Моё смущение растёт из того, что я не сумел сдержаться и показал тебе, какие сильные желания испытываю. Этот как голод. Ты видишь что-то вкусное, давно не ел, и слюнки текут. Ты не можешь это контролировать, пока не осознаешь. Если кто-то заметит, то смутишься, слегка, но не станешь биться головой в пол из-за того, что естественно.

— Я — кусок мяса? — спросил Тай с лукавой улыбкой. Он совсем расслабился.

— Нет. Есть такие наркотики, попробовав раз, и нужно ещё и ещё. Ты такой. Ты очень опасен.

— Значит, я — героин? — он рассмеялся.

— Нет. Ты — райское яблоко. Ты должен созреть и сам упасть в руки, а до того тронуть тебя — самое страшное преступление, до какого можно только додуматься. — Чондэ потянул Тая за руку к себе. — Но, глядя на тебя, пусть и ещё незрелого, чувствуя твой аромат, нельзя тебя не желать. Ты — живое обещание вечного рая.

Тай вернулся на место, где был, и Чондэ вновь прижался лбом к его груди, к его взволнованно бьющемуся сердцу. Тай пах свежестью, невинностью, чистотой.

— Сорвать тебя прежде срока — навсегда лишиться шанса на счастье. А я хочу быть счастливым с тобой.

Тай погладил его по коротким волосам на затылке.

— Ты не знаешь многого обо мне.

И опять этот намёк, знак пережитого страха и боли. Вызывающий мысли о том, кто Тая обидел.

— Всё, что важно, я о тебе знаю, — сказал Чондэ, давя в себе гнев на то, что случилось годы назад, на того, кого уже вряд ли возможно достать.

— А если ждать меня придётся целую вечность? — Голос Тая слегка дрожал.

— Оно стоит того. Ты стоишь того.

Чондэ закрыл глаза и прижался губами к груди Тая — через кучу слоёв одежды его поцеловал. И Тай позволил себя обнимать и гладил напряжённые плечи, пока Чондэ дышал им.

Тай взъерошил его волосы, вздохнул.

— Тебе бы помыться. Эти средства для укладки волос, надеюсь, они хотя бы не вредные.

Чондэ неосторожно сказал, что в этом не так уж и уверен, и Тай прогнал его в душ. Небольшая ванная комната располагалась рядом с их спальней, за следующей дверью по коридору. 

Когда Чондэ вышел из ванной, Тай его ждал. На расстеленной постели лежала тарелка с очищенным и порезанным на кусочки яблоком.

— Уже почти три, — заметил Чондэ. 

Кусок мяса или любимый кимбап с осьминогом середина ночи съесть бы не помешала, но фрукты и сладкое вообще он не любил, привык отдавать другим, так и повелось. Ему правда не хотелось. Он даже кофе пил чёрным, без крупинки сахара.

Тай сел, прижав ноги к груди, и улыбнулся.

— Я буду счастлив, если ты это съешь.

Чондэ честно съел кусочек яблока — сладкого, очень сочного, красиво поблагодарил и даже поклонился. Он отдал Таю тарелку и решил, что на этом история закончилась. 

Как бы не так. Тай дождался, пока Чондэ лёг. Затем переполз к изголовью кровати поближе, чтобы кормить лежащего Чондэ с рук. И делал это, пока тарелка не опустела.

Есть лёжа, вообще-то, совсем неудобно. Чондэ не жаловался только потому, что пальцы Тая касались его губ, а глаза провожали каждый кусочек и внимательно следили за тем, как он жует и как глотает. И если во всём этом — включая остающийся на пальцах сок, который Тай временами облизывал — не было сексуального подтекста, то Чондэ согласился бы вечность жить на одних фруктах (при условии, что кормил бы его ими только Тай). К концу трапезы-пытки у него почти стояло на то, как Тай облизывал свои пальцы.

— Может, хочешь что-то ещё? — спросил Тай, вытирая руки влажной салфеткой.

Честное «тебя» Чондэ хватило ума придержать при себе. 

— Спасибо, нет. — Он вздохнул. — Было очень вкусно.

— Я же говорил, что ты оценишь.

Да, Чондэ оценил. И теперь не знал, что со своим почти полноценным стояком делать.

— Будем спать?

— Конечно.

Конечно, нет. Будем лежать, смотреть в потолок и думать о чём-то мерзком и ужасном. И то вряд ли поможет, когда совсем рядом в темноте крутится Тай, шуршат простыни, и — все демоны мира — к боку почти прижимается тёплое тело, а на грудь ложится рука.

— Тебе так удобно?

О, нет.

— Да. 

— Я не тяжёлый?

— Нет, ты лёгкий.

«...и тёплый, и нежный, и свежий, и так пахнешь, что можно сойти с ума».

— М-м, ты спишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда не бойся, я хочу кое-что сделать... Это ничего такого не значит, просто... Я просто... ну... хочу попробовать, хорошо?

Сначала Тай привстал, всё так же опираясь на грудь Чондэ, затем, в темноте, немного неуверенно огладил ладонью лицо, и с минуту ничего не происходило. Чондэ чуть не задохнулся, сдерживая дыхание. А когда всё же смог вдохнуть, то к его рту прижались нежные, сладкие губы, и так и остались, как севшая на цветок бабочка, пьющая нектар, на несколько долгих мгновений. И исчезли, словно и не было их.

Чондэ отмер, когда Тай уже удобно устроился у его груди.

— И что это было? — тихо спросил он у темноты.

— Я хотел узнать, смогу ли тебя поцеловать.

— И...

— Ну... я смог. Разве нет?

Ладонь Тая вновь прижалась к его сердцу.

— Тебе понравилось? — они спросили одновременно.

Тай засмеялся.

— Да, — ответил он лёгким тоном. — Твои губы кажутся такими твёрдыми, особенно когда ты злишься. Но на самом деле они сама нежность... А тебе понравилось?

Чондэ лежал неподвижно, мысленно переживая сладкий, как райское яблоко, поцелуй, невинный и пробуждающий все чувства.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он. — Мне не понравилось. 

— Д-да? Я сделал что-то не так? У меня мало опыта в поцелуях, но не думаю, что я сделал что-то не так.

— Ты слишком быстро его прервал, не дал им насладиться.

— Ах. — Чондэ получил толчок в бок. — Но это был поцелуй для меня, чтобы понять, не станет ли мне проти... Ай, неважно. В общем, он не для того, чтобы ты им наслаждался, — Тай говорил весёлым тоном, как будто шутил, словно о случившемся с ним, о причинах, побуждающих его проверять, не станет ли ему противно кого-нибудь целовать, можно шутить.

Теперь Чондэ знал — не то чтобы он раньше не догадывался, — что как минимум поцелуи с насильником Таю пришлось пережить. Он сжал кулак, усмиряя гнев. 

— Но он был ненастоящий, — сказал он в тон Таю. — А раз так, то что ты мог понять? Что ненастоящие поцелуи тебя не пугают?

Кажется, он поспешил. Кажется, он плохо подумал над выбором слов. По правде — он совсем не подумал. Его слова могли причинить боль, могли напомнить о том, о чём Тай пока не рассказал. Боже, какой же он идиот! Не зная дороги, он пошёл по минному полю чужой боли, где от каждого неловкого слова могло рвануть и разнести тут всё нахрен.

Они замолчали. Тай сосредоточенно, обиженно сопел.

— Нет, теперь мне не уснуть!

Ах, сколько же возмущения было в его голосе — Чондэ выдохнул. Какое облегчение. Он, конечно, всё ещё оставался редкостным идиотом, но ещё и везучим, очень-очень везучим.

Месть Тая оказалась скорой и безжалостной.

— Поцелуй меня по-настоящему, альфа.

— Это вызов?

— Поцелуй так, чтобы мне понравилось.

Да, это самый настоящий вызов.

— Или лучше мы забудем об этом, — голосом, полным проснувшихся сомнений, заявил Тай.

Чондэ закрыл глаза. И что ему теперь делать?


	81. Тай. Поцелуй

Тай успел миллион раз пожалеть, что затеял всё это. И кто его дёрнул за язык? Как это вообще с ним случилось? Риторические вопросы. Рот открыл сам, любопытство удовлетворить захотел сам. И ответственность будет нести тоже сам, когда вся эта история с поцелуями с возбуждённым альфой закончится взаимным разочарованием, а то и потасовкой. Более оптимистичных вариантов развития событий Тай не видел. 

Да и разве могло быть иначе? В тот момент, когда альфы начинают думать членом, всё их благородство, ум, честь, совесть со свистом смываются в унитаз. Так всегда было и всегда будет, даже с лучшими из них.

Вот что он хотел узнать? Сможет ли вынести вкус настоящих поцелуев? Или каким Чондэ станет, когда в нём проснётся животный голод? Ни первого, ни второго Тай знать совсем не хотел. Он лежал, прижавшись к Чондэ всем телом, уткнувшись ему лицом в бок, и чувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. Ну что он за идиот! Зачем всё испортил?

Глаза жгло от обиды. На себя. На Чондэ. Да, он злился на идеально ведущего себя альфу. Где логика? Нет её, эмоции, накачанные гормонами, победили. И из-за этого он злился на себя ещё больше. И вновь на Чондэ. И так по кругу, всё быстрее превращаясь в комок нервов.

Чондэ даже не шевельнулся, спокойно дышал (но мускулы как окаменели), подминать под себя и набрасываться с поцелуями не спешил, даже получив разрешение. От него веяло огромным напряжением и неудобством. А ведь недавно, когда он лежал, а его член стоял, казалось, что большего дискомфорта ему физически невозможно доставить.

Тай смог, а теперь злился на него — того, кого сам, по собственной воле (или безумию) поставил в крайне неудобное положение, кто ни о каких поцелуях и не думал просить. Ну что тут скажешь? Кошмар. И в кого только он превратился? То ли чудовище, то ли ничтожество. Тай бы побился о стену головой, но, опытный, уже знал: не поможет.

— Ты не передумал? — спросил Чондэ спустя то ли минут пять, то ли час.

Тай хорошо обдумал услышанный вопрос (как будто могли быть иные варианты ответа, кроме «извини, я поспешил, давай забудем об этом») и решительно выпалил:

— Нет, не передумал.

Ч-что?

Он удивился намного больше, чем Чондэ. Хотел ведь сказать совершенно другое — и вот. С ума сойти. Что за дела? Наверное, его речевые центры нарушились, или мозг, или... Да, это гормоны, это всё они. Тай попытался сказать: «Извини, я поспешил дважды...» — но безрезультатно. Он не смог произнести: «Нет, мне не нужны твои поцелуи». Не смог даже открыть рот, чтобы отвергнуть своего альфу. Он просто не мог, тело ему не подчинялось.

— Ты уверен, что этого хочешь? — спросил Чондэ.

«Уверен, что это нужно немедленно прекратить», — думал Тай, а говорил совсем другое: 

— Да. Поцелуй меня, и покончим с этим.

«Кажется, я уже совсем псих», — он всхлипнул и задрожал. 

— Э-э... Я имею в виду... — Он приподнялся на постели и потряс головой. Все мысли смешались. — Наверное, это всё так странно прозвучит, но... Я вроде как ничего такого не хочу, а по правде хочу... э-э... очень хочу... э-э... понять... и...

Тай ущипнул себя за бедро, пытаясь привести в чувство и начать говорить то, что думает, а не нести несвязный бред, в котором путался всё больше и больше.

Он судорожно вздохнул, и Чондэ сказал:

— Ну-ну, не переживай, всё хорошо, ты справишься, мы справимся с этим вместе.

Его голос был таким уверенным, словно не ему приходилось слушать весь этот бред, и Тай смог взять себя в руки.

— Понимаешь, я боюсь, что мне не понравится. Я так боюсь, что пусть уж это случится, чем я буду этого ждать и волноваться, и думать об этом. Пусть мне не понравится, но я буду знать! — И как бы ему ни было страшно, он добавил: — И ты, ты тоже будешь знать... и сможешь ещё раз всё обдумать.

Логика наконец очнулась от глубокого обморока, но результат Таю всё равно не понравился. Чондэ не заслуживал такого отношения, он не заслуживал играть роль подопытного кролика. Даже если процесс проведения эксперимента покажется ему приятным. И пусть Тай объяснил, и Чондэ теперь знал, это всё равно казалось нечестным по отношению к нему. А ещё Тая почти трясло от ужаса потерять Чондэ — и зачем он только заикнулся о возможности ещё раз всё обдумать.

— Извини. Извини, я не должен так поступать с тобой. Забудь обо всём, что услышал.

Чондэ долго молчал. От него веяло беспокойством, о чём он думал, Тай понятия не имел и не знал, чего ждать и на что можно надеяться. Он вцепился в футболку Чондэ и пытался не представлять, как в голове его альфы крутится: «И зачем я связался с таким идиотом. Наверное, я поспешил. Мне стоит от него отказаться. Стоит встать и немедленно уйти, прямо сейчас».

«Он не уйдёт. Я нравлюсь ему», — в итоге превратилось в молитву. 

Время текло, то замедляясь, то срываясь на бег. Тай не так давно эту странность заметил, только никому об этом не говорил — хватало и того, что он сам себя считал сумасшедшим. Может быть, если ему повезёт, то через несколько дней это всё само пройдёт, и он вновь станет собой, а не безумным комком нервов.

— Закрой глаза, — наконец сказал Чондэ, и Тай шумно выдохнул. Каким бы идиотом Тай себя не показал, Чондэ, кажется, никуда уходить не собирался. — Слышишь, прикрой глаза.

Вокруг стояла непроглядная чернота. Тай ответственно подошёл к вопросу, чтобы сну Чондэ ничего не мешало, и задёрнул шторы на совесть. Так что закрывай глаза или держи их открытыми — всё едино, никакой разницы нет. Но Чондэ почему-то просил зажмуриться, и Тай решился спросить:

— А зачем?

— Закрывай глаза, детка, я включу свет.

— Но зачем?

— Я не стану целовать тебя в темноте. Мы сделаем это при свете. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел моё лицо. Ну что, ты готов?

Тай был готов. Он держался обеими руками за футболку Чондэ и думал о том, как бесконечно ему повезло. А ещё — какой он всё-таки идиот, и что если он станет вести себя так и дальше, то Чондэ очень быстро устанет от него и сбежит. 

Приглушённый свет залил комнату, и Тай с тихим стоном вжался лицом в подмышку Чондэ. Пах он потрясающе. Силой, здоровьем, чем-то острым, немного мускусом. Искусственные ароматизаторы гель-душа и стирального порошка от футболки только портили восхитительный аромат чистого тела. 

Чондэ лежал на спине, закинув за голову руки, и позволял ему делать всё, что вздумается.

Таю вздумалось извиниться.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я веду себя странно... Не возражай. Даже я это вижу. Я и правда веду себя ненормально, словно я — не я, словно какой-то истерик и трус. Ты прости, что тебе приходится столько возиться со мной. 

— Я думаю, что ты очень храбрый. И очень милый. И я безмерно счастлив, как ты говоришь, возиться с тобой. Мне кажется, что я могу сделать для тебя намного больше, и я думаю, что плохо стараюсь...

— Эй! — Тай резко сел на постели. — Посмотри на меня! Я ужасен! Я несу бред! Я совсем сумасшедший! Я вынуждаю тебя себя целовать!.. — Он всхлипнул. — И я снова реву у тебя на глазах!

— Именно. Если ты настолько во мне не уверен, что плачешь, значит, я плохо показал, как ты важен для меня, — Чондэ говорил, глядя Таю в глаза и выглядел очень серьёзным. — Но я постараюсь. Я буду очень стараться, чтобы ты поверил в нас. Эти поцелуи... правда не имеют такого значения. Перестань так переживать.

Чондэ такой Чондэ, и так наивен! Поцелуи не имеют значения? И секс тоже? И это в отношениях омеги и альфы? Трижды ха!

Таю пришлось постараться, чтобы преодолеть раздражение. Ну, хотя бы часть раздражения, вызванного упрямым Чондэ.

— Я боюсь, что мне не понравится. Я боюсь, что никогда не преодолею свой страх. А ты... ты достоин лучшего, чем я могу тебе дать. — Чондэ хотел что-то возразить, и Тай замахал руками. — Нет-нет, молчи! У тебя был Минхо, а он такой... он как огонь. Я видел видео, то самое, где сначала вы целовались, а потом... Вы целовались совсем не так, как я могу. А я хочу быть Минхо для тебя, быть горячим, таким горячим, чтобы ты стонал в поцелуи и...

Ой.

Тай ударил себя по губам. Что он несёт? Он хочет быть сексуальным ради Чондэ? Хочет целовать его, лапать за задницу, опуститься на колени, тереться лицом о его член через ткань, а потом, по всей видимости, взять в рот и... Он правда этого хочет? Этого?..

Перед глазами пронеслась вереница воспоминаний о виденных когда-то членах, и Тай зажал себе рот. Он не хотел, не хотел вновь это делать! Это временами больно, и всегда противно и мерзко, а хуже всего — притворяться довольным, когда сперма попадает тебе на лицо или в рот. Даже хуже того, когда слёзы текут по лицу, и не вдохнуть из-за душащих рук или члена в горле, и думаешь, что ещё чуть-чуть, и умрёшь.

Чондэ не выглядел впечатлённым его речью, скорее, расстроенным. Но не таким расстроенным и растерянным, каким чувствовал себя Тай.

— Если бы я хотел быть с Ли Минхо, то я был бы с Ли Минхо, и ни к кому бы его не отпустил, — говоря это, Чондэ выглядел чертовски самоуверенным и самодовольным. 

Таю такой Чондэ, как и его слова, совсем не понравились. Ни то, что уже было сказано, ни продолжение:

— Я с тобой, не с Хани, и не ради поцелуев. 

Ха. Ха. Ха! Уж Тай-то знал, что для альф важно. Да, не поцелуи. Секс — вот, что по-настоящему важно. Много секса. А он, калека, не сможет ничего Чондэ дать. Даже поцеловать не сможет, без того чтобы не устроить сцену и превратить всё в жалкий фарс.

— Не веришь мне?

Тай поёжился — Чондэ словно читал его мысли.

— Но это правда, детка, — сказал тот, садясь. — Ты уже дал мне столько, сколько я за все годы с Хани не получал. Я говорю правду, поверь.

Он действительно верил в то, что говорил, это-то Тая и поражало.

— Да что я мог тебе дать?

Чондэ улыбнулся и протянул руку — Тай положил на его открытую ладонь свою, и они переплели пальцы.

— Вот это. Эту близость, нежность, заботу. Ты не отталкиваешь меня.

— Это мы ещё не целовались. — Тай опустил голову. 

Как же в тот миг он ненавидел своё прошлое, всех тех альф, прошедших через его комнату в доме господина Пака, их прикосновения, их запахи, взгляды, слова, лица. Их всех до последней частички. Их тела, и их души, да горят они вечность в аду, если ад существует. Он так хотел быть от них свободен, никогда их не знать, быть тем чистым созданием, которое видел перед собою Чондэ. 

Чондэ так ошибался. Считал его неопытным. Это было так заметно. Видел в нём испуганного девственника, и не мог ошибиться страшней.

Тай обязан был рассказать. Но не мог. Это бы всё разрушило в тот же миг. Чондэ бы ушёл. Встал и ушёл. Он бы не смог это вынести.

Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас, ни в коем случае.

— Детка, ну правда, послушай меня. Ты сказал, что я важен для тебя. — Чондэ смотрел на него честным, открытым взглядом. 

— Ты очень важен, — подтвердил Тай. Каким же он чувствовал себя жалким и грязным. Обманщиком. Но, признавшись, он мог Чондэ оттолкнуть — и он не мог. Не мог. Точка.

— Вот твой ответ. — Чондэ чуть крепче сжал его руку. — Я хочу быть с тем, для кого я по-настоящему важен. Дело не в поцелуях. И не в чём-то большем. Ты смотришь на меня и видишь меня. Вот, что ты для меня делаешь. Для меня это важно. И этого достаточно.

Тай опустил голову и вздохнул. Он понимал, правда понимал, о чём говорил Чондэ, но...

— Но для меня этого недостаточно. Я хочу дать тебе больше.

«Я хочу дать тебе всё». Проблема в том, что сегодняшнее «всё» Тая — жалкая малость. Но те, кто приходили к нему в комнату годами, платили господину Паку безумные деньги. Значит, было за что платить. Бизнесмены, банкиры, чиновники — они бы так не тратились на ерунду. Может, это ценное что-то можно как-то вернуть, вытащить из себя? Может, тогда «всё» окажется больше? 

Чондэ снова приготовился спорить, и Тай жёстко сказал:

— Помолчи. 

Он привстал и неловко — ступня попала на стык двух матрасов, и Тай чуть не упал — забрался на Чондэ, уселся на его накрытые одеялом ноги, устроился слишком близко от паха, от прикрытого лишь тонкой тканью мускулистого живота и груди, от лица, совершенство которого даже заживающие синяки не могли испортить. 

— Ты согласился меня поцеловать. Вот он я, тут.

Тай решился, он собирался попробовать вытащить из себя всё, что сможет, если, конечно, не окажется рыдающим ничтожеством из-за одного крохотного поцелуя. С его опытом, и бояться каких-то там поцелуев? Трижды ха!

— Поцелуй меня, альфа. — Дрожь решительности прокатилась по телу. Тай глубоко вдохнул и поднял голову, уставился Чондэ в глаза.

Ничего не происходило.

Чондэ всё портил. Вёл себя не так, как все те альфы из прошлого, он совсем не помогал. Он сидел неподвижно и даже за талию, даже за плечи не взял, чтобы помочь удержаться. Тай почувствовал себя неудобно — словно то, что он делал, только ему нужно.

— Эй. — Тай уцепился за крепкие предплечья, сильные, тёплые, с выпуклыми венами и литыми напряжёнными мускулами. У Чондэ были удивительно красивые руки. Всегда были, но до сих пор Тай не позволял себе их хватать. — Ты обещал мне поцелуй.

Конечно, к нему в постель захаживали и старики, мерзкие, противные жабы, которых тоже приходилось... ну да, убеждать и уговаривать, иногда очень долго и мучительно. Но Чондэ на них совершенно не походил. У Чондэ не было проблем с потенцией. Прямо сейчас у него крепко стояло. Запах, напряжение тела, расширенные зрачки, да и в конце концов у Тая имелись глаза, он видел бугор, прикрытый тонким летним одеялом, на расстоянии всего-то ладони от своего паха. Но Чондэ сидел, смотрел, всего себя, даже дыхание сдерживал, и не делал совсем ничего!

— Ты уверен, что если будешь себя так пассивно вести, то мне это понравится? — Тай измучился. Как же сильно он хотел, чтобы всё это кончилось поскорей. Он всего лишь хотел знать. А ещё — победить. И делал это ради Чондэ. А тот не помогал, и всё молчал, и это почему-то всё сильнее злило.

— Делай, что хочешь, — хрипло сказал Чондэ.

— Что значит, что я хочу?

— Значит, что я не буду тебя принуждать. Я... просто... здесь, и приму всё, что ты захочешь мне дать.

В середине фразы у Чондэ голос сорвался, так что стало ясно, что стоицизм даётся ему не так легко, как он хочет показать, но Тая даже это не успокоило. Он злился. И злился. Так сильно злился, что в какой-то миг ударил Чондэ в плечо. А в следующий миг прижался к тому месту (к футболке) раскрытым ртом и жарко выдохнул — то ли поцеловал, то ли дыханием согрел.

Чондэ всем телом вздрогнул.

И Тай пустил в ход зубы.

— Что ты делаешь? Чёрт.

Наконец-то реакция.

Тай отстранился и сказал агрессивно:

— Я хочу свой поцелуй. Не я буду тебя целовать, а ты, именно ты засунешь мне в рот свой язык... Ну же!

Он хотел этого, хотел вторжения, хотел грубости, чтобы ему стало плохо. Хотел напомнить себе, как всё это было ужасно. Хотел доказать, как неправильно всё это хотеть. Хотел испугаться — и хотел преодолеть страх, хотел, чтобы ему понравилось, хотел застонать от наслаждения в поцелуй и перехватить инициативу, целовать самому. Хотел всего сразу и не знал, чего хотел больше — поражения или победы.

Чондэ очень нежно обнял его лицо ладонями и приблизился. Тай смотрел, как дрожат его ресницы, на его губы — такие красивые, чётко очерченные, нижняя — более пухлая, даже капризная. А затем Чондэ наклонил голову на бок и прижался своим розовым ртом к нижней губе Тая, мягко, нежно, настолько нежно, что Тай покачнулся, и если бы не поддержка Чондэ, то, наверное, упал.

Ощущение ласкающего его губу языка заставило Тая приоткрыть рот. 

Чондэ никуда не спешил, делал всё основательно, неторопливо. Не стремился им овладеть, не кусал, не проникал внутрь, пока Тай не запрокинул голову и не издал звук, который от себя никак не мог ждать.

Он стонал. Как и мечтал только что, он сладко стонал в поцелуй. Растекался по телу Чондэ, так что тому приходилось Тая удерживать.

Тепло, сладость, нежность прикосновений, деликатность, забота, и вкус, боже, его запах и вкус. Тай в этом всём совсем потерялся. Он стонал, и раскрывался всё полнее, выгибал спину и прижимался грудью к груди, и всё дальше запрокидывал голову, и наклонял её к правому плечу, демонстрируя чистую кожу на шее слева — соблазняя брать больше, всё сильнее нуждаясь в том, чтобы продолжать. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Чондэ, таких чистых, шелковистых, ласкающих кожу рук. А его бёдра жили своей жизнью, двигались вперёд и назад, он ёрзал по телу Чондэ — по твёрдому члену Чондэ, и, судя по глухим, хриплым стонам, делал ему почти больно.

Всё это ещё неизвестно куда бы их привело, но Чондэ схватил его за волосы — довольно больно.

— Остановись.

Его глаза стали почти совершенно чёрными. Почти таким же чёрными, как что-то у Тая в душе, что-то дикое, жадное и пугающее его самого.

— А то что? — Тай дерзил, подначивал, хотел большего. Меньше всего нуждался в том, чтобы останавливаться.

Чондэ не смог ответить, и Тай сделал это за него. Обошёлся без лишних слов: толкнул Чондэ в грудь, и они вместе рухнули на подушки.

Чондэ застонал, но, кажется, не потому что Тай упал на него сверху и придавил рёбра.

Тай приник к его рту и толкнулся в тёплую влажную глубину языком. Он не нуждался в том, чтобы его учили, знал, как действовать, чтобы свести альфу с ума. Единственная, но существенная разница с, к сожалению, не забытым прошлым — от этого альфы он хотел не «ну когда же ты кончишь», а по-настоящему хотел его впечатлить, завлечь, раздразнить, свести с ума и сделать своим навсегда. Он хотел этого альфу себе. И он мог его целовать! Он мог. И он наслаждался каждым мгновением.

Чондэ извивался под ним, гортанно стонал, в какой-то миг изорванные его руками простыни затрещали, и он выгнулся, чтобы вцепиться в изголовье кровати обеими руками, все его мускулы напряглись. Его грудь и плечи выглядели божественно.

Тай соскользнул с него на кровать, сел на пятки, разглядывая великолепное извивающееся тело, пытающееся трахнуть воздух. Что делать с таким альфой, Тай хорошо знал — и не боялся. Он глубоко дышал, наслаждаясь и восторгаясь тем, что Чондэ ему подарил — свободой. Теперь Тай мог. Мог целовать, мог гладить, мог ласкать. Ему не было противно. Наоборот. Доставлять Чондэ удовольствие оказалось восхитительным опытом.

— Что ты делаешь?

Тай поразился, что в таком состоянии Чондэ ещё мог связно говорить.

— Ты сказал: делай, что хочешь. — Тай откинул одеяло с тела Чондэ и провёл ладонью от груди вниз, к рвущему бельё члену. — Я делаю, что хочу. — Он улыбнулся и пальцами забрался под резинку. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Чондэ весь горел. Его голая кожа оказалась почти горячей, а его член на ощупь показался Таю великолепно горячим, твёрдым и нежным. У Тая возникло совершенно нелогичное ощущение, что это первый член, который он трогает. Может, так оно и было — ведь впервые он этого хотел и действительно уделял внимание тому, что делает. Старался не для того, чтобы понравиться, а значит, выжить, а чтобы альфе в его руках было хорошо. Чтобы Чондэ получил удовольствие.

А сделать для этого требовалось всего ничего. Сущую малость.

Тай стянул с Чондэ бельё до середины бедра и огладил ладонью большие тяжёлые яйца. В Чондэ всё было красиво, всё в нём было большим и крепким. 

Тай сплюнул на ладонь и принялся за дело. Такие вещи, даже если захочешь, никогда не забудешь. Вот и он сразу вспомнил, как сделать особенно хорошо. Он нежно гладил, крепко сдавливал, выкручивал руку, использовал пальцы, дразнил и доводил своего альфу до беззвучных криков. 

— Я сейчас, боже, сейчас.

Чондэ его предупредил, хотя мог и не стараться, дрожь его бёдер, твердость его члена, мокрая красная головка говорили сами за себя, как и поджавшиеся яйца. Тай вовремя подставил ладонь, не позволил Чондэ испачкаться больше необходимого.

Тай нашёл влажную салфетку, собирался уже вытереть руки, а потом позаботиться о бурно дышащем, отходящем от оргазма Чондэ, и замер на месте. 

Вкус спермы он когда-то особенно не любил. Как и вкус мокрых, с языком поцелуев. 

Он осторожно лизнул запачканный средний палец и нахмурился. Лизнул ладонь и гулко сглотнул.

Как странно.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты уже спрашивал, — задумчиво ответил Тай. — Что хочу. — Он поднял голову и вгляделся в лицо Чондэ — покрасневшее, в испарине, удовлетворённое и ошеломлённое одновременно. — Кажется, я переоценил свои страхи. Ты рад?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Не отвечай на вопрос вопросом.

— Но ты ведь и сам можешь почувствовать, ещё лучше меня самого, насколько я рад тому, что ты делаешь.

Тай кивнул.

— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь о своих чувствах, — признался он. — Когда ты говоришь, мне легче поверить.

— Я в полном восторге от того, что ты делаешь, — мгновенно откликнулся Чондэ. — Ты великолепен в этом. Ты великолепен во всём, но в том, как ты мне... как ты меня ласкал, ты... У тебя природный талант.

Тай заметил, что Чондэ очень осторожен и пытается удержаться от вопросов. И он это очень-очень ценил. 

— Это ты великолепен, — сказал Тай и спросил: — Ты не против, если я ещё кое-что сделаю?

— Ты можешь делать всё, что тебе хочется. Мне нравится всё, что ты со мной делаешь. Пожалуйста, будь со мной смелым и дальше.

Тай кивнул.

Он наклонился над пахом Чондэ, огладил уже немного сократившийся член и медленно облизал влажную, в сперме головку. Ему приходилось делать это раньше, но впервые он делал это по собственному выбору — и впервые вкус ему нравился. Настолько нравился, что он думал о том, что в следующий раз постарается для удовольствия Чондэ ещё больше. У него, конечно, большой и впускать такой большой в горло всегда было неприятно и даже больно, но, может быть, он зря опасается, может быть, ему стоит о пережитом совсем позабыть. Ведь поцелуи с Чондэ оказались восхитительными.

Убрав беспорядок, поцеловав головку члена на прощание, Тай осторожно помог Чондэ надеть бельё назад.

Во рту всё ещё чувствовался его солёный, резкий вкус, и это было странно приятно. Настолько приятно, что немного кружилась голова, и очень хотелось уже лечь спать. Прижаться всем телом к Чондэ и, может быть, поцеловать его ещё раз.

Но сначала Тай захотел убедиться, что не он один тут наслаждается происходящим.

— Тебе понравились мои поцелуи? — спросил он и поднял глаза на Чондэ.

— Иди сюда, — сказал тот, раскрывая объятия.

Тай засыпал под «ты прекрасен», «ты восхитителен», «мне с тобой так повезло», «ты мне нужен». Сердце Чондэ спокойно и уверенно стучало под его ладонью, и Тай думал о том, что, может быть, всё в его жизни будет ещё хорошо. Надо только не думать, а делать, не бояться, а стараться, но, главное — делать, что хочется. Что по-настоящему хочется.


	82. Юнджи. Его всё

Они заснули совершенно и абсолютно голые, после долгой любовной игры, настолько утомлённые оба, что Юнджи думал проспать сутки (ну или хотя бы до обеда), а в итоге проснулся на рассвете бодрый и полный бурлящей энергии. Даже глаза не открыл, а в голове уже фейерверк и хлопушки: свершилось, это их первая совместная ночь из последующих десятков тысяч, и это лучшая ночь в его жизни, и лучший рассвет, и до чего же приятно Минхо обнимать, и как хорошо он пахнет, а член крепко стоит, и это после такой-то ночи, ну даёт, а, и боже ты мой, какой детка милый, когда вот так спит, прямо ангел, пиздец, что в голове творится, кошмар, но Минхо и правда такой ангел, а уж когда сосёт, все ангелы отдыхают и боги, кажется, тоже, и то, что он творил — это полный улёт, повторить бы, идеально, если прямо сейчас, но детка спит, и это правильно, после такой-то ночи и того дня, когда они впервые, айщ, да, это правда произошло, это не сон... 

Воспоминания событий минувшей ночи и дня окончательно лишили мозги кислорода, кровь ринулась к члену, и Юнджи плотней зарылся в подмышку Минхо, шумно вдыхая его запах. Справиться с возбуждением это, разумеется, не помогло, но до чего же приятно было Минхо обнимать!

Он сладко спал, лёжа на спине, а Юнджи — рядом с ним, закинув на него руку и ногу, уткнувшись носом в подмышку, весь окутанный его естественным запахом, изумительно вкусным и возбуждающим все чувства — куда там до него духам и прочей искусственной ерунде. От тела Минхо шло ровное тепло, они оба буквально купались в тепле, прячась от ночной прохлады в своём мирке на двоих под одеялом. Негромкое посапывание Минхо навевало сонное настроение и желание бесконечно слушать его дыхание, стук сердца, и согреваться им, и ощущать нежную тёплую кожу везде, где их тела соприкасались. 

Но его вид, само присутствие в постели заставляло смотреть, облизывать кожу глазами и желать всё сильнее попробовать её на вкус, напомнить себе, что да, это правда произошло, они теперь совсем-совсем вместе, и это прекрасное тело теперь принадлежит не только Минхо, а и Юнджи отчасти тоже. Ему позволено это тело, этого человека любить. Владеть им, ласкать, доводить до пика наслаждения и просыпаться вот так, на рассвете, и смотреть-смотреть, задыхаясь от восторга и нежности, от благоговения и всё решительнее поднимающего голову желания трахнуть — и нежно отлюбить, и безудержно выебать. Минхо бы, наверное, даже понравилось проснуться от того, что его ласково втрахивают в постель. Юнджи был почти уверен, что услышал бы не «эй, ты что делаешь, немедленно прекрати», а «да, трахни меня сильней, детка, выеби меня, Джи, о да, ох ещё, ну пожалуйста».

Он думал об этом, представлял во всех деталях, пока не осознал, что фантазия зашла слишком далеко, и его тело без всякого участия в процессе рассудка пытается трахнуть ногу Минхо.

Смутившись, Юнджи осторожно отодвинулся. Мечты мечтами, но трахать спящего Минхо он не собирался — не сегодня. Не после того как накануне заездил настолько, что Минхо еле мог двигаться. Нет уж. И никакой дрочки на спящего — вообще никакой дрочки, у него парень есть, чертовски горячий и сексуальный парень, так что сейчас надо остыть — потом вместе наверстают, а дрочат пусть одиночки.

Юнджи лежал, смотрел на Минхо, такого прекрасного в свете наступающего дня, и млел от восторга. Разглядывал расслабленное лицо, тени от ресниц на щеках, приоткрытые губы. От вида страшных синяков на шее к языку прямо липло гордое, самодовольное «мой». Стояк и не думал спадать, сколько ни повторяй: «Сейчас ничего не будет», твердел всё больше. Сердце выстукивало требовательно, ныло: «Обними его. Чего отодвинулся?» 

Чего-чего? Отодвинулся, чтобы дать ему ещё поспать, не разбудить ненароком. Минхо надо выспаться. Не жалкие несколько часов до рассвета, а хорошо отдохнуть, желательно до обеда.

Остаться бы так, часами любоваться Минхо, — да мочевой пузырь выступил резко против, и проза жизни победила поэзию сердца. Юнджи осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, скатился с кровати и, прикрыв спящего одеялом и подхватив свои, кажется, трусы из кучи белья на полу, как был, голышом, поспешил в туалет. Ну а что? Да и кто его тут увидит!

Увидели двое. Телохранитель-японец, внезапно вышедший из-за поворота коридора и застигший голого Юнджи в двух метрах от спасительной двери туалета, ну а вторым — что-то всё резко пошло не по плану — оказался Атори, вышедший из туалета ровно за пять секунд до того, как красный от смущения Юнджи, проклинающий своё невезение, успел натянуть трусы на себя.

Нелепая история слегка подпортила настроение. Да и трусы оказались Минхо — пришлись, разумеется, впору, сидели отлично, да и Минхо они, не кого-то, но Юнджи внезапно почувствовал себя фетишистом, да и член долго не соглашался опасть настолько, чтобы получилось спокойно отлить. 

Никак не удавалось выбросить идиотскую ситуацию из головы. Благоухая целебными травами и женьшенем, судя по надписи на тюбике с зубной пастой, и с всё ещё покрасневшим лицом, Юнджи бесшумно вернулся в комнату. Для начала поплотнее задёрнул шторы, чтобы ничто не мешало Минхо отдыхать, а затем забрал штаны с футболкой и обувь из кучи возле двери и выбрался в коридор. Одевался прямо там, у двери, и вновь попался на глаза тому же японцу — и чего он шастает туда-сюда! Юнджи, уже в штанах, выпрямился, глядя нарушителю душевного спокойствия в глаза, но тот, вышколенный какой, притворился слепым. Юнджи мрачно проводил его спину взглядом — «слепой» ржал, аж плечи тряслись. 

Со всех этих дурацких нервов, сбивших утренний настрой — нежный, прям млеющий от вида дремлющего Минхо, — Юнджи решил для исправления ситуации для начала хорошенько побегать. Пришёл в зал с тренажёрами и нарвался на второго ненужного свидетеля — Атори. Они на миг встретились взглядами, Юнджи кивнул, Атори тоже — и на этом всё. Юнджи бы, застань он сам любого знакомого в такой ситуации, не смог бы сдержать смех, Атори справился безукоризненно, будто не видел ни хуя и в переносном, и в прямом смыслах слова. Он смотрел на Юнджи как на пустое место и таскал железо, будто ничего забавного ни этим утром, ни вообще по жизни с ним никогда не случалось, качал мышцы с абсолютно безэмоциональным лицом.

Какое самообладание — крутяк. И охеренные бугры мышц, десять из десяти, как у Вонга, не хуже. 

Юнджи успел Атори позавидовать, потом успокоил себя, что сделает себе ещё лучше со временем, в лепешку расшибётся, но сделает. Да и чего загоняться — Минхо в нём и так всё нравится. Можно забить — если получится — и на то, какими глазами детка, бывало, смотрел на снимающего майку Вонга или расстёгивающего рубашку Шину, да и Чондэ, с его идеальным всем, попробуй забудь.

Скрипнув зубами, Юнджи ушёл на разминку, пресекая излишнее рвение, отработав Вонгом для себя самого, оттаскал всего на подход больше обычной программы и свалил отдыхать на беговую дорожку. Там, потерявшись в ритме однообразных движений и дыхания, позабыл обо всём. Тем более — ну чего загонять себя? Главное, Минхо нравится. Остальное, даже собственное мнение — не ебёт.

В душ они с Атори отправились одновременно, и это больше не казалось Юнджи смущающим. Ну мало ли что случается, не хватает ещё на такую ерунду тратить нервы.

Атори без одежды выглядел охеренно, как потерянный брат-близнец Вонга, только смуглее и с другим, но тоже по-своему красивым лицом. Маленький рот, большие красивые глаза — как у омежки, только не зелёные. Прямые брови, подбородок жёсткий, решительный, потому и по лицу — альфа. Ну а по росту, члену и фигуре — стопроцентный альфа, тут без вариантов. Высшая лига, десять из десяти.

Себя Юнджи оценивал поскромнее. До десятки ему предстояло ещё дорасти.

Он рассмотрел себя в зеркале, напрягая мышцы и пресс, и остался не на все сто доволен. Его старшие братья тоже медленно набирали рост и мышечную массу, но он, кажется, отставал и от них. Да, он подтянулся за последние годы, подкачался, но слышать в свою сторону «мелкий» реально подзаебало. Он бы забил... но Минхо заслуживал самого лучшего.

Собственное лицо Юнджи тоже не особо нравилось, хотя он знал, что его считали красивым. Удлинённый разрез глаз, маленький нос и небольшой рот. «Кукольно-красивое лицо» на вкус Юнджи означало нечто отличное от «идеально красивый альфа», как писали о Чондэ. Минхо нравилось, но Юнджи хотел выглядеть лучше.

Он во всём хотел всех переплюнуть. Хотел быть во всём крутым, самым лучшим. Хотел, чтобы Минхо смотрел только на него.

Если бы реакция Минхо зависела только от внешности, то у Юнджи не было бы шансов в компании того же Вонга, Шину и особенно Чондэ (да простит его Вонг, считающий себя неотразимым). Но оставались дела, которыми он мог заинтересовать Минхо, и слова, слышать которые ему бы очень понравилось, так что в целом Юнджи считал, что он сможет победить всех бывших, нынешних и будущих конкурентов и удержать интерес Минхо на долгие годы. У него имелся план, и он собирался ему следовать.

Он потянулся за одеждой, в которой пришёл. Да, надевать грязное после душа — такой отстой, но бродить по коридорам в одном полотенце на бёдрах после идиотской истории с трусами Юнджи не хотел.

— Ваши вещи уже привезли, — сказал Атори.

Юнджи даже вздрогнул. Словно статуя ожила. Он и забыл о присутствии Атори, таким тот был тихим, незаметным, сосредоточенным на чём-то своём.

— Чемоданы сложены в гардеробной у входа, — добавил Атори и вернулся к своим делам.

— Спасибо, — сказал Юнджи. 

Он немного потоптался на месте. Почему-то, и он бы ни за что не взялся искать причину, ему казалось, что с Атори что-то не так. Если бы Юнджи решил его нарисовать, будь он художником, то изобразил бы Атори не таким, какой он в реальности — крупный здоровый мужчина, спокойно вытирающийся и одевающийся, с невозмутимым выражением лица, а нарисовал бы его сидящим, привалившись к стене, зажимающим рану на животе, из которой безостановочно течёт почти чёрная кровь, совсем бледным, едва ли не умирающим. 

Херово он выглядел, вот и всё, несмотря на отменные мышцы, военную выправку и вытатуированный знак спецвойск на плече.

— С вами всё в порядке, господин Чхве? — спросил Юнджи, пусть и видимых причин беспокоиться не было. 

Атори замер с полотенцем в руках. Он как раз вытирал волосы, и его лица Юнджи не мог видеть.

— Всё хорошо. Почему вы спросили? — голос прозвучал ровно, без тени эмоций, словно говорил робот, а не живой человек.

Юнджи пожал плечами, уходя от ответа. Про пустые оболочки, выгоревшие чувства и веющее от всей фигуры Атори несчастье даже заикаться не стоило. Махнув рукой, он вышел и, как был, в полотенце, отправился искать чемоданы.

По пути вновь встретил того же самого телохранителя-японца. В этот раз альфа обвёл полуголое тело Юнджи взглядом, дёрнул ртом и закусил щеку изнутри, видимо, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Я свою одежду ищу!

Юнджи скрестил руки на груди, полотенце чуть не упало, в общем — тот ещё цирк устроил. Он, вообще-то, любил цирк — но как зритель любил, самому клоуном быть не нравилось.

Японец развёл руками: мол, не понимаю. 

Айщ! Юнджи поспешил дальше, в конце концов, он не обязан был ничего никому объяснять! Но всё равно почувствовал себя неудобно. Потом ведь соберутся где-нибудь, будут чесать языками, и этому точно будет что рассказать. Про эксгибиционизм и вообще. И у новой байки про них даже будет реальное основание.

Не то чтобы Юнджи не привык к мысли, что любое его действие, любая оплошность становится поводом для других людей его осудить. Те миллионы незнакомцев могли думать и говорить что угодно, не имело значения. Но реальное, лицом к лицу, вмешательство в личную жизнь напрягало. Наверное, потому что её почти не существовало. Они месяцами не возвращались домой, жили, как перелётные птицы, всегда на виду, в окружении чужих людей, везде камеры, фиксирующие слова, взгляды, так что автоматически остаёшься без права послать всех и всё нахер, забить на всё, быть наконец-то собой, откровенным на все двести процентов, или вот так, как он сегодня, дурить. Да и что он такого сделал? По сути-то ничего — а получилась целая история.

Он переоделся прямо в пустой, заставленной лишь их чемоданами, гардеробной, предварительно закрыв за собой дверь (не хотелось ещё раз напугать кого-то голым задом, а заглянувшего внутрь того же японца-охранника Юнджи бы просто прибил). Оттащил чемоданы к двери их с Минхо комнаты, но не стал заходить, не хотел нарушить покой. Лишь заглянул на мгновение — Минхо мирно спал.

Юнджи варил себе кофе на кухне, когда к нему присоединился Вонг-хён. 

— Чего такой напряжённый? — Вонг присел у барной стойки. 

Выглядел помятым со сна, с припухшими глазами, волосы торчали во все стороны, на щеках проглядывала выросшая за ночь щетина. Вот такого его, настоящего, следовало фотографировать на постеры для спален одиноких омежек. Ну, может, только дождаться, чтобы не зевал во всю пасть.

— Да так. — Юнджи переставил чашки ещё раз. — Будешь кофе?

— А ты?

— А я что-то передумал. Может, лучше чай.

Вонг спросил про сахарозаменитель, соевое молоко — будто видел перед собой бариста, Юнджи отвечал, пока не послал — по-доброму — приставучего хёна.

— Ты и правда чего-то злой. А не должен бы. — Вонг хлебнул кофе и улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. — У вас с Хани всё в порядке? 

— В полном.

— А то ты тут, а он там. 

— Он спит. Не хочу его беспокоить. Ему нужно отдохнуть... И не делай такое лицо! Хватит стебаться.

— Угу. — Вонг подпёр кулаком лицо. — Тогда чего бесишься?

Да если б знать. Юнджи прошёлся по кухне туда-сюда, заглянул в холодильник, но ничего оттуда не взял, решил, что чай успел завариться и попробовал — так себе, а не вкус. Побарабанил по крышке стола.

— Ты никогда не думал, чтобы бросить всё это? — спросил совершенно неожиданно для себя.

Вонг заткнулся на полуслове.

— Что так? — поинтересовался негромко.

Юнджи пожал плечами. Не могло же такое вылезти на поверхность из-за глупейшего происшествия с обнажёнкой перед чужаками. Он ведь не омежка, чтобы так тупо истерить. Но его резко перестало устраивать, что незнакомцы лезут в его жизнь. А ещё они знали, кто, где и с кем спит, наблюдали за ними двадцать четыре на семь. Лезли в то, что их вообще не касалось. Это не упоминая тех, кто их лично не видел, но очень сильно интересовался и фантазировал всякое в своей голове.

— Не знаю, — ответил честно. — Все эти концерты и остальное, без продыху. Надоело. И глаза вокруг надоели, и чужое любопытство, и... теперь мне, что, Минхо скрывать ото всех? Как будто мы преступники и делаем что-то плохое? 

Вонг фыркнул.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Какой ещё клуб?

— Наш клуб. Публичных персон — профессиональных лгунов. До этого момента тебе ничего важного не приходилось скрывать, а вот теперь есть, и скрывать надо. Иначе изговняют вам всё. Такого дерьма понапишут...

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне улыбаться на публику, пока Чондэ будет лапать и целовать моего... Минхо на концертах? Молчать на интервью, когда их будут воспринимать как парочку? 

— Да, предлагаю.

Юнджи криво усмехнулся.

— А ты подумай ещё раз, только на месте Минхо представь своего Сыёна. И посоветуй мне что-нибудь ещё раз.

Вонг залпом допил кофе.

— Оставь всё, как есть. Так будет проще.

— Так и не скажешь ничего толкового? — поинтересовался Юнджи, скрестив на груди руки.

— А что тут говорить. — Вонг встал со стула. — Тебе будет больно. Но ты это выдержишь. Чани, поверь, будет выдержать проще, чем всеобщее вмешательство в твою жизнь.

— Сегодня концерт. Он выйдет на сцену, у меня на глазах трахнет зал, — Юнджи думал вслух. — Не знаю даже, как на это реагировать... Сейчас он принадлежит мне, а вечером — всем. Все взгляды будут принадлежать ему, все будут его хотеть.

— Ну, во-первых, не все, там буду и я, и остальные. Во-вторых, не забывай про своё симпатичное личико и привлекательную попку.

— Эй!

— В зале в основном будут омежки. А омежки Хани не интересуют. Так что это не ты, это тебя будут ревновать. Посочувствуй Хани. И не забывай, что у тебя официально есть пара, и это не Ли Минхо, а Пак Тай. И не лей слёзы над непролитым молоком.

Вонг давно ушёл, а Юнджи всё сидел у стола над кружкой чая, разглядывал поверхность и плавающие в воде чаинки. Он и сам не знал, чего это на него нашло. И не знал, что делать.

Объявить всем об их с Минхо отношениях. Не спешить. Скрываться от всех всегда.

Минхо пока даже не заикался об этом, а Юнджи не мог не думать что да как. Ему нужно принять решение, знать, куда двигаться. Вариант со скрываться всю жизнь он отбросил сразу — всю жизнь не наскрываешься, а вот угробить отношения получится быстро. Потому что любовь — это не то, что прячут, любви не стыдятся. А если прячут и стыдятся, то никакая это не любовь.

Подождать — вроде бы вариант безопасный. На первый взгляд, а на второй — такой же хреновый, как и всю жизнь молчать. Они начнут откладывать объяснения, скрываться, а значит лгать, и каждая маленькая ложь будет для их отношений как порция яда. Поначалу они будут думать, что это их лекарство от чужого любопытства и осуждения, но со временем это якобы лекарство отравит всю их жизнь, и чем больше будет проходить времени, тем больше лжи придётся потом разгребать. Либо временно превратится в постоянно, и они в итоге расстанутся.

Но и кричать о своей любви на весь мир — как устраивать шоу. Вдруг Минхо посчитает это неискренним?

Юнджи опустил голову на стол, упёрся в него лбом. Хотелось охладиться. Ещё больше — найти правильное решение прямо сейчас.

В группе о них с Минхо все знали, в компании тоже наверняка знали, потому что менеджер Мин всегда работал на совесть. Оставались только родители, уверенные, что у него отношения с омежкой Таем. И весь мир. Но мир мог заняться чем-то или кем-то другим. Перед миром Юнджи о своих личных делах отчитываться не нанимался.

Время было подходящим, и он позвонил. Омма ответил почти сразу.

— У тебя есть время? Мы можем поговорить?

Вопросы и серьёзный тон омме не понравились. Юнджи терпеливо выслушал всё, что омма захотел ему сказать. В одно ухо влетало, в другое вылетало. Он не прислушивался.

Омма спросил о Тае, и Юнджи повернул разговор в нужное русло.

— О Тае можешь забыть, — сказал он спокойно. — Нет, мы не расстались. Мы никогда и не были вместе. Это всё было для шоу.

Он сидел, отведя руку от уха и слушал доносящийся до него крик. Предсказуемо, что его информация родителю не понравилась.

— Нет, нет и нет. У нас ничего не получится... Потому что я люблю совсем другого человека. Давно люблю и всегда буду любить. Он наконец ответил на мои чувства, и мы теперь вместе.

Юнджи вздохнул, пережидая волну вопросов, не требующих ответов, и восклицаний, на которые не хотел отвечать.

— Да, вы о нём должны знать. Его зовут Ли Минхо, он член нашей группы... Да, Хани. Да, с красными волосами. Да, альфа.

Он отвёл телефон от уха и сидел, стараясь не вслушиваться в крик. Он сидел, смотрел в никуда. То, что родители не поймут, он знал заранее. Но не им его осуждать. Они не имели права ничего ему запрещать. Он давно взрослый. Право быть самостоятельным, а по их версии, неблагодарным, сыном он выгрыз собственными зубами давным-давно.

Голос на той стороне молчал, когда Юнджи выбрался из воспоминаний о несчастливых старых днях.

— Ты никогда не получишь у нас благословения на такой брак, Хо Юнджи, — омма говорил официально.

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашем одобрении. — Юнджи ждал, что услышит нечто подобное. Удивился только тому, что ничего не почувствовал. Вообще ничего.

А ведь когда-то хотел доказать омме и отцу, что способен на многое, звонил после награждений, несколько раз — после удачных концертов, помогал деньгами — щедро, не считая, миллионами вон. Хотел, чтобы они приняли то, чем он выбрал заниматься — больше, приняли его таким, каким он стал. А теперь их одобрение или проклятия стали ему безразличны. Да и не было между ними никакой близости, ещё тогда, как первый раз из дома выгнали, как отрезало всё.

С отцом они до сих пор толком и не разговаривали. А вот омма звонил, интересовался, рассказывал, как дела. Из-за Тая страшно обрадовался. А теперь так же страшно огорчился.

Юнджи не до конца понимал, зачем вообще ему позвонил. Наверное, только ради Минхо, чтобы сказать: «Всё, мои родители знают. Не одобряют, но знают. Пожалуйста, и ты от своих родных меня не скрывай». 

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он, прерывая поток возмущений. — Я люблю его всю жизнь. Вот как научился любить, так люблю. Мне безразлично ваше мнение, любое мнение... Ха! И твоего бога тоже. 

Омма завёл обычную песню о том, что Юнджи обрекает себя на пустую, безрадостную жизнь без самого главного — детей.

«У нас могут быть дети, если нам очень повезёт, и мы постараемся». Он бы хотел так сказать, но не стал. Это оммы не касалось. Это никого не касалось, кроме него и Минхо. 

— Я позвонил тебе и рассказал о Минхо только потому, что очень его люблю. Я не нуждаюсь в поддержке, мне не нужно твоё одобрение, ни благословение, ничего. Я делаю это ради себя и него, чтобы не прятаться и не врать.

Омма вновь начал кричать, Юнджи старался не слушать, но кое-что всё же услышал, и резкие, несправедливые слова напомнили о том, что он давно предпочёл позабыть.

— Айщ, перестань. Ты же всегда хотел уложить меня под альфу. Вот, считай, твоя мечта сбылась. У вас всё-таки будет зять-альфа, к тому же богач намного круче того недоноска. 

Ему не удалось удержаться от гнева, вспомнилось всё, и первое — огорчённые лица родителей, когда у него потемнели глаза. Вспомнилось, что они сделали, чтобы исправить не устраивающий их результат. И как омма говорил, что мечтал о сыне-омежке и как Юнджи его разочаровал. И как отец привёл мальчика лет на пять старше Юнджи и усадил за стол, как представил его будущим зятем. Всё вспомнилось, весь тот грёбаный ад.

И зачем он вообще вернулся к семье? Зачем пытался простить и забыть? Зачем делился тем, что считал по-настоящему важным? Вот с этими вот людьми? Да, родившими его, и да, едва не сломавшими.

— Всё, что ты говоришь, не имеет значения, — сказал он омме. — Или примите это, или исчезните из моей жизни.

Омма замолк. 

— В этот раз я вас вышвырну, а не вы.

— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? — у оммы задрожал голос. — Ты готов лишиться семьи?

Семьи? Хм. Чтобы что-то терять, для начала это что-то надо иметь.

Он мог бы сказать, что у него есть человек, который ему важнее семьи, вернее, что теперь Минхо и есть его семья, но поступил иначе. Спор ему надоел, высосал из него все силы, как вампир, и он поставил точку, задав самый важный вопрос:

— А вы готовы лишиться моей поддержки?

Он ещё долго сидел, рассматривая тёмный экран телефона и думая о «любимой» родне. Он нарушил их планы, не дал породниться с семьёй важных для отца людей — стал не, как они все мечтали, омегой, а альфой. Стал, потому что так выбрал, захотел, сделал всё, чтобы не прогнуться. Вовремя разобрался, начал подозревать, когда его внезапно переселили в одну комнату со старшими братьями-альфами, стал догадываться, когда начали одевать в розовое и кружавчики, окончательно понял, получив в подарок на десятилетие книгу «Всё, что должен знать омма». Он из себя выпрыгнул, только что на голове не ходил, но не позволил превратить себя в сучку. Стал альфой. И когда процесс захотели развернуть, чуть не загрыз того сосунка, которого прочили ему в супруги. 

Они все не на того нарвались. Поняли поздно, когда Юнджи им всё объяснил. И отцу, и омме, и братьям. Он им всё-всё объяснил и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Добрался до Сеула, выступал на улицах, кормился экспромтом, матом и искренностью, спал в трущобах, жрал раз в день и только рамён, а потом судьба подкинула ему председателя Бека и щедро отсыпала за то, что не сдался. И подала на блюде Минхо — вишенку на торте его новой безбедной и уважаемой айдольской жизни.

И омма думает, что одобрение семьи — такой семьи — имеет для него какое-то значение? По сравнению с отношениями с Минхо? С любовью Минхо? С искренностью Минхо, открытостью, нежностью?

А всё равно тошно. Потому что хотелось, чтобы всё было по-другому. Чтобы его любили потому, что он есть, что он родился в этой семье, и он сын. Чтобы заботились искренне, по велению сердца, а не пытаясь вылепить из него омежку и пристроить в нужную постель. Чтобы ценили за то, что он — Юнджи, такой, какой он есть, а не потенциальная дырка. Так тошно, когда самые близкие люди, родные, не видят в тебе человека, а только шанс стать побогаче и поважней.

Ай, ладно. Теперь у него есть Минхо. Желанный, прекрасный, откровенный и страстный. Великолепный и изумительный. Выбравший по собственной воле увидеть в нём, Юнджи, своего альфу. 

И ради него, ради Минхо, Юнджи был, есть и будет готов сдвинуть горы.

Сегодняшние сдвинутые горы Юнджи выглядели довольно скромно и на горы совсем не походили — поднос, на нём две чашки с горячим кофе, чёрным и ароматным, пара поджаренных тостов, баночка тофу с зеленью, банановое молоко, тарелка с почищенными и порезанными фруктами и несколько кусочков немецкой ветчины — неплохой, очень даже неплохой. Юнджи попробовал, ему понравилось. И теперь он надеялся, что Минхо она тоже понравится, как и весь завтрак. 

Тот самый японец-телохранитель, обладатель реальной истории про айдола-эксгибициониста, встретился несущему поднос Юнджи в коридоре. Даже смешно, это в который уже раз довелось попасть в неловкую ситуацию на глазах этого альфы. 

Он что-то сказал. Вроде бы на английском, но с таким сильным акцентом, что до Юнджи только через минуту, наверное, дошло, что японец извинился и предложил свою помощь. Он открыл дверь в нужную комнату, и Юнджи вежливо поклонился.

— Большое спасибо.

— Нэ за чтоу! — ответил японец на корейском и широко улыбнулся.

Юнджи занёс поднос в номер, положил на свою часть постели. Минхо всё ещё спал — и выглядел до невозможности сладким деткой. Юнджи поднял шторы, впустив в комнату свет, затем занёс чемоданы. Закрыл дверь. Убрал вещи с пола. Не стеснялся, шумел, но проснулся Минхо только от поцелуя.

Сладкого, нежного, долгого поцелуя. Вдохновляющего, дарящего настроение, окрыляющего и всецело прекрасного.

Минхо лежал, улыбался, светился радостью и красотой.

— Как пахнет. Ты мне что-то принёс?

— Так, кое-что приготовил.

— Ты умеешь? — У Минхо просияли глаза. — Я не знал.

Юнджи отогнал воспоминания, как омма учил его готовить, и, главное, по какой причине учил его всему, что должен знать омма.

— Умею, просто не люблю.

Минхо ещё раз потянулся к нему, бережно поцеловал.

— Мне нравятся завтраки в постель, даже если там будет только кофе.

— Тогда считай, что я люблю готовить. 

Они опять целовались. Долго, нежно и очень вкусно. Юнджи забрался рукой под одеяло и гладил голенького Минхо везде, где мог дотянуться. Дело шло к тому, что, когда они закончат, кофе безбожно остынет.

— Айщ, мне нужно отлить, — Минхо покраснел и поправился: — Сходить в туалет. Носик припудрить.

— Сходить с тобой? — предложил Юнджи и приподнялся, чтобы Минхо мог встать на ноги.

— И что ты будешь там делать со мной?

— Любоваться.

Минхо оглянулся, улыбаясь. Солнечные лучи целовали его кожу, растрёпанные волосы превратились в сияющий нимб. Он был таким красивым в тот миг, что Юнджи, если бы уже не любил, то непременно влюбился бы с треском и вдребезги.

— Ты будешь любоваться тем, как я чищу зубы? — Минхо улыбнулся так ярко и широко, будто солнце взошло.

— И как ходишь в туалет. Всем. Всем тобой, в любом твоём проявлении. 

Он рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно.

— Я правду говорю.

Абсолютно обнажённый, Минхо ничего не стеснялся, копался в чемодане, пытаясь выудить оттуда что-то подходящее, может, халат.

Юнджи надеялся, что Минхо ещё долго ничего не найдёт и тем самым позволит подольше полюбоваться на своё прекрасное тело, восхитительный стояк и крепкую попку.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас... О нет. Дай мне ещё посмотреть на себя!

Но жестокий Минхо уже спрятал свои прелести под футболкой с широким воротом, огромной и длинной, свисающей до середины бедра. С таким ростом и сильным подтянутым телом мгновенно стал выглядеть хрупкой деткой. На этом сборы закончились, Минхо не мог больше ждать, бросился к двери, будто за ним черти гнались.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Юнджи, и Минхо оглянулся.

— Я очень быстро вернусь, — пообещал он. — И тогда держись, альфа. Я тебе за всё отомщу: и за завтрак в постель, и за поцелуи, и за твои «люблю», и за то, как ты на меня сейчас смотришь. За всё у меня получишь, будешь стонать, как сучка.

— А как будешь стонать ты?

Минхо захлопал ресницами. Тонкая ткань футболки не могла скрыть ни контуры его роскошного тела, ни шикарный стояк. Выглядел он изумительно горячо.

— Ой, всё.

Он выскочил за дверь, и, прежде чем та закрылась, Юнджи услышал, как Минхо перед кем-то извиняется.

Если это тот японец, то... айщ, да ладно, ну будет ему что друзьям рассказать. Пусть завидуют и не японцу тому, а Юнджи, пусть весь мир завидует, ведь Минхо — его парень, его омега и альфа, его солнце и звёзды, его всё-всё-всё.


	83. Тай. War of Hormone

Тай слишком много лет мучился от бессонницы, чтобы теперь стыдиться пробуждения из-за щекочущих лицо и нагло заглядывающих в глаза лучей солнца. Он сладко потянулся и поглубже закопался в приятно пахнущую подушку, уткнулся в неё лицом. Тёплая удобная постель, чистое бельё, отдохнувшее тело, он глубоко дышал, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями безмятежности и с сожалением понимая, что пережитое им недавно — всего лишь сон, тающий, как туман под солнцем. Он не помнил точно, что ему снилось, но им всё ещё владело послевкусие нежных прикосновений, а в душе оставалось чувство безопасности и уверенности, что всё в его жизни меняется к лучшему.

Только как будто не хватало чего-то. Тяжести руки на спине, тепла лежащего рядом тела.

Он плотнее вжался в подушку, нахмурился, завозился, поворачиваясь на другой бок. Он похлопал по матрасу с одной стороны, повернулся и бросил взгляд из-под ресниц в другую сторону. Никого. Он лежал в постели совершенно один, хотя засыпал точно не в одиночестве. Тай резко сел, всю негу, всё удовольствие от ленивого бездельничанья как резким порывом ветра сдуло.

Чондэ не было в комнате. Он ушёл. Или его увели? Или... что-то случилось?

Тай вскочил на ноги, прямо на кровати, но так спешил, что запутался в одеялах, и рухнул назад, и вот такого его — испуганного, взъерошенного, барахтающегося и нелепого — увидел вошедший в дверь Чондэ. Живой и здоровый Чондэ, умытый и причёсанный, сияющий свежестью и красотой. Чондэ, мягко улыбающийся, смотрящий с нежностью. Чондэ с подносом в руках.

— Уже проснулся, детка?

Тай закрыл ладонями рот и нос, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Паника медленно отступала. Тело ещё подрагивало из-за пережитого страха, но он смог взять себя в руки, и рвущееся из глубины души: «Не смей никуда уходить без меня!» — не прозвучало. Он чудом смог удержаться, вжался лицом в кровать и закусил простыни, но не показал, в какого безумца превратился.

— Я принёс тебе поесть, — сказал Чондэ.

Раздалось звяканье, стук поставленного на тумбочку подноса. Матрас прогнулся под весом севшего рядом Чондэ. До Тая донёсся приятный аромат кофе и свежей выпечки, но рука Чондэ, на его вкус, пахла намного приятнее.

— Как ты? — прозвучало тихо, интимно. 

Тай всё ещё лежал лицом вниз, и Чондэ решился погладить его по спине.

Ах, до чего же это было приятно.

Через минуту Тай сел, всё ещё пряча наверняка красное лицо, а ещё через миг обнял Чондэ крепко-крепко. 

Чондэ сначала не ответил, но затем обнял в ответ, и у Тая наконец отлегло от сердца. Он обнимал — едва не душил — Чондэ за шею, прижимаясь к его груди, а затем забрался к нему на колени, оседлал, как вчера.

Тай всегда вёл себя подчёркнуто скромно, но не потому что отличался застенчивостью, а потому что ничего не хотел. Вчерашний он счёл бы собственное нынешнее поведение бесстыдным — но сегодня всё в нём восставало против идеи осуждать себя за проявление нежности к своему альфе. Чондэ заслуживал поклонения, восхищения, всяческих восторгов. Заслуживал поцелуев и нежности, самых откровенных ласк. И уж точно не заслуживал притворной скромности или холодности. Чондэ заслуживал самого лучшего и страстного партнёра, и Тай собирался постараться ради него, дать ему всё, что только в его силах. Тем более что вчера узнал, что может ласкать альфу, не впадая в истерику, и даже испытывать удовольствие — непонятное, необъяснимое, но от этого не менее реальное.

— Я думал, ты захочешь о вчерашнем забыть, — признался Чондэ, когда Тай легко сжал мочку его уха зубами.

Тай фыркнул и потёрся о Чондэ головой. Смешной. Разве о таком можно забыть? Он помнил каждое мгновение, поцелуи и ласки. Он ни о чём не жалел. Может, только о том, что так сильно боялся того, чего бояться не стоило.

— С чего бы мне хотеть позабыть? — спросил Тай. Сердце вдруг испуганно сжалось. — Или ты хотел об этом забыть?

А вдруг Чондэ не понравилось? Он кончил, конечно, и выглядел удовлетворённым, насладившимся. Но вдруг потом пожалел? Или нашлась причина передумать? Ну а вдруг!

Чондэ мгновенно развеял все опасения: прижал к себе крепче, прошептал:

— Эту ночь я всегда буду помнить. Даже если бы я хотел забыть, то не смог бы. Ты был великолепен. Настоящее чудо.

Тай слегка отстранился, встретился с Чондэ глазами и закусил нижнюю губу, рассматривая в солнечном свете прекрасное лицо. Рана над бровью заживала хорошо, синяки слева начали желтеть по краям, припухлость почти совсем ушла, вернув лицу Чондэ прежнюю форму. Больше всего Тая порадовал здоровый блеск глаз и заинтригованное выражение лица. Губы Чондэ разомкнулись, по нижней скользнул розовый язык.

Дыхание Тая стало глубоким и частым, в груди разлилось тепло.

Чондэ тоже глубоко вздохнул.

Они молчали, Тай не мог отвести взгляда от губ Чондэ, он так сильно хотел к ним вновь прикоснуться и убедиться, что вчерашние сладостные ощущения — не сон, и что он правда способен целовать и ласкать альфу.

— Пожалуйста, сделай это, — прочитал Тай по губам, и опустил ресницы. Дыхание сорвалось.

От Чондэ веяло силой и желанием. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Тай. Тело наполняли необычные ощущения. Кровь быстрее бежала по венам, сердце так сильно стучало, что шумело в ушах, мышцы ныли от желания выгнуться и прижаться к Чондэ ближе, голова кружилась — не так, чтобы упасть, а так, чтобы лишиться остатков соображения. 

— Я проснулся раньше тебя, — признался Чондэ. — Ты спал в моих объятиях. Я не знаю, как мне удалось уйти, не поцеловав тебя. 

— Ты совершил подвиг?

Тай смотрел на его губы, не отрывая взгляда, будто заворожённый.

— Я думал, что герой, когда уходил от тебя. — Чондэ усмехнулся. — Но не знал, что ещё мне предстоит. Я совершаю подвиг прямо сейчас...

Тай глубоко вдохнул и прижался ртом к движущимся губам Чондэ, поймал зубами нижнюю и чуть оттянул. Он облизал губы Чондэ, ровный ряд зубов — и почувствовал тот самый вкус. Значит, ему не приснилось. Значит, это и правда так сладостно, как в самом светлом, волшебном и сказочном сне.

Он провёл кончиком языка по чужому языку и принялся играть с ним, дразнить, соблазнять, задыхаясь от нежности и сладости. Как хорошо. И не ему одному. Чондэ застонал, и Тай отстранился. Лицо Чондэ выглядело восхитительно беспомощным, а сам он — тонущим в наслаждении, таким невероятным, таким горячим, что Таю стало больно на него смотреть и ничего не делать. Тай вновь прижался губами к влажно блестящему, приоткрытому рту и отдался поцелую... поцелуям, перетекающим один в другой, великому их множеству, прекрасных и оглушающих, возбуждающих чувства и заставляющих тело страстно изгибаться.

— О боже, — вырвалось у Чондэ, когда Тай, заигравшись, слегка его укусил. Да и не укус это был, больше — лёгкое давление зубов. — Боже.

Чондэ несомненно нравилось, им обоим всё это очень нравилось. Тай, отвлекшись, нашёл руки Чондэ и потянул их на себя, показал, что хочет, чтобы его обнимали за талию. А затем вернулся к поцелуям.

Чондэ вёл себя осторожно, слишком хорошо себя контролировал, это Таю и нравилось, и не нравилось одновременно. И он сделал всё, чтобы Чондэ потерял голову. Тай ласкал его с нежностью и страстью, зарывался пальцами в волосы, даже не дразнил, а трахал в рот языком, пока не добился от альфы дрожи, стонов, судорожного жаркого дыхания и жадности рук, оглаживающих уже не только спину, но и мнущих зад.

Тай то слегка приподнимался, выгибая спину, то прижимался ближе, так близко, как только возможно. Ему беспредельно нравилось ощущать твёрдость члена Чондэ телом, проезжаться по нему промежностью, тереться об него. И ему нравилось ощущение рук, сдавливающих его ягодицы, тем крепче и настойчивее, чем глубже и яростнее становились их поцелуи, чем непристойнее и откровеннее они вели себя друг с другом.

Стоны Чондэ стали низкими, хриплыми, они рождались где-то в груди или ниже, Тай с упоением их пил, сцеловывал с дрожащих жарких губ, внимал напряжению мышц собственными, обнимающими лицо Чондэ руками.

— Что ты творишь, боже... Что ты творишь, Тай-и...

Чондэ сдерживался из последних сил, Тай чувствовал и по напряжению тела, и по разливающемуся между ними жару, и по давлению на себя силы: подчиняющей, влекущей, неодолимой.

«Он хочет меня», — будоражило кровь и совершенно не пугало. Наоборот, подстёгивало что-то с этим сделать. Дать Чондэ то, что он хочет, последовать за ним или повести за собой и, возможно, открыть для них обоих что-то новое, неизведанное прежде. По венам разлился азарт, предвкушение, желание пойти так далеко, как только получится.

Тай подался назад и пятился, пока не скользнул вниз, по ногам Чондэ и не оказался сидящим на полу. Он немедленно приподнялся, встав на колени, и потянулся к штанам Чондэ.

«Ты же не против?» — наверное, следовало спросить. Но Тай знал, что услышит «да». Пусть и сошедший с ума от желания доставить наслаждение альфе, но он всё ещё оставался разумным человеком, без лишних объяснений понимающим, что означает это жаждущее, потерянное, полное надежды и огромного восхищения и предвкушения выражение лица. Чондэ хотел получить его не меньше, чем Тай хотел ему себя дать. И потому Тай, не спрашивая, стянул с приподнявшего бёдра Чондэ штаны вместе с бельём, и они вскоре оказались грудой лежащими где-то там, на полу. 

Член Чондэ гордо стоял и покачивался, по стволу вниз текла капля, головка покраснела, выглядела такой сочной. Тай сглотнул, его горло сжалось, и он облизал губы. Наверное, страх должен был охватить его и превратить в дрожащее от ужасных воспоминаний существо, но на деле Тай едва мог дышать от желания поскорей открыть рот и принять этот большой красивый член в своё горло. Он ужасно, до спазмов в животе, этого хотел. Он хотел так, что у него перед глазами мутилось.

Возможно, его вели инстинкты, может быть, им управляли гормоны. Но он правда хотел это сделать — отсосать Чондэ так, как никому до него никогда не удавалось. Соблазнить его, овладеть им, присвоить себе. Выжечь в сознании Чондэ свой образ, связать его с огромным удовольствием, стать для него самым-самым желанным.

Тай так сильно этого хотел, что с мучительным стоном потянулся вперёд и лизнул самую вершину головки — тёплой, ароматной и скользкой.

Они застонали вместе: Чондэ понравилось то, что делал Тай, а Тай чуть с ума не сошёл от желания почувствовать, получить ещё больше его вкуса и проникающей в самую суть существа силы. Он так остро этого захотел, что весь задрожал. Ему вдруг стало так жарко, так невыносимо тесно в своём теле, что, на миг откинувшись назад и сев на пятки, Тай одним движением сорвал с себя пижамную куртку и отбросил её в сторону. Тело чуть охладил прохладный воздух, и Тай смог вдохнуть. 

Грудь ныла, и он потёр её. Никогда он не испытывал таких мучительно неприятных (или приятных, но мучительных) ощущений в груди, в сжавшихся, будто камешки, сосках. Он даже опустил голову и подул на них, но это не помогло, а в следующий миг он забыл обо всём, потому что, поднимая голову, зацепился взглядом за член Чондэ и его большую руку с сильными пальцами в опасной близости от паха. 

— Эй, нет! Не трогай себя, — приказал Тай. — Это моё. Я позабочусь о тебе, альфа.

Он отбросил руку Чондэ в сторону и с нажимом погладил паховые складки с обеих сторон, зарылся пальцами, а затем и носом в жёсткие курчавые волосы. Чондэ изумительно пах. Футболка, надетая на него, мешала, и Тай, потянув за её край, потребовал:

— Сними!

Чондэ послушно стянул одежду через голову, и Таю открылся живот, грудь, покрытые заживающими, но местами всё ещё чёрными и фиолетовыми, а также желтоватыми и даже зеленоватыми синяками. После душа Чондэ не озаботился повязками, так что ничто не скрывало следов пережитой им смертельной опасности.

«Я мог его потерять. Мог. Потерять». Мысль сводила с ума. 

Тай протянул дрожащую руку и положил на покрытый страшными синяками живот. Мышцы пресса под ладонью Тая немедленно напряглись, а член остался гордо стоять, откровенно демонстрируя, что Чондэ очень даже жив и полон энергии, а его желание намного сильнее собственной боли и чужой ненависти.

«Он со мной. Он такой сильный, такой живой. Он невероятный».

— Господи...

Тай поднял голову — Чондэ смотрел на него жаждущим взглядом. Дрожь проходила по его телу. Мышцы живота сокращались, превращая живого человека в подобие дикого зверя или божества. Он был таким красивым, таким совершенным, даже несмотря на все синяки, вопреки им, что Тай испытал сильнейшее желание опуститься перед ним на колени и поклоняться ему. И вот уж судьба — он уже стоял перед Чондэ на коленях и мог выказать всё своё восхищение. В его силах было доставить Чондэ удовольствие, и Тай хотел сделать это как можно лучше, показать всё, на что способен, отдать себя всего.

Его зрение сузилось, он видел перед собой только торс Чондэ, его сильные бёдра, и его восхитительно большой член. Тай прижался к нему лицом, потёрся о него и, поцеловав головку, открыл рот.

Когда-то он плакал, принимая в себя члены куда более скромного размера. Когда-то он проклинал тех, кто с ним это делал. Когда-то он так сильно это ненавидел, что ломать его стало лучшим развлечением для альф.

Сегодня он не помнил ничего из пережитого прежде, ни одного воспоминания не всплыло в голове в тот миг. Он просто открыл рот, умело спрятав зубы, поджав язык, пустил член Чондэ внутрь и, инстинктивно расслабив горло, принял его до конца, до собственных пальцев, держащихся за самое основание. Ощущение распирающего рот и глотку члена оказалось великолепным. Тай отодвинулся, полностью выпустив его на свободу, дал Чондэ, приоткрывшему рот, глядящему на него большими глазами, мгновение передышки, а себе возможность вдохнуть, и сделал это ещё раз. И ещё раз. А потом освободил себя и поцеловал влажную головку, нежно и бережно её пососал, играя со стволом пальцами, скользя вверх и вниз, массируя нежную кожу и пульсирующие вены.

Чондэ смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, дышал ртом... вернее, кажется, не дышал. Его руки, вцепившиеся в край кровати, побелели от напряжения.

Тай приласкал щёлочку на головке члена быстрыми движениями языка и добился хриплого громкого стона. Чондэ, кажется, даже не осознавал, что стонал. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным — потерявшимся в удовольствии.

— Боже ты мой.

Тай закусил нижнюю губу и улыбнулся. Ах, до чего же ему понравилось слышать этот обессиленный от пережитого удовольствия и измученный желанием большего голос. Голос его альфы. 

— Боже, Тай-и.

Тай хорошенько приласкал член Чондэ языком, подразнил головку, уделив особое внимание щёлочке, а затем пустил большой, дрожащий от прилившей крови член глубоко в горло. В этот раз он двигался так, чтобы массировать член кольцом губ, использовал язык, и не выпускал член из горла до тех пор, пока в голове совсем не помутилось от недостатка кислорода. Чондэ сладостно стонал, его бёдра подёргивались, но он умудрялся держаться и руки держал при себе.

Устав, Тай выпустил его член изо рта с громким и совершенно непристойным хлюпаньем, заглушённым ещё более громким и совершенно непристойным стоном. Чондэ упал спиной на кровать и вцепился в простыни так сильно, что они затрещали. А ещё он ругался, сыпал матерными словами, перемежая их с призывами к богу и ангелам, демонам и сатане. Больше всего в этой какофонии звуков Таю понравилось своё имя, произнесённое с такой жаждой, восторгом и восхищением, что даже поверить нельзя.

Он подождал, пока Чондэ не придёт в себя, лениво лаская член руками и покрывая его редкими поцелуями и посасывая только головку.

Чондэ сел, и Тай спросил:

— Всё хорошо?

— Хорошо? — Чондэ смахнул со лба пот. Он шумно дышал, его лицо покраснело. — Я чуть не умер. — Он потряс головой. — А почему я не умер?

Тай закусил губу, глядя на Чондэ снизу вверх.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось быть со мной.

— И... — Чондэ сжал кулаки, так явно пытаясь удержаться от прикосновений.

Тай протянул руку, а затем, добившись, чего хотел, положил горячую ладонь Чондэ себе на голову.

— Я приму всё, что ты мне дашь.

Чондэ хлопнул ресницами, его лицо выглядело изумлённым, и Таю пришлось высказаться более прозрачно и, к сожалению, более грубо:

— Трахни меня в рот так, как тебе нравится.

Наверное, если бы он ударил Чондэ, и то не достиг бы такого результата. Тот был буквально сражён его словами.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо. Хватит сдерживаться, перестань сдерживаться, расслабься и получи удовольствие.

— А как же ты?

Тай опустил взгляд.

— Мне хорошо, когда тебе хорошо и всё нравится.

Оставалось надеяться, что долго уговаривать Чондэ не придётся.

Тай поднял голову и ободряюще улыбнулся, а затем пустил в рот и горло член Чондэ. И только затем отпустил его руку, которую удерживал на собственном затылке. Ощущение играющих с его волосами пальцев придало сил.

Он произнёс: «Давай», и Чондэ подавился стоном. Тай прикрыл от удовольствия глаза. Его альфа был доволен, его альфа наслаждался, его альфа хотел его очень-очень сильно. 

Тай двигался, лаская собственным горлом член своего великолепного альфы. Он дышал через раз и только носом, глаза почти закатывались от удовольствия, тело дрожало.

Повинуясь требовательным прикосновениям поднявшегося на ноги Чондэ, Тай тоже приподнялся. Его рот не закрывался, по подбородку текло, и он очень, очень-очень старался. Чем сильнее и увереннее двигался альфа, чем более агрессивным и доминирующим он себя проявлял, тем большее удовольствие Тай испытывал. Пальцы, тянущие его за волосы, заставляющие сохранять одно положение и всё сильнее запрокидывать голову и послушно открывать рот, доставляли особое удовольствие. 

Тай застонал от одного особо глубокого и требовательного толчка. Горло судорожно сокращалось в попытках добыть воздух, глаза закатывались от удовольствия. Он балансировал на тонкой грани между реальностью и небытиём, и как же ему нравилось тут находиться.

— Как ты, детка? 

— Ещё, — прошептал Тай, запрокидывая голову ещё дальше и прижимаясь грудью к ногам Чондэ. Чондэ весь дрожал, но и Тай тоже. Его бёдра почему-то двигались, хотя там, внизу, на полу, не было Чондэ, чтобы он мог почувствовать эти движения.

А затем Чондэ взял его за шею, за горло, наверняка чувствуя, какой тугой, наполненный им сейчас Тай, и дыхание перехватило.

Ещё толчок, ещё один, ещё несколько требовательных, жёстких, ещё сжавшаяся на горле рука, и вторая, тянущая за волосы, и Чондэ захотел отстраниться. Тай, давно находящийся в полуобморочном состоянии, шестым чувством понял, что Чондэ сейчас сбежит. Он открыл рот пошире, наделся весь на большой, твёрдый, дрожащий от напряжения член и вжался носом в остро пахнущие волосы на лобке, а руками впился в крепкие ягодицы, чтобы Чондэ не смог сбежать. Но тот всё же попытался, что-то говорил, умолял, едва не вырвался, Тай сопротивлялся изо всех сил, боролся с ним, таким упрямым и сильным, и уже почти проиграл, когда на язык брызнуло солёным.

Чондэ ещё раз скрутило в спазме, и он ещё раз наполнил рот Тая спермой. Её было много, она потекла и в горло, и наружу, по ноющим губам. Тай осел, отходя от испытанного напряжения. Его всего трясло. Он сглотнул, горло сжалось, облизал губы. Потом вытер подбородок и облизал пальцы. Но ему всё было мало, и он потянулся к Чондэ, обнял его за бёдра и вылизал член. Но и этого было мало, так мало, и Тай жалобно застонал.

Чондэ поднял его на руки, уложил на кровать.

— Не уходи, — взмолился Тай, когда Чондэ попытался отстраниться.

Тай судорожно вздохнул. Он так странно себя чувствовал, всё тело как горело. И эта необъяснимая слабость, и растущее раздражение. Он потёрся спиной о кровать, выгнулся, подбросив вверх бёдра.

Неприятное ощущение не уходило, наоборот, жар охватил всё тело. Особенно неприятное, тянущее напряжение скопилось в паху. Тай ещё раз потёрся ягодицами о постель. Ничего не помогало. 

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — сказал Чондэ.

Но как он мог помочь, когда Тай даже не мог объяснить, что происходит?

Он со стоном поёрзал на постели. Начала болеть голова. Тай даже расплакался, будто ребёнок. Словно тот тянущий дискомфорт, который испытывал, стоил слёз. Это же такая ерунда, он мог бы перетерпеть. Почему же он стал таким чувствительным и беспомощным? Голова совсем не работала, он не мог думать. Он даже не мог понять, что чувствует.

Он застонал и широко распахнул глаза, ощутив нежное, ласкающее прикосновение к лицу, шее, груди.

— Позволь мне, я тебе помогу. — Нависший над ним Чондэ выглядел крайне взволнованным.

Тай попытался понять, как Чондэ может ему помочь, но так и не смог. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы ответить:

— Пожалуйста. Что угодно.

Попытка снять с него пижамные штаны ему очень не понравилась. 

— Нет, — сказал он и едва не расплакался. — Нет.

Оказаться совсем голым в одной постели с альфой гарантировало грядущие неприятности, боль. Он попытался отползти, но тем самым только помог снять с себя последнюю одежду.

— Тай-и. Тай!

Он поднял голову: Чондэ внимательно смотрел на него. В выражении его лица Тай увидел только волнение за него.

— Я с тобой. Я позабочусь о тебе. Смотри на меня.

Чондэ наклонился, и Тай последовал за его движением взглядом. Темноволосая голова опускалась всё ниже и ниже, пока не загородила весь вид. Больше Тай ничего не увидел, зато почувствовал. Нежные влажные губы над средоточием своей боли и жара, ласкающие движения языка и погружение в чужой рот самой нежной части своего тела. И только оказавшись во рту Чондэ полностью, Тай понял: у него стоит. Вся эта боль, жар и томление — потому что у него стоит. И это так... так... мучительно. Это больно. Это... ах!

Он застонал и попытался подкинуть бёдра вверх, но Чондэ держал его крепко.

Тай заметался по постели, пытаясь выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи, избавиться от мучительной жажды и новых, неизведанных прежде чувств и ощущений.

Чондэ был безжалостен к нему. Он ласкал его, дразнил, сдавливал. Тай слишком сильно ощущал, как чувствительная головка упирается в чужое горло, его всегда маленький и мягкий член стал таким большим, таким крепким во рту Чондэ, и это было совершенно невероятно и абсолютно мучительно. 

Тай выгнулся на кровати, заколотил кулаками по постели. Кажется, он что-то говорил. И стонал. И метался, как умалишённый.

А Чондэ, этот безжалостный демон, всё его не отпускал, облизывал и сосал его член, спустился вниз нежными поцелуями и взял в рот яички. 

Тай даже не понял, как его «нет, нет, нет, боже, нет» превратились в «о боже, да, да, да, ещё, умоляю», боль стала походить на острое наслаждение, желание сбежать трансформировалось в нужду получить больше, утолить проснувшийся голод.

Но чего-то не хватало, чего-то важного, Тай стонал и умолял дать ему это. Держал Чондэ за волосы, давил его ниже, ещё ниже, ещё... А потом почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своему входу, нежную ласку языка, намёк на вторжение, и хрипло вскрикнул. 

— Тише, детка, тише, всё будет, — пообещал Чондэ, и Тай недовольно застонал. Он не нуждался в словах и обещаниях, только в делах.

— Пожалуйста.

Он хотел этого, боже-боже, как же сильно он этого хотел, как сильно нуждался.

Чондэ жарко выдохнул, прижался к его телу ртом — поцеловал прямо там, о боже, — и внутрь толкнулся влажный тёплый язык.

Тай вдохнул, и ещё раз, разевая рот, словно рыба, оказавшаяся на суше. Воздух отказался попадать в его грудь. Всё внутри словно объяло пламя. Всё сильнее шумело в ушах. Грохотало обезумевшее сердце. 

Вот чего, оказалось, он ждал. Вот ради чего это всё.

Он выгнулся, из последних сил пытаясь вдохнуть, забился, извиваясь и хлопая руками по постели. Разрыдался и рассмеялся одновременно. Рухнул вниз и взлетел вверх. Сжался, как тугая, закрученная до предела пружина. Застонал. Всхлипнул. Заметался. И, кончая — умирая, выкрикнул сломленным голосом:

— Дэ!


	84. Тай. Вынужденные меры

Тай в полном одиночестве сидел на кухне, у барной стойки, перед ним стояла чашка с давно остывшим кофе и тарелка с едой, к которой он так и не притронулся. Если бы не громкая музыка, доносящаяся даже сквозь закрытую дверь, то он, несомненно, слушал бы тиканье часов и изнывал от тоски. А так Тай изнывал от тоски под заводной «Crush», звучащий в пятый, нет, уже в шестой раз подряд. С каким бы удовольствием он понаблюдал за тем, как группа тренируется перед выступлением. Глядя на них, в первую очередь, на Чондэ, он бы и мгновения не скучал. Он бы с наслаждением прослушал эту песню и десять, и сто раз подряд, но.

Вонг его выгнал. Ну, не только Вонг — он лишь озвучил желание их всех. Четверо из пяти, за исключением лишённого права голоса из-за допущенных ошибок Чондэ, настоятельно попросили удалиться за дверь всех посторонних. В зале присутствовало шесть человек, так что Таю пришлось подняться с пола, из своего угла, где он сидел безмолвный и неподвижный, как мебель, поклониться и, извинившись, уйти. Чондэ его уход не понравился, но переспорить друзей ему не удалось: он и правда отвлекался, постоянно искал Тая взглядом, и ошибался, ошибался и ещё раз, много раз ошибался.

Это случилось после того, как Чондэ в третий раз повернул не туда, хотя его ошибку уже дважды исправили. Хуже, что он забыл слова, вот это группе показалось совершенно ненормальным и непростительным. Тай понимал их беспокойство, соглашался с тем, что Чондэ нельзя отвлекаться. И всё равно огорчился и разозлился из-за того, что его прогнали. Как несправедливо — ведь вести себя более незаметно ни у кого бы не получилось. Он даже головой не шевелил, следуя за Чондэ лишь глазами, но остаться свидетелем главного прогона вечернего концерта это не помогло.

И теперь он изнывал от скуки и безделья. Время тянулось так медленно. Беспокойство из-за разлуки с Чондэ нарастало, но любимый голос, льющийся из динамиков, помогал держать себя в руках.

Тай убивал время всеми способами. Прогнал свой привычный тренировочный комплекс, повторил его трижды. Постоял на голове. Отжался от пола, держа тело на пальцах, сотню раз. Замариновал и отправил в духовку кусок найденного в холодильнике мяса, нарезал столько овощей, чтобы хватило на всех. Приготовил себе кофе и так и не выпил его. Бродил по пустому помещению, словно тигр в клетке. Скучал по Чондэ. Думал о том, что между ними случилось ночью и утром. Сожалел о том, что не решился на большее — и с наслаждением вспоминал о том, какими глазами смотрел на него Чондэ, с каким восхищением, почти зачарованно. Сходил к отцу и, не застав его у себя, пристал к Атори с важнейшим вопросом: как он, личный телохранитель, собирается Чондэ охранять? Ответы удовлетворили, а вот остальное — не очень.

Атори смотрел на него взглядом побитой собаки — Тай его возможные поползновения и надежды сразу пресёк. Да, ему пришлось проявить жестокость, зато никто не смог бы упрекнуть его в отсутствии честности.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты узнал это от кого-то другого, потому скажу сразу: мы с Чондэ теперь вместе.

У Атори посуровело лицо, но он промолчал, что Таю не понравилось. Он хотел твёрдо знать, что Атори не подведёт, и Чондэ с ним будет в большей безопасности, чем без него. Он хотел разговаривать с настоящим Атори, а не с его маской вежливой сдержанности. Сорвать её — причинить боль. Тай был готов заплатить эту цену.

— Ты хороший человек, заслуживаешь искреннего к себе отношения. И я честен с тобой. У нас никогда ничего бы не получилось — ты не мой альфа, я тебя в этой роли не вижу. 

В этот раз Атори решил высказаться:

— А его видишь?

— Я стал омегой ради него. Да, я вижу в нём своего альфу. — Таю пришлось быть жестоким. Лучше вскрыть гнойник разом, причинив боль, чем, руководствуясь ложно понятой добротой или жалостью, «лечить» бесполезными поглаживаниями, пока здоровой ткани и вовсе не останется, сгниёт всё. — Я никогда ничего тебе не обещал. И я никогда тебя не хотел. Извини, но таковы факты.

У Атори исказилось лицо, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Ты не дашь мне и шанса?

Тай качнул головой. Ну что за дурак!

— Я даю тебе шанс прямо сейчас: оставь меня в прошлом и позволь какому-нибудь симпатичному омеге себя очаровать.

Атори посмел спорить, разгорячился, попытался схватить за руку. Тай отпрянул — всего лишь касание к предплечью, даже через ткань, но до чего же оно показалось неправильным. Айщ, аж по спине волна мурашек прошла, аж волоски на затылке встали дыбом.

Красивый альфа, великолепный мужчина, но не Чондэ. Тай на миг представил, как опускается на колени перед Атори — фу, боже, нет! Тогда целует его: открывает рот, их языки сталкиваются, слюна смешивается — боже! Тай не смог удержаться от гримасы отвращения, отвёл взгляд — нет, невозможно! 

— Не смей трогать меня. — Он потёр руку, пытаясь избавиться от въевшегося в память прикосновения и грязных мыслей. — Никогда больше!

— А ему позволено трогать тебя? — бросил Атори вслед, когда Тай, весь во взбудораженных чувствах, поспешил к двери. Не мог больше находиться в комнате Атори, не мог дышать его запахом — может, кому-то и приятным, но только не ему. И дело не в табаке, и не в запахе пота — Чондэ, возбуждаясь, пах намного сильней. Но его запах казался самым приятным на свете, а запах Атори — другого альфы — вызывал желание открыть окно и продышаться, или немедленно отправиться в душ. А он ещё спрашивал, чуть ли не требовал права на прикосновения. Да с чего вдруг!

Не стоило так отвечать, но Тай разозлился:

— Ему позволено всё. С ним я сплю.

Он потом пожалел. Когда эмоции схлынули, Тай очень пожалел, что настроил личного телохранителя Чондэ против него. Ему вообще не стоило упоминать подробности взаимоотношений с Чондэ. Но время не повернёшь вспять. Он уже ошибся.

Отец заменить Атори на любого другого сотрудника не пожелал.

— Ты считаешь, Атори поступится своей честью из-за ревности?

Тай не смог усидеть на месте, встал с дивана, прошёлся вперёд и назад. У золотой статуи уже не курились благовония — отец не отличался излишней религиозностью. Всегда прагматичный, аналитик по призванию, он хорошо разбирался в людях, что на государственной службе, что занявшись бизнесом, его кормило знание людей и умение ими управлять. Его методы отличались изрядным своеобразием. Его мнению стоило доверять... и Тай хотел, очень хотел довериться, но что-то внутри не позволяло забыть, что даже великие допускают ошибки.

— Ну а вдруг, — вырвалось у него. Знал, что отец поднимет его на смех, но не мог удержать растущее беспокойство. — Подумай сам, Рензо-сан. Он злится на Чондэ больше, чем на меня, хотя это я его отверг, а не Чондэ. 

— Злиться на успешного соперника — нормально. Я бы забеспокоился, если бы Атори воспринял чужой успех спокойно, особенно в отношении тебя. Это показало бы, что я в нём ошибся. А я не мог ошибиться в том, что он любит тебя.

— Он не любит! Он только хочет!

— А что, разве любовь не синоним желания? Мой корейский настолько плох?

Тай всплеснул руками. Отец в совершенстве говорил на корейском, а спорить с ним о сути любви — тратить время безо всякой надежды на победу. И всё же Тай не смог удержаться: 

— Когда любят, то хотят, чтобы любимый человек был счастлив даже в объятиях другого.

— Да, это так — в идеальном мире омежьих грёз, но нет, никогда — в реальности, — резко ответил отец. — Подожди, когда твой смазливый айдол затащит в постель первого встречного, и расскажешь мне потом, какое высокое чувство радости о счастье и удовлетворении любимого охватило твоё сердце.

Рензо Тагава — альфа до мозга костей, в его понимании любовь к омеге означала стремление омегой обладать во всех смыслах слова. Тай уже имел опыт подобных бесед, потому прикусил язык. Спорить всё равно бесполезно. Как и доказывать, что Чондэ так не поступит. О, Тай заведомо знал, что скажет отец: время рассудит, подразумевая, что только наивный омежка может верить в любовь до гроба и верность человека, разделить постель с которым мечтает полмира.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить! — Тай шумно выдохнул. — Просто замени Атори на кого-то другого, и всё!

— Просто замени, — повторил отец, вздёрнув бровь. — То есть ты считаешь, что отстранить Атори, при этом оскорбив недоверием — это просто, и я пойду у тебя на поводу только потому, что ты просишь этого, топая ножкой?

— Айщ! — Тай схватился за голову.

— Правильно. Думай уже наконец головой.

Отец развлекался, глядя на мечущегося Тая, будто на насекомое, попавшее в паутину по собственной глупости.

— Но разве телохранитель не должен быть мотивирован на исполнение долга даже ценой своего здоровья и жизни? Или ты считаешь, что Атори отдаст жизнь за Чондэ, зная, что мёртвый Чондэ — ему не соперник?

— Это ты мне скажи.

Тай остановился, глубоко дыша и сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Для Атори честь — не пустой звук, но... — Ему даже говорить это было больно: — Ну а вдруг его влечение и надежда всё же добиться взаимности окажутся сильней? Вдруг всего на миг он ослабит самоконтроль? Вдруг ошибётся, даже не осознавая того, подсознательно желая причинить Чондэ вред, а не спасти? Папа! Вдруг с Чондэ что-то случится?

— То есть ты Атори не доверяешь? И мне тоже не доверяешь, ведь это я оценил риски и принял решение дать ему именно это задание?

— Но почему именно ему? — Тай пытался говорить спокойно, но эмоции прорывались и в голосе, и в резких жестах. — Почему он?

— В который раз убеждаюсь: омеги так эгоистичны.

— Что?

Отец закинул ногу на ногу и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Выбрав альфу, ты стал крайне эгоистичен. Теперь тебя интересуют только его благополучие и интересы. Ты пришёл сюда, закатываешь мне истерику, чтобы добиться своих целей, и совсем не думаешь о других. О моём авторитете как руководителя. О душевном благополучии того же Атори. Он влюблён в тебя много лет, почему бы тебе не поразмыслишь о нём, проявить к нему хоть немного доброты?

— Моя доброта к нему — это жестокость. Я должен ему показать, что единственный выход для него — забыть меня, потому что я уже выбрал, и надеяться на то, что я изменю мнение — глупость.

Отец дважды хлопнул в ладоши.

— Великолепно. Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. А значит, у тебя уже есть ответ на твой вопрос: я выбрал именно его для охраны Чондэ, чтобы он собственными глазами убедился в том, что у него нет шансов. 

Тай отшатнулся. Отец никогда не избегал жестокости, если считал её приносящей большую пользу, чем долгие уговоры или объяснения.

— А ещё я хочу дать тебе шанс, — продолжил отец. — Ты сможешь увидеть рядом со своим смазливым мальчиком настоящего мужчину, сравнить их и выбрать осознанно, когда гормоны перестанут туманить твой разум.

Тай вернулся к дивану и сел, положив руки на колени. Он вёл себя очень спокойно, хотя внутри всё кипело.

— Я бы отверг Атори в любом случае. Я не хочу быть с ним, не могу расслабиться в его присутствии, я не доверяю ему как альфе. Мне неприятны его взгляды, его прикосновения, и так всегда было. Не могу представить, как он целует меня, даже обнимает. Не хочу этого. Так что мне не нужен шанс, что разглядеть альфу в Атори. У меня есть Чондэ, и с Чондэ меня абсолютно всё устраивает. И... и никакой он не мальчик! Перестань его так называть!

— С Атори ты был бы в безопасности. Он бы защитил тебя от всего мира.

Тай наклонил голову. Ох, теперь стало понятно, почему отец так настаивал, он просто не видел в Чондэ достойного защитника. Конечно, не видел — ведь это Чондэ требовалась защита, а Атори в индивидуальной работе и правда был очень хорош. С пистолетом в руке, с мечом или безоружный, он представлял собой силу, с которой приходилось считаться даже отцу.

Но Тай не нуждался в защитнике, он и сам мог кого угодно защитить. Тай нуждался в Чондэ. А отец отказывался это понимать.

— Я не хочу и не могу быть с Атори. Я не могу объяснить, почему так, но я вижу себя рядом только с Чондэ. Либо Чондэ, либо никто.

— Сейчас в тебе говорят гормоны.

— Во мне всегда говорю только я!

Они сидели, глядя друг на друга. Тай нервно ломал пальцы, отец сохранял неподвижность и не показывал никаких чувств. И всё же Тай знал, что расстроил отца. Но поступить так, как тот хотел, не мог. Не собирался жить жизнью, которую выбрали для него другие люди, пусть самые хорошие, лучшие, замечательные, искренне о нём заботящиеся и любящие. 

Пока он жил, имело значение только одно: его жизнь — его выбор. Только так, иначе не было смысла сбегать из дома господина Пака. Тай мог следовать чужим правилам только тогда, когда они не противоречили его собственным правилам, желаниям и целям. И он не собирался идти на поводу у отца. Чондэ — его выбор. На пике гормональной бури, или холодный, рассудочный, не имеет значения, пока Чондэ — его выбор.

— Значит, единственная причина назначить Атори — твоё желание со всей очевидностью объяснить ему, что бессмысленно цепляться за меня? 

— И забота о твоём Чондэ и о тебе — Атори хорош в работе, он защитит объект, и станет хорошим для тебя альфой, когда ты одумаешься.

Отец гнул свою линию, вёл себя, словно с Фудзи, изматывал и подавлял, заставлял доказывать серьёзность намерений. Таю до сих пор не приходилось сопротивляться отцу, придя в дом Тагава, он с самого первого дня принял установленные в нём правила и играл только по ним. И вот, впервые цели и желания Тая и приёмного отца не совпали.

— Так ты не отступишься, да, Рензо-сан? Я не смогу уговорить тебя изменить решение, что бы ни сказал? — спросил Тай. Он так устал. 

— Хорошо, что ты понял меня. Я горжусь, что даже в таком состоянии ты делаешь правильные выводы, пусть и тебя, как восторженного глупыша, влечёт к человеку, чья профессия — выглядеть красиво. Это влечение скоро утихнет, а разум останется при тебе.

Тай закусил губу: не спорить! бесполезно!

— Но почему ты не хочешь уступить мне? Тем более если думаешь, что мои чувства — временное помешательство? Я ведь ничего плохого не хочу, только безопасности для Чондэ, которого мы все взялись охранять. Так почему нет?

— Он в безопасности с Атори. Я уверен, как и в том, что, раскрыв глаза, ты увидишь, каким ослеплённым чужой красотой был, и тебе станет неловко.

— Папа! Я люблю Чондэ и не изменю о нём мнения.

Отец покачал головой и вздохнул. Тай легко прочитал идущую от него волну нежности и сожаления.

— Детка, ты такой... омега. Ещё ночью, и двенадцати часов не прошло, ты не знал, что чувствуешь, и говорил об этом. Твоя так называемая любовь, она как костёр, в который швырнули охапку дров и облили бензином. Он пылает, ожигая всех вокруг, взвиваясь до неба, но скоро всё перегорит и останется кучкой серого пепла. И ты скажешь: это я вёл себя как в плохой мелодраме? И добавишь: почему вы не остановили меня?

— Я не поступлю так, нет. Я знаю, что делаю.

— Как знает пьяница, садящийся за руль, что уж он-то прекрасный водитель, уже его-то умений, опыта и ума хватит, чтобы добраться домой даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — жёстко повторил Тай. — Сними Атори с операции, я тебя прошу.

— Хорошо. Пусть это будет первый урок для тебя. Теперь ты взрослый человек. Нет для взрослого означает препятствие, а не запрет. Ты либо его преодолеешь, проявив усердие и доказав серьёзность намерения, либо поймёшь, что не очень-то и хотелось, и отступишь. Это твой шанс доказать свою так называемую любовь, или разобраться в себе и обратить внимание на более подходящего человека. Ты решаешь, что со всем этим делать, это твой выбор. Ты решаешь за себя, а я — за себя и за тех, за кого несу ответственность. Мой ответ тебе: нет.

Тай вышел из комнаты отца и сразу же отправился к Атори — второй раз топтаться по его ранам, быть как никогда жестоким.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

— Заходи.

Тай на миг прикрыл глаза: он не хотел говорить с Атори наедине, в его комнате, в паре метров от незаправленной кровати. Но отец не оставил ему выбора.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Чондэ.

— Нуждаешься в совете? — Атори говорил с язвительной горечью.

— Нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

Тай прошёлся по комнате, не выдержав, распахнул окно на улицу и встал так, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом.

— Он тоже курит, — прокомментировал Атори, гася дымящуюся сигарету среди десятков других.

Тай оставил его реплику без ответа. У него колотилось сердце, и ладони стали влажными. Он не любил причинять боль. Ненавидел даже. Но отец и Атори не оставляли ему выбора — вернее, сделали всё, чтобы он выбрал поступить с Атори так, как не хотел бы поступить ни с каким человеком.

— Я люблю его, — Тай начал с главного, словно шагнул с обрыва, лишая себя возможности отступить. — Я влюбился в него за много лет до знакомства с тобой. Увидел по телевизору. Влюбился в его голос, в его лицо, в его дерзость, в его альфийскую стать. Я боялся альф, а он — такой альфа. Я не мог представить себе, что захочу близости с кем-то, от одной мысли меня тошнило. Но я наклеил плакат с его лицом в своей комнате, смотрел на него, засыпая, смотрел, просыпаясь. Его лицо на экране моего телефона, моего ноутбука. Я знаю наизусть все его песни, даже те, которые мне не нравятся. Он врос в мою душу. Я заразил этим безумием Изами, и мальчик погиб из-за меня, а Чондэ оказался в смертельной опасности. Когда я увидел его вживую в первый раз, то подумал, что картинка сильно отличается от оригинала, и я в безопасности, потому что где мечта, а где он. А он оказался ещё лучше того, о ком я мечтал. Он оказался сущим совершенством. 

Тай опустил голову, пережидая спазм в горле, подступившие к глазам слёзы.

— Я по уши в нём. Только в нём. Я никогда не смогу его кем-то заменить. Я так сильно его люблю, что пришёл к тебе — причинять тебе боль. Я жесток с тобой ради него. 

Атори сидел на краю кровати, Тай даже не заметил, когда он туда переместился, переживая воспоминания, говоря так легко, будто о совершенной безделице или том, что естественно и очевидно, как восход солнца. Да и имело ли это значение? Передвижения Атори, выражения лица, чувства, боль? Отец не ошибся, Тай вёл себя как эгоист, судьба Атори стала ему совсем безразлична. 

Он бы никогда не пришёл сюда, если бы не Чондэ.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — в голосе Атори прозвучало отчаяние.

— Потому что боюсь тебя. Боюсь твоей ревности. Боюсь предательства. Боюсь ошибки, которую ты можешь допустить неосознанно, потому что в подсознании у тебя будет сидеть, что путь ко мне тебе перекрывает Чондэ, и если он умрёт, то я стану твоим.

— Нет!

— Да. Я здесь, чтобы ты знал: так никогда не будет. Я никогда не буду твоим. Я не открою тебе своё тело, не позволю себя целовать. Мне противно даже думать об этом. Для меня есть Чондэ, только он. Не ты. Никогда. Я не приму тебя, даже если бы мы были единственными людьми на земле. Я не люблю тебя и никогда не полюблю. Ты должен это понять. Я не изменю мнение, у тебя нет никакой надежды. Если Чондэ пострадает из-за тебя, из-за твоего преступления, ошибки или бездействия, то ты меня не получишь. Ты меня в любом случае не получишь. Но тогда и тебе не жить. 

— Ты несправедлив ко мне.

— Да, — Тай согласился с той простотой, которая шла прямо от сердца, — ты прав, я несправедлив к тебе. Я люблю и боюсь его потерять. Я боюсь тебя, и в моей голове ты превращаешься в чудовище.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что мне было легче уйти? — Атори вскочил. 

— Так уйди, — взмолился Тай. — Уйди. Попроси отца тебя отпустить и уйди.

Атори молчал, его грудь бурно вздымалась. Тай смотрел на него: красивый, шикарный мужик, а на сердце — ничего, кроме досады и страха.

— Я жесток к тебе. Ты вправе меня ненавидеть. Но на самую малость, — Тай показал крохотное расстояние между большим и указательным пальцами, — я делаю это и ради тебя тоже. Чем быстрее ты осознаешь, что я для тебя — закрытый путь, тем быстрее отболеешь и пойдёшь своей дорогой. И встретишь на пути своего человека.

Он опустил голову.

— Мне очень стыдно перед тобой. Я сильно виноват. Ты звонил мне, писал, я же всё видел — но молчал, не отталкивал тебя. Я был так жесток к тебе.

— А сейчас добр, что ли? — хрипло пролаял Атори. У него дёргалась щека, его чувства давили, как чернющие тучи, закрывающие небо от края до края.

Тай чувствовал себя человеком, бьющим в мягкое пузо щенка.

— Сейчас я честен с тобой. И это всё, что я могу тебе дать. 

Тай пересёк комнату, остановился у двери.

— Пожалуйста, попроси отца тебя отпустить. Я не хочу видеть тебя рядом с Чондэ.

Он уже выходил, когда Атори сорвался. Хлопок двери, толчок, и к спине врезавшегося в дверь Тая прижалось большое мощное тело. Тай чувствовал его силу, ярость, желание всё изменить, запах, тепло, тяжесть и твёрдость. Он остался стоять совершенно неподвижно, хотя очень хотелось развернуться и врезать, или выскользнуть и сбежать.

— Не делай того, из-за чего я тебя возненавижу, — сказал он холодно.

Атори молчал, боролся с собой, пытался взять себя в руки — и победил.

Он отстранился, отступил на шаг. Тай остался стоять, глядя в дверь. Рисунок дерева на ней, казалось, никогда не исчезнет из памяти. Его трясло. И почему-то в ушах раздавался звук, которого Тай не слышал десятка два лет: хруст, с которым ломается кость, когда перевозбуждённый альфа выходит из себя.

— Поцелуй на прощание?

Тай повернулся — Атори криво ухмылялся. Такой, с перекошенным от боли лицом, с чёрными глазами, он мог бы Таю даже понравиться, если бы не Чондэ.

— Нет.

У Атори дёрнулась щека.

— Если это сделает тебя счастливым, то я уйду из твоей жизни.

Какая ирония: Атори — омежья мечта, альфа, способный отпустить омегу к другому. 

У Тая всё разболелось внутри. Ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не показать ни сожаления, ни сочувствия.

— В итоге это сделает счастливым и тебя, Атори-ши.

Тай вышел от Атори на подкашивающихся ногах. Судя по гремящей в квартире музыке, тренировка всё ещё продолжалась.


	85. Минхо. И смех, и слёзы, и...

— Ты так скованно двигаешься. С тобой всё хорошо?

Вот кто бы говорил!

Минхо стиснул зубы, пристально разглядывая Чондэ — стремительно теряющего уверенность в том, что вправе задавать подобные вопросы, и отводящего взгляд.

— Буду считать, что ничего не услышал, — ответил Минхо, справившись с раздражением. 

Тренировка шла туго, ошибались все, танцевать получалось через «не хочу» — ха! разумеется, он куда с большим удовольствием отправился бы назад в постель и не вылезал оттуда неделю... А потом, вот так, как сегодня, пришёл бы на тренировку, и у него точно так же всё бы сладко ныло внутри и тянуло мышцы, и тело каждым движением напоминало о том, какой великолепный у Юнджи член, и какой божественный темперамент, и как он сильно любит, и как безудержно хочет, и как... Минхо заулыбался собственным мыслям, забыв о стоящем рядом Чондэ, и поплатился за это.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — сказал Чондэ. — У тебя всё болит, что, думаешь, никто это не видит? И это, — он коснулся пальцами прикрытой шарфом шеи Минхо, — думаешь, все слепые?

Минхо отбросил руку Чондэ от себя и оглянулся: повезло, Юнджи ещё не вернулся и, следовательно, не мог этого видеть, а то... Минхо не знал, во что бы всё вылилось, но подозревал, что Юнджи направленное на его «омегу» внимание и попытки прикоснуться к оставленным меткам крайне бы не понравились. Минхо они тоже не понравились: Чондэ с таким же успехом мог бы залезть к нему в штаны и ухватить за член. Вот придурок.

— Держи руки при себе, защитничек, — посоветовал Минхо грубо, — и отстань. Не твоё дело. Поверь, меня всё устраивает. Больше чем устраивает.

Он нежно погладил шею, и оставленные Юнджи синяки напомнили о случившемся между ними сладостной болью. По телу прошла дрожь, и он выдохнул открытым ртом и шумно втянул в себя воздух. Пришлось даже член поправить. Чондэ смотрел на него большими глазами, будто не мог поверить тому, что видел. 

— Да, меня всё устраивает, у нас с Джи всё заебись, — повторил Минхо для особо тупых и закрыл тему: — Спасибо за беспокойство, но на этом всё, точка. Кроме тебя, заметь, это никого не ебёт. 

В подтверждение своих слов он обвёл рукой зал: Шину, закрыв глаза, сидел на полу, почти спал, а Вонг стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, что-то разглядывал в телефоне и загадочно улыбался. 

Не было только Юнджи — он ушёл за водой. Будь он тут, Чондэ бы не приполз строить из себя заботливого старшего брата или столь же заботливого бывшего мужа — и это при том, что он младше, да и до статуса мужа за все годы так и не дорос. Справедливости ради, Минхо иногда подумывал о том, что из Чондэ получится замечательный муж, и когда придёт время, надо его не упустить. Несусветная глупость, конечно. Юнджи не оставил от идиотской идеи даже ошмётков, всё сгорело в его пламени, все мысли о других. Ни одной не осталось. И о Чондэ в таком плане Минхо больше не думал. Он вообще о бывшем не думал — пусть и выглядел эгоистом даже в собственных глазах.

Его бывший — чёрт, до чего же приятно это «бывший» ещё раз повторить! — избит, изранен, ведёт себя странно, если не сказать нелепо, и они ведь не чужие друг другу. 

Минхо стало неудобно. Он и правда совсем о Чондэ позабыл. Да, у его вины имелись смягчающие обстоятельства в виде великолепного Хо Юнджи и сногсшибательного, горячего, страстного секса, буквально лишающего соображения, но вести себя с таким безразличием по отношению к старому другу по меньшей мере некрасиво.

— Лучше скажи, как ты? — спросил Минхо.

— Как я что? — Чондэ как обычно тупил.

Минхо пожал плечами.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Он подумал и добавил: — Ты себя странно ведёшь. Больно, я понимаю. Но я не понимаю, почему ты лажаешь в самой простой хореографии, никогда такого не было, в танцах в группе ты сразу после меня, а тут такие нелепые ошибки... — Он нахмурился. — Это из-за этого недоомежки? — Ещё сильнее нахмурился, припоминая. — Ты всё время смотришь на него. Трогаешь его. Вчера так вообще... — Минхо поднял голову и вгляделся в глаза Чондэ. — Влюбился, что ли?

Чондэ отступил на шаг. Минхо наклонил к плечу голову, разглядывая его со всем вниманием.

— Он тебе нравится, да? Всегда нравился, но теперь ты его хочешь. Хочешь ребёнка. Серьёзно?..

У Чондэ стало такое забавное выражение лица, будто его поймали на горячем. Словно он преступник. Тот самый Чондэ, которому, будь он в реальности тигром, можно было бы положить в миску кусок свежего мяса и попросить не есть — и он бы в жизни к нему не прикоснулся. Правильный до отвращения, держащий себя в руках даже тогда, когда Минхо был готов разорваться на части, ответственный и свято следующий всем правилам и принятым на себя обязательствам. И влюбился в нежную детку? Ну и ну.

«А быстро он...» — мысль кольнула где-то под рёбрами. И всё же Минхо обрадовался за друга намного больше, чем огорчился, что оказался так быстро забыт. Чондэ, нашедший себе пару, на фоне их с Юнджи счастья выглядел куда лучше одинокого и грустного Чондэ, к тому же избитого и израненного.

— Так тебе нравится Тай. Ты потому такой...

Как по голове ударенный — самое верное описание.

— Но он ещё совсем ребёнок. Тебя это не беспокоит?

Минхо вздрогнул, когда на его спину опустилась тяжёлая рука. Вонг повис на нём, булькая от смеха.

— Я прям не могу. Ты всегда был таким догадливым. Удивительно, как люди тупеют, когда влюбляются.

— С чего это тупеют? — проворчал Минхо, пытаясь избавиться от медвежьих объятий.

— Догадайся сам. — Вот засранец!

Пришлось с ним сразиться, чтобы выбраться из захвата. 

— Хватит меня лапать!

— Ох-ох-ох, какие мы грозные сладенькие альфоомежки... А, Джи, не обращай внимания, мы просто шутим... И не надо меня бить!

Юнджи оттеснил Вонга, вручил Минхо бутылку с водой — полную, но с предусмотрительно открученной крышечкой — и обнял сзади, положив голову на плечо. Минхо сделал глоток и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать Юнджи в нос. Предсказуемо, что шутливый чмок усилиями Юнджи превратился в нечто более сексуальное, и Минхо, с грохочущим сердцем и запутавшимися в волосах Юнджи пальцами, слишком быстро услышал:

— Эй, ну не здесь же. Имейте совесть!

Минхо проблемы Вонга не особенно волновали, а вот Юнджи хёна послушался и отстранился. Такой ответственный альфа. Великолепный во всех отношениях.

— Как насчёт сделать перерыв на часок? — сказал Минхо, глядя в глаза Юнджи, нежно поглаживая его руку.

— Они оба отвратительны, но Хани — вообще пиздец, — из-за спины раздался недовольный голос Шину. — Когда он так делает, я хочу ему въебать. 

— Признайся честно, ты, как и я, хочешь не въебать, а выебать, — уточнил Вонг и получил тычок в бок от мгновенно разозлившегося Юнджи.

— И это тоже, — задумчиво ответил Шину, — но я ещё жить хочу. Да и омежки мне всё-таки больше нравятся. — Его голос стал твёрже. — Мне посрать, насколько сильно вам хочется потрахаться, но до концерта меньше шести часов, и у нас нихера не готово. Чондэ витает в облаках и лажает, хотя мы уже сняли с него нагрузку по максимуму, и ему осталось только ручками махать и красиво ходить. Хани жрёт Юнджи глазами и тоже лажает, да ещё и, когда наклоняется и приседает, стонет, как в порно. Юнджи жрёт Хани глазами, выделывается перед ним и тоже лажает. И я его понимаю, тяжело танцевать с таким стояком. Но, люди, вы заебали! Мы тут, блядь, работаем!

— Один ты безгрешен, — недовольно буркнул Юнджи.

— Нет, мы с Вонгом безгрешны, а вас троих надо отправить под холодный душ и запретить даже думать о сексе. Хотя бы до окончания концерта.

— Так, — влез Чондэ. — Закончили перерыв. Отрабатываем «Fire» и два медляка из нового альбома, идём обедать. Потом полчаса отдыха, и продолжаем.

— Если кто-то из вас, озабоченных, опять начнёт выделываться, и мы опять застрянем, то я вас прибью. Без обид, — угрожающе добавил Шину и потёр живот. — Пиздец как жареной свининой пахнет. Мой желудок, кажется, уже съел сам себя.

Вонг заржал.

— Кому что: этим потрахаться, а тебе — пожрать. Вот с чего бы?

— С того, что всему своё время, — ответил Шину. — Я ночью «потрахаться» отработал, а эти ну прям не знаю, чем занимались.

Минхо покачал головой, а Юнджи подошёл к Шину, ставшему на отмеченную мелом позицию, и что-то прошептал ему на ухо.

— Бля! — Тот отшатнулся. — Ну вот нахера ты мне это сказал, мелкий?

— Чтобы ты не был таким самодовольным, Казанова-хён.

Минхо засмеялся. А затем присел на корточки, выдохнув чуть громче обычного.

— И никаких порно-вздохов! — рявкнул Вонг. — И убери это довольное выражение с лица!

— Хватит доёбываться. Ты стоишь за мной, — ответил Минхо.

— Но в зеркале-то всё видно. 

— Так не смотри на меня. Смотри на себя. Вон красивый какой. Любуйся собой.

Вонг шумно выдохнул и потряс ручищами.

— Если ты вечером будешь с таким выражением лица танцевать, то никто не поверит, что ты белей лотоса и ни с кем не трахаешься. 

— Они и так не верят! — крикнул Минхо сквозь первые громкие аккорды «Fire» и голос Шину в записи.

*

Свинина Таю удивительно удалась. Минхо съел всё, что предложил ему Юнджи, и много-много раз, после каждого кусочка, облизал его пальцы.

— За что мне всё это! — выкрикнул Шину и пересел от них подальше, к Фудзи поближе. Там тоже огрёб, но так и не вернулся к их с Юнджи концу стола.

— Посмотри на него, — сказал Минхо, прижимаясь к Юнджи плечом. — Ругается на нас, а сам что творит.

Шину брал мясо со своей тарелки, аккуратно обмакивал кусочки в соевый соус, заворачивал в зелёные листья и кормил Фудзи с рук. Японец позволял за собой ухаживать, и Шину всё больше распушивал хвост, сверкал глазами и выпячивал грудь. Выглядел смешно и горячо. Таким рыжим урчащим котищем, обхаживающим понравившуюся кошечку с раскосыми зелёными глазами и очень острыми коготками.

— Ты только на него посмотри.

Юнджи бросил на Шину короткий взгляд и повернулся к Минхо с не самым довольным видом.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросил Минхо.

— Смотри на меня, не на него.

О-о. Минхо закусил губу.

Юнджи понял, что сказал, и покраснел.

— Извини. Я... — он замолчал, действительно смутившись. — Я не такой варвар. Я не такой... Бля. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня. Чтобы в твоих глазах был только я.

Ох, каким же горячим он был в тот миг, каким обжигающе искренним и честным!

Минхо опустил глаза, улыбаясь, и осторожно положил руку на бедро Юнджи. 

— Боже. — Юнджи наклонился над столом и повернулся к Минхо, чтобы хотя бы так скрыть, чем они тут при всех занимались.

Их столу, на вкус Минхо, очень не хватало скатерти. Зато он был длинный, и до ближайшего к ним соседа, а именно болтающего с Чондэ и громко смеющегося Вонга, оставалось немалое расстояние.

— Что ты творишь? — прошептал Юнджи. Его лицо, и шея, и даже верхняя часть груди порозовели от прилившей крови. Он кусал губы и старался сдержаться, не показать остальным, что именно Минхо «творит».

А Минхо всего лишь нежно ласкал восхитительно твёрдый член через ткань и очень, очень-очень хотел опуститься на колени и прямо сейчас, при всех, взять у Юнджи в рот. Фантазия, как он демонстрирует свою любовь и покорность, свою принадлежность альфе неслабо его завела. Или это сделали сверкающие глаза Юнджи, или его беззвучные стоны, или влажные красные губы, или белизна зубов, впивающихся в ребро ладони, подавленный всхлип. 

Минхо хотел всё это видеть, слышать, иметь. Хотел Юнджи себе. Хотел его трахнуть прямо сейчас. И его честно не волновали другие — ни обхаживающий японца Шину, ни ластящийся к Таю Чондэ, ни Вонг, смотрящий на них с Юнджи с укоризной, качающий головой.

— Ты не против уйти прямо сейчас? — спросил Минхо у Юнджи на ухо. Не удержавшись, он облизал нежную мочку, и Юнджи задрожал. Такой чувствительный. Такой потрясающий. Такой сексуальный.

— Разве ты не хочешь десерт? — Пальцы Юнджи, которыми он держался за стол, побелели.

— Меня устроит и тот, который ты положишь мне прямо в рот. — Минхо с нажимом провёл по всей длине члена пальцами, потёр ниже — как удачно, что Юнджи так широко развёл ноги.

— Это ужасно звучит, — пожаловался Юнджи. — Минхо-хён такой развратный.

— Нуна, — поправил Минхо. — Минхо-нуна уже весь течёт. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это при всех, то пошли в нашу комнату.

— А ты можешь при всех?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы они смотрели на меня голого и на коленях перед тобой?

— Бля. — Юнджи покраснел, как помидор. — Мне нравится это представлять. Но я убил бы любого, кто поднял бы на тебя взгляд... Нам нужно уйти. А у меня так стоит. Бля.

Минхо снял с себя худи и заботливо обвязал им бёдра Юнджи.

— Так достаточно скромно? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз.

— Скромно? Они догадаются.

— Они уже догадались, — сказал пересевший на один стул ближе к ним Вонг. — Они уже настолько догадались, что если вы немедленно не свалите отсюда, то я лично надаю вам пиздюлей. Ладно Джи, но ты, Хани, ты должен понимать, что творишь. Вы с таким старанием транслируете миру желание трахаться, как будто хотите устроить здесь оргию.

— Фу. — Юнджи идея явно не понравилась. — Айщ, что ты говоришь, хённим!

— А мы правда можем, ну, устроить оргию? — поинтересовался Минхо.

Вонг откинулся на спинку стула и пальцем указал на свой пах.

— У меня уже почти стоит из-за вас. Вон отсюда. Немедленно. Или выдеру обоих.

Минхо встал со стула, благодаря небеса за то, что решил надеть на тренировку огромную футболку и мягкие шорты. Юнджи в облегающей майке и узких джинсах — и с худи Минхо на бёдрах — повезло меньше.

— Чтобы были в зале через полчаса! — крикнул им вслед Чондэ. — И... И будь с ним нежен!

— Понежней, Джи! — хором добавили Вонг и Шину.

Боже!

Минхо выскочил из кухни, смеясь, за ним — хохочущий Юнджи. Они пробежали по коридору, завернули за угол... Минхо спешил, Юнджи дёрнул его за руку. Поцелуи там, где их мог кто угодно увидеть, показались особенно сладкими. А ещё Джи наловчился так мять Минхо зад, что в голове вспыхивало, словно взрывались фейерверки.

— Что ты творишь? — прошептал Минхо, когда руки Юнджи переместились на его пах. Да, у него тоже стояло, так стояло, что перед глазами всё плыло, всё, кроме восхитительного лица Юнджи.

— Хочу тебе отсосать. Пожалуйста. Словно это для тебя впервые.

Минхо сжал губы, нахмурился. Но Юнджи смотрел на него с такой жаждой и надеждой, что Минхо не позволил себе отказать.

— Хорошо. Если ты хочешь.

— Пиздец как хочу.

Мимо прошли два телохранителя. Минхо их заметил только потому, что Юнджи на них оглянулся.

— Пойдём.

В номере Минхо сразу пошёл к кровати, по пути стягивая с себя футболку. Юнджи защёлкнул замок.

— Ты такой тихий, — заметил Юнджи, когда Минхо сел на постель уже полностью голым.

— Если честно, я бы предпочёл твой член в моей заднице.

— Нет. Они правы. Тебе и так больно двигаться. До концерта — нет.

Минхо откинулся спиной на постель.

— Я понимаю. Но это не мешает мне хотеть почувствовать тебя в себе. 

Он смотрел в потолок. Грудь вздымалась. Он чувствовал себя грёбаным девственником.

— А ещё ты хотел побаловать меня десертом, — напомнил он, пытаясь избежать выполнения обещания в последний момент. — Я хочу тебе отсосать.

— Ты сделаешь это чуть позже. — Большая рука Юнджи легла тёплой тяжестью в опасной близости от члена Минхо. — Я буду очень стараться, чтобы тебе понравилось. А ты постарайся ради меня — забудь обо всех, кто когда-либо делал это с тобой.

— Но почему сейчас? — вопрос прозвучал капризно.

— Почему? — Юнджи забрался на постель и навис над Минхо. — Потому что ты восхитителен, твой член восхитителен, я безумно хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. И на это всё нас благословил Вонг.

— На то, чтобы ты мне отсосал?

— На то, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Как — он не уточнял. А Чондэ попросил меня быть с тобой нежным, заботиться о том, чтобы тебе не навредить.

— Они ужасные друзья. Они во всё вмешиваются.

— А Шину сказал, что после того, что я с тобой сделал, я должен тебе сто минетов.

— Боже.

— Как минимум.

Минхо прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Это когда я в туалет выходил, что ли? Они окружили тебя и принялись учить жизни?

Юнджи нежно поцеловал его.

— Они любят тебя. Не так, как я, но любят. А я люблю тебя так, что... я даже не могу это описать. Я люблю тебя так, что мне самому страшно. И я хочу носить тебя на руках. И трахать тебя. И отсасывать тебе. Хочу, чтобы ты тёк для меня. Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты мой. Хочу... — Он провёл прохладными пальцами по следам укусов на шее. — Я хочу надеть на тебя чокер, а затем и кольцо. 

Минхо широко распахнул глаза, но увидел лишь белый потолок, Юнджи успел сбежать и устроиться на полу у кровати.

— И я очень-очень хочу тебе отсосать, — сказал он с лукавой улыбкой, когда Минхо приподнялся на локтях. Юнджи поцеловал головку члена и закрыл глаза, облизываясь. — Ты такой вкусный.

Минхо вновь упал головой на постель. Всё его тело охватил жар, ноги дрожали. 

— Забудь обо всех, кто был до меня. Только я, исключительно я имею право тебя касаться. Ты только мой и всегда был только моим. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя обожаю.

Первый раз Минхо был с омегой. Взрослым омегой, опытным, шлюхой. Минхо лежал в чужой постели, стыдливый, стеснительный, смущённый до ужаса, впервые голый наедине с другим человеком. Тогда у Минхо были белые волосы и голубые глаза, он был чистым, как впервые выпавший снег, наивным до невозможности, семнадцатилетний, он даже не знал, что такое бывает. И он позволил, потому что безвольный, послушный дурак, себя так ласкать. Он на всю жизнь запомнил тот рот в красной помаде, те мерзкие ощущения. Его партнёру пришлось над ним долго трудиться, таблетки, которые Минхо принял перед тем, как лечь с ним в постель, не помогли. Ни расслабиться, ни почувствовать что-то, кроме отвращения. Он расплакался, когда ничего не получилось. Он не понимал, как эту мерзость можно хотеть.

— Ничего, детка, я буду очень стараться. Твой омма хорошо заплатил. Не бойся, со мной ты обязательно станешь альфой. У меня таких, как ты, знаешь, сколько было. Всем нужны наследники, продолжатели имён. Ты не первый у меня, и у всех всё получилось. Так что перестань плакать, чуть-чуть потерпи, и станешь альфой.

И он стал, стал альфой. Потому что так было надо. Не ему, но он ведь не эгоист, и не идиот, он ведь тоже понял, что наследство дедушки Ли стоит того, чтобы чуть-чуть потерпеть и совсем чуть-чуть постараться. Полежать, пока кто-то другой делает всю работу. Расслабиться. Получить удовольствие.

— Забудь обо всех, кто был с тобой до меня, — просил Юнджи. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне стать твоим первым.

Минхо выгнулся. Из горла вырвался громкий, утробный стон. Он заметался на постели, из глаз текли слёзы, всё лицо мокрое, боже ты мой.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты восхитительный.

Юнджи так старался, очень-очень старался доставить ему удовольствие. У Минхо от напряжения едва не лопалась голова. 

Он всхлипнул, цепляясь руками за бельё, разрывая его в клочья. Он принимал ласки Юнджи под треск ткани, с грохотом сердца внутри себя и шумным дыханием, со стыдными детскими слезами навзрыд, со стонами, грязной руганью и проклятиями.

Слишком сильно. Слишком чувственно. Слишком... Ну почему он не может забыть! Он так бы хотел позабыть. Так бы хотел, чтобы Юнджи был его первым.

— Детка, я тебя обожаю.

А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!

— Как ты? Ты плачешь? Ну что ты, не плачь... Я... Минхо, детка, прости, если я не справился. Я буду очень стараться ради тебя. Я так хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо.

Минхо извернулся и уткнулся Юнджи лицом в живот. Его всего трясло. Юнджи замолчал, он гладил Минхо по спине, его ласковые руки дарили успокоение.

— Тебе не понравилось?

Минхо сжал его ладонь, переплёл их пальцы. Он так много хотел сказать и не мог. Не сейчас. Не время и не место. И у Юнджи всё ещё так стоит.

— Мне с тобой хорошо. Так хорошо, ты просто не представляешь, — признался Минхо. — Я бы так хотел, чтобы ты был моим первым.

— Я буду очень стараться, — пообещал Юнджи. — Я буду лучше в следующий раз.

Минхо приподнялся, поцеловал его в губы, разделив с Юнджи собственный вкус.

— Я тоже буду очень стараться всё позабыть. — Он погладил Юнджи по щеке, вглядываясь в его чёрные глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим первым. Ещё больше я хочу, чтобы ты был моим единственным навсегда. Только ты. Никого больше.

Юнджи его так целовал — сердце могло разорваться.


	86. Вонг. Друг

— Стремительный рост числа влюблённых вокруг меня начинает пугать, — Вонг выдал глубокомысленное наблюдение в пространство, не ответа ради, не ожидая даже, что кто-нибудь из присутствующих на обеде услышит его слова. Не то чтобы вокруг собрались глухие, но в последнее время число реагирующих адекватно резко снизилось. 

Отвратительно жизнерадостные и перевозбуждённые Хани и Джи уже убежали трахаться, хохоча во всё горло — ни стыда ни совести, границы совсем потеряли, но от них другого никто и не ждал. Чондэ — лишь на первый взгляд внезапно — залипал на своём омежке, только что слюни не пускал. Что Пак Тай — омежка, теперь не увидел бы только слепой, и те же Хани и Юнджи, добровольно слепые и глухие к миру и сфокусированные исключительно друг на друге. Оно давно к тому шло, так что прибравший Чондэ к рукам Тай — сладенький, только-только открывшийся, сияющий и благоухающий цветочек, Вонга не удивил. Кто его поразил, буквально покачнул привычную картину мира, так это Шину. 

Сначала где-то шлялся всю ночь, вернулся уже засветло, в душевой, когда мылись после силовой тренировки, светил засосами на груди и следами зубов на заднице — и в целом казался нормальным, обычным Шину. Смеялся, подстёбывал Чондэ — тоже давно (ну ладно, вечером накануне, когда всё стало очевидно до боли) всё понял, таращился на липнущих друг к другу ханджи и делился болью с Вонгом: «Бля, мои глаза, ну что творят, а, тут же дети... отсутствуют, а могли бы и быть, но им откровенно на всё и всех похер». Но потом что-то неуловимо изменилось.

Они одевались после душа, когда Вонг спросил:

— А ты где был? Мне сказали, с тобой всё ok, и я прикрыл тебя перед Чондэ. А ты, смотрю, времени зря не терял.

Шину бросил мокрое полотенце на скамейку и почесал синяк на заднице. 

— Да если б я знал. — Он смущённо засмеялся. — Ну, то есть, я знаю. Сначала пошли в байкерский бар, потом я кого-то снял, и мы поехали в Хилтон. Надрался так, что не помню даже лица. И видео с согласием на телефоне нет... ну, потому что у меня с собой не было телефона. Хорошо хоть презервативы нашлись. — Он потряс головой, словно пёс. — Вообще память отшибло. Помню только, что мне было заебись как хорошо, охуительно просто. Он был таким...

Именно тогда Вонг услышал первый звоночек, но ещё не осознал что к чему. 

— ...охуенным. Живой, как ртуть, сильный пиздец, оседлал меня и так вжарил, что я думал: ну всё, мне концы.

Шину настолько погрузился в воспоминания, что, кажется, совсем забыл, где находится и с кем. Смотрел в никуда, мял в руках трусы, но надевать не спешил, и у него, вот же идиотская ситуация, прямо на глазах у Вонга начал вставать. А это не то зрелище, которое Вонг мечтал когда-то увидеть, потому отвернулся и принялся одеваться живей. О либидо Шину ходили легенды — неудивительно, с таким-то агрегатом, так что оно понятно всё, но, бля, не здесь же и не в такой компании! 

А тот соловьём разливался, какой охуительный ему достался омежка. Сначала говорил, что память отшибло, а потом никак не мог заткнуться. И Вонгу обычно нравились такие рассказы, но он предпочитал слушать их не в раздевалке при душевой, в которую в любой миг мог кто-то войти, и не с голым Шину, по груди и животу которого текут капли воды, а член наполовину стоит.

— ...он, когда сосал, прикинь, вставил мне пальцы в зад. — Смех Шину по ненатуральности мог поспорить с зелёным небом. — Я и не думал, что... Бля. Этот наглец лишил меня второй девственности.

Вонг, где стоял, там и сел. 

Шину совсем покраснел, даже шея, и грудь. Он так мял свои трусы, что чуть не порвал. Потом заметил взгляд Вонга — давненько не приходилось слышать такого заковыристого мата — и спрятал наконец свои налившиеся кровью причиндалы с глаз. Джинсы натянул с такой скоростью, будто с кем-то соревновался. Вонг уже думал, что продолжения не услышит, но... Бля, лучше б не слышал. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что позволил омежке трахнуть себя в зад?

Шину побился головой в стену, но выглядел слишком довольным для того, кто позволил сделать такое с собой. 

— Было охуенно, Вонг-и.

Вонг с такой силой хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу (и по щеке, но оно и к лучшему), что стало больно.

— Ты ведь мне это рассказываешь не для того, чтобы повторить этот сногсшибательный опыт в моей компании? — спросил он, подумав — не подумав, судя по реакции заледеневшего, с лица сошедшего Шину. — Соррян, брат, я пошутил.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, — холодно ответил Шину. Надел майку шиворот-навыворот, сорвал с себя, вывернул, опять натянул, с нервов — порвал. — Бля, да что ж такое.

Вонг пространно извинился, и они проехали неудобный момент. Последствием неудачного высказывания стало то, что пришлось притворяться крайне заинтересованным в продолжении истории о ночном приключении Шину и, следовательно, узнать «страшную тайну». Шину так и сказал: «Убью, если проболтаешься». Вонг к тому моменту мечтал оказаться где-то не здесь, но не мог: Ши уже вечность ходил в самых-самых родных, близких, любимых друзьях, и поссориться из-за его внезапного долбоебизма — больше из-за тупого и несвоевременного рассказа (под выпивку бы куда лучше пошло), чем из-за факта того, что его трахнули в зад — они не могли. Без вариантов. Потому Вонгу пришлось выслушать всё. 

— Он так старался. Я был пьяный, он, наверное, тоже. Сосал мастерски... Господи, надеюсь, он не профессионал, не хватает мне только начать шлюх снимать.

— Да ладно, на шлюху бы ты не повёлся даже пьяный в дупель. У тебя хороший вкус, всегда выбирал лучших, сколько я помню. Хоть пьяный, хоть трезвый, вечно раскручивал на секс самую смакоту. — Вонг обычно не расщедривался на похвалу, но не сегодня — да уж, так облажавшись, чего б на раны бальзамчиком не полить. Старался показать себя хорошим другом.

Шину оценил. Расслабился.

— Он сначала пальцами полез. Я даже не понял, в чём прикол. Но меня так пробрало. Я ж не омега. С чего?

— Простата, дружок, у всех есть, — ответил теоретически подкованный Вонг. Сам бы под страхом смерти не позволил лезть себе в зад. Хотя Ён пару раз намекал, что хочет сделать ему хорошо. Блядских омежьих форумов начитался.

— Ага, — Шину улыбнулся. — Я, бля, даже не подозревал. Нет, омежки вечно стонут и даже орут. Но я не знал, что это так чувствуется. Просто улёт. — Он покраснел. — У меня от одних его пальцев в голове звёзды взрывались. А от члена...

— Ты реально ему позволил? — Вонг на мгновение выпал из образа всепонимающего друга. 

— Так у него маленький же. Омежка. Да насколько там больше пальцев. И размер как раз такой, чтобы прямо в то самое место каждым толчком.

— Ты на коленях? — спросил с какого-то перепугу Вонг. Ну вот зачем? Ему что, и так информации для выносящей мозг картины недоставало?

— Как ты догадался?

— Он тебе задницу искусал.

Шину, этот остолоп ненормальный, расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Ага. И спину целовал, ямочки на пояснице вылизывал.

Он сел на скамью, скалящийся, довольный, чуть ли не урчащий от удовольствия. Выкрашенный в тёмно-рыжий, с парой светлых прядей, прям до дикости напоминал сейчас большого кота, нагулявшегося по самые не балуйся.

— А что потом?

— Ну, мы поменялись местами, и я его отблагодарил за всё хорошее. 

— И ты от его члена в заднице кончил?

— С чего бы? — Шину нахмурился. — Я ж тебе не омега. Рассказал, потому что реально хорошо было. Может, попробуешь как-нибудь, и тебе понравится.

Да ни в жизнь! 

— Ага.

— Жаль только, что нихрена не помню.

Вонг почесал голову. Вроде разговаривали на одном языке, и пусть он билингв, но корейский ему такой же родной, как и английский. А Шину сегодня умудрился вынести ему мозги напрочь.

— Ты это всё называешь «нихрена не помню»? 

— Не помню лица. Даже фигуры... Нет, фигуру помню, сильный, тренированный, попка мягкая, но упругая, и животик — мягенький, но внутри как стальной корсет. Кожа нежная. — Шину картинно ударился пару раз затылком о стену. — Ну почему я не помню его лица?!

Вонг смотрел на него, скривившись. В жизни не видел такого Шину.

— Даже голоса не помню. Он такой тихий. Не орал, как они вечно орут. Стонал тихо, сквозь зубы... Весь низ живота в его сперме. Нет, ему точно понравилось, но... — Он тяжко вздохнул. — Я так и не понял, кто выключил в номере свет. Трахались, как миссионеры, в темноте, не в миссионерской, правда, но. Как дикари какие-то. Без света вообще. 

— Э-э... — Картина обрела существенную подробность. Вонг аж воздухом поперхнулся. Вот почему бы рассказ с этого не начать?

— Но в баре я же его как-то снял. Я ж ему в лицо смотрел. Должен был смотреть. Там, конечно, крокодилы одни собрались, но в ком-то из них я ведь сокровище отыскал. — Шину потёр лоб и недовольно выдал: — Ни имени, ни телефона, ни лица. А Фудзи молчит. Вот же вреднющий омежка попался!

— А Фудзи тут причём? — спросил Вонг. Шину сегодня уже побил все рекорды по мозговыносительству.

— Ну, он со мной был. Как охрана. Прикинь, сначала в баре вместе со мной пил, потом мы вроде дрались, не всё помню, но бок болит, значит, огрёб, затем я, значит, свою ночную фею снял, а он всю ночь под дверью номера проторчал, меня охранял, пока я кого-то другого трахал. Пиздец какой ответственный. Ещё б разговаривать научился нормально, на вопросы отвечать — цены б ему не было.

Тут звоночек в голове Вонга прозвенел во второй раз. Ну как звоночек — гудок уходящего в плаванье трансконтинентального лайнера.

— А что ты у него спросил? 

— С кем я трахался. Как выглядит, как зовут, куда делся. — Шину встал. Размахивал руками, злился. — Нормальный телохранитель знает это всё. А он послал меня нахер. 

— Серьёзно?

— Так и сказал. Нахуй, говорит, иди, я твоим телефонным справочником работать не нанимался. Как и пополнителем списка.

— Какого списка? — Вонг что-то сильно устал. С чего бы только.

— Моих побед. — Шину упёр руку в бок. — Ты же знаешь, как они вечно реагируют, когда ревнуют. Хотя чего ему ревновать — я ж с ним ни в жизнь, и он это знает! А туда же. Ревнивый омежка. Вечно они попрекают тем, сколько у тебя раньше было партнёров. Свято уверены, что мы списки ведём.

— Ага.

— Да! И этот засранец послал меня нахер, а потом вообще отказался со мной разговаривать. А я хотел бы того омежку найти.

— Повторить хотел?

— Да! Но эта мелкая сволочь...

Вонг помассировал лоб. Очень хотелось сделать международно известный жест «рука-лицо». Прям очень. Но Шину бы не оценил. Да и оставалась вероятность, ну, примерно ноль целых одна миллиардная процента, что он ошибается, и трахался Шину с кем-то другим, не с Фудзи — спортивным, сильным, дерзким, как соус чили, с первой встречи гладящим Ши против шёрстки, но заметно выделяющим его из остальных членов группы. Других таких омежек Вонг не знал, которые бы захотели нагнуть Шину и ему вставить. А этого — стопроцентно — легче лёгкого в такой позе с Ши представить... Мои, блядь, глаза!

Вонг гордился тем, что он — хороший друг. И дал другу хороший совет:

— Если ты хочешь повторить...

— Да! — М-да. Сколько страсти. Значит, ему реально понравилось.

Шину дополнил, как будто Вонг нуждался в дополнительных пояснениях, он и так едва удерживался от того, чтобы не вскипеть и не возопить: «Да за что мне это всё!»:

— Даже если он выключил свет потому, что на лицо — крокодил, хер с ним, на ощупь он охуительный.

Вонг припомнил фигурку — да, Шину не ошибался, Фудзи хотелось потискать где-нибудь в тёмном углу, очень даже хотелось. Сильный, стройный, с длинными ногами и отличной круглой попкой. Прям отличной. Особенно привлекающей взгляд благодаря с умом выбранной облегающей одежде. Фудзи скромностью не отличался, а, судя по рассказу Шину, не отличался от слова вообще, не имелось у него ни стыда, ни совести, ни уважения к статусу альфы. Отличный омежка, прям на все сто для Шину, с таким не заскучаешь.

— Если ты хочешь узнать его имя, а я на все сто уверен, что имя и телефон твоей феи у Фудзи есть, то тебе надо с ним помириться.

Шину вздохнул.

— Он язва. У меня от него аж затылок скребёт. Аж руки чешутся его завалить... заебать... ну ты понял.

Вонг всё прекрасно понял. Куда лучше самого Шину.

— Ну, тебе же только номерок телефона нужен. Постарайся немного, побудь с ним милым. И он тебе всё скажет, на блюдечке принесёт.

— А если он влюбится? Мне не нужны проблемы. Он же... — Шину изобразил зверское выражение лица. — До сих пор меня ревновали омежки с фенами и ножницами, а у этого — пушка. Я не хочу получить дополнительную дырку в заднице.

— Да он же тебя ненавидит.

— Да ну?

— Презирает. Ему наверняка только такие, как его папочка — отмороженные, нравятся. Не дрейфь. Просто не срись с ним, и будь милым. Постарайся. Ты же можешь. Немножко прикуси язык, побалуй комплиментами, покорми его, он пожрать не дурак. И всё получишь по полной программе. — Вонг встал и пошёл к двери, считая свою миссию выполненной. — Постарайся, не мне тебе объяснять, что с омежками делать, чтобы они ели с рук.

И вот теперь Вонг пожинал дело трудов своих. Наблюдал, как Шину кормит японского мальчика с рук, подливает вино, улыбается во всю пасть, шутки шутит. Не самые плохие навыки флирта, кстати. Даже удивительно, обычно, чтобы кого-нибудь завалить, Шину стараться не приходилось. Врождённое, наверное. К сожалению, с мозгами Шину не так повезло. Расслабившись, он умудрился сказать:

— Сегодня ночью я познакомился с человеком, которого бы хотел всем вам представить. 

— О, — Чондэ даже отвлёкся от своей детки. — Ты встретил кого-то особенного?

— Да. — Шину взял Фудзи за руку и поцеловал его пальцы. — Но только Фудзи может открыть нам его имя. 

Фудзи несколько минут смотрел на Шину. Отличный покер-фейс, с таким становятся чемпионами.

— Думаю, пока рано об этом говорить. 

Вонг фыркнул и нарвался на внимательный взгляд Фудзи — напряжённый, давящий. 

Ну-ну, детка. Расслабься, я на твоей стороне.

— Ты уверен? — разочарованно спросил Шину. — А я бы так хотел ещё раз с ним встретиться.

— Он тебе так понравился? — спросил Фудзи. Он наклонил голову к плечу и уставился на Шину с таким вниманием, будто тот пообещал поведать миру формулу лекарства от рака.

— Я плохо помню. — Шину откинул волосы назад, причесал их пятернёй. Смущённый, стал выглядеть моложе, чем он есть, лет на пять, не меньше. — Но это самая незабываемая встреча в моей жизни.

— Так ты помнишь или не помнишь? — спросил Чондэ.

— Помню и не помню, — ответил Шину и повернулся к Фудзи с умоляющим видом. 

Тот смотрел в ответ с таким выражением: то ли в лоб поцеловать хотел, то ли дырку в нём сделать.

«Сейчас спалится. Надо было ему сказать».

— Я уже слышал сегодня эту историю, — влез Вонг. — Изумительная. Особо хороша будет под соджу. Ну или саке. Под воду или сок — абсолютно не подходит. Ши, прибереги её до вечера, будь другом.

Шину посмотрел в ответ волком, и Вонг расплылся в улыбке. Да, чего только не приходится делать ради друзей. Даже действовать им на нервы и обламывать надежды добиться цели лёгким путём.

Сомнения превратились в уверенность, когда по окончании обеда японец подошёл к нему с очень независимым видом, якобы совсем случайно и сказал легкомысленным тоном, будто о чём-то неважном:

— Не говорите ему.

Вежливый, обратился на вы.

Его корейский обычно был лучше. Сейчас Фудзи так волновался, что акцент сделал его речь грубой.

— Что не говорить? — поинтересовался Вонг.

Тот сжал губы. Нарочитая лёгкость ушла.

— Не играйте словами. Вы ведь всё поняли.

Вонг непринуждённо улыбнулся присматривающемуся к их с Фудзи беседе Шину.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мой друг выставлял себя перед вами дураком. Особенно потому не хочу, что он до крайности впечатлён вашими талантами в постели.

— И это всё, чем он впечатлён, — резко ответил Фудзи. — Я не нравлюсь ему. А он не нравится мне.

— Обычно, когда люди не нравятся друг другу, они не оказываются в одной постели, трахаясь, как кролики, часами.

Вонг догадался верно. Лицо Фудзи резко и некрасиво покраснело. Словно его ударили. Но ударили не сами слова, а кроющаяся за ними правда.

— Мы были пьяны. Я тоже... пьян. Это была ошибка.

— Её можно легко исправить, — мягко сказал Вонг. Помнил, что говорил с молоденьким мальчиком. Двадцать два, всего на пару лет старше Сыёна.

Тем более дерзкий, чем более робкий. Тем более раскованный, чем более закрепощённый. Откровенный в сексе, закрытый в чувствах.

Он бы мог многое про Фудзи рассказать. Он таких знал. Нутром чуял, что не ошибается.

— Как я могу всё исправить? — спросил Фудзи, глядя в сторону.

— Дать вам обоим шанс узнать друг друга получше. Не отказываться от него потому, что он идиот, особенно когда выпьет.

— Это не лучшая реклама для вашего друга.

— А я его и не рекламирую. Он в этом не нуждается. Хороший мягкий человек, с прекрасным чувством юмора, отлично воспитан, богат, талантлив, великолепный альфа, в постели — бог, а уж в постели с вами — на вершине пантеона. Я прав?

Шину не выдержал, подошёл к ним.

— О чём болтаете?

Фудзи поднял голову, посмотрел ему в лицо почти что с ненавистью.

— О тебе.

— И каков итог?

— Ты заработал ещё одно очко: не знаю почему, но твои друзья тебя любят.

— Спасибо, Вонг-и.

— Наверное, видят в тебе то, чего я не вижу, — зло добавил Фудзи. Нервничал, грубил.

Мимо. Шину безмятежно улыбнулся. Похоже, балльная система перестала его раздражать.

— Так сколько там уже у меня? Пятнадцать из десяти? Двадцать из десяти? 

— Не обольщайся. Четыре из десяти. Четыре!

— Ты, наверное, плохо считаешь. После этой ночи я должен был заработать у тебя много очков. Помнишь, как мы весело подрались с теми животярами? Это не забыл посчитать? А как мы танцевали? Танго. Забыл? Да нам хлопал весь зал. И тот стриптиз — ты сам просил. И вопил так, прыгал так, что со стула упал. Ты мне десять евро засунул в трусы. И кричал что-то про десять баллов. Это ты посчитал?

Вонг приподнял брови. О как. Оказывается, Шину пропустил многое в своём рассказе о бурно проведённой ночи. Честно, Вонг бы лучше послушал про стриптиз, чем про... м-да.

Фудзи скрестил руки на груди.

— Я хорошо всё помню. И как ты в такси первую попавшуюся шлюху тащил тоже помню.

Вонг покачал головой. Нежная детка с ранимым сердцем. Вон какие колючки отрастил.

— Шлюху? — Шину заметно огорчился. — Нет-нет, ты обманываешь меня! Я провёл эту ночь с восхитительной деткой. Никакой не шлюхой.

— Ты так уверен? Как ты можешь быть уверен, если не помнишь нихера? Ты... ты... ты безголовый!

Когда Шину попытался ответить соответственно, Вонг приобнял его за плечи.

— Потом пофлиртуете, — сказал примирительно. — А сейчас пошли в зал. А то Чондэ нас загрызёт.

Чондэ и не думал никого грызть. Вернее, и не думал грызть их. А вот ласкать поцелуями и нежно покусывать сладкие губы своего омежки, тискать его у всех на глазах — это он мог и со всем пылом и страстью демонстрировал прямо сейчас.

Фудзи шумно выдохнул через нос. Злился. На кого-то из них или на всех — кто знает.

Шину сказал:

— И этот человек запретил мне даже смотреть в сторону Тая, потому что тот, по его словам, боится близости альф. Это в каком месте он боится? Вы только посмотрите на них!

Фудзи ткнул его кулаком в бок, и Шину прервал обличительную речь ради того, чтобы ляпнуть:

— Ты чего? Ревнуешь, что ли?

А Вонг испытал сильнейшее желание взять в руки телефон и позвонить Сыёну, пусть и знал, что сейчас тот занят, кормит малыша и, уложив спать, сам позвонит. Но так хотелось послушать любимый голос, отвлечься от чужих страстей. Число влюблённых вокруг зашкаливало, их бурные чувства грозили накрыть с головой. И он очень нуждался в том, чтобы напомнить себе, где его тихая светлая гавань, его дом, его стол, его сын и его любовь.


	87. Тай. Его логика

— Мы можем поговорить?

Тай надеялся, что сумеет вовремя ускользнуть после обеда, но Фудзи, чего и следовало ожидать, предвидел такое развитие событий. Он вышел из-за угла, когда Тай, обрадованный тем, что избежал разговора, к которому однозначно не был готов, открывал дверь в их с Чондэ комнату. По квартире разносились громкие звуки музыки, тяжелые басы и стремительный, бескомпромиссный рэп Юнджи, перемежаемый глубоким речитативом Вонга и сладким, как патока, голосом Минхо. Отличная песня, Тай её очень любил, и уже предвкушал послушать порывистую, драматичную партию Чондэ, ну и отвлёкся, шагов Фудзи не услышал. Попался в расставленную ловушку.

Нет, ему не сбежать.

Шаги приблизились и затихли совсем рядом. Тай, помедлив, оглянулся на прислонившегося плечом к стене брата. Тот смотрел без улыбки, скрестил руки на груди, серьёзное выражение его лица гарантировало, что разговор получится сложным. 

— Пригласи меня войти, онни. Нам правда надо поговорить.

До чего ж всё складывалось неудачно: дверь уже была приоткрыта, и отказать сейчас — поставить себя в ещё более неловкое положение. Тогда беспокойство и любопытство Фудзи станут неудержимыми. Но и пустить его внутрь — решение, которое не обойдётся без последствий. Тай медлил, не зная, как поступить, и Фудзи, не сомневаясь, пригласил себя в гости сам. 

Они вошли внутрь: Фудзи первым, Тай — сразу за ним. Исправить что-либо стало уже невозможно.

— Ого. А вы времени зря не теряли.

Фудзи качал головой и даже присвистнул, разглядывая разбросанную по полу одежду, соединённые в одну кровати, измятое лишь с одной стороны бельё, мокрое полотенце, которым Чондэ с нежностью и заботой вытер испарину с тела Тая, когда утром они... Чёрт! Тай бы предпочёл, чтобы никто не видел столь явной демонстрации того, что тут, в комнате, живут не двое, а пара, парочка, любящая друг друга и — очевидно! — занимающаяся сексом. Тай пока не был готов это обсуждать. Но Фудзи его явное смущение не волновало.

Незваный гость, будто полновластный хозяин, прошёлся вперёд-назад по небольшому, в общем-то, пространству, всюду сунул свой длинный нос. Ну, по правде нос у Фудзи нормального размера, даже небольшой, но вот любопытство и бесцеремонность — как у Пиноккио.

Фудзи покачал головой каким-то своим мыслям и поднял острый взгляд на Тая.

— Даже без презервативов?

— Что?

— Ты позволил ему... любить себя без защиты. Настолько ему доверяешь? — Фудзи скрестил руки на груди. — А помнишь, как вечно выносил мне мозг про заболевания, передающиеся половым путём? Помнишь, как каждый раз, когда я вечером выходил из дома, ты подкладывал мне в карманы презервативы и деньги на такси? Помнишь всё это?

Тай вздохнул. О, да, разумеется, он всё помнил. И как, точно так же, как сейчас Фудзи, ходил когда-то по его разгромленной спальне после того, как избавился, не слишком-то вежливо, от альфы, проведшего ночь в их доме. Как выговаривал, пенял на ошибки и учил жизни. Как унизился до обещания пожаловаться отцу. Сейчас Тай очутился на другой стороне баррикады, и уязвимость, которую он почувствовал, ему совсем не понравилась. Быть тем, кого укоряют, причём справедливо, оказалось до крайности неприятно и стыдно. 

— Да. Я всё помню. Не надо об этом.

— Ну почему же. Я младше тебя, но как омега — намного старше. Кто, как не я, поможет тебе? Это мой долг позаботиться о том, чтобы ты не напорол ошибок. Может, мне придётся сказать тебе что-то неприятное и обидное, но я сделаю это, обижу тебя, потому что очень люблю и дорожу тобой. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Тай и сложил руки перед собой, будто молился. — Давай не будем...

— Нет, будем. Прости, но я должен. Кто как не я, когда ты ведёшь себя неразумно. Ты трахаешься с альфой, и не просто каким-то альфой, а с айдолом, у которого потенциальных партнёров — миллионы, и делаешь это без презервативов. Это как взять заряженный пистолет и приставить к своей голове, и нажать на курок столько раз, сколько у вас уже было.

Тай тяжко вздохнул. Прекрасное настроение после восхитительного обеда, во время которого Чондэ глаз с него не сводил, кормил с рук, заботился, как только мог, обнимал и целовал, смотрел с непередаваемой нежностью, окончательно сгинуло. Плечи Тая опустились. Да, он и правда повёл себя неблагоразумно. Сам бы за такое поведение Фудзи по головке не погладил, устроил бы такой разнос — стены бы тряслись.

Другой вопрос, что сомневаться в Чондэ — глупость. Чондэ — айдол, но совсем не такой, как неразборчивый в связях, похваляющийся ежедневными победами над новыми и новыми омегами Шину. Однако, за такой ответ сам Тай устроил бы Фудзи выволочку. Ругался бы так, что стёкла в окнах дрожали. 

Тай виновато опустил голову: да, он заслужил всё то, что брат, видимо, решил ему сказать. Но оправдаться всё же попытался:

— Он чист. Их регулярно проверяют. И у него уже годы всего один партнёр — Ли Минхо...

— ...которому ты, видимо, тоже абсолютно доверяешь, — холодно добавил Фудзи.

— В этом отношении доверяю. — Тай пожал плечами. — Знаешь, я провёл с ними больше времени. Представление о том, что они трахают всё, что шевелится, абсолютно беспочвенно. Ну, если забыть о Шину. 

Фудзи обхватил себя руками. Услышанное ему явно не понравилось.

Тай миролюбиво продолжил:

— Я услышал твоё предупреждение, я буду вести себя более ответственно. Поговорю с Чондэ, и мы оба сдадим анализы.

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Ну, — Тай смутился, — я тоже не девственник. И он это уже понял. Так что будет справедливо, если мы оба будем уверены друг в друге. Мы и так уверены, но пусть и справка будет. — Он усмехнулся. — И мне не придётся перед тобой краснеть из-за своей безответственности и выслушивать упрёки. Спасибо за твою заботу. 

Фудзи слабо улыбнулся.

— Я всего лишь возвращаю долги. Твоя забота меня много раз выручала. Ты замечательный старший брат, и я очень тебя люблю.

Тай уставился на Фудзи с надеждой. Может, на этом всё, и они закроют неприятную тему. Как же не хотелось ссориться с ним.

— И именно потому, что я тебя люблю, я должен сказать: сегодня мне за тебя было стыдно.

— Нет!

— Да. Ты лип к нему, позволил себя лапать у всех на глазах, ты целовался с ним с языком и стонал в поцелуи. Вокруг же альфы, смотрели на тебя, как на добычу, как на кого-то доступного. Шину так вообще облизывал тебя взглядом. Ты ведь понимаешь, что было у них на уме?

— Да они бы никогда! — выкрикнул Тай и сказал тихо и твёрдо: — Чондэ бы никогда и никому не позволил отнестись ко мне с неуважением. Даже своим друзьям. Никому!

— Ты так в нём уверен? — Фудзи отодвинул от стены стул и, повернув его спинкой к центру комнату, оседлал сверху. — Ты знаешь его меньше недели.

— Я знаю его много лет.

— Образ — да, но не человека. Ты знаешь его, — Фудзи посчитал на пальцах, — всего шестой день! Этого слишком мало, чтобы так, без оглядки, провалиться в него и начать ему безоговорочно доверять.

— Ты же сам меня к нему подталкивал, — обиженно сказал Тай.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты позволил ему приблизиться. Чтобы он ухаживал за тобой. Оберегал тебя и заботился.

— Он всё это и делает.

— А ещё он спит с тобой, — обвиняюще сказал Фудзи. — Вы даже не сходили на три свидания.

— Три свидания? — недоверчиво повторил Тай. — Когда это ты ждал третьего свидания, чтобы заняться с альфой сексом?

— Но речь ведь не обо мне! Ты лучше меня, ты намного-намного лучше и чище меня, и ты... Я вообще думал, что тебе понадобятся не три, а куча свиданий, чтобы позволить ему хотя бы поцелуи. А ты с ним уже спишь!

Тай разозлился. И вообще, но больше всего из-за того, что Фудзи сказал о себе. 

— Это я-то чище?

— Да! И не спорь со мной! Не уводи разговор в сторону! Мне нравится быть таким, какой я есть. Я сильный и свободный, мне нравится разнообразие, и да, я не страдаю излишней стыдливостью. Но ты-то другой! Ты столько раз уговаривал меня завести серьёзные отношения, которые мне не нужны. Но тебе они нужны. И правило трёх свиданий — как раз для тебя. Ты нежный и трепетный... а он воспользовался твоим состоянием и затащил тебя в постель. И трахнул тебя. Вы ведь... Да?

Тай молча подошёл к кровати, одёрнул одеяло, спрятав самые явные следы. О том, что Фудзи не заметил пятна, не почувствовал запах, не шло и речи. Конечно, заметил, и понял, и, вот, уже высказался. 

— Это я затащил его в постель, — признался Тай. — И трахнул его тоже я. Его б воля, ничего бы вообще не было.

— То есть у вас ещё почти ничего не было... Хорошо. Я очень рад.

Собрав с пола одежду, убрав со спинки кровати всё ещё влажное полотенце, Тай присел на край матраса. Фудзи наблюдал за каждым его движением, но когда Тай собрался с силами и поднял глаза, брат отвёл взгляд.

— Только не подумай, что я ревную тебя...

Тай вскинул голову: в отсутствии ревности его вовсе не стоило убеждать.

— Вернее, я, конечно, ревную, — продолжил Фудзи. — Мы потеряли годы общения из-за моей глупости, и вот, когда встретились, у тебя уже есть человек, с которым ты хочешь проводить время больше, чем со мной. Не подумай, я рад, правда рад за вас, за тебя, но... Разве ты сам не считаешь, что слишком спешишь?

Тай обнял себя руками. Со стороны, конечно, Фудзи видел полную картину, в то время как Тай находился внутри неё и мог только мечтать об объективности. Сомнения Фудзи стоили того, чтобы обратить на них внимание. Да только логика и разумность сейчас стали слабыми сторонами Тая. Его чувства кричали, что всё хорошо, что он ещё и опаздывает, что нужно дать Чондэ больше, ещё больше, всё, что только возможно, привязать его к себе, и только затем можно будет расслабиться. 

— Ты считаешь, я спешу?

— Ещё вчера ты боялся дать ему себя обнять, — мягко сказал Фудзи. — А сегодня я вижу его руки на твой маленькой попке, и его язык в твоём рту. И слышу твои стоны. И вижу, прости, как ты вжимаешься в его стояк и трёшься о него. И разума в твоих глазах — ноль, ты, детка, сейчас как обдолбанный. На эндорфинах, как на наркоте. Я чертовски боюсь, чтобы когда доза кончится, ты не пожалел.

— Я не пожалею.

— Как ты можешь это знать?

Тай закусил нижнюю губу и подтянул ноги к груди, обнял их, прячась за ними от Фудзи, будто за щитом.

— Я знаю, что делаю.

— Детка, ты под наркотой, которую вырабатывает твоё собственное тело. Тебе нельзя сейчас себе доверять. Если ты в состоянии притормозить, то сделай это. Остановись на той базе, где вы сейчас, не форсируй.

Фудзи действительно за него волновался. И Тай не имел права быть неблагодарным. Он не хотел объяснять очевидное, в первую очередь, потому что не хотел услышать критику только из-за того, что не сумел подобрать правильные слова. Но он знал, что прав. Глубоко внутри себя он знал, что не может ошибаться. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Фудзи. — Я так не хочу потом увидеть тебя сожалеющим. Ты заслуживаешь только счастья.

Тай отвёл волосы от лица, откинул их назад. Он не хотел об этом говорить, но, видимо, время пришло. Ему давно следовало это сделать. Тогда Фудзи понял бы его лучше и поддержал, избегнув ненужных и даже вредных сейчас советов.

— Я не девственник, — сообщил Тай, подумав. Как ни начни, всё равно прозвучит некрасиво, так что, какая уже разница. — Я ни в каком отношении не девственник. То, чем я занимаюсь сейчас с Чондэ, для меня совсем не ново. Ново только в плане того, что мой альфа сдерживается, боится меня испугать, заботится в первую очередь о моём удовольствии. Он красив, он хороший человек, он очень, очень-очень хороший, и нравится мне, вот что ново. И мне нравится то, что он со мной делает. Вот это тоже ново. А в остальном... Чего мне бояться? В доме господина Пака я познал всё. 

Фудзи тоже обнял себя и нахохлился, став вдруг хрупким и очень несчастным. Тай потому и не говорил с братом об этом, что не хотел напоминать. Фудзи никогда не рассказывал о том, что с ним в доме Пака делали. Отказался наотрез. «Да, меня изнасиловали. Я не хочу об этом говорить», — вот и всё, что он сказал отцу после его долгих просьб. Один раз сказал, и на этом поставил точку. Он не хотел помнить. И Тай уважал его право бороться с демонами выбранным путём. 

Своим демонам Тай позволял без всяких ограничений резвиться в собственном сознании, жил с ними изо дня в день, не отгораживался, не закрывал в ужасе глаза, и, когда воспоминания приходили, проживал их снова и снова, замечая, как яркие насыщенные картины с каждым разом всё больше выцветают, а боль и страх становятся всё меньше — из слонов превращаются в мышей. 

И вот, они совсем ушли. Пока Тай спал рядом с Чондэ, ни разу не возвращались даже во снах. Да и днём не возникали, словно превратились в тени, боящиеся солнца. Тай подозревал, что дело не во времени суток, а в том, что Чондэ стал его солнцем, занял собой весь небосклон и теперь блистал и днём, и ночью, ни на миг не позволяя позабыть о себе.

Однако, ушедшая боль не лишила его полученного опыта. Тай точно знал, что нужно делать с альфой. О технической стороне секса он знал действительно всё.

— Чондэ нечем меня напугать. Это попросту невозможно. С моим опытом бояться смешно. 

— А вдруг, — начал Фудзи и замолчал. — Даже не знаю, как сказать.

— Говори, как есть.

— У него большой. Ну, не то чтобы я проверял, но это заметно. Он может навредить тебе, сделать больно, и... ты испугаешься, начнётся истерика. — Фудзи наклонил голову низко-низко. — Я не фантазирую, — признался он, — у меня так было. Я... В первый раз... Ну, в мой уже не первый раз всё прошло не очень. Пришлось вызывать скорую помощь, у меня была паническая атака, я никак не мог успокоиться, не мог дышать... Думал, умру.

Тай встал и подошёл к Фудзи, приобнял его, погладил по спине.

— Извини, что я об этом говорю, но ты правда можешь испугаться, — сказал Фудзи, справившись с собой. Такой упрямец.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Тай с грустной улыбкой. — Даже если бы у него был гигантский, а это не так, я не испугаюсь. У него ведь их не два.

Фудзи резко вскинул голову, бледный, хлопнул влажными ресницами.

Чёрт.

— У тебя было два одновременно? — спросил он с ужасом. — Два?! Когда отец вытащил тебя оттуда, ты был совсем маленьким, как я, словно тебе лет тринадцать. 

Не стоило об этом говорить. Ни о чём из его опыта не стоило говорить. Тай бы так хотел повернуть время вспять, но мог лишь оправдываться и пытаться увести разговор в другую сторону:

— Просто ты пошёл в отца и выглядел крупнее и выше, чем другие дети. А я был нормальным для своих двадцати.

— Нет! Ты был маленьким и хрупким. С тех пор ты стал выше и сильней. — Хорошо бы Фудзи продолжил говорить о росте, возрасте, о чём угодно, но он вернулся к поразившей его теме: — У тебя правда было двое сразу? Двое взрослых альф?

Тай разнервничался. Неприятные воспоминания подняли головы и зашипели, будто змеи. Он постарался взять себя в руки, но в голове уже бился крик: «Двое? Да это ничто в сравнении с...» Он еле-еле удержался от действительно мучительных, по-настоящему болезненных воспоминаний о том, что творили с его телом. Отголосок старой истерики, вызванная им злоба, душевная боль и то мерзкое ощущение, что от этого ужаса не избавишься никогда... Тай глубоко вдохнул: он не хотел вспоминать, не хотел! Его аж затрясло. 

Он отступил от Фудзи на два шага и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Позволил себе заглянуть в тот жуткий день, позволил посмотреть на себя, измученного, едва не мёртвого... Его не интересовал тот альфа-садист, он смотрел только на себя, говорил себе: «Смотри, ты такой сильный, ты такой храбрый. После этого, разве есть что-то, что способно тебя сломать? Ты победитель по жизни. Ты жив». От когда-то ярких красок, алого на белом, прежде резало глаза, сейчас же, после всех этих лет, всё выглядело как выцветшая чёрно-белая фотография, поблекшая, пожелтевшая по краям, даже надорванная. 

«Всё давно прошло. Ты выжил. Ты сильнее», — сказал себе Тай.

Прошлое не могло ему навредить. Не могло и не имело права ему вредить. Мысленно Тай взял полуистлевшую фотографию и разорвал её на мелкие клочки. В его воображении обрывки вспыхнули и тотчас превратились в пепел. Порыв нафантазированного ветра избавил сознание Тая от всех следов, освободил его, сделал чистым, унёс скопившееся в теле напряжение. 

Всего лишь прошлое. Оно способно навредить, лишь если страх кормить. А если смотреть ему в лицо, если сжигать его и отпускать, то воспоминания навредить бессильны. Когда-нибудь — обязательно — от них вообще ничего не останется.

Тай улыбнулся Фудзи.

— Давай не будем об этом говорить. Ни о прошлом, ни о том, что Чондэ может сделать мне больно.

— Извини. Я не хотел напоминать тебе... Я просто беспокоюсь.

— Не нужно, братик. Он при всём желании, которого у него нет, не сможет сделать мне больнее, чем когда-то было. Это невозможно. Он очень ответственный, очень хорошо себя контролирует. 

Фудзи не выглядел убеждённым, и Тай решил его отвлечь. Пикантные подробности для этого подходили лучше всего.

— Когда этим утром я... — Тай ткнул языком в щёку, и Фудзи приподнял брови.

— Серьёзно?

— Да, именно это. Он настолько боялся мне навредить или случайно испугать, что вцепился в изголовье кровати и, смотри, его погнул.

— Он очень сильный, — уважительно сказал Фудзи. — Это меня и пугает.

М-да, не лучший пример.

Тай попробовал ещё раз:

— Он настолько боится напугать меня, что мне пришлось десять минут уговаривать его поменять позу, но он так и не поддался. Я так хотел полежать на спине и убедиться, что он надо мной, голый и возбуждённый, меня не пугает, что мне приятен его вес, и я смогу развести перед ним ноги. А он — ни в какую, ты сверху, и всё тут.

— Ленивый засранец. 

Тай засмеялся.

— Именно. Но я нашёл способ заставить его делать то, что мне хочется.

— И какой же?

— Сам притворился ленивым засранцем. Лёг на спину, бросил его со стояком и запретил ему касаться себя. Ему пришлось что-то делать... — Тай улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Он справился.

— Тебе правда понравилось? — робко спросил Фудзи.

— Да. Фроттаж для меня — что-то новенькое. Было весело, ни капли не страшно. Он такой заботливый и нежный со мной. Думаю, так будет и дальше.

Фудзи потёр себя по плечам, будто ему было холодно.

— Ты собираешься пройти дальше?

— Да.

— Но почему ты не хочешь подождать? Ты уже совсем скоро придёшь в себя, гормоны перестанут туманить тебе голову. Ты сможешь подумать, надо тебе это или нет. 

— А я не хочу думать, — признался Тай. Наверное, ему стоило начать объяснение именно с этого. — Пока мои гормоны работают как анестезия, я хочу пройти весь путь до конца. Сделать это. Много-много раз сделать, как можно больше и разнообразнее. Потому что потом я правда могу задуматься, начать сомневаться, вспоминать, могу вновь начать бояться. А сейчас у меня такой шанс доказать себе будущему, вернувшему разум, что бояться нечего. 

— Твоя логика выносит мне мозг, — пожаловался Фудзи.

— Почему? Мой разум повреждён плохими воспоминаниями и страхами. А моё тело полностью здорово. Так кому мне стоит доверять? Здоровому или больному?

Фудзи потряс головой.

— Звучит логично, но... даже не знаю, как на это возражать.

— Значит, и возражать не стоит.

Тай улыбнулся и потёр ладони друг о друга.

— Сегодня после концерта у него будет так стоять, он будет такой возбуждённый. У него нет ни одного шанса мне отказать.

— А он способен тебе отказать? — Фудзи широко распахнул глаза.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какой он упрямый. Прямо как ты. Может быть, даже хуже.

— Упрямей меня?

— Ну, — Тай улыбнулся, — тебя ведь я переубедил. Осталось его убедить. 

— Ты расскажешь ему? — спросил Фудзи. Он не уточнил, о чём именно — Тай его и так понял.

— Сейчас — ни за что! — Он весело рассмеялся. — Не переживай. Всё будет отлично!


	88. Чондэ. Самолюбие

— Ну-ну, — раздалось из-за спины, и на плечо Чондэ — прямо на незаживший ещё синяк — упала тяжёлая рука. — Ши, не доёбывайся до парня. Ши, оставь его в покое. Ши, даже не смотри на него. Ши, он боится тебя, он вздрагивает даже от комплиментов, — Шину успешно передразнил его голос. — Ничего не хочешь рассказать мне, Тигр, а?

Чондэ выбрался из захвата.

— Не особо, Пятнистый.

— Нет уж, не выйдет соскочить, — влез идущий следом за ними Вонг, — в данном случае, Полосатый, ты задолжал нам объяснения.

— У нас есть дела поважней болтовни, — решительно отрезал Чондэ.

Он прибавил шаг, и они втроём вошли в зал, где провели всё утро и где предстояло закончить подготовку к концерту — только не им троим, а всем пятерым. Не стоило и надеяться: Юнджи с Хани ещё не пришли, хотя подаренные им полчаса давным-давно истекли. Чондэ достал телефон и набрал номер мелкого. Восемь гудков, и на экране появилось предложение: «повторить» или «отменить». Шину принял решение, ткнув пальцем в экран телефона, а Вонг сказал:

— Да ладно тебе, дай им ещё пару минут, а сам делись уже подробностями.

— Колись давай, — Шину расплылся в улыбке. — Ты провёл нечестный манёвр, избавившись от конкурентов в наших лицах, и мы хотим получить компенсацию хотя бы в качестве рассказа о том, как ты покорил непокорённое и завоевал незавоёванное.

Чондэ «причесался» пятернёй, ища и не находя путей благополучно соскочить с каких-либо объяснений.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — сказал он неловко, заведомо зная, что так просто ему не отделаться.

— Ой ли. — Шину поиграл бровями. Вонг ухмыльнулся: — Да ладно тебе. Давай уже, не томи.

— Реально не хочу поднимать тему, — честно признался Чондэ, но парни загнали его в угол. 

Когда им что-то ударяло в голову, они умели добиться желанной цели, оба, что любящий поспать больше всего на свете Шину, что заботящийся в первую очередь о своих интересах Вонг. Ни лень, ни сосредоточенность на своём не помешали попытаться влезть всеми четырьмя лапами в чужие дела. Чондэ проиграл ещё до того, как они взялись за него всерьёз. 

— Ладно-ладно! — он поднял руки вверх. — Что вы хотите знать?

— Милый панда Тай не отходит от тебя, будто ты самый сочный и вкусный тростник, ест из твоих рук, лезет на тебя, обнимает, целует. — Шину засмеялся и продолжил низким голосом, играя бровями: — Он и правда ласкал твой стояк прямо во время обеда?

Чондэ очень надеялся, что последнего никто не заметил, но у Шину, сидевшего напротив, оказались способности рентген-аппарата. Значит, и Фудзи видел — а вот из-за этого могли возникнуть большие проблемы. Довольным забывшем о скромности братом он не выглядел, наоборот, то и дело бросал на них с Таем острые взгляды. Но Чондэ не мог отказаться ни от заботы о Тае, ни от прикосновений, ни от поцелуев, а потом их слегка занесло. Или не слегка. Чондэ слишком хорошо помнил, как тяжело было Тая отпустить, и какой он потрясающий в его руках, сильный и хрупкий одновременно, внешне невинный, временами холодный, но внутри — даже не огонь, а плазма — горячий, будто ядро звезды.

— Мне Вонг-и сказал, — признался Шину.

У Чондэ от сердца отлегло: значит, и Фудзи не видел. Фух. Ну, хоть что-то. 

— Бедняга-медведище так попал, — продолжил Шину, посмеиваясь, — с одной стороны наглейшим образом хулиганит наше огненное солнышко Хани, с другой стороны зажигает невинный, как первый снег, Тай. Вот уж от кого-кого, а от крошки Тая такого никто не ждал!

Чондэ повернулся к Вонгу.

— Извини, бро.

— Да ладно, развлекайся. 

— Но согласись, если от Хани никто другого и не ждал, — сказал Шину, — то Тай нас всех поразил. Невинный ребёнок, и тут такое. 

Чондэ слабо улыбнулся: Тай и его поразил. Но он ни за что не стал бы обсуждать возникшие у него вопросы и предположения даже с друзьями, почти братьями, ближе которых у него нет и не будет. Всё, что касалось его и Тая, принадлежало только им двоим. Даже плавясь от страсти и сгорая в огне центра звезды, Чондэ помнил, что ступает по хрупкому ломкому льду. Каждый его шаг и — гарантированно — чужое вмешательство могли привести к катастрофе. 

Конечно, он мог ошибаться и дуть на холодную воду вместо горячего молока, но слишком хорошо помнилась боль Чанёля, его истерики, начинавшиеся из-за того, на что загодя и подумать было нельзя. Тай выглядел намного сильнее, возможно ему меньше досталось. Такая надежда пока оставалась, несмотря на неожиданную информированность и кажущийся немалым опыт Тая в том, что следует делать с альфой в постели. В любом случае, рисковать Чондэ не имел права. А уж рисковать ради того, чтобы почесать самолюбие, поделившись впечатлениями и заработав этим чужие похлопывания по плечу и «ну ты мужик», — нет, за таким не к нему, ни за что, никогда.

— Тай только-только стал омегой, — объяснил Чондэ. — Сейчас самый пик. Ему пока тяжело себя контролировать. 

— Новость вчерашнего дня, — прокомментировал Вонг. — Расскажи что-нибудь новенькое, что мы не знаем. Разве тебе не хочется поделиться подробностями?

— Да не особо. Я ещё и сам всё недопонял.

— Так в чём проблема? Мы поможем тебе разобраться. Научим тебя паре штук, чтобы ты не посрамил имя альфы из 5A4U, — предложили Вонг и Шину, подхватывая слова друг друга, будто специально тренировались.

— Вы правда считаете, что вам есть чему меня учить?

Шину расхохотался, хлопнул улыбающегося Вонга по плечу.

— Ты смотри, наш Тигра стал совсем взрослым, самостоятельным. Ни подробностями поделиться, ни советов послушать. А мы к нему со всей душой, командой поддержки, с помпонами.

— Ну, он стал омегой из-за меня, — сказал Чондэ. Другого выбора ему не оставили. Ни Шину, ни Вонг не отстали бы. Им пришлось хоть что-то дать.

— Вещает Капитан Очевидность, — фыркнул Шину, а Вонг спросил: — Ты знаешь когда?

— Думаю, ещё в больнице. Я не сразу понял. — Чондэ прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Но он именно там стал другим. Перестал так остро реагировать. Расслабился, доверился, лёг со мной в одну постель. Вообще перестал бояться меня.

— И у вас тогда что-то было?

— Да не было ничего, — отмахнулся Чондэ. — Я ни о чём таком и не думал. У меня всё болело. Я там полутрупом лежал.

— Ладно тебе. — Вонг похлопал его по плечу. — Я уже тогда всё понял...

— Ну конечно, понял он! — возмутился Шину.

— Не осознал, — признал Вонг, — но почувствовал. Мелкий омежка так и лип к нашему Тигру. Они выглядели парочкой.

Они с Шину заспорили, соревнуясь между собой, кто из них понял первым, и Чондэ вновь достал телефон, чтобы во второй раз дозвониться до другой сладкой парочки. Звонок на номер Хани привёл к тому же результату, только на «отменить» нажал не Шину, а Вонг.

— Ладно, в больнице ты был полутрупом, — продолжил Вонг допрос. — Но сейчас, мы все видим, восстал...

— ...во всех смыслах слова, — подхватил Шину. — Он не выглядит неуверенным. Я и не думал, что ты такой талантливый учитель, за сколько, за пару часов свою детку всему научил?

Чондэ приложил максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить улыбку на лице, не показать то, что он по поводу умений Тая по-настоящему думал. 

— У него талант, а я очень старался. Понимаешь, хороший стимул — великая вещь. 

— О, да. И насколько хорош этот стимул? — Шину упорно хотел добраться до подробностей.

— Давайте не будем об этом. Я серьёзно. Закрыли тему. — Чондэ скрестил руки на груди. — И, пожалуйста, чуть меньше внимания мне и Таю, Таю особенно. Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к нему, будто он ваш любимый младший братик-омежка, по возможности, просто закройте глаза и не смущайте лишними разговорами, даже взглядами. Я вас очень прошу.

— Ну вот, видишь, Ши, я говорил тебе: он не расколется, у него всё серьёзно, — сказал Вонг, улыбаясь так, будто совсем не расстроен из-за того, что с ним не поделились подробностями. В отличие от Шину — тот аж лицом скис.

— Нет! Ещё один! Ну вы даёте вообще! Вокруг меня стало слишком много тех, у кого «серьёзно». Блин! Все! Вы все. Втрескавшиеся друг в друга ханджи, Вонг с его солнцем на экране телефона — Сыёном. А теперь ещё и ты! Дэ, ну хоть ты меня поддержи! А как же веселье? Где омежки, музыка, бухло, драйв? Мы все с этого начинали. Разве вам было плохо тогда?

— Ох. — Вонг сграбастал Шину в объятия, потрепал по голове, так что волосы встали дыбом. — Ты так и не вырос. Бухло тебе подавай. Драйв. Омежек с узкими дырками и, хм, твёрдыми членами.

— Айщ. Вонг-и! Не смей!

— Да молчу я, молчу. Ещё немного подожду, а потом послушаю, что ты запоёшь, когда найдёшь своё солнце.

— А что, есть надежда пристроить Шину в чьи-то прекрасные, но сильные и надёжные руки? — спросил Чондэ, радуясь, что беседа от Тая и всего, что с ним связано, ушла далеко.

— Я думаю, да, есть такая надежда, — ответил Вонг, выпуская покрасневшего, взъерошенного и злого Шину из захвата. — Ты же сам слышал за обедом, у нашего Ши появился человек, которого он всем нам хотел бы представить.

— Уже не хочу, передумал, — рявкнул Шину.

Вонг как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Но он такой незрелый, всё ещё думает, что чем больше, тем лучше. Уверен, что нет ничего круче хорошего секса. 

— Отличного секса!

— Именно. Он ещё посопротивляется, — Вонг фыркнул. — А вот потом, ох, бля, как же я оторвусь. Всё тебе припомню, Ши, все наши споры. А потом, когда возможностей будет масса, а ты не захочешь никого другого, кроме твоего, ох, как же я буду над тобой издеваться. За все эти два года тебе отомщу!

— Сперва добейся, — ответил Шину, подбоченясь, и повернулся к Чондэ. — Ты лучше скажи: секс-то отличный?

Неисправимый!

— Мы ещё не настолько далеко зашли, насколько бы мне хотелось, — сказал Чондэ.

— А хочется?

— А как вы думаете?

Все засмеялись. Дверь открылась, и в зал вошли Юнджи и Хани. Спасли Чондэ от дальнейших расспросов, и он бы порадовался, да только глаза у Хани оказались покрасневшими, словно он недавно плакал, а губы красными и распухшими, словно он их искусал, или... Чондэ отвёл взгляд. Да, они разошлись, но увидеть, что другой альфа, пусть и их донсен, оттрахал твоего бывшего в рот, настроение улучшить никак не могло. Юнджи зарывался, действовал грубо. Да, Хани сказал, что ему всё нравится, но у Чондэ в голове не укладывалось, как такое в принципе могло нравиться. С Хани Чондэ всегда был нежным, заботился о нём и, даже играя, не позволил бы себе оставить столь явные следы.

Вот же мелкий засранец. А ведь с ним говорили буквально сегодня!

Проходя мимо, Хани тронул Чондэ за руку.

— Смотри за собой. 

Ясно, значит, заметил взгляд, брошенный на Юнджи. 

— У меня правда всё в полном порядке, — уверил Хани и встал на свою отметку для их следующего трека.

Ну и упрямец. Думает, вокруг все слепые? Или всем им на него наплевать?

Чондэ скрипнул зубами.

Танцуя, Хани то охал, то закусывал губы, то тихонько стонал, выглядел откровенно затраханным и — алогично — довольным. Называл этот визуально-акустический пиздец полным порядком. 

Чондэ не стал с ним спорить только потому, что раньше, ещё до обеда, когда говорил с Джи, услышал от него:

— Хён, только пожалуйста, ничего не говори Минхо. Хочешь, меня отругай, даже ударь, но его не беспокой, пожалуйста.

Вонг объяснил это так, когда мелкий сбежал к вернувшейся детке, и не мог слышать, о чём они в узком кругу втроём, ещё и Шину был, говорили:

— Мелкого сорвало. А что вы хотели, он мечтал о Хани с самого первого дня, и дорвался. Тут бы любой сорвался. А у него ещё и первый раз. Так что всё закончилось хорошо, и ладно. Он и сам пересрал, поверь, ничего говорить больше не надо. Подобного он больше не допустит, ну, постарается не допустить.

Звучало, на вкус Чондэ, чрезмерно оптимистично.

— Постарается? После того как перестарался? — переспросил он с кривой улыбкой, а Вонг ответил серьёзно: 

— Он постарается. А вот Хани будет ему всеми силами мешать. Не знаю, где до сих пор были твои глаза, Чондэ, но наш Хани не нежная фиалка, ему нужно чувствовать себя желанным, ему нравится, он прямо тащится от того, что от него у людей сносит крышу.

— При таком раскладе мелкий рискует причинить ему настоящую боль, — заметил Шину.

— Ничем он не рискует, — возразил Вонг. — Пока Джи тащится от Хани, тот примет от него всё, что угодно. Любую боль, если она будет означать, что Джи любит так, что в рамках удержаться не может. — И добавил: — Ты извини, Тигр, но Хани с тобой столько лет продержался только на концертах. Не будь этого драйва, когда крышу сносит и хочешь любому въебать, и он согласен был для тебя быть тем самым любым, то вы бы давным-давно разбежались.

Вроде бы ничего такого уж страшного Чондэ не услышал, даже спорить не стал, да и зачем с правдой спорить, но прошло уже несколько часов, а в голове то и дело всплывали слова Вонга — неприятные для самолюбия, но не смертельные. А беспокоили всерьёз. Чондэ никак не мог перестать к ним возвращаться, всё думал и думал, пытался понять, что настолько задело. 

Теперь, после обеда, когда они отрабатывали только движения, музыка шла в записи вместе с вокалом, и Чондэ двигался, словно тщательно запрограммированный робот, не допускал ни одной, даже малейшей ошибки, слышал в свой адрес: «Во даёт! Ведь может, когда хочет». Мог бы радоваться, что такой весь из себя профи, а из головы всё не шло, что Хани, по всей видимости, стал намного счастливей с Юнджи. Чувства — ладно, ну не случилось между ними искры, не загорелись друг к другу. Волновало другое: Чондэ никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что секс с Юнджи Хани нравится много больше. Хани сейчас, пусть и морщился чуть ли не при каждом движении, пусть и разукрашенный синяками, искусанный, как бешеным псом, а выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, довольным, аж светился весь. 

Вонг подсказал: Хани держался на эффекте концертов, когда — это Чондэ знал и сам — последующий секс был ярким, стремительным и грубым, а ещё на играх — часто довольно жёстких, и на фантазиях (с завязыванием глаз и представлением теперь понятно кого). Чондэ с неудовольствием вспомнил слышанное неоднократно: «Будь наконец мужиком». 

Получалось, что того самого мужика Хани себе нашёл, раз утверждал, что абсолютно всем доволен, и при воспоминании о сексе с Юнджи нагло, не стесняясь, поправлял стояк. То есть — что вполне очевидно — Хани считал секс с Юнджи лучшим, чем тот, что у него был прежде. Таким довольным Хани никогда раньше не выглядел, и не позволял себе так откровенно палиться перед другими, а теперь ему было на всё наплевать. На всё, кроме Джи.

А из этого всего следовал не самый приятный вывод, что Чондэ проиграл Юнджи звание лучшего любовника Хани. Проиграл мелкому, неопытному, молодому альфе. Разумеется, Хани пристрастен, влюблён, его мнение субъективно, но... проиграл-то Чондэ, судя по словам Вонга, даже не сейчас, а уже давно, годы назад — не давал Хани то, что ему хотелось, и даже этого не осознавал, пока носом не ткнули.

Чондэ бы забил, и гордость позволила бы, но рядом с ним теперь находился Тай. Прелестный и юный, открывающийся для любви, нежный и сильный, страстный, такой горячий, просто невероятный подарок судьбы — абсолютной тупостью будет облажаться ещё и с ним. 

Чондэ бы промолчал, защищая и так раненное самолюбие, но услышанные утром слова не дали. И те, Вонговские. И то, что сказал Тай, когда они на рассвете возились в постели. Уязвившее: «Ну же, иди ко мне. Или мне научить тебя быть альфой?», слишком похожее на ненавистное: «Да будь же наконец мужиком».

Во время перерыва Чондэ подошёл к Хани, попросил недолго поговорить наедине. Юнджи это не понравилось, он протянул «хёоон» таким недоверчивым тоном, будто Чондэ планировал взвалить его детку на плечо и украсть.

— Мы недолго, — сказал Чондэ. — Я всего лишь хочу у Хани кое-что спросить. Это тебя не касается.

Не хватало ещё строить из себя идиота в присутствии мелкого.

Тот всё же отошёл, но выглядел недовольным. Жёг взглядом, нервно барабанил пальцами по бедру.

— Что ты хотел? — спросил Хани.

Чондэ проводил мелкого взглядом и повернулся к нему.

— Когда мы были вместе, что тебе особенно не нравилось в постели со мной?

У Хани приоткрылся рот.

— Боже, Чондэ, а ты, как всегда, по мелочам не размениваешься. 

— Я серьёзно. Мне нужно знать, что я делал не так. Почему ты вечно... — Он так и не смог произнести пресловутое про мужика. — Ты говоришь, что тебе хорошо с Джи, значит, со мной было плохо, ну, хуже. Что было плохо? Что я могу исправить? Что делал не так?

Хани обнял себя, потёр по предплечьям, будто замёрз, хотя в зале, да в середине прогона, потели все. 

— Чёрт, почему тебя раньше такие вопросы не волновали?

— А что, если бы волновали, то ты предпочёл бы сейчас быть со мной?

— Нет. — Хани даже не думал, сразу ответил. — Я рад, что так всё случилось. Ну, то есть, не рад, что погибли люди, и ты пострадал, но в остальном, поверь, я очень счастлив. Юнджи даёт мне больше, чем я даже мог мечтать. Он даёт мне то, о чём я даже не думал. Он мой на все сто альфа, он идеально мне подходит.

— А в чём была моя ошибка? Что было не так? — Чондэ, наученный горьким опытом, показал пальцем на шею Хани, в этот раз не прикоснулся. — За исключением вот этого.

Хани сжал губы, его взгляд стал тяжёлым.

— А вот как раз в этом ты и не прав. Это и есть твоя ошибка в отношениях со мной. В отношениях, которые были, но которых ты не замечал, пока они не кончились.

Чондэ вздохнул.

— Перестань. Не начинай снова. Да, я идиот, не ценил тебя. Я уже просил прощения, и я ещё раз повторю: извини. 

Хани покачал головой: не особо верил в его извинения. Чондэ и сам себе не верил — так уже случилось, что об этом теперь говорить. Тем более когда Хани счастлив с Юнджи, а у Чондэ появился Тай.

— Я задал простой вопрос. Ты можешь мне ответить? По-дружески? Или мы теперь и не любовники, и не друзья? 

— Хорошо.

Ох. Чондэ знал это выражение лица, миллион раз видел. И понял, что сейчас огребёт, ещё до того, как Хани сказал: 

— Ты прекрасный нежный любовник. Умелый, выносливый, с таким невероятным самоконтролем, под тобой дважды подряд можно кончить, сам знаешь, бывало. Ты во всём хорош. Даже идеален — когда живой, настоящий. Но такой не всегда, иногда ты как машина. Тебе чудовищно не хватает искренности, порыва, потери твоего хвалёного самоконтроля. Самое худшее с тобой — понимать, что ты тлеешь, когда ты, то есть я, горишь.

Чондэ сжал челюсти.

— Джи меня как-то укорил, что я использовал тебя как вибратор. Как всегда, прямо в точку попал. Иногда я именно так себя чувствовал в постели с тобой: прекрасно, технично, механически оттраханным. 

Лицо Хани покраснело, словно ему, а не Чондэ доставались словесные оплеухи.

— Ты можешь стать лучше, если позволишь себе чувствовать, если позволишь себе любить. С своим мальчиком занимайся любовью, а не сексом, и у тебя всё будет заебись, дружище. — К сожалению, Хани ещё не всё сказал. — А со мной в постели ты занимался сексом. Ни драйва, ни полёта, ни чувств. 

— Ты безжалостен, — сказал Чондэ.

— Ты же сам спросил меня, хорош ли ты был в постели, — подчеркнув последнее слово, сказал Хани. — Я тебе честно ответил, по-дружески.

— Подожди, — сказал он, когда Чондэ повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Что-то ещё? 

На Хани даже смотреть не хотелось. А Чондэ ещё думал, что сможет перетерпеть пару ударов по самолюбию. Не ожидал, что по нему, бедному, проедутся, будто на танке.

— Если бы ты спросил меня, был ли у меня с тобой крышесносный, безумный, восхитительный секс, такой, о котором никогда не забудешь, и уж точно не станешь жалеть, то я бы ответил тебе: да, был. — Хани подошёл из-за спины и положил ему руку на плечо. — После концертов, когда ты на нерве, когда забывал, что должен себя контролировать, и когда мы играли, и ты увлекался, когда ты был пьян, и когда мы ругались, вот тогда ты был живым, настоящим, невероятно прекрасным. Тогда я тебя... любил.

Чондэ резко повернулся. Хани смотрел на него, кусал нижнюю губу. Выглядел взволнованным и ранимым, и таким прекрасным.

— Мне жаль, что мы оба разочаровали друг друга, — сказал Хани.

— Может быть, хватит. — Юнджи выглядел взвинченным до невозможности. Он контролировал себя, но глаза потемнели до черноты. — Отойди от него, хён. 

Хани мягко улыбнулся, взял его за руку, и Юнджи мгновенно переплёл их пальцы. Внешне мелкий немного расслабился, но его голос остался таким же жёстким, тяжёлым и хриплым:

— На этом все разговоры между вами наедине закончили.

Чондэ оглянулся кругом: никто из зала за время их беседы с Хани не ушёл. У Юнджи оказалось весьма своеобразное понятие о «наедине».

— Всё хорошо, детка, — мягко сказал Хани. 

«Детка», сверкнув глазами, резко повернулся и прижался губами ко рту Хани, прикусил нижнюю, и так повреждённую губу, полез языком в рот. Судя по стонам Хани, помощь ему не требовалась. Как он там говорил: «У нас с Джи всё заебись», и: «Не твоё дело, не вмешивайся». 

Чондэ решил последовать просьбе друга и придержать при себе мнение об Юнджи, пышущем агрессией, как медведица, заметившая рядом со своим медвежонком чужака.

— Надеюсь, мелкий не решит его трахнуть прямо при нас, чтобы напомнить, кто теперь с Хани, а кого с ним рядом больше нет и быть не может, — сказал Вонг, убирая в карман телефон.

— А я б поглазел, — бросил Шину и поднялся с пола, разминая мышцы шеи.

— На что? — съязвил Чондэ. — С такой ревностью, как у него, я не удивлюсь, если он вскоре нацепит на Хани паранджу.

— Да ты растёшь не по дням, а по часам, детка, — хмыкнул Вонг.

Чондэ нахмурился: не может быть, чтобы прежде он сходу не замечал таких элементарных и очевидных вещей. А затем вспомнил, что последним узнал о чувствах ханджи, да и то только после того, как Джи прямым текстом признался, и скривился. 

Ему следовало о многом подумать. В первую очередь о том, что причиняло боль, и о чём думать вообще не хотелось.

Он подошёл к проигрывателю и врубил следующий трек.

— Все по местам!.. Погнали!


	89. Юнджи. Солнце

Они все смотрели на него как на ревнивого идиота, несдержанного, сверхвозбудимого, истерящего по дурости, вообще без причин, Юнджи видел это в их лицах, взглядах, он, в конце концов, собственными ушами слышал, что они о нём думают, сказанное, что в глаза, что за глаза. Ладно другие, посрать, пусть развлекаются, но блядский Чондэ! Сука, ну он и сука, сначала вытворил вот это всё, а потом не постеснялся ляпнуть что-то там о парандже. Чондэ-хён, мудак-хён. 

Обидно ещё и то, что Чондэ-мундэ-хён — и правда хён, не просто какой-то там левый чувак на пару лет старше, а настоящий братан, за все эти годы стал ближе, чем родные по крови, важней, чем семья. Юнджи Чондэ по-настоящему уважал, ценил, видел в нём лучшую сторону, закрывал глаза на все недостатки. Бля, да он годами закрывал глаза на то, что мудло-хён трахает его детку. А сейчас не мог ни глаза закрыть, ни выбросить из головы увиденное, ни перестать об этом думать. Его буквально на части рвало.

Нет, серьёзно. Сначала они просят его уйти, словно ребёнка, мешающего взрослому разговору. Потом выглядят со стороны, будто ссорящиеся любовники, даже супруги, ну а потом — вообще пиздец, бля.

Юнджи никогда не жаловался на остроту слуха. Ему не требовалось смотреть людям в лица, чтобы понять, когда кто-то лжёт. Он из другой комнаты слышал, когда кто-то, тренируясь, брал неверную ноту. Он музыкой занимался с трёх лет, его слух считали абсолютным. Подарок судьбы, ему никогда в голову не приходило считать свой острый слух проклятьем. И он впервые в жизни захотел стать глухим пнём, когда услышал «люблю» из уст Минхо по отношению к другому человеку, к бывшему, к чёртовому блядскому Чондэ-мундэ. 

Великолепная память, благодаря которой Юнджи не приходилось тратить бесконечность часов на заучивание фортепианных партий, и которая подарила ему возможность, как говорил омма, баловаться, сидя за инструментом — то есть пробовать сочинять своё, теперь сводила с ума. Он не мог забыть ни картинки, ни звуки, ни взгляды чани друг на друга, ни прозвучавшие слова о любви.

Вот такая засада.

Минхо удержал Чондэ, не дал ему уйти, хотя тот хотел. Издали, из того угла, где Юнджи находился, их пантомима выглядела сплошным пиздецом. Взгляды эти глаза в глаза, волнение обоих, рука Минхо на плече Чондэ. Юнджи не выдержал, пошёл к ним, хотя и обещал дать поговорить наедине и честно убрался так далеко, как только мог, чтобы не слышать их разговор, ну, только если не дойдёт до криков. Шёл, не понимая, что происходит, не желая предполагать, всего лишь хотел разобраться. А потом «я тебя любил» от Минхо — и лучше получить ножом в живот, чем вот это услышать. Причём в любом варианте, что сказанное тебе, что — другому. 

«Любил» — не «люблю». Только это помогло сдержаться. А ещё взгляды вокруг — как на глупого ребёнка, пацана, который один раз уже облажался, ревнивого идиота... Да плевать! Если бы Минхо оттолкнул, тогда да, случился бы апокалипсец. Но Минхо, наоборот, прильнул всем телом, позволил себя целовать и целовал в ответ с нежностью и страстью, с затуманенными глазами и тихими вздохами-стонами. И веяло от него всем тем, что так очаровывало, когда они с толком использовали постель. Тело Минхо словно доверчиво шептало: «Я твой», и только потому Юнджи удержался, не превратился в гневливого мудака.

— Ты такой замечательный, Джи, мне так с тобой повезло, — прошептал Минхо на ухо перед тем, как пришлось идти на своё место — слишком далеко от него.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Юнджи и, как и всегда, не получил ответа. Сейчас он нуждался в нём, как никогда.

Он медлил, ждал, вглядываясь в прекрасные карие глаза, и видел в них нежность — он же не слепой, он видел, что Минхо не безразличен! Но тех самых слов опять не услышал. А сейчас их, ох, как же их не хватало.

— Все ждут только тебя, — за плечо тронул Вонг, и Юнджи вздрогнул всем телом — успел позабыть, что они тут не одни.

— Иди, детка. — Минхо улыбнулся и отпустил его руку.

Юнджи сжал кулак, запоминая тепло прикосновения и нежность узкой ладони с длинными пальцами. С каким бы наслаждением он послал сейчас и этот прогон, и вечерний концерт на большой-пребольшой хер. Увёл бы Минхо в их комнату и любил бы его так и столько, чтобы услышать наконец «люблю». 

Оно же в Минхо есть, его не может не быть, ну почему он ничего не говорит? Почему мучает? 

Юнджи постарался выбросить всё из головы и отработать своё на все двести из ста. Хватило на полтора трека, до той части, где Чондэ и Минхо пели, стоя спиной к спине, и выглядели сладчайшей из сладких парочек. 

Он видел их такими тысячи раз, а сейчас как по голове шандарахнуло. Прям в десяточку, на поражение. Да, он знал: все тут работают, каждое движение натренировано, как и улыбки эти, и долгие взгляды, и намёки эти сраные, фансервисные, вписанные в хореографию, музыку и текст, а внутри болело-то всё равно. Глаза открылись, и он смотрел, и то, что видел, беспредельно бесило. Он видел чани: Чондэ и Хани. Два голоса — глубокий и нежный, два идеально дополняющих друг друга танцора — альфа и почти что омега, рассказывающих историю страстной любви. 

Юнджи лажал страшно, проваливаясь то в чани, то в «любил», доставшееся Чондэ — вспомнившего вдруг о собственной идеальности и двигающегося, будто ему в подкорку зашили каждое движение. Причём, если остальные повторяли то, что тренировали сотни раз, Чондэ перестраивался на ходу, исключая прыжки, выпады, резкие повороты. Юнджи подобное делать не требовалось, и он честно старался не отвлекаться, не думать ни о чём, кроме вечернего концерта, а не получалось. Всё херилось, ноги стали как деревянные, а весь он — как робот со сбившейся программой. Вирус попал в систему и уничтожил все мысли, за исключением тех, что о «любил» и ещё более страшных: почему детка молчит, может, и правда не любит, и всё это так, лишь на потрахаться, а не на всю жизнь? 

Прогон — вкривь-вкось благодаря стараниям Юнджи — закончился. Он мог гордиться собой: всё-таки не сорвался, справился. На недовольство остальных — обильно посрать.

— Задержись, хён. Нам нужно поговорить.

Чондэ предложение не понравилось, Минхо и остальным тоже. На вопросы и мнения Юнджи ответил точно так же, как где-то час назад ответили ему:

— Это не займёт много времени. И касается только меня и Чондэ-хёна.

Минхо он попросил персонально:

— Пожалуйста, иди. Я скоро приду.

Тот явно хотел остаться, выглядел взволнованным, смотрел умоляюще, а на Чондэ — со злостью, и, чёрт, Юнджи такое поведение Минхо нравилось, но отступить от принятого решения он не мог. Он должен был всё расставить по своим местам сейчас, чтобы не посраться с Минхо позже. Ему сейчас нужно услышать от Чондэ — Чондэ-мундэ! — что тот понимает, что с Минхо у него никогда ничего больше не будет, несмотря на «любил», да даже если б «люблю» — ничего у них больше не будет!

— И дверь за собой закройте! — крикнул Юнджи, когда все, кроме Чондэ, ушли, в том числе Вонг, уведший Минхо.

«Только спокойней», — посоветовал хённим, и Юнджи собирался последовать совету. Быть таким спокойным, как снега на вершине Фудзиямы, а не лава, кипящая глубоко внутри.

— Так что ты хотел? — спросил Чондэ. 

Независимый и бесстрашный, стоял, сунув руки в карманы штанов. Делал вид, что не понимает, позёр.

Юнджи внимательно посмотрел хёну в лицо — синяки неплохо подживали, совсем скоро Чондэ должен был стать тем же красавчиком, что и всегда. Юнджи отбросил мелькнувшую в голове подлую мыслишку — стыдно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, хён, что сегодняшний твой разговор наедине с Минхо мне не понравился.

— Это и так было ясно, Джи.

— А если ясно, то нахера так делать, Чондэ-хён?

Чондэ повёл плечами, словно на спине у него лежал большой тяжёлый мешок.

— Я всего лишь хотел кое-что узнать, и всего-то. Я не подкатывал к нему, и не пытался его отбить у тебя. Не выдумывай того, чего нет.

Ну конечно.

— Ты знаешь, как вы выглядели со стороны? — спросил Юнджи, терпеливо напоминая себе, что он снег, а не лава. — Вы смотрелись как парочка, выясняющая отношения.

— Ну, технически, мы и правда с Хани были...

— У тебя не было с ним отношений, — отчеканил Юнджи. — Ты сам мне об этом сказал.

Чондэ скрестил руки на груди.

— Да, ты прав. У нас не было отношений. Но у нас был секс, была и есть дружба. Именно об этом мы и поговорили... И не скрипи зубами. Мы говорили о дружбе и о сексе, который у нас был, и которого больше нет и не будет. 

— А ещё о том, что он тебя любил.

Те самые слова прозвучали, и Юнджи почувствовал слабость, словно тупым ножом вскрыл гнойник. Больно пиздец. Но станет легче. А вот если промолчать, никому не сказать — заражение произойдёт, и кто знает, может и его хватит, чтобы их с Минхо отношения сгорели. Нет. Нет, он не мог рисковать. За случившееся должен ответить Чондэ, нет других вариантов.

Тот как раз блеял:

— Он говорил о прошлом, даже о временном. Никакая это не любовь, это не случившееся, это не имеет значения. Забудь. 

Знал бы он, как хотелось его уебать. 

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Юнджи криво усмехнулся. — Ты понимаешь, хотя бы чуть-чуть, что я чувствую, когда вижу Минхо рядом с тобой? — Он покачал головой. — Разумеется, ты не понимаешь. Ты не любишь и не любил. Ты не ревновал. Твоего любимого человека не трахал кто-то другой...

Лицо Чондэ вытянулось.

— Заткнись! 

Юнджи ждал. Хён так отреагировал, словно удар попал в цель. Странно, кроме Минхо у него никого вроде не было. Только одноразовые омежки поначалу, как у них всех.

— Хани был со мной добровольно, это был его выбор. Его всё устраивало. — Чондэ помолчал. — Вернее, его не всё устраивало, но мы это не обсуждали тогда, когда могли что-то изменить.

— Решили сейчас обсудить?

— Да! Я решил спросить у него, что ему не нравилось, чтобы не напороть тех же ошибок. Речь не шла о том, чтобы его вернуть. Он хочет быть с тобой, его всё устраивает, хотя я не понимаю, всё равно не понимаю, как такое может нравиться. Но ты можешь не сомневаться, что бы случайно ни услышал, для Хани солнце светит только и исключительно из твоей задницы.

Э-э.

— Чего?

Чондэ взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Ну, Вонг обычно так говорит. 

— Никогда такого идиотизма от него не слышал.

— Он на английском это говорит, — уточнил Чондэ. — Это присказка такая, значит, что Хани выбрал тебя, что ты для него самый-самый.

— Ага. — Юнджи кивнул. — Но всё равно неправильно: это для меня из его задницы светит солнце. Это я готов её с утра до ночи целовать. Моя задница его не интересует.

Он озвучил свой самый большой страх, аж горло перехватило, сдавило грудь. Но лучше он скажет это Чондэ, чем разноется Минхо. Лучше опозориться перед всем миром, чем перед тем, кто настолько важен.

— Ты смеёшься, что ли? — Чондэ вздохнул. — Только твоя задница, в значении — ты целиком, его и интересует. А вот моей он никогда не интересовался.

— Не лги, хён. Он же сам сказал, что любил тебя...

— Любил, когда я вёл себя с ним, как ты — трахал его на нервах. А когда был собой, когда заботился о нём, а не относился как к дырке — нахер я ему сдался.

Юнджи чуть не задохнулся. 

— Это я-то... как к дырке? Да вы что, охерели тут все? Да я, блядь, на руках его готов носить. Важней него для меня человека нет. И то, что я не удержался...

— Да блядь! Не хочу я слушать о том, как именно ты его трахал! Это ваше дело, не моё! Тебе нравится, ему нравится — и заебись! — Чондэ сжал кулаки. — Какого хера ты меня вынуждаешь всё это говорить? Он так и не смог меня полюбить и уже не полюбит. Он любит тебя! Уймись, наконец!

— Любит? — Юнджи постарался изобразить скепсис и никак не показать, с какой нуждой ждёт, чтобы Чондэ с ним поспорил, чтобы убедил, что Минхо правда любит, и любит совсем не Чондэ.

— Ты мелкий засранец, знаешь это? — сказал Чондэ. Сходу просёк тему, хотя прежде такой прозорливостью не отличался.

— Хён, пожалуйста. — Юнджи вздохнул. — Если тебе есть, что сказать, то говори. Мне это так нужно. Я не могу сейчас вернуться к нему ни с чем, я не смогу промолчать, и мы посрёмся.

— Только от тебя это зависит. Не станешь выяснять отношения, и не поругаетесь. — Чондэ сразу стал выглядеть старше, намного опытнее, вот же говнюк.

— Я не смогу промолчать! Я не смогу... Когда-то он тебя любил, сам сказал, а меня — я не знаю, он не говорит, он почему-то молчит, у меня уже крыша от этого ехать начинает. Разве я так много хочу? Всего лишь чтобы он признался!

Чондэ шумно выдохнул.

— Ну, приветствую в клубе тех, кто надеялся на признание Хани и так его и не получил. Вернее, получил, но когда уже стало совсем неактуально.

«Неактуально» — это отлично, ведь Чондэ-хён никогда не лжёт. 

— Ты знаешь, почему он так себя ведёт? — спросил Юнджи с надеждой. 

— Я не знаю.

— Но ты догадываешься.

Чондэ неопределённо взмахнул руками.

— Как же ты меня заебал.

Что-то это Юнджи напомнило, он хмыкнул.

— Пожалуйста, хён. Если ты можешь помочь хотя бы советом, то сделай это. Пиздец как нужно. Прошу, не молчи.

— Больше всего он ненавидит, когда его доверие предают. — Чондэ выглядел смущённым, неуверенным. — Если хочешь, я спрошу у него разрешения...

Чондэ-хён такой Чондэ, просто невыносимый!

— Не нужно спрашивать разрешения, — сказал Юнджи. — Не можешь сказать, намекни. Или просто скажи, что мне делать, чтобы я не облажался.

— Не дави на него. Он скажет тебе всё, ну, я надеюсь, когда уже не сможет больше молчать. А до тех пор потерпи.

Юнджи глубоко вдохнул. 

— А если ему нечего говорить? Если он молчит, потому что ничего не чувствует?

Чондэ ударил себя ладонью по лбу.

— Ты, конечно, упрямый, но я не думал, что настолько.

Юнджи стало смешно: и это Чондэ называл упрямством? Да он только начал!

— Значит так, я не собираюсь посвящать тебя в тайны Хани, даже не надейся. И я тебе уже сто раз сказал, что он тебя любит. И совет дал: отвянь, не дави. И напоследок скажу: хочешь получить ответ — спроси у него самого. На этом всё.

Минхо зашёл в зал минут через пять после ухода Чондэ. Юнджи не сразу его заметил: ходил туда-сюда, куда ноги шли, пытался разложить хаос по полочкам в голове, но без особых успехов. Не знал, что Минхо сказать, говорить ли вообще, и если да, то какими словами. Он так заморочился, что когда на плечи легли чужие руки, то от неожиданности вырвался и резко повернулся. Повёл себя как идиот. Кто ему мог тут угрожать? В этой крепости с самураями?

— Извини меня, — сказал Минхо. — Я облажался. — Он наклонил голову. — Расстроил тебя. 

Юнджи не стал больше слушать, сграбастал его в объятия, сжал крепко-накрепко.

— Давай помолчим, — предложил, когда Минхо попытался объяснить, что ничего такого не имел в виду, что Чондэ — это прошлое, и что его чувства сейчас намного сильнее. Минхо так и не сказал люблю, Юнджи не стал требовать.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он, когда горло перестало сжиматься. Он не собирался плакать. Ещё чего. Переволновался, наверное. — Я так сильно тебя люблю. 

Минхо сначал расслабился в его объятьях, затем сжал крепче, потом принялся целовать: нежно касался сухими губами горящего лица, его поцелуи казались нежнее лепестков роз, или чего-то такого, насквозь розового и романтичного. 

— Если ты пока не можешь мне этого сказать — ничего. Я буду говорить за нас обоих. — Юнджи набрал воздух в грудь. — Минхо любит Юнджи. 

Минхо замер на мгновение, затем поцеловал в губы, сладко-невинно и так нежно, бережно, что в горле вновь появился ком.

— Минхо любит Юнджи, — повторил Юнджи. Голос звучал ужасно, хриплый и дрожащий от эмоций. — Ты любишь меня.

— Да, — прошептал Минхо прямо в его губы. И повторил «да» после поцелуя, страстного, горячего, с борющимися языками и стонами.

— Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, — сказал Юнджи. Голова кружилась, словно от недостатка кислорода.

— Да. — Минхо несколько раз кивнул и стёк, будто вода, на пол. — Надеюсь, никто сюда не войдёт.

А если и войдёт... Фантазия только подстегнула и так сорвавшееся в галоп желание.

Юнджи помог спустить с себя штаны с бельём, а затем заботился только о том, чтобы не свалиться от избытка чувств и ощущений. Минхо брал его так глубоко, с такой нежностью, заботой и старанием. На коленях перед ним, покорный, с обожанием в глазах, он был настолько прекрасен, что сердце разрывалось на части. Юнджи как суку вело.

— Я люблю тебя, — шептал он, и головки члена касался умело дразнящий, лишающий последних крупиц рассудка язык и ласками вытягивал из тела душу.

— Ты любишь меня. — И член погружался глубоко-глубоко в рефлекторно сжимающееся горло, из глаз Минхо текли слёзы, а сердце Юнджи заходилось от восторга и пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Юнджи шептал признания и наслаждался безмолвными ответами. И, боже, даже если Минхо всегда будет только так отвечать — Юнджи решил, что не против. А кто бы был против? Только идиот распоследний.

Он всё же не выдержал, осел на пол. Ноги совсем не держали. Он ещё не кончил, его всего трясло. И больше даже не из-за выносящего мозг минета, а из-за вида Минхо — раскрасневшегося, с залитого слезами лицом, с красными губами, вытирающего мокрый подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, совершенно безумного, абсолютно затраханного и нуждающегося в нём, так искренне и откровенно изнемогающего от нужды быть именно с ним. 

Кому нужны слова, когда так смотрят? Когда так ублажают?

Юнджи бы хватило одного-двух движений руки — Минхо не позволил. 

Он встал, стянул с себя штаны и, не слушая возражений — да, совесть Юнджи в тот миг ещё не умерла, — опустился на твёрдый, как камень, член. Принял в себя одним движением, туго и одновременно легко, весь скользкий, текущий, пахнущий сладко и пряно.

Всего несколько лихорадочных быстрых толчков, считанные секунды удовольствия, показавшиеся бесконечными. Минхо содрогнулся, кончая, выгнулся, его рот, красный, распухший, открылся, и Юнджи пробрало от макушки до пят, когда он услышал:

— Да! Да! Да! Да!

Боже, если всегда так мириться...

Ай нет, лучше всё же не ссориться.

— Да, детка, да. — Задыхающийся Минхо прижался к его губам.

Они всё ещё были соединены. Юнджи скользнул ладонями по спине Минхо, добрался до его голого зада, крепкого, совершенного, такого упругого, восхитительного. Минхо лежал на нём, загнанно дыша в правое ухо. Перед глазами всё плыло и мутилось, и Юнджи зажмурился.

— Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня.

Когда солнце так ярко светило, казалось, что оно — только свет и тепло, и нет на нём никаких пятен.

— Да, Джи-я, да.


	90. Атори. Статист

Когда Атори подошёл к собравшимся у выхода, то Чондэ, заметив его, кивнул и отвёл взгляд, а зелёные глаза Тая сверкнули, как у разозлившейся кошки.

— Так, значит, — прозвучало капризным, откровенно омежьим тоном. — А я ведь просил.

Атори тоже отважился просить — до сих пор уши горели. Он и высказаться-то толком не успел, только зашёл, только попросил разрешения обратиться по личному делу — и лицо Рензо-сана посуровело, а старые шрамы стали заметней из-за прилившей к смуглым щекам крови. Вышел от шефа Атори с совершенно красным лицом и теперь даже не знал, какая из двух бесед уязвила больше: долгая, когда Тай утверждал, что не любит и никогда не полюбит, или короткая, когда отец Тая сказал всего одну фразу: «Хорошо подумай о том, какими словами собираешься убить моё уважение к тебе», и в ответ на продолжительное молчание напутствовал: «Хорошо потрудись. Докажи в первую очередь себе, что ты альфа, а не слизняк».

Он не посмел так унизиться — не ради оммы или отца, и даже не ради учителя. Атори поднял рвущую душу ношу ради себя и пошёл. Пусть его не любили, пусть его отвергали и гнали, но он не мог уйти и лишиться ещё и самоуважения.

Чего это он, правда? Тай всё равно не его и не станет его, так зачем потворствовать глупым капризам и омежьим истерикам? Именно! Нет ни одной здравой причины так поступать. На собственное желание сбежать далеко-далеко, как и на мечту Тая избавиться от него, Атори наступил сапогом, перешагнул и пошёл дальше.

— Что ж, твой выбор. Наслаждайся, — сказал Тай и повернулся к Чондэ, прижался к нему, будто лиана, цепляющаяся за большое дерево. Чондэ бросил на Атори сочувственный взгляд, но сожаление не помешало ему наклонится и поцеловать Тая с нежностью, быстро прирастающей страстью.

Атори постарался сохранить лицо даже тогда, когда другие альфы начали отводить глаза. Все здесь всё понимали. Тай тоже понимал — и вёл себя ещё более безжалостно, чем следовало от него ожидать. Он буквально лип к Чондэ и нежно, сладко целовал его в губы. Забыл обо всех прежних страхах и наслаждался близостью альфы — демонстративно у всех на глазах. Он даже сладко всхлипывал и негромко стонал, ему явно нравились прикосновения к волосам, спине и особенно к ягодицам, он чувственно выгибался под столь же бесстыжими, как поведение омеги, ладонями альфы. О Чондэ годами эпатировал публику, от него другого и не стоило ждать, но Тай-то не такой! Кто бы мог подумать, что он способен вести себя так бесстыдно и откровенно? Атори вот не мог и жестоко поплатился за это.

Зная историю Тая, за него следовало порадоваться. Атори честно сказал себе, что не рад. Он предпочёл бы видеть Тая прежним, ещё не раскрывшимся цветком, чистым и строгим, а не этой расфуфыренной куклой, жестокой и думающей только о собственных интересах и удовольствиях. Прежний скромный бутон оброс шипами и превратился в непонятно (понятно) кого. 

Да он сейчас один в один омма — Мацуко-тян, миссис Грант-Чхве! Смотреть тошно.

Так не смотри! Но как не смотреть?

Такие мысли о Тае ломали привычную картину мира, но от прежнего, комфортного в ней и так ничего не осталось. Мир Атори раскалывался на куски. Внутри всё болело так, будто с него заживо сдирали кожу, но не с тела, а прямо с души. И даже не потому, что Тай отверг, а потому что оказался красивой бездушной куклой, видящей только себя и своё.

«Как будто ты видишь чужое и радеешь за счастье других, а не своё. Себе хоть не ври», — у внутреннего голоса временами появлялись интонации оммы, и Атори сжимал зубы так, что они едва не крошились. Да, миссис Грант-Чхве именно таким тоном с ним говорил. Всего один раз откровенно и честно, но на всю жизнь запомнилось. Он тогда по пьяни омме в Америку позвонил и получил не ожидаемые оправдания и извинения, а жестокую отповедь: «Ты обвиняешь меня в эгоизме, а сам? Что ты сам? Ты желаешь мне счастья? А малышу? Ты рад тому, что он родился? Нет, ты видишь и слышишь только себя. Тебе больно, потому что непривычно и некомфортно, но ты взрослый человек, альфа, тебе пора строить свою семью, а не цепляться за руку оммы. Каждый человек на земле живёт свою жизнь, не детей, не любимых — свою! Вот и живи. Ты взрослый, сильный, красивый. Перестань барахтаться в прошлом и живи, наконец!» 

Всё это — что тогда, что сейчас — сплошная пытка. Он вновь теряет — уже второй раз теряет, не имея в реальности ничего, кроме собственных иллюзий. Омеги, они уходят, отвергают его, простотой и лёгкостью своего ухода доказывая: для них он был никем, не более чем случайным (и, видимо, не самым приятным) попутчиком. Они уходят, и он должен это терпеть. Даже пожаловаться некому, никого не волнуют его чувства, никто не выслушает, всем наплевать.

Да, он сам виноват. Сам привык держать людей на расстоянии, не заводил дружбы, отказывался от отношений — Тай же, да и не хотел он оказаться в той же ситуации, как когда вернулся в опустевший дом. Боялся предательства. Боялся боли. И вот...

Ладно. Жаловаться — слабость. А он не слаб. Ранен, но жив. И чем больней будет, тем операция по отсечению отданного Таю сердца окажется успешнее, а выздоровление скорым. Он сможет. Он и не через такое... Айщ, хватит, всё!

Тогда он едва не сломался, потому что был один. Сейчас у него есть работа. Охранять вора Чондэ — но это Работа! И он нужен, и может, и... Эй, хватит, всё!

*

В заранее согласованном порядке они добрались до подземной парковки, где их ждал автобус и основные силы охраны.

— Не многовато вас тут? — буркнул под нос Вонг. — Здесь же человек сорок, не меньше.

Атори не ответил. Положительное следствие его понижения — теперь он имел полное право превратиться в немого, стать никем, пешкой. Он мог (пусть и на самом деле не мог) расслабиться и спокойно заниматься своим делом. За взаимодействие с группой отвечал старший, не он.

— Прошу всех занять места в автобусе, — сказал Фудзи. — Если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, я отвечу на них во время пути.

Атори зашёл в автобус сразу за Чондэ и Таем. Двигался чуть тяжеловато, упакованный в строгий тёмный костюм, пошитый специально, чтобы бронежилет и две кобуры с пистолетами не так бросались в глаза. Не такой уж и большой дополнительный вес он нёс — душу тянуло к земле намного сильнее. Больнее уж точно, чем если бы он уже получил пулю, защищая вора, укравшего его счастье.

Впрочем, Пак Тай не особо сейчас походил на воплощённое счастье. Внешне — да, выглядел на миллиард вон. Одежда, макияж, чокер, выбранный — вот уж судьба — стараниями Атори. Сейчас, когда плотному золотому плетению появилось что скрывать, судя по виду обжимающейся при любом удобном (и неудобном) случае парочки, воспоминание о том, как он касался Тая, как застёгивал на нём украшение, причиняло жгучую боль.

Или не совсем боль. Странные ощущения. Атори не до конца понимал, что чувствует. Гнев, ревность, обиду — это понятно. Но глядя на чужую руку на плечах Тая, на его затуманенные глаза и припухшие губы Атори почему-то не отводил взгляда. Он смотрел, впитывая в себя все подробности шоу, словно потом собирался мысленно его прокручивать на повторе. Боль делала его пьяным, любящий другого Тай выглядел точь-в-точь как наркотик: и знаешь, что удовольствия никакого не получишь, но остановиться не можешь, а отсутствие боли — уже боль.

Атори знал, что придётся тяжело, но не думал, что настолько. Словно кошмары ожили в реальности и сделали жизнь невыносимой. И при этом — наверное, он мазохист — уйти вот так просто, повернуться, признать, что не справился, Атори не мог. Смотрел на Тая, жмущегося к другому альфе, и было больно, но ещё и приятно — как выдавливать из раны гной: мерзко, но прекратить не получится, пока не закончится всё.

Атори знал, что его появление рядом с Чондэ не понравится Таю. Но он не думал, что тот — профессионал всё же — начнёт вести себя как стервозная сучка в дрянной мелодраме. Всё происходящее до боли напоминало плохое кино. А уж его роль и подавно превратилась в трагифарс. Судьба, как ленивый сценарист, пыталась давить на жалость зрителей, наваливая на героя одну проблему за другой, так что хотелось плюнуть в экран со словами: «Не верю, в жизни так не бывает».

Да уж, незавидная ему досталась роль. Сценарист вообще подкачал. Превратил прекрасного тонкого и душевного Тая, образец чести и благородства, в стереотипного омежку, недалёкого истерика, липучку по отношению к избраннику и злую фурию по отношению к другим.

Всего лишь откровенно наплевательское отношение, всего лишь недовольные взгляды, больше Тай ничего ему не говорил, зато щебетал с Чондэ, ласкал словами и нежным тоном. Атори тошнило от того, какими счастливыми выглядели эти двое. В пути он даже закрыл глаза — звукового сопровождения хватало, чтобы понимать: они тут, совсем рядом, на следующем сидении впереди, страстно целуются.

За закрытыми глазами пряталась бездна, отвратительная и пугающая. Атори смотрел в неё — в себя — и не верил, что превратился вот в это завистливое, ревнивое, злобное чудовище. Он ничего не понимал. И в первую очередь — как до такого докатился. Разум проигрывал чувствам. Ладно прежде, когда смотреть на Тая и не хотеть его не получалось — тогда он проигрывал телу. Но сейчас никакого желания обладать Таем он не ощущал, только боль и ничего, кроме сердечной боли. 

Нелогично страдать, когда не можешь ничего изменить, глупо, бессмысленно так убиваться. Тай и словами, и поступками дал понять, что не любит. Никогда не любил. Никогда не полюбит. Всё уже случилось, это не изменить — разум знает. А больно внутри всё равно. И почему она не кончается? А как было бы хорошо просто не чувствовать ничего. Не видеть, не знать, не лишаться раз за разом остатков живучей надежды, не убивать её самому, не позволять издеваться над нею другому. Не получалось.

Атори открыл глаза. Слух не подвёл — они целовались: Тай почти лежал на своём альфе, и шорох одежды, покрасневшая шея и уши Чондэ, напряжение его тела доказывали, что поцелуями дело не ограничивалось. 

Чондэ взял Тая за руку, поднёс её к губам, потом и вторую — явно хотел омежку остановить. Это понял не только Атори.

— Не отвергай меня, — напряжённо прошептал Тай.

— Как я могу? — У Чондэ голос совсем сел.

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Это из-за концерта.

Чондэ лгал, даже Атори это почувствовал.

— Нет. Ты нервничаешь из-за него.

Тай повернулся и уставился прямо на окаменевшего под его взглядом Атори.

— Мне трахнуть Чондэ у тебя на глазах, чтобы ты понял, что тебе здесь не место?

Его жестокость не знала границ.

— Моя работа — быть рядом, — ответил Атори.

Боже, каком голосом он это сказал. Лучше б молчал, ничтожество распоследнее.

Тай сжал покрасневшие припухшие губы. Выглядел до невозможности горячо.

— Уйди.

Атори, и не оглядываясь в поисках свободного места, знал, что уходить некуда. Всё занято.

— Некуда.

— Я имел в виду: уйди вообще.

— Не могу.

Тай шумно выдохнул. 

— Тогда работай хорошо, стань наконец незаметным.

— Почему ты так... — начал Чондэ, и Тай тотчас повернулся к нему, но ответил обоим.

— Потому что Атори должен понять и уйти. С ним я не имею права быть слабым. Я должен быть жестоким, как бы больно мне ни было.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Атори со смешком. — Ты думаешь, тебе больно?

Ну надо же. Ему больно, оказывается.

— Ты вынуждаешь меня делом доказывать, раз уж слова до тебя не доходят, что единственный выход для нас троих — тебе уйти.

Атори промолчал. Рензо-сан лишил его этого выхода.

— Мы с Чондэ вместе, — продолжил Тай. — Ты должен это понять. Я не хочу... не хочу видеть, как ты мучаешься.

Почти издохшая надежда встрепенулась, Атори вскинул голову, но Тай смотрел на него всё с тем же выражением жалости на лице, словно на смертельно больного пса, которого, чтобы не мучился, требуется усыпить, как бы ни было жаль, как бы ни рвало душу.

— Я с Чондэ. Даже если он отвергнет меня, я буду с Чондэ. Я наизнанку вывернусь, но буду с ним. Пойми это. И не заставляй меня становится для тебя злым монстром. Я не хочу быть жестоким на глазах у Чондэ, не хочу быть жестоким с тобой, но ты меня вынуждаешь!

Все молчали. Чондэ сидел, напряжённо глядя прямо перед собой. Ему явно не нравилось то, что он услышал. Никому не нравилось. Ни Таю, ни Атори.

— Я убью тебя, если по твоей вине с ним что-то случится, — серьёзно сказал Тай. — И даже если не по твоей вине. Если с ним что-то случится, я убью тебя, и сам умру.

— Тай! — Чондэ резко повернулся к нему. — Что ты такое говоришь?

— Правду. Я не имею права быть вежливым и удобным, не тот момент, чтобы быть слабым и мягким.

Тай смотрел на Атори таким взглядом, каким змея смотрит на кролика, прежде чем его сожрать — немигающим, гипнотизирующим. А затем привстал с места.

— Фудзи-тян! Атори-сан хочет тебе кое-что сказать, — крикнул он по-японски.

Атори нечего было сказать Фудзи-тяну. Таю на это было плевать. Он хотел достичь своей цели, цена его не волновала.

— Пожалуйста, уходи, — сказал он Атори. — Не заставляй меня тебя ненавидеть. Не вынуждай меня вести себя как мудак.

Бранное слово слетело с уст Тая так легко, будто он всегда так говорил. Но Атори впервые слышал, как он ругался. Нежный и хрупкий цветок оказался другим, совсем незнакомым человеком. Такого Тая Атори не знал.

— Ты не знаешь меня. — Тот словно почувствовал его неуверенность. — Ты что-то придумал про меня в своей голове. Я другой, я намного сильнее, чем ты меня считаешь. 

— Я знаю, — слабо сказал Атори, но Тай не нуждался в поддержке.

— Когда я захотел обрести свободу, из-за меня погибло больше двадцати человек. Тогда на кону стояла всего лишь моя свобода, а теперь — безопасность и жизнь Чондэ. Ты думаешь, я пожалею тебя?

Чондэ у него что-то негромко спросил, и Тай покачал головой.

— Не сейчас.

К ним подошёл Фудзи-тян. Уставился на Атори испытующим взглядом.

— Что вы хотели сказать, Атори-оппа? — он сразу заговорил на японском, пользуясь тем, что все присутствующие его знали.

— Атори-сан просит освободить его от обязанностей телохранителя Чондэ и отстранить его от участия в операции, — сказал Тай.

— Это весьма несвоевременно, — сказал Фудзи. 

— Замени его, — бросил Тай. Он нервничал всё больше и больше. — Ты справишься не хуже. И я тебе доверяю. А ему — нет.

— Атори-сан, — Фудзи обратился напрямую к нему, — я жду ваших слов.

Атори на миг прикрыл глаза. Ему представился ещё один шанс соскочить с горящего поезда, несущегося на всех парах в пропасть. Реальный шанс. Он может сказать да, автобус остановится, и он уедет отсюда прямо в аэропорт. Или дойдёт до ближайшего бара и утопит все горести в дрянном европейском вине.

— Я просил вашего отца меня отстранить, он отказал, — сказал Атори.

— Сейчас за операцию отвечаю я, — Фудзи Тагава говорил решительно и спокойно. Забыв об улыбках и лёгкости в общении, он словно сбросил с себя маску кокетливого омеги и стал тем, кем всегда был — сыном своего отца. — И я хочу знать, способны ли вы выполнять свои обязанности, готовы ли нести ответственность за жизнь человека? Вы справитесь с возложенной на вас задачей, или хотите отказаться от её выполнения?

Атори обвёл взглядом салон автобуса. Здесь находились лучшие силы агентства Тагавы. Лучшие из лучших. С такой помощью охранять Чондэ — как на курорте отдыхать, вообще делать ничего не придётся. 

— Я хочу отказаться по личным причинам, но не могу этого сделать опять-таки по личным причинам. И я, разумеется, готов выполнить задание вашего отца, готов нести ответственность, и в случае необходимости готов отдать жизнь за клиента.

— Назови его по имени, — потребовал Тай.

— Я готов отдать жизнь за О Чондэ.

— Тогда я ничего не могу сделать, — сказал Фудзи Таю. — Извини, брат. 

— Отец говорил с тобой? — спросил Тай.

— Да. 

Тай закрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул.

— Если с ним что-то случится...

— Я знаю. — Фудзи нежно погладил его по плечу. — Я буду держаться рядом, ничего не случится.

— Я буду рядом.

— Нет. Мы договорились: ты можешь поехать с нами, но не будешь мешать.

— Я не буду мешать!

— Ты помеха для охраны, ты раздражитель для клиента. Это не обсуждается, Тай. Или ты даже не выйдешь из автобуса.

— Я не... — выдохнул Тай, опуская голову, и Фудзи наклонился к нему, чтобы обнять. 

— Я знаю. Я позабочусь о твоём альфе, как о своём, ради тебя. Пожалуйста, сохраняй спокойствие. Пожалуйста, дай нам работать.

Тай всхлипнул, и Атори, несмотря на всю ту боль, которую Тай ему причинил, испытал острейшее сожаление, что ничем не может ему помочь.

Когда Тай поднял голову, Атори сказал:

— Я всё ещё Чхве Атори. Я не позволю чувствам взять над собой верх. Ты можешь мне доверять, я не подведу тебя.

Фудзи похлопал его по плечу.

— Я знаю, оппа. И он тоже знает. Это просто гормоны, они сводят его с ума. Через несколько дней он придёт к тебе извиняться, и, зная его, я уже сейчас попрошу: не позволяй ему слишком долго стоять на коленях.

— Я не позволю ему встать на колени, — сказал Атори.

— Я — тем более, — высказался молчавший всё это время Чондэ. — Если нужны извинения, то я сам их принесу.

Фудзи покачал головой.

— Мой брат такой счастливчик. Двое прекрасных альф сражаются за него. 

— Один уже выиграл, — сказал Тай, — второй проиграл.

— Да? — Фудзи приподнял бровь, и его лицо стало лукавым, как у кицунэ. — А я бы не был так в этом уверен. Атори-сан — великолепный альфа, прошло много лет, а я до сих пор помню, как он хорош... как вы хороши, оппа. Ваши мужественность, терпение и верность достойны щедрой и искренней похвалы.

Атори нахмурился. Не только потому, что слова Фудзи заставили Тая защищаться, и прозвучавшее из уст омеги уязвило бы любого, даже не влюблённого, альфу. Искренности в Фудзи не чувствовалось вообще. Он будто играл в какую-то игру, предназначив ему проходную роль статиста. А ещё он с чего-то вдруг перешёл на корейский.

Причина обнаружилась быстро.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил кто-то, и, оглянувшись, Атори увидел стоящего на проходе Ю Шину. — Чондэ? Какие-то проблемы?

— Никаких проблем. Всё уже решили, — ответил Фудзи. — А что, ты уже заскучал?

— Нет. Но я уже отдохнул и могу выслушивать твои колкости дальше.

На Атори, уходя к своему месту в сопровождении Фудзи, Шину бросил весьма выразительный взгляд. Спалился мгновенно.

М-да, смешно.

Атори откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Интересно, существует ли на свете человек, в жизни которого он смог бы сыграть иную роль, кроме роли статиста?


	91. Шину. Easy money

Люди, приехавшие вместе с ними на стадион, оказались лишь малой частью сил, взявшихся их защищать. То есть защищать Чондэ, разумеется, но как-то так получилось, что теперь не только он, а все они находились под строжайшей и беспрецедентно многочисленной охраной. Выглядела она внушительно, пугала, если честно, больше угрозы, позабытой в суете долгого дня.

Шину задержался дольше других, разглядывая из окна строящихся в два ряда охранников, образующих собой живой коридор.

— Цирк какой-то, — буркнул Вонг, с тревожным недоумением на лице глядя туда же. — Пошли, Ши. Не задерживаем, люди, видишь, как работать хотят.

Шину испытал двоякое чувство, когда среди других шёл от автобуса до холла здания. Круто, конечно. Вероятно, так охраняли лишь президентов (и то караул, встречающий прилетающих у трапа випов, не зря назывался почётным, то есть для понтов). А им, знаменитостям, конечно, но никаким не президентам и не опаснейшим преступникам — и вдруг такая честь. Сомнительная и реально пугающая.

— Что происходит? — спросил Шину у носящегося туда-сюда Фудзи. 

Мог бы рот зря не открывать, омежка лишь кольнул ответным взглядом и побежал дальше раздавать указания и контролировать процесс. С такой-то армией — неудивительно, что у Фудзи не нашлось и секунды, даже чтобы с привычной язвительностью отшить. Шину, к собственному удивлению, предпочёл бы услышать ответ, причём любой, его устроил бы и «отвали», и «отвянь», а так пришлось побрататься с неодушевленными предметами, не стоящими и толики внимания. Он, чёрт, к такому отношению не привык. Не от омежек точно.

Шину шёл по коридору, каждые три-пять метров встречал очередной шкаф в тёмном костюме и чувствовал себя всё более неуютно.

Он умудрился позабыть об опасности. Даже в автобусе, среди плоских неулыбчивых лиц, думал не о них, а о жгучем и ярком, как перец чили, Фудзи, бодался с ним, играл словами и в целом неплохо проводил время. Думал больше о том, что Фудзи — сладенький омежка, и как приятно было бы его погладить во всех интересных местах и позажимать-потискать до нежных тихих стонов и разведённых ног (если бы, разумеется, тот вёл себя как омежка, а не как язва). Здесь же всё в один миг изменилось. И Фудзи вдруг превратился из секси-боя в генерала небольшой армии, крутого, как Джеймс Бонд. Фигурка осталась такой же соблазнительной, особенно сзади, но выражением лица Фудзи стал напоминать своего отца. Шину видел Рензо Тагаву всего раз — хватило, чтобы запомнить: в будущем по возможности встреч с ним лучше избегать.

— Что происходит? Чего их столько? — спросил идущий рядом Вонг, и Шину покачал головой, хотя и понимал, что ответа от него не ждали. — Они нагнали дохрена людей.

Вонг поскромничал в оценках. Не дохрена — а дохренища. Среди преимущественно японских лиц мелькали и светлые европейские, и более тёмные. Шину заметил несколько охранников-арабов и даже парочку выходцев из Африки. 

— Я тоже не понимаю. Фудзи ничего не говорил, — сказал он, заходя в пустынную гримёрку.

Вместо привычного гомона их встретила тишина. На диване, на двух противоположных его концах, сидели два человека — менеджер Мин и Сонгю-нуна. Оба, как по команде, встали и поклонились. 

— А где остальные? — спросил Чондэ.

— Костюмер Ли сейчас придёт, он уже заканчивает, — ответил менеджер Мин. — Остальные... э-э... уже скоро будут дома, улетели утром.

Н-да. А ведь этого следовало ожидать.

Шину плюхнулся на вертящееся кресло у зеркала, крутанулся туда-сюда пару раз, пока Чондэ выяснял обстоятельства того, как их лишили всех ассистентов. Разумеется, охрана постаралась. А кто бы ещё до такого додумался? Председатель Бек, понятно, поддержал. Ещё бы ему не поддержать, он обожал сокращать расходы. Хотя с такой охраной, с такой армией — чем ему помешал десяток ассистентов? Телохранители точно стоили дороже.

— Ладно, — сказал Шину, прерывая выяснение обстоятельств дела на повышенных тонах. — Давайте собираться, у нас концерт меньше чем через час. Инженеры-то своё отработали? Их-то домой не отправили?

— Технический персонал не трогали, — доложил Мин. — Убрали по максимуму тех, кто непосредственно контактировал с группой.

— Но зачем? — спросил Чондэ.

Ответил ему стоящий рядом Тай:

— Значит, у отца появилась информация, что якудза попытаются или уже попытались добраться до тебя через людей, которых ты знаешь и которым привык доверять.

— Но мы работали вместе много лет! Стали как семья.

— Я не говорю о добровольном предательстве, хотя фактор денег никогда нельзя исключать, — тихо ответил Тай. — Заставить человека сделать то, что ему не хочется и что он делать никогда не собирался, просто, для якудза — даже очень легко. Достаточно угроз родителям, детям, и острые ножницы у твоей шеи превратятся в оружие. 

После слов Тая высказаться захотелось всем. На фоне разразившегося галдежа Шину, махнув рукой, подвинул к себе с десяток знакомых баночек. Ему столько раз наносили макияж перед выходом на сцену или съёмками, что он мог с закрытыми глазами повторить всю последовательность: тоник, сыворотка, базовый крем... К тому моменту, когда все угомонились, лицо Шину сияло свежестью и красотой не хуже, чем если бы над ним поработал профессионал.

— Позвольте, я помогу вам с глазами, — предложил Сонгю-нуна.

— А есть с чем помогать? — спросил Шину, разглядывая в зеркале своё творение: карандаш, тени, тушь — и его глаза приобрели глубину и выразительность, стали привычного для сценического образа размера. Да они выглядели точь-в-точь как нужно!

Но, увы, не для самого придирчивого из придирчивых Кима Сонгю — специалиста по превращениям даже самых безобразных лягушек в прекрасных принцев.

— Надо подправить совсем чуть-чуть. У вас несомненный талант, господин Ю, — мастер немного подсластил пилюлю. Перфекционист до мозга костей, не мог пропустить даже малюсенькую небрежность. Шину столько раз слышал, как Сонгю-нуна жесточайше распекал своих подчинённых за самые мельчайшие недоработки. И, конечно, желающие потрясающе выглядеть предпочитали отдаться его волшебным рукам. Хани, например, не позволял другим гримёрам к себе даже приближаться. И Юнджи — вот уж кого было сложно заподозрить в желании потрясать мир красотой — поступал так же. Хотя...

Шину фыркнул. Мелкий — стопроцентно — срался из-за Сонгю-нуны с Хани лишь потому, что хотел больше общаться, даже так, уродливо, на нервах. Сейчас, когда Хани ел у него с рук, вряд ли они станут ссориться из-за гримёра. Мелкий, этого у него не отнять, и правда всегда готов на руках носить свою детку. 

Через пять минут Шину, переодевшись, уже сидел на диване, немного подстёбывал Чондэ и Вонга, не давал им тонуть в грустных мыслях.

— Ты так легко к этому относишься, — заметил Вонг, пользуясь тем, что Сонгю-нуна превращал покрытое уже не чёрно-фиолетовыми, а сине-зелёно-жёлтыми синяками лицо Чондэ в привычное виду, совершенное.

— Не так уж и легко. — Шину вспомнил бессонную ночь в летящем в Берлин самолёте, как из головы не шло, что все они, мирно спящие, наслаждающиеся едой, болтающие о пустяках, отказываются замечать очевидную опасность. Он думал, как бы сам поступил на месте якудза, чтобы добраться до Чондэ. И вариант с убийцей-дворецким или третьей горничной, как в старинных детективах, пришёл ему в голову одним из первых. В роли дворецкого он легко представил менеджера Мина (или Сонгю-нуну, а что, даёшь равноправие), на роль убийцы-горничной и вовсе претендовало полсамолёта.

— Я думаю, — сказал Шину, — что нам очень повезло, что семья Тагава взялась за охрану Чондэ.

— Ну конечно. Чтобы ты, и думал иначе! — съязвил Вонг.

И чего это он? Съел, что ли, что-то не то? Но они все вместе ели, и все блюда, приготовленные Таем, оказались отменными. Мясо так вообще — пальчики оближешь.

— Ты это к чему? — рассеянно спросил Шину, думая о том, что сам научился готовить по той причине, что в его семье никто из старших таким не заморачивался, даже омма, все работали и учились, и, несмотря на хороший достаток, частенько на ужин ели рамён. Если бы Тай был его, а не Фудзи, братом, то Шину, во-первых, не научился бы даже нож в руках держать, не то что сковороду, а во-вторых, уже к этим годам не пролазил бы в дверь: избранник Чондэ готовил божественно... А Фудзи наверняка даже не знает, как рамён заварить. Хотя про рамён, наверное, всё же знает. Но это его максимум, точно, других вариантов и не может быть с таким-то братом-кулинаром, заботливым и горячим, всем омегам омегой.

— Продолжай, — сказал Вонг.

Шину почесал затылок. За мыслями о Тае и Фудзи едва не забыл, о чём шёл разговор — выборе охранного агентства.

— Хорошо, что охрана — японцы. Они намного лучше понимают друг друга, а мы их — не особо. Все японцы со странностями. Вроде соседи, должны быть похожи на нас, но они вечно поражают. Всё им надо доказать, что они самые крутые, показать всем, что мужики. Прёт из них это...

Шину пожевал губу, вспоминая всех встреченных по жизни японцев — не зрителей, разумеется, а тех, с кем довелось общаться по-настоящему.

— Гордости в них очень много.

— Как будто в нас мало, — возразил Вонг.

— Не столько. Они на этом конкретно повёрнуты. Даже мальчик тот погиб, потому что стал омегой. Ты много таких случаев в Корее знаешь? А вот японца, убивающегося из-за того, что стал омегой, или убивающего из-за того, что его сын стал омегой, как-то легче представить. Разве я не прав?

— Прав, — поддержал разговор Тай. — Для господина определение Изами в омегу стало смертельным оскорблением. Но это не является качеством всех японцев. Рензо-сан очень любит Фудзи-тяна, а ведь Фудзи — единственный сын и омега. Отец бы не хотел видеть в нём альфу.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — спросил Вонг.

— Он мне сам говорил. Что гордится Фудзи, что любит его даже больше, чем раньше, в том числе потому, что Фудзи — омега.

Шину задумался. Представил подростка Фудзи в двух вариантах: с зелёными глазами и с карими, мягкого-ласкового, кокетливого и решительного-ершистого, агрессивного. Мягко-ласковый в картину не слишком хорошо вписался, а вот ехидно-ироничный, как самый омежистый вариант, — да. Воображаемый Фудзи-альфа даже слегка напугал. Вымахал бы таким же высоким, как отец, плюс целеустремлённость, решительность, сила, убивающий взгляд... Шину поёжился: миру чертовски повезло, что Фудзи — не альфа.

— Я бы сына-омегу тоже больше любил, — признался Шину. — Ласкового или проказливого. — Он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Любого.

— О чём речь? — спросил голос с заметным японским акцентом, и Шину резко распахнул глаза. Он не успел остановить Тая, и тот сказал:

— Шину мечтает о детях. Говорит, что любил бы сына-омегу даже больше, чем сына-альфу.

— Я бы и сына-альфу любил, — возразил Шину.

— Правда? Но омегу любил бы больше.

— Омеги нежные, ласковые, — на свою беду сказал Шину, — слабые и изящные, нуждаются в поддержке и помощи, любят и умеют готовить, заботиться. Омеги верят в любовь, нуждаются в любви и любят. Их очень легко любить. 

Ничего такого вроде и не сказал. А огрёб, будто призвал сжечь всех омег на костре.

Фудзи сузил глаза, так что они превратились в злобно сверкающие щёлочки.

— Интересные у тебя представления об омегах. 

— Обычные представления. Как у всех. А что? — спросил Шину осторожно.

— Ну, если омеги такие, — Фудзи подчеркнул последнее слово издевательским тоном, — то получается: я не омега. Я не люблю и не умею готовить, сильнее тебя в бою и не нуждаюсь в твоей поддержке и помощи. Я не ласковый и не нежный, и в любовь я не верю, и не жду её, не нуждаюсь в ней. Значит, я не омега.

Шину встал, посмотрел с высоты своего роста вниз, на запрокинувшего голову Фудзи. 

— Позволь мне судить, кто омега, а кто не омега, — сказал Шину, справившись с раздражением, яркой вспышкой разлившимся по венам.

— С чего бы? — резко сказал Фудзи.

— Потому что я альфа.

У Фудзи потемнело лицо.

— И то, что ты альфа, означает твоё право судить? Считаешь себя умнее? Лучше меня? Это ты-то?..

Шину почесал шею. Дико хотелось Фудзи ввалить. Заткнуть его рот в красной помаде, да так заткнуть, чтобы мало не показалось. Чтобы растёкся безвольной амёбой, не мог шевелиться, говорить, только блаженно стонал и глаза закатывал от наслаждения. Чтобы перестал ершиться и стал нежным, сладким и слабым. Отодрать так, чтобы перестал смотреть злыми глазами. Ох, как же сильно хотелось поставить его на колени, особенно когда он продолжал говорить, говорить и ещё раз говорить, никак не мог заткнуться, понося уже не только его, но и всех альф скопом.

— ...и вообще, такие, как ты, считают омег низшими существами! Только и способными, что удовлетворять вас в постели! Только на это и годными!

— Я ничего из того, что ты мне приписываешь, не говорил, — сказал Шину, понизив голос, когда благодаря нафантазированным картинам качественно оттраханного Фудзи сумел хотя бы отчасти справиться с гневом. — У тебя воображение разыгралось. И злой ты какой-то. Тебя альфа обидел? Точно знаю, что это не я, я к тебе и пальцем не прикасался. Но, может, тебе помощь нужна? Помочь разобраться, пока ты на всех так кидаться не начал?

— Та-ак. — Между ними вклинился Тай. — А давайте поболтаем об омегах и альфах в другой раз, более подходящий. Где Атори, Фудзи? Почему его здесь нет?

Фудзи, жгущий пронизывающим взглядом, отвлёкся, и Шину стало легче дышать. Хлопая ресницами, смягчившись, Фудзи посмотрел на брата, которому пришлось повторить вопрос.

— Я попросил его проконтролировать группу мониторинга. Он скоро вернётся. Ты... передумал насчёт него?

Тай покачал головой.

— Я надеялся, что он передумал, — сказал он с горькой усмешкой. — Давай отойдём. Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Он увёл брата в другой конец комнаты, явно пытаясь его отвлечь и успокоить. Гладил Фудзи по плечу, уговаривал нежным и мягким голосом, всячески оберегал и заботился. Настоящий омега. Бриллиант, ярко сверкающий на фоне угля.

Шину сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу, скрестил руки на груди. Настроение, и так не лучшее, вконец испортилось. Он сидел, смотрел на двух что-то бурно обсуждающих омежек и думал о том, что Чондэ — везучий сукин сын, выловивший, судя по всему, жемчужину в океане мира, когда другим, перебравшим тысячи ракушек, встретились только пустышки.

— Попридержи коней, — посоветовал Вонг, ради этого нарушив приказ Сонгю-нуны не двигаться.

Что за дурацкий совет? Если в переносном смысле — то Шину и так никуда не спешил. Если в прямом — Шину в жизни не ездил на лошади. Разок посидеть довелось: его как айдола пригласили сыграть крохотную роль в исторической дораме. Там и Вонг снимался, в роли побольше, а Шину попал лишь в один эпизод. Посидел в седле разодетым в шелка, поулыбался, получил бутафорскую стрелу в грудь и сверзился с лошади на твёрдую землю. Не по сценарию упал, а потому что дурная скотина решила ноги размять. Получилось очень натурально, режиссёр был счастлив. Сказал, что звук уберут, и будет отлично. Вонг, сука, тогда ржал громче лошади.

И сейчас ржал, только про себя. Развлекался за чужой счёт, счастливый муж и отец. Ещё один удачливый сукин сын, наткнувшийся на настоящее сокровище и его не упустивший.

Каким же уставшим Шину себя вдруг почувствовал. В сердце будто кто-то реальную, а не бутафорскую стрелу воткнул. 

— Серьёзно, чего ты злишься? — спросил Вонг, выпущенный из рук Сонгю-нуны с глазищами на пол-лица.

Шину отвёл взгляд от двух щебечущих омежек.

— Чондэ добыл себе жемчужину, везучий ублюдок. А я...

— А ты?..

— А я вынужден общаться вот с этим недоомегой.

Вонг фыркнул.

— Фудзи давно половозрелый.

Шину махнул рукой.

— Я не об этом. Посмотри на него. На детку Тая и на него. Первый — настоящий. Второй — сладенький только внешне, внутри — чёрти что. В голове хаос, омежье дерьмо, злится на всех, отталкивает. Ещё и ревнует. Телефон феи отказался давать. Сейчас нёс откровенный бред. Прям наказание какое-то, а не омега. Ни улыбки от него не дождёшься, ни нежных слов... Ещё и из борцунов за омежьи права. Смотреть тошно.

— Так не смотри, — поддел Вонг и расплылся в издевательской ухмылке, когда Шину перевёл взгляд от омежек к милующимся Юнджи и Хани, скривился и вновь уставился на размахивающего руками Фудзи. Тот что-то эмоционально доказывал Таю, говорил громко, не стеснялся свидетелей — но говорил на блядском японском, и Шину не понимал нихера. Видел только, что речь шла о нём, ещё бы не видеть, когда Фудзи не в кого-то, а в него, Шину, пальцем тыкал и что-то злое почти кричал.

— Ты только посмотри на него. — Шину распирало от раздражения. — К нему со всем уважением, вежливо, с улыбками, со всей душой. Нормальный омега давно бы повёл себя иначе, а он...

— ...выделывается, — подхватил Вонг.

— Именно. Выделывается! Другой был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, что на него обратили внимание, радовался бы, а этот — козлит!

Фудзи как раз повернулся, бросил взгляд на Шину — ни улыбки, ни мягкого выражения лица, только явное, нескрываемое раздражение. Зато когда к нему подошёл кто-то из охранников-японцев — и улыбнулся, и весь засиял лицом, засверкал глазами, всем собой показал, насколько чужое внимание ему по душе. Такого его ещё сильней захотелось научить уму-разуму. Хорошенько так научить, чтобы пищал от восторга и, плача, умолял дать ему ещё, ещё больше.

Мечты-мечты. Реальность сверкала злостью в зелёных глазах.

— Я ему не нравлюсь, — подвёл итоги Шину.

Да, он Фудзи не нравился. Ну и что, он не миллиард вон на банковском счёте, чтобы всем без исключений нравиться. А мысль всё равно чертовски злила. Фудзи Шину не нравился, но нравиться ему вопреки логике хотелось.

— Сомневаюсь, что не нравишься. Я бы на твоём месте не был бы так в этом уверен, — сказал Вонг и осторожно, чтобы не повредить макияж, стянул с себя футболку — привёл доказательства вопиющей ошибочности своих слов.

Никто из омег в комнате, и Фудзи первый среди них, разумеется, зрелище не пропустил. В отличие от бросившего взгляд и почти сразу отвернувшегося Тая, Фудзи вытаращился на полуголого Вонга, даже рот приоткрыл и так и остался стоять — как полный придурок. Шину встал с дивана и вышел вперёд, загородил одевающегося Вонга собой. Фудзи ответил злым взглядом, что-то, наверняка язвительное, сказал Таю, тот оглянулся, улыбнулся виновато... Шину дико захотелось выругаться или что-то разбить. Вот как Фудзи удаётся раз за разом заставить его почувствовать себя дураком?

Переодевшийся Вонг оценил ситуацию правильно и сказал:

— Не злись, бро. Я думаю, он устроил для тебя шоу потому, что всего лишь стесняется показать, как залип на тебя.

Вонг думал, что Фудзи неравнодушен, что прячет под насмешками и злостью интерес. Шину чертовски понравилась эта мысль, прямо вдохновила. 

Новая идея вспыхнула в голове будто молния. Шину даже не обдумывал — он знал, что это именно то, что ему стоит сделать, причём как можно скорее. 

— Я ему отомщу, — сказал он решительно.

— Что? — донеслось из-за спины.

— Влюблю его в себя. Окажусь тем, кто посмеётся последним, — сказал Шину и улыбнулся Фудзи так, будто совсем не разозлился из-за устроенной им сцены.

— Ты уверен? — Вонг встал рядом, и они вместе стали свидетелями того, как Фудзи флиртует с японцем.

— Не обращайте внимания. На самом деле он об альфах так не думает, — сказал Тай, бросивший парочку наедине, чтобы присоединиться к уже заканчивающему наводить красоту Чондэ.

— Я и не обращаю, — ответил Шину, ненатурально широко улыбаясь, и повернулся к Вонгу, когда Тай отошёл. — Он мне, конечно, нахер не сдался. И внешность не так чтоб очень, и профессия адовая, и пушка есть, и отец сразу понятно кто, и Тай-лапочка может расстроиться, и за него мне Чондэ голову оторвёт, но...

Вонг молча ждал.

— ...но вот зацепил он меня своим долбоебизмом. Задрал просто придирками и презрением. Чертовски хочу его на место поставить. На. Его. Место.

— Это какое же? — спросил Вонг с понимающей ухмылкой.

— То самое, — ответил Шину и поправил член. От одной мысли о дозволении себе выебать сучку в штанах стало намного теснее.

— Ты же говорил, что с ним — ни за что.

Шину пожал плечами.

— Один раз не... Ну, ты знаешь эту присказку.

— Так зацепил?

— Так заебал. — Шину скрестил руки на груди. — Всего лишь хочу вернуть должок. И получить наконец блядский номер блядского телефона того, кто мне реально нравится. 

Вонг помолчал, пощёлкал языком, что-то просчитывая, взвешивая. Завис надолго, прежде чем выдал:

— А знаешь, у тебя может ничего и не выгореть.

— Чтобы я не развёл омежку на секс? — Шину давно так не оскорбляли. — Брат, ты меня вообще уважаешь?

Вонг вновь стал что-то в голове просчитывать, прикидывать.

— Секс не влюблённость, — выдал наконец. — Но будем считать, что если он тебе даст, то не потому, что ты красивый такой, а по любви. 

Шину фыркнул. Фудзи, конечно, тот ещё кошак мартовский, но и правда, если даст, то, учитывая его кусачий нрав и особое отношение, даст он точно по любви — вопреки ненависти.

— Ставлю сто тысяч, что он тебе не даст, — огорошил Вонг.

Шину аж задохнулся от возмущения.

— Что это за спор? Мы в детском саду?

— В смысле?

— В том смысле, что ты даже десятку баксов пожалел. Ну обалдеть просто, скупердяй какой.

— Не скупердяй, а глава семьи и ответственный инвестор, — ответил Вонг, держа покер-фейс.

Он выдержал паузу, но Шину на давление не поддался. Ещё чего. Они спорили уже десятки, если не сотни раз, и Шину знал все Вонговские уловки. Он, чёрт, в их серии споров побеждал если не по числу выигранных партий, то по сумме выигранных денег. И как только Вонг заикнулся о ставке, Шину почуял запах грядущей победы. Окончательной победы, если удастся развести Вонга на достойную цели спора сумму. Что до результата — бог мой, Шину просто не мог проиграть, не в игре в любовь с симпатичным горячим омежкой, давно не девственником.

— Ну хорошо. Миллион вон, это моё последнее предложение, — сказал Вонг.

— Десять миллионов вон, — быстро сказал Шину и в ответ на возмущённое фырканье добавил: — И он даст мне уже сегодня.

Вонг расплылся в подозрительно довольной улыбке и живо протянул ладонь, приговаривая:

— Easy money.

Ха-ха! Шину похлопал себя по карману. 

— Я тоже так думаю. Куда уж легче. Да я в жизни так легко не зарабатывал.

Фудзи смотрел на него из другого конца комнаты, выглядел недружелюбным и злым, но Шину не сомневался: и полуночи не пробьёт, как детка будет нежно стонать под ним и сладко умолять о добавке.

— Прямо чувствую себя неудобно, — сказал вдруг Вонг. — Это ж как детсадовца ограбить. 

— Готовь деньги, — грубо ответил Шину. — Я пошёл.

— Удачи, — крикнул Вонг в спину. — Поверь, она тебе понадобится.

Шину повернулся и изобразил, как выписывает чек на ладони. Это ж надо, на какую сумму удалось Вонга развести — куда больше их обычной ставки. А ведь Медведище должен бы уже знать: у Фудзи Тагава нет ни одного шанса спастись, когда на охоту за ним отправляется Ю Шину. Ни единого шанса.


	92. Минхо. Ясность

— Мне нужно поработать ещё и над шеей, господин Ли. Вы не могли бы снять шарф? Или позвольте мне это сделать, — сказал Ким Сонгю обыденным тоном. Он возился с баночками, бутылочками и на Минхо вообще не смотрел. Ни взгляда, даже в зеркало, не бросил, что для столь ответственного и внимательного ко всему человека — совершенно нетипично.

Минхо прекрасно знал ответ на вопрос, с чем связано такое поведение гримёра.

— Во время вступления на мне будет этот шарф, — сказал Минхо. Зеркало, всегда слишком честное, отразило, как кровь приливает к лицу, а в выражении глаз прирастает беспокойство и беспомощность. Тем более постыдные, что стыдиться Минхо было совершенно нечего... если бы он определился в омегу, а не в альфу годы назад.

— Тон кожи лица и шеи необходимо выровнять, — спокойно сообщил гримёр и отошёл в сторону, принялся возиться в кейсе. Он не сказал, что Минхо должен был бы об этом и сам знать — разумеется, а как же иначе, — а всего лишь ждал, когда ему дадут нормально работать, и явно пытался больше необходимого не раздражать.

Минхо вздохнул. Рядом, в соседнем кресле, всем телом повернувшись к нему, сидел Юнджи, и его направленное, сосредоточенное внимание ощущалось как тёплая рука, гладящая по лицу, успокаивающая. Минхо поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились.

Глаза Юнджи всегда были такими красивыми, что с макияжем, что без. Сейчас их красило не только мастерство стилиста, но наполняло искреннее волнение, и Минхо думал, что ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел.

— Я люблю тебя, детка, — сказал Юнджи, не стесняясь присутствия чужого человека. Совершенно бесстрашный и такой откровенный, искренний. Его слова согрели сердце — и из-за них же холодок прошёл по спине.

Минхо тоже хотел бы не испытывать ни страха, ни сомнений — не в Юнджи, разумеется. А в том, что случится, когда люди начнут о них говорить. А ведь начнут, и уже совсем скоро. И тем, кто невидимками крутится рядом, уж точно будет, что рассказать. Пусть и работали вместе много лет, но Ким Сонгю — никакой не друг. И подписанное обязательство помалкивать о делах группы не в силах гарантировать ничего.

Минхо протянул ладонь, и Юнджи переплёл их пальцы. Его глаза казались такими глубокими, в них было так легко утонуть.

— Ты ведь не стыдишься моей любви?

Минхо даже не сразу понял вопрос. А когда понял — не может быть, чтобы Юнджи всерьёз думал так о причине промедления, — то решительно стянул с себя и шарф, и тонкий свитер с высоким (но недостаточно высоким, чтобы спрятать всё) горлом. Минхо бросил взгляд на себя в зеркало, и то показало с бескомпромиссной очевидностью, как сильно любит Юнджи, с какой страстью и пылом. А также подтвердило и до того известный факт, что замазать следы будет до крайности сложно. И больно.

Ким Сонгю застыл столбом — всего на пару мгновений, но их хватило, чтобы осознать: омега неприятно шокирован. Затем он справился с лицом, вновь надел на себя маску полного безразличия, но слишком поздно, первая — искренняя — реакция уже всё рассказала о его истинном отношении.

Минхо поджал губы, пытаясь справиться с гневом.

— Я бы хотел показаться таким всему миру, — твёрдо сказал он Юнджи и отчасти омеге-гримёру, — но не могу. Не все поймут. И кто-то обязательно нас осудит.

— Детка, — беспомощно прошептал Юнджи и сжал его руку.

Они уже говорили об этом, решили не торопить события — Минхо уговорил Юнджи потерпеть. Может, и зря. Сейчас Минхо не помешала бы поддержка. И более надёжного плеча, чем Юнджи, он не мог себе даже представить.

Прикосновения, пусть и осторожные, деликатные, к меткам заставили Минхо шумно дышать через нос. Не то чтобы ему было очень больно, но неприятно. Настолько, что он предпочёл закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть чужого лица над собой, пусть и омеги, но всё же такого чужого. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем хуже Минхо себя чувствовал и тем сильнее ощущал растущее недовольство своего альфы.

— Остановитесь, Сонгю-нуна, — Джи сказал это первым. Буквально снял с языка, когда терпеть аккуратные, но до отвращения чужие прикосновения стало почти невозможно.

— Это невыносимо, — подтвердил Минхо, борясь с желанием немедленно потереть шею, даже поскрести ногтями, лишь бы содрать с неё всё, что нанёс гримёр, в первую очередь избавиться от тлеющей на коже памяти касаний спонжей и нежных, ухоженных, но таких неправильных — чужих! — пальцев.

Ким Сонгю тотчас прекратил наносить грим и отступил на шаг от кресла Минхо. Спокойствием и невозмутимостью он мог бы поспорить с ледяной статуей. Красивое строгое лицо даже не дрогнуло, выражение зелёных глаз осталось прежним, привычным — как у учителя в элитной школе, держащего марку уважения к себе и профессии, но при этом терпеливо сносящего выкрутасы богатых детей.

Минхо не хотел вести себя, будто капризный ребёнок. Но он не мог, был не в силах вытерпеть ещё хотя бы минуту процесса нанесения грима на шею. Ему казалось, он сможет позволить прикоснуться к оставленным Юнджи меткам омеге, но пол тут оказался не важен.

Конечно, Минхо знал, что шея — эрогенная зона, особо чувствительная у омег, особенно слева, от мочки уха и ниже. Когда-то ему набили там татуировку, и ничего такого уж страшного Минхо не почувствовал. Немного поболело, и всё. Но это случилось годы назад. В настоящем поцелуи Юнджи, засосы, укусы в шею, особенно слева, доставляли Минхо такое глубокое удовольствие, о котором не удавалось ни на мгновение забыть. Повреждённая кожа напоминала о себе самим фактом своего существования, горела, как клеймо принадлежности, на эту боль, на дискомфорт у Минхо даже вставало. Ему до безумия нравилось, когда Юнджи целовал его там или кусал, несмотря на боль, несмотря на остающиеся фиолетовые следы запёкшейся под кожей крови. 

Но то, что приносило такое острое, едва контролируемое наслаждение, когда ласкал нежно или даже грубо Юнджи, оказалось невозможно позволить другим. Минхо аж из себя выкручивало, когда Ким Сонгю к нему там прикасался. И раньше, когда дотронуться до шеи попытался Чондэ, Минхо помнил, как всё тело опалил гнев, безудержный и яростный, дикий. А они ведь не чужие люди, как тот же Сонгю. Но даже Чондэ, которому прежде было дозволено всё, Минхо оттолкнул. Он думал, это потому что бывший — альфа, а оказалось иначе. Только Юнджи имел право его там трогать, Юнджи и больше никто. 

Касаться шеи чужих омег считалось до крайности неприличным. Кино, демонстрирующее такие поцелуи, маркировалось как продукция для взрослых наравне с откровенным изображением сексуальных сцен. Во многих странах омеги, имеющие партнёров, всегда закрывали шею платками, чокерами и подобным. Арабы и вовсе носили паранджу, пряча от чужих взглядов не только шею и лицо, но и всё тело.

Прежде Минхо не до конца понимал потребность омег защищать шею. А теперь ему не нравились не то что чужие, кроме Юнджи, прикосновения, но даже взгляды. 

Он прикрыл шею ладонью и сказал:

— Нет, я так не смогу. Может, если это сделает Юнджи...

Но Юнджи покачал головой: нет. Он кусал губы и выглядел раздражённым.

Ким Сонгю, этот полуробот, идеальный исполнитель и столь же идеальный, но едва ли кажущийся по-настоящему живым омега, отвёл глаза и о чём-то задумался. Минхо очень хотел бы прочитать крутящиеся в его голове мысли. 

— Прошу позволения вас ненадолго оставить, — Ким Сонгю поклонился.

Никто не огорчился его уходу.

Юнджи смотрел на шею Минхо с таким сосредоточенным выражением, будто решал сложнейшее математическое уравнение.

— Когда ты их прятал под одеждой, было не так, — сказал он напряжённо. — А сейчас, когда он их будто стирает с твоей кожи, — он скрипнул зубами и отвёл взгляд, — это дьявольски бесит. 

Он на миг прикрыл нижнюю часть лица рукой. Выглядел чертовски недовольным.

— Я чувствую себя зомби, единственное стремление которого — тебя укусить. Хочу, чтобы все видели — ты не свободен. Собственными зубами... выгрызть на тебе... отметить тебя... — он говорил с большими паузами, его лицо горело, словно он стыдился своих слов. — Я как грёбаный варвар.

Он встал, похозяйничал на столе гримёра и с молчаливого попустительства Минхо старательно снял с его шеи весь грим.

Почему-то его прикосновения — давящие, намного более болезненные — никакого раздражения не вызвали. Минхо с наслаждением запрокинул голову и позволил Юнджи уничтожить все следы проделанной работы. Справившись с задачей, Юнджи не отошёл, он остался рядом с Минхо, нависать над ним, сидящим в кресле, и пальцами, а затем губами и языком убрал память о прикосновениях другого человека. 

Минхо чувствовал себя в ловушке глубокого кресла и тела Юнджи. Он глубоко дышал, сердце колотилось, кожа, судя по зеркальному отражению, покраснела, выдавая всё: и смятение, и стыд, и сексуальное возбуждение. Минхо, дрожа, повернул голову направо и закрыл глаза: Юнджи коснулся особенно болезненных и страшно выглядящих следов слева — его язык и губы ласкали, жаркое дыхание грело кожу. Минхо уже всем телом трясло. Он хотел этого, боже-боже, как же он этого хотел — ощутить, как Юнджи ставит ещё одну метку, вновь обновляет те, заживающие, выцветающие. Как после концерта, Минхо бы хватило несколько движений руки, чтобы кончить.

— Пожалуйста, сделай это. Пожалуйста.

Он ни на секунду не забывал, что они не одни, что на них смотрят. Он смущался и одновременно хотел, чтобы видели все. Публичность интимных ласк только добавляла остроты возбуждению. Оказаться под Юнджи и позволить всем смотреть была одной из любимых фантазий Минхо. А то, что сейчас делал Юнджи, и все это знали, даже откровенней, чем секс, показывало отношения в паре.

— Пожалуйста, милый, — взмолился Минхо. Его голос совсем сел. Кожа горела огнём. Минхо было тесно внутри собственного тела.

Юнджи прикоснулся зубами, показал, где мог бы быть новый укус, но так и не дал его — только наметил языком и губами, только приласкал.

— Пожалуйста, больше.

Минхо, позабыв обо всём, позволил всем видеть себя умоляющим. Прижимаясь к спинке кресла, он закинул руки на шею Юнджи, притянул его, напряжённого до дрожи и спёртого дыхания, к себе. Горячее дыхание Юнджи на левой части шеи лишало рассудка. «Какое бесстыдство», — эхом билось в голове. Минхо не мог остановиться. Он так сильно хотел, до слёз хотел. Чувствовал себя перевозбуждённым подростком, уверенным, что если не получит желаемое, то умрёт. Он шептал что-то совершенно безумное, рвущееся из груди, лепетал, сгорая от страсти, не осознавая собственных слов.

— Чуть сбавь обороты, Джи-я. — Это Вонг влез со своим ценным мнением. 

Как не вовремя! Да чего же не вовремя!

Минхо протестующие застонал, когда Юнджи отстранился. А затем залип, разглядывая своего альфу с покрасневшими губами, покрасневшими до бордового оттенка кончиками ушей и щеками, сменившими привычную бледность на насыщенный розовый цвет. Глаза Юнджи сияли, он выглядел таким красивым. И очень, очень счастливым.

Вонг, жестокий человек, заставил Юнджи отступить от Минхо на несколько шагов и посоветовал:

— Остынь немного, детка.

Несколько секунд Минхо Вонга почти ненавидел. А затем сел ровнее, пряча в ладонях лицо. Ему и правда следовало лучше контролировать себя и не позволять ни себе, ни Юнджи настолько увлекаться.

Ким Сонгю вернулся вместе с костюмером Ли. Когда это произошло и что они с тех пор видели — кто знает. Омеги стояли поодаль и вели себя так тихо и незаметно, как два манекена с пластмассовыми глазами. Минхо отвернулся. Хотя, распалившись, он страстно хотел, чтобы на него с Юнджи смотрели, хотя по собственной воле устроил тут шоу, теперь он страшно злился из-за того, что это случилось.

Он хотел принадлежать Юнджи и чтобы об этом знали все, но не хотел становится пищей для сплетен и объектом для равнодушного или осуждающего разглядывания, или развлечения, особенно для людей, которые на них работают. Да и для друзей стать объектом шуточек тоже не хотел.

Юнджи приблизился, положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился. Нежный поцелуй в губы утешил и придал сил.

— Всё хорошо, детка, — прошептал он, что означало на самом деле: всё не так уж и хорошо, но мы обязательно с этим справимся.

Минхо постарался справиться и быть терпеливым, даже когда его предложили переодеть в костюм из коллекции двухлетней давности. Фантазия на тему одежды европейской знати как нельзя лучше подходила для того, чтобы спрятать шею. Особенно хорошо подходил собственный костюм Минхо, прошитый точь-в-точь как для принца-омеги, и тогда, два года назад, вызвавший скандальную реакцию среди хейтеров группы. Минхо помнил, как ему предлагали не ограничиваться сценой, а и в реальной жизни начать носить чокер и кружева, потому что «с Хани всё ясно, он извращенец, посмотрите на него на сцене, он даже омежью одежду носит, какие вам ещё нужны доказательства».

Беспокоили не скандальность и не возвращение к прошлому. Проблема состояла в том, что с их сегодняшним репертуаром такой образ совершенно не сочетался, как и с нынешними костюмами группы.

— Идея неплоха. Но или всем так одеться, или что-то ещё придумать, — сказал Вонг и крикнул: — Шину, Чондэ, скорей идите сюда!

Минхо взял шарф, чтобы прикрыть им шею, но так и остался стоять с ним в руках, мять его и скручивать в жгут. Юнджи его попытка спрятать метки не понравилась. Да и правда — чего тут стыдиться? А прикрыться хотелось всё равно. 

Разволновался он не зря, не ошибся ни в чём — осуждающие взгляды, бросаемые на Юнджи, бесили, как ничто в этом мире. 

Когда вся группа собралась рядом, каждый смог собственными глазами оценить, что Минхо прятал под свитерами и шарфами, и не обошлось без «мелкий, ну ты даёшь» от Шину и злого, тяжёлого взгляда Чондэ. Минхо до жути хотелось прикрыться. Легче, наверное, было бы без трусов перед всеми стоять, чем вот так позволять друзьям — но всё равно чужакам — лезть туда, где всё так тонко, ново, болезненно и ранимо.

Юнджи стоял напряжённый, убиваемый чужим осуждением, и Минхо обнял его за плечи. Он мог защитить Юнджи, мог любого ударить словами и даже глотки порвать за него. И только идиоты могли этого не понимать.

— Тише-тише, солнышко-детка, — мягко пробасил Вонг. — Никто вас не осуждает.

— Это хорошо. Потому что меня реально задрали все эти ваши взгляды. Советы эти непрошеные! И мнения мы тоже не просили вас высказывать. Тебе это ясно, Шину? И можешь засунуть своё осуждение поглубже себе в задницу, Чондэ. Бесчувственных роботов точно не спрашивали.

Чондэ скрипнул зубами, и ярко улыбающийся Шину повис у него на плече.

— Тише, Тигр. Солнышко на самом деле так не думает. Он рычит сейчас потому, что не может не рычать.

Давно Минхо так не злился. Разговора бы не получилось, но Юнджи повернулся к нему, прижался ближе, поцеловал, несмотря на многочисленных свидетелей и их идиотскую реакцию — как школьники, ей богу. В объятиях Юнджи сразу стало легче дышать.

Минхо отвлёкся, не уловил, что всем втирал Вонг, но Юнджи так сильно покраснел, что это нельзя было упустить из внимания.

— О чём речь?

Юнджи сжал его руку.

— Вонг-и?

Тот тоже смутился.

— Я говорил, что у меня с Сыёном в самом начале было почти так же. Но тебя, кажется, кроет сильней. Сыён, по крайней мере, знал, что значит быть омегой.

Минхо открыл рот и закрыл его, ничего не сказав. Чондэ смотрел мимо него, куда-то в стену, но Минхо всё равно бесили его очевидное осуждение и тупые обиды.

— Сейчас некогда обсуждать мой статус. Это раз. Два — у нас до концерта едва четверть часа осталось...

И правда, дверь открылась, внутрь заглянул взмыленный менеджер Мин.

— Пятнадцатиминутная готовность! Пора выдвигаться!

Голова исчезла, дверь за Мином захлопнулась. Менеджер, к собственному счастью и на благо сердечного здоровья, так и не узнал, что о «выдвигаться» пока и речи не шло.

Чондэ принял ответственность на себя. Бросив на Минхо взгляд — прямо на шею, покрытую многочисленными синяками, — он сказал:

— Брюки оставляем от новых костюмов. Они чёрные, универсальные, пойдут всем. Верх надеваем от старых костюмов. Минхо надевает всё, включая жабо. Остальные — по собственному вкусу. Потом, в процессе, будем переодеваться, и Минхо может снять сюртук, но останется в кружевной рубашке, мало ли — задумка такая, никто ничего не поймёт. Всё, не тормозим. Погнали.

В критических ситуациях он умел принимать быстрые решения, почти всегда они оказывались единственно верными.

Минхо быстро переоделся, костюмер Ли помог укрыть шею, Ким Сонгю отработал последние штрихи над Юнджи, пока Минхо одевался. А затем за считанные секунды привёл Минхо в должный вид.

— Спасибо, господин Ким, — сказал Минхо, бросая на себя последний взгляд в зеркало.

Он выглядел ослепительно. Расшитый искусственными драгоценностями сюртук принца сверкал и искрился в электрическом свете. Кожа сияла здоровьем, молодостью и чистотой, гримёр мастерски накрасил глаза, и они блестели особенно ярко, будто наполненные непролитыми слезами.

— Я действительно благодарен, — сказал Минхо, не дождавшись ответа. — Сегодня вы превзошли самого себя. И очень нам помогли. 

Музыка уже гремела, даже здесь, вдали от сцены, мешала слышать даже то, что сам говоришь. Минхо повернулся к Киму Сонгю. Тот выглядел потерянным, даже смущённым. Весьма непривычно для мраморной статуи, которой всегда, все годы, которые Минхо его знал, Ким Сонгю являлся.

— Не примите за фамильярность, господин Ли, — сказал гримёр и глубоко, в пояс, поклонился. — Я от души поздравляю вас и господина Хо с помолвкой. 

Костюмер Ли присоединился к поздравлениям.

Конечно, следы на шее Минхо подразумевали, что он позволил Юнджи настолько много, что дальнейшим шагом в их отношениях могла быть помолвка и, следовательно, свадьба. Но они ведь помнят, что говорят не с омегой, а с альфой? И... свадьба? Назвать Юнджи мужем? Объявить о случившемся на весь мир?

Минхо почувствовал себя ещё более неудобно, чем прежде, когда подозревал обоих омег в осуждении сделанного им выбора.

— Спасибо, конечно, но нас пока не с чем поздравлять.

— Есть с чем, — твёрдо сказал приблизившийся Юнджи и взял Минхо за руку. — Спасибо большое за поздравления, помощь и хорошо выполненную работу, Сонгю-нуна, Мейлин-нуна. — Он дважды поклонился, и Минхо последовал его примеру.

Они поспешили к сцене, бежали по коридорам, страшно опаздывая. Но Юнджи нашёл время, чтобы высказать наболевшее, хотя музыка здесь уже так сильно гремела, что использовать наушники становилось жизненно необходимо.

— Знаешь, детка, — сказал он, обнимая Минхо и прижимаясь к его уху губами, посылая дразнящими прикосновениями рой мурашек по спине и плечам. — Я и не подумаю больше ждать. Ты мой, и я хочу, чтобы все это знали.

Он потянулся вперёд, ещё ближе, прижался всем телом к Минхо, а горячим ртом к его шее, и сколько бы слоёв ткани сейчас их не разделяло, ничто не смогло бы спасти от жара дыхания Юнджи и силы его чувств — оглушающе и ослепляюще ярких. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, в наушниках звучали мольбы поторапливаться, а зрители в едином порыве скандировали, перекрикивая гремящую музыку:

— О Чондэ! Ли Минхо! Ю Шину! Хо Юнджи! Квон Вонг! We love you! Five A for you!


	93. Вонг. С ветерком

Они отработали концерт идеально. Ни единой ошибки, вообще ни одной. Море улыбок, океан позитива от собравшейся, чудесно принимающей публики, восхищённые крики, экстаз на лицах, энергия обожания и искренняя, наполняющая каждую клетку тела любовь. Чужой восторг резонировал с собственным удовольствием от хорошо проделанной работы, дарил отличное настроение, желание подразнить, побузить, получить ещё больше. Вонг настолько глубоко погрузился в процесс, что даже перестал замечать охрану, до нелепости многочисленную. Он забыл о проблемах, отвлёкся от неприятных тем — полностью, на все сто расслабился.

Потенциально опасный момент — когда публика требовала привычное шоу Чондэ и Хани — проехали налегке. Заметив сошедшиеся у переносицы брови Юнджи, Вонг переключил микрофон на себя и устроил незапланированное шоу. Всего лишь скинутый с плеч пиджак, а принимали так, будто он стриптиз станцевал.

Попытку добиться чани-обнимашек номер два уже по накатанной отработал Шину — покуролесил на славу, омежки пищали так громко, что наушники не спасали.

В третий раз, когда зазвучало многоголосое: «Тигр, Волк, Чондэ, Хани, чани», Юнджи, попирая законы притяжения, сошёл с орбиты вокруг солнышка-Хани и решительно двинулся к центру сцены. Не то чтобы совсем злой, но на взводе, напряжённый и с опасной ухмылкой. Запрос на чани ему явно надоел, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что он устроит отвлекающее шоу, а не что-то другое. Надежда выглядела хиленько, как фанат йоги, уверенность, что вот он, грядущий апокалипсис, била её, как боксёр-тяжеловес безвольно висящую грушу с песком.

Вонг рванул к мелкому с другого края сцены бегом. Выглядел, может, и нелепо — важней результат. 

— Только не дури, — выдохнул он, вовремя хватая Юнджи за плечи и накрывая ладонью микрофон.

Засранец в ответ только фыркнул. 

— Даже не думай, — подключился прибежавший с другого края сцены Шину. — Ни тебе, ни Хани это сейчас не нужно! И нам не нужно, сейчас точно не нужно. Думай, пожалуйста, головой. 

— Я разберусь. Доверяй мне, Джи-я, — сказал подошедший Чондэ и забрал микрофон из рук Джи.

Чондэ вышел к краю сцены, поклонился в пояс и завёл привычную речь о прекрасной публике, замечательном приёме, теме нового альбома — поиске истинной любви. Он затронул высокие материи и благородные чувства, развёл народ на эмоции и не постеснялся воспользоваться теперь уже чистейшей, на все сто ложью, что каждый альфа из 5A4U находится в поиске, то есть совершенно свободен и не связан отношениями ни с кем. Его слова переводили на немецкий, времени это заняло предостаточно, чтобы все отдохнули, и даже Юнджи втянул колючки и расслабился. 

Вернувшись к своей детке, мелкий — нет, ну какой всё же засранец, а! — обнял Хани со спины и положил подбородок ему на плечо. А Хани, засранец не меньший, и не подумал освободиться. Млел в объятиях Юнджи, солнечно улыбался. Так ярко цвёл и пах счастьем, как никогда прежде, и откровенно палился на камеры. На большом экране сладкую парочку не показывали, режиссёр оставался в своём уме, но у каждого в многотысячном зале имелся телефон с камерой, и Вонг уже предвкушал, что фанаты выложат в сеть после и даже во время концерта, как и последующий армагедец. Хотя, может, ещё прокатит... 

Да нет, не с Чондэ, честным и откровенным, как выстрел в голову, объявившим на весь мир прямым текстом:

— Мы с Хани долгое время притворялись на сцене влюблёнными друг в друга и до недавнего времени не понимали, какую серьёзную ошибку совершаем. Наши дружеские объятия и шутливые поцелуи создали иллюзию чувств между нами, которых не было, нет и никогда не будет. Мы не понимали, что играем чувствами других людей — нашей любимой публики и наших будущих избранников. Нам следовало быть мудрее и вести себя более серьёзно. Чувствами не стоит играть. Это причиняет боль, даже если не сразу и даже если не нам самим. Мы приносим свои извинения.

Чондэ поклонился, и Хани, когда Юнджи ему что-то сказал, тоже поклонился. Слава тебе, вселенский разум, обниматься ханджи перестали. Если б ещё перестали держаться за руки, то цены бы им не было. Но они держались! И смотрели друг другу в глаза! И улыбались так сладко, будто невидимые скрипачи на заднем фоне играли только для них волшебную музыку, лишающую слушателей остатков мозгов.

Вонг оскалился в непринуждённой, как он надеялся, улыбке и так же — непринуждённо, а в реальности — как медведь, совершенно случайно, совсем без злого умысла оказавшийся возле пчелиного улья, подобрался к Хани и Юнджи со спины. Он резко вклинился между ними, забрасывая обоим руки на плечи и крепко-накрепко прижимая к себе, чтобы не вырывались. От широченного оскала аж болело лицо.

— Улыбайтесь, — посоветовал он сквозь зубы. — Или прибью вас обоих нахрен прямо сейчас.

Мелкий рыкнул — вот же засранец, ещё посмел быть чем-то недовольным, — и Вонг сжал его плечо покрепче, чтоб ещё чего не учудил, герой-любовник, ревнивец-защитник. 

Хани отреагировал иначе — одарил широкой улыбкой. Он прямо светился от счастья, щёки порозовели, глаза сияли, выглядел нереально, как персонаж аниме. Над его красноволосой головой только летящих розовых лепестков не хватало и танцующих светлячков. Или фей, или ещё чего такого же, романтично-ванильного и слегонца безумного, как шалое выражение в его прекрасных глазах.

Как же Юнджи попал... Не завидовать ему не получалось.

Шину понял задумку и присоединился, удерживая Юнджи с другой стороны. Теперь все они, вчетвером, выглядели настоящей семьёй, друзьями, братьями, но не любовниками — Вонг на это очень надеялся.

Чондэ продолжал разливаться соловьём — многословно говорил о любви, честности и ответственности — и закончил свою речь:

— Сегодня мы хотим напомнить вам: никогда не соглашайтесь на ненастоящие отношения, не лгите о чувствах. Любите себя, любите друг друга, цените искренность и доверие... Итак, главный хит нашего предыдущего альбома. Более шестисот миллионов просмотров видео на YouTube, слишком много наград, чтобы их перечислять, и только одна важна по-настоящему: наша уверенность в том, что вы любите эту песню!.. Встре-е-ечайте, Fake Love!

Последние слова Чондэ прокричал на манер Брюса Баффера, объявляющего бой за чемпионский титул, громко, уверенно, растягивая слова, и после мгновения тишины грянула музыка.

Вонг не всегда одобрял то, что Чондэ делает, временами, когда Чондэ безбожно тупил в самых элементарных, даже ребёнку понятных вещах, он удивлялся тому, что именно Чондэ — их лидер, но сегодня тот в очередной раз доказал: его статус полностью и абсолютно заслуженный.

Так они и откатали весь концерт — на высокой ноте, заданной Чондэ в своей речи, больше ни разу не услышав доставшее до печёнок «чани». 

— Не пались, сейчас не время, — изредка приходилось напоминать Джи, а в остальном всё шло идеально. Даже не верилось, как хорошо. 

*

Вонг стоял в центре сцены, рядом четверо в масках: тигр, леопард, волк и лис. Волк и Лис — настоящие. Остальные — подделка. Настоящего Тигра Вонг не видел, не знал, что с ним случилось, и не видел возле тел, накрытых с головой чем-то белым, убивающегося Тая — значит, жив. Правда, самого Тая Вонг тоже не видел, но это, по его мнению, лишь доказывало: они вместе, где-то не здесь, в безопасности, если им всем хоть чуть-чуть повезло.

Котяру Вонг видел. Живой. Шину сидел у стены, лицо белое, зажимал кровящее плечо ладонью, рядом чётко, профессионально возясь с аптечкой сидел такой же, побелевший до цвета снега, Фудзи. Что-то Шину выговаривал на японском, наверняка позабыв, что Шину кроме как на родном ни бельмеса не понимает. А Шину кивал с умным видом и позволял о себе заботиться. Вонгу ещё подмигнул, идиот невезучий... везучий. Очень даже везучий, раз всё же живой.

«Чондэ» и «Шину» щедро раскланялись, долго махали руками и всем видом показывали, что прощаются с публикой. Ушли наконец. За ними следом поплёлся не слишком довольный Лис. Вонгу не требовались объяснения, он бы и сам не смог в такой ситуации — когда кругом убивают! — оставить без присмотра Сыёна. Волк снял маску и стал Хани, только не таким спокойным и счастливым, как раньше, а едва не дрожащим от напряжения, деланно улыбающимся.

С грехом пополам они спели старое как мир Bear & Honey, сладенькое, как налипший на зубах мёд. Вещь заменили в последний момент, убрав общую для всех финальную песню. Петь некому, а не выйти на сцену, когда понятно, что ещё не конец, не попрощаться толком — дать повод для дополнительных вопросов. Как будто отмену встреч с фанатами и интервью, отказ участвовать в программах и награждениях и так не обсуждал только ленивый. 

У Вонга от улыбок болело лицо, когда под крики фанатов он всё-таки ушёл со сцены — они с Хани ушли. 

За кулисами творился форменный ад — хорошо организованный и с участием немецкой полиции. Быстро они.

— Что произошло? — спросил он у Юнджи, но тот, бросившийся обнимать детку, и не подумал ответить. Засранец.

Шину, за время выступления приобретший белую повязку на плече, оказался разговорчивей.

— У нас потерь нет, — отчитался он с дурацкой, совершенно не соответствующей ситуации ухмылкой.

— А Чондэ?

— В безопасности. 

Вонг огляделся по сторонам. Трое неподвижных тел, рядок живых, лежащих лицом в пол, в наручниках на руках и ногах, стреноженных, будто олени.

— Они далеко добрались. Я бы не сказал, что впечатлён уровнем вашей работы, — сказал Вонг подошедшему к ним Фудзи.

— Так было нужно, — ответил тот коротко.

— Для чего?

— Они снимали нападение на камеру, — сообщил Шину. Наверное, ему что-то вкололи обезболивающее, иначе непонятно, с чего ему так улыбаться. Как дурачок деревенский, право слово.

— Зачем вам запись?

Фудзи не ответил.

— У меня ещё много вопросов, — сообщил Вонг. — К примеру, если Чхве Атори — телохранитель Чондэ, то что он делает здесь? Кто охраняет Чондэ? Вы уверены, что он в безопасности?

Фудзи повернул голову туда же, куда сейчас смотрел Вонг. От него повеяло недовольством.

— Прошу прощения. Я должен вас оставить.

— Вы вообще собираетесь отвечать на наши вопросы? — Вонгу крайне не нравилось разговаривать со спиной Фудзи, но он не собирался сдаваться, даже когда наглый омежка ускорил шаг.

Сзади раздался низкий глубокий голос.

— Да, господин Квон. На ваши вопросы будут даны ответы. Но не здесь и не сейчас. Я обещаю, что все ответы вы получите. А сейчас прошу вас пройти за этими сотрудниками, они сопроводят вас до безопасного места.

Корейский у господина Тагавы был весьма неплох. Сам он смотрел на Вонга тяжёлым взглядом уверенного в себе человека, столкнувшегося с незначительным препятствием на пути к избранной цели. В тёмном европейском костюме, при галстуке и с катаной в руке выглядел нелепо до крайности, но смеяться над ним не хотелось.

— А сейчас ответить нельзя? — Вонг не любил таких людей и очень любил ставить их на место, когда настроение ни к чёрту. Здесь и сейчас для такого времяпрепровождения подходили идеально.

Тагава скривил край рта. Другая сторона лица была изуродована, мышцы двигались хуже, потому улыбка выглядела насмешливой, издевательской даже. Вонг сузил глаза. Позёр этот Тагава. Такие шрамы (а судя по цвету им много лет) хороший пластический хирург убрал бы без каких-то проблем, и следа бы не осталось.

— Сейчас у нас много работы. Не добавляйте её нам, будьте так добры.

Вроде бы ничего особенного Тагава не сказал, а стало неприятно. Улыбка эта его кривая и тон слишком ровный и слегка утомлённый — Вонгу чертовски не нравилось, когда кто-то пытался его опустить до уровня мальчика в коротких штанишках.

— Мы не будем добавлять вам работы, — сказал он упрямо, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово, — но вы обязаны нам объяснить, зачем потребовалось рисковать нашими жизнями и устраивать из всего этого реалити-шоу, — Вонг обвёл рукой закулисье, заполненное охранниками и полицией. Те суетились вокруг поверженных врагов, пытались понять друг друга, общаясь на разных языках: японский, корейский, английский, немецкий сливались в какофонию звуков.

— Обсудим это позже.

По пути к машине Шину всё оглядывался, шёл медленно, даже медленнее держащихся за руки Хани и Джи. Вонг на него даже разозлился.

— Ему сейчас не до тебя, уймись, — сказал грубовато, когда Шину в очередной раз стал вертеть головой.

— Да я ничего такого.

Ну конечно. Ничего такого он. Вонг собственными глазами видел, как Шину ранение получил. Всё бы высказал этому идиоту, но не здесь. Не то время и место.

— Просто иди уже вперёд.

Машины по дороге меняли трижды. Микроавтобус заезжал на подземную парковку возле большого магазина или развлекательного центра, все выходили и быстро пересаживались в другой транспорт. Шпионские игры с переодеваниями и сменой машин выглядели излишними, нарочитыми даже — словно охранники задались целью показать им свою работу. После третьего раза Вонг уже думал: всё, стольких пересадок в случайных местах достаточно для успокоения любой паранойи. Но они опять повернули куда-то не туда и вскоре въехали на территорию военного госпиталя.

Никто из японцев не говорил на корейском. На английском они тоже отказывались понимать вопросы и давать на них хоть какие-то ответы. Вонг махнул рукой и перестал спрашивать, молча шёл, куда вели. Эйфория концерта ушла, оставив после себя одну лишь усталость и пропитавший одежду пот. Хотя какая уж тут эйфория — впервые Вонг ушёл со сцены без полноценного стояка. Старость, наверное. Всё-таки ему уже двадцать семь... Или на него так повлиял вид мёртвых тел и раненого друга. Да, тут бы у любого упал, даже у самого гиперактивного.

Вонг всё ждал, что им предоставят для дальнейшего проживания палаты в каком-нибудь отделении для буйнопомешанных, с огромными санитарами и толстыми решётками на окнах и дверях, и так обеспечат полную и абсолютную безопасность. А что, с этих бы сталось, после того-то дома-тюрьмы с трёхметровым бетонным забором. Но, оказывается, хотя они довольно долго бродили по зданию, поднимались и спускались по лестницам и лифтам, их путь вёл не в удобные или неудобные для проживания палаты, а на крышу здания.

Там их ждал вертолёт. Самый настоящий, как в кино про спецназ. Только полуголого Рэмбо с автоматом не хватало для полного ощущения попадания в кинокартину. 

— Вау, — восхищённо протянул Юнджи, Шину его поддержал: — Охренеть. 

У Вонга руки зачесались дать обоим по подзатыльнику. Не наигрались, мальчишки. Что доказывало, с каким энтузиазмом оба поспешили к готовящемуся взлететь вертолёту. Мелкий даже свою детку не потянул за собой, ну точно мальчишка не наигравшийся.

— Пошли, Вонг-и, — сказал оставшийся рядом Хани. Ветер, нагоняемый крутящимися лопастями, бил ему прямо в лицо. Хани щурился, его волосы трепетали на фоне потемневшего неба. Кружевная рубашка льнула к телу, брюки хлопали, как паруса корабля, попавшего в шторм.

За таким проводником любой бы не то что пошёл — побежал, высунув язык от усердия. Вонг медлил. Упорно вспоминалось, как однажды на вертолёте он чуть не улетел к предкам на небеса. Не на таком точно, как этот, но по конструкции — точь-в-точь как та летающая консервная банка. Ему страшно повезло: упали в джунглях, относительно мягко, отделался ерундой — подумаешь, сломанная нога, а могла быть и шея. То ли дело самолёты. У них четыре двигателя, минимум — два. А у этого летающего дерьма с пропеллером — слишком мало. Заклинит, и всё: прощай, небо, здравствуй, земля — прощай, земля, здравствуй, небо.

— Пошли, дорогой друг Медведище. — Хани протянул руку, и Вонг понял, что ему никак не соскочить. Придётся лететь на чёртовой консервной банке, или он полностью опозорится не только перед друзьями, но и перед цепляющим носом небо Рензо Тагавой. Сотрудники наверняка объяснят боссу, что Квон Вонг отказался лететь, потому что испугался, как мелкий ссыкун, вертолёта. Ну уж нет, лучше сдохнуть... А ещё лучше — ещё пожить, добраться домой, прижать к сердцу Сыёна и больше никуда и никогда от него не уезжать. 

Вонг позволил Хани отвести себя к вертолёту и забрался внутрь самостоятельно, не устроив цирк с подталкиванием в зад, молодца. Противно-то как — внутри всё как в комок сжалось от страха. Вонг надеялся на покер-фейс, но, кажется, его актёрские способности никого не обманывали.

Хани сел рядом, взял за руку. 

— Ты как?

«Лучше, если не задавать подобных вопросов», — взглядом ответил Вонг.

Юнджи сел с другой стороны и тоже взял за руку, мелкий засранец.

— Пилот говорит, быстро долетим, — поделился Шину с улыбкой и устроился на сидении напротив.

Вонг внимательно посмотрел на него, на повязку, белизну которой уничтожила проступившая кровь, и закрыл глаза. Там, за спиной, осталось пространство за сценой, заполненное людьми, преступники — мёртвые, накрытые белыми тряпками, и живые, связанные, как пойманная охотником дичь. Остался Чондэ, исчезнувший без каких-либо объяснений, кроме заверений, что он в безопасности, и Тай тоже остался. Остался Шину, бросившийся защищать вооружённого пистолетом омежку перед каким-то идиотом с кривым японским мечом и получивший вместо Фудзи удар, от которого у Вонга чуть сердце не остановилось. Он тогда подумал, что всё, снесёт японец Шину его дурную голову. Оказалось иначе: Фудзи того японца в упор пристрелил. Не в ногу или руку, как укладывали других, а прямиком в голову, так что мозги разнесло в кашу, а тело рухнуло с грохотом, как набитый камнями мешок, в один миг мёртвое. Преотвратное было зрелище, преотвратнейшее.

— Ты как, бро? — неугомонный Шину похлопал Вонга по колену. — Чё-то ты бледный какой-то.

Вонг открыл глаза, вздохнул.

— Летать на вертолётах боюсь.

Судя по выражению лиц всех — Америку не открыл. 

Хани прильнул к нему ближе, крепче сжал ладонь.

— Ты отлично справляешься. 

— Ему не настолько плохо, чтобы так его лапать, — ворчливо заметил Юнджи. Вонг вздрогнул, почувствовав скользнувшую по спине руку мелкого и пальцы, впившиеся в плечо, прежде согреваемое Хани. — Можешь отпустить его руку. Я его целиком держу.

Хани это не понравилось.

— Вонг — мой друг, даже не думай к нему ревновать.

— Если хочешь, я могу сесть поближе, — предложил Шину. — Вместо Хани.

— Отличная мысль, Котя... Леопардище! — воскликнул мелкий.

— Тогда садись вместо Юнджи, — сказал Вонг и заржал как гиена, когда трое ненормальных друзей чуть не подрались из-за того, кому из них сесть к нему поближе, а кто должен пойти куда-нибудь, например, нахер.

Возможно, но только возможно, полёты на вертолёте перестали его так уж пугать, а воспоминания о пережитом на концерте слегка потускнели.

Небо за бортом темнело всё больше, огней внизу становилось значительно меньше.

— Не хочу вас отвлекать от грызни, — сказал Вонг, — но куда мы летим, кто-нибудь знает? Потому что это, — он ткнул пальцем в окно, — никакой уже не Берлин.


	94. Шину. Штраус и Бетховен

Рука болела от плеча до локтя, что странно — рана, или царапина, как обозвал её Фудзи, всего лишь рассекла кожу, глубоко, правда, и кровищи натекло ужас... Но Фудзи сказал: ерунда, и что-то там о свадьбе, у Шину тогда закатывались глаза от вдруг накатившей, аж ноги перестали держать, слабости, он не особо прислушивался, что там Фудзи болтал. Просто сидел, привалившись к стене и слушал его взволнованный голос, и — смешно, конечно, — вечность бы так сидел, и наблюдал за рваными резкими движениями и подрагивающими губами, и сердце колотилось всё быстрей, хотя опасность миновала — вон, лежала невдалеке содержимым черепушки наружу.

— Зачем ты полез не в своё дело, ты... ты... безголовый! — эмоций Фудзи хватало, а вот слов — не очень. Его корейский внезапно настолько ухудшился, что, пытаясь толком высказаться, он то и дело переходил на японский, грубый и резкий, как сплошной мат.

Шину слушал с таким вниманием, будто его услаждали витиеватыми комплиментами или признаниями в любви. Наслаждался каждым словом, даже непонятным, не глядя на боль. Улыбался, и в ответ на его улыбки Фудзи едва не рычал. Выглядел до невозможности мило, как морщащий мокрый нос и показывающий крохотные клычки щеночек. Шину от его вида ну просто не мог, губы кусал, чтобы в голос не рассмеяться. Вёл себя как идиот, но он правда просто не мог остановиться и улыбался, несмотря на японский мат и совсем не деликатные прикосновения к раненой руке.

Ну он дал, конечно. Сам не понял, почему вдруг его понесло прямо в гущу событий. Шину в жизни не считал себя храбрецом. Его всё и так устраивало, без дополнительных доз адреналина. А тут как увидел япошек, не своих, а чужих, пафосных и с мечами, то его словно в спину что-то толкнуло. Не смог на месте устоять, бросился в бой. Чуть без головы не остался — не жалел ни о чём ни секунды.

Фудзи сказал: 

— Ты идиот ненормальный. Чего полез? Жить надоело?

Много чего ещё наговорил. Приятного ничего не сказал. За спасение не поблагодарил. На японском ругался как чёрт. Руки у него тряслись. Когда на курок нажимал и человека жизни лишал, обошёлся без проявлений эмоций. А вот когда аптечку принёс и на колени рядом упал, то не только всем телом, а всем собою дрожал, прям наизнанку выворачивало его от переживаний. Ругался, губы кусал, щурился — Шину прям на части разбирало и собирало от вида его невыплаканных слёз и сумасшедших эмоций, безумная улыбка лезла на лицо. Хотя чему тут радоваться ? Но его аж пёрло, аж дух захватывало, и кружилась голова (хотя последнее, возможно, из-за потери крови, а не потому что он внезапно крышей поехал).

Чёрт, как же его пробрало от такого Фудзи. Прям кости ныли от желания сграбастать и к себе прижать, подмять под себя и не отпускать. Руки пришлось сжать в кулаки, только б удержаться. Стояло у него на японский мат в исполнении Фудзи, и на самого Фудзи стояло — перенервничавшего, на грани потери контроля омежку. И даже рана на плече не мешала хотеть. Хорошо так, крепко, до срывающегося дыхания и пустоты в животе хотеть.

Фудзи заметил, конечно. Ещё бы ему не заметить, глаза-то есть. И язык тоже есть — дьявольски вредный.

— Не мни лишнего о себе, — ответил Шину на ехидство. — Если ты не заметил, то там целый зал омег, и все готовы выпрыгнуть из трусов ради меня.

Он широко улыбнулся. Немного зло — ну язва же! — но больше от того, как Фудзи эмоционально реагировал на всё случившееся, так ярко, будто правда влюбился и до смерти испугался его потерять. И спалился. Как же феерично Фудзи спалился. До слёз, дрожащих в уголках раскосых глаз. До маленькой ранки на губе, кровящей, сладостно алой.

Айщ, до чего ж месть была сладка. 

— У меня стоит не на тебя, — технически Шину не солгал: встало-то у него и правда во время концерта. Но себе не лгал: такого Фудзи, фонтанирующего эмоциями, едва не плачущего из-за него, он бы ни на кого не променял, ни на одного, ни на тысячу, ни на всех скопом фанатов.

Лицо Фудзи пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами. Уродливыми. Кошмарными даже. Любой омега его возраста в зале выглядел куда лучше него. И на любого Шину было положить с прибором, стояло, люто стояло у него на вот этот кошмар узкоглазый со злым ртом и неласковыми руками.

Шину в жизни никого так не хотел, как злобную фурию, оторвавшую ему рукав рубашки и щедро плеснувшую на кровящую рану едкой гадостью. Больно — пиздец. Хорошо — отрезвляет.

— Что, мстишь мне за то, что я могу хотеть не тебя? — Шину не смог удержаться, дико хотелось Фудзи достать, заставить признаться, что вот все эти нервы его и забота — совсем неспроста.

Фудзи сверкнул глазами, взялся за непонятный приборчик и хорошо так, качественно отомстил: сшил разошедшуюся кожу, будто порванную обивку дивана, скобками, только, в отличие от мягкой мебели, под кожей у Шину находился не поролон, а живая, жуть какая чувствительная плоть. У Шину из глаз слёзы катились, и он ничего с этим сделать не мог. Не стонать мог, не скрипеть зубами тоже мог, а проклятые слёзы прям градом катились. Фудзи, мстительный сучёныш, его даже пожалел. Наложив повязку, сделал пару уколов, и, судя по тому, как быстро боль отступила, в том числе уколол анальгетик.

Мог так не стараться. Бальзамом на раны стал его виноватый вид и воображаемый поджатый хвост — пушистый, рыжий, однозначно лисий. А ещё его глаза — куда бы потом Фудзи ни шёл, с кем бы ни разговаривал, Шину замечал бросаемые на себя полные беспокойства взгляды и отвечал широкой улыбкой. 

Жаль, уйти пришлось до того, как уши Фудзи стали такими же красными, как его накрашенные алым губы. Шину бы ещё полюбовался на его смущение, получил бы на все сто удовольствие, насладился бы местью, но, увы, осталось лишь вспоминать приятнейшие моменты (не разлетевшиеся по закулисью мозги, а всё, буквально всё, что случилось после) и мечтать о скорой встрече. 

Сегодня. Всё между ними случится сегодня. Шину это знал. Он предвкушал грядущий момент триумфа даже больше, чем встречу с тем омежкой из Хилтона. Даже не секс, хотя нагнуть фурию мечтал давным-давно, а возможность взять верх, подчинить, прогнуть под себя норовистого омежку. Заинтересованного, влюблённого, айщ какого эмоционального. Шину стоило только представить, каким Фудзи будет под ним, и лицо едва не трескалось от довольной улыбки.

Рана почти не беспокоила. Лишь иногда, когда трясло в машине или вот, в вертолёте, ныла, да дёргало что-то противно внутри, как часы: тик-так, тик-так, надоедливо так, прямо-таки по нервам. В остальном Шину чувствовал себя охрененно. Прям распирало изнутри, прям пёрло дурацкими шуточками, каламбурами и улыбками. Он понятия не имел, с чего чуть не захлёбывался пьяным без капли алкоголя весельем, но оно не отпускало. Да и не хотел он его отпускать. А зачем? Хорошо ведь. Поводов для волнения — тыщи! А ему всё путём, прям удивительное явление. Смешило всё, казалось, палец покажи, и его согнёт от дурацкого смеха. Как же ему было хорошо, заебись просто, охрененно, полный улёт. 

Вонг, когда вернулись на твёрдую землю под ногами, когда от полёта отошёл и стал привычным собой, ещё до того как толком дом осмотрели, подошёл, чтобы сказать:

— Тебе бы успокоиться, Шин-а. Что-то ты совсем дурной.

Шину отмахнулся.

— Я серьёзно. Ты без головы мог остаться.

Ну мог. Ну и что. Мало ли.

— Если он сегодня сюда прилетит и будет ночевать в одном доме с нами — готовь деньги. 

Вонг хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже, — ответил Шину и, оглянувшись на звук, расплылся в улыбке. 

На площадке у дома сел ещё один вертолёт. Освещения хватало, чтобы разглядеть, кто первым спрыгнул на землю. Не лицо, нет, не с такого расстояния. Шину узнал его по фигуре: ладной и крепкой, с длинными ногами и отличной задницей, по гордому развороту плеч, ну и по причёске, полностью разрушенной ветром, нагоняемым всё ещё вращающимся пропеллером. 

— Братан, готовь деньги.

— Хочешь, я их тебе прямо сейчас скину на счёт? — сказал Вонг.

— С чего бы? — Шину нахмурился. — Я не нуждаюсь в деньгах. Я хочу выиграть, я уже почти выиграл.

— Как бы ты с таким отношением большего не проиграл.

Ну вот откуда у Вонг-и такие мысли? Они заспорили. Вонг всё пытался что-то сказать, но подошёл Фудзи — холодный и строгий, с абсолютно безэмоциональным лицом — и уколол таким острым взглядом, что аж до нутра пробрало. Настоящий вулкан — горячий, аж камни кипят внутри, снаружи — ледяные вершины. Но Шину уже научился смотреть и видел все эти дымящиеся разломы и фонтанирующие гейзеры. Фудзи, строящий из себя снеговика, прямо горел. Шину мог бы поспорить, что если прикоснуться — его кожа обожжёт жаром.

— Я здесь, детка. Со мной всё хорошо. Не стоило так беспокоиться.

Холодное лицо Фудзи исказилось на миг, как над пламенем иногда дрожит воздух, и Шину широко улыбнулся.

— Но мне нравится, что ты так волнуешься обо мне.

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Вонг и покачал головой.

Фудзи хотел что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, но после слов Вонга сдержался. Одарив ещё одним острым взглядом, Фудзи пошёл к дому. Дверь за ним хлопнула, и только тогда Шину обратил внимание на сам дом и вообще место, куда они прилетели.

То, что оно располагалось вдали от другого жилья, все поняли ещё на подлёте. Темнеющий внизу лес выглядел дремучим и бесконечным, что не могло являться правдой — Европа не Сибирь, и они не могли улететь настолько далеко от Берлина за какой-то час или около того. Но когда садились и потом оглядывались по сторонам, то сами убедились: вокруг, куда взгляда хватало, росли сосны, высокие и величественные, что ночью выглядело мрачновато.

— Пойдём, что ли? — сказал Шину, провожая взглядом заходящих внутрь дома японцев, менеджера Мина, несущего чемоданы, и Сонгю-нуну, не выпускающего из рук свой драгоценнейший кейс. Не то чтобы Шину беспокоился, что ему не хватит места — дом походил на небольшую, номеров на тридцать-сорок, гостиницу. Но стоять снаружи, когда всё самое интересное теперь находилось внутри, как-то нелепо.

— Послушай, — Вонг придержал его за руку, — не злись только. Но... ты ведь понимаешь, что с тобой происходит?

— Со мной? — Шину пожал плечами и поморщился: не стоило этого делать, рана опять напомнила о себе. — Да что со мной может происходить?

— А ты сам подумай. Ты, как идиот, бросился с голыми руками наперерез вооружённому человеку. Ты Фудзи своим телом прикрыл. А потом... посмотри на себя. Улыбаешься, как идиот. У тебя вон, кровь идёт, ты жаловаться должен и ныть, а ты как под анестезией.

— Я не знаю, что он мне вколол. Но что-то очень забористое, — поделился подозрениями Шину и улыбнулся, на что Вонг страдальчески поморщился. — Да ладно тебе, главное — почти не болит.

— У тебя не болит, потому что ты... Эй, ты куда? Мы ещё не закончили!

Шину закончил. Не желал он ничего больше слушать. Тело требовало действовать. Идти в дом и там... Но вначале он подбежал к с трудом катящему по брусчатой дорожке два огромных чемодана костюмеру и забрал оба.

— Давайте-ка я вам помогу, Мейлин-нуна.

Омега обрадовался, рассыпался в благодарностях. И не постеснялся сообщить, что ещё штук пять-семь больших чемоданов лежат у края вертолётной площадки.

Рука немного болела, но не помешала помочь занести несколько чемоданов с их же сценическими костюмами. Вонг тоже подключился, затем и менеджер Мин. Справились быстро.

Их новое убежище и правда оказалось гостиницей. Странноватой только — вообще без персонала. Что немного напоминало начало фильма ужасов. Но только немного — уж очень уютно оказалось внутри. Много натурального дерева, камня, огромные оленьи рога, коллекция охотничьих рожков на стене, в алькове — рыцарские доспехи и даже плюмаж на шлеме. 

В гостиной-столовой горел камин. У окна, сияя пламенными бликами на тёмной лакированной поверхности, стоял рояль и не какой-то новомодный, а старинный, прославленной европейской марки. Шину поднял крышку и, стоя, сыграл пару нот. Рука болела ненамного больше, и он присел на удачно отрегулированный стул, чтобы взяться за инструмент всерьёз. Лёгкая мелодия австрийского вальса как нельзя лучше подходила интерьеру, Шину исполнил её по памяти и, кажется, каким-то чудом даже не ошибся. А ведь не играл эту вещь страшно сказать сколько лет. Но, хм, это как выучиться ездить на велосипеде. Потом уже не едешь, а летишь, не замечая отдельных движений тела, так и он не исполнял по давно забытым нотам, а парил в воспоминаниях детства и невнятных смутных мечтах. Вальс вёл за собой, кружил, будто он не играл на рояле, а танцевал, не касаясь ногами пола, летел, как на крыльях.

Когда музыка смолкла, кто-то захлопал в ладоши. Шину оглянулся. В дверях столпились друзья: хлопал Юнджи, Хани улыбался и показывал большие пальцы вверх, Вонг выглядел невозможно гордым, будто старший брат или отец. Чондэ и Тай стояли обнявшись — вот и пропажа нашлась. Шину ещё раз осмотрел всех, но тот, кого он хотел увидеть, так и не появился. Жаль.

На бис Шину играть отказался. 

— Простите, рука болит.

Он не лгал, боль стала сильнее. Да и настроение вдруг ушло.

Шину пересел в кресло ближе к огню, выдохнул. Вот и до него добрался откат после выступления. Вколотое Фудзи лекарство работало всё хуже, двигаться не хотелось.

Все рассаживались, обсуждали обыденные вещи, разговор зашёл о выпивке, кто-то нашёл бар и теперь там, вдали, слышался звон бокалов, звук льющихся напитков, болтовня Юнджи и тихий смех Хани. Такой фоновый шум Шину обожал.

— Если какой-нибудь добрый человек принесёт мне немного апельсинового шнапса или виски со льдом, буду страшно благодарен, — крикнул он, не открывая глаз. Идущее от горящего камина тепло делало его сонным.

Добрый человек нашёлся. Но не настолько добрый, как надеялся Шину. Вонг вложил ему в руку прохладный бокал с коричнево-красным напитком и льдом.

— Кола? Серьёзно? — попробовав щиплющий нос напиток, недовольно заметил Шину.

— Не так и плохо. — Вонг занял кресло напротив и пригубил свой бокал, к удивлению Шину — с той же колой и льдом.

— Ты сегодня противник алкоголя?

— Сегодня я хочу быть трезв, как стекло, пока не узнаю всё в подробностях. Что, в конце концов, происходит? И чего ждать в дальнейшем, потому что видеосъёмка нападения вместо того, чтобы задержать всех ещё на подходе, меня лично не устраивает. Моя жизнь не роль второго плана в боевике, я не собираюсь умирать потому, что кто-то в охране занимается какой-то непонятной хернёй. И я хочу получить объяснения! — последнее Вонг сказал жёстко и чётко, и, судя по направлению взгляда, его речь предназначалась конкретному человеку. Проследив за ним, Шину узнал кому — на диване цвета спелого мандарина, стоящего прямо напротив камина, расположились трое: Чондэ, Тай и Фудзи в напряжённой позе рядом с братом.

Шину допил напиток одним глотком и выплюнул лёд — аж зубы замёрзли, чёрт. Он настолько взбодрился, что не поленился встать и развернуть кресло так, чтобы смотреть прямо на тех, кому на все заданные вопросы придётся отвечать.

Фудзи причесался, но не переоделся. Облегающие брюки и свитер с высоким горлом того же цвета, что и обувь, то есть совершенно чёрные, сделали его образ чуждым этому мягкому, комфортному интерьеру. Но тот же Чондэ всё ещё носил чёрный костюм, даже с галстуком, как в финальной части выступления. Но таким чуждым этому месту он не казался. Наверное, чужеродность Фудзи проистекала из выражения его лица и позы: скрещенных на груди рук и скрещенных ног. Он бы ещё табличку взял: «Не трогать! Опасно!», таким агрессивным и закрытым выглядел.

— Мне обещали ответы, — напомнил Вонг с напором.

— Придержи немного коней, — посоветовал Шину, и Вонг закатил глаза. — Фудзи-тян сейчас соберётся с мыслями и всё нам расскажет. Или это сделает Тай-тян?

— Тогда уже Тай-нуна, — сказал Тай и сжал руку брата. — Боюсь, что мне нечего вам рассказать. В подробности дела меня не посвящали. Обещали, как и вам, рассказать всё потом. Думаю, пришло это время, Фудзи. Расскажи всем, будь так добр.

Шину обвёл взглядом уютную комнату: Хани и Юнджи сидели вместе на небольшом диване, расположенном немного дальше, за колонной, но слушали разговор так же внимательно, как и остальные. Кроме них в комнате добавились ещё лица: несколько японцев-телохранителей, что-то обсуждающих сидя за столом вдалеке, и вблизи — менеджер Мин и Сонгю-нуна. Они сидели на ещё одном большом диване, но на противоположных его концах. Оба держали в руках по напитку, и, судя по цвету, не колу со льдом, а что-то покрепче. После такого дня немного сбросить напряжение — решение в самый раз.

— Возможно, нам следует уйти? — спросил Сонгю-нуна. Менеджер Мин промолчал.

Чондэ повернулся на его голос.

— Нет нужды. Оставайтесь. Мы все тут в одной лодке. И, думаю, вы вправе узнать, по какой причине вас лишили помощников.

Фудзи встал.

— Сказанное Чондэ-оппой справедливо, но я всё же попрошу вас уйти.

Пока все, кроме членов группы и Тая, не ушли из гостиной, Фудзи не проронил ни слова.

— Как вы знаете, мой отец прибыл сюда, чтобы возглавить операцию лично, — он начал говорить, глядя то на одного, то на другого, пока не встретился глазами с Шину и больше взгляд не переводил. Он говорил, будто рассказывал суть дела Шину и только ему одному, даже когда задавали уточняющие вопросы.

— Вы объяснили это возросшей угрозой. В чём состояла её суть?

Фудзи медлил, явно подбирая слова. Но ответ показался искренним.

— Думаю, больше нет необходимости что-то от вас скрывать. Наш противник — Акихиро Кидзуре, и он держит в своей руке всё Хоккайдо. И уже долгие годы пытается распространить своё влияние на Хонсю. Он получил традиционное воспитание, ходят легенды о его бесстрашии, жестокости и приверженности собственным принципам, в том числе данному слову. Надежды на то, что он передумает убивать Чондэ и отменит приказ, нет никакой. Это факты.

— Они не изменились, — заметил Вонг. — Но что-то ведь должно было измениться, раз угроза возросла.

— Только то, что его люди не достигли успеха, и теперь это общеизвестный факт, — ответил Фудзи и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы: — Нам удалось увести Чондэ из-под удара дважды в Гонконге.

— Дважды?

— Несколько человек было поймано в ночь отлёта в Берлин, — пояснил Фудзи. — Мы не говорили вам, чтобы не допускать паники. В Берлине мы тоже остановили их, трижды: при попытке похищения вероятного заложника, сорвали планы нападения на дом и сейчас взяли всех их людей, включая тех, кто был в резерве. Все их люди, прибывшие в Берлин, взяты под арест либо уничтожены. Все их попытки воздействовать на людей из ближнего окружения Чондэ — пресечены. И, что самое главное, информация о случившемся с его людьми, о его поражении и неумении сдержать собственное слово попала в открытый доступ. Мы сделали так, что о его позоре теперь известно всем. Теперь он не сможет пойти на попятную.

— Что вы сделали? — слабым голосом спросил Тай. Он не выглядел довольным, больше шокированным. 

Фудзи сглотнул. Его голос остался таким же твёрдым, несмотря на волнение.

— Ты знаешь имя этого блогера. Можешь посмотреть его публикации за последнюю неделю. Я лично отправлял ему видеозаписи их провалов, арестов, допросов.

Тай достал телефон и сразу же принялся искать информацию, о которой говорил Фудзи. 

— Но... — начал Шину, приподнимаясь.

— ...разве нам не нужно было, чтобы он пошёл с нами на переговоры? — закончил за него Вонг.

Юнджи встал и пересел на подлокотник дивана рядом с Чондэ.

— Разве мы не должны были заставить его отказаться от идеи убить Чондэ? — спросил он, кладя руку на плечо любимого хёна.

Фудзи ответил с абсолютной убеждённостью в голосе:

— Акихиро Кидзуре никогда не пойдёт на переговоры. Для него факт переговоров с нами — не меньшее унижение, чем случившееся с его сыном, как и его постоянные неудачи в деле убийства Чондэ.

— Но вы, в смысле — агентство, говорили иначе! — Юнджи не смог усидеть на месте. — Вы говорили, что пройдёт время, и, может быть, его удастся убедить...

Шину перевёл взгляд на Тая. Тот сидел и с точно таким же шоком в глазах смотрел то на брата, то на экран телефона. Он уже просмотрел записи того блогера, о котором упоминал Фудзи, и, что очевидно, даже на первый — вскользь — взгляд они ему до крайности не понравились.

Фудзи вскочил на ноги. Он повысил голос и яростно жестикулировал — был убедителен настолько, что хотелось его поблагодарить за то, что он сделал: по факту — подставил Чондэ.

— Мы ни в чём не можем убедить Акихиро Кидзуре. Всё, что мы можем — манипулировать его гордостью. Заставить его держать слово и пытаться, пытаться и ещё раз пытаться убить Чондэ мечом. Вот, что мы можем сделать! И вот, что мы делаем с большим успехом. Знаешь, кого я сегодня убил и убил бы ещё тысячу раз? Норайо Оби, этого мясника! Отправил в ад убийцу сотен людей!

Тай встал. 

— Вы сделали из Чондэ приманку, — его голос звенел. — Вы охотитесь на живца, ставите в опасную ситуацию человека!

— Это не мы. Это Кидзуре приказал его убить. И он не отменит приказ, ты сам знаешь, твои надежды — сказки для наивных дурачков. Если не делать того, что сделал я, знаешь, что может произойти? Когда-нибудь, раньше или позже, он скажет: ай, ладно, не тратьте на корейскую собаку даже удара благородного японского меча, убейте его из американской винтовки. И знаешь, что тогда будет? Чондэ умрёт. — Фудзи весь дрожал, как натянутая тетива. — Даже Господь Бог его не спасёт от желания людей Кидзуре перед ним выслужиться. Уж из стрелкового оружия убить — раз плюнуть. Это не с катаной театр кабуки устраивать! Даже приближаться не надо — одно нажатие на курок, и не станет Чондэ. Ты этого хочешь?

— Он мог бы простить!

— Ха. Ха. Ха! Может, ты назовёшь хоть одно имя, кого Кидзуре хоть когда-то простил, а? Может, назовёшь моё имя? А? Назовёшь?

Тай скрестил руки на груди.

— Всё равно вы не имели права подставлять Чондэ под удар!

— Ты знаешь, отец жил тем, чтобы его победить, — ответил Фудзи с таким же упрямством. — Глупое эмоциональное решение Кидзуре предоставило нам уникальный шанс, первый за столько лет! Мы должны им воспользоваться!

— Но не за счёт жизни Чондэ!

— Единственное, что может спасти его жизнь — поражение Кидзуре. Только его смерть отменит приказ. 

— Но отец это делает не потому, что беспокоится о жизни Чондэ.

— Какой же ты упрямый! Кидзуре никогда не идёт на переговоры! И не знает жалости! Я это знаю. И ты это знаешь. Хватит уже. Успокойся! Потому что для твоего Чондэ всё в шоколаде. Отец жизнь положит, но Кидзуре победит. И Чондэ выживет. Вот как всё будет. И хватит уже обвинять меня и отца. Мы сделаем всё, чтобы Чондэ выжил. Вся наша организация, все мы здесь, чтобы он выжил.

— Чтобы победить Кидзуре.

— Это одно и то же. — Фудзи взмахнул рукой, будто мечом. — Чондэ невероятно повезло, что у нас в этом деле есть свой интерес. Будь это лишь твоя увлечённость певцом или деньги — нас бы здесь не было.

Фудзи ушёл. Огорошил всех и сбежал, сказавшись занятым. Поднял бурю — и теперь все собрались рядом с Таем и Чондэ, смотрели те видео, которые опубликовал блогер, известный, как оказалось, на всю криминальную Японию, обсуждали произошедшее, возмущались и, по сути, ничего не могли противопоставить словам и поступкам Фудзи, жестоким, но эффективным.

Шину остался сидеть в кресле. Просто не знал, что думать. Только что он видел другого Фудзи — не сладенького омежку и не ехидную сволочь, совсем другого. Соблазнительное тело омеги прятало в себе воина, решительного, опасного, способного пройти по головам ради своей цели, способного не только убивать врагов, но и причинять боль любимым, во всём сына своего отца. 

Шину настолько глубоко погрузился в невесёлые мысли, что вздрогнул всем телом, когда остановившийся, оказывается, рядом Вонг что-то сказал.

— Что? Я не расслышал.

— Я отменяю спор. Не хочу, чтобы ты к нему даже приближался. Могу деньги тебе перечислить. Будет считаться, что ты выиграл, если, конечно, хочешь.

Шину покачал головой. Ещё чего, он не нуждался в подачках. Но спор на такого омегу теперь выглядел сущим кретинизмом. Шину Вонга хорошо понимал.

— Хорошо подумай, нужен ли тебе такой омега. Подумай, пожалуйста, головой.

Смотрел на него, будто Шину болел, и в выздоровление Вонг не верил.

Шину, если честно, на загадки Вонга было плевать. Он сидел, где сидел, даже когда все разошлись. В голове носились обрывки мыслей, нереальные мечты, откровенная глупость какая-то — и почему-то вместо сна он тратил на это ничегонеделание и безмыслие драгоценное время, не мог уйти, даже помыслить не мог, чтобы уйти, для начала что-то в себе самом не осознав.

Он встал, подошёл к роялю. Долго смотрел на клавиши, гладил их, будто драгоценности, пальцами. Затем всё же решился. В полутьме — на стенах его усилиями остались гореть всего несколько светильников, а огонь в камине давно погас — «Лунная соната» звучала особенно пронзительно и нежно, безнадёжно и неотвратимо, как время, которое никогда не повернуть вспять, как чувства, которые уже проклюнулись и пустили ростки, как память и мечты, от которых, когда они уже есть, не избавиться.


	95. Чондэ. Великий соблазнитель

Чондэ находился на крыше административного здания, бежал вслед за Таем к маленькому вертолёту, готовому вот-вот взлететь. Ладонь Тая казалась горячей и влажной, воздух рвал горло, сердце — грудь, и каждый шаг-прыжок давался не только болью во всём таком неповоротливом теле, но и казался невыносимо тяжёлым и чудовищно медленным. Позади раздавались крики боли и ярости, звуки выстрелов. Последнее, что Чондэ видел, прежде чем Тай схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, — широкую спину Атори: напряжённые мощные плечи под тёмным пиджаком и как натягивалась и собиралась складками ткань, когда человек, поклявшийся его защищать, стрелял на поражение без тени сомнений. Телохранитель остался стоять на месте, прикрывал собой их отход, а Чондэ бежал — и разум кричал, что всё верно, он ничем не сможет помочь, а инстинкты требовали остаться и сразиться с врагом. Если бы не Тай... Но Тай не дал ему выбора.

— Залезай внутрь! — Тай без труда перекричал завывания ветра, разгоняемого лопастями маленького вертолёта.

— Но там... — Чондэ хотел оглянуться, даже повернулся на полкорпуса — и получил сильный удар в больное плечо.

— Немедленно в вертолёт!

И почему только от Тая ждали истерики в момент опасности? Он и не думал плакать или рыдать. 

— Живей!

Его глаза горели огнём, голос обрёл мощь генерала на поле боя и ту решительность, которой никто не смог бы сопротивляться — ни омега, ни альфа.

— Взлетаем, — приказал Тай пилоту, как только они оказались внутри.

Но улететь могло не трое, а шестеро минимум, место позволяло!

— Разве мы не должны им помочь? Или подождать?

Чондэ опоздал с возражениями: вертолёт, вздрогнув, оторвался от крыши и принялся подниматься вверх.

— Нет, конечно! — ответил Тай, глядя вниз, на стремительно удаляющуюся крышу здания. — Они справятся без тебя.

Что ж, Чондэ заведомо знал, что с его точкой зрения Тай не согласится, но его внутренне корёжило от того, что они сбегали, когда другие оставались в опасности. Возможно, он бы не смог им ничем помочь, возможно, только бы навредил, отвлекая от дела, но побег в понимании Чондэ означал трусость, а не что-то иное, более благозвучное.

— Вот поэтому я и не люблю работать с альфами, — сказал Тай, всё ещё напряжённо глядя в окно. — Альфы вечно из бей или беги выбирают первое. 

Он повернулся к Чондэ, в его чистых глазах застыло выражение полной и абсолютной убеждённости в своей правоте. 

— Тебя там больше нет — следовательно, мы уже победили. У каждого из нас своя задача. Твоя — вовремя уйти с линии огня.

В переводе это означало: не мешай профессионалам работать, раз сам ничего сделать не можешь.

Чондэ как вживую увидел себя королём на шахматной доске, почти беспомощным, ходящим всего на одну клетку, да и то лишь тогда, когда требовалось сбежать от угрозы. Радовало лишь наличие рядом ферзя — Тая, который в начале знакомства показался обычной пешкой, а потом делом доказал, что ходит, как хочет, не оглядываясь ни на кого, ни на какие правила и приказы. Спорить с ним на его игровом поле — задача неблагодарная. Чондэ откинулся на спинку кресла и поморщился: после сумасшедшей пробежки по лестнице вверх на крышу и по самой крыше болело всё.

— Разве ты не должен был ждать в гримёрке? — спросил он, вспоминая, как удивился — все удивились, не только он, но и Атори, и другие охранники, — когда Тай встретил их у стоящего наготове лифта. Атори ещё сказал: «Тебя не должно быть здесь», а Чондэ не знал, что чувствовать: то ли радость, то ли страх — Тай вновь был рядом и оказался в гуще событий, наплевав на опасность. 

— Я видел, как ты выступал. Ты был великолепен, — тем временем говорил Тай. — Великолепный концерт. И мне очень понравилось твоё выступление. Ты знаешь, я люблю твоё пение, но в данном случае твоя речь с большим отрывом выиграла у всех песен.

— Эта часть особенно понравилась Джи.

— Мне тоже. — Тай лукаво улыбнулся. — Теперь ты официально свободный альфа.

— Я и прежде был официально свободен.

— Ага. Расскажи это своим фанатам. Сегодня ты на весь мир объявил о чани-разводе, в сети траур, крики, вопли, сам убедишься, когда увидишь главную новость в топе запросов.

Что-что, а погружаться в поднятую собственными усилиями общемировую пену Чондэ не хотел. Хватало и того, что телефон разрывался от сообщений Чына. Даже председатель Бек что-то написал. Чондэ краем глаза проглядел то, что пожелало ему сказать руководство компании, и решил разобраться с последствиями позже.

Тай уселся в большим комфортом, и Чондэ последовал его примеру, попытался устроиться поудобнее: рёбра ныли. А не стоило бегать, особенно после концертной нагрузки, весьма утомительной даже в сегодняшней крайне облегчённой версии. С другой стороны, его рёбра могли бы сейчас оставаться совершенно невредимыми, но тело, вполне вероятно, уже лишилось бы головы или внутренностей. Так что цена, его цена за спасение — не велика. Другие, возможно, заплатили больше.

Думать, что кто-то уже лишился не только здоровья, но и жизни, чтобы он, Чондэ, всё ещё жил, не хотелось. Но Атори стрелял. И не только Атори, другие тоже. Чондэ защищало много людей, ради него они рисковали собственными жизнями, а он не знал ни их лиц, ни имён. Кто-то наверняка пострадал, да те же преступники! Понятно, что они сами выбрали свой путь, и не ему им сочувствовать, но они, как солдаты, всего лишь выполняли приказ. Преступный приказ, но нападавшие, пусть и не преминули бы выслужиться перед большим бонзой и выпустить ему кишки, всё равно оставались людьми, плохими, вполне вероятно, людьми, но чьими-то сыновьями, мужьями, братьями и отцами. Чондэ никак не мог забыть тот крик на крыше. Таких ему ещё не доводилось слышать, и он мог бы описать его одним словом — предсмертный.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Тай, беря его за руку и внимательно вглядываясь в глаза. — Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и, честно, ты это зря. Они сами выбрали такую судьбу. Никто из них тебя бы не пожалел.

— Я это знаю.

— Каждый отвечает за себя. Каждый выбирает свою судьбу сам.

— Я это знаю, но... — Чондэ замолчал, когда Тай сжал его руку. Всё равно не знал, что сказать. Говоря «я знаю», Чондэ лгал: его разум, может что-то и знал, зато чувства метались, как птицы, попавшие в грозу. 

Стать причиной чьей-то смерти — кто бы захотел себе такую судьбу? Хм... Наверняка больше тех, кто выбрал бы погибнуть самому и причинить своей гибелью горе собственным, а не чужим близким.

— Ты жив. Это главное, — пробормотал Тай и плотнее прижался к боку Чондэ, согрел тёплым телом, нежностью и заботой. Тай пробрался рукой за спину Чондэ и обнял его за талию. — Так хорошо.

Чондэ вспомнилось «я не могу тебя потерять» Тая, его слёзы, дрожащее в объятиях тело, слабые, на истерике удары в грудь, внимательный взгляд его отца, будто говорящий: «Если ты подведёшь его, я тебя сам убью», и на душе вдруг стало спокойно. Да, кто-то уже заплатил за его жизнь самым дорогим — здоровьем и жизнью. Тем ценней она стала, даже для него самого. Он не имел права даже думать о том, стоил ли столько. В первую очередь потому, что «ты важнее всего». 

Они долго летели в тишине, пока Тай не достал завибрировавший телефон. Проверив сообщения, он показал экран Чондэ: «Всё оk». Фудзи-тян, оказывается, отличался необычной для омеги краткостью, что в их обстоятельствах не радовало.

— Кто-нибудь пострадал? — спросил Чондэ. — Ты можешь у него уточнить?

Тай набрал номер брата, но тот не ответил.

— Значит, занят. Если бы кто-то пострадал, он бы сообщил, не беспокойся.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — ответил Чондэ. 

Он надеялся, что никто не погиб, даже преступники, но пожертвовал бы всеми ими в один миг ради любого из группы. Прошлый раз, когда в больнице, помимо него самого, оказались Хани и Джи, это мучило сильнее всего. Даже больше смерти охранников. «Только бы никто из них не пострадал», — всё, чего хотел Чондэ, о большем не думал, ни о чём не загадывал, постарался отвлечься от всех грустных мыслей.

Тай ему в этом помогал изо всех сил: держал за руку и медленно, будто не осознавая, что делает, ласкал её. Не поцелуи, всего лишь невинные прикосновения, но Чондэ вскоре поймал себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, и томление, разливающееся по телу, имеет всё меньше отношения к невинности и всё больше — к страстному желанию завалить Тая прямо тут, не глядя ни на абсолютно неподходящее для таких занятий место, ни на безмолвную компанию пилота. Кровь всё быстрее бежала по венам, сердце стучало всё громче, почти оглушая собой, убивая приземлёнными желаниями все высокие мысли о жизни и смерти.

Чондэ всё же не выдержал — отнял ладонь у заигравшегося Тая и, приобняв, прижал его тёплое расслабленное тело к себе ближе. Тай повернулся — его глаза лукаво блестели, губы казались влажными и покрасневшими, словно всё это время он их кусал и облизывал.

— Боже, я думал, что уже не дождусь, — тихо прошептал он и первым подался навстречу.

До чего же неправильно было здесь обнимать его и целовать. Чондэ пытался сдержаться, но кто бы смог сопротивляться такому омеге. Чондэ сдался сладкой нежности рта Тая, его совсем не невинным ласкам, его ловкому языку, слишком хорошо знающему, как свести альфу с ума. Работающие двигатели, шум пропеллера немного заглушали звук внутри салона, а ещё Чондэ надеялся, что пилот в наушниках, потому что Тай и не думал сдерживаться. 

Он льнул к Чондэ, тянулся всем собой, как цветок к солнцу, и сладко постанывал в поцелуи, он широко открывал рот и позволял себя целовать. Находись они на земле, где-нибудь в машине, их наверняка бы арестовали за непристойное поведение, так горячо и несдержанно оба себя вели. Чондэ даже не заметил, как так случилось, что Тай оседлал его колени и теперь ёрзал на них и всячески развлекался, испытывая пределы выдержки на прочность. 

Чондэ сдерживался изо всех сил и, кажется, Таю это совсем не нравилось. Он дразнил, требовал большего, а когда желанное не получил, то опустил руки вниз, принялся возиться с пряжкой ремня, и Чондэ едва удалось его остановить. И как только хватило сил сопротивляться, когда ему противостоял Тай, прекрасный и страстный, явно знающий, что хочет и как это получить. Всё было против Чондэ, и его собственное тело, и даже разум, нашёптывающий, что зеркал заднего вида в вертолётах нет. Он справился только потому, что однажды уже имел подобный опыт: он и Хани в машине, на глазах у друзей. Мелкого тогда чуть наизнанку не вывернуло, а у опомнившегося Хани стали такие глаза, как будто он собственноручно себе нож в грудь всадил. Так что нет, как бы сильно не хотелось. Нет, пока они не окажутся на земле, желательно, в месте, где будут одни и где их никто не побеспокоит.

— Ты не хочешь меня? — прошептал Тай ему на ухо, будто змей-искуситель. 

— Разве похоже, что я не хочу? Я очень хочу, только... только...

Как же тяжело говорить, когда прекрасный омега, оседлавший колени, кусает за мочку уха, а затем спускается поцелуями ниже, чтобы вылизать вытатуированного на шее тигра — так чувственно и горячо, будто не шею ласкает, а член.

Чондэ застонал так громко, что пилот оглянулся на них с Таем. 

— Ориентировочное время прибытия — двенадцать минут, — сообщил он любезно.

Тай засмеялся и слез с коленей Чондэ.

— Мы поняли, большое спасибо. Мы подождём.

Всё время, когда вертолёт садился, когда они выбирались на улицу, когда шли к дому, говорили с охраной, когда поднимались на второй этаж и Тай выбирал номер, у Чондэ горело лицо. А может, ему это только казалось: зеркало его подозрений не подтвердило. И всё же внутренне он чувствовал непривычное смущение. Вёл себя словно девственник, как будто перед своим первым разом, только не как тогда, когда впервые раскручивал понравившегося омежку на секс и боялся не справиться — проявить себя неумело или не удовлетворить. Он знал, что делать со своим и чужим телом, опыта хватало, но впервые он испытывал такую неодолимую жажду, вот с ней, рвущейся на свободу, впервые боялся не совладать. А ведь он не пил, не как тогда, с Хани, после награждения. И ему уже не девятнадцать лет. Но сила воли подвела его, сдержанности не хватало — там, в вертолёте, он, забывшись, во весь голос стонал. Он стонал, не помня себя от желания большего. Стонал, словно желторотый мальчишка, наивный девственник, омежки не пробовавший и не знающий, что с ними делать и как подступиться.

Что-то в этом было. Да. Сегодня на секс явно раскручивали его самого. Соблазняли, дразнили и пытались свести с ума. И он, будто настоящий девственник, только не шестнадцатилетний, а намного старше, но такой же неопытный простак, боялся не выдержать и сорваться. Он мог впервые сорваться — вот что пугало. Там, в вертолёте, он правда забылся. И не мог оправдаться ничем — ни эффектом концерта, ни выпивкой, ничем и никем, кроме сводящего с ума Тая, слишком опытного и решительного, чтобы быть девственником.

Таких, как Тай, не бывает.

Тот заглянул к нему в ванную комнату, просиял счастливой улыбкой.

— Примем душ?

Его вопрос явно означал, что он предлагает сделать это вместе. Раздеться догола, войти в одну душевую кабину, смотреть друг на друга, пока вода течёт по коже, а от духоты и желания кружится голова.

Чондэ хорошо подумал, отбросил соблазнительные картины и ещё раз обдумал, что будет лучше для Тая, а не для рвущего брюки члена, и сказал:

— Хорошо. Я пойду первым.

Тай приподнял брови и улыбнулся.

— Тогда иди.

Не разозлился, не повторил «ты не хочешь меня» — слава всем богам всех религий.

Чондэ смывал шампунь с волос, когда дверь в кабинку открылась.

— Не дождался меня, — тихо проворковал Тай и прижался к спине, обнял за талию. Разгорячённой коже прикосновение его тела сначала показалось прохладным, но лишь на миг — пока, как по щелчку, не вскипела ринувшая к паху кровь.

— Я думал, ты пойдёшь после меня, — неловко сказал Чондэ, — потому не ждал.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думал. Расслабься.

Тай погладил Чондэ по животу, уткнулся лицом в спину и потёрся о неё носом.

— Под текущей водой ты выглядишь как полубог. — В его звонком голосе отчётливо прозвучала насмешка. Не злая, но Чондэ весь подобрался, как перед нападением.

— Только полу? — спросил он притворно обиженным тоном.

Член почти прижался к животу, отринув законы притяжения. Совесть Чондэ стремительно таяла, как мороженое на солнце, и скукоживалась до размеров почтовой марки. Всего лишь повернуться... Он мог всего лишь повернуться и взять. И, все боги, у Тая, кажется, стояло — он не откажет. Его можно взять — прямо здесь, в этом тесном и неудобном пространстве, под текущей водой, его можно взять, овладеть им, он хочет... боже ты мой!

Чондэ упёрся обеими руками в стенку кабинки и опустил голову. Ошибкой стало смотреть на то, как Тай обводит его пупок одним пальцем, а затем скользит ладонью вниз, к стоящему члену — всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе.

— Стой! — Чондэ накрыл ладонь Тая своей рукой. — Пожалуйста. Или я не смогу остановиться.

Он не лгал. Жажда обладать сводила с ума не меньше, чем решительность Тая отдаться.

— Я слишком сильно хочу тебя, — признался Чондэ. — Не знаю, как сказать...

Боже, ну что он за идиот. Пиздец какой-то.

— Тебе не следовало приходить сюда. Это не безопасно для тебя сейчас. Дай мне позаботиться о себе, и я смогу вынести, наверное, твою близость, — он говорил, спотыкаясь, с огромными паузами между словами, как косноязычный придурок, и смысл слов ужасал его самого. 

Позаботиться о себе означало подрочить. Он действительно думал спустить, чтобы потом не наброситься на Тая смертельно оголодавшим зверем. А тот лишил его этого шанса, он дразнил его прямо сейчас, ласкал прямо сейчас, не отстранялся и всеми доступными способами показывал, что хочет близости прямо здесь и сейчас.

Но не здесь же. И не сейчас. Не в эту минуту. Не так — почти не владея собой.

Чондэ в жизни не чувствовал себя большим кретином, чем сейчас, когда умолял омегу, великолепного омегу... сделать что? Уйти? Да он совсем идиот ненормальный!

— Ты так заботишься обо мне, — Тай поцеловал его лопатку и отстранился. — Это так сексуально.

Больше не ощущая прижимающееся сзади нежное прекрасное тело, Чондэ смог выдохнуть.

— Ты уже помылся? — будничным тоном спросил Тай.

— М-да?

Чондэ тупо не помнил, что делал пять минут назад. Мозг не работал. Память отшибло во всём, кроме ощущения близости Тая, тела Тая и вида Тая, обнажённого, прекрасного, стоящего под струями текущей воды. Чондэ сжал зубы — и зачем, ну зачем он оглянулся, зачем посмотрел?

— Тогда выйди, пожалуйста.

Чондэ завис. Информация внутрь попала, но обработать её не получалось. Тай же пришёл сам, Тай разделся, Тай его хотел. А теперь прогоняет?

— Зачем? — Чондэ повернулся и опять увидел всё это — восхитительное, изящное, ослепительно прекрасное тело, приоткрытые, словно зовущие губы, сияющие зелёные глаза.

— Я хочу помыться, — ответил Тай и взял в руки флакон с гелем для душа.

— Помочь тебе? — спросил Чондэ и тотчас захотел ударить себя по уху, чтобы расплавившиеся и утекшие в сливное отверстие мозги встали на место. Если он коснётся Тая, его хрупкой спины, его нежной кожи — ничто не заставит его отступить, он не сможет уйти, это не в человеческих силах.

— Нет. Я сделаю всё сам.

Тай поднял голову, посмотрел Чондэ прямо в глаза — ощущение неотвратимого падения в бездну многократно усилилось.

— Я хочу подготовиться для тебя, альфа. Иди. Расстели для нас постель.

Чондэ вышел из душевой кабинки, прошёл, как был, мокрым и босиком в комнату и застыл у кровати. Воздух холодил кожу, возвращал мыслям ясность. Чондэ смотрел на постель, на покрывало приятного песочного цвета, на кучу бирюзовых подушек и мог думать только о том, что здесь, именно здесь и очень скоро между ним и Таем случится то, о чём всего сутки назад они и думать не смели.

За спиной стих звук текущей воды, и Чондэ сорвал покрывало с постели. Подушки рассыпались по одеялу, несколько упало на пол.

— Дэ-и, — раздался нежный голос Тая. — Ты мог бы подать мне полотенце?

У Чондэ не осталось ни одного шанса спастись. Он знал и до того, что совершенно пропал, но окончательно понял, что всё, выбор сделан, когда вошёл в ванную комнату, и Тай, стоящий у открытой двери душевой кабинки, сделал шаг к нему навстречу. По его светлой коже текли капли воды, блестели, как россыпь алмазов, в электрическом свете.

— Полотенце, — напомнил Тай, и Чондэ, и не думая брать какое-то там полотенце, подошёл к своему омеге — поднять на руки, отнести в постель и там любить, нежно и бережно, заботливо и сладко, со всем пылом и страстью любить.


	96. Тай. Не по плану

Тай несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, вернуть настрой и решительность. Он закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к стене душевой кабины. Капли воды, будто тёплый летний дождь, массировали спину, помогали расслабиться. Он дышал на счёт, представлял лицо Чондэ, его заботу и нежность. Он гладил себя по губам, дарил телу фантомные поцелуи. Он всеми способами пытался справиться с поднявшими голову страхами. Противные, мерзкие воспоминания. А он уже думал, что всё, он с ними справился. Наивный дурак.

Ну, может, не такой уж и наивный. Он уже позволил Чондэ проникнуть в свой рот, глубоко в горло, без тени опасения отдал контроль над дыханием. И после такого, опасного по-настоящему, и вдруг начать истерить, едва не сорваться из-за самой что ни на есть ерунды — вымытой по всем правилам задницы? Вот же чёрт. Кто бы мог подумать, что споткнуться доведётся из-за такой малости, как принятый по всем правилам душ.

Тай всего лишь подготовился для Чондэ. Вымыл себя и немного, совсем слегка растянул. Сделал это впервые со дня освобождения, и остановился на середине, не смог продолжать — стало дурно. Вспомнилось вдруг, как занимался этим тысячи раз, каким грязным и использованным потом себя чувствовал, как плакал — никогда не в подушку, всегда и исключительно в ванной, чтобы текущая вода всё смыла и с собой в никуда унесла.

Проклятое прошлое атаковало, когда он успел посчитать, что всё, он справился, и все ужасы остались далеко позади. А оно, вот оно как, до чего же не вовремя!

Тай повернулся, подставил лицо текущей воде, приоткрыл рот. Он представил, как энергия воды проникает в него, прямо в голову, сразу в память, как горячие потоки растворяют всю грязь, размывают заторы и трудолюбиво и тщательно вычищают всё, освобождают от всего дурного, и всё плохое — всё это дерьмо! — стекает прямо в сливное отверстие и уносится вдаль навсегда.

Он сильнее. Он сможет. Он не позволит прошлому влезть в свою новую, взрослую и — он так сказал, и так будет! — счастливую жизнь.

Да и вообще! И почему он решил, что занимается этим в какой-то там раз, когда он делает это впервые? Ведь для него — взрослого и свободного человека — это и правда впервые. Теперь у него есть выбор, он может сказать нет, а может и согласиться. Быть с Чондэ — его осознанный выбор, его первое в жизни настоящее да. 

Тай уцепился за спасительную мысль, потянул за неё, как за ниточку, ведущую из лабиринта воспоминаний и страхов — и почувствовал, как напряжение уходит. 

И правда. Чего это он? Довёл себя почти до истерики из-за простой подготовки. Ну вот зачем? Да и вообще! Зачем он вообще решил лезть в себя пальцами? У него вообще-то альфа есть. Ему не нужно себя растягивать, не нужно всеми способами пытаться убыстрить процесс. Эта часть подготовки — прелюдия, и ею с радостью займётся Чондэ, потрясающий, заботливый, любящий альфа. Его бояться не стоит. Его ещё наверняка уговаривать придётся заняться любовью. Потому что он не такой, как те нелюди, он не использовать хочет, а позаботиться, он нежен, он бережен, он невероятно внимателен. Он единственный настоящий, а значит и их близость будет такой же.

«Для меня это — в первый раз», — Тай повторял это столько раз, что разум уже перестал спорить, смирился.

Но ведь и правда, что, разве ему когда-либо доводилось заниматься любовью? Разве из тех извращенцев его кто-то любил? Не использовал как секс-куклу, не ломал тело, удобно для себя позабыв, что оно не пустое, в нём есть душа, а по правде любил — видел в нём человека, хотел приласкать, позаботиться, со всем уважением, с нежностью? Разве из всех тех, даже самых лучших, не садистов, а почти нормальных людей, кто-то интересовался: а хочет ли он заниматься с ними сексом? Разве хоть для одного из них, хоть раз он был не чем-то, а кем-то — живым человеком?

Он — человек, он больше ран и унижений своего тела, больше своих страхов и памяти. Он выжил и пережил это всё не для того, чтобы позволять прошлому портить будущее. Он собирался заняться любовью. Выбрал альфу и собирался его любить. Впервые любить. Впервые! Любить!

«Чондэ — мой первый. Я сам его выбрал. Я его хочу, моё тело хочет. А он хочет меня».

Тай набрал полные пригоршни воды и хорошенько умылся. Стало значительно легче. Он справился с паникой, отогнал страхи, очистил не только тело, но и ментальную грязь. Прежде чем выключить душ, ему пришлось сделать то, что никогда прежде делать не доводилось. Он думал, что не справится, но тело довольно быстро отозвалось на ласку.

Всё, большего он в одиночку сделать не мог. В остальном ему требовалась помощь Чондэ. 

«Волноваться перед первым разом — нормально», — сказал он себе и открыл дверь душевой кабины. А наружу шагнуть не получилось, прямо ноги не шли. Боже, как же он волновался. Идти не мог, еле стоял.

Он откинул мокрые волосы назад, вдохнул глубоко. 

Чёрт. Как перед прыжком в пропасть.

— Чондэ, — прозвучало слишком тихо, почти беззвучно. Тай набрал воздуха в грудь и попробовал ещё раз, с отчаянной решительностью, с уверенностью, которой совершенно не чувствовал: — Дэ-и! Ты мог бы подать мне полотенце?

Тай держался за дверцы кабины двумя руками, боялся упасть. Тело покрылось мурашками, прохладный воздух облизывал влажную кожу. От волнения едва удавалось дышать.

А затем в дверях появился Чондэ — обнажённый, прекрасный, возбуждённый и такой же, как Тай, взбудораженный, взволнованный, едва держащий себя в руках. Красивый безумно, даже несмотря на все эти страшные синяки. С таким выражением лица, с таким глазами, что Тай забыл как дышать. Его мелко затрясло, но уже не от страха. Внешне, возможно, не так заметно, но внутри всё сильнее разгорался пожар. Он хотел быть с ним, с Чондэ, оказаться в его объятиях. Хотел этого больше всего.

И как Чондэ удаётся смотреть с такой нежностью, с таким восхищением? Как у него получается одновременно желать подмять под себя и поднять выше неба?

— Полотенце, — напомнил Тай. И голос не дрогнул — вот уж чудо. И колени не подломились — ещё одно чудо.

А затем Чондэ приблизился и поднял его на руки. Хорошо, потому что Тай сомневался, что сможет дойти.

— Твои рёбра, — сказал он, вжимаясь лицом в крепкую шею, вдыхая запах, тот самый, родной. — Тебе не стоило...

Но Чондэ уже опускал его на постель. Прохладное бельё заставило всем телом вздрогнуть.

— Холодно?

Тай не ответил.

— Сейчас я согрею тебя.

Он закрыл глаза, ощущая, как прогибается матрас, когда Чондэ устраивается рядом. Не нависает сверху, не вдавливает в постель, а ложится рядом и берёт за руку, прижимает замёрзшие пальцы к своим тёплым губам.

— Ты весь дрожишь, — сказал он тихо. — Так сильно волнуешься. Может, мы слишком спешим?

— Мы всё делаем вовремя!

Тай подался вперёд, прижался лицом к крепкому плечу, нашёл руку Чондэ и переплёл их пальцы.

— Я не боюсь, ничего не боюсь!

Чондэ ответил:

— Да, ты очень смелый.

Знал бы он... Тай подавил всхлип. Да что же это с ним творится такое!

— Я что-то разволновался совсем, — признался он тихо. — Это так глупо. С тобой мне ничего не страшно, но я... — Сердце так сильно билось, рвалось сбежать из тесной груди, кровь шумела в ушах. Он едва себя слышал. — Прости, но тебе придётся позаботиться обо мне. 

— Я позабочусь.

— Ты не понял. — Тай откинулся на подушки, лицо горело, он не открывал глаз. — Я так разволновался, что не смог себя толком растянуть. Позаботься обо мне во всех смыслах слова, Чондэ.

Смеяться в таких обстоятельствах — последнее дело, но у Тая вырвался смешок, глупый, странный.

— Я что-то вообще...

Чондэ приблизился, навис сверху — Тай почувствовал его, пусть и глаз не открывал. Лицо согрело дыхание, вкус и запах которого показался пленительным.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — пообещал Чондэ низким голосом. — Не подумай, что я тебя не хочу. Я хочу. Сильно. Но, может быть, то, что ты так сильно переживаешь, означает, что ты сомневаешься, нужно ли тебе это?

Тай распахнул глаза и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Чондэ.

— Я полностью уверен, и я хочу быть с тобой! — Тай немного стушевался, но продолжил с уверенностью: — Я волнуюсь, потому что... Это просто надо пережить. Мне впервые так... не страшно, нет, просто волнительно очень. Я хочу тебя, я очень хочу быть с тобой, хочу стать твоим полностью, чтобы нас больше ничего не разделяло. Но... это на словах легко, а в реальности почему-то сложно. Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Тай обнял лицо Чондэ ладонями, нежно погладил его щёки большими пальцами и подася вперёд, к твёрдым, но таким тёплым и нежным губам.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Тай, согревшись быстрыми поцелуями.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Тебя.

Чондэ не двигался, и Тай уточнил:

— Ты только не останавливайся. Даже если мне вздумается об этом просить. Это всё глупое волнение. Пожалуйста, возьми меня прямо сейчас и не останавливайся, даже если я попрошу.

Чондэ покачал головой.

— Нет, так не пойдёт. Если ты скажешь нет, то я остановлюсь. То есть постараюсь остановиться. Если ты не уверен на все двести процентов, то нам не стоит... 

До чего же он стал серьёзен. 

— О боже ты мой! — Тай толкнул Чондэ, так что тот больше от неожиданности, чем из-за приложенной силы подался назад. — Иногда ты такой невыносимый, ты знаешь это? Ты слишком хороший и правильный, чтобы быть человеком!

— Я не робот, — быстро ответил Чондэ.

— А я тебя так и не называл. Ты даже слишком человек, с таким большим сердцем — в тебе нет ничего от машины. 

Чондэ слишком быстро трезвел, желание больше его не пьянило. Он смотрел на Тая с волнением, с вниманием слушал его — и полностью себя контролировал. Ну что за невезение! 

Тай растянул губы в вымученной улыбке. Он постарался перевести разговор в шутку, развернуть всё в правильном направлении и сказал первое, что пришло в голову: 

— Я думаю, может, ты ангел? Давай-ка проверим.

Он скользнул ладонью вниз по мускулистой груди, по рельефному животу, но Чондэ остановил его в последний миг — решительно и бесповоротно. Тай застонал от бессилия.

— Тебя в прошлом кто-то обидел? — спросил Чондэ. — Ты потому так боишься?

Тай замер. Горло сжалось. Тело как одеревенело. 

— Я не требую мне что-то рассказывать, если ты не готов, — мягко продолжил Чондэ. — Я просто хочу сказать, что тебе не нужно насиловать себя, чтобы сделать мне приятно. Поверь, даже если между нами никогда ничего не будет, я от тебя не откажусь. Меня вполне устраивает и то, что уже есть между нами. Больше чем устраивает. Тебе не нужно себя преодолевать, подгонять-торопить и как-то загоняться...

Айщ. Когда люди в постели говорят таким серьёзным голосом, то сексом точно не собираются заниматься. Всего одна ошибка — и вот.

— Замолчи. — Тай сел. 

Чондэ лежал перед ним — такой красивый и такой... не бывает таких. У него член к животу прижимался, а он... Ну что за невероятный, невозможный... Вообще не думает о себе, только о других, всегда о других!

— Чего ты? — спросил Чондэ.

Тай хотел высказать ему всё, без обиняков рассказать, какой он дурак, а вместо этого всхлипнул. Испугавшись, прижал руку ко рту. Он дышал, старался с собой справиться, но под пальцами стало мокро и солоно.

— Не плачь, ну чего ты, детка?

Тай вновь попытался сказать, какой Чондэ дуралей, но горло перехватило. Сердце просто с ума сходило, выпрыгивало из груди.

— Ты... ты...

Чондэ сел, притянул Тая к себе, прижал к груди, позволил спрятать лицо у себя на плече.

— Ты... ты...

— Невозможный...

— Невероятный...

Разозлившись ещё больше из-за невозможности толком высказаться, Тай ударил Чондэ по спине. И ещё раз. И ещё — довольно сильно.

А он, дуралей такой, позволял себя бить.

Тай высвободился из объятий, чуть-чуть отодвинулся, чтобы смотреть на Чондэ, в его красивое лицо, в глаза, полные искреннего волнения. 

Ох, как же сильно Тай злился, когда говорил:

— Почему ты такой? Такой понимающий, заботливый, добрый, такой совершенный? Такой дурак! Нет никого лучше тебя. Вообще ни одного человека. 

Тай глубоко-глубоко вдохнул и бросился в пропасть:

— Я люблю тебя.

У Чондэ приоткрылся рот, а потом всё лицо расплылось в глупейшей улыбке.

— Я люблю тебя очень сильно, — повторил Тай. 

Боже, как же ужасно он сейчас должно быть выглядел. С красным мокрым лицом. Голый. В постели, где они собирались заняться любовью — горячим сексом, а не болтовнёй! Кто признаётся в любви голышом, со стояком, и заплаканным, и таким невозможно нелепым?

Ну какой же он невозможный дурак!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тай.

Он не заслуживает этого, нет, нет, боже, да.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, детка.

Он ведь должен быть счастлив! Так к чему, боже мой, эти слёзы?


	97. Чондэ. Ангел

Всё же недаром в самом начале Чондэ увидел в светловолосом низкорослом телохранителе альфу. Тай выглядел сильным, несмотря на стройное тело и небольшой рост, в его умении постоять за себя (и за других) никто не сомневался. Он умел быть строгим, требовательным, даже жёстким, иногда в его взглядах проглядывал лёд, иногда пламенная ярость. Нежным, нуждающимся в заботе, ранимым, уязвимым и хрупким Тай тоже был. Присмотревшись получше, сблизившись с ним, Чондэ научился видеть и первое, и второе: и силу, и ещё большую, чрезмерную силу — агрессивную защиту слабости, боли, до сих пор не заживших ран, которые Тай так старательно прятал от чужих глаз.

Несомненный для любого стороннего наблюдателя факт — в жизни Тая случилось что-то действительно страшное. Доказательство — его внешность, его поведение. Не знавшие боли так не защищаются, а Тай приложил немало усилий, чтобы отвадить всех альф от себя. Прекрасный омега, и столько лет отказывался взрослеть. По всему получалось: какой-то альфа его серьёзно обидел. Разумеется, Чондэ и прежде знал все факты, только анализировать их не хотел. Боялся даже думать о том, через что Тай прошёл. Позволял себе жить надеждами и иллюзиями, не задавал вопросов и не пытался искать ответы, пока не услышал: «Возьми меня, и если я начну умолять тебя остановиться — не слушай меня, продолжай». Дословно сказанное Чондэ не запомнил, смысл слов Тая, его поведения, его волнения как ножом ударил в сердце и там засел, причиняя острую боль. Тай сказал: «Я ничего не боюсь». Ну конечно, и именно из-за отсутствия страха он умирал от волнения и просил, по сути, себя изнасиловать.

Ужасное предложение, и нет, Чондэ не обиделся. Ему не требовались объяснения, чтобы сразу понять: Тай не имел в виду ничего дурного, он сказал это сгоряча, как следует не подумав. В любви, как и во всём остальном, Тай вёл себя смело, бросался вперёд, будто воин в атаку, так отчаянно, так неистово сражался... а значит, было с кем и за что вести этот бой. Чондэ мог бы поклясться, что Тай всего лишь так сильно хотел освободиться от страха, что согласился бы причинить себе боль. Как волк, попавший в капкан, способен отгрызть себе лапу, так и он, как человек, когда-то давно прошедший через насилие, многое бы поставил на кон ради свободы выражать свои чувства. Чондэ это понимал так хорошо, будто Тай ему всё-всё объяснил и разложил аккуратно по полочкам. Но Тай молчал — и Чондэ не требовал ничего, никаких объяснений. Не то время и не то место, не когда они обнажёнными лежат в постели, обнимая друг друга, после взаимных признаний в любви.

И всё же даже в этот прекрасный момент Чондэ не мог не думать о тайне, которую Тай перед ним приоткрыл и позволил догадаться о многом. Не словами, вернее, не только сорвавшимися неосторожно словами и их ужасным смыслом, но своим поведением Тай открыл ящик Пандоры, и теперь Чондэ не мог позабыть о том, что узнал и о чём догадался. За его маленького хрупкого Тая у него сердце болело, а с другой стороны, млело и пело от счастья: его омега, отважный и такой смелый, первым признался в любви.

Чондэ прижал к себе Тая поближе и поцеловал его волосы. Белые, как у детей, они пока даже не начали темнеть у корней. Его детка — ещё такой невинный ребёнок. И кто-то когда-то, похоже, что очень давно, посмел сделать с ним то же самое, что случилось с Чанёлем. Может быть, Таю повезло, и его всего лишь напугали? Увы, после случившегося сегодня обманывать себя Чондэ больше не мог. Тай слишком много знал о сексе, слишком откровенно себя вёл, каждый раз так явно удивляясь, что ему не противно, не мерзко заниматься такими вещами. Значит, кто-то когда-то, какой-то мерзавец сделал с ним это всё, и больше того тоже сделал, он забрал у Тая всё, всё осквернил, изломал, и не будь Тай таким сильным — мог бы повторить судьбу человека, которого Чондэ много лет назад навсегда потерял.

Если всё так, тогда то, что Тай захотел открыться, позволил себе полюбить и отважился идти всё дальше и дальше, и вёл себя поразительно смело — настоящее чудо. Такое же огромное, как та ответственность, которая легла на Чондэ. Тая нельзя испугать, его нельзя обидеть, только не его, не сейчас, когда он так уязвим и когда так искренне и безусловно доверился. Его глупые просьбы идти напролом нельзя даже слушать — а вести себя крайне осторожно, думать головой и не ошибиться ни в чём.

Прежде Чондэ столько раз топтался по чужим ранам, не замечал чувства людей, не понимал боль, пока всё не становилось очевидным даже круглому дураку. И вот, чудо случилось, он будто прозрел, в отношении Тая — уж точно. Какая ирония — начать чувствовать людей, понимать их эмоции, чтобы вот так, со всей очевидностью, увидеть в отважном Тае застарелую боль, ту же, что когда-то убила Чанёля.

История повторялась. Чондэ вновь оказался в ситуации, когда надо решать: что делать и что сказать, чтобы ещё больше не ранить, чтобы придать сил, а не довести до истерики или самоубийства. Самое страшное в жизни — видеть, как мучается близкий человек, и не знать, чем ему помочь, как облегчить его боль. Ещё страшнее — понять, что слишком поздно, что надо было сделать что-то другое, решиться и сделать, что если бы — то его, может быть, удалось бы спасти.

С Чанёлем Чондэ так и не поговорил откровенно. Ходил вокруг да около, боялся растравить рану, боялся его слёз, боялся всего, сделал слишком мало и, наверное, совсем не то, раз всё кончилось катастрофой.

С Таем такой ошибки он не допустит. Не ещё раз. Ни за что.

Признаться в любви оказалось проще и легче, чем начать разговор. Чондэ искал слова, но всё, что приходило в голову, звучало ужасно. Им нужно поговорить, а он не мог найти слов, не знал, как начать.

Удивительно, но Тай сделал это первым.

— Я хочу извиниться, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы, не позволяя увидеть своё лицо. — Я не должен был просить тебя... ну, ты знаешь, о чём. Ты, наверное, подумал, что я совсем сумасшедший. 

— Я так не думал.

— А жаль. Хуже, если ты решил, что я вижу в тебе человека, способного причинить боль, мне или кому-то, не имеет значения. Ты такой хороший человек, а я предложил тебе... Прости. Кажется, когда я это говорил, то совсем головой не думал.

Чондэ глубоко вздохнул: Тай прижимался к нему, но его тело больше не казалось расслабленным. Он так волновался и переживал — и Чондэ чувствовал его эмоции всем собой. И он не мог больше молчать. Он должен был помочь Таю, как бы ни было больно вспоминать о случившемся.

— Ты не всё обо мне знаешь, — тихо сказал Чондэ. — Однажды я едва не убил человека.

— Случайно?

— Нет, я хотел его убить. Разорвать на куски. Размазать, чтобы от него ничего не осталось. Мне не дали его убить, остановили, спасибо тем людям, но когда я вспоминаю об этом, то жалею, что не довёл дело до конца.

Тай отстранился и высвободился из объятий, но далеко не отодвинулся — лёг так, чтобы смотреть Чондэ в глаза, переплёл их пальцы — всем собой показал, что готов слушать и готов поддержать, что бы ни услышал.

— Я разбил ему голову, сломал челюсть и нос, правую руку, все, до одного пальцы и отбил почки, и, надеюсь, что-то ещё. Почти уверен, что полноценным альфой после того случая у него не получилось остаться. Я не уточнял, если честно, мне было не до того. Мой друг нуждался во мне, и я не имел права играть в мстителя. Я должен был быть рядом — насколько он мне это позволял.

Тай не выглядел потрясённым.

— Ты дрался с альфой, а я предложил тебе стать насильником, — сказал он рассудительно.

Чондэ хмыкнул.

— Да, это ты сделал зря. Я бы не смог. Не после Чанёля, не после того, как видел, как он сломался после такого. Даже в шутку, даже в игре я бы не смог обидеть ребёнка или омегу. 

Тай прикрыл глаза.

— Сколько вам было тогда? 

— По четырнадцать. Я влюбился в него, кажется, в пять. Или в шесть. Мы в школу ещё не ходили. Не расставались почти никогда...

Целый вихрь воспоминаний поднялся в душе. Всё вспомнилось, и как гуляли в монастырском дворе, и как дразнили их сладкой парочкой, и фрукты, от которых Чондэ всегда отказывался ради Чанёля, и деревянные кольца, парные, которые Чанёль старательно вырезал чуть ли не год. Чанёль сделал ему предложение, подгадав первый снег, и попросил, сияя голубыми глазами, чтобы Чондэ дождался его и не заглядывался на других омег. Своё кольцо Чондэ выбросил в реку Хан, туда же, с того же моста, с которого прыгнул уставший бороться Чанёль. Уже тогда оно было маленьким, налезало лишь на мизинец, но о принятом решении забыть и жить дальше Чондэ, случалось, жалел до сих пор. Со времени появления в его жизни Тая — ни разу.

— Он сломался, не выдержал. Не смог пережить. Такой хрупкий, совсем ещё ребёнок. Я искал его много часов, нашёл — с ним был только один. Едва не убил его. Наверное, лучше бы убил... Или нет? Не знаю. Их было больше. Их было много. Их всех надо было убить. Но я даже не пытался. Оставил это полиции, старался держаться рядом с Чанёлем. А он не мог даже смотреть на меня. Видел тёмные глаза, и его начинало трясти. Он со мной даже говорить не мог, не хотел слушать, не хотел верить, что я всегда буду рядом с ним, что мне ничего нужно, лишь бы он жил и выздоравливал, так быстро, как сможет, годами — значит, годами, десятилетиями — значит, десятилетиями. Я не смог его убедить, что искренен и хочу от него только этого.

Чондэ говорил и смотрел в лицо Тая — и видел в нём боль, большую собственной. И от этого становилось вдвойне больнее и мучительнее. Правильно ли он поступал, поднимая эту тему? Но Чанёлю молчание не помогло. С Чанёлем Чондэ постарался недостаточно. Убеждал, уговаривал, был искренен недостаточно.

Во второй раз он такой ошибки ни за что не допустит.

— Перед тем, как уйти, он написал записку. Сказал, что не хочет уродовать собой мою жизнь. Извинился, что не может, даже ради меня, больше это терпеть. И попросил, чтобы я прожил долгую жизнь без него, умолял быть счастливым, забыть о нём. Он разбился о воду, прыгнув с большой высоты, и разбил мне сердце. Я думал, что никогда никого больше не полюблю. Но появился ты — и всё изменилось.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом? — тихим голосом спросил Тай.

— Кто-то когда-то сделал с тобой то же самое, что сделали с ним. Я надеялся, что тебя лишь испугали, но на факты нельзя закрывать глаза вечно. Я бесконечно горжусь тем, что ты сумел с этим справиться, что ты выжил и что стал таким сильным. Я бесконечно счастлив, что ты меня выбрал, и что мы теперь вместе, и со случившемся тоже будем справляться вместе. Я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью и решительностью. И я всего лишь хочу сказать...

Чондэ замолчал. Тай смотрел ему в глаза, едва не плакал. 

— Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Люблю целиком, с твоим прошлым и с нашим будущим. Ты не должен больше справляться один, не должен бороться в одиночку. Поверь, я очень, очень сильно хочу тебе помочь. Поверь в меня, в нас. Доверься мне. И не вздумай больше никогда себя принуждать, никогда больше не делай того, чего не хочешь. Никогда ничего не терпи. Никогда не справляйся один. Теперь мы вместе. Теперь нас двое.

И только когда Тай бросился к нему, обнял лицо тёплыми дрожащими ладонями, когда принялся целовать — нежно и сладко, невинно — Чондэ смог выдохнуть. Кажется, он сказал то, что было нужно. Но мог ещё, хотел ещё, нуждался в том, чтобы повторять, но не как заводная игрушка, а как человек, который в простым словах каждый раз открывает всё новые, всё более глубокие смыслы: 

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, Тай, очень сильно.

Прибытие остальных в гостиницу помешало продолжать разговор, телефоны вибрировали от приходящих сообщений, кто-то из телохранителей постучал в дверь, Таю пришлось отвечать, и ощущение интимности момента оказалось нарушено.

— Мы не закончили, — сказал Тай, одеваясь.

— Я ничего не требую от тебя. Когда ты будешь готов, то расскажешь, — ответил Чондэ, воюя с маленькими пуговицами измятой, пропахшей потом рубашки. Вид будет тот ещё, ну да ладно, другого выбора всё равно нет. Да и какое это имело значение? 

Тай поднялся на ноги и застегнул брюки. Надел их прямо на голое тело, обойдясь без белья, но у его смущения имелись иные причины. 

— Я знаю, что ты не требуешь у меня ответов. Но я хочу рассказать. Не хочу — потому что это больно, страшно и грязно. И тебе тоже будет больно, поверь. 

Чондэ кивнул. 

— И я хочу рассказать — потому что не хочу больше скрывать, не хочу думать, что ты меня оттолкнёшь.

— Я не оттолкну тебя. — Предположение Тая уязвило.

— Скорее всего. — Тот не стал спорить. — Я боюсь другого: что ты станешь относиться ко мне, будто я фарфоровый. Знаешь, как эти вазы династии Мин, страшно дорогие, только на то и годные, чтобы с них сдувать пылинки. Их не берут в руки, в них не наливают воду, не ставят цветы. Они драгоценные, хрупкие и совсем бесполезные.

Чондэ застегнул манжеты рубашки и машинально потянулся за галстуком. Не думая, что делает, накинул удавку на шею.

— Забота тебе неприятна? — спросил он. Хани называл его заботу удушающей. 

— Твоя — приятна. Просто пообещай мне одну вещь прямо сейчас, — сказал Тай.

В тонких шёлковых брюках и расстёгнутой, накинутой на плечи слегка измятой рубашке выглядел соблазнительнее, чем если бы его кто-то специально так нарядил для пикантной фотосессии. Им обоим пришлось надеть то, в чём они сюда пришли: Тай выглядел великолепно, а от одежды Чондэ разило потом.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал? 

— Я живой человек, и я сильней, чем ты думаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Я хочу, чтобы твое отношение ко мне не изменилось.

*

Когда Чондэ пообещал, что его отношение к Таю не изменится, он не думал, что услышит такое, он не думал, что в принципе возможно пережить такое и остаться в здравом рассудке.

Он помнил каждое произнесённое Таем слово — умирать будет, не сможет забыть. 

Тай грустно улыбался, сидя на кровати. Поджавший под себя ноги, упирающийся одной ладонью в постель, в этой позе он выглядел миниатюрным и хрупким. Без косметики, со слегка растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, он казался невинным ребёнком. Легче лёгкого было представить его ангелом с голубыми глазами. Таким, каким его видели — каким его использовали эти нелюди.

— Скажи что-нибудь.

Чондэ не мог. Ему казалось: если он откроет рот, то закричит. Если бы не присутствие Тая, то он уже бы кричал, бил вещи ногами, куда-то бежал, пока не лишился бы сил. И даже тогда, бездыханным, он бы хотел на части порвать тех, кто такое, бесчеловечно жестокое, с его Таем делал. 

Он должен взять себя в руки. Должен собраться. Должен поддержать Тая... А он, как Тай и говорил, боится к нему прикоснуться.

— Я так и знал, что мне нельзя ничего тебе говорить. — Тай опустил голову. Сидящий на кровати, он выглядел таким одиноким, потерянным, нуждающимся и не получающим ни помощи, ни поддержки, ни клятвенно обещанного понимания, ни капли любви.

Чондэ захотелось ударить себя. 

«Это не они. Это ты сейчас делаешь ему больно».

Он оторвался от стены, где, умирая, слушал признания Тая, и сделал шаг, другой. Ему потребовалось собрать все силы в кулак, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до кровати. Ему потребовалось всё мужество, чтобы сесть недалеко от Тая, чтобы протянуть руку и коснуться кончиков его пальцев. 

Тай поднял голову, посмотрел на него. Не вздрогнул и не отстранился. Не хотел, чтобы в нём видели неживого, фарфорового.

— Я солгал. — У Чондэ голос хрипел, будто он отработал подряд пять концертов. — Я не смогу принять это как что-то неважное. — Он наклонился и прижался лицом к побледневшей руке Тае, его ставшими холодными пальцам. — Я буду тебя ещё больше любить, ценить, уважать. Прости, что заставил в себе сомневаться. У меня внутри всё горит от желания уничтожить всех, кто к тебе прикасался. Воскресить и убить, ещё раз воскресить и убить, и так бесконечно.

Он замолчал, потому что больше не мог говорить. Горло перехватило, слёзы текли, и второй раз в жизни он их не стыдился. Да, альфы не плачут, но у каждого правила есть исключения. Он обнял Тая за бёдра, заключил в кольцо рук и молча прижался горячими солёными губами к его изящным пальцам. 

Если бы с ним такое случилось, где оказался бы он? Чондэ не сомневался — его давным-давно бы сгрызли собаки. Он бы наверняка попытался сбежать и бессмысленно погиб там, где Тай сумел не только выжить, но и разрушить всё, сломать систему, не оставить от неё камня на камне.

Он судорожно вздохнул, когда Тай положил руку ему на затылок, вплёл в волосы дрожащие пальцы. В ласковых прикосновениях к волосам сосредоточилось столько нежности. Тай гладил Чондэ по волосам, будто чувствовал его боль и утешал, несмотря на то, что именно Тай, а не кто-то другой больше всех нуждался в утешении.

Чондэ повернулся, чтобы смотреть на возвышающегося над ним маленького хрупкого Тая. Он протянул руку, и Тай принял её, накрыл своей ладонью и переплёл пальцы. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, неподвижные, молча делились чувствами и эмоциями.

— Я думал, что, всё узнав, ты сбежишь, — признался Тай. Кончики его ушей порозовели, глаза блестели, напряжение наконец покинуло тело. — Я надеялся, что ты останешься рядом, но всё равно из головы не шло, как ты отвергаешь меня. Мне было так страшно. А ты... ты такой хороший человек. Другой бы сбежал, а ты... не стоило в тебе сомневаться.

— Почему ты думал, что я сбегу? 

Тай нервно повёл плечами.

— Потому что я был с другими? — прозвучало будто вопрос. — Или потому что у меня проблемы?

Чондэ сел и притянул Тая к себе, бережно, но решительно — в его объятиях находился живой человек, не фарфоровая ваза. Найти подходящие слова оказалось сложнее. Он мог бы составить целую речь о том, что в неволе Тай лишь выживал, а теперь — живёт, пространно высказаться, что о том периоде жизни следует забыть, как о дурном сне, и наговорить ещё кучу банальностей, которые Тай должен был за минувшие годы слышать миллион раз от тех, кто знал его тайну.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить, — сказал наконец Чондэ. Он мог бороться с прошлым, копаться в подробностях, причинять им обоим боль даже словами поддержки и утешения, а мог сделать шаг в будущее и повести Тая за собой.

— И о чём же?

Тай смотрел на Чондэ открытым и честным взглядом, его нельзя было подвести. 

— Ты просил, чтобы я не менял к тебе отношения. Я хочу попросить тебя о том же: не меняй своего отношения ко мне.

Тай молча приподнял брови.

— Я твой первый, Тай-и, и хочу им остаться.

У него дрогнули губы. Глаза влажно заблестели.

— Ты — мой ангел, Дэ-и.

И кто тут ещё ангел?

— Ты — моё совершенство.


	98. Юнджи. Нефритовый стержень

Минхо выглядел задумчивым, то зависал, глядя в пустоту, то залипал на экране телефона. Не присматривай Юнджи за ним, и по дороге в их номер наверняка бы где-нибудь потерялся. Он настолько отгородился от реального мира, погрузившись в виртуальный, что лишь рассеянно кивнул, когда Юнджи сказал, что первым сходит в душ, и даже не предложил присоединиться. Добрался до кресла, забрался в него с ногами и окончательно перестал реагировать на окружающий мир. Таким, заморочившимся, не замечающим ничего и никого вокруг, Минхо стал ещё в гостиной. Сначала смотрел видео на телефоне Тая, затем попросил скинуть ссылку себе и после этого оказался потерян для всех. 

Юнджи никогда не думал, что будет ревновать Минхо к телефону, но вот, довелось. Минхо просмотрел всё и даже не раз, и теперь упорно читал статьи и комментарии под теми видео, в ответ на предложение бросить дурное покачал головой и опять принялся сражаться с программой-переводчиком.

— Это важно, Джи. Я хочу разобраться.

— Но Тай нам уже всё рассказал.

Минхо оторвался от экрана телефона.

— После всего услышанного ты ему доверяешь? 

— Разве ты не заметил? Они с Чондэ теперь вместе. Так с чего бы ему в таком врать? 

Минхо фыркнул.

— Даже если он рассказал всё, что знает, его брат и отец вертят им как хотят. Не знаю, как ты, а я им не доверяю. Хочу сам всё разузнать.

Желание понятное, но отправившийся в душ Юнджи — а что делать, сам сказал, что пойдёт — почувствовал себя странно. Всего за несколько дней привык всё делать вместе с Минхо и теперь быть одному, когда детка пусть не так далеко, но так явно не с ним, оказалось неприятно и странно. И холодно. Юнджи даже воду сделал погорячей, но не помогло.

Когда он вернулся из душа, Минхо сидел в том же самом кресле, но уже без телефона в руках. На стене, которую он разглядывал с отсутствующим видом, не было ничего, даже стандартной картины, чтобы зацепить взгляд.

Он так сильно волновался из-за всей этой истории. Переживал бы так из-за любого или только из-за Чондэ? Айщ. Лучше об этом не думать. А думалось всё равно, хотя Юнджи, как и все, тоже очень сильно волновался о хёне. Но он не хотел, чтобы Минхо вёл себя так, будто рушилась вся его жизнь. Теперь Минхо не с Чондэ — как бы жестоко это ни звучало. Но, кажется, детка об этом забыл, или его чувства к хёну намного сильнее, чем все, включая его самого, считали.

«А чего ты хотел? Чтобы ему на бывшего было посрать?»

Юнджи знал ответ. Жестокий, но искренний на те самые сто, даже двести процентов.

— Что ты узнал? — спросил он, поправляя полотенце на бёдрах. Он до боли хотел, чтобы Минхо смотрел на него, только на него, и больше никого другого на всём белом свете не видел.

Со всё ещё влажных волос текли капли воды, скользили по шее, плечам, по груди, соски сжались, реагируя на прохладный, по сравнению с ванной комнатой, воздух. Юнджи не страдал излишне высокой самооценкой, но знал — глаза имелись, — что сейчас выглядит горячо.

Только кое-кому на его секси-лук в одном полотенце было совсем похер: Минхо перевёл на него рассеянный взгляд, выражение лица не изменилось.

— О, ты уже здесь, — прозвучало, будто не ждал, а то и забыл, с кем делит один номер.

Минхо поднялся на ноги, скинул пиджак на кресло, повозился с лентами и пуговицами, держащими жабо, и, до конца не расстёгивая, стянул рубашку через голову. Он понюхал её и поёжился. 

— Фу. — Небрежно скомкав, Минхо швырнул рубашку в кресло и взялся за ремень.

У Юнджи — как бы ни хотелось быть равнодушным — начал вставать. От одного вида, как Минхо раздевается, не рисуясь, не выделываясь, как он любит, а совершенно обыденно, как делал тысячи раз, не на публику, не соблазняя, а просто и без затей — и при этом то ли позволяя на себя смотреть, то ли не замечая, что вообще-то он тут не один, у его стриптиза зрители есть.

Полуголый, в широком ошейнике из фиолетовых синяков, с расстёгнутыми брюками, едва держащимися на бёдрах, Минхо выглядел хорошо. Несправедливо горячим. Бесконечно желанным. И до обидного равнодушным, слепым, не замечающим ничего, никого, своего парня.

— Я скоро, — небрежно бросил он, проходя мимо Юнджи. 

Не реагируя, не замечая. Будто мимо пустого места прошёл.

Юнджи закрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул, шумно выдохнул через нос... На его всё ещё влажные, быстро замерзающие плечи легли тёплые ладони Минхо, нежные губы мимолётно прижались к щеке.

— Расстели пока постель, — прошептал Минхо на ухо и скрылся в ванной до того, как Юнджи успел толком отреагировать. 

Вот же сучка. Нет, детка. Нет, всё-таки сучка. Он ведь специально, он знал, что делал. И не только оставил со стояком. Он всегда отлично знал, что делал. Ранил, кусал, а потом наблюдал, как Юнджи корёжило. Прежде такое случалось тысячи раз, но никогда после... до этой минуты. 

Юнджи долго не мог отойти от случившегося. Он и забыл, как чувствуется равнодушие Минхо, успел привыкнуть к хорошему — его постоянному вниманию и интересу. Внезапно лишиться их, и, если хорошо поразмыслить, ещё и из-за кого, оказалось болезненно горько.

Минхо вроде и не сделал ничего такого, плохого уж точно ничего не сказал, а Юнджи хотелось что-то сломать, разбить, глупо, но да, он испугался, нет, он разозлился. В том числе на собственный гнев. Ведь ничего, ничего такого уж не случилось!

Юнджи встретил Минхо, лёжа под одеялом, в компании пачки печенья и с телефоном в руке. Не потому, что решил сыграть в предложенную игру на недостаток внимания, а действительно увлёкся тем, что увидел в сети на самой первой открытой странице. Сразу после новости о чани-разводе шло...

— На что ты там так внимательно смотришь?

Юнджи поднял взгляд. О. А он, оказывается, пропустил торжественный выход. Или не пропустил — его внимания дожидались. Минхо скинул с плеч белоснежный банный халат, и там, под ним, предсказуемо, но от этого не менее ценно оказался абсолютно и соблазнительно голым. И с чуть набухшим членом, красивым, большим. Юнджи закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы ничего такого не ляпнуть. А потом подумал: «И чего это я», и сказал:

— Офигенно. И это всё для меня? Или для кого-то другого?

Минхо прищурился.

— Ты на меня за что-то злишься?

Он притворялся или правда не понимал? 

Чем дольше они смотрели друг другу в глаза, тем сильнее Юнджи подозревал, что только что, э-э, возможно, нехило так облажался. Может, Минхо и правда не устраивал никаких дурацких провокаций, может, и правда так сильно заморочился и увлёкся игрой в детектива, что не сумел вовремя переключиться на них, Юнджи и Минхо, любящую друг друга пару? Айщ. Такое тоже могло быть. И с большей вероятностью, кстати, чем всё то, что он уже с расстройства надумал про Минхо и Чондэ.

Минхо нахмурился, уголки его губ опустились, и Юнджи резко ощутил себя параноиком, склонным видеть засады там, где их нет или пока нет. Появятся, если и дальше вести себя по-идиотски. Бля, как же он облажался.

— Извини. Я... — Юнджи сел на постели, опустился на пятки и уткнулся лбом в мягкое одеяло. — Прими мои извинения. Я, как последний дурак, приревновал тебя к телефону.

Лучше сразу признаться. Может быть, ещё пронесёт.

Про чрезмерное волнение Минхо о Чондэ Юнджи предусмотрительно промолчал. Минхо и так догадается, но, может, и нет. Лучше нет. Не нужно ему о Чондэ лишний раз думать.

Минхо ответил без слов: матрас прогнулся, он потянул одеяло на себя, и не такой уж и шутливый поклон Юнджи пришлось прервать. Минхо улёгся на подушку, закинув за голову одну руку. Во второй оказалось одно из немногих оставшихся в пачке бисквитных печений.

Юнджи устыдился. Всё то, что передумал, пока ждал Минхо, вся его злость и её причины оказались поистине идиотскими. Он идиот. Самый настоящий. Слюни не пускает, но до того с такими тупыми мозгами недалеко.

— Хочешь, я ещё поищу? — спросил Юнджи, указывая на печенье. — В одном из соседних номеров наверняка что-то найдётся. 

— Ты же знаешь, я не ем на ночь, — ответил Минхо и с наслаждением облизал пальцы. Юнджи длинно выдохнул — пронесло.

Или нет.

— Подожди. Так ты слопал всё печенье и ничего мне не оставил из-за того, что я остался сидеть в телефоне вместо того, чтобы пойти с тобой в душ?

Юнджи вновь поклонился, в этот раз уткнувшись лбом в накрытый одеялом живот Минхо. Лицо горело покрывшемуся мурашками голому заду на зависть.

— Ага. С нервов сожрал всё печенье, — признался он и продолжил: была не была, всё равно уже выставил себя идиотом, так может хоть развеселит: — Ты смотрел эти видео, так волновался из-за Чондэ, со мной не пошёл, и я почувствовал себя таким одиноким, брошенным тобой...

Минхо сдавленно кашлянул. 

— Ты же сам пошёл мыться и оставил меня одного. — Судя по голосу, Юнджи поразил его своей логикой.

— Да, но ты остался здесь, не пришёл, хотя я ждал, когда же скрипнет дверь, и ты войдёшь. А ты здесь вечность просидел и думал о... не обо мне.

С минуту ничего не происходило. Юнджи молчал, ждал решения своей участи. Не слишком-то и волновался, чувствовал настроение Минхо.

И не ошибся. Минхо погладил его по голове, как ребёнка.

— Ты такой балбес. 

— Жутко ревнивый балбес, аж самому страшно, — подтвердил Юнджи и позволил себе распрямиться. — Я прощён?

Минхо улыбался.

— А я на тебя и не обижался, чтобы прощать.

— Но заставил меня кланяться и извиняться.

— Разве? Я не заставлял. Ты сам всё придумал, сам себя обвинил, сам себя наказал.

Минхо засмеялся, когда Юнджи рухнул на него сверху и принялся щекотать-обнимать-целовать, возиться, будто они щенки неразумные.

— Надеюсь, твоё самобичевание закончено, и любовью ты решишь заняться не сам с собой, а вместе со мной, — проворковал Минхо. Выглядел соблазнительнее некуда, с сияющими глазами и розовыми щеками. — Ревнивый альфа.

— Ррррр, — Юнджи полностью вошёл в образ и даже щёлкнул зубами. Айщ, как же ему нравилось слышать «альфа» из уст Минхо. Ревнивый, глупый, какой угодно — плевать, главное — его альфа, альфа Минхо.

— Иногда ты такой ребёнок. — Минхо широко улыбнулся. Прямо как солнышко всё собой осветил.

А Юнджи смутился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был серьёзнее?

— Нет, конечно. Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой. — Минхо нежно провёл ладонью по щеке нависшего сверху Юнджи. — Мне так нравится, что ты со мной такой. Как ни с кем. Ты выглядишь таким счастливым.

Юнджи на миг закрыл глаза, сглотнул. Минхо даже не понимал, что с ним делает. Юнджи казался себе надутым гелием воздушным шаром, отпусти ниточку, и он взлетит высоко-высоко в небо.

— Я так люблю тебя, — сказал Юнджи. Поцеловал Минхо, сладко и долго, поиграл с его языком, показал, что настроен серьёзно. — Я так хочу тебя. 

— Поверь, я это чувствую, — Минхо захихикал. Расслабившийся, довольный, сияющий. — Ты лежишь прямо на мне, и даже одеяло не мешает мне чувствовать, как именно ты меня хочешь.

— Я могу?.. — начал Юнджи, и Минхо замахал руками.

— Нет, нет, нет! Ничего не говори, молчи.

— Но почему? — Юнджи немного обиделся.

— Я мечтал о том, чтобы ты взял меня все эти дни. А ты не позволял, и теперь...

— А днём, на тренировке, не считается?

Минхо поджал губы.

— Считается. Но... Я так хочу твой член, так хочу почувствовать, как ты меня нагибаешь. 

Минхо забарахтался, сражаясь с простынями и одеялами, отбросил всё, ноги развёл. У него стояло не хуже, так же крепко и горячо, как у Юнджи.

— В этой позе, — глубокомысленно заметил Юнджи, — тебя будет сложно нагнуть. Только если согнуть.

— Я имел в виду, что мне нравится, что ты такой доминантный. Но согнуть... это тоже тааак ха-хорошо. Согни меня, альфа.

Айщ, как же хотелось заткнуть Минхо рот — но не больше, чем слушать возбуждающие словечки, которые из него вылетали.

Юнджи, тяжело дыша, повёл влажными ладонями по золотистой коже Минхо от паховых складок к коленям, поцеловал их — дождался довольных стонов и охов — и заставил Минхо согнуть ноги и прижать их к груди. Ах, какой вид! Изумительный вид! Юнджи облизнулся и огладил узкие щиколотки, гладкие пятки и поджавшиеся пальцы. Как же Минхо выглядел горячо. Айщ. Таким жаждущим, готовым, дрожащим от предвкушения. В этой позе, с прижатыми к груди ногами, он выглядел как тот, от кого нельзя отказаться даже с риском умереть от передозировки Минхо-сексуальностью.

Его дырочка влажно блестела в неярком свете горящих на стенах бра. Он или подготовил себя, или потёк. Второе скорее, раз ни слова про смазку пока не сказал.

— Ну давай же, детка, не томи. — Минхо говорил медленно, запинаясь, как пьяный. Айщ, ну почему он такой? С ним бы статуя ожила и захотела трахнуть его мраморным членом. У живого человека в его присутствии мозги размягчались, а всё остальное твердело до состояния камня. Нефритового стержня, ха-ха! 

Юнджи жарко подышал, открыв рот, и слегка сдавил основание своего члена. Сдавил в самый раз, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида Минхо, и при этом, чтобы совесть случайно не очнулась от глубокого обморока. О, Юнджи помнил, как прошлый раз заездил Минхо, какой стала походка его детки, как он с постели вставал и как чуть не упал, слабый, дрожащий, даже ноги его не держали. От одного воспоминания о таком Минхо ладони стали влажными и горячими. Нет, сейчас Юнджи не собирался допускать подобного, не имел права срываться, но и не мог отказаться от того, что они оба хотели. Не мог, даже помня, как Минхо стонал днём, во время тренировки, просто наклоняясь или присаживаясь на корточки — нет, Юнджи не мог сказать ему нет. У него аж слюнки текли, яйца звенели от желания как следует — только бережно — объездить Минхо. У него в животе всё сжималось и в голове пустело от предвкушения.

— Я хочу твой член, — напомнил Минхо. — Трахни меня. Пожёстче.

Айщ, ну вот зачем он это сказал! Юнджи, покраснев от усердия — как же горело лицо, — ещё раз себя пережал. 

А Минхо тёк как сучка. Тёк для него. Откровенно на все двести процентов. Всего несколько сладких капель, но их вид и запах, их значение трахнули Юнджи непосредственно в мозг. Но когда он попытался наклониться — вылизать детку, — Минхо схватил его за волосы и ногой чуть лицо не разбил, не специально, случайно, но челюсти Юнджи мало не показалось. 

— Твой член — моя дырка, — прохрипел Минхо требовательно, даже зло.

— У тебя такой грязный язык. — Чуть не вырванные с корнем волосы здорово Юнджи отрезвили.

А Минхо — нет. Он стал ещё пьянее, чем был. Пьяным от желания отдаться, но так, как хотелось ему. Потребовал:

— Твой хер — моя дырка. Сейчас.

От нежного омежки в выражении его лица сейчас не было ничего. У Юнджи от такого его вида — от его эгоистичного, чисто альфийского, только вконец извращённого желания отдаться — пальцы на ногах поджимались.

Минхо немного злился. Или не немного.

— Ну давай же! Не тормози!

Юнджи приставил головку к скользкому от естественной смазки отверстию. Держал Минхо за бёдра, жёстко, не давал насадиться, мягко и уверенно давил. Она, дрожащая, горячая, влажная, медленно поддалась, приняла в себя. У Юнджи в ушах грохотала кровь, перед глазами мутилось, но текущего, принимающего его в себя Минхо он видел, только его и видел, то место, где их тела соединялись, где он медленно, неотвратимо и всё глубже погружался внутрь сладко дрожащего тела. Какой же Минхо внутри был нежный, гладкий, тёплый, почти горячий и скользкий, охуенный такой, что словами не выразить, не передать, не объяснить и даже, к сожалению, не запомнить. У Юнджи глаза закатились, когда он вошёл до конца. Он дышать не мог, ощущая, как Минхо сжимается и дрожит вокруг него, насаженный, покорённый, но не покорный нихера, покоряющий собой, соблазняющий, отравляющий собой, сводящий с ума. 

— Двигайся! Двигайся!

Юнджи слегка качнулся назад и вновь прижался к заду Минхо. И ещё раз. И ещё жёстко и быстро — так что звучно шлёпнулись яйца. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Минхо громко застонал, заглушая звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, хлопков их тел друг о друга, звуки влажного скольжения, сводящего с ума трения. Но не полностью. В прошлый раз Юнджи всё это тоже, разумеется, слышал, но сейчас он слушал — как музыку, как создаваемую их телами симфонию. Их стоны, шуршание простыней, ритмичное сокращение пружин матраса, скрип кровати, влажные шлепки, сбитое дыхание, грохот крови в ушах, вскрик, «о боже мой, да, туда, ещё, ты мой бог», и Джи-Джи-Джи на повторе, как мантра. 

Минхо под ним извивался, дрожал, отдавался так, что кровь в венах кипела, и Юнджи умудрился позабыть о сдержанности, об обещании себе быть осторожным. Он изменил позу, сначала закинув ноги Минхо себе на плечи, потом опустившись ниже, чтобы можно было его целовать, бороться с ним языками, кусать влажные горячие губы — сходить с ума и сводить с ума его, откровенно наслаждающегося каждым мгновением близости.

— Ещё, ещё!

Ненасытный, он принимал всё. Требовал большего, не останавливался. Увернулся от очередного поцелуя, подставил шею: кусай! Весь мокрый, раскрасневшийся, совершенный — абсолютно безжалостный, к себе — в первую очередь. Но и Юнджи доставалось, планка была поднята высоко, он из себя выпрыгивал, так старался. Отдавал всё своё без остатка, весь мокрый, семь потов сошло, сердце едва не лопнуло, перед глазами стало бело, когда Минхо закричал, празднуя вырванную сладостным боем победу.

— Я опять тебя укусил, — виновато сказал Юнджи, прижимаясь к бурно дышащему, переживающему отголоски оргазма Минхо. 

Юнджи чувствовал себя удивительно собранным, сильным, наполненным энергией под завязку, хотя только что отдал всё без остатка, всё-всё, что у него только было. 

У Минхо глаза закатились, он еле-еле дышал, выглядел расслабленным, обессиленным. Вместо ответа он пробормотал нечто похожее на «ага», и остался лежать мокрый, испачканный собственной спермой, размазанной по животу — вернее, по животам их обоих. Он не двигался, лишь тихо дышал, будто отдал всё, что у него только было, и в ответ не получил ничего.

Его состояние, если честно, пугало. Меньше всего Юнджи хотел чувствовать себя насытившимся под завязку вампиром, фонтанирующим энергией над умирающей (затраханной) жертвой. Не в первый раз, кстати. В первый Минхо несколько часов пролежал без сознания, так крепко спал, будто в кому впал. И вот опять, значит, и в первый раз никакая это была не случайность.

— Как ты? — спросил Юнджи.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Минхо. — Ты даже не представляешь.

— А ты расскажи.

— Я чувствую себя таким свободным, я прямо парю. Тела не чувствую, я как будто только что родился, такой чистый, пустой. В голове аж звенит.

Описание Юнджи ещё больше испугало. Он прижался к Минхо, обнял его со спины. Надо бы сходить за влажным полотенцем, хоть немного почиститься, но Юнджи решил, что воспользоваться советом Вонг-хёна важнее. Он у Минхо всё забрал, должен вернуть, должен его поставить на ноги. 

Минут через пять Минхо крепко заснул. Немного ворчал, что они склеятся, жаловался, что Юнджи — ленивый засранец, а потом как отрубило его, раз — и на полуслове затих, засопел тихо, уютно.

В этот раз Юнджи за хённимом не побежал, слушал ровное, сильное сердцебиение Минхо и представлял, как до краёв наполняет его — чистого, как он сказал, пустого — энергией, силой, здоровьем. Вот и всё, что он мог сейчас сделать. Потом им придётся поговорить, возможно, посоветоваться с врачами. Юнджи помнил, какое острое, огромное удовольствие доставил ему секс с Минхо. Но если тот каждый раз будет реагировать как жертва вампира, то им нельзя продолжать, это опасно. Когда Минхо сосал член и уж точно когда получал ответную любезность, то не выглядел таким обдолбавшимся наркоманом, словившим приход. Возможно, им придётся ограничиться этим, раз после полноценного секса Минхо каждый раз так вырубает. Наверное, это опасно для него. А его здоровье важнее всего.

Минхо такой расклад не понравится. Но его благополучие важнее всего.

Из головы не шла мысль: «С Чондэ у него такого не было. Они трахались, как кролики, часами, и Минхо был очень даже живой. Я мечтал, чтобы он заткнулся, а он всё стонал и требовал продолжения. А когда он со мной, то с ним творится непонятная херь! Ему нравится секс, он меня точно бросит».

— Ты так громко думаешь, даже меня разбудил, — голос Минхо вырвал Юнджи из круга одних и тех же невесёлых мыслей. — О чём ты думаешь?

— О тебе.

— С таким выражением лица? — Минхо вздёрнул в притворном ужасе брови. — Ты собираешься меня убить? 

Юнджи нервно поёжился. Минхо не дождался ответа, рассмеялся:

— Успокойся, да я шучу.

Он сам встал с кровати, не шатаясь, не морщась. Не упал и даже не покачнулся. 

— Нам нужно сходить в душ, — констатировал он, почёсывая живот. — Почему ты не принёс полотенце?

— Устал?

Юнджи сидел на кровати, с крайним вниманием разглядывая каждое движение Минхо. Детка-хён больше не казался умирающим, скорее, наоборот: его кожа сияла здоровьем, движения были чёткими, наполненными силой. Минхо ярко улыбался, смеялся, шутил, так что Юнджи постепенно расслабился и заразился его хорошим настроением.

Возможно, но только возможно, всё не так плохо, как он себе надумал. Но всё равно с врачом посоветоваться — первым делом.

— Ты устал? Так сильно устал? Или сопроводишь меня в душ? Может, помоешь мне спинку? — Минхо так улыбался, явно надеялся в ванной комнате не только спинку помыть, но и заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее. — Или мы теперь ходим в душ по отдельности?

— Нет. — Юнджи скатился с кровати. — Я иду с тобой. 

Он не собирался ничем таким заниматься. Максимум — любимому отсосать. Как так получилось, что Минхо теперь стоял у стены, упирался в неё ладонями, соблазнительно прогибался в пояснице и принимал с довольными стонами член, Юнджи даже не понял. Это просто случилось. Как-то. Он не помнил, хотя во всём этом принимал деятельное участие и, особенно, его член.

Юнджи плотнее навалился на спину Минхо, одной рукой держал его за бедро, другой, изогнувшись, ласкал в такт толчкам. Минхо сделал всё, чтобы показать, как сильно ему это нравится — всё, кроме ласк члена, но с этим ему пришлось смириться.

Насытившиеся друг другом несколько часов назад, они продержались дольше. Вид прогнувшейся спины Минхо, текущие по ней струи воды, врезался Юнджи прямо в душу.

— Ещё, сильнее, ещё.

Минхо, требовательный, горячий, сексуальный бог, никому бы не показался умирающим лебедем. Но когда он кончил, когда задрожал, изливаясь, в руку Юнджи, когда ноги его почти перестали держать, всё опять изменилось.

Юнджи поддержал его, позволил навалиться на себя, пристроил на плече потяжелевшую голову.

— Как ты?

— Парю, — ответил Минхо. Побледневший, дрожащий, из цветущего здорового альфы в один миг превратился в слабого, едва на ногах стоящего, затраханного омегу. — Отведи меня в постель, пожалуйста. Что-то мне совсем не того.

— Нехорошо?

— Хорошо, — твёрдо ответил Минхо, но единственным в его теле, что осталось твёрдым, был голос. Да и то ненадолго.

В постели он отрубился, как только голова коснулась подушки. Юнджи вернулся в ванную, убрал брошенные на пол полотенца, убедился, что выключил воду, и вернулся к спящему Минхо.

В свете единственной оставшейся гореть лампы тот не выглядел больным. Спящий, он выглядел ангелом. Или демоном, притворяющимся ангелом. Или очень красивым... альфой? омегой? То, что с ним происходило, нормально? Юнджи сидел и смотрел на него, не зная, что делать. Минхо решил за него. Он приоткрыл глаза, нахмурился недовольно. 

— Ложись рядом.

— Я думал, ты спишь.

— Я сплю, — ответил Минхо чётко и громко. — И мне нравится, когда ты спишь рядом со мной. — Немного смягчившись, он признался: — Мне так хорошо, когда ты меня обнимаешь.

— Я не сделал тебе плохо?

Минхо закатил глаза, тяжко, демонстративно вздохнул.

— Не превращайся в Чондэ. Если я говорю, что все отлично, значит, всё так и есть. 

Они лежали вместе, обнимались. Минхо играл с ладонью Юнджи, то гладил её, то обводил пальцы, а затем прижал к своей груди.

— Меня никогда так секс не выматывал, — признался он, и Юнджи обратился в слух. — Расслабься. Всё хорошо. — Минхо помолчал. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но ты делаешь это так глубоко. Я не про проникновение, но и про него тоже, у тебя большой, и я очень хорошо тебя чувствую. Но ты это делаешь иначе... Я не сравниваю, — сказал он, противореча сам себе, — но это... я не могу это описать. Ты как будто внутри меня, как будто держишь меня, а я разбиваюсь, но не превращаюсь в пыль, а... Это сложно описать. Словно вся грязь, все страхи, все плохое уходит, и я остаюсь чистым, как собранным заново из очищенных тобой частей, и становлюсь другим, но собой, только чистым и наполненным тобой. Как будто ты... да, ты словно мой стержень.

— Нефритовый стержень?

— Иногда ты такой идиот.

Минхо обиделся, но Юнджи не мог не превратить разговор в шутку. Он просто не мог. Ему было страшно до дрожи. Но страх ничего не решал, только всё запутывал ещё больше. Решившись, он всё же спросил:

— Ты уверен, что я не ломаю тебя? 

Юнджи погладил Минхо по груди и скользнул рукой ниже, прижал ладонь чуть ниже пупка.

— Может, нам прекратить? Вдруг я полностью сломаю тебя?

— Я не боюсь измениться, — сказал Минхо, когда Юнджи думал, что он уже давно спит или притворяется, что спит, потому что не хочет ничего отвечать. И пусть остро хотелось знать, где располагается граница их отношений, насколько далеко Минхо готов его пустить и принять, Юнджи понимал, что не вправе требовать ничего. Ему повезло, во всём, что касалось Минхо, ему повезло многократно. 

— И ты бы решился выносить детей от меня? — Юнджи в жизни не думал задавать кому-либо подобный вопрос. Он не хотел детей, не хотел с детства, когда желание их заиметь от него ждали по умолчанию. Вот с тех пор он и не хотел, и не любил, и даже на руки отказывался брать чужих спиногрызов. А теперь мысль когда-нибудь стать отцом, увидеть в Минхо омму их детей ударила как под дых. Он даже не знал, что думать. Не знал, чего хотеть. На мысли о Минхо с животом его как заклинило. Сильно, до звёздочек перед глазами приложило. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, к чему всё идёт? — спросил Юнджи, больше не сомневаясь, что всё понял верно, и это именно оно: Минхо так выматывался, потому что его тело менялось. Каждый раз так полно и абсолютно отдаваясь, он делал ещё один шаг по дороге к изменению статуса.

— Давай не будем загадывать, — сказал Минхо. — Я не хочу на что-то рассчитывать, чтобы потом не разочаровываться.

— Но ты бы хотел? — Юнджи нежно погладил живот Минхо. — Если бы они были мои?

Оба молчали, а потом Минхо повернулся, толкнул Юнджи и лёг так, чтобы обнимать его одной рукой.

— Спи.

Он не ответил, но Юнджи и так всё понял. О заветных мечтах не говорят. Если бы Минхо не хотел, он бы сказал нет. Но он не сказал, и он так взволнован.

Юнджи взял ладонь Минхо и поднёс к своим губам, поцеловал его руку — а Минхо всё это сделать позволил. Затем Юнджи уложил руку Минхо так, чтобы он мог слышать, как стучит его, Юнджи, сердце. Классическая поза для сна, лучшая для омег, Юнджи это вычитал в подаренной ему на десятилетие книжке, и вот, пригодилось, кто бы мог подумать.

— Я беспредельно люблю и восхищаюсь тобой, — сказал он негромко, но с абсолютной убеждённостью, что так и только так было, есть и будет всегда.

Минхо ответил, поцеловав его в плечо, как обычно, без слов, и Юнджи расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Сегодня, до концерта, в гримёрке, Минхо во весь голос кричал, что любит его, обожает. Не только Юнджи, все слышали, и Вонг, и Чондэ. Юнджи ещё думал, что большего ему и желать нельзя, и ошибся, но об этом ни мгновения не жалел. Признания Минхо — не пустые слова, намного важнее всех «люблю-обожаю».

— Спи наконец!

Юнджи повернулся и улёгся так, чтобы смотреть на Минхо. Его волосы высохли и теперь окружали лицо красным нимбом. Он выглядел будто ангел, ну, не в классическом представлении, но полностью соответствовал статусу, по мнению Юнджи.

— Перестань смотреть на меня.

Ворчливый ангел.

— Я тебя обожаю. Люблю как сука. Безумно люблю.

Краснеющий ангел.

— Ты такой болтливый ребёнок. 

Юнджи фыркнул.

— Если ты хочешь от меня детей, то называть своего альфу ребёнком не очень умно. Эй! — вскрикнул он, получив по уху, шутливо, но довольно агрессивно и больно. — Если уж ты хочешь меня как-то обзывать и дразнить, то давай договоримся: я — твой нефритовый стержень, лады?

В этот раз по уху Юнджи получил не специально. Минхо до слёз хохотал.

— Я бесконечно люблю тебя, я беспредельно тебе благодарен.

В третий раз за ночь заняться любовью оказалось слаще всего. Минхо лежал на животе, на подушках, и Юнджи — стараясь над ним ради их удовольствия и крайне важного кое-чего ещё — до текущих по лицу слёз, прямо в пыль разбивался и заново собирался. Он вновь наполнил Минхо всем собой и вновь пережил мгновения благоговейного страха, когда детка в его объятиях будто в кому впал и ни на что не реагировал, ни на ласки, ни на признания. 

Теперь Минхо по-настоящему спал, полностью вымотанный бурной ночью. Юнджи не мог даже глаз сомкнуть, от него только что не искрило. Он держал своё сокровище в объятиях и думал о том, как бесконечно ему уже повезло и как ещё повезёт, уж он для этого расстарается. На небосклоне восходила звезда ханджи, и он собирался сделать всё, чтобы она вечность сияла. Кто-то мог их одобрять, кто-то — нет, но какое дело до чужого мнения сверкающим на небесах звёздам?


	99. Чондэ. Ночной бой

Тай не шевелился, почти беззвучно дышал, казался расслабленным, сонным, но точно не спал. Чондэ бережно обнимал его, прижимал к груди, гладил по волосам, но успокоиться до того, чтобы наконец-то заснуть, не получалось у обоих. Конечно, следовало переодеться, расстелить постель, улечься с комфортом — подготовиться ко сну и заснуть, но, похоже, не ему одному нарушить стоящую в комнате тишину казалось святотатством. Не хотелось шевелиться, даже громко дышать, как и говорить, пусть и далеко не всё было сказано. Разговоры на такие болезненные темы могли подождать до лучших времён, а сейчас им двоим нужен отдых. 

Так бывает после грозы. Чем страшнее буря, чем больше вырванных с корнями деревьев, сорванных с домов крыш, чем дальше слышны громовые раскаты и видны молнии, прорезающие небо от края до края, — тем тише и спокойней потом. Всё разломано, разбросано, не в порядке, но на сердце — покой. Всё отгремело, ушло — значит, отмучились, и всё, что осталось, — методично и без суеты разобраться с последствиями.

Тай сказал, что основные виновные в насилии над детьми давно мертвы. Что прошло много лет, и он сумел с этим справиться. Что он просит об одном — оставить прошлое прошлому. Некому мстить. Некого наказывать. Как бы ни хотелось бежать вслед за грозой и проклинать небеса за то, что такое, бесчеловечное, допустили, время давно ушло. Больше того, Тай практически в одиночку уже почти разобрал всё завалы, осталось немного, чуть-чуть, самая малость — он так считал.

Чондэ думал иначе, но спорить не стал. 

О полноценном сексе Тай сказал: 

— Это ведь такая ерунда. До сих пор не понимаю, почему так разволновался. Это ведь, ну, — тут он слегка покраснел и указал на своё горло. — Ты был тут, я едва мог дышать, и это должно было бы меня напугать, но я справился с лёгкостью. А сегодня так хотел пройти дальше, начал готовиться для тебя, и вот так глупо вышло. Мне жаль, что всё так произошло, и я расстроил тебя.

Он словно не понимал, какую тяжёлую ношу нёс в одиночку. И, судя по его словам, нёс бы и дальше, один, будто не нуждался в поддержке и понимании. Но, с другой стороны, Чондэ видел — признания пошли Таю на пользу, решившись довериться, пережив их разговор, он стал более спокойным и расслабленным, настолько, что даже лицо посветлело и стало выглядеть совсем невинным. Честный во всём, он, как и Чондэ, ненавидел ложь и мучился от того, что умалчивал о важных вещах, не меньше, чем от неуверенности в чужой реакции. Теперь он, привыкший быть сильным, переживал лишь о том, чтобы признания, ставшие для него лекарством, не отравили партнёра.

Чондэ так легко читал его чувства, будто Тай, доверившись, подарил ему ключ от сердца. 

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я знал? — спросил Чондэ, заранее зная ответ.

Тай, этот ангел, ответил:

— Я не собирался бесконечно молчать, но думал поговорить с тобой позже, когда всё это стало бы ещё менее важным. Потом как-нибудь, чтобы ты уже убедился: мой прошлое не имеет значения для нас.

— Ты лишил бы меня шанса попытаться помочь тебе.

Тай улыбнулся.

— Разве можно вести себя с человеком более бережно, чем ты уже это делал?

Чондэ промолчал, не зная, как возразить, тем более что Тай настаивал, что не желает ощущать себя хрупким, израненным существом, к которому нельзя прикоснуться из страха навредить.

— Тебе было бы легче не знать. Теперь у тебя внутри всё болит и плачет из-за меня. И мне из-за твоей боли тоже больно. А это, правда, не стоит того. Всё это не стоит того, чтобы об этом лишний раз думать или говорить. Это прошлое, оно далеко, я сильнее его, и ты тоже, пожалуйста, будь сильнее.

Тай относился к своему прошлому с такой лёгкостью. В голове не укладывалось.

— Мне пришлось с этим жить, — объяснил он до того, как Чондэ сумел найти правильные слова, чтобы спросить. — Это уже случилось со мной. Я ничего не мог изменить, кроме своего отношения. Я всего лишь не хотел жить обидой и ненавистью.

Тай имел право забыть и не тратить свою жизнь на наказание преступников. Но мысль простить их казалась чудовищной. Монстры не заслуживали жить, ни один из них. Идею всепрощения, несмотря на детство, проведённое в церковном приюте и вдалбливаемые им там годами догмы, Чондэ не поддерживал. Он хорошо помнил, что кричал Деве после смерти Чанёля и почему больше никогда не заходил ни в один храм. Другую щёку пусть подставляют те, кто согласен быть жертвой.

— Ты их простил?

— С чего бы мне их прощать? Я дал показания против всех, о ком вспомнил, участвовал в суде, смотрел им прямо в глаза. Они пресмыкались передо мной, просили о снисхождении, умаляли их не узнать, деньги предлагали, хотели меня снова купить. — Тай удовлетворённо выдохнул. — Они не заслужили прощения. Кто-то из них всё ещё сидит, кто-то умер в тюрьме, немало погибло при штурме. Я рад, что с ними так случилось. Или ты думаешь, мне стоило бы их простить, отпустить и позволить причинить боль кому-то другому?

Чондэ обнял Тая, думая о том, что он — идеальный во всём. Помимо его красоты и прочих достоинств — такой сильный, решительный, смелый, и даже его безжалостность абсолютно правильна, жизнеспособна и привлекательна. 

Теперь они молча лежали лицом к лицу, Чондэ гладил Тая по шелковистым волосам, тот слушал его сердце, прижимая тёплую ладошку к груди. И в молчании между ними не было никаких недоговорённостей.

У Тая коротко завибрировал телефон. И ещё раз.

— Извини. — Он выпутался из объятий и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Свечение экрана облило голубоватым светом его лицо. — Это Фудзи, — сказал он и взял Чондэ за руку. — Он тоже не может уснуть. Ты не против, если он зайдёт? Всё равно мы не спим.

— Конечно, не против. — Чондэ тоже сел, взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Может, сделать всем нам кофе или что-то вроде того?

В дверь уже стучали. Но бежать открывать Тай не спешил. Сначала он подался вперёд и обнял Чондэ. В полутьме, развеиваемой лишь лунным светом из окон, он долго смотрел Чондэ в глаза, а потом поцеловал с бесконечной нежностью и доверием.

— Ты идеальный.

Фудзи к его мнению присоединился. В своей манере.

— Боже мой, Чондэ-оппа такой идеальный альфа, даже спит в костюме и при галстуке.

На корейском он говорил хуже обычного, с более заметным акцентом и ошибками, видимо, волновался, несмотря на дразнящую улыбочку и кажущийся уверенным вид.

Тай о брате сказал: «Он не такой, как я. Ему было тяжелее, чем мне, с этим справиться. Он вырос любимым ребёнком, у него были планы, мечты. Всё, что он создавал, кем он был, сломали и разрушили».

Что Фудзи — омега особенный, Чондэ замечал и прежде. Боевые искусства, оружие как продолжение руки, не крупинки сахара в характере, только искусственный заменитель — язвительность, саркастичность, ирония. Омега из Фудзи был тот ещё, несмотря на соблазнительный вид, даже привлекательную внешность брат Тая использовал как оружие. Каким бы он стал, если бы его не сломали в тринадцать лет? Чондэ не сомневался — точно не слабым омегой.

Сильным омегой его тоже нельзя было назвать. Человеком — да, но не омегой. Он не использовал преимущества статуса, будто и не замечал их, забыв о шутках и неискренних улыбках, обратился к Чондэ с выражением крайней решительности на лице:

— Я пришёл не извиняться. Я считаю, что поступил правильно, что иначе в нашей ситуации нельзя. — Горячась и размахивая руками, он перешёл на японский: — Мы должны и дальше давить, чтобы он не смог облегчить своим людям задачу. В этом случае у нас есть реальный шанс победить.

Тай тяжело вздохнул.

— Их организация огромна. Мы против них как блоха, кусающая собаку.

— Терпеть не могу, когда вы с отцом говорите о насекомых. Нельзя проявлять красноречие на примере чего-то более симпатичного?

Фудзи активно потёр себя по предплечьям. Он сел в кресло, предварительно свалив на пол всё, что там лежало. Увеличившийся бардак его не обеспокоил. Он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Как и Тай, Фудзи не носил колец, ни одного, даже тоненького. Облегающая чёрная одежда шла ему необыкновенно, подчёркивала достоинства фигуры, но была очень простой, от той, что выбрал бы альфа, не отличалась ничем. Обувь — удобная, на низком каблуке, без изысков. Никаких украшений, даже серёг. Модная стрижка — под мальчика — открывала затылок, косая длинная чёлка падала на лицо. Если бы не цвет иссиня-чёрных волос и зелень глаз, его легче лёгкого было бы принять за неопределившегося подростка.

Чондэ, может, и замечал прежде, но точно не придавал значения тому, как говорил Фудзи, как двигался, каким становился его голос, когда он чем-то увлечён. А ведь даже в выражении лица, когда Фудзи забывал об игре в соблазнителя, он был больше... нет, не альфой — мальчишкой.

— Ха! — Фудзи хлопнул в ладоши и вскочил с места, порывистый, как ветер, и живой, как ртуть, не смог усидеть и минуты. — Если уж ты так настаиваешь, что Кидзуре — собака, тогда мы — клещ, энцефалитный. Он труп, хотя об этом ещё не знает. Пусть рычит и топорщит шерсть на загривке — мы уже победили, он нами отравлен!

Тай и Фудзи принялись спорить, Чондэ молчал. Он слушал их обоих, подмечал, как они двигаются, как говорят, с какой нежностью Тай смотрит на брата, когда тот этого не замечает, с какой увлечённостью и горячностью Фудзи отвечает. 

Чондэ думал о своём и не следил за разговором. Вопрос Фудзи его огорошил.

— Что?

— Ты смотришь на меня как-то не так, оппа. Мне не нравится, что ты меня так смотришь. — Фудзи скрестил руки на груди. — Если что, то ты, конечно, дьявольски хорошенький, но я не встречаюсь с теми, у кого есть пара. Дело принципа.

Тай — по-братски — отвесил ему хорошего подзатыльника.

— Эй!

— Чондэ — мой альфа, даже не смотри на него.

— Но это он на меня смотрит!

— Но ты это замечаешь!

Они вновь принялись спорить, Тай довёл Фудзи до того, что тот по комнате туда-сюда заходил большими шагами, и, видимо, сделал это специально. Когда их глаза с Чондэ встретились, Тай незаметно покачал головой.

— Я всё равно не усну, — простонал Фудзи, падая в кресло. — Я просто не могу. Я так жду, так хочу, чтобы всё уже наконец-то случилось. — Он похлопал себя по бедру, где, очевидно, часто носил пистолет. — Я так хочу... — Он сжал руку в кулак и ударил по креслу.

Тай присел на подлокотник кресла, погладил младшего по плечу.

— Когда я приезжал за твоим оружием в их поместье, то они не впустили меня. Мне пришлось ждать на самом солнцепёке, пока твои вещи не вынесли. Было так душно, намечалась гроза, я улетел, не знаю, прошёл ли дождь...

Чондэ и Тай переглянулись: Фудзи, погрузившийся в никак не связанные с предыдущим разговором воспоминания, беспокоил их обоих.

— Ворота открылись, и мимо меня проехала вереница машин с затемнёнными стёклами. В третьей окно было наполовину открыто. Я увидел его, узнал по фотографиям. Он сидел как истукан, неподвижно. Смотрел прямо перед собой, не на меня. Красивый. Как странно, что человек с такой чёрной душой мог родиться таким красивым.

Фудзи закрыл ладонью рот и с минуту сидел, зажмурившись, совершенно неподвижно, даже, кажется, не дыша.

У Чондэ сердце на части рвалось. Этот мальчик не заслужил такого. Никто не заслужил, не только он, но теперь, глядя на Фудзи, Чондэ видел то, о чём Тай говорил: открытую рану, огромную слабость, прикрываемую огромной же агрессией и несвойственной омегам силой.

— Ты рассказал ему, да? — сказал Фудзи, открывая глаза. На Чондэ он даже не посмотрел, повернулся к брату. — Не ври мне. Он жалеет меня. Он прямо сейчас жалеет меня!

Тай попытался Фудзи обнять, тот вырывался, выглядел диким зверьком, загнанным в угол. Они едва не подрались.

— Успокойся. — Чондэ пришлось вмешаться. — Я не жалею тебя.

— Ха-ха! 

Фудзи попытался вырваться. 

— Отпусти, или я тебе руку сломаю.

— А я тебе — шею, — пообещал Тай, обнимая брата за плечи. — Я не только о тебе, я о себе рассказал... Я не хотел, прости, так получилось.

— Он не говорил, — поддержал Чондэ расстроенного Тая. — Я сам догадался. Там, в гостиной, ты кое-что личное сказал о Кидзуре.

— Меня обвиняешь, альфа? Мол, я сам виноват? Вы все так говорите!

Ох, каким же Фудзи умел быть. Словно лис, красивый, пушистый, вонзающий острые зубы в протянутую к нему руку. А нечего забывать, что имеешь дело с испуганным диким зверем, опасным, несмотря на размер и милый вид.

Чондэ поднял руки и отступил на шаг.

— Перестань, — сказал Тай, тоже отходя от брата. — Чондэ ничего плохого тебе не сделал, чтобы так его оскорблять. Если хочешь кого-то винить, то меня.

— Он всё тебе рассказал, и вы всё ещё вместе? — Фудзи смотрел прямо на Чондэ, таким напряжённым взглядом, будто собрался препарировать душу. 

— Мы вместе, — ответил Тай.

— Я не тебя спрашивал.

Фудзи грубил, нарывался, от волнения его едва не трясло. Чондэ потребовались все силы, чтобы не показать, насколько ему жаль молоденького омегу, давно уже не мальчишку, но до сих пор ещё такого ребёнка.

— Мы вместе, — сказал он Фудзи. — Тай очень смелый и храбрый, необыкновенный человек. То, что он смог пережить, вызывает только ещё больше уважения. Я люблю его очень сильно.

Фудзи судорожно выдохнул.

— Хорошо. — Он закусил губу, сжал кулаки. — И не смей меня жалеть. И не говори никому. Пожалуйста.

— Я никому не скажу.

— Я знаю. — Он отвернулся, будто говорил не с Чондэ, а с пустой стеной. Его глаза влажно блестели. — Он бы не выбрал пустышку или недоноска.

М-да, Фудзи делом доказал, что от него не стоило ждать классических поздравлений.

— Он влюбился в тебя много лет назад. Обвешал все стены плакатами с твоей физиономией. Временами мне казалось, что мы не втроём живём, а вчетвером, причём ты по понятным причинам дома бываешь чаще всего.

— Может быть, ты перестанешь говорить обо мне в третьем лице? Я тоже здесь присутствую, знаешь ли.

Тай выглядел взволнованным, и Чондэ взял его за руку. 

— Всё нормально, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я знаю, что нравился тебе до того, как мы лично встретились. Твой отец говорил.

— Я помню. — Тай не выглядел успокоившимся. — Но Фудзи об этом не знал. Злой ребёнок. Видимо, решил показать нам свой дурной характер.

Фудзи ни постановка вопроса, ни разговор о себе в третьем лице не понравились. Его глаза сузились, он топнул ногой, будто и правда капризный ребёнок. 

— Вот ты как! 

— Ну точно ребёнок. — Тай скрестил руки на груди.

Фудзи его мнение немедленно и на все сто доказал.

— Вообще-то, папа вряд ли сказал, что _слушать_ больше всего Тай любил песни Юнджи. Его «Alone» он крутил на повторе столько раз, что даже я, хоть сейчас, смогу повторить всё от первого до последнего слова. Из-за Тая я слышал эту песню тысячи раз. Тай говорил, что голос Юнджи — сексуальный, что от его искренности хочется плакать, а эмоции такие сильные, что заставляют даже полумёртвых поверить в себя и не сдаваться, идти вперёд. Он восхищался талантом и мощью Юнджи не меньше, чем твоим красивым лицом.

— Фудзи!

— Да, братик. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, когда я влез не в своё дело и поделился с твоим альфой твоим личным, но, заметь, совсем крохотным и незначительным секретом. М? Ну как, нравятся ощущения?

Фудзи развернулся и пошёл к двери. Тай несколько секунд молча смотрел на Чондэ, затем бросился следом.

— Подожди! Не вздумай вот так уходить!

Хлопнула дверь, семейные разборки продолжились в коридоре.

Чондэ прошёлся по опустевшей комнате, поднял с пола брошенные Фудзи вещи, одёрнул сбившееся покрывало на кровати. 

Айщ, чёрт. Мелкий засранец умел кусаться. Сделал всё, чтобы жалеть его больше не хотелось. Прошёлся и по брату, и по...

— «Alone» действительно моя любимая песня, — сходу выпалил вернувшийся в номер Тай. — Она до сих пор любимая. Не знаю, как Юнджи удалось, но он нашёл такие правильные слова. Она была первой из ваших, что я услышал. Мне было тогда очень плохо, и я... 

Чондэ попытался сказать, что не нуждается в объяснениях, но Тай его не слушал. Он был весь как натянутый лук и буквально вибрировал от желания рассказать. Глубоко вдохнув, он ринулся вперёд: 

— Я целыми днями лежал у телевизора, ничего не делал, ничего не хотел. Не мог спать из-за кошмаров, думал тоже всё время о прошлом, никак не мог выбраться из этой ямы. — Он стиснул кулаки, побледнел, но высказался до конца откровенно: — Я думал о том, чтобы всё прекратить. Я почти сдался, думал о смерти.

Чондэ видеть не мог, как Тай переживает и мучается, но и остановить его не решался. Тай нуждался в том, чтобы рассказать, а он сам — в том, чтобы его выслушать. 

— Я совсем отчаялся, — сказал Тай громко и звонко, — и да, я хотел всё прекратить. После судов, после всего этого, когда их наказали, я всё ждал, когда же придёт это чувство окончательного освобождения, безопасности, но почему-то ничего не изменилось. Мне было плохо, очень плохо. А тут Юнджи. С его полной безжалостностью к себе. Я никак не мог остановиться, слушал и слушал его, «нанизывал мясо на внутренний стержень». А потом послушал и другое, тебя... Ты всегда казался мне идеальным альфой. Но я думал, что твои интервью постановочные, что за сценой ты совсем не такой, просто человек, с обычными недостатками, нет, хуже, эгоистичный, как все альфы, разбалованный любовью публики. А ты... в жизни ты оказался идеальным. Невероятным. Я всё ещё поверить не могу, что ты — вот такой, настоящий. Ты реальный. И ты — мой альфа.

Обнимать и целовать Тая оказалось бесконечно сладостно. Живой, жарко дышащий, он не только позволял себя целовать, но и вёл за собой, а его руки, которые он, обняв за шею, сначала сцепил в замок, затем отважно и решительно пропутешествовали на спине Чондэ вниз. Тай забрался ладонями под пояс брюк Чондэ и теперь беззастенчиво ласкал его ягодицы. Ему нравилось дразнить, и он дразнил, и вёл себя свободно, без ложной скромности, так что кровь грохотала в ушах.

Но, наверное, не только она. В дверь, оказывается, стучали. Чондэ и Тай замерли, услышав:

— Эй, я долго буду ждать?.. 

Фудзи стоял на пороге, держал длинную деревянную коробку в руке.

— Чёрт, извините. — Он смутился. — Это Тай виноват. Я не хотел, но он сказал обязательно прийти... Я пойду.

— Нет, не надо, не уходи. — Тай мягко улыбнулся Чондэ. — У нас с братом есть хорошее занятие для бессонных ночей. Ты не против? Присоединишься к нам?

— К чему именно?

— Будешь наблюдать за тем, как я надеру ему зад, — воинственно заявил Фудзи и тряхнул коробкой. Уверенная ухмылка на его губах обещала, что любому противнику легко с ним не будет.

— Ты будешь болеть за меня, и я обязательно у него выиграю, — возразил Тай. Он с такой надеждой смотрел на Чондэ, что отказался бы только круглый дурак. 

Когда они спускались по лестнице вниз, в тренажёрный зал, найденный Фудзи, Тай сказал:

— Я рад, что ты согласился. Но если захочется спать, поднимайся наверх, нас не жди.

В чреде этих дней, наполненных событиями — разными: трагическими, смешными и страшными, — самым странным оказался финал нынешней ночи. В Германии, в какой-то гостинице, в лесу — чёрти где, если одним словом — Чондэ сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене, и наблюдал, как двое омег с деревянными мечами в руках азартно гоняют друг друга по большому пустому залу. Фудзи, что предсказуемо, в пылу борьбы не гнушался пользоваться дополнительным оружием — острым языком, Таю от него немало досталось. Но и Тай не спускал мелкому оскорбления с рук, и Фудзи уже не раз получил деревянным мечом по гордости от любимого старшего брата. 

«Эй! Я тебе не ребёнок, не смей мне поддаваться!» — Фудзи кричал только поначалу. Шутки давно закончились, они с братом дрались всерьёз. Прыжки, повороты, угрожающие стойки, резкий стук столкнувшихся мечей, сдавленное дыхание, режущие взгляды. Бой продолжался, побеждённым уходить никто не хотел.

— И давно они так?

Чондэ повернул голову — рядом присаживался Шину. При полном параде, даже не переодевшийся после концерта, он выглядел бледноватым, несмотря на сценический макияж. Выкрашенные в рыжий цвет волосы стояли едва ли не дыбом, видимо, не раз взъерошенные его же руками. Сонгю-нуна столько боролся с Шину, но за годы так и не преуспел отучить его от дурной привычки портить укладку. 

— Сна ни в одном глазу, — пояснил Шину своё появление и вытянул длинные ноги. 

Устроившись с комфортом, который мог предоставить голый пол тренажёрного зала, он перевёл взгляд на яростно обменивающихся ударами мечей омег. 

Чондэ ждал каких-нибудь комментариев, шуточек — это же Шину, — но тот созерцал бой молча и с неослабевающим интересом. С точно таким же интересом, с которым Чондэ уставился на необычно ведущего себя друга. 

Шину вздрогнул, его глаза на миг расширились, и Чондэ повернул голову на громкий звук падения.

— Эй, так нечестно! — жаловался лежащий на полу Фудзи. — Отец такому тебя не учил.

Тай подал ему руку.

— Вставай. Поднимай меч. Или в настоящем бою тоже будешь ждать честности?

Фудзи встал, похлопал себя по заду, сбивая налипшую пыль.

— Устал? — спросил Тай, имеющий собственное мнение о том, почему брат медлил. — Отвык от тренировок? Только в тир ходил? С мечом не занимался? Разжирел так, что двигаться тяжело?

Чондэ фыркнул. Лишний вес в теле Фудзи мог заметить — вернее, нафантазировать — только омега.

— О чём они говорят? — спросил Шину.

— Тай считает, что Фудзи... э-э... стал слишком ленив, плохо тренировался, раз проигрывает.

— А он проигрывает?

Чондэ резко повернул голову: в этот раз на полу оказался Тай. Смотрел на Фудзи с недовольным видом.

— Ну и как тебе такое, Илон Маск? — Фудзи подбоченился. — Что, уже не такой высокомерный?

— Мы здесь не тхэквондо занимаемся, — ответил Тай и, как змея, молниеносно извернувшись, провёл подсечку — и Фудзи грохнулся на пол рядом с ним.

Чондэ не стал ждать продолжения, вскочил на ноги: кажется, бой не помог братьям сбросить пар, они всё ещё злились друг на друга. И отброшенный взбешённым Фудзи в сторону меч, и мастерски проведённый Таем захват это доказывали.

— Остановитесь сейчас же!

Тай, лежащий на извивающемся Фудзи, мило улыбнулся.

— Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся.

Фудзи тоже оглянулся. Покрасневший, взъерошенный, со злыми глазами, сказал:

— Всё норм. Мы... э-э... — Он повернулся к Таю. — А ну слезь с меня! 

Тай поднялся на ноги молниеносно. Даже не запыхался, выглядел молодцом, способным сражаться ещё столько же, не снижая темпа.

— Обычно он не такой безнадёжный, — сказал Тай и продолжил, переходя на корейский: — Закономерный результат, когда кто-то слишком много ест и мало тренируется.

Фудзи со стоном поднялся, отряхнул колени, начал распрямляться и замер на середине движения. Его глаза расширились, рот приоткрылся, взгляд приклеился к остановившемуся возле Чондэ Шину.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он резким тоном, мгновенно приходя в себя. Тёмные пятна прилившей к лицу крови со всей очевидностью выдали его смущение.

Шину тоже не остался равнодушным, хотя и пытался этого не показать. Но Чондэ стоял совсем рядом и чувствовал, каким напряжением от него веяло — напряжённым желанием, так сказать было бы вернее всего.

Фудзи с крайним вниманием разглядывал Шину, брови всё сильнее сходились у переносицы.

— Подожди. Ты что, даже повязку не сменил? И врачу не показался? — Фудзи повернулся к Таю, открыл было рот и закрыл его с громким клацаньем. Он вновь уставился на Шину: — Ты вообще, что ли? Ребёнок? Тебя за ручку надо везде водить? Сопельки тебе подтирать?

Фудзи вёл себя чудовищно грубо, покраснел так, будто кто-то надавал ему оплеух. Громким голосом, резкостью пытался скрыть смущение, интерес и волнение — с тем же успехом мог плакат в руки взять или в мегафон прокричать, что Шину ему нравится. 

Он схватил Шину за руку и потащил за собой.

— Идём. Живей давай! Или ты хочешь заиметь заражение крови?

Тай закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Шину не такой уж и плохой человек, — заметил Чондэ. Мало кто захотел бы увидеть в Шину возможного партнёра своего младшего брата.

— Он непостоянен в симпатиях, — Тай высказался очень дипломатично, — а Фудзи — ревнивый собственник. Они — худшее, что могло случиться друг с другом.

«Возможно, так кто-то подумает и про нас», — этого Чондэ Таю не сказал, только обнял и поцеловал в лоб. Взмокший за время тренировки, Тай до крайности соблазнительно пах.

— Они взрослые люди. Сами разберутся. Может, у них и не получится ничего.

— Это-то меня и пугает, — ответил Тай. — Фудзи кажется сильным...

— ...а Шину многие, кто не знает его, считают слабохарактерным балбесом, — подхватил Чондэ. — Но в действительности они другие и могут стать лучше.

Тай потёрся макушкой о его плечо, и Чондэ спросил:

— Ну что, ещё потренируешься, или пойдём спать?

Тай поднял голову и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Я ещё потренируюсь, но в спальне.

Чондэ на миг прикрыл глаза и напомнил себе: Тай — не Чанёль, он хочет и может справиться с последствиями пережитого, он стремится быть счастливым, и он не фарфоровый, не разбитый вдребезги, а цельный, сильный и смелый живой человек.

— И ты тоже потренируешься, альфа. Кажется, тренировка в спальне, со мной, тебе тоже не помешает.

Тай — настоящий боец, который не позволит превратить любовь к себе в жалость.


	100. Вонг. Верность

Небо за окном только-только начало сереть. Сколько сейчас? Три хоть есть? Наверное, да. Четыре утра? Пять? В любом случае, слишком рано, чтобы ломиться в дверь, если, конечно, в гостинице не пожар.

Вонг закрыл глаза, для надёжности прикрыл подушкой лицо — стук, сука, продолжался. Нет, серьёзно, да кто ж это упорный такой?!

— Кто? — гаркнул Вонг. Предположения, кто мог барабанить посреди ночи в чужую дверь, он тоже высказал, громко и определённо. В эпитетах не постеснялся.

Стук резко стих. Тишина. Ни ответа, ни... Да ж блядское блядство, теперь, даже желая заснуть, Вонг бы не смог. Ему срочно требовалось узнать, кто разбудил его посреди ночи.

Он медлил не более пары секунд, вскочил с кровати одним движением, бросился к двери, как бык на красную тряпку. В коридоре горел свет — ни души. Но он успел заметить смазанное движение наискосок от него, через три номера, первая дверь возле лестницы. 

Как был, в трусах и футболке, Вонг отправился на разведку. Он хотел собственными глазами увидеть того, кто украл самую лучшую часть его дня. Будить его имел право только Сыён. Вонг, предвкушая, ждал переливчатую, будто поющая птичка, трель телефона, нежный голос, желающий ему доброго утра, и всё, что следовало дальше — весь их утренний ритуал. Человек, сбивший ему весь настрой, заслуживал немедленной смерти... э-э, получить по уху, в общем.

— Открывай, — приказал он, постучав кулаком так, чтобы его точно услышали. — Разговор есть.

Вонг не врал — он собирался популярно объяснить, что беспокоить его ночью без особой причины не стоит. Хорошо так объяснить, чтобы дошло даже до дебила.

Он ушёл спать рано, не особо вникал, кто и где расселился, и мог ждать ночного посещения от, ну, к примеру, Юнджи. Сладкая парочка наверняка отправилась в кровать не для того, чтобы там тихо-мирно сопеть под одеялом. Мало ли, что у них могло случиться, от перевозбуждённого мелкого всего, чего угодно, можно было ждать. Может, его сладкая детка спит как-то не так после бурной ночи, и Джи это потребовалось срочно обсудить — с него бы сталось разбудить и господа бога, пацан вообще без границ, за ним бы не заржавело.

Но когда дверь открыл Шину — при полном параде, даже при галстуке, правда, висящим дохлой змеёй, и с укладкой — стоящей дыбом, и с макияжем, чуть смазанным, с глазищами на всё лицо — Вонг опешил. Вот от кого-кого, а от Шину он не ждал ночных посещений. Шину любил поспать, к этому часу должен был видеть двадцатый сон. Да, в гостиной, где они расстались, выглядел притихшим, себе на уме, и ему было о чём подумать, но не до четырёх же утра, господи боже. И даже если бы он захотел поделиться результатом раздумий — господи боже — не в такую же рань. 

Шину и ранний подъём не созданы друг для друга, как и Шину и одинокая бессонная ночь — и вот, поди ж ты.

— Извини, — пробормотал Шину и пятернёй поправил волосы — дыбом их поставил, наверняка ж всё ещё липкие от средств для укладки. — Не посмотрел на время. Забыл, что ты спишь.

Вонг много чего хотел высказать нарушителю спокойствия, но при виде такого Шину схлынуло всё, ни злости, ничего подобного не осталось.

— Ты чего смурной такой?

Шину пожал плечами и поплёлся внутрь номера, плюхнулся в кресло. На столике красовалась первопричина его странного настроения и поведения. На ерунду Шину не польстился, забрал в баре самый лучший вискарь и приговорил, судя по виду квадратной бутылки, половину в одно огорчённое, на себя не похожее лицо.

— Тебе ж нельзя, — протянул Вонг. Чёрт, пьяный Шину — наказание господне. «Ну за что это мне? Почему сейчас?» Спать хотелось зверски. А потом, через пару часов, позвонил бы Сыён, они бы мило пообщались, и Вонг трахнул его, по телефону, да, но Ён-и не сам с собой, а от его голоса кончил бы, от нежных слов, от грязных поддразниваний. Такой прекрасный план — и разбился о реальность в лице пьяного Шину.

— Что случилось-то? Это как-то связано с Фудзи?

Шину приложился к вискарю. Обошёлся без стакана, глотнул прямо из бутылки. Немного промахнулся, и виски потёк по губам, по подбородку. Шину скривился и вытерся рукавом пиджака — на тёмной ткани осталось светлое смазанное пятно.

— Не смотри так. Я не так уж и много выпил. Думал, ты поддержишь меня. — Шину пьянел стремительно. Язык у него начал заплетаться, глаза — стекленеть.

— Что случилось?

Шину скривился. Выглядел разнесчастнее некуда.

— Это мелкий... Даже не знаю, как его назвать. — Он надолго замолчал, будто в транс впал. — Сначала ведёт меня к себе, повязку меняет. — Шину похлопал себя по плечу и громко ойкнул. — Пиздец болит. Айщ. 

— А потом что?

— А потом сказал мне проваливать. На губы мои засматривался, облизывался, дышал часто, глаза с поволокой, все знаки — поверь, я не вру. Я ж ничего такого — а он вытолкал меня, словно я... Бля. — Он вновь потянулся за бутылкой, и Вонг наконец догадался выпивку у Шину забрать. — Эй, ты чего?

— Выпить хочу. А то ты всё в себя заливаешь. Непорядок. Где тут стаканы?

— Не знаю. Я не искал. Пей так.

— Ну уж нет, я люблю из стакана.

Вонг убрал бутылку из поля зрения захмелевшего Шину, принялся ходить по комнате — «стаканы искать».

Шину сидел в кресле и всё больше носом клевал. Но когда Вонг попытался уйти (с бутылкой, разумеется) — встрепенулся.

— Я не думал ничего такого, — сказал Шину совершенно трезвым голосом, — я всего лишь решил извиниться по горячим следам. Мало ли, может, он и правда испугался. Выгонял меня так, будто я его правда оскорбил. Я всего лишь хотел извиниться.

— И что? — спросил Вонг, потому что Шину выглядел совершенно раздавленным. Да что с ним такого могло произойти?

— Мне нужно выпить. 

Бутылку искать не бросился, и на том спасибо, но с волосами своими сотворил нечто совершенно безобразное. Обеими руками тянул их, будто вырвать хотел. В итоге стал выглядеть, будто его электрическим током ударило. 

— Кого ты там увидел? — спросил Вонг. 

Шину вздрогнул, подтверждая, что именно это с ним и произошло. Догадаться, в общем-то, было несложно.

— Ну давай, не томи. Ты видел его?

— Я в коридоре остался, решил, что дождусь. Мне стало ну очень интересно, кому я проиграл. Знаешь, ну очень захотелось узнать, кто, по его мнению, лучше. 

Шину закрыл глаза и несколько раз ударил по мягкому подлокотнику кресла. Вонг ждал. 

— Он трахается с Минсоком.

— С кем?

— С Мином Минсоком. С нашим Мином. С менеджером Мином. 

Вонг сжал бутылку покрепче.

— Тогда у него ужасный вкус. Ты в разы лучше.

— Ну спасибо. — Шину скривился так, будто целиком съел лимон. — А знаешь, что это значит? Он выбрал мужчину постарше. Внешне и внутренне — робота. В вечном костюме. Этакого альфу в футляре. Точь-в-точь своего отца. До которого мне...

Вонг поставил бутылку у двери и вернулся к Шину.

— Успокойся. Может, они что-то обсуждали, что-то по делу. Мало ли. Парень обеспечивает нашу безопасность, почему бы ему не поговорить с нашим менеджером? Ночью, ну мало ли. В его комнате — ну так получилось, не в коридоре же им конфиденциальное обсуждать.

Шину запрокинул голову, в глазах — бесконечная тоска, как у ждущей хозяина собаки. Ужасное сравнение, но вид Шину — не лучше.

— Он открыл мне дверь в кимоно на голое тело. Белая кожа, красное кимоно. У него на шее татуировка дракона, кусающего свой хвост. И метка вот тут, у ключицы.

Место Шину показал на себе. Гладил пальцами по тонкой ткани рубашки, будто остановиться не мог.

— Он даже не смутился. Посмотрел на меня как на... Словно я никто. 

Шину длинно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Я не понимаю, Вонг-и, какого хера сейчас мне так больно? Вот тут, — он похлопал по груди, — как пустыня, сухо и горячо, и пусто, и давит. Этот... он же мне никто. Ну трахается с другими, ну и что, будто я раньше об этом не знал, не подозревал. Он же, — Шину гулко сглотнул, — свободный и взрослый, имеет право с любым.

Вонг шумно вздохнул и сходил за бутылкой.

— И я тоже — свободный, могу с любым, — продолжал Шину и вдруг опустился, пряча голову между коленей, сказал глухо: — С хера мне так хреново? Хреново пиздец.

— На, выпей.

Вонг печень Шину не пожалел, налил больше полстакана. Без льда, крепкий, с ароматом дубовой бочки. Вонг и сам пригубил. Полглотка, на языке покатать, не больше. Горчило — за друга — пиздец.

Он отвёл Шину в постель, пиджак снял, пояс расстегнул, уложил — всё, как положено.

Тот лежал, смотрел в потолок. Должен был давно отрубиться, а выглядел трезвым. 

— Мне хреново, — заявил Шину веско и внятно. — Хреново вообще. И что, так должно быть? Все эти чувства. Вот об этом все говорят?

— Тебе просто не повезло, — ответил Вонг. — Спи, завтра всё покажется...

— Каким? Менее хреновым? С чего бы?

— Ну, завтра ты поразмыслишь, нужен ли тебе этот омега. И если не нужен — пошлёшь его нахер и трахнешь кого-то другого. А если нужен — соберёшь яйца в кулак и...

— И что?

— Отобьёшь его у Мина.

Шину засмеялся, нехорошо так, невесело рассмеялся. Всё приговаривал:

— Кому расскажи — не поверят.

Он спал, когда Вонг уходил. Бормотал что-то сквозь сон, выглядел несчастным, а завтра, вернее, утром, когда проспится, будет и вовсе походить на демона ада с опухшим лицом и в пятнах из-за неснятой косметики. Вонг принёс ему стакан с водой и таблетки. Окно приоткрыл. Одеялом накрыл. Свет выключил. Пять раз туда-сюда номер обошёл. А в голове всё крутилось недовольное: «Кому расскажи — не поверят».

Вонг встретил рассвет у себя в номере. Долго думал, вспоминал, как было у него, и ещё и ещё раз повторял себе: «Какой же ты, сука, везучий».

Позвонил Ёну первым. Тот обрадовался и вскоре привычно защебетал, делясь хорошим настроением.

— Я люблю тебя, детка, — сказал Вонг, воспользовавшись крохотной паузой в речи любимого. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, так сильно тобой горжусь. Я самый счастливый человек, потому что ты — моя пара.

Сыён долго молчал.

— Я тоже тебя очень, очень люблю. Я бесконечно тобой горжусь. Я просто не представляю, как бы жил без тебя.

Они помолчали.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Сыён. — Ты грустишь, я это даже здесь чувствую.

— Просто смотрю на других, и думаю о том, как мне повезло.

— Кому-то повезло не так сильно? — Ён спросил ещё осторожнее. — Это как-то связано с тем, что Чондэ и Хани расстались? Или с тем, что Хани теперь с Юнджи?

Вонг моргнул пару раз.

— А ты откуда это знаешь?

О таких вещах они с Ёном не говорили. Зачем? Им и так было о чём поговорить, тем хватало, чтобы ещё обсуждать чужую личную жизнь.

— Ну, Хани, Чондэ и Юнджи в топе запросов. Мне даже младший брат позвонил. Сказал, что я должен всё-всё у тебя разузнать. Кто кому изменил, и всё такое.

— И ты правда хотел бы всё это у меня узнать?

— Не-а, — ответил Ён, и Вонг услышал на заднем фоне возглас малыша. — Меня интересует только один вопрос: ты мне верен?

— Да, я верен тебе, — ответил Вонг, и Сыён довольно выдохнул:

— Вот и отлично. Остальные подробности меня не волнуют.

— А ты верен мне? — Вонг всегда волновался, задавая этот вопрос. Будто мог услышать другой ответ — тот, который разобьёт ему сердце.

— Для меня не существует никого, кроме тебя, детка. Ты — мой альфа, и так будет всегда. Я даже подумать не могу, что кто-то другой мог бы меня коснуться. Только ты. Всегда только ты.

— Всегда только ты, — эхом повторил Вонг и закрыл глаза. Сжимая телефон, он пытался успокоиться. Сердце неистово колотилось, требовало бежать, лететь, плыть за тысячи километров и вернуться, наконец-то вернуться домой, к его Ёну. И его малышу, решившему, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы расплакаться.

— Я сейчас, — проворковал Ён.

— Ничего, я подожду.

Вонг мог ещё подождать, совсем немного ещё подождать, если ему удастся наконец вернуться домой, к его детке и их малышу.

Что бы он сделал, оказавшись на месте Шину?

Вонг покачал головой. О таком он не хотел даже думать.


	101. Юнджи. Нежность

Когда-то, давным давно, когда Юнджи не имел даже тени реальной надежды быть с Минхо, он всерьёз думал о том, что нет и не может быть ничего приятнее секса. Он думал о сексе, только сексе и ни о чём другом, кроме секса. Секс-секс-секс. Он фантазировал о грязном животном трахе с Минхо так часто, что временами болела рука. Он считал, что уложить Минхо в постель или поставить на четвереньки, заставить с нежным лепетом и гортанными стонами принимать — предел мечтаний.

Сдавшийся, горячий, нежный, страстный, кончающий фонтаном, содрогающийся всем телом и закатывающий с жалобными стонами глаза, абсолютно раскованный и бесстыдный, невероятный и реальный одновременно, _текущий_ из-за него Минхо — всё это Юнджи получил, а следовательно, достиг своей цели. И убедился на собственном опыте, что исполнившиеся мечты — не предел, даже если прежде казалось, что ничего лучше и желанней и представить нельзя.

Прошло всего три дня после их объяснения в больнице, после того как Минхо сказал да — и всё изменилось. Юнджи уже не раз называл себя круглым дураком. Ведь только последний дурак мог думать, что скольжение кожи о кожу, закатившиеся от наслаждения глаза и «Джи, милый, ещё» — самое главное в отношениях омеги и альфы... альфы и альфы... его и Минхо.

Разумеется, ему нравился секс. Секс-секс-секс. Он был великолепен. Восхитительный, потрясающий, невероятный. Реальность превзошла все ожидания, хотя до той жести, что годами жила в его голове, они, разумеется, не дошли — и не нужно. Ничего из того им оказалось не нужно — ни латекс и кожа, ни ремни и верёвки, ни кляпы и наручники, ни игрушки всех размеров и форм. Порно-картинки из головы как ветром сдуло. Теперь волновали не позы, не «сколько я смогу продержаться и как мне его впечатлить», не, ну да, волновал вовсе не секс, как бы странно это ни звучало.

Проснуться в одной постели с Минхо, обнимать его, чувствовать его запах, тепло, внимать ритму дыхания, ощущать, что здесь, рядом с ним, его, Юнджи, законное место — вот что теперь сражало наповал, до влаги на глазах из-за охватывающей сердца безбрежной как океан нежности. А он, наивный, думал, что секс с Минхо, любой — ванильный, грубый и даже грязный, — предел мечтаний. Теперь на своём опыте знал цену близости и невинных во всех отношениях объятий. Он и не думал, что его сердце способно вместить в себя целый океан нежности, он в ней буквально тонул.

Юнджи прижался к плечу спящего Минхо губами, переживая момент. Немного влажная кожа, тёплая, гладкая и шелковистая до невозможности. Юнджи потёрся о неё носом — говорят, так целуются эскимосы. Ну, вот и он по-эскимоски Минхо поцеловал. Ему понравилось — такая глупая ласка, а лучше любого нафантазированного секса, в миллион раз лучше и горячей.

Под одеялом, как обычно, сбившемся и комом собравшемся у головы, было жарко и душно. Минхо почти беззвучно дышал, его грудь равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Юнджи лежал нём, буквально, давил на плечо тяжёлой наверняка головой, обнимал рукой поперёк обнажённой груди, коленом втиснулся между раздвинутых ног, член, уже наполовину вставший, блаженствовал, прижимаясь-потираясь от каждого микродвижения о горячую, покрытую испариной кожу Минхо.

Вот как вся эта нежность, и восхищение, и почти благоговение в сердце сочетались с желанием тра... э-э, обладать? Естественно — по мнению Юнджи. Он не отказался бы ни от желания носить Минхо на руках и сдувать с него пылинки, ни от нужды жадно, жёстко и при малейшей возможности втрахивать его восхитительное тело в постель, в пол, ха, даже в землю. Но в мягкую и удобную постель со свежим бельём — предпочтительнее.

Юнджи бы так вечность лежал. Но Минхо недаром вспотел, и Юнджи скрепя сердце решил отодвинуться. Голову как минимум с плеча убрать. И руку — тяжело же. И ногу, наверное, тоже.

Его возня разбудила Минхо.

— Не уходи, — сонно пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз, и потянулся к замершему, словно преступник, застигнутый на месте преступления, Юнджи.

Теперь Минхо прижимал Юнджи к постели, держал его в объятиях и никуда не собирался отпускать. 

Они лежали так меньше минуты, когда прозвучало:

— Ну вот, ты меня разбудил.

Юнджи заведомо знал, что так и будет. Чувствовал собственной кожей, бедром, как наливается кровью член Минхо, становится соблазнительно твёрдым.

— И как теперь будешь заглаживать свою вину? — спросил Минхо, приподнимаясь на локте, нависая над Юнджи и закрывая растрёпанной головой утренний, неяркий пока свет, льющий из окон. Он потёрся пахом о Юнджи с явным намёком. — Компенсируешь ущерб моему сну, нарушитель спокойствия?

Айщ, как же горячо выглядел вот такой, растрепанный, сонный, чуть опухший Минхо. Никакой стилист не смог бы сделать его хоть капельку совершенней. Улыбающийся, расслабленный (но не во всех частях тела), уверенный в себе, в них, предлагающий сексуальную игру. Невероятный.

Юнджи облизнулся.

— Хочешь мой рот?

Минхо закрыл глаза, и они, с этого ракурса, превратились в полумесяцы. Айщ, до чего ж горячо. Юнджи чувствовал себя одновременно режиссёром, оператором и зрителем потрясающего кино для взрослых. Он оторвал руку от постели и накрыл ладонью левую часть груди Минхо, там, где билось его сердце, там, торчал сжавшийся в комочек розовый сосок. Приласкать его, поддразнить стало новой целью, и Юнджи не отказал себе в удовольствии доставить удовольствие Минхо.

Ответной любезностью стало то, что Минхо резко откинул в сторону одеяло и сполз вниз, к изножью кровати. Прохладный воздух облизал кожу Юнджи, но бояться замерзнуть в такой компании не стоило. Риск сгореть дотла — куда вероятнее.

— Хочу твой член, — сказал Минхо, облизываясь и глядя Юнджи отнюдь не в глаза. — Айщ, он такой большой и толстый. — Минхо широко улыбнулся. — В самый раз для меня.

Он опустил голову, лизнул головку — и Юнджи вздрогнул всем телом.

— Ты ведь не против? — спросил Минхо, глядя на Юнджи снизу, сводя с ума своим видом и очевидным обещанием.

Его розовый язык ещё раз увлажнил заблестевшие, ставшие заметно краснее губы.

— Ты такой милый, детка. — О, он прекрасно знал, что творит. — Лишился дара речи?

Даже на это поддразнивание Юнджи не ответил. В горле стало абсолютно сухо. Как быстро он прошёл путь от невинного любования до жгущего тело томления. Минхо, словно песчаная буря, пришедшая из раскалённой пустыни, схватил его и унёс за собой — ласкать и мучить. Когда-то Юнджи читал один ханджи-фанфик и много раз возвращался к его сюжету в фантазиях. Минхо там был райской гурией, и попасть к нему в плен стало лучшим событием в жизни бедуина Юнджи. Сегодняшний Минхо напомнил ему о той фантазии, только реальность оказалась ещё горячей любимой сказки.

Юнджи даже ответил так, как он же в короткой новелле. Оказавшийся в наполненной сокровищами пещере, связанный и лежащий на коврах и шёлковых подушках, тот Юнджи сказал своему прекрасному пленителю:

— Ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь. Я полностью во власти твоей красоты. Только помни, что я слабый человек, а ты — райское создание. Не убей меня своею любовью.

Минхо изумлённо приподнял брови.

— Не ожидал от тебя. Айщ. — Он уважительно покивал. — А ты, как никто, умеешь доставить удовольствие своим ртом. 

Минхо жарко выдохнул на головку члена, ещё раз облизнулся и показал, кто тут по-настоящему умеет доставлять удовольствие ртом. Юнджи в процессе чуть сознание не потерял. Его крыло, он стонал и даже плакал, его трясло всем телом — Минхо своим ртом, своим языком едва не похитил его душу. А может, и похитил — Юнджи, как неопытный сосунок, кончил, даже пальцем не пошевелив, чтобы доставить удовольствие своему парню, даже, вот уж позорище, не предупредив вовремя. Кончил — и всё, и Минхо пришлось глотать — не то чтобы Юнджи это не понравилось. Он чувствовал как сокращается горло Минхо, как он выдаивает его своим прекрасным горлом — и его скрутило вторым спазмом. Аж перед глазами стало белым бело. Аж от грохочущей в ушах крови, от собственного крика получилось оглохнуть.

Он едва мог дышать, но совесть требовала и взывала к действию даже через не могу и дайте мне умереть буквально на пару секунд.

— Боже мой, Минхо. Ты... ты великолепен... Дай я тебе помогу...

Отсосать себе Минхо не позволил. Пытался сбежать даже от ласки рукой. Но он дрожал от желания, его член был такой большой, горячий и твёрдый. Он так хотел кончить — и Юнджи сделал всё, чтобы ему помочь.

— Ну пожалуйста, детка. — Юнджи, едва не кончившегося от удовольствия, продолжение чертовски смущало. Минхо такой чувственный, почему он отказывается от обычных ласк? — Ну хорошо, давай вместе. Ты и я, детка. Хорошо?

Юнджи переплёл с Минхо пальцы и опустил их руки вниз.

— Давай, ты первый, вот так, обними его своей рукой. 

Минхо послушался, приоткрыв рот. Смотрел на Юнджи во все глаза, словно они занимались чем-то невероятным, а не простой дрочкой.

Юнджи накрыл его ладонь своей и вновь переплёл их пальцы.

— Ну же, давай вместе.

Начало получилось не очень. Минхо будто не знал, что делать. Но вскоре он, лежащий на кровати, запрокинул голову, демонстрируя прекрасную длинную шею и все метки на ней. Он сладко застонал, когда Юнджи вынудил его чуть убыстрить темп. И выгнулся, когда Юнджи решил сыграть на нём, будто на флейте. Всего лишь чуть больше давления — и Юнджи услышал сдавленное ругательство и вскрик. По сперме, которой было не так много, ведь основное Минхо проглотил, скольжение шло, как по маслу. Так гладко и горячо. Так хорошо. Просто хорошо. Уж в чём-чём, а в работе руками Юнджи считал себя непревзойдённым мастером.

Напряжение росло, рука Минхо начала уставать, и помощь Юнджи оказалась весьма кстати. Минхо упорно пытался продолжать, но чем ближе подходил к пределу удовольствия, тем тяжелее ему приходилось. Наконец их руки разомкнулись, и Минхо со стоном вцепился в простынь. 

Он извивался, выгибался всем телом, разводил ноги, стонал — отдавался рукам Юнджи со всей полнотой и страстью.

Юнджи мог гордиться собой — именно он довёл Минхо до финала. И пусть проще и, наверное, невиннее того, чем они занимались, не было ничего, наблюдать за искажающимся в страсти лицом Минхо стало настоящим откровением.

Его рот приоткрылся, он метался по кровати, слёзы текли, он дышал шумно и часто, и, кажется, воздуха ему не хватало. Кровь прилила к его лицу, и оно стало красным, некрасивым и одновременно более красивым, чем после любых искусственных ухищрений. Вены на шее вздулись, все мышцы напряглись. Великолепный, не перекачанный, но настоящий атлет, Минхо поразил Юнджи красотой пресса и напряжённой груди. Он содрогнулся раз, другой, и мутные капли упали ему на живот. И ещё раз, выше, а одна, крохотная жемчужина — близко к шее.

Юнджи, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Минхо, продолжал ласкать его до тех пор, пока не раздался недовольный стон. И только тогда остановился, перестал двигать рукой, и сделал то, о чём мечтал с той самой секунды, когда увидел. Он наклонился к шее Минхо, вжался носом, вдохнул — и слизнул жемчужную каплю из углубления ключиц.

Минхо смотрел на него мутным взглядом. Будто не вполне осознавал, кого перед собой видел.

— Солёно, — прокомментировал Юнджи. — Но ты всё равно сладкий.

У него немного язык заплетался, будто он захмелел от вида Минхо. А тот и вовсе выглядел готовым отрубиться. Как ночью, после того как Юнджи долго и сладко его трахал, а не всего лишь простецки дрочил, как сейчас.

— Как ты, детка? — спросил Юнджи, и Минхо выдохнул едва слышно:

— Засыпаю.

Он и правда заснул. И минуты не прошло, как глаза закрылись, а рот приоткрылся.

В этот раз Юнджи хватило соображения, чтобы сходить за мокрым полотенцем и убрать весь беспорядок с их тел. Справившись, Юнджи уложил Минхо поудобнее, накрыл одеялом и устроился рядом. Он не думал, что после такого уснёт, но задремал, и проснулся от того, что кто-то — Минхо — гладил его руку.

Что-то в этой невинной ласке было такое, что Юнджи даже дыхание затаил.

— Посмотри, — прошептал Минхо, словно тоже боялся нарушить интимность момента. — Твоя рука такая большая и красивая. У тебя такие длинные и сильные пальцы. И эти вены — как реки. А вот здесь костяшки — как горы...

Господи, как же это было — неназываемо. Юнджи весь превратился в слух, внимал с полным вниманием каждому слову, а Минхо щедро ласкал его нежным бормотанием и сказочными сравнениями. И руки его тоже ласкал. Обводил пальцы, прижимал свою узкую ладонь к широкой Юнджи, сравнивал размер рук и восхищался, нежил, нёс те ещё глупости. Лежащий в его объятиях, устроив голову на плече, высокий и сильный, ощущался хрупким и маленьким, даже крохотным, деткой.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — признался Юнджи, когда Минхо, заигравшись, поцеловал его руку.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага.

Юнджи обвёл взглядом спальню. Их с Минхо ноги, прикрытые мягким, как облако, одеялом, свет из окон, танцующие в первых солнечных лучах пылинки, зелёные стены, приятный и не запоминающийся, но этот самый миг навсегда врезавшийся в память интерьер. Всё вот это, их мир. И Минхо в его руках, их обоюдная откровенная нежность.

— Ты то страстный, то вот такой, как сейчас, невинный. Всегда разный, — признался Юнджи. — И каждый раз я влюблюсь в тебя. Иногда я смотрю на тебя и не верю, что ты реально существуешь.

У их поцелуев в этот раз оказался вкус беспредельной нежности и обожания.

— Хочешь уже вставать, или ещё полежишь?

Минхо потянулся. Выглядел сонным и томным, довольным, как нежащийся на солнышке кот.

— Наверное, я ещё полежу.

— Хорошо. Тогда лежи. Я принесу тебе кофе.

— Завтрак в постель? — Глаза Минхо вспыхнули. — Я люблю завтраки в постель. Очень-очень.

Юнджи прикрыл ладонью глаза. Удивительно, но Минхо опять изменился, игривый, словно котёнок, он цапнул Юнджи за руку, а потом и за плечи, долго не давал уйти.

А когда они устали дурачиться, то распластавшийся на постели Минхо серьёзно сказал:

— Я буду ждать тебя, альфа.

В появившейся на его лице улыбке Юнджи с лёгкостью прочитал обещание.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Юнджи. — Постараюсь тебя порадовать.

— Ты меня скоро совсем разбалуешь. — Минхо смотрел на него с восхищением. — Не боишься, что я сяду тебе на шею?

Господи, а когда-то Юнджи волновался, о чём им с Минхо говорить. А теперь не мог замолчать, не мог перестать слушать. Просто млел от восторга. И чувствовал себя влюблённым дураком, и радовался этому ощущению.

— Хочешь сесть мне на шею? — Юнджи закусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться. Не получилось. — Тогда уж лучше на лицо.

Минхо засмеялся и смутился, хохочущий, уткнулся в подушку порозовевшим лицом.

— Ты такой бесстыдник. — У него сияли глаза, и он выглядел таким же счастливым, каким Юнджи себя чувствовал. Абсолютно счастливым.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Да?

— Наглый пошляк звучало бы хуже. Бесстыдник — так многообещающе.

— М?

— Ты не против, если с тобой я совсем откажусь от стыда?

— А он у тебя вообще когда-нибудь был? — Минхо явно нравилось дразниться. Или, скорее, поддразнивать, завлекать, так что уйти от него стало почти невыполнимой задачей.

Юнджи бы остался, никуда не пошёл, но так хотелось Минхо удивить и порадовать.

Как удивительно до конца осознать факт: радовать другого намного приятнее, чем что-то делать для себя. Баловать Минхо, заботиться о нём, удивлять, видеть свет в его глазах — настоящее счастье.


	102. Юнджи. Незваные гости

— Вау, вот это шоу, а-ахренеть, — уважительно прозвучало из-за спины голосом Вонга. — Даже с танцами.

Юнджи замер, оборвалась на полуслове песня, которую он, приступив к готовке, начал бормотать себе под нос, а к этой минуте уже горланил во всё горло, отбивал ритм стучащим по разделочной доске ножом, да ещё и пританцовывал, крутя задом (вот же засада, а, на таком хённиму на глаза попасться). Юнджи представил, сколько — до смерти — ему этот момент припоминать будут, и ему поплохело. Если б на месте Вонг-хёна оказался Чондэ или, как вариант похуже — Шину, но любящий шуточками напрочь вынести мозг Вонг — да уж, вот он попал так попал.

И точно, невидимый Вонг продолжил, уже посмеиваясь, уже подстёбывая: 

— Вот что любовь с людьми делает. Чудеса прямо. Или ты не бука Юнджи — свэг-звезда мирового масштаба? Признавайся, ты его потерянный в детстве милашка-близнец?

Юнджи бросил на сковороду нарезанные овощи, протёр разделочную доску, нож, помыл руки. Как же не хотелось к хённиму поворачиваться. Лицо Юнджи горело, будто его толпа незнакомцев на городской площади за дрочкой застала, а не старый добрый Вонг-хён — за готовкой на пустой, как в фильмах про зомби-апокалипсис, гостиничной кухне.

— Что, малыш, совсем засмущался? — Голос Вонга приблизился, как и сам он — сунул длинный нос в сковороду с высокими бортиками, где весело скворчали овощи и откуда тянуло пробуждающими урчание в животе ароматами. — Да ты и готовить умеешь! И, что важнее, хочешь! И это ты — поедатель рамёна! Я до сих пор помню, чем ты меня, когда я к тебе в гости пришёл, угощал. Айщ какие изменения. Ба! Признавайся, тебя подменили пришельцы. С Марса, да? Или с Венеры? Где это таких хозяйственных фей поставили на поток?

— Хённим! 

Вонг схватил Юнджи за плечи, повернул к себе и свету. Улыбался во всю пасть, как Чеширский кот. И не надоело же такой бред нести, как и лезть в чужую жизнь, даже не фигурально, а буквально — лапищами своими загребущими.

— Ты выглядишь до безобразия счастливым, — неожиданно мягко, без шуточек идиотских, сказал Вонг. — Я тебе прям зверски завидую. — Он вздохнул и, несмотря на сопротивление, взъерошил волосы Юнджи, всю укладку разбурил, итог десятиминутного пыхтения в ванной, закончившегося, правда, под «айщ, ладно, и так сойдёт».

— Поёшь, танцуешь, вкусняшки готовишь. Прям рвётся это из тебя... Что ты там, кстати, пел? Мне понравилось. Новое?

— Да ладно тебе, хён. — Юнджи с чудовищной силой хотелось залезть в духовку и закрыть за собой дверцу, спрятаться от идиотничающего хёна. Или сбежать — но тогда завтрак сгорит. Или вытолкать из кухни Вонга — а это ещё менее вероятно, чем спрятаться от него в духовом шкафу.

— Я серьёзно. Песня отличная, чисто твоя, но не жесть, не депрессняк, как обычно, а наоборот, нежное такое, но боевое, позитивное, но с горчинкой, про любовь, но не карамельно-розовая херня. Я до сих пор у тебя такого не слышал. Отличная вещь.

Юнджи смутился и разозлился одновременно. Таких похвал от Вонга обычно было не допроситься, даже когда Юнджи хотел, чтобы созданное оценили, нуждался в явной, словами выраженной поддержке. Тогда Вонг скалился, показывал пальцы вверх — и упорно молчал. Отговаривался, что он по правде не певец, не музыкант, что ему, конечно, нравится, но вот что именно нравится — объяснить он не может. А сейчас как прорвало его. И на что! Юнджи даже не мог назвать это песней. Разве ж это песня, когда «что вижу, то пою». 

— Да хватит тебе! Я серьёзно, хённим!

А тот стоял на своём. Понравилось ему, видите ли. Да что там могло понравиться, когда начал Юнджи с «любовь — морковь»? Как раз морковь чистил и пару фразочек ляпнул. И добавил про баклажаны, потом про помидоры и чеснок. Ха, песня про чеснок — прям хит хитам! Как и про лук, и про слёзы из глаз. И про сладкого детку, нежащегося в объятиях, про сердце, летящее то вниз, то вверх, как на качелях...

— Да не помню я уже ни черта, — признался Юнджи, пытаясь закрыть тему. — Нёс что-то, какой-то бред, что на язык шло, то и... Отстань, а, хённим?

— Серьёзно не помнишь, под что зажигал?

— Не-а.

— Какой же я предусмотрительный, ну надо же, — Вонг погладил себя по груди, — нет, ну какой же я молодец.

— Ты чего?

— А я всё записал. Охрененная вещь получилась. Спасибо потом скажешь, — и вместо того, чтобы отдать телефон и позволить стереть запись, а Юнджи попытался сразиться и сразу избавиться от доказательств позора, Вонг кивнул в сторону плиты. — Ты посматривай там, а то, похоже, уже что-то горит.

Пока Юнджи спасал завтрак, телефон коротко звякнул.

— Отправил тебе копию, — прокомментировал Вонг. — Отнесись серьёзно. Реально хорошая вещь может получиться, я прям заслушался. 

Они ещё поспорили. Но попробуй в чём переубеди Вонга. Он, как скала, стоял на своём и слушал так же, как слушают скалы: только эхо носится, а до камня, хоть изорись, так ничего и не дойдёт.

— Ладно, — сказал Вонг, отметая все возражения. — А теперь к менее приятным вещам. Ты уже видел, что вчера натворил? Готов огребать?

Юнджи видел. Ночью, оказывается, то были только цветочки. К утру попёрли ягодки — генномодифицированные, размером с упитанного слона. Люди по всему миру как с ума посходили. От одних заголовков на лоб глаза лезли. 

— И чего сразу огребать? — спросил он скромно. Ответ знал, но сдаваться и признавать вину без сопротивления не собирался. 

— Я этого сам не видел, потому что, если бы видел, ещё на сцене тебя порешил. 

— Ну хён.

— Не нукай мне. Вся сеть в видосах, как ты прямо на сцене Хани целуешь. И по заднице гладишь — не по-братски от слова совсем. Ты вообще охренел? Мы же договаривались. А ты — специально, что ли? Хотел, чтобы разразился скандал?..

И тут хённим сел на коня и погнал, хорошо так разогнался, в полной уверенности в своей правоте, прям галопом и тяжеленными копытами пробежался много-много раз по чувству собственного достоинства Юнджи, пристрелил, чтоб не мучился, в землю закопал, откопал, четвертовал, сжёг и развеял пепел над морем. Давненько Юнджи не попадал под настолько горячую руку.

— Если ты хотел объявить всему миру о ваших отношениях, то почему бы не сделать это умней? Подождать хоть немного? Как мы все тебе говорили! Кто это делает через пять минут после выступления Чондэ о чани-разрыве? Кто это делает, когда у тебя официально отношения с другим омегой? Ты же Хани подставил. Он же теперь... Ты видел, что о нём пишут? Какими помоями его обливают? 

Юнджи видел — и считал измышления завистливых омежек чудовищно несправедливыми. Он собирался и побороться с ними, и победить, и выйти — вместе с Минхо — из всей этой ситуации достойно.

— Айщ, ну надо же, ты об этом уже подумал. А почему не раньше? Почему не вчера, когда всю эту хрень натворил? Не понимаешь, что ли? Ты поспешил! 

Юнджи пытался объясниться, посопротивляться, огрызнуться — но в итоге занял глухую оборону перед преобладающими силами противника. На кухню заглянул менеджер Мин, услышал, о чём Вонг-хён втирает, размахивая руками, и, чёрт, присоединился к упрёкам. Всё то, что написали Юнджи председатель Бек, юрист Чхве, заместитель председателя Чын и пара-тройка ответственных сонбэнимов из компании, пришлось услышать в исполнении Мина. Теперь Вонг-хён берёг связки, только кивал и поддакивал. Словно сговорившись, они насели на него оба.

— Из-за вашей несдержанности компания попала в крайне неприятное положение, — вещал менеджер Мин менторским тоном. 

Айщ, как же Юнджи ненавидел такой его тон. Мин, одетый с иголочки, в костюме и при галстуке, прилизанный и причёсанный, единственный здесь выглядел как работающий человек, ответственное лицо при исполнении и официальный представитель интересов компании, и посрать ему было на какие-то там чувства. Айщ, как же Мин умел проехаться по чужим эмоциям. Обходился без крика: холодного голоса хватало, правильной дикции, чиновничьего — неживого — подбора слов и построения фраз. Настоящий сухарь, запрограммированный на оптимальное поведение в любой ситуации робот — не живой человек, не альфа, способный понять чувства другого альфы, влюблённого, порывистого, молодого. Тридцатилетний старик с жёстким ртом и пронзительными тёмными глазами. 

Айщ, лучше слушать крики Вонг-хёна целые сутки подряд, чем терпеть выволочку в исполнении Мина даже десять минут. Вонг хотя бы понимал, почему Юнджи так поступил. Вонг, по чесноку, в той ситуации и в компании Сыёна поступил бы точно так же. Но Мин — нет, он, кажется, и не подозревал, что альфа может быть ведом не только логикой, целями и планами, но и чувствами, эмоциями, порывом.

Часы на плите тикали, а он, автомат в галстуке, всё не затыкался.

— Да хватит уже! — взмолился Юнджи. — Я уже всё понял. Хватит одно и то же повторять!

— Ещё вчера все говорили о вашей связи с юным омегой, а сегодня весь мир обсуждает, что Хани, как им кажется, вас развратил. Что Тай — ваше прикрытие, которое организовала компания. В Европе с этим полегче, но дома про извращённые отношения внутри группы написали все, кому не лень, даже центральные политические издания.

Мин прервался, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть, и Юнджи наконец удалось вставить свои сто вон — на тему, которую менеджер понимал, в отличие от чувств, порывов, эмоций.

— Акции компании не упали, они на фоне истерики в СМИ просели лишь утром, а к обеду уже выросли на рекордные семь с половиной процентов ко вчерашнему дню. Эта шумиха только добавит узнаваемости бренду — и нормальные инвесторы это понимают. Я это понимаю и потому ещё вчера вечером поручил своему брокеру покупать.

Он порылся в приложениях, вывел на экран отчёт о покупке и сунул телефон под нос Мину.

— Смотрите сюда. Вот на сколько приросли мои акции за это утро. Только я сделал на этом почти миллион. Это я председателю Беку и написал. И посоветовал поблагодарить меня за то, что сделал миллионы для компании ни на чём. Долларов, не вон!

Мин заткнулся. Вонг сделал большие глаза — с генной помощью папы-американца у него без проблем получилось бы сейчас сойти за европейца.

— Ты инвестируешь в компанию?

— Ну да. Давно уже. Я, конечно, не Ли Минхо, но моё имя тоже есть в первой сотне инвесторов.

Вонг почесал макушку. Волосы встали дыбом.

— Ты же говорил, что помогаешь деньгами родне.

— Я помогаю, но они же не нищие, у них есть и другие доходы. Лишнего я не даю. У меня нет феррари, нет его и у них. Это нормально. — Юнджи пару раз кивнул. — Что не успеваю тратить...

— Да ты вообще не тратишь, — перебил Вонг. — То гастроли, то сидишь в студии с кофеваркой и банкой рамёна... Извини, продолжай.

— Остаток свободных средств я инвестирую. Не в кого-то непонятного, а в компанию, на результаты деятельности которой могу влиять. Я забочусь о своих инвестициях, много работаю, стараюсь изо всех сил и получаю вознаграждение не только в виде заработной платы и авторских. Значительная часть моих накоплений вложена в компанию. А что, разве это не логично? — Он обратился к Мину: — А вы? Вы инвестируете в нашу компанию?

Грубый и некорректный вопрос по отношению к сотруднику компании, но чем только не воспользуешься, чтобы сменить тему и увести её подальше.

— Да, инвестирую в меру своих возможностей, — Мин замялся. — Что до темы нашего разговора, то...

— ...то на этом мы его завершим, — подхватил Юнджи. — Я хорошо понял мнение компании, я принял к сведению всё, что вы пожелали мне сказать. Но на этом всё. Я взрослый человек и в своей жизни всё буду решать сам.

Вонг прикрывал рот ладонью — прятал улыбку — и рассеянно почёсывал длинными пальцами выросшую на щеках за ночь щетину. Выглядел довольным. С чего? Кто знал.

Мин выглядел как всегда — то есть никак, ноль эмоций от человека в костюме.

— Вы убедились, — Юнджи потряс телефоном, — я заинтересован в благополучии компании. Я буду очень стараться не навредить своим инвестициям. Ok?

— Ok, — ответил менеджер Мин и слегка поклонился. — Я прошу прощения, что вмешался в ваш разговор, и ваш завтрак, боюсь, за это время совсем остыл.

Юнджи бросил взгляд на жалкое содержимое сковороды. Овощи уменьшились в объёме больше чем вдвое и успели остыть. Выглядели, честно говоря, не очень.

— Не страшно. Минхо любит омлет. Я сделаю для него фриттату.

— Что? — спросили оба: и Вонг, и Мин.

— Омлет с овощами. По-итальянски.

— Вы умеете готовить? — спросил менеджер Мин. Выглядел ошарашенным, будто обнаружил вопиющий непорядок в тщательно собранных собственными руками, отсортированных и подшитых делах. Юнджи бы не удивился, если бы менеджер Мин почувствовал себя уязвлённым из-за того, что чего-то о нём не знал. Даже такой мелочи, как умение готовить фриттату.

— Мы же в Германии, — заметил Вонг. — Может, сварганишь что-нибудь местное?

— Квашеную капусту и жирную свинину Минхо не любит, — ответил Юнджи.

— Зато я люблю, — нагло ответил Вонг. — Можно без кимчи.

— Местная кимчи — ужасная на вкус, — поделился болью менеджер Мин. — Просто кошмарная. Без приправ, совсем белая, кислая. Ужас.

Он потоптался на месте, но Юнджи его к завтраку приглашать не стал, и Мин наконец откланялся. До того, как тот ушёл, Юнджи воспользовался моментом, спросил:

— Вы подготовили то, что я просил?

— Да, в моей комнате.

— Хорошо, я зайду к вам после завтрака.

Или до? Дарить два подарка сразу — это не слишком?

Юнджи улыбнулся, предвкушая, как обрадуется Минхо. Между ним и прекрасной улыбкой Минхо, его благодарностью осталось лишь одно препятствие — Вонг-хён. 

— А тебе никуда не нужно? — «деликатно» поинтересовался Юнджи. А что, имел право. Вонг-хён такого ему наговорил, заслужил. — В тренажёрку, к примеру.

— Не-а. — Вонг сел на табурет, широко расставил ноги. — Ты отсюда свалишь, потом Хани решит тебя поблагодарить за омлет, и тогда кто и, главное, когда пожарит мне стейк? Потом схожу, после завтрака.

— То есть ты предполагаешь, что я его тебе приготовлю?

— Да. Потому что ты — милый донсен, любящий своего хёна. 

Они мерялись взглядами, пока Юнджи не пробило на ха-ха, и Вонг тотчас добавил: 

— Где-то глубоко в душе ты меня любишь, а значит, не дашь помереть от голода на этой большой пустой кухне.

— Там в холодильнике ветчина есть.

— Она в холодильнике, холодная, фу. А ты, я помню, мастерски жаришь мясо. Раньше я думал, ты умеешь две вещи: заварить рамён и пожарить стейк. А ты, оказывается, ещё кучу всего умеешь... Надо будет поделиться ценной информацией с Шину.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял! — Юнджи даже руки вверх поднял, и шантажист расплылся в улыбке.

— Вот и ладненько. А я тарелки пока принесу. И палочки... У них палочки-то есть, или вилками придётся?

Пока Вонг искал приборы, Юнджи принёс охлаждённое мясо, любовно осмотрел его со всех сторон. Похлопал ладонью. Он всё равно собирался пожарить себе стейк, но после того, как отнесёт завтрак Минхо. Поесть до того, как вернуться в кровать к детке, показалось не самой худшей идеей. А с такого куска можно и десять стейков нажарить.

— Режь потолще, — из-за спины скомандовал Вонг.

— Слишком толсто, получится с кровью.

— А я люблю с кровью.

— А я люблю хорошо прожаренный. 

— Вот и жарь для себя отдельно. А для меня — побольше, потолще и с кровью. Вот, вот так — хороший такой ломоть.

Пока Юнджи жарил мясо, Вонг расщедрился — сделал им двоим кофе. И, надо же, с кофеваркой прекрасно справился, и даже ни одного глупого вопроса не задал.

— Мне кажется, — спросил Юнджи, — или ты мог бы и сам пожарить себе это мясо?

Он как раз нарезал готовое на куски и выкладывал на тарелку. Вонг, глядя на розовую сочную — сырую! на вкус Юнджи — серединку, чуть ли не урчал. Как большой-пребольшой кот.

— Нет-нет, я такое делать не умею, — ответил Вонг и выхватил тарелку из рук. — На кухне даже холодильник не могу найти.

— Ага. — Юнджи положил жариться свой кусок, масло заскворчало. — Как вы съехались с Сыёном, так ты сразу забыл, как выглядит холодильник и какой стороной нужно держать нож.

— Как ты догадался? — ответил Вонг и облизал пальцы. Палочек он так и не нашёл. От вилки отказался принципиально. Сказал, что вкуснее есть руками.

— Как-то.

Юнджи сомневался, что стоит об этом заводить разговор, не хотелось нарваться на продолжение утихшей, слава богам, темы, но очень хотелось посоветоваться. Ну а вдруг Минхо прав, и он слишком сильно старается, и забота может скоро наскучить. А вдруг?

— Ты не носишь своему омеге кофе в постель? — спросил он, наблюдая за стейком с особым вниманием.

Вонг долго молчал, будто не услышал вопрос.

Юнджи перевернул стейк другой стороной и повернулся к хёну. Тот, оказывается, этого ждал.

— Сыён другой, не такой, как Хани, — ответил серьёзно. — Он нуждается в том, чтобы заботиться обо мне хотя бы в этом. И поэтому я не в курсе, где в нашем доме находится холодильник, хотя периодически заполняю его едой.

— Понятно, — ответил Юнджи, чуть сникнув. Про Сыёна ему и правда было понятно, про себя и Минхо — не совсем.

— У тебя другой случай. Хани, он... — Вонг вздохнул. — Он как засохшее растение в горшке. Сейчас он нуждается в заботе больше, чем сам готов её проявлять. Он наверняка в восторге от того, как ты его балуешь.

— А я его балую?

— Ты его любишь и делаешь для него то, в чём он больше всего нуждается... А сейчас повернись к плите и спаси мясо от превращения в угли.

Разрезанный на кусочки стейк, совсем не розовый, идеальной прожарки, Вонгу не понравился. 

— Ты его сжёг, — сказал он, украв кусочек «попробовать». — Мой был куда лучше, нежнее. Твой — твёрдый и жёсткий.

На попытку «попробовать» второй раз Юнджи ответил, молча отодвинувшись подальше от стола вместе с тарелкой. 

— Это моё. Ешь свой.

Ел тоже руками — а что, хённим прав, так и правда вкуснее в миллион раз.

— У всех свои вкусы, — примирительно сказал Вонг и взялся убирать со стола, мыть посуду. Ну надо же. — Готовь свою фриттату, не заставляй Хани ждать. Пошевеливайся, а то он проснётся, ленту новостную в телефоне просмотрит, и получишь ты в ответ свой же омлет, а не минет.

— Хён.

— М-м, возможно так. А может, и нет. Кто знает, чего ему в голову стукнет, это ж наш Хани.

Юнджи принёс яйца, подготовил миску.

— Они говорят о нём такие гадости. Не обо мне, не о Чондэ, не о Тае. Даже не о компании, хотя Мин нам тут втирал.

— Хани отхватил себе уже второго альфу в группе. Испортил тебя...

— Кто ещё кого отхватил, кто ещё кого испортил и портит, — буркнул Юнджи, яростно взбивая яйца вилкой.

— Он альфа, он выше ростом и старше тебя, и это общеизвестно, он красивее не то что многих альф, а многих омег, он богат, он много лет жил почти в браке с Чондэ, а теперь ты — его любовник, юное дарование, невинный и страстный. Мир — от зависти — хочет его растерзать. 

— Да знаю я!

— Тогда почему не был осторожен? — теперь Вонг спрашивал, не качал права, не играл в ответственного старшего.

Юнджи опустил голову.

— Такой момент был. Я думал... Я до сих пор не знаю, как прямо там его не завалил. Он такой, такой...

Вонг вытер руки полотенцем, похлопал замершего без движения Юнджи по плечу.

— Ну вот. Теперь ты на своём опыте узнал очень важную вещь: иногда, чтобы по-настоящему позаботиться о наших любимых, надо притвориться, что никого у нас нет, никакой любви нет, что ты робот под кодовым именем «всё пучком», и у тебя совсем-совсем нет сердца.

— И что мне делать? Когда он рядом, и меня кроет от нежности от того, что вот он, и он такой? А если бы рядом с тобой был Ён, что бы ты делал?

Юнджи уже думал, что не услышит ответ, но Вонг всё же высказался:

— Ты же слышал Мина. Они предложат тебе всё отрицать.

— Не вариант, — быстро ответил Юнджи. О готовке в очередной раз было забыто. — И что мне делать? — спросил он, не дождавшись возражений Вонга.

— Ты же сам сказал, что взрослый и будешь всё решать сам. На твоём месте...

— Да, — Юнджи посмотрел Вонгу в глаза.

— Ты взрослый и самостоятельный человек. Но в этой ситуации вас двое. И уже потом группа, компания, мир. Поговори с Хани, вам это нужно обсудить. На твоём месте я бы в первую очередь обсудил всё со своей деткой.

Вонг ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Давай-ка, доделывай свой омлет, и вперёд, сначала покормишь, а потом уже неприятные новости сообщай. Ну и... удачи тебе.

*

Когда Юнджи с красиво накрытым подносом поднялся наверх, ещё издали, из коридора, услышал в их с Минхо комнате голоса. Вернее, голос — незнакомый, высокий. И ещё один — знакомый, тоже высокий. Но присутствие этого голоса здесь — событие невероятное. 

Юнджи поспешил ближе к двери, прислушиваясь изо всех сил.

— О чём вы думали?.. Как могли позволить?...

Нет, он, к сожалению, не ошибся.

Сердце мгновенно заколотилось, ладони стали влажными.

Он посмотрел на поднос в своих руках, представил, как будет выглядеть там, с этим подносом, с таким явным доказательством, что никто ни в чём не ошибся, что они с Минхо правда вместе.

— Ты собственник корпорации, Минхо. Ты не имеешь права вести себя так на глазах всего мира!..

— Это ведь ошибка. Мой сын не мог повести себя так...

Юнджи глубоко вдохнул и толкнул не до конца закрытую, лишь прикрытую дверь. Она бесшумно распахнулась, но его появление не осталось незамеченным.

Три пары глаз повернулись к нему. И только в одной из них Юнджи прочитал радость и облегчение. Минхо верил в его поддержку, он его ждал. Всё остальное не имело значения.

Юнджи молча направился к кровати, где Минхо прятался под одеялом от двух злобных фурий, и положил поднос на край. Затем подошёл ближе к изголовью, нежно поцеловал Минхо в побледневшую щёку. 

— Доброе утро. Подать тебе халат?

Минхо покивал, и Юнджи сжал его руку, пытаясь передать уверенность в себе, в них, которую всё сильнее чувствовал.

«Всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся». 

Юнджи распрямился, повернулся к незваным гостям.

— Омма, — сказал он и поклонился. 

Его омма стоял чуть дальше, ближе к стене, к выходу, можно сказать, прятался за спиной другого омеги. Выглядел не на все сто уверенным, что имеет право здесь находиться. А так — неплохо выглядел, даже хорошо. Ухоженным, цветущим, здоровым. Красивым, но не таким сногсшибательным, как тот, другой.

— Омма Ли Минхо. — Юнджи ещё раз поклонился.

Омма Минхо выглядел царственно, величественно. Очень красивый, с лицом без следов возраста. В дорогой одежде. Стало понятно, в кого Минхо пошёл внешностью, но, слава богам, не характером. Несмотря на невысокий, как у всех омег, рост, омма Минхо умудрялся смотреть на Юнджи сверху вниз.

— Так этот мальчик — твоё новое увлечение? — спросил он, обращаясь к Минхо.

«Этот мальчик» сходил в ванную, принёс Минхо белый пушистый халат. Их с Минхо взгляды встретились.

Минхо позволил одеялу упасть, обнажить торс, грудь, шею. Под гремящий аккомпанемент полного молчания спустил ноги на пол и, встав, не испугавшись своей наготы, накинул одежду на плечи. На фоне ослепительно белой ткани бордовые, чёрные, фиолетовые и уже поджившие — зеленовато-жёлтые метки стали выглядеть ещё ярче, ещё очевиднее.

Его омма смотрел на Минхо так, будто тот страну предал.

Юнджи сжал руку Минхо. Чуть влажная кожа, лёгкая дрожь выдали его волнение, но голос остался сильным, глубоким, когда Минхо, чуть поклонившись, сказал:

— Знакомься, омма, Хо Юнджи — мой альфа.


	103. Минхо. Точка зрения

Минхо смотрел в окно, на старый сосновый лес, залитый солнцем, и будто не видел его. Никак не мог отойти от безобразной сцены, в которой ему довелось поучаствовать, а именно — сыграть роль виновного во всех смертных грехах. Он потёр себя по предплечьям, пытаясь разогнать кровь, уйти от ощущения холода, неприятной зябкости. Поглубже запахнул махровый халат, поднял воротник, будто вокруг разыгралась метель — не помогло. Солнечным июльским утром он стоял, утопая ступнями в пушистом ковре, и дрожал, как одинокий лист на ветру.

Не хотел вспоминать, а в голове всё крутилось: «Ваши отношения с этим мальчиком — смехотворны», «Это не продлится долго», «Разве у тебя нет совести, зачем ты ломаешь парню жизнь?», «Мой сын не из таких, это ошибка». Голос оммы — двух омм — казался змеиным шипением, смысл слов жалил, и Минхо с каждой минутой, проведённой наедине с самим собой и воспоминаниями, становилось всё хуже — всё холодней. О том, каким его увидел омма Юнджи — да уж, вот тебе и первая встреча с роднёй любимого альфы, — и вовсе не хотелось думать. Тошнило.

За последние дни он привык слышать иное: «Я люблю тебя», «Ты восхитительный», «Ты сводишь меня с ума». Он позволил себе расслабиться и позабыть о другом отношении. Он поверил в иное будущее — в сказку со счастливым концом, и тем больней оказались укусы чужого пренебрежения, недовольства, раздражения... ненависти? Ему и раньше временами казалось, что омма его ненавидит. Сегодня он почти в это поверил. Сколько злости было в: «Ты совсем с ума сошёл», сколько явной, очевидной угрозы в: «Если ты упрямишься, если не понимаешь, что натворил, значит тебе нужна коррекция поведения».

А он думал, что слова оммы, его отношение уже не имеют над ним прежней власти. Что он вырос из коротких штанишек, что больше не нуждается в одобрении самого близкого в далёком когда-то человека. От ощущения собственной слабости — противного, холодного, мерзкого — трясло. Да, он всё ещё зависел от мнения оммы, хотел видеть улыбку, а не поджатые губы и разгневанный взгляд — вот что болезненно ранило и смешило до слёз.

Он привык безмолвно сносить недовольство оммы, в детстве — помалкивал, даже если считал упрёки незаслуженными, всегда входил в положение: ведь омме было тяжело, он растил его в одиночку. Повзрослев, Минхо старался лишний раз не замечать несправедливость, не тратить эмоции впустую. Нашёл свой путь: откупался деньгами, общался как можно меньше, стал, по словам оммы, непрошибаемым, чуть ли не жестоким — относился как к чужому человеку, отдалился так далеко, как только совесть позволила. Наработал нужный навык, определился с оптимальным в отношении родителя поведением, игнорировал обиду, закрывал глаза на холодность и безразличие во всём, что не касалось денежных вопросов. А не сработало в этот раз.

После Юнджи, после его обожания, поддержки и нежности столкнуться с оммой, смотрящим без капли любви, с одним лишь волнением о судьбе собственности дедушки Ли, стало как наслаждающемуся тропическим раем на белом песке у бирюзовых ласковых волн вдруг оказаться под тоннами холодной воды, принесённой цунами. Он, разумеется, выжил — всю жизнь провёл отнюдь не в раю, — но до чего же холодно стало. Всего лишь испытал прежнее, привычное отношение родного человека, но осознал: а контраст-то чудовищный.

Один говорил, что любит, что восхищается, а второй: «Ты владелец корпорации — это главное». Один преодолел все преграды, чтобы быть рядом, заботился, на руках буквально носил, второй прекрасно жил без него, звонил раз в месяц или чаще, когда подходили сроки оплаты счетов, но прибежал тотчас, как почувствовал угрозу финансовому положению. Так кого же второй любил: Минхо или пакет акций? 

Мысль зацепила, он никак не мог от неё избавиться. Не то чтобы Минхо о таком думал впервые, но в этот раз отмахнуться не получалось. Осознание, как цунами, снесло собой всё, все шаткие иллюзии, обнажило рельеф, саму суть отношений.

Всё, что омму всегда волновало, так или иначе сводилось к деньгам. «Разве ты не понимаешь, чем рискуешь? Ты можешь всё потерять. Председатель Ли оставил всё своему внуку-альфе, а не непонятно кому, в открытую живущему с другим альфой. Или, ты думаешь, пусанские Ли не вцепятся в этот шанс мёртвой хваткой? Отношения с этим мальчиком — это ничто, ты обязан немедленно всё прекратить». Но на ничто походили другие отношения, их хотелось прекратить, чтобы больше не попадать под цунами. И неважно, может, и тропический остров когда-то исчезнет, но ведь глупо раз за разом позволять себя окатывать холодной водой, разрешать убеждать, что: «Ты — владелец корпорации, Минхо, вот, что важно, а не...» Омма много чего сказал, если коротко, то неважной была, по мнению оммы, сама его жизнь, самое светлое и радостное в ней — недолговечно, смехотворно, позорно.

«Ты мог сколько угодно развлекаться с Чондэ, я тебе слова не говорил. Ведь всем было ясно, что вы не пара, что ваши отношения — фикция, шоу-бизнес. Но этот мальчик другой, разве ты этого не видишь? Он слишком молод, максималист, он думает, что влюблён, и творит глупости. Его отношение к тебе уже вышло за все рамки. Его семья в ужасе. Я в ужасе. Что вы творите? Наиграетесь в пару, и что ты станешь делать потом? А он? Его репутация тоже будет загублена. Без денег, без будущего, два извращенца, но ему позволительно — он молод, говорят, гений, а они все сумасшедшие, а ты... ты всё потеряешь. Остановись!» 

То, что Минхо было особенно дорого, объявлялось ненужным, тем, от чего следует отказаться, забыть. Не впервые — сколько раз такое уже случалось. Начиная с детского увлечения шитьём платьев для кукол до... да, до по-настоящему важного — статуса, мечты строить семью, родить своему альфе троих. Ткани стоили дорого, порезанный четырёхлетним Минхо на кусочки оммин костюм — очень дорого, занятия в благотворительной балетной школе — бесплатны. Смешно о таком помнить, но вот, в голову всё лезло, лезло и лезло. Воспоминания, как полчища ходячих мертвецов, отравляли его, рвали на части. Он до дрожи не хотел сейчас быть один, так нуждался в тепле и поддержке. Так нуждался в...

Ну почему же так долго?

Щёлкнул дверной замок, раздались шаги.

— Ну вот и я. Устроил их подальше от нас. Остальное сделает Мин, они больше нас не побеспокоят.

Юнджи стремительно приблизился, обнял — и в промозглую осень Минхо ворвался летний ветер. Не полностью прогнал морось, но принёс тепло и надежду, нет, веру, что всё ещё обойдётся, что это совсем не конец.

— Всё хорошо. Они больше не подловят нас так. Я не позволю никому, даже твоему омме, говорить так с тобой.

Минхо, вжимаясь носом в волосы Юнджи, дыша его запахом, недоверчиво фыркнул. Он обнимал Юнджи так крепко, как тонущий хватается за спасательный круг. Он держался на плаву лишь помощью Юнджи, и в то, что достигнет спасительного берега, обретёт под ногами твёрдую почву — не верил. В Юнджи верил, в себя — не особо, меньше, чем в способности оммы добиться всего, чего тот хотел.

— Ты ещё моего омму не знаешь, — пробормотал Минхо. 

— А он не знает меня. Но скоро узнает намного лучше. Уже пришлось узнать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы перекинулись парой фраз. Уверен, теперь он понимает, что у нас с тобой серьёзные отношения. Ему придётся смириться.

— У нас серьёзные отношения, — повторил Минхо, ещё крепче обнимая Юнджи. Господи. У них и правда очень серьёзные отношения.

Они молчали. Стояли, обнимали друг друга, со стороны выглядели наверняка по-дурацки. Минхо не волновало — он хотел Юнджи обнимать, нуждался в нём, его отношении, как в воздухе.

— Ты ведь не плачешь? — спросил Юнджи, и Минхо боднул его в плечо головой. Тогда Юнджи прошептал нежно, на ухо: — Я люблю тебя.

Ох.

— Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, детка. Люблю.

— Ну вот, теперь я плачу, — признался Минхо. Под веками и правда жгло. Ну вот как так получилось, что Юнджи, «мелкий», оказался таким потрясающим альфой? Минхо недоумевал: и где были его глаза прежде? Как он умудрялся не замечать, какой Юнджи замечательный человек? 

— Ну чего ты? — Высвободившийся из объятий Юнджи выглядел расстроенным. — Ты такой бледный. Давай-ка в постель. И тебе правда надо поесть. Это не только повод выдворить их отсюда. Я и правда принёс завтрак, и он стынет, и... ну давай, детка. Всё, хватит, их тут больше нет. Выброси их из головы. Теперь здесь только я. Обо мне думай. О нас. 

Хорошо бы. Просто забыть. Просто притвориться, что их нет, не поджидают, чтобы вновь вцепиться при первом удобном случае.

— Думай обо мне, — ворковал Юнджи и одновременно разворачивал и подталкивал Минхо в спину, к кровати. — Я люблю, когда ты думаешь обо мне.

Минхо послушно забрался на постель, поджал под себя заледеневшие ноги.

— Кофе остыл, — грустно сказал Юнджи. Устроившийся рядом, смотрел на чашку, нахмурившись. 

Пришлось кофе у него забрать. А то вдруг бы ему пришло в голову сделать свежий. Ну уж нет. Кофе и правда остыл, но какое это имело значение, когда его приготовил и принёс Юнджи? Настроение стремительно улучшалось. В присутствии Юнджи о других и правда думать не получалось, оно и к лучшему.

— Когда ты сказал моему омме, что рад знакомству, но на этом визит закончен, и попросил всех удалиться за дверь, — Минхо прижал приятно тёплую чашку к щеке, широко улыбнулся, — ох, Джи, я чуть не умер. Из-за того, что ты такой.

— Такой невоспитанный и наглый, как сказал мой омма?

— Такой защитник. Я так горжусь тем, что ты — мой альфа.

Юнджи опустил голову, поёрзал. Минхо вытянул у него из под зада смятое одеяло, но ёрзал Юнджи, оказывается, не поэтому.

— Это нечестный приём, — проворчал он. — Я должен беспокоиться о тебе, а не о стояке из-за твоих слов.

У Минхо в голове как солнышко встало, в груди потеплело, губы сами растянулись в улыбку.

— Заботиться о твоём стояке — моя задача.

В возмущение Юнджи стоило бы поверить — но уж слишком ярко блестели глаза.

— Айщ! Это дважды нечестный приём! — Он потянул вниз край футболки, прикрывая восхитительно выглядящую выпуклость в паху.

Минхо тотчас заставил его убрать руку, пальцы мазнули по мгновенно поджавшемуся животу под футболкой. Кровь в венах побежала быстрей.

— Айщ! Штрафное касание!

— Я потом отработаю свой штраф, альфа. Только кофе допью. Ты сделал его для меня таким вкусным. Ничего лучше не пил.

Каким же Юнджи был очаровательным, когда распушивал хвост, как павлин. 

— Посмотри, что я принёс, — сказал он, подвигая ближе поднос. — Даже остывшим, он будет неплох. Попробуй, ага?

Выглядело блюдо странновато. Юнджи пришлось объяснять.

— Это правда вкусно. И много овощей, как ты любишь. Давай.

Минхо подцепил вилкой кусочек омлета. Юнджи позаботился о нём с таким вниманием и заботой. Он не имел права привередничать, даже если сейчас кусок в горло не лез.

— Ты потрясающий альфа.

Омлет оказался на удивление неплохим. И в другое время Минхо съел бы его с большим удовольствием. 

— Поможешь мне? Я перенервничал, особо нет аппетита, но с тобой за компанию я поем.

Юнджи пришлось съесть большую часть, пусть Минхо и старался. Горький кофе больше нежных овощей соответствовал настроению, в конце завтрака Минхо лёг на постель, пристроив голову на коленях Юнджи. Тот сразу же понял, что ему нужно — принялся гладить по волосам, пропускать пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Самый лучший альфа на свете, — сказал Минхо, прикрывая глаза. Даже если через полчаса разразится буря, сейчас, здесь, с Юнджи, он собирался насладиться каждым мгновением близости.

— Прости меня.

— Это за что же? — Минхо широко распахнул глаза.

— Ну, это из-за меня они тут оказались. — Юнджи старательно прятал глаза, мочки его ушей горели. — Я вчера утром позвонил омме, рассказал про тебя, про то, что мы вместе. 

— Зачем? — Минхо позвонить омме даже в голову не пришло. Но в других семьях, он знал и всегда немного завидовал, отношения тоже были другие. И всё же Минхо сомневался, что Юнджи захотел порадовать родных новостью, что связался с другим альфой. Ему казалось, у Юнджи с родителями тоже было не всё гладко. — Похвастаться захотелось? — предположил он.

— Нет. У нас не такие отношения... — Юнджи взъерошил волосы. — Просто в группе все знали, в компании знали, из тех, кто должен был знать, осталась только семья. И я им позвонил, потому что не хотел больше прятаться. — Он огорчённо поджал губы. — Да, я ступил. Мне следовало догадаться, что они не поймут. Но я не думал, что настолько не поймут, чтобы броситься через полмира меня спасать.

— Твой омма тебя очень любит, — заметил Минхо, а в ответ получил горькое «ха-ха». 

— Знает, как мне жить, он точно больше, чем любит.

Минхо грустно улыбнулся: оммы у них в этом отношении были похожи. 

— Ну и всё завертелось, — продолжил Юнджи. — Он меня послушал, запаниковал и поднял на уши всю компанию. Они его послали, но он не сдался, вообще не понимаю как, но нашёл телефон твоего оммы, обрёл единомышленника, и, ну вот, они здесь, собираются общими усилиями выносить нам мозги.

— Он не показался мне таким уж настойчивым. Спокойный, даже вежливый.

— Ха-ха.

— Я серьёзно. Он мне даже почти ничего не сказал. Только что ты не такой.

— Я такой! — Юнджи с нежностью погладил Минхо по лицу и наклонился, чтобы подарить поцелуй в губы. — Мне лучше знать, какой я. 

— И какой?

— Тот ещё извращуга. Знаешь, сколько мне было, когда я на тебя первый раз подрочил?

— Вау, какие признания меня ждут. — Минхо засмеялся. Какое же наслаждение — быть рядом с Юнджи и забыть обо всех проблемах.

— С первого взгляда, детка. Я втрескался в тебя с первого взгляда. Никак не мог поверить, что ты альфа, надеялся, что на тебе линзы, побежал, как полный придурок, за тобой в туалет проверять. А у тебя оказался шикарнейший член. Я, когда от твоей красоты ноги делал, чуть башкой дверь не проломил, так расстроился. Но вечером мне это не помешало на тебя долго и сладко дрочить. На то, что ты такой красивый, и такой альфа, и такой... такой ты.

Минхо лежал, глядя на Юнджи во все глаза. В горле пересохло, и он сглотнул. Боже, да он ещё и с приоткрытым ртом Юнджи слушал. Как совсем идиот распоследний.

Но не он один так себя чувствовал.

— Что? Теперь считаешь меня совсем извращенцем? — Юнджи смутился по-настоящему. — Айщ, и зачем я об этом заговорил?

Минхо облизал губы. Боже, он никогда в жизни не думал в таком признаваться, но сейчас, здесь, лёжа головой на коленях Юнджи, вдруг испытал острое, неодолимое желание поделиться тайной. Если уж это Юнджи не отпугнёт (как уже не отпугнул омма), тогда что из прошлого их разведёт? Именно. Тогда тайн между ними совсем не останется. 

— Ты из туалета тогда и правда сбежал, — начал он хриплым голосом. — Но я не видел, чтобы ты ударился головой. 

— Так ты помнишь это? — Юнджи шумно выдохнул. — Фух, мне уже легче.

— Я тебе вслед не смотрел. — Минхо глубоко вдохнул. Айщ, что он творил, что он собирался сотворить со своей жизнью! — Я держал член в руке и не мог пошевелиться, и не мог отлить, потому что у меня начал вставать.

У Юнджи широко распахнулись глаза.

— Боже...

— У меня встал на твой голос, твой рэп, твою наглость, — признался Минхо. Он так не волновался, когда слушал злобные упрёки оммы. Но если в ответ на измышления оммы прекрасно молчалось, Юнджи хотелось рассказать. Минхо нуждался в том, чтобы рассказать и «проехать» момент. — У меня встал на тебя всего, тринадцатилетнего. Я альфа, на пять лет старше...

— На четыре года, восемь месяцев и одиннадцать дней.

Минхо нервно хихикнул. Ощущения — как в лавину попал. Пока всё не расскажет — не остановится.

— Ага, почти на пять лет, и у меня на тебя встал. — Он шумно вдохнул ртом. — Первый раз. У меня с этим делом раньше проблемы были.

Говорить так говорить, чего уж там. Минхо смотрел Юнджи в глаза, а под спиной, кажется, качалась кровать, так он от чего-то очень похожего на ужас крышей ехал. 

— Я даже лечился. Лежал в клинике. Ну, пси... психиатрической.

— Лечился от импотенции?

— Ага, нервной. Девиантное поведение. У меня не вставало на омег.

Юнджи закрыл рот, клацнув зубами. За то, что он молчал, его хотелось расцеловать.

Минхо закрыл глаза и продолжил:

— И сейчас на омег не встает. Так что я по итогу не вылечился. Встретил тебя, и ещё больше заболел. У меня на тебя само собой, без моего желания встало.

Минхо выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Ох, он помнил то чувство стыда. Оно жгло его и спустя годы.

— Ты сбежал, а я, сидя в туалетной кабинке, на тебя дрочил. 

Он открыл глаза, уставился в прекрасные карие, глядящие на него с непередаваемым выражением. 

— Я кончил, дроча на тебя в туалете, меньше чем через полчаса после первого знакомства с тобой. 

Фух, ну всё. Он сказал. Аж голову повело и губы задрожали. 

— Ну и кто из нас извращенец? — закончил с кривоватой наверняка ухмылкой.

Да, он точно знал, кто из них двоих извращенец. У него и диагноз имелся. Но о том случае, наученный горьким опытом, он омме уже не рассказал. Тот бы точно воспользовался, снова запер его в психушке, о карьере в шоу-бизнесе пришлось бы забыть, снова терпеть прикосновения омег, всю ту мерзость, и обсуждать совершенно интимные вещи с доктором Кимом. Не уж. Он дрочил на альфу, тринадцатилетнего пацана, и пока этот факт никого, кроме него самого, не касался, ни с кем этой информацией делиться не собирался.

А теперь рассказал Юнджи. Крышей совсем поехал.

Но тот не выглядел испуганным, не кривил лицо в презрительной гримасе. И всё равно Минхо трясло. Внутри-то точно, десять баллов по шкале Рихтера, все защиты, которые он за годы выстроил, теперь лежали в руинах.

— Мы оба те ещё извращенцы, — хрипло сказал Юнджи. — Мы могли бы уже восемь лет быть вместе, а не трахать друг другу мозги.

Минхо попытался представить идею Юнджи, осуществись она, и понял, что не может подобрать адекватных слов. Одно хорошо, страх ушёл. Юнджи и не думал его осуждать. Вообще не осуждал. Ему, похоже, даже понравилась мысль уже восемь лет назад сойтись и быть вместе — вот такой он, Юнджи, мелкий извращенец. 

— Я отказываюсь быть педофилом, — сказал Минхо, хорошенько подумав.

— Не вопрос, если ты согласен быть Юнджифилом.

Юнджи вдруг заулыбался не то что во весь рот, а во всё лицо, во всего себя — аж засветился.

— Это что же получается, — сказал он с невероятно довольным видом, — так я и правда на деле твой первый альфа?

Минхо хлопнул ресницами.

— Ну, дрочил-то ты на меня. Получается, я — твой самый первый.

Минхо подумал про всех тех омег, которыми его мучили в клинике (процесс назывался экспериментальным лечением), про того, опытного, омминого, с которым прошёл сквозь свой самый первый и единственный успешный с омегой раз, потом про единственного, кроме Юнджи, альфу.

— Получается, с Чондэ ты мне изменял, — сказал Юнджи, скалясь. Выглядел совершенно счастливым.

Они барахтались в постели, целовались.

— Омма сказал, что ты — моё «скоропалительное решение». — Юнджи с огромной нежностью погладил Минхо по лицу. — А нам, оказывается, уже восемь лет.

— Могло бы быть.

— Есть. — Юнджи солнечно улыбался. — Нам уже восемь лет, и я — твой первый.

Минхо не возражал. Даже не думал этого делать. Он всего лишь человек. Отказаться от реальности в пользу волшебной сказки — почему бы и не да?

— Так ты согласен?

Минхо, оседлав Юнджи, принялся развязать пояс сбившегося, ничего уже не скрывающего халата. 

— Мне нравится твоя точка зрения, — признал он, выбираясь из рукавов и немного ёрзая на восхитительно твёрдом, даже сквозь одежду горячем члене.

— Тогда скажи, что теперь она и твоя. — У Юнджи стремительно темнели глаза, голос стал соблазнительно хриплым.

— Она моя, я — твой, а ты — мой первый и навсегда единственный альфа.

Минхо отбросил в сторону пушистый халат, прогнулся в пояснице, запрокинул голову. Удивительно, какой пустой, какой лёгкой она была. Словно признавшись, он избавился от кучи забивающего её мусора. Потому что все его опасения оказались не более чем мусором, Юнджи и не подумал сбегать от «больного извращенца». Он и сам был извращенцем, не меньшим, и это вызывало сущий восторг.

Юнджи не терял время зря. Одной рукой он придерживал Минхо за бедро, второй, влажной, обхватил член. Кольцо пальцев уверенно двинулось вниз и снова вверх, к обнажившейся головке. Голову Минхо ещё сильней повело. Ощущения, которые дарил ему Юнджи, были фантастические. Он делал это не так, как те омеги, совсем не так — а уверенно, сильно, иногда почти до боли, и при этом нежно, он на Минхо, будто на флейте, играл — извлекал из него задыхающиеся хриплые звуки, творил волшебство. На те муки оно совершенно не походило.

— Боже мой, — услышал Минхо вылетающее из собственного рта. — Продолжай.

У него кружилась голова, он запрокидывал её всё дальше, прогибался в спине всё сильнее. Он раскачивался, ёрзал на бёдрах Юнджи, мягкая ткань штанов тёрлась о самые нежные и чувствительные части тела. Когда Юнджи чуть ослабил хватку, Минхо ещё сильнее притёрся горящими ягодицами к его скрытому одеждой члену.

— Жёстче, пожалуйста.

У него дрожал голос, перед глазами кружился туман. А Юнджи, этот сексуальный демон, не останавливался, держал ритм, нажимал сильно, играл пальцами. Головку он не трогал ни разу, хотя с неё, кажется, беспрерывно текло.

— Боже мой, Джи. Боже ты мой.

Минхо хватило одного касания пальцем щёлочки, чтобы кончить. Все мысли, которые ещё оставались в звенящей голове, вышибло, осталась одна пустота и абсолютное убеждение, что только он, Юнджи, только так и навсегда, что ничего лучшего и желать нельзя. Что именно здесь, с Юнджи, его, Минхо, место. Что, как угодно, преодолевая любые препятствия, лишь бы вместе, всегда.

Он лежал рядом с Юнджи, задыхаясь, приходя в себя и всё сильнее, всё окончательнее в него проваливаясь.

— Тебе понравилось? — скромно спросил Юнджи, и Минхо открыл глаза. 

Раскрасневшийся Юнджи был таким красивым.

— Да. Мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь. Мне нравишься ты.

У Юнджи дрогнули губы.

— Ты такой извращенец.

Даже на миг Минхо не пришло в голову, что Юнджи может воспользоваться его признанием для упрёков или жестоких шуток. Настроение Юнджи, его восторг и нежность Минхо чувствовал всем собой.

— М-м?

— Ты заставил меня кончить в штаны. Как подростка.

Минхо засмеялся.

— Но это должно было когда-нибудь произойти. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Ведь ты мой первый, и мы уже восемь лет любим друг друга.

— Мне нравится твоя точка зрения, — сказал Юнджи и полез целоваться. Как дурашливый щенок, лизнул Минхо в нос и заставил растечься лужицей абсолютного счастья.


	104. Чондэ. На все двести процентов

Даже если бы Чондэ захотел (а он не хотел) тайком покинуть постель, ему бы это не удалось. Его нежный и хрупкий мальчик, дерзкий и страстный любовник, изломанный столько раз, сколько не сосчитать ребёнок и всё равно вопреки злой судьбе расцветший самым совершенным цветком, прекрасным омегой, его Тай лежал на нём. Полностью обнажённый, не такой уж и невесомый, а настоящий, живой, волновал своей близостью и душу, и тело. Его шелковистые волосы щекотали шею Чондэ, голова приятной тяжестью покоилась на груди. Лицом Тай прижимался прямо к сердцу, согревал тёплым дыханием и дразнил кожу близостью нежных губ. Он дышал легко, почти беззвучно, утомившись бурной во всех отношениях ночью, весь её спокойный остаток проспал безмятежно, и, возможно, Чондэ на это надеялся, видел прекрасные сны. 

Одной рукой Тай обнимал свою невольную подушку поперёк груди, довольно крепко, надёжно держался за бицепс, ко второй, вытянутой вверх, Чондэ прижимался щекой. Их ноги переплелись, их тела словно стали продолжением друг друга, и Чондэ, сдерживая дыхание, сдерживая возбуждение, сдерживая даже стук сердца, охранял его сон. Или Тай охранял его отдых — уж точно не оставил и шанса на то, чтобы побег из его объятий удался.

Чондэ спал всего несколько часов, проснулся до рассвета, не двигаясь, наблюдал за сначала сереющим, затем медленно розовеющим на востоке небом. Тай спал так сладко, его дыхание было таким лёгким и тёплым, что казалось преступлением его разбудить. И Чондэ лежал неподвижно. Думал о всяком, смотрел, как в отступающих сумерках всё чётче проступают прекрасные черты. Лишь однажды Тай пошевелился, потёрся лицом о грудь, прижался плотнее низом живота, набухшим маленьким членом. 

Горячее касание, абсолютная нежность скольжения, мгновенный отклик тела — ещё чуть-чуть, и Чондэ Тая бы разбудил: сердце забухало, гоняя кровь по венам, настойчиво посылая её вниз, к стремительно твердеющему члену, мышцы невольно напряглись. Тай чмокнул пару раз губами, прошептал что-то соблазнительно нежное, из разборчивого лишь имя: «Дэ-и», и возбуждение стало настоящей проблемой, требующей решительных мер. Чондэ сдавил основание члена свободной рукой — хороший выбор, несмотря на болезненные ощущения.

С Хани в таком случае он и не подумал бы вести себя деликатно — сразу же разбудил и наверняка в ответ увидел бы довольную, предвкушающую наслаждение улыбку. Но Тай не Хани, они не только внешне, а во всём как день и ночь, как соблазн и невинность. Хани не только не разозлился бы из-за раннего пробуждения, но и сказал бы, что Чондэ мог бы действовать и так, без предупреждения, и что он был бы счастлив проснуться втрахиваемым в подушку, раскрытым и нанизанным на член — история с Юнджи показала, что, похоже, ему не только на словах, а по-настоящему нравились такие стрёмные вещи. 

Обычно Чондэ не вёлся на провокации, но с Хани иногда и святой бы не удержался — втрахал бы горячую штучку в постель, во что угодно. В те дни, когда сила воли давала сбой и на поверхность поднималась ненасытная жадность брать, что дают, Хани смотрел на Чондэ с обожанием, и теперь стала известна причина: Хани, оказывается, считал несдержанность признаком искренности, а не эгоистичности, дикие, даже опасные порывы — доказательством любви, а не недостатком заботы и слабостью самоконтроля. Хани связался с Юнджи и, кажется, получил всё, в чём так сильно нуждался, столько неистовства, сколько хотел и даже больше, чем могло вынести его сильное, мускулистое, прекрасно тренированное тело.

Но Хани — не Тай. И дело не в физической силе. Тай, с его внешней хрупкостью, миниатюрностью, мог бы не только Хани, а и, возможно, Чондэ скрутить в бараний рог. Но его особые умения, скрытые силы не имели значения: о нём всё равно хотелось заботиться с особым старанием. Охранять его сон, чувствовать его доверие и близость хотелось больше, чем сонного, беззащитного опрокинуть на матрас и одним движением развести ноги... А последнее, несмотря на соблазн, на доступность — уж точно нельзя. 

Тай нуждался в заботе, в нежности, в бережности, в долгой прелюдии, в осознанности, в чувствах — много больше, чем в сексе. Он нуждался в том, чтобы полностью осознавать, с кем он и где, хочет ли большего или остановиться, а то и сбежать. Несмотря на его смелость, дерзость, на его борьбу с самим собой, Чондэ не имел права становиться тем, кого Тай бездумно использует, чтобы себя сломать или причинить себе боль. Даже когда Тай требовал быть с ним жёстче, не сдерживаться — только дурак бы повёлся на его уговоры. И как хорошо, что Тай, похоже, ничего не имел против заботы. А даже если бы имел, если бы, как Хани, повторял, что может и сам о себе позаботиться, Чондэ всё равно не стал бы вести себя с ним так, как с альфой или с обычным омегой.

После всего, что Тай пережил, он нуждался в особом внимании. И прежде, до его рассказа, Чондэ боялся его напугать, а сейчас и подавно. И если ради благополучия Тая нужно было тихо полежать, Чондэ мог это сделать, несмотря на стояк. Да хоть какой, хоть до неба. Он бы согласился ради Тая и полностью отказаться от секса, но об этом и речи не шло. Тай так старался ради его удовольствия, пусть они и не дошли до главного, но разве можно жаловаться, когда с таким пылом ублажают? Тай так старался, применял все умения — а у Чондэ холодело сердце, когда Тай, закрывая глаза, с полной самоотдачей брал у него в рот, впускал до самого основания и сосал так, что голова совершенно пустела и из глотки рвался крик.

Тот случай, когда вместо совершенной техники предпочёл бы получить неумелый, неловкий и даже болезненный минет — как у них было с Хани поначалу, пока тот, стараясь и даже, кажется, тренируясь на всяком, наподобие бананов, со временем не научился делать это так мастерски, что в процессе от удовольствия почти отключались мозги. Но, к сожалению, Тай обошёл Хани в этой науке, он умел это лучше, глубже, дольше, сильней. Ночью, когда они вернулись из тренажёрного зала, Чондэ познал таланты Тая во всей полноте. Он кончил, ещё бы, и Тай тоже, и очень быстро заснул, а у Чондэ из глаз слёзы сами катились и руки сжимались в кулаки. Он просто не мог остановиться, не мог перестать думать о том, что Таю пришлось пережить ради своего мастерства.

Если бы мог, Чондэ бы нашёл всех тех людей, но судьба лишила его такой возможности: Тай сказал, что некому уже мстить. 

Фудзи потребовал: «Не смей меня жалеть», а ему, насколько Чондэ понял, достался всего один день испытаний, когда Таю — тысячи таких дней и ночей. Тай о жалости ничего не говорил. Он всего лишь просил не менять отношения.

Легче было тех подонков воскресить и снова убить. 

— Не думай о плохом, — сказал Тай перед тем, как заснуть. И Чондэ обнял его крепче, затащил почти целиком на себя, целовал в губы, потом гладил волосы и слушал сонное дыхание. Он чертовски старался не думать о прошлом и вести себя с Таем как с любимым человеком, а не фарфоровой вазой.

Отгоняя кошмарные догадки-фантазии, он думал только о том, что могло пригодиться в будущем. Он не имел права даже взглядом показать, какую острую боль причиняли мысли о прошлом Тая. Они не резали, нет, они, как кислота, насквозь проедали все защиты, всю выдержку, всё то, кем являлся Чондэ. Дай ему оружие и поставь против врага — Чондэ бы нажал на курок. Не ради себя, но ради Тая он больше не хотел никого прощать, не хотел видеть в преступниках солдат, подчиняющихся негодным приказам. Он не мог позволить никому из своих — особенно Таю — вновь стать жертвой.

Те люди, которые охотились за ним сейчас, они, пусть не прямо, пусть не лично, но ведь это именно они — те, кто причинили Таю такую боль и сломали жизнь Фудзи. Этот Кидзуре, получается, пытался приструнить Рензо Тагаву, выкрав его тринадцатилетнего сына-подростка и бросив на поругание в бордель для извращенцев. Тай об истории освобождения высказался без особых подробностей, Чондэ в предрассветной тишине додумал их сам. Не только о Фудзи-омеге, единственном сыне и наследнике знаменитого полицейского Рензо Тагавы. Не только о самом Рензо Тагаве — отце, который был готов жизнь (и, увы, не только свою) положить ради мести сломавшим его сына. 

Чондэ думал обо всей этой ситуации, в которую невольно попал, и понимал, что о надежде, что всё так просто закончится, стоит забыть окончательно. Не только потому, что Кидзуре его не отпустит. Нельзя, чтобы жестокие люди обладали неограниченной властью — если есть хоть малейшая возможность их остановить, то надо помочь это сделать. В меру сил, разумеется, и при удобных обстоятельствах, как поступал Тай.

Он сказал: 

— Отец не просил меня шпионить за ними, он всего лишь говорил быть всегда осторожным и присматриваться повнимательнее. Я работал на преступников, защищённых большими деньгами, связями и даже законом, странно, если бы он посоветовал мне вести себя с ними доверчиво и беспечно. Они не подпускали меня к своим секретам, а я и не стремился их узнать. Достаточно того, что я видел их лица, не мелочь, важных людей — видел я, видел и отец, я отправлял отчёты. Я не думал, что именно Кидзуре — тот, кого отец ищет. Он мне не говорил о своих подозрениях. Фудзи сказал, а мне — нет. — Судя по тону, последнее его всерьёз беспокоило.

Чондэ ответил, что, возможно, отец не хотел, чтобы Тай невольно выдал себя. Ведь если бы Тай знал, что его работодатель виновен даже только в том, что случилось с Фудзи, смог бы он всё время вести себя ровно, не сорваться?

— Если бы ты знал, то не присматривал бы за ними, а именно что шпионил. Попал бы на камеры или ещё как-нибудь себя выдал, и всё. Так что в этом твой отец был прав.

Чондэ старался быть рациональным, но в душе хотел разбить Рензо Тагаве лицо: он рисковал Таем. Рисковал! Разве можно было посылать такого, как Тай, в логово бешеных волков? Четыре с половиной года он, светловолосый и голубоглазый подросток, ходил среди тех, кто способен на жестокость, кому ничего не стоит убить, искалечить, сломать, для кого чужая жизнь — ничто. 

Тай всё понял по его лицу, по тону, хотя Чондэ старался не показывать, как его корёжит от одной мысли о прежней близости Тая к преступникам, о его беззащитности и одиночестве среди тех, кого даже людьми назвать сложно. И зверьём нельзя — звери ни своих, ни чужих щенков не насилуют. Нелюди они — так будет точно.

— Не злись на отца. — Тай улыбнулся. — Единственная для меня опасность там состояла в смерти от скуки. Поместье Кидзуре — это традиционный дом, расположенный вдали от дорог, в лесу, у подножия гор. Всё аскетично, очень скромно, сад камней, тренировочные павильоны, молчаливая вышколенная прислуга. Никаких оргий, ни пыток, ни криков, никого ни разу не подвешивали к столбу и даже не съезжались толпами на крутых чёрных тачках, как показывают в кино. Не знаю, как он вёл себя в других местах, он нередко уезжал, но в доме на Хоккайдо всегда было тихо. Я только со временем понял, в чём состоял бизнес Кидзуре. Он выглядел... ну, нормальным человеком. Альфа, очень выдержанный, спокойный, строгий, при мне даже голос ни на кого не повышал, правда, силой пользовался, но не против меня и не против сына. Он был...

Тай погрузился в воспоминания, и Чондэ что-то дёрнуло за язык:

— Красивый?

Фудзи назвал его красавчиком, и почему только это врезалось в память?

— Да, он красивый. У него правильные черты лица, очень выразительные глаза, светлая кожа.

Описание Чондэ не понравилось, и Тай засмеялся: делал всё, чтобы увести разговор в сторону от грустных тем.

— Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

— К старику? — ответил Чондэ. Разговор и правда следовало направить в более безопасное русло, им с Таем давно пора было лечь спать.

— Этому старику всего тридцать четыре.

Разговор ушёл в сторону, затем им стало и вовсе не до разговоров, а потом Тай, утомлённый занятиями любовью, уснул. Они оба уснули. Но теперь Чондэ не спал и обдумывал каждое услышанное слово. Получается, в восемнадцать у Кидзуре уже был сын, а через семь лет, в его двадцать пять, он приказал наказать Рензо Тагаву, выкрав его единственного сына и наследника и опустив до омеги, отправив в корейский бордель. Ровесник Чондэ, отец семилетнего малыша — и проявил такую жестокость? Ладно, люди разные. Но как Кидзуре, в его всего двадцать пять, слушались люди? Он что, принц, унаследовавший трон от короля, а преступный мир — послушное законам наследования королевство? Или дело в другом? Что он сделал к своим двадцати пяти, чтобы ему все подчинялись? Чтобы выполняли такие приказы?

Нет, выгоду для преступников нападения на Фудзи Тагаву Чондэ понимал. Любой отец, даже такой гордый, как Рензо Тагава, упал бы на колени и склонил голову, лишь бы вырвать сына из позорного плена. Тагава ради Фудзи пошёл бы на всё, на любое преступление — и Кидзуре получил бы от него всё, что хотел, если бы не вмешательство Тая. Но сама решимость сотворить такое с ребёнком — это каким же нелюдем нужно быть?

Видимо, тем же самым, который одобряет решение сына покончить с собой, раз тот не стал альфой, а потом, ткнув пальцем, чтобы успокоить уязвлённое самолюбие, находит виновного на фотографии, висящей на стене, человека, который об их с сыном существовании даже не подозревает. И винит ведь даже не в самоубийстве ребёнка, а в том, что тот стал омегой.

Кидзуре наказал Рензо Тагаву тем, что его сын стал омегой. Наверняка считает это позором. Насквозь больной ублюдок. Полностью отмороженный неадекват.

Гнев Чондэ едва не разбудил Тая — тот недовольно заворочался у него на груди, сполз вбок, пинаясь ногами и руками, устроился рядом, носом вжимаясь пониже подмышки. Чондэ поправил одеяло, получше Тая укрыл, самому еле хватило пах прикрыть. Медленно тикали механические часы на стене, утренняя прохлада придавала бодрости, желание и дальше лежать в кровати совсем пропало. Хотелось куда-то идти, с кем-то говорить — действовать одним словом.

Чондэ убедился, что Тай вновь крепко спит, и выбрался из кровати. Дел хватало, но начать Чондэ решил с разговора с охраной. В собеседники ему бы лучше всего подошёл старший Тагава, только вчера в гостинице Чондэ его так и не увидел, а где устроился Фудзи — знал точно. Так что приведя себя в порядок и оказавшись в коридоре — не в одиночестве, с тремя телохранителями: у лестницы, и у двух расположенных в противоположных концах здания окон — Чондэ повернул в сторону комнаты Фудзи. 

Стучать пришлось недолго, Фудзи быстро открыл дверь. Но Чондэ бы предпочёл, чтобы омега так не спешил. Он предпочёл бы видеть Фудзи одетым. Красное шёлковое кимоно, небрежно запахнутое на груди, так что почти всё видно, а что не видно, то ещё сильнее, ещё соблазнительнее подчёркнуто, как дерзко поднимающие алую ткань соски — не та одежда, которую Фудзи стоило носить перед кем угодно, за исключением альфы, с которым он собирался заняться сексом. Или уже занялся?.. Судя по меткам на коже, там, где хоть что-то видно, где не извивается красный, как кровь, дракон — этой ночью или накануне Фудзи принимал гостя. Ради спокойствия Тая — пусть будет вчера. Ради спокойствия Чондэ — пусть его уже не окажется в номере, пусть! 

— Ах, это ты, Чондэ-оппа. Заходи.

Фудзи ушёл, оставив дверь открытой, не дав Чондэ возможности отказаться от приглашения.

Сейчас, конечно, не прошлый век, чтобы вошедший в комнату одинокого омеги альфа его скомпрометировал, но Чондэ ситуация не нравилась. Попахивала двусмысленностью. Да и вообще, попахивала.

Несколько мгновений он мялся у порога. 

— Ну что же ты, заходи! И подожди меня, оппа, я переодеваюсь.

Раздался стук ещё одной хлопнувшей двери, и Чондэ переступил порог номера.

Деликатный вопрос решила обещанная возможность больше не видеть под тончайшей, льнущей к коже алой тканью очертания члена Фудзи, его красивых ягодиц, тонких линий спины. Чондэ зашёл внутрь единственной комнаты, за исключением ванной, огляделся кругом. Номер напоминал их с Таем, только шторы оказались задёрнуты, и внутри царил полумрак. Кровать привлекала внимание сияюще белым бельём, смятым одеялом и рассыпавшимися, в том числе по полу, подушками. На столике — бутылка чего-то крепкого, виски или бренди, пара бокалов. Пахло не только алкоголем, но и потом, и... Чондэ не смог бы описать этот запах, но что здесь, в комнате, не так давно занимались сексом и не проветрили потом, почти не сомневался. Он отдёрнул шторы, впуская яркий после полумрака свет, открыл окно. Вид лежащего на полу у изголовья кровати использованного презерватива мог Фудзи смутить — и Чондэ слегка подтолкнул носком обуви подушку. Коротко взглянул на постель — под солнечными лучами бельё больше не казалось ослепительно белым и чистым — и швырнул поверх покрывало.

Он не смог бы объяснить даже себе, почему разозлился. Почему прятал — от себя, не от Фудзи же — следы его общения с альфой. Двадцать два года, свободный омега, Фудзи имел право проводить время с кем угодно, хоть вообще не вылезать из кровати, хоть очередь из альф возле неё организовать, а вот почему-то задело.

Да не был он ханжой!

Фудзи вышел из ванной комнаты в облегающих чёрных брюках и чёрной же футболке, но великоватой, так что ворот открывал всю шею и дракона, кусающего свой хвост у углубления ключиц. Вроде бы ничего такого — подумаешь, татуировка, а Чондэ, ну точно старый ханжа, не смог промолчать:

— Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировка.

— Нравится? — Фудзи тряхнул косой чёлкой и широко улыбнулся. — Она у меня уже давно.

Он провёл тонкими пальцами по шее вверх, накрыл омежье местечко слева, чуть царапнул кожу, и улыбка его потеряла искренность и задор.

— Альфы всегда нервно реагируют на неё. Говорят, что я лишил себя возможности видеть метки альфы. Они не понимают.

— Чего?

Фудзи посмотрел Чондэ прямо в глаза. Наверное, с таким выражением бьют на поражение из любого оружия.

— Я не хочу видеть метки альф на своей шее. Мне хватает того, что я могу их нащупать, хотя им уже девять лет.

Какими глубокими должны были быть раны, чтобы не затянуться бесследно за столько лет?

— Если у тебя остались шрамы, то ты мог бы их удалить вместо того, чтобы прятать под краской, — хорошо подумав, сказал Чондэ. Постарался говорить ровно.

Фудзи высказался конкретно и прямо:

— Я не хочу забывать.

Такой же упрямый, как его отец. Чондэ понимал, почему он такой, но это не делало жизнь Фудзи лучше и легче.

— Ты обещал меня не жалеть, — напомнил Фудзи и сел на край кровати, поджав под себя ногу. Самоуправство с покрывалом он не заметил, оно и к лучшему. — С чем пожаловал? Дело есть? Тай спит или...

— Да, Тай спит. — Чондэ сел в кресло. — Я хотел спросить, могу ли сделать что-нибудь, что может ослабить Кидзуре. Или как-то на него повлиять. Или что угодно.

Фудзи довольно улыбнулся.

— Это отличное предложение. Ты ведь знаешь, каким активом обладаешь?

— Публичностью?

— Популярностью, известностью, да.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, на все сто понимая друг друга.

— Соучастие будет тебе немало стоить, — заметил Фудзи.

— То, что я видел вчера в том блоге, как думаешь, сколько дней или часов до того, как поднимется буря в сети? Один перепост в любой фанатский ресурс — и начнётся.

— У тебя среди той тусовки немного фанатов, — Фудзи взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке, — но что молчание будет вечным, я бы не рассчитывал. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь догадается, это всплывёт обязательно. Твоя компания будет отрицать, видео и фотографии сделаны специально низкого качества, чтобы достоверно тебя не узнали, твоё имя прямо не называется, но что буря грянет — нет сомнений. Хочешь довести её до шторма столетия?

— Я не настолько популярен, — усмехнулся Чондэ.

— Смотря как новость подать. — У Фудзи, если бы он был лисой или котом, сейчас бы дёргался кончик хвоста. — Твоя компания будет в бешенстве.

— После того что вытворил Юнджи...

— Ты видел, да? — Фудзи покопался в телефоне. — «Хани ещё и педофил?» — ролик вышел два с половиной часа назад, уже полтора миллиона просмотров. Скоро обгонит вчерашний «K-GME уже 8 лет скрывают правду: ханджи реальны, чани — галимая ложь». 

С обвинениями в педофилии Чондэ ролик не видел, но к чему всё идёт стало ясно ещё вчера вечером. Песни Юнджи за все годы раздирали на цитаты, из интервью вытаскивали намёки и признания, из концертов нарезали кадры с мелким, ревнующим и трахающим Хани глазами. Всё шло к тому, что разразится ад, уже разразился. От измышлений можно будет отбиться, на то они и измышления, но что придётся попотеть и приятного будет мало, сомнений не было. Не только Юнджи и Хани, всю группу ждал самый настоящий ад.

— После ханджи эта новость всем покажется даже приличной. Подумаешь, всего лишь якудза, мечтающие меня убить. Это даже снизит накал страстей.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен.

— Ага-ага. — Фудзи закусил нижнюю губу. — Скорее всего, придётся отменить концерты.

— Ты отговариваешь меня? — Чондэ встал, Фудзи тоже. 

— Что ты, оппа! Я счастлив, что ты вступаешь в бой. Просто не хочу, чтобы потом ты обвинял меня во всём, что, конечно, такой прекрасный альфа не сделает, но вот твоя компания — они не мужики. Не хотелось бы, чтобы K-GME выставляли агентству счета за нарушение конфиденциальности.

— Концерты и так пришлось бы отменить. Скрывать всё и увеличивать число жертв тоже не дело. Мне плевать на компанию. Больше я не собираюсь рисковать чужими жизнями и свою тоже не собираюсь терять.

Фудзи вытащил из лежащей у кровати сумки ежедневник и потряс им.

— У меня уже и примерный сценарий твоего выступления есть. — Он расплылся в зубастой улыбке. — Как хорошо, что тебя не пришлось уговаривать. — Он едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. — Ну что, пошли?

— Куда?

— В гостиную. Гримёра твоего позовём. Или не надо? Ты и так выглядишь хорошо. В полном параде, наверное, будет больше похоже на фейк. Менеджера... — Фудзи нахмурился. — Нет, менеджера тоже не надо. Сдаст нас компании в два счёта. Сами справимся. Идём.

— Мне следовало сделать это раньше, — сказал Чондэ, спускаясь вслед за Фудзи по лестнице вниз.

— Ненавижу «а вот если бы», — ответил тот, поворачивая к гостиной. — Всему своё время, и точка. Ты здесь, потому что уже сделал всё, что мог, на все возможные сто процентов. А если думаешь, что что-то важное не доделал, то это всего лишь значит, что вчера ты к этим шагам был не готов. А сейчас готов, так?

— Готов на все двести процентов, — сказал Чондэ, подходя к оранжевому дивану. — Ну что, тут будет хорошо?

— Ага.

— Тогда давай свой сценарий.

Он просмотрел его за несколько минут и кивнул: в чём-чём, а в нагнетании драмы, создании мух из воздуха и выращивании из них слонов Фудзи был диво как хорош.

Увидев перед собой треногу с телефоном на ней, Чондэ слегка удивился.

— Да ладно, — сказал ему Фудзи. — Сейчас даже кино снимают на айфон. Веди себя так, как всегда, и получится бомба. Давай-давай! Банзай! Взорвём этот скучный мир!


	105. Шину. Лабиринт

Болело всё: кости, мышцы, кожа, ноги и руки, спина, живот, голова. Даже задница, и та ныла. Шину уже минут пять как мог открыть глаза, но не решался это сделать. Там, за закрытыми веками, было слишком светло, солнечные лучи казались опасностью не меньшей, чем нож в руках грабителя на узкой улочке ночью. Шину лежал на боку, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, закрывался от солнца рукой, но света вокруг всё равно было слишком много — как в пустыне, иссушающей и бескрайней. Он и чувствовал себя как умирающий в пустыне: всё болит, измученное тело смердит, двигаться не способно, язык опух без воды, солнце — смертельный враг, спасение от которого лишь в том, чтобы спрятаться, да хотя бы как страус, с головой зарывшись в подушку. Единственное отличие — постельное бельё приятно пахло свежестью. Зато матрас жёсткий, как сбитый бесконечными ветрами песок, и неподъёмно тяжёлому телу лежать на нём неудобно.

Да ладно ныть. Он что, первый раз после пьянки? Знакомые ощущения, неприятные, да, но боль когда-то уйдёт. Непривычно одно — проснуться в трезвом уме и твёрдой, как гранит, памяти.

Какая ирония: он пил почти всю ночь, чтобы забыть, а помнил всё в самых мельчайших подробностях.

Шалость не удалась. Он хотел забыться, надеялся хоть раз что-то полезное получить с амнезии, которая всегда так раздражала, когда он брался за алкоголь. Но гарантированное всем его предыдущим опытом беспамятство не наступило. Пьяная ночь лишь добавила остроты ощущений — измученный и слабый, он чувствовал себя таким идиотом.  
_  
— Ты не вовремя, — сказал Фудзи. Алая ткань кимоно льнула к бледной коже, подчёркивала татуировку дракона на шее и пятнышко — метку — левее и чуть ниже ключиц.  
_  
Шину сильнее вжался лицом в постель. Какой же он идиот. И омега прав — всё так не вовремя. Шину стиснул подушку с той же силой, с которой хотел побиться ноющей головой о стену, избавиться от воспоминаний. Он стиснул зубы, зажмурился, но перед глазами всё равно стояла картина, как открывается дверь, и из номера Фудзи выходит менеджер Мин. Даже ночью, даже после траха с горячим, как грёбанный ад, омегой — в костюме, при галстуке, при полном параде. Вот их с Шину взгляды встречаются, вот чуть плотнее сжимаются тонкие губы, лицо теряет следы любых эмоций, превращается в едва подвижную маску, вот его глаза, мелькающее в них выражение. Чего? Превосходства? Разумеется, да. Не жалости же. 

— Вы что-то хотели, господин Ю?

Мин обратился к нему не Шину-ши, как обычно, не Ши-ши, как иногда, когда пытался поддержать весёлый разговор, а именно господин Ю — официально и вежливо, отстранённо. В самый раз, когда, потрахавшись всласть, встречаешь поджидающего в засаде неудачливого соперника и не хочешь нарваться на выяснение отношений.

— Ничего, менеджер Мин.

Шину и правда больше не нуждался ни в чём. Он уже получил все ответы в тоне голоса Мина и формальной вежливости, позабытой за давностью лет ежедневного общения и доверия.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, господин Ю.

Мин повернулся и зашагал к лестнице, чтобы подняться выше, на третий этаж. Шину, как облитый невидимым, но очень крепким цементным раствором, остался стоять, провожая уходящего альфу взглядом, и ещё так долго стоял, не мог пошевелиться. В голове как что-то заклинило на одних и тех же образах и неприятных — ранящих — мыслях. Ну да, обидно проиграть Мину, кому расскажи — не поверят.

Он думал, выпивка поможет. Не помогло. И перед Вонгом теперь беспредельно стыдно за тот разговор. Герой-любовник хренов, неудачник, слабак. Из-за какого-то омежки расклеился, сопли жевал, было б ещё из-за кого, когда их вокруг всегда дохрена, дохренища.

Шину впился зубами в подушку, сжал челюсти до ломоты, до простреливающей голову острой боли. Так стыдно, как сейчас, ему не было никогда. И из-за кого, из-за какого-то... Перед глазами вновь предстали удивлённо приподнятые брови, красные губы, опущенные уголки рта, обнажённая шея, метка, дракон, небрежно запахнутое кимоно, и как тряслись у Фудзи руки, когда он сшивал Шину рану. Вот же чёрт! Да не хотел он помнить, хотел забыть! Шину застонал от бессилия.

Раздалось тихое покашливание, шорох.

— Вам плохо, господин Ю?

Шину вскинул враз прострелившую болью голову: в кресле, недалеко от кровати сидел Ким Сонгю. Он, видимо, что-то смотрел на телефоне, а теперь всё внимание переключил на Шину. Блестел зелёными глазами, сиял строгой красотой и ухоженным видом.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прохрипел Шину. Прозвучало недружелюбно.

— Выпейте воды. Вот таблетки, если у вас болит голова.

Шину сел. Выпил воды, потом долго смотрел вниз, на свои голые ноги. Голова кружилась, но Шину отбросил одеяло и встал. Спал он в трусах и футболке, выглядел наверняка помятым, уж точно не готовым принимать гостей, но стесняться омегу не собирался, не Сонгю-нуну и не тогда, когда гостей к себе точно не звал.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Сонгю не поднимал глаз.

— Менеджер просил за вами присмотреть.

Судя по тону, у Сонгю не было возможности отказаться от «просьбы».

— Понятно.

Не понятно. Какого хрена вообще? Но это Шину собирался узнать у Мина непосредственно.

— Идите, Сонгю-нуна. Вы свободны.

Сонгю медленно встал. Его щёки порозовели. Ему шло, румянец придал живости обычному образу фарфоровой куклы в витрине магазина: смотреть, но не трогать. 

— Это мне следует просить вас удалиться. Вы находитесь в моём номере.

Шину помолчал. Оказывается, выпивка всё же отшибла ему память, только совершенно не ту, что хотелось. Он огляделся. В его номере обои, вроде, были другие, да порядка точно поменьше. Похоже, он и правда не у себя, а ведь изначально предположил, что Сонгю-нуна всего лишь о разбросанных вещах и следах попойки позаботился. С чего бы ему, конечно, так хлопотать? Он не прислуга.

— Этой ночью я пришёл к вам, Сонгю-нуна? Зачем?

Дурацкий вопрос, но Шину продолжал надеяться, что последний ум не пропил. Ему казалось, к Киму Сонгю после прошлого раза он никогда не полезет.

Тот не ответил. 

Шину взъерошил волосы, вернее, попытался расчесать их пальцами, но запутался в слипшихся, грязных ещё с вечера прядях. Блядство какое-то. Он уже мысленно видел себя — пьяного, расстроенного, нуждающегося в утешении, в поднятии самооценки, во втрахивании кого-то, любого, в постель. Нет, себя, идиота, он понимал, но нахера Сонгю не вышвырнул его вон? Прошлого раза, на котором они оба, как он считал, поставили жирный крест, Сонгю не хватило? Нет, Шину знал, что хорош в сексе, но это как же надо изголодаться и отчаяться, чтобы принять его вот такого, непомнящего себя, и не вышвырнуть вон?

— Не стоило меня впускать. По-моему, мы договаривались, что подобное между нами больше не повторится, — холодно сказал Шину, глядя в стену, поверх плеча Сонгю. Голова чертовски болела. 

Ну вот нахера? Ведь зарекался же. Трахался Ким Сонгю точно так же, как выглядел: во всём слишком похожий на куклу. После прошлого раза претензий не предъявлял, на близость больше не намекал, но ведь опять будут те взгляды, не читаемые, но... Но вот нахера?

— Вы не поняли, господин Ю. Между нами ничего не было, — тихо сказал Сонгю. Покрасневший, выглядел не таким замороженным, как обычно, а почти нормальным омегой — почти сладким, вкусно смущённым. — Менеджер Мин всего лишь попросил меня присмотреть за вами. Вам было плохо, и я не смог отказать.

Чего?

— В коридоре шумели, я выглянул... — Судя по тону, о своём решении вмешаться Сонгю сильно жалел. — Вы упали и не поднимались. Я предложил свой номер, другие на этом этаже уже были заняты, а Мин бы сам не дотащил вас вниз. Так что мы воспользовались моей кроватью, чтобы дать вам отдохнуть. 

— Я занял вашу кровать? — тупо повторил Шину.

— Солнце уже встало, так что... — Сонгю взмахнул руками — Шину впервые видел от него такую экспрессию. — Я всё равно уже собирался вставать... — Он вновь махнул рукой и прижал ладонь к горящей щеке. — Это неважно. 

— Вы раздели меня?

Сонгю покраснел ещё сильней.

— Не я. Менеджер Мин помог вам снять брюки. Я только... только...

— Да?

— Я снял макияж. — Упоминание косметики, похоже, помогло Сонгю-нуне вернуть значительную часть самообладания. — Вы не сняли сценический макияж, я помог вам, пока вы спали, — сказал он спокойней.

Шину провёл рукой по лицу, щёки немного кололись, левый висок болел, на пальцах осталось что-то жирное. Он понюхал кончики пальцев. Какая-то мазь?

— Не нужно трогать, — остановил его Сонгю-нуна. — Это хорошее средство от гематом, надеюсь, покраснение скоро спадёт.

У Шину появилось чувство, что он идёт по лабиринту, за каждым следующим поворотом открывая для себя что-то новое. 

— Вы сильно ударились головой, — подтвердил его мнение Сонгю.

Как же Шину ненавидел свою дурную особенность отключаться, когда крепко выпьет. 

— Ударился, — повторил он, поворачивая ладонь и глядя на сбитые костяшки. Там, за сценой, когда на них напали, он, кажется, так сильно руку не повредил. Может, он и хотел навалять тем японцам, но до драки с вооружёнными противниками дело практически не дошло. Так, нанёс вскользь пару ударов и получил по плечу мечом. Тогда откуда вот это? Он мазнул пальцем — хм, тоже покрыто жирной плёнкой лечебного крема.

— Вы были не в себе, Минсоку пришлось вас ударить, — признался Сонгю. — Думаю, он не хотел вас бить настолько сильно. Это несчастный случай.

— Несчастный случай, — как попугай, повторил Шину.

Сонгю заявил решительно, твёрдым голосом:

— Я не фанат Мина Минсока, не буду прикрывать его ошибки. Но в данном случае он был прав. Вы вели себя неадекватно, господин Ю.

— Шину. Мы достаточно близки, чтобы ты называл меня по имени.

Не стоило и надеяться, что Ким Сонгю услышит.

— Вы пытались его избить, господин Ю. Когда он упал, вы ударили его ногой в живот. Вы вели себя недостойно с человеком, который на вас работает.

— И ты знаешь причину? — спросил Шину.

У Сонгю покраснели даже уши. Он ничего не сказал.

— Так знаешь? Знаете? Не молчите.

— Все на нашем этаже знают. Все, кого вы разбудили. И его отец тоже видел вас. Вы высказывали свои претензии очень громко, думаю, он вас тоже слышал.

Шину засмеялся, несмотря на головную боль. Да, вот он дал. Проснуться и пойти бить Мина — это ж надо, ну он и идиот распоследний. Теперь о его унижении знают все, включая отца Фудзи Тагавы.

— Какой-то пиздец. — Он сел на край кровати и опустил плечи. Всё тело болело. Мало болело. Он бы себе сейчас и сам наподдал.

Сонгю принёс и положил рядом с ним аккуратно сложенные брюки, носки, поставил на пол обувь.

— А где рубашка? — спросил Шину.

— Там весь рукав в крови. Я отдам её костюмеру Ли. Может, ему удастся её как-то привести в порядок.

Шину помолчал.

— Вы упали неудачно, на больное плечо, у вас вновь пошла кровь. Мы поменяли повязку, пока вы спали.

— Мы?

— Приходил Фудзи Тагава. Его позвал менеджер Мин.

Шину вновь захотелось расхохотаться. Унижение за унижением, и нет им числа. Ну что за невезение, а? Что за сплошная херня?

— Он спросил, что вы делаете в моей постели, — сказал Сонгю, и Шину поднял голову. — Я сказал, что это его не касается.

Ну хоть что-то.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, господин Ю. — Сонгю отвёл взгляд и спросил небрежным тоном, совершенно не вяжущимся с его обычной собранностью и нелюбовью к пустой болтовне: — Менеджер Мин действительно был с этим мальчиком?

Шину, помолчав, ответил с предельной аккуратностью:

— Я видел Фудзи Тагаву в довольно откровенном наряде. И видел менеджера Мина, выходящего из номера Фудзи спустя время, которое мне показалось достаточным для тесного общения. Я сделал свои выводы, но они могут быть ошибочными, ведь так?

Сонгю выслушал его с невозмутимым видом, словно ему рассказали о чём-то столь же увлекательном, как размножение пингвинов в естественной среде обитания. Шину ожидал, что и в ответ ничего стоящего не услышит, но Сонгю-нуна его удивил:

— Чаще всего наши первые выводы — самые верные. Самообман ещё никому не помог стать счастливым.

Он отвернулся и сказал более холодным, привычным тоном:

— Я выйду, не хочу вам мешать одеваться. Когда будете уходить, защёлкните, пожалуйста, замок. Я возьму с собой ключ.

Сонгю-нуна вышел за дверь с видом спокойным и собранным, с гордо расправленными плечами. Вот он, напившись, не пошёл бы среди ночи таскать за волосы Фудзи Тагаву. Да и пить бы не стал.

Достойный омега, ухоженный, с прекрасным вкусом, трудолюбивый, красивый. Гордый, холодный, почти неживой. Одинокий.

Шину смотрел на закрытую дверь, словно ничего интересней простого шпонированного дерева в жизни не видел. Всего однажды на его памяти Ким Сонгю был другим. В какой-то тмутаракани, после фанмитинга, закончившегося общим столом и выпивкой, льющейся рекой во все бокалы без исключений. Сонгю не сбежал, как всегда, а пил, как и все, как не в себя, вышел на балкон, попросил закурить и потом стоял рядом, кашлял, смешно дымил, упорно пытался затягиваться. Шину не помнил, как это случилось, но помнил результат: смятая ими обоими постель, распухшие губы, потёкший в уголках блестящих от слёз глаз макияж, растрёпанные волосы — вид, как у куклы с задранным платьем и спущенными до пластмассовых колен кружевными штанишками, ошеломлённой, не знавшей, что с ней можно обращаться и так, а не только церемонно пить чай из крохотных чашечек, играя в принцесс.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил тогда Шину. 

Впервые захотелось такое спросить, до того поводов не находилось: после секса омеги смотрели на Шину по-другому. Внутри от вида Кима Сонгю что-то ёкало. Возможно, сердце. Или урчал пустой желудок, ведь они сбежали с вечеринки, так толком и не поев, выкуренных на балконе двух на двоих сигарет и выпитых у стола залпом пары бокалов хватило. Шину не был так уж и пьян, немного навеселе, только почему-то всё веселье куда-то исчезло из-за потрясения на лице только что извивавшегося на его члене, с криками и стонами кончившего омеги. Ким Сонгю был сам на себя не похож. Выглядел сдувшимся, как воздушный шарик. Возможно, даже лопнувшим под собственные крики с не сразу осознанным треском.

Шину крайне не нравились приходящие в голову ассоциации. Они всё пережитое удовольствие отравляли, заставляли жалеть об импульсивно сделанном выборе. 

— Не понравилось, детка? — повторил он, глядя прямо в глаза стремительного трезвеющего омеги.

— Лучший секс в моей жизни, — ответил Сонгю и требовательно протянул руку за раскуренной Шину сигаретой. — Спасибо, господин Ю, — сказал как отрезал ещё до того, как желаемое получил.

После того случая проснуться в постели Кима Сонгю представлялось Шину совершенно невозможным делом. Как и, разумеется, бить менеджеру Мину лицо из-за какого-то там омежки. Нашли что не поделить. Прям цирк какой-то.

Он оделся, потом зашёл в ванную комнату, привёл в относительно приличный вид мятое гнездо на голове. Мин нехило ему врезал. Кожа на левом виске припухла, от уголка глаза и дальше, скрываясь в волосах, пунктиром из точек засохшей крови шла царапина. Скула тоже болела, похоже и ей досталось, хорошо хоть не зубам. И даже шея пострадала. Это ж как надо бить, чтобы зацепить оскаленную морду леопарда? Шину надавил большим пальцем на припухший участок расцарапанной кожи, поморщился, вздохнул. Ладно уж, не видно под краской, и ладно.

— Ну и цирк. Кому расскажи — не поверят, — пробормотал Шину с кривой ухмылкой.

Выражение отражающихся в зеркале глаз шуточку не поддержало. С такой звериной серьёзностью и правда только морду сопернику бить, но уже наверняка, до победы. 

— И из-за кого...

Шину опустил голову. Раскосые глаза, бледная кожа, косая чёлка, накрашенные алым губы. Дракон — цвета запёкшейся крови — на шее. Мелкий придурок не оставил ни одного шанса пометить себя как следует, чтобы каждый видел и знал: чужое, трогать нельзя. Словно хотел вечность вести себя как доступная любому дырка. И вот из-за такого сорваться? 

— Ну вот нахрена?

Он откинул волосы со лба, и те вновь встали дыбом. Со злыми глазами, побитый и расцарапанный, с играющими желваками, он смотрел на себя и не узнавал.

— Кретин ты, — сказал он себе. — Было б ещё из-за кого.

Глазам в зеркале на его слова было похер.

Он раздражённо потёр ноющую шею и пошёл к выходу из чужого номера. Пора было во всём уже разобраться. Взять на себя ответственность, сделать выбор, возможно, ещё раз набить Мину морду, но уже не по пьяни, спотыкаясь и падая, позволяя себя унижать, а по-настоящему, расставляя все точки над i, расставляя всех по местам. А может, и извиниться перед кем-нибудь. Всё может быть. Как пойдёт. 

Чего Шину точно не собирался позволять, так это делать из себя дурака. Даже себе, особенно себе. А чувствовал себя именно таким, запутавшимся, не понимающим, как до такого идиотизма дошло.

Неважно. Из любой ситуации всегда находится выход.


	106. Тай. Идеальный

— Проснулся, детка?

Чтобы задать вопрос, Чондэ наклонился, и его голос прозвучал у самого уха — низко, чуть хрипловато. Дыхание коснулось плеча, обласкало кожу горячо и интимно. Ресницы Тая дрогнули. Айщ. Всё время, пока Чондэ сидел рядом и нежно, бережно гладил по волосам, сдерживался, а тут не смог и дальше убедительно притворяться спящим. Голос Чондэ, какой же он тягучий и сладкий, как патока. Тай облизал губы, сдаваясь.

— Проснулся, — констатировал Чондэ и с нежностью прижался губами к щеке.

Тай повернул голову, и их губы встретились в поцелуе. Поначалу невинном. Но потом он превратился в сражение языков, в запутавшиеся в волосах друг друга пальцы, в решительный рывок и падающего спиной на постель альфу, в седлающего его омегу, совершенно бесстыдного, возбуждённого, голого (готового, но об этом альфе пока — молчок). Ха, Чондэ не должен был догадаться, что Тай уже спланировал всё-всё-всё и позаботился о многом.

— Айщ. — Чондэ лежал головой между подушек, облизывал покрасневшие губы, его глаза смеялись, но внутри них, в глубине, всё явственнее проглядывала тьма. С ней — голодной, настоящей, бескомпромиссной — Тай и хотел познакомиться, он в засаде, притворяясь спящим, её поджидал. Чондэ не давал, всеми силами пытался сохранить самоконтроль — но сейчас, этим прекрасным летним утром, когда они наконец остались одни, и дверь закрыта, и, если им повезёт, то никто в ближайшие полчаса-час не придёт — Тай хотел лишить его выдержки.

Он забрался руками под белую футболку, огладил ладонями лучший во всём мире пресс. Большим пальцем упёрся в пупок и обвёл его по кругу. Бинго — Чондэ подавил стон, его мышцы дрогнули, сидеть на нём — всё сильней возбуждённом, всё более твёрдом — стало сложней. Тай повёл бёдрами вкруговую, притираясь плотней, и задрал майку повыше, до самых подмышек, чтобы наблюдать, как, когда Чондэ сорванно дышит, перекатываются мышцы под гладкой кожей. Заживающие синяки напоминали о том, через что Чондэ прошёл, но даже на долю процента не снижали его привлекательность.

— Тебе лежать так не больно? Всё хорошо? — спросил Тай, поглаживая кончиками пальцев особенно страшный, всё ещё тёмный след жестокого удара на рёбрах.

— Больше чем хорошо, — ответил Чондэ, улыбаясь. 

Тай съехал по ногам Чондэ ниже, накрыл ладонью толстый и длинный, лежащий влево член. Вернее, попытался накрыть, в реальности получилось по твёрдому, горячему, содрогающемуся гладить, дразнить. Размер у него, конечно, был выдающийся. Выглядел возбуждённый Чондэ до крайности соблазнительно даже на самый взыскательный вкус. Тай наклонился и медленно, тщательно провёл языком и губами линию от центра груди до пупка по ложбинке между кубиками пресса. 

— Боже, — вырвалось у Чондэ, когда цепочка влажных поцелуев двинулась ниже, подбираясь к поясу джинсов.

— Ты ведь не против? — пробормотал Тай и взялся за пряжку ремня, украшенную головой тигра с жёлтыми камешками-глазами и острыми на ощупь зубами. — М-м, не против?

Он поднял голову. Чондэ выглядел жаждущим, его глаза потемнели до черноты, но помимо возросшего желания Тай увидел и сорняки-опасения. Чондэ так сильно беспокоился и боялся его напугать, так старался сохранять самообладание и хладнокровие — то есть именно то, чему в постели альфы и омеги, вообще говоря, делать нечего.

Тай замер, ожидая ответ. Безмолвно просил, кончиками пальцев лаская кожу вдоль ремня. 

— Если ты сомневаешься, что хочешь этого, — начал он, но Чондэ покачал головой.

— Ты можешь делать со мной, что угодно. Мне всё понравится. — Несмотря на прозвучавшее да, он всё равно выглядел сомневающимся. — Делай всё, что хочешь, — сказал он, подчеркнув последнее слово. — Всё, что только захочешь, Тай-и.

Он улыбался, но Тай видел тревогу в его глазах. А всё допущенная вчера ошибка. Та самая, которую требовалось исправить как можно скорей. Раз, и преодолеть все страхи, теперь, к сожалению, испытываемые ими обоими. Если бы Тай вчера промолчал, то сейчас наверняка бы видел в Чондэ только просыпающееся желание, всегдашнюю заботу и трепетную нежность. И никакой боли сопереживания, никакого страха сломать одним неверным движением.

Тай на себя ужасно злился. Как же он вчера сглупил! Ну вот зачем?.. Хотя ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Теперь только вперёд. Тем более что он ко всему уже подготовился. Утром, проснувшись, он не запаниковал, а сразу позвонил Фудзи, узнал, где Чондэ, и уже затем, успокоившись, сразу же отправился в ванную. В этот раз он не дал старым страхам ни единого шанса, вымылся, тщательно себя растянул, обильно смазал. Он сказал себе, что к моменту возвращения Чондэ не только подготовится, но и настроится — и так, только так одержит победу.

Всё шло по плану. Чондэ находился в его кровати, возбуждённый, полуголый, и уже сказал да.

Меньше слов — больше дела. Тай принялся стягивать с Чондэ джинсы. Ему ещё вчера следовало поступить согласно этой присказке. А он, дурак, расстроил Чондэ, вывалил на него, неподготовленного, шокирующие подробности. Да любой другой на его месте испугался бы и сбежал. А Чондэ всего лишь стал касаться с невыносимой нежностью, бережностью, будто к созданию, которое пальцем тронь — и растает, смотрел насквозь больными глазами, будто в его сердце впились сотни иголок и причиняли одним видом Тая невыносимую боль. Это срочно требовалось исправить. Немедленно. Не тянуть, не жалеть, а раз — и отрезать всё больное вместо того, чтобы мучить друг друга и садистки медленно отпиливать по частям. Раз, и отчикать всё одним решительным и хирургически точным движением. Раз — и всё!

Пока получалось не очень. Чондэ смотрел на Тая с затаённой болью и тревогой. С таким настроением люди не занимаются сексом друг с другом. 

«Так исправь это». Ха, легко сказать!

Вчера ночью Таю пришлось с Чондэ побороться, чтобы он позволил себе отсосать. Чондэ стал первым в жизни Тая альфой, которому пришлось навязывать удовольствие. Всё закончилось хорошо, но Тай дал себе слово при первой же возможности пойти до конца. Он должен, прямо-таки обязан — и себе, и Чондэ — закрыть открывшуюся бездну прошлого опыта новыми яркими впечатлениями.

«Не заставляй себя». Так Тай и не заставлял. Силы его желания пройти через полноценный секс хватило бы на сотни омег. Он хотел это сделать. Точка. Он делал это сейчас. Он бы горы ради успеха свернул — и начал с сущей легкотни, глубокого минета.

— Делай только то, что хочешь. 

И пусть Чондэ произнёс это хриплым от возбуждения, дрожащим голосом, Тай услышанному не порадовался. Он хотел, чтобы Чондэ потерял голову, но где там. Чондэ мучил и рвал простыни, но Тая даже пальцем не коснулся, не схватил за волосы, не заставил дать себе больше. Он наверняка остановился бы в любой миг, стоило лишь намекнуть. Он бы и Тая остановил, если бы посчитал это важным. Его выдержка потрясала и немного злила. Да, Тай, у которого уже горло саднило, был зол.

— Я и делаю, что хочу.

Да, он делал, что хотел, но, видимо, недостаточно хорошо. Надо было лучше стараться.

Ok. Хорошо.

Чондэ так стонал, будто Тай творил с ним нечто невообразимое. Когда бёдра Чондэ начали мелко дрожать, Тай выпустил его изо рта. Горло болело, губы опухли, язык, Тай шумно дышал, одной рукой вытирал подбородок, другой нежно перебирал поджавшиеся яички. Чондэ захотел поцелуй, и Тай воспользовался возможностью устроиться на нём так, чтобы лежащий на животе твёрдый и мокрый от естественной смазки и слюны член ровнёхонько упирался ему между разведённых ягодиц.

Отвлекающий манёвр Тай провёл по всем правилам военного искусства, он очень старался, превратил поцелуй во что-то невообразимо горячее и грязное, такое же откровенное, как настоящий секс. Чондэ настолько потерялся в игре их языков, вылизывании и дразнящих укусах, что даже не сразу понял, почему его держат за член и зачем Тай на нём так ёрзает и изгибается.

— Что ты делаешь?

Тай замер на месте. Вот честно, идиотский вопрос, когда крупная головка внутрь уже наполовину пролезла. Он постарался открыться сильней, тужась, подался назад, и она — ох, какая же, чёрт, большая, — вошла полностью. Растяжки, которой он занимался в ванной после пробуждения, и смазки хватило. Тай себя не порвал, больно, конечно, до подступающих к глазам слёз, но терпимо. Самое болезненное осталось позади, оставшееся — дело техники. Потерпеть минут десять, пережить те самые пару-тройку сотен толчков, и всё будет кончено. Тай мог гордиться собой — он это сделал.

Вот только Чондэ не выглядел довольным. Совсем. Словно все старания Тая, чтобы его отвлечь, пропали впустую.

Тай изогнулся и проверил на ощупь: да, член Чондэ остался таким же крепким, не опал. Но всё наслаждение с лица альфы пропало.

— Что ты творишь? — повторил Чондэ трезвым голосом. Рокочущая хрипотца, ласкающая слух Тая, исчезла.

Тай слегка подался назад, впуская в себя член глубже, но далеко не продвинулся. Чондэ не позволил, вцепился в бёдра, прижал к себе крепко, не двинешься.

— Я хочу через это пройти, — сказал Тай, ёрзая на одном месте. Бесполезно, Чондэ держал его мёртвой хваткой, мышцы немели и ныли там, где сильные пальцы впивались в бока.

— Это, — эхом повторил Чондэ. Пытался притвориться спокойным — безуспешно.

— Это. — Тай показал, что может быть упрямым.

Чондэ правой рукой накрыл пах Тая и тотчас вернул руку на место.

— У тебя даже не стоит.

— Недавно стояло, но опало, — отмахнулся Тай. — Я волнуюсь. И у тебя большой... Перестань! Это нормальная реакция на проникновение. Мне немного больно, но я привыкну, всё будет хорошо.

Чондэ не выглядел убеждённым.

— Если ты позаботишься обо мне, то у меня снова встанет. — Тай погладил восхитительный пресс перед собой и мягко улыбнулся, глядя Чондэ в глаза. — Позаботься обо мне, альфа.

Не сработали ни уговоры, ни заискивающие улыбки. 

До победы оставалось всего ничего — перетерпеть каких-то двести-триста фрикций. Чондэ упрямо отказывался дать Таю даже одну, не давал двигаться. Тогда Тай сжал внутренние мышцы несколько раз — у Чондэ от удовольствия едва не закатились глаза. Поражённый, застонавший, он перестал казаться таким непреклонным. Но всё равно не двигался, идиот. Вся подготовка — когда Тай так тщательно вылизывал его член — пошла насмарку.

Пришлось объяснять, что он знает, что делает, что хочет, что готовился, рассказывать, как именно и что ожидал получить.

— Я чувствую себя как на приёме у доктора, — пожаловался Тай, всесторонне удовлетворив любопытство Чондэ.

Тот в ответ промолчал, но у него дёрнулся уголок рта.

— Говори, — сказал Тай.

— А я чувствую себя то ли насильником, то ли вибратором.

Прозвучало ужасно.

Тай лёг на Чондэ, чмокнул его в подбородок.

— Ты ни то, ни другое, — сказал он. Мышцы плотно обнимали головку члена Чондэ и не думали её выпускать. Удивительней всего, что от случившегося разговора, от обиды, легко читающейся в выражении лица Чондэ, у него не упало. — Насильник хочет трахать, вибратор тоже не сопротивляется. А ты готов ссадить меня со своего члена, потому что думаешь, что я не готов. Но я готов во всех смыслах. Я готовился, и я хочу заняться этим с тобой. 

Чондэ молчал, и Тай продолжил:

— Не поступай со мной так. Мне было нелегко на это решиться. Я боялся, что буду дёргаться из-за воспоминаний, но, знаешь, ничего подобного нет. С тобой всё иначе, никаких ассоциаций с прошлым. Это правда. Мне ни разу всерьёз не приходилось уговаривать альфу себя трахнуть. 

Чондэ даже не поморщился, и Тай вздохнул.

— Я серьёзно. Я не думал, что мне придётся бороться ещё и с тобой...

Нет ответа. 

— Надо было тебя связать, — задумчиво сказал Тай. И чего он сразу об этом не подумал? Должен был догадаться, что Чондэ поведёт себя совсем не так, как другие. — Да, отличная мысль. Жаль, что не вовремя.

— Что, прости?

— Я бы мог привязать твои руки лентами к изголовью кровати, — поделился пришедшим в голову планом Тай. — Тогда я бы уже вовсю скакал на твоём члене, ты бы меня не остановил. И, может быть, тебе бы тоже понравилось. И ты меня потом, возможно, простил. Ну, я надеюсь, что ты бы простил. Я бы очень старался, чтобы тебе понравилось быть со мной.

— Меня намного больше беспокоит, чтобы тебе понравилось быть со мной, — признался Чондэ. Он стал выглядеть более спокойным, будто идея со связыванием пришлась ему по душе. Странно, Тай считал, что Чондэ не любит подчинение. Да и про вибратор он не просто так сказал. Ему происходящее не нравилось, это чувствовалось, Тай не хотел, но расстроил его.

Но разве был другой выход? Да, но обходная дорога заняла бы у них не одну неделю. Проходить через недели неловкости, видеть тревогу Чондэ — нет, Тай уже принял решение. Именно так.

— Мне понравится, даже если я не кончу. Если честно, мне уже нравится. С тобой мне не больно.

— Не говори ерунды. У тебя даже не стоит.

— А у тебя большой. Что не понятно? Он так распирает. — Тай поёрзал, что Чондэ наконец-то позволил сделать. — Он реально очень большой. Я чувствую себя таким растянутым... натянутым на тебя. А ты ещё даже не на половину внутри. Ты — огромный!

Не то чтобы Тай не чувствовал подобного раньше. Но Чондэ, кажется, всё, что он говорил, воспринимал как комплименты. Польстить ему оказалось очень легко. Как забавно, получается, у всех альф кинк на размеры. Тай, если честно, предпочёл бы, чтобы у Чондэ был поменьше. Горло бы меньше болело, и задница меньше ныла потом. В остальном — кроме физиологически пропорционального, но всё равно слишком большого члена — Чондэ был идеальным.

И он продемонстрировал это, пытаясь Тая возбудить нежными поцелуями, поглаживаниями, подразниваниями. Тай принимал всё, лишь однажды воспротивился, когда Чондэ захотел добавить смазку.

— Не вздумай вытаскивать. Знаешь, как она туго зашла.

— Знаю, — мрачно ответил Чондэ. — Почувствовал.

Румянец на щеках Чондэ стал ярче, глаза — темней. Неудивительно, ведь Тай тоже времени не терял: потихоньку, принимая ласки Чондэ, отвечая на них нежностями и поцелуями — отвлекая его — он насадился на его большой член на всю длину, до самого основания.

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь со мной делать? — спросил Тай, осознав, что десять минут, которые планировал потерпеть, давным-давно прошли. Не то чтобы он плохо проводил время, но покрасневшая кожа Чондэ, бисеринки пота на его лбу и быстро бьющееся сердце подсказывали, что из них двоих не ему приходится туго. Туго, ха-ха. Это его тело должно было чувствоваться тугим, тогда как Чондэ — крепким, напряжённым, горячим, большим.

— Может быть, уже перестанем друг друга мучить? — спросил Тай и нежно погладил Чондэ по лицу. — Ну что? Ты готов?

Он упёрся ладонями в грудь Чондэ и медленно сел. Ох-х. Большущий член, казалось, въехал в него ещё глубже.

Чондэ смотрел на него, не отрываясь, облизывал губы.

— Видишь, — дрожащим голосом сказал Тай и погладил собственный член рукой, — у меня тоже стоит, как ты и хотел. — Он сглотнул. — Ну что? Сделаешь с этим что-нибудь?

Чондэ взял его за талию, чуть приподнял над собой и опустил. Тай выдохнул, широко открыв рот. И ещё раз, когда Чондэ повторил, в этот раз приподняв его больше и, соответственно, предоставив возможность опуститься поглубже-подольше. Тай постарался приспособиться, приноровиться, задать свои амплитуду и темп, но Чондэ всё остановил и не успокоился, пока не добавил-таки смазки. Вскоре она, разумеется, оказалась везде. На боку, на ноге, там, где теперь Чондэ приходилось его держать крепче, чтобы не скользили так пальцы.

Он действовал так медленно. Тай прикинул, что с такими раз-два-три им потребуется масса времени до тех самых двести-триста. 

— Может, сменим позу? Я хочу лечь.

Чондэ приподнял Тая над собой и вышел из него полностью.

— Ох. — Тай тотчас ощутил себя таким пустым и растянутым. Но больше — пустым. И это ощущалось неправильным.

Чондэ выглядел сосредоточенным, напряжённым, и Тай, укладываясь спиной на постель, спросил:

— Ты ведь закончишь то, что мы начали?

С другим альфой ему бы не пришло в голову такое спросить, но Чондэ вёл себя не так, как другие. Его глаза с расширенными зрачками, испарина, тяжёлое дыхание и эрекция не гарантировали ничего. Он мог закончить всё прямо сейчас, если бы посчитал отказ правильным. Ох. Тай согнул ноги в коленях и развёл их пошире.

— Пожалуйста. Я действительно хочу это сделать с тобой.

Он погладил разгорячённое лицо склонившегося над ним Чондэ дрожащей рукой.

— Я готов и хочу. Пожалуйста, не отказывай мне. Даже если я обидел тебя. Прости, что я видел в нас только страх.

— Ты такой храбрый, — ответил Чондэ и втянул Тая в головокружительный поцелуй — первый из десятков, если не сотен.

Чондэ держал себя на руках, ему было неудобно, Таю пришлось буквально сразиться за то, чтобы почувствовать на себе его тяжесть.

— Ох, как хорошо, — прошептал он, когда Чондэ наконец вдавил его своим телом в постель. 

Их члены прижимались друг к другу. У Чондэ он был такой большой, горячий и твёрдый. Они тёрлись друг о друга, пока Тай, запрокинув голову, выгнувшись над постелью, позволял целовать свою шею. Ни одного укуса, ни тени боли — только нежность, бесконечная, мучительная уже нежность и ласка. У Тая руки тряслись, да и всё тело. Он содрогался, едва сохранял способность дышать, его ноги разъезжались всё шире.

— Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — шептал он, задыхаясь. А Чондэ не слушался! Чондэ продолжал его гладить, ласкать, целовать. — Боже ты мой.

Он схватил Чондэ за руку, принялся её целовать, облизывать пальцы, будто член, посасывать и покусывать. Когда Чондэ его остановил, Тай громко, протестующе застонал. 

— Хватит меня уже мучить!

Тай даже не думал, что будет плакать от облегчения и счастья, когда альфа решит поиметь его пальцами.

— Боже, боже, боже, боже, — стонал он, содрогаясь всем телом. 

Чондэ действовал умело, но. Этот изверг начал с одного, всего одного пальца! и сотого, кажется, поцелуя. Он был так нежен, так бережен — Таю хотелось его ударить. Но он не мог, всё его тело мелкой дрожью тряслось, сердце выпрыгивало, а губы болели — и всё равно он не мог остановиться или оттолкнуть: этими долгими сладкими поцелуями Чондэ, казалось, вынимал его душу. То, что он творил, было ни на что не похоже.

— Не надо больше, давай, — взмолился Тай, когда Чондэ попытался добавить ещё один палец. — Пожалуйста, сделай это. Я не хрустальный. 

Чондэ упорствовал, и Тай стукнул его по плечу.

— Хватит! Ты льстишь себе, у тебя не настолько большой.

И даже на это он не отреагировал. Делал то, что считал нужным — сводил Тая с ума от желания отдаться.

Когда Чондэ отстранился, чтобы взять ещё смазки, Тай прижал к груди согнутые в коленях ноги. А когда Чондэ наклонился — закинул свои ноги ему на плечи.

— Я хочу тебя, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Тай. Он уже просто больше не мог. Слёзы текли, волосы на висках стали мокрыми. Он весь дрожал, грудь ходила ходуном. — Я не могу уже больше. Я так хочу... Ты...

Тай подавился воздухом и замолк: внутрь его тела толкнулась та самая, знакомая уже, крупная и скользкая головка. Преодолела легчайшее уже, едва заметное сопротивление мышц и оказалась внутри. Весь член Чондэ оказался внутри, до самого конца, до яиц, прижимающихся к ягодицам.

— Боже мой, — потрясённо выдохнул Тай. Он даже подумать не мог, что проникновение может ощущаться вот так, таким, таким... волнующим.

— Боже мой, — повторил он, когда Чондэ подался назад — и полностью вытащил.

Только не это!

— Нет, нет! Не уходи, ещё, боже.

Раздался смешок. Тай не видел Чондэ, не имел сил даже ресницы толком поднять. У него перед глазами мутилось, его всего трясло. И его буквально размазало, когда Чондэ вошёл в него снова — и Тай вновь пережил, как влажная горячая головка толкается внутрь, преодолевает сопротивление мышц, и весь член, большой, перевитый венами, толстый, оказывается внутри.

— О мой бог.

В этот раз Чондэ задержался. Подарил поцелуй, покачивая бёдрами, лаская собой внутри так же, как снаружи. Он двигался аккуратно, будто что-то искал, и Тай знал что — только его знание перед опытом было ничтожно. Он в жизни бы не подумал, что простата так чувствуется. Он буквально над кроватью взлетел.

— Да, вот так, — хрипло говорил Чондэ, когда Тай всем собой выгибался и пытался кричать, только не мог, воздуха в лёгких не было.

А ведь это было только начало.

— Боже, боже, боже...

— Ещё...

— Дэ!

Неописуемо.

Тай пришёл в себя спустя какое-то время. Может, минуты, а может, часы. Он лежал, прижимаясь к груди Чондэ, обнимая его. Сердце всё ещё прыгало. После пережитого Тай сомневался, что оно вообще когда-нибудь успокоится. То, что с ним сделал Чондэ, казалось вообще нереальным.

Чондэ смотрел на него, Тай убедился в этом, когда поднял голову. Он улыбался, мягко, спокойно, будто только что не прошёл через жерло вулкана. Тай подумал: «Весь мой опыт — ничто». Боже, как же мало он давал своим партнёрам раньше, всем тем альфам, которых после Чондэ и альфами-то нельзя было назвать. А он ещё думал, что на что-то способен, что опытен, и его нечем удивлять. Кровь прилила к щекам, и Тай спросил:

— Тебе со мной понравилось?

Между ягодиц не чувствовалось то, что должно. Конечно, вряд ли Чондэ не кончил, он для этого выглядел и ощущался слишком расслабленным, но Тай впервые хотел почувствовать, как после секса по его ногам течёт. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы Чондэ кончил в него. Тогда, возможно, ощущение пустоты ранило меньше.

— Ты потрясающий, — сказал Чондэ. — Восхитительный.

Тай закусил нижнюю губу — в оценке Чондэ он чертовски сомневался. Что он дал? Да ничего. А вот Чондэ — Тай смутно помнил, как кричал, потому что не мог вынести то, что так щедро дарил Чондэ — абсолютное наслаждение, всю ту мощь и желание, и весь тот восторг, и полёт, да, самый настоящий полёт. 

Но это правда случилось? Это не сон? Почему следов, кроме усталости мышц, не осталось?

— А тебе понравилось? — спросил Чондэ и, заметив беспокойство Тая, сказал: — Я вытер нас, но в душ надо сходить. Или... Ты так смотришь, потому что жалеешь?

Тай покачал головой. Он пытался найти слова и не мог. Всего было мало. 

— Я не представляю, как они могли тебя отпустить, — сказал Тай и прижался губами к груди Чондэ. Как же он пах. Настоящим альфой. — Твой первый. Минхо. И, наверное, другие. После того, что сейчас было... Это было так... Я бы умер, если бы ты от меня отказался, если бы не мог ещё раз, много-много раз это испытать.

Чондэ наклонился ниже, принялся Тая целовать, а он всё пытался сказать:

— Ты такой.. ты такой... такой...

...идеальный.


	107. Шину. Точки над ё

Вернувшись в свой номер, Шину решил, что не станет ничего убирать — первым делом хотелось помыться. Даже чистых вещей с собой не взял, так спешил сполоснуться. Пожалел о своём решении он потом, когда вышел из ванной комнаты босиком и в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Пусть и более расслабленный и спокойный (всё, что случилось, уже случилось, так что нехер истерить как омежка в недотрахе), но, как выяснилось в процессе, ему следовало лучше подготовиться к встрече с «прекрасным». Он никогда не был особо привередливым или брезгливым, но кому понравится свежевымытым и благоухающим вкусным гелем для душа вступить в... ну почти что в оно. В разгромленной комнате только вонючей кучки в центре ковра не хватало, остальное наличествовало, даже лужа невдалеке от кровати. 

А ведь всё сам. Ну молодец, прям молодчина. И прислуги в отеле нет, чтобы быстро разобраться с проблемой.

Шину почесал гладкий после бритья подбородок и скрестил руки на груди. Он оглядывал поле вчерашнего боя с видом полководца, хм, проигравшей армии, разумеется — плечи силой воли гордо расправлены, хвост скромно поджат, и двинуть себе очень хочется, хорошо так, качественно наподдать.

Ну он вчера и дал, прям свинтус вульгарис. На кровати — раскрытый чемодан, полупустой, вещи горой, и всё это на скомканном измятом белье. На полу помимо разбросанных разноцветных подушек и упавшего барахла — подсохшая лужа, липкая на вид, лежащая на боку открытая бутылка с остатками алкоголя — не настолько плохого, кстати, чтобы вот так его разливать. Ну и остальное: сдвинутая со своих мест мебель, перекошенная картина на стене, уныло повисшие, оборванные с одной стороны окна шторы. Цеплялся он за них, что ли? А со столиком перевёрнутым вверх тормашками что делал? И почему он оказался в углу, а не возле кресла, как раньше?

Последнее, что Шину помнил — как Вонг уходил, уложив его в постель. На тумбочке у кровати, кстати, так и остался стоять стакан воды, рядом лежали таблетки. 

Крутой всё же у него хён, настоящий братан, самый лучший. Жаль, что с другом-идиотом Вонг-и не так повезло... Та-ак, всё.

О собственном идиотизме Шину мог много чего рассказать, но решил с самоуничижением на сегодня закончить. Что-то ему подсказывало — здравый смысл, наверное, или его недоспиртованные остатки — что сегодня найдутся и кроме него те, кто захочет поделиться историей о том, какой он идиот, когда выпьет. Так что пока хватит с самоедством, пора отработать последствия стихийного бедствия — извержения Фудзи, ха-ха.

М-да. Даже уголки рта опустились в ответ на натужную шутку. 

Ладно. Для начала — одеться.

К голым ступням прилипли пыль и песок, любимые джинсы провели ночь на полу, но не в самом низу, хоть что-то. Нашлось и свежее бельё, и тонкий джемпер — сойдёт вместо любимой, но, увы, пропитавшейся виски футболки. Пластырь с раны на плече Шину ещё когда мылся содрал — с поиском и присобачиванием нового дольше всего провозился. Получилось кривобоко, но хоть так. К помощи Фудзи прибегать категорически не хотелось. 

Наконец он оделся, но пока рылся в чемодане, перебирал кучу разбросанного везде барахла, настроение не улучшилось. Ноги отряхнул, надел носки, удобные кроссовки. Мог теперь куда угодно пойти — но остался сидеть на краю кровати. Требовалось всё обдумать, навести порядок в голове, разобраться с бардаком, в который превратилась его жизнь, а с вещами повозиться можно и позже.

Память не вернулась. Главное, он вообще не помнил, как Мина бил. С чего это ему вообще пришло в голову. К Фудзи приревновал? Но это же просто смешно. Японец, конечно, горячая детка, но драться из-за него с менеджером группы, человеком незаменимым, почти другом — да смешно это, до жути нелепо. Таких, как этот Фудзи... Ладно. Даже если не так и много, потом-то ведь Шину совершенно спокойно отправился в постель другого омеги, время там провёл, видимо, хорошо, и начхать ему было на горячего, особенно по сравнению с ледышкой Сонгю, Фудзи.

«Вы не так поняли. Между нами ничего не было» — наглый омежка солгал ему прямо в лицо. Шину, идиоту, так сильно хотелось поверить, что он сходу повёлся на скромный вид, кажущийся честным взгляд, всегдашнюю гордость. И ведь прокатило бы, Ким Сонгю, только в следующий раз вытирай следы лучше! 

Волоски в паху слиплись, нашлись и другие доказательства — чешущаяся, местами стянутая кожа на животе. Всё болело, голова раскалывалась, Сонгю отвлёк его разговорами, ошеломил подробностями произошедшего, но когда Шину, добравшись до душа, трусы снял, то всё сразу понял. Да и как не понять? Этот сладкий запах, его нельзя ни с чем спутать. Как и вкус. Шину мокрым пальцем потёр стянутую кожу, облизал — не осталось и тени сомнений: этой ночью у него был секс с омегой. Сто процентов.

А что нихера толком не запомнил, значит, секс был такой, что не хочется помнить...

Шину поморщился. Не любил быть несправедливым. Секс не мог быть плохим. Не настолько уж Шину без мозгов, чтобы всё-всё позабыть, кое-что он в итоге вспомнил. Да и если уж Ким Сонгю пошёл на то, чтобы трахать пьяное вусмерть тело, то наверняка оторвался по полной программе. Шину помнил их прошлый раз, ещё бы, забудешь такое: будто вместе со снятыми трусами Сонгю лишился всей своей сдержанности, и наружу выбрался кто-то другой — порывистый, жадный, страстный и откровенный. Шину жалел даже, что эффект преображения закончился в тот миг, когда на Сонгю вновь оказались трусы. Зачарованные они, что ли... Ха-ха, очень смешно. Ладно, сейчас реально мучило, что, будучи в здравом уме, Шину бы на Сонгю второй раз не повёлся. Он бы сказал нет. И плевать, что кругом омег раз-два и обчёлся. Перетерпел бы до лучших времён. А пьяным — айщ, нет, ну до чего же случившееся неловко.

Шину перетрахал тысячи омег, но всегда по собственной воле, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой (или хотя бы не сильно навеселе) памяти. Сегодня — после разыгравшего всё как по нотам Кима Сонгю — он чувствовал себя изнасилованным, пусть и слегка, самую малость. Понятно, Сонгю не смог бы его принудить, попробуй изнасилуй-ка альфу, но моментом слабости воспользовался, его телом воспользовался. Это злило. Шину бы его даже пожалел — это ж правда как оголодать надо, чтобы трахать пьяное до беспамятства тело, — но омега всё отрицал. Своими словами, взглядами, всем поведением выставлял его идиотом, что злило вдвойне.

За случившееся Сонгю следовало выдрать с особой жестокостью. Ему, возможно, такое наказание пришлось бы по душе. А что, в тихом омуте, как известно... А Ким Сонгю — самый тихий из тихих омутов. Не то чтобы Шину специально интересовался, но знал, все ж свои, всегда рядом, и омежкам из персонала только дай почесать языками: все думали, что у Кима Сонгю никого никогда не было. Настоящий лёд, и тот был теплей к альфам, чем этот омега. Его считали девственником, Шину помалкивал, личная жизнь Сонгю больше его не касалась — до сегодняшней ночи.

Ну он и лжец. Да ещё и врёт с таким честным видом. Не было у них ничего — ну и наглость так врать, когда из дырки ещё течёт. Хотя нет, это вряд ли, Сонгю бы позаботился о презервативе. Но он всё ещё чувствовал себя растянутым, это наверняка, а притворялся нетронутым скромником. 

А может, и драки с Мином не было? Может, всё, что Сонгю наплёл — ложь?

Шину потёр сбитые костяшки на правой руке и вздохнул: без драки не обошлось. Только если он в стену бил — но с чего бы?

Ким Сонгю ещё в одном прокололся: во время их беседы вёл себя непривычно, краснел, бледнел, волновался, даже губы кусал — совершенной формы, нежно-розовые. Да он это, кто ж ещё, тут без вариантов, этой ночью Шину его трахал. Он крикливый, но сегодня молчал, стонал тихо — это Шину вспомнил, как и кое-что ещё. Шторы были задёрнуты, свет выключен, они трахались в темноте... Шину повернул левую руку, на ребре ладони нашёл след зубов — кончая, чтобы не заорать, омежка схватил его за руку и укусил со всей дури.

Вот тебе и тихоня.

Сердце забилось быстрей, и Шину поправил член в брюках. 

Под маской вечной сдержанности Ким Сонгю прятал страстную натуру. Не то чтобы Шину не подозревал о том, какой тот на самом деле, он три года держался подальше, потому что омега так захотел, но сейчас, получается, Сонгю передумал. Больше того — без спросу взял, что само пришло в руки, хотя права на это не имел.

Вор и враль. Холодный внешне, внутри — как ад горячий.

Шину вновь поправил член. Закрыв глаза, он вспоминал, как втрахивал в постель сильное извивающееся тело, сдавленно стонущее, борющееся не с ним, альфой, а с собой, со своими желаниями и слабостями... Да, наверное, так и есть. Сонгю умом, гордостью не хотел, но в итоге не смог отказать своему голодному телу. Когда пьяный Шину оказался в его постели, когда все ушли — именно тогда Ким Сонгю поддался соблазну.

«Он на меня всегда обижался, и хотел тоже всегда. А тут такой шанс. Он меня ненавидел — и трахал, и надеялся, что не вспомню нихера. Прокололся на ерунде. А ведь аккуратный такой, вот что странно... Да нет, ерунда, у него ж опыта — почти ноль, в отличие от нервов». 

Да, именно так. Шину почувствовал это в омеге — гнев вместе с желанием, ядрёный коктейль, поджигающий кровь в венах, превращающий их секс во что-то большее, чем привычное удовольствие. В войну? В столкновение? Было атомно хорошо — Шину однозначно помнил.

«Натрахался — и давай нос задирать. Сказочек напридумывал. Про Мина этот бред. Ведь бред же! Или нет? Как-то же я у него оказался. Сам пришел? А почему нет? С кем здесь трахаться? Третьим в постели Чондэ? Или с толстяком Мейлином? Не с Фудзи же, ха, после Мина? Ну уж нет! Я бы столько не выпил. Так, может, и правда не было никакой драки? Может, он и по лицу меня тоже сам ударил?»

Шину сходил в ванную, уставился на царапину на виске. Могла ли такая остаться, например, от кольца? Ким Сонгю любил носить массивные кольца. Мин Минсок — да кто его знает? Шину никогда не обращал внимания на руки менеджера. Удар по скуле пришёлся вскользь — так слабо и неумело вполне мог ударить омега. А шея... Шину наклонил голову вправо, разглядывая татуировку. Краска не позволяла толком рассмотреть оставленный кем-то след, но чем дольше Шину приглядывался и анализировал ощущения, тем крепче становились подозрения, что никакая это не рана — укус. Сонгю его укусил, пометил, как собственность, как альфа помечает омегу.

Ну и замашки у некоторых скромных девственников, то есть почти девственников. Ревнивый, страстный, агрессивный как... Айщ, глупо в таком контексте думать о Фудзи Тагаве. Лучше подумать о ком-то другом, пока настроение не пропало. 

О Фудзи Шину думать не хотел. Внутри до сих пор нервно трепыхалось уязвлённое самолюбие. Любые мысли о Фудзи и Мине злили. На этом фоне думать о Сонгю казалось спасением.

«Так он соврал или нет? Была драка с Мином, или он и это придумал?» — Шину провёл пальцем по припухшей ране. Её следовало, кстати, обработать... А заодно и получить ответы на кое-какие вопросы, уточнить, так сказать, убедиться, что не идиот и мозги соображают, а не генерируют невесть что.

А чего ждать, кстати? Решился — вперёд.

Он взял телефон и набрал номер Сонгю.

— Если вы не заняты, то зайдите ко мне в номер, пожалуйста... Нет, ничего важного. Я просто подумал, что у вас всё ещё есть та лечебная мазь. После душа хочу снова раны обработать... Ничего страшного. Я подожду.

Сонгю сказал, что придёт минут через пять. Кажется, он с кем-то разговаривал, и этому кому-то его ответ по телефону не понравился. Неважно. Шину не сомневался: Сонгю правильно расставит приоритеты. 

Шину открыл окно, впуская в номер свежий воздух. Поднял и перевернул столик, поставил на его место у кресла. Поискал крышку от бутылки, а когда не нашёл, то затолкал её, грохочущую и булькающую, под кровать. Чемодан отправился в кресло, вещи — кучей — поверх него. Шину даже успел застелить кровать, кое-как правда, для аккуратиста Сонгю — отвратительно плохо. Не так важно. Хватит и того, что будет видно: Шину гостя ждал и постарался ради него. Ну а потом — он позвал Сонгю не для того, чтобы хвастаться покрывалом без единой складочки. Шину собирался это покрывало измять и испачкать, и желательно не единожды.

Ему чертовски хотелось втрахать омегу из смутных воспоминаний этой ночи в постель. Наказать обманщика и получить удовольствие. Вновь почувствовать его силу и гнев, желание отдаться и обладать, сдержанность, ломающуюся, когда внутрь горячего тела входит крепкий член и вытаскивает наверх прежде скрытую страстность.

Хотелось ещё. Откровенно и честно хотелось ещё. Проснулся азарт, желание, Шину уже был полувозбуждён. После того, что Сонгю вытворил, втрахать его в кровать представлялось единственно правильным. Ему наказание, себе сатисфакция. По итогу — удовлетворение обоим, и как бонус — возможность для Шину других омежек забыть. Пусть Фудзи трахается с Мином, да с кем угодно, не так важно, когда в собственной кровати течёт и стонет прекрасный омега, настолько страстный и жаждущий, чтобы решиться пьяного альфу трахать, и настолько скромный (застенчивый и наглый одновременно), чтобы потом строить из этого альфы круглого дурака.

Да, сегодняшнее поведение Сонгю зацепило Шину куда больше внешности. Надо было этим воспользоваться, чтобы окончательно освободиться от влечения к Фудзи. Сонгю, кстати, красивей и намного, а по характеру, оказывается, не чопорная ледышка, а такая же язва.

«Он трахался с тобой, невменяемым. В свете дня, с человеком, который его действительно видит, может и не захотеть. Испугается или ещё что».

Это да, однажды Сонгю такое уже провернул. Выпив, расслабившись, отдавался искренне, кричал и плакал на члене, а потом, будто вмиг протрезвев, закрылся, и не просто закрылся, а как скафандр на себя натянул и на годы отправился путешествовать на другой край Вселенной. Вроде бы рядом ходил, но стал неприкосновенным.

В этот раз Шину решил подобного не допускать. Ему придётся постараться, возможно, применить силу, но Сонгю из раковины, если он вновь решит там спрятаться, вытащить.

Раздался стук в дверь. Шину сел на край кровати и крикнул:

— Заходите.

Сонгю зашёл в комнату, протянул крем в тюбике.

— Вот лекарство, господин Ю.

Талантливейший актёр, притворялся невозмутимым и, как всегда, отстранённым, незаинтересованным и холодным. Если бы Шину не помнил сладкий вкус его спермы, обнаруженной совсем недавно на собственном животе, то поверил бы в их сугубо деловые отношения.

Что ж, играть так играть, раз омежка так хочет.

— Нанесите мне, пожалуйста, крем на лицо, а то мне самому не совсем удобно. — Шину развёл ноги шире, чтобы омега мог к нему подойти вплотную. — Ну же, подойдите ближе, я не кусаюсь. 

Сонгю помялся на месте и с настороженным видом шагнул вперёд. Знала кошка, чьё мясо съела. Так и Сонгю — опасался правильно. Чувствовал, похоже, что его игра никого не обманула, и за ночные развлечения придётся платить.

Он начал откручивать крышку тюбика, когда Шину положил ему, стоящему совсем близко, руки на бёдра. Мышцы под ладонями немедленно напряглись, нежная мягкость превратилась в упругую твёрдость.

— Что вы делаете, господин Ю?

Прежде Шину считал, что такое изумление нельзя подделать. Какой талант, однако. 

Но хватит игр.

— Продолжаю то, что ты утром начал.

Шину обеими руками огладил приятно упругие, замечательно круглые ягодицы. Его большие ладони и тёплую кожу омеги разделял только тонкий шёлк брюк — либо Сонгю носил стринги, либо ничего. Без белья, наедине с альфой в чужом гостиничном номере, и после такой ночи (и после наглейшего из наглых вранья) — а притворяется таким скромником, айщ, вот это детка, ну даёт, а.

Сонгю громко сглотнул.

— Спасибо за проявленное внимание, буду считать его тактильным комплиментом, но больше таких я получать не хочу. Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, господин Ю, и об этом недоразумении я никому не расскажу. — Говорил Сонгю неживым голосом. Его лицо побледнело.

Он попытался высвободиться — разумеется, безуспешно.

— Для человека, который при первой возможности забрался ко мне в постель, чтобы по пьяни потрахаться, ты слишком переигрываешь, — сказал Шину, разглядывая бледное лицо Сонгю, на щеках которого всё ярче — краснее — разгорались пятна лихорадочного румянца.

— Что? К-какую постель? — Сонгю весь заалел, продолжая притворяться оскорблённой невинностью.

Шину вздохнул. Играл Сонгю талантливо, но зачем такие сложности, когда они наедине, за закрытой дверью и рядом кровать, и у него — это видно — начал вставать. Как он это объяснит? Нервная реакция? Ну-ну, конечно. 

— Мы уже переспали. Зачем отрицать? Все эти игры, ну зачем? — Шину ободряюще улыбнулся. — Лучше давай повторим, хочу послушать на свежую голову, как ты сладко стонешь. И не сдерживайся так. Мне нравится, когда подо мной кричат. В прошлый раз ты кричал во весь голос. Покричишь для меня снова? 

Сонгю вздрогнул, будто его ударили, сжался, дёрнулся из рук, но Шину лишь поморщился, когда чужая рука, пытающаяся оттолкнуть, задела рану. 

— Ты так переигрываешь.

— Отпустите меня.

Ну конечно.

— Хватит строить из себя невинного девственника. Мы оба знаем, что ты не такой. И мы оба знаем, что ты сделал. Я всё помню. — Шину сжал упругие ягодицы, притягивая Сонгю к себе на колени, заставляя сесть. Не член к члену, но тоже неплохо. — Что, думал, я всё забуду? Тебе придётся ответить за то, что ты сделал. Готовься орать так, что весь этаж сбежится тебя спасать.

Сонгю размахнулся и ударил Шину по щеке. Больше звонко, чем больно. Слишком слабо. Шину вспомнил, как ночью получил по лицу: хлёстко и жёстко.

— Что, понравилось меня бить? Ночью у тебя получалось лучше.

Сонгю гулко сглотнул. Выглядел — притворялся — ужасно испуганным. Стоило забраться к нему под рубашку, скользнуть ладонями по нежной коже — он буквально задеревенел.

— Помогите, — проговорил хрипло, едва слышно.

Шину засмеялся. 

— Ты зовёшь на помощь слишком тихо. Так никто не придёт. Хорошо, что мы оба знаем, что ты этого и не хочешь. — Шину нежно поцеловал Сонгю в сомкнутые, мелко дрожащие губы. — Ну что? Может, хватит играть?

— Помоги... Что вы делаете? — вторую часть Сонгю произнёс намного громче и чётче.

Шину уложил его на постель и навис сверху.

— А если подумать: что я делаю? Может, расскажешь мне сам?

На поцелуй Сонгю не ответил, начал отбиваться, рассерженно заколотил по спине. Но призыв на помощь прозвучал так же негромко, а возражения ещё тише, будто, если бы сопротивление было настоящим, а не понарошку, омега лишился всех сил.

— Я не хочу, не хочу...

Он выглядел таким искренним, чёрт. Шину, закончив расстегивать рубашку Сонгю, обнажив красивое тело с бледно-розовыми сосками, отстранился и даже приподнялся, чтобы не давить на бёдра и ноги. Омега под ним съёжился, обнимая себя руками. Выглядел таким испуганным, таким несчастным, что Шину трахаться расхотел. С такими дурацкими играми и импотентом стать недолго.

— Хватит уже. Я серьёзно.

Но кто его слушал? Шину в неудовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Сонгю, вертясь ужом, выбирается из-под него. 

— Что, мы можем трахаться, только если кто-то из нас пьян? Иначе ты не хочешь?

Сонгю вскочил с кровати, отошёл на два шага и замер. Заговорил, глядя в стену, не поворачиваясь:

— Это случилось три года назад. Зачем об этом вообще было вспоминать? Я забыл. И вы — тоже, вы ведь забыли! — У него голос дрожал, будто он едва сдерживал слёзы. — А сейчас омег вокруг мало, и вы вспомнили обо мне, о моей единственной ошибке? Я тоже человек, у меня есть чувства, а вы... Я вам что, свободная дырка? — его голос зазвенел.

Звучало, словно не он это всё начал, словно не по своей воле наделся на чужой член, словно не он влез в постель к пьяному человеку. Блядь, да пошло оно всё!

— А я тебе что, свободный хер? — Шину тоже встал. 

Желание продолжать почти умерло. Шину чувствовал себя как оплёванный. А ведь знал: с Кимом Сонгю нельзя связываться. Даже с таким искренним, страстным и открытым, как этой ночью, Кимом Сонгю. Потому что, снявшись с члена, прекрасный омега, что три года назад, что сегодня, вот прямо сейчас, надевал маску чопорной суки. Сука он, и больше никто! 

— Смотри на меня, слушай, что я говорю, — отчеканил Шину. 

Сонгю повернулся. По щеке катилась слеза. Руки дрожали, когда он, пока безуспешно, пытался надеть на себя рубашку, скрыть наготу. Шину бы его пожалел, если бы не устроенное представление, вся эта ложь оскорблённой невинности.

— Хватит наконец врать. Это было сегодня. Ты испачкал меня и плохо вытер. Думал, всё предусмотрел? Но ты ошибся. Я вернулся к себе весь в следах твоей спермы, ещё часа не прошло, как я её смывал. А теперь ты строишь из себя непонятно кого. Думал, я забуду, не вспомню? Да, я мало помню с этой ночи, но тебя не забыл, твои стоны. Я хорошо помню, как ты подо мной стонал. Как ударил по лицу. Как укусил вот тут, в шею. И здесь, смотри, ты наследил. Или будешь мне втирать, что это Мин укусил меня за руку?

Чем дольше Шину говорил, тем шире распахивались глаза Сонгю, пока не стали совсем круглыми, как у европейца.

— Терпеть не могу, когда мне врут. Тем более так нагло, — закончил Шину и смягчился, заметив, как реагирует омега: стыдливо краснеет, нервно облизывает губы, опускает глаза. 

— Мне понравилось то, что случилось между нами этой ночью, — гораздо мягче сказал Шину. — Я хочу продолжения. Не нужно делать вид, что не было ничего, когда было и есть. Если хочешь попробовать, — он сел на край кровати, — то иди сюда, ко мне. Я не обижу тебя, буду нежен, хотя, видит бог, ты заслужил взбучку за всю эту наглую ложь.

Сонгю позволил рубашке свалиться с одного плеча. Выглядело это горячо, как, видимо, он и рассчитывал. Кокетливый до кончиков покрытых светлым лаком ногтей. Прячущийся за масками холода или стыда. Утончённо красивый. Но никакая красота не могла сравниться с тем, какой он внутри — дикий и страстный.

Шину заставил себя остаться на месте, дал омеге возможность решить, чего он хочет.

— Так ты идёшь ко мне, детка?

В дверь постучали.


	108. Вонг. Решения

Вонг отлично позавтракал, отлично потренировался, отлично прогулялся по свежему воздуху, напоенному ароматами плавящейся на солнце смолы, преющей хвои, мхов, травы и цветов. Из неприятного — охрана следовала за ним по пятам, ни на мгновение не оставляла в покое, взгляды давили затылок и спину. Ничего такого ему не говорили, в дом не загоняли, и всё равно Вонг чувствовал себя как под конвоем, потенциальным беглецом, за которым нужен глаз да глаз — но в конце-то концов, когда ещё по лесу погуляешь? Он и так далеко не пошёл, от гостиницы, может, метров сто, до опушки. Бродил там, как в зоопарке, в вольере, огороженном сеткой. Дышал шумно, фыркал, как лось. С соснами чуть ли не обнимался. Хорошо. 

Запах хвои поднял целый вал приятных по большей части воспоминаний, не хватало лишь шума океана, чтобы, закрыв глаза, вернуться в детство. Вонг ковырял коричневые и выцветшие серые чешуйки коры, измазал все пальцы в сверкающей золотом на солнце, кажущейся прозрачной смоле, оставляющей на коже липкие, грязные пятна, дышал глубоко, увлечённо пинал шишки, будто впал в возраст коротких штанишек. Вспоминал разное, улыбался как идиот — да плевать ему, как он выглядел, кому какое дело, серьёзно. 

В голове крутилось: надо будет отцу позвонить, узнать, как он и что, а то давно не говорили, всё эти расстояния и суета, вроде важная, но есть вещи (вернее, не вещи) намного важнее.

Вонг уже и забыл, когда в последний раз по лесу гулял. А ведь лучше любой, даже самой крутой вечеринки. И уж точно лучше работы. Но не лучше всего, хоть и небо синее, вон какое, аж голову кружит и к себе зовёт. Вонгу хотелось поддаться его зову, взлететь, и он знал, куда понесут его крылья. Он всей грудью вдохнул чистый воздух, ещё раз обдумывая принятые утром решения, и ничто не дрогнуло внутри, вообще ничего, в нём не осталось и тени сомнений.

Всё складывалось одно к одному. Юнджи натворил дел, Хани — тоже, но укорять нечего, детка всего лишь плыл по течению. Шину дурил, вляпавшись в омегу себе не по силам, но расстояние и время ещё могли помочь ему протрезветь. За жизнью Чондэ охотились серьёзные люди. Их собственная охрана преследовала свои цели, ловушки вот расставляла, используя в качестве живца всех их, пусть и Чондэ в первую очередь. Ну и компания — стригла с них каждый клок шерсти, планомерно и упорно, словно ничего не произошло и угрозы нет. А ведь могли бы включить совесть и отменить концерты. Или думали, если лидер трагично умрёт, потом сочинить сказку поярче и заработать бонусные миллионы на продаже записей группы? Вонг даже не сомневался, что такой вариант маркетологи компании прорабатывали. Цинизм — их работа, ничего личного, как говорится.

С таким набором проблем следовало себя ощущать сидящим на вершине готового к извержению вулкана, а настроение всё равно оставалось хорошим, на душе царил полный покой. Словно всё в мире наконец встало на свои места. Или он сам, наконец, нашёл своё место. 

Он собирался уйти. Прямо сегодня вернуться домой. И плевать на контракт и уменьшение доходов из-за отмены участия в туре, но не плевать, что кругом множатся трупы и вся эта свистопляска, угроза здоровью и жизни, всё это — да, не цунами и не эпидемия, а всё равно форс-мажор. Если K-GME подаст в суд, что ж, ему будет что сказать сначала им, а затем, если не подожмут скромненько хвост, то выйти к прессе, поделиться с общественностью тем, как безответственно руководство компании подошло к реальной угрозе жизни не только Чондэ, не только группы, не только персонала, но и тысяч зрителей. Да их на кусочки порвут, если всё это вылезет, и будут правы, так что проблем из-за контракта не будет. Хоть что-то хорошее во всей ерунде.

Как воспримут его решение другие, он примерно представлял. Юнджи, возможно, даже обрадуется, и точно согласится без споров. Хани последует за Юнджи. Шину обычно ведёт себя разумно, ему тоже не по душе ходить по краю. Единственный, кто наверняка будет сопротивляться — Чондэ, он ведь такой обязательный, идёт на поводу у компании, ни за что даже не подумает отменить концерты и снизить опасность для своей жизни — и, если головой подумать, то не только своей. Разговор с ним будет неприятный, но неважно, в итоге все всё поймут и всё образуется.

Есть ли другие варианты — к примеру, продолжать тут сидеть звякающей колокольчиком козой, когда рядом в лесу прячутся злые голодные волки? Ответ один: нет. У него ребёнок, омега, и по жизни он не герой, даже самыми крутыми мускулами против холодного и огнестрельного оружия не повоюешь. Защищать Чондэ должны профессионалы, это их хлеб, всякие играющие в героев им будут только в ногах мешаться. Пусть его уход кому-то покажется бегством, это всего лишь исчезновение потенциальной жертвы с линии огня, снятие лишней нагрузки с настоящих защитников. И да, Чондэ не повезло, но глупо раз за разом из-за него подставляться. Пока не под пули, но что-то подсказывало, что это только пока. Так что нет других вариантов, только скорейший отъезд.

На прощанье Вонг похлопал старую сосну по грубой коре и пошёл к дому. Тянуть время нечего, раз решил — надо делать, а не вздыхать.

Поднявшееся высоко солнце жарило в окна, заливало холл ярким светом. Искать Чондэ не пришлось. В гостиной разговаривали на повышенных тонах, Вонг пошёл на знакомые голоса, и удивился лишь тому, что в комнате собралось больше людей, чем, судя по поднятой теме и крикам, следовало ожидать. Чондэ препирался с Мином, не обращая внимания на свидетелей: охранников, персонал. И то, что он говорил, вот честно, за это его захотелось обнять. Оказывается, объясняться и спорить с ним не придётся. Он всё понял сам и уже действовал, как и всегда, решительно и эффективно.

— Да, я отменил концерты. Да, под мою ответственность. Да, я так решил, да, ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Но мне не нужны ничьи советы, чтобы самому сообразить, что следующее наше выступление закончится кровью прямо на сцене, на глазах тысяч людей. Вы готовы рисковать их жизнями, чьими-либо жизнями, Мин-ши? Я не готов. Не хочу. И не буду.

— Председатель Бек в ярости. Вы не имели права так поступать, вы подставили компанию, разве вы не видите, что творится в интернете? Можно было отменить концерты иначе, не подставляя себя под удар, не подставляя компанию. Вам придётся записать опровержение...

— Нет. Я уже несколько раз вам сказал: нет, никаких опровержений не будет.

— Тогда компания сама его подготовит.

Чондэ в ответ едва не зарычал, будто бешеный волк. Любой мог сравнить выражение его лица с жутковатым оскалом чучела на стене. Разница — живые, пылающие злостью глаза, ну и клыки у Чондэ ровней, белей и значительно меньше.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Вонг и обнял его за плечи. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Чондэ набросился на Мина. — О чём идёт речь?

Мин высказался первым. Не затыкался минут пять, пытаясь, видимо, перетянуть на свою сторону хоть кого-то в группе. Вонг разбил его надежды в пух и прах. 

— Можете больше не объяснять. Я поддерживаю решение Чондэ на все сто. Больше того сегодня же покидаю это прекрасное место и возвращаюсь в Сеул.

Да, всё складывалось максимально удачно.

— Но контракт!

— Есть вещи поважнее контрактов, жизнь, например. А вам ваша не дорога? Вы ведь тоже рискуете её лишиться.

Мин сжал губы в тонкую линию, опустил глаза. Он сдался, но не выглядел проигравшим.

— Я доложу председателю Беку, что не смог вас убедить. Пусть он принимает решение.

Он вышел из гостиной, видимо, отправился звонить, и Вонг повернулся к Чондэ.

— Ну давай, колись, что ты там наделал.

Взорвавшее сеть с силой тысячи ядерных бомб видеообращение Вонг просмотрел дважды. Чондэ не знал полумер, на зрителей вывалил всё без купюр и больше того. Он не только не постеснялся передёрнуть и вывернуть в нужную сторону факты, чтобы ещё больше оскорбить якудза, обильно посыпать солью и перцем на раны, но и снял футболку, продемонстрировал торс, покрытый чудовищными синяками. В качестве доказательства, конечно (этим они прикроются от нападок консервативных СМИ), а на деле — Вонг и без чужих объяснений знал — чтобы видео захотели посмотреть все, кто хотя бы раз слышал имя Чондэ. Отличный маркетинговый ход — и он сработал.

Ещё бы ему не сработать. Они уже вечность дразнили фанатов, не позволяли на себя смотреть. Пара любительских снимков с задравшейся во время танца майкой — максимум обнажённости четырёх из пяти членов группы за все восемь лет. Один Вонг снимался полуголым в рекламе, остальные — нет, никогда, несмотря на регулярно предлагаемые сумасшедшие гонорары. В этом плане спецы из K-GME отлично знали своё дело, умели играть на голоде и воображении публики.

Так что, обнажившись (в качестве доказательства перенесённого нападения и пыток), Чондэ сорвал банк. Впервые за восемь лет удовлетворил любопытство — показал себя полуголым. Альфа с голым торсом — да что тут такого. А нагреваемое восемь лет желание публики облизать этот торс глазами мгновенно сдетонировало — и грянул взрыв.

Привлечь внимание что темой, что её подачей Чондэ ещё как удалось. За пару часов видеоролик набрал пять с половиной миллионов просмотров, лайков и комментариев было не счесть. Разумеется, среди воплей ужаса и язвительных насмешек над виновниками всей этой истории каждый второй писал про тело Чондэ, синяки восхищаться им не мешали. Скорее, наоборот, вызывали ещё больший интерес и фантазии о нём, здоровом. Омежки вовсю захлёбывались от восторга и проклинали тех, кто напал на «оппу», ну и топтались по больным мозолям Кидзуре как многотысячное стадо слонов. Имени якудза в видео не называли, но подробностей о роде его занятий, богатстве и характере хватало. Те, кому надо, наверняка всё поймут.

— Ты специально это сделал? — Вонг сунул смартфон под нос Чондэ и ткнул пальцем в застывший на паузе экран, прямо в напряжённый пресс, все эти кубики, ещё более заметные под тёмной из-за гематом кожей.

— Хотел привлечь больше внимания.

— Тебе удалось. — Вонг хмыкнул. — Теперь самые озабоченные будут мысленно облизывать твой пресс, а не придумывать гадости о Хани. А самые эмоциональные — гнать волну и трястись за твою жизнь.

— Надеюсь. — Чондэ смотрел на него спокойно и прямо. — Ты и правда согласен со мной? Я не посоветовался с вами, а надо было.

— Если бы ты это не сделал, — так же спокойно ответил Вонг, — то сделал бы я. Без таких драматических объявлений на весь мир, но я собирался уехать сегодня. Хватит уже всем нам рисковать. Ты должен выжить, а охранять одного намного легче. Я балласт в этом деле и ухожу с линии огня. Мне чертовски жаль, но я ничего не могу для тебя сделать.

Чондэ всё понимал, но Вонг, при всей правильности принятого решения, всё равно чувствовал себя неудобно. 

— Фудзи сказал, что они могут попытаться взять кого-то из группы в заложники, чтобы шантажировать меня, — сказал Чондэ.

— Пусть говорит что угодно. Я всё равно поеду домой, найму охрану дополнительно к той, что и так присматривают за Сыёном. Не буду высовываться какое-то время. И если что вдруг — своей жизнью за мою не надо платить. Такой глупости я тебе не прощу. Всё понял? — Вонг обнял Чондэ, сдавил его крепко и похлопал по спине. — И не думай, что ты всех подставил: ты всё решил верно.

Чондэ кивнул.

— Нам, наверное, надо всем собраться, всё обсудить. Охрану привлечь, чтобы все могли выехать отсюда безопасно.

— Не вопрос. Я предупрежу остальных. Через полчаса здесь будет нормально?

— Думаю, да. Я пока поговорю с Фудзи.

Вонг кивнул, думая о своём.

— А я пошёл будить остальных.

Тот ещё квест, кстати, куда ни пойди. Шину наверняка дрыхнет, пьянчужка. А Юнджи — как раз нет, и надеяться на это не стоит. Может, он и давно встал, но это не значит, что сейчас не в кровати. Вонг на месте мелкого из постели бы вообще не вылезал, в такой-то компании без конца тестировал бы на прочность каркас и матрас, хорошенько проверил бы крепость белья и мягкость подушек, да и звукоизоляцию бы испытал.

«Скоро ты вернёшься домой», — пообещал себе Вонг и побежал на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. 

Ближе находилась комната Шину, и Вонг кулаком постучал в дверь.

— Эй, ты всё ещё спишь, что ли? — недовольно проворчал он, а когда никто не ответил, то надавил на ручку и вошёл в номер без приглашения. — Просыпайся давай...

Блядь. Час от часу не легче. Ну Шину. Ну... ну вот просто ну. Кусок идиотины, это ж надо было додуматься уложить в постель Кима Сонгю. Вообще мозгов нет. Ни мозгов, ни грамма совести.

Вонг застыл, наблюдая, как стоящий у кровати омега лихорадочно одевается. Для его скромности — хорошо хоть штаны уже нацепил. В остальном — ничего хорошего. Ну и дурак, а ведь всегда казался таким умным деткой.

Шину по отношению к омегам по умолчанию идиот, но Сонгю — бля, ну что ж ты наделал?

Не понять, что здесь недавно произошло, не получилось бы даже у круглого идиота. У Сонгю на лице всё было написано, от стыда и волнения руки тряслись, и пуговицы в маленькие петельки не попадали. За разошедшимися полами измятой рубашки виднелась не знавшая солнца бледная кожа. Красивый он. Всегда был такой, но сегодня выглядел особенно хорошо с растрёпанными волосами, припухшими покрасневшими губами, зарумянившимся лицом. Жаль его страшно.

— Ты не вовремя, — проворчал Шину. Этот даже не смутился, в отличие от Сонгю, толстокожая сволочь.

— Ну извини, — ответил Вонг. Обсудить, какой Шину идиот, можно было и позже, когда покрасневший, как варёная креветка, омега уйдёт. — Простите, Сонгю-нуна, что я вот так ворвался не вовремя. Понимаю, обсуждать это неловко, но я вас уверяю, что наша встреча здесь не станет предметом для сплетен. Я никому ничего не скажу.

— Спасибо, господин Квон, — едва слышно сказал Сонгю и наклонил голову ещё ниже, заканчивая одеваться. — Простите, я оставлю вас.

Он сбежал быстро, словно мышка. Раз — и нет его. Даже дверь за собой не закрыл, так спешил — так был смущён и испуган. 

Ну что же ты, детка. За тридцать уже, а такой глупый.

Вонг пошёл закрывать дверь и увидел в трёх метрах от комнаты Шину Мина. Менеджер неподвижным столбом стоял посреди коридора, повернувшись боком, смотрел на лестницу. Вонг на все сто знал, кто приковал к себе всё внимание Мина — Ким Сонгю в измятой одежде, растрёпанный, выглядящий так, будто только что выбрался из кровати, где, увы, не спал.

До чего же не вовремя, а. До чего же все и всё тут не вовремя.

Мина стало откровенно жаль. После всех этих лет облизывания глазами — и получить вот такое. М-да. Ну Шину и дел натворил, не хотелось ругаться, но идиот же, тупая похотливая сука, кобель.

— Вы что-то хотели, Мин-ши? — спросил Вонг, отрывая Мина от созерцания пустоты.

Тот медленно повернул голову на его голос. Вонг засомневался, что Мин понимал, где находится, куда шёл, что собирался делать. Он выглядел мёртвым, разом лишившимся всех жизненных сил, пустым, будто робот. И заговорил так же — низким хриплым голосом без капли эмоций:

— Простите, я лишь хотел сказать, что в двенадцать председатель Бек просил всех собрать, он хочет поговорить с вами по конференц-связи. Я всё организую в гостиной.

— Это через сорок минут? — поинтересовался Вонг, бросая взгляд на часы.

Мин промолчал. Чувствовалось, что мыслями он в другом месте.

— Простите, я должен идти, — сказал он наконец. — Сообщите остальным сами, пожалуйста.

— Подождите, — Вонг попытался остановить уходящего к лестнице Мина. Менеджер двигался скованно, будто робот, в шарниры которого попал песок: медленными рывками. — Я не советую вам сейчас с ним разговаривать.

Мин продолжил движение, будто ничего не услышал. Упрямый, как вол. Глухой и слепой, если это не согласовалось с его целями и пониманием. Бульдог по характеру, тяжеленный такой.

Вонг тяжело вздохнул и вернулся в номер Шину. Закрыв за собой дверь, он потянулся за телефоном и набрал номер Сонгю.

Тот не ответил даже на два подряд звонка, каждый максимальной длительности. Вонг сделал, что мог. Имел право умыть руки. И всё равно чувствовал себя сволочью, бросившей беззащитного омежку в беде.

— Блядь. — Он ударил кулаком по стене.

«И чего мне неймётся?» — терзал он себя, выбегая в коридор и бросаясь следом за Мином.


	109. Минхо. Родня

Юнджи, очаровательно взъерошенный, не переставший флиртовать даже с тёмным (наверняка мокрым, липким и, бррр, холодным) пятном на штанах, наконец ушёл в ванную, и улыбка стекла с лица Минхо, словно краски с попавшей под дождь акварели. Он бы с тысячекратно большим удовольствием принял бы душ вместе с Юнджи, а пришлось уговаривать его идти одному. Дверь в ванную закрылась, и Минхо, старательно притворявшийся сонным, тотчас скатился с кровати и вскочил на ноги. В качестве одежды сгодилось то, что первым попалось под руку. Минхо знал, что омма скривится, увидев его таким — потным, растрёпанным и некрасивым, но, честно, — не волновало.

Да, ему тоже следовало помыться, привести себя в должный вид, но он не мог терять ни минуты: чем быстрее удастся разобраться с возникшей проблемой, тем выше шанс, что Юнджи больше не придётся выслушивать оскорбления, и так далее, вплоть до у них всё будет хорошо ещё долго, так долго, как только возможно. 

Меньше часа назад Минхо не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы сопротивляться внезапному нападению. Сейчас всё изменилось. Он видел цель — избавиться от оммы как можно быстрей, и средство — разумеется, деньги. Понятно, что быстрое решение проблемы увеличит плату за спокойную счастливую жизнь, но тянуть нечего — всё и так, и этак сведётся к требованию денег. Так что омме придётся потерпеть запах пота, а ему — самого омму. Обмен, увы, по степени неудобства неравноценный, но Минхо был согласен и больше платить. Он лишь надеялся, что омма пока не понял, как много сможет просить за то, чтобы не портить им жизнь вмешательством и осуждением.

Минхо не собирался покупать одобрение, хватит и игнорирования. Цена всё равно будет велика. Сколько омма потребует на этот раз? Миллиард? Пять? Десять?

Цифры, даже огромные, не пугали. Лишь бы толк был. Минхо хотел получить простой результат: омму больше не видеть и не слышать, забыть о нём хотя бы на время. Про навсегда лучше даже мысленно не говорить, пусть и это в последнее время — горькая правда. Минхо устал притворяться добрым сыном, но омма — его единственная семья уже скоро двадцать шесть лет, а здесь и сейчас не время для резких решений. Он заплатит, как делал всегда, а потом, на досуге и в безопасности, хорошенько всё обдумает. В конце концов, его омма не монстр, омега не хуже других, у него всего один недостаток — он любит деньги.

Лет пять назад Минхо так устал от вечного «дай», что решил отдать всё омме раз и навсегда. Юристы его не обрадовали: дедушка Ли лишил его даже крохотной возможности разделить или передать капитал. Все деньги должны были оставаться в компании, он мог распорядиться лишь долей прибыли. Дед даже из могилы держал его на коротком поводке, права наследования прописал жёстко и чётко. У Минхо не было ни шанса сбежать от его денег. Только если умереть — из-за нежелания быть миллиардером, ха-ха, тупей не придумаешь, в такую историю не поверишь.

Минхо из наследства дедушки Ли денег не брал. Ну, за исключением вложений в организацию и раскрутку группы в самом начале. И на благотворительность, это да, на это он тратил. А ещё омме — сколько тот требовал, столько платил. А так — на себя лично — ни воны. Но денег, что даже звучало смешно на фоне многомиллиардных оборотов Lie Group, не хватало. Омма не стеснялся, тратил всё, каждый раз находя причины превысить щедрое месячное содержание, Минхо послушно подписывал распоряжения о переводе средств и каждый раз задавался вопросом: почему всё так? Как «так»? Так, что об этом не хочется думать.

В этот раз, вероятно, придётся не чужими деньгами, а из заработанного платить. Хорошо ещё, что он не купил ни дом, ни квартиру, ни машину, все его деньги лежали на отдельном счёте. Минимальный доход, зато свобода ими распоряжаться — вот и пришло время, когда накопленное пойдёт на то, на что не жаль и всё до последней воны потратить.

Минхо вышел за дверь. Шум текущей воды гарантировал, что минут десять-пятнадцать — а больше и не нужно, чтобы обсудить сумму и поставить подпись — у него есть.

Его планам не довелось свершиться. На третьем этаже, куда предусмотрительный Юнджи отправил незваных гостей, до номера 309 Минхо не дошёл. Ещё бы секунд десять, и он бы попал, куда хотел, но в 307-м открылась дверь, и в коридор выглянул омма Юнджи. Они встретились взглядами, безымянный омега наклонил голову в знак приветствия (имя он, разумеется, называл, но оно, как назло, из головы вылетело, ну что за кошмар, прям красочная иллюстрация к «Как не надо знакомиться с родственниками своего парня»), и Минхо остановился, чтобы поприветствовать омму Юнджи.

Он вежливо поклонился, кляня себя за неопрятный вид и рандомные вещи, и куцый шарф на шее, который не мог полностью скрыть оставленные Юнджи метки. Хотя об этом не стоило волноваться — Минхо уже успел продемонстрировать себя и омме, и совершенно чужому человеку во всей красе. Дрожь прошла по спине, и в животе похолодело. 

Айщ, до чего ж стыдно.

— Омма Хо Юнджи, — обратился он формально, — надеюсь, вы хорошо устроились.

Тот ответил мягким тоном:

— Спасибо. Юнджи хорошо о нас позаботился, как и тот милый юноша, Мин Минсок, он очень внимательный.

— Да, наш менеджер, он такой. — Минхо чувствовал себя бесталанным актёром, играющим в плохой мелодраме. От того, что он говорил, попахивало складом старых пальто. Губы в вежливую улыбку, разумеется, растянулись — но Минхо, не видя себя, знал, что на его лице не улыбка, а натужный оскал и красные пятна румянца, как от двух оплеух. Только их он и заслуживал.

— Если вам ещё что-нибудь понадобится, — начал он, но омма Юнджи покачал головой. На Минхо он смотрел с чем-то, до обидного похожего на жалость.

— Не беспокойся, у меня есть всё, что нужно, сыночек. 

Минхо выпрямился. Так к нему никто никогда не обращался. У него дрогнули губы, и он их сжал. Нашёл момент — смотреть на омму Юнджи и думать о том, что он всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы его хотя бы раз так ласково назвали. Сыночком, как в старом добром фильме про прекрасную жизнь и большую любящую семью. Всего одно слово — а как иголкой вонзилось в грудь.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил омма Юнджи.

Минхо растерянно посмотрел на следующую по коридору дверь.

— Мы недолго, успеешь ещё с омми наговориться. Да и он, кажется, душ принимает. — В ответ на удивлённый взгляд, омма Юнджи пояснил: — Здесь тонкие стены, всё слышно. Заходи, милый.

«Милый» гармонично соединилось «сыночком» и повело за собой, как дудочка — очарованных крыс. Минхо не сообразил, как отказаться, чтобы избежать разговора с оммой Юнджи с глазу на глаз.

Номера на этом этаже ничем не отличались от тех, что располагались ниже, на их втором. Только, может, цветом обоев. Минхо застыл посреди комнаты, не зная, куда себя деть, и не понимая, что ему теперь делать. С оммой Юнджи разговаривать он не планировал. Он ни разу не представлял себя в такой ситуации. Чондэ рос сиротой, так что Минхо впервые попал в такую переделку. Несмотря на приятное лицо оммы Юнджи и его ласковый голос, Минхо предпочёл бы вместо этого тихого уютного номера войти в клетку с тигром.

— Ты садись, детка, — предложил омма Юнджи и указал рукой на кресло у окна. Себе хозяин принёс стул с гнутыми ножками. — Может, хочешь воды или печенья?

Менеджер Мин и правда позаботился о гостях: на журнальном столике, на подносе стояли бутылки с разноцветной газированной водой и лежали красочные пачки с названиями на немецком. Не самая здоровая пища, но что есть. Не всем идеальные альфы на завтрак готовят фритатту и балуют подачей вместе с кофе в постель.

— Нет, спасибо, — сдавленно кашлянув, ответил Минхо. Даже думать о Юнджи в присутствии его оммы вгоняло в краску.

Омма Юнджи тотчас поднялся и закрыл окно.

— Потом ещё проветрю, — отмёл он все возражения. — Ты ведь поёшь, тебе надо горло беречь. Сквозняки — это не дело.

Они долго сидели друг напротив друга и молчали. Омму Юнджи ситуация, кажется, не смущала, у Минхо лицо горело всё ярче.

— Я прошу прощения, что повёл себя утром...

Как? Как он повёл себя, когда незваные гости вдвоём ворвались в номер, разбудили его и начали кричать? Вернее, начал кричать его омма, а вот этот, второй нападавший, стоял и молча смотрел, и явно чувствовал себя неудобно. Только и сказал, что его Юнджи «не такой». 

— ...некорректно, — закончил Минхо.

— Это ты меня, сыночек, прости. Мы не имели права так врываться к тебе, вернее, к вам. — Омма Юнджи покачал головой. — Я не думал, что у вас так далеко зашло, только это меня извиняет. Или не извиняет. Ты прости, я не хотел сделать тебе больно или испугать, или обидеть.

— Всё нормально, — растерянно ответил Минхо. Он ждал обвинений, а не извинений.

— У меня всего несколько вопросов к тебе, — сказал омма Юнджи. — Не сочти за обиду или оскорбление. Представь на минутку, что у вас с Юнджи уже есть взрослые дети, и ты разговариваешь с избранником младшенького, самого бедового из твоих.

— Бедового? — переспросил Минхо. — Разве из ваших сыновей Юнджи не самый успешный?

Омма Юнджи снисходительно улыбнулся, словно беседовал с ребёнком, и тот нёс несусветную чушь.

— Ну какой он успешный? Он одинокий, был, до тебя. Все его интересы — работа. Выбраться домой к нам мог максимум на день-два и это за столько лет. Видел я его квартиру — ящики на кухне забиты рамёном. У него даже телевизора нет, он сказал, что не смотрит. Друзей, не коллег, нет, с братьями не общается, омеги нет, детей нет, одна пустая квартира, один рамён, одна работа, путешествия эти, гастроли — где всегда новые люди, а для души рядом никого нет. Он хороший мальчик, помогает нам деньгами, но я же вижу: что это за жизнь? Одна пустота. Что ему та работа или деньги, они ему что, на старости лет стакан воды подадут или нежно обнимут, поддержат в трудную минуту, когда опускаются руки? Все мои сыновья создали свои семьи, душа в душу живут, у нас с отцом девять внуков, десятого ждём. Один Юнджи-я как неприкаянный.

С самых первых слов оммы Юнджи Минхо понял, к чему идёт речь. Он не ошибся, и даже пресловутый «стакан воды» прозвучал. Дело осталось за малым — дождаться прицепа из: «Связь альфы с альфой не угодна богу, какая это любовь, если детей нет и не будет? Это извращение, надо его прекратить. Ты ведь всё понимаешь, сыночек?»

Услышал Минхо другое:

— Ты его любишь, сыночек? Это не блажь, не наркотики какие или результат пьянки? — Омма Юнджи указал рукой на шею, криво-косо прикрытую шарфом.

Минхо опустил голову. Как же он ненавидел этот вопрос, с тех самых пор, когда узнал, почему доктор Ким задавал его на каждой встрече, не пропуская ни разу. «Ты ведь любишь омму, Минхо? Ты ведь не обижаешься на него?» Врачебная тайна — ну да, может быть, где-нибудь, но не в частной клинике доктора Кима. Минхо умолял омму уговорить врача его отпустить, омма обещал попросить, сочувствовал, обнадёживал: «Ты ещё постарайся, ведь это тебе надо, ты скоро вылечишься, и я тебя заберу». Минхо ему верил, пока собственными ушами не услышал, что и как омма доктору Киму говорил, и что тот отвечал: «Не переживайте так. Да, сейчас он обижается на вас, но это пройдёт, господин Ли. Профессиональная помощь и время всё лечат». На следующий день Минхо вместо: «Это он во всём виноват. Я его ненавижу» — впервые сказал: «Я всё понимаю. Он не виноват. Я его люблю». У вранья на всю жизнь остался противный вкус рвоты, как и у: «Я люблю». Зато он сумел вырваться на свободу. Что ж, за всё нужно платить.

— Не любишь, значит, — сделал свои выводы из его молчания омма Юнджи.

— Люблю, — выдал Минхо каркающим голосом после продолжительной, душащей тишины. — Он самый лучший, потрясающий, талантливый, сильный. Он необыкновенный человек, альфа. — Минхо сглотнул, но противный комок в горле остался. Тогда он выпрямился и гордо расправил плечи. В груди всё сжималось, но он мог это сделать. Он же не в ненависти признавался. Он мог перетерпеть. — Я его правда очень сильно люблю. 

— Тогда почему молчал?

Минхо шумно вздохнул.

— Я ему ещё не говорил. 

Омма Юнджи тихо засмеялся.

— В интернете о тебе такое пишут и говорят, знали бы они, что ты такой скромник.

Минхо закрыл приоткрытый рот. Скромник, значит. После того ню-шоу, которое он на нервах устроил.

— Второй вопрос, — сказал омма Юнджи, не замечая его удивления, — пока отменяется. Если ты ему ещё не признался, значит, дату свадьбы вы ещё не обсуждали.

У Минхо вновь приоткрылся рот. Чтобы взять себя в руки, пришлось постараться.

— Так вы не против, что ли? — спросил он открыто. — Юнджи уверен, что вы против его выбора, то есть меня, то есть, ну, я ведь альфа, а вы, внуки, дети, ну, то есть, я ведь не смогу...

Омма Юнджи наклонился вперёд и похлопал Минхо по колену. Самое время, потому что до боли хотелось себя ущипнуть, чтобы проверить: может, весь этот разговор — абсурдный сон, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальности?

— Почему не сможешь? — сказал омма Юнджи, как о чём-то неважном. — Не ты первый, не ты последний. Мне твой омма про тебя кое-что рассказал, пока мы летели. Для альфы ты очень поздний, в детстве в куклы играл, омегами никогда не интересовался... Ну-ну, сыночек, успокойся. Я уже в самолёте понял, что зря поднял шум, здесь убедился окончательно, что Юнджи ты нравишься не как альфа, а значит, рано или поздно всё сложится у вас хорошо, и дети появятся, а у нас с отцом — внуки. 

— Но я альфа, — повторил Минхо и закусил губу. Зачем спорить? Всё складывалось лучше некуда. Или он хочет, чтобы совершенно незнакомый омега — омма Юнджи — его убедил, что всё, о чём он даже думать не смеет, возможно? Какой же он жалкий.

Омма Юнджи будто почувствовал, что ему нужно. Ответил просто и с абсолютной уверенностью в своей правоте, будто о чём-то обыденном:

— Станешь омегой. Делов-то. 

«Делов-то». Ну да.

Он лукаво усмехнулся. 

— Тем более я вижу, вы уже начали. Юнджи постарался на славу. Любит тебя, да?

Минхо проглотил: «Он так говорит», и ответил сипло:

— Любит.

Его опять похлопали по колену.

— Любит, любит, поверь. Если бы не любил, то не позвонил бы, не объявил мне, наглец, что влюбился в альфу, много лет живущего с его хёном-альфой. Я думал, умру, когда понял, о ком он вёл речь. О том самом Хани-извращенце, том самом, оторве, которого застукали за тем, как он своему... м-да. — Омма Юнджи покачал головой. — Может, всё-таки выпьешь водички? Ты такой бледненький, милый и скромный омежка. 

Минхо хлопнул ресницами. Что-то ему стало нехорошо. Из тела словно все кости вынули.

— Ну сам посуди, какой из тебя альфа? Останешься рядом с Юнджи, станешь омежкой. Мой сынок своего не упустит. Такой упрямый, весь в отца... Ну что, выпьешь водички?

— Я лучше пойду, — ответил Минхо. Пошатнувшись, он встал и поклонился. — Омма Хо Юнджи.

— Ну зачем же так официально. Зови меня по имени, Доён. А тебя по-настоящему Минхо, да? Хорошее имя, красивое.

Ничего плохого омма Юнджи — Доён, его зовут Доён — не сказал, но Минхо казалось, тронь его — и он рассыпется кучей песка, если не уберётся отсюда немедленно.

— Меня уже, наверное, ищет Юнджи, — сказал Минхо, медленно, боком, по-крабьи, пробираясь к выходу. — Спасибо за всё, я пойду, Доён. — Он ещё раз поклонился.

— Э, нет. В таком виде я тебя не отпущу.

Минхо замер на месте. 

— Ты что же, думаешь, вот так открыто ходить, всех смущать, такими-то синячищами? 

Доён подошёл к тумбочке у кровати, что-то взял. Минхо смотрел, как он приближается. Милая улыбка на его лице пугала не меньше, чем злой оскал. Минхо не думал, что может так страшиться чужой доброты и незаслуженно хорошего отношения.

— Нет, сыночек. Так дело не пойдёт. Тебе ведь и самому не по себе, я знаю, сам когда-то с такими ходил. Да, Юнджи-я очень похож на отца, с годами — ну прямо копия... Ну-ну, не сбегай. Иди-ка сюда.

— Я ношу свитер с высоким горлом, — сипло ответил Минхо. — Просто спешил, надел, что попало. Сейчас переоденусь и... — Голос от волнения дал петуха. — Никто ничего не увидит.

— Не говори ерунды. Тебе не под одеждой метки надо прятать, а гордо носить. Если для тебя, конечно, всё серьёзно.

Он бы сбежал, но ноги как в землю вросли. Глаза не отрывались от чёрного бархатного футляра в руках оммы Юнджи. Футляр медленно приближался, чем ближе, тем тяжелее Минхо становилось дышать, а сердце пыталось сломать рёбра.

— Так для тебя всё серьёзно? Возьмёшь моего сына в мужья? — Доён смотрел на него испытующе.

Минхо шумно вдохнул. Ни воздуха, ни слов не хватало.

— Любишь его?

— Д-да.

Замочек щёлкнул, и омма Юнджи осторожно открыл крышку. На чёрном бархатном ложе возлежал чокер, очень широкий, золотой, без камней, на мягкой светлой подкладке, чтобы было удобно носить.

— Мой первый, — сказал Доён и с нежностью провёл пальцами по плотному золотому плетению. — Его отец Юнджи подарил мне за десять лет до рождения Юнджи. Не выносил, прямо зубами скрипел, когда другие смотрели на метки. Ревновал страшно. И терпеть не мог, когда я метки под одеждой прятал. Так и норовил меня искусать, чтобы все видели, чей я. Дикий такой. Когда чокер надел — успокоился, а любить ещё больше стал. Так что ты из-за этого не переживай. Если уж таких меток наставил — твой альфа, другого не надо искать.

— Я и не собирался другого искать, — тихо ответил Минхо.

— Вот и отлично. Присядь-ка на край кровати. Надену его тебе, а то там защёлка сложная. Вечером скажешь Юнджи снять, а утром — чтобы надел. Сам увидишь, что будет, тебе понравится.

Минхо послушно сел на кровать. Голова кружилась, и страшно хотелось пить. Он тихо надеялся, что это правда происходит, и он не спит, и не пускает где-нибудь слюни, внезапно став идиотом.

— Вы правда хотите одолжить его мне?

Доён сунул ему в руки открытый футляр и принялся возиться с шарфом, который Минхо намотал на шею и, спеша и нервничая, завязал слишком туго.

— Я его не одалживаю тебе, а дарю.

Минхо совсем притих. Просто не мог в это поверить, а Доён тем временем говорил: 

— Я его взял с собой на удачу, подумал, а чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг Юнджи повезло. А теперь своими глазами вижу — да, ему повезло. Неважно, что ты пока альфа. Это только пока... Ну вот, давай-ка его сюда.

Минхо проследил за золотой лентой, скользнувшей в руки Доёна, и закрыл глаза. Не верилось, что это правда происходит.

— А Юнджи не обидится?

Мягкая плотная ткань прижалась к шее Минхо, Доён спросил:

— Ну как? Не очень туго?

— Хорошо, — зачарованно ответил Минхо. — А Юнджи не обидится, ну, что вы его опередили с подарком?

Доён засмеялся.

— Вот теперь я вижу, что ты всё же чуточку альфа. Омега бы сообразил, что почувствует Юнджи, что немедленно захочет сделать.

— М?

— Он захочет подарить тебе ещё один чокер, выбранный собственными руками, более дорогой и красивый. И у тебя их станет два, а потом три, пять, и ещё больше. Отец Юнджи подарил мне девятнадцать. По числу детей, внуков, памятных дат. И я уверен, что взамен этого получу не менее прекрасный, и повод есть — наш Юнджи-я наконец нашёл себе пару... Ну вот, — Доён похлопал Минхо по плечу, чокер, как влитой, облегал шею, — теперь иди к зеркалу и смотри. Видишь, как красиво. Теперь ты выглядишь достойным омегой. 

Минхо хотел напомнить, что он — альфа, но не стал. Из большого зеркала ванной комнаты на него смотрел омега. Плотный золотой чокер охватывал шею, и выглядело это хорошо, прилично, пусть и оставленные Юнджи синяки цепочкой спускались ниже, к местечку, где шея переходит в плечо, а чуть ниже ключиц пламенели следы страстных ночных поцелуев. В отражении лишь одно казалось неправильным — карий цвет его глаз.

— У вас всё будет хорошо, — сказал Доён, прочитав его, как открытую книгу.

— Вы рискуете, принимая меня, — честно сказал Минхо. — Я могу остаться таким, как есть, и вы не увидите от нас с Юнджи внуков.

— Не веришь в возможность изменения статуса? — спросил Доён.

Минхо поджал губы.

— Я знаю, что это возможно, но никогда не видел ни одного живого человека, которому это удалось, и он был бы счастлив. По телевизору... да мало ли что они снимают и пишут. Мне ли не знать!

— Пусти-ка меня, — сказал Доён и подошёл к раковине. Тщательно вымыв руки, он повернулся к не до конца понимающему, что ему дальше делать Минхо. — Я делаю это для тебя. Не для того, чтобы ты с кем-нибудь этим делился, а чтобы знал и верил в себя и своего альфу.

А затем Доён выглядящим привычным и ловким движением коснулся правого глаза. 

— Теперь веришь? — спросил Доён, глядя на Минхо разноцветными глазами — зелёным левым и коричневым правым. — Я знаю, что у тебя всё получится, потому что у меня всё получилось. Делов-то. Ты и не заметишь, когда для него потечёшь.

Минхо жарко покраснел, и Доён засмеялся.

— А ты молодец, детка. Откроешься тоже быстро, поверь. Это произойдёт намного быстрей, чем тебе сейчас может казаться. 

Доён подарил ему собственный первый чокер, Доён понимал его лучше, чем кто-либо во всём мире, Доён выносил, родил и вырастил Юнджи, Доён его поддержал, когда земля под ногами дрожала и обещала разверзнуться и поглотить, Доён доверился ему, незнакомцу, и не требовал в ответ ничего, ни обещаний, ни денег.

— Дети не знают, — сказал Доён. — Я всю жизнь ношу очки с зетемнёнными стёклами или линзы. Тебе будет сложней, о твоём предыдущем статусе все будут знать. Но я уверен, что вы с этим справитесь, и никто не посмеет гнобить ваших детей за то, что у их оммы глаза не того цвета. В молодости я думал иначе, — он усмехнулся, — сейчас, на нынешний ум, не стал бы скрывать. Но рушить привычный мир любимых людей из-за такой мелочи не хочу.

— Я понимаю, я никому не скажу.

— Знаю.

Минхо смотрел на улыбающегося Доёна, возвращающего зелёную линзу на место, и думал о том, что, кажется, немного влюбился. У него было столько вопросов, столько всего, что он хотел рассказать, но их прервали. Снаружи шумели, что-то, кажется, упало, раздавалась ругань и крики.

Когда Минхо, сопровождаемый Доёном, выглянул в коридор, там шла самая настоящая битва.


	110. Юнджи. Отелло

Минхо не оказалось ни в постели, ни в номере вообще. Открытый чемодан на кровати и небрежно разбросанные рядом с ним вещи подсказывали, что подозревать пришельцев из космоса в похищении не стоит — Минхо наверняка самостоятельно оделся и куда-то ушёл. Не предупредил, не помылся, не навёл красоту, отправился, как был: пахнущий остро, пряно и сладко, растрёпанный, с припухшими губами, высохшими дорожками слёз на щеках, о которых, наверное, даже не подозревал, иначе бы побеспокоился о том, чтобы умыться. Значит, спешил, значит, лёжа в постели, притворялся расслабленным, сонным и, как только шанс представился — сбежал.

С чувством отфутболив валяющуюся на полу подушку, Юнджи сжал кулаки. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить, кому-нибудь — не Минхо, а тому, с кем он сейчас — врезать. А лучше, чтобы дверь открылась, вошёл Минхо и объяснился. Ещё лучше — никуда не исчезал. Не мог подождать, что ли? Сходили бы вместе! Но нет, он не захотел ждать, он специально так подгадал, чтобы сбежать по своим таинственным делам, пока один легковерный идиот мылся в душе. Юнджи бы на отсутствие случайности в исчезновении Минхо деньги поставил и стопроцентно выиграл.

Минхо ушёл наверняка по важному делу, иначе и быть не могло. Но факты резали без ножа. Первый — он ушёл тайком, не предупредив. Почему? Не доверяет? А вот это по-настоящему больно, да. 

Факт номер два: в груди разгорался пожар от одной мысли, что Минхо в таком виде кто-то увидит. Пусть одетого, но всё равно — он и так красивый, а с таким лицом — секс ходячий, способный ввести в соблазн и святого. А тут нет святых, вокруг одни грешники, некоторые — озабоченные сверх меры.

Один Вонг чего стоит. Так и норовит потискать Минхо, пусть и у всех на глазах, пусть и якобы в шутку — плавали, знаем, ага. С такой повторяемостью любая шутка даже самому тупому шутнику надоела бы давным-давно, а Вонгу с его загребущими лапищами всё не надоедает, он лезет к Минхо, огребает и лезет, и это каждый раз бесит, пусть и Вонг — самый лучший на свете хён, но временами его загрызть хочется. Альфа, красавчик и хочет Минхо, вернее, хотел, сам же признался. И пусть ревновать к нему тупо — это же хён! — не ревновать не получается, не когда его рука ложится на спину Минхо и притягивает кажущееся на его фоне хрупким тело в слишком тесные — «шуточные», ага-ага — объятия.

Чондэ тоже хорош — расстались же, а он, сука, трогает то за руку, то за плечо, становится слишком близко, смотрит на губы, в глаза, и если не сожалеет о том, что потерял, то Юнджи — пингвин недалёкий. Потому что Минхо, и большая жирная точка. Потому что его нельзя не хотеть. Даже любитель омежек Шину, явно не замечая за собой, облизывает глазами и улыбается так, что хочется ему наподдать. А перед Шину, слава богам, Минхо никогда не разводил ноги — в отличие от Чондэ, и как же это временами чудовищно бесит.

Блядь, ну вот где он? К омме добровольно он не пойдёт, он же не идиот, вновь нарываться на вопли и крики. Менеджеру, если бы что-то понадобилось, он бы позвонил. А если всё же Чондэ? Сомнительно, конечно, но вчера он так волновался из-за Чондэ, мог пойти сейчас, обсудить в приватной, так сказать, обстановке, и мало ли... Эй, так нельзя, ну что за мысли дурные. Чондэ сейчас крутит с другим, слава всем богам за их малые милости в лице Тая. Да и Чондэ — это Чондэ, он как герой из старинного романа, который спасённым омежкам руку через плащ подаёт. Подозревать его тупо.

Ладно, ревновать к своим действительно глупо. Жгучие мысли лезут, но от них можно отбиться — потому что ни Чондэ, ни Вонг, ни Шину по правде никогда не решатся что-нибудь сделать, даже если Минхо — чистый соблазн. Потому что все они — семья. Братья не отбивают друг у друга омежек. Самому Юнджи на братанские правила оказалось посрать, но он один такой, остальные — благородные хёны. Ну и знают, что при случае, которого, разумеется, не будет — огребут от человека попроще, бывшей шпаны, два года проходившей по сеульским улицам, не расставаясь с примотанным к лодыжке ножом.

Проблема в том, что вокруг — не только Чондэ, Вонг и Шину. Вокруг альф дочертища. И, как минимум, у притворяющихся роботами японцев-телохранителей в тёмных строгих костюмах есть глаза и куча времени для грязных, очень грязных и стрёмных — грёбаные ценители хентая! — фантазий. Айщ, столько раз он сам представлял, как раскладывает Минхо и имеет во все дыры. Увидел бы Минхо таким, как сегодня, — сладко оттраханным, не до конца пришедшим в себя, всё ещё растрёпанным, одетым кое-как, с синяками на шее — сто процентов на него бы дрочил до кровавых мозолей. А был бы человеком похуже — зажимал бы в углу, притискивал к стене, сдирал бы джинсы к чертям и закрывал рукой стонущий рот — претворял бы стрёмные фантазии в жизнь, невзирая на сопротивление.

На миг Юнджи представился связанный красной верёвкой Минхо, красиво раскинувшийся на кровати, с разведёнными ногами и прижимающимся к животу членом. Айщ, горячо. И о таком лучше не думать, потому что есть шанс и немаленький, что Минхо понравилась бы такая игра. И это тоже бесило. Потому что нельзя быть красивым таким, раскованным и сексуальным. Нельзя одним внешним видом вызывать в других людях желание поймать «сучку» и выебать у стены. Нельзя сбегать непонятно куда без причины. Нельзя заставлять так волноваться и даже, кажется, истерить!

О том, как этим же утром, оставив Минхо в незапертом (ну и идиот же он, как оказалось) номере, сам он пошёл вниз, чесал языком с Вонгом и Мином, завтрак готовил, Юнджи благополучно забыл. А если бы вспомнил, то сказал бы: «Мне можно». Почему? Потому что Минхо, и большая жирная точка. Потому что — Юнджи был в этом стопроцентно уверен — его самого никому не пришло бы в голову пожелать выебать у стены.

Ждать здесь или идти искать? Тупой вопрос. Минхо выбор ему не оставил. Этот придурок (горячая детка, миленький хён) забыл свой телефон на тумбочке у кровати.

В груди от злости и волнения как огнём жгло. Юнджи сорвал с талии полотенце и швырнул его на постель, поверх скомканного одеяла, решительно направился к своему чемодану, стоящему у стены. Замки поддались не сразу — рваные движения рук справиться с ними не помогали. Он закрыл на миг глаза, выдохнул, и попробовал ещё раз — деликатно, и всё получилось. Из двух пар любимых джинсов он выбрал те, которые ноги облегали плотнее. Не так чтобы сильно, но задница в них выглядела весьма ничего. Он вернёт Минхо и будет присматривать за ним лучше. На крайний случай можно и правда связать. Но сначала поговорить и объяснить, что так делать не надо, что он волнуется, да, что очень переживает, когда Минхо нет рядом. Про других альф лучше не упоминать.

План действий: пункт первый — найти его, пункт второй — не злиться. Невыполнимо. Ok, тогда не показывать злость, даже если успех — пять процентов, а девяносто пять — что он сорвётся и всё проебёт.

Куда делся Минхо, Юнджи спросил у охранника, с видом статуи торчащего у лестницы. Произошла небольшая заминка из-за трудностей перевода, но имя Хани, похоже, знал весь мир. И этот, лет сорока, с плоским безэмоциональным лицом, вдруг расплылся в улыбке и показал рукой вверх. Юнджи скрипнул зубами и выдал спасибо, больше похожее на «хочу тебе вмазать за то, что ты наблюдал, как он поднимается по этой лестнице, точно знаю, куда ты, старый извращенец, смотрел». 

На третьем этаже охранника не оказалось. Юнджи окинул взглядом длинный коридор с десятком-другим закрытых дверей и шагнул к ближайшей, с номером 302 на стильной овальной табличке. На стук никто не открыл, внутри было тихо.

Он уже прошёл три двери, на стук в которые никто не ответил, побарабанил в четвёртую и собирался перейти к следующей, когда мимо него, тяжело топая, кто-то пронёсся — Сонгю-нуна, забывший о том, чтобы ходить, как всегда, легко, красиво и плавно, будто скользя над поверхностью, как белый лебедь в пруду. Тяжело, со всхлипами дышащий беглец резко остановился у следующей через одну двери, достал, путаясь в одежде, ключ-карту — и уронил его на пол. Руки у Сонгю-нуны заметно тряслись. Он растерянно уставился вниз, на лежащий у носков туфель кусочек пластика, и горестно всхлипнул, будто собирался заплакать. Неслыханное поведение для несгибаемого даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях Кима Сонгю. И вид для этого аккуратиста невероятный — рубашка измята и застёгнута кое-как.

Юнджи успел поднять ключ первым.

— Давайте я, — сказал он, проводя картой по считывающему устройству электронного замка. — С вами всё хорошо? Что-то случилось, нуна?

Сонгю, не ответив, бросился мимо него в номер, оставив открытую дверь. Юнджи потоптался у порога, не зная, что делать. Он вообще-то Минхо искал, но тут раздался грохот, будто что-то разбилось, немаленькое, похоже, стекло, и Юнджи шагнул внутрь чужого номера. 

В комнате не было никого. Дверь в ванную закрыта. Что-то внутри неприятно хрустело, словно кто-то ходил по стеклу.

«Он в обуви, не босиком», — напомнил себе Юнджи, но сердце забилось быстрей. Происходило что-то ненормальное, из ряда вон выходящее, и так не вовремя, что хотелось ударить в дверь кулаком и гаркнуть, чтобы Сонгю-нуна немедленно перестал вот это всё, вышел из ванной и заверил, что с ним всё хорошо, привычным спокойным тоном.

— Сонгю-нуна, что-то случилось? — Юнджи постучал в дверь деликатно, костяшкой одного пальца, будто с трёхлетним карапузом в кукольном домике в гости играл. — С вами всё хорошо?.. Ну же, не молчите. Поговорите со мной.

Юнджи стиснул зубы — закрывшийся в ванной Сонгю горестно плакал. Рот, наверное, ладонью зажимал, всхлипывал сдавленно, тихо, но для слуха Юнджи — очевидно. Он слышал всё, включая шорох одежды, когда Сонгю, похоже, сполз по стенке вниз и устроился на полу. На полу, где от любого движения что-то опасно хрустело. 

Был бы на месте Сонгю любой другой из омег, работающих на компанию, Юнджи бы ушёл, оправдав себя тем, что ищет Минхо, а запершийся на замок омега (тем самым предельно ясно давший понять, что в чьём-либо обществе не нуждается) поплачет-поплачет, да перестанет. Но когда такой стоик, как Ким Сонгю, рыдает в ванной комнате и под рукой у него острое стекло — становится по-настоящему страшно. Это как если бы в ванной заперся плачущий Вонг, то есть немыслимо, невероятно. И это происходит прямо сейчас, и что с этим делать, когда вокруг никого, вообще непонятно.

— Пожалуйста, не переживайте вы так. Что бы ни случилось, всё можно пережить. Слышите, Сонгю-нуна? Ну пожалуйста, поговорите со мной. 

Когда в номере Кима Сонгю появился менеджер Мин, Юнджи обрадовался ему как родному. Прямо как с души камень свалился.

— Он заперся там и плачет, — доложил Юнджи вполголоса. — Зеркало, кажется, расколотил. Там всё в осколках стекла. Его кто-то обидел. Что-то страшное произошло.

Менеджер Мин стоял у двери и смотрел на неё ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Я разберусь, господин Хо, — сказал он спокойно, ну то есть почти как всегда, когда открывал рот.

— Хорошо. Потому что я спешу. — Юнджи дошёл до середины комнаты и оглянулся. Мин стоял, не шевелясь, и не делал вообще ничего. — Кстати, вы не видели Минхо?

Мин не ответил. Он преодолел оставшееся расстояние до двери и постучал довольно громко и чётко.

— Господин Ким, нам нужно поговорить. Я ожидаю, что вы немедленно возьмёте себя в руки и перестанете устраивать шоу. Выходите, я жду.

Эй, а это не слишком-то жёстко? Разве с теми, кто бьётся в истерике, так говорят?

Юнджи сделал к выходу ещё один шаг и остановился. Другие, может, не слышали, но он — да: Ким Сонгю буквально давился слезами, и что-то хрустело — стекло!

— Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно вышли и встретились со мной лицом к лицу. Извольте отвечать за свои поступки. Я вам говорю, господин Ким. Я требую объяснений.

Юнджи не верил собственным ушам. Он никогда не слышал от Мина такого голоса, такого тона — злобного и наполненного презрением. Да, все знали, что Мин неровно дышит к Сонгю, они вечно ругались. Ну, как ругались — разговаривали спокойно, холодно, подчёркнуто вежливо и слегка ядовито, как два не выносящих друг друга человека, наступающих себе на горло ради общего дела и привитых в детстве манер. 

Временами Юнджи казалось, что менеджер Мин уж слишком придирается к Сонгю-нуне, больше того — говорит колкости вместо того, что просится на язык. Что в его взглядах на красивого, утончённого омегу слишком много огня для споров из-за рабочего графика или отчётности о расходах. Юнджи никогда не задумывался об их отношениях, но сейчас, если бы его кто-то спросил, ляпнул бы, что Мин сильно увлечён, а Сонгю — хм, тут сложно. 

Ким Сонгю — как ледяной принц, живёт в своём мире, окружённом высокой стеной прозрачного льда, и никто никогда не видел его настоящего лица. Всегда ухоженный, с причёской волосок к волоску, с идеальной кожей, неброским макияжем в приглушённых тонах. Всегда чопорный, несущий себя с достоинством, правильный, вообще без изъяна. На вкус Юнджи — неживой, а кто-то бы сказал: идеальный.

Такие, как Ким Сонгю, не рыдают, заперевшись в ванной. И вот. 

Такие, как менеджер Мин, не ведут себя по-мудацки. И вот.

Что-то в лесу, наверное, сдохло — всегдашняя корректность поведения Мина, холодная собранность и ледяная защита Сонгю. 

— Выходите немедленно!

Вместо ответа Сонгю всхлипнул особенно горестно и застонал. Юнджи не мог это больше слушать и представлять, как сжавшийся в клубок омега зажимает рот руками и качается из стороны в сторону. Но он продолжал всё, даже самое тихое слышать, а кто-то — менеджер Мин — не слышал и творил непонятную хрень. 

Мин кулаком ударил в дверь.

— Хватит прятаться от меня. Выходи!

Юнджи не смог уйти, он бы себе этого не простил (и, боже, он так надеялся, что с Минхо всё в порядке). Он вернулся назад, подошёл к двери ванной и пышущему злобой Мину.

— Он плачет. Вы не слышите, что ли? Не нужно его ещё больше пугать.

Он всего лишь коснулся плеча Мина — и получил толчок локтем в грудь. Драться Мин вряд ли хотел, но удар вышел неслабым. Мин сначала ударил и только потом оглянулся, и Юнджи увидел его глаза, абсолютно чёрные, с расширенными зрачками. Альфа Мин себя не контролировал, вообще. У вечно застёгнутого на все пуговицы Мина крышу сорвало, ту-ту.

Юнджи придавило чужой силой — не так уж и сильно, по сравнению с Вонгом и Чондэ — вообще ерунда. Но, увы, не потому, что Мин — слабак, а потому, что он — мудак, всю агрессию и злость направивший на омегу. Так вот почему тот стонал так отчаянно и бессильно.

— Выходи, Сон-и. Я хочу посмотреть в твои глаза. — Удар ногой в дверь. — Или ты немедленно выйдешь, или я сломаю эту чёртову дверь!

Своё обещание он принялся немедленно выполнять. На скрипящую дверь посыпались удары ногами, плечом, потерявшийся в эмоциях Мин рвался в бой, словно разъярённый бык на красную тряпку.

Юнджи уже примерился Мина оттащить, но кто-то ухватил его за плечо. Вонг! Фух, до чего же его появление пришлось вовремя.

— Он совсем с катушек слетел, — поделился Юнджи. — Надо его остановить, пока он Сонгю не сломал.

За диким шумом, устроенным Мином, Юнджи уже не слышал Сонгю, но не сомневался, что тот ужасно измучен и до предела напуган.

— Ну и пиздец, — вырвалось у него, когда Мин сорвал с себя галстук, а затем швырнул в угол скомканный пиджак. Под прилипшей к вспотевшей коже, насквозь промокшей рубашкой ходили неслабые мускулы. Даже раздеваясь, бить дверь Мин не прекращал, а когда освободился от всего мешающего — удвоил усилия.

— Открывай. Посмотри мне в лицо. Я хочу видеть твои глаза, сука. Сука, блядь, и опять с ним! Какая же ты лживая сука, Сон-и!

Юнджи повернулся к Вонгу.

— Что произошло, хённим?

Тот покачал головой, тяжко вздохнул.

— Шину.

Бля. Всё сразу стало понятно. А у менеджера Мина, оказывается, к Киму Сонгю нехилые такие чувства. Хотя лучше бы он был равнодушен или вообще импотент. Но не с их счастьем.

— Давай вместе, — сказал Вонг. — Отвлеки его, а я постараюсь его одним ударом свалить. Держи себя в руках, не вздумай сам потерять контроль. Только двух бешеных тут не хватало. Не вздумай давить на него силой — а то и правда с ума сойдёт. Ну что, готов?

Юнджи хмыкнул — их двое (один из них — великан Вонг) против одного перевозбуждённого менеджера. Плёвое дело.

Ни с первого, ни с пятого удара успокоить его не удалось, Мин оказался чертовски силён, ну и на взводе, а его противники — в здравом уме. Так что Юнджи получил по уху, по левой почке, в плечо, а Вонг взвыл, едва недосчитавшись зубов. Мину тоже досталось, Юнджи его не жалел, да и Вонг осторожничал меньше, получив прямой в челюсть. Но им всё-таки удалось оттащить Мина к центру комнаты, завалить на пол. Вонг треснул ему по лицу, приводя — относительно — в чувство, и всё закончилось бы хорошо — но тут в открытую дверь из коридора вошёл Шину. Мин взвыл, сбросил с себя Вонга, рванул на врага. Юнджи, ударившись затылком о стену, с минуту вспоминал, как дышать, а потом сокрушался, что, кажется, копчик отбил. Синяк на заднице получил точно.

Бой без правил Мин против Шину продолжился в коридоре. Пока без зрителей, только с невольными слушателями. Звуки ударов, треск ткани, мат за матом в исполнении Шину и, блядь, едва ли не звериное рычание не нуждались в пояснениях. Картина представлялась предельно ясная, до боли отвратительная.

— Гадство какое, — пробормотал Вонг и сел, ощупывая пострадавшую челюсть.

— Ага. — Даже ругаться не хотелось.

Юнджи встал на четвереньки, всё, бля, болело. Поднялся кое-как, стёр кровь с губ. Не страшно, всего лишь прикусил щеку изнутри — пройдёт, но с минетами и глубокими поцелуями придётся повременить. Минхо его простит — когда Юнджи его найдёт и по первое число всыпет. Но пока...

— Пошли, пока там никто никого не убил, — сказал Вонг и первым двинулся к выходу из номера.

Юнджи чуть притормозил. Задушенные всхлипы в ванной комнате прекратились, теперь он слышал лишь испуганное шумное дыхание, больше ртом, чем через нос. Неудивительно, столько проплакать.

— Сонгю-нуна, — позвал он как можно мягче, — не бойтесь, это я, Юнджи. Мин уже в коридоре, он больше сюда не войдёт. Я сейчас выйду и закрою дверь за собой на замок. А вы, пожалуйста, выходите оттуда. Не нужно больше бояться, никто вас не обидит. Когда я постучу, вы нам откроете, хорошо? Чтобы мы за вас не волновались.

— Да. Спасибо.

У Сонгю был такой голос, что Мину захотелось что-то сломать, а Шину — кое-что оторвать. Кулаки сжались.

В коридоре раздался крик, и Юнджи бросился вперёд. Его показалось, или это голос Минхо? Голос Минхо!

Если с ним что-то случится, он их обоих убьёт: и Отелло-менеджера, и Шину-Казанову.


	111. Юнджи. Разборки, prt. 1

Бывают мгновения, когда время словно замедляется, почти останавливается, и ещё событие не произошло, а уже знаешь, что всё, уже всё, сделанного не воротишь, ускользающий шанс вывернуться не поймаешь, катастрофу не остановишь — и это всегда худшие мгновения жизни. Те самые, когда нога ещё подворачивается, а уже слышишь хруст и ощущаешь многомесячную скованность. Когда машину ещё разворачивает на скользкой дороге, а уже видишь на отбойнике алую кровь и рядом догоревший до черноты остов только что полноценной и насыщенной жизни. Страшное ещё не случилось, надежда ещё шепчет на ухо, что если постараешься, то предотвратишь — а всё идёт прахом прямо у тебя на глазах с неумолимостью прибывающего в пункт назначения поезда.

Юнджи изо всех сил рвался вперёд и заведомо знал, что не успевает. Он видел, как невыносимо медленно, преодолевая сопротивление забуксовавшего времени, чужой локоть со всей дури врезается в живот Минхо, как проминается свободная футболка, прилегая к телу, как вздрагивают мышцы, стараясь защитить, и как всё тело откидывает назад, в стену, как рывком откинутая голова стукается о неё с звенящим треском, а затем падает на грудь, и весь Минхо сползает вниз, на пол, на миг зависает и безжизненной куклой заваливается на бок.

Растянувшееся до немыслимого время схлопнулось, когда Юнджи упал на колени рядом с неподвижным Минхо, и, словно нагоняя обычный график, понеслось с немыслимой скоростью.

— Детка, — позвал Юнджи, осторожно подсовывая под голову Минхо ладонь. — Детка, скажи что-нибудь.

Увы, но в коридоре, заполненном шумом продолжающейся драки, ударами, криками, топотом ног, присутствовало лишь бессознательное, заметно отяжелевшее тело Минхо. Он не открыл глаза, не ответил, не застонал, никак не показал, что чувствует прикосновение.

На миг Юнджи вернулся в гонконгскую гостиницу, увидел умирающего Минхо на полу. Прошлое наложилось на происходящее сейчас, и от ужаса на затылке поднялись волоски и всё тело бросило в пот. Юнджи позволил себе всего миг слабости, когда захотелось во весь голос завыть, и тотчас взял себя в руки. Он должен помочь Минхо — потом будет паниковать и убивать идиотов.

Под пальцами Юнджи нащупал стремительно наливающуюся шишку, большую, горячую... Влажную? У него внутри всё тряслось, когда он, осторожно придерживая Минхо за голову, вытаскивал руку — надо было проверить, узнать, только бы не... От сердца отлегло с такой силой, что в ушах зашумело — крови не было, показалось, ему всего лишь показалось из-за того, что руки жутко вспотели. Он откинул с собственного мокрого лба мешающие волосы и осторожно уложил голову Минхо на пол. 

Где-то когда-то он слышал, что из-за неправильно оказанной первой помощи пострадавшие получают столько же травм, сколько и из-за самого происшествия. Ему страшно хотелось обнять Минхо, затащить к себе на колени, прижать к груди и укачивать как ребёнка — а он отполз подальше и со всей осторожностью помог безвольному телу принять на твёрдом, покрытом красной ковровой дорожкой полу правильное положение лёжа на спине, сначала позаботился о голове и плечах, затем помог Минхо вытянуть ноги. Потом Юнджи наклонился и замер в сантиметре от безвольно приоткрытого рта. Но собственное лицо горело, дыхание вырывалось со свистом, и даже затаив его, он не смог понять, дышит Минхо или нет. Тогда он взял Минхо за запястье, попытался нащупать пульс — и его от продирающего нутро ужаса затрясло.

— Дай-ка я, — раздался тихий голос рядом, и Юнджи впервые отвёл взгляд от Минхо. 

Сначала он даже не понял, откуда здесь взялся омма. В голове мелькнуло, что вот оно доказательство — он просто спит. А потом уже вспомнил утреннюю встречу, и вспыхнувшая было надежда очнуться от сна ушла. Реальность превратилась в самый жуткий кошмар: Минхо вновь лежал перед ним на полу и не дышал. Кажется.

Омма осторожно забрал у него руку Минхо, бережно обнял за запястье, прикрыл глаза, будто прислушивался к чему-то.

— Сердце бьётся, с ним всё хорошо.

Юнджи захотел увериться сам, но вновь ничего не почувствовал — только нежность кожи, тепло, безвольную тяжесть, так отличающуюся от лёгкости живого Минхо, и никакого сердцебиения.

— Ты слишком волнуешься, попробуй тут, — подсказал омма и, потянув руку Юнджи, сам прижал его пальцы чуть выше ключиц, чуть ниже охватывающей шею Минхо золотой ленты.

На миг глаза Юнджи расширились, но он отбросил неуместные сейчас мысли. Думать о том, как и почему на Минхо оказался чокер — не время.

Он затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь. Но вокруг стоял грохот — и он рявкнул:

— А ну все заткнулись!

Стало тише, но лишь на мгновение. Он не успел ничего понять.

— Не пытайся услышать, — подсказал омма, коснувшись плеча, погладив в утешение, как в детстве, — почувствуй его. Не дави сильно. Не кусай, а нежно целуй его кончиками пальцев.

Юнджи убрал вспотевшую руку, встряхнул ею и попробовал снова: «поцеловал» — и сердце Минхо вдруг ровно и сильно забилось под его пальцами. Оно всё же билось! Юнджи думал, что расплачется от облегчения. Он осел, будто из его тела разом выдернули все кости.

Боже, как же он пересрал. Срань господня. Минхо, когда придёт в себя, его засмеёт.

Он вытер глаза, щёки тыльной стороной руки и, судя по оставшимся на ней красным следам, размазал кровь, слёзы и пот по лицу.

— Он сильно ударился головой, — констатировал омма. — Надеюсь, он сам очнётся, иначе надо вызывать скорую. Ты ощупывал его голову, там нет трещин?

— Кажется, нет. — Страх заставил Юнджи вновь напрячься.

— Очень хорошо. Я принесу кое-что, побудь с ним.

Юнджи послушно закивал. Даже не подумал ляпнуть: «А где мне ещё быть? Куда идти, когда он тут совсем беспомощный? Разве я могу его бросить?»

Омма вернулся быстро. Юнджи мягко, чтобы не повредить ненароком шейные позвонки, похлопывал Минхо по щекам.

— Очнись, детка. Ну давай же.

— Дай ему это понюхать. 

Юнджи взял из рук оммы открытую бутылочку с ромом и поднял удивлённый взгляд.

— Ничего более мерзкого на запах в номере не нашёл, — оправдался тот. — Не смотри на меня так, пробуй. Давай живо, наш Минхо должен прийти в себя.

«Наш Минхо» Юнджи отложил на потом, когда сможет подумать об этом, как и о золотом чокере, таком похожем на оммин. Но на сердце стало теплей ещё до того, как ресницы Минхо дрогнули, а уж потом оно чуть не лопнуло от счастья.

Минхо чихнул.

То ли запах рома помог (не такой уж и мерзкий), то ли то, что для пущего эффекта Юнджи налил алкоголь на руку, а затем, ну, так получилось, размазал его по всему лицу Минхо, когда хлопал по щекам, выпивка попала и на губы, и, кажется, в нос. Минхо чихнул ещё пару раз, сморщился.

— Что это? — хрипло сказал он, пытаясь вытереть губы тыльной стороной ладони, и распахнул глаза. — Джи?

Он попытался приподняться, и Юнджи надавил ему на плечо, не пуская. Бороться с Минхо не пришлось, сил в нём, казалось, осталось не больше, чем у котёнка.

— Ты пока полежи!

— Ну вот видишь, с нашим мальчиком всё хорошо, а ты за него так испугался. — Омма шутливо подтолкнул шумно дышащего Юнджи в бок плечом, а потом обратился к Минхо: — И зачем ты только полез к дерущимся альфам, детка? Учти, у нас с тобой потом будет серьёзный разговор.

Минхо застонал едва слышно, но, кажется, не потому, что ему обещали выволочку. Его лицо подёргивалось, как от боли, губы кривились.

— Как ты? — спросил Юнджи, беря его за руку.

— С-сильно б-болит голова.

Минхо всхлипнул и зажмурился, отворачивая лицо к стене. Он бессильно забарахтался, как по несчастливой случайности залетевшая в комнату птица, рухнувшая на пол, ударившись о стекло. В этот миг он выглядел таким красивым и таким беспомощным и беззащитным. Чокер на его шее сводил с ума лишь тем, что там был. Минхо окончательно перестал выглядеть альфой, перед Юнджи лежал самый настоящий омега, его омега, и неважно, кто именно надел на Минхо чокер. Омма — а что это был он, Юнджи не сомневался — поспешил, одолжив свою вещь. Но обижаться на него Юнджи не мог, ведь Минхо наконец-то выглядел единственно правильно, именно так, как и должен — как омега, отказавшийся от свободы ради того, чтобы принять обещание альфы его защищать и о нём заботиться. Как его омега перед семьёй, друзьями, всем миром.

По глупой прихоти судьбы Юнджи не успел насладиться согласием омеги быть с ним, не успел об этом согласии даже узнать — зато как альфа успел облажаться. Он свою детку не защитил. Юнджи ненавидел каждую секунду промедления, из-за которой Минхо пострадал, и того, кто нанёс подлый удар, тоже ненавидел. Неосторожность в пылу драки, по мнению Юнджи, никого не могла оправдать.

А если бы Минхо не очнулся? Но и как сейчас — он пострадал, ему больно настолько, что он не замечает текущих из глаз слёз.

— Так шумно. Голова болит. Джи.

У Юнджи кулаки сами собой сжались. Пришло время навести тут порядок и обеспечить полную тишину.

Он поднялся на ноги. Омма остался на месте, даже не подумал пошевелиться и Минхо не дал.

— Не двигайся, детка, — сказал он, прижимая пытающегося повернуться на бок Минхо за плечо к полу. — Дай себе ещё полежать. Не надо пока делать резких движений.

— Свет режет глаза, — пожаловался Минхо с тихим отчаянием. Похоже, у него ужасно болела голова.

— А если так? — Омма передвинулся так, чтобы загородить спиной свет. — Так хорошо?

— Лучше. Кажется.

— Вот так и лежи. Закрой глаза. Потерпи.

— Присмотришь за ним? — спросил Юнджи. 

Омма поднял голову.

— Конечно.

Юнджи бросил ещё один взгляд на Минхо, прикрывающего рукой лицо, пытающегося спрятаться от шума и света, и сказал омме:

— Доверяю его тебе.

Глаза оммы блеснули, улыбка тронула губы.

— Не переживай. Я о нём позабочусь как о собственном сыне.

Последнее омме не стоило говорить, но Юнджи мысль понял. Он кивнул и впервые за всё время повернул голову туда, где эти придурки всё ещё дрались. Они сместились к окну, попав в тупик, и там вовсю развлекались, метрах в двадцати от Юнджи.

Омма сказал:

— Только сам-то в драку не лезь. Просто попроси их не шуметь.

Юнджи кивнул, несмотря на абсурдную невыполнимость услышанной просьбы. Он и правда не собирался лезть в драку. Он и правда собирался заставить всех угомониться. В конце концов, он не единожды участвовал в драках, терял самоконтроль и знал, что лучше всего отрезвляет — и это никакие не уговоры и просьбы. 

За прошедшее время состав участников схватки и их состояние изменились. Вонгу приходилось нелегко — кажется, он единственный теперь сохранял самоконтроль. Он и ещё телохранитель-японец, пытающийся помочь ему растащить драчунов. Выглядела куча мала не так эффектно, как показывали в кино, а безобразно настолько, что хотелось всем наподдать, и дерущимся, и растаскивающим. Хотя Вонг-хён, разумеется, не был ни в чём виноват, кроме своей доброты и нежелания давным-давно поотрывать драчунам руки, ноги и головы.

У лестницы, метрах в семи от сошедшихся в схватке самцов человека разумного (в данный миг — неразумных), стоял Фудзи Тагава, что-то говорил по телефону, посматривая на дерущихся. Мимо Юнджи бодро прошагал высокий японец, кажется, отец Фудзи. 

Юнджи прикинул расклад и, скривив губы, направился к висящему на стене оружию. Он не собирался ждать, пока телохранители подтянут подмогу. Не собирался повышать голос, терзая лишним шумом Минхо. Он собирался сделать всё молча и эффективно настолько, насколько мог.

Выбрав оружие поувесистей, Юнджи быстро пошёл вперёд. Он преодолел спорящих о чём-то на японском отца и сына Тагава, остановился не далее чем в трёх метрах от машущей кулаками группы, выдернул чеку, нажал на рукоять и дал охлаждающей любой пыл струёй белого дыма по ногам. Адекватные с воплями отпрыгнули быстро, им досталось всего ничего. Ненормальные психи, которых очень хотелось охладить, направив струю углекислоты прямо в лицо, получили морозную припарку продолжительностью подольше. Двадцати секунд хватило, чтобы всех отрезвить. 

Вместе с шипением пара стихли все звуки. Наконец-то наступила желанная тишина.

Спасаясь от семидесятиградусного мороза, Мин, находивший подальше, отшатнулся и шлёпнулся на задницу, замер с комично ошеломлённым лицом. Шину, получивший по ногам сзади, устоял. Только что бесился, пытался другого человека на части порвать, не помнил себя — резко охладившись, вновь стал человеком. Осознание происходящего к нему быстро вернулось. А вот понимание, что не стоит нарываться и спорить с тем, кто способен одним движением пальца подпортить морозцем его уже не такое симпатичное личико, но уже серьёзно, так, что глаза льдинками станут, такая мысль в дурную голову Шину так и не пришла.

— Ты чего, мелкий? Вообще охерел?

Ну, во-первых, охренел тут кто-то другой. А во-вторых — слишком, блядь, громко.

Юнджи размахнулся и врезал огнетушителем Шину прямо в живот. 

— Если бы я охерел и сделал то, что хочу, ты, сука, получил бы им в морду, — сообщил Юнджи негромко и поставил огнетушитель поближе к стене, подальше от осевшего на пол идиота, держащегося за живот и хватающего ртом воздух.

— И не вой, тебе ещё мало досталось, — ещё тише сказал Юнджи. — И радуйся, что Минхо попросил, чтобы стало тише. Иначе я бы тебя убил. Вас обоих, кретины.

Минхо всего лишь хотел разнять этих дебилоидов!

— Ты его, блядь, чуть не убил. Чуть не покалечил, ты, кусок идиота!

У Шину покраснело лицо — те места, что ещё не налились кровью из-за полученных ударов и ссадин. Но, судя по злому взгляду, он не всё понял. Ему следовало ещё раз всё объяснить для полного понимания и абсолютной ясности.

— Джи, успокойся.

Вонг успел оттащить Юнджи от Шину до того, как удар ногой достиг цели.

— Успокойся, кому говорю.

Юнджи быстро вывернулся и сбросил с себя чужие руки. Повернувшись лицом к Вонгу, он отступил на шаг. Выглядел тот, кстати, после заварушки неважно. Кто-то ему футболку порвал, от самого горла до низа. А на руке это что, след зубов? Да Шину с Мином вообще охерели.

— Я совершенно спокоен.

— А непохоже, — возразил Вонг. 

— А мне посрать. — Юнджи нашёл взглядом руководителя охраны. — Председатель Тагава, Минхо нужна медицинская помощь. Он сильно ударился головой, потерял сознание, у него шишка размером с ладонь, болит голова, глаза и слух слишком чувствительны. Надо, чтобы его осмотрел кто-то знающий.

Юнджи бросил взгляд туда, где оставил Минхо, и откуда теперь доносился шум. Над повернувшемся к стене, закрывшем голову руками Минхо теперь переругивались двое омег — двое омм. Только этого ещё не хватало. 

— Ему нужна помощь. И поживей, — закончил Юнджи и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежал к месту следующей битвы.

Омма Минхо действовал нагло, вёл себя шумно, как если бы на здоровье Минхо ему было плевать. Омма отбивался, огрызался, уговаривал Минхо ещё полежать, закрывал его уши, но заткнуть рот расфуфыренной кукле с холодными глазами ему не удавалось и никогда бы не удалось. Не с его вежливостью и добротой. Тут требовался другой подход. Не такой мягкий.

Юнджи вклинился между сидящим на коленях оммой и размахивающим руками, возбуждённо тараторящим оммой Минхо, заслонил собой и омму, и детку. К омме Минхо Юнджи и пальцем не прикоснулся, оттолкнул его грудью, и ещё раз, ещё, пошёл вперед, вразвалочку, руки в брюки, чтобы никто потом не говорил, что он эту кису бил, — заставил-таки маленькими шажочками отступить. Отогнал метра на три-четыре и встал, загораживая собой Минхо и омму.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — спросил омега высоким голосом. Даже обидно стало: красивый такой, даже голос красивый, ухоженный, со вкусом одетый, а дерьмо дерьмом, сразу видно, сразу чувствуется запашок, и не цветущих магнолий.

Они могли бы поиграть в игры хорошо воспитанных людей, если бы Минхо не лежал на полу и не нуждался в поддержке и защите в ещё большей степени, чем всегда. Могли бы, взаимно скрипя зубами, наладить видимость отношений, пусть и всё равно наверняка возненавидели бы друг друга. Юнджи это знал, он так чувствовал, а чуйка его никогда не подводила. Что ж. Может, оно и хорошо, что тратить время и силы на реверансы и общение сквозь зубы, — роскошь в их ситуации.

— Как вы смеете? Почему вы так на меня смотрите? — опять слишком громко высказался омма Минхо.

Как-то же его звали... Юнджи не помнил и не собирался запоминать. Он не собирался с ним слишком часто встречаться. Может, только если на свадьбу пригласить, чтобы люди лишнего не говорили. И то, если будет себя нормально вести, над чем придётся ещё поработать. И поработать качественно, чтобы дошло, и никаких иллюзий не осталось.

Это Юнджи мог, раз плюнуть. Он мило улыбнулся и вежливым тоном сказал:

— А ну заткнись, сука.

Он говорил так тихо, чтобы не только Минхо, но и омма ничего не услышал. Омма его иначе воспитывал, милым омежкой, вежливым и послушным. Быть альфой Юнджи научили люди значительно хуже, а может, и не хуже, а всего лишь честней. 

— Чтобы ни звука мне.

— Да как вы смеете! — Слишком громко.

— Ещё одно слово выкрикнешь, и следующий чек от Минхо придёт на вдвое меньшую сумму, — ещё понизив голос, заставив к себе прислушиваться, сказал Юнджи.

Удар попал в цель, прямо в яблочко. И интуиция в этот раз была ни при чём.

О родителях они с Минхо не говорили, но восемь лет вместе, там услышанное слово или пара десятков, здесь ассистенты пошептались, тут случайно стал свидетелем чужого телефонного разговора — у Минхо был только омма, выглядел красивым утончённым омегой из высшего общества, большим человеком, а по сути трудился дояром, не слезал с золотой коровы Минхо и ухаживал за ней из рук вон плохо, ленивый мудак. Пообщавшись с оммой, Минхо вечно ходил как в воду опущенный, тускнел от одних телефонных разговоров на несколько дней. Разумеется, Юнджи приложил усилия, чтобы узнать, кто его единственный конкурент? Кто не хуже его самого умеет действовать Минхо на нервы.

Так что Юнджи знал, куда бить. Точно в цель, золотую, инкрустированную бриллиантами. 

— Как ты смеешь мне угрожать? — спросил омма Минхо значительно тише. Его лицо осталось невозмутимым, но злость и страх в глазах выдали всё. Да и одно то, что он послушно понизил голос, в дополнительных пояснениях не нуждалось.

— Минхо — моя пара, мой будущий муж. И поверь, — Юнджи перешёл на ты, рассудив, что для голубой кости это станет дополнительным стимулом его внимательно слушать, — мы устроим свадьбу сразу же, как вернёмся в Сеул. И как супруг твоего сына, я буду решать, какие чеки Минхо будет подписывать, а какие не будет. И либо ты останешься частью нашей семьи и будешь со всеми нами, и особенно с Минхо, милым, или будешь носить коллекции этого года и прошлогодние до старости лет. Не бойся, чашки риса и стакана воды мы тебя не лишим. Я щедрый человек, никогда не забываю ни доброту, ни обиды.

— Минхо — альфа! Он возьмёт в супруги омегу! — у оммы Минхо от злости затрясся подбородок.

Он ещё много чего говорил, Юнджи особо не слушал его шипение. Оглянувшись, он наблюдал, как склонившийся над Минхо старший Тагава что-то спрашивал, смотрел в глаза, светя телефоном. Юнджи хотел быть там, рядом с Минхо, а не выслушивать возмущения и бредни.

— Какой ещё брак? Что за ерунду вы выдумали оба? Поиграли и хватит!

Юнджи махнул рукой, прерывая поток назойливой болтовни.

— Здесь никто не играет, кроме тебя. Минхо ещё утром сам показал тебе мои метки. Он уже принял меня. Мой чокер на нём. Тот самый, который ты требовал снять, и плевать тебе было, что Минхо пострадал, что у него болит голова. Визжал и топал ногами, как последняя...

Юнджи прервался. Что-то его понесло. Он выдохнул и вновь улыбнулся. Пора было со всем этим кончать.

— В общем так, омма Ли Минхо, я счастлив с вами познакомиться, но сейчас вы вернётесь к себе, соберёте вещи, и чтобы духу вашего здесь не было. У вас два часа на сборы. И не забудьте попрощаться с Минхо, улыбнуться, поцеловать его в щёчку, быть таким милым, как в кино. Останетесь на дольше, будете чудить — денег получите меньше или не получите ничего. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Ты идиот, — прошипел омега. — Минхо — первый внук-альфа, наследник Ли Джунки, создателя Lie Group. Если он объявит себя омегой, то потеряет всё! Миллиарды долларов, не вон. Ты это понимаешь?

Юнджи опустил ресницы, вдохнул и выдохнул. Неудивительно, что Минхо так реагировал на разговоры с оммой — настоящий вампир, он, казалось, высасывал все силы, совершенно лишал терпения. Его, как назойливую муху, хотелось прибить, лишь бы заткнулся.

— С этим я разберусь. Вы же сами обвиняли меня, что Минхо нужен мне лишь из-за денег.

Омма Минхо кашлянул и впервые смутился.

— Да, я слышал всё, что вы говорили, — немного преувеличил Юнджи.

Если бы он слышал всё, стоя под дверью с подносом, то, войдя внутрь, надел бы тарелку с омлетом омме Минхо на голову и сверху горячим кофе полил. Но ему и так впечатлений хватило, всё, что нужно, он и за пару минут разузнал. 

— Раз я альфонс, то, поверьте, позабочусь о том, чтобы курочка продолжила нести золотые яйца.

— Если бы ты был таким. — Омма Минхо покачал головой. Он выглядел отчаявшимся. — Но ты — всего лишь влюблённый мальчишка. Вам обоим плевать на деньги. Услышь меня, пожалуйста. Перестанет Минхо быть альфой — потеряет всё. Ты испортишь его жизнь, если будешь и дальше продолжать делать это!

— Что «это»? — спросил Юнджи, вновь оглянувшись. Тагава всё ещё не отходил от Минхо, у него появился ассистент — Фудзи и толпа внимательных слушателей. Все собрались, вся группа, и Мин, и Шину, разумеется, тоже. Дьявольски хотелось узнать, о чём они там говорят.

— То «это»!

— Что? — тихо, но зло рявкнул Юнджи. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Если честно, он считал, что за время беседы с оммой Минхо заработал как минимум Нобелевскую премию мира лишь за то, что всё ещё держал руки в карманах и будущего родственника не прибил.

— Секс. Если ты продолжишь так его... тр-трахать, прогибать под себя, то он станет омегой и потеряет всё. Единственный выход — вам нужно расстаться. Пожалуйста, ты же любишь его, ну так не порть ему жизнь!

Юнджи со всем вниманием уставился на омму Минхо. И вот это вот всю жизнь было самым близким и родным человеком его любимого? Бля-а. А он ещё на своих родителей обижался, дурак.

Это жизнь, когда собственный омма звонит лишь из-за денег? Когда, вместо того, чтобы позаботиться, пожалеть, топает ногами и верещит лишь из-за денег? Когда требует любящих друг друга людей расстаться, только бы не потерять щедрое содержание?

Даже если всё это прямо в ухо в мегафон прокричать — нихера не поймёт.

Юнджи обеими ладонями откинул волосы со лба, так что они наверняка встали дыбом. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и сплюнул прямо на ковёр у носков красивых дорогих туфель.

— Два часа, и не минутой больше. Проваливайте, не прощаясь.

Его встретил омма на полпути.

— Всё не так плохо, — сказал он негромко. — Мы приложили лёд, чтобы немного спал отёк. Тагава-сан перестраховывается, они хотят переложить Минхо на носилки и уже потом на кровать, на поверхность потвёрже. Сотрясения мозга, кажется, всё-таки нет, но это не точно. На всякий случай Минхо нужно полежать, не вставая, и не засыпать... Моя комната ближе всего. Ты не против, если Минхо побудет у меня?

Юнджи опустил голову, закусил губу, лишь бы не выпалить что-то идиотское, что так и просилось на язык. Айщ. Он никогда даже не думал прожить тот прекрасный момент, когда со всей ясностью понимаешь, как же круто тебе с родителями повезло. А ему, оказывается, повезло с оммой более, чем он мог себе даже представить. Омма принял Минхо, позаботился о Минхо, и никогда, это правда, не оценивал своих детей в денежных знаках.

Юнджи всё же не справился с накатившими цунами эмоциями и судорожно обнял омму, буквально вцепился в него.

— Ничего, детка, всё будет хорошо, — забормотал омма, похлопывая его по спине. — С ним всё будет хорошо. Наш Минхо справится, а ты ему в этом поможешь. Всё хорошо.

— Спасибо, омми.

Занесли Минхо в комнату на деревянном щите вшестером, медленно и плавно. За право нести Минхо Шину и Мин чуть не подрались, винили друг друга. Юнджи молчал. Он бы им кое-что объяснил по горячим следам, но заботу о Минхо на вразумление идиотов ни за что бы не променял. Удобный случай ещё представится.


	112. Юнджи. Любимый

В комнате оммы, когда они открыли форточки в окнах и опустили все шторы, так что стало темно, как поздним вечером, а воздух наполнился свежестью и приятной прохладой, Минхо стало значительно лучше. А может, лекарство помогло, Фудзи, когда делал укол, обещал, что пройдёт минут десять, и Минхо станет как огурчик. И правда, вскоре у него уже не так сильно болела голова, и на резь в глазах он больше не жаловался. А вот громкие звуки его раздражали, так что первое, о чём Юнджи приходящих предупреждал: говорить тише.

Запрещать другим людям беспокоиться о Минхо, любить его, заботиться о нём Юнджи не имел права. И они, сменяя друг друга, всё шли и шли. Как только омма покинул обустроенный для Минхо гостиничный номер, им не дали побыть наедине даже минуту, раздался негромкий стук, и за дверью Юнджи обнаружил кучу людей, жаждущих попасть внутрь и лично убедиться, что с Минхо всё более-менее в норме. Пришлось приступить к обязанностям привратника и выработать несколько правил: заходить по одному и вести себя тихо.

Именно поэтому сейчас Минхо лежал на кровати, а Юнджи устроился в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, подперев ладонью подбородок — принял самую расслабленную позу, которую только смог изобразить. Он надеялся, что, взглянув на него, никто не сможет понять, насколько ему не нравится то, что происходит. Пальцами второй руки он впился в собственное бедро. Боль помогала не забывать, что надо быть терпеливым, и зубами тоже не стоит скрипеть. Он понимал, что из-за травмы Минхо все переволновались, но поток желающих его проведать не прекращался уже полчаса. Вот такой вот отдых устроили для Минхо друзья-идиоты и взволнованный персонал. 

Чондэ, побив все предыдущие рекорды продолжительности посещений, сидел на краю кровати Минхо уже одиннадцать с половиной минут, гладил его по руке, виновато улыбался, всем сердцем сочувствовал, и в тихом рокоте его слов чувствовалась настоящая теплота и искренняя, неподдельная нежность. Юнджи правда всё понимал, но даже смотреть на воркующего над Минхо Чондэ-хёна было сложно. Проводил он уходящего гостя с чувством глубочайшего облегчения, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не подтолкнуть его в спину.

Следующим, с маячащим за спиной, видимо, в качестве поддержки хённимом, в куцей уже очереди оказался Шину. Мин здорово его отделал, и Юнджи бы пожалел идиота, если бы не помнил, из-за кого сейчас Минхо гостей принимал, лёжа в кровати и с завёрнутым в полотенце пакетом льда в дополнение к подушке.

— Я могу войти? — пробормотал Шину и добавил твёрже, будто готовился прорываться внутрь с боем: — Мне надо с Хани поговорить, хочу извиниться. Не смотри на меня так. Я же не специально! Ну не будь таким гадом, Юнджи, то есть... я просто хочу извиниться. Пусти!

Юнджи молча отступил в сторону, пропуская Шину, и Вонг показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец.

— Давайте уже, я ещё подожду.

Шину единственный остановился на правильном, по мнению Юнджи, расстоянии — не менее метра от края кровати, и там краснел и бледнел, путался в окончаниях слов и заикался. Юнджи его вытолкал из номера, выдержав три минуты и сорок секунд овечьего блеяния. А когда вернулся (в одиночку оставшийся маячить у номера Вонг как раз по телефону болтал), Минхо попросил его не быть таким злым.

— Он же не хотел. Разве ты не видишь, он теперь места себе не находит. Не надо было его прогонять, — Минхо говорил тихо, но чётко. 

— Ты так и не вспомнил, как он тебя ударил? — спросил Юнджи. 

Ему до одурения хотелось выйти за дверь, найти Шину и сломать ему правую руку, чтобы резко и страшно хрустнуло в локте, чтобы не дурной головой, а телом навсегда запомнил случившееся. Чтобы больше никогда! А Минхо ещё жалел идиота.

— Нет, не вспомнил. Но разве это так важно? — Минхо закрыл глаза и надолго замолчал, будто заснул в середине беседы. — Пожалуйста, Джи, ты только не злись. Мне больно, что ты так переживаешь. Твой омма прав, я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что полез в драку. Я не понял, что они не в себе. Это я виноват...

Айщ! Срань господня. Он ещё и себя обвиняет!

— Детка, милый. — Юнджи не смог удержаться, приблизился, на кровать с ногами залез, но когда Минхо из-за резкого качка матраса поморщился — тотчас отпрянул. — Это не ты виноват. Это Шину ударил тебя в живот, а Мин ему как раз врезал и подтолкнул. Они оба виноваты. Да обоих этих придурков убить мало. 

— Юнджи-я, ну не злись. Всё же хорошо. Что я, по-твоему, ударов в живот не получал? Я вообще-то тхэквондо занимался.

— Правда? — Юнджи осторожно присел на край кровати, и Минхо мягко улыбнулся. — Может, у тебя и чёрный пояс есть, а я не знаю?

— Нет никакого пояса. Я бросил тренировки через три занятия. Мне не понравилось, что меня бьют и бросают на пол.

— Ну вот видишь.

— Но я мог это выдержать. Я же альфа.

Юнджи наклонился и лицом прижался к пострадавшему животу через одеяло.

— Уже нет.

— Что ты там говоришь? — голос Минхо понизился ещё на два тона, превратился в полушёпот — сексуальный и соблазнительный донельзя. 

Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь их дыханием и игрой ветерка с тяжёлыми шторами, далёким пением птиц. Рукотворные сумерки тоже добавляли моменту интимности. И Юнджи решился, заговорил, глядя на живот Минхо, поглаживая его поверх одеяла, не смея поднять глаза выше.

— Ты теперь не только альфа. Ты ещё и омега. И в твоём животе когда-нибудь будет расти наш ребёнок. Ты не можешь позволять себя бить. И я не могу позволить тебя бить. Ты мой, ты моя пара, и я... — Он задохнулся от поднявшихся в душе эмоций и осмелился поднять глаза, взглянуть на Минхо, нуждаясь хотя бы в безмолвном ответе. 

Минхо смотрел на него молча. Его глаза сияли в полутьме, как маяки, спасающие корабли в безбрежном океане даже во время самых страшных штормов и туманов. Юнджи двинулся на их безмолвный зов, склонился над лицом Минхо, коснулся губ, подбородка, лизнул уголок рта и наконец позволил себе опустить взгляд ниже, на золотую ленту чокера, знак, что его приняли, хотя он об этом даже не успел толком попросить. 

О, он, конечно, молил и уговаривал всё это время принять себя в качестве альфы, но не словами. Он болтал о любви, но брака не предлагал. Ему повезло, что Минхо услышал его непроизнесённые признания и предложения и принял их. Он его, Юнджи, принял, и теперь Минхо — его детка, его муж уже сейчас, по факту согласия, и официально, на весь мир — совсем скоро.

Юнджи опустился чуть ниже, прижался открытым ртом к чуть влажной, солоноватой коже и гладкому, согревшемуся от тепла Минхо металлу. Он лизнул кожу вдоль нижней кромки чокера, и у него в груди будто сгорел весь воздух, так волнительно и жарко стало, так горячо. Ну и, разумеется, у него встало — но об этом Юнджи предстояло позаботиться самому. Он и так вывалил это всё на Минхо, когда тот, беспомощный, находился в постели, потому что один придурок всего лишь немногим менее часа назад чуть его не убил.

— Ты мой муж, — скользнуло с языка впервые, но так легко, как будто иначе и быть не могло. 

Юнджи приподнялся, чтобы смотреть Минхо прямо в глаза. 

— Ты мой муж. Мы семья. Я твой альфа. 

Срань господня. Юнджи был готов кончить от собственных слов, от того, как они звучали тут, в тишине, от того, что Минхо не возражал, принимал их и смотрел прекрасными глазами, в которых плескалась любовь.

— Выходи за меня. 

Минхо поднял руку, коснулся его щеки, и Юнджи резко повернулся, целуя ладонь и пальцы, не отпуская их, прижимая к себе.

— Выходи за меня, — Юнджи повторял это снова и снова. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Я никогда тебя не обижу. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я стану лучше, я тебя не подведу. Я буду любить тебя до самой смерти. Я буду любить наших детей. Стань моей жизнью, а я стану твоей.

Когда Минхо захотел приподняться, Юнджи не дал ему это сделать. Он прижал его за плечи к кровати и целовал, целовал, целовал, пока в дверь стучали, сначала деликатно, потом погромче, затем — слава всем богам — замолчали.

— Да, — услышал Юнджи.

Да. Да! Да!!!

Самый прекрасный миг его жизни!

И тут зазвонил телефон. Разумеется, на него никто не ответил — Минхо не мог, а Юнджи не хотел, он был занят: Минхо целовал, нежно ласкал его губы, язык посасывал, самый кончик, из-за чего в штанах творился сущий пиздец: с конца члена текло, пачкая ставшую тесной одежду. Да и в остальном: тело горело, душа горела, Юнджи бы из себя выпрыгнул, если бы мог. Ему хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Схватить Минхо в охапку и кружиться по комнате. Окончательно завалиться к нему в постель и заниматься, заниматься и ещё раз заниматься любовью. Ничего из этого он не мог — зато мог обнимать лицо Минхо ладонями и целовать его губы, щёки, глаза, ласкаться глупым щенком, расплываться в дурацкой улыбке и — буквально — трястись над Минхо, негромко простонавшим в поцелуй.

— Тебе всё ещё больно?

— Нет, Джи-я, мне хорошо. Ты не хочешь ответить на звонок?

— Перебьются.

Разрывающийся телефон стих — хо-ро-шо! Зато дверь тотчас приоткрылась. Ну вот просто умереть не дадут, не то что в любви признаться и замуж толком позвать. Ну что им всем тут нужно?!

— Эй, у вас что-то случилось? — сказал без спроса заглянувший внутрь Вонг.

Юнджи чуть не лопнул от смешавшихся в душе счастья и злости, он бы такого наговорил, но Минхо его опередил:

— Вонг-и, дайте нам ещё минутку. Я тут Юнджи в любви признаюсь.

Дверь закрылась. Они с Минхо вновь остались одни в тишине и полумраке. Юнджи хватал ртом воздух, и Минхо сам притянул его на себя, прижал так близко, что Юнджи уткнулся носом в подушку, прижался щекой к щеке Минхо.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что могу наконец об этом сказать.

Минхо замолчал — хотя Юнджи бы слушал и слушал, слушал и слушал о том, как Минхо его любит. Любит. Он любит!

Лицо Юнджи чуть не треснуло от широченной улыбки. Он повернул голову и поцеловал Минхо в ухо.

— Пожалуйста, можно ещё?

Минхо фыркнул, но сжалился:

— Люблю тебя, Джи. — Его голос звучал так, будто он крайне смущён. Даже в полумраке удалось заметить, как его ухо порозовело.

Юнджи заурчал, целуя Минхо по-эскимосски, вжимаясь носом в горячую из-за прилившей крови щеку, наверняка тёмно-розовую, аппетитную, привлекательную донельзя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, детка. А ты?

Короткая пауза.

— И я. Ты такой жадный, Джи-я.

Святая правда. Но Юнджи хотелось ещё. И ещё. И ещё!

— Накорми меня своими признаниями, — сорвалось с языка, прежде чем он успел его прикусить. 

Совесть наконец восстала из глубокого обморока, куда её отправило признание Минхо и его согласие на брак, и другие до невозможности прекрасные вещи — как золотой чокер на его шее, как порозовевшее ухо и сексуальнейшая хрипотца любимого тембра голоса, прекрасного от первой до последней ноты. 

— Айщ. Не слушай меня. Тебе плохо, а я...

— Джи.

— Я.

— Перестань. Со мной уже всё в порядке. Мне хорошо. Я бы встал, если бы ты на мне не лежал.

Ещё чего.

— Ты не будешь вставать. Ты будешь лежать и восстанавливаться, набираться сил и лечить свою бедную головушку и животик. Ты моя детка. Ты моё солнышко. Ты мой муж, — перемежая слова быстрыми поцелуями в щёки, губы, глаза, ворковал Юнджи. — Муженёк.

Айщ. Он в жизни не думал, что будет млеть от этого слова, от всех этих ужасных, нелепых, смешных уменьшительно-ласкательных слов, которые пытались вырваться из него, падали на язык, сладкие, приторные, ненавистные — когда-то, но не сейчас. Муженёк, айщ, как же вкусно, правильно и хорошо.

— Не смеши меня, — фыркнул Минхо.

— Ты передумал? — мгновенно напрягся Юнджи. — Поздно. Твоё «да» уже здесь. — Он похлопал себя по груди. — Не отдам, не верну, ни к кому никогда тебя не отпущу, даже не заикайся. Ты теперь мой. Ты мне наконец-то признался. Я думал, никогда не дождусь. А теперь ты мой муж. И ты признался. И я снова первый, кому ты сказал «да» и «люблю». 

— Ну-у, вообще-то второй.

Э-э, что?

— Сначала я признался твоему омме, — со смешком сообщил Минхо. — И он подарил мне от твоего имени чокер. Замуж за тебя меня позвал. А теперь это делаешь ты. Тормозишь, тебе так не кажется?

Юнджи приподнялся и поцеловал Минхо в губы.

— Торжественно клянусь, что исправлюсь.

В дверь вновь постучали. Юнджи на миг закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул.

— Будь милым, не вздумай ругаться, — сказал Минхо и подтолкнул его. — Иди. А то они от нас не отстанут.

Юнджи подошёл к двери, поправил стояк и торжественно пообещал себе посетителей на раз-два сплавить. Разговаривать он решил в коридоре. Так будет проще, да и зачем Минхо раздражать, если вежливо решить вопрос не получится.

У порога его поджидали менеджер Мин и держащий его за плечо Вонг-миротворец. Мин выглядел нехорошо. Помимо синяков, ссадин и разбитых до крови губ, у него нос был перебит и назад вправлен. Лейкопластырь со смайликами картину веселее не делал, как и огромный, чудовищный даже синяк под левым, едва открывающимся глазом. Мин выглядел сейчас ничуть не лучше, чем когда-то избитый китайскими подонками Чондэ. Шину однозначно меньше досталось. А справедливее было бы наоборот.

— Извините, что я не пришёл раньше. Мне сказали, это из-за меня господин Ли пострадал, и я хотел бы принести извинения.

Юнджи растянул губы в улыбке. Он вёл себя мило, как и обещал.

— Я передам ему. Извините, что не приглашаю войти. Мы там немного заняты. 

Вонг хмыкнул, и Юнджи знал, куда он смотрит — на и не думающий опадать жёсткий стояк, заметный даже через одежду. Ответил без слов, одним укоризненным взглядом и поднятыми бровями: «Братаны в такие моменты друг на друга не пялятся». 

— Серьёзный разговор, понимаете? — сказал он удручённому Мину. — Не беспокойтесь, я всё ему передам в лучшем виде.

«Валите уже ко всем херам». 

— Я и не собирался вас беспокоить, — ответил Мин. — Вонг-ши упомянул, что вы заняты, и что речь идёт о помолвке, так что вот. — Он протянул Юнджи маленькую чёрную коробочку. — Надеюсь, господину Ли понравится. Оно в его вкусе, как вы и хотели. 

На чёрном бархате лежало кольцо, украшенное большим чистым камнем, кажущееся очень простым и при этом цепляющим взгляд, необычным.

— Платина, белое золото, бриллиант, — сообщил Мин. — Цельность, простота, чистота, благородство. Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что с выбором угадал.

Вонг похлопал по плечу сначала Мина, затем застывшего, влюбившегося в это кольцо Юнджи.

— Отличный выбор. А я всё гадал, с кем в ювелирку ходить. Следующий раз беру вас с собой, Мин-ши. Договорились?

— С удовольствием помогу подобрать что-нибудь для Сыёна. Как он, кстати?

Юнджи прервал ушедший в сторону разговор:

— А сколько оно стоит?.. К-хм, сколько? — Цена полностью соответствовала красоте. — Я не уверен, что у меня хватит свободных средств на счетах, чтобы вам сейчас их отдать.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Его стоимость учтут при подсчёте причитающихся выплат за этот квартал. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Юнджи задумчиво и понадеялся, что доходов хватит. Потому что квартал только начался, а о том, чтобы продолжать участвовать в концертах, и речи не шло. Чондэ мог совершать подвиги во имя прибылей, фанатов и группы, но Минхо с сотрясением мозга (гугл в помощь: потеря сознания, кратковременная амнезия, головная боль, светочувствительность, острая реакция на шум) не станет скакать по сцене ещё много-много недель. Не станет и всё, и даже если захочет — Юнджи ему не позволит, а контракт они могут засунуть себе в их толстые... куда-нибудь, в общем.

— Иди уже, женишок, не тормози, — напутствовал Вонг. — Дверь закрой на замок, никто вас больше не побеспокоит.

— Удачи. — Мин поклонился. — От всей души поздравляю с помолвкой.

— Да рано ещё, — осадил его Вонг. — Хани пока только чокер надел. Ещё кольцо надо.

У Юнджи как-то волнительно стало на душе. Стремновато до жути.

— Не ссы. — Вонг, конечно, заметил. — Всё просто. Кольцо надеваешь на палец, одновременно говоришь, что любишь и не можешь без него жить, потом целуешь. Даже если выставишь себя идиотом, он тебя простит.

Юнджи закивал, как китайский болванчик, и повернулся к двери.

— А-а... — начал он и забыл, что хотел сказать — по заду прилетел звучный шлепок. 

Вонг, его огромная лапища. Ну не Мин же.

— Чё за дела, хённим?

Тот сделал вид, что всё так и надо.

— Шафером меня возьмёшь. Не забудь только.

«Мне бы твои проблемы».

— Не ссы! Ты справишься, мы в тебя верим!

«Вокруг — одни идиоты. И даже хённим!» 

С самого начала всё пошло не по плану. Просто взять Минхо за руку и надеть кольцо на палец не получилось — Минхо руку отнял, начал кольца снимать. Все снял, без исключений, ни одного не оставил, и только затем протянул Юнджи руку. Потом Юнджи его руку долго целовал — Вонг, кажется, имел в виду другие поцелуи. Только с признаниями не прогадал — вернее, с напророченным заранее выставлением себя идиотом. Юнджи то заикался, то частил, забывал слова и нёс такой бред, ужас просто. Хорошо одно — от волнения в памяти ничего не задержалось, только лицо Минхо, его глаза, дрожащие губы и слёзы.

Что получив кольцо, поцелуй и признание, Минхо начнёт плакать — вот где таилась главная засада, о которой Вонг не предупреждал. Что таким может всё закончиться, Юнджи не ожидал. У него от волнения, от незнания, что теперь делать, как детку успокоить, сердце чуть не разорвалось. Но он справился. Помогли три волшебных слова, из которых главное «люблю». Или всё же «тебя»? Но не «я» точно.

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя очень сильно. Любовь моя. Любимый мой.


	113. Тай. Кошачьи игры

Чондэ — этот, мррр, вечно занятой альфа — ушёл по делам, а Тай остался в постели. Не мог встать. Ха, не хотел — так честнее. Тело желало лежать, изредка потягиваясь и изгибаясь, словно лишилось костей (не так привлекательно) или стало кошачьим (вернее). Тай наслаждался игрой в ленивую кошку. Довольно жмурясь, шутливо урча, чуть-чуть капризничая, то кутаясь в одеяло, то раскрываясь, с глупейшей улыбкой потираясь лицом о постель, то и дело переворачиваясь и выгибаясь, он смаковал произошедшее, наслаждался послевкусием не меньше, чем тем главным, что Чондэ ему подарил — кусочком настоящего счастья. 

Даже в мыслях это звучало смешно («Эй, это же просто секс!» — кричал разум), и Тай, не споря, широко-широко улыбался. От просто-секса то, что с ним сделал Чондэ, отличалось, как глубокая ночь от полудня. Чондэ, ох, волшебник, он словно помог уродливой больной гусенице превратиться в прекрасную бабочку и взлететь. Сравнение Тай считал точным, но про жизнь гусеницы даже думать не хотелось — теперь-то он, прочувствовав полёт всем собой, про прежнее безрадостное существование имел полное право забыть. Да и по правде Тай больше напоминал себе большого игривого кота, м-м, тигрицу. Возможно даже, тигрицу в поре, в исступлении трущуюся о траву и в томительном ожидании совокупления разводящую ноги. И, думая так, Тай хихикал — не узнавая себя, трижды ха, и довольно (безумно) смеялся ещё больше. 

Он всегда считал, что счастье — состояние души, и недооценивал потенциал счастьепереживания своего тела. Такого слова, разумеется, не существовало, а вот состояние — очень даже да. Тело Тая буквально переполняло ощущение сытости, радости, полноты ощущений. Если бы Тай правда был котом, то он бы довольно урчал, громко-громко, на весь большой дом. А ещё мяукал бы и требовательно звал свою большую красивую кису — Чон-мяу-дэ, мяу-мяу, Дэ, иди ко мне, Дэ, я так хочу видеть тебя с собой рядом.

Воздух в комнате и постель, бельё и подушки всё ещё хранили их смешавшийся запах, и им, тяжёлым, густым, хотелось дышать бесконечно. Мышцы всё ещё помнили проникновение, наполнение, трение и ныли сладко и томно, словно бы скучали по тому большому, твёрдому, тёплому, скользкому, пульсирующему, что их так тщательно и неутомимо растягивало. Губы припухли от поцелуев и вкусно саднили, а также гортань — старания Тая доставить Чондэ удовольствие ртом окупились и оставили о себе болезненную, но от этого не менее приятную память. Покрасневшие соски стали чрезмерно чувствительными, напоминали каждым соприкосновением с простынями, как восхитительно и волнительно, ласково дразня и покусывая, Чондэ с ними играл. 

И даже оставшиеся на бёдрах следы пальцев — круглые синячки — вызывали извращённое желание к ним прикоснуться и надавить, и вспоминать ещё и ещё раз, как смазка заляпала их тела, и Чондэ, пытаясь удержать, позабыл о том, что тело Тая — фарфоровое. М-м, позабыл навсегда? Ох, Таю бы этого очень хотелось. То, как тогда Чондэ удерживал его, не проигрывая скольжению заляпанных смазкой рук только за счёт применения силы, было всецело прекрасно. 

Жарко краснеющий от одних мыслей Тай вновь хотел это пережить. Всё-всё-всё пережить и получить на память сувенир из синяков, засосов, укусов — любых оставленных меток, чтобы они доказывали ему, что всё случившееся и правда случилось. 

Приняв душ, Чондэ ушёл «вниз на минутку», вызванный менеджером. Прошло уже хороших полчаса, и Тай успел соскучиться. А ещё, пусть и даже себе было стыдно в таком признаваться, но он правда хотел повторить. И не когда-то потом, через день или два, а сегодня, прямо сейчас, мррр, если можно. И, наверное, ещё разочек потом, ближе к ночи. И ночью, и... Айщ, мур-мяу, что за стыд.

Ну-у, на самом-то деле ему не было стыдно.

Он даже хотел, чтобы на него, краснеющего из-за силы проснувшегося желания, но не собирающего бороться с собой, сейчас посмотрел Чондэ, и, мррр, Тай мог бы на что угодно поспорить, что сумел бы его соблазнить. Хоть и щёки горели огнём, а губы сохли, и он их всё время облизывал, настоящего смущения Тай не испытывал — ему по-настоящему нравилось быть бесстыдным, раскованным, жаждущим, м-м, живым. 

Желания тела для него были внове и волновали, ох, как же они волновали и радовали одним тем, что он их ощущал с такой силой, что ах. И это он, Пак Тай, привычно холодный, годами мёртвый внутри, прошедший через все круги ада в доме для специальных развлечения особо важных гостей господина Пака. И вот, впервые за много лет, нет, впервые вообще Тай чувствовал себя живым и здоровым, обычным омегой, любящим секс, желающим им заниматься, предвкушающим скорую встречу с альфой, и каким альфой! Идеальным и восхитительным О Чондэ, альфой из альф, сокровищем из сокровищ. 

Тай не верил в судьбу, но, кажется, она вознамерилась его вознаградить за все те годы испытаний и боли, холода и одиночества, за всё-всё-всё и, возможно, ещё и за прошлые жизни. Ну что ж, Тай был совсем не против такого поворота судьбы и наслаждался каждым прожитым мгновением, и предвкушал, и мечтал, и катался по кровати, как большая текущая кошка, (не)терпеливо ждущая своего большого сильного тигра, мур-мяу.

Сейчас он был таким, таким, да, таким ненормальным. Ха-ха, плевать! Похоже, недавнее определение в омегу влияло на него до сих пор (хотя вот странность — отсутствие рядом Чондэ уже не пугало). Его поведение оправдывало все эти сексисткие анекдоты, скабрезные и похабные, которые ему нет-нет, да и случалось услышать. Попробовав раз — заполучив в себя член, — он как с ума сошёл и хотел ещё, ещё и ещё больше. Он погладил себя между ног, изумившись тому, что вот, он в постели совсем один, а у него встало.

Он бы в жизни не подумал про себя, что в сексе окажется этакой сладкой кошечкой с вертикально поднятым хвостом, сладострастно изгибающейся в пояснице, но да, он чувствовал себя именно так — ненасытным. У него — не прошло и часа — стояло. Непривычные ощущения изумляли, умное тело откровенно показывало, чего (кого) хочет, реагируя на воспоминания и фантазии. Не только член набухал, но и его припухшее (натруженное, ах) после секса отверстие как будто зудело. Он свёл вместе ноги и поёрзал — унять зудящее желание это не помогло, зато распалило его ещё больше.

Он ещё раз погладил себя между ног и убрал руку: Чондэ делал это в разы — десятки, сотни, тысячи раз — горячее и слаже. Его прикосновения сводили с ума, собственные, скорей, раздражали. Заставляли нетерпеливо поглядывать на дверь и думать о том, чтобы позвонить по телефону — напомнить о себе, намекнуть, что тут, голышом в кровати и со стояком, кто-то очень, очень-очень скучает.

Ох, Тай не мог поверить, что всерьёз думает о таком. Но он думал, его рука уже тянулась к телефону. Он еле-еле себя удержал (и зажал между ног одеяло). Стыдно? Ну да — и не стыдно.

В их жизни хватало проблем, которыми стоило бы заняться, но такой день — их первый настоящий секс — больше не повторится. А Тай хотел повторить. Пережить вновь и запомнить всё-всё-всё, и да, ему было мало. Возможно, и будет мало, когда он получит ещё. И Чондэ придётся постараться ещё разок, и ещё, и ещё много раз, очень-очень много.

Звучало безумно смешно и до смешного походило на правду.

Тай сам себе удивлялся. Он ведь должен бояться близости, его голова должна взрываться от избытка неприятных воспоминаний — и ни-че-го. Всё, что Тай пережил когда-то, словно подёрнулось дымкой, как если бы это случилось не с ним. И к сексу, правда, его прошлое не имело никакого отношения. К насилию, унижению, пыткам, вплоть до попыток убить — да, но не к тому, чем они занимались с Чондэ. С Чондэ Тай каждое мгновение был до безобразия счастлив. Даже без него счастлив, только думая о нём, вспоминая его, мечтая о нём, ну а с ним рядом счастье Тая росло и становилось огромным, как весь мир и даже Вселенная.

— Ты пришёл, — обрадовался Тай, когда открылась дверь и в номер зашёл тот, кого он так страстно ждал. 

Несмотря на озабоченный (но не слишком-то) вид альфы, Тай посчитал, что первое, что нужно сделать Чондэ — это расслабиться. А что расслабляет лучше хорошего секса? Только отличный секс. Секс-секс-секс, да-а!

Тай чувствовал себя озабоченным, и ему это нравилось до одурения — быть от близости альфы именно что дурным, хмельным, безумным, так сильно жаждущим продолжения, повторения, того самого ещё-ещё-ещё-детка-ах.

У него так стояло: и член, и соски напряглись. Грудь вздымалась, на шее и лбу, над верхней губой выступила испарина. Он отважно откинул одеяло и показал себя во всей красе — да, уже более чем возбуждённого, готового, ждущего. 

Чондэ забыл, что хотел сказать. Таю очень понравилась такая реакция, но не в итоге отведённый в сторону взгляд и заданный креслу вопрос (ну вообще не по теме!):

— Ты, к-хм, ещё не оделся? 

Айщ. Плохой альфа! Упрямый!

— Ждал тебя, — ответил Тай, перекатился на живот и оглянулся через плечо, жадно следя за реакцией. 

Слегка разведённые ноги и приподнятая попка добавили огня взгляду Чондэ, дыхание альфы сорвалось, а пересохшие губы он неосознанно облизал. Айщ-айщ-айщ, как же Таю эта игра нравилось! Он играл в Лолиту с парнем младше себя — и у них обоих слюнки текли от желания.

— Тай?

— М-м, да-а? — Тай прогнулся поглубже и попку ещё чуть-чуть приподнял — выглядеть должно было откровенно нескромно.

— Айщ. — Чондэ взъерошил волосы нервным жестом и вновь облизал губы. Виноватым тоном сказал: — Я объявил об общем сборе группы через полчаса, то есть уже, — он взглянул на часы, — минут через двадцать.

— Тогда я советую тебе поспешить, — «невинно» проворковал Тай. — Снимай штаны. Давай не будем опаздывать. — Он поёрзал на постели и сильнее прогнулся в спине — должен же упрямец когда-нибудь сдаться.

Чондэ грязно выругался, извинился и снова выругался. Его взгляд жёг спину и всё, что ниже, его сила накрывала собой. Он так хотел — но, упрямый такой, продолжал стоять и смотреть, и не спешить расстёгивать джинсы. А выпуклость в его паху выглядела так соблазнительно. От одного взгляда на неё хотелось сглотнуть. Айщ, какой же Чондэ безумно привлекательный альфа! И какой же у него самоконтроль — настоящий вызов для любого омеги.

Тай сделал ход, похлопав себя по заду и оттянув ягодицу.

Совершенно бесстыдно, ага. Щёки вспыхнули и задымились, а маленький член, упирающийся головкой в постель, содрогнулся и потёк. Чудовищно захотелось помочь себе рукой. Глупо, конечно, когда рядом такой альфа. 

Но Чондэ с его волшебными руками и волшебным всем стоял столбом и бездарно тратил время. 

— Я же... тебя надо подготовить... и...

Ха-ха-ха, да он уже заикался. Победа была близка.

Тай сильнее прогнулся, оглянулся через плечо и развёл ноги шире.

— Я всё ещё растянутый под тебя. Во мне твоя сперма. И я смазки добавил, пока ждал тебя. Вот этими пальчиками туда-сюда, понимаешь?

Шах и мат! Лицо Чондэ словно окаменело, глаза стремительно потемнели. И Тай наконец получил всё, что так жаждал.

Чондэ трахнул его, не снимая одежду. Тай до боли прогибался в спине, джинсы Чондэ царапали нежную кожу, горячий твёрдый член двигался внутрь-наружу чётко, быстро и жёстко. И Чондэ его, фарфорового, не жалел! Он забыл о жалости, он брал всё, что давали, он рычал, и он, боже-боже-боже, сомкнул зубы на том месте слева, где шея переходит в плечо, и держал его, зубами держал, и Тая трясло от этого диковинного ощущения. Он просто, ну, он не мог, его как огнём окатывало от пронизывающего тело ощущения принадлежности. Он просто не мог этого выносить и не мог отказаться, и стонал во весь голос, и требовал, и молил: что угодно, Дэ-и, только не останавливайся!

Под шлепки кожи о кожу, хлюпанье смазки, скрип кровати, сдавленные стоны и шум их дыхания Тай от удовольствия едва сознание не потерял. Он двигался навстречу, выгибался, дрожал, а когда Чондэ сел на пятки и вздёрнул его тело — резко, жёстко, на себя, со всего маха насадил на свой совсем немаленький член, горячий, твёрдый и скользкий, — то Тай ответил тем, что удерживающую его поперёк груди руку Чондэ схватил и укусил со всей дури, и тотчас спустил, в тот же миг, как почувствовал во рту вкус его крови. Кончил полно, ярко, бесконечно — аж в голове помутилось, и тело затряслось, как в припадке, но не болезненном, а мучительном, тягуче-сладком. Эх, всем бы так болеть. И так лететь. И так взрываться, и звёздами осыпаться. И так жить — ярко, полно, всем собой, им, бесконечно.

Чондэ неожиданно вспомнил о своём благородстве, попытался Тая с себя снять (догнать рукой, вообще остановиться, кто знает, что он там себе напридумывал), и Тай изо всех оставшихся сил вцепился в него.

— В меня, — сквозь накатившую слабость прошептал Тай. — Не вздумай вынимать, детка. Наполни меня.

— Что же ты творииишшшь.

— Ш-ш! Давай.

И Чондэ дал — расслабленное, мелко дрожащее после пережитого оргазма тело долюбил-дотрахал до того, что если бы Тай мог, то вновь был бы готов отдаться. Но он не мог, физически он уже отдал всё, и теперь парил выше неба. Реальность сплеталась с посторгазменными видениями, сознание дробилось, и часть Тая думала: зачем людям наркотики, когда можно заняться любовью и словить шикарный приход, а другая влюблённо внимала всем ощущениям — крепости, твёрдости, напору — и пищала внутри себя от восторга. 

Вновь и вновь разбивающемуся на части Таю нравилось всё. Собирающемуся — только Чондэ, он им до слёз восхищался-любил. И чем дольше всё это, этот бесконечный сухой оргазм длился, тем большим безумцем Тай себя ощущал. Но назад к серой скучной реальности он не стремился. Он просто не мог остановиться. Чондэ — его бог, личный, и Тай ему вот так, мокрым, раскрытым, сидящим на его коленях, прижимающимся спиной к груди, двигающимся в ответ на толчки снизу, нанизанным на его член, задыхающимся, бесстыдным, вот таким, без границ, совершенно открытым, он Чондэ поклонялся. Он поклонялся ему, божеству, и со слезами целовал его руки и, извернувшись, смотрел в глаза, где взрывались звёзды и рождались галактики.

— Ты можешь, — выдохнул Тай, когда почувствовал жар дыхания Чондэ у своей шеи слева. — М-м, давай.

И тогда Чондэ кончил. Содрогаясь, с долгим стоном, с жаром, волнами опаляющим влажную кожу спины.

Опустив голову, закрыв глаза, Тай ждал, но так и не получил метку. След от зубов, когда Чондэ его держал, немного ныл, но это было не то. Не до крови. Не до фиолетового синяка, который бы остался на шее Тая надолго, который бы показал всем, что он теперь не один, что он безумно желанен и нужен, что от него у альфы срывает контроль.

Похоже, чтобы лишить этого альфу самоконтроля, надо больше стараться.

Он оставил тело Тая без единого следа, кроме крохотных царапин от молнии джинсов на ягодицах, но зато со спермой, потёкшей по бёдрам, когда вытащил опадающий член. Тай, весь мокрый, потный, растраханный и до предела сытый (пусть и без метки, пока), откинулся Чондэ на грудь и, вздохнув, потянулся за поцелуем.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказали они одновременно. И рассмеялись тоже одновременно. И дышали в унисон, и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Всё одновременно и вместе, как один человек, но их было двое.

А затем зазвонил телефон. Тай долго смотрел на светящийся экран, на фотографию Фудзи, на идущие секунды, крадущие их с Чондэ прекрасный момент. Звонок стих.

— Это может быть что-то важное, — заметил Чондэ и поцеловал Тая в висок.

Фудзи тоже так думал — экран вновь загорелся. И Тай, вздохнув, принял звонок.

— Я вам уже вечность звоню! — проорал Фудзи в трубку. — Здесь творится полный пиздец. 

— На нас напали? — спросил Тай и хихикнул. Ещё не отошёл. И не мог бы. Из него всё ещё текло и уже хотелось ещё — вернуть пережитую и потерянную с Чондэ цельность.

— Минсок, Шину, Вонг, они тут дерутся! Ой, чёрт...

— Что?

— Пришёл Юнджи и всех победил, — раздалось секунд через тридцать. — Думаю, вам стоит прийти. Мы на третьем.

Тай вздохнул. Эх. А ему так понравилось быть просто влюблённой кошкой, и чтобы никаких проблем, никого, только его тигр рядом, и всё.

Чондэ поцеловал его нежно-нежно. Кажется, ему тоже нравилось быть тигром только для него одного. 

Мррр. Как же хорошо быть просто кошкой.


	114. Тай. Слишком много эмоций

Пересказывать разговор с Фудзи не пришлось — Чондэ и так всё слышал. Тай сидел у него на коленях лицом к лицу и пачкал его ноги, как и свои, вытекающей из всё ещё приятно растянутого ануса спермой. Ощущение небольшой болезненности, натёртости внутри, лёгкая боль в мышцах и сытая томность тела нравились Таю, как и то, что он был полностью раздет — доступен взглядам и прикосновениям. Чондэ же так и оставался одетым, сидел в расстёгнутых джинсах, теперь безбожно заляпанных. Пот местами насквозь пропитал его белую футболку, острый запах щекотал нос, и Тай глубоко дышал им — мускусным, тяжёлым — и не мог надышаться. Ему нравилось до одурения, до дурноты, до желания растечься по телу Чондэ, обнять его руками, ногами, всем собой, и никуда от себя не отпускать — наслаждаться его близостью, им самим, собой, их на двоих миром.

А чёртов внешний мир уже лез к ним, требовал внимания, желал их разделения, рвал по новому-тонкому, бесило дико.

— Надо идти, — сказал Чондэ, но не пошевелился. — Я должен. — Он прижал Тая к себе ближе, зарылся лицом в его растрёпанные, у корней ставшие мокрыми волосы и шумно вдохнул. — Тай-и, детка, ты бы знал, как сейчас вкусно пахнешь.

Потом и спермой — куда уж вкусней. Таю тоже всё это нравилось, мучило лишь одно: слишком мало они провели времени вместе, к тому же на них обоих осталось слишком мало следов. Избавиться от их смешавшегося запаха так легко — прими душ, переоденься, и всё. Останется память утомлённых мышц, но тоже ненадолго, да ещё круглый след зубов на руке Чондэ. Тай обвёл покрасневшую, болезненно вспухшую кожу по контуру пальцем и слегка надавил — Чондэ ответил нечитаемым тёмным взглядом и облизнул губы. Нечестный приём, когда у альфы такие яркие, почти красные припухшие губы, такой горячий рот, да и весь вид горячий, обжигающий желанием, как открытое пламя.

Забыв, почему их прервали, Тай потянулся за поцелуем. Получил его, вкусный и роскошный, с игрой языков, но Чондэ слишком быстро отстранился, в его взгляде отразилось сожаление.

Если бы Тай был котом, то его хвост сейчас бы нервно подёргивался. И почему им не дадут побыть вдвоём ещё хотя бы недолго, хоть пару минут, нет, лучше — с десяток, а ещё лучше — часов? Он не успел насладиться, хотя бы чуть-чуть привыкнуть к близости Чондэ, они не успели слипнуться, а затем срастись кожей, сродниться. Они почти ничего не успели, а Чондэ уже нужно идти.

— Оттолкни меня, — попросил альфа, и Тай фыркнул. 

Ещё чего захотел. Он прижался к Чондэ ближе, потёрся щекой о плечо, жарко выдохнул в шею, попробовал влажную кожу на вкус — солёную, соблазнительную и желанную. Так бы и съел. Сожрал всего Чондэ целиком, ни с кем не стал бы делиться.

Безумие.

— Иногда я твоих друзей ненавижу, — признался Тай и шумно вдохнул притягательный запах. — Они не могли спокойно посидеть часок? Обязательно надо было сейчас драться?

Чондэ угукнул и поцеловал Тая в лоб.

— Знали бы они, какой момент испортили. 

Да-а.

— Но мне правда надо идти. Я быстро туда сбегаю, проверю, как там, и сразу вернусь.

Ну конечно. Как утром вернулся, когда «минуточка» превратилась в почти час.

— Я даже переодеваться не буду.

Тай окинул Чондэ испытующим взглядом. Его футболка измялась, на груди и в подмышках потемнела от пота. Джинсы были заляпаны, чуть приспущены, сократившийся в размерах член стараниями Тая спрятан в трусах, ширинка расстёгнута. Плюс след укуса на руке, покрасневшее лицо, припухшие губы, сытость и томность в каждой черте. 

Да, Чондэ выглядел основательно оттраханным, очевидно несвободным, пропах ими двоими насквозь. Тай даже не подумал сказать, что ему надо переодеться. Не надо. Пусть идёт такой, раз уж решил, что без него там не обойдутся. Тем быстрее вернётся назад. А если останется, то все сразу поймут, чем он только что занимался. Да и вообще, такое его появление — как объявление о помолвке. Тем лучше, пусть и они это пока не обсуждали. Значит, начнут, кто-нибудь Чондэ намекнёт, спросит о планах, заставит задуматься. А если нет — это сделает Тай и очень скоро.

— Если б это была первая драка. Но нет. Вот же. — Чондэ, вздохнув, бережно ссадил Тая со своих колен на постель. — Иногда я думаю, что работаю воспитателем в детском саду.

— А тебе самому никогда не хотелось побыть ребёнком? — подхватил Тай, устраиваясь на постели полулёжа: скрестив ноги в лодыжках, подперев голову рукой. Выйти из номера в том, в чём был, Тай не мог — так что позволил себе ещё минутку на полюбоваться и дать возможность полюбоваться на себя самого. А потом уже можно идти в душ, собираться. 

— Хотелось, конечно. Забить на всё и... — поднявшийся на ноги Чондэ взъерошил и так дыбом стоящие волосы. Его глаза ласкали не только лицо Тая, но и всё тело, и ему явно нравилось то, что он видел. — А может, ну их? Пусть разбираются сами.

Инфантилизма Чондэ хватило на долгий поцелуй и короткие объятия.

— Что, уже передумал? — спросил Тай, и Чондэ виновато улыбнулся. — Иди уже, мой сверхответственный альфа.

— Я быстренько. Извини. Я ведь воспитатель, не могу детишек одних оставить. Ещё поубивают друг друга.

Он как в воду глядел. Поразительно. Когда Тай, приведя себя в порядок, поднялся на третий этаж, то увидел небольшую толпу в коридоре — дрались двое, растаскивали тоже двое, а пострадал Минхо — случайная жертва вошедших в раж альф. 

Часть собравшейся толпы выглядела весьма колоритно: опухшие, в синяках и ссадинах лица, разорванная местами одежда, взъерошенные, дыбом торчащие волосы. На их фоне Чондэ смотрелся уже не так непристойно. Да и пах, как и остальные — потом и мускусом, остро и вкусно, по-альфьи.

Тай подлез к нему под руку, обнял за талию, затем взглянул на лежащего на полу Минхо. Тот выглядел бледным, у него явно раскалывалась голова — возможно, в буквальном смысле слова. Отец сидел рядом с ним на коленях, задавал вопросы, светил в глаза фонариком — значит, травма, скорее всего, серьёзная.

На стоящем совсем рядом Шину лица не было — только синяки, ссадины, закушенные в волнении губы, чёрные, как растёкшаяся на солнце смола, зрачки, покрасневшие из-за полопавшихся сосудов глаза — очевидные последствия срыва контроля. Он нервно ломал пальцы и выглядел готовым упасть на колени и каяться во всех смертных грехах. И как только умудрился такое наделать?

Судя по выражению лица, Чондэ уже сто раз пожалел, что позволил всему этому произойти — не проконтролировал, вовремя не успокоил и сам в драку не влез. Наверняка уже винил себя, что развлекался, пока его бывший тут умирал. Наверняка сожалел о том, как провёл это утро, и переиграл бы всё, дай ему волю.

Тай мог бы сказать: «А своей жизнью жить никогда не пробовал?» — но знал: бесполезно.

Волнение Чондэ за жизнь и здоровье Минхо делало ему честь, но Тай чувствовал себя уязвлённым. Даже попавшая в плен горячих ладоней Чондэ рука и торопливый поцелуй в щёку его не умиротворили. Он смотрел на то, как Чондэ пялился на сквозь зубы стонущего Минхо, и под шёлковой, с расчётом выбранной рубашкой выступал пот, и сердце неистово колотилось.

Безумие такое чувствовать, когда от твоего альфы всё ещё пахнет тобой. Расскажите это чувствам, ага. Расскажите знанию о том, что эти двое, Минхо и Чондэ, ещё неделю назад даже на час не расставались, а до того жили душа в душу чёртову уйму лет и трахались миллион раз, и поддерживали друг друга, были парой — единым живым организмом. Посочувствуйте отважному новичку — и получите в нос, блядь, за то, что лезете в чужое дело с непрошеными советами.

Чондэ отправил Тая одного в душ, сказал, что скоро присоединится, только сходит проверить как там да что «всего на минуточку», но так и не появился. Таю не то чтобы это не понравилось, или он не знал, что будет именно так, не иначе, но всё равно неприятно царапнуло, да. Теперь, глядя, как Чондэ опускается перед лежащим на полу Минхо на колени, Тай решил, что предпочёл бы, если уж это должно было непременно произойти, чтобы в драке пострадал кто-то другой.

Он встретился с Юнджи взглядом и понял, что думает так не один. Юнджи, уставившись куда-то вниз, скрипнул зубами — Чондэ держал Минхо за руку, нежно гладил ладонь. Теми же руками, которыми только что обнимал, пальцами, которые Тай сосал, а потом со стонами принимал внутрь своего тела, теперь он касался другого, своего бывшего, своего...

Тай осторожно попятился. Дыхание вырывалось со свистом, шумело в ушах.

— Отец не хочет никого пугать, но у него, — появившийся как из ниоткуда Фудзи кивком указал на лежащего на полу Минхо, — как минимум сотрясение мозга.

Он говорил на японском, приглушив голос, но мог бы даже кричать, из всех присутствующих корейцев его мог понять только Чондэ, если бы слушал, но он как раз сейчас над Минхо ворковал, крыльями хлопал — ничего кругом не слышал, не видел. 

Тай отвёл взгляд, не мог на это смотреть.

Фудзи тоже выглядел бледным, губы все искусал. За Минхо так переволновался? Вряд ли. Тай не верил в столь явное сочувствие брата чужому человеку, да ещё и такому красавчику, забывшему определиться: альфа он или омега. Судя по золотому чокеру на шее — всё же больше омега, чем альфа. М-да, лучше бы пострадал кто-то другой. 

— Сотрясение — самый оптимистичный сценарий. Может быть и ушиб мозга, и даже повреждение тканей. Мог быть и перелом-смещение в шейном отделе позвоночника, но, кажется, обошлось. Без компьютерной томографии всё равно правильный диагноз не поставишь. Но вызывать сюда сейчас скорую — сам понимаешь, не наш вариант.

— А если отправить его в госпиталь на вертолёте? — спросил Тай, пристально наблюдая за тем, как разгорается спор на тему, как отнести Минхо в номер так, чтобы ему не навредить. — Зачем брать на себя ответственность за то, что не предоставили всю возможную помощь, если травма настолько серьёзная?

— Это неоправданный риск и для нас, и для него. Если у него всё же ушиб, то мог образоваться тромб. При резком взлёте сам знаешь, к чему это может привести. Пускай он лежит. Сейчас мы для него ничего большего сделать не можем. Его бы и в больнице заставили просто лежать, и наблюдали бы за ним, вот и всё лечение.

— И сделали бы томографию. Лучше его отправить в больницу.

— Это да, — Фудзи вздохнул, — но снимки, скорее всего, ничего плохого не покажут. Папа сказал, у него хорошие реакции и, девяносто пять из ста, это всего лишь сотрясение мозга. 

— Скорее всего, — повторил Тай и скривил уголок рта. Он знал, почему отец решил так, а не иначе, но предпочёл бы увидеть скорую, увозящую Минхо в больницу.

— Почти наверняка у него самое обычное сотрясение без осложнений, — отмахнулся Фудзи. Он похлопал по ноге пластмассовым чемоданчиком. — Для надёжности вколю ему вместо обезболивающего А-состав: противовоспалительное, обезболивающее, успокоительное. На случай, если у него всё же ушиб.

Удобно, конечно, когда в семье есть если не доктор, то прошедший аттестацию в госпитале медбрат, сколько раз это всех выручало, как и боевой опыт отца. Рензо-сан мог навскидку, но достаточно точно поставить диагноз. И всё равно Тай предпочёл бы отправить Минхо на попечение врачей. Сделали бы томографию, убедились бы, что жизни и здоровью ничего не угрожает. 

Фудзи считал иначе.

— Сам знаешь, нам нельзя сейчас делить силы. И без охраны оставлять его тоже нельзя. С ним всё будет хорошо. Одного укола хватит на пару часов, а там посмотрим. Может, у него к тому времени уже всё пройдёт. Пусть лежит только и не встаёт. Я скажу его альфе.

— А если бы на месте Хани лежал твой брат? Ты бы тоже сказал, что покоя и обезболивающего хватит?

Тай резко повернулся. Даже не заметил, как к ним приблизился Чондэ. Фудзи, прищурившись, уставился Чондэ в глаза, вздёрнул подбородок. Таю тон Чондэ, чуть ли не обвиняющий, чрезмерно взволнованный, тоже не понравился.

— Если бы на его месте оказался Тай, я бы поступил точно так же. В таких случаях нужен покой и обезболивающее. В больнице он бы получил то же самое.

Пока Чондэ и Фудзи спорили, Тай молчал. Что-то горькое, жаркое, тёмное поселилось у него в груди, мучило вставшим, не проглотить, комком горло. Совсем недавно, в номере, отдаваясь Чондэ, Тай взлетал ввысь и фейерверком рассыпался, обожал его и в нём весь мир. А сейчас будто в чёрную пропасть упал. Человек пострадал, ему бы посочувствовать, а Тай злился. И с чего бы. Совсем без причин. Вообще без повода, но он жутко злился на Чондэ, на Минхо, на себя самого. Очень сильно злился.

— Как ты? — спросил Чондэ, улыбнулся, коснулся руки.

— Нормально.

— А выглядишь хорошо, даже потрясающе. — Чондэ провёл кончиками пальцев по плечу Тая, руке, лаская льнущим к телу шёлком. — Тебе безумно идёт.

Заметил, ну надо же.

Тай схватил его за измятую собственными усилиями грязную футболку и притянул к себе для быстрого, жёсткого, грубого поцелуя.

— Wow, — уважительно протянул Фудзи.

Проходящий мимо Вонг, в компании Шину несущий большой деревянный щит, поддержал: 

— Только не съешь его, детка. Чондэ нам ещё нужен. Причём прямо сейчас.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Тай почувствовал себя немного получше, но беспокойство никуда не делось. Если бы Тай мог, то увёл бы Чондэ за собой прямо сейчас, закрыл бы дверь и... Неясные планы Тая включали в себя много грязного животного секса, нежностей и обжиманий, сладких признаний и щедро наставленных меток, сон в обнимку, еду с рук, Чондэ на расстоянии руки и не дальше — и никакого Минхо.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. 

— Как? — Тай облизнулся. У крови Чондэ был замечательный вкус. Тай укусил его, пока целовал, и зализал ранку. Теперь покрасневшая припухшая губа Чондэ привлекала внимание и заставляла желать продолжения, как и весь его вид в заляпанных джинсах и измятой перекошенной футболке, и острый мускусный запах, и сверкающие глаза, и покрасневшие, как у мальчишки, щёки.

— Как будто собираешь его целиком сожрать в одиночку и без васаби, — сказал Фудзи и обнял Тая за плечи. — Иди, Чондэ-оппа, пока он на тебя при всех не накинулся.

— Я ни на кого не кидаюсь! — возмутился Тай, а Чондэ совершенно не в тему сказал, весь сияя и улыбаясь:

— Мы с Хани как братья.

Тай открыл рот, медленно закрыл его, но всё же не выдержал:

— Как братья — это мы с Фудзи. Мы не делим постель и никогда не делили.

— Ну-у, — протянул бесстрашный придурок, стоящий рядом, на расстоянии удара локтем в живот, — пару раз мы спали вместе. 

— Спа-ли. О-де-ты-е.

— Справедливости ради: однажды я залез в твою постель голышом.

Таю захотелось треснуть скалящегося брата по голове. Чондэ засмеялся, и его захотелось ударить вдвойне — с Минхо они братья, ну надо же. 

— Не злись, детка. Я вернусь очень скоро. — Чондэ широко улыбался, когда уходил, выглядел почему-то страшно довольным. 

— Ну и что это было? — недовольно спросил Тай, когда Чондэ, потоптавшись на месте с глупой счастливой улыбкой, пошёл помогать заносить Минхо в номер.

— Я бы то же самое хотел спросить, — ответил Фудзи и шутливо подтолкнул в бок. — Ты такой аж ррррр, ревнивый собственник, засосал его при всех. Кто из вас двоих альфа?

— Что за бред? — Тай вырвался и пошёл по коридору в направлении номера отца. — И я не ревную.

— Ха-ха. Ты двигаешься скованно, — прокомментировал идущий сзади Фудзи. 

— Что за выдумки! — рыкнул Тай и, как назло, оступился. Он чуть не упал, причём на совершенно ровном месте. Вообще без причин.

— Да ты хромаешь! — с затаённым восторгом вновь прокомментировал брат. — Боже, так всё-таки Чондэ-оппа — твой альфа. Да он молодец!

— Может, ещё громче об этом покричишь?

— Боже, вы что? Серьёзно? — Фудзи в два прыжка догнал Тая и повис у него на плече. — Вы сделали это? Скажи, что вы сделали это!

Он сиял так, будто попал в десять из десяти сто раз подряд. Он едва не подпрыгивал. Он тряс Тая за плечи и был готов танцевать.

— Ты прервал нас в самый неподходящий момент, — признался Тай, мстительно сгустив краски.

— Боже мой. Я просто... Да я сейчас лопну. Я не в себе! — Фудзи всплеснул руками и расплылся в широченной улыбке. — Тебе хоть понравилось? Нет, не говори. Я и так знаю. Ты прямо светишься.

— Я в восторге, — мрачно согласился Тай.

— Я же тебе говорил! Тебе понравится. Если бы ты раньше попробовал...

— ...то у меня ничего бы не получилось. Всё, закрыли тему.

Ну конечно, попробуй её закрыть. Не с Фудзи, который был готов пищать от восторга, радовался, как щенок, болтал такое, нёс такой бред, что уши вяли. 

Тай обнял его и прошептал на ухо:

— Всё, всё, успокойся. Я тебя тоже люблю, — и получил дополнительную бурю восторгов.

— Чондэ-оппа такой молодец. Такой молодец. Молодец!

Он не стал просвещать брата, что, дай волю Чондэ-оппе, и бедолаге Таю пришлось бы оставаться девственником (м-м, условным девственником, с учётом его обстоятельств) где-то до ста лет.

— Это кто молодец? — воскликнул Фудзи, завидев кого-то в коридоре за спиной Тая, и ткнул пальцем поверх его плеча. — Ты молодец! Ты такой молодец! Чондэ-оппа, ты самый лучший на свете парень!

Тай попытался повернуться, но Фудзи сжал его в объятиях и запрыгал на одном месте. Господи, Тай за себя так не радовался, как радовался Фудзи, буквально от счастья светился, улыбался, глупо шутил и смеялся, звал Чондэ, и у него подозрительно блестели глаза.

— Тебе так повезло, — гораздо спокойнее сказал он. — Ты такой хороший, онни, потому тебе так повезло.

Чондэ стоял прямо за Таем, положив руки ему на плечи, а Тай смотрел на брата, по лицу которого, кажется, незаметно для него самого, катились слёзы.

— Вам обоим повезло очень сильно. Любите друг друга, благословляю. 

Фудзи умудрился обнять их двоих, прижавшись к Таю, добрался до торса Чондэ и дёрнул его на себя, вернее, на них обоих.

— Я так за вас рад. Не буду говорить, что случится с Чондэ-оппой, если он обидит Тай-онни.

— Я не обижу его...

— Помолчи. Зачем это...

— Я же сказал: не буду говорить. Делать буду, лады?

Судя по звуку, напоследок Фудзи хлопнул Чондэ отнюдь не по спине, мелкий наглец.

— Оставлю вас. Наслаждайтесь своим счастьем.

Фудзи ушёл в комнату отца, а Тай остался в коридоре, в объятиях Чондэ, не менее тёплых и бережных, но брата почему-то сразу стало не хватать.

— В такие минуты я страшно тебе завидую, — признался Чондэ. — У тебя замечательный брат.

И не поспоришь. Тай мелкого очень любил. И надеялся про себя, что Фудзи тоже когда-нибудь встретит того, кто оценит его взбалмошное искреннее сердце и характер-вулкан, а не только круглый зад и красивое личико.

Они постояли немного без всякого движения. Таю нравилось, как Чондэ его обнимал со спины, как складывал на его животе руки и переплетал красивые длинные пальцы, как грел собой, своей мощной тёплой грудью и крепкими бёдрами. Когда он стоял так близко, то весь мир, все проблемы отходили на второй план. Тай согласился бы провести в его объятиях всю жизнь.

Стоило об этом подумать, как Чондэ сказал:

— Я знаю, что не вправе тебя об этом просить, но ты не мог бы посидеть немного с Кимом Сонгю?

Внезапно.

— Сонгю-онни? А что с ним?

— Драка началась из-за него. Юнджи говорит: он очень расстроен и плачет до сих пор. Нам с парнями пока нужно всё обсудить, да и, наверное, ему будет легче довериться омеге. Я мог бы попросить Мейлин-нуну, костюмера, но мне кажется, Сонгю будет легче поговорить с тобой, он не будет бояться, что поползут слухи. Ли Мейлин немного болтлив, понимаешь?

Как человек может быть таким добрым? Таким предусмотрительным. Таким, таким... таким идеальным!

Тай повернулся в объятиях Чондэ, прижался своей грудью к его груди. Чондэ наклонился и подарил Таю нежный и сладкий поцелуй.

— Ты не злишься на меня?

Тай покачал головой.

— Я и не злился.

Чондэ улыбнулся. Его глаза лукаво блеснули.

— А мне так не показалось.

— Тебе показалось.

Тай бы с удовольствием препирался бы с ним ещё очень-очень долго, но они уже подошли к номеру Кима Сонгю.

Чондэ негромко постучал.

— Мы будем в 301-м, номере Мина, там разберёмся, и я приду за тобой. Хорошо?

Тай кивнул. Когда дверь открылась и на пороге появился заплаканный, раскрасневшийся, опухший, весь на себя непохожий Ким Сонгю, Тай сказал:

— Мы поговорим с Сонгю-онни, а ты проследишь за тем, чтобы больше никто не лез в драку, ok? Ты понял меня?

— Понял.

— Чтобы не вздумал драться, — приказал Тай, хотя и знал, что рискует Чондэ разозлить. Но ведь куда лучше злой Чондэ, чем вновь избитый.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тай-и, — ответил его идеальный из всех идеальных альфа.

Когда Чондэ ушёл, Тай остался один: хозяин номера не стал его ждать, ушёл внутрь.

Шторы оказались наполовину задёрнуты. Воздух застоялся, и первым делом Тай открыл форточку, сразу стало свежей и не так мертвенно: снаружи пели птицы, шумел ветер в кронах деревьев. В комнате, похоже, дрались: мебель была сдвинута с мест, дверца шкафа сломана и перекошена, картина сорвана со стены и разорвана. Сквозь открытую дверь ванной комнаты Тай увидел, какой там царит погром: весь пол в зеркальных осколках, больших и страшных, изогнутых, как кинжалы, маленьких и острых, как сапожницкие иголки. С умывального столика свешивалось белое полотенце, испачканное тёмно-красным, видимо, кровью. Косметику будто смахнула со своих мест злая рука, и баночки-флакончики-тюбики валялись везде, и на столике, и в раковине, и на полу.

Ким Сонгю лежал на застеленной кровати, на боку, прижав ноги к груди. Одна его рука, ладонь, между большим пальцем и костяшками, была плотно завязана белым платком.

— Я закрыл дверь на замок, — сказал Тай, подходя ближе к кровати. 

Сложно сказать, был ли он услышан. Хотя плечи Сонгю тряслись, не раздавалось ни звука. Он давил в себе слёзы, всхлипы, даже дыхание. Выглядел разбитым, как то зеркало в ванной, разлетевшимся на сотни осколков, в каждом из которых отражалось его безутешное горе.

Тай придвинул кресло ближе к кровати и сел. Он не знал, что сказать. За всю жизнь утешать кого-то ему не доводилось. Да и его самого никто никогда не утешал. Он не позволял к себе приближаться. Ким Сонгю, кажется, был из таких же. На его месте Тай бы тоже вёл себя тихо, не просил помощи и не прогонял, раз навязываются, ждал бы, пока сами уйдут. Отличие было одно — Тай никому не позволил бы видеть свои слёзы, задавил бы в себе боль, потом, когда-нибудь, через дни, месяцы, годы, справился бы со всем. С таким повадками утешителем быть тяжело, если вообще возможно, и Тай чувствовал себя самозванцем.

А вот Чондэ верил в его способность сопереживать, утешать, успокаивать.

В полной тишине Тай смотрел, как содрогается чужая спина. Потом вздохнул, встал и пересел на постель, снял ботинки.

— Подвинься немного, онни, — сказал Тай и устроился рядом с Сонгю, обнял его за талию, накрыл ладонью влажную тёплую руку.

— Я не хочу ни о чём говорить. — У Сонгю дрожал голос, он заикался.

— И не нужно, — согласился Тай, по-прежнему поглаживая его руку. — Мы можем помолчать. А можем и поговорить. Как ты захочешь, онни. Я просто побуду с тобой. Чтобы ты не забыл, что ты не один во всём этом грёбаном мире.

Когда-то, в самую тёмную и одновременно самую светлую ночь его жизни, Тай в чужой куртке сидел на крыльце. Рядом с ним сидел Рензо-сан, совсем близко, но не касаясь. Куртка пахла его потом, табаком и порохом, остро, сильно, щекотало в носу. Они вместе смотрели на то, как в светлеющих сумерках мимо них несут чёрные мешки с трупами. Тай понятия не имел, почему тогда плакал. Те подонки были для него никем, хуже собак... Нет, хуже собак-людоедов нет ничего и никого, даже эти нелюди хоть в чём-то заслуживали сочувствия. И всё же Тай плакал не из-за их смертей. Он тогда единственный раз в жизни плакал при другом человеке, плакал от счастья, что все эти подонки издохли, что кончилось всё. Захлёбывался и рыдал, успокаивался и вновь начинал хлюпать носом, пока солнце не взошло, не засветило в глаза, пока почти не ослеп на свету — и поверил в конце-то концов, что всё это реально, что теперь он свободен и, кажется, не один. Поверил и пришёл в себя, и все слёзы высохли. Тогда всё это время молчавший Рензо-сан сказал:

— Собирайся, сынок. Поедем в больницу, к брату.

Через несколько минут Сонгю начал всхлипывать, не таясь. Затем разрыдался. Тай молча лежал рядом с ним и гладил его по руке, по плечу, потом сел выше и начал гладить по волосам.

— Пока ты живой, ты сможешь всё изменить, — сказал Тай то единственное, что услышал когда-то от Рензо-сана, что помогло ему всё пережить. «Всё будет хорошо» доброхоты могли засунуть себе в толстые жирные задницы. 

И тогда Ким Сонгю решил рассказать свою историю. 

Тай выслушал всё, от первого до последнего слова. Стискивал зубы, глотал догадки, прятал клокочущий в душе гнев. Повёл себя как хороший онни с омегой, который оказался почти на год младше него самого.

— Та-ак, — сказал он и поднялся на ноги, надел обувь, затем заставил Сонгю сесть. — А теперь мы пойдём умоемся, перышки почистим и со всем разберёмся. Со всеми.

— Я от слёз весь опух, я не могу показаться ни перед кем в таком виде, — возразил Сонгю, ощупывая своё лицо. — Я ужасно выгляжу, мне ничего не поможет.

Тай покачал головой.

— Не переживай. Это ты их ещё не видел. Красавчики все такие, только непослушных детей их разбитыми рожами пугать.

— Да кто на этих альф смотрит, — ворчливо ответил Сонгю. — Это они смотрят и оценивают.

Он жаловался, но не лежал дохлой медузой, а надевал обувь, затем искал свежую рубашку в шкафу. Говорил, что не может, что боится, что ему стыдно, но уверенно двигался вперёд, к избранной цели.

— Я выгляжу как ночной кошмар, — простонал он, добравшись до зеркала в косметичке. — Меня омми бы не узнал. Я не смогу таким выйти к людям. Это какой-то ужасный кошмар.

Тай пожал плечами.

— Решай сам. Я за тебя делать ничего не буду. Если ты решишься, я тебе помогу. Но через пару часов, вечером, завтра, через несколько дней ты уже ничего назад не вернёшь, всё будет уже бесполезно. Надо действовать по горячим следам, если ты хочешь сохранить то, что имеешь. 

— Я не уверен, что мне есть, что сохранять, — ответил Сонгю уже из ванной. На пол, на разбитые осколки зеркала он бросил большое белое полотенце, и теперь, хрустя невидимым стеклом, умывался холодной водой. — Думаешь, есть?

— Он из-за тебя чуть двух человек не убил, второго — случайно. Сам думай, равнодушен он или нет.

Затем Тай набрал номер Фудзи.

— Где ты, братик? — спросил мягко.

— С отцом. Что-то случилось?

Тай до боли сжал кулак и ответил непринуждённо:

— Да нет, так, ерунда. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. 

Сонгю вышел из ванной комнаты в не самом плохом виде для того, кто рыдал часами. Не такой красивый и ухоженный, как всегда, но чистый и свежий, как маргаритка на зелёном лугу. И даже если бы он выглядел хуже, то всё равно заслуживал того, чтобы «судьи» его выслушали. Он заслуживал уважения и сочувствия, справедливости и откровенного разговора, а кто-то — получить кулаком в нос.

— По телефону нельзя? — спросил Фудзи.

— Нет.

— Мне прийти к тебе?

— Не надо. Я встречу тебя в коридоре.

Тай сбросил звонок, повернулся к Сонгю. 

— Выглядишь молодцом, — сказал Тай и несколько раз кивнул. — Готов? 

— Нет, — ответил Сонгю и доверчиво взял Тая за руку. — Пойдём?


	115. Фудзи. Разборки, prt. 2

Фудзи невидящим взглядом смотрел на медленно гаснущий экран телефона, затем на заляпанный пальцами тёмный экран. В подреберье неприятно ныло, подсказывало: «Детка, ты круто попал». Интуиция Фудзи никогда не подводила. Тай взаправду бесился, чувствовалось по чуть напряжённому голосу, темпу речи, подбору слов. Он хотел поговорить о «да так, ерунде» — Фудзи не поверил ни одному слову.

Прежде, когда Тай вдруг начинал притворяться идеальным братиком из аниме, любящим и заботливым, белым и пушистым, это почти всегда приводило к попаданию в зубастую пасть и дальнейшему продвижению по известному всем маршруту — в дерьмище. Именно так начинались все их беседы «за жизнь»: с «да так, ерунда, просто поболтаем», мягкого тона и доброй улыбки, которая затем превращалась в оскал, и звучали самые страшные на свете слова: «Нам надо серьёзно поговорить». 

Фудзи не догадывался, он точно знал, нутром чуял, о чём сейчас хотел поговорить с ним счастливо нашедший свою пару Тай. Да и причин для разборок у них оставалось не так чтоб много. Если речь не о Чондэ и ситуации вокруг него, то из тех, где Фудзи облажался и чувствовал себя дерьмецом, оставалась всего одна тема, зато какая. Он запутался, заигрался и феерично вляпался, и теперь не знал, как из всего этого выбраться — и не особо хотел выбираться, что реально дерьмово. От темы пованивало, не могло не, и, видимо, запашок дошёл уже и до брата. И Тай, что-то узнав, захотел с ним поговорить о том, чьё имя нельзя упоминать. О — трижды ха! — Волдеморте. Вот блядь.

Натужная шутка не помогла избавиться от лихорадочно, как чайки над окровавленным рыбьим прикормом, мечущихся мыслей о том, что Тай точно знал, а о чём догадывался. Конечно, оставался крохотный шанс, что он и правда хотел поболтать о какой-нибудь ерунде или о важном, но безопасном — к примеру, Чондэ, и Фудзи, будь он всё ещё наивным ребёнком, за эту мысль бы ухватился. Но у него опыт был, заработанный болью и ещё большей болью. Тай, с его милым видом и нежным голосом, с ласковыми руками и тёплыми объятиями, из всех их столкновений всегда выходил победителем, всегда. За мягким голосом он прятал тысячекратно закалённую сталь и пользовался ею безжалостно, чуть что не по нём, пускать кровь не стеснялся. А со всей этой историей с, ха, Волдемортом, и чтобы вдруг оказалось «по нём» — нет таких вариантов.

А он ведь предупреждал, пальцем тыкал и говорил: не лезь туда, братик, изговняешься. 

Знала кошка, чьё мясо съела, и страшно жалела. Фудзи начало взаправду тошнить. 

Разумеется, он мог Тая послать нахер со всеми его предполагаемыми нотациями, вразумлениями и уговорами одуматься и поступить правильно. И потерять снова, лишиться возможности его видеть, с ним говорить — спасибо, предложение не принимается. 

Значит, придётся терпеть и выслушивать, и снова терпеть, и объясняться, и обещать что-нибудь, м-м, бросить дурное, к примеру. Было бы что бросать. Ничего ж не было, кроме сладостного ощущения сковыривания наросшей корочки с плохо зажившей, всё ещё подгнивающей раны. Затягивающее занятие: попробовал раз — рука тянется и сейчас, пальцы зудят от желания расковырять то самое место снова.

Тай, если узнает, непременно скажет, что он — слабак, не способный смотреть в лицо собственным демонам. Ссыкун, не способный нести ответственность за свой выбор и честно смотреть людям в глаза. С дерьмом смешает — и будет во всём прав. 

А всего-то надо было держаться подальше от Волдеморта.

Отец, отвлекшись от планшета с выведенной на экран on-line картой местности, с неподвижными и движущимися десятками цветных кружков, негромко поинтересовался:

— Это Тай звонил?

— Да, хочет со мной кое-что обсудить.

— Это важно? Срочно?

Тай сказал: «Да нет, ерунда». 

— Очень. — Фудзи постарался улыбнуться понатуральней. — Наши омежьи дела. Мне лучше сходить. — Он пригладил волосы, поправил чёлку, чтобы она закрывала пол-лба и глаз. — Я ведь всё равно тебе сейчас не нужен. Проверим посты на полчаса позже. Ok, па?

— Ok, — подхватил отец, внимательно оглядывая Фудзи от макушки до носков ботинок с высокой шнуровкой. — Не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

Фудзи подумал про Волдеморта, представил на миг разговор о нём с отцом — жаркий, как шестое августа сорок пятого в Херосиме, и с разыгравшихся нервов тотчас захотелось по-маленькому в туалет. Ну крутяк. От мыслей о разговоре с Таем тошнит, а с отцом — вообще хочется обоссаться. Ну просто прекрасно. И это если не упоминать, что Волдеморт — самодовольный ублюдок с большой толстой змеёй (кличка ну прямо в десятку!) — о терзаниях Фудзи нихренашеньки не подозревает. И никогда не прознает, если ему, им двоим хотя бы чуть-чуть повезёт.

— Ну хорошо, иди. Только не задерживайся долго. Я хочу, чтобы ты с этой минуты всё время держался рядом со мной.

Фудзи нахмурился.

— А спать мне где?

— Здесь, на диване. — Отец похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. — Не задерживайся. Сразу же возвращайся.

— Нобу тебе что-то в ответ написал? — спросил Фудзи, помедлив у двери.

Отец ответил нечитаемым взглядом.

— Иди. И лишнего там не болтай.

Этого он мог и не говорить. 

— Сам знаю, не маленький.

Фудзи ещё надеялся на разговор о Чондэ, но в коридоре его встретили двое: Тай и смазливенький гримёришка, только и умеющий, что красить лицо и вздёргивать аккуратненький нос. Тот самый красавчик, лезущий не в своё дело, тянущий чужое в постель, которому утром очень хотелось руку сломать, чтобы знал своё место. Сейчас, правда, гламур на гримёришке потускнел-поистёрся, глаза стали нормального для клиента пластического хирурга размера, но вот засада, даже без макияжа, с опухшим лицом и покрасневшими веками гламурная киса выглядела на все сто. Лучше, чем Фудзи, даже когда очень, очень старался и деньги платил за make-up. Мало того, Тай гламурную сучку держал за руку, как друга или брата, и это тоже резало без ножа.

Когда Тай отпустил чужую ладонь, стало чуть легче. Но всё равно неприятно.

— Ким Сонгю, двадцать восемь лет, специалист по визажу и сценическим образам, омега, — представился гримёр и поклонился.

Фудзи промолчал, и его представил Тай:

— Фудзи Тагава, двадцать два года, профессиональный телохранитель, омега.

— Мы уже встречались, даже сегодня. Зачем это всё? Мы на светском приёме? — спросил Фудзи и сунул руки в карманы брюк. — Болтать о том, как кого зовут и кому сколько лет — это то важное дело, которое ты срочно хотел обсудить?

Чёрт, ну вот зачем? Надо было помягче, не убыло бы.

Тай смотрел на него без улыбки, как на щенка, напрудившего на ковёр. Знал или нет? Фудзи хотелось удавиться, лишь бы не участвовать в продолжении то ли фарса, то ли пытки.

— Я не собирался сейчас разговаривать с тобой о важном, — ответил Тай, отзеркалив позу. — О важном мы поговорим с тобой потом, наедине. А сейчас нам нужна твоя помощь. Это не займёт у тебя много времени, и важным делом ты это не посчитаешь. Мы отвлечём тебя от твоих важных дел всего на минутку. 

— И что вы хотите? — Живот у Фудзи к тому времени так болел, что хотелось поискать туалет, запереться там и не выходить наружу вечность. 

— Чтобы ты вместе с нами зашёл в триста первый номер и сказал альфам, которые там собрались, что провёл эту ночь с Ю Шину.

Только длительные тренировки помогли Фудзи не опустить взгляд.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — спросил он, осторожно подбирая слова. 

Тай потёр подбородок.

— Понимаешь, в чём дело. Мин Минсок, менеджер группы...

— Я знаю, кто он. Мы общались, — прервал Тая Фудзи.

Пример оказался заразительным.

— Насколько тесно? — выпалил Сонгю. И будто этого было мало, потребовал, серьёзно, отчеканил звенящим голосом, будто имел полное право задавать такие вопросы: — Вы с ним спали?

Фудзи сжал кулаки, не вытаскивая рук из карманов.

— Нет.

Мимолётное выражение облегчения скользнуло по лицу омеги, и Фудзи мстительно добавил:

— Минсок в моей постели ни минуты не спал. А в чём проблема? Он получил, что хотел, я тоже не остался разочарован. Почему сейчас возникают такие вопросы?

Тай закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Словно ему было стыдно, не за себя, понятно, а за другого.

Фудзи ждал объяснений.

— Он свободен, я свободен. А в чём, собственно, дело?

— Мин Минсок — жених Кима Сонгю, они официально обручены уже больше пяти лет.

Вот так новость! Смешно. 

Фудзи скрестил руки на груди и обратился к Сонгю: 

— Ну извините. Он мне этого не сказал, и в его личном деле этой информации нет, и кольцо он не носит. 

Сонгю смотрел в сторону, его плечи поникли, а руки сжались в кулаки. Ради его безопасности Фудзи надеялся, что у Сонгю хватит соображения на него не броситься. Силы заведомо неравны, да и несправедливо бить омегу за его альфу, натворившего дел.

Как же Фудзи ненавидел оправдываться. Разве его вина, что так получилось? Он-то никого не обманывал. Он не знал. И даже проверял предварительно, ещё до встречи со всеми, кто свободен, кто нет, чтобы ненароком не вляпаться. А этот мудак его так подставил! И кто теперь виноват? Ну конечно, омега! Альфа, как всегда, ни при чём!

— Я не сплю с чужими мужьями, женихами, парнями, — отчеканил Фудзи. — Если бы знал, сразу бы сказал ему нет.

— Он сам к вам полез? — спросил Сонгю холодным тоном.

Фудзи хотел бы соврать, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж дерьмом в глазах брата, но врать в таких делах — зачем? Может, эти придурки ещё склеят свои отношения. Бесхребетных омег, прощающих изменников-альф, как планктона в мировом океане. Фудзи бы тотчас поставил на таком женишке крест, а гламурная киса сама пусть решает.

— Нет, это я полез первым. Перелёт из Гонконга был долгим, я не мог уснуть, секс мне всегда помогал. Я встретил его выходящим из туалета. Ночь, симпатичный альфа, свободный, он не смог мне отказать.

— Он должен был.

Вмешался Тай.

— У него не было ни единого шанса, Сонгю. Когда Фудзи кого-нибудь хочет, он его получает.

Омега продолжал смотреть в стену.

— И это всё? — спросил он.

Сочувствовать Сонгю почему-то не получалось. Своим видом стоика он дьявольски раздражал. Такой правильный, чистенький — хотелось его сдёрнуть с небес на землю и потыкать носом в реальность. Может быть, испачкавшись, хоть чему-нибудь бы научился. А, впрочем, лень тратить время. 

Чёрт, безгрешные так раздражают.

— А что, между нами должно было быть что-то ещё? — неприязненно спросил Фудзи.

— Этой ночью он к тебе приходил, — подсказал Тай.

— Минсок думал, что хотел продолжения, а на самом деле — пожалиться, поговорить. Я отправил его восвояси. — Фудзи взъерошил волосы на затылке, припоминая ночной разговор. — Подожди. Так это он о тебе говорил?

— Что говорил? — Сонгю первый раз после признания посмотрел Фудзи в лицо. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, рот он весь искусал — и вот же вселенская несправедливость! — ему это шло, делало красивее (живее!) его привычного ухоженного вида в разы.

— Минсок говорил, что его постоянно динамит омега, который ему давно нравится. Вы с ним вчера вечером поссорились, да? Он поэтому припёрся ко мне посреди ночи за утешением? — Фудзи упёр руки в бока. — Охренеть. А вы, оказывается, уже пять лет почти что супруги. Ещё и с благословения родителей, да?

— Да, — Сонгю кивнул, и Фудзи потряс кулаками. Как же хотелось кому-то врезать по роже. Ну ё-моё же! Ё-моё.

— Какого хрена вы втянули меня в свои извращённые игры? Там, в самолёте, его едва не сорвало. Он так изголодался, что не смог удержаться, мне меток наставил, хотя я его просил инстинкты держать при себе.

Фудзи залез рукой под ворот футболки, почесал плечо, где остались следы. Он вспоминал рассказы альфы, анализировал поведение, строил догадки — и ему от них становилось всё гаже.

— Подожди. Ты его что, пять лет отгонял от себя длинной палкой? Вообще не давал? То есть ты ему не давал, но требовал, чтобы твой альфа ни с кем не трахался? И так его мучил пять лет?

— Какое это теперь имеет значение? — Сонгю густо покраснел. — Он изменил мне.

— Мало изменил, — с щелчком закрыв рот, сказал Фудзи. — Один раз за пять лет потрахаться даже для монаха на вершине горы маловато. Он хороший альфа, сильный и ласковый, ты, блядь, испоганил ему пять лет жизни.

— Я не запрещал ему ни с кем спать! Я не... Я не обязан с ним спать!

— Но ты пришёл ко мне с претензиями. Ты злишься, потому что он тебе изменил. Ты сам себя слышишь?

Фудзи всегда раздражался, когда слышал выражение «омежья логика», но теперь думал, что вот это вот только так и можно описать. Ну полный же пиздец. Полнейший. 

— Перестань, Фудзи, — сказал Тай и пояснил: — Они никогда даже не целовались. Сонгю всё это время думал, что Минсок к нему равнодушен.

— Я говорил об этом только тебе! — Сонгю прикрыл ладонью лицо. Сияние крупного бриллианта на его обручальном кольце слепило глаза.

Фудзи бы ему сейчас много чего сказал, но вмешался Тай:

— И очень плохо, что так. Если бы ты с кем-нибудь об этом поговорил, лучше всего, конечно, со своим альфой, то давно бы решил все проблемы. 

Фудзи понадеялся, что Тай и к нему отнесётся так же мягко, когда очередь дойдёт до их разговора наедине. Ну или он этот момент Таю припомнит. Чтобы сильно не сыпал солью на раны, относился к родному так же бережно, как к чужаку.

— Не надо такие вещи скрывать, — продолжал Тай. — Они копятся, копятся, гниют, а потом этот гной всегда прорывает. Сам же видишь, что произошло, пока ты молчал. Но когда ты всё рассказал, тебе ведь стало полегче? Не молчи, когда есть, что сказать.

— Да ладно уже! — выпалил самый тупой из всех тупых омег на свете. — Чего уж там? Пусть все теперь знают. Пусть смеются надо мной. Ты ведь не дашь мне молчать!

— Ты и сам не захочешь молчать.

У Тая, что очевидно, было ангельское терпение. Фудзи загадал себе не забыть позже ему об этом напомнить.

— Ты уже рассказал мне, сейчас расскажешь Фудзи, а потом тебе станет совсем легко, и ты сможешь поговорить со своим альфой. Тренируйся на нас. Мы тебя не осудим: я не осужу и мой брат не осудит. Думаешь, никто из нас глупостей не совершал или не вляпывался? Поверь, в твоей истории нет ничего, чтобы ты её так стыдился.

Сонгю одарил Тая злым взглядом, и Фудзи ещё раз подумал, какой же этот омега идиот и как же ему повезло. Брат умел и иначе разговаривать — так, что кровоточило всё нутро. А тут гладил по взъерошенным пёрышкам, будто с трёхлеткой говорил, а не окольцованным, чёрт возьми, омегой двадцати восьми лет.

— Нас познакомили родители, — быстро, будто в воду с обрыва прыгнул, заговорил Сонгю. — Он из очень хорошей семьи, наши оммы дружат. Предложили нам подумать о свадьбе через год, когда я закончу университет. Минсок тогда уже работал на K-GME, показал себя хорошо, его повысили, сделали менеджером группы, и он совсем перестал бывать дома. Мы виделись всего несколько раз перед тем, как обручились. Я учился, он работал, мы только по телефону иногда говорили. А потом я закончил университет, и омма сказал, что нужно выбирать: карьера или семья. И вместо того, чтобы устроиться на работу по специальности, я выбрал быть рядом с ним. Я думал, он обрадуется моему появлению, а он был недоволен, говорил, что с моим образованием мне здесь не место. Он требовал, чтобы я вернуся домой. Мы всё время ругались. Он был вежливым и милым с другими! Флиртовал с другими! Меня только отчитывал. Всё время отчитывал! Ни разу меня не похвалил, ни разу не заметил, как я стараюсь. Я уже думал, что вообще не нужен ему, что я только его раздражаю, что он, может, любит кого-то другого, а согласился на брак под давлением семьи. Его отец, ах, это неважно... А потом, когда я уже стал главным гримёром, он как-то пришёл ко мне и сказал, что, раз мы обручены, я должен с ним спать. И я... я послал его к чёрту.

Несколько секунд он стоял, пряча за ладонями лицо и качаясь, как дерево на ветру.

— Он никогда не говорил мне, что любит. Ни одного комплимента, ни разу. Всегда равнодушный и злой. Для него я всегда плохой. И тут он приходит и говорит, что я должен с ним спать, потому что мы обручены и поженимся, когда закончится наш контракт. Как будто, когда я принял от него кольцо, то подписал с ним контракт. От меня, значит, секс, а от него, получается, даже ни одного доброго слова. Словно я ему должен, вообще без чувств! У меня никогда и ни с кем, а он холодно так: раздевайся!

Он всхлипывал, и Фудзи стало его жаль. Идиот-то какой. Идиотинка.

— Мы сильно поссорились, не разговаривали друг с другом. А потом у нас был корпоратив. И я выпил. И... И... Мне было так одиноко, так холодно. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы меня хоть кто-то любил. Я не хотел, ну, этого. Я так ошибся... А он всё узнал. По лицу меня ударил. Вот здесь от кольца шрам остался. Он кольцо снял, а я — нет. Он его носит на... на цепочке. И так смотрит на меня, как будто хуже меня никого нет. А теперь он думает, что я снова...

Фудзи попятился в ужасе. Этот идиот ненормальный упал перед ним на колени.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не я был с Шину. Пожалуйста, скажи ему.

Господи.

Фудзи помог Сонгю встать. Колени отряхнул, будто трёхлетнему малышу. Но Ким Сонгю и казался малышом малолетним. Глупость нёс, глупость творил... Фудзи протянул Сонгю платок и вздохнул: зато вон красивый какой, даже плачущий.

— Ты его так любишь? 

— Он мне изменил.

Ага, очередной образчик омежьей логики.

Фудзи повернулся к Таю. Тот смотрел на него с грустной улыбкой.

— Только ты им можешь помочь. Чондэ не поймёт, если я скажу, что был с Шину этой ночью.

Ну конечно.

Фудзи опустил голову, просчитывая варианты. Если он сейчас скажет, что был с Шину, то Тай на него злиться не будет. Он будет знать, что это только для наивной детки Сонгю и его тупоголового чурбана-альфы. Прекрасный выход из безвыходной ситуации, спасибо Киму Сонгю. Фудзи подавил улыбку — от сердца отлегло, дышать стало легко, боль в желудке ушла как не бывало.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он с деланным недовольством, хотя хотел вприпрыжку бежать признаваться. — Пойдём. А то меня вся эта ваша высоконравственная дорама для детей от тринадцати лет утомила. Есть и другие дела, поважней.

В триста первом номере шумели, но, стоило открыть дверь, встретили тишиной.

Фудзи нашёл взглядом Минсока. Тот стоял у стены — хорошо. Странно было бить того, кому всего полчаса-час назад вправлял нос, но он справился. 

Пощёчина в тишине прозвучала хлёстко, как выстрел.

— Это тебе за то, что ты не сказал, что у тебя есть омега.

Ещё одна пощёчина — звонкая, так что за спиной воздухом подавился упомянутый омега.

— Это тебе за то, что ты не сказал, что у тебя есть окольцованный омега.

Минсок смотрел на него мёртвыми пустыми глазами. И на стоящего за спиной Фудзи Сонгю ни разу даже не взглянул. Альфа просто позволял себя бить, даже когда от удара голову повело.

— А это тебе за то, что ты не сказал, что у тебя уже пять лет как есть окольцованный омега, и сделал из меня непонятно кого.

В последний удар Фудзи хотел вложить всю силу — тупоголовым идиотам полезно. 

— Хватит уже, — Тай удержал его за плечо и тише сказал: — Помоги им, и всё.

Не вопрос, если потом к нему не будет вопросов.

Фудзи огляделся. К нему были прикованы все взгляды. Немного холодело в груди, но в остальном он чувствовал себя отлично. Как там Тай говорил? Да, именно, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, он собирался вскрыть гнойник и от всего накопившегося дерьма разом освободиться. И даже без особых последствий — спасибо тебе ещё раз, Ким Сонгю. Как другие отреагируют, его не волновало, главное, что Тай знал, почему он так говорит — и не осудит. 

— У меня маленькое объявление. Интимного характера, но сегодня многое частное стало общественным. Меня всего лишь попросили кое-что прояснить.

Фудзи нашёл взглядом сидящего в кресле Шину — как всегда наглого, с ухмылочкой на разбитых в драке губах, тупого и ленивого недотигра — и просто сказал:

— Этой ночью я был с тобой.

Ну всё, он это сказал. И это оказалось дьявольски просто. Всего пару слов, тишина, и можно отправляться к отцу, проверять посты, готовиться к битве. А всё это дерьмо оставить позади.

Вот только сердце почему-то начало испуганно колотиться. Фудзи даже не ожидал, что вдруг разволнуется на ровном месте, да ещё и после расставляющего всё по местам признания. Ладно бы до, но у него ладони вдруг вспотели под ленивой улыбочкой недотигра и полным презрения взглядом.

Да хрен с ним, как он реагирует. Не до него! Фудзи своё дело честно сделал и мог спокойно отправляться отсюда подальше.

Когда он уже подходил к двери, прозвучало:

— Я был с Сонгю. Мы уже всё выяснили. Нечего было сюда заявляться и так нагло врать.

А вот это уже было просто смешно.

— Я бы в жизни не стал с тобой спать.

О-очень смешно.

— У меня, даже пьяного, на тебя бы не встало.

Ого.

Фудзи медленно повернулся.

— Это только ты так думаешь, или все?

— Все, — сказал, как тяжёлый камень в воду бросил, Минсок. — Не надо его покрывать. Он провёл с пьяным господином Ю всю ночь, а потом полез в его постель ещё и утром. Ночи ему не хватило, захотелось добавить и днём. Но потом он почему-то передумал, и господин Ю его выгнал.

Фудзи смотрел на спокойного, будто говорящая мумия, Минсока неприятно сухими глазами и за-ки-пал.

— Я не лез ни в чью постель, — раздался хриплый дрожащий голос Сонгю. — Я ни с кем не спал.

— Ты спал с господином Ю. Кто ещё не знал, теперь знают, — так же мертвенно, как раньше, ответил Минсок. Он хмыкнул и растянул губы, будто пытался изобразить смех, только внутри его арктики, похоже, не нашлось даже искры огня.

Фудзи начало потряхивать. Бешенство прибывало омывающей внутренности горячей волной, быстро, будто где-то дамбу прорвало.

Сонгю попытался возразить дрожащим голоском, Тай — рассудительно, что-то сказал Чондэ, пошутил, сука, Вонг. 

— А-ну все заткнулись.

Все заткнулись.

Фудзи деревянным шагом подошёл к Шину, упёрся в мягкую ткань кресла между его широко раздвинутых ног.

— Ты, мудак, опять всё забыл. Ахуенно. — Фудзи ткнул пальцем в шею Шину. — Вот здесь я тебя укусил. — Ткнул в живот, чуть выше пупка. — Тут засосал, так что на тебе ещё долго останется моя метка. 

Шину сидел неподвижно, дышал беззвучно, смотрел тяжело — так, будто очень хотел кое-кого ударить, но сдерживался.

— Он тебе это рассказал. После Мина я бы не лёг с тобой в одну постель, сука. Ты врёшь.

— Ну конечно.

Фудзи глубоко вдохнул. Все предохранители, которые в нём ещё оставались нетронутыми и удерживали от дикого, ломающего желания прояснить всё от и до, сгорели к херам.

— Встань, детка, — сказал он Шину и потянул его за руку. — И я тебе докажу, что говорю правду.

Шину поднялся, с ухмылкой наклонил голову набок, одарил презрением во взгляде, гордый такой, весь из себя, как сука, выёживающийся.

— Повернись.

— Чего?

Фудзи не стал объяснять, расстегнул на нём ремень и болт, дёрнул вниз молнию на ширинке. Шину смотрел на него с таким выражением — ахуевал, — и Фудзи вдруг понял, что ему это даже нравится. Всё сейчас происходило единственно правильно. Как оползень с горы, двигалось мучительно медленно, но все эти тонны скопившейся грязи никто не смог бы остановить, даже все боги, которых люди навыдумывали за тысячи лет. Вот-вот всё должно было случиться. Осталось недолго, и всё наконец-то произойдёт, вся ложь сползёт, все глупые маски и игры сломаются, и рухнет всё. Накопившаяся грязь всё под собой похоронит, все дурацкие надежды и ненавистное «всё будет хорошо». Нет, не будет. Никогда не бывает. Всё будет плохо и очень плохо, как бывало всегда.

— А теперь повернись.

— Нахера?

— У тебя на правой ягодице след моих зубов. Ты правда думаешь, что эта нежная детка стала бы кусать тебя за зад?

Шину оскалился в подобии улыбки.

— Когда он снимает трусы, то становится пиздец каким страстным.

— Трахал его? — Фудзи казалось, что ему нельзя сделать ещё больней, но Шину смог. 

— Разумеется. Он охуенный, а ты... Даже если бы ты был последним омегой на земле. После Мина... Ты же с ним был?

— Был. Мы трахнулись в самолёте. 

У Шину дрогнули ресницы и сузились зрачки, как если бы он услышал неприятную новость. Фудзи внутренне возликовал — прекрасно, пусть не ему одному тут будет унизительно больно.

— Ха-ха. А мне ещё показалось, что нас кто-то подслушивал. Так это был ты? Ка-ак забавно. Ну надо же.

— Хватит болтать. Нахера ты мне джинсы расстегнул? Хочешь упасть на колени и отсосать?

Фудзи показал поднятый вверх средний палец.

— Когда мы вместе, детка, сосёшь ты, а я тебя в жопу трахаю.

— Нет. Ты врёшь.

Нет? Врёшь? Трижды ха. Выкуси!

У Шину помертвело лицо. Все краски схлынули. Только белая осталась и чёрная — для жгущих просыпающимся бешенством глаз.

Фудзи аж корёжило от ненависти. Сердце пыталось пробиться сквозь рёбра, ладони вспотели, все мышцы напряглись. Бей или беги? Глупый вопрос. Он бы этой суке сейчас что-то отгрыз. Ну очень хотелось.

— Мы не были вместе. Ты врёшь.

— Попка как, не болела после ночных развлечений? Нет? Ни сегодня, ни после Хилтона?

Шину медленно повернул голову, и Фудзи проследил за его взглядом: теперь они оба смотрели на Кима Сонгю. У того горело всё лицо и даже шея.

— Я всего один раз в жизни занимался сексом, — сказал Сонгю. — Я даже не думал, что такое возможно. Омега может тра... к-хм, альфу?

— Если бы я не услышал о таких развлечениях от Шину, то тоже считал бы их омежьими выдумками, — сказал Вонг. — Но некоторым, очевидно, нравятся не только грабли, но и черенки от граблей.

И тут грянул взрыв. Шину явно пытался убить любого, до кого первого доберётся: Вонг попал под горячую руку, Фудзи вырвался и с хохотом выбежал в коридор. Его прямо трясло от ярости, ужаса, смеха. Шину рванул за ним. На нём, ревущим белугой, повисли Чондэ и Вонг, даже Тай, лишь Минсок и Сонгю остались в стремительно опустевшем номере.

— Какая же ты сука! — орал Шину. Его всего трясло. Лицо покраснело так сильно, словно ещё минута — и у него случится припадок.

— Уймись, — бросил Фудзи. — Чего ты вопишь?

Всё лежало в руинах, и он этим наслаждался. Аж голову вело от ужаса и восторга.

— Убью суку.

Фудзи демонстративно полюбовался аккуратно подрезанными и отшлифованными ногтями, покрытыми прозрачным лаком. Бьющегося в истерике Шину держали трое, так чего волноваться?

— Тебе понравился секс со мной. И в прошлый раз, и в этот. Ты феерично кончал. Ты сам просил себя выебать. Тебе понравилось так, что ты, уйдя от меня, пошёл не к себе, а бить сопернику морду. Может, хватит вопить? А то тут люди подумают, что я тебя изнасиловал. Я — тебя.

Фудзи ткнул себя указательным пальцем в грудь, затем указал на Шину — большущего, роскошного, красивенного альфу с потрясающим членом и маленькой узкой задницей, прекрасной, горячей, восхитительно отзывчивой на ласку. Фудзи уже скучал по ней, но у их будущего никогда не было ни единого шанса. Ни одного, даже крохотного. А сейчас-то и подавно. Он всё взорвал и сжёг, испепелил до основания.

— Ты такой идиот, — произнёс он почти нежно.

В груди догорал тот огромный костёр эмоций, который вызывал этот невозможный человек. С каждым новым вздохом становилось всё холодней. Фудзи потёр себя по предплечьям.

Шину перестал вырываться, осел на пол. Смотрел оттуда больным, по-детски обиженным взглядом.

Фудзи улыбался так широко, что щёки болели. Ещё пара минут, и он сможет уйти, опустить улыбку и подумать о том, что натворил. Потом на него набросится Тай... Но после взрыва реакция брата на правду уже не пугала. Подумаешь, это как читать нотации обезглавленному мертвецу, бесполезно.

Из открытых дверей номера вышел Ким Сонгю. У него губы дрожали.

— Ну что ещё? — спросил Фудзи. Навалилась непонятная, жуткая усталость. Хотелось упасть на пол и уснуть.

— Он мне не верит. Я просто уже не могу. Что ему ещё сказать, как доказать, когда всё всем очевидно, а он не верит!

Фудзи вздохнул.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы он поверил? Тебе он нужен, этот упрямый тупоголовый мудак? Он вывалил твоё грязное бельё перед всеми. Он тебе изменил. И ты его хочешь простить?

Сонгю на миг опустил взгляд.

— Я ему изменил, а он — мне. Теперь у нас ничья. И он не может больше винить только меня, теперь мне тоже есть, что ему сказать. Спасибо за это.

Фудзи впервые поблагодарили за то, что он трахнул альфу. И кто, альфы-изменника обручённый омега. Какой сюр. Как падение в бесконечную нору, всё глубже и глубже, всё страньше и страньше. Так что кругом шла голова.

— Тогда иди в номер, закрой за собой дверь, и в первый раз за пять лет позволь своему альфе потискать себя за зад.

— Ч-что?

— Он опытный альфа. Он сразу поймёт, трахался ты с кем-то сегодня, или хранил себя для него эти три года, — объяснил Фудзи двадцативосьмилетнему наивняку.

Сонгю расплылся в улыбке.

— Спасибо. 

— Что, даже не будешь возражать? — Фудзи себя чувствовал ужасно, прямо-таки чудовищно уставшим. Словно наглотался галлюциногенных грибов, и вот это всё — самый странный и удивительный за всю его жизнь сон. Дико хотелось проснуться.

— Это очень хороший совет, — ответил Сонгю. — Спасибо за него. Минсок недоверчивый, поверит только себе. Надо было сразу так сделать.

Фудзи взглянул на такого же обессиленного, словно в самое сердце смертельно раненого Шину и кивнул. Надо было. Но они уже поступили иначе.

— Спасибо тебе, — повторил Сонгю, поклонился Таю. — Спасибо большое за помощь.

Дверь за Сонгю закрылась.

— Так там, в Хилтоне, это был ты? — заговорил Шину тусклым, как тлеющая лучинка, голосом.

— Ты был пьян, и я тоже. Мы сделали это, потому что нам обоим всё нравилось. И тебе понравилось настолько, что ты у меня мой же телефончик просил. Задолбал меня тем, как сильно хочешь встретиться вновь. 

— Объяснить всё сразу была не судьба?

— А включить мозги? Или голова тебе дана только для красоты?

Шину вяло махнул рукой.

— А прошлой ночью?

— Ты пришёл ко мне и отказывался уходить. Ты такой странный, когда пьяный. Кажется, что соображаешь, не шатаешься даже, хорошо говоришь, трахаешься, как бог, а утром выясняется, что ты был в полном неадеквате и не помнишь нихера.

Фудзи скривил губы, но улыбнуться, ухмыльнуться, посмеяться над этим не получилось. Он был как мёртвый внутри, словно выгорел до пустоты. 

— Знаешь, меня никто в жизни не унижал так, как ты. А ведь были люди, старались. Но ты даже их переплюнул.

— Аналогично.

Они замолчали. Фудзи стоял, обнимая себя руками, Шину сидел на полу, вытянув длинные ноги. Ширинка его джинсов всё ещё была расстёгнута, и Фудзи видел под мягкой эластичной тканью трусов очертания крупного члена. Роскошного, вкусного, это он хорошо запомнил, как знал, что всё, что ему останется — память.

Больше им нечего было делить, даже память осталась только у него одного.

— Мы менялись, — признался Фудзи. — Не беспокойся, твоё мужество не пострадало. Ты всё ещё охуенный мужик с большим прибором, который играючи может заставить омежку пищать от восторга.

— Ты был охуенным. Я в тебя влюбился. Когда не знал, кто ты такой.

От слов Шину стало ещё больней, но Фудзи мог с этим справиться.

— Фудзи, — раздался голос отца.

Фудзи вздрогнул. А он думал, что уже просто не может стать хуже, ну куда уже хуже? И вот, отец здесь, стоит совсем рядом, и что из всего этого видел и слышал — кто знает. Шину так кричал, он бы и мёртвого разбудил, чёрт, а отец не спал, а работал.

— Фудзи, нам надо серьёзно поговорить, — сказал отец на японском. 

Вот блядь.

— Бери своего альфу, и приходите ко мне. И пошевеливайтесь, чтобы я не ждал.

Да ж блядское блядство.

Чондэ любезно перевёл:

— Шину, господин Рензо Тагава приглашает тебя для беседы в свой номер. Вместе с Фудзи.

Шину опёрся ладонью о ковёр, повернулся — и их взгляды с отцом встретились. 

— Без проблем. Сейчас только от плинтуса себя отскребу и приду.

Отец покачал головой и поджал губы в обещающую скорые громы и молнии линию.

— Не задерживайтесь.

Он пошёл к себе в номер. 

Все молчали. Шину фыркнул раз, другой и начал смеяться. Весело, дико, как совсем ненормальный. Фудзи страшно захотелось ему по морде со всей силы въебать — Вонг, хороший друг, руку перехватил.

— Оба уже успокойтесь.


	116. Шину. Плохой альфа

Шину деревянным шагом, с прямой, как у оловянного солдатика, спиной дошёл до двери, контролируя каждое движение, плавно нажал на ручку, вышел и с крайней осторожностью (чтобы к херам не сорвать с петель ебучую дверь) закрыл её за собой. Сердце колотилось в горле, волосы на затылке стояли дыбом, по спине катился пот, зрение сузилось, и велением судьбы в его поле попал всего один человек из ожидающих в коридоре — тот самый, кого Шину ну очень хотел (не хотел) сейчас видеть. Как без конца трепать языком, так Вонг первый, как о важном рассказать — так козёл бессловесный. Самый настоящий козёл.

— Ну что? Ты что-то быстро. Как всё прошло?

Шину преодолел оставшиеся два шага и без размаха, но мощно, изо всех сил двинул кулаком в живот охренеть какому хреновому другу. Сбитые костяшки отозвались резкой болью. Шину понадеялся, что справедливость на свете всё-таки существует, и железобетонному животу Вонга тоже пришлось нелегко, желательно — хуже, намного.

— Совсем сбрендил? — прошипел задохнувшийся Вонг, когда смог говорить. — Ты чего?

К беседе тотчас присоединился Чондэ, отталкивая Шину, оттаскивая в сторону за и так ноющее после драки плечо.

— Вонг-то тебе чего плохого сделал? Совсем сдурел? Бросаешься на тех, кто сдачи не даст? — Чондэ толкнул с такой силой, что спиной попятившийся, едва не упавший Шину прижался к приятно прохладной стене.

Тай добавил только словами, зато щедро, не скупясь, присолив:

— Нечего срывать злость на других. Хочешь драки — возвращайся в номер, с моим отцом подерись. А мы потом все посмеёмся над тем, какой ты грозный щеночек.

Вон как спелись. Аж подхватывают мысли друг друга и дышат в унисон. 

Шину сплюнул на пол.

Вонг таращился на него, будто первый раз увидел, Чондэ и Тай смотрели с абсолютно одинаковыми выражениями на лицах.

Их счастья и сытости, настроенности друг на друга не заметил бы только слепой. От одного их вида хотелось кому-то — себе — наподдать за охуенно сделанный выбор.

— Очнись.  
— Успокойся.  
— Остынь.

— А я уже.

Шину повернулся и пошёл по коридору. Ничьи упрёки он больше слушать не собирался. Заебало всё.

— Эй, ты чего? — крикнул Вонг ему вслед.

Чего-чего? Сам знаешь чего. Знаешь. И знал.

Шину показал поднятый вверх средний палец. И это было самое лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, чтобы сохранить восьмилетнюю дружбу — промолчать и быстро съебать. Потому что, если бы остановился, если бы высказал всё, что накипело, ничего бы они уже не собрали, нечего было бы уже собирать. Блядь, как же его корёжило от мысли, что Вонг, сука, знал и ничего не сказал, позволил и дальше строить из себя идиота. Ведь не было бы этого ничего. И разговора с адским папаней — тоже.

Быстрым шагом добравшись до номера Мина, Шину постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. И он постучал снова — кулаком, десять секунд погодя добавил ещё и ногой.

— Блядь, да что ты творишь? — раздалось из-за спины.

Шину опустил голову, упёрся лбом в приятно прохладную дверь. Смотреть на неё было куда как безопасней, чем на почти что бывшего самого лучшего друга.

Он заставил себя заговорить. Язык заплетался, и звучало ужасно, словно он пол-ящика вискаря накатил:

— Вонг-и, правда, отвянь. Я сейчас, блядь, просто не могу с тобой разговаривать. Я сейчас такого тебе наговорю — мы не разгребёмся. Оставь меня в покое, иди... займись чем-то. Своим делом займись.

— Ши, ну нельзя так, — влез со своим ценным мнением Чондэ. — Успокойся.

Лидеру предъявлять было нечего, но тоже очень хотелось, чтобы они, блядь, отстали от него все. И чем быстрей, тем лучше.

— Да ты, блядь, собираешься открывать? — Шину попытался выполнить по двери классический хук справа — костяшки чуть в кровавое месиво не разбил. — Бля!

Вонг, Чондэ и Тай негромко перетирали о чём-то между собой за спиной, пока не лезли — Шину всё устраивало.

— Ну наконец-то.

Открывший дверь Мин вышел в коридор полуголыми, со скомканной рубашкой в руках. Брюки тоже явно надевал впопыхах: ширинку не застегнул, был без белья, и стояло у него дай бог как — лежало вверх-влево длинной толстой змеёй. Вопросы, чего так долго, отпали сами собой. Шину на миг даже позабыл, зачем сюда припёрся — так остро и по-детски счастливчику-избраннику «Я всего один раз занимался сексом»-Сонгю позавидовал. Облажались все, но Сонгю теперь ноги разводил перед Мином, а тот, кого нельзя называть, вёл себя как последняя блядь. Страшно хотелось въебать — себе, за дебильнейший выбор.

— Что нужно? — спросил Мин неприязненным тоном. 

От профессиональной учтивости ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица менеджера ничего не осталось. Судя по убийственному взгляду, Сонгю поделился с ним рассказом об утренних приключениях... Шину скривился — ну надо же было так попасть! Так вляпаться.

Что противней всего — из дерьма он, пока не выяснит всё, выбираться не собирался. Он хотел наконец понять всё до конца. Сожрать всё, что приготовил сам и чем помогли другие. Он уже выглядел круглым идиотом перед всеми этими людьми, а после заданного вопроса не посмеётся над ним только ленивый, но он нуждался в одном простом и чётком ответе на простой чёткий вопрос:

— Этой ночью, когда ты ходил в номер... — Тут Шину столкнулся с тем, что сказать «того, кого нельзя называть» будет пиздец как тупо, и заставил себя выплюнуть: — Фудзи. В его номер. Что ты там делал?

Мин не спешил отвечать, и Шину спросил ещё проще и чётче:

— Ебал его или нет?

Синяки покрывали всё тело Мина — Шину ну очень захотелось красок добавить. Аленькой не хватало, из носа, и чтоб струёй.

— Мы всего лишь разговаривали, господин Ю.

Отцу Фудзи сказал другое. Что Шину — эпизод, каприз, что он не имеет никакого значения, что он не важен и никогда важным не станет. Фудзи, не стесняясь ничего и никого, заявил, что этой ночью у него был секс с двумя альфами, и оба для него совсем безразличны. 

— И кто второй? — спросил его отец, глядя на Шину, как на кусок собачьего дерьма, прилипшего к подошве туфель от Амадео Тестони.

— Менеджер. Мин Минсок, — ответил Фудзи.

— Вот на нём тебе бы следовало остановиться, — всё ещё звучало в ушах. — Обычно я не вмешиваюсь в твои постельные дела, но не тогда, когда ты делаешь такой выбор.

«Такой выбор» отец Фудзи произнёс тоном, который Шину бы не смог описать, только ощущение, что его одним этим словом окунают в дерьмо с головой, отправляют навсегда в, хм, лепрозорий, если не хуже. Словно он болен проказой, СПИДом, чумой и SARS одновременно, словно хуже него нет альфы во всём мире, словно он не достоин не то что ебать, а дышать одним воздухом с драгоценнейшей принцессочкой Фудзи.

Поданную на блюде порцию дерьма Шину сожрал молча, не выплюнул. Фудзи извинился перед жгущим гневными взглядами отцом-самураем за то, что спал с недостойным его самурайско-принцессочьей дырки, и пообещал, что исправится. Шину не дослушал, встал с дивана и вышел за дверь. Общения с папаней ему на всю жизнь хватило. С ним всё было ясно-понятно от и до последней точки над i. В отношении принцесски пока оставался один неясный момент, который следовало уточнить, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение.

Всего один маленький, но важный вопрос: солгал Фудзи отцу или нет.

Единственный человек, который мог ответить, стоял сейчас перед Шину и светил торсом с наливающимися кровью синяками. Полуголый, но с лицом, так и требующим хорошего такого леща — без тени эмоций, кроме холодного высокомерия. И как его такого терпит бедняга Сонгю? Любовь зла... Хотя чья бы корова, ну да.

— Ты уверен, что не трахал Фудзи сегодня ночью? — решил уточнить ещё раз Шину.

— А вы Сон-и сегодня днём?

— Нет.

— Тогда нет.

Прозвучало не очень. Не на все сто понятно. А если бы он сказал: «Да, я ебал детку Сон-и», то ответ получил бы другой, не такой обнадёживающий?

Шину потряс головой.

— Что за ответ, я не понял. Так да или нет?

— Я уже всё сказал. Всё на этом? А то я занят.

Знал Шину, чем тот занят. В обычных обстоятельствах бы к менеджеру не полез, хотя бы из мужской солидарности, но сегодня не тот день для них всех. Мину придётся потерпеть и ответить на все сто, как полагается. По-хорошему или нет, какая уже в жопу разница.

— Погоди. — Вонг оттащил Шину за плечи от Мина. — Остынь слегонца.

В игру тотчас вступил Чондэ — на стороне Шину, что слегка удивило. 

— Я понимаю, у всех сейчас эмоции, все сейчас немного ненавидят друг друга, но не надо так делать. Просто скажите ему то, что он хочет знать. Пожалуйста, менеджер Мин.

— Уже не менеджер, Чондэ-ши. Всё, с меня хватит, я увольняюсь.

— Хорошо. Вернее, не хорошо. Но пока ответьте Шину на вопрос, а потом, когда он угомонится, мы всё ещё раз обсудим и насчёт увольнения, и насчёт дальнейшей работы, и о случившемся поговорим, и принесём другу другу извинения. Мы со всем разберёмся потом, а пока — ответьте нормально. Пожалуйста.

Чондэ привычно, профессионально отмахал лопатой и разгрёб чужое дерьмо. Любо-дорого посмотреть. И это тоже злило. Шину чувствовал себя дерьмом, которое всем без исключений на подошвы прилипло.

— Нет, я не спал с ним сегодня, — ответил смягчившийся менеджер Мин. — Вернее, мы занимались сексом, самым обычным, традиционным, но только один раз, в самолёте. Этой ночью мы долго разговаривали, потом я ушёл. Ничего не было.

Шину на миг прикрыл глаза: Фудзи солгал отцу. Он, мелкий сучёныш, солгал большой суке. И это что-то значило, только хрен знает что. Это стоило хорошенько обдумать.

— Ну вот, — сказал Вонг. — Видишь, всё не так плохо. Вы разберётесь.

— Да, я разберусь. Пусти. — Шину вырвался из захвата.

— Чёрт, — донеслось уже в спину, когда он бегом начал спускаться по лестнице. — Ну куда ты?

Шину и сам не знал. Не имело значения. Куда-то. Куда ноги несли.

Он спустился на первый этаж, почему-то прошёл через гостиную, в кухню, добрался до чёрного хода и вышел на улицу через него. Светило, прямо жарило солнце, и Шину ушёл в тень здания, затем перебежал ближе к деревьям. Преодолел розовый садик, маленький огород и углубился под плотную сень крон старых яблонь. 

Кто-то рядом заговорил по-японски, Шину, как в фильме про шпионов, присел за ближайшим кустом с блестящими чёрными ягодами. Когда угроза быть обнаруженным исчезла вдали, дошёл до калитки, отделяющей сад от леса, и преодолел её, камнем сбив хлипенький навесной замок.

Впереди простиралась свобода. Он жаждал её, как проведший в пустыне сорок дней и ночей без еды и воды. Как же он от всего этого дерьмища устал, ну прямо полностью, так что или выбраться, или сдохнуть.

Сначала он быстро шёл, петляя между рядами растущих сосен, потом, добравшись до настоящего, выросшего, как бог послал, леса, сорвал с себя рубашку и, оставшись в одной майке, побежал. Под ногами хрустела хвоя, палки, ветки, ломались сучки. Вскоре дыхание из лёгких начало вырываться со свистом, пот залил глаза, а Шину всё бежал и даже не думал останавливаться — благодаря изматывающему бегу по ломающим ноги норам и кочкам он не думал вообще ни о чём. Он ничего так в жизни не хотел, как бежать без цели и направления, и чтобы вокруг лес, тишина, пение птиц, сбитое дыхание и жар, боль, всё сильнее разгорающаяся в мышцах, острые спазмы в боку, а в голове — ни одной мысли, полная пустота. 

Задыхаясь, он выскочил на красивую, как на открытках рисуют, полянку, когда ноги уже цеплялись за всё, включая друг друга, и рухнул лицом вниз прямо в плотный изумрудно-зелёный мох. Хо-ро-шо. Лежать и дышать, и не надо больше вообще ничего.

В открытый рот попытался заползти муравей.

Отплевавшись и повернувшись на спину, Шину увидел синее небо и плывущие по нему облака, качающиеся кроны сосен, перелетевшую с места на место сороку, травинку у самого носа, по которой полз большой чёрный жук.

Небо за качающимся на ветру жуком казалось таким бесконечно глубоким. Шину влюбился в него. Он ничего красивее в жизни не видел. Хотелось вот так бесконечно лежать и смотреть, и чтобы, когда дыхание перестало вырываться со свистом, осталось так же тихо на сердце и душе.

Небо не менялось, оставалось бесконечным и синим, лишь плыли облака далеко-далеко, намного выше деревьев, и солнце проглядывало сквозь пушистую хвою, то пряталось, то слепило глаза.

Глаза сами собой закрылись, тело отяжелело, так что руки не поднять. Рот приоткрылся. Шину ещё не спал, но уже слышал храп, так органично вплетающийся в симфонию леса: скрип сосен, шум ветра, заливистое пение птиц и стрекот потревоженной кем-то сороки...

— Господи, ты что, правда спишь? Когда мне сказали, я не поверил.

На плечо Шину давила маленькая жаркая ладонь. Голос будил, возвращал сознание телу. 

— Шину?

Фудзи потряс его за плечо и намного тише, интимней сказал:

— Детка?

Шину стало интересно, что Фудзи станет делать. И хотелось понять: что делать с ним самим? Что делать с человеком, который такое натворил, которого хотелось убить и выебать одновременно, которого просто хотелось — если о том, кто он и что он, забыть.

— Открывай глаза, я знаю, ты уже не спишь.

Шину лежал на спине, закрывая ладонью лицо, так что теперь смог осмотреться кругом, подглядывая сквозь пальцы. Жгущее днём солнце спряталось, только не за тучи, а из яркого, бело-жёлтого превратилось в красное яблоко и закатывалось за горизонт. Рассеянные лучи резали сгустившиеся сумерки между бесчисленных стволов сосен, в лесу значительно потемнело, но лицо сидящего рядом Фудзи можно было хорошо разглядеть, как и его выражение — радости и облегчения.

— Проснулся?

— Сколько сейчас?

— Почти девять. Я тебя, зараза такая, целый день ищу. Все ищут. Дроны пришлось отправить. Мы уже думали... Ладно. — Фудзи прикрыл ладонью глаза и покачал головой. — А ты тут дрыхнешь весь день.

— Устал.

— Это понятно. Ты больше восьми километров по лесу отмахал. Мы всё перерыли в окружности сначала трёх, потом пяти километров, ничего не нашли, никаких следов. Ты в заповеднике, ты хоть знаешь, сколько бы тут один бегал, а что ночью бы делал, спал под кустом? Ни телефона с собой не взял, ничего. Ты хоть знаешь, где ты? Нет? Ну ты даёшь. — Фудзи включил передатчик и отчитался перед невидимым собеседником на японском. Исполнив свой долг, он вновь обратился к Шину: — Ты такой идиот.

— Знаю.

Шину потянулся, завёл руки за голову, устроился поудобней на мягком ложе из мха. Улыбка тронула губы. 

Наверное, ему следовало бы начать ругаться, причины нашлись бы, да что там, и искать не нужно, причин — миллион. А не хотелось. Как тогда, за кулисами, когда Фудзи дрожащими руками сшивал ему рану на руке и злобно шипел, в груди стало тихо и очень-очень тепло. Злоязыкий омежка целый день до ночи искал по лесу того, к кому, ну да, ну да, совсем безразличен. Маленький лжец.

— Ты один здесь? — спросил Шину. 

— А что, ты ждёшь команду спасателей? Конечно, один. Отец в бешенстве. Он и меня не хотел отпускать, когда наконец узнали, где ты. Ты своей прогулкой всю систему защиты нарушил. Сбил все графики, людей пришлось отвлекать, перенастраивать оборудование. Ай, кому я это всё говорю! Ты меня даже не слушаешь.

Фудзи ошибался. Шину слушал и очень внимательно, и за всеми упрёками слышал: «Я так рад, что нашёл тебя, что ты живой, что ты всего лишь спал, а не свернул себе шею. Я бросился за тобой, как только узнал, где ты, несмотря на расстояние и время».

— Не смотри на меня так. — Фудзи отвернул лицо в сторону. 

Красный свет заходящего солнце целовал его щёки и губы. Красиво.

— А как я смотрю?

Фудзи не ответил, хотя Шину бы не отказался послушать, что он там напридумывал, в этой странно устроенной голове. 

В крови медленно, будто нехотя, просыпалось желание. Ничего удивительного. Красивый омега рядом — страстный, горячий, как ад. Тело помнило, мозги — ни черта. Но тело знало, и кровь волновалась, приливала ко всем нужным местам.

Фудзи тоже не выглядел равнодушным. И больше не был таким, как утром, дерзким и злым. Он мило смущался, невинно краснел, хотя, где он, а где невинность. И всё же — вот она, во всей красе, раскрашивает щёки румянцем.

— Ты ничего такой, — сказал Шину. — На тебя очень приятно смотреть. А что, я смотрю на тебя как-то не так?

— Смотришь, словно я тебе нравлюсь.

— Ты мне нравишься, — легко признался Шину.

— Да ну! Ты должен меня ненавидеть.

— Не напоминай. — Шину потянулся, заметил брошенный на свою грудь и открытые плечи взгляд, улыбнулся.

— Ты должен злиться. Ненавидеть меня, — упрямился Фудзи.

— Может, позволишь мне самому решать, что мне чувствовать?

Фудзи наклонил голову, пряча за чёлкой блестящие глаза. Ворот его широкой футболки обнажал полплеча и ключицы. Шею душил дракон, но из-за неверного света заходящего солнца Шину его толком не видел, только тени и порозовевший тон щёк, и нежные сладко-клубничные губы.

— Мне плевать, чувствуй, что хочешь. Ты мне безразличен.

Шину тихо засмеялся. В груди теплело, словно только что ему сказали что-то очень приятное, противоположное по смыслу и тону прозвучавшим словам.

— Значит, тебе плевать на меня, — уточнил он. 

— Ну да.

Шину опустил руку вниз и, задрав майку, почесал живот — чёртовы муравьи накусали. Майку оставил там, куда поднял, так, чтобы Фудзи получил возможность с близкого расстояния полюбоваться на заработанный кровью и потом в тренажёрке прессак, ямку пупка и блядскую дорожку, прячущуюся под джинсами на пол-ладони выше лобка.

— Точно плевать на меня?

— Ну да, — рассеянно ответил Фудзи, украдкой (явно) наслаждаясь созданной специально для него картиной.

— Мне в это поверить? — спросил Шину, втягивая живот и напрягая мышцы: как следует отрабатывая эксклюзивное приват-шоу. — Ты без отдыха и обеда, сломя ноги и голову, меня весь день искал, а мне поверить, что ты всегда так выкладываешься ради безразличного тебе человека?

Фудзи не ответил, его щёки явно раскрасило не только солнце, но и прилившая к ним кровь.

— Можешь коснуться, — милостиво разрешил Шину. — Я официально разрешаю тебе касаться всего того, на что ты смотришь.

Рука Фудзи — бесстыдно, зато честно — легла на уже слегка набухший член, пальцы дразнящие погладили его сквозь джинсы, сдавили в незамысловатой ласке. Шину шумно выдохнул, Фудзи облизнул губы и закусил нижнюю острыми зубами — зубками, ха, Шину телом помнил, как ощущается их укус.

— Ты такой странный, — прошептал Фудзи зачарованно. — Ты же хотел меня убить. Потом сбежал чёрти куда, еле нашли. Сейчас лежишь и убивать не спешишь. Почему передумал?

И правда — чего это он? Парниша его с дерьмом при всех смешал, надо бы навалять (ещё кто кому навалял бы, вопросец), а Шину спускал всю историю адского противостояния на тормозах без каких-либо внятных причин, кроме одной, зато честной — так захотелось. С ответом себе он не нашёлся, а Фудзи с широкой ухмылкой сказал:

— Не люблю трахать трупы.

— Ты что думаешь, тебе перепадёт? Считаешь, разляжешься передо мной такой красивенный, и я тебе вот так просто дам?

Айщ, сколько эмоций! Шину чуть во весь голос не захохотал.

— Ничего я такого не думаю, успокойся.

— Тогда что думаешь? — Фудзи так сильно хотел разобраться в вопросе, что у него от напряжения голос дрожал, но гладить стояк Шину, чуть сдавливать его, всё больше твердеющий, прущий вширь и в длину, ласкать, пусть и через ткань, он ни на мгновение не прекращал. Вот такая он своенравная киса. Говорит одно, делает прямо противоположное. — Не дам тебе, даже не мечтай.

Говорил одно, а хотел совершенно другое. Шину его как открытую книгу читал, и если большая часть была написана на непонятном японском, в разделе о чувствах — полная галиматья, то для понимания красочного приложения с порно в переводчиках Шину не нуждался. Тут он всё от закорючки до точки знал.

— Ты не дашь — я тебе дам, — дурея от происходящего, от Фудзи, от себя самого, выдал Шину. 

Он не лгал, говорил одну чистую правду: дал бы, подставился бы, и посрать, кто и что думает о не таких играх между омегой и альфой. Пока это нравится им двоим, на остальных, лезущих в их постель с непрошеными советами, обильно и безусловно посрать. И на папочку с его альфа-загонами — тоже, на него — непременно наложить целую гору.

— Даже не сомневайся, детка. Только намекни — и я тебе дам, — сказал Шину, для себя окончательно расставляя все точки на i.

Кому что не нравится, кто считает его плохим альфой, могли отсосать. Приоткрывший рот Фудзи тоже мог, но только если сам того захочет. Судя по его лицу, вполне возможно захочет. Шину бы не возражал.


	117. Шину. Офигительный альфа

Шину лежал на земле, закинув одну руку за голову, другой, чуть вспотевшей, крепко, в горсти сжимал траву у бедра. Рядом с ним на коленях сидел прехорошенький омежка с приоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами — неподвижный, как стоп-кадр. Эффект, произведённый сделанным ему предложением, превзошёл все ожидания, пусть и пока не прозвучало ни слова в ответ. Шину даже смутился, совсем немного, слегка. Не то чтобы он стыдился сказанного, он полностью отвечал за свои слова и был готов их подтвердить действием хоть сейчас, но щёки подозрительно потеплели — то ли из-за собственного «детка, только намекни, и я тебе дам», то ли из-за ответной реакции Фудзи: полного ступора и в изумлении вытаращенных глаз. 

Сердце взволнованно стучало, и, честно, всё это уже становилось смешным. Хотелось то ли расхохотаться, то ли посоветовать Фудзи закрыть рот, а то в него влетит муха. Хм, ночью, это будет скорей мотылёк. Или комар. Или сам Шину — с поцелуями.

В такой позе и с таким выражением лица Фудзи выглядел так горячо, что и дальше хотелось им любоваться. А ещё — наслаждаться тем, что он продолжал творить, похоже, даже не осознавая того. Даже крайнее удивление не позволило его умному телу оторваться от важного дела — крепко, но нежно сжимать стояк Шину через джинсы, пока глупый рассудок откровенно сосал и пытался выбраться из-под в осколки разлетевшегося шаблона.

Выражение лица Фудзи наконец начало медленно меняться, и Шину смог во всех подробностях проследить за тем, как ошеломление сначала кидает в неверие, затем в сомнения, робкую поначалу надежду, прирастающую радостным предвкушением — вплоть до восторга, какой бывает у ребёнка, нашедшего тот самый, заветный подарок под ёлкой на Рождество. Глаза Фудзи распахнулись ещё шире, рот округлился в беззвучном «wow», щёки ещё сильнее зарделись. Вспомнив, наконец, что надо дышать, Фудзи гулко, громко сглотнул. Его лицо ещё сильней покраснело. Он спрятал сияющие глаза под густыми ресницами, чтобы через миг из-под них ожечь зачарованно-застенчивым взглядом. И только тогда Шину осознал, что сам вёл себя не лучше: всё это время жадно пялился и чуть ли не слюнки глотал. Айщ как откровенно.

Фудзи слегка опустил голову, закусил нижнюю губу и тотчас отпустил её, уже слегка влажную. Его глаза заблестели, бегая по лицу Шину, спускаясь ниже, к плечам, и вновь возвращаясь к губам. Фудзи сдерживался, но с его языка явно рвалось то самое, любимое им «wow», и всё же, весь сияющий, возбуждённый, он пытался бороться с собой. Всё терзал и терзал свои мягкие пухлые губы, молчал, а затем выпалил:

— Я могу... Ты позволишь? Чёрт. — Он прикрыл ладонью рот, и только тогда глухо признался: — Я безумно хочу тебе отсосать.

Бинго! Да! Такую реакцию от того, кто грозился никогда не дать — «и не мечтай даже», — стоило подождать.

Кровь забурлила, мешая сообразить, как лучше сформулировать своё «о, бля, да». Пришлось медленно выдохнуть и взять себя в руки.

— Я не против, — Шину выбрал самый нейтральный ответ из просившихся на язык пошлых. «Да, отсоси, детка» точно прозвучало бы как-то не так. — Действуй смело, я не скажу тебе нет.

Ну ещё бы.

Когда Фудзи говорил о безумном желании, то не солгал. Он Шину чуть мозг из члена не высосал. Шумно фыркал, зарывался в волосы на лобке, тряс головой, возил туда-сюда носом, щеками, губами, смачивал языком, целовал, дразнил зубами. Яйца сосал — Шину не кончил только потому, что маленький изверг жёстко держал его за основание члена и приговаривал иногда: 

— Потерпи. Ещё не всё.

Потом он пустил головку и часть ствола в свой влажный горячий рот, трахал в щёку то быстро и жёстко, то нежно, тягуче. Потом бережно посасывал и со всей силы сосал. Со щёлкой играл. Слюна капала с его подбородка, тянулись ниточки, от одного роскошного, грязного, откровенного вида можно было кончить. Легко.

Он оседлал правую ногу Шину и поднялся над ней, встал на четвереньки. Шину понятливо приподнял колено и услышал:

— Да, именно так.

Фудзи сосал и стонал, выставив вверх зад, изредка тёрся то грудью, то пахом о колено Шину, не прекращая ни на мгновение, ритмично двигал бёдрами, будто к нему сзади кто-то пристроился и сладко трахал. А может, он представлял, как его совсем скоро нагнут? Шину предпочёл бы второй вариант. Ему еле удавалось руки держать при себе, так хотелось схватить в охапку, повалить на траву и... До поджимающихся на ступнях пальцев хотелось и загорающихся на темнеющем небе звёзд.

Он уже сто раз чуть не кончил, когда прозвучало не такое дерзкое, как всегда, а смущённое, даже застенчивое:

— М-мм, трахнешь меня? Я чудовищно мокрый, прямо насквозь, течёт по ногам.

Вот тогда Шину сам себе пережал. Его чуть не разорвало от желания.

В сумерках, на фоне звуков ласкающего кроны сосен ветерка и пения ночных птиц, зовущих подруг не луной любоваться, громко шуршала одежда, звякала пряжка ремня. Первым, что Фудзи снял, оказались ремень и кобура с пистолетом. Шину отнёсся к оружию уважительно, а вот футболку и штаны с бельём с детки в одно мгновение содрал. Руки от желания немного потряхивало. Хотелось засадить одним махом и до яиц, а потом трахать одновременно быстро и жёстко, до диких воплей, и долго, сладостно нежно, до охов и признаний в любви. До поджимающихся на ногах пальцев хотелось услышать стоны и крики, которые прежде упрямец ему не давал, молчал и давился, руки ему кусал, но не издавал в постели ни звука — притворялся кем-то другим.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Шину. Голос сел, неудивительно, с таким-то партнёром.

— Я на коленях, ты сзади сверху. — Фудзи явно хотел, но не смог сдержаться: — Боже, просто выеби меня. Я заслужил. Я так хочу. Твой большой... Я... — Он прогнулся, прижавшись грудью к земле, выставил вверх белеющий в сгустившихся сумерках зад. Приказал: — Выеби. Жёстко.

Шину пошарил в карманах съехавших до колен джинсов — и впервые за годы не нашёл там ничего: ни смазки, ни презервативов.

Ну молодец, чё.

— Мне так долго стоять? Поживей.

Несколько секунд Шину смотрел на хрупкую спину Фудзи и его пышный зад, восхитительно круглый, сочный, как персик, вдыхал его сладкий аромат, а потом хрипло ответил:

— Как пожелаешь, детка.

Даже пьяным он никогда не трахался без защиты. «Всегда используй презервативы» — правило номер один. Шину собирался его похерить, как и свою прежде простую и спокойную жизнь. Он развёл в стороны крепкие упругие ягодицы, потерся носом там, где совсем скоро будет его член. Из-за темноты было плохо видно, это единственное, что огорчало. Остальное вызывало щенячий восторг: и нежность кожи, и мягкие, слипшиеся волоски, и одуряющий запах.

Он сплюнул прямо туда, во влажное и скользкое из-за нескольких вытекших капель естественной омежьей смазки, растёр по кругу и протолкнул внутрь кончик пальца.

Фудзи принял его так, будто его одного всю жизнь ждал. После их ночных игр его мышцы успели сократится, но податливость чувствовалась.

— Не надо растягивать, давай так, — страстно извиваясь на пальце, трахая его собой, проговорил Фудзи. Сексуальнее его голоса ничего невозможно было даже представить. — Пожалуйста. Ну, пожалуйста. Дай мне его. Не сдерживайся. Вспомни, как я тебя оскорбил — и давай.

Никто от него ничего подобного не требовал — Фудзи сам решил умолять, захотел подставиться, подначивал взять себя жёстко и грязно.

Прямо идеальный омега из жёсткого порно. Ему следовало преподать хороший урок.

Шину наклонился, просунул ладони под его бёдра и приподнял его намного выше, так что тело Фудзи лишь грудью осталось лежать на земле.

— Что ты делаешь? Не так! — упрямец недовольно вскрикнул.

— Не волнуйся, всё будет, — пообещал Шину и засунул внутрь своей строптивой детки язык, не обращая внимания на молотящие по воздуху ноги. 

Если забыть о том, как содрогается от желания собственное нутро, а член трахает пустоту, процесс — проще некуда: внутрь и наружу, и чуть-чуть пососать пульсирующее в попытках отдаться отверстие, а затем вновь внутрь-наружу и пососать, сплюнуть внутрь, протолкнуть, вернуться и укусить сладкий персик — покрывшуюся испариной ягодицу.

Под крики, стоны и вопли Шину сосал и трахал языком так, что висящий между небом и землёй Фудзи весь, как большая змея, извивался. Он так кричал, громко, орал во всю мощь. Проклинал его, матерился и плакал, и повторял на все лады всего одну мысль: только, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Ещё, ещё, ещё, Ши, миленький, боже, ещё, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, только не останавливайся!

Ну-ну, безразличен он, как же.

Ещё, ещё покричи, назови меня ещё раз своим богом.

Фудзи кончил прямо так, на языке. Шину всю его дрожь, всю сладость выпил, всё сладкие капли, которые пытались протечь, все слизал и опустил шумно хватающего ртом воздух омежку на землю, слегка поддерживая под живот. Пришло наконец его время.

Чёрт, передержал. Не подумал, что такое вообще возможно.

Он выплеснулся на траву, стоило к себе прикоснуться, как желторотый пацан. Слегка расстроился. Немного догнал рукой, а затем осторожно прижался к всё ещё нежному, влажному, текущему ароматными каплями Фудзи, чуть-чуть надавил, проник не полностью, на полшишечки, ха. Фудзи всего трясло, ноги у него разъезжались, и Шину только бёдрами покрутил, вжимаясь, но не входя, лаская головку нежной и сладкой, дрожащей и пульсирующей дырочкой — ну не дыркой же её называть. Дырочкой — да, вот так нежно, так же сладко, какая она есть сама. Яйца снова поджались, и несколько капель упали с конца прямо внутрь, потекли по стеночкам, вкус и нежность которых Шину всё ещё чувствовал на языке.

Фудзи, всем собой содрогаясь, застонал, и по его телу пошла вторая волна сладкой дрожи.

Шину поднял его, прижался грудью к узкой мокрой от пота спине, а ртом к совершенному изгибу шеи, переходящей в плечо, солёному, ароматному, сдавил кожу зубами, примериваясь, но никуда не спеша. В некотором смысле, это мог быть его первый раз: до сих пор он никому всерьёз меток не ставил.

— Хочешь? — Он едва узнал собственный голос.

В тишине прозвучало: 

— Бог мой, да, — и что-то там по-японски. Фудзи выгнулся, потёрся задом о пока и не думающий обмякать член, ухватил Шину за волосы, прижимая к себе. — Ну же!

Он и сам не знал, почему вдруг передумал. Мог бы укусить, тем более получив разрешение. Но что-то не дало. Возможно, дракон там, куда должен был прийтись его первый желанный укус. Выбранное место ощущалось не до конца правильным.

— Пожалуйста!

Шину спрятал зубы и засосал кожу, ставя болезненный, качественный, большущий засос — чтобы наверняка, очевидно всем и надолго. Он посасывал кожу, пока Фудзи сдавленно дышал, терпел, потом бился под ним, с ним, стонал, дёргал его за волосы, пытался оттолкнуть от себя — и задыхался, трясся, орал, кончая уже на сухую. Шину сделал всё на совесть, так, чтобы оставленный им знак увидел любой. Никакой, даже самый толстый и страшный дракон не мог помешать ему пометить выбранного омегу. Но настоящую метку его детке придётся ещё заслужить. Не всё так просто.

Когда Шину его отпустил, Фудзи ужом стёк на землю, упал на мох, иголки и листики, траву и цветы, распластался там и затих, будто мёртвый.

Шину осел рядом, вытащил из-под голой задницы кобуру с пистолетом и отпихнул её от себя. Закурить бы, да нечего. Тогда просто подышать, глядя на разноцветное, как радуга, небо на западе и страшные чёрные тени, которых с каждым прожитым мгновением становилось всё больше.

— Ты как, хорошо?

Фудзи ответил хриплым шёпотом чуть погодя:

— Меня что-то кусает. Только не говори, что где-то здесь муравейник.

— Меня ничего не кусает, — ответил Шину и протянул руку, погладил Фудзи по гладким ягодицам, горстью сжал нежную кожу, пальцами потёр углубление между половинками.

— Когда ты пьян, то у тебя опадает слегка, а через считанные минуты снова встаёт. Когда ты трезвый — всё точно так же?

— А ты проверь.

— И проверю, — пригрозил Фудзи и проворчал: — Ты меня толком так и не трахнул. Раздразнил, но не дал. У меня внутри до сих пор всё сжимается, так тебя хочет. 

Шину расплылся в улыбке.

— Показать тебе на примере, как надо этим заниматься? — продолжил Фудзи и ойкнул. — Чёрт. Тут точно где-то рядом муравейник.

— Иди сюда. Нет тут никакого муравейника. Просто ты сладкий, вот они к тебе и лезут, на запах ползут. Меня никто не кусает. — Шину немного приврал, но для хорошего дела мог и потерпеть пару-тройку укусов.

Он прижал почти безвольного, отяжелевшего Фудзи к себе, сам лёг на спину и уложил его на груди, стряхнул с влажной кожи все травинки, иголки, пылинки и кусающихся муравьёв — и чего им не спится. Потом добрался и до более нежных мест, куда более интересных. 

Фудзи до сих пор тёк — и Шину расплылся в зубастой ухмылке, спрятанной от гордого омежки сгустившейся темнотой.

— Ты такой мокрый там. Сладенький, — сообщил он, лизнув испачканные кончики пальцев. — Охуенно пахнешь, кстати. Собой.

— Ты тоже отлично пахнешь, — ответил Фудзи и не постеснялся чмокнуть подмышку, попробовать вкус языком. — Солёный и острый. — Он шумно вдохнул. — Вкусный.

Они замолчали. Фудзи без возражений позволял себя гладить, ласкать, кружить пальцами вокруг своей дырочки и слегка, самую малость дразнить вход, потирать его, влажный и скользкий.

— Почему ты меня не наказал? Я оскорбил тебя. Я думал, ты воспользуешься возможностью и мне отомстишь. А ты... Я до сих пор не могу отойти. Мне до сих пор хочется. Я дождаться не могу, когда у тебя снова встанет. Я тебя так хочу... И не укусил!

Айщ, сколько претензий!

Шину подтянул Фудзи повыше и осторожно, без спешки ввёл внутрь его восхитительной задницы указательный палец. Чуть-чуть потёр, отступил, надавил чуть сильнее, убрал руку совсем — и вернул, как долгожданный подарок. 

— Боже, — задрожал Фудзи. 

Он захотел насадиться поглубже, Шину не дал. Тогда Фудзи обхватил его лицо ладонями и принялся целовать. Дразнил, словно бабочка, порхающая с цветка на цветок, словно ласковый ветерок, а затем замер, дыша совсем рядом с приоткрытым ртом Шину.

— Ты правда прощаешь меня? Мы больше не в ссоре?

— Мы и не ссорились, — сказал Шину. 

Да что там было, так, мелочь, не стоящая воспоминаний. Всё отгорело и уже травой поросло, густой и красивой, с цветами. Но, увы, похоже, только для него одного.

— Да-а? — протянул Фудзи. — Круто. Мне показалось иначе. 

— Чтобы поссориться, сначала нужно по-настоящему сблизиться. Разве не так? Возникло недопонимание, потому что мы друг друга совсем плохо знали. У нас не было отношений, которые можно было бы рвать. Так что это не ссора.

— Оригинальное мнение, — сказал Фудзи ещё более напряжённым тоном. — То есть извиняться ты не собираешься? 

Шину немного подумал.

— А есть за что? 

— Э-э... Что? — Фудзи аж задохнулся. 

— Ладно-ладно. Я пошутил. Извини.

Шину исправился слишком поздно. У злопамятного омежки оказался целый список претензий, который он начал предъявлять звенящим голосом: 

— Ты говорил, что я так плох, что у тебя на меня никогда не вставал и не встанет. Что... о-ой-ох.

Два пальца, ласкающие нежное, припухшее из-за прилившей крови отверстие, заткнули Фудзи лучше любых возражений. Но Шину не стал молчать — куда лучше прояснить всё и сразу. Если уж Фудзи так нуждался в извинениях на словах, Шину мог их дать, без проблем, с него не убудет, и корона с головы не свалится.

— Мне правда жаль, что дошло до такого. Я себя вёл как мудак. Хотел тебя и боялся, что ты меня оттолкнёшь. У меня с первой нашей встречи на тебя яйца звенели. Ты охуенный омега, охуительный, лучше всех. И, поверь, мне есть, с кем сравнивать — ты самый лучший.

Вот и всё. Делов-то.

— А этот, Сонгю? Ты с ним спал?

Айщ какой ревнивый омежка.

— Три года назад. И мне не понравилось.

— Да что ты говоришь. Переспал с девственником, и тебе не понравилось. Ну конечно. Так я тебе и поверил. Вы же все трясётесь от того, чтобы быть первыми и единственными навсегда.

Во-первых, справедливости ради, Сонгю впечатления девственника не производил. Шину бы даже сказал, что Сонгю — новичок, который с первого захода, по незнанию, взял место на пьедестале почёта, а затем, в зоне награждений, ушёл в адреналиновый шок. Природный талант или случайность, либо и то, и другое. Не имело значения, как и Сонгю — не имел.

Во-вторых, о девственниках у Шину было своё особое мнение. И он бы им охотно поделился, да кое-кто злился и ничего опять бы не услышал. 

Вместо тысячи слов на тему «Боже, ну откуда же в твоей голове столько отменной галиматьи» Шину ответил делом. Он погрузил пальцы по самые костяшки во влажную скользкую горячую глубину: раз — и потянул назад, два — и снова втолкнул. Фудзи заткнулся. Мгновенно откликнувшийся напряжением всего тела, он жарко задышал, прижимаясь грудью и пахом, притираясь, подстраиваясь — ничего не боясь, всего откровенно и страстно желая, — и Шину подался лицом вперёд, высунув язык, толкнулся вглубь приоткрытого рта, и ни на мгновение не был разочаровал. Фудзи скользнул вдоль его языка своим тёплым и влажным, поймал кончик в плен губ, пососал, отстранился, вновь приблизился, и они вместе, с равным усердием сотворили из своего первого поцелуя что-то совершенно роскошное, мокрое и охренительно грязное.

Ну да, ну да, а теперь сравните всё это с первым поцелуем с краснеющим скромным девственником. Или с первым сексом, когда над каждым вздохом умирающего лебедя надо трястись.

Шину не знал, как лучше всё объяснить, и решил быть на все сто, на двести даже откровенным.

— Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть. Ни на какого девственника я тебя не променяю. Ты охуенный омега, охуительный просто.

Судя по реакции, грязные словечки нравились Фудзи так же сильно, как и ему самому. Маленький извращенец.

— Я от тебя настолько в ахуе, что тебе хуй сосу и позволяю себя в жопу трахать. И отказываться от своих слов не собираюсь.

Фудзи несдержанно громко застонал.

— Ты такой гад. Я сейчас только от твоих слов кончу.

— Так кончай.

Шину будто оказался в порно-сказке: у его детки вновь вставало. Сколько времени прошло? Да всего ничего.

Фудзи начал раскачиваться вниз-вверх, влево-вправо, прижимался, тёрся всем собой о Шину, крутил бёдрами, тыкался в живот крепким маленьким членом, стонал утробно — кончил быстро, будто только что не кончал, всего-то от трёх имеющих его пальцев. Потёк обильно и щедро, вся ладонь Шину, до запястья, стала мокрой и сладкой.

— Господи, ты такой охуенный.

Потом Фудзи остывал, дрожал, целовал Шину в грудь и шею, ласкал соски пальцами и языком.

— Ты опять мне не дал.

— У меня ещё не стоит, — оправдался Шину.

— Это называется не стоит? — Фудзи схватил его за яйца, оттянул, и накатившее возбуждение слегка улеглось. — Ты издеваешься?

— Нет.

— Да!

Пришлось объясняться.

— Хочу тебя на постели, на шёлковых простынях, с шампанским и розами, с шоколадом.

— Мой бог. Ты правда издеваешься.

— Хочу, чтобы ты для меня тёк.

— А этого тебе недостаточно?

— Хочу больше. Хочу грязно. Хочу засунуть в тебя...

Шину притянул к себе Фудзи, жарко зашептал на ухо, рисуя такие картины, подбирая такие слова, что раскрасневшийся, жарко дышащий омега сначала закрыл его рот ладонью, а затем оттолкнул и уставился во все глаза.

— Ты такой извращенец. — Если это был упрёк, то из голоса следовало убрать восхищение. 

Фудзи возбуждённо хихикнул, и Шину, улыбаясь, сказал:

— Да, я извращенец. И тебе это нравится.

— Очень. — Фудзи опустил ресницы, вздохнул. — Ты мне нравишься.

Прозвучало, будто он открыл вселенскую тайну, а не озвучил то, что Шину и так знал, да и остальные тоже знали, все, у кого имелись хотя бы зачатки мозгов.

— Как насчёт вернуться в гостиницу и претворить наши планы в жизнь? — мягко проворковал он, поглаживая Фудзи по заду.

— Наши?

— А что, разве не так? Или ты скучный наивный скромник, который даже не знает, чем в постели могут заняться альфа с омегой, когда они нравятся друг другу и у них есть опыт, хорошее здоровье и капелька воображения?

— Ты это называешь капелькой, — Фудзи как бы ворчал — урчал, довольный, как кот, обожравшийся сливок.

Шину похлопал его по голому заду.

— Я называю это воображением. Вставай. Собирайся. А то смотри, уже весь в мурашках, замёрз. 

Фудзи оделся. Ругаясь и хлопая по земле ладонями нашёл-таки пистолет.

— Я думал, ты меня прибьёшь, — признался честно. — А ты даже наказать не захотел.

И чего он не хочет обо всём просто забыть?

Шину попытался его переключить:

— Ты уже третий раз упоминаешь о наказаниях. Так заводит эта идея? — и попал ровнёхонько в цель. Фудзи начал отнекиваться, долго смеялся, потом притих.

В груди разгорелось предвкушение. Предложение Шину в принципе понравилось, только если без жести. Отшлёпать до красноты и по горячему трахнуть, чем не вариант, но только после долгих нежностей и добытых ими признаний. Он хотел больше. Хотел, чтобы Фудзи вновь его умолял, чтобы задыхался и называл своим, миленьким, богом. Слёзы и извинения ему были без надобности.

— Я накажу тебя так, как ты захочешь. Если захочешь.

— Иди уже, альфа, — ответил Фудзи, и погладил Шину по заду — нежно, бережно, дразнясь, с предвкушением. — Когда дойдём, я первым тебя накажу. Покажу тебе, как это делать, а то ты весь такой ванильный зефирка. Боюсь, не справишься. Другой бы убил...

— А я отходчивый.

— А я — нет. Будешь дурить, сожру целиком, тем более ты такой вкусный.

С фонариком на телефоне Фудзи и компасом на часах до гостиницы они добирались уже больше часа. Шину не возражал: за день он превосходно выспался и чувствовал себя преотлично. Только жрать зверски хотелось. А ещё за ними охотились комары. Фудзи доверчиво держался за его руку, жался поближе, когда вдали кто-то ухал и выл.

— Какие волки в Европе? — успокаивал его Шину и отводил от лица детки колючие ветки. — Это собаки. Я точно знаю.

Конечно, он врал. Всю жизнь проживший в городе, откуда бы ему знать, как воют волки. Но они выли где-то вдали, так чего беспокоиться?

Ему нравилось до одурения. Почти полный мрак, шум ночного леса, взволнованное дыхание рядом, тёплая ладонь, крепко вцепившаяся в его. Хотелось так идти ещё вечность.

— Давай ещё отдохнём? — попросил Фудзи, наверное, в пятый раз, и Шину опустился перед ним на корточки.

— Залезай мне на спину.

— Я тяжёлый.

— Угу, для котёнка. Давай.

Теперь они шли медленней, Фудзи светил фонариком прямо под ноги, вытирал ладонью со лба Шину пот, целовал шею, ластился.

— Знаешь, что?

— М-м?

— Ты — офигительный альфа.

Шину рассмеялся, споткнулся, едва удержал равновесие. Фудзи вцепился в него, чуть не придушив, и тоже начал смеяться. Потом они целовались, долго и сладко. И Шину уже думал, что шёлковые простыни, конечно, дело хорошее, когда здесь, внизу — хвоя, шишки и ветки, но можно ведь и на весу. Фудзи, кажется, тоже так думал — лез руками под майку и пояс джинсов, нежничал, телефон с включённым фонариком уронил, но и не подумал за ним наклоняться.

— Ты такой вкусный, — приговаривал он и кусался, и лапал, и негромко стонал в рот. — Ты такой, — повторял он и беззастенчиво лез в штаны. — Не хочу ждать, — звучало сладко, как обещание.

Глаза вдруг обожгло ярким светом. 

Шину прищурился, закрыл ладонью лицо. Чёрт. Вот же опять будет вони.

— Убери свет.

Не подействовало.

На них из темноты смотрели чужие глаза, и это было неприятно до холодка по спине. 

Фудзи, видимо, то же самое повторил по-японски, а когда ему ответили, Шину не понадобилось ничего объяснять. По вмиг как окаменевшему телу Фудзи, по зазвучавшим вокруг, даже за спиной гортанным голосам, он понял одно: гнева отца Фудзи бояться не стоило.


	118. Фудзи и Шину. Самый лучший альфа на свете

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасное хокку с просторов интернета в качестве эпиграфа к главе, которая по мере чтения может шокировать нежные, пока ещё неокрепшие в боях с жизнЁй души. Берегите себя.
> 
> Меня ты любила —   
На память об этом  
Цветы нежные Фудзи, что льются волною,  
ты тогда посадила у нашего дома,  
А теперь — полюбуйся их полным расцветом!
> 
> Ямабэ-но Акахито

Фудзи наслаждался близостью Шину, слушал его признания, предложения, смеялся вместе с ним, принимал восхищение, нежность, заботу, отдавался и горел от желания отдаться альфе так, как никогда прежде в жизни. Он трепетал, как невинный девственник, от каждого прикосновения, у него от невесть откуда взявшегося смущения всё время горело лицо. Горело внутри. Сердце билось, дыхание срывалось. Вокруг стояла почти полная темнота, луна только всходила и не давала достаточно света. И Фудзи бесстыдно пользовался возможностью, лип к Шину, притворялся, что его пугает далёкий вой и уханье сов — был с ним как с картинки настоящим омегой.

Он совсем как с ума сошёл, забыл обо всех принципах, о том, что круче их всех, и, как самый обыкновенный влюблённый омежка, млел от того, что альфа рядом, что ведёт его за руку, что заботится, отводя от лица колючие ветки, что так неравнодушен, что готов нести на себе взрослого человека по ночному лесу, не обращая внимания на собственную усталость и лень, в которой его так часто упрекали. С Шину Фудзи словно попал в давно обещанный, но ни разу не виденный рай. Он с ним словно на небо вознёсся.

Возвращение на землю стало падением в ад.

Он забыл обо всём, не смотрел по сторонам, думал лишь о том, как хочется вновь услышать, как он важен и что его не хотят изменить, готовы и жаждут принять таким, какой он есть. Он расслабился и забыл, что рай — это не для него, что Фудзи Тагава рождён не для счастья.

Его вина, что они попали в засаду, как малые сосунки. Он ничего не смог сделать. Даже руку не успел протянуть к кобуре, как его полностью обезоружили:

— Ну давай, — раздался холодный чужой голос, — и я прострелю твоему альфе лобешник.

Чёрная одежда скрывала их в ночи, но шорох сминаемой хвои, хруст ломающихся веточек под тяжёлыми ногами со всех сторон и то чувство, поднимающее волоски на затылке, умеющее видеть спиной, подсказывало — вокруг не меньше десятка сильных врагов, против которых он без оружия и поддержки совершенно беспомощен.

— Оружие на землю. Не дёргаться. И альфе своему объясни, чтобы не дурил.

Фудзи сам расстегнул ремень и отдал пистолет вместе с кобурой, стал будто голый. Ножа на лодыжке не было — но даже будь он там, где всегда, это бы не помогло: его тщательно обыскали, их обоих. 

Когда они с отцом планировали операцию — классическую охоту на жертву, мнящую себя охотником, — то предусмотрели, казалось, всё. Кроме одного — того, что происходило прямо сейчас. Люди Кидзуре находились там, где по плану пока не должны были быть. Фудзи считал, что у них в запасе ещё как минимум день. Отец предполагал, что меньше, но этой ночью он тоже пока их не ждал. Он ещё днём приказал держаться к нему поближе — перестраховывался, но когда возникла ситуация с исчезновением Шину, то отпустил искать его в лес без каких-либо опасений и даже без надзирателя.

Берлинское поражение привело Кидзуре в ярость само по себе, попавшие в сеть кадры с лежащими на полу стреноженными и убитыми добавили огня, ну а сегодняшний вызов Чондэ, прогремевший на весь мир, возглавивший топ новостей, произвёл эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Уши-глаза в доме на Хоккайдо сообщали, что Кидзуре, совсем как бешеный, лихорадочно собирает людей и — вот уж везение и хороший расчёт! — собирается лететь в Германию сам, с фамильным трёхсотлетним мечом, мстить за оскорбление самолично. Но между Берлином и Саппоро больше восьми тысяч километров и не меньше десяти часов лёта, плюс время, чтобы добраться сюда — нет, невозможно, по всем расчётам Кидзуре тут пока быть не должно. Не существует таких самолётов, чтобы ему быть здесь и сейчас, когда каких-то шесть часов назад он ещё громил свой дом на Хоккайдо и кричал как раненый зверь.

Но его люди здесь. И они знают, кто он, не спросили имя, сразу назвали сучкой Тагава. Напрашивался лишь один вывод: их предали. Кто? Информатор на Хоккайдо? Или кто-то свой?

Фудзи послушно поднимал руки, поворачивался, позволял себя лапать везде и щипать за зад, и засовывать руку между бёдер якобы в поисках припрятанного ножа. Он не реагировал на звучащие со всех сторон оскорбления, на предложения снять с него штаны и посмотреть, вдруг он что-то спрятал внутри своей «миленькой попки». Он слышал всё — но не чувствовал по этому поводу ни черта. Всё заволокла холодная ярость и трезвое понимание, что происходящее — его вина. Он должен был всё просчитать лучше, ещё и ещё раз всё проверить. То, что они с Шину в лапах врага — его вина, он плохо выполнил свою работу. Он выманил врага, но не подготовился к встрече. И теперь из-за его ошибки Шину мог умереть.

Что ужасно, опасность происходящего понимал только он сам. Шину вёл себя так, как когда-то в баре, будто пьяным спорил со шпаной, будто не верил, что ему могут всерьёз навалять, будто забыл, как выглядит мёртвое тело, лишившееся мозгов всего из-за одной крохотной пули.

Шину вырывался и требовал, чтобы их не смели лапать, чтобы немедленно отпустили, но его слушали так же внимательно, как он сам — просьбы Фудзи потереть, побыть тише воды. Кажется, из собравшихся вокруг по-корейски никто не понимал, иначе бы Шину не поздоровилось — в выражениях он не стеснялся.

— Пожалуйста, не провоцируй их, — в который раз попросил Фудзи и согнулся из-за удара в живот. Возможно, его ударили из-за того, что посмел говорить не по-японски. Возможно, потому что кому-то захотелось руку размять. Или так показалось сподручнее заставить его осесть на землю, чтобы затем с удобством скрутить ему за спиной руки и крепко-накрепко их связать.

— Заткнись уже! — оправдались первая и третья версии.

Шину рванулся к нему, выкрикнул: «Нет! Да что ж вы творите, суки!» — и его уложили на землю, обойдясь без капли жалости, жёстко. Никто тут не считался с чужими болью и унижением. Его били всерьёз, похоже, парочке подонков по-настоящему понравилось учить уму-разуму «корейского пса». Не зря людей Кидзуре многие называли садистами. Каков хозяин, такая и свора.

— Хватит уже! — гаркнул кто-то. — Трупы нам тут пока не нужны.

Шум ударов резко стих, наступила пугающая тишина.

Света не хватало, несколько слабых фонариков резали темноту, вот и всё освещение, плюс многое загораживали широкие чёрные спины. Фудзи едва себе шею не вывернул, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит там, за частоколом чужих ног в чёрных брюках и жёстких ботинках. У него от сухости стало резать глаза, но он даже моргнуть лишний раз не решался. Всё вглядывался и вглядывался в темноту, слегка рассеянную искусственным светом, пытался уловить движение, шум дыхания, хоть что-нибудь. Шину лежал неподвижно, признаков жизни не подавал.

— Ах вы бляди...

Фу-у. Шину грязно выругался — значит, живой и с работающей головой. Внутри всё затряслось от пережитого напряжения. 

— Эй, ты, сучка, подстилка корейская. 

Фудзи поднял голову. Рядом с ним остановился человек, как и все они, в чёрном. Маска на его лице открывала только глаза и овал рта. 

— Живо сказал ему, чтобы вёл себя тихо.

Фудзи тотчас послушался. У него подозрительно дрожал голос, когда он говорил: 

— Детка, пожалуйста, просто молчи. Ты же такой умница, пожалуйста, потерпи. Не провоцируй их. Они же убьют тебя. Что бы ни случилось — просто молчи!

Их разделяло всего два метра — огромное расстояние, когда вокруг — двенадцать человек в спецобмундировании с огнестрельным и холодным оружием, с умением и желанием убивать. 

Шину дёргался, но терпел и молчал, когда его рывком за волосы заставили сесть на колени. Из разбитой губы текла кровь. В остальном он выглядел невредимым. Но что творилось под одеждой? Его били ногами, не жалея, старались причинить боль.

— Разве это не он? — спрашивали кругом, светя фонариками Шину в лицо, спорили: — Рост и вес совпадают... Да что ты говоришь? Почему это не Чондэ? Посмотри сам: эти корейские альфоомежки все на одно лицо, смазливые, пиздец, так и хочется физиономию подправить... Да-да, или въебать.

— Хватит уже, — оборвал споры старший. — Это не Чондэ. Он всё ещё в доме. Собрались все, пора выступать. Казуки, останешься здесь, присмотришь за ними.

Он указал на Шину, объясняя что-то подчинённому вполголоса, и, хотя Фудзи не мог услышать ни слова, он знал, о чём могла идти речь. Скорее всего, в живых их не оставят. В том, чтобы убивать их, не было смысла, но не для Кидзуре. Господин жаждал мести, и чем больше окажется жертв, тем благосклоннее он отнесётся к своим людям.

Фудзи повернулся к Шину. Из головы не шло: их не оставят в живых.

Он смотрел на Шину, глубоко дыша и сжимая кулаки, пытаясь разорвать впившиеся глубоко в запястья стяжки.

Несправедливо найти альфу, чтобы тут же его потерять. Несправедливо впервые почувствовать себя таким примитивно, бездумно, глубинно счастливым и радостным, довольным, наполненным жизнью, чтобы тут же всё потерять — и её, жизнь, и его, прекрасного необыкновенного альфу, да ещё и из-за собственной глупой беспечности. Фудзи не сдался, он собирался бороться, использовать любой подвернувшийся шанс, но также он знал их реальные шансы спастись, крохотные, как статистическая погрешность.

Шину улыбнулся ему так, как умел только он один: будто солнце выкатилось из-за горизонта и всё осветило, согрело и прогнало тьму. В тот миг он был таким красивым. Таким мужественным. Таким живым и настоящим на фоне чёрных теней убийц.

Он улыбался, будто говоря: «Не бойся, детка. И это пройдёт».

В темноте он один был будто свет. 

— Лыбишься, сука? 

Всё произошло в один миг. Только что Шину сидел, глядя только на Фудзи, светло, широко улыбаясь, ободряя одним тем, что он рядом и есть, такой светлый и добрый, существует на свете, даря одной своей улыбкой, одним собой желание бороться — а в следующий миг получил ногой по голове с картинного разворота, ботинком прямо в висок, и повалился на землю безвольно, как сброшенный одним сильным ударом с моста в реку тяжёлый мешок.

Фудзи закричал. Дико. Страшно.

*

Голова у Шину раскалывалась, будто он бухал неделю, не просыхая. Казалось, внутри черепной коробки разминает копыта и оглушительно ржёт дикая лошадь, та самая, психованная, которая уже успела отбить все его внутренности, да так основательно, что они вот прямо сейчас пытались выбраться наружу или хотя бы освободиться от всего содержимого. От боли он даже стонать не мог, едва дышал, его тошнило, глаза отказывались открываться, бедный череп будто вскрыли ржавым консервным ножом, помешали зачем-то внутри большой ложкой и закрыли, наскоро сколотив гвоздями, лишь бы держалось. Да-да, именно так — черепушку, как и всё тело, не жалеючи, отходили молотком и напоследок хорошей такой кувалдой въебашили в левый висок.

Он не помнил, как это было, похоже, отрубился на время, но точно знал: его недавно рвало. Лежал он на животе — повезло. На языке всё ещё чувствовался противный вкус желчи, рот забивала мерзкая слизь. Шину, дыша через раз, пытался от неё отплеваться. Фу-у, противно-то как. Ничего противней он в жизни во рту не держал, фу ты, ну и мерзость.

Схема эвакуации из пиздец-положения требовала найти и ухватиться за что-то хорошее. Шину долго думал тем, что осталось рабочим в больной голове, и решил, что хорошее во всём пиздеце всё же есть. В желудке уже почти сутки не было ни крошки еды, так что вот оно, везение — он имел счастливую возможность плеваться одной только мерзкой слизью, без комочков и непереваренной кислой фигни. Ух, как же он этому искренне и безудержно радовался, сжимая кулаки и дёргая руками, связанными за спиной какой-то узкой прочной дрянью — строительными стяжками, скорее всего. 

Ну, не во всём же ему должно было повезти. Хватало и того, что он жив. Круто ведь от толпы убийц огребсти, но не сдохнуть, а очнуться лёжа на животе, с открытым, целующим землю и прелую хвою ртом, забитым горькой слизью — но всё-таки дышащим, какую-то хрень думающим, спасение планирующим.

Толпы убийц рядом не наблюдалось — похоже, ушли, оставив приглядывать за ним с Фудзи всего одного. Уже хорошо. Ноги вот оставили так, как они есть — ещё одно хорошо, пусть и мысль о том, чтобы встать, вызывала у Шину холодный пот и стыдную, зато честную дрожь всего тела. В данном случае вряд ли говносамураи недооценили потенциальную опасность. Они всего лишь проявили свойственный японцам в меру разумный и экономный подход в отношении того, кому едва не проломили череп. Шину крайне сомневался, что сможет воспользоваться шансом, вскочить и побежать связанным лишь за передние лапки кроликом по тёмному лесу. Он не мог, даже если бы перед ним волки начали щёлкать зубами. Во-первых, болело всё. Во-вторых, последний говносамурай стоял рядом с Фудзи, собачился с ним — а без детки Шину бы даже не попытался сбежать. Что-то придумать и вместе выкрутиться — да, а вот бросить его одного в такой компании — нет, однозначно.

Несмотря на ломающую голову боль, Шину начал прикидывать возможности и шансы. С нарвавшимися на них с деткой в лесу японскими говнюками им ну очень не повезло. С их безжалостными кулаками — тоже как-то не очень. С остальным можно было работать. Только ещё минутку себе дать поподыхать и впрягаться уже, оттягивать внимание на себя, а то детка, очень похоже, скоро совсем расклеится и разрыдается или, наоборот, запылает и ко всем херам взорвётся.

О чём Фудзи собачился с единственным оставшимся их охранять говнюком, Шину не знал. Японский даже при чтении романтических стихов мог звучать как сплошные ругательства, но Шину сомневался, что Фудзи с таким выражением лица декламирует любимые хокку. Его голос звучал зло, яростно и, м-мм, чертовски испуганно. Шину не знал, когда успел научиться чувствовать эмоции Фудзи, но не сомневался — детка балансирует без страховки на пропастью и вот-вот упадёт прямо в истерику, на самое дно.

Второй голос — их единственного охранника, крупного мужчины в чёрной одежде, судя по тембру голоса и крепкой фигуре, лет сорока — Шину ещё больше не нравился. Было в нём что-то мерзкое, что-то маслянистое, скользкое. Как рвота, да. Вроде те же рваные слова и рокочущее «р», но от звуков его голоса хотелось блевать. Япошку хотелось заткнуть, и чем быстрее — тем лучше.

— Эй, — крикнул (скорей, простонал) Шину и повторил своё «эй» раза три, прежде чем привлёк к себе внимание спорщиков.

Глаза у Фудзи стали огромными. 

— Ты живой, — сообщил он то, что Шину уже знал. — Живой, — повторил он, будто себе не верил. — И разговариваешь.

— Ну как бы да. — Шину попытался привстать и немедленно пожалел о скоропалительном решении. — Кажется, да. — Болело всё, сука, адски.

Япошка разразился целой серией гортанных рычащих звуков. Познания Шину в японском начинались с «домо аригато» — большое спасибо, то есть, и заканчивались подсмотренным в аниме «хай, сёгун» — да, то есть, повелитель. Так что Шину даже не пытался понять самостоятельно (да и головёнка звенела и раскалывалась как никогда), что вещает этот самурай недоделанный. 

— В чём дело? Чего он от тебя хочет? — спросил Шину, как только японец заткнулся. Язык заплетался и снова сильно хотелось блевать, но, несмотря на незавидную дикцию, Фудзи должен был понять, о чём его спрашивают.

Вместо ответа тот отвёл глаза и даже отвернулся. Он сидел перед япошкой на коленях со связанными сзади руками и выглядел бесконечно смущённым, злым, агрессивным — и смертельно напуганным.

Ответ Шину не получил, но примерный расклад просёк и без перевода. Японец стоял слишком близко к детке, и у него не только голос, но и взгляд был как насквозь пропитанный маслом. Думать о таком не хотелось, но ночь, двое пленников, один из которых — дьявольски соблазнительный омега, тишина, никаких конкурентов и здоровых защитников рядом, в обязанностях — одна скукотища, пока другие корчат из себя героев и занимаются делом. М-да. Шину очень сильно хотел ошибиться с раскладом. Мысленно желал говносамураю уйти из большого секса годы назад или потерять стручок в какой-нибудь битве. Мечты из разряда фантастики, да. Он знал, что они круто попали. Фудзи попал. Связанный, он не сможет сопротивляться. И его выебут, хорошо если только в рот.

— Чего он хочет? — повторил Шину, скрещивая пальцы связанных за спиной рук в стремлении услышать что угодно другое, лишь бы не то, что сам себе уже напридумывал. — Он тебе сказал?

Фудзи не ответил — и более чем прозрачно ответил. 

Шину забарахтался активней, чтобы не напоминать хотя бы самому себе дохлого жука. Но до крайне необходимого в их ситуации аниме-защитника из кустов с кулаками-наковальнями и сверкающим мечом наперевес ему было, как пешком до Сеула. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым. Блядским жуком, сучащим вверх лапками, неспособным самостоятельно перевернуться.

— Не вздумай смотреть, — сказал Фудзи, опуская голову и пряча глаза.

Об этом мог не переживать, света от стоящего на земле переносного фонаря не хватало. До сидящего на корточках Фудзи было не более двух метров, а Шину с трудом мог разобрать выражение его лица, как и мудака, взглянувшего на него без интереса и опустившего руки на уровень талии.

Звякнула пряжка расстёгиваемого ремня.

Фудзи будто окаменел и стал в разы меньше. Как в страшной сказке, от ужаса превратился в Дюймовочку, вернее, её хрупкую статуэтку. Всю его агрессивность, дерзость, задор, весь его огонь словно холодной водой окатило, так что потянуло дымком и зашумели остывающие угли. Энергия Фудзи всегда ощущалась как горящее пламя. Звук расстёгиваемой молнии — и оно вмиг погасло и догорело дотла. 

Накануне, в гостиной, Фудзи проговорился, что Кидзуре когда-то его не пожалел.

Шину тысячекратно проклял своё тугодумие. Что, требовалось по башке ногой получить, чтобы соображалка включилась? Конечно, он мог ошибиться — но не ошибался он нихуя. Когда-то что-то подобное с Фудзи уже случалось. Сейчас, столкнувшись с насильником номер два, он весь как умер. Сидел, молчал, губы кусал — а внутри стал будто мёртвый.

Видеть его такого было страшней, чем встретиться со всамделишной смертью.

— Эй, ты меня понимаешь? — крикнул Шину, когда мудацкий мудак заставил Фудзи поднять подбородок. — Эй, ты, самурай хренов, посмотри на меня!

От крика, от того, что приходилось широко открывать рот, голова, сука, чуть не взрывалась.

Фудзи прошелестел мёртво:

— Не надо. Просто не смотри. Пожалуйста.

Не собирался ему помогать. Ладно.

Шину забарахтался активней, перекатился на бок, поджал к груди ноги — как-то встал, то есть сел на колени. Голова чуть не оторвалась. Несколько мгновений он всерьёз смотрел вниз и ждал, когда увидит её, свою несчастную голову, на земле. Думал, посмотрит на неё, лупающую вылезшими на лоб глазёнками, по-рыбьи открывающую-закрывающую пасть, и выблюет наконец остатки внутренностей вместе с их содержимым.

Когда он смог поднять голову, кусок говна с лицом человека успел вытащить из штанов свой длинный хуй.

Шину сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну и постарался сдержаться: блевать было рано.

— Эй, — сказал он миролюбиво и постарался улыбнуться негнущимися губами. — Хай, сёгун.

К нему повернулись оба: полумёртвый от ужаса Фудзи и мудак с голым хуем, белеющим на фоне полной черноты.

— Домо аригато, — мило сообщил Шину и улыбнулся, как он надеялся, более натурально. — Ком цу мир, альфа. Ай мейк ю зер гуд. Ай...

Слово «добровольно» находилось на другом конце Вселенной не корейского словарного запаса Шину, и он запнулся, чтобы продолжить нанизывать всё, что хранилось в его памяти и что помогало, тыкая в переводчик на телефоне пальцем, разводить омежек всего мира на секс:

— Ай эм волонтёр. Ай вонт ю. Ай мейк ю минет. Перфекто. Белиссимо. Амейзинг. Ай гив ю. Ай вонт ю. Ком цу мир, альфа.

Он пару раз ткнул себе языком в щеку, имитируя то, чем предлагал этому мудаку заняться.

— Ай вонт ю. Ю невер донт хав альфа. Ю невер донт хав альфа лайк ай эм. Айм айдол. Ай мейк ю суперминет. Ай оффер гив ю мега блейс. Бля. Ком цу мир, альфа. 

Если честно, Шину и сам не понимал то, что говорил. Но какая ко всем херам разница. Главное, что фигня из его больной головы сработала. Мудила оставил Фудзи в покое и пошёл к нему, не думая прикрываться, покачивая причиндалами. Хрен у него — на горе Шину — был прездоровый. Не больше, правда, чем у самого Шину. А Фудзи и сосал, и облизывал, и в щёку тыкал, и до горла пускал. Шину, само собой разумеется, у альфы брать в рот не приходилось. Но омежек в его рту побывало немало. Он гордился тем, что умел доводить их до писка. Ему всегда нравились их маленькие сладкие члены, идеального размера, как раз на длину языка. Сосать альфе, что угодно альфе Шину в жизни не собирался. Его максимум сексуального интереса по отношению к альфам — сладкие и крайне редкие фантазии об их солнышке-детке, но как о детке, а не как об альфе с длинным членом (хотя Хани как раз щедрая природа не обделила ни длиной, ни толщиной). Так что сейчас Шину собирался расширить свои горизонты до прежде невообразимых пределов.

Он облизал губы и сказал:

— Ай мейк ю вери гуд. Ай вонт ю.

Всё, что он на самом деле сейчас хотел — это упасть мордой в прелую хвою и задохнуться там насмерть, и чтоб быстрей, чтобы прошла стреляющая при каждом движении голова. Но это вторым пунктом. Первым — избавить Фудзи от этого дерьма. Так что да, он хотел этому мудаку отсосать, причём так, чтобы тот фонтаном кончил, чтобы у него в яйцах ничего не осталось, ни капли, чтобы у него ещё долго-предолго не встало. 

Отгрызть ему всё к херам, конечно, было бы лучше, но даже настолько тупой мудак не позволит такое с собой сотворить и что-нибудь плохое сотворит с ними в отместку. Так что, детка, открывай рот и соси, даже если очень хочется сдохнуть.

Мало ли. Не должны они унывать. Они должны выжить и выбраться из дерьмища.

Мерзко, конечно, но с него не убудет. Да и вообще. Даже у Вонга в прошлом была парочка альф или десяток. Он рассказывал как-то. Правда, это он их ебал, но, если уж открывать новые горизонты, то делать это на все сто, правда?

Шину подумал, чем в отношении секса с альфой может в его случае стать «на все сто», и понадеялся, что минета окажется на все сто достаточным. 

— Не надо, — как-то болезненно, задушенно прозвучало от Фудзи.

Шину повернулся к нему и улыбнулся насколько мог широко.

— Детка, милый, отвернись, пожалуйста, хорошо?

Фудзи выглядел совершенно пришибленным.

— Всё будет хорошо. Не бойся, я позабочусь о тебе.

Начать заботиться пришлось сразу. Ко лбу Шину приставили пистолет. Он немного подождал, наслаждаясь соприкосновением с прохладным металлом, затем запрокинул голову и потянулся к стволу, взял его в рот. Облизал, пососал, втягивая щёки, пощекотал дуло, залез, вернее, попытался, залезть внутрь языком. Наверное, ему бы стоило испугаться, но так жутко болела голова, что выстрел, разносящий черепушку в осколки, стал бы мгновенным избавлением от ада и попаданием в рай. Лаская пистолет охуевшего от его действий японца, Шину застонал — от боли или страсти, кто разберёт, находясь по другую сторону баррикад?

Говносамурай что-то сказал на японском и убрал пистолет. Его член висел полуаркой, намекая, что минутный минет оружию — нехило возбуждающее зрелище.

Шину вдохнул поглубже и подался вперёд: связанные за спиной руки мешали. Вкус оказался совсем не тот — солёный и острый, ничуть не сладкий, противный, чужой. Желудок присоединился к возмущениям языка-гурмана прилившей к горлу желчью. Голова жестоко мстила в ответ на каждое движение. Рот оказался неприятно растянут. Запах чертовски нервировал — неправильный, острый. А в остальном, если оно, остальное, ещё оставалось, Шину чувствовал себя ничего. Он мог это сделать. И делал. И делал так, чтобы высосать мудаку мозг через хер.

Вскоре тот начал стонать. Сначала глухо, затем всё откровенней. 

Ну чё, только порадоваться за него — хоть кому-то тут хорошо. 

На голову Шину легла рука, пальцы больно вцепились в волосы. По сравнению со всем остальным — фигня, решил Шину и продолжил. Он делал всё, что когда-либо делали ему. Он очень, очень сильно старался. Японца натурально трясло, он стонал, как лось, зовущий самку для совокупления. Закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и всем телом, всем собой содрогался. Член у него стал твёрдый и ещё вырос в размерах. Шину самозабвенно сосал, ни на что другое не отвлекался, но глаза, понятное дело, от говноудовольствия, как этот мудак, не закатывал.

Шину заметил краем глаза какое-то движение за спиной мудака — и утроил усилия. Бесстыдно захлюпал слюной, застонал, зашуршал всем, чем мог, устроил аудио-шоу порно-актёрам на зависть. Члён мудака стал будто каменный. Японец что-то промычал, что-то одобряющее. Рука в волосах Шину сжалась, удерживая, и этот говнюк, втолкнув свой хер прямо в судорожно содрогающуюся глотку, начал кончать. Солёным, острым, не таким, охерительно мерзким. Шину заскулил, пытаясь вырваться, уворачиваясь и невольно что-то заглатывая, а что-то размазывая по лицу.

А затем раздался хруст — оглушающе громкий. И этот мудак, со свёрнутой шеей мудак, всем своим немаленьким весом, да ещё и в отходных конвульсиях свалился на Шину.

Не то чтобы Шину был против, но всё равно бля пиздец. Чертовски противно, когда альфа кончает тебе в рот и ты задыхаешься весь в слюнях и его сперме. Но ещё противней, когда мёртвое тело валится на тебя, и ты оказываешься придавленным тушей к земле и его всё ещё спускающим членом, прижатым к щеке. Ну, бля, и мерзость.

*

Никто никогда не сделал бы для него такое. Никто и никогда не поступился бы своей гордостью, своей мужественностью, своим альфа-статусом. Никто и никогда так не унизился бы ради него. Даже отец так бы не смог. Только Шину. Один он мог это сделать и сделал. Только он, один он.

Бывают мгновения, когда ты чувствуешь, как тебя отрывает от одного места и прикрепляет к другому. Всего один миг — и ты как совсем другой человек. Всего один миг — и мир меняется, и с ним вся твоя жизнь. И всё становится единственно правильным и имеющим смысл.

Это не случается просто так. У перерождения всегда есть цена и причина. И всегда это — пережитая боль и другой, спасающий, человек.

*

— Ну-ну, чего ты? — пытался успокоить Фудзи Шину, но не справлялся. Голос жутко хрипел, а перевозбуждённый Фудзи не слушал. — Подожди, я тебе помогу, угомонись.

Маленький хрупкий омежка выглядел так, будто готов в одиночку двигать горы. Он и двигал — оттащил придавившего Шину мёртвого мудака будто играючи. Затем сказал:

— Извини, — и порылся в его карманах, разрезал стяжку на своих руках удачно нашедшимся там ножом.

Шину моргнул, что-то соображая.

— Я как ты?.. Ну, то есть, у тебя же руки были скручены за спиной.

— А я гибкий. Я тебе потом покажу, — ответил Фудзи. — Извини, ещё буквально минутку.

На телефоне мертвеца он набрал номер и, когда ответили, злобно рявкнул что-то на японском. Ему попытались что-то сказать, но он сбросил звонок и швырнул телефон на землю.

Чёрт. Кажется, та истерика, у пропасти в которую Фудзи балансировал, приближалась стремительно, со свистом и ветерком. До чего же не вовремя, а. 

Шину бросил взгляд на совсем недавно очень даже живой, а теперь медленно остывающий в июльской ночи труп. Сожалений об оборвавшей чужой жизни он не испытывал. Только если о том, что именно Фудзи пришлось это сделать. Маленький, кажущийся хрупким омежка сломал альфе шею голыми руками, причём связанными. К тому же ему пришлось наблюдать за весьма неприятным зрелищем. А убийцы приближались к гостинице и, может, уже были там, убивая всех без разбора, в том числе его брата и отца. Так что да, Фудзи имел полное право на истерику. Но, может, всё-таки чуть погодя?

— Всё хорошо, — умиротворяюще сказал Шину. — Ты молодец. Ты отлично со всем справился.

— Ага, — ответил Фудзи и осторожно, пытаясь ещё больше не навредить, разрезал стяжки на руках Шину. — Я справился... Да что я без тебя?!

Шину бы сел, но после мучительного минета, закончившегося падением, головная боль стала поистине адской. Он остался лежать за хвое, ветках и шишках, только выпростал из-под спины затёкшие руки и на миг закрыл глаза. Щекочущее ощущение вернувшей себе способность полноценно циркулировать крови сделало его почти пьяным.

— Ты молодец, — повторил Шину, не открывая глаз. Язык заплетался.

— Что я без тебя, — вновь сказал Фудзи.

«То же самое, что и я без тебя». 

На миг настала благословенная тишина. А затем к уголку рта сонного Шину прижались нежные губы. Фудзи его целовал — и облизывал, целовал и облизывал. И плевался — что, конечно, не так романтично и сексуально, но Шину настолько впечатлился, что даже нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза.

— Ты так чистишь меня? — спросил он, подумав, и стал жертвой долгого и тщательного вылизывания глубин своего рта. С последующим отплёвыванием, что незначительно снижало безусловную романтичность момента.

Обычной реакцией на подобные поползновения со стороны омеги был лютый стояк, но тело Шину в его нынешнем состоянии оказалось неспособным на подвиги. Видимо, оно достигло своего предела и активно намекало, что больше секса нуждается в неподвижности и долгом оздоровительном сне. Соседство с трупом и близость страстного омеги тело не смущало. Шину сейчас нуждался только в одном — продолжительном сне.

— Что я без тебя, — в третий раз повторил Фудзи и начал шмыгать носом. — Ты самый лучший, самый мужественный, самый смелый, самый-самый, самый хороший, самый лучший на свете альфа.

— Угу, — ответил Шину, засыпая.

— Я люблю тебя.

Какой удивительный сон.


	119. Чондэ. О выборе

Звонок председателя Бека застал Чондэ в коридоре третьего этажа, как раз после неприятного во всех отношениях разговора с господином Тагава-старшим, касающимся уже час как пропавшего Шину, других насущных вопросов безопасности группы и личных дел. Там все острые моменты отсёк и сгладил Тай, здесь, с пышущим яростью Беком, пришлось отдуваться самому. Сдуру, не иначе, Чондэ поднял трубку и теперь выслушивал всякое, оправдываясь и угукая, когда ну очень хотелось матом послать.

— Ну как всё прошло? — спросил Тай, а Вонг, зачем-то поджидавший их появления в коридоре у номера Тагавы, сходу попал в десятку самим вопросом: 

— Что, рвёт и мечет?

Чондэ перевёл телефон на беззвучный режим и спрятал его в карман. Гневный рык председателя Бека всё ещё звенел в ушах. За годы разное случалось, конечно, да и, может, на кого-то другого старик и покруче орал, но с такой яростью Чондэ столкнулся впервые.

— Он бесится, что не смог дозвониться до Мина.

— Ещё бы он смог ему сейчас дозвониться, — фыркнул Вонг. — Если бы смог, то я бы Минсока вообще не понял. Мужик он, или кто?

Чем сейчас занимается менеджер, запёршийся в своём номере наедине с, как внезапно выяснилось, женихом, Чондэ волновало в последнюю очередь.

— Бек хочет видеть нас всех по видеосвязи и, разумеется, Мина. Не-мед-лен-но, — по слогам, как услышал сам, повторил Чондэ. — И ему посрать, как я это сделаю. Он требует — а я должен всё обеспечить, раз Мин «так занят, что сейчас подойти к телефону никак не может», — тут Чондэ спародировал собственное жалкое блеяние. — Вот же блядство. И кого я ему покажу? Троих из шести: тебя, себя и Юнджи.

— На мелкого не рассчитывай, он только что предложение детке сделал, и если они сейчас не трахаются, то только потому, что Хани нельзя двигаться. Джи оттуда сейчас ни ногой. Ты знаешь, что услышишь: пошли все нахер, и это ещё цензурный вариант.

— Председатель Бек...

Вонг покачал головой.

— Срать ему и на Бека, и на всех остальных. Даже не думай давить, иначе он позвонит председателю лично и пошлёт его нахер, но уже нецензурно. Это же Джи, он сейчас, только тронь, сразу вспыхнет. После драки, после всего — трахайся или срись. Трахаться ему не светит, даже если Хани попросит, так что не нужно его трогать, разгребать будет проще.

— Тогда остаёмся я и ты, — подсчитал Чондэ. — Неутешительно.

Вонг вновь покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди.

— Извини, но я пас. Я уже такси вызвал. У меня на сборы осталось минут двадцать, и в путь.

— Какое ещё такси? — Чондэ опешил.

— В аэропорт. Мы утром с тобой говорили. Самолёт в семь вечера, я собираюсь на него успеть. Времени в обрез, мне ещё добраться до Берлина, пройти регистрацию. Собраться. Не поеду же я так. — Он дёрнул себя за кусок разорванной до горла майки. На угрожающе выглядящем прессе уже проступили следы пропущенных в драке ударов. Кто-то очень борзый Вонга прямо в солнечное сплетение приложил, синячина наливался нешуточный.

— А билеты будут? — спросил Чондэ.

— Уже ждут меня. Сыён уже всё оплатил и тоже ждёт. — Вонг широко улыбнулся и счастливо вздохнул. — А уж я как жду. — Его взгляд стал мечтательным, как и всегда, когда он вспоминал мужа. Он вновь сладко вздохнул. — Так что ты извини, но считай, меня здесь уже нет.

Да, Вонг предупреждал, что возвращается в Сеул, и Чондэ с его решением не спорил: в их ситуации всем убраться подальше — лучший выбор. Пусть и отчасти рискованный, но остаться рядом с целью преступников всё же, похоже, опасней, чем стать потенциальной жертвой похищения и последующего обмена жизни на жизнь. 

Чондэ уже не сомневался: рано или поздно прямое столкновение с якудза будет, и к этому моменту хотел остаться единственной их целью. А похищать его друзей, чтобы заставить сдаться — всё же вряд ли преступники на это пойдут. Фудзи говорил, что такое возможно, но, кажется, тоже не слишком верил в реальность угрозы. Они с ним сделали всё, чтобы довести до бешенства сумасшедшего папашу, вынудить действовать. Люди в гневе не планируют ничего сложного, они идут напролом, по прямой к цели, обходные манёвры с похищением и шантажом им не нужны.

— Ладно, я понял, — сказал Чондэ. 

Вонга, которого уже ждал Сыён, свернуть с пути мог только Терминатор или Супермен. Да и цели такой не было — удерживать. Раз решил, пусть едет.

— Извини, что бросаю тебя так. Тем более когда Шину задурил. — Вонг явно чувствовал себя неудобно. — Но ты же знаешь его. Ему нужно спустить пар. Побегает, проорётся — вернётся сам.

— А что, такое бывало? — спросил Тай, и Вонг закивал: 

— Ну конечно. С ним чего только не случалось...

Чондэ про себя подумал: да, случалось. Не то чтобы часто, но уж когда Шину рвало крышу, то мелочью случившееся никому не казалось. Когда он выходил из себя, то всегда старался сбежать подальше, всё, чего хотел от окружающих — чтобы его оставили в покое. Лечение, которое прописывал себе Шину, включало два равноценных ингредиента: секс и драки, или драки и секс. Он сбрасывал пар и возвращался полностью умиротворённым. Он часто даже не помнил, что его так сильно вывело из себя и уж точно не держал на обидчика злости. Прекрасный способ справиться со стрессом, если бы при этом он не пил и чётко помнил, что делал. Но сейчас Шину находился там, где нет ни омег, чтобы их трахать, ни альф, чтобы ещё раз подраться, ни выпивки, чтобы, начав дурить, потом всё забыть. Только дикая природа и так желанное им одиночество. Чондэ как наяву представил себе бегущего по лесу Шину, почему-то топлесс, и встряхнул головой.

— Ему должно помочь, — согласился он. — Всё будет отлично, если он найдёт дорогу назад.

— Да ладно тебе, — отвлёкся от рассказа о приключениях Шину Вонг. — Это же Котяра. Он всегда падает на четыре лапы. Помнишь, как в Каракасе он случайно сел не на тот самолёт и улетел в джунгли к наркобаронам? 

Да уж, такое забудешь.

— И что? Сам нашёлся. Все вопросы сам решил. Ещё ворчал, что мы зря шум подняли. Без налички, с севшим телефоном и его английским среди таких же, как он, олухов испаноговорящих. И ты думаешь, он потеряется в лесу? В центре Европы? Он найдётся, когда захочет найтись.

— Или тебе так хочется думать, потому что так думать легче, чтобы сесть в такси и спокойно уехать, забив на всё, — сказал Тай.

Даже Чондэ от его тона стало не по себе.

— Жёстко, детка, — прокомментировал Вонг, помолчав. — Но ты прав. Я оставляю твоего альфу одного разбираться с кучей дерьма. Мне жаль, что Чондэ так попал. Мне стыдно, что я его бросаю. Но в любом случае я это сделаю. Меня ждёт Сыён и малыш. Ради того, чтобы увидеть их, я что угодно сделаю.

— Да ладно, я всё понимаю, — сказал Чондэ и хлопнул его по плечу. — Это моя куча, я за неё отвечаю. Езжай домой. Ты всё равно здесь особо не сможешь помочь.

— Наш Чондэ такой Чондэ, — ответил Вонг с зубастой ухмылкой. — Береги его, Тай-и. Можешь ездить сам, но другим на шею садиться не давай. Теперь это должно быть только твоё место.

Тай, стоявший скрестив руки на груди, заметно расслабился и даже рассмеялся. Вонг, настоящий профи, как никто умел общаться с омежками. Вроде бы продолжал делать то, что вызвало раздражение, но теперь Тай смотрел на него с улыбкой и изрядной толикой восхищения.

— Давай уже, не трать время зря, — Чондэ развернул Вонга и подтолкнул в спину. — Иди.

Когда их взгляды с Таем встретились, тот загадочно улыбался. И чего это он? 

— Погоди, — крикнул Чондэ, когда Вонг уже повернул к лестнице. — А как ты вызвал такси, по какому адресу?

— Зачем мне адрес? — Вонг пожал плечами. — Я сбросил им данные GPS через мобильное приложение... Насчёт Бека, — продолжил Вонг, спиной пятясь к лестнице, — я знаю, это звучит по-детски, но не бери пока телефон. Может же у тебя сесть батарея.

Да уж, и правда хитрый план. Для трёхлетки. Чондэ, к собственному стыду, именно ему и собрался следовать, решив всё ещё до того, как телефон в карман положил. Он, конечно, позже с председателем поговорит, извинится, и они всё обсудят, как взрослые цивилизованные люди, а не как молния и громоотвод. 

— Осторожно, — предупредил Вонга Тай. — Ещё шаг, и ты никуда не поедешь, только если в больницу.

— Спасибо, — Вонг широко улыбнулся, остановившись у края ведущей вниз ступеньки, — ты такой грозный омежка, когда злишься, что обижают твоего альфу. И всё равно очень добрый. И красивый. И...

— Иди уже, — Чондэ махнул рукой, — одевайся.

— Айщ-айщ-айщ. — Вонг расплылся в улыбке. — Не ревнуй, детка, меня Сыён дома ждёт. А твой омега и правда красавчик. Поздравляю вас, дети мои, да возлюбите друг друга! Крепко любите, чтобы сломалась кровать!

Ну он и засранец.

— Он милый, правда? — сказал вмиг поглупевший Тай, и с лица Чондэ стекла улыбка.

Смеющийся Вонг побежал по ступенькам вниз.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил Чондэ.

— Что? Что Вонг-и милый? А ты разве нет?

— Ну да, он милашка. — Чондэ вздохнул. Настроение стремительно портилось и не из-за председателя Бека. — Твой отец от меня не в восторге, да?

Тай прижался к нему и потёрся лбом о прикрытое футболкой плечо.

— Он привыкнет. Присмотрится, оценит тебя, твоё мужество, твою ответственность за всё и всех. Твою доброту. Как можно тебя не полюбить?

На сердце сразу же стало намного теплей. Как ранней весной, когда восходит солнце, и замёрзшие за ночь нежные листочки вновь оживают, и радуют всех своим видом. Так и Тай — всего несколько слов, а мир рядом уже другой, наполненный счастьем.

Чондэ обнял лицо Тая ладонями, нежно прижался губами к податливо раскрывшимся навстречу губам. Из трепетного, ласкающего их поцелуй превратился в настоящий шторм, стоило их языкам коснуться друг друга. Целовать Тая было так сладостно, так горячо.

— Да, детка, да, — прошептал он, когда Тай забрался к нему под майку ладонями, дразняще, нежными кончиками пальцев, царапающими кожу ногтями, коснулся спины.

Чондэ тоже времени зря не терял, гладил Тая по волосам, плечам, спине, округлостям ягодиц, таким упругим, таким соблазнительным, что дорвавшись до них, не хотелось их отпускать.

Тай довольно застонал, отвечая на ласку и поцелуем, и столь же смелыми поползновениями рук. Чондэ прежде не замечал, что его спина и ягодицы такие чувствительные. Всего один поцелуй — и он уже весь горел.

Мимо них, не нашедших другого места для страстных поцелуев, кроме открытого всем коридора гостиницы, кто-то прошёл, и Чондэ заставил себя прекратить: отстранился от Тая, оглянулся. Айщ. До чего же неудачно всё получилось: у двери в номер, который они недавно покинули, стоял Атори. Хватило мгновения, чтобы оценить его по-военному прямую спину, напряжённые плечи и укоряющий одним своим видом затылок, покрасневшие кончики ушей. 

Дверь за ним быстро закрылась, но момент уже оказался испорченным.

— Чёрт.

— Не обращай внимания, — ответил Тай, слёту поймав тему. — Я никогда ничего ему не обещал. И ради его душевного спокойствия не собираюсь оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы ненароком не ранить его нежные чувства.

— Ты жесток, — сказал Чондэ и потянул Тая за собой к лестнице. Тот последовал за ним без возражений. — Мне кажется, или ты на него злишься? Или обижен? Или... не знаю. Чувства — это сложно, никогда не мог их описать.

— Как альфа он мне не нравится.

Они спустились на второй этаж и повернули к своему номеру.

— Твой отец считает его подходящей партией для тебя, — сказал Чондэ, не зная, не совершает ли ошибки, поднимая эту тему, когда они оба возбуждены и направляются в гостиничный номер не для того, чтобы там отдыхать. 

Он был почти на все сто уверен, что Тай снова хочет его. Тот поцелуй в коридоре, да уж, откровеннее без слов о желании не скажешь, даже если очень стараться. И говорить об Атори сейчас — не самый подходящий момент, так как можно испортить тот, прекрасный, который, судя по всему, намечается. Но тема беспокоила. Рензо Тагава уже второй раз заявил, что увлечение Тая временное, что он опомнится, когда первый пыл страсти схлынет. 

— Мой отец не так уж хорошо знает меня, — заявил Тай уверенно и тут же исправился: — Хотя нет, это не так. Он прекрасно знает меня как человека, но не знает как омегу. Он не до конца понимает мои чувства. Да и чувства Атори, думаю, тоже не до конца понимает. Как и твои. 

Они зашли внутрь номера, и Чондэ закрыл дверь на замок, а Тай, будто они обо всём договорились, направился прямо к кровати.

— Рензо-сан очень проницательный человек, но он отрицает любовь. Так что, как он может судить о чужих чувствах, если сам ничего подобного не испытывал? 

Чондэ остановился в дверях комнаты, наблюдая за тем, как Тай уверенно и спокойно, не испытывая и тени сомнения и страха, начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на одежде. Тонкий шёлк соблазнительно облегал его тело, и омега, раздевающийся без смущения, осознающий для чего это делает, полный решимости и желания, выглядел великолепно.

— Я считаю, он, будучи альфой, не совсем хорошо понимает мои чувства как омеги, как и качества Атори как альфы, и твои тоже. Его омега умер, когда Фудзи было всего три года, и он никого больше не позвал замуж, у него больше не было длительных отношений. Возможно, боль потери испепелила его сердечное чувство. Возможно, он никогда его не испытывал. Он, хм, он не то чтобы как Шину с омегами, но... да, он в этом похож на Шину больше, чем готов признать. И он однозначно не слишком хорошо разбирается в романтических чувствах. 

Тай закончил возиться с пуговицами и позволил тонкому шёлку соскользнуть по своему телу вниз, упасть на пол. Под рубашкой ничего не оказалось, только обнажённая кожа, прекрасная, очень светлая, дерзко сжавшиеся, гордо торчащие розовые соски. Солнце, заглядывающее в окно, принялось бесстыдно целовать сияющую обнажённую кожу. Омеги не усердствовали с физическими упражнениями, Тай в этом отличался от большинства, но не чрезмерно и в лучшую сторону. Его тело было рельефным, умеренно развитым, с крепкими мышцами рук, груди, пресса. Он не мог ими напугать, как, к примеру, подобный атланту Вонг, зато бесспорно мог соблазнить: спортивное телосложение делало Тая до крайности привлекательным. С такими мышцами, несмотря на хрупкость и небольшой рост, он выглядел гармонично развитым и всецело прекрасным.

Чондэ помнил, как увидел его без одежды впервые, как поразился тому, что ребёнок обладает таким сильным телом. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Таю двадцать девять, он работает телохранителем, и такое телосложение в его обстоятельствах естественно. Но тогда это тело не вызвало у Чондэ даже тени желания. Внешне ничего не изменилось — всё осталось точно таким же, кроме их чувств. Теперь Чондэ наслаждался тем, что видит, восхищался, желал остро, до боли. И боялся причинить боль — в том числе боязнью причинить боль. И потому отгонял мысли о прошлом опыте Тая.

Тай стал омегой ради него, вот о чём следовало помнить в первую очередь. И Чондэ помнил, лаская взглядом подтянутый живот, ямку пупка и восхитительную выпуклость в паху, ещё прикрытую оставшимися на Тае, низко сидящими брюками.

— Ты слушаешь меня?

— М-мм... Что?

Тай рассмеялся и, дразня, провёл растопыренными пальцами от плеч, через грудь, чтобы остановиться у линии брюк, сунув большие пальцы за пояс.

Чондэ сглотнул, впитывая подаренное ему зрелище с жадностью, как иссушенная долгой засухой земля — долгожданную воду. Руки Тая, как и всё в нём, выглядели восхитительно: хрупкие запястья, узкие ладони, длинные пальцы, ухоженные, без колец, привлекательные донельзя. Их хотелось целовать. Их хотелось сжимать в своих ладонях. Их хотелось украсить кольцом, всего одним, но исключительно важным. 

Можно было бы проигнорировать мнение отца, но Чондэ не хотел становиться между ними. Рензо Тагава спас Тая, вытащил из ада, дал семью. Чондэ пошёл бы против мнения родителя, но против спасителя, против того, кому сам был бесконечно за Тая признателен, пойти не мог. Его не гнали взашей, но и не одобряли. Рензо Тагава видел другого супругом своего приёмного сына.

— Да, он не романтик, я уже понял, — кивнул Чондэ. — Но он исходит из каких-то логических соображений, что нам не стоит быть вместе. Он считает Чхве Атори лучшим мужем для тебя.

— Ты с этим согласен?

— Конечно, нет.

Тай кивнул.

— Хорошо. — Он скрестил руки на груди, будто заранее защищаясь от реакции на свои последующие слова. — Отец считает, что чувства Атори ко мне делают ему честь. Что тот влюбился и хранил мне верность, ждал меня около пяти лет, и при этом не давил, но и не давал о себе позабыть. Он считает такое поведение достойным.

Пять лет? Чондэ даже не представлял, что у Атори по отношению к Таю всё настолько серьёзно.

— А ты нет? — спросил он. — Ты думаешь по-другому?

— Он обратил внимание на ребёнка. Он хотел ребёнка. Возможно, дрочил на ребёнка, фантазировал о ребёнке. — Тай шумно выдохнул через нос, отвёл взгляд, не позволяя видеть свой гнев. — Мне бесконечно противны люди, которые испытывают к детям сексуальный интерес.

— Возможно, он мечтал о тебе, как о взрослом, как об уже созревшем омеге, — возразил Чондэ и только затем понял, что защищает Атори перед Таем. Хани бы сказал: ведёт себя как благородный рыцарь, что означало: как идиот распоследний.

— Ты такой Чондэ, я согласен с Вонгом, — улыбнувшись, сказал Тай. — Только ты способен защищать честь соперника даже у него за спиной.

— Соперника?

— Потенциального. — Тай вздохнул. — Отец мне говорил то же самое, что и ты. И я отвечу тебе так же, как и ему. Атори — взрослый альфа, а не невинный ребёнок. Не бывает такого, чтобы альфа любил лишь одним сердцем, альфа любит всем собой, он не может не хотеть того, в кого влюблён. И тогда получается: или Атори никогда меня не любил, что делает ему честь, или Атори — грёбаный извращенец, у которого встаёт на детей. 

Чондэ хотел возразить, рассказать ещё раз про Чанёля, про готовность ждать сколько угодно, но Тай не дал ему ни одного шанса вставить ни слова, а затем желание возражать ушло.

— Я настолько хорошо отношусь к Атори, что выбрал считать, что он никогда меня не любил. Не знаю, что у него там делается в голове, но ради него самого я надеюсь, что он, не знаю, просто боится любить и поэтому для своих чувств выбрал того, кто ему на них никогда не ответит. Он выбрал страдать, захотел страдать. За что-то наказывает себя. И моё равнодушие выбрал своим наказанием. 

Чондэ молча смотрел на Тая, опустившего руки, переставшего закрываться перед ним — говорящего откровенно и смело. И думал о Чанёле, о том, как бесконечно винил себя за то, что не успел найти его вовремя, как разбивал руки в кровь, молотя стены, как кричал в пустой церкви ночами, не в силах избавиться от мысли, что если бы он лучше старался, быстрее бегал по улицам или никуда Чанёля одного не отпустил, то, может быть, ничего страшного бы не случилось. 

— Атори хочет страдать — не вопрос. Как хороший друг, я дам ему такую возможность. Пусть он страдает, пусть через боль очищается от иллюзий. 

Если бы Чанёль выжил, если бы до сих пор не восстановился, Чондэ знал точно: он до сих пор был бы с ним и ничего от него не требовал. Они бы мучились оба, каждый от своих демонов: Чанёль от страха перед альфами, Чондэ — от чувства вины.

— Я не знаю, за что он наказывает себя, и не хочу знать. Я не сочувствую. Я считаю такое поведение трусостью. Он пойдёт против врага с голыми руками и бросится под пули, его называют храбрым, а я считаю его трусливым мальчишкой. Если бы он посмотрел внутрь себя, то увидел бы себя самого, закрывающего от ужаса глаза и творящего непонятно что. 

Чанёль ушёл, дав ему единственную возможность стать счастливым в этой жизни, освободив от себя. Он просил, умолял оставить себя, Чондэ не соглашался уйти и не согласился бы ни за что. Он считал себя виноватым и собирался жизнь положить ради Чанёля.

— У меня нет в отношении него право на жалость. Я должен оттолкнуть его, чтобы он наконец открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг, и осознал, что я — не тот, кто ему нужен. 

Чанёль знал? Он поэтому ушёл, написав: «Проживи счастливую жизнь»? 

— Я отказываюсь тратить всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы быть его наказанием. 

Так что, он ещё и виноват в смерти Чанёля? Так из-за его упорного желания страдать вместе с ним, Чанёль покончил с собой?.. Нет, невозможно.

— Страдать — самый лёгкий выбор. Выбор слабого, не способного смотреть в лицо реальности. Быть счастливым, несмотря на своё всё, куда сложней. — Тай помолчал, а затем спросил: — Ты считаешь меня эгоистом?

Чондэ преодолел разделявшие их несколько метров и обнял Тая. Они стояли так, обнимая друг друга, а затем Чондэ сказал:

— Каждый раз, когда я уже думаю, что невозможно ещё больше восхищаться тобой, ты меня поражаешь до глубины души. Я люблю тебя.

Он был свободен сделать другой выбор — страдать из-за того, что, в том числе и из-за его глупости, погиб человек. Но рядом с ним находился Тай, и быть слабым, будучи выбранным им, ни у кого бы не получилось. 

Тай поднял голову, их взгляды встретились. Чондэ будто упал в бездну блестящих зелёных глаз. Красивое лицо и прекрасная фигура могли привлечь взгляд любого альфы. Но в Тае крылось намного больше. Нежный и заботливый, страстный и откровенный омега, и решительный воин, и несгибаемый человек. В нём столько всего. Он один — будто целый мир отваги, ума, страсти. 

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Чондэ.

Тай опустил руку вниз, расстегнул всего одну пуговицу, и брюки скользнули по ногам вниз, оставляя его нагим. Он был без белья — как и всегда, даже в этом — откровенным и смелым.

— Люби меня.

Чондэ подчинился.


	120. Атори. Like a hero

Последние дни Атори жил как во сне. Перед глазами сменялись картины — он реагировал, ему задавали вопросы или приказывали — он реагировал, в остальном, оставаясь наедине сам с собой и не имея никакого задания, он возвращался к одному и тому же кругу безрадостных мыслей. Есть не хотел, но ел, когда приходило время обеда и кто-то другой накрывал общий стол. Спать не хотел, но ложился в кровать, когда приходило время выключить свет, и под храп соседа бесконечно смотрел в потолок. Может, спал, может, нет. Он вставал, не чувствуя ни усталости бессонной ночи, ни утренней бодрости, не чувствовал ничего. Только пустоту жизни, будто поставленной на паузу на неопределённый срок. 

Стать статистом в собственной жизни — да, это ещё нужно уметь. Ему удалось, к сожалению. Он именно так себя чувствовал: неважным даже для себя самого. Время шло, но идей, что дальше делать, не появлялось. Он ничего не хотел, планировать не мог, ел, спал, дышал, выполнял обязанности — вёл себя, будто биоробот. 

История с Таем его подкосила. Подрубила последние корни уверенности в себе и своём выборе, понимании себя и того, к чему идти, желания продолжать делать то, что делал прежде. Его тело двигалось, разговаривало, а он то и дело ловил себя на том, что смотрит на себя будто со стороны, и поражается глупости и безобразности того, что видит. Такая сила, здоровье, умения, внешность — а итог нулевой из-за неправильно выбранного направления.

Тай ему никогда ничего не обещал — факт номер один. 

Тай окончательно и бесповоротно выбрал Чондэ и демонстрировал это при каждом удобном и неудобном случае — факт номер два.

Тай оказался совсем другим человеком — жёстким, как старый армейский ремень, бьющим больно, наотмашь, далеко не тем нежным ранимым цветочком-мечтой — факт номер три.

И что делать со всеми этими фактами Атори не знал. Вернее, знал: принять их и исцелиться — единственный в его ситуации разумный выбор. Но он оставался раз-ум-ным, то есть выбором ума, а болела отнюдь не голова — сердце тоскливо ныло под рёбрами. Оно привыкло восхищаться Таем, обожать его, мечтать о нём, повзрослевшем, освободившемся от пережитой когда-то боли. Оно, как привязчивая собака, гонимая жестоким хозяином, даже получая побои, не хотело никуда уходить.

Его не любили. Вот беда. Смешно, да. Пять лет почти целибата, за крайне редкими исключениями, планов, в которые был по умолчанию вписан повзрослевший Тай, мыслей и чувств, которые стали частью жизни и, как он думал, самого его существа — всё это оказалось никому не нужным хламом. Ни, понятно, Таю, ни ему самому. Вложения в будущее, которые себя не оправдали. Несыгравшая ставка. Полный проигрыш. И всё это — пять лет жизни. Феерично профуканные пять долгих лет.

Чертовски высокая цена за ошибку. Будь он в казино, то непременно рискнул бы отыграться, в долг бы взял, под дикий процент, жизнь бы заложил, не то что имущество. В реальности ему не дали даже приблизиться, чтобы сделать новую ставку. Нет Тая означало нет.

Ему следовало признать себя полным банкротом и начать всё заново. 

Отличный план. На словах — всё просто. Легче лёгкого оказался только первый этап — признать перед собой, что остался с большим жирным нулём. Или превратился в ноль, что означало одно и то же.

О, это он смог. А вот с новым началом возникла загвоздка — ноль ничего не хотел, ни на что не рассчитывал, ни о чём не мечтал. Только чтобы все отъебались. Да, именно так грубо и откровенно. Лишь бы действенно. Лишь бы и правда все отъебались. Но с воем в одиночестве на луну ему всё никак не везло: то шеф вызовет, то коллеги захотят что-нибудь обсудить по работе, то вот, вообще исключительно редкий случай — оммин звонок.

Смена Атори как раз закончилась, он собирался отдохнуть — посидеть в тихом углу и подумать — а тут омма. Спросил, как дела, рассказал, что снова беременный. На фоне звучали детские голоса: один заливисто смеялся, другой возмущённо кричал. Там, в мире оммы, светило солнце и согревало всех своим ярким теплом. Только что плачущий ребёнок начал смеяться.

— Может, приедешь всё-таки к нам, когда закончишь с текущим проектом? А то у тебя всё дела, дела и дела. Вечно ты ими оправдываешься. Ты стараешься пробиться, я знаю, но жизнь — это не только работа. Я так давно не видел тебя. 

— Девять лет, — ответил Атори. 

Он стоял у окна, смотрел на садящееся за лес солнце, раскрашивающее облака в тревожно красный. Где-то там, в глубине тёмного леса, на подстилке из мха спал прекрасный принц по имени Ю Шину — и к нему по пересечённой местности пробирался другой принц, Фудзи Тагава. Когда они встретятся, весь мир окрасится алым и затем погрузится во тьму.

Ну что за бред в голове? Ох, смешно даже.

— Уже девять лет? И правда! Как много. — Судя по голосу, омма улыбался. — Подумать только. Ты уже совсем взрослый мужчина, а когда-то отказывался есть рис без того, чтобы я сидел рядом.

— Да, омми. Мы ели рис вместе очень давно.

На похоронах отца — Атори тогда отпустили со службы, чтобы проводить как полагается. Когда все ушли, они с оммой расположились у стола друг напротив друга, рис не лез в горло, а затем омма встал и пересел, чтобы быть рядом, плечом к плечу. Он похлопал Атори по спине, обнял одной рукой, и они долго сидели, разглядывая опустевшее просторное помещение, заставленное рядами столов с остатками выпивки и еды. Да, именно тогда, на поминках отца, они последний раз видели друг друга, больше молчали, чем говорили, но оставались семьёй.

Через год, демобилизовавшись, Атори встретил пустой дом и письмо на столе.

Он помнил, как ехал домой на два дня раньше срока, как мечтал сделать омме сюрприз, как бегом бежал по лестнице в квартиру, не в силах подождать лифт. Как долго звонил в дверь, как кололи ладони найденные на самом дне рюкзака ключи, и как тихо и пусто оказалось внутри. Как шуршала бумага с «прости, что не дождался, я уезжаю» и прицепом из тысячи слов про новый шанс быть счастливым, беременность, мужа-американца и отъезд в другую страну. И приглашение приезжать почаще, и лежащий на столе билет с пустой датой. И торопливая приписка в самом низу: «Извини, что не сказал тебе лично, боялся, что взгляну на тебя или услышу твой голос, и останусь в Сеуле. Ради счастья своего нерождённого братика прости своего омму. Я буду очень-очень скучать».

Тогда, много лет назад, Атори было больно, обидно. К своему стыду он не смог за омму порадоваться и, разумеется, никуда не поехал, прочитав между строк, как тревожится омма о благополучии новой семьи. Возможно, ему стоило принять приглашение и «навязаться». Его звали — а он упорствовал, как семилетний ребёнок, новорождённого братика которого «любят больше». Для двадцатилетнего лба — удивительное явление. Для двадцатисемилетнего — удивительно это вспомнить. Хотя он мог кое-что исправить прямо сейчас.

— Мне жаль, что я тогда не приехал. Ты звал, а я... Мне очень жаль.

Вся его жизнь могла повернуться и пойти по-другому, если бы не глупая гордость, не по годам детская ревнивая обида и чувство отверженности, несправедливое и эгоистичное. Всё вместе очень похоже на то, что сейчас заставил его пережить Тай. Какие глупые примитивные чувства им владели — что тогда, что сейчас. Кто он? Ревнивый собственник больше, чем любящий человек, радующийся или хотя бы благородно заботящийся о счастье других? Ох, стыдно, Атори-сан, очень и очень стыдно быть таким эгоистом.

— Не приехал тогда, — сказал омма мягко, — значит, приезжай сейчас. Возьми и решись наконец познакомиться лично со своими сводными братьями. Они тебя очень ждут. 

— Ждут? Кто я для них? Человек-фотография.

— Ты ошибаешься. Они всегда с удовольствием слушают мои рассказы о тебе. Они знают, что ты — и намного послушней, и усердней, и что ты — мой самый любимый и замечательный сын. Они равняются на тебя, пусть и никогда не видели тебя лично.

— Это... — Атори замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Да, милый, это чистая правда. Пусть мы не живём вместе, но ты всё равно мой любимый ребёнок и часть нашей семьи. Мы любим тебя и скучаем, и очень, очень сильно ждём встречи. 

— Я... подумаю.

— Ты сделаешь.

— Я постараюсь. 

В конце концов, что его жизнь? В Сеуле его ждала только пустая квартира. В Сиэтле — омма и братья, и, разумеется, оммин муж. Будет не совсем удобно стеснять их, но он может остановиться в гостинице. На перелёт, на проживание, да хоть на месяц, хоть на полгода, денег хватит — он пять лет собирал каждую свободную вону на домик для них с Таем, работал без отдыха, старался, из кожи вон лез по карьерной лестнице, ну и... накопил. Хоть что-то толковое сделал. Хороший стимул — великая вещь.

— Я поймал тебя на слове, ты должен приехать, пока ещё можешь сорваться с места, не оглядываясь на собственную семью. Как у тебя на любовном фронте, кстати? Может, я уже могу тебя поздравить со встречей с особенным человеком?

— Нет особенного человека, — ответил Атори, — и не было никогда. Мне казалось... но я ошибся.

Он и правда ошибся. Он видел жёсткость в Тае, но считал её защитой, от которой тот откажется, повзрослев и исцелившись. М-да, его наивность и слепота не знали пределов. 

— В чём именно ошибся? Можешь мне рассказать? Я почти на все сто уверен, что ты ещё ни с кем эту тему не обсуждал. 

Атори грустно усмехнулся: дожился до того, чтобы жаловаться омме на отвергнутую любовь. Да-а, роль как в дораме, причём не лучшая роль.

— Я сам во всём виноват, — сказал он и добавил: — Может, закончим на этом наш разговор?

— Нет-нет-нет! Я здесь, а ты там. Я в окружении любимых, а тебе одиноко. Всё, что я могу для тебя сделать — это поговорить с тобой. Помочь тебе разобраться, в чём ты ошибся, или просто выслушать. Если ты сможешь чётко сформулировать, в чём ошибся, значит, твоё выздоровление близко.

Ну ладно. Атори пожал плечами, хотя омма не мог его видеть. Этой ночью он нашёл ответ на мучающий вопрос — самую вероятную его версию — и пытался с ней примириться.

— Я придумал себе человека, его полюбил. А в реальности он оказался совсем другим, почти полной противоположностью.

Перед глазами как живые стояли любимые мгновения общения с Таем: их разговоры через сотни километров, его мягкий чистый взгляд, робкая дрожь светлых ресниц, слабый румянец смущения, растянутый ворот простой белой футболки, невинно обнажающий ключицы и длинную шею. Много-много минут болтовни ни о чём: погоде, природе, работе, книгах, стихах, увлечениях и даже детях. Изами-кун был частой темой их долгих бесед. Тай искренне гордился его успехами и беспокоился о воспитании — Атори не мог не представлять, как однажды они заведут такой же разговор о собственном сыне. Он слушал Тая и мечтал о том дне, когда они будут вместе, и эти беседы «ни о чём» станут частью каждого дня их новой счастливой жизни. Он верил иллюзии, которая даже не разбилась, а развеялась как туман, ведь тот нуждающийся в заботе, нежный и ранимый детка Тай оказался ненастоящим.

Стальной клинок и то мягче настоящего Тая.

Омма спросил: 

— Ты уверен, что понял всё верно и уже ничего не исправить?

— Он выбрал другого, а меня оттолкнул. Тот, кого я любил, не был способен на такую жестокость. Вот такая история. Ничего необычного, как у всех. Это я сглупил, я навязывался со своими ненужными ему чувствами. 

Атори замялся, желая узнать ответ, но сомневаясь, что услышит что-то толковое. Да и как, они с оммой по душам уже не общались много лет. И всё же спросил:

— Не понимаю одного: почему я вообще ошибся?

И правда. Он же видел, каким мог быть Тай: его владение холодным оружием, строгая дисциплина, отсутствие страха, умение приказывать, требовать, его безжалостность к врагам — и не только врагам. Как он вообще умудрился увидеть в Тае нежный хрупкий цветок, беззащитный и слабый? Как? Он что, ослеп, оглох и лишился рассудка? Как можно было быть таким дураком?

— Я правда не понимаю: как я мог так сглупить? Что я сделал не так?

Омма надолго замолчал. На фоне смеялись его дети, братья, которых Атори ни разу не видел. И это тоже была его вина, полная и абсолютная глупость обиженного и заревновавшего мальчишки, выросшего телом, но забывшего повзрослеть.

— Тебе стоит задаться вопросом: а каким должно быть твоё «так»? — наконец сказал омма. — Сначала спроси себя: какую жизнь ты хочешь прожить, и ответь себе очень подробно. Кого ты хочешь видеть рядом с собой, кого хочешь любить, сколько у вас будет детей, чем ты будешь заниматься, как будут проходить ваши утра, дни, вечера, ночи? О чём вы будете говорить? Как ты будешь его любить, какими способами выражать свои чувства? Когда ты ответишь на эти вопросы, возможно, рядом с тобой уже появится человек, который может стать твоим счастьем. А если нет — ты поймёшь, что нужно исправить, чтобы он смог к тебе приблизиться, и уберёшь с его пути все преграды. Когда ты увидишь его внутри себя, то он почти сразу появится и в реальности. Ты не ошибёшься, потому что будешь точно знать, какой он на самом деле. Ты узнаешь его не по внешности, а по словам и поступкам.

Все эти годы Атори думал, что таким человеком для него будет Тай — спокойным, скромным, хрупким и нежным, нуждающимся в защите, нуждающимся в нём, любящим. Он мечтал о том времени, когда Тай станет омегой — и дождался его на свою беду. 

— Только не гонись за тем, кто сам не хочет к тебе приближаться. Не прячься и не отталкивай, но и не гонись. Дай ему себя полюбить.

Хм.

— Я сделал не так.

— Да, но ничего страшного не случилось. Ты приобрёл опыт, и сейчас тебе всего лишь придётся начать всё сначала.

Атори усмехнулся.

— Мне двадцать семь.

— Никогда не поздно задуматься о том, как хочешь прожить свою жизнь. Когда я остался один в большой тихой квартире, мне был сорок один. Твой отец ушёл навсегда, а ты уже служил — так быстро повзрослел, и я понял, что не хочу жить прошлым или надеждой на редкие встречи с тобой, уже совсем взрослым мужчиной, будущим мужем и отцом. Никакое волшебство не вернуло бы мне мужа и не сделало бы тебя снова маленьким. Я делал то, о чём рассказываю тебе. Я постоянно думал о том, какую жизнь хочу прожить и кого видеть рядом. И это просто случилось — я встретил замечательного человека. Всё произошло так быстро. Новый муж, переезд, беременность, английский пришлось учить, а то мы с Марком даже не могли разговаривать. Я чувствовал, что там, где он — моё место, знал, что всё делаю правильно. Всё так быстро решалось, он ведь в Корею только в отпуск приехал, а уезжал уже со мной, уговаривал меня, буквально за руку тащил за собой, иначе бы я не решился бросить тебя одного. Ты прости. Я должен был рассказать тебе лично, но не получилось. Вернее, я боялся, что ты меня не поймёшь, что попросишь остаться. Я был таким слабым, как лист на ветру, меня бросало то туда, то сюда.

— Я рад, что ты решился, — сказал Атори, с удивлением понимая, что говорит чистую правду. — Ты счастлив с ним, у вас дети. У вас прекрасная жизнь.

— Поверь, не идеальная. 

— А у кого она идеальная? — Он вздохнул. — Ты просыпаешься ради них, трудишься ради них, ради семьи. Ты никогда не один.

Омма тоже вздохнул.

— Ты сейчас заставишь меня плакать. 

Они помолчали.

— Знаешь, я думаю, твоё сердце готово любить, — сказал омма. — Оглянись по сторонам, может, ты его просто не замечал, своё счастье? Мне почему-то кажется, что твой избранник будет выглядеть скромно и неприметно. Ранимые и нежные души не выставляют себя напоказ. Подумай об этом.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какие омеги мне нравятся?

— Может быть, потому что я лучше всех знаю тебя? Ты ещё в песочнице всегда заступался за слабых. Поглядывал на тихонь, пытался с ними дружить. Ты упрямый и сильный, ты смелый, ты решительный, ты так много работаешь...

— Я провалился и меня понизили, — признался Атори, а омма засмеялся.

— Боже мой, что ты говоришь. Как будто единичное поражение — не ступенька к победе. Как будто ты упал и безвольно лежишь, а не сразу встал и усердно работаешь. — Омма отчитывал его, будто маленького. — Я знаю тебя! Ты мой любимый ребёнок. Ты замечательный, ты достоин любви.

— Спасибо.

— За что? Я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты об этом помнил. И я жду тебя в нашем доме в Сиэтле. Не забудь только. Закончишь, и сразу к нам. Ты обещал.

*

Атори стоял на коленях, обеими руками прижимая к собственной груди рукоять меча, не позволяя Чондэ его выдернуть из себя и тем самым добить. 

— Не надо, трогать нельзя. 

Ему казалось, он сказал это вслух, но упорный придурок, похоже, его не слышал и, думая, что помогает, пытался убить.

Лезвие прошло насквозь и вышло со спины, похоже, сломав ребро по пути. Крови поначалу было немного, но алое пятно на белой рубашке неудержимо росло. Липкая и горячая она текла по животу вниз, прямо в пах — уф, неприятно. Пахло противно, резко и остро, металлом. В груди что-то хлюпало, и он думал: «Пожалуйста, только не лёгкое». 

Время двигалось странно, то замирая вместе с шумным натужным выдохом, то дёргалось, как дикий жеребец, пытающийся свалить седока. Было больно. Даже очень больно.

— Не трогай меня. Нельзя трогать.

Чондэ наконец отстранился: все его руки были в крови. Странно видеть собственную кровь, да так много, на другом человеке.

Атори перевёл взгляд дальше — других преступников пока не было видно. Тот, с мечом, с двумя пулями в груди и одним сюрикеном, попавшим аккурат в яремную вену, лежал в двух метрах на двенадцать часов в луже крови, смотрел в потолок немигающим взглядом. Большую часть его тела загораживал Тай. Двое других — один на три часа, в пяти метрах, второй на семь часов, в семи с половиной метрах, почти у самого поворота к лестнице — тоже были мертвы.

Прозвучавшие выстрелы скоро приведут сюда остальных крыс.

Тай забрал своё оружие и распрямился. С пальцев его правой руки текла кровь. Он встряхнул сюрикен, и капли неровной линией упали на пол.

— Возьми. — Атори вытер руку о бедро и подтолкнул лежащий у правой ноги на полу пистолет. На рукояти осталось липкое пятно. Из кармана он достал запасные патроны, и те, зацепившись, ну что за неловкие пальцы, упали на пол рядом с оружием. — Я знаю, что отец учил тебя стрелять, Тай. Бери.

— А как же ты? — спросил Чондэ, поднимая оружие и патроны.

— У меня есть второй, мне хватит. И они охотятся не за мной.

Дышать становилось всё тяжелей. Похоже, ему действительно не повезло, и это лёгкое хлюпало быстро скопившейся кровью.

— Но ты прикончил троих, ты тоже их враг. Тебе нельзя тут так оставаться.

— Мы ничем не можем ему помочь, — сказал Тай, завершая спор, отнимающий столько сил.

Хорошо. Атори кивнул и осел, как мог, плавно и медленно. Лезвие в ране всё равно дёрнулось, сука.

— Идите наверх. На чердаке, там, в самом конце, есть шкаф, внутри дверь. Там убежище.

— Мы не можем так его бросить. Нам нельзя уходить.

Своё благородство Чондэ мог засунуть себе куда-нибудь в задницу. Так было бы проще его ненавидеть. 

Тай сказал:

— Спасибо. Я этого не забуду.

— Идите. 

Атори закрыл глаза. Шум крови в ушах и хлюпанье в груди делало его почти глухим ко всем внешним звукам, но выстрелы на этаже ниже он бы в любом состоянии услышал.

— Уходите скорей, — сказал он и закашлялся кровью.

Когда открыл глаза, в коридоре третьего этажа, у разгромленного номера Рензо Тагавы, не было никого — только он сам, в полусне, и три трупа.


	121. Минхо. В болезни и здравии

Минхо разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Барабанили даже не кулаком, а, похоже, ногами. Рвущийся в номер человек ещё и что-то кричал, кажется, на японском. Минхо языка не знал, так что не мог понять, что им пытаются сообщить. Лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке телефон, освещённой единственной горящей в комнате лампой, вибрировал, как и тот, который находился в кармане крепко спящего, ни на что не реагирующего Юнджи. Минхо приподнялся на локте — в глазах на миг потемнело, а в висок словно вогнали иглу — и добрался-таки до телефона.

Имя звонящего заставило нахмуриться (и проснувшаяся головная боль тут была ни при чём). Мгновение Минхо медлил: разговаривать с оммой и портить такой прекрасный день — чокер, Юнджи, кольцо — не хотелось.

В дверь продолжали колотить, да так, что Минхо хотелось заткнуть уши, а крепко спящий Юнджи сквозь сон начал хмуриться и попытался закопаться поглубже в подушку. 

«Я сейчас», — думал ответить стучащему Минхо и даже открыл рот, но головная боль стала такой сильной, что он не решился кричать. Выбрал, что легче — принял звонок.

Он ожидал услышать что угодно и непременно недовольным тоном, но в голосе оммы отчётливо звучал страх, даже паника.

— Детка, слава богу, что ты ответил. Здесь творится что-то непонятное. Меня вывели из номера и ведут куда-то вниз, в подвал. Всех ведут. Они все в бронежилетах и с оружием! Прямо в руках держат пистолеты. Немедленно собирайся и...

Разговор прервался. Минхо услышал непонятный шум с той стороны, короткий спор и возмущённый вскрик оммы, а затем незнакомый чужой голос, заговоривший на английском с японским акцентом:

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас. Наш сотрудник стучит в вашу дверь и не получает ответа.

— Я только проснулся и плохо себя чувствую.

— Понимаю. Но вы должны встать прямо сейчас, открыть дверь и последовать за человеком, который вас ждёт. Это не учебная тревога. Это очень важно. Не теряйте время зря. Идите к двери прямо сейчас. Хо Юнджи с вами?

— Да, — ответил Минхо, бросив взгляд на спящего Юнджи.

— Очень хорошо. Вы знаете, где может находиться О Чондэ или Пак Тай?

— В своём номере? Я не видел Чондэ уже... — Минхо взглянул на часы: ого, как поздно. Время приближалось к полуночи. Неудивительно, что они с Юнджи так крепко заснули.

— Неважно, — прервал его собеседник. — Спасибо за содействие. Поспешите.

Экран телефона не успел погаснуть, как стук в дверь полностью стих.

«Это не учебная тревога».

— Джи. Джи-я, детка. — Эх, если бы всё было так легко. — Джи, вставай! Просыпайся!

Юнджи ничего не делал наполовину. Сочинял музыку — жил одной музыкой. Любил — всем собой. Спал — не разбудишь. Шум его совершенно не волновал, как и тряска.

Минхо уже думал его ударить — и поцеловал. Спящий принц отреагировал точно так, как во всех сказках положено принцу: распахнул глаза и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Давай договоримся, что с сегодняшнего дня ты меня только так и будешь будить. — Юнджи с покрасневшими влажными губами выглядел абсолютно довольным и счастливым. 

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся. Нам надо идти.

— Куда идти? — Юнджи мгновенно отреагировал и поймал пытающегося подняться с кровати Минхо за талию. — Тебе нельзя никуда ходить и вставать тоже нельзя. Если хочешь в туалет, я принесу тебе баночку.

Увы, Юнджи не шутил. Историю с баночкой Минхо сегодня уже один раз пережил, едва не сгорев от смущения, и повторять её категорически не желал, а вот попасть в туалет, кстати, — очень даже.

В дверь вновь резко постучали и крикнули на английском:

— Пожалуйста, скорей!

Вовремя, многое объяснять не пришлось.

— Что-то случилось?

— Похоже на нас напали или собираются нападать, — сказал Минхо и быстро пересказал разговор с оммой и безымянным телохранителем. — Нам надо идти.

— Тебе нельзя вставать, — Юнджи спорил, но не лежал сложа руки. Он успел подняться с постели ещё на середине рассказа и теперь шёл открывать дверь.

— Быстрей, — всё, что сказал попавший наконец в номер телохранитель. — Якудза тут.

Его английский был ужасен, но понял даже Юнджи.

— Пошли, детка. — Все следы сонливости с него как рукой сняло. 

— Я могу сходить в туалет? — спросил Минхо по-английски. Ткнул пальцем, когда понял, что ни Юнджи, ни телохранитель сказанное не поняли. — Я быстро.

— Нет! — ответили оба. 

— Идём! — Юнджи схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Затем хлопнул себя по лбу и попытался поднять Минхо на руки. Пришлось сразиться за право идти самому.

Всё, что Минхо успел перед тем, как они втроём покинули номер, — сунуть в карман горку лежащих на тумбочке колец, и то Юнджи возмущался секундной задержкой. Из сонного и расслабленного он мгновенно переключился в режим деятельного перестраховщика — да, историю с баночкой Минхо никогда не забудет — и готов был хватать самое дорогое (не десятки миллиардов вон в виде ювелирных украшений) и бежать. Похоже, не имело смысла ему говорить, сколько эти «побрякушки» стоят и насколько глупо их бросать в открытом номере на самом видном месте. Юнджи бы не оценил, если бы вообще стал слушать. Его сейчас волновали совсем не деньги.

— Нет, — Минхо устал притворяться мягким и понимающим, — если ты ещё раз скажешь, что понесёшь меня, то я ударю тебя. Перестань, мне тяжело спорить, голова очень болит. Я знаю, ты волнуешься, но, пойми, если идти по лестнице, то у тебя на руках от резких движений мне будет только больней, а тебе — тяжелей. Мы погибнем, если будем строить из себя непонятно кого. Мне болит голова, а не ноги.

— Ладно, я понял.

Они спустились с третьего этажа на первый, там повернули в сторону кухни, углубились в лабиринт коридоров-подсобок за ней, прошли кучу дверей и теперь спускались по широкой бетонной лестнице, кажущейся бесконечной ещё и потому, что светильники здесь жили своей жизнью: зажигались, когда они подходили, и гасли у них за спиной. Оглядываться назад смысла не имело, позади оставалась лишь темнота.

Подвал в гостинице был чертовски глубоким. У Минхо от бесконечных поворотов и ступенек закружилась и до того ноющая голова. Он не жаловался, но Юнджи его как насквозь видел, всё замечал, словно рентгеновский аппарат.

— Скажи, если станет совсем плохо.

— Мне не настолько плохо, чтобы мучить тебя и себя.

— Я смогу тебя понести. — Ну какой же он упрямый!

— Не сомневаюсь. Но будет ещё больше болеть. Все эти ступеньки, будет трясти.

— Я понимаю. Но ты всё равно скажи.

Телохранителя, повторяющего раз за разом: «I don’t understand you», Юнджи донимал другими вопросами, целиком и полностью поддерживаемыми Минхо: 

— Долго ещё? Куда мы идём? Ты знаешь, где остальные, где мой омма?

Юнджи пытался звонить — у всех, кого он набирал, телефоны были недоступны, а затем сеть пропала и у него самого. Наверное, из-за бетона, серого и бесконечного, как их путь под землю.

Минхо старался держаться. Желание сходить в туалет за время их прогулки удвоилось: желудок возмущался, Минхо тошнило, к горлу подкатывало горечью. Каждый шаг со ступеньки на ступеньку отдавался резкой болью в голове.

Долго так не могло продолжаться: у Минхо перед глазами мутилось. Он едва стоял на ногах, и Юнджи обнимал его за талию и просил держаться за плечи. Идти по ступенькам таким способом Минхо бы никому не посоветовал, хотя поддержка и близость Джи вызывала желание плакать. Или боль, рвущая голову. Из-за неё тоже хотелось разрыдаться, сесть на пол и никуда больше не идти — и пусть хоть убивают, уроды.

— Мы пришли, — сообщил Юнджи, поддерживающий его за талию. 

Последние метры Минхо преодолел только благодаря его помощи, взгляд от бетонного пола не поднимал. Голова болела так, что об этом было даже страшно думать.

— Больше никого нет? — спросил нежный голос на корейском. — О Чондэ, Пак Тай, их не нашли?

Молодому омеге, стоящему в коридоре, рядом с открытой дверью чуть ли не метровой толщины, пришлось повторить вопросы на английском. Но ответов он не получил.

— Это бункер? — спросил Минхо.

— Убежище на случай ядерной войны, — ответил омега. — Проходите внутрь, пожалуйста. Ваши родные и друзья уже там.

— Здесь надписи на русском, — сказал Юнджи, когда они преодолели внушительно выглядящую дверь: огромную, неповоротливую — жуткий монумент ужасов прошлого века.

— Это старое убежище, построенное в советские времена, но оно полностью функционирует. Здесь безопасно, — объяснил омега.

Очень познавательно, но Минхо мечтал об одном: лечь и умереть. Хотя нет — добраться до туалета, лечь и умереть. Можно даже сидя на унитазе.

О том, куда ему нужно, узнали все присутствующие: Юнджи очень громко спросил, куда им идти. А затем отказался уходить, и внутрь небольшого помещения они зашли вместе. 

Стыд? По версии Юнджи, о таком феномене в мире даже не слышали. 

— Тебе помочь?

— Ты мне очень поможешь, если выйдешь отсюда и оставишь меня одного.

— Нет. — Когда Юнджи что-то вбил себе в голову, то мог быть бесконечно упрямым. — Не злись. Ты весь белый и еле на ногах стоишь. И что я там не видел? Не надо смущаться. 

Писать, когда любимый мужчина обнимает тебя со спины, когда жарко дышит в ухо, и его рука лежит на голом животе, приподнимая футболку и обнажая в общем-то всё, было так же стыдно и странно, как в баночку днём. Тогда Минхо от смущения чуть не лопнул. Лицо стало цветом, как у варёной креветки — Джи специально зеркало принёс, показал. Насмешничал ещё, извращенец, уверял, что Минхо зря загоняется.

— Тебе помочь? — раздалось, когда Минхо замер без движения с членом в руке.

Это как, интересно.

Вся ситуация чертовски напоминала момент их знакомства. Правда в офисе K-GME туалет был не в пример роскошней. Точно не покрытой квадратным белым кафелем бетонной коробкой без окон с кривым потолком, тусклым светильником-патроном и без унитаза, а с фаянсовой чашей, вмонтированной прямо в пол (о модном сейчас стиле лофт стопроцентно никто тут не заботился). Но какое значение имел антураж, когда единственно важным оставался человек рядом? Тогда Минхо тоже не мог расслабиться из-за близости Юнджи, его энергии и напора, его сексуального голоса.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил Минхо. — А лучше выйди.

— Ещё чего. Ты еле-еле стоишь, я никуда не уйду.

Они ещё постояли. Минхо всё ещё не мог расслабиться и начать, а Юнджи прижимался лбом к его затылку и жарко дышал на лопатки, при этом низом живота, пахом вжимался в Минхо и обнимал его обеими руками.

— Я не понял, тебя эта ситуация возбуждает? — спросил Минхо.

Выматывающие силы ступеньки остались позади, и он почувствовал себя настолько получше, чтобы осознать пару немаловажных вещей — Юнджи дышит слишком тяжело и часто, а его член, прижимающийся к ягодицам, слишком горяч и твёрд, чтобы найти иные причины для объяснения его состояния, кроме эрекции.

Тогда, мучая его в номере, заставляя писать, лёжа в кровати, Юнджи тоже не был безразличен. Его глаза блестели, щёки красил румянец, и дышал он так же тяжело.

— Тебя возбуждают такие вещи? — догадался Минхо. Стремноватые, и это слабо сказано.

Юнджи словно умудрился прочитать его мысли и вместо защиты бросился в контрнаступление.

— Боги, ты меня возбуждаешь, ты! В любом своём проявлении, в любом состоянии, и беспомощном тоже, и собирающимся отлить, абсолютно любым. Ты рядом со мной, в моих руках, с голым хуем — конечно, я возбуждаюсь. Ещё бы. Прямо вали и трахай, но у меня всё ещё есть совесть и мозг.

Минхо фыркнул раз, другой, давя смех. Голова до слёз болела, а он захохотал, сгибаясь от колющих нутро спазмов — и зажурчала струя. Ну наконец-то.

Со сливом воды возникли небольшие проблемы, какой-то он тут был слабоватый, а в остальном они решили простой-сложный вопрос. Минхо замер, прислонившись виском к приятно холодной стене и тихо млел от восторга. Юнджи настоял и теперь сам мыл его руки: намыливал и смывал вяло текущей водой, оглаживал и вытирал бумажным полотенцем.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он негромко.

— Без этих ебучих ступенек — намного. — Минхо помялся. — Ты уверен, что тебя не возбуждают такие вещи?

Юнджи покраснел ещё сильней. Об него всего, смущённого и раздраконенного, можно было прикуривать, таким напряжённым он выглядел.

— У меня стоит, — признал он очевидное. — Но это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Правда?

— Да. — Юнджи потянул Минхо за руку, прижался губами в невинном поцелуе к пальцам, там, рядом с кольцом, потёрся лицом, и всё — беспредельно нежно. — Ты мой муж. Я с ума схожу от того, что теперь моё законное право — заботиться о тебе, помогать, даже в самых интимных моментах, что это моя обязанность — быть с тобой рядом, когда тебе плохо и ты сам не можешь о себе хорошо позаботиться. У меня стоит на то, что я буду с тобой всегда, что теперь я — твой самый близкий человек в горе и радости, что я вправе и должен заботиться о тебе. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я, да?

Минхо стоял, прислонившись головой к стене, она всё ещё ужасно болела, но в остальном он был на седьмом небе от Юнджи, говорящего такие славные вещи, с розовыми щеками, но не столько смущённого, сколько гордого и предвкушающего исполнение супружеских обязанностей в более полном значении, чем обычно подразумевается, когда об их исполнении говорят.

— И когда ты будешь болеть и когда будешь носить нашего ребёнка...

Айщ, какие у некоторых далеко идущие планы.

— Беременность не болезнь.

— Знаю, но я всё равно буду заботиться, ну, не знаю, массировать тебе ноги и помогать тебе в каких-то интимных вещах. Если тебя заставят лежать, я всё время буду рядом с тобой...

— И снова заставишь писать в баночку.

— Да. — Юнджи говорил с уверенностью распушившего хвост павлина. — Ты не должен смущаться меня. Это ведь я, теперь я — твоя часть, а ты — часть меня. Ты же не стесняешься собственной руки? Тогда почему стесняешься меня?

Юнджи выглядел таким искренним и милым. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Минхо даже не заметил, как три самых простых и самых сложных слова на свете сорвались с языка. Но Юнджи — да, он заметил. Он весь как просиял. 

— Я так хочу тебя поцеловать, — сказал он зачарованно, поглаживая лицо Минхо прохладными после совместного мытья рук пальцами.

— И что же тебя останавливает?

— То, что ты стоишь на ногах, когда должен лежать.

Но, несмотря на ворчание, они всё же нашли в себе силы, чтобы подарить друг другу немного радости.

— Вы долго, — прокомментировал поджидающий их снаружи омма. Минхо напрягся, ожидая ещё каких-нибудь слов — разумеется, неприятных, — но омма лишь коснулся его руки, криво (сочувственно?) улыбнувшись, и скрылся в туалете, закрыв за собой дверь.

Кровати в убежище оказались двухъярусными. Юнджи деловито, словно профессиональный работник гостиничного сервиса, принёс матрас и постельное бельё, все обустроил, пока Минхо сидел рядом с Доёном.

— Не могу понять, — говорил тот, — из пятерых членов группы только вы двое здесь, остальных нет, и дверь уже закрыли. Если изначально планировалось использовать убежище для защиты, то почему здесь нет вашего лидера? Не понимаю.

Минхо тоже волновался из-за Чондэ и остальных. Но мобильная связь не работала, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы разузнать, куда все подевались. Менеджер Мин, находящийся в убежище, тоже ничего не знал, вот уж невидаль.

— Что-то пошло не так, — ответил им обоим Юнджи. — Обычно у нас так и бывает. Вечно что-то идёт не так... Минхо, детка, пока не вставай, давай я сниму с тебя обувь.

Юнджи опустился перед ним на колени, развязал шнурки и осторожно снял с левой ступни кроссовок. Если это не было до крайности горячо и сексуально, то как ещё его заботу назвать? У Минхо заколотилось сердце и сорвалось дыхание.

— Любовь-любовь, — проворковал Доён и встал: — Не буду мешать вам, детки.

Он и правда ушёл, умудрившись обогнуть в узком проходе между рядами коек оставшегося сидеть на пятках Юнджи.

— О, Лиан, как хорошо, что я вас встретил, — раздался его весёлый голос от входа в спальный блок, — хотел с вами кое-что обсудить по поводу свадьбы... Ну конечно же будет, как без неё? Пойдёмте, поболтаем в общей комнате, дадим им пару минут наедине.

Минхо опустил ладонь на шелковистые даже после всех окрашиваний волосы Юнджи — чёрные с вишнёво-красными кончиками, точь-в-точь повторяющими цвет Минхо, выбранный годы назад. Ещё тогда, заявившись под ручку с Таем — снежным блондином с розовыми, как цветущая сакура, кончиками волос, Юнджи заставил задуматься, специально ли он выбрал именно такой цвет и стиль. И теперь Минхо знал точно, хотя и не спрашивал: да, специально. Юнджи бы назвал это мелочью. Он и не на такое был готов ради него.

— Твой омма — ангел, и ты — тоже, — сказал Минхо, когда Юнджи поднял голову.

Их взгляды встретились.

— Ты его ещё плохо знаешь.

Минхо улыбнулся: он знал достаточно, чтобы понимать, что Юнджи больше похож на Доёна, чем хочет признать.

— Он такой невыносимый, когда что-то вбил себе в голову. Если это касается здоровья или жизненно важных вещей, то он упрямей Вонга и Чондэ вместе взятых.

— И тебя одного.

— И меня. М-м, наверное. — Юнджи обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — А теперь вставай и ложись на кровать. Я принесу тебе воды, и ты поспишь.

— Моё мнение имеет значение? — спросил Минхо, мягко улыбаясь.

— М-мм... Сейчас — нет.

Боже, как же ему нравился такой Юнджи, нагло решающий всё за него, не спрашивая позволения и советов. Когда все продвинутые омеги боролись за равные с альфами права, он, альфа Минхо, млел от восторга, когда о нём заботились, будто о бестолковом омежке из средневековья, с рвением и пылом, доминантно и немного по-варварски, откровенно кладя с прибором на его, хм, омежье, да, мнение. Да ему до писка такое нравилось. А Юнджи, кажется, иначе не мог. Не в вопросах, касающихся выживания. Вся цивилизованность с него мигом слетала — так же, как в сексе. Он действовал на инстинктах и вёл себя как настоящий альфа-самец — и, боги, до чего же он таким был прекрасен.

— Ты очень настойчивый ангел, — сказал Минхо, когда обозначенные Юнджи планы осуществились. У воды был странный привкус, но Минхо не жаловался. Да и как, когда настойчивый ангел сидел у его кровати на полу и по одному лишь намёку бросился бы доставать даже луну с неба. — Ты прекрасный муж, ты знаешь это?

— Что я прекрасен, или что твой муж?

— Ты и первое, и второе. — Глаза Минхо закрывались сами собой. — Я люблю тебя.

— Спи, любимый, — сказал Юнджи с бесконечной нежностью в голосе и отвёл волосы Минхо со лба. 

Ах, его голос — низкий, хриплый, насквозь сексуальный. Минхо подозревал, что когда-нибудь может кончить только от того, как Юнджи говорит, без единого прикосновения к телу. Он бы хотел такое попробовать. Не сейчас, конечно. Но слушать голос и признания любимого — его отрада в любые времена и в любых обстоятельствах. «Любимый» из его уст звучало словно магическое заклинание, подчиняющее волю и превращающее в абсолютно счастливое существо. Приятно, что не один Юнджи обладал подобной силой. Минхо тоже кое-что мог.

— Что, даже не попросишь повторить? — не открывая глаз, спросил он. — Уже насытился моими признаниями?

— Мне никогда не насытиться тобой.

Как в поцелуе, не размыкая губ, могло скрываться столько непристойных обещаний вкупе с океаном нежности и обожания?

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Минхо, наслаждаясь лёгкостью и искренностью собственного признания. Удивительное чувство полного согласия с миром и правильности испытываемых чувств делало его по-настоящему счастливым.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответило эхо.


	122. Минхо. В богатстве и бедности

Голова ужасно болела, и Минхо не мог спать. Он забылся, балансируя между сном и явью, может, на час, вряд ли больше, а затем просто тихо лежал, наблюдая из-под ресниц за Юнджи, устроившимся на голой, без матраса, кровати напротив через проход. Их разделяло расстояние не более метра. Юнджи лежал на боку, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой, и, кажется, даже не мигал, глядя на Минхо с нежностью и тревогой. 

Когда прозвучал тяжкий вздох, Минхо перестал притворяться, что спит.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он. — Ляг со мной, я подвинусь.

— Здесь узкие кровати, — ответил Юнджи. На его лице мелькнула слабая улыбка. — Не хочу тебя стеснять. Лучше отдыхай.

— Сидения в машине ещё уже, но это не мешало тебе меня целовать. Или мешало? — Минхо лукаво усмехнулся. — Напомни-ка мне, пожалуйста.

Юнджи напомнил так качественно и страстно, что головную боль отогнал. Не исцелил полностью, к сожалению, но Минхо хотя бы на сердце стало легко от близости и поцелуев любимого мужа — да, уже почти мужа, боже ты мой. 

Сосредоточиться бы на этой мысли, помечтать о грядущем, но Минхо не мог. Проклятая голова ныла, не только место удара, а вся, шумело в ушах, давило в висках, боль пульсировала, распространяясь с током крови, и Минхо закрыл глаза. Их щипало от неумолимо подступающих слёз. Больно, ну почему же так больно! До чего же не вовремя, а.

Юнджи, устроившийся за спиной большой ложкой, горячо дохнул в затылок — в его объятиях было так хорошо.

— Хочешь воды?

Минхо вспомнил неприятный вкус выпитого здесь и отказался.

— О Чондэ и остальных ничего не известно?

Он был готов говорить о чём угодно, лишь бы отвлечься, и, похоже, Юнджи догадался о его невысказанных желаниях: принялся болтать, хотя никто не назвал бы его болтуном (рэп не считался, в обычной жизни Юнджи временами называли «нашим молчальником»).

— О наших пока тишина. И ты знаешь, плохие новости всегда быстро доходят. Подождём. Не волнуйся так. Они там не одни, под охраной.

Охрана — это прекрасно, и Рензо Тагава не мог просто так, на ровном месте, заработать свою репутацию, но Минхо знал: случается всякое, а им всем в последнее время не особо везло.

Юнджи потёрся кончиком носа о шею Минхо, отвлекая от безрадостных мыслей, и бережно погладил по животу. 

— Послушай лучше, что я тебе расскажу. Менеджер Мин так увлёкся своим омегой, что на всё забил, представляешь? Устроил многочасовой секс-марафон, весь день из номера не выходил и свою детку не выпускал. Председатель Бек так и не получил ответы на свои сотни звонков. Мин вспомнил о нём только здесь, пытался звонить, но сеть тут не ловит, и теперь Мин ходит из угла в угол как дикий зверь, сокрушается, что руководство подвёл. Достал омежку-телохранителя, требовал дать ему позвонить, но связи нет ни для кого. 

Минхо тяжело хлопал ресницами, пытаясь следовать за рассказом Юнджи. Он пригрелся в объятиях и почувствовал себя расслабленным и сонным. Что не удивляло — всё-таки ночь, и Юнджи рядом — тот, кто присмотрит за всем и от всего защитит. Или как минимум изо всех сил попытается это сделать.

— Так что мы тут во всех смыслах слова как в прошлом веке, — болтал Юнджи, отгоняя страхи и стараясь развеселить, — ни интернета, ни телефона, дырка в полу вместо туалета. А в кладовке, там ящики с железными банками с нарисованными коровами на этикетках, им уже полсотни лет, но, возможно, если мы тут застряли надолго, то сначала съедим консервы, а потом уже начнём есть друг друга.

— С чего бы нам тут задерживаться? — подумав, спросил Минхо.

— А вдруг там наверху зомби-апокалипсис, а мы уже выгодно спрятались в бункере, и у нас всё тут есть? Кстати, никогда не мечтал пережить зомби-апокалипсис вместе со мной?

— Нет. — Да, Юнджи умел удивить и заставить взглянуть на мир по-другому.

— А я мечтал. Как-то читал один фанфик о нас, спрятавшихся в подвале чужого дома от сошедшего с ума мира. Он был страшный пиздец, но ты в нём был такой сексуальный. Сто пятьдесят страниц, на которых мы ели, спали и трахались, в основном трахались, и я, то есть персонаж-я, с каждой страницей всё сильней хотел тебя съесть. Так и не знаю, чем там дело закончилось. Пометки «счастливый финал» не было, и я не стал дочитывать. Не люблю жестяк, да и автор стрёмный. За ним бы точно не заржавело сожрать тебя моими зубами во имя высокого драматического искусства.

— Тогда почему ты читал? — Минхо не выдержал и оглянулся: Юнджи лежал, опираясь на руку, и загадочно улыбался. 

— Я же сказал: мы были там вдвоём, как на необитаемом острове, только я и ты, и ты был пиздец каким сексуальным, ну точь-в-точь как в жизни. Да и писали о нас не так много, чтобы сходу отказываться почитать вещь с таким числом лайков... Кстати. — Юнджи аж просиял. — После нашего каминг-аута, спорим, о нас будут чертовски много писать? Я уже предвкушаю. — Он облизнулся и подмигнул.

Минхо засмеялся — и ойкнул из-за прострелившей голову боли.

— Лежи, — немедленно откликнулся Юнджи и придавил Минхо за плечо к подушке. — И не смейся. А я постараюсь больше тебя не смешить.

Минхо устроился на спине, не желая терять возможность любоваться на Юнджи. На узкой кровати двоим было тесновато, но он — они оба точно не променяли бы её на что-то даже очень роскошное, где пришлось бы лежать в одиночку.

— Омма сказал, что Мин весь путь нёс Сонгю на руках, а затем отвоевал у всех единственный тут мягкий диван, — Юнджи сменил тему. — Он стоит в таком закутке, вроде как в кухне-столовой. Сонгю-нуна там спит, ни разу не вставал, похоже, не может. Омма хотел к нему подойти, предложить помощь, но Мин его даже к двери не подпустил. Сказал, что сам позаботится о своём муже, и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом.

— Ого. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Мин Минсок окажется таким диким альфой.

— Ну, ничем таким они там не занимаются, ясное дело, просто Мин заглаживает вину и демонстрирует заботу. Сам понимаешь, — Юнджи поиграл бровями и расплылся в широкой ухмылке, — кто-то дорвался и, дорвавшись, сорвался, лошара.

— Тебе это кое-что напомнило, — проницательно заметил Минхо, увидев ответ до того, как Юнджи открыл рот — в блеске глаз, покрасневших щеках, закушенной нижней губе, прячущей довольную улыбку.

— Айщ, я вёл себя лучше — ты мог ходить... Ну, почти... Айщ, нет, не мог. 

— Вспоминаешь об этом?

— Ещё бы. — Юнджи счастливо вздохнул. — Я думал об этом, я бы хотел испытать это снова — забыть о контроле. Но только если бы тебе не было больно.

Минхо на миг прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в их первый раз. Щёки потеплели.

— Мне не было больно. Мне было хорошо.

— Ты ходить не мог.

— Ну и что? Это того стоило. И ты нёс меня на спине.

— Недостаточно долго, — ворчливо ответил Юнджи. — И не на руках.

— А ты хочешь?

— А как ты думаешь? Конечно, хочу! То есть... — Он смутился. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты болел и потому нуждался в такой заботе. Но я хочу носить тебя на руках. И хотел сегодня, но ты не позволил, и я... — Он ещё больше смутился и замолчал.

— Ты поэтому заговорил о менеджере Мине? Позавидовал, что его омега позволил ему тащить себя на руках по всем этим ступенькам? — Минхо рассмеялся и ойкнул, и ещё сильнее захохотал. — Айщ, Джи, не смеши меня так, мне же больно.

Юнджи надулся и сел, или сел и потом надулся, как голубь на холодном ветру. Он так очаровательно распушил пёрышки и скрестил руки на груди, так застенчиво спрятал обиженные глаза — у Минхо сердце затрепетало от умиления и восхищения.

— Ты такой милый, Джи. Но подумай сам: я не Ким Сонгю. Сонгю, наверное, и пятидесяти килограмм не весит. Он самый настоящий омега, а я выше тебя ростом и...

— Замолчи! — из милого птенчика Юнджи мгновенно превратился в разъярённого тигра, тигрёночка, то есть. Потому что настоящий тигр рычал бы не понарошку. — Я могу тебя удержать и долго нести, я сильный, и... Айщ. Пройдёт пара лет, и я припомню тебе этот разговор.

— А что случится через пару лет? — спросил Минхо, забыв о головной боли. Юнджи действовал на него лучше любого лекарства.

Юнджи сузил глаза, напомнив, почему их все, кому было лень искать свежий эпитет, называли лисьими.

— Я догоню ростом отца, а он намного выше тебя, он как Вонг, вот тогда-то буду таскать тебя на руках столько, сколько захочу, ты ещё будешь просить тебя вернуть на землю. И вот тогда я скажу тебе нет.

— Интересная месть, — заметил Минхо. — Можно, я помечтаю о том, как ты её осуществишь?

— Конечно. Думай обо мне чаще.

Они бы, наверное, снова вернулись к поцелуям — взгляды Юнджи всё чаще опускались ниже, так что у Минхо губы покалывало, — но их уединение нарушил Доён.

— Смотрю, вы не спите, — заметил он, остановившись в проходе между кроватями в нескольких метрах от них.

— Нет, он не спит, — сообщил Юнджи очевидное.

— Болит голова, — объяснил Минхо. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, чего бы стоило опасаться, помимо того, что уже с нами случилось. Твой омма очень хочет с тобой поговорить, Минхо. 

— Омми, — возмущённо выпалил Юнджи и живо поднялся на ноги. — Ну зачем это? У Минхо и так болит голова.

— Им надо дать возможность поговорить, сын. Нам с тобой тоже есть что обсудить, — мягко сказал Доён. — Твоё отношение к омми твоего мужа, к примеру.

— Нормальное отношение. Полностью заслуженное, — угрюмо ответил Юнджи.

— Может быть, и так. Но мне пришлось краснеть за тебя. И тоже заслуженно. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой муж слушал, как я отчитываю тебя, то советую пойти со мной. Ну, что выбираешь?

Доён не повышал голос, разговаривал милым тоном, да и выглядел уютным и милым в простой одежде и без капли косметики, но уверенное выражение его лица и поведение Юнджи доказывали, кто из спора выйдет победителем.

Юнджи вздохнул и повернулся к Минхо.

— Ты хочешь поговорить со своим оммой? Или мне объяснить ему, что сейчас тебя не стоит беспокоить?

Минхо не хотел разговаривать ни с кем, кроме Юнджи, но, возможно, разделаться со всем, когда и так болит голова, будет проще. Зато потом не будет болеть, да и неприятный разговор со временем забудется.

— Я не против поговорить. Иди с омми.

Юнджи снова вздохнул. Кажется, он надеялся получить другой ответ, который бы позволил им обоим отбиться от нападения омм на их жизнь.

— Иди и возвращайся живым, — пошутил Минхо, но, кажется, Юнджи воспринял его слова всерьёз.

— Мне нравится твоя ответственность и смелость, Минхо, — сказал Доён. — Ты хороший сын. Я передам твой ответ твоему омме.

Омма принёс с собой стул. Такой маленький жест, но в нём был весь омма. Он не собирался никого стеснять или сидеть, сгорбившись, на голой кровати напротив, и потому позаботился о себе, к тому же расположившись в красивой позе, достойно. В отличие от явно в спешке собравшегося Доёна, омма выглядел очень хорошо: одетым с иголочки, прекрасно причёсанным, с лёгким макияжем и драгоценностями, мерцающими в тусклом электрическом свете. Из всех людей, попавших в бункер, он выглядел самым неподходящим обстановке прошлого века с двухъярусными кроватями и уродливой синей краской на стенах. Не будь выражение его лица опечаленным и встревоженным, Минхо бы не увидел разницы с обычным образом оммы — прекрасным и невозмутимым, как величественный айсберг, сверкающий на солнце снегом и льдом. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил омма, достаточно помолчав.

— Очень болит голова, — ответил Минхо и понадеялся, что вопросами здоровья визит ограничится.

— К сожалению, у меня нет с собой лекарств и ни у кого нет. Те, которые мы нашли здесь, уже двадцать лет как просроченные. Так что тебе лучше спокойно полежать. Сможешь — засни. Но ты вряд ли сможешь уснуть, пока мы не узнаем, что происходит.

— Я волнуюсь из-за Чондэ и остальных, — признался Минхо. — Юнджи говорит, Вонг уехал, а Шину где-то в лесу. Но уже ночь, а он не вернулся. А где Чондэ...

Омма покачал головой.

— С Чондэ телохранители, приёмный сын Тагавы, он позаботится о его безопасности. Думай лучше о себе. — Он поджал губы. — Я вообще в шоке, как до этого дошло. Рензо Тагава позволил себе подвергнуть тебя опасности. 

— Ну, если обвинять его, то в опасности и другие тоже, и ты сам.

Омма раздражённо отмахнулся.

— После того случая в Гонконге мы с ним говорили. Он пообещал мне лично за тобой присмотреть — и что же. Я приезжаю сюда и вижу совершенно невозможные и возмутительные вещи. Какая-то гостиница эконом-класса — номера все однокомнатные, скудно обставленные, просто позор. Ни обслуги. Ни толковой охраны. Никто ни за что не отвечает. Тебя ударили. В драке. Тебя! Медицинской помощи ты не получил. Теперь в каком-то убогом убежище, как из фильма ужасов. А там, наверху, творится что-то непонятное. — Он скрестил руки на груди и закинул ногу на ногу. — Когда я выберусь отсюда, я ему ещё покажу. Я ему такое выскажу, такой иск выкачу, он пожалеет, что связался со мной.

— Я думал, вы друзья, и ты ему доверяешь.

— Мы не друзья, — эмоционально ответил омма, — и я ему доверял, но больше не доверяю. Когда меня проинформировали, что в группе творится, то он убедил меня, что справится с этим, и я доверил ему самое дорогое — тебя. И что же? Мы все видим, что происходит.

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — сказал Минхо. — Всё хорошо.

— Разве? Да, с тобой пока всё хорошо, относительно, конечно. Но что, если он проиграет? В той комнате с нами сидит мальчик, омега, он инженер или кто-то, за видеокамерами смотрит. Он сказал, что противников очень много — больше, чем защитников. Так много, что его, как единственного омегу в команде, отправили сюда. Значит, они подозревают, что могут проиграть. А если проиграют... Если проиграют? — Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я тогда сам Рензо Тагаву убью.

Минхо невольно улыбнулся, представив картину. Омма редко показывал истинные эмоции и сейчас, взволнованный и напуганный происходящим, выглядел необыкновенно живым и похожим на себя самого из детства Минхо, когда был для него самым-самым лучшим на свете оммой, отважным защитником, бросающимся в бой даже с более сильным противником, когда его маленького сына пытались обидеть.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил Минхо.

— Вряд ли, — ответил омма. Его лоб прорезала морщинка. Единственная, предательски выдала истинный возраст старше кажущихся вечных тридцати лет. — Хорошо уже не будет. — Он покачал головой. — Но, может, и правда нам лучше умереть, чтобы не видеть, как ты рушишь свою жизнь ради секса с мальчиком на пять лет себя младше.

Минхо вздохнул. А он так надеялся, что омма ограничится упрёками в адрес Рензо Тагавы. Глупо, конечно. Омма пришёл к нему решать тот вопрос, который считал более важным, для него — важнее жизни и смерти, похоже.

— Возраст Юнджи имеет такое уж значение? — сказал Минхо, собираясь с силами держать оборону.

— Имеет. В его возрасте альфы думают членом. Первый опыт сводит их с ума. Но восторги проходят, как и отношения с первым любовником...

— Или пара в большей половине случаев заключает союз навсегда, — подхватил Минхо. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я всё это знаю. Об этом думано и передумано миллион раз.

— Тогда почему ты творишь всё это? — Омма горько поджал губы. — Если ты думал головой, то почему ты так рискуешь собой и своим будущим?

Минхо остался лежать, хотя ему очень хотелось сесть, чтобы хотя бы в этом стать с оммой на равных.

— Потому что у меня есть шанс быть счастливым, — медленно сказал он.

— Шанс? Этот мальчик насытится и разлюбит тебя!

— Я так не думаю. Он много лет мечтал обо мне, добивался меня, для него это так же ценно, как и для меня. Наши отношения не случайность с обеих сторон. — Минхо вздохнул. — А если вдруг я стану ему не так интересен, то не сдамся и постараюсь завоевать его вновь. Я могу быть очень упорным, когда чего-то хочу. А Юнджи я хочу. Я не представляю дальнейшей жизни без него. Пойми меня, омма. Я не могу себе даже представить, как живу без него.

— А я не представляю, как живу без него, — словно эхо подхватило его слова.

Минхо распахнул глаза и повернулся на полный уверенности, абсолютной убеждённости голос. Юнджи стоял рядом с ними, Доён — дальше, у выхода, и качал головой.

— Твой муж и его омма хотели поговорить наедине, — сказал Доён.

Юнджи покачал головой.

— Для Минхо больше нет никаких наедине. Мы пара. Мы теперь вместе и всё делаем вдвоём. И я не позволю вам, омма Ли Минхо, дурить моему любимому голову и уговаривать бросить меня.

Юнджи обогнул сидящего на стуле с гордо выпрямленной спиной омму и присел на край кровати Минхо, взял его за руку.

— Мы вместе, так будет всегда. Просто смиритесь.

— Просто смиритесь? — повторил омма.

— Да, это просто, если вы любите Минхо хоть немного.

Омма в поисках поддержки оглянулся на приближающегося к ним Доёна.

— Я прошу прощения за огрехи воспитания моего сына, — сказал тот, остановившись у спинки стула оммы. — Юнджи упрям, упорен и очень силён, он всегда добивается всего, чего хочет, он взрослый мужчина, отвечающий сам за свои слова и поступки, а не мальчик, которого я могу взять за руку и увести за собой. Извини, Лиан-ши, но Хо Юнджи не тот человек, которого можно заставить что-либо делать. 

Доён наклонил голову и добавил, выпрямившись:

— Но ты можешь попробовать его переубедить. Если он поверит, что Минхо будет с ним хуже, чем без него, то немедленно оставит его в покое. Ведь он очень сильно любит Минхо и поставит его интересы выше своих.

Омма по очереди посмотрел на каждого из троих, противостоящих ему, и Минхо достался усталый и даже отчаянный взгляд.

— Хорошо. Раз вы настаиваете на откровенном разговоре, я всё скажу прямо.

Они молчали так долго, что Юнджи начал ёрзать на месте. Он терпеть не мог такие разговоры.

Омма повернулся к Минхо и заговорил, словно забыв, что у их беседы есть свидетели:

— Когда ты родился, мне не было восемнадцати лет. Случайные люди увидели меня в таком состоянии на улице и привели в больницу для бедных. Я был совершенно один, совсем без поддержки, без денег, родных и друзей, без ничего. Мне настоятельно предлагали бросить тебя и вернуться домой, где меня ждало всё — прекрасное место, где жить, денег без счёта, одежда, еда, школьные друзья в дорогой модной одежде, уже подобранный жених — сын владельца крупной компании. — Омма посмотрел Минхо прямо в глаза. — Ты знаешь, какой выбор я сделал. Я сделал его из-за тебя, потому что полюбил тебя всем сердцем, когда впервые взял на руки и увидел глаза, так похожие на глаза моего бедного мужа.

— Зачем ты говоришь об этом сейчас? — тихо спросил Минхо, но омма его будто не услышал.

— Твой отец умер в тот день, когда ты родился. Иначе бы он позаботился о нас. Но он умер. Оставил меня одного, совсем без поддержки, с тобой, рвущимся жить. 

Он опустил голову и долго молчал. И все молчали, даже Юнджи сохранял полную неподвижность.

— Зачем кому-то нападать на человека, не имеющего за душой ничего? Зачем убийце, не оставившему ни следа, как сказали в полиции, смерть простого рабочего? Я думаю, тот убийца — нанятый кем-то профессионал. И я даже знаю, кто его нанял. Тот, кто хотел, чтобы я вернулся домой и играл там отведённую мне роль приложения к объединению компаний... Твой дедушка — страшный человек. Я был счастлив, когда он умер и, благодаря своему дурацкому завещанию, оставил всё тебе — внуку, существование которого не признавал.

Омма никогда прежде такого не говорил. Минхо знал, что родственники их не жаловали, но о причинах они никогда не говорили. «Твоему дедушке не нравился твой отец», — однажды сказал омма, и Минхо такого объяснения хватило на годы. 

— Мне было очень тяжело, я работал, кем смог устроиться без образования и связей, без ничего, и присматривал за тобой. Мы очень бедно жили. Однажды ты, двухлетний малыш, едва не попал под машину. Слишком дорогая для тех трущоб, она выскочила из-за угла, пока меня, стоящего за прилавком, отвлекал другой человек. Ты спасся чудом. Залаяла собака, и ты отшатнулся и побежал. И машина проехала рядом, — омма показал пальцами крохотное расстояние, — вот на столько от тебя. И знаешь, что я тогда сделал? Я ему позвонил, сказал, что никогда не вернусь назад, что он может вместо еды трижды в день жрать свои проклятые деньги. А он сказал, что я — неблагодарная тварь, но если вернусь один — они меня примут, и что предложение о браке всё ещё в силе. 

У оммы по щеке покатилась слеза, но он этого даже не заметил. Минхо хотел встать и обнять его, Юнджи не дал, погладил по плечу и сказал одними губами: «Лежи, детка». 

— Я понял, что он не даст нам жить. Пока я — его потенциальный актив, он будет стараться избавиться от тебя и использовать меня в своих денежных играх. За следующие десять дней я заработал все те деньги, на которые мы жили с тобой до тех пор, пока твой дедушка не умер. Я позвонил всем его конкурентам из тех, кого он ограбил и обидел, и каждому предложил интимную встречу. Отказался только один, остальные с радостью заплатили мне столько, сколько я сказал. Я каждый раз просил делать фотографии и отправлял их твоему дедушке почтой. Пошли слухи, разразился грандиозный скандал, над великим Ли Джунки стали смеяться, он приезжал даже — заплатил больше остальных вместе взятых, лишь бы я прекратил его позорить. А мне нужно было только одно — чтобы он поставил крест на своих планах, чтобы оставил нас наконец в покое, чтобы ты жил.

Минхо понял, что плачет, когда Юнджи наклонился над ним, приобнял, поцеловал волосы и сжал руку, даря поддержку и тепло.

— Это правильно, что ты получил все его деньги. Это справедливо. Пусть его прах никогда не узнает покоя. — Омма гордо вскинул голову. — Ты не должен отказываться от них. Иначе то, что я сделал с тобой из-за них, лишится всякого смысла. Я лишь хотел, чтобы ты больше никогда не знал бедности, чтобы ты всегда был королём этого мира, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Юнджи что-то хотел сказать, но Минхо сжал его руку.

— Но я счастлив с Юнджи.

Омма покачал головой.

— Нет-нет-нет, это невозможно, это путь в никуда. Ты идёшь точь-в-точь по моим следам, ты выбираешь нищего, когда имеешь всё. Они отберут у тебя компанию, если ты выйдешь замуж. Ты останешься ни с чем. А потом что-то случится, он оставит тебя...

— Никогда. Я никогда его не оставлю, — чётко сказал Юнджи. Его скулы порозовели, а губы, наоборот, стали бледными.

— Мой муж тоже так думал. Он клялся всегда быть со мной, никогда, никогда, никогда меня не оставить одного. Но судьба у него не спрашивала. Он умер у меня на руках. Ты можешь поклясться, что не умрёшь? Ты понимаешь, что с Минхо случится тогда? Минхо останется один, лишившийся всего, даже статуса альфы, с пузом, без любимого рядом, опозоренный, без поддержки. Ты так видишь его будущее? Ты такого хочешь ему? — омма говорил громко и чётко. Его голос звенел, а по лицу катились слёзы. — Минхо не заслуживает пережить такое. Он проживёт счастливую богатую жизнь.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, у меня отличное здоровье, — сказал Юнджи.

— У моего мужа тоже было отличное здоровье. От пули в голову оно его не спасло.

— Такого никогда не случится, — сказал Юнджи с абсолютной убеждённостью.

— Нет? — омма руками обвёл окружающее пространство. — Как ты можешь говорить нет, когда мы сидим в бункере, прячась от убийц? Всего пять дней назад я нашёл Минхо в больнице без сознания, и врачи боролись за его жизнь. А ты сам? Разве ты не лежал в соседней палате, чуть не опустошив себя до основания?

Да, омма всегда знал, куда бить.

— Такое может случиться, ты прав, омми, — сказал Минхо, и Юнджи повернулся к нему с выражением обиды на лице. — Все люди смертны. Я могу умереть, ты, любой из нас. Мы можем никогда не выйти из этого бункера.

Омма кивнул.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Минхо и правда понимал. Но больше, чем омма думал.

— Знаешь, почему Юнджи оказался в соседней палате там, в Гонконге? — продолжил Минхо. — Из-за меня. Он бросился меня спасать, он защищал меня от убийц. Без его помощи, возможно, я бы не выжил. Такое тоже возможно — когда единственная помощь, которая может нас спасти, приходит от людей, которые ради нас не боятся подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности. Юнджи такой, он бы рискнул ради меня снова. Он — тот, кто делает меня счастливым, кто заботится обо мне. Он любит меня не меньше, чем ты, омми.

— Ты не слышишь меня. — Омма наклонил голову и потёр виски. — Я говорю, а ты не слышишь меня. Ты идёшь по моим стопам. Ты уничтожаешь свою жизнь. Ты лишишься всего и умрёшь в нищете одиноким.

— Почему вы считаете меня нищим? — вмешался Юнджи. — Я хорошо зарабатываю.

Омма засмеялся. Он качал головой, закрывал глаза ладонью и смеялся так, что хотелось плакать вместе с ним.

Минхо всё же не выдержал, сел. Голова болела, но это последнее, что его волновало.

— Омми, — сказал он, — послушай меня. Деньги дедушки Ли...

— Ты всегда меня ими попрекал, — прервал его омма. — Думаешь, они мне дороги? Нет. Я просто люблю выбрасывать их на ветер. Я ненавижу их больше всего на этом свете. Я их ненавижу. Но с их помощью ты никогда и ни в чём не будешь нуждаться.

— Я понимаю, — мягко ответил Минхо и протянул руку, взял оммину ладонь и попытался согреть её своею. — Я не об этом. Посмотри, пожалуйста, на Юнджи. 

Он дождался, пока омма ни выполнил его просьбу, и они вместе уставились на Юнджи.

— Юнджи не нищий. Он зарабатывает в год больше, чем по завещанию и порядку распределения прибыли компании я могу использовать на свои нужды. Юнджи всего двадцать один год, а он уже долларовый миллионер. Он сделал себя сам с нуля, много работает и разумно тратит. Я тоже зарабатываю достаточно. Я знаю, что ты никогда не рассматривал мои занятия как бизнес, приносящий доход, но это именно так. У меня много собственных денег, я получаю очень много, а Юнджи — ещё больше. Он не только айдол, но и продюсер, композитор, он перспективен, компания им дорожит и боится, как бы он ни взялся за собственный бизнес. Я не такой романтик, как ты, омми, я уже посчитал примерно, сколько стоит мой муж, и мне нравится эта цифра, а ещё — что с годами она будет только расти.

Омма стёр слёзы с правой щеки и прямо — очень грубо — спросил у Юнджи:

— Сколько ты стоишь?

Юнджи сказал — и Минхо понял, что ошибся чуть ли не вдвое, причём в меньшую сторону.

— Я мало трачу, — объяснил Юнджи. — Но теперь буду больше, ведь теперь у меня своя семья. — Он недовольно скривился и взъерошил волосы на макушке. — Вы так смотрите на меня, будто я стейк и вы собираетесь отпилить от меня пару кусочков. Я не люблю давать деньги людям просто так, чтобы они выбрасывали их на ветер. Я вам не бездонный мешок, откуда можно только брать.

— Успокойся, — ответил омма. — У меня хватает и своих денег, чтобы ещё зариться на твои. Или ты думаешь, я не позаботился о себе и Минхо? Мало ли что может случиться. Бизнес жесток и непредсказуем. Мне принадлежит сеть салонов красоты для VIP-персон и клиника пластической хирургии в Сеуле, они приносят великолепный доход. Инвестиции, которые Минхо делает уже восемь лет, полностью окупились.

— Инвестиции? — повторил Минхо.

— Ну конечно. Ты же не думаешь, что я истеричный подросток, который назло ненавистному отцу будет портить себе жизнь, а что ещё глупее — портить её тебе? Деньги, которые ты мне давал, я вкладывал в собственный бизнес.

— А те драгоценности? А машины, которые я у тебя видел? Ты же покупаешь самые дорогие и меняешь их каждый год.

— Перестань, я рекламирую Lexus, они продают мне каждую новую модель за символическую цену в сто вон. Ты мало читаешь корейские журналы, раз не знаешь, как моё лицо и мнение ценят и сколько предлагают за рекламные контракты. А ещё существует такая вещь, как аренда. Чтобы я выбросил миллиарды на блестящие побрякушки? Минхо! Ты что, не знаешь меня?

— Не слишком хорошо, — ответил Минхо, подразумевая всё, что услышал сегодня. 

— Значит, в будущем надо будет это исправить, — впервые нарушил молчание Доён. — Я думаю, на этом можно дать Минхо отдохнуть. Мы всё выяснили и решили...

— Нет. Ничего мы не решили. Lie Group очень глупо терять! Она стоит миллиарды долларов. Может, вы всё-таки откажетесь от брака?

Вместо ответа Минхо протянул руку и показал омме обручальное кольцо. А Юнджи сказал:

— Наш ребёнок родится в законном браке. И это не обсуждается.

— Ребёнок. — Омма требовательно посмотрел на Минхо. — Я чего-то не знаю?.. Подожди. Ты что, полез в драку, будучи...

— Нет. Нет ещё никакого ребёнка. Я ещё не настолько омега, чтобы зачать.

— Тогда о чём мы спорим? — немедленно обрадовался омма. — Если ты альфа, так и оставайся альфой официально.

У Юнджи покраснел даже лоб.

— Это не обсуждается, — прорычал он по слогам. — Минхо мой муж. Моя любовь. Омма наших будущих детей. И мы не станем прятать отношения друг с другом ни от кого. Кому это не нравится — могут отваливать.

— Минхо — мой сын, я никуда не собираюсь отваливать! Просто смирись!

Наверное, они бы в итоге подрались, но из общей комнаты раздался шум: скрежещущий звук открывающейся огромной двери, шум голосов, среди которых звучали многочисленные «спасибо» и «мы так надеялись», «слава богу, всё хорошо».

Минхо, поддерживаемый Юнджи, вышел из спального блока последним — к последнему акту сцены встречи спасителей и спасённых. Он совершенно не удивился тому, кому в этой сцене досталась главная роль, но её содержанию — да, ещё как.

— Вы посмели рисковать нашими жизнями! — звенящим от возмущения голосом отчеканил омма и, поднявшись на носочки, хлёстко ударил Рензо Тагаву по лицу. На изуродованной старыми шрамами щеке остался красный след его ладони и растопыренных пальцев.

Минхо невольно приоткрыл рот. И не закрыл его, когда обиженный альфа схватил его омму за плечи и дёрнул к себе ближе, нависая над хрупким стройным телом огромной чёрной тенью.

— Я тоже волновался за тебя, Лиан, — сказал суровый японец излишне мягким для такой эмоциональной встречи голосом и поцеловал, буквально засосал омму у всех на глазах, совершенно не стесняясь свидетелей.

Юнджи закашлялся, давя лающий смех.

— А что? — сказал он, натолкнувшись на полный ярости взгляд Минхо. — Я очень рад за него. Если ещё ребёнка заделают, будет вообще зашибись. Тогда мы его, надеюсь, больше вообще никогда не увидим.

Доён дал умнику подзатыльника первым. Юнджи повезло. У Минхо подзатыльник вышел бы поувесистей.

— Думай, что говоришь о моём омме.

— А что? — Юнджи чесал затылок и скалился во весь рот. — Твой омма — горячая штучка. А этот Тагава, похоже, богач. Да ещё и крутой альфа с длинным хреном. Разве ты не хочешь своему омме добра?

Минхо хотел, но Рензо Тагава всегда казался ему человеком опасным. Таким не покрутишь, не обведёшь вокруг пальца, не заставишь плясать. Это он кого угодно заставит делать то, что ему хочется и не хочется.

Подтверждение своим мыслям Минхо получил тут же. Поцелуй закончился только тогда, когда омма полностью сдался и продемонстрировал покорность: закинул обе руки на плечи Тагавы и прижался к нему всем телом.

Только тогда Минхо отвёл взгляд и хорошо огляделся. Среди пришедших вместе с Тагавой он не нашёл тех, кого хотел бы увидеть немедленно и убедиться, что с ними всё хорошо.

— А где Чондэ? — спросил он. — И Шину?

— И Тай, — добавил Юнджи.

— И Атори, — прозвучал взволнованный голос у них за спиной. — Тагава-сан, прошу прощения, что прерываю, но где Атори-оппа? Почему он не с вами?

Рензо Тагава оторвался от тихого разговора с оммой и обвёл собравшихся взглядом, вздохнул. Полученная пощёчина ещё тлела красным пятном на щеке, но в остальном его лицо было бледным, уголки покрасневших губ мрачно опущены.

— Идите сюда, Сон Юна, — сказал он, казалось, глядя прямо на Минхо. — Нам надо поговорить.

Молоденький скромно одетый омега, держащийся за их с Юнджи спинами, вышел вперёд. Кажется, от волнения у него ноги подкашивались, и он шёл медленным деревянным шагом, с неестественно прямой спиной, сжимая добела кулаки.

— А что с Чондэ? — спросил Минхо.

Тагава на вопрос не стал отвечать. Он смотрел на остановившегося перед ним омегу и говорил:

— Мне очень жаль...


	123. Тай. Время выбирать

Человек, которого Тай привык называть своим отцом, однажды сказал: «В жизни каждого рано или поздно наступает момент, когда он делает осознанный выбор, за который впоследствии, да и сразу не может себя не винить, но и не может поступить иначе — ибо так велит его сердце».

Так что Тай знал, почему Рензо-сан выбрал месть за сына, поставив под удар жизнь Чондэ, остальных, счастье Тая — так велело сердце отца, не уберёгшего своё дитя от несчастья, а не расчётливый разум дельца или благородство честного человека. Как-то они говорили, и Рензо-сан сказал, что Фудзи никогда не обретёт покой, не примет себя таким, какой он есть, пока те, кто сделали это с ним, живут на свободе. «Я мирный человек, я ценю человеческую жизнь, но больше всех людей на этом свете, прости меня, Тай, я люблю своего сына». 

Тогда Рензо-сан говорил, что не знает, кого винить и на кого охотиться, но если бы знал — сделал бы всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы уничтожить ублюдков или хотя бы лишить их свободы. Тай ответил, что смерть и заключение мучителей не освободили его и не сделали счастливым, но Рензо-сан лишь покачал головой: «А ты представь на мгновение, что они живы, свободны, ходят по одним улицам с тобой и смотрят на тебя из темноты, может быть, планируя вновь превратить тебя в вещь». Тай отказался о таком даже думать. 

И он бы понял отца и оправдал его поступок перед собой, если бы речь не шла о Чондэ. Никакие причины рисковать жизнью любимого человека Тай не мог посчитать вескими. Таких не нашлось бы во всём белом свете, как и людей, которым он позволил бы рисковать самым важным и дорогим в своей жизни. Даже приёмному отцу и спасителю Тай не давал право рушить саму ткань его новой счастливой жизни с Чондэ.

И тот знал это, потому и скрывал всё то, что вылезло наружу по чистой случайности.

Тай бы мог всего этого никогда не узнать, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Прежде он не верил в судьбу, но своим безусловным вмешательством она предоставила ему все доказательства: случайностей не бывает.

Всё началось с пропущенного звонка. Они с Чондэ занимались любовью, и звонок телефона Тай не услышал. Он отдавался Чондэ, растворялся в нём, плыл на эйфории эмоций, шептал признания и тонул в тёмных глазах, наполненных страстью. Мир ждал, должен был ждать, пока они с любимым насытятся близостью.

Так и случилось. Они ласкали друг друга, мыли, смеялись, лежали в обнимку, а мир вокруг них словно на месте стоял. Но это оказалось иллюзией: это они замерли, а мир крутился и готовился поглотить их драгоценное, вырванное у жестокой судьбы безграничное счастье.

Та, словно вспомнив о всех прежних несправедливостях, дала им подсказку и шанс спастись.

Сначала Тай даже не понял, что получил. Он лежал на кровати, верней, на Чондэ, головой на его твёрдой мощной груди, закинув на его бедро ногу и пачкал их обоих текущей из приятно натруженного ануса спермой. Безумие страсти уже оставило их, и они заговорили о времени, о том, что за окнами совсем стемнело, и было бы неплохо поесть. Разговор перескочил на то, как там Шину, бродящий в одиночку по лесу, и Чондэ сам протянул Таю телефон — позвонить Фудзи, узнать последние новости о поисках беглеца.

На разблокированном отпечатком пальца экране высветилось уведомление о пропущенном звонке и полученном сообщении с одного и того же знакомого номера. Тай увидел имя звонившего, впервые занесённое в книгу контактов больше четырёх лет назад, и вся нега мгновенно слетела с него, будто унесённая порывом холодного ветра, добравшегося сюда через полмира прямо с Хоккайдо. Звонил и писал Нобу-сан, и его сообщение начиналось с домо аригато за отлично проделанную работу.

Тай уже вечность не делал для него ничего.

Он смотрел на экран телефона и не хотел верить собственным глазам. Но иероглифы, сколько ни пытайся испепелить их взглядом, не менялись: Нобу-сан, правая рука господина Акихиро Кидзуре, благодарил верного сподвижника _Таиё_ за присланные координаты тайного убежища 5A4U, обещал щедрую награду и требовал одного: ничего пока не делать с Чондэ. «Господин хочет убить его сам. Завтра. 3-4 утра», — объяснял Нобу-сан и советовал: «Почини второй телефон, он уже полчаса недоступен». 

Чондэ Тай не стал ничего объяснять, только сказал, что им нужно срочно встретиться с отцом, и начал вытираться оставшемся висеть на спинке кровати ещё с прошлого раза холодным мокрым полотенцем. Оно оставляло за собой влажный след на покрывающейся мурашками коже, но Тай сомневался, что дрожит из-за холода. 

— Плохие новости? — спросил Чондэ, поднимаясь следом, будто получил неслышный приказ. Его лицо стало напряжённым, видимо, повторяя выражение лица судорожно приводящего себя в порядок Тая.

— Нас предали. Якудза знают, где мы, и готовят штурм этой ночью. Я должен рассказать отцу. Это срочно, — Тай говорил, будто гвозди в гроб забивал. Да и чувствовал себя так — пережившим потерю. И пусть ещё никто не погиб, от неги и покоя, обретённых в объятиях Чондэ, ничего не осталось. Всё его существо охватил леденящий душу ужас, порождая готовность убивать, всеми средстаами защищать то, что стало бесконечно важным и дорогим — то есть любимого.

Чондэ поднял телефон и вчитался в иероглифы, которые Тай никак не мог выбросить из головы. 

Кто связался от его имени с Кидзуре, кто делился жизненно важной информацией, кто этот талантливый крот, окопавшийся в ближайшем круге Рензо Тагавы?

Ответ оставался один: кто-то из своих, самых лучших и близких отцу людей. Их предал свой. И только счастливая случайность открыла им заблаговременно планы врага. Тай не мог об этом думать — и не думать не мог.

Он собрался так быстро, что уже через минуту стоял у двери. Чондэ догнал его уже в коридоре, на ходу натягивая на себя свежую футболку, очередную белую, разумеется, клон полудюжины точно таких же, ездящих вместе с ним из гостиницы в гостиницу по всему миру.

В номере отца не оказалось, о чём Тай узнал ещё до того, как туда добрался: сотрудник, стоящий на посту третьего этажа, доложил обстановку по первому требованию.

— Спустился в подвал? — повторил Тай, задаваясь одним вопросом: зачем?

— Уже минут пятьдесят как. 

Телефон отца не отвечал, и Тай — «почини второй телефон, он уже полчаса недоступен» — закусил губу.

— Хорошо. Мы подождём его в номере.

Электронный замок Тай открыл мастер-картой управляющего. Фудзи, когда Тай её с боем себе отобрал, ещё спрашивал: «Зачем тебе?» — ну и вот, пригодилась. 

Тай по верхам обыскал номер, не пытаясь скрыть следы — отца всё равно не обманешь. Будет возмущаться — и Тай честно признается, что заподозрил его всего-то из-за одного не вовремя прозвучавшего «вызываемый абонент», и они весело посмеются над паранойей недавно определившихся омежек и «проедут момент». Хуже, если возмущаться отец не будет и окажется тем, кто информировал об их местоположении Кидзуре.

А он мог. Мог — затевая ловушку, выставляя приманку и надеясь, что собранных сил завалить «охотника» хватит. Рензо Тагава уже почти десять лет как хотел отомстить.

— Что ты творишь? — спросил Чондэ, и Тай не знал, что ему ответить. «Подозреваю своего приёмного отца и твоего главного телохранителя в предательстве» — звучало ужасно.

Ежедневника в вещах отца не оказалось. Наверное, взял с собой, он любил писать ручкой по бумаге, по старинке, и уже потом распределял обязанности и фиксировал происходящее, переписывая всё важное в электронный журнал.

Проверив всё, Тай повернулся к столу: планшет стоял на зарядке, светил зелёным огоньком. Хакерскими навыками Тай не обладал, но вывел гаджет из режима ожидания. Отец, как он и предполагал, не стал надеяться на сканирование радужки глаза или отпечаток пальца — которые так легко получить с одурманенного и даже мёртвого тела. В качестве защиты Рензо Тагава использовал старый добрый пароль.

И Тай знал его, потому что пусть и был приёмным сыном, но всё-таки знал отца лучше, чем другие люди, чем даже, возможно, его родной сын. 

Полное имя Фудзи, дата его рождения, дата ухода его оммы из жизни и ещё одно имя: «Тай».

Пароль оказался принят, в чём Тай почти и не сомневался. Он сразу же просмотрел последние открытые вкладки, затем электронный журнал, который отец заполнял со свойственной ему методичностью.

Имя Нобу Такеши встречалось в последних записях журнала шестнадцать раз. Тай прочитал все эти записи и узнал, что его внаглую использовали для дезинформации врага, а также для того, чтобы строить ловушки и подкреплять их настоящей, смертельно опасной для группы и Чондэ, в частности, информацией.

Он встал из-за стола и прошёлся по комнате.

Было больно. Почему же так больно? Он ведь всё понимал, всё знал, он, боже, даже знал, каким тоном Рензо-сан будет с ним говорить, объясняя, что иначе поступить не мог.

Мог, конечно, но выбрал другое. Другого.

Заслуженно или нет, оправданно или нет — не имело значения.

Тай толкнул кресло, и оно упало ножками вверх, свалив за собой торшер. Этого показалось мало, и на пол полетели сбитые со стола бумаги и канцелярские мелочи, за ними — планшет.

Тай подошёл к окну, настежь распахнул его, вдохнул напоённый лесными ароматами ночной воздух. Дышать легче не стало.

Чондэ подошёл со спины, обнял.

— Ты весь дрожишь.

Тай покачал головой.

— Извини, я подвёл тебя.

Он обратился к отцу за помощью, чтобы спасти Чондэ, а не подставить его и всю группу, сотрудников, других людей под удар ради того, чтобы наказать Акихиро Кидзуре. Кого винить? Только себя, собственную невозможную невнимательность и наивную глупость. Фудзи проговорился о цели отца и жестоко дразнил Кидзуре с помощью блогера, и всё, если подумать, складывалось одно к одному — и теперь Тай не мог не признать, что давным-давно мог бы обо всём догадаться. Он почувствовал себя дураком, которого использовали, даже особо этого не скрывая. 

Отцу удалось задуманное — он выманил зверя из логова. Но кто поручится, что этот огромный и опасный зверь не сожрёт всех их, и охотников, и приманку, и невольных свидетелей?

И, главное, приманка — это люди, живые люди. Кто их спросил: готовы ли они рисковать жизнью ради осуществления чужой мести?

— Я подставил тебя, — сказал Тай и повернулся к Чондэ, смотрящего на него с любовью и тревогой. — Я неправильно оценил, кто нам друг, а кто враг.

Чондэ не задавал вопросов, и Тай был за это ему благодарен.

— Нам нужно отсюда уходить, — сказал Тай, принимая решение. — Пошли в номер, нужно собрать вещи.

— А остальные?

Тай вздохнул.

— Гонятся за тобой. Если мы возьмём их с собой, то подвергнем ещё большей опасности. Я предлагаю уйти нам вдвоём.

— Но, Тай, это опасно для тебя. 

— Самое опасное для меня — это тебя потерять. Уходим. 

Отцу он оставил записку. Ничего мелодраматического — только скупую информацию о том, что в три часа ночи намечается штурм и Акихиро Кидзуре собирается участвовать в нём лично.

Уже в их номере, бросая в чемодан вещи, Чондэ спросил:

— Как мы уедем? 

— В гараже есть несколько машин. Ты умеешь водить?

Чондэ пожал плечами.

— Давно не приходилось сидеть за рулём, но права у меня есть. 

Тай кивнул.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Я справлюсь.

— А остальные? Разве мы не должны их предупредить?

— Мы предупредим, — ответил Тай и впервые за долгое время надел поверх удобной мягкой рубашки навыпуск красивый и стильный пояс из ячеек, хранящих внутри сюрикены — на случай если потребуется использовать холодное оружие в ближнем бою. К ноге, к обоим лодыжкам, Тай пристегнул по ножу. 

Надетые поверх рубашки ремни, помогающие держать мечи за спиной, выглядели стильно, хотя к внешним эффектам, кроме неприметности, Тай не стремился. По иронии судьбы один из мечей Таю подарил Кидзуре за спасение сына, второй был подарком отца. Они лежали в деревянной коробке, и Тай, примерив, вернул их на место. Время бегать с мечами ещё не пришло, но он был готов — если наступит такая необходимость. Про себя он понадеялся, что оба меча останутся в ножнах.

— Ты выглядишь как очень привлекательный самурай, только в кроссовках, — заметил Чондэ, заканчивая собираться.

— Поверь, ни один разумный самурай не отказался бы от хороших кроссовок, — ответил Тай. — Ты вытащил батарею из телефона и положил её отдельно?

— Да.

— Паспорт, наличные деньги, всё это при тебе?

— В чемодане.

— Достань их и положи в карман, застегни его, если есть молния или пуговицы, если нет — возьми булавку и застегни её, как сделал я.

— Нам понадобятся паспорта?

— Да, если мы не хотим на вечность застрять в Европе. Не знаю, как ты, а я скучаю по кимбапу с осьминогами.

— А я бы съел удон.

— Две порции, очень острые, — подхватил Тай, а затем стремительно подошёл к Чондэ и поцеловал его требовательно и глубоко. — Я никому не позволю тебе навредить, даже своему отцу.

— А он хочет этого?

— Нет. Он хочет отомстить Кидзуре и втянул всех в свою войну. 

— Этого человека давно надо остановить, — сказал Чондэ, и Тай не удержался, с нежностью провёл по его лицу ладонью.

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь. Ты благородный человек, неравнодушный, готовый жертвовать собой ради других. Но твоя задача — выжить, а не бросаться с голыми руками против профессионалов с оружием. Сделай это ради меня. — Тай поднял с пола и вручил Чондэ свой чемодан, сам взял коробку с мечами. — Бери это. Мы уходим.

Чондэ медлил, и Тай сказал:

— Это не наша война.

В коридоре никто не дежурил и, соответственно, вопросов не задавал. В холле тоже никого не оказалось, и Тая это насторожило, как и доносящиеся с третьего этажа крики. Он бы позвонил отцу и доложил, что на двух постах нет охранников, но в итоге решил не тратить зря время на возню с мобильным телефоном.

Он забрал ключи от всех машин у стойки администратора, и они с Чондэ оказались в двух минутах от того, чтобы покинуть гостиницу. Если им повезёт, конечно.

Секунды дополнительного времени тикали, Тай пробовал уже четвёртый комплект ключей к выбранному чёрному джипу, когда из-за спины раздался окрик.

— Ну наконец-то. Я везде вас ищу!

Атори.

Он как будто спешил, направляясь в их сторону и сначала выглядел обрадованным, но когда заметил чемоданы рядом с Чондэ и то, чем занимался, не отвлекаясь ни на мгновение Тай, его лицо вытянулось.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил он. — Почему вы с вещами?

Тай вдохнул большую порцию воздуха, наполненного ароматами бензина, металла и машинного масла. Почему бы Атори не прийти сюда буквально на пару минут позже?

— Послушай...

— Нет, это вы послушайте меня. На гостиницу планируется нападение. Вам нужно немедленно спуститься в убежище.

Тай покачал головой.

— Нет, мы уезжаем прямо сейчас.

Спор разгорался, Атори упорствовал, всё повторял и повторял про необходимость спуститься в подвал прямо сейчас, отказывался уходить, и Тай вышел из себя и толкнул его в грудь.

— К трём утра нас с Чондэ уже не будет в Германии!

— Каким ещё трём утра? Фудзи четверть часа назад сообщил отцу, что группа из десяти человек приближается к гостинице прямо сейчас. Возможно, они уже здесь! Вы должны спуститься в убежище.

Тай замер, переосмысливая новую информацию.

— А откуда Фудзи узнал?..

— Он жив и свободен, раз смог позвонить, — ответил Атори, не дослушав, — это главное. Идите за мной. Я отведу вас в безопасное место.

Тай повернулся к Чондэ. Решение было принято, и они обязательно уедут, но, возможно, ещё не сейчас. Если опасность так близко, то переждать её — лучший вариант. Если, конечно, не придётся умирать, как загнанным в угол крысам.

— Насколько там безопасно? — спросил Чондэ у Атори, словно услышал и понял всё то, что промелькнуло в голове Тая. — И где остальные?

— Настоящий бункер, переживёт ядерный взрыв. Все уже там, только вы остались. Идите за мной.

— Вещи оставь здесь, — подсказал Тай. — Мы за ними потом вернёмся.

Что означало: «Мы уедем сразу же, как и планировали, как только это станет возможным». 

Чондэ понял — и грудь Тая охватило чувство тепла, тихого восхищения случившимся с ними чудом природы. Так вот, как это действует. Они — пара, настоящая пара, два человека, настроенные друг на друга и понимающие друг друга даже не с полуслова, а с одного взгляда и даже чувства.

Тай положил оставшиеся не испытанными комплекты ключей на чемодан, а остальные бросил на пол.

Они сюда вернутся, сядут в джип и уедут. И больше никто никогда не сможет подобраться к Чондэ на расстояние удара, в том числе в спину. Тай не позволит. Даже отцу.

Им страшно не везло. Они не успели буквально на те же пару минут, которые только что, увидев Атори, проклинал Тай. Приоткрыв дверь в коридор, Атори тотчас отшатнулся и беззвучно закрыл её, знаком показал, что нужно молчать. 

Чондэ вопросов не задавал и вёл себя, будто член команды, а не испуганный, не имеющий никакого боевого опыта клиент. И это тоже вызвало восхищение. Да, даже в такой момент, когда они бесшумно отступали в другой конец гаража, Тай думал о Чондэ и его выдающихся достоинствах, среди которых — благородное сердце и сила духа.

— Здесь есть грузовой лифт, — сказал Атори едва слышно и указал пальцем на тёмную нишу, где поблескивала металлическая решётка. — Он старинный, но в рабочем состоянии, я проверял. Если он на нашем уровне, то лучше рискнуть и добраться до верхнего этажа. Будет больше шансов спастись, чем если прятаться здесь.

Тай кивнул.

Датчик показывал, что лифт находится на их этаже. Возможно, удача всё же была на их стороне. Или нет — лифт полз медленно, как черепаха, и к тому же гудел слишком громко.

Тай сжимал руку Чондэ, в другой наготове держал меч. Двадцать первый век, но, похоже, старинное оружие ему пригодится.

— У меня есть второй пистолет, — сказал Атори, но Тай покачал головой и поморщился. Внутри лифта сильно пахло стиральным порошком, ужасно хотелось чихнуть.

— Спасибо. Скажи лучше, почему на тебе нет бронежилета?

— Когда пришло сообщение, был не на смене. Спешил. Искал вас.

— Ты должен был в первую очередь позаботиться о себе, — сказал Тай. — Мёртвый телохранитель — плохой телохранитель.

— Приятно знать, что пока что я хороший телохранитель.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Что бы между нами не произошло — мы всё же коллеги.

Атори покачал головой и повторил:

— Всё же коллеги — звучит радующе до слёз. Смотри, я весь растрогался и едва держусь на ногах от умиления.

Он не слишком удачно шутил, сбрасывая напряжение, но пистолет в его руках, направленный на дверь взгляд и стойка не обманывали: он был на все сто готов к бою. То, что они сейчас говорили, не имело значения, и всё же Таю нравился настрой Атори. Шутливый тон, ворчание с оттенком ехидцы возвращали в те времена, когда они впервые работали вместе и понимали друг друга без слов. Тай скучал по тому Атори, коллеге и другу, которого потерял. Обрести его вновь, пусть даже воспоминание о нём, ещё не смущавшим излишним вниманием, радовало взволнованно стучащее сердце.

Лифт остановился, звякнув колокольчиком — слишком, чудовищно в их ситуации громко. Но им всё ещё везло — здесь, в небольшом помещении среди мётел, швабр, пылесосов, шкафов с бельём и других полезных вещей некому было их подслушать.

— Куда идём дальше? — спросил Чондэ.

— В противоположном конце коридора есть люк и выдвижная лестница на чердак. Там можно будет безопасно подождать.

— Чего подождать? — хмыкнул Тай. Они бы не попали в такую ситуацию, если бы он знал, что задумал отец, если бы головой думал, а не... 

— Подкрепления.

— Какого ещё подкрепления? — Тай даже разозлился. — Здесь и так все, кто на отца работает или работал хоть раз.

— Подкрепление будет. Твой отец так сказал, а не я. Ты же ему веришь?

Тай заговорил о другом:

— Мне не нравится твоя мысль с чердаком. Я бы там в первую очередь поискал, сразу после подвала.

Атори вздохнул.

— Как же тяжело защищать тех, кто считает себя умнее и предусмотрительнее телохранителя. 

Тай хмыкнул, а Чондэ коснулся его руки, будто пытался передать часть своего спокойствия и уверенности, что они выберутся из передряги живыми. Спокойствие, кажется, передалось не только ему, но и Атори.

— Там есть маленькая домашняя церковь, — объяснил он терпеливо. — Понятия не имею, почему она там, но она есть, в неё вход через шкаф. Как в Нарнию. Фильм такой видел?

— Я видел, — сказал Чондэ.

— Ну вот, всё точно как в фильме. И шкаф столетний. И что-то вонючее в нём, какие-то шубы. — Атори подошёл к двери и осторожно выглянул за неё. — Хватит терять время зря. Идём, пока они сюда не добрались.

Коридор выглядел абсолютно пустынным и безопасным. Стояла полная тишина, ни одного подозрительного звука.

До цели оставалось не более десятка метров, когда из приоткрытой двери в номер отца вышел человек. Один из своих, тот самый, что дежурил сегодня на третьем этаже — и у узнавшего его Тая вновь застучало едва не остановившееся сердце.

Атори кивнул телохранителю, как старому знакомому. 

— Прикроешь нас, Кензо, — пробормотал он, не замедляя шага.

— Конечно, — ответил тот и достал из кобуры пистолет.

Что-то было в его голосе, что-то странное, всего одно слово, но оно прозвучало как-то не так. Незаметная поначалу фальшивая нота — оттенок превосходства, презрения, высокомерия — подняла волоски на затылке Тая, настроенного искать опасность в любом, и он, идущий след в след за Атори, без раздумий, на одних инстинктах, изо всех сил толкнул держащегося рядом с ним Чондэ в сторону. Пуля бесшумно вошла в деревянную обшивку стены — подонок стрелял из пистолета с глушителем. И стрелял не в Чондэ — а в чудом ушедшего с линии огня Тая.

Он напал на них не один. Их было трое — двое с огнестрельным оружием, один — самый опытный и опасный — с мечом.

Тай мог бы по секундам расписать, как всё произошло, но не собирался тратить на это время. Его вели инстинкты, тело действовало до того, как разум успевал найти верное решение. Когда упавший из-за толчка Тая в спину Чондэ поднялся на ноги, всё было кончено для нападавших — как и для Атори. Меч, предназначавшийся Чондэ, вошёл в грудь закрывшего его собой Атори по самую рукоять.

Тай обошёл кругом, осмотрел сквозную — очень нехорошую — рану, капающую с торчащего из спины лезвия кровь, и встал так, чтобы Атори мог видеть его лицо.

Глаза жгло от непролившихся слёз.

Перед уходом Тай низко поклонился. Атори видел и знал, что означает его поклон. К сожалению, это было всё, что Тай мог сделать для человека, к которому уже вечность испытывал неоднозначные чувства, но сейчас — только и исключительно уважение и благодарность. 

Чондэ хотел остаться, хоть как-то помочь, и Тай заставил его уйти за собой. 

— Мы ничего не можем сделать для него, — сказал Тай даже больше себе, чем Чондэ. Он не имел права поддаться чувствам и остаться. — Если ты погибнешь, его жертва будет напрасной.

Их Нарния оказалась крохотной: не более метра длиной, шириной — во всю ширину чердака. Кажущаяся настоящей стена отделяла убежище от всего мира, вход туда и правда располагался в шкафу, за вонючими шубами и фальшивой деревянной стеной-дверцей. На стене висело распятие и большая икона с Девой и Сыном. Кроме нескольких свечей, библии и циновки в крохотном помещении не было ничего. Ах, нет, — пыль, вот пыли тут было много, как и пауков, свивших себе роскошнейшие апартаменты по всем углам. Лунный свет проникал в круглое чердачное окно, расположенное так высоко и такое маленькое, что сбежать из него не получилось бы даже у крупного кота.

Исследовав всё и не найдя ничего, что помогло бы им выжить, Тай повернулся к Чондэ.

Тот стоял на коленях, опустив голову перед распятием и Девой. Тай мог бы на чём угодно поклясться, что его любимый молился, хотя его губы не шевелились, а руки свободно висели. Помедлив, Тай подошёл и встал на колени рядом с ним.

У придуманных людьми богов с разными именами Тай никогда ничего не просил. Он никогда и ни в кого не верил. Только не он, родившийся в аду и прошедший через ад. Это другие могли позволить себе жить иллюзиями, что их спасут, стоит лишь попросить, и тратить на странные стихи, песнопения и поклоны драгоценное время их единственной жизни.

Тай не верил, но впервые в жизни захотел поверить. Если был хоть один шанс, что его просьбы кто-то услышит, он был готов стоять на коленях и многословно просить.

Чондэ нашёл его руку и переплёл их пальцы. Его ладонь оказалась горячей и влажной.

— Я ни разу не был в церкви и не молился с той ночи, когда умер Чанёль, — сказал он тихо.

— Я никогда не молился. Не умею этого делать, — ответил Тай так же тихо. — Ты считаешь, если просить, нас кто-то услышит?

— Не знаю. — Чондэ вздохнул. — Потеряв его, я потерял веру. Но теперь рядом ты, и это настоящее чудо. Я благодарил его за тебя и просил сохранить твою жизнь.

— Его?

— Распятого бога.

— Помолись об Атори, — неожиданно для самого себя попросил Тай. — И о Фудзи, об отце, о Юнджи и Минхо, о Шину, о Вонге, о всех тех, кто помогает нам, и о тех, кто умрёт в эту ночь.

— А ты?

— А я попрошу, чтобы распятый бог тебя слушал.


	124. Фудзи. В горе и радости

Селезёнка не самый важный орган, удалить её часть не самая опасная операция — так сказал доктор, рассматривающий результаты томографии на компьютере. Фудзи, стоящий рядом, вплотную к его креслу, смотрел туда же — на экран, и внутри у него всё дрожало, как натянутая тетива. Утешительные новости — наверное, можно и так их назвать, но Фудзи, доставивший Шину в ближайший госпиталь в бессознательном состоянии, не особо им доверял. Не то чтобы у него были причины сомневаться в компетентности доктора, пусть и выглядящего несколько молодо для заведующего хирургическим отделением, но, возможно, тот хотел его успокоить и скрывал важную информацию. К сожалению, Фудзи не умел читать томографию так же, как врач. Сколько ни вглядывался в экран компьютера — не понимал, что видит: больное или здоровое.

Доктор развернул крутящееся кресло, и Фудзи пришлось отступить на полшага.

— Вашему альфе повезло, — мило улыбаясь, сообщил доктор на английском и вздохнул, окинув Фудзи откровенно восхищённым взглядом. — Ему очень и очень повезло.

На экзотику, видимо, потянуло. За такие взгляды Фудзи обыкновенно бил по гордости или в челюсть, реже — трахал. Вернее, трахали его. Ведь неуверенные в себе альфы так ценят неприкосновенность своей пятой точки. Думают, если они сверху в постели, то и по жизни так. Слабаки.

— Ему повезёт, если вы живо возьмётесь за дело. — Фудзи шумно выдохнул, унимая бурлящее в глубине души бешенство. Как же его штормило, прямо в щепки-обломки. — Чтобы ни у кого здесь не было иллюзий: он умрёт на операционном столе — и все умрут.

— Круто, — молодой хирург ухмыльнулся. — А я всё думал, как скоро вы дойдёте и до вербальных угроз.

Длинный скошенный подбородок несколько его портил, да и блондинов с водянистыми глазами Фудзи никогда не любил — ему в принципе европейцы не нравились, — но этому, встреться они раньше и при других обстоятельствах, скорее всего перепало бы от щедрот. Было в нём, при всей его немецкой прилизанности и сытой правильности, что-то цепляющее, настоящее, дикое. Что-то в глазах и уверенной улыбке человека, повидавшего немало и привыкшего принимать сложные, жизненно важные решения.

Хотя полная дикость — думать об этом сейчас, когда Шину умирает.

— Спасите его. — Фудзи опустился на колени у ног сидящего в кресле доктора. — Просто спасите его.

— Ну-ну, не стоит так волноваться. — Доктор помог Фудзи подняться и что-то спросил на немецком.

М?

— Молодожёны? Вы молодожёны? — повторил он на английском.

Фудзи закусил губу, пытаясь не сорваться.

— Да, мы молодожёны... Идите же к нему, наконец! Почему вы всё ещё здесь?

— Операционную готовят, пациента готовят, — умиротворяюще ответил хирург и вернулся к светящемуся экрану компьютера. — Неплохо знать до того, как туда идти, что придётся делать, — пробормотал он, внимательно разглядывая результаты томографии. — С головой у него уже что есть, то есть, туда мы не полезем, а вот в остальном можно уже перестать волноваться. Это и не операция, а так, плёвое дело.

Плёвое дело? Перестать волноваться?

Фудзи фыркнул.

— Всё будет хорошо, — продолжил доктор обыденным тоном. — И уберите, наконец, пистолет в кобуру. Не стоит нервировать здесь всех. Мы, медики, не любим оружие.

Фудзи опустил взгляд: и действительно — в его собственной, побелевшей от напряжения правой руке находился пистолет. Стоял на предохранителе, слава всем богам. Но — адский ад — Фудзи вообще не помнил, как достал его из кобуры. Ни когда, ни зачем. Возможно, это случилось ещё на земле, когда работа прилетевших на вертолёте спасателей показалась ему недостаточно оперативной, а жалобы на темноту и запутанный путь от края ближайшего луга до то ли крепко спящего, то ли лишившегося сознания Шину — излишними. Тогда Фудзи всё и всем объяснил — доходчиво и понятно даже тем, кто не знал английского языка. И, похоже, во время объяснений немного увлёкся и потерял контроль не только над тем, что и как говорил, но и над собственными руками.

— Извините, я не хотел вам угрожать.

Фудзи осторожно положил пистолет на край стола. Не его личное оружие — трофей, добытый в бою. Даже смотреть на него было тошно. Тот самый пистолет, ствол которого Шину облизывал перед тем, как его трахнули в рот. 

Воспоминание — яркое, как удар молнии в ночи — заставило ещё сильней трепыхаться и так неистово колотящееся сердце. Фудзи вытер вспотевшие ладони об одежду — пыльную, грязную, в лесном соре и сосновых иголках. 

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался доктор. — Посидите пока здесь, — он поднялся из-за стола, — отдохните, расслабьтесь. Вы всё сделали правильно, ваш муж в надёжных руках. Я пришлю медбрата, он вколет вам успокоительное. Небольшая доза пойдёт вам только на пользу.

Фудзи не стал спорить. «Нет» он мог сказать и позже, другому, когда доктор окажется не здесь, а рядом с Шину. Фудзи бы вытолкал его из кабинета взашей, но подавил порыв — так, с уговорами, объяснениями, извинениями, получится только дольше. 

— Идите к нему, — взмолился он вновь. — Сделайте так, чтобы он выжил.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Немец кривовато усмехнулся. — Хотел бы я, чтобы мой омега так беспокоился обо мне. А он, засранец, видел, что я попал в нештатную ситуацию с психующим омежкой и даже охрану вызвать не соизволил.

Фудзи фыркнул.

— Я в норме, я бы не выстрелил в вас.

— Ну конечно, — прозвучало двусмысленно. — Ждите здесь.

Ну конечно.

От охранников госпиталя, вызванной ими полиции и медбрата с успокоительным Фудзи отбился. Звонок отцу, и от него все отстали. Если бы и в другом всё прошло так легко и просто, но время тянулось неимоверно медленно — операция шла так долго, что за окнами стало светать. Фудзи весь измучился. Даже там, в лесу, ему не было так страшно.

Карауливший под дверью операционной, не присевший ни на миг, всё это время мечущийся зверем из угла в угол, он не мог ни о чём думать. Он даже пытался молиться, но всё, на что хватало сил — требовать: «Сделай так, чтобы всё прошло хорошо. Один раз ты уже бросил меня, пришло время отдать долг. Он должен выжить и выздороветь. С ним всё должно быть хорошо. Иначе — зачем ты мне дал его? Не смей меня мучить — спаси его».

Когда в коридор вышел доктор — в заляпанном алыми пятнами зелёном хирургическом костюме и маске на лице, — все мысли будто унесло приливной волной, оставив сознание чистым, словно песок на девственном пляже. Фудзи замер, всё в нём замерло, время остановилось.

— Всё прошло хорошо. Он жив, с ним всё будет в порядке.

Фудзи шумно выдохнул, осознав, что какое-то время совсем не дышал. Но успокаиваться было рано. Доктор выглядел мясником, отработавшим смену на бойне, а не тем, кто провёл «плёвую» операцию. Да и «плёвые» не длятся полночи. Так не бывает. 

— Так много крови, — слабым голосом пробормотал Фудзи. В горле застрял ком, он едва мог говорить.

— Это не вся его. Когда делали переливание, порвали мешок. Бывает, — сообщил доктор и стянул маску с лица. Он выглядел уставшим, но улыбался, как человек, проделавший отличную работу и получивший заранее запланированный результат. — Всё прошло хорошо.

— Задета не только селезёнка, — догадался Фудзи, — вы меня обманули.

Доктор махнул рукой.

— Он справится со всем и полностью восстановится, это главное.

Потом Фудзи благодарил, потом стоял, прижавшись лбом к холодной стене и содрогался в беззвучных рыданиях, потом плакал навзрыд — у отца на груди и даже не задавался вопросами, когда и откуда здесь взялся отец и что случилось с остальными. Весь мир отступил на второй план, всё, кроме Шину, стало неважным.

Фудзи мог его потерять. Найдя самого важного человека, тотчас его потерять по собственной глупости, непредусмотрительности. Зачем вообще было всё это затевать? Сейчас все их игры, ловушки, вся проделанная работа по выманиваю Кидзуре из логова казались одной большой, даже грандиозной ошибкой, из-за которой Фудзи мог всё потерять. Он мог его потерять.

А затем Шину вывезли из операционной и повезли в палату — и всё стало неважным, сожаления о прошлом, мысли о будущем, всё. Фудзи выпутался из объятий отца и пошёл за каталкой следом, словно щенок на поводке за хозяином. Его бы и ядерный взрыв не остановил, так что все уговоры дать себе и больному возможность отдохнуть не подействовали. Он жаждал сам убедиться, что всё позади, взять Шину за руку, почувствовать его тёплую кожу, биение пульса, услышать дыхание, увидеть первый осмысленный взгляд. Ему нужен был Шину — любой, главное, что живой, а значит, уже скоро здоровый, и такой же раздражающий и самодовольный, как и всегда, яркий и абсолютно, беспредельно замечательный. Идеальный. Невероятный. Живой.

Слёзы жгли глаза, пытаясь пролиться и затопить всё вокруг. Фудзи старался сдержаться. В носу щекотало. Горло дёргалось. Отец что-то у него спросил — безответно.

Доктор зашёл в палату через тридцать минут — Фудзи, занявший место рядом с кроватью Шину, держащий его за вялую, ужасающе безжизненную руку, за это время даже не шелохнулся.

— Всё хорошо?

— Всё хорошо, — эхом ответил доктор, а отцу сказал: — Я бы порекомендовал дать вашему сыну успокоительное. И у меня в кабинете на столе лежит пистолет — вы не могли бы его забрать?

Отец вышел за доктором из палаты, и они с Шину остались одни.

Первые лучи солнца проникли сквозь вертикальные жалюзи, разрезали застывший, наполненный вонью медикаментов воздух, полосами легли на кровать, достигли необыкновенно бледного лица Шину. Фудзи наклонился вперёд, вглядываясь в каждую чёрточку, в каждый налившийся кровью синяк и ссадину, распухшие губы, тени от ресниц на щеках, двигающиеся под веками глаза... Шину спал. Ему снился сон, и он спал. Всего лишь спал.

И только тогда, осознав, увидев, почувствовав наконец, что да, всё позади, и Шину жив, по-настоящему жив, Фудзи смог всей грудью вдохнуть. Кажется, всё это время он не жил вместе с Шину: не думал, не дышал и не делал ничего осмысленного.

— Что я без тебя? — едва слышно произнёс он и мысленно ответил себе: никто и ничто.

Когда отец вернулся, Фудзи уже взял себя в руки. Он встал с места, с которым недавно, казалось, сроднился, и они вместе с отцом вышли в коридор. Подключённые к Шину датчики равномерно пищали, сообщая, что с его сердцебиением всё в порядке, и Фудзи наконец мог сделать хоть что-то, кроме как умирать вместе с ним — он мог жить вместе с ним, и пока Шину спал, позаботиться обо всём, о чём следовало. 

— Всё пошло не по плану, — сказал он негромко, поглядывая на лежащего Шину через приоткрытую дверь.

— Это так. Но мы всё равно победили. Организация Кидзуре лишилась ещё сорока человек, лучших из лучших.

— Всего сорока человек — из сотен, работающих на него. И это победа? Что, и Кидзуре погиб? — Фудзи повернулся к отцу и ответил за него: — Разумеется, нет. Он ведь даже и не думал лететь сюда, правда? Нобу-сан водил нас за нос. Тебя водил, папа.

Вся его настроенность на победу любой ценой, на войну до последнего, на месть — всё это схлынуло, вообще ничего не осталось, кроме горечи и страха: «О чём я вообще думал? Я мог его потерять». 

— Это лишь твоё предположение, сын. Пока мы не знаем точно, что произошло.

Отец, как и всегда, выглядел величественно и строго, даже облажавшись, умудрялся сохранять лицо и достоинство, высоко держал голову, не опускал взгляд. Фудзи всегда восхищала непробиваемость отца, но сегодня — как никогда — взбесила до дрожи.

— Мы не знаем, что произошло, — повторил он. — О, я могу тебе точно сказать, что произошло: мы облажались и подставили безоружных людей под удар. Вот, что случилось. Мы облажались, и это, — Фудзи указал на неподвижно лежащего Шину, — целиком и полностью наша вина. Моя вина. И твоя вина, папа.

— Мы делали то, что должны. Исходили из имеющейся на тот момент информации и ресурсов, прикладывали максимум стараний и сил для разрешения ситуации. И это, — отец кивнул в сторону неподвижного Шину, — всего лишь трагическая случайность. К тому же, о его вине не хочешь поговорить? В такой ситуации бегать по лесу? Он слеп или глух? Или непроходимо туп? Везучий дурень, вот он кто. Всё закончилось для него хорошо — он будет жить и восстановится довольно скоро. Доктор Мюллер хорошо поработал, они ему даже почку спасли.

Фудзи шумно набрал воздух в грудь, но отец не дал ему вставить ни слова:

— Кидзуре отправил своих людей сюда сразу же, в тот день, когда мы перепрятали группу. На концерте мы взяли не всех, только тех, кого контролировал Нобу. Кидзуре действовал отдельно. Похоже, Нобу лишился его доверия. Вот почему всё произошло так, как произошло. 

— Или Нобу-сан просто играл с тобой, — ответил Фудзи.

— С нами, — исправил его отец.

— О, нет. Именно с тобой, — уточнил Фудзи безжалостно. — Он твой друг детства, а не мой. Так что играл он с тобой. Использовал тебя, когда ты думал, что используешь его.

— Пока мы не выясним, что с ним произошло, рано делать такие выводы. Сейчас его личный телефон недоступен, на сообщения от Таиё на рабочий он тоже не отвечает. Возможно, он мёртв.

Фудзи вздохнул: отец был явно расстроен. Никто из чужаков бы этого не понял по его виду, но Фудзи слышал звенящую сталь в голосе отца, видел горькие складки у рта, ставшие глубже и резче.

— Это не твоя вина, папа. И этот человек, пусть ты ему по старой памяти немного доверял и даже просил позаботиться о Тае, но он всё равно плохой человек. Якудза не бывают хорошими, правые руки главарей якудза — уж точно не бывают хорошими людьми, кем бы они ни были в детстве. Если Нобу-сан мёртв, миру станет лишь легче.

Отец промолчал. Думал иначе, но спорить не стал. А Фудзи не стал продолжать спор: судьба Нобу-сана волновала его в последнюю очередь.

— Сколько? — спросил он. Знал — отец поймёт, о чём он спрашивает.

— Одиннадцать погибших, из них трое наших. 

— Кто?

— Гамо, Фурута и Поющий дракон.

Фудзи опустил взгляд. Поющего дракона он знал всю свою жизнь. Рю Хаттори — один из старейших сослуживцев отца. Поющему дракону было под шестьдесят, но он мог заткнуть за пояс более молодых и делал это играючи. Он учил Фудзи стрелять и... 

— Атори очень плох, он в этой же больнице. Его ещё оперируют.

Их потери — невосполнимы.

— Хорошо, — ответил Фудзи, хотя ничего хорошего в услышанных новостях не было.

— Мы взяли всех, никто не ушёл. Интерпол сработал хорошо, они были готовы и выдвинулись на позиции по первому требованию. Кензо Ито оказался предателем и раскрыл себя перед Атори.

— Он мёртв? — Фудзи вновь посмотрел на Шину.

— Да, Кензо мёртв.

— Жаль.

Они... нет, больше не они — отец мог бы использовать предателя, вытянуть из него всю информацию, а так придётся гадать, на кого Кензо работал — на Нобу или главного босса. Если, конечно, это будет иметь значение: если Нобу-сан ещё жив.

— Один раз мы уже недооценили врага. И кто-то всё-таки мог уйти, или, может, оставался в резерве и сейчас ищет способ выслужиться перед боссом, — сказал Фудзи, глядя на Шину.

Он мог его потерять. И риск всё ещё оставался высоким. 

— Надо расставить охрану на этажах, — сказал он. — Мало ли как они захотят отомстить.

— Они не пойдут сюда, — отец вздохнул. — Нет смысла. О Чондэ больше не с нами.

Фудзи вздрогнул.

— Он погиб?

— Нет, Чондэ с Таем. Тай ушёл и увёл его за собой. Твой брат теперь знает о Нобу и... — Отец тяжело вздохнул. — Он высказался недвусмысленно: что не позволит больше рисковать своим альфой ради мести, ради чего угодно. Он очень зол на меня.

— На нас, — уточнил Фудзи.

— Нет, на меня. Это мой план, и Тай это знает. Я пытался звонить ему, объяснить о Нобу, но он уже отключил телефон. Я написал сообщение, как и он мне, но, боюсь, что он его ещё долго не прочитает. Он очень расстроен...

Понятно, что Тай расстроен. Фудзи заранее знал, что делать из Тая прикрытие для общения с Нобу-саном не стоит. Вернее, стоит, потому что это разумно и выглядит ровно так, как нужно, но только поставив его в известность и раскрыв план хотя бы в общих чертах.

Фудзи с тоской вспомнил об оставшемся где-то в лесу телефоне.

— Мы так облажались, — он вздохнул. — Нам вообще не стоило всего этого затевать.

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил отец. — Прежде ты думал иначе.

— Наверное. 

Фудзи вновь посмотрел на Шину. Приборы ровно пищали. Солнце щекотало бледное даже на фоне белоснежной подушки лицо, но Шину не просыпался. 

— Я жалею, что втянул всех в это. Я рисковал чужими жизнями. Да, мы о многом позаботились, но реальность оказалась не такой безопасной для всех, как наш изначальный план. Всё пошло не так, и люди погибли, Поющий дракон и Атори, и... Шину мог умереть. 

— Этот альфа имеет для тебя особое значение?

— Да.

Когда-то Фудзи не мог представить без дрожи, как говорит с отцом о Шину, но сейчас всё изменилось — и стало абсолютно прозрачным, реальным и очень простым.

— Я люблю его.

Отец помолчал.

— Днём ты говорил иначе.

Фудзи поднял голову и смело встретил взгляд отца — тяжёлый и испытующий. Говорили, Рензо Тагаве хватало одного взгляда, чтобы раскалывать даже самых закоренелых преступников и заставлять их идти на попятный. Но даже пантеон всех богов не смог бы заставить Фудзи отступить от желания быть рядом с Шину.

— Я ошибался и врал сам себе, и тебе тоже врал. Я люблю его очень сильно. Я бесконечно его уважаю. Это мой человек. Я нашёл его наконец. И даже если он сначала меня не захочет, я от него не отстану. Буду добиваться его, пока он не сдастся.

— Он совершенно тебе не подходит. Какой-то певец, несерьёзный, напомаженный айдол, слабохарактерный, распутный, с анамнезом из тысяч омег и, — отец скривился, — ещё и извращенец. Что это за альфа? Нелепость. Он даже не в состоянии тебя защитить.

У Фудзи невольно дрогнули губы.

— Я тоже не невинный мальчик. И тоже крашу лицо. И мне нравятся его песни. И я тоже люблю эксперименты в постели. Но это всё не так уж и важно. Главное — он лежит там потому, что я стою здесь. Он уже меня защитил так, как никто бы не смог.

— И как же он это сделал? Что он мог? Стать мальчиком для битья большого ума не надо. Любой на его месте...

Фудзи покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Он всё ещё помнил звуки ударов ногами и стоны, и ту страшную тишину, и те мерзкие хлюпающие звуки. Он помнил — и руки сами сжимались в кулаки.

— Он самый лучший, самый сильный, самый мужественный, самый невероятный, самый благородный альфа на свете.

С каждым его словом брови отца поднимались всё выше, пока не достигли невиданной для них высоты.

— Если ты скажешь против него ещё хотя бы полслова, я тебя не прощу, па. Шину ничем не заслужил твоего пренебрежения. Он спас меня. Мне кажется, этого более чем достаточно, чтобы его уважать и принять в качестве моего мужа.

— Мужа?

— И отца твоих будущих внуков.

Отец так изумился, что впервые на памяти Фудзи стал выглядеть даже смешно: с высоко поднятыми бровями, комично округлившимися глазами и приоткрывшимся ртом.

— Ты хочешь?..

— С ним я хочу всё.

— Не слишком ли ты спешишь?

Фудзи покачал головой.

— Он мой человек, мне не нужен никто другой. Он мой муж, пусть и пока этого не знает. Тебе придётся это принять. Когда он проснётся, будь с ним милым, ok?

— Милым?

— Да, па. Постарайся увидеть в нём достойного человека и будущего отца моих детей.

Когда они вошли в палату, Шину всё ещё спал. Фудзи замешкался, закрывая жалюзи, чтобы солнце не светило так ярко и прямо в лицо, а когда захотел сесть — облюбованное им место у кровати оказалось занятым.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть и умыться, — сказал отец невозмутимо, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Сходи пока в ванную комнату, а я тут посижу.

Фудзи подошёл к двери в ванную и оглянулся на двух самых важных в его жизни альф. Отец сидел рядом с Шину и смотрел на него с таким интересом, будто хотел забраться внутрь и посмотреть, как тот устроен.

— Ты ведь не собираешься задушить его подушкой, пока меня нет?

— Трижды ха, — ответил отец, даже не подумав обидеться. — Да я готов пылинки сдувать с того, кого ты назвал «любимым», если это обеспечит появление внуков. Мне без разницы, даже если ты выбрал корейца в мужья.

— Ты ещё скажи «корейского пса».

— Да ладно придираться к словам. То, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, меня волнует больше его национальности. Как и его моральные качества.

— Считаешь, он будет мне изменять?

— Вряд ли он захочет остаться без яиц, — отец ухмыльнулся.

Когда Фудзи вышел из ванной комнаты — посвежевшим, благоухающим цветочным гелем для душа и в банном халате, потому что не захотелось грязное надевать, — первым делом заметил направленный на себя испуганный взгляд. Что-то негромко говоривший Шину отец выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. А Шину облегчённо выдохнул и кривовато улыбнулся. На нём было словно написано: «Слава всем богам, что ты появился. Спаси меня!» 

«Только не говори, что ничего не помнишь», — молился про себя Фудзи, пока ноги стремительно несли его к кровати.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, детка? — спросил он, обнаружив себя, держащим Шину за руку.

— Живым.

— А ещё? У тебя что-то болит?

— Пока нет. Тело словно пустое, как будто парит. Это как-то странно, — ответил Шину и неуверенно пробормотал, понизив голос: — То, что твой отец называет меня милым зятьком, должно что-то значить?

Фудзи бросил взгляд на, разумеется, всё слышавшего отца.

— Я был с ним милым, — прокомментировал тот, — как ты и хотел.

Смеялся над ними — чувствовалось в выражении глаз.

— Не то чтобы я против. После недоальфы, недостойного рядом с тобой даже сидеть — приятное, хотя и пугающее разнообразие. — Шину поднял свободную руку и ощупал повязку на голове. — Я чего-то не помню?

Фудзи сжал его ладонь крепче. Сейчас он опять скажет, что ничего не было, что он всё забыл. Сейчас он опять всё испортит!

Но разве можно его винить? Его ударили по голове, он имеет полное право ничего не помнить. Особенно то, чего не было!

А Шину продолжал говорить:

— В смысле, когда я успел сделать тебе предложение? У меня и кольца с собой не было.

— Но о том, что ты занимался любовью с моим сыном, как мы уже выяснили, ты не забыл, — заметил отец и улыбнулся так хищно, что даже Фудзи стало не по себе. 

— Н-не забыл.

— Это хорошо. В мои времена, когда альфа доставал из штанов член, это что-то значило.

«В мои времена» в действительности означало «в девяностых», но слова отца прозвучали, словно Шину обесчестил сына самурая и должен либо предложить замужество, либо исполнить харакири, смыв позор собственной кровью. 

— И что же? — спросил Шину после небольшой паузы.

— Да ты уж как-нибудь сам догадайся, зятёк.

Шину шумно сглотнул.

— Па! — не выдержал Фудзи.

— Что «па»? Я всего лишь забочусь о своих будущих внуках, — ответил отец и встал. — Ну что ж, я рад, что ты, Шину, показал себя достойным мужчиной, взял ответственность за произошедшее на себя и сделал предложение моему сыну. И я рад, что ты, Фудзи, тоже повёл себя достойно и ответил согласием любимому человеку. Благословляю вас, дети. И прошу меня извинить, мне пора идти, много дел. 

Когда дверь за отцом закрылась, Шину сказал:

— Я думал, он в жизни не согласится отдать мне тебя.

Фудзи наклонил голову, пряча широкую улыбку и смеющиеся от счастья глаза.

Кому-то эта ночь принесла страшное горе, боль и даже смерть, а кому-то — невозможное, немыслимое прежде счастье. А кому-то — и то, и другое.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Шину, и Фудзи послушался. — Так мне это не приснилось?

— Что?

— Что ты любишь меня.

Фудзи наклонился и всего на миг прижался губами к губам Шину.

— Не слишком убедительно, — проворчал тот. — Но мне нравится этот вид.

Фудзи стоило бы поправить распахнувшийся халат, но он не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он наклонился ещё раз и подарил Шину новый поцелуй — столь же невинный и нежный.

— И мне нравится твой взгляд.

Они целовались, пока в ответ на участившееся сердцебиение Шину в палату не заглянул медбрат.

— Больному нужен покой, — сказал немолодой альфа, качая головой. 

— Что он сказал? — спросил Шину, когда они с Фудзи вновь остались наедине.

— Что тебе нужен покой.

— Это не так. Больше всего мне нужна любовь...

Какой романтик. Фудзи улыбнулся.

— ...и, наверное, ещё немного тех славных наркотиков, которыми меня накачали. 

— Болит? Насколько сильно по шкале от нуля до десяти?

— М-мм... голова на полбалла не дотягивает до «адски», живот ноет уже на троечку, а ещё я дико хочу отлить. Поможешь мне встать?

— Нет. Но могу предложить на выбор катетер, судно или баночку.

Шину закатил глаза и горестно застонал, а Фудзи подумал, что не всем быть романтиками. И ему это адски нравилось.


	125. Чондэ. На краю земли

— Ты на все сто уверен, что нас здесь не найдут? — спросил Тай, стягивая с носа солнечные очки и разглядывая всё кругом широко распахнутыми глазами: бескрайнее небо, бескрайнее море, тёмную громаду, растущую прямо по курсу — скалу с невидимым отсюда, с катера, небольшим домом на самой вершине. — Наверное, поздно об этом говорить, но всё же ответь.

— Ты уже спрашивал, — сказал Чондэ, — и я отвечу ещё раз. Да, я уверен: здесь мы в безопасности.

Блестящие зелёные глаза Тая казались ему особенно яркими на фоне все этой бесконечной синевы, напоминая: с ним рядом — омега. И чем ближе находился дом, который Чондэ так мечтал показать своему омеге, тем отчётливее он понимал: необходимость скрываться — лишь оправдание желанию привести Тая домой. 

С другой стороны, если и существовало место, отдалённей от мира и всех его проблем, то Чондэ не знал его. Ну, может, если только спрятаться в Антарктиде среди бесконечных снегов и пингвинов, или отправиться на Луну. Его безымянный остров, затерянный в море, казался настоящим убежищем — реальным, а не фантастическим. Годы назад Чондэ потратил немало сил, добиваясь, чтобы никто о его приобретении не узнал. И сейчас то желание отгородиться от всех могло спасти их с Таем жизни. 

— Нас не должны тут найти, — повторил он то, во что верил. — Никто об этом месте не знает.

Чондэ плавно снизил скорость катера. После двух с половиной часов пути по бесконечным волнам, после того, как он, уже втайне волнуясь, что промахнулся и ведёт судно неверным курсом, увидел знакомые очертания на горизонте, уверенность к нему вернулась. Своему острову он обрадовался как родному, и страх подвести Тая ушёл. 

Когда Тай спросил, Чондэ сказал, что, разумеется, сам поведёт катер, а значит, никто не узнает, куда они направляются. Его уверенное обещание стало победным аргументом в их споре — и Чондэ не признался, что на деле — новичок у штурвала. Да, он годы назад учился управлять лодкой, но выходил в открытое море слишком редко, чтобы считать себя морским волком. Поначалу кто-то всегда находился рядом с ним, страхуя «богатенького туриста», купившего себе игрушку и не знавшего толком, что с ней делать. С его первой попытки не заблудиться и достигнуть острова самостоятельно прошли годы — но хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтобы посчитать последующие одиночные плавания. 

Его катер был отнюдь не самым богатым, терялся среди тысяч таких же на огромной стоянке для яхт и числился за небольшой рыбацкой флотилией. Он всегда стоял наготове, ожидая внезапных появлений хозяина, и сейчас это оказалось на руку для их с Таем побега от мира.

— Никто не знает, что я купил этот остров. 

Тогда Чондэ страстно мечтал о месте, где его никто не сможет найти: ни руководство компании, ни безумные фанаты, никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Остров стал его тайным убежищем от жизненных бурь, оформленным через третьи руки на подставную компанию, чтобы уж точно не нашли. Приезжая сюда, в пути он всегда прятал лицо и притворялся туристом. И всего раз привёз с собой друга, увы, к их взаимному разочарованию.

— О нём никто не знает, даже мой бухгалтер. Только Хани был тут однажды, но он не из болтунов, когда речь идёт о важных вещах.

Упоминание Хани Таю не понравилось, и Чондэ прикусил щеку изнутри: не хотел разозлить, расплывшись в дурацкой улыбке всего лишь из-за того, что его так явно ревнуют — и любят.

— И всё же мы рискуем, — сказал Тай негромко, так что пришлось напрячь слух. Ветер вблизи от скалы усилился, к его свисту добавился шум бьющихся о камни волн. — Кидзуре — это не только боевики, но и шпионы, и даже бухгалтеры. Не говоря о том, что твой Хани мог кому-то случайно сболтнуть. Ты ведь не просил его помалкивать?

«Твой Хани». Да, Тай ревновал, и его жгучее чувство, растущее из неравнодушия, согревало сердце Чондэ. 

— Нет, не просил. Но он не знает координат, а у этой скалы нет названия. Так что даже если он кому-то сказал, то попробуй проверь все скалы у западного побережья... Всё будет хорошо, Тай-и. Нас здесь не найдут.

— Хорошо бы.

Чондэ приготовился зайти в крохотную бухту. Скорость катера ещё упала, и качка стала намного заметнее, как и напряжение в руках вцепившегося в поручни Тая. К свежести солёного воздуха добавилась застарелая вонь подгнивших водорослей и обросших зеленью камней.

— В наших обстоятельствах возвращаться домой через полмира — такая глупость, да? — заметил Чондэ, отвлекая Тая разговором.

Кто бы мог подумать, что во всём несгибаемый и в совершенстве владеющий своим телом Тай в таком возрасте и не умел плавать. Хотя, конечно, если действительно воспользоваться головой: в детстве Тая о плавании и свободе можно было только мечтать. Но, обретя шанс на нормальную жизнь, почему он не попросил приёмного отца или брата научить себя плавать? И всё же Тай согласился с планом Чондэ, доверил ему, заведомо малоопытному моряку, управление катером — фактически вручил свою жизнь в чужие руки, и до сих пор почти не показывал страха перед глубокой тёмной водой.

— Я согласился отправиться сюда с тобой только потому, что никто не поверит, что я способен на такую несусветную глупость. Нас не будут тут искать потому, что думают, что мы с тобой должны быть умнее и спрятаться где-нибудь в большом городе среди миллионов людей. Я надеюсь на это. — Тай глубоко вдохнул и поднял взгляд вверх, от бьющейся о камни и крохотный пирс тёмной воды к нависающей над их головами громаде. И зябко поёжился.

— Всё будет хорошо, детка, — мягко сказал Чондэ, не отводя больше взгляда от оставшихся до места считанных метров бурлящей воды. — Я справлюсь.

— Я знаю, — ответил Тай. — Я верю в тебя.

Прозвучало так, будто он признался в любви — что вдохновило в последний миг не облажаться и пристать идеально, как по учебнику.

Сойдя первым и закрепив катер тросом, Чондэ помог Таю выбраться на деревянные мостки.

— Фух. — Тай отёр лоб дрожащей ладонью. Его покачивало, словно он всё ещё находился на палубе. — Это было... фух.

— Страшно? — подсказал Чондэ.

— Нет. — Тай обнял себя руками и потёр предплечья. Иссушающе жаркий день где-то на суше, тут, в тени скалы, посреди моря, был весьма освежающим. — Не страшно, но непривычно до ужаса.

Он оглядывался кругом с нескрываемым любопытством. 

— Необычное место. Это лестница, вырубленная в скале? — спросил Тай. — Сколько ступенек?

— Не считал. До дома больше ста точно. Устанешь.

— Ого. А ты не ищешь лёгких путей.

И всё же Чондэ надеялся, что Таю понравится его дом. Он привёз Тая в то место, которое так сильно любил и которым мечтал поделиться с особенным человеком. Он надеялся, нет, даже верил, что уж в этот раз не ошибся, и его спутник — тот, кто сможет оценить простоту и уединённость, роскошь бесконечного шума волн вместо людской суеты и космос ночного неба вместо сверкающих искусственными огнями городов-муравейников. Что-то в глубине сердца подсказывало, что Тай оценит его убежище, как только увидит всё собственными глазами и перестанет сомневаться: здесь они в безопасности, на самом краю земли, вдали от всего мира. И именно здесь им вдвоём будет хорошо.

После длительной морской прогулки, оказавшись наконец на твёрдой земле, Тай двигался с непривычной осторожностью, будто боялся упасть, хотя пол под его ногами если и качался, то только в его воображении.

Чондэ опустил голову ниже, скрывая улыбку. Тай выглядел таким милым и растерянным.

— Земля качается, — признался он.

— Не беспокойся, это быстро пройдёт, — ответил Чондэ, заканчивая выгружать вещи.

— Я возьму, — сказал Тай, но Чондэ покачал головой и забрал все тяжёлые сумки. 

К вещам, которые они забрали из гостиницы, добавился запас еды и самые необходимые мелочи. Общий вес получился немаленьким, но в тренажёрном зале Чондэ ежедневно намного больше таскал (правда, не вверх по бесконечным ступенькам).

Коробку с мечами Тай себе всё-таки отвоевал. Не такую уж лёгкую, к слову.

— Здесь так хорошо дышится, — прокомментировал он, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — И так хорошо пахнет. Ветер такой свежий. Ой, смотри!

В высоте парила большая белая птица. Её громкий резкий крик разносился далеко вокруг. 

— Грядёт буря? — предположил Чондэ.

— М?

— Видеть альбатросов — к буре.

— Ещё чего! — возмутился Тай. — Ты сам выбираешь, во что верить.

Он неутомимо поднимался всё выше и выше, когда у Чондэ по лбу уже тёк пот, а спина и руки занемели под тяжестью сумок. Остановиться и отдохнуть, когда омега шагает вперёд — нет, такого Чондэ не мог себе позволить. Пусть и ступенек оказалось намного больше ста — тысячи их тут, что ли?

— Я люблю белых птиц. Давно решил, что они предвещают хорошие новости, — продолжал болтать Тай и вдруг замолк на полуслове.

И Чондэ, не поднимавший головы от лестницы под ногами, знал почему: они — ну наконец-то — поднялись на самый верх, достигли того места, откуда открывался тот самый, захватывающий всё существо вид, стоящий намного больше заплаченных за него миллионов и всех тех испытаний, которые приходилось преодолевать на пути сюда. 

Чондэ опустил вещи на камни и распрямился.

Тай смотрел, не мигая, на искрящееся море, спускающееся к горизонту солнце, облака, розовеющие на фоне синевы неба. Глаза Тая сияли от восторга, рот был приоткрыт, с волосами и одеждой играл ветер. Чондэ бросил короткий взгляд на окружающую их красоту и вернулся к наблюдению за Таем — столь же прекрасным и совершенным.

— Боже мой, как красиво, — забыв, что не верит в богов, прошептал Тай.

— Да, — ответил Чондэ, не сводя с него глаз.

— Совершенная красота.

— Да.

— Ты даже не смотришь туда. — Тай широко развёл руки и будто обнял ими всю эту искрящуюся белым золотом на живом синем шёлке бесконечность. Его волосы трепетали, свободные рубашка и брюки хлопали, словно паруса мчащегося по волнам корабля, и весь он, прекрасный, живой, с восторженным лицом, ловящий в объятия ветер, казался птицей, готовой взлететь. — Ты только посмотри!

— Я смотрю. 

Чондэ смотрел и видел перед собой совершенство — и вся накопившаяся усталость, огорчения, страхи и грязь уходили, будто из души и тела её выдувал морской ветер.

Тай повернулся к нему, улыбаясь и сияя ярче солнца, и Чондэ шагнул вперёд, к тому единственному, кто стал центром его мира, где бы — даже на краю земли — они ни находились.

Они начали целоваться, когда Чондэ нёс своё сокровище к дому, продолжили, срывая одежду друг с друга у дверей, смеялись, пока Чондэ искал ключ и отпирал замок.

Через порог Чондэ перенёс Тая на руках — как супруга, как пару, и там, за закрывшейся за их спинами дверью, большой мир потерял для них всякое значение, и они стали друг для друга единственными людьми на земле.


	126. Тай. Пока смерть не разлучит нас

За последние минут двадцать Тай уже, наверное, раз в пятый раз услышал:

— Не бойся, я рядом, если что, я тебя удержу. Чувствуешь мою руку?

Ещё бы не чувствовать — их с Чондэ пальцы были переплетены.

— Может, уже хочешь вернуться на берег?

— Ещё не хочу. 

Тай, раскинув ноги и руки, лежал на воде, глядя вверх, в почти чёрное небо, усыпанное миллиардами звёзд — таких ярких, каких в жизни не видел. Волны плавно поднимали и опускали его, не пытаясь испугать, перевернуть или ещё как-нибудь навредить. К ночи море совсем успокоилось и теперь ласково плескалось и, шипя, накатывало где-то там, дальше, на берег. Оно обнимало их с Чондэ тела, качало, будто в колыбели, смотрело за ними, пока они парили между небом и землёй, мечтая о звёздах.

Уведя Тая за собой в глубокую воду, Чондэ пообещал: 

— Ты поплывёшь, как только доверишься морю, позволишь воде владеть своим телом. Как в тхэквондо — используй чужую силу для собственных нужд, расслабившись, направляй её — и победи.

Он был рядом, позволял держаться за сильные плечи, не отводил взгляда, страховал — и, скорее, погиб бы сам, но спас Тая от участи утонуть. Рядом с ним было бесконечно спокойно. И когда Тай доверился ему и перестал бороться с водой, она из врага стала другом.

А ведь совсем недавно Тай думал, что никогда не отважится лишиться твёрдой земли под ногами.

— Ты сам убедишься, это легко, — в ответ говорил Чондэ и тянул за собой в воду, за день прогретую солнцем, но всё равно слишком холодную здесь, так далеко от большой земли. 

Тай поддался на его уговоры, а кто бы смог отказать совершенству с яркой улыбкой, одетому лишь в текущие по рельефному телу капли воды? За Чондэ Тай отправился бы и на край света, и в пугающую отсутствием дна глубину.

Он сделал и то, и другое. И это и правда оказалось легко, ведь Тай, даже не заметив, как это случилось, уже привык Чондэ доверять. С ним он мог отважиться и не на такие безумства. Не сам и не с любым — а лишь с ним одним.

Тай пошёл за Чондэ туда, где ноги до дна уже не доставали, и не пожалел об этом ни на мгновение. Казалось, он был рождён для того, чтобы качаться на волнах, словно дельфин. Впервые поплыв, ощутив этот полёт и свободу движений, он не захотел выходить из воды, и Чондэ пришлось напоминать ему о необходимости согреться и передохнуть, словно маленькому ребёнку. Именно таким, как заново рождённым, Тай себя в воде и ощущал. А сейчас, под светом бесчисленных звёзд и луны, ему казалось, он проживал мистическое таинство и словно растворялся в воде, и будто падал в бесконечную глубину ночного неба.

Звёзды и волны, призрачный свет и темнота, тишина и спокойствие, чувство безопасности и доверия, близость любимого человека — всё вместе и по отдельности вымывали из души всю застарелую грязь, делали её чистой, как у ребёнка. Толщи тёмной солёной воды под спиной не пытались утянуть в глубину, а выталкивали прямо к звёздам. Здесь их было столько — не сосчитать, и отражённые на воде, и сверкающие на небе. Не то чтобы Тай пытался считать. Он всего лишь плыл на волнах, позволяя космической бездне наблюдать за собой, а другой, живой и текучей, ласкать своё обнажённое тело.

— Пора выходить, — сказал Чондэ, разбивая тишину волшебной ночи. — Вода здесь не такая и тёплая, ты, должно быть, замёрз.

— Мне так хорошо. Я бы остался здесь навсегда, — ответил Тай, но Чондэ не стал его слушать.

Они словно поменялись местами, и теперь Чондэ заботился о безопасности Тая и не позволял ему глупить.

— В холодной воде ногу может свести судорогой, это опасно, — говорил он и требовал перевернуться и двигаться к берегу. — Давай, плыви на огни.

— Ого, как мы далеко, — изумился Тай, найдя взглядом чёрную громаду скалы. Вдоль спускающейся к пляжу, невидимой отсюда лестницы горели фонари.

— Течение здесь сильное, видишь, как нас отнесло. — Чондэ держался рядом, был готов в любой миг прийти на помощь. — Всё хорошо?

— Всё замечательно.

Тай справился без помощи, сам, но это стоило ему немалых усилий. Он плыл, старательно молотя по воде ногами, пытался приноровиться и хотя бы руками грести ровно и плавно, но навыков, чтобы скользить как Чондэ — как рыба в воде — пока не хватало. Когда до пляжа стало так близко, что вот он, казалось, лишь руку протяни, Тай попытался опустить ноги и встать, но не нашёл дна под собой, а лишь пугающе холодную воду. 

— Устал? Помощь нужна? — тотчас раздался голос Чондэ, прогоняя неуверенность.

— Всё хорошо. Я думал, тут уже можно стоять.

— Нет, пока ещё рано. Я скажу когда, ты не спеши.

Чондэ наблюдал за Таем с таким вниманием, что от пробравшего дрожью мимолётного страха вскоре не осталось даже воспоминания.

Тай усердно грёб, уже не глядя, сколько метров осталось до берега, когда почувствовал скольжение ладони под своим животом, а затем Чондэ, перевернув, прижал его к своей груди и встал на ноги. Тёплый воздух мгновенно облизал замёрзшие тела, и Тай крепче обнял Чондэ за шею. Тот нёс его на руках сквозь пенные волны, накатывающие на берег. В лунном свете его прекрасное лицо казалось будто высеченным из драгоценного нефрита, в глазах отражалась тьма раскинувшегося над ними ночного неба.

— Тебе так нравится носить меня на руках? — спросил Тай, когда Чондэ осторожно опустил его на оставшийся ждать их возвращения плед.

Прошлый раз они вернулись назад тем же способом: Чондэ принёс Тая на руках, а затем осторожно вытирал полотенцем его дрожащее от холода тело и волосы. Сейчас история повторялась, и Тай решил нарушить сценарий. Он шагнул ближе к Чондэ и обнял его за талию, щекой прижался к мокрому плечу.

Только здесь, среди тепла, разлитого в воздухе и идущего от нагревшихся за день камней и земли, чувствовалось, как же они оба замёрзли. Забрав у Чондэ полотенце, Тай принялся медленно его вытирать, наслаждаясь не только видом прекрасного тела, но и возможностью к нему прикасаться.

Совершенный. Всё в нём, каждая черта, и тело, и душа, весь он целиком — совершенный.

Лунный свет творил с телом Чондэ настоящее волшебство. Ему хотелось поклоняться. За него такого, какой он есть, за встречу с ним и настоящее чудо — его ответное чувство, за их любовь, за вот этот момент, за каждую мысль о нём, за неистовое биение сердца и рождающийся в нём трепет, и все эти чувства — за всё, за всё Тай был готов благодарить на коленях. Но кого? Ведь перед ним не было ни небес, ни судьбы, ни богов, ни героев — только Чондэ, один лишь Чондэ, реальный, любимый, живой человек. И Тай его благодарил, ему поклонялся, лаская, обнимая, целуя, касаясь и невинно, и страстно, шепча признания, и романтичные, и совершенно бесстыдные вещи, а затем, когда и этого стало мало, когда от возбуждения внутри стало влажно и жарко, и тесно, и туго, и так мучительно жадно и ждуще, он опустился на землю, лёг на камни и песок, прикрытые тонким одеялом, развёл ноги — бери.

— Тай-и, что ты творишь? Наверху нас ждёт постель...

Чондэ мог сопротивляться желанию лишь на словах, на деле он был не в силах отказаться от того, что дают. До дома им пришлось бы подниматься по лестнице не так уж и много минут, но они оба не могли ждать и минуты. Тай чувствовал Чондэ так глубоко, все его переживания, его восторг и любование, и нежность, и страсть — во всём ему равные, и по силе, и по глубине, и по искренности, от которой щипало глаза.

Чондэ любил его, восхищался им, желал его и пытался удержать страсть в узде — ради него, лишь бы не навредить — и тем влюблял в себя ещё больше. Его чувства, как океан, омывали душу Тая и делали абсолютно счастливым.

Здесь, внизу, у самой земли, темнота ночи прятала их лица друг от друга, но Тай видел Чондэ сердцем, слышал душой, он дрожал и резонировал, как инструмент в руках музыканта, он хотел любить так сильно, что кругом шла голова, и кровь разливалась по венам потоками лавы. Он дышал хрипло и шумно, как накатывающие на берег волны, когда его море — Чондэ — приблизился вплотную, прижался твёрдым, влажным и тёплым, и надавил, и под долгий хриплый стон их обоих толкнулся вперёд. Уже без растяжки, без пальцев, без ласк языком — без лишней сейчас, мешающей главному прелюдии — Чондэ одним толчком соединил их тела в единое целое. 

Тай задрожал, принимая и открываясь любимому всем телом и всей душой, всем собой целиком. Больше между ними не осталось преград. Все его чувства многократно усилились, ощущения от проникновения показались запредельно волнующими, мощными, как стихия. Чондэ, что физически невозможно, но чувствовалось именно так, этим первым толчком — собой, напряжённым и твёрдым, и страстно горящим — будто до сердца достал. Тая всего затрясло, и он выгнулся, не в силах даже вдохнуть, и широко развёл дрожащие от напряжения ноги. Внутри он стал таким мокрым, таким скользким, таким готовым к любви, таким жаждущим, таким ждущим.

Он чувствовал себя таким откровенным и лишённым стыда — и таким невинным и цельным, будто делал это впервые.

— Боже, — вырвалось у него, когда Чондэ впервые задел что-то необыкновенно чувствительное внутри его тела. 

Попадание «в яблочко» вызвало утробный стон, такой громкий и восторженный, что Чондэ остановился, надавливая головкой ровно там, где и нужно, и Тай простонал, дрожа и задыхаясь: 

— Боже ты мой.

Это происходило с ними прямо сейчас: омега открывался для альфы. И пусть это было впервые, Тай не мог это ощущение спутать с чем-то другим. Он щедро тёк, мышцы содрогались и ритмично пульсировали, тело горело желанием и жаждало принять своего альфу и отдаться, и получить, и стать единым целым с избранником.

— Боже, — эхом выдохнул Чондэ у его уха. 

Его тоже трясло. Спина ходила ходуном под ладонями Тая, от покрывшейся испариной кожи шёл жар.

— Ещё? — словно сомневаясь, прошептал Тай и, не дождавшись ответа, попросил: — Пожалуйста, сделай так ещё раз, только глубже.

Чондэ, не вытаскивая, покрутил бёдрами, так что головка его члена вновь притёрлась-прижалась к тому месту в теле Тая, из-за которого под веками вспыхивали звёзды, а сердце пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди.

Можно ли умереть от силы желания? Промедление казалось подобным смерти.

— Глубже, — взмолился Тай. — Я приму тебя, сделай это.

Они оба знали, что происходит. Чондэ не мог не знать. Тай чувствовал его всем своим существом, его восторг, его любовь, его сомнения и страх навредить. Другой бы давно поддался инстинктам, но Чондэ оставался собой. Он не двигался, и у него по дрожащей от напряжения спине тёк пот, а глаза казались провалами в бездну, вдвойне страшнее бездонного моря и бесконечного космоса.

Он так беспредельно хотел — и так старался удержаться над тянущей в себя бездной собственного желания любить.

— Ты не готов... — прошипел он, держась неимоверным усилием воли, и Тай отчаянно застонал сквозь зубы. Чондэ хотелось поклоняться — Чондэ хотелось убить.

Его самоконтроль и упрямство находились далеко за пределами человеческих сил.

— Я готов! — Тай мстительно впился в его спину ногтями, а ногами обхватил бёдра на случай, если страдающий избытком благородства Чондэ решит вытащить свой восхитительный член, так и не воспользовавшись готовым, текущим, раскрытым, как никогда, телом Тая.

— Дай мне себя, боже.

Он был настолько готов, что от отчаянного желания почувствовать больше, получить больше готов был расплакаться и заскулить. Он был настолько готов, что стал бы умолять, угрожать, ударил бы, лишь бы заставить Чондэ двигаться-двигаться-двигаться, лишь бы объяснить ему, как сильно и полно он хочет. Он был настолько готов, что — о боже, да! — ему не пришлось ничего объяснять — Чондэ его без слов понял, поверил и — наконец! — забыл о сдержанности и благородстве.

Он толкнулся глубже, вошёл до конца, и Тай широко распахнул глаза. Чондэ больше себя не контролировал, его вели инстинкты и страсть. И вся она обрушилась на Тая: не только вбиваемая, вталкиваемая, втрахиваемая сильным и мощным, неутомимо двигающимся телом, но и теми эмоциями, которые накрыли Тая и потянули за собой, будто листок, гонимый шквалистым ветром.

Сколько желания Чондэ в себе сдерживал, сколько сил и энергии накопил, Тай ощутил, лишь попав в эпицентр урагана. Чондэ давил силой альфы с такой мощью, с таким неистовством, так безудержно, что будь Тай закрыт для него, то его бы просто смело и размазало. Но он был готов принять всё, и их двоих закрутило безумием.

Тай отдавался телом и брал душой, Чондэ отдавался душой и брал телом. 

Так хорошо Таю никогда не бывало. Больше чем хорошо. Он, надетый на член, будто бабочка на иголку, парил в открытом космосе среди звёзд и одновременно чувствовал всё, каждую клеточку своего тела, каждый натянутый нерв, каждую каплю в море его — их! — наслаждения и каждое чувство, своё и его, всё, будто они стали единым целым.

Чондэ, забывшись, рычал, будто зверь. Удары его бёдер, неистовые шлепки кожи о кожу, бесконечное, воспламеняющее нервы трение, скольжение, хлюпанье, всё это сводило Тая с ума. Его, находящегося в центре Чондэ-урагана, подняло с земли и за собой повело всё выше, и выше, и выше. Он задыхался под тяжестью тела Чондэ, под неистовостью его страсти, стонал и извивался, дрожал.

И он же, как иссушённая пустыня, тридцать лет не знавшая ни капли дождя, принимал от Чондэ всё, всю его мощь и силу, агрессию, ненависть, страсть, любовь, все его затаённые чувства. Они горели, и Тай с ними горел, задыхаясь, всхлипывая и умоляя лишь об одном:

— Ещё! Дай мне ещё! 

Только не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, не останавливайся!

Чондэ совсем как обезумел — его прикосновения стали грубыми, его тело совсем потеряло контроль, и в миг, когда Тай думал, что всё, он больше не выдержит, рассыплется, будто песок, на его шее сомкнулись зубы — Чондэ укусил его до крови. 

Тай задышал под ним хрипло, жарко. Как правильно и хорошо. 

— Ещё, — молил он, качаясь как на волнах под толчками любимого. — Боже, ещё!

«Люби меня больше. Сильней. Люби меня, Дэ. Люби как только ты можешь».

Он не знал, кричал ли эти слова, или они лишь вспыхивали у него в голове. Тай совсем потерялся в вихре чувств и эмоций. Он никогда не думал, что способен чувствовать так. Их любовь, она будто наполнила собой весь мир, и море, и воздух, и даже далёкие звёзды пульсировали и содрогались в ритме их бесконечной, как Вселенная, страсти.

Для силы их чувств не существовало названия. 

У Тая закатились глаза, и он замер, выгибаясь до боли в спине, содрогаясь и крича, или хрипя, или даже не дыша, без единого звука, кроме оглушающего биения крови в ушах. Любовь Чондэ выжигала в нём всё, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме пустых оболочек воспоминаний. Любовь убивала — и любовь воскрешала, наполняя собой и только собой, не оставляя другим чувствам ни единого шанса пережить эту бурю.

Безмолвного, лишившегося всех сил, едва дышащего — изменённого, наполненного, прошедшего сквозь огонь и очистившегося — его выбросило на берег, из ослепительно белого света — в чёрную ночь.

— Как ты? — Чондэ навис над ним, отвёл насквозь мокрые волосы со лба.

Тай приоткрыл рот, жарко выдыхая. Словно и правда только что прошёл по жерлу вулкана или сквозь центр звезды. 

Чондэ смотрел на него, ждал ответа, и Тай сказал:

— Люблю тебя очень сильно.

Чондэ опустил ресницы.

— Я укусил тебя, — признался он и замолчал, слова всем богам, обойдясь без извинений.

Тай поднял кажущуюся пустой оболочкой руку, коснулся шеи с левой стороны. Место укуса болело.

— Это хорошо. — Он легко вздохнул. — Кажется, в кровать тебе придётся меня отнести.

Тело всё ещё парило, будто лишилось костей. И он наслаждался этим диковинным ощущением, а ещё поселившейся внутри спокойной, уверенной тишиной. 

— Я не навредил тебе? — спросил Чондэ.

— Ты сделал меня очень счастливым.

Они замолчали, слушая, как волны накатывают на берег. Между ними стояла та тишина, которая делает слова лишними. Чондэ прижался к ладони Тая губами, с нежностью поцеловал. «Я люблю тебя» прозвучало внутри, будто они научились обмениваться мыслями. И Тай чуть сжал пальцы Чондэ, отвечая: «И я люблю тебя. Ты это знаешь».

Если бы Тай мог остановить время, то выбрал бы этот момент тишины, наполненный согласием и любовью. Он бы возвращался к нему, бесконечно черпая силы и наслаждаясь воспоминанием так же сильно, как наслаждался реальностью здесь и сейчас. 

— Я бы хотел так лежать вечность, но мне надо ополоснуться. — Тай сел и вытянул над головой руки, потягиваясь и глубоко, всей грудью дыша. — Поплаваем ещё разок перед сном?

Тело всё ещё ощущалось странно пустым и слабым. Он хихикнул, когда не смог встать на ноги, и Чондэ поднял его на руки и понёс к сверкающей под лунным светом воде.

Звёзды смотрели на них, они — друг на друга, и мир, всё в нём, прошлое, настоящее и будущее, впервые ощущался единственно правильным, таким, каким изначально и должен был быть. 

— Ты любишь меня, — сказал Чондэ, будто эта простая мысль всё ещё его изумляла.

Тай провёл рукой по волнам и улыбнулся. Сила воды позволяла ему стоять, держась за Чондэ. Прохлада возвращала бодрость телу и ясность сознанию.

— Ты любишь меня, вот что удивительно, — ответил он. — Миллионы людей хотели бы оказаться на моём месте.

— Это место — только твоё.

— Оно здесь. — Тай прижал руку к груди Чондэ слева. — Сохрани его для меня на всю жизнь.

— Это предложение? — Чондэ закусил губу. Он успел окунуться, и по его облитым лунным светом плечам и груди катились капли воды, глаза сверкали как звёзды. 

Его чувства и желания были так очевидны, будто он кричал о них всему миру.

— Да. — Тай не сомневался, что его предложение примут. — Люби меня, как я люблю тебя, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

— Люби меня, как я люблю тебя, даже в следующей жизни.

У их поцелуев был солёный привкус морской воды и безбрежного счастья. Метка на шее, оставленная Чондэ, горела будто огнём, ни на миг не давая о себе позабыть. Таем всё ещё владела непривычная слабость, но он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

— Я вёл себя, словно варвар, — сказал Чондэ. Кажется, слабость Тая его беспокоила. — Я никак не мог остановиться. Я чуть не умер, когда понял, что ты на грани потери сознания и не владеешь собой.

— Ты бы умер, если бы остановился, — сказал Тай со смешком. — Я бы убил тебя, правда... Ты дал мне так много. Мне никогда не было так хорошо.

— Я сильный, — продолжал он говорить, позволяя Чондэ тащить себя по вырубленной в скале лестнице на спине. — Сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

Чондэ молчал, берёг дыхание и силы, старался не показать, как ему тяжело нести на себе взрослого человека. 

— Я сильный. Но сейчас мне нужно передохнуть, — схитрил Тай, и они остановились, чтобы вместе усевшись на твёрдую и не слишком-то ровную поверхность каменной лестницы, смотреть на небо и вдаль. Лунная ночь дарила им лучший вид в этой части Вселенной.

— Я не стану тебя меньше уважать, если ты признаешься, что тебе тяжело, — сказал Тай, но Чондэ, упрямец такой, лишь фыркнул и опустился вниз на пару ступенек, чтобы Таю было удобнее устроиться у него на спине, а затем повернулся и медленно пошёл наверх, надёжно держась за поручни. 

Он не позволил Таю самостоятельно и шага ступить, занёс в дом и уложил на кровать, и лишь затем стряхнул пот со лба и украдкой потёр спину.

— Я не такой лёгкий, как ты себе воображал, — прокомментировал Тай. 

— Я готов вечность носить тебя на руках, — ответил Чондэ и ушёл лишь для того, чтобы принести Таю воды и немного фруктов. — Съешь яблоко, тебе надо восстановить силы.

— А тебе разве нет?

— Я сейчас могу горы двигать. Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но я чувствую себя, — он долго подбирал слова, — как на вершине мира, да. Я словно всё могу. Я как король. Или бог.

Заметив смеющийся взгляд Тая, Чондэ смутился и замолчал.

— Иди сюда, бог, — позвал Тай и похлопал ладонью по постели рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне, я буду тебе поклоняться.

— Ты хочешь ещё? — Чондэ отвёл взгляд. — Я не уверен, что тебе стоит сейчас так напрягаться. Тебе, наверное, лучше поспать.

Он так старался скрыть, что хочет большего, хочет продолжения. Тай смотрел на него и думал о том, как же ему с Чондэ повезло. Бережное отношение, забота, красота, талант, искренность — и всё это в одном человеке, совершенно прекрасном. Тай любил его. Он бы жизнь отдал за него и не пожалел ни мгновения.

— Иди сюда, Дэ.

Пока смерть не разлучит нас...

Он не собирался давать смерти ни единого шанса. 

— Ты даже на ногах не стоишь. — Чондэ умел быть упрямым.

— Но полежать я могу, — пошутил Тай.

Он никому не даст ни единого шанса их разлучить. Никому, даже Чондэ и его дурацкой привычке ставить чужие интересы выше своих.

— Люби меня, альфа.

Чондэ не двинулся с места.

— У нас может оказаться не так много времени, чтобы друг друга любить, — тихо сказал Тай. — Я не хочу ждать лучшей возможности, не хочу ждать подходящего случая. Не хочу ждать ни минуты. Я хочу любить тебя так сильно, что...

Чондэ сорвался с места и через мгновение оказался рядом с Таем, на широкой кровати, застеленной простым белым бельём.

Послушался? Ну надо же.

— Мне больше не нужно тебя уговаривать?

— Я такой дурак, — сказал Чондэ, с нежностью взяв Тая за руку, — и эгоист. Я так сильно хотел тобой овладеть, что ни о чём другом не мог думать.

А со стороны выглядело иначе.

— Но тут вспомнил, что любить можно по-разному, удовольствие доставлять по-разному. — Чондэ встряхнул головой. — Я... Ты меня извини, у меня от тебя кругом идёт голова. После того как мы... Это было так... Я теперь думать ни о чём другом не могу. Я... Ты — совершенство.

Утром Тай не смог сам подняться с постели. Винить было некого, кроме себя самого — ночью он приложил все усилия, чтобы Чондэ забылся настолько, чтобы вновь оставить на его шее огромную метку-кровоподтёк. В процессе они едва не сломали кровать, и это было всецело прекрасно. Зато наутро Тай почувствовал все свои мышцы, ноющие в самых неожиданных местах, и без оханья не смог даже сесть.

Чондэ смотрел на него с довольной улыбкой и не думал извиняться. И это Таю нравилось даже больше, чем воспоминания о дважды пережитой за ночь неистовой буре.

— А я говорил, что наутро ты не сможешь ходить, — сказал Чондэ, когда попытавшийся преодолеть сопротивление тела Тай со стоном упал назад на кровать. — Отнести тебя в ванную?

Он смеялся над нарочито громко стонущим Таем и выглядел абсолютно счастливым. 

На следующее утро история повторилась. И на следующее. На третий день Тай, кряхтя, смог встать сам и заставил Чондэ ворчать, что он, кажется, ночью плохо старался. Четвёртое утро доказало, что Чондэ умеет добиваться желаемого — и Тай его усилиями проспал до полудня. 

Ночью пятого дня над островком пролетела буря, так что окна дрожали и крышу срывало, но всё закончилось хорошо.

— Не хочешь позвонить брату и всё разузнать? — спросил Чондэ наутро, когда они лежали в постели и слушали ровный стук капель о кровлю. — У меня здесь есть спутниковый телефон, так что если ты хочешь...

Тай не хотел. Он боялся одним неверным движением раскрыть тайну их убежища.

— Плохие новости быстро доходят, — сказал Тай. — Всё тихо, значит, всё хорошо.

Они целовались и говорили о любви, и строили планы, будто никакой угрозы не существовало, а на острове они находились по самой невинной причине — в романтическом путешествии. Они дурачились и смеялись. Они бесконечно любили друг друга, прерываясь лишь на море, сон и еду. И старательно не замечали, что каждый день и час проживают так, как если бы он у них был последним. 

Иллюзия безопасности разбилась утром седьмого дня — когда в их дверь постучали.

Меч в руках Тая оказался быстрее, чем одежда на его теле.

Стук повторился.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — раздался незнакомый голос из-за двери. — Меня зовут Ким Ынхва, я ваш ближайший сосед, занимаюсь рыболовством. 

Тай и Чондэ недоуменно переглянулись.

— Я не хотел вас беспокоить, но этим утром мне позвонил один человек, сказал, что ему необходимо с вами срочно переговорить и попросил, так сказать, проявить любезность. Надеюсь, он не ошибся, и вы его правда знаете. Его зовут Рензо Тагава.

Чондэ шумно выдохнул, но Тай сделал ему знак оставаться на месте.

— Так вот, господин Рензо Тагава перевёл мне на счёт двести тысяч вон за то, чтобы я приплыл сюда на лодке, и ещё триста тысяч вон за мой старый спутниковый телефон. Он попросил меня постучать в вашу дверь, объяснить, как я здесь оказался, оставить телефон и уйти. А ещё попросил сказать, что самая тёмная часть ночи всегда бывает перед рассветом и что он сожалеет.

Тай, отодвинув от окна занавеску, проследил за тем, как крупный мужчина в рыбацком костюме уходит от дома, и только затем подошёл к двери.

— Что значит: «Самая тёмная часть ночи всегда бывает перед рассветом»? — спросил остановившийся рядом Чондэ.

— Однажды он мне это сказал, — тихо ответил Тай.

Через минуту за дверью раздался телефонный звонок.

— Ты не ответишь? — спросил Чондэ.

— Придётся.

Тай открыл дверь и уставился на лежащий на коврике у порога спутниковый телефон, будто на врага. Им владело плохое предчувствие, словно этот звонок, когда он на него ответит, навсегда разобьёт их с Чондэ хрупкий мир.

Телефон замолчал — и через миг зазвонил снова.

Тай поднял его с пола и, нажав затёртую кнопку, приложил к уху. 

— Да.

Он ожидал услышать голос отца, а вместо него прозвучало:

— Ну здравствуй, Таиё. Долго же мне пришлось тебя разыскивать.


	127. 5A4U. Люби меня

Чондэ нашёл Тая на террасе. Тот, будто готовая взлететь птица, стоял у самого парапета и смотрел вдаль, на жарящийся под лучами полуденного солнца Сеул. Огромные листья раскормленных стараниями приходящей прислуги пальм в кадках трепетали на ветру, как и волосы Тая, окрашенные в чёрный цвет, как и светлый шёлк нарочито дорогой, стильной одежды, то страстно обнимающей тело, то хлопающей, будто крылья. Дай Чондэ волю, и, как и все дни до этого, они с Таем никуда бы не пошли, остались в квартире, бесконечно занимались любовью и узнавали друг друга, срастались друг с другом телами и душами. Не хотелось отдавать любимого миру, делиться им, его вниманием и красотой.

Тай повернулся на шум открывающейся двери, на его губах появилась улыбка, а брошенный из-под ресниц взгляд стоило бы объявить вне закона. О, как же хорошо Чондэ теперь понимал арабов, прячущих тела и лица своих омег от мира под паранджой. С тёмными волосами Тай, как и предполагалось, стал выглядеть старше, никто больше не смог бы разглядеть в его лице вчерашний невинный цветок. Но это, отнюдь, не сделало его хуже, наоборот.

Чондэ смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться. Кровь быстрее бежала по венам, тело реагировало единственно возможным для него способом на то, как выглядел Тай, на его красоту.

Весь он, небольшого роста, стройный и кажущийся хрупким, на деле очень сильный, сдержанный и строгий на людях, но раскованный и страстный наедине, в любой одежде и особенно без неё казался Чондэ совершенством. Но сейчас, после многочасовых стараний стилиста, Тай потрясал. Всего раз взглянув на него, Чондэ мгновенно лишился покоя.

Чокер из белого золота, со сверкающей на солнце россыпью бриллиантов, прятал оставленные на шее Тая метки принадлежности и слегка примирял Чондэ с необходимостью позволить другим людям общаться с его омегой, смотреть на него, заведомо восхищаться им и говорить комплименты, и флиртовать, и втайне мечтать владеть им. А что всё это будет, Чондэ даже не сомневался. Не могло не быть с этим невероятным, стремительно повзрослевшим за какие-то несколько часов работы стилиста Таем. Он был слишком, преступно хорош. 

— Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, — сказал Тай и, противореча себе, отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто не хотел смотреть на Чондэ. — Нам уже нужно идти?

Чондэ переступил с ноги на ногу. Тело предало его настолько, что стоять в плотных чёрных брюках, ещё минуту назад довольно свободных в паху, стало неудобным.

— И не смотри на меня так, — добавил Тай, упорно глядя в сторону, выглядя так горячо, что чертям в аду стало бы жарко, — а то я забуду, что до презентации осталось каких-то два часа и разрушу все планы K-GME.

— Я не против. — Чондэ с тоской подумал, что после сегодняшней презентации нового сингла — их величайшего камбэка, как, потирая руки, сказал председатель Бек — о свободе наслаждаться нарушением планов компании можно будет надолго забыть. Новый график выступлений уже согласован, число концертов, интервью, встреч с фанатами, съёмок в итоге яростных боёв с руководством уменьшено, но всё равно работы будет слишком много. Уже можно начинать скучать по тишине и спокойствию минувших дней, ведь в эти самые мгновения ставится точка на долгом для мира, но таком коротком для них отдыхе.

Негромкий сигнал пришедшего сообщения отвлёк Тая. Он лихорадочно, словно тонущий за соломинку, схватился за телефон.

На его лице появилась улыбка, которую Чондэ тотчас захотелось сорвать с мягких розовых губ.

— Фудзи пишет: они уже сели, всё прошло хорошо, в полёте Шину медицинская помощь не потребовалась. Атори перевозить пока не разрешили, МРТ показало какие-то проблемы, и врач отказал в выписке в последний момент. Сказали, ещё неделю-две его там продержат. 

— Жаль.

Прозвучал ещё один сигнал, и Тай, всё так же глядя на телефон, заулыбался, будто планировал шалость.

— Фудзи грозится надрать мне зад за то, что я не отвечал на его сообщения и вообще заставил их с отцом поволноваться. — Тай потыкал одним пальцем в экран и спрятал разразившийся серией писков телефон в карман. — Это ещё кто кому зад надерёт.

— Собираешься опять погонять его с мечом в руках? — спросил Чондэ.

— Он считает, что неплохо натренировался в Германии. Сказал, что из-за скуки не вылезал из тренажёрного зала и готов побеждать. — Тай самоуверенно усмехнулся. — Ну что, будет приятно ему объяснить, что за две недели занятий невозможно нагнать настоящего мастера.

Чондэ лишь слегка приподнял бровь, но Тай его без слов понял.

— Ты не видел меня в настоящем деле, это и неплохо. Мастер, сумевший сохранить меч в ножнах — истинный победитель.

— Так говорил твой отец?

Тай посерьёзнел.

— М-да.

Чондэ чувствовал его эмоции, как свои — и подошёл к нему, и обнял, даря поддержку. Они молчали, а затем, когда настроение Тая изменилось, Чондэ сказал:

— Он нарушил твоё доверие, но окончательно решил проблему Кидзуре. Я теперь свободен, смерть никому из нас больше не грозит, и я ему за это бесконечно признателен. Пусть он всё сделал за нашими спинами, но он добился того, чего хотел — Кидзуре мёртв, и всё с его смертью закончилось.

Тай выпутался из объятий, раздражённо взмахнул рукой.

— Ничто не мешало Нобу-сану продолжить твоё преследование, когда его босс якобы покончил с собой. Понятно, что он убил его сам. Но для всех, даже для своих, Акихиро исполнил харакири потому, что в тоске по сыну принял неверные решения, подставив организацию под удар. Нобу-сан — новый босс якудза, и отказался от продолжения мести, но... мог и не отказываться! Если он хотел скрыть свою заинтересованность в смерти Кидзуре, то должен был, даже обязан был выполнить последнюю волю Акихиро и стереть тебя с лица земли. То, что он отказался от мести...

— Целиком и полностью заслуга твоего отца, — сказал Чондэ.

На эту тему они спорили уже, может, в сотый раз, и он знал, что убедить Тая почти невозможно. Его детка умел быть упрямым.

— Только такой самоуверенный человек, как Рензо Тагава, способен довериться Нобу Такеши. Вы оба не знаете его, ни ты, ни отец. Да, они знакомы с детства, но с тех пор прошло столько лет. Я видел Нобу Такеши лично, говорил с ним много раз, жил с ним вместе в одном доме — он плохой человек. Он очень опасный и жестокий человек. Не понимаю, как отец мог ему довериться.

— Ну он же сказал тебе: Нобу-сан был ему должен.

— Нобу-сан — правая рука и учитель Акихиро Кидзуре, то, что он предал Кидзуре, что позволил ослабить организацию, сдав своих людей, зная его, зная их обоих — немыслимо даже представить!

— И именно потому он теперь босс, в предательство учителем ученика никто не поверит. Твой отец сказал, что всё рассчитал и не мог проиграть — и я ему верю. Ему лучше знать, кто такой Нобу Такеши. Я вижу это так, что учитель разочаровался в своём ученике и решил выйти из его тени, и увидел выгоду от возможности избавиться от большинства соперников на место лидера — всего-то поделиться информацией с твоим отцом и обеспечить Кидзуре постоянные потери и неудачи. А потом убрать этого дурака и обставить всё так, чтобы выглядело правдоподобно. Думаю, доверяя ему, твой отец знал, что делал. 

— Да не знал он ничего! Он всего лишь надеялся, что понимает мотивы поступков человека, с которым тесно общался вечность назад. Ты не понимаешь! — Тай, как и всегда, когда они затрагивали эту тему, до крайности разгорячился. — Мы на волоске прошли над пропастью. Нобу-сан должен был воспользоваться помощью моего отца — и солгать ему, довести дело до конца. Иное немыслимо даже представить. Шансы выиграть в этой игре были даже меньше, чем сорвать джек-пот в казино, а отец поставил на честность Нобу Такеши свою и наши жизни. Он не должен был так поступать!

Чондэ улыбнулся. Да, по поводу случившегося у них с Таем сложились разные мнения, но это было единственной вещью, из-за которой они спорили — ежедневно, с той самой минуты, когда Таю позвонил Нобу Такеши и сказал, что прятаться на краю света больше нет нужды — Акихиро Кидзуре совершил харакири.

— Ты же понимаешь? — Чондэ слушал хриплый голос японца вместе с Таем, включившим громкую связь. — Горе отца из-за потери ребёнка безмерно, оно лишает здравомыслия, заставляет принимать неверные решения, следуя путём мести, не считаясь с ценой. Так смываемый лишь кровью позор ложится на прежде безупречного человека. Акихиро ушёл достойно, жизнью заплатив за свои ошибки. Теперь я стою во главе. 

Нобу Такеши официально поблагодарил Тая за всё то, что тот сделал для Изами-куна, и пригласил посетить место его упокоения на Хоккайдо в любой момент.

— Ты можешь приехать один или взять с собой О Чондэ, он же теперь твой альфа, я не ошибаюсь?

— Нобу-сан, вы говорите, я могу приехать на Хоккайдо и посетить могилу Изами? И взять с собой Чондэ? Чтобы вы убили нас обоих и похоронили рядом с Изами-куном и Акихиро-саном? — Тай высказал свои опасения откровенно, не стесняясь показать возмущение и недоверие, и Нобу-сан хрипло засмеялся в ответ. 

— Ты всегда мне нравился, Таиё, — отсмеявшись, сказал японец. — Испуганный, но храбрый ребёнок. Определился в омегу, но остался таким же решительным и смелым. И, конечно, без меры глупым — ну вот зачем тебе сейчас дразнить тигра? Или прежде — годы жить среди тигров, будто среди обычных котов? И всё же твоя отвага заслуживает уважения. Пусть и вы с Фудзи оба омеги, Рензо повезло с сыновьями. И нам повезло — стань вы альфами, вы бы покорили весь мир.

Чондэ и в этом был согласен с новым главарём якудза. Миру, в лице Чондэ, очень повезло, что Тай стал омегой. 

— Всё кончено, — сказал он Таю и сжал его руку. — Мы в Сеуле. Теперь ты официально работаешь на K-GME, и нас ждёт интересная насыщенная жизнь — поездки, выступления, много работы и новых мест. Все испытания позади, а мы теперь вместе. Всё хорошо.

— Нобу Такеши — страшный человек. Он опасен.

— Но он далеко от нас, и ему не за что нам мстить. И ты сам говорил: это не наша война. Если японские правоохранители смогут загнать якудза в угол — честь им и хвала. А нет — значит, нет. Пусть они там, на Хоккайдо, разбираются сами. А нас ждёт новая счастливая жизнь. Подумай лучше о том, как будешь принимать бесчисленные поздравления с помолвкой.

Тай вздохнул. 

— Скорее, пожелания самоубиться. Сначала я отхватил себе Юнджи, теперь — тебя. Мне будут завидовать как никому в этом мире.

Похоже, грядущая презентация всерьёз пугала его.

— Даже Нобу Такеши считает тебя очень храбрым и решительным человеком. Он не прав? Что тебе чужая зависть? 

Тай бросил на Чондэ острый взгляд исподлобья.

— Это же не тебе завидовать будут.

Как же он ошибался, боже мой, как же грандиозно он ошибался!

— Пошли, — сказал Чондэ, беря Тая за руку. — Сам увидишь. Это мне будет завидовать целый мир.

*

Надрывающийся звонок стих, теперь в дверь решительно колотили и, похоже, вдобавок пинали её ногами, и, кажется, это голос Чондэ приказывал «двум засранцам» поторапливаться. Телефон, вернее, уже оба телефона разрывались от попыток привлечь к себе внимание.

— О чё-орт, мы, кажется, немного-о опаздываем, — задыхающийся, хрипящий, как старый дед, Юнджи наконец соизволил ответить на телефонный звонок. — Извини, хё-о-он, мы, пос-с-ста-араемся быстро. Пару минут. Дайте нам, к-хм, собраться. Скоро, да-а, да-а, очень скоро... 

Разговор завершился, и телефон выпал у него из руки, с громким стуком шлёпнулся на пол. Минхо засмеялся — с членом во рту, и Юнджи всего затрясло.

— Айщ, бля, детка, что ты творишь?! Не делай так... айщ, нет, делай. Только не останавливайся, боже ты мой.

В тщательно уложенные волосы Минхо зарылись большие тёплые руки, погладили-царапнули кожу, и стало вообще хорошо. Стоящий на коленях Минхо ещё сильней запрокинул голову и прижался к ногам Юнджи грудью, пустил его восхитительный горячий член в горло, и ещё глубже, и ещё — и сглотнул. Задница Юнджи под собственными подрагивающими от жадности ладонями ощущалась восхитительно. Ещё бы — в ужасно узких кожаных штанах, она одним своим видом обещала неземное наслаждение тому, кто первым до неё доберётся. Минхо повезло — и он прямо сейчас делал всё, чтобы не оставить другим желающим ни единого шанса.

Юнджи принадлежал ему одному. И сегодня весь мир об этом узнает. K-GME с их вечными страхами шокировать консервативную часть общества могли отсосать, а если что — он их просто купит. А что, он мог как полноправный владелец Lie Groupe — альфа или хоть сто раз омега, после всех этих лет, оказывается, омма зря переживал, его текущий статус перестал иметь хоть какое-то значение. Компания деда уже принадлежала ему — и направлять денежные потоки, не тратя, а приобретая для неё активы, он, владелец, был в полном праве, конечно, советуясь с исполнительными директорами. А с чего им возражать? Ещё один приносящий прибыль актив Lie Groupe не помешает, и тогда место председателя Бека займёт кто-то другой, кто-то намного моложе, и твёрже, и активнее, и с восхитительным членом. 

— Детка, мой бог. Боже, ты просто... Мой — сука — бог.

Минхо слегка отстранился, и сперма, текущая в горло, попала и в рот, на язык. Стало так вкусно и правильно, что голову повело. Хорошо. Любой секс с Юнджи всегда был хорош, и Минхо по-настоящему нравилось делать минет и держать своего альфу за яйца, но сегодня, сейчас, перед самым выходом в свет, это особенно вдохновляло. Минхо недаром два дня лично выбирал подходящий наряд для камбэка, позаботился о новом — светло-розовом — цвете волос и надел то, что прежде бы не решился надеть — уж слишком откровенно по-омежьи, и сейчас выглядел полностью соответственно новому статусу. Плюс чокер на шее и обручальное кольцо — чтоб уж наверняка до всех дошло. А если мир всё равно не поймёт, они с Юнджи объяснят всё на словах, и красные припухшие губы Минхо очень этим объяснениям помогут.

Он встал, слегка покачнувшись, и поправил собственный член в предусмотрительно выбранных свободных струящихся брюках из розового, под цвет волос, шёлка. С эрекцией Минхо ничего делать не собирался. Ему даже нравились то, что он испытывал — жадное желание, не получившую удовлетворения страсть, ожидание и готовность бороться за своё. Эмоции придадут его виду и словам искренности. Он собирался зажечь так, чтобы весь мир его услышал: Юнджи его и только его, и это никогда не изменится. Он своего альфу никому не отдаст, и никому не позволит осудить Юнджи за связь с необычным омегой (ну, на деле пока ещё альфой). Минхо ещё не открылся, но чувствовал — скоро. Секс с Юнджи стал приносить такое глубокое острое удовольствие, что Минхо просто знал — скоро. Может, сегодня, может, на днях, но он непременно станет для любимого альфы самым настоящим омегой.

— Боже, детка, ты невероятен. — Юнджи стоял, пряча глаза ладонью от света, и даже не думал убирать старательно облизанный, тщательно очищенный член в брюки. — Ты лишил меня остатков мозгов.

— Даже так? — Минхо улыбнулся и помог любимому привести себя в должный вид. — Так это твои мозги я сожрал? Я теперь зомби?

Юнджи бросил на него странный взгляд из-под ресниц, медленно открыл рот и так замер. Выглядел до невозможности мило, конечно. На языке Юнджи это называлось приход. И да, Минхо всё верно понял: именно это с Юнджи и случилось — он потянулся за блокнотом.

— Прости, мне надо это записать, — пробормотал он, торопливо перелистывая заполненные страницы. — Это же гениально. Просто улёт. Это конгениально!

Минхо кивнул: да, Юнджи гениален. Он всегда это знал.

— Ты гений! — выдохнул Юнджи, торопливо царапая строчку за строчкой.

За последнее время Минхо наблюдал такую картину множество раз, и ему это безумно нравилось. Юнджи горел музыкой, сочинял её, кажется, даже во сне и много-много раз после секса. Так что Минхо, похоже, уже не только танцами и пением способствовал успеху их группы. 

Их следующий альбом наверняка будет бомбой.

А что Джи хочет приписывать собственную гениальность ему, Минхо не возражал. Он детке вообще не возражал — и ему до безумия нравилось всё, что они вместе с Юнджи делали или делали друг для друга.

Пока Юнджи записывал свой новый гениальный текст — боже, про мозги, сперму и зомби, — Минхо подошёл к двери, в которую уже давно никто не стучал. У порога стояли Тай и Чондэ — и упоенно целовались.

Этот омежка избытком скромности не страдал, беззастенчиво тискал Чондэ за задницу. Выглядело горячо, даже несмотря на небольшой, как комариный укус, укол ревности — Минхо никак не мог выкинуть из головы, что с ним Чондэ так забывался только после концертов.

— Я вам не мешаю? — спросил Минхо, скрестив руки на груди.

Парочка не отпрыгнула друг от друга, ни Тай, ни Чондэ никак не показали, что смущены.

— А мы — вам? — спросил Тай и демонстративно похлопал себя указательным пальцем по уголку рта. 

Минхо убрал оставшиеся следы и столь же демонстративно потянул палец в рот, облизал его, медленно. Чондэ кашлянул, отводя взгляд, и Минхо почувствовал себя отомщённым за тот комариный укус в самооценку.

— Уже нет, теперь вы нам не мешаете, — сказал он, — но появились вы в самый неподходящий момент.

Чондэ вновь кашлянул. Кончики его ушей порозовели.

— Вы готовы? — спросил он. Затем обвёл фигуру Минхо более внимательным взглядом. — Подожди, ты, что, в этом пойдёшь?

Минхо слегка откинул голову назад, демонстрируя шею — и подаренный Юнджи чокер. Он провёл пальцами по нижнему краю украшения, коснулся подвески-солнца с неприлично большим камнем, заодно показывая и единственное на его руках — обручальное — кольцо. Идеальный комплект — дорогой до ужаса, но они могли себе и не такое позволить.

— И в этом. Ты против? — проворковал он, откидывая волосы со лба и глядя на Чондэ из-под накрашенных ресниц.

Желание порвать весь мир, но добиться признания своего нового статуса — и омеги, и пары Юнджи — стало ещё сильней.

Таю его демонстративное поведение явно не пришлось по душе. Он почувствовал угрозу — и был прав, конечно. Минхо хотел быть угрозой, хотел, чтобы его замечали, восхищались им, хотели его — разумеется, как омегу.

— Поздравляю с помолвкой, — сказал Тай.

— А я — вас, — ответил Минхо. Учитывая внешний вид бывшего скромника (и чокер, очень, кстати, похожий на его собственный) других вариантов не было. — Планируете объявить на презентации?

— А вы?

— И мы, — к разговору подключился подошедший сзади Юнджи: обнял Минхо за талию, пристроил подбородок на плечо. Стоять в такой позе им обоим очень нравилось. 

— Значит, миру будет что услышать помимо нашего нового сингла, — просто ответил Чондэ.

— И что, не будет никаких возражений? — недоверчиво спросил Минхо. Он всё ещё ждал от Чондэ подвоха — тот же всегда так радел за соблюдение писанных и неписанных правил компании.

— Я счастлив за тебя, — ответил Чондэ и, несмотря на возмущённое шипение Юнджи, коротко поцеловал Минхо в щёку. — Прости, что в своё время не ценил тебя так, как ты того всегда заслуживал.

Минхо погладил Чондэ по плечу — и немедленно убрал руку, натолкнувшись на немигающий взгляд детки Тая.

— Я рад, что ты нашёл своё счастье, — сказал Минхо, а Юнджи закончил состоявшийся обмен любезностями: 

— Всё это, конечно, прекрасно, но менеджер Мин сейчас испепелит нас одной лишь силой мысли посредством мобильной связи. Смотрите.

На видео, присланном Юнджи менеджером и запущенном в беззвучном режиме, тот потрясал кулаком и что-то говорил, видимо, до крайности эмоциональное.

— Пошли уже. Зачем его ещё больше злить? И так еле уговорили остаться.

Минхо повернулся к Юнджи и чмокнул в губы.

— А это за что? — тот смутился.

— За то, что ты такой милый. Всё, что ты делаешь, меня восхищает.

Слушать о том, как сильно Юнджи его любит, Минхо довелось уже в лифте. И да, присутствия невольных свидетелей признаний и последующих поцелуев никто не стеснялся. Впрочем, те тоже зря времени не теряли — и это Минхо, к собственному удивлению, даже нравилось. Чондэ выглядел счастливым — и за него было радостно, почти как за себя, то есть очень. 

*

Хённим пришёл на презентацию не один. Юнджи, увидев вживую Сыёна, да ещё и с малышом на руках, даже рот открыл от изумления.

— Ты не предупреждал, что придёшь с мужем, да ещё и всей семьёй, — сказал Юнджи, поглядывая на невозмутимого менеджера Мина. 

Значит, тот заранее знал о решении Вонга перестать прятать семью, и это, наверное, было неплохо. Не убьёт же Вонга с семейством председатель Бек, раз менеджер в курсе дела.

— Вы тоже не предупреждали, что собираетесь, вместо презентации сингла, заграбастать под свою кинковую love story мировой топ новостей, — ответил Вонг и ободряюще улыбнулся Сыёну. Тот выглядел отлично, наверняка готовился, но волнение чувствовалось. — Смотри, Ён-и, как хорошо всё складывается. На фоне сменившего масть Хани мы с тобой во всех таблоидах проскочим как на зелёный, никто даже не пикнет в нашу с тобой сторону. А потом новость уже станет не такой свежей, и к нам никто не станет лезть. Спасибо, ребят.

— Всегда, пожалуйста. Рады помочь, — ответил Минхо с уверенной улыбкой. — Я согласен вызвать огонь на себя ради вашего тихого семейного счастья.

Битва с пытающимся убедить их быть благоразумными менеджером закончилась ещё в лимузине по дороге в K-GME полной победой Минхо. Когда он чего-то хотел, то получал это. Его бы сейчас не свернул с пути даже поезд. Он хотел рассказать всему миру о них — и Юнджи уж точно не был против такого желания. Он сжал ладонь Минхо — чёрт, пальцы совсем холодные, не такой уж детка непробиваемый, каким хочет казаться — и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя. И я очень, очень тобой горжусь. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым.

Минхо отвёл взгляд в сторону, поджал губы — разволновался, — и Юнджи обнял его и поцеловал, да, на глазах толпы носящихся кругом людей — подготовка к презентации шла полным ходом. Он слышал щелчки камер мобильных телефонов, но не останавливался. А что такого? Он имел полное право на людях касаться любимого человека, пока всё оставалось в рамках пристойности.

Только касаться Минхо и не увлекаться — задача для него непосильная. 

Вонг обнял их обоих за плечи.

— Остановитесь сейчас же, дуралеи.

— Айщ, ну и что такого? — проворчал Юнджи, отпуская Минхо и напоследок поглаживая его там, где — как-то, совсем без участия мозга — оказались руки. А ведь устраивать из поцелуя шоу Юнджи совсем не хотел. 

У Минхо отчаянно ярко сияли глаза, губы покраснели, и, разумеется, его улыбка стоила стремительно разгорающегося скандала. Сотрудники компании сливали сделанные фотографии и видео в социальные сети, и тег #ханджиреальны набирал популярность с невиданной скоростью.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Минхо, и Юнджи понял, что говорил вслух.

— Ханджи реальны. Мы реальны. Иногда я до сих пор боюсь проснуться и понять, что всё это — только сон, и снова увидеть тебя в объятиях Чондэ-хёна, и...

— А вот это — вряд ли, — вклинился в разговор Тай. Чондэ стоял рядом с ним и широко улыбался. — В объятиях Чондэ-хёна ты теперь будешь видеть только меня. И, кстати, в связи с этим вам нужно будет подумать об изменении хореографии.

— Какой решительный омежка, — прокомментировал Вонг. — Расслабься. Все эти объятия на сцене ничего не стоят.

— Ну конечно, — одновременно ответили Тай и Юнджи.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Минхо. — Я подумаю, что можно будет сделать, раз вы так настаиваете.

— Мы настаиваем, даже не сомневайся, — ответил за них с Таем Юнджи.

Чондэ не спорил. Он всё посматривал в сторону входа и на часы.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Юнджи.

— Шину почему-то нет, они уже давно должны были сюда добраться. До начала осталось всего двадцать минут.

*

— Кто ж это вас так? — спросил Сонгю-нуна и взялся за волшебный кейс, с помощью которого мог превратить чудовище в красавца и наоборот.

Шину промолчал. И Фудзи, слава всем богам, промолчал тоже. А ведь за минувшие с ночи нападения на гостиницу недели уже настолько привык отгонять от Шину всех мало-мальски симпатичных омег, что прям чудо, что Ким Сонгю удостоился права допуска к телу.

— Поверните голову вправо и откиньте назад, господин Ю. Сильнее, пожалуйста.

Место укуса — до крови прокусил, мелкий засранец — зверски болело. И ладно бы укусил, где почти не видно — где уже вечность скалился вытатуированный леопард, — но Фудзи умудрился засосать и вонзить зубы в кожу под подбородком. Когда это произошло, Шину и не думал жаловаться, но сейчас поныть и поворчать очень хотелось.

Сонгю профессионально быстро убрал все следы «преступления». И когда Шину уже думал, что всё, можно расслабиться и о случившемся позабыть, Фудзи сказал:

— Трахнул его в туалете в восьми тысячах метрах над землёй. Классные впечатления, обязательно как-нибудь попробуй, онни.

Фудзи говорил расслабленным, даже ленивым тоном — и Шину уже знал, что это значит: надо держать ухо востро.

Сонгю молча собрал все свои коробочки-спонжики-баночки в кейс и защёлкнул замочки. Раздавшийся при этом звук — словно взводимый курок за секунду до выстрела — не оставлял сомнений: вызов принят.

— Уже. Было неплохо, но традиционно на кровати всё равно лучше. Пахнет уж точно лучше, ну ты понимаешь, мне нравится, когда на мне только его аромат, — ответил Сонгю и проворковал: — Жаль, что вам так долго пришлось провести время в больнице. Мы с моим альфой вернулись домой раньше вас. Съездили к родителям, назначили дату свадьбы. — Он погладил себя по животу. — Надеюсь, к тому времени... ну ты понимаешь, Фудзи-тян. Хочешь, я и тебе подправлю макияж?

Фудзи не захотел и напряжённо молчал весь путь по запутанным коридорам к залу для презентаций.

— Спокойней, — сказал Шину, когда Фудзи рванул дверь на себя. — Всё хорошо. Ну чего ты так разозлился?

Фудзи на миг опустил голову.

— Он так смотрел на тебя. Я просто не мог удержаться, хотел, чтобы он знал: ему ничего не светит с тобой.

— Он это знает. И мне он безразличен. 

— Дело не в нём. Дело во мне. Стоит мне подумать, сколько омег будет смотреть на тебя, мечтать о тебе, я хочу выйти вперёд и заорать: отсосите, сучки, он мой. Я так сильно ревную тебя, я такой идиот...

Шину обнял и прижал Фудзи к себе — и немедленно ощутил его жадные, горячие, шаловливые руки на заднице. Собрав всю волю в кулак, Шину отстранился, и Фудзи отвёл взгляд — обиделся, как пить дать обиделся. Тоже без секса измучился, и теперь загорался от одного прикосновения, и не хотел слушать нет. Они оба измучились — и как хорошо, что совсем скоро их ждало вознаграждение за весь этот почти монашеский подвиг. Наконец они находились вдали от людей в белых халатах — почти на свободе, хотя и не совсем.

— Нам ещё нужно работать, — сказал Шину. — А я, после этой блядской больницы, после этих вечных датчиков, что ни потрахаться толком — всё следят, с выпученными глазами прибегают... — Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания о въевшейся, казалось, под кожу неудовлетворённости. — Думаешь, мне того быстрого перепиха в туалете хватило? Я дышу с тобой одним воздухом, и у меня уже встаёт. — Он шумно вздохнул. — Отработаем, и домой. Ты, я, кровать, и никто нам больше не нужен. Ok?

Фудзи сжал его руку.

— Надеюсь, у тебя хорошая кровать, — сказал он чуть погодя, когда они уже пробирались сквозь толпу суетящегося персонала. — Потому что я собираюсь вечность с тебя не слезать.

Звучало отлично, но Шину лишь ответил:

— Ok.

Вскоре они добрались до своих, попали в водоворот суеты, разговоров, смеха, объятий, но Шину ни на миг не отпускало чувство, что Фудзи на него смотрит. И ждёт. И мысленно облизывает его пресс и не только. И с каждым перехваченным взглядом омеги желание Шину становилось всё больше и твёрже — пока не стало таким большим и полностью твёрдым, что захотелось с ним уже что-нибудь сделать, а на место и время — плевать. 

Вонг-и, разумеется, заметил и их переглядывания, и что с Шину происходит — европейский костюм конфуз скрывал, но не полностью, к сожалению. Пользуясь тем, что Сыён весело болтал с Таем, Вонг решил поразвлечься за чужой счёт. Этот прищур Шину видел тысячи раз, чтобы не почуять нависшую опасность, когда Вонг подошёл ближе и закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Смотри, дружище, сколько тут сладеньких омежек. Целый цветник, — заговорил он, указывая рукой во всех направлениях. — Блондины, брюнеты. А вон, какой детка, прямо огонь, у камер возится. Рыженькие, тебе, кажется, всегда нравились. Ну что, вперёд?

Шину поморщился, почувствовав на себе взгляд. Нет, не так — Взгляд-Прожигающий-Насквозь. Фудзи не мог слышать, о чём говорил Вонг, но глаза у него имелись, и мозги прекрасно работали.

— Хватить стебаться. Отстань, а.

— И правда, чего ты там не видел. — Вонг, услышав ответ, как ему захотелось, продолжить дразнить: — Но кое-кого ты, кажется, плохо разглядел. Ты только посмотри на нашу сладкую детку. Хани сегодня прямо сияет.

— Сияет, — поддакнул Шину и только затем разглядел, что сияет Хани не только улыбкой и хорошим настроением, но и весьма необычным для альфы украшением на шее. — Бля, он в этом на презентацию пойдёт?

— Да, — ответил Вонг с гордостью отца, ведущего сына-омегу под венец. — Мелкий сорвал банк. В прямом смысле слова — берёт в мужья миллиардера. И об этом радостном событии они хотят объявить миру уже, — он посмотрел на часы, — через десять минут. 

Шину заторможено кивнул. 

— Но им обоим, разумеется, на деньги посрать. Ещё бы, с таким-то личным счётом. Любовь у них, понимаешь. Ну что, чувствуешь себя лохом, глядя на детку? Разве не хочешь поменяться местами с Джи?

— Мне и на моём месте неплохо, — резко ответил Шину.

— Они, кстати, не одни, — сказал Вонг.

— Что не одни?

— Собираются объявить о свадьбе.

Шину повернулся к Вонгу.

— Ты о себе, что ли?

— Нет, я о Чондэ. Посмотри на Тая, ничего необычного не замечаешь?

Шину посмотрел прямо на Фудзи, стоящего рядом с братом. Тай сиял не хуже Хани, и чокер на его шее не заметил бы только слепой. Шину слепым не был — его омега единственный оставался без украшения. И единственный выглядел не таким радостным, как другие. Он радовался за брата, но... Шину подумал, что Фудзи всецело заслуживает радоваться ещё и за себя, выглядеть абсолютно уверенным, а не хрупким и ранимым где-то там, за яркой улыбкой на лице и извивающимся на шее красным драконом. Он думал о Фудзи и чувствовал, как внутри, вместе с возбуждением, начинается разгораться колкая злость на себя самого. Его извиняло лишь долгое пребывание в больнице — но на самом деле не извиняло. Для таких случаев люди давно придумали интернет-магазины и доставку.

Вонг придержал его за руку. Из голоса ушла вся шутливость.

— Просто после презентации не в кровать его тащи, а к ювелиру. Могу адрес дать, тут недалеко.

Шину оглянулся на друга.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Вонг. — Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Какой ещё клуб?

— Однолюбов. Сам скоро увидишь, оно стоит того.

*

Одну из стен роскошного зала для презентаций занимал розовый баннер с огромными, высотой в человеческий рост буквами «Love me» и названием группы. Мини-альбом, который они должны были записать в Лондоне, превратился в сингл — большая удача, что до начала нового тура они успели всё записать в рабочем порядке, в Сеуле, и теперь, после всех потрясений, отмены концертов и многочисленных скандалов, им было с чем вернуться. Выпуск нового сингла — достойный повод, чтобы пригласить всех заинтересованных, заявить о себе и расставить все точки над «i». 

В K-GME знали своё дело: уровень подготовки и число журналистов, заполнивших зал, поражало.

Мин потёр ладони, как и всегда, перед выходом, шумно вздохнул — хотя сам к людям идти не собирался.

— Минутная готовность, — крикнул он и кивнул Вонгу. — Удачи, Вонг-ши. — Поклонился взволнованному Сыёну. — Удачи. Я буду держать за вас кулаки.

— Спасибо.

Вонг погладил мужа по дрожащей руке. Сыён выглядел бледным, даже косметика не спасала. Малыш спал у него на руках, вот уж кого вся эта шумиха не волновала.

— Всё пройдёт хорошо, Ён-и, не переживай ты так.

— Они назовут нас лжецами, — ответил тот нервно, — скажут, что я вор, укравший тебя у них. 

— Они полюбят тебя и порадуются за нашего сына. — Вонг легко, чтобы не потревожить малыша, приобнял Ёна и поцеловал его волосы. — Люди на самом деле лучше, чем мы о них думаем, когда нам страшно нарушить их представления о нас. Они поймут, что никто не должен жить так, как мы, скрывая нашу любовь, наши семьи, наших детей — и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы больше нравиться им? Нет, больше так не будет. Мы, как и они, имеем право на счастье. Я больше не буду прятать тебя. Я горжусь тобой и нашим сыном. Я люблю тебя, Ён-и, и хочу, чтобы об этом знал целый мир.

Сыён судорожно вздохнул и робко улыбнулся. 

Вонг повторил:

— Я люблю тебя и живу ради этой любви. Ты самая важная часть моей жизни.

Зазвучала музыка, раздались первые аплодисменты. Вонг пропустил вперёд Чондэ с Таем и пошёл следом за ними, обнимая Сыёна за плечи.

Вспышки фотокамер слепили глаза, грянувший шум ужасал, и Вонг решил, что всё-таки Мин Минсок — организационный гений: беруши для малыша оказались одной из лучших его идей на все времена.

Они заняли свои места за длинным столом, все по парам, и Вонг краем глаза заметил, что Шину потянул возмущённо пыхтящего, чудовищно, как помидор, покрасневшего Фудзи за собой и усадил рядом. Шум нарастал, накатывал яростными волнами и разбивался о всех них, сосредоточенных и молчаливых. Наконец Чондэ встал, подошёл к микрофону и низко поклонился. В мгновенно рухнувшей на зал, звенящей тишине он сказал:

— Приветствую всех. Сегодня мы хотим представить вам наш новый сингл. Он называется «Люби меня», и у его создания и выпуска есть особая история, которую мы все хотим вам рассказать. У этой истории есть много тайн и секретов, мы откроем их все, признаемся в том, что долго скрывали от вас, попросим прощения за своё недоверие и боязнь показаться хуже, чем мы есть. И сразу скажу, у всех наших поступков есть лишь один мотив, а у наших проступков — одно оправдание: мы делали это ради любви. Мы любим, и мы любимы. И вас призываем любить.


End file.
